Kingdom Hearts III:Trials of the Keyblade
by Darius Almighty
Summary: Join Sora in his new adventure, as he tries to stop the Keyblade War from consuming the worlds in darkness once again. Chapter 70: Live and Die a Pirate King! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A Rocky Start

**Kingdom Hearts III : Trials of the Keyblade**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else used in this story. There is some stuff I made up, but that's it. _

Sora leaned back in his chair, occasionally glancing out the window of the gummi ship to admire the infinite beauty that space had to offer. They had been flying for hours now and he was very tired. He hadn't had the chance to get much shut-eye since he'd gotten onboard. He wasn't the only one.

In the seat next to him, sound asleep, was Kairi. Not too long ago he had rescued her from the clutches of the Nobodies, and he was happy to be reunited with her once again. He was determined not to lose her ever again.

Piloting the ship was Sora's best friend, Riku. They had known each other for as long as Sora could remember. Even after Riku had betrayed him, Sora and Riku's bond was too strong to be broken and Sora was able to bring him back to the light.

Sora gave a big yawn. "How much further to Radiant Garden?", he asked.

"We should be coming up soon, now pipe down, I'm trying to concentrate," Riku answered, grumpily. He had been flying since they left, and wanted to get there quick so that he could get off of this stupid ship. He didn't really like flying. "Why don't you wake up her majesty there."

Sora shrugged, then leaned over to Kairi to give a her gentle shake. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she stretched her arms a little. "Good morning," she said, smiling and turning to Sora. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost!." he answered with his signature grin. "It's about time too. I'm getting cabin fever!", he joked. Kairi giggled at his antics. But then his face grew serious. "So how do you feel about going back home?"

Her smile faded a bit. "Radiant Garden is where I was born," Kairi said, looking down. Sora frowned. He shouldn't have said anything. "But my real home is Destiny Islands," Sora said, perking up, "and it always will be," she said, smiling at Sora, who smiled back.

"Yeesh, spare me from this disgusting emotional dribble, I'm trying to drive a ship here," Riku shouted from the pilot seat. Sora and Kairi stuck their tongues out at him. "We're coming up on Radiant Garden now."

"Why do you think the King wanted us to come back here?" Kairi asked.

"Who knows?", Sora replied, reclining in his chair, hands behind his head. "Whatever it is, it's got to be important for him to call us all. As long as I get to see Donald and Goofy again, it doesn't matter."

Riku tensed up in the pilot seat saying "Well, we've got to be ready, whatever it is." Sora and Kairi both gave a grim nod.

Riku pulled the ship out of the gummi warp, the world of Radiant Garden just ahead of them. After being there so many times, Sora knew the coordinates off by heart. When he had last been there, the city was still being repaired by Leon and the Restoration Committee. Riku had also been there before, back when it was called Hollow Bastion, back when he had betrayed everyone. Sora and Kairi had both forgiven him, yet he still felt guilty for his past actions. But being in the dark so long had made him stronger, gave him new abilities, heightened his senses.

Maybe that's how he immediately knew that something was very wrong.

"Sora?" Riku called.

"I wonder how Leon is doing? Maybe he actually cheered up after we helped get rid of Organization IIIX." Sora said, completely oblivious to Riku's distress.

"Sora?" Riku called a little louder .

"I can't wait to see Aerith and Yuffie," Kairi put in, also not hearing Riku. "Those two sure were fun. It's nice to have girlfriends to talk too every now and then."

"What's wrong with me and Riku?" asked Sora, a little miffed.

"Lets see, between the burping and the butt scratching, you tell me."

"HEY, KEY BOY!" Riku shouted

"Huh?" Sora asked, finally noticing a now fuming Riku. "What's up?"

"The ceiling. Now, when was the last time we were here?"

"Hmm," Sora tried to count back. They defeated Xemnas and returned to the islands months ago, with Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey going back to their castle. After that, it was just rest and relaxation, until they received the letter from the King, instructing them to meet him at Radiant Garden. "About six months. Why?"

"Because I don't think that those were there before." He answered pointing out the cockpit window. Confused, Sora looked where he was pointing, and his confused expression immediately turned into a startled one. Now orbiting Radiant Garden were several battleships, each one large enough to hold an army. They were massive in size, shaped like daggers, and each powered by three large booster engines at the rear. On the command bridge of each ship, two large spheres jutted out on each side of the top. The most dreadful thing that Sora noticed was that they were armed to the teeth with laser cannons.

"What the heck?" he exclaimed.

"Who are they?" Kairi asked, now looking at the very imposing ships.

No sooner had she asked when the communications voice box suddenly crackled to life and a clear voice with an unrecognizable accent came through. "Attention unidentified vessel, please transmit your identification code."

"Our what?" a now confused Riku asked.

"Repeat, please transmit your identification code, or we will be forced to take action."

"What do you think they mean by _action_?" Kairi asked.

Her question was answered with a laser blast that knocked the gummi ship around, as well as its passengers. "I've really got to stop asking these stupid questions!"screamed Kairi as she, Sora and Riku tumbled around in the ship now being pelted mercilessly with laser fire.

Riku struggled to control the now plummeting ship. They were out of firing range of the battleships but no matter how much he tried he could not stop their ship from crashing, as it now careened towards Radiant Garden. "It's no good I can't pull up!" They were coming through the clouds and the city was now visible, and it was coming at them at an alarming rate.

Sora noticed this, and didn't want anyone on the ground getting hurt. "Riku!" he called "Steer away from the city!"

"Easier said then done!" Riku called back. Firmly grasping the steering wheel, Riku used all of his strength to turn the free falling ship toward the desolate wastelands outside the city. Unfortunately, he discovered that it was no longer a wasteland, but a luscious forest blooming with life. "There's nowhere clear to land. Brace for impact!"

Sora threw himself protectively over Kairi who also latched onto him, while Riku gripped his chair tightly. Their gummi ship crash landed straight into the forest, plowing down anything that got in the way.

When they finally came to a complete stop, they had left a trail of smashed and uprooted trees a mile long. The ship itself was a complete mess. The cockpit was smashed, one of the wings had curled up and the other was half of the ship was a mile down the newly made trail.

Riku took in all of this as he wobbled his way out of the wreckage. "Sora? Kairi? Are you guys alright?"

Sora slowly made his way out, helping Kairi out, too "I'm okay." he called back.

"I'm a little shaken up, but otherwise I'm okay, too," said Kairi.

Riku gave a sigh of relief. "That's good, now would someone tell me what the hell is going on? Who were those guys and why were they shooting at us?" Sora and Kairi could only bow their heads. "I don't believe this. We save the universe and they shoot at us! When I get my hands on whoever's responsible I'm gonna shove my Keyblade up their..."

He never got to finish as he heard the click of a rifle. They all turned toward the sound. From the surrounding trees emerged several people in stark white armor, wearing helmets with black eye holes that concealed their faces. All of them were armed with blaster rifles pointing straight at the group. Whoever they were, they sure didn't look friendly. Before they knew it, they were surrounded. Sora, Kairi and Riku each stood back to back. At gunpoint there was no way Sora and Riku could summon their Keyblades fast enough without the strange soldiers turning them into Swiss cheese. For now, they were at their mercy.

One of the soldiers, presumably the leader, walked forward and addressed them. His voice was rough, but the words he spoke were clear:

"In the name of the Galactic Empire, you are all under arrest."


	2. Chapter 2: Radiant Garden

Chapter 2

The World That Never Was, the world in-between, the former realm of the formidable Nobodies. It was here that Sora and his friends waged the final battle against Organization XIII, to save the universe, yet again. Their former stronghold was a large white castle floating above a dark city, seemingly without inhabitants. It was dubbed The Castle That Never Was, and it currently had a new master.

Maleficent strode silently through the now darkened halls of her newly acquired home. After the final battle with Xemnas, she had done a bit of "redecorating," applying her personal touch of darkness. The originally bright walls were now as dark as the empty city over which the castle ominously hovered. Large winding thorns now decorated the outside, winding around the towers and clinging to the now pitch-black walls. Instead of the sleek, elegant Nobodies, it was now the Heartless that roamed the halls, answering to Maleficent's every whim.

Even though Maleficent had the castle, the Heartless, and the magic to bring entire civilizations to its knees, there was a minor snag. She was stranded. When she and her oaf of a servant, Pete, had arrived in this world using the power of darkness, she realized how close this world was to the darkness. She could not leave this world through the corridors of darkness without the large threat of losing her heart. She had been stranded here for over six months.

But that was about to change.

Maleficent made her way to the new control room that Pete had been working on through all of those unbearable months. It was located in the middle of the castle, with a built-in view screen. In this newly-built room was a large dashboard with many levers, buttons, knobs and other controls built into it. At the middle was a steering wheel, with a comfy chair right behind it. All custom made, courtesy of Pete, following Maleficent's designs. Pete may be a buffoon, but he is handy with tools.

Maleficent took all of this in, until she spotted a suspended throne just behind the pilot's seat; it was engraved with skulls and thorns twisting all around it. There was also a control panel built into the armrest for inputting special commands. Pete was just putting the finishing touches on it when she strolled in. "Is everything ready?" she asked

Pete, just noticing her presence, jumped in surprise before composing himself. He chuckled a bit before answering. "Ready to go when you are," he replied, gesturing to the throne.

She smiled cruelly before taking her dark throne, taking no notice of the thorns and relaxing comfortably. It was time. "Do it," she intoned. Pete chuckled before taking his spot in the pilot seat.

"Okay then," he said, raising his huge gloved fist. "Let's get this show on the road!" He brought it down hitting an oversized red button. The entire castle then began to shake. The newly installed booster rockets suddenly flamed to life, slowly but surely moving the castle away from its fixed location. The castle was now on its way off the world, leaving behind the dark and empty city. Seeing the results, Pete was now jumping up and down. "Oh yeah, and we are out of here!" he cheered. He sat back down in the pilot seat and gripped the steering wheel. "Watch out key punks, Maleficent and Pete are back in town!"

From her dark throne, Maleficent grinned wickedly, already planning her next move.

**KHKHKHKH**

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were being lead through the new forest, now prisoners of some very well-armed soldiers. They had been shackled using some kind of high-tech handcuffs, and were now apparently being lead back to Radiant Garden at gunpoint. The soldiers hadn't said a word since they captured them, other then the occasional friendly reminder to move a little faster.

"Keep moving!" shouted the soldier behind Riku, giving him another shove to the back as he started to lag behind again.

Riku growled as he started along again. "What? Are we on a schedule or something?" he asked sarcastically, earning him another shove. "You know we can get out of this at any time," he whispered to Sora. "Whip out the Keyblade, knock a few heads, and they won't know what hit them."

Sora shook his head. "No, not just yet. I want to see where they're taking us first. Maybe that way we'll find out who they are and what they're doing here." He glanced at the surrounding soldiers who were leading them, their faces unreadable under their helmets. From what he had seen of them so far, he concluded, "For now, we'll cooperate." Riku nodded in agreement. Sora then turned to Kairi. "Are you okay, Kairi?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me," she answered. "I may not have a Keyblade like you and Riku, but that doesn't mean that I'm helpless." Sora chuckled nervously in response.

"No talking!"shouted a soldier as all three of them were shoved in the back.

The walls of Radiant Garden were now coming into view. Soon they were in front of the main gate with the grey stone walls looming before them. On the gate was the symbol of Radiant Garden. It was then that Sora realized this was the same wall that the Heartless had knocked down during The Battle of 1000 Heartless. It was completely reconstructed, brick by brick, and the pedestal they were standing on was now cleared of rubble. The only thing he didn't like were the white soldiers now patrolling the parapets.

The soldiers leading them gave a signal to the ones on the wall, telling them to open the gate. They quickly obliged and began to wind the crank, slowly opening the great steel doors.

They were met with an awe-inspiring sight causing all three to gasp in astonishment. The last time they were there, Radiant Garden was already a great city under construction, recovering from the Heartless menace. Now it was a glorious metropolis sparkling in the sunlight. The once ransacked shacks that served as peoples homes, were now bright colored houses with people coming in and out of them. Towers and spires were built throughout the city, soaring high above the ground they walked on. But none were taller or more magnificent then the great citadel of Radiant Garden shining in the distance, now completely repaired. The great heart emblem at the front was unmistakable.

"Incredible," Sora breathed out, gaping in wonder at the now spectacular city. "They did all of this in six months?"

"It doesn't seem possible," said Riku, equally astonished. "But there it is. They must have had a killer construction plan."

"It's so beautiful," Kairi exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "My old home..."

Another harsh shove to the back snapped them out of their reverie. "Stop gawking and march," the lead soldier shouted, starting them toward their destination once again.

Walking through the city, they could see the many changes in Radiant Garden. People were now out and about, getting on with their daily lives. There were new stores and businesses, teeming with activity. The sounds of conversation could be heard throughout, as could the laughter of children. In the sky, hover cars zoomed about, in a highflying freeway, each toward their own destinations.

They also took notice of the mysterious white armored soldiers patrolling the streets. But the people didn't seem to take any notice of them. Some of the people passing by occasionally waved and smiled at them and the soldiers waved back. Some of them were shopping at the item shops, haggling with the small white Moogles. Walking into a large square they saw a huge stone statue depicting Ansem the Wise, in all of his glory, wearing his white suit with his red scarf wrapped around his neck, a cheerful smile forever on his face. A great tribute to a great man. Engraved on an iron plaque at the base were the words: "Lest We Forget". Passing the statue Sora, Kairi and Riku each bowed their heads in respect before continuing on.

The group headed down a large path leading to the citadel. That was apparently where they were heading. The citadel grew larger and larger as they drew closer. They strode up the steps to the large iron gates where two soldiers stood guard. "These are the passengers to the alien ship," the leader told the guards. "We're taking them to see the commander."

The guards nodded before opening the large doors, its hinges groaning loudly. The young heroes were once again pushed forward to enter the large structure to see this supposed "commander". Sora had remembered being here in the past with Donald and Goofy, when Heartless roamed the castle corridors. That was not the case now. The halls were now brightly lit, cleared of any rubble and there was not a Heartless in sight. That was something else Sora noticed since he arrived. They had not encountered a single Heartless on their journey through the city. It was like they were all gone. But that couldn't be true.

Could it?

After taking an elevator to the upper levels, they arrived at a door with two more armed guards standing watch. Sora recognized this place. It was Ansem's study. After their captors gave a brief explanation to the guards, they headed inside. There they were faced with someone's back to them overlooking some documents on Ansem's desk, someone with a black fur trimmed jacket, and familiar cropped brown hair...

"Leon!" Sora exclaimed instantly.

"Huh?" Leon turned around noticing them now, his eyes turned instantly to familiar blue ones. "Sora? Kairi? Riku?", he asked, apparently confused upon their arrival. "When did you guys get here? No one told me anything."

"Well, we didn't exactly make the most elegant of landings." Riku said angrily. "Upon arriving we were blown out of the sky by these giant flying gun-totting triangles! And if that wasn't enough, after crash landing we were manhandled by these guys in white pyjamas!" he almost screamed gesturing to said men behind him who growled slightly.

It was then Leon noticed the handcuffs on their wrists. He turned to the soldiers, eyes blazing with fury. "_They_ were the enemy ship the blockade reportedly shot down?" he asked them angrily. "Why wasn't I informed?"

The leader stepped forward. "We didn't know they were with you sir," he replied in an unwavering voice. "They had no identification code. The Star Destroyers had no way of knowing."

"I don't want to hear it! From now on, anything that the blockade encounters, comes through me first. Got it?" He glared at all of them, daring them to challenge him. The leader merely saluted smartly, as did the others. "Good. Now release them and go about your duties." The soldiers hastily obliged, unlocked their bonds, and left without a word.

"Leon!" Sora announced cheerfully, going up to his friend and clasping his hand. "How have you been?"

"Better than you, apparently," he joked. "It's good to see you guys again."

"Likewise," Kairi replied cheerfully. "Leon, the city looks incredible. I can't believe how much you guys have accomplished. I can almost remember it being exactly like this!"

"Yeah, except for one major detail," Riku put in, his teal eyes meeting Leon's dark ones. "Who the heck were those lunatics?"

Leon's brow furrowed. "I guess I've got some splainin' to do," he said in his best Ricky Ricardo accent. They all nodded in response. "But first, how about the grand tour? I'll explain everything on the way" he added with a smirk.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sora replied grinning.

**KHKHKHKH**

Mulan picked another herb, placing it within her basket with the others. These particular herbs only grew on rock formations. She sighed contentedly and took in her surroundings. She was on a cliff top overlooking a vast field of beautiful flowers just outside the Imperial Palace. From her position, it was all so peaceful.

"This is sooo boring!" a voice shouted from the somewhere. Mulan sighed again, this time in hopelessness. So much for peace. The source of the voice, a small red dragon, popped his head out from the flowers. "Bodyguard to the Emperor, vanquisher of evil, savior of China, and they have you picking flowers! Now what part of that makes sense?" Mushu exclaimed with an armful of herbs, trudging through the flowers to reach her. "They should be erecting statues in your honour, singing praises of your name, not having you collect posies!"

"Mushu, this is an important job appointed to me by the Emperor. The city needs these herbs to make medicines for dangerous diseases. It may not be the most glorious job, but I never wanted to be famous. I just wanted to do my part to help China. Besides, we could have never done what we did without Sora's help," she said, looking across the clear horizon.

Mushu scoffed at such a notion. "Well, you got the mushy hero nonsense down. Face it girl, our fifteen minutes of fame are over." He placed another bunch of herbs in his arms, before it became too heavy and effectively buried him. "Ooof! Uh, a little help?"

Mulan laughed at his antics before turning back to the horizon. She then noticed something that was not there before. At the bottom of the cliff standing amongst the flowers, she could make out what appeared to be a man, dressed in a full length blood red robe with what looked like horns emerging from the hood he wore. His head was bowed so she couldn't see his face, but there was something about him that she could tell was not right.

She grabbed Mushu, hid and crawled low to the edge of the cliff to get a better look. Mushu objected, saying, "Hey, hey, hey, what are you do-" she clamped her hand over his small mouth silencing him.

"Shhh!" she hissed. She pointed down to the mysterious man standing motionless in the field. "That guy just appeared as if out of nowhere."

The family guardian then noticed him, too, and gave off a shiver. "Ohh, I'm feeling some major bad mojo coming from that guy, Mulan," Mushu whispered back. "Call it my guardian dragon intuition, or ESPN, but believe me when I say there is something about that guy that ain't natural." Mulan nodded in response.

The mysterious man looked his surroundings for a few moments before taking a few slow steps forward, his face still hidden to Mulan. As he strode through the field, the flowers around him began to wither and die, leaving behind a trail of pestilence and death. Seeing this increased the feeling of dread that Mulan felt from this man.

After walking forward a few paces, the horned stranger came to a halt before turning around to face the other way. He slowly raised his hands to the air, revealing them to be withered claws. The clear, sunny day was then suddenly darkened to a pitch-black state. Large storm clouds formed which were as dark as the sky itself. The land was then deathly silent. "What's going on?" Mulan asked, slightly frightened.

"I don't know, but I'd bet my steamed dumpling stash that tall, dark and creepy down there has something to do with it," Mushu said cowering on Mulan's shoulder.

Suddenly, the ground at the stranger's feet began to shift and move, and a skeletal hand shot out from among the dead flowers. It slowly made its way out of the ground to reveal that it was attached to the body of a skeleton, wearing rusted old armour and clutching a large battleaxe. It dusted off the remaining dirt on its person, turned to the stranger and bowed down on one knee before him.

Soon after, another hand shot out of the ground. Then another. Two more sprung out. Then seven. Dozens of skeletal soldiers were now emerging from the field, all bearing fearsome weapons ranging from swords to pole-axes.

Mulan and Mushu watched all of this with abject horror. More and more of these creatures were rising from the earth. There were now hundreds of these un-dead minions. After the last had risen, the soldiers all fell to their knees before their horned master. It suddenly dawned on Mulan; this was an invasion army. They were going to attack the Imperial city!

The robed stranger looked upon his un-dead army in silent satisfaction. He then suddenly rounded to look straight into Mulan's terrified eyes. She recoiled looking at his face for the first time. He had a skeletal face more terrifying then any of his followers, with two piercing red eyes that seemed to see into Mulan's very soul. His terrible features then turned to a menacing smirk. He had known they were there all along.

She turned to Mushu. "We've got to warn Shang! They're going to attack the palace!"

"Like I'm going to stick around here!" he exclaimed. They then ran as fast as they could towards the palace hoping to warn them before the inevitable happened.

From where he stood in front of his army, the Horned King chuckled silently to himself. It was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3:Explanations and Introductions

Chapter 3

"You guys ever heard of the Galactic Empire?", Leon asked the young heroes. They were now touring the corridors of the citadel as Leon gave them a run-down of the changes around Radiant Garden. As they walked they saw more white armoured soldiers patrolling the corridors.

"Those white guys mentioned something about that," Kairi intoned. "But they never explained what it was."

Leon smirked at them before continuing. "The Empire is an interplanetary government consisting of millions of different worlds with a mutual protection and economic alliance between the worlds. Their representatives travel to worlds that are only aware of each other. In exchange for joining them, their worlds are given protection as well as supplies."

"Wow, that's amazing," Sora breathed out. "All those worlds united together. It doesn't seem possible."

"Yeah" Riku agreed. "How do they do it?"

"Their military, the Stormtrooper's. I believe you've met them," Leon answered, motioning to the white armored soldiers as they walked past them.

"Yeah, real friendly guys," Riku replied sarcastically.

They came to a door which lead to a bridge connecting to a tower. From the bridge they could see all of Radiant Garden. Hovercars zoomed about in the clouds. Leon continued. "They arrived not long after you guys defeated Xemnas, offering a hand of friendship. They said that with the Heartless threat, they were now traveling to more and more worlds offering their allegiance. I was reluctant at first, but I had to face facts. Radiant Garden was in bad shape. The Heartless attack by the Organization left us severely crippled. We didn't have the resources or the manpower to get things back to the way it used to be. We needed their help."

They entered the tower through the door at the end of the bridge. "It looks like you made the right choice!", Kairi said cheerfully.

"I'd like to think so." Leon replied, smirking.

Upon entering the tower they were met with the sight of a room full of people exercising. Men and women were lifting weights, skipping rope, and sparring using different weapon types. Hollering at them at the end of the room was a large man clad entirely in steel armour, with a long sword slung on his back. Apparently, he was a knight of some sort. "That's right you maggots!", he shouted at the people training. "Keep that blood pumping! I want to see some sweat!" He then noticed the new group of arrivals in the back. "Alright ladies, drop and give me two hundred!", he shouted to the work-out crowd, before walking over to the Leon and the others.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Captain Adelbert," said Leon, motioning to the lumbering knight. "Adelbert, this is Sora, Kairi and Riku."

"Hiya!" Sora said cheerfully. Adelbert glowered at him. "Uhh, nice to meet you?" he continued nervously.

"So you're the great Sora," the Captain said, leaning right in Sora's face. "How did a wimp like you save the universe. You got no muscle. You're a little shrimp, and just look at that hair!"

"Hey! I can take the lack of muscle and height remarks, but what's wrong with my hair?" Sora exclaimed.

"It makes you look like your hyped up on goofballs that's what. Now this guy," he said, putting his hand on Riku's shoulder. "This guys a warrior! He's tall, dark, handsome, not to mention those muscles!"

"This here is a smart man," Riku said, smiling proudly. Sora bowed his head gloomily, Kairi patting his back and giggling.

"Adelbert is in charge of military training for Radiant Garden soldiers," Leon said.

"That's right! The Empire's not going rely on the Empire forever, so we got to toughen up to make sure we never lose the Garden again. With me on the job, we'll have the toughest guys in the universe." the large knight exclaimed.

"Right, I feel so safe with you around," a sarcastic female voice intoned. Sora, Kairi, and Riku looked around in confusion for the source of the voice. "Over here, small-fry."

All eyes then turned to Adelbert's sword hilt, which was now sporting a pair of eyes with long eyelashes, and ruby red lips. "Is it just me, or is that sword talking to us?" Kairi intoned slowly.

"Oh she's a genius! You must be the smart one," the sword said sarcastically. Kairi glared at it.

"I almost forgot. This is Lula, Adelbert's enchanted sword." Leon explained.

"More like the sword that never shuts up," Adelbert muttered

From her position behind his shoulder, Lula shot a blast of blue energy from her eyes at Adelbert's exposed neck, causing him to yelp in pain. "Why is it that every guy who picks me up has the brain capacity of an avocado?" she asked.

"Probably Karma," Adelbert answered, earning him another zap. Everyone laughed at his expense.

"Well, we've got to be moving on. Come on guys," Leon motioned.

"See you, Adelbert," Riku waved. "Anytime you want to give me more compliments, you just let me know and I'll be happy to take them." He would have continued but Sora and Kairi literally dragged him away.

"Goodbye kids. Stay in school!" Lula called back.

They exited the training center through the door opposite the one they came in. "A talking sword, that was pretty interesting." Kairi said.

"After all the things I've seen, nothing surprises me anymore." Sora replied.

The door led to another hallway filled with different doorways, with some under guard by the Stormtrooper's. The disciplined soldiers took no notice of the group. As they walked, Leon continued to explain. "The Empire has done a lot more than just help with the repairs," he stated. "Tell me. Have you guys noticed anything different about Radiant Garden since you got here?"

"You mean aside from the weirdos in white?" Riku replied. Leon scowled at him.

Sora thought for a moment. Then it dawned on him. "We haven't seen any Heartless anywhere." Riku and Kairi looked at him as if he were insane, but now that they thought about it, he was right.

Leon smirked. "That's right. Thanks to the Empire, Radiant Garden is now Heartless-free."

All three of them gasped. A Heartless-free Radiant Garden? It was too good to be true. "Are you serious?" Sora exclaimed.

"That's so great!" Kairi squealed. Riku, however, looked indifferent.

Leon's smirk grew wider. "They drove every last one of them out of the city. We owe the Empire everything."

"Wow no more Heartless! Isn't that great Riku?", Sora asked his friend. He didn't answer. "Riku?"

Riku snapped out of it and scratched his head. "Huh? Oh yeah! Great..."

They came to a door with a crudely written sign that said "KEEP OUT". Leon entered taking no notice of it.

Inside were many Stormtrooper's in the process of setting up a computer lab. Sparks flew from the flames of blowtorches, as they bounced harmlessly off their white armor. They moved around heavy terminals to their designated positions. At the monitors, several grey uniformed men typed away, setting up the network while the soldiers did the grunt work.

"Watch it with that stuff! Do you know how long it took to get this kind of technology?", a familiar old voice shouted. The source of the voice turned to face them and smiled coarsely. "Well, well, well, look what the Emo dragged in."

"Cid!", Sora shouted.

"The one and only," Cid replied smugly.

"Thank goodness for that," Leon remarked, ignoring Cid's glare.

"Boy, you could say that again!", Sora joked. They all laughed

Kairi looked around at all the computer terminals and the men working tirelessly to get them up and running. "What is all this?" she asked in wonder. She had never seen so much technology.

"This is the Radiant Garden Central Control Network, or the CCN," Cid answered proudly. He went over to the largest monitor. "Using the technology the Empire provided for us and the data from Ansem's old computer, we were able to create this data space that connects all of Radiant Garden. From here we can provide power throughout the city, from a microwave oven to a monorail." He patted the keyboard to the giant terminal. "Ain't that right, Tron?"

"Right you are Cid!", a cheerful voice intoned from the terminal.

"Tron! Is that you?", Sora said, running to the terminal.

"Of course it is!", Tron replied. "Who else do you know who lives in a computer?" Sora chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Tron, I'd like you to meet my friends Riku and Kairi," Sora said, motioning to each of them.

"Uh, hi," Riku said uncertainly. "I've never talked to a computer before."

"Well let me just say, you're doing a fine job so far!", Tron replied, cheerfully. Riku smiled weakly.

"Tron here is in charge of the CCN," Cid explained. "He controls the comings and goings of information, providing Radiant Garden with all the power it will ever need."

"In other words, I'm the one who does all the work around here," said Tron.

Cid balked at this. "Why, you ungrateful piece of data trash! I ought to reconfigure you so you have no mouth! That'll show you who does the real work around here!"

"Please, please, Cid, I'm joking!", Tron laughed. Cid scoffed.

"A computer program with a sense of humor. May whatever higher power have mercy on our souls," Cid said dryly.

Riku looked around at the computers. There sure were a lot of them. "You run this entire operation by yourself?"

"Of course not. It's impossible for one man to do it alone. I've got Tron, all these Imperial boys," at this Riku scowled. "and of course my deputy!"

"Deputy?", Sora echoed.

Cid smiled wryly. "Hey Wade! Get your arse in here!" he shouted.

From a door to the side emerged a short, slightly heavy teenager with dark skin. He wore a simple blue t-shirt and jeans. On his head, he wore a bizarre helmet with red goggles. He also wore gloves that matched the helmet. "What is it Cid? Oh, hey Leon!", he said with a young voice. Leon waved back. "I was just working on my newest creation!".

He stepped aside to allow the strangest thing to step through the door. It was a small black cat standing on its hind legs. The tips of its tail and ears were white, as was his underbelly. It wore white gloves, a red cape around its neck and a golden crown sat atop its head. It looked almost cartoon-like. "Hello there!" it said in a thick Irish accent. They all did a double take. As if that wasn't strange enough. "Pleased to make your acquaintance! Cait Sith at your service!" It made a low bow as it introduced itself.

"Awwwwww!", Kairi gushed. She instantly ran up to the talking cat and scooped it up in her arms, giving it a big hug. "It's so cute!", she exclaimed. The cat looked like it was enjoying this also.

"Well, well, aren't you a friendly lass! Oof! Quite a strong one too!" Cait Sith laughed. Cid stared at it incredulously.

"This is what you've been working on all day? A robotic feline? Honestly boy, where do you come up with this stuff?", he asked. The boy chuckled as he took off his goggled helmet to reveal his dark, youthful eyes and short jet-black hair.

"It seemed like a cool idea at the time. I mean come on! Who else has ever thought of making a robotic cat wearing a crown? None but yours truly!" Cid slapped his forehead in disbelief.

"I'll never understand teenagers," he stated dryly, before turning back to Sora and the others. "Guys I'd like you to meet Wade, my apprentice. Don't let the size, mass, and complexion fool you. Wade here is a certified genius! He and his two friends arrived here not too long ago. I recognized his potential immediately.

"Yeah, after you finished making fun of my weight and size," Wade dead panned, crossing his arms.

"It's nice to meet you Wade!" Sora said, holding out his hand. "I'm Sora. This is Riku and Kairi."

Wade's eyes widened in astonishment. "Wow! You're Sora?" Sora nodded dumbly. "It's a real honour to meet the great saviour of the universe! And all before you even hit puberty!", Wade said, shaking Sora's hand, looking up at him in awe.

"Well, I don't like to brag. Ah, who am I kidding? Yes I do!" Sora laughed as Riku and Kairi rolled their eyes.

"Wait till you meet my friend, Ron. He's an even bigger fan than I am! Just look for the guy with the naked mole rat." Wade informed.

"Um thanks," Sora said to this strange information. Leon then got their attention once again.

"Alright guys, we still got a lot to see. Let's go," he said.

"See you around guys," Cid waved.

"It was nice meeting you!", Wade shouted.

Sora waved back. "See you later guys!" He glanced a Kairi. "Kairi, you have to leave the cat."

"This so-called cat has a name you know!", yelled Cait Sith from Kairi's arms.

Kairi set the robot cat down and gently rubbed its head behind the crown. "Sorry Cait Sith. Maybe I'll see you later, okay?", she said smiling.

Cait Sith wriggled his little nose. "I'll hold you to it lass!" he said before he scurried back to Wade. Kairi smiled before walking back to the others.

"Nothing more beautiful then the bond between a girl and her robot cat," Riku joked. Sora smacked him on the head.

Exiting the CCN, the group re-entered the hallway. They then made their way further down until they were met with yet another familiar voice, this one quite loud. "Hey guys, over here!" At the end of the hall, in front of another door guarded by Stormtroopers, was a rather memorable ninja.

"Yuffie!", Kairi exclaimed, running to her friend, wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey Kairi! It's been a while. Wow, you've really grown! You look hot! Wow, Sora, no wonder you wanted her back so badly!" Yuffie said slyly, looking at Sora who blushed crimson. Leon sighed. "So what do guys think of the new Radiant Garden?"

Riku eyed the Imperial soldiers at the door. "Hard to say," he replied.

"Yuffie, is Barret inside?", Leon asked. Yuffie saluted goofily.

"Present and accounted for, mon capitaine," she answered smartly. Leon stroked the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Whatever," he sighed. He moved to open the door when it was suddenly flung open and slammed into his face, effectively knocking him to the ground. Out of the door ran two small children: a boy and a girl. The girl had brown hair tied into a ponytail and wore a small pretty dress. The boy had messy red hair and a navy blue t-shirt and shorts. Both were laughing as they ran away down the hall. "You little brats!", Leon shouted as the Stormtrooper's guarding the door helped him stand up. "Stop fooling around this place! You're going to get hurt!"

Yuffie and Sora were now laughing their heads off. "Looks like Leon's met his match in two little kids and a door!", Sora laughed. He and Yuffie high-fived.

A large, dark skinned man poked his head out through the now open door. His dark hair was pulled into braids. "Whoa, everything alright out here?", he asked in a deep, rumbling voice. "Leon, what are you laying around for? We've got work to do!" Leon growled at the man.

"I took this unexpected trip to the ground because of your daughter and her friend," he said as he dusted himself off. He then grew stern again. "Is everything ready?"

"Just about. Come on in," the man replied. He motioned to them all to come in, revealing his large broad shouldered body. He wore a white vest over a fishnet shirt and green cargo pants. The room was a large conference chamber. On the opposite end was a large window that overlooked all of Radiant Garden. Many people were inside waiting. Sora saw some people that he recognized and some he didn't. Sitting at the far end of the large round table was the white bearded wizard, Merlin. Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed was super-strong Tifa. Staring outside the large widow at the sprawling metropolis outside was the sweet, kind Aerith. Standing to the side arguing with each other were Adelbert and Lula.

The man at the door put his right hand on Sora's shoulder, revealing it to be made of metal. "So you're Sora. The one who got us back the Garden. My name's Barret! Put 'er there pal!" he said, extending his robotic hand. Sora shook it and winced as it nearly crushed his hand. "Oops! Sorry 'bout that."

"Ah, Sora my lad!", Merlin exclaimed, standing up. "And Riku and Kairi as well! It's good to see all of you!", he said, stroking his long beard.

"Hi Merlin!" they all said back. Aerith then walked over to them. Kairi ran to her and they hugged.

"Hello to you, too, Kairi!" Aerith laughed. Leon then came up behind them.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet a few people," he said, motioning them to the people with whom Sora was not familiar. The first one was a blonde women with her hair drawn into a bun and her bangs hanging down her face. She wore a pink outfit, with a whip dangling a her waist. "This is Quistis, head of our new military, and my former teacher."

"You were Leon's teacher?", Kairi asked.

She smiled at them before answering. "That's right. Back before the Heartless invaded, he was my pupil. If it wasn't for me, he'd be dead by now." Leon glared at her. "Oh, lighten up!"

"Lighten up? Leon? Your asking way to much of him, Quistis.", a female voice laughed. A beautiful women, with fiery red hair, dressed in a long lab coat walked up beside Quistis. She wore glasses, but for some reason one of her eyes was closed. Underneath the lab coat she wore nothing but a short skirt and top that seemed almost to be part of her body. They noticed that she also had a metal arm like Barret. On the lab coat was a name tag that read: "Dr. Shalua Rui"

"Guys this is Dr. Shalua Rui. She heads the science division of Radiant Garden." Leon explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Shalua said. Sora and Riku didn't respond, both blushing and staring at her scantily clad form... until Kairi smacked them both on the head.

"Oh! Yeah! Nice to meet you!", Riku stammered his, face red.

"Uh, what he said!", Sora said equally red. Kairi shook her head.

"Boys," she stated simply.

"Ah, these must be the heroes," a man with an accent voiced. He wore a green uniform, signifying he was with the Empire. His face was lined with age. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Chief Bast, representative of the Emperor," he said, extending his hand. They each in turn shook it.

"Chief Bast, huh? Is that short for something?", Riku asked snickering.

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow," Bast said, confused.

Riku was barely containing his laughter. "Never mind," he managed to get out.

Leon went up to the table and stood beside what was presumably his seat. "Alright people, maybe we can get started now that we're all here," he said.

"But Leon, were not all here," Aertith interjected. "Cid is still in his workshop, and..." here her beautiful features turned to worried ones. "And the King still hasn't arrived yet," she finished.

"What?" Leon breathed. "He still isn't here?" Aerith shook her head.

"The King isn't here yet? Sora asked. "When was he supposed to here?" It was Barret who answered.

"Almost two days ago," he growled.

"What!", all three yelled. "But we only received his message today!" Riku almost shouted.

"You received a letter in a bottle," Shalua answered. "Not exactly the most efficient means of communication."

Leon stroked the bridge of his nose. "It was three days ago that we received a transmission from his gummi ship. He said that he was coming to Radiant Garden to discuss something urgent. He didn't say what. He also said that he was contacting you three but you would arrive later then him."

Tifa spoke for the first time since they got there. "When he didn't show up like he said he would, we figured he was coming with you."

"So much for that theory," Quistis snorted.

"And our Star Destroyers never informed us of ever seeing them," Bast said. "We even sent them an identification code."

"So why didn't we get one?" Sora exclaimed.

Leon then turned to Yuffie. "Weren't _you _supposed to give the King their code?" he asked her. Three angry pairs of eyes turned to the now sweating ninja.

"Heh, heh. Oops?" she said lamely. Adelbert crossed his arms.

"So we've got a King's council but no King to go with it. Ain't that typical." he said.

Lula snorted from Adelbert's sheath. "Don't forget one overly-cynical engineer."

It was then that the door was kicked open, revealing said engineer. "I heard that, you stupid, rusted pointy stick!" He then turned to everyone else. "Sorry I'm late. Let's just say that stupid robot of Wade's has quite the temper," he said as he rubbed his rump. Leon slapped his forehead.

"The real question, people, is what do we do now?". he asked them. For a long time everyone was quiet, contemplating their current situation. It was a while before Sora finally spoke up.

"Alright," he began. Everyone turned to him. "Riku, Kairi and I will go to Disney Castle to find out what's going on. We'll return with the King."

"Return of the King. That has a nice ring to it." Yuffie said.

Leon smirked. "Alright. No one has any better ideas. You guys go see what's up."

"The ciel-" , Riku started before Kairi clapped a hand over his mouth.

"You can count on us!" she said cheerfully.

Riku pushed her hand away. "We'll need a new ship. Ours is totalled."

"Eh, you can take one from the hanger. We've got plenty to spare," Cid replied, chewing his toothpick.

"Er, wait a minute!" Everyone turned to look a Chief Bast who just made this sudden outburst. "Perhaps we should wait for the King one more day. I'm sure he'll turn up eventually." Sweat was dripping down his face.

"Out of the question," Quistis said. "He's already over two days late. Something could have happened to him. It wouldn't hurt to see what's what." Bast narrowed his eyes at her.

"Then it's settled." Leon turned to face all three of them. " Sora, Kairi, Riku, go out to find the King."

"And don't come back till you do!" Yuffie shouted. Everyone glowered at her. "What?"

Sora turned and laughed. "Well, guess we should get going! See you guys!"

"Goodbye," Aerith smiled. "Have a safe trip!"

They exited the conference and room and everyone grew solemn again. "Hey," everyone turned to look at Shalua, who was now looking around the room. "Where's Chief Bast?" she asked. Everyone looked around, realizing that Chief Bast had indeed disappeared.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku made their way to the hanger with the directions Cid gave them. The citadel was indeed large, but they made their way around by themselves well enough. While walking, Sora failed to notice the small pink rodent that discreetly snuck into one of his large red pockets, murmuring something about cheese.

They came to the hanger which, as Cid had said, was filled with Gummi ships. Two Stoormtrooper guards came to meet them. "We've got orders from Leon to take one of these ships for a spin," he explained to the guards. One of the guards nodded.

"Very well. Carry on then." They made room for them to move to one of the ships. As they neared the ship, Kairi tapped Sora on the shoulder.

"Have you noticed those guys all sound exactly the same?" She questioned. Sora nodded yes.

"Yeah. It's like they're all the same guy or something," Sora answered as they entered the gummi ship. The soldiers, hearing this, looked at each other. They both shared a hearty chuckle before returning to their duties.

Meanwhile, in Chief Bast's private quarters, the Imperial officer was in a moral dilemma. On the one hand, he could call his superiors and face the consequences of not keeping Sora and his friends from leaving Radiant Garden. On the other hand... there was no other hand. They would find out eventually from the Stormtrooper's. Lousy finks.

Sweating profusely, he began to type the number of his contact on his private monitor. It was not connected to the CCN, so that meddlesome computer program will never know what had transpired here. As the connection came through, the distorted screen began to clear and his contact came into view.

Whom he saw nearly made him wet his pants.

"You're late," a malicious voice growled. On the screen was a Stoormtrooper, but while regular Stoormtroopers were white, this one's armor was dark grey. "Report," he growled again.

"G-G-General Darius, sir!", Bast stammered, saluting nervously. "You see sir I was told to call in when Sora and the King arrived, but unfortunately the King has not yet arrived, and I felt that I should not report until one of them actually showed up, but then the King didn't show up and I thought maybe..."

"Get to the point," the General growled, stopping the man's rant. Bast gulped and nodded.

"Sora has arrived sir, along with his friends, but.."

"But?", Darius questioned.

"But they are n-now heading off world." he managed to get out.

"You were told to keep them here no matter what," Darius replied, his voice filled with venom.

."I...I tried to stop them sir, but they would not listen! B-b-but you see, t-they are heading for Disney Castle to retrieve the King! They said that they will return once he is with them. When he comes back we will then detain him and his friends."

General Darius thought for a moment before replying. "Yes he will. My master and I will make sure of it."

Bast visibly paled. "Lord Vader is coming _here_?" he asked in pure horror.

"Yes," Darius answered. "And frankly, he finds your performance a bit lacking of late," he said, toying with the trembling man.

"W-we shall p-p-prepare for his arrival," he stammered, forcing a smile.

"See that you do," General Darius replied. "I warn you Bast, clean up your act. Lord Vader is not as forgiving as I am." Those were his final words before he cut the transmission.

Chief Bast stood there stock still for a few more moments. He then ran to the bathroom and tossed his cookies.


	4. Chapter 4: Long Live the King?

Chapter 4

Sora flew the gummi ship with practiced skill. They had made it past the Star Destroyer blockade well enough and were now almost to Disney Castle. Sora was driving, since he was the only one who knew the directions. That was fine with Riku, who hated flying altogether.

"Well, this is quite the shtick," Riku said from his seat. "The King isn't one to be late. Something must have happened," he said, clenching his fist.

"Maybe he just forgot?", Sora offered.

"Sora, he was the one who called the meeting," Kairi said. "And, from what Leon said, it sounded like there was trouble." Riku grunted.

"Maybe Leon's trigger-happy friends shot him down, too," he said harshly.

Sora turned to face him from the pilot seat. "What's with you Riku?", he asked his friend. "You've been acting strange ever since we land- er...crashed on Radiant Garden." Riku scowled.

"Riku?", Kairi asked.

"Its those Empire guys. I don't like them," he confessed. Sora and Kairi looked at their friend, confused.

"How could you not like them? They've done so much for our friends," Sora stated. Kairi nodded.

"Yeah. They helped repair the city, got rid of the Heartless. If you're still sore about them arresting us...", Kairi warned

"It's not just that," Riku said, looking into their eyes. "The Heartless may be gone, but now everywhere you look there are those Stormtroopers pointing their rifles at you. It's like they run the place now."

"Ah, you're exaggerating." Sora said, waving him off.

"I'm serious Sora!", Riku nearly shouted. Kairi looked between the two of them worriedly. "Those guys in the giant flying cones were fully prepared to kill us! And we didn't even get a chance to explain ourselves! They just up and opened fired! I don't think they can be trusted."

Sora started to get angry now. "There you go again, not trusting anyone! The Empire's done a lot for Radiant Garden and you can't see that?", he asked angrily. Riku growled in response.

"Guys!" Kairi interjected before it could get ugly. "Please don't fight! I hate it when you fight!" Both of them grunted and faced away from each other. The silence that followed was so palpable that you could hear a pin drop. "So, anyone got something to eat?", she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I have some cheese crackers in my pocket," Sora said, reaching into his red pocket. Kairi regarded him strangely. "What? I always carry food around with me. These big pockets got to be used for somethin-OOOOOOWWW!", he cried, jumping from his seat. He ran around the ship, waving his hand around frantically. Something was biting his finger quite powerfully, and hanging on tightly. After much over-reacting and manly tears, Sora finally got the whatever it was off his finger, and onto the ground. Sora, Riku and Kairi all crowded around it for a closer look.

It was some kind of small rat-like... _thing_, with large buck teeth and a short stubby tail. The thing was, it was hairless! The only hairs on it were the long whiskers sprouting from its face. "What the heck is that thing?" Riku asked no one in particular. The said _thing_ shook itself off from the effects of being flung around everywhere. Noticing them for the first time, it looked up curiously with its beady little eyes.

"It's some kind of rat," Kairi stated. "A _naked _rat."

"A naked rat?", Sora intoned slowly, nursing his sore finger. "Didn't Wade mention something about a naked mole-rat? He must have stowed inside my pocket at Radiant Garden." He reached inside his pocket. "Hey! He ate my crackers!"

Kairi giggled and held out her hand to the naked rodent. It quickly scurried to the flat of her palm and, Kairi wasn't sure but she could have sworn it was smiling at her. "What's your name little guy?", she asked it, as if expecting an answer.

"Hmm, hmm, Rufus." They all did a double take. Did that rat just speak?

'Nah!', they all thought at once.

"Hey, why don't we call him Rufus!", Riku suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing!", Sora said.

"Me, too!", Kairi exclaimed. The newly dubbed Rufus slapped his forehead with his tiny paw.

A small red light flashing on the dash board turned their attention away from their new friend. Sora ran up to the cockpit window to see what was up. "Hey, were here!", he told his friends. In front of them was indeed Disney Castle, it's bright white walls and blue tipped towers visible from orbit.

"Good," said Riku. "Now maybe we can get some answers."

"Only one way to find out!" Sora replied. He gripped the steering wheel and started the ship towards the castle. As they flew above the red roofed houses, small animal children waved at them from the streets. They in turn (including Rufus) waved back.

As they drew near the castle, a transmission came in and two familiar furry faces came on the view screen. "Sora, is that you?", the squeaky voice of Chip asked.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!", the slightly lower voice of Dale exclaimed.

"Whoa, guys, what's wrong?", Sora asked the hysterical chipmunks.

Chip and Dale shook their heads. "No time to explain, just hurry!" they both said, before switching off. Sora, Kairi, and Riku, looked at each other nervously.

"Sounds like trouble," Riku said.

"Mmm, hmm, big trouble." Rufus agreed, from Kairi's shoulder. They all looked at him again for a while before shrugging.

Flying into the Gummi Garage in the castle, they exited their ship and met with the two gummi engineers hopping up and down. "Hurry, hurry!", Chip exclaimed.

"There's no time to lose!", Dale said, before they started off up the stairs. Sora, Kairi, and Riku followed hastily after. They first passed through the garden, where many strange animal topiaries stood tall in the sunlight. They entered the main building and headed down a hallway with which Sora was unfamiliar. The hall was decorated with pictures of the kings friends, such as; Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Duey, and Louie; the King had a lot of friends.

Soon they came to a large double oak door, with the King's seal emblazoned on it. Chip and Dale jumped up and each grabbed a doorknob, turning it with their own bodies. It swung open to reveal a luxurious bedroom. On the left wall was a large bookcase, housing many books and albums. Portraits of the King's ancestors decorated the right wall. Standing beside a large four poster bed we're Queen Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck.

Laying in the bed itself fast asleep, was King Mickey Mouse. His large head and ears swathed in bandages.

"Your majesty!", Sora, Kairi, and Riku shouted in shock, alerting the Queen and her friend of their presence.

"Sora!" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that! What happened to King Mickey?" Sora asked, as he and his friends ran over to the bed. "Your majesty, wake up! It's us!", he said desperately. The Queen bowed her head.

"He can't hear you Sora," she said sadly. Riku's eyes flared in anger.

"What happened?", he asked angrily.

It was Daisy who answered. "We don't know." she said sadly. Looking in her eyes, Riku could tell that her sadness ran deeper then the state of the King.

Sora went up to Queen Minnie. "Please, tell me all that you know," he said kindly, but his face was all seriousness.

The Queen nodded silently before she began. "Not long after you all returned from defeating Organization XIII, the King rested. For a while, anyway. He then set out to map the world connection pathways, in case anything should happen again."

"That sure sounds like the King," said Riku, looking sadly at the King's unconscious form. The Queen smiled before continuing.

"He was just out every other day, and always returned the same day he left. But one day he didn't return. At first I wasn't worried. I thought he was just on a far away world, and it was taking longer then usual to return. When he did return..." here she choked back the tears. "When he did return, he was like this, and the gummi ship was in bad shape, put on auto-pilot."

Sora stood there, silently thinking about this turn of events. Something took the King down? The King's Keyblading skills were just as good as his. He couldn't imagine him being like this.

"It must have been before that, we got his letter" Kairi realized. Rufus nodded.

Sora didn't say anything. Could this have been what the King said was so urgent? They couldn't find out, now that the King was indisposed.

"How long has he been asleep?" Riku asked

"Almost two days." the Queen answered.

Sora stood there a few more moments until a new realization suddenly dawned on him. "Hey," everyone turned to face him. "Where are Donald and Goofy?"

The room was then deathly silent. Suddenly Daisy burst into sobbing hysterics. Tears flowed freely down her feathered face and dripped of her beak. Minnie went to her friend and pulled her into a hug, giving her silent words of comfort. Sora felt a feeling of dread wash over him.

"I'm sorry Sora," the Queen said consolingly, as Daisy sobbed into her dress. "Donald and Goofy went with the King when he last left," she paused. "Only the King returned."

Riku and Kairi gasped. They looked at their friend with silent remorse. Sora eyes grew wide with shock. Donald and Goofy? Gone? It couldn't be true. "What?", he whispered. "No. That's not true. You're playing a joke. Is this when they jump out with a video camera and laugh at me?", he asked desperately. His eyes began to fill with tears as he began to remember all of their adventures together. Donald with his barely recognizable speech. Goofy with his cheerful disposition. The Queen just looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

"Sora," Kairi said sadly. Rufus also looked depressed.

"No! They're not gone! They can't be gone!", Sora nearly shouted. Kairi flinched at his tone. Riku merely bowed his head in grief. "They can't be..." he finally sobbed. Kairi then went to him and wrapped her arms around him. Sora sunk to his knees and shamelessly cried his heart out, Kairi holding him all the while. Even Rufus offered some comfort, patting Sora on his spiky head. Riku merely watched the scene unfold before him. There was nothing he could do to make the situation better. He then turned to look at the fallen King resting peacefully, a solitary tear dripping down his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5: Darth Vader

Chapter 5

The trip back to Radiant Garden was a silent one. Riku volunteered to drive, which was fine with Sora, who didn't feel much like doing anything right now. He was currently sitting hunched in his seat, staring at the ground. Rufus was on his shoulder, occasionally patting the side of his head. It was a small gesture, but comforting none the less. Kairi was in the seat next to him, gently holding his hand.

After leaving Disney Castle and the King behind, they were now heading back to tell Leon and the others the news. The news of Donald and Goofy had hit him hard, harder than anything he'd ever felt before. It was like someone had ripped his heart from his chest, and ground it into the dust.

They were now approaching Radiant Garden, the Star Destroyers protecting the world from any Heartless ships that dared come close. Riku inputted the identification code they had gotten from Chief Bast. This time the Star Destroyers allowed them to pass by unscathed. They headed down to the city, just in time to miss the massive black ship that suddenly warped into the vicinity.

Back at the citadel, the council was once again gathered. Sora, Riku and Kairi (and Rufus) broke the news to them. They told them about the King's personal mission to map the universe and his current state of body. This news certainly upset everyone to say the least. Chief Bast looked especially worried.

"I can't believe it," Leon gasped. "The King's out of commission?" Adelbert crossed his arms, his brow furrowed.

"That's not all." Sora said sadly. All eyes turned to him curiously. Riku put a firm hand on Sora's shoulder. "Donald and Goofy have disappeared." Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Merlin, and Cid, all gasped.

"Oh, Sora," Aerith whispered.

"No way. Not those guys!", Yuffie cried.

"Oh, dear me!", Merlin exclaimed.

"Man. Those guys were actual party animals. How can this happen?" Cid asked. Sora hung his head dejectedly.

"I wish I knew," he replied. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head to gaze into Shalua's open green eye. She was looking down at him with concern and understanding.

"It's never easy to lose someone you care about," she said. Leon said nothing. He knew the feeling all to well...

"So what are we going to do now?" Riku asked. "Without the King we don't know anything about what he was going to tell us. Were at an impasse." Everyone frowned.

"Nothing much we can do," Quistis replied. "You guys might as well go home." Bast's face then grew panicky.

"N-now wait a minute. Perhaps they should stay here for a while longer. If they stay a while longer, the King may recover and inform us." he said with a nervous smile. Riku eyed him.

"Yeah, we'll stick around," Riku said. "I'm not leaving until we find out who attacked the King."

"I want to see more of Radiant Garden anyway," Kairi said. Sora merely nodded.

"Then it's settled," Chief Bast said, relieved. "Lets all go for lunch then huh? My treat!"

Suddenly many alarms went off, startling everyone in the room, but none more than Chief Bast. On the loud speakers that were built throughout the entire citadel, a clear announcement rang. "Attention all hands! Attention all hands! Prepare for the arrival of Darth Vader! Repeat! Lord Vader is one his way!" the voice over the speaker rang.

"What!" Leon shouted. He ran past Sora, Riku, and Kairi, through the door leading to the hall. Outside, Stoormtrooper's ran about. The stout troopers, who as far as Sora had seen were very calm and disciplined, were now running to and fro, frantically heading to their destination, wherever that was. What Sora didn't know, was that the entire citadel was buzzing with Imperial activity. "Darth Vader is coming _here_?" Leon asked more to himself than anyone else. He rounded on Chief Bast. "Did you know about this?" he asked the officer.

Bast put on a straight face. "I assure you, I am just as surprised as you are," he replied. Leon muttered something before running off.

"Who's Darth Vader?" Sora asked Barret.

Barret smiled. "The man who made Radiant Garden what it is today," he answered.

"What do you mean?", Kairi asked. Aerith smiled.

"When the Empire first came here, they said they came on behalf of their master. Someone they called Darth Vader." Quistis nodded.

"They told us that Vader had heard of our struggles with the Heartless and how we bravely fought to keep them at bay. He thought that we could use a little help and sent his men over to offer his allegiance," she said.

"He's supreme commander of the Imperial army," Cid said, chewing on his toothpick. "No one's higher on the Empirical food-chain than the Emperor himself, and Vader's his right-hand man you might say."

"Whoa. Sounds like a powerful guy," Sora said in awe. "And he's coming here? Why?"

Merlin adjusted the rim of his glasses. "That's what I'd like to know! Barging in here unexpected and unannounced!", he said in angrily.

"His arrival was just announced throughout the entire citadel. Did you not hear?", Lula asked innocently.

"You know what I mean!" Merlin said in annoyance. Tifa walked away from the group.

"Well, let's just go meet the guy already," she dead panned. Everyone shrugged and followed quickly after.

It turns out that all the Imperial soldiers were now heading to the hanger, where Darth Vader's ship would be arriving shortly. They made their way there quickly, troopers running with them, too. As they entered the hanger, Sora, Kairi, and Riku were astonished to see how many Stoormtroopers were present. Half the hanger was a tide of white, with some grey Imperial officers also there. Riku was shocked. He didn't realize that there were this many soldiers in the citadel alone. It was frightening.

The Stormtroopers formed two columns that faced each other, so that there was an empty path straight down the middle from the hanger doors. At the other end of the path stood Leon, waiting patiently. Seeing them he beckoned them over. "So we finally get to meet this Darth Vader," he said, once they reached him.

Riku looked at him weirdly. "You've never even met him?", he questioned.

Leon shook his head. "No. Everything that's been done here, has been done by his men. He sends over technology and resources, but we've never actually seen him before." Riku nodded understandingly.

"So why would he come now?" he asked suspiciously.

"He's probably just coming to check up on the progress here," Barret said confidently, then seemed confused. "Why he came without any warning is what I'd like to know."

"Y-yes it's quite a mystery isn't it?", Bast said nervously.

Yuffie was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "I can't believe we're finally going to meet Vader! I wonder what he looks like? I bet he's cute!", she and Kairi shared a giggle.

"Well," Leon said, looking out the hanger doors, into the clear blue sky. "We're about to find out." Out of the sky flew a grey shuttle. It was of a strange design, with two wings jutting from the sides and one wing spouting from the top, so it looked like an upside-down Y. Escorting it were two ships on each side that were just as strange. Their cockpits were of a spherical design, and their wings were large panels that stood up right. "Here he comes."

As the ships neared the citadel, the escort ships broke off and flew to the sky to rejoin the Star Destroyer blockade. As the shuttle neared the hanger door, the wings to the side folded to allow it to land safely. The ship rotated in mid-air so the back was now facing the group, then finally touched down in perfect alignment with the Stormtrooper path. It was like it was choreographed.

A few moments after the ship landed gracefully, a ramp slowly lowered to the ground. Steam blew out of the exhaust ports to relieve pressure, casting an ominous fog among the now lowered ramp. Someone was now coming down the ramp, but they couldn't see what they looked like through the steam. Everyone held their breath.

A tall, dark, imposing figure then emerged from the fog. The figure wore a black outfit, with black gloves and a long black cape flowing behind him. On his chest was some kind of control panel, with different coloured buttons. His most noticeable (and terrifying) feature was the black helmet he wore, that concealed his face completely.

Everyone gasped seeing this figure emerge from the ship. _This _was Darth Vader? He was so, so...scary.

Another slightly shorter figure emerged from the shuttle, taking his place just behind Vader's shoulder. He had the armour of a Stormtrooper, but his armour was a dark grey colour. On his back was a jetpack, the same colour of his armour. On his waist were two weapon holsters, each holding a laser pistol.

Every Stormtrooper and Imperial officer in the hanger then stood to attention. Vader then began his long walk down the path towards Leon and the others, the dark armoured soldier following obediently behind.

To say that Leon and the others were shocked would have been an understatement. He had heard things about Darth Vader, but nothing had prepared him for this. "Um, maybe he's cute under the scary mask?", Yuffie offered.

"Shut up, Yuffie.", Riku scolded, never taking his eyes off the approaching man.

Darth Vader and the dark soldier finally reached them. As he approached Sora could hear raspy breathing coming from the man. Was he sick or something? On his shoulder Rufus whimpered in fear. Behind him, so did Bast. Darth Vader went to Leon, towering above him. "Leon, I presume," he said in a deep voice, sending chills down everyones spine.

"Uh, yes. I'm Leon," he answered. "You must be Darth Vader," Vader merely nodded. "It's an honour to meet you," he said, shaking Vader's hand. "But I must say, your visit is very unexpected. Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" he asked, respectfully.

"I merely wished to see the progress that has been made with the assistance of my men," Vader explained casually. "I did not wish to inform you because I do not care for honourifics. I did not want such a fuss made. But it seems..." he said, eying the assembled soldiers "... that it was in vain."

Sora watched Darth Vader carefully. He seemed alright, despite his appearance. But still there was something... unnatural about him. Vader then turned his concealed eyes to him. "You must be Sora," he stated knowingly. "The great saviour of the universe. It is an honour to meet you," he said extending his gloved hand. Rufus cowered into Sora's collar. Sora hesitated for a moment but eventually shook his hand. He winced as it nearly broke his hand. It was like shaking Barret's metal hand again. Vader stared at him as if reading his mind.

Darth Vader then turned to Riku. "You must be Riku. The boy who walked through the darkness, and came out unscathed. That's quite a feat. I commend you for it." He also extended his hand.

"Um, thanks. I think." Riku said, shaking his hand, also wincing at its strength.

He finally turned to Kairi. "And this must be the lovely Kairi. One of the seven Princesses of Heart. It is an honour to meet one of such power," he said, extending his hand again. Kairi politely smiled and shook his hand...

_A young man is shown with a beautiful young woman. On closer inspection, it shown she is pregnant. He is a fierce warrior, fighting with a sword of light and gifted with strange powers. He uses his strength to help others across many worlds._

_The young man is then seen kneeling before a sinister hooded figure. He is given promises of power and glory. He accepts without hesitation. He is seen leading many soldiers in white towards a large building. He uses his abilities to do unspeakable things to people with similar abilities. Men, women, even children fall by his hands._

_On a world of fire, the young man fights an epic battle with a someone he used to love. He is defeated and left to die. The hooded figure returns, rescues him. Painful surgery. Anger, hate, rage..._

Kairi snapped out of it and immediately withdrew her hand from Vader's grasp. She stared up in shock and fear of the man standing before her. Everyone stared at her, confused by her sudden actions. Darth Vader held her gaze for a while longer, before turning back to Leon. "Where is the King?", he asked. "I am very much looking forward to meeting him." Bast began to sweat.

Leon frowned. "I'm afraid there's been a development. But let's not discuss it here. If you'll follow me, I'll tell you everything." Vader nodded.

"Very well then. Come Darius." he called to the grey soldier, who so far had been silent and patient. He followed after Vader like an dog. Passing Riku they shared a glance, silent tension passing between them, as he continued behind his master.

Aerith went to Sora. "Will you be joining us?", she asked kindly.

Sora shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll take a walk around the city, see what's changed," he said, forcing a smile.

Aerith looked into his bright blue eyes. "I understand. How about you two?" she said turning to Riku and Kairi.

"It wouldn't be the same without Sora," Riku said. "So, Sora where are we-" but Sora was already walking out the door. "Ouch. Rejection."

"You have to understand," Aerith said gently. "He just needs some time alone right now," she said before walking off with the others.

Riku sighed sadly. "Guess the news of Donald and Goofy hit him harder than I thought. I hope he'll be alright. What do you think Kairi?" Kairi didn't respond, standing rooted to the spot she had been in since Vader had arrived. "Kairi?"

"So much anger..." she whispered. Riku looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. She turned to face him.

"When I touched Vader's hand, I could see into his heart," she confessed.

"His heart? What did you see?"

She looked down when he asked her this. "Anger. So much anger. But mostly..." she looked away as if staring into space before finishing.

"Sadness."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora walked silently through the bustling streets of Radiant Garden with Rufus riding on his shoulder, after seeing that Darth Vader was now gone. He was in a crowded marketplace with people selling and buying various items. The Stormtroopers were also in the crowd, serving as temporary police until an actual service could be hired. Moogles were running their synthesis shops for people that happened to come across any useless items.

Sora saw all of this as he walked through the crowds. He was thinking of everything that had happened so far. The Galactic Empire, the King's near fatal injuries, Donald and Goofy...

He shook his head fiercely, nearly knocking Rufus off his perch in the process. No. Despite what he had been told, it didn't feel like they were really gone. Somehow he knew they were out there somewhere, and that they needed his help. He sighed deeply. 'When is it going to end?' he asked himself. He sometimes wished that the Keyblade had never come to him, that it had gone to some other poor sucker and ruined their life. He could be on the Islands living in peace with Riku and Kairi and they wouldn't have to deal with Heartless or Nobodies or soldiers in white.

He just wished he knew were Donald and Goofy were.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't see the young woman in front of him and accidentally bumped into her. She had brown shoulder-length hair and a blue and white dress. "Oh, sorr-" he didn't get finish, as a strange feeling washed over him.

_Donald flew the gummi ship through the stars heading toward Disney Castle. Goofy sat snoozing in the chair behind him, while King Mickey contacted Radiant Garden._

"_But your majesty," the clear voice of Leon rang through the communication speakers. "I don't understand. What is going on?"_ _He asked_

"_Don't worry Leon," King Mickey answered, with his squeaky voice, that held the authority to lead a kingdom. "I'll explain everything when we get there. I want everyone to be present for what I have to say."_

"_Alright," Leon said with some reluctance. "Just make sure you have your identification code when you do come. See you then." The transmission was then cut off._

_The King sighed. "Well, only one thing left to do." He reached into the collar of his red and white suit, to pull out a furled up letter. "Goofy," he asked. The Captain of the Guard continued to snooze. "Goofy?" Still nothing. "Goofy!" Donald then stood up._

"_Let me handle it your majesty." he said confidently. The Court Magician went to his sleeping pal and conked him on the head with his staff. "Wake up, you big palooka!" he shouted._

"_Yeeouch!" Goofy cried. He then yawned, before turning to Donald. "Mornin Donald," he said cheerfully._ _He then noticed King Mickey with the letter. He stood up straight and saluted. "Ohh! Is it time to contact Sora, your Majesty?" Mickey smiled and nodded._

"_Yup! You know what to do." He said placing the letter in a bottle. He then handed it to Goofy, who nodded and ran off to the back of the ship._

"_Oh boy! We going to see Sora again!" Donald cheered._

"_That's right!" the King said cheerfully. His face then grew serious. "I only hope they're ready for the challenge."_

_Donald sat back down in the pilot seat. "Let's see, Sora's home should be in this direction." He turned the steering wheel so that they were now floating in space. _

_Goofy then came back from his job. He saluted the King again. "Message ready to fire, your Majesty!" he said._

"_Good work Goofy! Donald are we in position?" Mickey asked the temperamental duck. Donald nodded enthusiastically. "Alright then. Fire!" Donald pressed the button that launched the torpedoes, only instead of a torpedo, it fired the message in a bottle meant for Sora. It was now on a direct course to Destiny Islands; hopefully it would reach Sora and the others._

"_Goodbye message!" Goofy waved. "Hope you get to Sora!"_

"_So do I Goofy. They don't know what kind of danger they're in," the King said solemnly._

_The ship was then suddenly hit with enormous force. Enough to send everyone on board tumbling to the ground. "Wak! What was that?", Donald quacked. _

_No sooner then he had asked that then the roof of the ship was suddenly ripped open, in a combination of grinding metal and flying sparks. Everyone in the ship backed away from it. Out from the newly formed hole in the ceiling, a tall figure jumped down and landed with a resounding "clang". This was because he was covered head to toe in dark metal armour. A long cape flowed at his back and his face was concealed by the strange metal helmet that he wore. He slowly rose from his kneeling position on the floor, turning to meet their surprised eyes. "Greetings my friends," he said with a smooth voice. "Where are you all off to in such a hurry?"_

"_Garwsh! It's one of those guys we saw!" Goofy shouted. He whipped his shield out and Donald pulled out his staff. Mickey didn't pull his Keyblade out yet, but he did watch the armoured figure carefully. _

_The ominous figure raised his hand to point straight at the mouse. "You have something I need," he said. _

"_Just what are you guys planning to do with the Keyblades?", the King asked. _

"_That's really none of your concern. Now please, die quietly," It was then that Mickey decided to bring out his Keyblade. With a bright flash it appeared, its golden blade shining. "Yes," the man drawled. "That's what I want," and slowly raised his armoured arm to his side. "And there's only one way to get it." In a flash of dark energies, a huge, deadly looking weapon suddenly appeared in the strangers outstretched hand. Seeing this caused each of them to gasp in horror._

"_That's a Keyblade!" Donald shouted._

"_Very observant." He then pointed the massive Keyblade towards its victims. "Shall we begin?"_

Sora was then pulled back to reality, like a vacuum.

What the heck was that? He just saw the King, Donald, and Goofy, looking as healthy as the day he first met them. As well as some Keyblade wielding behemoth. As soon as he was sure he was back in his body, he looked up at the slightly taller women he had bumped into. She looked just as shocked as he was. "I'm sorry!" she said before running off. Sora stood there rooted to the spot a moment longer before realizing she was gone.

"Hey, wait!" he called to her, but she didn't turn back. He then took off after her down the street, dodging people who were in the way. "Please, stop!" he called again, Rufus hanging onto his hood, lest he fall off. The mysterious woman then went around a corner, Sora following quickly after. Unfortunately, when he turned the corner, he entered a very busy street, filled with shops and restaurants and various other places of business. Sora looked around frantically for any sign of the women, but the crowd was too thick. She was gone.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Leon and the others were once again gathered in the conference room, with the exception of Chief Bast. Each had taken their respective seats, with the exception of Darth Vader, who preferred to stand. The dark armoured Stormtrooper, who had been introduced as Darius, general of the grand Imperial army and Vader's right hand man, stood just behind his masters shoulder, taking in all that was discussed in silence. Leon was just finishing Sora's story of the injured King Mickey and his lost companions. "So you see Lord Vader, we have a bit of a situation. Without the King, we don't know what kind of danger we may face," he said to the masked man.

"Indeed," Vader spoke. "I'm glad to hear that repairs to the city are progressing. As for the King...well I really don't know how to help you there." He went over to the large window overlooking Radiant Garden and gazed at the horizon. "The Empire would gladly offer its assistance and would have long ago, but unfortunately Disney Castle's location is a mystery to us."

"You don't know where Disney Castle is?" Adelbert questioned.

"No. We've been searching for quite a long time but come up with nothing. No matter how much we search it remains elusive. It's becoming quite annoying." Leon raised an eyebrow. Why were they so intent on finding Disney Castle? It couldn't just be to offer their allegiance. "I wonder if you would help the Empire in its mission and give us the coordinate," Vader asked, not moving his gaze from the window.

"I'm sorry, but it's not really my place to give out that kind of information," Leon answered.

If Vader was angry, he didn't show it. He didn't even look away from the window. "I see," he said calmly. He was then quiet for a while, except for his steady harsh breathing, making everyone in the room uncomfortable. "The boy," he began, snapping everyone back to attention. "Sora. He is quite powerful. I sensed it when I first met him. To be chosen by the legendary Keyblade to combat the darkness and preserve peace and justice. And at such a young age." Leon frowned. What was he getting at? "My master, the Emperor, has been watching young Sora for quite some time. He has a certain... knack for seeing potential in certain individuals. He would very much like to meet him."

Aerith spoke up. "With all due respect Lord Vader," she said, in the kindest way possible, "Sora wishes to search for his friends right now. Perhaps he could-" Darth Vader then rounded on her, tearing his eyes from the window. Her words died in her throat as he glared at her through his terrifying mask. She felt very small, cold, and fragile as she stared into his covered eyes.

"I'm afraid you don't quite understand," Vader said deeply. "The Keyblader is coming with me. The Emperor insists upon it." He then looked over the people gathered, daring them to challenge him. Someone did.

"Who do you think you are?", Yuffie shouted, startling her friends. General Darius started towards her, but was stopped at a gesture from Vader, who stared at Yuffie amusingly. "You think you can just come in here with your Halloween costume and your armoured puppy dog," she said jerking her thumb at Darius, who barely regarded her, "and think you can just tell everyone what to do?" Vader slowly raised his arm to her. "Well I've got just two words for you Darth. Fu-urk!" Her voice was cut off as she felt some kind of strange force grip her throat. It was as if invisible hands were strangling her and she was powerless to stop them. She gasped for air, as she struggled to breathe.

"Yuffie?" Shalua asked the struggling ninja. Yuffie couldn't answer. Her air supply was cut off, stopping all speech.

"Yuffie?" Leon asked, more urgently, rushing over to her. The young ninja was clutching her throat in a feeble attempt to stop whatever was slowly suffocating her. "What's wrong?", Leon asked. He then looked to Vader, who's arm was extended towards Yuffie, with his hand outstretched. "What are you doing?" he demanded angrily. The dark man didn't answer, nor did he release her. Darius watched this scene unfold but said nothing.

Yuffie was now turning blue. "Let her go, Vader!" Leon shouted. No answer. "Let her go!"

"As you wish," Vader finally complied. He dropped his hand to his side and Yuffie instantly drew in a sharp breath. She collapsed to her knees, still clutching her throat, shaking. By this time, everyone was now on their feet, glaring at the man in black. Aerith rushed over to Yuffie and kneeled by her side, giving her a gentle hug.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave," Vader said, casually strolling to the door. He paused to look at Leon before continuing on. Before he passed through the door, he turned to look at everyone's shocked faces. "Sora _will _be coming with me. Whether he approves of it or not," he said coldly, and walked through the door with Darius following closely behind.

Leon glared at the man's back as he left the conference room. Yuffie still lay panting heavily on her knees, Aerith comforting her.

Maybe this alliance wasn't such a great idea after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Order 66

Chapter 6

"Excuse me. Have you seen a woman with short brown hair and a blue dress go by here?", Sora asked the Moogle selling hot-dogs in the street. The Moogle, realizing Sora wasn't buying anything, hit him on the head with a spatula. "Ow! Okay! I'm leaving!", he shouted as he ran away.

His search wasn't exactly going smoothly. So far he had been attacked by four Moogles, been laughed at by a group of teenage girls, and two Stormtroopers had called him "spiky". All to find some strange women who somehow had shown him the past.

It took him a while, but he eventually figured out that what he saw was indeed the past. The letter he saw the King launch was the same letter he, Riku, and Kairi had received on Destiny Islands instructing them to come here. He felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered seeing Donald and Goofy's cheerful faces. This vision gave him a glimpse of what had happened to them. He saw it when he bumped into the mysterious woman. If he could find her, maybe he'd be able to find out were Donald and Goofy had disappeared to.

But more than that, he wanted to find out about the large armoured man he saw wielding a Keyblade. He must have had something to do with their disappearance. From what he saw, it looked like they had seen the man before. Also, it seemed that he was solely interested in the King's Keyblade. Well, maybe once he finds the girl, he could get more answers.

He walked up to a teenage red haired girl. Hopefully, she wouldn't laugh at him. She wore brown cargo pants and a tight black top that exposed her midriff. She was leaning against a wall, apparently waiting for something. "Excuse me," Sora asked. She turned her attention to him. "Have you seen a woman with short brown hair and a blue dress?", he asked, hopefully.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, sorry. I haven't seen anyone like that." Sora's face fell.

"Oh, okay," he said dejectedly. At least she didn't laugh. He was about to continue on, when he felt something stir within his collar. The whiskered face of Rufus popped out from his over shirt.

"KP!", Rufus exclaimed upon seeing the red-head. He jumped out of Sora's collar to land on the girl's shoulder.

"Rufus!" the girl said happily. The hairless rodent rubbed his cheek affectionately against hers. "Where have you been? Do you know how worried we were?", she said crossly. Rufus grinned sheepishly.

Sora watched this strange reunion in awkward silence. "Does Rufus belong to you?", he asked.

The girl turned back to him and shook her head. "No, he belongs to my friend Ron, who has been worried _sick _about him," she said, looking at Rufus. "I'm Kim. Kim Possible." She turned to Rufus again "Rufus, Ron has been looking all over the city for you. There's nothing that would've stopped him from finding you."

"Kim! Denzel stole my taco! Ow! And he's kicking me!" an immature male voice rang out.

"Did not!", a young boy's voice said.

"Did too!", a little girl's voice said.

"Marlene! Whose side are you on?"

"Give me my taco!"

"Hey get off me!"

"I paid for that taco! Well actually Kim did, but that's beside the point!"

"Denzel, give it back!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Vile heathen!"

Sora, hearing this meeting of the minds, had a very confused expression on his face, while Kim merely sighed and shook her head. She made her way through the newly assembled crowd to reach the cause of all this commotion. In the middle of the crowd was a boy, about the same age as himself, with blond hair, the same pants as Kim, and a long-sleeved black shirt. He was grappling with the same little boy and girl he had seen in the citadel. The girl was clinging to his back, while the boy was hanging on his arm. They were making quite a scene. Kim put two fingers in her mouth and whistled shrilly.

This caught their attention and they froze on the spot. "Guys, stop making a scene!", she nearly shouted. The three kids all stood up straight and in line, like they were in a military inspection. "Hey Ron, looked who I found!", she said, gesturing to Rufus. The bald mole-rat waved.

"Rufus!" the blond teenager exclaimed, running over to Kim. As soon as he was close enough, Rufus jumped into Ron's hands. "I looked everywhere for you! It's like you completely disappeared! But did that stop me? No way! I searched high and low, not once even thinking about giving up!" Rufus eyed him skeptically, eyes turning to the taco in Ron's hands. "Oh, this? Well, uh, you see...this, this is for you! Yeah that's it! It was for when we found you! So, uh, here you go!", he said, handing the taco to Rufus, who gobbled it in one bite.

"You give the gerbil your taco, but not me?", the little boy questioned.

The crowd was now dispersing, their free show over. Kim gestured to Sora. "This guy was actually the one who found him." Sora grinned and put his hands behind his head.

Ron's eyes widened when his eyes turned to Sora. "Dude! You're him!", he shouted.

"Uh, I am?"

"Yeah you are! You're Sora! Saviour of the worlds! Wielder of the Keyblade! Representative of bad hair across the universe! Okay I made that last one up. But seriously, dude, get a comb!" The little boy and girl's eyes widened.

"You're Sora?", the girl asked, in awe. Sora smiled and nodded. "Wow!"

"I can't believe I'm meeting _the _Sora," the boy exclaimed. He and Ron both whipped out their autograph books and pens out of nowhere. "Can I have your autograph?", they both questioned.

"Uh, hold on! I don't even know your names yet!", Sora said waving his hands in front of him.

"Oh yeah. I'm Ron Stoppable. You've probably heard of me." Sora looked at him awkwardly.

"I'm Marlene Barret!", the cute little girl said. "This is my best friend, Denzel!", she said gesturing to the boy.

"Hiya, sir," Denzel said, respectfully.

Kim looked at Sora, examining him. "Wow. You're Sora. I thought you looked familiar. You're certainly a hero around here." Sora smiled.

"Well I certainly couldn't have saved the universe alone," he said softly, his eyes growing misty eyed. Everyone looked at him curiously. "Never mind. Marlene did you say your name is Barret? Are you his daughter?" Marlene smiled sweetly.

"Yup! That's my daddy!" Sora looked at her, comparing her to her father. They looked nothing alike. She must be adopted.

"So, dude, what are you doing out with normal haired people liked us?", Ron asked.

Sora shrugged. "Just taking a walk. A lot's changed since I've last been here." Denzel raised his hand as if he were in school.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can help show you around.", he asked hopefully

"That's a great idea!", Marlene said. Ron nodded.

"Yeah! Kim and I are just babysitting these little ankle-biters for Barret. You could help us out!", he said. Rufus nodded.

"No Ron, I'm babysitting. You're babysat," Kim said giggling. Denzel and Marlene laughed, too.

Sora grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Sounds like a plan!" he said cheerfully. He went with them down the street, completely forgetting about the mystery woman.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Well, we certainly made an impression," Darius said dryly. They were now in Chief Bast's private quarters, with Bast sitting nervously in a corner of the room. Anyone would be slightly freaked out if you had two of the deadliest men in the universe in your room. "By the way, Bast," Darius began, making the Imperial officer sweat. "You failed to mention that the blockade shot down the Keyblader on his way here. Unless they were a Rebel Alliance ship, I don't believe they were ordered to that," he said icily

"W-w-well you s-see I o-ordered the Star Destroyers to s-shoot down anyone w-w-who didn't have an identification code. S-so you see-"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Vader interrupted, gaining the attention of both men. "These people no longer concern me. They've played their part and their usefulness has ended. It is unfortunate, though, that the King could not also join us. Once we have Sora though, he will reveal to us the location of Disney Castle. Then we can take it by storm."

He turned to General Darius. "General, the time has come." Darius and Bast knew exactly what his next words were. "Execute Order 66." Darius chuckled, which frightened Bast more than anything else.

"With pleasure."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

In his study, Leon sat behind his desk, deep in thought. What had happened in the conference room could not be left alone. For one thing, Darth Vader was no ordinary man, that's for sure. He had some kind of power, and he was sure it wasn't limited to just choking loud-mouthed ninjas. The other thing was, he believed that Sora was in danger. Vader was intent on bringing Sora to see the Emperor, for whatever reason. The Empire had helped restore Radiant Garden, and for that he was grateful, but if they wanted to harm one of his friends, he had to stop them.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. "I said I don't want to be disturbed," he shouted, through the closed door.

The door was then blown off its hinges in a small explosion. Leon covered his face from the smoke and debris that followed. Through the now open door, several Stormtroopers marched and they all faced Leon. He jumped from his seat, angrier now than he already was. "What's the meaning of this?", he shouted. The troopers didn't answer, but merely pointed their rifles straight at him.

"In the name of the Galactic Empire, you are under arrest," the lead trooper said. Leon balked.

"On what charge?", he demanded.

"High treason. Along with everyone else in this pathetic citadel. Now, enough questions. You're coming with us." The Stormtroopers moved towards him. Leon didn't respond, but slowly reached for his Gunblade hidden behind the desk...

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Oh confounded contraption!" Merlin shouted frustratingly. He was in the citadel science lab with Shalua. Beakers and flasks bubbled with their unknown substances and Merlin was currently trying to concoct a substitute for pudding, but having little to no success. Shalua, however, was researching the Heartless gene for future purposes. "Oh well. Ron will have to settle for this sticky black stuff I made. I'll tell him its tar flavored!", he said, smiling at the last part. It was then that several Stormtroopers entered the lab. "Oh hello! What can we do for you lads?" In answer, they pointed and cocked their rifles at Merlin and Shalua.

"You can come with us. You're under arrest," one trooper answered. Merlin and Shalua looked at each other confused.

"Under arrest? What for?" Shalua asked, walking toward the Imperials. The leader cocked his rifle again, stopping her from coming any closer.

"No questions. You're coming with us."

Shalua turned to look at Merlin. A moment of understanding passed between them before Merlin nodded. Shalua nodded back. In a swift movement, Merlin whipped out his wand and in an instant he and Shalua were covered in thick blue smoke. "Fire!" the lead Stormtrooper shouted. The other troopers obliged and opened fired on the blue fog. They couldn't see if they were hitting anything, so just fired blindly. They kept up the barrage for several moments until they were ordered to cease. When the fog cleared, both Merlin and Shalua had disappeared. Several laser marks were burned into the wall opposite and several beakers had been blasted as well, their contents spilling on to the floor. "Find them!", the leader shouted.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Wade typed away at the large computer that was the Radiant Garden Central Control Network. He was currently having quite the problem. Everything depended on his next move. After this there was no going back. Life or death, baby. "Check!", Wade said smugly, moving his virtual knight into position to take Tron's virtual king. "Your move," he said leaning back in his chair.

"Checkmate," Tron replied. Wade fell of his chair. "Another game?", the computer program asked. Wade picked himself back up and sat in his chair, chuckling uncertainly.

He then heard the click of a rifle behind him. "You, and rest of Radiant Garden are under arrest," the unmistakable voice of a Stormtrooper said. Standing behind Wade were a squad of Stormtroopers, all armed with blaster rifles.

Wade didn't turn around yet. "Oh, okay just a minute," he said, slowly reaching under the terminal. He then rounded on the troopers and pressed a button on a small remote device before they had any time to react. A large electric current then shot out of the device. It coursed through the armour of the troopers and all let out a painful scream. They then collapsed where they stood, unconscious.

Wade then turned back to face the computer screen. "Thanks for the heads up earlier, Tron," he said. After Tron had showed him the events in the science lab through the security cameras, he prepared for the imminent visit. Imperial soldiers were arresting everyone throughout the citadel. "Now we gotta warn Kim and Ron!"

_**KHKHKHKH **_

"Can we get some ice-cream?", Marlene asked sweetly. Her big puppy-dog eyes were impossible to say no to. Kim, Ron, and Rufus had gone off to find some lunch, so Sora was looking after Denzel and Marlene on his own until they got back.

"Okay," Sora said, giving in. He, Marlene, and Denzel walked up to the ice-cream store and ordered three sea-salt ice-creams (courtesy of Scrooge McDuck!). He didn't notice the two Stormtroopers sneaking up behind him. As he handed the treats to the children, and began to enjoy his own, one of the troopers prepared to knock him out with the butt of his rifle. He reared back...

And his helmet was bashed in by Riku's Way to the Dawn Keyblade. Sora whipped around to catch Riku knocking out the Stormtrooper that was about to attack him. The soldier went down with a loud thud. The other soldier aimed his rifle at Riku's exposed side, but out of nowhere, Kim came down and delivered a flying kick to the face. The second Stormtrooper was down.

After that, Kairi and Ron (with Rufus) ran up to meet them. "Just in time," Kairi said. Sora, Denzel, and Marlene all had astonished looks on their faces.

"Why did you hurt those guys?" Denzel asked staring at the unconscious troopers.

Riku walked up to Sora and looked at him sternly. Then his mouth formed a smirk. "I hate to say I told you so," he said.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Cid ran down the hallways of the citadel, as fast as he possibly could, Stormtroopers hot on his tail. "You guys couldn't hit a wall if it wasn't in front of you!", he shouted. A laser then whizzed past his hair, setting the tip of it aflame. He then spotted the door leading to his room and pulled his final sprint. He jumped in and locked the door behind him. He slumped against the door and sank to the ground, panting heavily. That door wouldn't hold for long though.

He jumped up and went to his closet. "Now lets see, where did I put it?", he wondered aloud, as he began to throw out the things in his closet. "Pink flamingo, boxing gloves, Gameboy, protractor, secret cigarette stash, coin purse, unused deodorant, broken iPod, award for most cynical jerk ever, Lord of the Rings trilogy, I love that Gollum. Aha!" In his closet, right next to the blow up mannequin, was a long metal spear. He grasped it firmly.

The door was then blown open with an explosive charge, and the Stormtroopers filed in. Cid turned to face them, smiling smugly. "Alright boys," he said, twirling his spear skillfully. "Who's first?"

_**KHKHKHKH **_

Yuffie's giant shuriken whizzed through the ranks of the Stormtroopers pursuing her, bringing down some, but rest continued coming. Her shuriken returned to her after doing its job and then she turned tail and ran. "I think I liked it better when they were on our side!", she said, fleeing, the troopers right behind.

As she ran down the hallway, a door swung open and another squad of Stormtroopers emerged to block her way. "Freeze!", they shouted. Yuffie didn't stop or even slow down, but jumped and somersaulted over the surprised Imperials. She then ran on and turned a corner, with the soldiers right behind.

When the soldiers turned the corner however, they were met with a large man with a metal hand, which transformed into a cannon. "Howdy," was the last thing he said before he opened fire. Rapid fire bullets shot down the hallway towards the still startled Imperials. Every Stormtrooper in the hallway was brought down by his fire power. Barret's cannon then transformed back into his metal hand.

Yuffie bounded up beside him to see his work. "Nice work, Barret!", she said. Barret looked down at her and grinned.

"Don't mention it. Now come on, lets find the others!" Yuffie nodded and they both ran off to find their friends.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Is that all you've got?", Adelbert shouted as he swung Lula to cut down the Stormtroopers. "I can take down all of you with one eye-No! Both eyes shut! Your not so tough!"

"Of course not. I'm the one doing all the work!", Lula shouted among the battle. "And could you try to hit a little lighter? My head hurts."

"You call yourself a sword? Why of all the other talking swords I've met..."

"Guys!", Tifa shouted while punching and kicking among the Stormtroopers. She was a flurry of powerful blows and quick reflexes. "Could you maybe focus on the task at hand?" She dodged a Stormtroopers rifle, and then smashed his helmet in with her fist. "Like staying alive!"

"Yeah,.yeah," they both said. Adelbert pointed Lula's blade at a pack of Stormtroopers and sent a blast of blue energy towards them. The blast scattered the troopers all over the training area, knocking them unconscious. "Take that, you jerks! I never liked you guys anyway!" Adelbert shouted before jumping back into the fray.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Leon cut down another Stormtrooper as he made his way to the CCN, his Gunblade gripped tightly in his hand. He had to get a message out to Radiant Garden. The Empire had turned on them. How could he have let this happened? He had practically given them the city on a silver platter. Police, security, even tech-support, all run by the Imperials. This wasn't their city anymore. It was the Empire's.

"Leon!" a voice familiar voice shouted. He turned to see Aerith running towards him. "Leon. The Stormtroopers. They tried to attack me. What's going on?", she asked worriedly. Leon bowed his head in shame.

"What have I done?", he asked.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi, along with Kim, Ron, Denzel, and Marlene were now rushing through the streets of Radiant Garden. Stormtroopers were now herding the citizens of the city into their homes. Anyone who resisted was arrested. The streets were now completely bare, save for the Imperial search parties looking for them.

They were now nearly to the citadel. Sora and Riku had their Keyblades drawn, and Ron and Kairi were carrying Denzel and Marlene on their backs. "Halt!" the Stormtroopers guarding the gate shouted. Sora and Riku took no heed and smashed their Keyblades onto their heads.

"Take that you meanies!" Marlene shouted from Kairi's back. They then came to the massive gate and, with a little effort, opened it.

They were met with the clicks of about thirty rifles. Waiting for them in the citadel foyer was a large squad of Stormtroopers, all aiming their rifles at the group. Ron gulped nervously. "Well, I'm up for surrendering. Who's with me?" Everyone glowered at him. "What?"

"YEEEHAAAAA!" a loud voice hollered. Everyone turned their eyes upward, just in time to see old Cid jump down from the rafters into the thick of the Imperial soldiers, wielding a long spear. Catching them by surprise he swung his spear into the side of a soldier's helmet, then brought the hilt into another's chest, winding him, then catching him in the chin. He swung left and right, up and down with finesse and skill. He smashed it into troopers' armoured chests, bashed it against their skulls. No one could stop his primal fury. Within a few moments, all the Stormtroopers were on the ground, Cid standing among them twirling his spear in triumph. "Just like the good old days," he said.

Everyone stared at him in slack jawed amazement. 'Cid. That was incredible!" Sora gaped, while Cid smiled proudly. "And all ths time I thought you were just some grumpy old mechanic!" Cid's smile was quickly replaced with a scowl.

"Cid what's going on?" Kim asked.

"Heck if I know. I was just reading my collection of Icha Icha Paradise, when the boys in white said me and everyone else in the citadel is under arrest! Whatever it was, it wasn't me."

"No it wasn't you," Riku said. "We need to get to Leon!"

Cid rubbed his stubbled chin. "Well we could contact him with his communicator. We need to get to the CCN to do- HOLY FRIJOLES! I FORGOT WADE!", he shouted.

"Wade?" Kim and Ron chorused.

"Oh, crap! How could I forget Wade? He can't take care of himself! Have you seen the size of him? Come on, let's go!" Cid then took off up the stairs, the others following behind.

They encountered a few Stormtroopers on their way upward but they were taken care of easily enough. Kim, they discovered, was quite the martial artist, and Ron... well Ron had Rufus! As they neared the CCN they noticed that the door had been blown off. "Oh no! They took Wade!" Ron exclaimed. "Oh Wade is gone and we'll never see him again! He was so young! Take me instead!", he shouted to the ceiling.

At that moment, the body of a Stormtrooper was flung through the door and slammed against the wall opposite, and slumped down to the ground. Everyone looked at this with surprise. Through the door walked the robot cat, Cait Sith, brushing his hands together. Behind him walked Wade.

"Wade! You're alright!" Ron shouted. Wade, seeing them all, smiled.

"Hey guys! You better get in here quick!", he said motioning them in. Walking inside they saw the many bodies of Stormtroopers strewn about the room, all unconscious. Everyone turned to look at Cait Sith, who chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Still think he was a bad idea?", Wade asked Cid. Cid slapped his forehead in disbelief.

"Wade, we need to contact Leon." Sora said urgently. Wade nodded with understanding.

He went to the CCN terminal. "Everyone has a communicator, so I should be able to patch them all in, if they weren't arrested." They all looked nervous after that. After some quick typing and a deep, hopeful breath, the voice of Leon came through.

"Hello?", he asked.

"Leon!", everyone shouted.

"Hey who's there?", Barret's deep voice said.

"Daddy!", Marlene exclaimed.

"Marlene? Is that you? Are you alright? Is Denzel with you?"

"Yeah daddy, I'm fine. So is Denzel, thanks to our new friends." She smiled at everyone.

Soon Tifa, Quistis, and Merlin came through. They were all on and all listening. "Leon," Sora began. "Why is the Empire after us?"

"They're not after us Sora. They're after you," Leon sighed

"Me? Why?"

"Who knows? Probably because of your Keyblade. That's the only reason the Empire came here in the first place. They didn't want to help us at all. They just used us to get to you. Now that you're here, they don't need us anymore. It was an invasion from within. Darth Vader is intent on getting you to their Emperor. Speaking of Vader, he isn't a normal man. He has some kind of strange power. We don't know what he's capable of." Sora clenched his fist.

"So what do we do now Leon?" Quistis asked.

For a long time, Leon didn't answer. Everyone held their breath as they waited to hear his answer. "We have to get out of here," he finally said through the communicator. "We have to abandon Radiant Garden."

"What!", everyone shouted. "We can't just leave this place to the Empire!", Sora shouted.

"It's already theirs," Leon said solemnly. "We can't fight them and win. They outgun and outnumber us. We have to retreat, to fight another day. They want you Sora, so we must get you out of here as soon as possible." No one said anything. They knew he was right, but it just felt so wrong to let the Empire have their way.

"Alright. But I don't like it.", Barret grumbled. Everyone else agreed as well.

"Okay. Everyone head to the Gummi ship hanger and-" The transmission was then suddenly cut off. A crackled speaker was all that remained.

"Leon?" Cid called.


	7. Chapter 7: Escape from Radiant Garden

Chapter 7

Leon's communicator lay destroyed at his feet. He and Aerith were in a large hall giving their instructions, when a precise laser blast came out of nowhere and destroyed his communicator. He and Aerith turned to the direction the blast came from.

Standing in the doorway was General Darius. A smoking blaster pistol in his hand. He stared at them, his eyes unreadable underneath his helmet. Leon and Aerith immediately tensed. His aim was so accurate. He could have taken Leon's head off, if he wanted to. But he merely wanted to get their attention.

Leon pulled out his Gunblade and Aerith charged her mana. Darius pulled out his other blaster and activated his jetpack, jumping to cover the distance between them. While still in the air, he fired his blasters in a barrage of laser fire. Aerith raised her hands and covered her and Leon in a reflega spell, deflecting the harmful projectiles.

Darius landed a few feet away from them and continued firing away. Leon ran out of the protective bubble and charged towards Darius, deflecting the laser blasts that were fired with his Gunblade. He took a horizontal slash at the general, who jumped back and took another shot at Leon's head. Leon deflected the shot and swiped again. He sliced all over trying to hit Darius, but he general was too swift and dodged each strike, firing off more shots when he got the chance. Avoiding another swipe, Darius ducked and gave Leon a swift uppercut to the jaw.

Darius then took to the air again, narrowly avoiding a recovering slash from Leon. As soon as he was up, Aerith shot a firaga spell straight at him. The still airborne general had nowhere to go so he braced himself for the hit. It came hard and hot and knocked him out of the air. Darius hit the ground and skidded a few feet.

He then stood back up and dusted himself off. Darius glowered at the formidable duo. He then did something Leon and Aerith did not expect. He put his blasters back in their holsters. "Giving up?", Leon shouted across the room.

"Hardly," Darius replied. He reached into his belt and pulled out two cylinders attached to wrist cuffs. He placed each one on his armoured wrist. His actions perplexed Leon and Aerith. What were those? Their unvoiced questions were answered when a bright beam of purple light emerged from one of the cylinders. The light was cut off at a certain point to form a sword of light. The other cylinder also sprouted a light sword from his other wrist.

Leon and Aerith both prepared themselves for his trump card. "Come," the general intoned, getting into a fighting stance. "Let's dance."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"After them!", a Stormtrooper shouted to his fellow Imperials. He and his soldiers tore through the halls of the citadel, chasing down the renegades.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku ran frantically to the Gummi ship hanger, to their only means to get off this world. They had split up with Kim, Ron, Wade, Cait Sith, and Cid, so that the Stormtroopers would have to split up to catch them. Unfortunately there were still a lot of them.

Another squad of Stormtroopers emerged to block their way. They opened fire and Sora and Riku deflected their lasers. They clubbed their Keyblades through them swiftly. They had no time to admire their handiwork, as more Stormtroopers were right behind them. Entering yet another room, they locked the door behind them, taking time to recover their breath. "Okay, I think we lost them," Sora said. They then all turned around to be met with more Stormtrooper rifles. "Oh, come on!"

The troopers opened fire. Sora and Riku raised dark shield and reflega protecting them and Kairi. The lasers were deflected back to the troopers, bringing down a few, but still not enough. Sora and Riku then dropped their protective barriers and charged toward the remaining troopers. They swung their Keyblades into every body part of the Stormtroopers, knocking them out cold.

Soon every Stormtrooper in the room was down.

Riku wiped his forehead. "Geez. These guys are worse than the Heartless. There's no end to them." Sora nodded.

"We'd better keep moving." Riku and Kairi both nodded. As they made their way to the door, Sora didn't notice the still conscious Stormtrooper laying on the floor. He shook himself off and reached for his rifle. The trooper struggled to get his rifle into position, right at Sora's head.

Fortunately Kairi did notice. "Sora, look out!", she shouted. She ran between Sora and the trooper. Sora, just noticing, turned around to see a flash of red hair run in front of him. Riku also just noticed the soldier but could not reach his friends in time. Kairi stood infront of Sora The trooper fired.

_BANG_

The fired laser was hit right back at the Stormtrooper, hitting him right between the eyes. He hit the ground, never to get up again. Kairi slowly opened her eyes. She was alive. But how? She looked down to see if there was any damage to her person. She gasped at what she saw what she was holding.

A Keyblade.

It was the same Keyblade that Riku had given her in The World That Never Was. But after the fighting, Riku had taken it back. But here it was now, with floral patterns embossed on the handle and blade. It still shimmered from appearing. Sora and Riku looked just as surprised as she was.

"Are you okay?", Sora asked immediately. Kairi nodded numbly.

"Where did you get that?", Riku asked, pointing at the Keyblade in Kairi's hand.

"I don't know," she said slowly.

The door they came in was then blown to splinters. They shielded themselves from the debris. "We can talk about this later!", Riku said. They ran out the exit before the Stormtroopers could overtake them, Kairi clutching the Keyblade in her hand.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Leon's Gunblade clashed with Darius' lightsabres once again, sparks flying at each contact. Darius kept up a relentless assault of powerful and swift strikes, Leon barely able to block them. The general then brought one of his sabres down on Leon's Gunblade, pinning its blade to the ground. Leon struggled to get it free, but Darius was already bringing his other one down on Leon's head.

The sabre was knocked back by an aura of wind that encircled Leon. Darius turned to look into Aerith's green eyes, casting her magic to protect her ally. Leon then got his Gunblade free when Darius was distracted and took another swing at the Imperial. Darius then did an impossible jump onto Leon's shoulder and pushed off to head straight for Aerith.

She quickly raised a reflega spell to protect herself. That didn't stop Darius, as he cut clean through the barrier as if it were butter. She jumped back, narrowly avoiding being cut in half, but the Imperial then delivered a twisting kick to her face, sending her to the ground. Before he could he could finish her off however, Leon came from behind to try to slice his back, but he activated his jetpack and flew to safety.

After Darius was a distance away, Aerith got back up and fired a barrage of blizzaga spell. Leon backed her up by firing firaga spells from his outstretched hand. Darius ran along the room, dodging every spell they shot. At one point he actually ran along the wall, the spells still unable to hit him.

Darius then jumped with his jetpack again and came straight down on their position. He sliced through their spells as they came towards him, then came in-between them making them jump away, shifting to his fighting stance again. Leon and Aerith scowled. He was skilled. Far too skilled for them to handle alone. "Leon, were wasting time. We have to get to the hanger," Aerith whispered, not taking her eyes off the general.

Leon nodded. "Right. Let's go," he whispered back. Aerith charged her mana and fired off a concentrated thundaga spell in the middle of the room. The attack was so bright, Darius was forced to cover his eyes. When the light subsided and he uncovered his face, they were both gone.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi, arrived at the hanger doors. Everyone was there to meet them, with the exception of Leon and Aerith. "We made it!" Sora exclaimed.

"Easy tike, we're still waiting for Leon and Aerith," Barret said.

Merlin turned to Kairi, and noticed the key-shaped weapon in her hand. "Kairi! Were did you get that?", he asked thoughtfully.

"Well I-" The sound of a blaster being fired stopped her. Everyone turned to see Leon and Aerith running away from an innumerable amount of Stormtroopers down the hall. Laser fire flew over their heads, motivating them to run all the faster. "Open the doors!" Leon shouted down the hall. Wade hastily obliged and they all crowded into the large hanger. Last to enter were Leon and Aerith, running inside as Wade sealed the thick steel doors behind them. That would hold them for a while.

"Whew! That was a close one!", Yuffie said. "Now let's get on one of these ships and-" She stopped as she looked at the hanger for the first time. Every Gummi ship had been destroyed. Pieces were scattered throughout and small fires were still on the main bodies. "Oh snap," she said.

"Dammit!" Leon said punching the wall. "They've been here already! They thought of everything!"

"Not everything," Cid said. Everyone turned to face him. He smiled wryly. "They didn't think about _my _ship now, did they?"

"What ship? They've all been destroyed," Riku stated. He gestured to the no longer flyable ships.

Cid didn't stop smiling. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some kind of remote. He then pushed a big red button. Suddenly the bare steel floor opened up. Something large egan to slowly rise from the bottom. They looked up as it continued to rise above their heads. It then was completely out in the open. It was a large ship of interesting design. It was long and smooth, in the guise of a great beast. Two large propellers sprouted from the hover engines to the sides. The large cockpit was at the underbelly.

Everyone gaped at the huge aircraft. Cid smiled proudly. "This here is the Shera. My own personal ship. Built her from old beer cans and lottery tickets." Everyone stared at him, incredously. "It can be done, folks!"

They were snapped out of their reverie when sparks started flying from the steel door behind them. On the other side, the Stormtroopers were cutting through, using cutting lasers. They were making slow but steady process. "Everyone on board!", Cid shouted. They all rushed to the lowered ramp and entered the Shera.. The cockpit was very spacious, with a protruding front area that had a glass bottom. Behind that, there was a beautiful dark wooden floor which had the word "Highwind" at its centre.. A raised platform large platform beyond that contained the ship's controls. The steering mechanism looked like the wheel from an old schooner. Cid rushed up the platform stairs and grasped the steering wheel firmly. "Alright boys and girls, let's get this baby off the ground!", Cid hollered, taking on the role as captain.

At that moment, the Stormtroopers had cut through the door. It landed with a resounding clang. They filed into the hanger one by one. There were hundreds of them. Every Stormtrooper in the city must be after them. Unknown to the Shera passengers, a tall dark figure was also among them.

"Cid, lets get this thing moving!", Barret shouted. Stormtroopers were now outside the airship, taking aim with their rifles. Marlene clutched her father's real hand fearfully.

"Keep your shirt on!", Cid shouted back. He pulled a lever and the Shera's engines roared to life, its propeller blades rotating at a steady pace. They slowly rose to the air and Cid moved the ship to the large hanger door leading to the clear blue sky. In a violent jerk that sent everyone stumbling, the Shera stopped completely.

Ron and Rufus pressed against the large cockpit window. "Uh, we're not moving. I really don't like that were not moving," he said worriedly. Rufus nodded in agreement.

"I don't get it," Cid grumbled, as he wrestled with the steering wheel. "Why did we stop?"

They had indeed stopped. The reason was standing right outside. Darth Vader stood in front of his army of Imperial soldiers, General Darius at his right. Vader's hand was outstretched towards the Shera. He strained himself as he used his powers to hold the ship in place, preventing them from fleeing. The passengers on the ship saw this from the camera that was positioned at the rear. "Tall dark and ugly's back," Yuffie shuddered.

They also saw that one of the Stormtroopers had moved away from the main group. He was heading to the hanger door control panel. He then began inputting commands. "He's trying to close the hanger doors," Leon said gritting his teeth. "It'll take him awhile, but when those doors close we'll be sitting ducks."

Riku scowled. He made for the exit, but Sora noticed. "Where are you going?", he asked. Riku turned and pointed to the screen that showed Darth Vader, still with his hold on the ship. "I'm going down there to put Darth there in his place. I'll take him out so he'll release the ship," he said flatly.

"I'll come with you," Sora said

"Me too," Kairi said.

Riku shook his head. "No way,"

"Why not?" They chorused.

"Sora, you're the one he's after. If you go out there, there's a good chance you'll be captured." Sora frowned bitterly. "And Kairi, you may have a Keyblade but those aren't Heartless out there. Those guys will rip you a new one." Kairi bowed her head. "Look, I'll be fine. I can handle myself." He then made for the exit. Before he went through the door, he turned to face them smiling. "I'll come back. I promise." With those words, he was gone.

Outside the ramp lowered and Riku jumped down it. He walked calmly toward the large Imperial force. Vader watched every step he made, admiring his fearlessness. It's not everyday a seventeen year-old boy defies the might of an Imperial army.

Riku stopped a few feet away from Vader, staring at him unflinchingly. "You're either very brave or very foolish," he stated. Darius made towards him, hoping to put him in his place, but Vader held him back. He then lowered the hand that held the ship, releasing it.

"We're free!", Cid shouted.

"We're not leaving yet!" Sora shouted. His and everyone else's eyes were glued to the view-screen. But none were more worried than him and Kairi.

Riku inhaled deeply, preparing himself, then summoned his Keyblade. Vader stretched his right hand out to his side. A small cylinder from his metal belt then shot to his hand. He pressed a button and a long red beam of solid light emerged.

Leon and Aerith gasped. That was the same weapon Darius had used against them. If Vader was as fierce as Darius...

Riku, with a defiant yell, charged toward the dark lord, who didn't move a muscle. He brought his Keyblade to strike him down. But swifter than Riku thought possible, Vader brought his lightsabre to the front to block Riku's Keyblade. In a shower of sparks, they clashed in a deathlock. Vader was holding Riku back with only one hand, while Riku struggled with two. Riku glared hatefully at the masked man, who didn't seem to be trying at all.

Vader, using his lightsabre, pushed Riku back with such strength that Riku stumbled. Riku collected himself and charged once again. He swiped his Keyblade at Vader who blocked it again with one hand. He tried again with no avail. Every attack he made was blocked by Vader, no matter how fast and skilled they were.

Sora and Kairi watched this all worriedly. Vader was stronger and faster than Riku. He knew every move Riku made before he made it. Riku was losing.

Darth Vader continued blocking Riku's attacks under the audience of Darius and the Stormtroopers. He then decided that enough was enough. After knocking back another attack from Riku, Vader retaliated with a swipe of his lightsabre that Riku was barely able to block. He sent blow after swift blow, Riku struggling to keep up. After another blow, Vader somehow got under Riku's defenses and slashed his chest. Riku cried out in pain. Vader then brought his hand up and Riku was sent flying back as if someone threw him.

"Riku!", Sora and Kairi shouted.

Riku slowly struggled to get back up, his vest burned in a long cut. He had to defeat Vader so they could get away. Otherwise, he'll keep them there for whatever purposes. He rose to his feet panting slightly. He then raised his hand and gathered the darkness inside him. A dark sphere gathered in his hand and he sent it hurdling toward Vader. Vader didn't move. He merely raised his hand. The sphere then stopped in midair, just before him.

Riku gasped. What was he? Darth Vader examined the dark energy for a moment before sending it right back to Riku. It came so fast, Riku had no time to deflect it. It hit him square in the chest, knocking him down again. This time he did not get back up.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi shouted again. At that moment, the Stormtrooper at the hanger door controls cracked the code, and the doors began to close. "We have to go get him!", Sora shouted.

"There's no time!", Cid shouted back. He pulled a lever and the Shera blasted out of the hanger, the doors slamming shut behind them. They left the citadel behind and soared above the city.

"What are you doing? Turn the ship around!", Sora demanded angrily.

"We have to go back for Riku!", Kairi shouted.

"We can't!", Cid shouted back. "Those Imperials control the citadel now! We can't go back!"

"Turn the ship around!", Sora shouted again.

"Sora!" Leon shouted, startling him. "I know it hurts, but Riku chose this! We can't do anything for him if we're captured. He took the risk himself so that we could get away. Are you going to let his sacrifice go to waste?" Sora shook with anger. He knew Leon was right, but against his better judgement he wanted to go back.

"We're not out of this yet, boys and girls!" Cid shouted from the wheel. They were now soaring through the clouds, the city far beneath them, about to head into space. "We got one hell of an obstacle to pass!" Straight ahead was the Star Destroyer blockade and one more surprise. A very, _very _big surprise.

The biggest ship they had ever seen was now floating with the blockade. It was a Star Destroyer but it was black and dwarfed the other already massive Star Destroyers. It was the size of a city. In fact, it looked like there was a city along its dagger shape. It was powered by ten large booster rockets. The command bridge, which was tiny compared to the rest of the ship, jutted out of the top, the two spheres sticking out.

"Holy crap on toast," Adelbert whispered.

"Ho, ho! Big!" Rufus exclaimed.

From the large Imperial battleships, several small, agile Tie fighters came to intercept them. They fired off their lasers at the Shera, but the beer can armour held fast. "Strap yourselves in! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!", Cid exclaimed. He spun the wheel around, causing the Shera to do a barrel roll, dodging the lasers as they did so. Everyone gripped their seat tight as they were turned upside down.

Ron, who wasn't strapped down, tumbled through the air, constantly falling on his face. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Could we pull over?", he pleaded.

The Shera whizzed past the Tie fighters, heading straight for the Star Destroyers. The Tie fighters swung around and followed right behind. The Shera flew straight toward the huge Star Destroyer. They were instantly met with a flurry of green lasers, all aimed straight at them. Cid pulled the ship towards the building hull of the Imperial ship. The Shera maneuvered through the structures, avoiding most of the heavy fire-power. While the Shera was big, it was surprisingly agile. The Tie fighters followed them through the obstacles, still firing.. The less experienced pilots were unable to avoid the structures and crashed in a violent explosion.

The Shera then came out the other side of the large battleship, the remaining Tie fighters in hot pursuit. They were intent on stopping them. They continued firing their barrage of lasers. The Shera couldn't take much more. But it didn't have to. "Hang on to your underwear people!", Cid shouted. He hit a button and the booster rockets shot to life. The Shera then warped out of the vicinity, leaving the Empire and their home behind.

Back in the citadel, Darth Vader stood motionless, silently accepting this defeat. He then stared down at the unconscious form of Riku before him. Well...it wasn't a total loss.


	8. Chapter 8: The New Journey

Chapter 8

The Shera flew through the infinite reaches of space, danger now far behind them, but the scars of battle clear on the hull. Cid flew the ship, his face expressionless. The mood inside the cockpit was grim. Most of them had lost everything: their homes, their friends. Everything. All because of one man in a mask. Aerith was staring out the domed cockpit window, her emerald eyes filled with sadness. Yuffie sat in her chair with her legs tucked in, her usually cheerful countenance replaced by one of grief.

Barret was leaning back in his chair, his eyes closed and arms crossed, seemingly asleep, but he was wide awake in deep thought. Beside him, sharing a chair, were Denzel and Marlene, fast asleep and leaning against each others shoulders.

Navigating the ship was Shalua, her mechanical arm working the controls. She worked with sad diligence, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind to see Quistis' smiling reassuring face. She smiled back.

Adelbert sat with his face in his hands, Lula quiet for once in her holster.

Merlin was asleep in his chair. Clutched tightly in his hands was The Book of Pooh. The only part of Radiant Garden he had left.

Kim, Ron, Wade, and Tifa, who weren't from Radiant Garden, could only look at their friends with silent empathy.

Leon however, was taking it the worst of all. He had retreated to the other recesses of the ship, saying he wanted to be alone right now. No one stopped him.

Sora sat hunched in his seat, staring at the floor, Kairi holding his hand in the seat next to him. "Sora.." she said softly.

"First Donald and Goofy," Sora began. "Now I've lost Riku again too." He bowed his head lower and Kairi gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, though there were tears in her own eyes as well.

"Not everyone got out the first time without scars," Barret grumbled. Sora and Kairi turned to look at him. Barret opened his eyes and looked at them. "Be they emotional or physical."

Kairi stared at him sadly. "It must hurt to lose your home again," she said. Barret grunted.

"You have no idea. It's how I got this," he said, showing off his steel hand, "when the Heartless took Radiant Garden. Afterwards I ended up in Traverse Town, armless and confused. That's where I found Marlene," he said turning to the sleeping child. "She was just a baby when I found her. She must have lost her parents in the Heartless swarm. I took pity on her and took her in. I'm glad I did. After five years living in Traverse Town, Marlene grew into a cute little girl, and I grew to love her. Then one day, while shopping, we ran into Denzel, or rather he tried to steal from us. When we caught up with him we found out he was an orphan living on the streets and was stealing to survive. Marlene suggested that he come live with us. I didn't like the idea, but I was reminded of when I found Marlene so long ago and eventually gave in. She and Denzel have been best friends ever since." Sora and Kairi smiled at the sleeping children.

"Shalua," Barret began, looking at the red haired scientist, "was the one who built my arm. I met her in Traverse Town and she offered to do the surgery. I found out a little bit about her. She was a scientist back in Radiant Garden and lived alone with her ten-year old sister, being orphans. She and her sister had great love and devotion to one another. But when the Heartless came, Shalua and her sister were separated. She's given up everything to try and find her again. Her eye, her arm, most of her insides. Her sister is her very reason to live. Though I fear it's useless."

Sora looked at Shalua sadly. To give up so much for someone you care about. He turned to look at Kairi. He knew what that was like.

"Cid lost his wife in the Heartless attack," Barret continued. Sora and Kairi's faces fell at this. "He named this ship after her."

"Poor Cid," Sora said, looking at the Shera's pilot.

"And Leon," Barret paused before continuing, "Leon lost Rinoa."

"Rinoa?" they echoed.

"Yeah. Leon's girl. From back when he was called Squall. When Leon was still under Quistis' tutelage, he met a young sorceress named Rinoa. She was a beautiful young woman, always smiling. How she fell for a guy like Leon I'll never know. But it was back then, that he actually smiled." Barret sighed. "Then the Heartless came and Leon never saw her again."

"Did she die?" Kairi asked.

"Don't know. But Leon's never been the same since."

At that moment Leon returned through the slide away door. He looked terrible. He looked tired, worn, defeated. A shadow of his former self. Not that his former self was any better. Everyone was silent as he walked up the stairs to the pilots platform. "Were we followed?", he asked Cid, who shook his head in answer.

"Nope. Not an Imperial for light-years." Leon nodded. "Were coming up on Disney Castle now." The Shera headed straight for the bright white castle, passing over the red roofed houses. The doors in the wall shifted open to reveal the Gummi Garage. The arch was big enough to allow the large body of the ship to get through. Upon landing, they all filed out, with the exception of Denzel and Marlene, and were met by Chip and Dale. They explained the situation to them and were afterwards led to the throne room. No one said anything on the way there.

They soon came to the massive doors which lead to the throne room. They entered through the smaller door at its base and stepped into the huge empty chamber. At the end of the large walkway was the throne, occupied by Queen Minnie. Beside the throne was Daisy. They both rose to attention when they arrived. "Sora! You're back," she said with surprise. Queen Minnie then regarded everyone else. "What are you all doing here?", she asked.

"We have nowhere else to go," Aerith said sadly.

"What do you mean?", Daisy asked.

Sora took a deep breath and explained everything. Everything from Vader's arrival, the Empire's betrayal, and Riku's capture. By the time he finished, he had tears in his eyes. "That's terrible," the Queen whispered. "Sora, I'm so sorry."

"Where's the King?", Leon asked. The Queen bowed her head.

"He's still asleep," she answered. Leon frowned. So it was true. "I wish he were here. He would know how to help you. But for now, you can stay as long as you like."

"Thank you your majesty," Quistis said. She then turned to Leon. "So Leon, what's our next move?" Everyone turned to Leon expectantly. He had a blank look on his face.

"I don't know," he finally answered. Everyone's expression dropped.

"Leon," Aerith whispered.

"Why are you all asking _me _for help? I'm the one who got us into this mess in the first place!" he nearly shouted. Sora flinched. He'd never seen Leon so angry. "I fell for the Empire's plan! It's because of me that we lost Radiant Garden! So why don't you all figure out what to do yourself! It's obvious that I'm no leader!"

Everyone stared at the fuming brown haired man. He was actually giving up. The same man who fought for so long to take Radiant Garden back was actually admitting defeat. "Leon you can't just give up!" Sora pleaded. "We have to save Riku! Kairi and I can't do it alone! And what about them?" he shouted, gesturing to the once again homeless people. "It's their home too!"

"I'm afraid the fate of Radiant Garden is the least of our worries." Everyone turned toward the speaker. Merlin cleaned his glasses on the fabric of his blue robes. Turning back to the others he placed them back on his nose.

"Least of our worries? What are you talking about?" Cid questioned, chewing his toothpick. Merlin adjusted his glasses.

"I'm talking about _that._" He pointed straight at the Keyblade still in Kairi's hand.

"This?" She held up the Keyblade for all to see, with its bright colors and floral designs sparkling.

"Yeah. I was wondering about that," Yuffie pondered. "You didn't really get a chance to explain, what with the imminent death thing and all." Kairi smiled nervously.

"Not too much I can explain. It just sort of appeared in my hand. I don't know where it came from." Merlin narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Tell me, Kairi," Merlin asked. "What happened right before the Keyblade appeared?"

"Well," she began. "One of those Stormtroopers was going to shoot Sora from behind. He didn't notice in time, so I ran in front to block the shot. That's when the Keyblade appeared. The laser must have bounced off of it."

"And what went through your head as this happened?" Merlin questioned.

Kairi frowned, trying to remember. "All I could think about at that time was that Sora was in danger." she turned to look into Sora's blue eyes. "And that I had to protect him somehow." Sora smiled at her. Merlin nodded understandingly.

"I see," he replied.

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?" Merlin regarded her.

"When Sora was chosen by the Keyblade he went through a series of tests. We can only assume that Riku and King Mickey went through this as well." Sora remembered that. It was kind of annoying. "But Kairi's Keyblade is different. It appeared from her strong desire to protect Sora. A desire from the heart." Kairi turned beat red. Sora was also a little red.

"So what does that mean?", Kim asked.

"It means that we may be in great danger," Merlin replied coarsely. "For the Keyblades to appear in this way."

"I don't get it," Adelbert muttered. "There's one more Keyblade in the universe. Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is both good and bad," Merlin said solemnly. "It was said that when the Keyblades would appear in such a matter, the coming of a great evil would follow."

Leon's brows furrowed. "Could that be the Empire?"

"It is possible. But I'm not so sure."

Sora was thinking back to what that woman in the street had accidentally shown him. The large knight, wielding the deadly looking Keyblade. Was that one of the new Keybladers, or something else? He chose not to voice his thoughts. He didn't really want to tell them he was shown a vision of the past by some random lady.

"So there are new Keybladers?" Barret said, rubbing his jaw. "Where are they?"

"They could be anywhere." Merlin answered. "People with the strongest heart and the strongest desires, are chosen by the Keyblade. They can be from many different worlds."

"More Keybladers..." Sora whispered. "Hey I know!" Everyone turned to him. "I can go out and find them. Then, together, we can save Radiant Garden!"

"Yeah!" Yuffie agreed. "Darth Va-dork won't stand a chance against an army of Keyblades!"

"Now hold on!" Merlin exclaimed. "We don't even know if the Keyblades are appearing anywhere else. We have to be certain."

"Well," Quistis began. "One thing's for sure. If there are new Keybladers, you can be sure that Darth Vader will be gunning for them, too. And with their resources, it won't take long." Everybody frowned at this.

"Then I'll go find them!", Sora said. "We gotta warn them about the Empire. And who knows? With their help, we can take down Vader, and save Radiant Garden!"

"That's the stupidest, craziest, most demented thing I've ever heard," Cid said dryly. "Let's do it!", he then exclaimed.

"It's the only thing we've got," Barret grumbled.

"Huh, swords shaped like keys. Is nothing sacred?", Lula drawled. Adelbert sighed.

Everyone then turned to look at Leon. His face was impassive, as if ruminating on everything that was said. He then looked everyone in the eye, and his features turned to a smirk. "Looks like we have a plan," he said. Everyone smiled at this.

"But how will you find the Keybladers?", the Queen asked. Everyone's expressions turned a little blank.

"We rush in blindly of course!", Ron exclaimed. "It's always worked for me!" Rufus slapped his hairless forehead.

"That's really all we can do," said Aerith. "We'll just have to start searching, exploring wherever we go. Hopefully we'll find them if there are any more."

"Then we can save Riku! Right?", Sora asked hopefully.

"If we can pull this off, then yeah," Leon reassured. "Alright people, we have our mission. Everyone back on the Shera! We have Keyblades to find!"

"Yeah!", everyone cheered. Everyone then headed to the Gummi Garage, except for Sora who stayed with the Queen and Daisy.

Kairi, who noticed he wasn't following, stopped and gave him a questioning look. He looked at her and grinned. "I'll catch up," he assured. Kairi smiled back and nodded, before following the others. Sora then turned to the Queen. "I'm sorry your majesty, but would it be okay if I saw the King?" The Queen smiled sadly and nodded.

After proceeding through the decorated halls and rooms, Sora finally arrived at the King's bedroom, the bandaged mouse still sleeping soundly. The Queen gave him privacy and left the room. Sora sat in the cushioned chair at the King's bedside, staring at the ground as he did so. "When is it going to end?" he asked himself more than the fallen King. "Heartless, Nobodies, now the Empire. All because of this." He held up his hand and the Keyblade materialized, its shimmering light illuminating his sad features. "The key that connects us all. That's me," he sighed. "Why did the Keyblade have to come to me? It could have gone to some other chump so that his life could be ruined. Then nothing would have changed for us. Donald, Goofy, now Riku again." He put his head in his hands. "I wish you were here, your majesty. I could really use your help."

"Chasers"

Sora's head snapped back up as he heard the weak, squeaky voice of the King. He turned to the bed to see King Mickey, his eyes barely open. "Chasers," he whispered again.

"Your majesty!" Sora shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Chasers. Beware the Chasers," the King said once more. He was slipping into unconsciousness again.

"Chasers? What are those? Where are Donald and Goofy?"

"Keyblades." The King's eyes then slowly began to close. "Xenahort" In a few seconds, he was once again asleep.

Sora sat there haunted by the King's words. Things were about to get a lot more confusing.


	9. Chapter 9: The Scourge of China

Chapter 9

While Sora and the group had been making their plans, Radiant Garden had gone through a few changes. Squadrons of Tie fighters now flew through the skies, keeping an aerial watch over the city. In the streets, Stormtroopers marched in military precision. Among them were large, lumbering AT-ST's. Riding atop one of them was General Darius, overseeing operations with silent satisfaction. People peeked fearfully out of the windows of their homes as they marched by, none daring to go outside in the wake of the Empire's invasion. Large watch towers were now built throughout, the Stormtroopers keeping lookout with binoculars. In the square, the large statue of Ansem had been torn down and replaced with an even bigger statue depicting the terrible Emperor.

At the citadel, several laser cannons had been stationed on the outside, fortifying the large structure. On the inside, the damage that had been wrought during Sora and the others' escape was currently being repaired. The CCN was being reprogrammed so that the troublesome computer program would no longer have any presence. Radiant Garden's power center would soon be under complete Imperial control.

In the conference room, which was now Darth Vader's personal quarters, the dark lord gazed out of the large window, taking in the new Imperial city. Truth was, he really didn't care about this place. It was just another world for the Empire to rule. There were so many now that he had lost count along time ago. All that mattered were his masters wishes.

"Lord Vader!" In the doorway was an Imperial officer, dressed in green uniform and saluting smartly. Vader turned to regard him. "His excellency, the Emperor has made contact," he reported. Vader nodded and the officer left him.

He pressed a button on the window frame and the metallic shutters slid down, plunging the room into almost complete darkness. Vader then moved to the hologram terminal that had been set up in the center of the room. He pressed a button and then bent down on one knee before the terminal.

Materializing on the terminal was the head of a sinister hooded figure. Under the hood was a hideous, scarred face, lined with age. His yellow eyes showed his deep, dark knowledge and evil wisdom. They also showed his lust for power. This was Emperor Palpatine "Master," Vader said bowing his head.

The Emperor turned his aging face to his right hand man. "Lord Vader," he replied with a hoarse voice. "I take it that Radiant Garden is now under our rule?"

"Yes, my master," Vader answered.

"Good," the Emperor drawled. "And what of the Keyblader? Where is Sora?"

"I'm afraid," Vader said, unwavering in the presence of the dark lord of the Sith, "that Sora has escaped." The Emperor frowned.

"That is most unfortunate," he said calmly, but Vader could tell he was angry. "And the King?"

"The King never arrived," Vader answered. The Emperor's frown deepened. "But I have made a discovery," he then said.

"A discovery?"

Vader nodded. "You know of Sora's friend, Riku."

"Yes. The boy who stepped to the dark side. What about him?", the Emperor asked, intrigued.

"It seems he also posses a Keyblade." The Emperor raised an eyebrow. "It was not shown in our records, but I saw it with my own eyes. He is a Keyblader who uses the dark side, yet fights for the light. I saw it when I fought with him. The darkness courses through his body. And he is currently in our custody." Palpatine smiled a cruel smile.

"Yes. This is perfect. A Keyblader who is already immersed in darkness. We no longer need Sora. This will certainly save us time," the Emperor said chuckling. He then grew serious again. "But that is for later. I have sensed a great disturbance in the force."

"I've sensed it, too," Darth Vader replied. "Is it...Skywalker?"

"No," Palpatine answered. "It's something else. Something I have not sensed in a long time." He then grew distant, as if going through his memories one by one. "We can discuss this later. Right now, we need a key. Bring the boy to me." Vader bowed his head.

"Yes, my master," he said and the connection was cut.

_**KHKHKHKH **_

"So where are we going first, team?", Yuffie asked the Shera crew. Disney Castle was far behind them and they were now, as Ron had quaintly put it, rushing in blindly. Sora said nothing of the King's words when he returned to the ship. He preferred to do a little more research on his own before he told anyone of these supposed "Chasers" the King had mentioned.

Also, the King had mentioned Xehanort. Why would he do that? Xehanort was gone. His Heartless and his Nobody. He wasn't coming back anytime soon. "Don't know. Where are we Cid?" Sora asked. The engineer was playing his Gameboy, not really paying attention. "Cid?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Cid went to the computer and checked their course. "Looks like we're heading to The Land of Dragons," he said. Sora perked up.

"Alright! Mulan and Mushu! It'll be great to see them again." Sora ran to the cockpit window and saw the world straight. Kairi, Denzel, and Marlene, pressed against the glass as well.

"Dragons?" Ron stammered. "As in giant fanged lizards?"

"Yup!" Sora answered.

"As in fire breathing beasts of carnage?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"As in guys that could turn us into smouldering piles of ash, just by blowing a kiss?", Ron finally shouted. Everyone stared at the raving boy. "You know, I think I'll just stay here." Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Leon said. "Away team. Sora, Kairi, Aerith, Kim and I will go down there to find the Keyblader. We don't know who it is, so this may take a while. We'll keep in constant communication."

"Which is why I whipped up these!" Wade said, bounding up to them. In his hands were two small blue devices. They were rectangular with some buttons and a small screen on the front. "Kimunicators. The latest thing in interstellar chatting." He gave one to Sora and one to Leon.

"Thank you, Wade," Aerith praised.

"Good luck you guys," Shalua said from her computer terminal.

"Happy hunting," Adelbert said.

"Thanks," Sora said. He and everyone else headed to the shuttle hanger, to their means of landing. In the small hanger was a normal Gummi ship and the team piled inside. Sora took the pilot seat and the hanger doors opened. Gunning the boosters they flew out of the Shera onto the world waiting below.

"So what's this world like, Sora?" Kairi asked. This was her first time traveling on an adventure. She was really excited. Sora grinned.

"Wait till you see it!" Flying through the clouds, Sora landed in a secluded area, away from any onlookers. They all walked out of the ship and looked at the landscape before them. They were in the bamboo grove which was good as it helped hide the shuttle. They all walked out of the forest and saw a large field stretched out before them, the Imperial city not far in the distance. It was so peaceful and quiet.

Way too quiet.

Sora frowned. Usually there were birds chirping or animals calling. Even the sounds of people talking from the city could reach to their staring point. But there wasn't a sound. "Wow! It's beautiful!" Kairi said in awe. She and Kim marveled at the field of flowers before them. Kairi idly bent down to pick one, placing it in her hair. "How do I look?", she asked Sora. He didn't answer. "Sora?" He snapped out of it.

"Something's wrong," Sora said. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Aerith asked. Sora shook his head.

"Let's get to the city. That's were Mulan is." He ran ahead of them through the field toward the palace. Everyone else followed behind.

On the way to the palace, they didn't encounter a single person. They made their way through villages, towns and fields but didn't find anything alive. There was an occasional tumble weed rolling by but nothing else. Needless to say this creeped them out.

Arriving at the palace gates, Sora was surprised to see them open and unguarded, furthering his feeling of unease. They walked into the large palace courtyard and found it completely devoid of life, except for the tumble weed rolling by again. "That thing is really starting to annoy me," Kim growled.

"Where is everyone?", Leon asked aloud.

"Something must have happened," Sora said worriedly. "The Empire?"

"The Empire wouldn't have left the place unguarded and deserted," Aerith said, looking around.

"And there were no Imperial ships orbiting off world. The Empire isn't responsible," Leon assured them. His brows were furrowed in deep thought. "We'll split up, cover more ground and see if we can get to the bottom of this. Aerith, Kim, and I will search one end, Sora and Kairi the other. Call with the Kimunicator if you find anything." Everyone nodded and started off in their assigned directions.

Sora decided that he and Kairi would check out the palace throne room first. Mulan was personal bodyguard to the Emperor of China, so that's most likely where she would be. If she was alright. "This place is so empty," Kairi whispered. "What could have happened?"

Sora didn't answer but merely made his way up the steps to the palace gate. When he and Kairi reached the top, the gate was wide open with, once again, no one on guard. "I really don't like this. It's like a ghost town," Sora whispered. Kairi involuntarily shivered. They walked through the large gate into the elaborate red hallway. At the end of the hallway was another large red gate but this one was closed.

When they reached this door, Sora pulled on its golden ring door handles but it would not budge. He pulled with all his might but nothing happened. "Maybe there's another way in," Kairi suggested. Sora gave up on the door and nodded. He looked around and saw a long red tapestry leading to the rafters. Without a word he ran to it and gripped the fabric tightly. Kairi followed suit and both began to climb.

They reached the rafters and headed in the direction of the throne room. It wasn't that tricky. It was like it was made to be a shortcut. "I feel like a spy," Sora said. "I should have my own theme music!" Kairi sighed and rolled her eyes.

They were soon in the rafters over the throne room. Upon entering they heard the sounds of conservation. "Why did you not let me join in the fighting?", a calm, cruel female voice complained. "I could have taken this pitiful city on my own. And it would have been much faster."

"My, someone thinks highly of themselves," a calm voice intoned. The female growled.

"We didn't join because our lord needed to test his powers," a deep voice explained. "No one questions your skills in battle."

Sora and Kairi peered over the side of the ledge to see the people talking. Standing around the throne were four strange looking people. The one who had just spoken was a large behemoth of a man. He had broad muscled arms and wore a sleeveless, tight charcoal colored shirt. He had strange blue lines running through his face. His hair was long, spiky and blue, and his eyes were a creepy yellow.

There was a woman with short crimson red hair and her outfit was the same color. She wore a tight top and long, metal clawed gloves. At the bottom she wore a bikini bottom with metal patterns coiling around it. She wore shiny black knee high boots. From the back, a long red furry train hung and dragged along the floor.

A young man in a black straight jacket was also present. His hair stuck out at all angles on account of the mask he wore that covered his mouth and forehead. From his back sprouted what looked like two steel wings. He seemed to walk in shadow wherever he went.

The strangest of the four was a little red haired girl. She couldn't have been much older than ten. She wore a jumpsuit the same color as the large blue haired man. In a holster on each of her legs, were strange swords. She spoke for the first time. "Why did you choose this world to meet her?" she asked in a young but emotionless voice.

Her question was directed to the dark figure sitting on the Emperor's throne. He was a red robed man with horns sprouting from his head. His rotted, clawed hands rested on the arms of the seat. He turned his skeletal face to the girl and answered in a low raspy voice. "This is a world of conflict, destruction, and war. I conquered it with merely a wave of my hands. Such a display of power is sure to bring her running. Then we'll deal with her."

Sora and Kairi gasped. "Conquered?", Sora whispered. Just then a hand was clapped over his and Kairi's mouth. He turned to look at the owner of the hand.

"Shhhhh!" Mulan and Mushu hissed. Sora's surprise was turned to joy as he saw that they were alright. Mulan pointed at the strange beings down at the throne.

"That man," she said, pointing to the creature in the throne. " He defeated the entire Imperial army." Sora eyes turned wide as he heard this. He was turned back to the conversation when they started talking again.

"But master," the giant blue haired man began. "Why are you even bothering to meet with her? That witch is not worth your time." The horned man chuckled.

"Well Azul, you're about to find out." No sooner than he finished his sentence, a burst of green and black flame sprouted from the floor before the throne. The flame died away and in its place stood the dark form of Maleficent.

"Maleficent!" Sora and Kairi whispered in shock.

"You know her?" Mulan asked.

"Sure do," Sora whispered back angrily.

Maleficent looked about at her surroundings before she turned toward the usurped throne. Her face turned to a quick scowl. "Horned King. I thought I felt your foul presence," she spat. Behind her cowered the plump Pete, who took a peek over her shoulder while sweating something fierce.

The red robed creature, the Horned King, smiled cruelly. "Maleficent. How long has it been? Far to long for my tastes. Beautiful as always I see." Maleficent frowned at his words, while Pete gagged behind her back. "But tell me Maleficent, what have you been up to as of late. I mean, besides trying futilely to gain Kingdom Hearts." Maleficent then growled.

"Now see here," Pete said bravely from behind Maleficent. "Maleficent may fail continuously, even constantly to get what she wants, but that doesn't crush her failing spirit! No one's a better failure than her!" The Horned King and his servants stared at them amusingly, while Maleficent fumed.

"My, Maleficent, you sure know how to pick a lackey," the Horned King chuckled. "Allow me to introduce mine." He turned his hand to the blue haired man. "Azul the Cerulean." Then to the woman. "Rosso the Crimson." The steel winged man. "Nero the Sable." He then turned his hand to the little girl. "And Shelke the Transparent."

"I don't care about your servants! What do you want?", she demanded angrily, flames rolling off of her. Pete backed away in fear. "You called me here! You flaunted your power to gain my attention and now you have it! What is it?"

"I hear that you have the Heartless," the Horned King said, ignoring her question. "Show me." Maleficent seemed to grow even angrier, if that was possible.

"Very well!" She raised her staff to the air and a wave of Shadows emerged before her. "Attack!", she screamed. The Shadows obeyed and swarmed toward the throne. The Horned King's servants stood in front of their master protectively, but at a gesture from him they backed away. The horned man stood up from his seat and faced the oncoming hoard without fear. The Heartless pounced and the man was enveloped in a tide of black.

Maleficent sneered at seeing her rival being consumed. But then the Heartless began to back away. They slid off the Horned King like he was covered in oil. Maleficent and Pete balked. "Well," the Horned King said. "Guess the Heartless can't have what's not there." He tapped his chest where his heart was...or should be.

"No heart?" Pete said. "What are you, a Nobody?"

"There are other means," Nero said.

The Heartless scurried about the Horned King, sensing that there was indeed no heart in this vessel. "The Heartless will follow whomever is strongest," the King said. "And that would be me." He raised his hand and more Heartless appeared, now under his control. They turned their yellow eyes to Maleficent and Pete. "I must thank you for bringing the Heartless here. Without your help, I would have never got them under my control. Now then, I grow tired of this world. Perhaps my new friends can do something about that." The Heartless then melted into the floor, off to do their new master's bidding. Maleficent gripped her staff in righteous anger. She had been used. Used to bring the Heartless here so he could take them under his control. "Are you still here?" The Horned king asked mockingly. "You've done your part. You're excused."

_Beep-beep-beeeep. _Sora froze. Everyone in the room turned their eyes upward to the rafters, to see the secret eavesdroppers. Sora desperately tried to turn off the Kimunicator that was now beeping a catchy tune, but it was too late. "Well, it seems we have some spies," Rosso cooed. With a slash of her hand, a wave of energy was sent flying towards them. It sliced through the support beams and Sora, Kairi, and Mulan fell from the ceiling.

"Hey! It's the key-punk!" Pete exclaimed.

In a mass of tangled limbs, Sora emerged. "Well, well, well," Azul said. "This is the famous Keyblader that we have heard so much about."

"He's a lot shorter in person," Nero said.

Sora summoned his Keyblade, as did Kairi. Mulan pulled her Sword of the Ancestor. They faced the Horned King and Maleficent, their minions close to their respective masters. "This was unforseen," the King said. "I didn't think I would meet you so soon, Sora. It truly is an honour."

"Save it," Sora spat, gripping his Keyblade. "Who are you guys?"

"We are the Tsviets," the little girl, Shelke, said. "And you are Sora. Chosen wielder of the legendary Keyblade."

"Glad you did your homework," Kairi said sarcastically.

The Horned King regarded them, then turned his back. "Kill them," he ordered. He then stalked off and disappeared in a portal of darkness. The Tsviets then rushed toward the heroes.

Rosso pulled out a strange weapon that was slung on her slender back. It was a two-barreled gun with two long scythes sprouting from each side. "Do you know why they call me the Crimson, darling?" With a sadistic smile she charged toward Sora. "Let me show you!" Sora blocked the slash that was aimed at his head, but the force of it sent him flying back, with Rosso following close behind.

Azul smashed both his fists down where Mulan was. She barely had time to jump out of the way before he left a huge crater in the ground. Mushu jumped on Mulan's head. "Oh, it's on!", he shouted. He took a deep breath and shot many rapid fire balls. They bounced harmlessly off Azul's massive body.

Kairi blocked a strike from Shelke's electric sabre swords. Sparks flew at the contact. Shelke kept up a steady but accurate barrage strikes, her face still showing no emotion. Kairi blocked each one. Considering her youth, she was very deadly. After blocking another attack, Kairi brought her Keyblade down on Shelke's head, but before it could hit a barrier rose to block it. Kairi ground her teeth as Shelke kept the shield up.

Sora was able to hold his own against both Nero and Rosso. Nero's wings sprouted machine guns and opened fired. Sora spun his Keyblade like a propeller, deflecting each one. He didn't notice Rosso come up from behind. Sora turned around just in time to be punched upward in the jaw, sending him flying through the air. While he was still airborne, Nero fired his machine guns, and Sora brought up a reflega spell to deflect them. Landing on the ground, he shot two blizzaga spells at each of his opponents. Rosso dodged hers while Nero disappeared in a portal of darkness.

Sora got back into fighting position, but then noticed that the Kimunicator was still beeping. He pulled it out and pressed the answer button. "Leon?", he called. The screen on the Kimunicator distorted, then Leon appeared looking very strained.

"Sora!", Leon answered. The sounds of battle could be heard in the background. "The Heartless, Sora! They're here! They're going to destroy this world!" On the screen, a Shadow jumped for Leon, who quickly rounded and sliced it in half with his Gunblade. The two pieces dissolved into nothingness. "We have to get out of here!", he shouted. Sora clenched his teeth.

"Well Sora," Maleficent said. Sora turned to face her. "It seems this world has fallen. How could you have allowed this to happen?"

"Yeah, some Keyblader you are!" Pete agreed.

Meanwhile, Mulan was having troubles of her own. With each swipe of her golden hilted sword, Azul dodged with ease. Considering his massive size, the blue man was surprisingly agile. Azul smiled as he avoided yet another attack. "Give him a left!", Mushu coached from the sidelines. "And a right! Left, right! Left! Right! Left! Right!"

"Mushu!", Mulan shouted. The guardian dragon grinned sheepishly. After much effort, Mulan was finally able to land a blow on the mighty Azul. She brought her sword down on his chest and Azul made no effort to stop her.

_CLANG_

Her sword hit his chest but no damage was done. It stopped as if it had hit a solid wall. Mulan stared at her sword in shock. It rested on his skin but there were no signs of harm. She then turned her fearful eyes upward to look at Azul's arrogant face. He smirked smugly and brought up his massive arm. He swatted her away as if she were a fly and she was sent skidding across the floor.

"Mulan!", Mushu shouted. He rushed over to her as she struggled to get back up.

Azul looked at her trying so hard just to stand. "Why do you continue to fight?", he asked her. "Your world is doomed. Everyone you know is gone. What is there left to fight for?"

Mulan glared hatefully at the man. "China isn't doomed," she stated. She rose to her feet and raised her sword. "As long as there is at least one person to carry on the fight, China will always thrive!" She rushed towards Azul, sword clutched tightly in her hand, screaming defiantly.

Azul stood in his spot, smiling smugly. Her attack would have no effect, just like last time. He awaited her pathetic blade. But then her sword began to shimmer. Azul's smile was replaced with a look of confusion. Mulan's sword became engulfed in a flash of bright light and Azul's confused face turned to one of surprise. Mulan did not notice the light, too focused on bringing down the Cerulean man. With a mighty swing, she brought her light covered sword to slash his chest.

The effect was astonishing. Azul's stomach was engulfed in a large, white-hot flame. The broad shouldered man screamed in shock and surprise as he was sent flying back. He collided with the far wall and slumped to the ground.

The fighting around the room all stopped. Sora stared at Mulan in wonder. How did she do that?

Mulan, who was now standing stock still and staring down at her glowing sword, looked just as surprised. The light surrounding the sword then began to dissipate. Now in her hands was the Hidden Dragon Keyblade, its orange color depicting flames danced around the hilt and blade, its dragon head keychain dangling from the steel.

Mushu crawled up onto Mulan's shoulder. "Uh, where'd you get that?", he asked, pointing at Mulan's new weapon. Mulan didn't answer, staring dumbly at the Keyblade.

"She's a Keyblader," Kairi said.

Just then the roof of the palace was torn off. Everyone looked up to the open roof to see the clear blue sky now replaced with a swirling black vortex. It sucked off the roof like a vacuum; along with trees and houses, even the ground was being pulled in. Sora felt a cold feeling go through him. He knew what this was. This was what destroyed Destiny Islands over three years ago, what set his whole life on this crazy adventure. This world was going to collapse.

Azul stood back up, a large scorch mark evident on his chest. "It seems we're out of time," he stated. He walked to the center of the room as did the other Tsviets.

"We should get out of here," Shelke said.

"Nero," Rosso said turning to the strapped man. "If you would be so kind."

"With pleasure," the winged man said. Before them all a portal of darkness appeared. They stepped through it one by one leaving the dying world behind.

Before Azul stepped through he faced the heroes. "We _shall_ meet again. You can count on it." He then stepped through the portal and vanished, the portal closing instantly.

"Uh, Maleficent?", Pete quaked. "Don't you think we should be moseying our way out of here, too. Please?" Maleficent scowled at his cowardice.

"Very well then," she said, raising her staff to the air. From the unseen part of the sky, the large floating jet black Castle That Never Was emerged. Sora looked up, shocked. He didn't think he would ever see that thing again. "Until next time, Keybearer," Maleficent sneered. In a burst of green flame, she and Pete were gone. Up above, the castle shimmered then completely vanished from the darkened sky, as if it were never there.

As soon as they left, Heartless began to pop up from the floor around the heroes. They stared hungrily at them with their yellow eyes, sensing fresh hearts beating within. Sora, Kairi, and Mulan stood back to back, each holding their Keyblades defensively. The tide of Shadows was as thick as the night sky. Sora gulped nervously. "Don't know how we're going to get out of this one," he said.

"I say we sacrifice someone for the betterment of the rest. Ladies first!" Mushu exclaimed. Everyone glowered at him. "Anyone got a better idea?"

No sooner than he asked, a rope ladder lowered down from the sky. "Grab on!" Kim shouted from the hovering shuttle. They hastily obliged and all climbed up the ladder, the Heartless swarming toward them. "Go!", Kim shouted to Leon, who was piloting the ship. He nodded and pulled the ship up, bringing the rope ladder with him.

Sora, Kairi, and Mulan were carried out of the tide just before it swarmed over the ground they were just standing on. One Heartless jumped up from the rest and latched onto Mulan's shoe. She kicked it off and it was sent plummeting back to the other Heartless. They all climbed up the ladder, reached the Gummi ship, and climbed aboard. "Alright, lets go!" Leon announced. He gunned the engines and the ship blasted away from the planet. Leaving the atmosphere, the Land of Dragons crumpled behind them as it was sucked inside the black vortex. Everything that was part of that world was destroyed in a maelstrom of darkness. Soon there was nothing left of Mulan's world, just another empty part of space.


	10. Chapter 10: Beastly No More

Chapter 10

"That wrenched, disgusting, vile, underhanded SCUM!", Maleficent shouted in anger. "How dare he use me. How dare he insult me. Curse that Horned King!", she growled. She paced about the control room of The Castle That Never Was, muttering, but mostly shouting curses about the Horned King. The castle traveled through the vast emptiness of space, heading toward their unknown destination. Pete was behind the wheel, the unfortunate conduit for Maleficent's frustrations. "He stole the Heartless, _my _Heartless, for his own. And to top it all off, Sora has returned, with a new Keyblader!"

"No offence, Maleficent, but I really got to keep my eyes on the road," Pete said, gesturing out the viewport at the large empty space in front of them. Maleficent scowled at him. "Hey, you never know when Haley's Comet might come flying at you. Or a dragon. Or an errant baseball. Safety is all important."

"Shut up!", Maleficent shouted, causing Pete to cringe. "This is serious. Another Keyblader means another person to oppose us. We are at a severe disadvantage as it is."

"Ah, what's there to worry about?" Pete said waving his hand. "That Horned jerk may have gotten some of the Heartless, but we got more than enough from that there World That Never Was. And with me going around, we'll soon have more than even Sora could handle!" Maleficent stopped pacing and sat down in her dark throne.

"Perhaps," she said. "But we still need a foothold. We require allies. After we take care of Radiant Garden, we shall begin our conquest."

Pete rubbed his hands together excitingly. "That's right! Without Sora there to protect them, that place is going downtown. Not to mention this thing!", he said gesturing all around them. "This castle will knock that place down like building blocks!"

Maleficent smirked. "This time those accursed Nobodies cannot interfere. Radiant Garden will be mine again. How far are we?"

"Well we're here but..." Maleficent cocked an eyebrow at his hesitation. "Were those always there?", Pete asked pointing to the large arrow-shaped vessels orbiting the planet. The largest one made the massive castle look like a toy. "Uh, are we at the right world?" He pulled out a road map. "Let's see, take a left at Albuquerque, swing a right around Middle-Earth, go through the Tiger Woods..."

The communications speaker being contacted gained their attention. An accented voice came through with puzzling words. "Attention unidentified vessel, please transmit your identification code."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Mulan sat in her chair in the Shera, Mushu on her shoulder, quiet for once.****Their destroyed world was behind them, but the depression that followed had settled on their spirits. She stared sadly at the floor, her Keyblade propped against the seat. A bar of chocolate was put in her field of vision. She turned away from the floor and looked at Marlene who was smiling shyly, holding out the candy. Rufus was perched on her shoulder, also smiling. Mulan cocked her head and stared at the bar curiously. Rufus understood and leaped of Marlene's shoulder onto Mulan's lap. He took the chocolate bar and ripped the wrapper off, holding out the tasty wafer to the Chinese woman.

Mulan took it and sniffed it. She took an experimental bite and chewed. She smiled gratefully at Marlene and Rufus, seeing that it was good. Mushu's curiosity got the better of him and he also took a bite. "Mmmm!", he said. "This is better than those juicy nightcrawlers. And I do love the nightcrawlers." Rufus stuck his tongue out in disgust. Sora came up to her.

"Mulan?", he said, gaining her attention. "What happened? Who were those guys?" Mulan bowed her head. Rufus patted her hands comfortingly.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "That man, the Horned King. He just appeared out of nowhere."

"Yeah! Me and Mulan were on a _real _important mission from the Emperor. Cause we're the big dogs! The alpha-males! Er, and female!" Mushu exclaimed.

"We were collecting herbs," Mulan dead panned. Mushu slapped his scaley head. In the back, Ron snickered. "We were the first to see him. The Horned King. He called an entire army using some kind of magic. Fearsome warriors revived from the dead. They attacked the Imperial Palace and the surrounding lands, and our army rose to meet them. But it was no use. They were too strong and too many. Every wound that the skeletons struck, the people would simply disappear. Vanish out of thin air!" Tears began to form in her eyes. "I survived because Shang...he told me to hide, hide away until the battle was over. I was against it, saying that I would not stand by and let my home be ravaged. It came to the point where he actually begged me not to join, saying he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to me. I didn't argue after that." She looked out the window of the ship, marveling at its vastness.

"When I emerged hours later, everyone was gone. The people, the soldiers. Everyone. Not even the un-dead soldiers were around. The city was completely empty. Mushu and I tried to find anyone who may have survived, but came up with nothing. Exploring the palace, we found Sora. And that creature occupying the throne," she said with a clenched fist. "You know the rest."

"Yes we do," Merlin said looking at the Hidden Dragon Keyblade. "From what you told us, the Keyblade appeared when your strong loyalty to your world overpowered your sense of judgement. Your love for your home is what made your heart so strong."

"As if the Empire wasn't enough," Quistis said dryly. "Now we've got this Horned King to deal with."

"Not to mention Maleficent," Leon put in. "And both of them have the Heartless now. They'll rip each other to shreds, with the universe caught in the middle."

"We need the Keybladers more then ever now," Aerith said.

"So, congratulations girlie," Adelbert said to Mulan. "You've been drafted."

"D-drafted," she stammered.

"That's right! You've been chosen to join the few, the proud, the key-wielding! Your going to help us get our home back." He got in her face like he does everybody. "Why is it, I ask you, that all the Keybladers look like wimps? God forbid that some muscled steroid guy would get lucky."

"Hey, who you calling a wimp?" Mushu shouted, jumping on to Adelbert's face. He screamed and flailed about, trying to get the guardian dragon off. "Now you done it! You've gone and pissed off the dragon! Biting the nose! Biting the nose!" Adelbert cried in pain as Mushu did just that. Lula snickered from her holster.

"I like them!" Yuffie said cheerfully. Mulan sighed.

"At least I don't have to dress up this time," she said smiling.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

On a far off world with a name long forgotten, the Horned King plotted. His new Heartless scurried about his feet, hungrily searching for hearts to feed on. His servants stood to the side, undaunted in the presence of the monsters of the dark. In the middle of the dark room was a large, black cauldron. Foul smells rose from the putrid substances bubbling within, vile, horrid monstrosities were carved into the metal. It radiated with a dark power.

The Horned King stood before this object of darkness, his skeletal face illuminated by the glowing concoction. "Tell me, Shelke," he said in his hoarse voice. The Tsviet came to attention. "How goes your research of the Keyblade War?"

"It is progressing very slowly," she admitted. "Given what little of Ansem's research was recovered, we don't have enough to gauge any kind of weakness in the Keyblade's strength."

"Could it be that the Keyblade has no weakness?", Nero questioned.

"Everything has a weakness," Azul stated. "Perhaps in this case it is the wielder that is the Keyblade's flaw."

Shelke turned her attention back to her master. "Any further information would be on Ansem's home world."

"And that place is currently off-limits," Rosso said. The Horned King nodded understandingly.

'The Keyblade War," the Horned King said to himself more than to the Tsviets. "The greatest conflict ever to be fought. A war that plunged the worlds into darkness and destruction and destroyed countless lives. The mighty Keybladers against the oncoming evil." His hand shot down and he grabbed a shadow by its antennae. He lifted it off the ground and stared at it. His piercing red eyes boring into its frightened yellow ones. "But now, it is time for a new era of darkness. My era!" He then dropped the Heartless into The Black Cauldron. It plunged into the substance, writhing and trying to claw its way out.

The cauldron then began to churn and bubble, its vile properties spilling out of its mat. The Tsviets watched this with peaked curiosity and anxiousness. A column of pure darkness then shot out of The Black Cauldron., snuffing out the torches that lit the room, plunging it into blackness. Out of the cauldron reached a black, muscled arm. Its razor sharp claws gripped the mouth of the cauldron and it slowly pulled itself out.

The monstrosity that was attached to the arm lifted its head out. It had the physical makeup of a Neo-Shadow, but was much broader. Its muscles bulged as it climbed out of the cauldron, revealing its sharp claws on its feet. A new feature was the filed teeth that decorated the new mouth the Heartless sported. Instead of the normal yellow eyes all Heartless had, this one's eyes were blood red. It licked its new lips hungrily and gave off a menacing snarl, stalking about the other Heartless who cowered in fear before it. It then snatched up a small shadow in its long claws, and promptly gobbled it up in one large bite.

The Horned King witnessed this with sadistic pleasure. He then began to laugh. Softly at first, but then it quickly turned maniacal, the mutant Heartless snarling and drooling all the while.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Riku lay in his cell with his hands behind his head. His accommodations weren't bad, but he was still a prisoner. He was in a spotless steel prison, trapped behind an electric force field. His Keyblade wouldn't work on such a door. Radiant Garden sure knew how to build a jail.

Just perfect.

Riku sighed. This was some mess he was in. All alone. Prisoner to a power hungry Empire. Then again, it was his fault he was here in the first place. He lost. He lost bad. _Really _bad. To a jerk with asthma. He hadn't been able to land a single hit on Vader. All his power, all his skill, no match for the dark lord. At least Sora and Kairi had gotten away safely.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a visitor stepped in front of the force field. It was none other than Darth Vader himself. Riku scowled but didn't move from his position. General Darius was also present. He typed in the commands to deactivate the force field on the control panel just beside it. The field lowered and Vader stepped inside, Darius following.

"Well, not the best company, but I could do worst I suppose," Riku said mockingly. "I think I deserve some kind of lawyer. Preferably a single female one. And when do I get my one phone call?" Vader said nothing. All that was heard from him was his steady breathing. "Oh, the silent treatment, eh? Well fine, I didn't feel like talking to you anyway. Your probably just whine about Sora getting away. Well tough toenails buddy. And if Sora has any kind of brain power, he'll stay far away from you jerks."

"Sora is no longer needed," Vader said calmly. Riku turned to look at him, confused. "Your friend was only useful to the Empire for his Keyblade. I knew the stories about you Riku. How you turned to the dark side to visit other worlds, how you betrayed your closest friends to get what you want." Riku seethed at each remark, "But what I did not know was your possession of the legendary Keyblade. Your quite a special boy. You remind me of myself."

"Tch, right. Just hand me a stupid mask and I'm all set," Riku said. Vader ignored him.

"A Keyblader of darkness. Almost like a Sith. But now we are leaving. My master, the Emperor, requires your presence." He stepped aside to allow Riku to exit. Darius then brought out a pair off high-tech handcuffs. Riku frowned.

"Alright, I'll go quietly," he said. He walked past Vader towards Darius to receive the cuffs. His Keyblade then appeared in his hand and with a mighty swing, he rounded on Vader. The masked man brought his hand up and caught the Keyblade before it reached his neck. His other hand shot to Riku's throat, gripping it tightly. He easily lifted Riku off the ground by his neck so he was now at eye level with the silver haired youth. Riku choked as his feet dangled in the air, forcing him to let go of his Keyblade and grip the hand strangling him. Vader glared at him through his mask.

"You are vital to the Empire's plans," he hissed, still holding him. "But do not try my patience, boy. The Emperor never specified what kind of state he wanted you in." Riku glared at Darth Vader before he was dropped back on the ground. He clutched his throat and drew in steady breaths. Vader, who had been holding Riku's Keyblade in his other hand, tossed it to the ground in front of Riku. It vanished in a flash of light. Sparks flew from the hand that held it and Riku noticed that a long cut had been inflicted. From the wound, wires sprouted instead of blood. Riku turned his eyes to Vader, shocked. Vader hid the damaged hand in the recesses of his cape and walked off, motioning to Darius to detain the boy.

Darius complied and slapped the cuffs on Riku's wrists. As soon as they were on, Riku felt all the power drain from his hands. He couldn't summon his Keyblade. He couldn't use Dark Sphere or Dark Shield. He was helpless. "Let's go," Darius said, pushing Riku out of the cell.

They stepped into the hanger, which had now been filled with Imperial ships, and headed to Vader's shuttle. On the way they walked past Chief Bast, who saluted. "Chief Bast, I leave this world in your charge," Vader said to the officer, who nodded. Riku glared at the man that Radiant Garden had trusted, only to have him sell out. Bast brushed the glare off as they walked on.

They were soon flying in the Y-shaped shuttle towards the Star Destroyer blockade, the massive Super Star Destroyer overshadowing the other battleships. Looking out the cockpit window, Riku noticed that the regular smaller Star Destroyers had some extensive damage done to them. Large blaster marks were present on the ships' hulls. One of them even had a large chunk missing from the tip of its shape. Darius, noticing Riku's confusion, answered his unvoiced question. "We had a bit of a...situation," was all he said.

The shuttle flew toward the Super Star Destroyer, which was unscathed compared to the other Imperial ships. A large door opened to the hanger and the ship flew inside. Riku took one last look at Radiant Garden before the ship's hanger doors closed, knowing he probably wouldn't see it again for a long time.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Now just hold out your hand, and reach into your heart," Sora instructed. He, Kairi, and Mulan were sitting cross legged on the floor of the Shera and Sora was helping them learn how to summon their Keyblades. They did what they were instructed to do.

Kairi held out her hand in front of her and reached inside herself. There it was, deep in her heart, waiting to be summoned. In a flash of light her Keyblade, which was named Floral Fragrance, appeared in her hand. She grinned proudly.

Mulan was having a bit more trouble. Her eyes were closed as she tried to focus her energies to summon the Keyblade. There it was! In a flash of light it appeared.

Right over Ron's head.

Said boy had been sleeping in his chair, when the Keyblade fell on his blond head. "Monkeys!", he screamed as he was jerked awake. Denzel and Marlene, who had been playing with Cait Sith, laughed. Ron blushed embarrassingly.

Mulan was also blushing. "Don't worry," Sora laughed good-naturedly. "It'll be a lot easier in battle. Your instincts will kick in then." Mulan grinned weakly in response.

"Coming up on the next world!", Cid announced. Sora rushed to the cockpit dome, a familiar world coming up to greet them.

"Hey, that's the Beast's Castle!" Sora cheered. The world floating in space was indeed the castle of Sora's old friend, Beast. The large, hairy, selfish prince who's heart was melted by a beauty named Belle.

"Beast?" Aerith questioned.

"Long story," Sora said simply.

"World number two,' Leon said. "Now who's going down there?"

"Uh, maybe it's better if Kairi and I just went down there," Sora said nervously. They all gave him confused looks. "Beast isn't exactly what you call a sociable guy. I don't know how he would react to all these strangers popping up at his doorstep. He's kinda got a temper." Leon shrugged.

"Your call," he said.

"Can I go too?" Mulan asked. "I would like to see a new world."

Sora shrugged. "I suppose one more person wouldn't hurt. Lets go!" He, Kairi and Mulan headed to the shuttle hanger.

While flying in the shuttle, Sora told him of his adventures in the castle. "You see, the Beast and everyone else in the castle was cursed long ago by an enchantress, because the Beast was too selfish to help her out. The curse turned all of the prince's servants into talking furniture, and the prince himself was turned into a monster. A Beast."

"Talking furniture?", Mulan said.

"Yeah, they're great guys!", Sora said.

They soon landed in the pine forest that surrounded the castle. The sun was shining brightly, unlike the other times Sora had been here where it was night. They emerged from the forest and saw the large stone castle behind the steel gate. It looked different somehow, Sora realized. Less gloomy. He could have sworn that the stone carvings on the parapets were of hideous gargoyles and demons, but now he could see they depicted beautiful white angels. The whole castle seemed brighter. It must have been the daylight. They waked through the steel bar gates, which were normally closed, and along the long stone pathway to the castle doors.

"Okay you guys, just a friendly heads up," Sora said to Mulan and Kairi, as they neared the doors. "When you see Beast, try not be freaked out by his appearance. He may look and act mean and scary, but deep down, he's just a big old softy. There was this one time he tried to kill us and rip our heads off, but that was just a teeny bit of a misunderstanding." Mulan and Kairi visibly gulped.

They reached the large doors to enter the castle. Sora decided he would knock this time. He pounded on the oak doors, the sound vibrating throughout the castle. They didn't have to wait long before the door was answered. It opened a crack, allowing someone's eye to peek through.

"Hello?", a sophisticated voice called through the door. The eye in the crack turned to the only boy in the party. "Sora? Is that you?"

"Uh, yeah it's me," Sora answered.

"Oh splendid!" The door swung open to reveal a pompous man with curled brown hair. He wore a red blazer and a white undershirt. A pocket watch hung from a chain that emerged from his pocket. "You have come! You have returned! And you brought friends!", he said looking at Mulan and Kairi. "Come in! Come in!" He ran behind them and forcibly pushed them all inside.

Sora tumbled inside and took in his surroundings. Instead of a dark, gloomy, scantily lit castle, he was now in a large brightly decorated castle foyer. The pillars supporting the ceiling now sported blooming flowers. Wonderfully carved statues, depicting more angels, were spread across the room. The sunlight shone down from the windows up above, spreading a golden glow on the red carpeted stairs leading to the upper levels. They all marveled at the castle's beauty. _Am I in the right castle_?, Sora thought.

"Everyone! Everyone! Sora has returned!", the pompous man shouted throughout the castle. For a moment, nothing happened. Then many people began filing into the foyer. Men and women all dressed in serving clothes, rushed into the room to meet the new arrivals.

"Sora, mon amie! You have come back!", a French accented voice called. A tall man, dressed in performer's clothes, grabbed Sora and began dancing with him, much to his dismay. "Oh isn't it wonderful, Sora! Isn't it fabulous! And where did you learn to dance with those huge feet?" Sora couldn't answer, too busy being swept off his feet by this stranger.

He was then pulled away from the man (Alleluia) and pulled into a large hug by an old woman dressed in a maid's outfit. "Oh, Sora aren't you looking lovely!" At her side was a small redheaded boy with a chipped tooth, smiling brightly.

"Mmmh rhhhs!" Sora said, but it was muffled by the lady's chest. He finally was able to pull himself out and backed away from these people who he's never seen before. "Hold on a minute! Who are you people?", he shouted.

"Sora?", a new voice said.

Everyone turned to see a young man at the foot of the stairs. He had a very handsome face that showed nothing but kindness. His long dark blond hair was done into a neat ponytail. He wore the type of clothes that a royal might wear. He also wore a purple cloak that looked strangely familiar. Mulan and Kairi both blushed at this new arrival. "It _is_ you Sora! How wonderful to see you", the man said happily. He ran to Sora an swept him into yet another bone crushing hug. Sora swore he felt his ribs crack.

He then noticed Sora's female companions. "Ah, you brought new friends!", he said dropping Sora, who fell on his back. He went over to Kairi. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance my lady," he said kissing her hand.

Kairi blushed. "H-hi," she managed to get out.

Sora picked himself up and ran in between Kairi and the stranger. "Hey back off buddy!"

The man merely smiled. "I'm sorry, Sora. I meant nothing by it. She's still your girlfriend."

"Yes, the sweet flames of jealousy burn in his heart!", the French man said.

Sora and Kairi both blushed, while Mulan looked on in confusion and slight amusement. "Alright pal, who are you? What are you doing here? Where's the Beast?" Sora shouted.

The man stared at him for a few moments. He then burst out laughing as did the people all around them. "Hey, what's so funny?" Sora asked, slightly miffed.

The blond man wiped a tear from his eye before he answered. "Perhaps you could explain it, Belle," he said, motioned to the stairway. Coming down the stairs was none other than Belle. She was wearing her blue and white dress and a shining smile. She reached the foot of the stairs and approached the group.

"Sora, how nice to see you again," she said kindly. "Don't you recognize everyone?" She went to the man's side and held his hand in her's. Sora's mouth hung agape. He stared at the man, dissecting him with his eyes. Then it hit him.

"Beast?", he whispered. "Beast?", he said again. Adam smiled again and nodded. Another thought then struck Sora's head. He turned to the plump man with the pocket watch. "Cogsworth?" The man flashed him a toothy grin. He faced the French man. "Lumiere?" The accented man took a deep bow. He then turned to the maid and the little chipped tooth boy. "Mrs. Potts? Chip?"

"Hi Sora!", Chip exclaimed. Mrs. Potts patted the boy's red head.

"Unbelievable. You're all human!" Sora said. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you! You all look great!" He turned to the confused Mulan and Kairi. "This is Mulan and Kairi. Guys, this is Belle and the Beast. Er, I mean the prince. Or uhh..."

The prince laughed, along with Belle. "Please," he said. "My name is Adam."


	11. Chapter 11: Temper, Temper!

Chapter 11

"Keybladers huh?", Prince Adam said curiously. All of them were now in the castle library. Huge stacks of books decorated shelves that reached high to the ceiling. People, no longer furniture, kept busy to make sure the room stayed nice and tidy. Sora had just finished explaining their situation. "And you think they're here?"

"They could be anywhere," Kairi said. "On any world. Yours was our next stop."

"I'm so sorry about your world, Mulan," Belle said gently. Mulan looked away sadly.

"It's alright," she responded.

"So, have you seen anyone who may be carrying around an oversized key?" Sora asked grinning.

"No one besides you," Adam replied. He stroked his chin in thought. "There may be someone in town who has one. It's just through the forest."

"That would be perfect," Belle said happily. "I would like to visit my father." Adam smiled.

"Then it's settled. Let's go!" He jumped from his seat and ran to the exit. Belle giggled and followed after. Sora watched them leave. This was not the same snarling Beast that he once knew. In more than one way. He was more happy, easy-going. It reminded him of himself.

"Hey, wait up!", he shouted.

They all ran to the castle gates where Cogsworth happened to be. "We're going into town Cogsworth. Be back in awhile," the prince informed. He grabbed his purple cloak from a coat rack and strapped it around his neck.

"Oh, do be careful then, sire. Lots of vagrants about these days you know," Cogsworth lectured.

""I know," Adam said.

"See you, Cogsworth!" Sora said.

"Bye!", said Kairi and they were all out the door.

They walked down the path through the pine forest, careful to follow the signs so as not to get lost. Birds sang as they flew overhead. Squirrels ran along the forest floor collecting nuts and acorns for their winter feast. "So, if you don't mind me asking," Sora began, to Adam and Belle. "When did it happen? You know, your turning back to normal." Adam and Belle smiled.

"It wasn't long after we defeated Xaldin. When Belle got the rose back, it was then we realized our feelings for one another. The spell was then lifted from castle." Belle entwined her fingers with his and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's so romantic!" Kairi said gushing. Mulan looked at the couple sadly.

The forest ended at a small village. People roamed about in the streets, going about their daily lives. They waved to each other as they passed. It was the kind of town were everyone knew your name.

"Bonjour!", a man called from his window.

"Bonjour!", another man called from his window.

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Uh, bon-jur," Sora said as he walked by.

"Friendly place," Mulan commented.

As they walked down the streets, people waved to Adam and Belle, greeting them cheerfully. "Hello Belle! Hello Prince!"

"Nice to see you!"

"Belle! Prince Adam! Nice to see you again!"

"Hey, how are things in the castle?'

Belle and Adam laughed and waved back to the friendly villagers. Store owners even came out to wave at the happy couple. They kept on walking as they greeted, coming to a red roofed house at the end of the street. There was a brown horse tethered to a post outside. It ate the grass with a content expression on its face. Belle went over and patted it gently. It neighed happily and nuzzled her cheek.

They walked up the steps to the door and went inside. They saw a small balding man with grey hair working on a strange device. It was equipped with a steam engine and an axe sticking out the front. "Papa!", Belle exclaimed.

The man turned around revealing him wearing goggles that magnified his eyes to five times their normal size. "Belle you're back!", he said, taking off his goggles revealing his cheerful old eyes. Belle ran to her father and gave him a hug. "Oh, what a nice surprise! A visit from my daughter and future son-in-law!"

"Papa!" Belle said, embarrassed.

Her father chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll hold my tongue. Adam how are you treating my daughter these days? No more growling I hope." Adam laughed.

"Not anymore, Maurice," the prince laughed. "I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This is Belle's father, Maurice. It was because of him that Belle and I met."

"You threw me in a dungeon and Belle had to rescue me," Maurice said indignantly. Adam winced.

"I'm Sora," Sora said, jerking his thumb to himself.

"My name's Kairi," said Kairi.

"I am Mulan," Mulan said bowing.

"Oh, I love meeting new people! Especially if I get to show off my new invention. I was just about to test it." Maurice ran to his contraption and pulled a lever. The device started to hum and vibrate and everyone took a cautious step backwards. Steam billowed out of the engines, whistling shrilly. The axe then shot down and cut the log placed in front of it in half. The two pieces flew through the air and landed perfectly on the pile of firewood. "It works? It works! Hahahaha! Even I doubted myself! But I showed me!"

"Congratulations, Papa!", Belle said giving him another hug.

Mulan cautiously poked the device. "What a strange machine. We don't have this in my world."

"In your what?" Maurice questioned. Everyone froze.

"Uh, what she meant to say was her country." Adam covered. "You see, Mulan is from a far off land and the customs there are different." Everyone nodded.

"Oh, I see," Maurice said. "Well its good to know I'm doing better than other countries." He laughed. Everyone grinned weakly. "But tell me, what brings you here? Just came to visit a senile old man?"

"Actually, Papa, we're looking for something. Have you seen anyone in town that has a large key. The size of a club?" Maurice gave his daughter a questionable look.

"Are you feeling alright dear? Don't let the asylum hear you talking like this." Belle hung her head. Unbeknownst to her father, Sora summoned his Keyblade behind his back.

"She means something like this," Sora said, showing the key-shaped weapon. Maurice studied it carefully and shook his head.

"Nope. Haven't seen anything like it. It is interesting though. Where did you get it?", he asked.

"Long story," Sora said.

"Well I guess we have to look around ourselves," Adam said. "Belle, would you like to stay here for awhile?" Belle smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's go guys." Everyone, with the exception of Belle, exited the house.

"Mulan, you have to keep a low profile. Not a lot of people know about the other worlds." Sora lectured. Mulan bowed her head in apology.

"I'm sorry," she said.

_BLAM_

They all jumped at the sound of a gun being fired. A bird landed not two feet in front of them, dead as a doornail. They all stepped back, looking for the source of the shot.

"Good shot, Gaston!", a nasely voice exclaimed. They all turned to the source of the voice. A tiny man with an abnormally large nose and hands was standing next to a man holding a rifle pointed skyward. The man lowered his rifle to reveal his face. He was a relatively handsome young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail. His neck was thick and his chin jutted out. He wore a red shirt which was tight on account of his bulging muscles. He smirked cruelly at his handiwork. The small man ran to the dead bird and collected it. "Excellent shot! Phenomenal! No one's a better shot then you Gaston!"

"Don't I know it, LeFou," the man, Gaston, said smugly. He turned his dark eyes to the party in front of his kill. "Well, well, if it isn't the prince himself. Come to mingle with the little folk?"

"Gaston," Adam acknowledged, with obvious distaste.

Gaston walked up to Adam and effectively sized him up. "It's not everyday you come down from your little castle. What brings you here? Babysitting?", he asked looking at Sora and Kairi, who scowled at him.

"Belle wished to see her father, nothing more." Adam looked to his companions, giving them a look that said 'say nothing about the Keyblades'.

"Ah, so Belle is in town!", Gaston exclaimed, smiling cruelly. "I have missed her beautiful face. You've kept her cooped up in that castle for so long that not even her own father can see her." Adam frowned at his words. "Now if Belle were my woman, I would keep her busy. She would rub my feet, clean the house, look after the children, all boys of course."

"Sounds like you want a maid more then a girlfriend," Kairi said indignantly.

"Hey, back off missy!", the small man, LeFou said, waving the dead bird in front of Kairi. She looked away in disgust. "Don't you know who you're talking too? No one's a better guy than Gaston. You would be lucky to have a husband like him!" Kairi made a face of disgust.

"Please, LeFou, my heart belonged to only one woman. But she was taken from me, by a prince that seemingly came out of no where. From a castle no one has seen up until a few months ago. Its all very suspicious if you ask me."

"No one asked you," Sora said. Gaston turned to him

"My aren't you a cheeky little boy," he said pinching Sora's cheeks painfully. "Here, have a vote for Gaston button!" He slapped a button with his face on it to Sora's shirt.

"That'll be two dollars," LeFou said. "Plus a small service charge of fifty bucks!" Sora scowled and ripped the button off.

Gaston got right into Adam's face. "Let me tell you something, prince. The moment Belle dumps you she will come running into my open arms and I'll just laugh and laugh and laugh." LeFou broke out laughing for emphasis.

"Dully noted," the prince boredly said, before he and the others walked off.

"Who was that guy?" Mulan asked as they walked down the streets.

"Gaston," Adam said. "A celebrity around here, so to speak. He's a ruthless hunter and loves himself more than anything else in this world. He proposed to Belle before she met me, but it wasn't love, it was lust. He thought they would look perfect together. The town hero and the village beauty. She turned him down. Needless to say that ticked him off."

"Then she met you," Kairi said, helpfully.

"Yeah, and Gaston and I never really got along afterwards. I really don't trust him. I know he still wants Belle, and will probably never stop." Adam looked up at the setting sun. "It's getting kind of late. Maybe we should continue our search in the morning. Will you be staying?"

"Sure, why not?" Sora said.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Belle woke with a start from her sound sleep. She'd had an awful dream. A dream about shadows, monsters, Keyblades? It was a terrible nightmare. People from lands all over were in terrible pain. All caused by three mysterious figures. She looked around her room cautiously, scanning it for any kind of explanation to these dreams.

She whipped her head around. She thought she heard a sound. She peered where the noise had come from but saw nothing. Only darkness. She heard another sound but, again, nothing.

Belle frowned, not exactly satisfied that there was nothing there. But she was tired and lay back down to sleep. In the shadows, two glowing red eyes opened and turned to the sleeping woman.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"_Are you an angel?" , a disheveled_ _boy asks. His hair was dirty blond and he wore old raggedy clothes. He sat on the counter inside a filthy junk shop. In the back an odd amphibious creature with long webby ears was playing around with the dangerous equipment._

_His question was directed to a teenage girl who's brown hair was done in a bun. She wore peasants garb and was very beautiful. "What?", she said, confused by his question._

"_An angel," the boy said again. " I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the moons of Iego I think. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They're good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened space pirate cry."_

_The girl stares an the boy, not knowing what to say. "I've never heard of angels," she said._

"_You must be one. Maybe you just don't know it."_

_The girl smiles at him. "You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?"_

"_I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot you know, and some day I'm going to fly away from this place."_

"_You're a pilot?"_

_The boy nodded. "All my life!"_

"_How long have you been here?", the girl questions._

"_Since I was very little, three I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hut, but she lost us, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think."_

"_You're a...slave?", the girl asks, shocked._

_The boy gives her a defiant look. "I'm a person! And my name is Anakin."_

"_I'm sorry," the girl said, looking around. "This is a strange world to me."_

_Anakin studies her intently. "You're a strange girl to me," he says. The girl smiles at him._

_At that moment a man entered from the back of the shop. He wore long robes and had an aura of power and authority about him. Behind him was a strange blue flying creature with a short snout. "Come, we're leaving," the man said to the girl and the long eared creature. Before she follows, she turns to Anakin again._

"_I'm glad to have met you, ...ah,"_

"_Anakin," he says. "Anakin Skywalker." The girl smiles._

"_Padme Naberrie."_

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora woke from his sleep and rubbed his eyes wearily. "What a weird dream," he muttered sleepily. But was it a dream? It seemed so real. Who were those people? It was like the vision he'd had of the King, but he had no idea who this Anakin Skywalker was. Or anyone else for that matter.

A shrill scream snapped him out of his thoughts. His head shot up right and he jumped out of bed and headed towards the door. He entered the hallway where he found Mulan and Kairi, having exited their room to see what was going on. "What was that?", Kairi asked.

From their quarters, emerged Adam, Cogsworth and Lumiere, each now wide awake. "That sounded like Belle!" Adam said. At that moment, Mrs. Potts ran in from the direction of Belle's room.

"It's Belle! She's gone!", the maid announced. Adam's eyes grew wide with horror.

"What!", he shouted. He ran down the hall, past Mrs. Potts to the direction of his love's room. Everyone looked at each other worriedly before following quickly after.

Adam ran frantically down the dark halls of his castle. His hair was not drawn into a ponytail, so it flew wildly behind him. But nothing slowed him down, not in the slightest. He finally reached her door and found it open. What he saw caused dread throughout his body. The room was ripped apart. The walls were covered with claw marks, sharp and straight. The bed banister was broken in half and the sheets were ripped to shreds. Belle was nowhere to be found.

Sora and the others arrived right after the horrified Adam, taking in the state of the room with the same feeling. "What happened?" Mulan whispered. The prince ran into the room, trying to find some clue as to where Belle had gone.

"Belle..." Kairi said sadly.

"Oh dear, this is terrible!" Cogsworth said miserably.

'No," the prince said. "No, not again. Never again!", he shouted. He rounded to the door and ran past the startled party. They all followed after. They were all running back the way they had come, passing by the same tapestries and statues as before. They came to the large doors at the end of the hall that lead to Adam's room. Stepping inside, they found the young prince hunched over something in front of the large pained window. The once destroyed bedroom was now repaired to house the prince. The enchanted rose was gone, no longer needed to lift the spell. Where it once rested, was where Adam stood know.

He turned to face them, holding in his hand a mirror of intricate design. "This mirror," he said, holding up said object. "It was given to me by the enchantress. A way to keep in touch with the outside world. It has the power to show anyone, no matter where they are."

"So we can use it to find Belle," Sora realized. Adam nodded. He brought the mirror up for all to see.

"Show me Belle," he commanded. The mirror glowed green, illuminating the room with a chromatic color. The light on the face of the mirror subsided, revealing the unconscious form of Belle being carried swiftly through the forest in the arms of a mysterious shadow. The image disappeared and it was normal mirror face again, "She's in the forest! Let's go!" Adam stuffed the mirror in his belt and ran off, not bothering to wait for the others.

Sora frowned. "You guys stay here," he said to Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts. "We'll bring Belle back!" With that Sora, Kairi, and Mulan ran off, leaving behind the worried servants of the castle.

The Keybladers reached the outside of the gates but the prince was nowhere to be found. Their attention was turned to a shrill neigh coming from the castle grounds. They turned to see the prince riding upon a strong brown horse, leading along another horse behind him. He pulled back his reigns and reared his steed to a stop in front of them. He truly looked impressive with his purple cloak swaying behind him. Powerful. Determined. "Can you ride?", he asked his friends.

Sora and Kairi looked at him awkwardly. Mulan stepped forward. "I can," she said confidently. Adam nodded and handed her the reigns of the other horse. Sora climbed aboard the front of Adam's horse and Kairi did the same with Mulan's. With a mighty shout from the prince, they rode off into the thick dark forest.

The ground shook like thunder as the horses' powerful legs struck the ground in swift strides. They were untiring and fierce, which was good as their riders pushed them to their limits to catch up with the missing beauty. Adam pulled the mirror out of his belt and looked into it again. It showed Belle through the tree branches, still being carried by the stranger. "Hurry!", he shouted to Mulan.

Sora kept his eyes out for Belle as they rode. It was hard to see anything at this pace. But something did catch his eye. In the passing tree tops something was keeping a steady pace with them. It hopped from branch to branch, swiftly overtaking them. The unknown creature then jumped down from the trees, heading straight for Adam and Sora's horse. In quick movement, Sora summoned the Keyblade and struck the figure just before it could strike them. He heard a painful snarl as the figure was knocked back and sent tumbling along the forest floor, left behind as they rode on.

"What was that?", Adam shouted over the thundering of the horses hooves.

"I don't know!", Sora shouted back. He looked back to the tree tops again and saw more of those shadows hopping through the branches. They were surrounded as the figures began to catch up. "Look out!" Sora shouted to Mulan and Kairi, pointing to the skies. Mulan looked to the mysterious creatures and nodded back. A shadow then leapt for her and she swerved her horse to avoid it. It just missed her and crashed into the dirt.

Another creature then jumped for them and they avoided it. Another jumped again. More and more tried to take down the riders and they were hard pressed to avoid them. The creatures all crashed to the floor, missing their targets. In the heavens, lighting flashed across the sky, signaling the coming of a storm.

One of the pursuers jumped ahead of the horses and the beasts reared back in fright. The riders held tight to prevent being thrown off. The ones in the trees then jumped down to the forest floor, surrounding the young heroes. Their red eyes were all that could be made out in the darkness of the night. They gleamed with dangerous intent.

Sora jumped off of his and Adam's horse and brought his Keyblade into his fighting stance. Kairi and Mulan did the same. Adam did not think to bring a weapon, he was too focused on rescuing Belle. A bolt of lightning then split the sky, briefly shining a bright light on their pursuers.

"Heartless!" Sora cried. They were indeed Heartless. Large bulky shadows with razor sharp claws. Their sharply filed teeth gleamed in the full moon. But these Heartless had eyes of red instead of the ususal yellow. At an inhuman speed, the Heartless facing Sora covered the distance between them in a single bound. Sora barely dodged the dark claws that tried to swipe his head off.The other Heartless followed the others example and launched their attack.

Sora slashed in every direction the Heartless came, but they were swift and dodged each strike. Every move they made was lanky and unpredictable, keeping the Keybladers guessing at all their attacks. They fought like unchained beasts, snarling and spitting. Sora took another swing and the Heartless dodged but it recovered and spun to give Sora a slap with the back of its clawsHe fell down to the dirton his back. Before he could get back up, another beastly Heartless jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. Sora beat away the razor claws that would steal his heart. The Heartless' mouth oozed with drool that leaked out like a faucet.

The Heartless then gave off a scream of pain before disappearing into many particles. Kairi stood before Sora holding her floral Keyblade. She offered him a hand up and he gratefully took it.

Mulan fought with a fierceness and power that normally wouldn't be shown in a young woman. The Heartless circled her as a wolf would circle its prey before the kill. She watched them carefully, which was difficult to do in the darkness they blended into so well. The Heartless behind her then pounced. She quickly rounded and the Heartlessburst into flameas she sliced through it. Her Hidden Dragon Keyblade was now engulfed in a splendid orange flame, which was blazing hot to all but her. She stared at her weapon in astonishment, before smiling and turning back to the Heartless.

The battle was long and difficult, these Heartless formidable opponents, lightning flashing through the sky every now and then. When the last Heartless was struck down, the Keybladers were worn out. Sora and Kairi sunk down to their knees, breathing heavily. Mulan managed to stay upright but she too was tired. "I've never faced Heartless like that before," Sora said, standing back up. "They were so strong."

Adam, who had been watching the battle from the sidelines ran up to them. "Come on! We've wasted enough time! Belle is getting farther and farther away as we stand here!", he nearly shouted.

"Hold on, Adam," Mulan said. "We're exhausted. We need to catch our breath,"

"There's no time!" Adam snarled, yes snarled, at her, so she took a step back. "I won't lose Belle again! Never again!"

"But she's already gone."

They all heard the dark voice, but did not know from whence it came. "Look!" Kairi shouted. They all looked up to where she was pointing. Standing on the branch of a tree was the Horned King, smiling wickedly.

"You!" Mulan said angrily.

"Horned King," Sora stated.

The said King chuckled. "A nice field test for my Omega Heartless if I do say so myself. The search and retrieval mission was a good test of brains, but to be able to bring three Keybladers to the brink of defeat, that is impressive. They're perfect."

"Omega Heartless?" Sora whispered. As if the Heartless weren't strong enough.

"Who are you?" Adam shouted. "What have you done with Belle? Where is she?" The Horned King smirked.

"Gone," he answered. "Taken by the shadows. Whisked away by the darkness. She goes to fulfill her destiny." Adam growled, menacingly. He pulled the magic mirror out from his belt.

"Show me Belle!", he commanded. The mirror flickered for a moment then turned blank. The prince balked at this. "Show me Belle!", he commanded again, and again nothing happened. Adam was going into hysterics now. "SHOW ME BELLE!", he screamed, in an almost...beast like manner.

The Horned King stared at the prince, curious to his temper. "You are quite annoying." He raised his withered hand to Adam. Suddenly Adam clutched his chest in pain, falling to his knees.

"Adam!" Sora cried.

The Horned King watched the price struggle and writhe on his knees. "Your heart," he whispered. "It radiates with magic. Powerful magic. Something sleeps within you. It's so...beastly." Adam managed to shoot the horned sorcerer a glare through his pain. "What say we wake it up!" The Horned King's hand then glowed yellow and flaming and the pain in Adam's chest then grew tenfold.

Adam fell on his hands and knees. This pain. He knew this pain. So many years ago he felt this pain. It couldn't be. Unable to take the pain any longer, Adam cried out in anguish.

His body then began to change. The bones in his system began to shift, making sickening cracking noises. His back started to expand, tearing the fabric of his shirt. His hands grew large and rapidly sprouted hair, the nails growing into filed claws. His legs became triple jointed. His face grew as hairy as the rest of body was quickly becoming. A snout grew painfully out of his face and black horns grew from his head.

Sora, Kairi, and Mulan watched this in abject horror, while the Horned King watched with satisfaction. During the transformation Adam let out one more scream, which came out as a painful roar, showing off his fangs.

Then it all stopped. The now large form of Adam lay sprawled on the ground, the mirror still clutched in what was his hand, now his paw. "Adam?", Sora said cautiously. Adam shifted at his name, slowly rising from the ground. They all looked a lot further upwards then they had to before. He turned around to face them and hey all gasped in shock.

Adam had turned back into the Beast

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Back at the castle, the worried servants waited patiently for their master and their friends to return. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh deary me!" Cogsworth said pacing the prince's study. "How could this have happened? This can't have happened! I must be dreaming! Yes, that's it, this is all a nightmare induced by too much or too little cough syrup!"

"You are not dreaming my friend, not unless we all are," Lumiere said.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Potts chided. "Sora and the others will bring her back, then everything will go back to normal." Cogsworth sighed.

"I suppose you're right. As normal as they can get around here anyway. Yes! Everything is going to be just fine!" No sooner had he said that, when his nose suddenly turned into the hands on a clock. Everyone stared at him in shock. "What?", he asked. "Do I have spinach in my teeth?"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Adam rubbed his hairy face with his hand, then noticing it was not a hand anymore he took a step back. "No," he whispered, in a deeper and hoarser voice. "No," he brought the magic mirror up to view himself and recoiled as he saw the face of the Beast staring back at him. "NO!" He bellowed, tossing the mirror aside. He felt his head and his face, his hands traveling to the horns now sprouting.

"Well, this was unexpected," the Horned King said smiling. "Your quite the monster aren't you? You might as well forget about your precious Belle. _Who could ever love a Beast_?" These words sparked unquenchable fury within the prince, hearing those words so many times before. With a mighty roar he charged the tree the Horned King stood in and pounded right through it with his mighty strength. The Horned King jumped off the tree before it collapsed to the forest floor, staying suspended in midair. "I would love to stay and give further torment, but I have a universe to conquer. Farewell Keybladers!" In a flash of dark energies, he was gone.

Adam, now once again the Beast, stood hunched at the foot of the destroyed tree, breathing heavily. Sora approached with caution. "Adam?", he said, laying a hand on his massive shoulder. Adam rounded at the touch and knocked Sora away with his paw. Sora cried out in pain and surprise and landed a few feet away.

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!", Adam cried out. He turned to his friends and locked them with his angry eyes filled with pain. He then turned and bolted into the darkness of the forest, screaming and roaring as he went.

"Adam!" Sora cried as Kairi and Mulan helped him stand up. "We have to go after him! He could hurt someone like this!" His friends agreed and they all ran after the beastly prince.

As soon as they left, a mysterious figure emerged from his hiding spot behind a tree. He looked around to see if the coast was clear and walked toward his prize. The magic mirror lay in the dirt and the stranger picked it up. In the darkness of the night, Gaston smiled cruelly, heading off in the direction of the village.

Adam, the Beast, reached the top of a cliff overlooking the forest. The moon shone in the background while the storm clouds passed through the night sky. He let off a roar of painful anguish as lightning streaked through the black night.


	12. Chapter 12: Kill the Beast!

Chapter 12

"Any sign of him?" Sora asked again, as they searched through the forest. Their search was not going well. In his fit of rage and pain Adam had literally torn through the forest, leaving behind a trail of crushed and uprooted trees. If anybody were to get in his way...

"Nothing," Kairi replied.

"He's not here," Mulan said.

Sora frowned. Poor Adam. Forced to suffer the curse of the Beast once again, without Belle there to help him. There may be no going back this time. "Let's check the village," Sora suggested. "He may have gone there looking for Belle." His companions nodded as they started towards the village.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The large castle loomed up ahead through the dark night, while lightning flashed in the sky. The beautiful angel statues had been somehow replaced with grotesque monsters, all staring hatefully down at any who would venture up the pathway. Adam took no notice of any of them as he rushed up the path on all fours toward the gate****

The doors of the castle slammed open with a large crash and Adam ran inside. His torn shirt was long abandoned so he now wore only his purple cloak and torn blue pants. "BEEELLLLEEEE!!!", he roared through the castle, the call bouncing off the walls. He rushed through the foyer looking around desperately for any find of sign of the brown haired woman. "BEEEEEELLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!!!", he roared again.

"Master?"

Adam turned around to the small voice but found that no one was there. His eyes then traveled downward. At his feet was Chip, no longer a boy but once again a teacup. His sad little eyes gazed up at the Beast, who looked down at him in shock.

From around the room, other servants emerged from their hiding places. No longer were they human, but pieces of furniture again. Cogsworth waddled up to him in clock form, his eyes showing deep remorse. Lumiere's flames were lit again, his candles burning in the their stacks. He hopped up to the prince and his flames died slightly to convey his emotions. Mrs. Potts hopped up beside her son and nuzzled him in comfort. Many other living objects and pieces of furniture, from pots and pans to the large wardrobe, hoped or walked or crawled to their beastly master, who looked at them all with open jawed horror.

Unable to take any more, Adam sunk to his knees, holding his head miserably. Then the tears came, dripping down his fur and onto the tiled floor. His servants, his friends, all crowded around him, offering what comfort they could.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Reaching the village, Sora, Kairi, and Mulan saw that Adam was not there. The village was empty as everyone was inside because of the thunderstorm. They decided to head toward Belle's father's house and tell him the terrible news. "What!", Maurice exclaimed. "My daughter! She's gone?" He sat down in his chair and put his face in his hands. "Oh no, not again, not again. First by a Beast, now by the shadows. Will she ever stop getting into trouble?"

"Don't worry Maurice," Kairi said gently. "We'll get Belle back."

"Yeah, once we find Adam, he'll be able to help us," Sora said reassuringly.

This apparently angered Maurice. "No! No! No! I have had it with that man! With that Beast! He was the one who took her the first time!" He got up from his seat and rummaged through his things. "No, this time I'll help her myself!" He grabbed a mail satchel and placed in it an axe, a map, and various other items. Lastly, he placed an old army helmet on his head. "Hold on Belle, I'm coming!" He then rushed out the door.

"Hey, wait!", Sora called after. They all followed him out. They didn't have to go far as he was standing rooted to the spot at the bottom of his stoop. The reason was that all the villagers had gathered at the town centre, bearing torches to illuminate the night. "What's going on?", Sora asked.

"No idea," Maurice answered. They all walked cautiously to the assembled crowd to see the goings on.

"What's this all about, Gaston?", a villager asked.

"It's the middle of the night, what could be so important?", another asked.

"Pipe down! Pipe down! Let Gaston speak!", voiced the unmistakable voice of LeFou. At the centre of the crowd was the arrogant hunter Gaston, wearing a serious expression. "So what's going on Gaston? Timmy fall down the well again?"

"No, but he really should stay away from that well," Gaston replied. "I come to you all to inform, no,_ warn _you of a terrible danger!" There were nervous murmurs through the villagers. "While hunting through the forest to find food for this happy town, I came across a terrible sight! A sight that I am barely able to describe! Something so horrible that small children should cover their ears."

"What? What is it!", LeFou shouted. The crowd was getting jumpy in anticipation.

"A Beast!" Gaston screamed. Sora, Kairi, Mulan and Maurice all gasped. "A monster! A demon! A creature of terrible size and strength."

There were unsure murmurs through the assembled villagers. "Impossible," one said.

"There's no such thing," said another. Gaston smirked.

"If you don't believe me, believe this!" He then reached into the collar of his shirt and pulled out the magic mirror. The Keybladers once again gasped. "Show me the Beast!" Gaston commanded. The mirror glowed green as it always did before it worked its magic. Appearing on the glass was the Beast, a very sad expression on his cursed face. The image was held up for all to see. Small children shrunk away in fear of the creature as did some adults, while the rest stared in astonishment.

"It's true!"

"It's horrible!"

"Is it dangerous?"

"No!" Sora shouted, working his way through the crowd. "He wouldn't hurt anyone! He may appear mean and vicious, but he's really kind!"

"Oh, really?", Gaston said, with his smug smile. "The Beast truly is a Beast. For I saw him gobble up our beloved prince Adam!" There were gasps in the crowd. "Killed before my very eyes at the claws of this creature! Now he rules the prince's castle! And he's holding our beloved Belle captive!"

"That's not true!" Mulan said. "Please. you must believe us!"

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were in league with this monster," Gaston challenged.

"He's not the monster, Gaston! You are!" Kairi shouted. Gaston glared at her.

"They're all crazy," Gaston accused. He turned to the entire crowd. "The Beast will make off with your children!" Many mothers clutched their children tight. "He'll come after them in the night!"

"No!" Sora pleaded, but was ignored by the crowd as Gaston raved on.

"We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the Beast!" The crowd voiced their answer in a cheer.

"We're not safe until he's dead."

"He'll come stalking us at night!"

"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!"

"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free." Gaston grabbed a torch.

"So it's time to take some action, boys, it's time to follow me!" He threw his torch into a pile of hay, igniting it instantly in a fantastic bonfire.

_Through the mist, through the woods_

_Through the darkness and the shadows_

_It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride._

_Say a prayer, then we're there_

_At the drawbridge of a castle,_

_And there's something truly terrible inside_

Gaston holds the glowing green mirror depicting the Beast for all to see.

_It's a Beast_

_He's got fangs, razor sharp ones_

_Massive paws_

_Killer claws for the feast_

_Hear him roar, see him foam,_

_But we're not coming home,_

_Till he's dead,_

The crowd cheers

_Good and dead,_

Another cheer.

_Kill the Beast!_

Sora broke through the crowd and grabbed Gaston by the arm. "You can't do this!", he shouted. Gaston reared back and punched him in the stomach, sending him to his knees.

"If you're not with us, your against us!" Gaston spat. At his gesture people from the crowd grabbed the Keybladers by their arms and dragged them off. They took then to a cellar and threw them in, bolting the door behind them. "We can't have them running off to warn the creature!"

"Let us out!", Kairi called from the cellar. Her cries were ignored as Gaston stood above the crowd. The glowing green mirror illuminated his crazed features.

"We'll rid the village of this Beast! Who's with me?", he cried. The entire crowd cheered in answer. The village men grabbed their weapons and lit their torches. From pitchforks to clubs they readied themselves for their heroic act. Gaston clasped on a black hunting cape and a quiver of arrows. A bow was strapped to his back while a broadsword was strapped to his hip. He mounted his black horse, still clutching the glowing green mirror.

MOB:_ Light your torch, mount your horse!_

GASTON: _Screw your courage to the sticking place!_

MOB: _We're counting on Gaston to lead the way!_

_Through a mist, to a wood_

_Where within a prince's castle,_

_Something's lurking that you don't see everyday!_

_It's a Beast,_

_One as tall as a mountain!_

_We won't rest,_

'_Till he's good and deceased!_

_Sally forth, tally ho!_

_Grab your sword, grab your bow_

_Praise the Lord and here we go!_

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!", Gaston cried, rearing back on his horse. This was the song they sang as the men of the village marched toward the castle. The women and children bid them farewell as they left the village to the darkness of the forest. Gaston's glowing green mirror lit the way for the orange torches, LeFou at the side of his horse.

Back at the village, Sora hammered away at the cellar doors with his Keyblade. Outside, the doors were weighed down with several heavy objects, making the Keyblades powers of unlocking useless. "We have to warn Adam!", he said striking the door again.

"There's got to be another way out," Mulan said looking around with Kairi.

Outside, Maurice tried to move the weights that held the doors down. After many tries he gave up. An idea then popped to his brain. He turned around and headed to the direction of his workshop.

In the forest, the mob had chopped down a large tree and stripped it of its branches to fashion a makeshift battering ram. They carried it to the castle pathway.

_We don't like what we don't_

_Understand, it frankly scares us_

_And this monster is mysterious at least!_

_Bring your guns, bring your knives,_

_Save your children and your wives,_

_We'll save our village and our lives!_

_We'll kill the Beast! _

At the castle, the servants stood in the library. Their master had retreated to his room where he wished to be left alone. "Well it was nice being human if even for a while," Cogsworth said sadly. "Being a clock isn't so bad. I'll always know the time, I'll never go bald, and my cuticles stay nice and polished."

"Do not give up hope, my friends!" Lumiere said. "There is still a chance that Belle will return. Then everything will be fine!"

"Hey, look!" Chip exclaimed from the window.

"Could it be?", said Lumiere.

"Is it she?" Mrs. Potts asked.

Hopping and walking to the window, they saw that it was indeed not their saviour. "Sacre bleu! Invaders!"

"Encroachers!"

"And they have the mirror!" Mrs. Potts said, looking at Gaston who was leading the mob with his bow in one hand and the magic mirror in the other.

"Warn the master," Cogsworth instructed. "If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me?" By the time he had finished, everyone was already off. "Hello?"

At the pathway, Gaston lead the villagers to the castle gates. "Take whatever booty you can find!", he ordered. "But remember, the Beast is mine!"

Inside, the servants rushed to the door to stop the invaders, singing their song.

_Hearts ablaze, banners high!_

_We go marching into battle,_

_Unafraid, although the danger just increased!_

Outside, the mob reached the door, bringing their battering ram to the front.

_Raise the flag, sing the song_

_Here we come, we're fifty strong_

_And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong!_

_Let's kill the Beast!_

Mrs. Potts hopped to the prince's room as quick as she could. A loud boom rang throughout the castle, signifying the mob's battering of the door had begun. She entered his quarters and found him standing in front of his window. "Pardon me master," she asked cautiously.

"Leave me in peace," was all he uttered.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!"

"Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast!", the mob chanted, emphasizing each chant with another ram to the door.

The servants had propped themselves against the door in an attempt to keep the invaders out, but the battering was too hard and the door would soon be bashed in. "This isn't working!", Lumiere cried.

"We must do something!", the wardrobe cried.

"Wait. I know!" Lumiere said.

"What shall we do master?" Mrs. Potts asked the beastly prince.

Adam didn't even turn to face her. "It doesn't matter anymore," was his sad reply. "Just let them come."

The doors were finally bashed inside and the mob ventured in lead by Gaston. The foyer was dark with no light except the lightning that flashed outside. Nothing was present except many pieces of furniture and objects placed throughout the room. Gaston frowned and cautiously strode in, the villagers following after.

LeFou fumbled after his idol, but also took the time to assess the valuable looking objects strewn about. Gaston did say they could take anything. He spied a nice little candlestick holder that was made of gold that sat atop a table. That might fetch a pretty penny. He strode up to it and saw his reflection in the gold shine. Then suddenly the gold slipped away to reveal two mischievous eyes and a wry smile.

"Now!" Lumiere shouted. The furniture then sprang to life and charged to the surprised villagers. The table holding Lumiere bucked like a mule and kicked LeFou away. Couches, pots, tables, chairs, even a coatrack leaped for the attacking mob.

Sora hit the wood of the cellar door again, but it still did not give way. He panted as he kept on trying. "We have to get out of here," he breathed.

"We'll think of something," Kairi reassured. The sound of something coming their way came to their ears. "What's that?", Kairi asked.

The sound was getting louder now. Then Sora understood. "Everyone get back!", he shouted. They all backed away from the door before it was smashed inwards by Maurice's wood cutting invention. Out of the smoke and debris that followed came the inventor himself.

"Come on," he shouted. "We have a future son-in-law to save!"

Gaston tears away from the strange battle being fought in the foyer and headed up the stairs, bow and mirror in hand to search out the Beast. The battle was completely in the favour of the castle occupants. The villagers, not really knowing how to fight furniture, were being beaten back.

The wardrobe fought with a specialized style of kung-fu, using her drawers and closet doors to smash the men away. Knives and forks flung themselves towards the invaders, not to kill them, but to scare them away. Mrs. Potts and all her teacup children poured boiling hot tea down from the balconies.

Lumiere unfortunately was cornered by LeFou, who held his torch to the candle with a menacing look. Lumiere quaked in fear as the flames melted his wax away. At the top of the stairs, however, was Cogsworth, wearing a Napoleon hat and wielding a pair of scissors, looking braver and more daring then ever before. With a laugh he slid down the banister with his scissors pointed like a joust. At the end of the banister was LeFou's butt.

"YEEEEOOOOWWW!", he shouted when the scissors hit their mark.

Gaston kicked open the door and pointed his bow inside. In the room was the Beast, not having moved at all from his spot in front of the window. Gaston's bow was loaded but Adam still did not move, only regarded the hunter sadly. Gaston smiled cruelly and released his arrow. It flew straight and true to lodge in the Beast's back. The prince cried out in pain but still did not move. Gaston charged Adam and kicked him through the window where, outside, rain began to fall.

Adam raised himself up but still refused to fight back and was kicked again across the roof. "Fight me!" Gaston cried. "What's the matter prince? Ashamed to show your face?" Adam looked at Gaston in shock. "Yes I know who you are and it couldn't have come at a better time." A punch to the prince's jaw sent him tumbling down the roof, with Gaston following after.

Meanwhile, Sora and the others raced to the castle. Mulan rode the horse that carried the wagon towing Sora, Kairi, and Maurice. The rain splashed on their faces as they rode as fast as they could, the large castle looming in the distance.

Back at the castle, the villagers ran away, the fight lost. They threw down their weapons and ran back to the village, screaming in fear. At the castle gates, the servants cheered as the mob was forced out. "And stay out!" Cogsworth shouted.

On the roof, Adam was taking quite a beating. Gaston's ponytail had come undone so his hair flayed wildly in the rain, giving him an even more crazed look. Adam lay at his feet, still not raising himself to fight. "When you're gone prince," Gaston said drawing his broadsword and raising above Adam's head. "Belle will be all mine!" And the sword started to come down.

Beast snapped out of his pity party at this statement. He tackled Gaston in the gut and they both tumbled down the roof.

The horse carrying the Keybladers reached the pathway to the castle, passing by the villagers who were running away from the castle in fear, screaming of talking, moving furniture. "Look!" Mulan cried, pointing to the castle roof. The beastly prince and the arrogant hunter Gaston battled it out on the edge of the roof, Gaston swinging his sword and Adam using his claws. Without another word Mulan drove the cart to the castle doors.

On the castle ledge, Gaston swung his sword at the defenseless Beast who managed to avoid each attack. Adam retreated among the gargoyles decorating the castle and hid amongst them. Gaston followed after and struck the first figure he saw in the dark. His sword rang on the head of a statue breaking of a piece. Gaston growled and walked out to the other gargoyles.

"Do you think she'll love you now Beast?", Gaston taunted, walking amongst the statues which seemed to taunt him with their grotesque faces. "Do you think she'll come back to you? You're a monster! An atrocity! Answer me this!_ Who could ever love a Beast?_"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" Gaston swung around at the ferocious cry of the Beast, standing atop a statue and bellowing fiercely in the rain. All of the hunter's courage was drained at such a terrifying sight. In a flash of lightning something appeared in the prince's paw. It was large and thick with something dangling from a chain at the end in the shape of a rose.

Adam took little heed of its mysterious appearance, now completely focused on the man that would do him so much pain. He jumped off the statue and brought the large object down on the hunter. Gaston collected himself and managed to jump out of the way before the ground exploded where he was standing moments before. The Beast emerged from the crater he just created on the roof, still holding his strange weapon. Another flash of lightning revealed the weapon for what it was. A Keyblade. _Rumbling Rose _fluttered through Adam's mind but he barely regarded it. He then charged again at the dumbfounded Gaston.

Sora, Kairi, Mulan and Maurice ran to the upper levels. After a brief encounter with the servant-furniture, who urged them to hurry upstairs to their master, they were now racing to the aid of the cursed prince. The ran out onto a balcony and were once again showered with rain. From their vantage point they saw Adam viciously attacking Gaston with what looked like a Keyblade. The thing must have weighed hundreds of pounds but the prince wielded it as if were nothing.

Gaston fended off the weapon with his sword but each attack created large shockwaves that shook the very earth. Gaston was tiring quickly but the Beast kept coming on. With a mighty roar he brought the Keyblade down again, shattering Gaston's sword to pieces. Adam then gripped Gaston's throat with his free paw and held him over the edge of the roof, his furry face with an expression of pure hate.

"No! Please! Stop!" Gaston pleaded as he looked down into the abyss below. "I surrender! Please! I'll do anything!" the prince said nothing, fully prepared to drop him.

"Adam, No!" Kairi cried from the balcony. The prince made no sign that he heard her.

"Don't do it!" Sora shouted. Adam ignored them all as he glowered at Gaston, who was still cowering in his grip.

"Adam!" Mulan cried. "What would Belle say?" These words struck Adam hard. As the rain wet his fur he remembered Belle's kind face and her gentle words. What would she say if she saw him now? He brought Gaston safely to the roof and stared into the hunter's eyes.

"Get out," he growled. He then threw Gaston to the ground and stalked away, dragging his Keyblade with him.

Gaston sat himself up and watched the Beast leave. He then smirked and pulled a dagger out from his boot. Sneaking up on the Beast he pulled back to plunge it into the monsters back.

He didn't see the Hidden Dragon Keyblade whizz past the Beast and hit him right in the head. He stumbled back to the edge of the roof and lost his balance. Gaston fell off the edge and plummeted to the black abyss, screaming all the way.

Mulan's Keyblade boomeranged back to her and she caught it skillfully with one hand. The Keybladers made their may down the roof from the balcony. The reached solid ground and walked to the prince, who stood silently and motionless staring down at the ground sadly.

Kairi walked to the edge of the roof and peered of the side. Gaston was no where to be seen. she then noticed the magic mirror sitting on the ground, no longer glowing. She picked it up and held it carefully. Suddenly it began yo glow again, but this time a clear light color, and began to lift into the air. Sora knew what this was. It a very expensive light show, the heart of the world appeared and Sora locked it.

When it was all over, everyone had gathered in the library. Every servant was there as well as Maurice and the Keybladers. Prince Adam stared out the window where the storm had stopped. "Adam's Keyblade must have appeared when he thought that Belle was going to be taken away from him," Sora said.

"But then why didn't it appear before, when she was kidnaped?" asked Mulan. Sora was stumped at that.

"It's because he wasn't the Beast,"

Everyone looked at Kairi who had spoken. "Adam's true feelings could only be expressed fully when he was placed in the curse again. When he was threatened to have his happiness taken away, his deepest feelings emerged." Sora nodded understandingly.

"But why is everyone furniture again?"

"We were always a part of the curse," Cogsworth said. "When the master was put under the spell, it affected the entire castle and everyone in it. Naturally we were changed back as well."

"And this time Belle cannot help us," Lumiere sighed. Sora frowned and walked over to Adam.

The broken prince gazed out into the dark night, the Rumbling Rose Keyblade still in his paw. "Adam?" Sora asked.

"Leave me alone," he replied sadly. Sora frowned deeper.

"Listen prince, you can't just give up,"

"I think it's clear that I'm just not meant to be happy. Please leave."

"Now, hold on. You just hit a few obstacles in your love, that's all. I mean who hasn't? Captured by a witch, captured by a Nobody, captured by a sorcerer, it's just another obstacle!" Everyone gave him strange looks. "Okay, I'm not so good with pep talks. But you have a Keyblade now. With that you can save Belle if you come with us. For your sake and theirs," he said gesturing to the servants. "Well, what's it gonna be?"

Adam looked at his Keyblade and into the eyes of his servants. He turned back to the window. "Please," he said, turning back to them, smiling for the first time since he was transformed. "Call me Beast."


	13. Chapter 13: Of Pirates and Chasers

Chapter 13

"We're baaaaacckk," Sora said, annoyingly, as he, Kairi and Mulan walked into the Shera cockpit.

"About time," Quistis said.

"Hey, these things take time!" Kairi joked. Mushu scurried up to Mulan and climbed on her shoulder.

"So, tell me all the juicy details of your little quest. Were the people nice? Did you fight any bad guys? Did you bring me anything?", he asked, grinning at the last part. Mulan smiled and shook her head.

"Did you find the Keyblader?", Aerith asked. Sora smiled and nodded.

"Sure did!" The doors to the cockpit then slid open. The large form of the Beast stepped inside, his large frame barely able to fit in the doorway. His Rumbling Rose Keyblade sat comfortably in his paw. Everyone tensed as the intimidating Beast glowered at them all, giving them a look that seemed to say 'I hate you all already'. "Guys, this is the Beast!" Everyone waved uncertainly.

The doors slid open again and this time Ron stepped through with Rufus on his shoulder. "Man, that soda goes right through you! Right Rufus?" When he walked next to the Beast he looked him up and down. "Who let Cousin It on board?"

"Ron!", everyone exclaimed. The Beast growled low and menacingly, causing Ron to "Eeep." and run to hide behind Tifa. The former prince glared at them all one last time before turning around and stalking through the slide-away doors. "Beast," Sora whispered. Everyone glared at Ron who was still hiding.

"What?"

Beast stalked angrily through the steel halls of the Shera, unaffected by the fact that this was all very different and strange compared to his world. His expression was void of every emotion except hate. All that was going through his head was 'What was I thinking?'. He was stupid to think that anyone other then Belle would accept him for his appearance. Then again, back when he was going through the first few weeks of his transformation he was afraid to look at himself in the mirror. These people were obviously no different.

Something touched his bare foot. He looked down ans saw that it was a ball colored blue and white. Following behind it was a little girl who picked it back up. She noticed that the ball was stopped by someone and looked up to see who it was. The Beast scowled at her as she met his eyes, knowing that she was just going to run away screaming.

"Hi there!" Marlene said cheerfully, catching the Beast of guard.

"Uh, hi," he replied uncertainly. A slightly taller red-haired boy ran up beside her and also looked up at him.

"Hey Marlene, who's he?", Denzel asked curiously.

"I don't know yet. What's your name mister?"

Beast, still amazed that they had not run away yet, hesitated to answer. "Uh...Beast", he finally uttered.

"Nice to meet you Mister Beast! I'm Marlene."

"I'm Denzel!"

Beast looked down at the two children who did not seem to care about his appearance. "Hey, you've got a Keyblade!" Denzel exclaimed, pointing to the hefty weapon in Beast's paw. Beast raised the Keyblade at its mention. "Can I see it?" Beast shrugged and handed the boy the key-shaped weapon. As soon as it left his grasp, it crashed to the floor and Denzel down with it. Try as Denzel might he could not lift the Keyblade.

"Wow! You must be really strong!" Marlene said in awe. "You have to be a hero!"

"A...hero?" Beast said, testing it out.

"Want to play Blitzball with us?" Denzel asked. Marlene nodded enthusiastically.

Beast mulled it over a bit before he smiled for the second time since he changed.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Omega Heartless?" Merlin questioned, stroking his beard. Sora nodded.

"They were some of the strongest Heartless I've ever had to face. They were different from the others, too,"

Merlin continued to stroke his beard. "This Horned King must have powerful sorceries to be able to alter the strength and appearance of the creatures of darkness." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Things just seem to get more and more difficult for us, don't they?"

"At least we have one more Keyblader to help us out," Kim said. "Until you scared him off, Ron!" Said boy hung his head in shame.

"Nevertheless, if these new Heartless are as powerful as you described, we may have quite the problem," Leon said.

"Next world, coming up!" Cid shouted. Once again Sora rushed to the cockpit window.

"Port Royal!", he exclaimed. The great pirate capital of the universe floated in the distance, home of Sora's old friend, Jack Sparrow who, in his opinion, was one weird dude.

"Alright guys, you know the drill," Leon said to the Keybladers. "What about the new guy?"

At that moment the doors slid open and Beast walked in along with Denzel, who was holding a Blitzball. Riding on his broad shoulders was Marlene, laughing happily. What Sora found most strange, though, was Beast was also laughing. "Uh, Beast?" Beast stopped his laughing and turned his attention to Sora. "We're going to the next world now." Beast then grew stern again and nodded. Gently, he lifted Marlene off of his shoulders and placed her back on the ground.

"Awwww, we were having fun," Marlene pouted.

Once again, the Gummi shuttle flew down to the planet's atmosphere, Sora talking all the while. "Wait till you guys meet Jack. He's the greatest pirate ever to sail! Granted he's a little strange, but once you see past that he's...alright."

"What's that whistling sound?" Kairi asked. Everyone perked their ears. There was a whistling and it was gradually getting louder. They didn't have time to ponder that anymore as the ship was suddenly hit with a cannonball. It blew the wing clean off and the ship was sent spiraling out of control. Everyone tumbled around the ship as they plummeted to the planet.

"Guys?", Wade called through the intercom. "Guys!", he called louder. everyone in the Shera looked at each other worriedly.

"We could have a problem."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Kairi slowly opened her eyes. She found herself laying face down on a wooden surface and slowly sat up. She sat in a daze for a while before the events of the shuttle ride all came flooding back. But where was Sora? And Mulan and Beast for that matter. She was alone.

Her surroundings weren't all that impressive. She was in what looked like a wooden barrel. The top was open, revealing the clear blue sky above. She stood up and peered out the barrel's edge, at the very long drop below. It was then that she realized she was in the crows-nest of a large ship floating in the wide open sea. The crew of the ship scurried about doing their duties, looking like bugs to Kairi.

Suddenly, something jumped on her head, causing her to screech in surprise. The thing jumped from her hair and hopped on the ledge of the crows nest, revealing it to be a monkey...a monkey dressed in tiny clothes and small earrings. It smiled mischievously at her before it scurried down the ladder to the deck below.

Kairi watched it go down over the edge, before she heard a voice behind her. "Well, the man top deck finally smiles down on old Jack."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"_Riku! Wait up!" , an eight-year old Kairi called to the nine-year old Riku._

_The silver haired boy sighed in annoyance. "What now, Kairi?", he asked. Kairi ran up to him and panted, out of breath. She then leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips._

_Riku stumbled back and blushed bright red. "What was that for?", he shouted, still blushing._

_Kairi, who was also a little red, answered him. "I just wanted to know what it was like. You know...kissing."_

"_Why did you choose to kiss me? Why not Sora?" Kairi blushed as red as her hair._

"_Well, I kind of...like you, Riku," she confessed, staring at her feet. Riku's eyes widened._

"_You like me?", he repeated._

"_Please, you can't tell Sora about this!", she pleaded._

Sora opened his eyes and wearily rubbed them. Another strange dream. This one about Riku and Kairi. And they...kissed? That had to be a dream.

He sat up from where he was laying on his back and looked around. He was on an island. He sat on the hot white sand. Palm trees swayed in the breeze behind him. Kairi, Mulan, and Beast were nowhere to be seen****

Sora frowned. What was with these visions? Every time he fell asleep he had another one, each one different and more confusing than the next. He thought some more. This started happening when he bumped into that woman back in Radiant Garden. That was the first time he'd had one. Unfortunately, she ran before he could ask her anything. What did it mean?

He was pondering all of this when, inexplicably, a shadow formed in the white sand. It formed into a shadow Heartless, with its beady yellow eyes shining. Sora immediately jumped to his feet, whipping out his Keyblade as more Heartless appeared. Pirates, Air Pirates, and Shadow types all appeared to challenge him.

Sora gritted his teeth and prepared for battle.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"It's a monster!"

"It's horrible!"

"Look out! He'll eat us!"

Beast backed away to the wall of a building as the townsfolk closed in around him. The all had the same look on their faces. Fear. Confusion. Anger. All because of what he looked like. The crowd began to throw rocks and stones at him. He raised his arms to protect himself as they pelted him.

"Please! We mean you****no harm!" Mulan pleaded, running up beside Beast. The crowd took no heed of her and continued their barrage. Beast did nothing. It was just like back in his world where no one would accept him. He guessed people were the same no matter where you were.

The crowd then began to disperse to make way for the red and white uniformed soldiers, each one carrying a bayonet. "All right, what's all this then?", one of them asked. The soldier's eyes took him straight to the strangers in their town. "What the? It's some kind of monster man! Take it down!" They all took aim with their rifles on the two Keybladers while the crowd cheered them on.

"Stop it!"

Everyone stopped at the female voice that rose above the crowd. The soldiers held their fire and turned around. The crowd parted to make way for a young blond woman. She wore a gold emblazoned dress with long sleeves. She walked down to the soldiers with a look of displeasure on her face. "What is going on here?", she demanded of the captain of the soldiers.

"Miss Swan, I was just about to deal with these interlopers," he explained.

"And what have they done wrong?", she asked.

The man blanched for a while. "Well, uh, you see, um they, they uh..."

"Well?"

"Well, look at them!", the captain exclaimed gesturing at Beast and Mulan. The woman scowled and walked to the point in between the Keybladers and the crowd.

"Just because something looks different, doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Do you all judge a book by its cover?" Beast stared at her, amazed, while the townsfolk bowed their heads in shame. "Now everyone leave!" They all hastily obliged and went about their lives.

"Thank you, Miss," the Beast said respectfully. The woman turned and smiled at him.

"Please, call me Elizabeth."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora sliced through another Heartless as it leapt for him. The pirates and shadows surrounded him while the air pirates circled over head. He drew in heavy breaths. The Heartless kept on coming and he was tiring fast. He had to think of something before they overwhelmed him.

Wait. There was something. He thought back to before he left Beast's castle.

"_So you are leaving then?" Lumiere asked Sora._

"_Yup. If Belle is out there then we have to leave right away. Sorry we can't be any more help here," he said sorrowfully._

"_Think nothing of it, my friend, but please we wish to help you." Mrs. Potts and Chip hopped up to Sora. In Chip's cup was a necklace of some kind. "Take it! Please."_

_Sora reached into Chip's cup and lifted the necklace out. On the charm was a picture of two bongos with many leaves and stars surrounding it. "A Summoning Charm!"_

"_Please take it with our prayers," Mrs Potts said._

Sora pulled out the charm that would summon someone to help him out and clutched it in his palm. "Time to test it out!", he said. His body then began to glow a golden light as the charm glowed a clear bright light.

"POWER!", he shouted, throwing it in the air. The charm showered down sparks and stars as the light began to take shape. The one summoned was large and covered head to toe in black fur. Its sharp claws and fangs were paled in comparison to his cheerful expression. "BALOO!" Sora cried. The large black bear with the smiling face danced around as if he didn't have a care in the world. Baloo turned to Sora and they both high-fived.

When the light show ended and the Heartless were with them once more. Baloo turned to them and whipped out a pair of bongos. He threw one to Sora and placed the other under his arm. Jumping around, he pounded on his bongo with his paw and Sora pounded on his with his Keyblade. Their steady beats and melody instantly entranced the Heartless as they, too, began to dance along.

As they kept them under their spell, Sora pounded down on his Keyblade with tremendous force, sending a shockwave through the Heartless horde, obliterating several. Baloo then did the same with his paws. The shockwaves ripped through the Heartless, which were helpless to the power of the bongos. For the finale, both Sora and Baloo jumped in the air and landed simultaneously on their bongos, sending the biggest wave yet to the Heartless. It destroyed them all in a shower of sand.

Sora turned to Baloo who flashed him a smile and a thumbs up before disappearing back into his world. Sora sighed and slumped back down to the sand. "Always nice to have a new friend," Sora said smiling.

"Impressive," a cold voice said.

Sora jumped up from the sand and whipped around. The large, armoured figure that was not there a second ago stood with his arms crossed. "Sora, is it not?", he asked. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Sora stared at the figure, examining him. "Are you a...Chaser?", he asked. The figure raised his head, slightly surprised.

"And how would you know that?", he asked. Sora scowled. He didn't want to say that he saw this exact same guy attacking King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy in a dream. If this was him, then _he_ was the supposed Chaser that the King had warned him about.

"None of your business," Sora spat. "Now what did you do with Donald and Goofy?"

"Who?"

"My friends! What did you do with them?" In his anger he summoned his Keyblade again, charging at this mysterious man. The armored figure merely sidestepped to avoid his clumsy attack.

"If you wanted to fight, all you had to do was ask." In a flash he was right in front of Sora before Sora even knew it. A backhand to the face knocked him to the sand. There was so much strength in his blow that Sora did not get back up.

"What do you want?", Sora asked.

"That," the man answered pointing to the weapon in Sora's hand.

"My Keyblade?"

"Exactly. Now don't make this any more difficult." He then rushed for Sora, who jumped out of the way before the man's Keyblade struck the sand on which he was just sitting. Standing up, Sora raised his Keyblade to block the other Keyblade that was crashing down. The armoured man's weapon was large and heavy but he wielded it as if it weighed nothing. The man kept Sora guessing as he rained down powerful destructive blows that Sora could hardly block. His arms weakened with each hit. Sora couldn't get in a single attack but continued to block and dodge until, at the point of exhaustion, he was knocked high into the air. He fell back to the earth, thankfully on the soft sand.

"Are you done? Good." The figure walked up to Sora, flat on his back, struggling to get up.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I thought you already knew. I am a Chaser. What do I chase? Keyblades. How do you separate a Keyblade from its wielder?" The man pointed his Keyblade at Sora's face. "Death." He raised his massive Keyblade above his head, ready to cleave Sora's head in two. Sora closed his eyes for the inevitable.

The Chaser stopped in mid-chop when he heard a low whistling. Turning his helmeted head, he saw what it was. A cannonball hit him square in the chest with a loud clang. He was sent flying back into the palm tree forest, leaving the stunned Sora behind.

"Ahoy!" Sora whipped his head around to the direction from whence the cannonball came. A large ship with grey sails floated offshore. Many cannons protruded from its body and the wooden statue of a sea maiden decorated the mast. Standing on the ledge of the craft was a familiar, goofy pirate. "Spikey haired mate off the port bow!", Captain Jack Sparrow shouted to the crew of the Black Pearl. "Man the boats and break out the rum! Let's get the lad a drink!" The crew followed their captain's orders.

Sora smiled at seeing his old friend again. He then got up and walked to where the Chaser had landed. The palm trees with which he collided were broken and damaged, leaving a crater of destruction. He peered over cautiously. The Chaser had disappeared. Gone, without a trace.


	14. Chapter 14: The Hunt Begins

Chapter 14

"My old sailing mate, Sora! Big yellow shoes and all!", Jack Sparrow exclaimed as Sora arrived on the Black Pearl. "The shortest pirate ever to sail the Caribbean!" A very small man, by the name of Marty, gave him a look as he walked by "Oh, right. Sorry mate."

"Jack! I mean, Captain Jack!"

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Mr. Sora! Allow me to introduce you to my new crew!" He walked over to a slightly heavy man with thick scruffy hair. "This is my first mate, Gibbs! Don't mind him. He always smells like that."

"Pleasure to meet you lad! Heard you helped Jack get the Pearl back," Gibbs said, shaking Sora's hand.

"It was nothing!" Sora replied. Jack then took him to an old man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"This is Mr. Cotton," said Jack.

"Hi!" Sora said. Cotton didn't answer. "Hello?"

"He can't talk. He had his tongue cut out." Cotton opened his mouth to reveal that he was indeed missing a tongue, causing Sora to recoil. "He's trained his parrot to talk for him. Haven't figured out how yet."

"Braaaa! Anchors away!", the parrot called.

"He likes you!" Jack said. Sora smiled uncertainly. "But tell me my spiky haired mate, what gets you stranded on a godforsaken island in the middle of nowhere? You had a mutiny, didn't you? One minute you're breezily flying around in your little space boat, and the next, they turn on you. Happens to the best of captains."

"No, nothing like that. I got separated from my friends and ended up on that island. Then I was attacked. It's a good thing you guys showed up."

"Yeah! That's right! You see, I was sailing along, minding my own business, when suddenly I saw that my old buddy, Sora, was in a spot! 'Change course!' I shouted! 'I've got a mate to save!'

"Actually, it was the girl who told us to turn around. Captain Jack was in his study with the rum stash," Gibbs said, earning him a glare from Jack.

"Well, I will admit that I was reluctant at first...but when I saw that it was my mate Sora, I turned right around!"

"Girl?" Sora asked.

"Oh yes, nice petite lass sent down from the heavens to fill the gaping loneliness in my heart," Jack said, slightly teary eyed. "Her name's Coco!"

"No, her name's Kala," Marty said.

"Kala? Her name is Kalan!," Gibbs stated.

"Braaa! Kiwi!" Cotton's parrot cawed.

"Kiwi's the name of a fruit, not the name of a girl sent from the heavens!" Captain Jack said. At that moment, the door to the captain's study opened and said girl came out. "Her name is clearly-"

"Kairi!"

"No, that's not it."

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed running over to him and giving him a hug, which he returned.

"Woooooooooo!", Jack drawled. "Sora, my overly hormonal mate, you fancy my gift from above, eh? Well I suppose you could have her. Plenty of other fish in the sea, or women in the sky. Savvy?"

Sora and Kairi both blushed and let go of each other. "This is my friend Kairi, not a gift from above!"

"He keeps calling me that," Kairi whispered to Sora.

"If you could think of a better name for a lass who fell from the sky I'd love to hear it. Now if our little rescue is over and done with, we must be on our way!"

"What's our heading Captain?", Gibbs asked.

For first possible time, Jack Sparrow was speechless. He pulled out his trusty black compass. "Now, let's see here. Uh, mmm, um, that way!", he exclaimed, pointing to the horizon. "Or is it, that way?" Everyone slapped their foreheads.

"Uh, Captain? Kairi and I need to look for our friends. Unless you've seen them?" Sora asked. This perked up Jack's attention.

"More mates to find, eh? Any lookers?" Sora glowered at him. "Alright! Well there's only one place to go to find someone and since you helped me out of a spot, I'll take you there! Gentlemen, we have our heading!"

"Where to, Captain?" Jack flashed Gibbs a smile, showing off his golden teeth.

"Tortuga."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Back in Port Royal, in the house or rather, mansion, of Elizabeth Swan, her new friends had gathered for tea in her study. Beast looked very awkward sitting in the padded chair that was much too small for him and sipping his tea with his pinky extended. Mulan, who was not used to using such instruments was having a bit of trouble of her own. Elizabeth could not help but smile at their antics.

"You'll have to forgive the people of this town," she explained. "You see, we had a bit of trouble in the past."

"What kind of trouble?" Mulan asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She then took in their appearances. "Then again... Many months ago, we were attacked by pirates. Cursed pirates to be exact. But with them were terrible creatures of shadow that devoured hearts." Mulan and Beast both showed a knowing glance.

"Heartless," they both stated. Elizabeth looked slightly surprised.

"You know of them?", she asked.

"We've dealt with them," Beast muttered.

"Then you must know Sora!" Both Mulan and Beast looked at each other. "Sora was able to help us rid this town of the creatures. We owe him so much. Is he here now?"

"We don't know," Mulan answered. "We were separated when we arrived here."

"Oh, dear. I wish there was something I could do to help you but..."

"Elizabeth!", a voice called. "Are you in there?" From the doorway emerged a handsome young man. "Oh, you have...visitors," he said, eying her strange company.

"Yes, these are friends of Sora," Elizabeth explained.

"Oh! That explains it!", the man said walking over. Elizabeth smiled.

"This is Will. My fiancé." Will went to Elizabeth's side and kissed her on the cheek. Both Beast's and Mulan's hearts ached at the scene, having lost their loved ones. "The wedding is in a couple of days and there is still much to prepare."

"What's going on? Do they need help?", Will asked.

"No, don't worry about us!" Mulan said. "We don't want to spoil your wedding plans. We'll just have to find a way. Somehow." Will and Elizabeth still didn't look convinced.

"Mulan," Beast said. "What about that thing Sora gave us on the ship? He said it would help us communicate." Mulan realized what he was talking about and pulled out the Kimunicator.

"We can contact the Shera with this!", she exclaimed, smiling. As fast as the smile came it disappeared. "How do you make it work?"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Tortuga. A paradise for every pirate, criminal and lawbreaker on the sea. Everywhere you looked men ran about, shooting pistols, swinging swords and chasing women. All in the name of rum! It was truly a terrible place to be for any law-abiding citizen.

But Jack Sparrow was anything but law-abiding.

"Welcome to the jewel of the Caribbean mates. It is indeed a sad life for any that have never breathed deep this, proliferus bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

A drunken man fell from a balcony directly in front of Sora. "I'm speechless," he replied. Another man ran by in his birthday suit shooting his pistol in the air and screeching. Kairi shivered and moved closer to Sora. "What makes you think our friends will be here?"

"Did I say that? I really can't recall. All I know is I'm here to recruit more members of my crew. No better place than Tortuga!" Sora glowered at him. "Not to worry my spiky haired mate, with you and your big key stick around! You might come handy...", he said with a knowing glint in his eye.

The walked up to a bar where immediately a man came flying through a glass window. Sora and Kairi winced but Jack took it all in stride, walking in without a care in the world. Inside was chaos. People were drinking, fighting, and most of all laughing. "Keep a sharp eye," Jack whispered before walking off.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Kairi whispered to Sora. "He seems to be focused on his own agenda rather than on helping us."

"Well, he _is _a pirate. But something does seem to be bugging him," He then grew thoughtful. "Say, Kairi. When we were little, did you and Riku...kiss?"

Kairi blushed bright red. "Uh, what makes you say that?", she said, laughing nervously. Sora eyed her contradictingly. "Alright! Alright! I admit it! I had a crush on Riku when I first arrived on the island! It was a stupid childhood crush and it's over now! How did you find out?"

Sora looked away. How _did _he find out? Did he have a dream?

The doors to the bar were then kicked open stopping all the madness inside. In strode a familiar fat cat. "Alright you lousy, no good pirates!", Pete shouted, looking smug as usual. Sora and Kairi ducked under a table as Pete, wearing a ridiculously huge pirate hat, shouted to the bar. "I'm looking for someone, see. Someone who goes by the name of Jack Sparrow. I saw his ship in port and I know he's here! So where is he?"

As an answer, every man in the room pointed their swords and pistols at him. Pete's expression didn't change, in fact his smile grew wider. He put his two fingers in his mouth and whistled shrilly. From the ground around him appeared several Pirate Heartless, all brandishing sharp swords. One of them brought its sword to the closest pirate and impaled him. A wordless scream emerged from the mans mouth before he was covered in shadows and transformed into a Heartless himself. Al the men in the room looked on in horror. "Now, as I was saying..."

This time everyone pointed their weapons to a potted plant in the corner, behind which Jack was hiding. He stuck out his head, smiling nervously. "Evening mates. Beautiful night, eh?" Pete and his Heartless posse made their way through the bar, with none daring to get in their way.

"Well if it ain't old Jack Sparrow,"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"Whatever. Haven't seen you since the whole cursed treasure incident."

"Yes. I don't recall that working out for you. Even with the scary little cartoon monsters...which are very impressive by the way. Nice sharp swords, quirky little outfits, evil yellow eyes that strike fear into the hearts of a thousand men!"

"Quit with the fast talk!" By now, all the pirates in the bar had run out in fear of the Heartless, but Sora and Kairi still hid behind the upturned table, not wanting to leave Jack behind. "I know you're hiding that brat Sora here! Now make with the kid!"

"Sora? Sora? I don't know a Sora. Who's Sora? There's no Sora here! Anyone know a Sora?"

"You ain't fooling me, bub. The Heartless are drawn to the Keyblade and they say that he's here! But who do I find when I come here? You! It's basic geometry! Now, where is he?" Jack sighed in defeat.

"Alright, mate. You got me. No fooling a smart fellow like you. I yield to you and your unholy minions of evil." He pointed to the upturned table at the far end of the bar. Pete smiled in triumph and made his way over, the Heartless following.

"Alright Key boy," Pete hollered at the table. "The jig is up! Time to become a Heartless!" He kicked the table away and the Heartless pointed their swords. No one was there. "Hey! You said they were-" Jack Sparrow was now running out the door with Sora and Kairi right behind him. Pete stood dumbstruck before hopping up and down in anger. "After them!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"And that is the secret of eternal happiness!", Marty finished explaining to Gibbs. Both were standing on the docks at the gangplank of the Black Pearl awaiting the return of their captain.

"Wow..." Gibbs whispered. "Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Huh! And the snails?"

"All true!"

"Wow. I'm glad I stuck around to hear that!"

"Yup! I'll never explain that one again!" The sound of terrified screams reached their ears, instead of the normal shouts of happy drunken revelry. "What's going on?"

"Not sure," Gibbs replied. Suddenly, three people rounded the corner that lead to the Black Pearl and ran to reach it. "Is that Jack?'

"I think he's shouting something."

"RAISE THE ANCHOR! RAISE THE ANCHOR! RAISE THE ANCHOR YOU DAFT LOONEY"S!" Jack hollered as he Sora and Kairi ran like mad men. Suddenly, a hoard of Pirate Heartless rounded the corner and took after them, all wielding their swords menacingly. Gibbs' and Marty's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"YOU HEARD THE CAPTAIN!! RAISE THE BLOODY ANCHOR!!" Gibbs shouted to the crew. They rushed up the gangplank to prepare the ship for departure.

"Faster! Faster! Faster!" Jack yelled. The Heartless were right behind them. They finally reached the Black Pearl and ran up the plank to the ship just as it started to move away. On the dock, the Heartless were forced to come to a skidding stop.

Sora looked over the edge of the ship and waved farewell. "See you guys!" But shoving his way through the Heartless, knocking many in the water as he did, was Pete. In a fantastic leap he jumped for the ship managing to grab the edge where Sora was. He hung on with the dark water below.

Jack waltzed up to the cat that was 'hanging in there' as it were. "This little piggy went to market!", he sang, plucking one of Pete's chubby fingers off the rail. "This little piggy stayed home!" Another finger. "This little piggy...Oh the heck with it!" Instead of singing he just took a large mallet and smiled evilly Pete, who's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

_WHAM_

"YEEEEOOOOOWWWW!!!!" Pete shouted as he fell to the murky depths with a large splash. The crew of the Pearl cheered as they left behind the Heartless and their fat cat leader.

"Mr. Gibbs! Bring me that monkey! I want to shoot something!" Jack shouted angrily as they sailed away from Tortuga.

Pete bobbed in the water as he watched them go. He grabbed his pirate hat which was floating a few inches away and placed it back on his head. With an angry growl he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled again. The water around him began to bubble and froth and he was smiling once again.

"Thanks for the save back there Jack," Kairi said, once they were safely away from Tortuga.

"Well I couldn't leave my mate Sora out to dry now, could I? Him or his large key of a blade! Speaking of which Sora," he said turning to the boy. "I have a favour to ask..."

He didn't get to finish as the water exploded right next to them, shaking the ship and sending everyone tumbling. Sora picked himself up and looked out the ships side. Now, right beside the Black Pearl was a Heartless Pirate Ship. The front of the ship had a figurehead of a skullhead Heartless. The eyes of the skull face glowed red and it seemed to be cackling. Heartless Pirates manned the many cannons that were pointed directly at the Pearl. A Heartless emblem was depicted on the large white sails. Standing on the deck was Pete, laughing.

"You're not out of this yet! That brat's gonna be a Heartless by the end of this night!"

Jack clenched his teeth. "Man the cannons! Powder the guns! Weigh the anchor! I'm not about to lose this ship!" The crew of the Black Pearl all grabbed their weapons and loaded the cannons to do battle with the Heartless menace. Sora and Kairi summoned their Keyblades and helped with the guns.

On the Heartless ship, the crew did the same. The fearless crew of the Black Pearl were ready. They shouted defiantly at the creatures of darkness as they floated across in their living ship.

"Fire!", came the simultaneous command from Jack and Pete.

The cannons went off with deafening shots, plowing into the ships. Heartless were obliterated, men were struck down but still continued the fight. Sora raised reflega to block the cannonballs that threatened the ship, sending them right back. "Prepare to board, lads!" Jack Sparrow called. Several men, including Sora, grabbed grappling hooks and the gangplank for a route across.

"Bring em on!" Pete challenged, wielding a Heartless sword. All the other Heartless brandished their weapons for battle.

At a command from Jack all his men threw their hooks to the other ship. They latched on to the sails and the men swung over wielding swords and pistols. Sora launched his hook and it landed successfully. Kairi latched on to him and together they swung to the battle.

As soon as they touched ground they were attacked by Heartless who fell by their Keyblades; they moved on to deal with more Heartless.

The gangplank was placed across the gap between the ships allowing easier access to the Heartless ship. Across it charged Jack Sparrow wielding his Skull and Crossbones. Across from all the fighting he spotted Pete, who was knocking away any pirate that came his way. Pete spotted him and grew panicky. He ran to the ship's mast and started to climb his way up. Jack followed after him.

On the deck of the ship the battle was favouring the pirates. With Sora and Kairi in extermination mode, the Heartless had no chance. Soon every Heartless was gone and the men bellowed a mighty cheer. Sora looked around. Where was Jack?

Along the ship's sail was where he was. He and, surprisingly, Pete were balancing on the boom that held the sail. The dueled with their swords fiercely. Pete's had a clumsy style of fighting compared to Jack's lanky skill. "Go Jack!" Sora cheered.

His cheers ceased when he felt the floor start to move under his feet. The eyes of the skull Heartless figurehead glowed red. All of a sudden tendrils of darkness sprung out of the deck of the ship, grabbed a man and sucked him below. His screams died as he was taken under. Several more tendrils then emerged, and like tentacles made of shadows they snaked their way to the pirates. "Back to the ship!" Sora hollered.

"You heard the lad! Back to the Pearl!" Gibbs shouted. Everyone hurried to the gangplank, filing across carefully. Sora covered their escape by slicing through the tendrils when they came too close.

"See that Sparrow?" Pete taunted as they fought. "This Heartless will tear your little toy boat to itsy bitsy pieces. So much for the famous Jack Sparrow!"

"Not...going...to lose...this...ship...again!" Jack shouted. His sword then glowed a bright light. The compass on his belt glowed as well. Jack and Pete both stopped fighting at the light's appearance. In a final bright flash, Jack's sword was replaced with a Keyblade. The hilt, shaped like a ship's wheel, was encrusted with jewels. The blade itself was lean, with a sharp axe like portion at the end. Dangling from the keychain was his compass.

_Follow the Wind_. "Wind? What wind?" Jack asked when he heard the voice in his head. It was different from the other voices he heard.

Pete stood by, dumbstruck at the new Keyblader. "You gotta be kidding me!", he exclaimed. "You got a Keyblade? You? How?"

Jack chuckled. "I did," he began. "Because I am Captain Jack Sparrow!" With a grin he and Pete dueled one again. This time however, Jack clearly had the upper hand. His skills seemed to have increased tenfold as he fought. His Keyblade shined as it struck Pete's sword, beating it back.

On the Black Pearl, the crew watched this. "Jack's got a Keyblade? How?", Kairi asked.

"It was when his ship was threatened! He didn't want to lose it again!" , Sora explained.

Finally, Pete's sword was knocked out of hand. He stood at the edge of the boom as Jack leveled his new weapon at his fat neck.

Pete chuckled nervously. "Can't we be rational beings and talk this over? I was just kidding about the whole 'break your boat' thing. You can keep it! Please don't hurt me!" Jack merely grinned before he jumped off the ledge and slid down the supporting ropes. "Yeah, you'd better run! Nobody messes with me!" Pete hollered after him.

As soon as Jack touched down, he sliced his Keyblade clean through the mast. "Timbeeeeerrrr!" Jack shouted as the sail came falling down. Pete, who was still on the boom, also fell, but thankfully in the water.

Jack ran through the Heartless ship doing all the damage he could possibly do. He cut through the black tendrils, sliced away at the cannons, and threw bombs into the eyes of the skull.

All the while, he sang.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot! Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot! Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me! Oh, I love this song!", Jack laughed. He cut the deck to the ship open and dived inside the belly of the beast. The Black Pearl's crew all held their breath. The Heartless began to groan and moan loudly as Jack hurt it from the inside.

Finally Jack re-emerged from the wound. The Heartless was now thrashing about in the water. All across it explosions sprouted signaling its imminent destruction. Jack smirked in triumph and grabbed his grappling hook, flinging it back to the Black Pearl. He swung to safety as the Heartless ship began to sink. When the ship was fully submerged a large purple heart rose out of the water.

"Jack's got a giant key," the Pearl's captain said, lifting his weapon. "And he likes it!"

"Alright Captain!" Sora said. "You're a Keyblader!"

"Darn right I am! Told you I'd get this thing!"

The water then exploded a few feet from the ship. Everyone turned to see another Heartless Pirate Ship emerge from the sea. Another explosion on the other side of the ship signaled another Heartless ship arriving. They were in-between a rock and a hard place. The Heartless aimed their cannons at the Black Pearl.

Standing on the deck of one of them was Pete. "This ain't over yet! Not by a long shot! What do you say now?"

Jack took a handkerchief and tied it around the top of his Keyblade. He waved it back and forward pathetically. "Parlay?", he said, smiling nervously. Everyone slapped their foreheads.

"Ha! Fat chance! Ready!" The Heartless loaded their cannons. "Aim!" The cannons were aimed for the Pearl and everyone braced themselves. Pete smiled evilly. "Fi-"

_BOOM_

An explosion was heard but not from the Heartless cannons. The Heartless ship was hit by two missiles that came from the sky, shaking it from the damage. Everyone looked skyward to see a gummi ship fly down firing its weapons at the Heartless.

"Cavalry's here!" Barret shouted from the pilots seat. Beside him, Yuffie fired the weapons while he avoided the cannon balls that were now being fired at them. They swooped over one of the ships and swung around for another pass.

The Black Pearl's crew, with renewed vigor, loaded their cannons and fired on the other Heartless.

As the gummi ship flew over one of the Heartless, the ramp lowered. Out of the opening stepped the Beast, looking determined. Without a second thought he summoned his Keyblade and jumped out of the ship heading straight for the Heartless ship. The rate which he was falling combined with the strength and power of his Keyblade packed quite a punch. Still falling, he brought his Keyblade down in the middle of the deck , splitting it in half. Unfortunately, Pete was at the end of the ship when it happened, and was catapulted into the stratosphere. He shot through the sky like a shooting star screaming until he was out of sight. The remains of the Heartless ship dissipated and the heart floated away.

Mulan stepped onto the lowered ramp and clung to the side to avoid falling off. Summoning her Keyblade she blasted a burst of searing hot flames at the remaining Heartless ship as they swooped low over it. The sails caught fire as did the deck and the Heartless cried out in pain.

Flying low over the Black Pearl, the gummi ship released Mulan before it flew off again. Mulan fell down to the deck and landed gracefully in front of Jack Sparrow. "Wow! Women falling all over the place today! I shall call you gift from space!" Mulan gave him an odd look.

The last Heartless ship, filled with holes from cannons and lasers, finally began to sink. Before being completely submerged, it disappeared and the heart floated away. The Black Pearl crew gave off another cheer in triumph.

Beast clawed his way up the hull of the ship from the cold water. He flung himself on board soaking wet. Dropping down on all fours, he proceeded to dry himself like a dog, shaking off all the water and drenching anyone who was too close. Such as Sora. Beast smiled sheepishly at the now soaking Sora.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"So let me get this straight," Jack said carefully. Everyone had gathered on the Black Pearl, including Barret and Yuffie, who had landed their ship on the deck. "You want me to go with you on your fancy little space ship and travel a to a bunch alien worlds to look for your mate and the big hairy guy's lass. And while we're doing that you hope to defeat the evil menace that threatens us all. Is that what your saying?"

"Um, yeah. Pretty much." Sora said.

"And I'll be gone from here?"

"Yes."

"Millions of miles away?"

"Uh huh."

"So far away that no one from here has any chance of finding me? Right?" Sora nodded this time. "Sounds like a plan to me! Yes! All in the name of truth, justice, and of course: rum! A hero they'll hail me!"

"But Jack!", Gibbs said running up to him. "What about Da-" Jack slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him away from everyone else.

"Hear me out mate! If I'm off on a stupid little quest for the greater good on other worlds, how's old Davy Jones gonna find me?" Gibbs nodded understandingly, though his mouth was still covered. "Exactly. I get a few extra days off my little debt. Now, while I'm off gallivanting about with these nut jobs, you gather a crew, and find me that chest! Savvy?" Gibbs nodded again and Jack released him.

"But what about the key?" Gibbs asked. Jack smiled his golden tooth smile.

"We don't need that key anymore," he said lifting his Keyblade. Gibbs smiled in understanding. They both turned back to the confused travelers. "Well then, it's settled! I'm off for greatness! Mr. Gibbs, I leave the Pearl in your capable hands!" Gibbs saluted. Jack brushed past everyone else, heading for the gummi ship. "Now let's get this ship floating! Raise the anchor! Hoist the sails! Break out the rum! Whatever it is you do to get this bird flying! Set course for adventure, mates!" Everyone stared at him, blathering on as he walked up the ship's ramp.

"These guys keep getting weirder and weirder," Barret muttered.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The Super Star Destroyer Executer floated through space silently. The five huge booster engines roared, pushing the massive ship. The smaller Star Destroyers floated along side it acting as escorts and guards in case of attack. Like the thing needed protecting.

Inside, the Imperial officers worked diligently at keeping the ship in working order. Hundreds of them worked on the bridge making sure they were on course. Even more Stormtroopers patrolled the walkways making sure there were no emergencies. And they guarded the holding cells where a certain silver-haired boy was being held.

Riku tried again to summon the Keyblade. A vein involuntarily sprouted from the side of his head. After his eighteenth try he finally gave up. It was no use. These fancy cuffs he was wearing cut his hands off from the rest of his body. Dark Aura, Dark Shield, all useless. Riku lay against the wall of his cell. As much as he hated to admit it, he was trapped.

The doors to his cell swung open, gaining his attention. It was Darius. He and two Stormtrooper guards walked in. "Let's go," he said.

Riku found himself walking through the steel corridors of the Executer. Stormtroopers, officers, and robots passed them by as they headed to their unknown destination.

"So where are we going?", Riku asked Darius who was walking in front of him while two Stormtroopers walked on either side.

"Lord Vader requests your presence," Darius replied.

"Lord Vader, eh? What's up with him anyway? I saw his hand. He some kind of robot?"

"The scars of battle. Nothing more. You should show some respect."

Riku smirked. "Sorry to knock your master." Darius ignored him.

After what seemed like an hour's walk for Riku, they arrived at a steel door. The Stormtroopers stopped here as did Darius. He opened the doors and motioned for Riku to go in. The boy frowned and entered.

Inside it was almost pitch black. The doors closed behind him and he was seemingly left alone. He noticed that there was something projecting light on one end of the room. It was some kind of large spherical object that someone was sitting inside. Riku walked toward it.

The person who was sitting in it had his back turned so Riku could not see his face. His head, though, was pale and completely devoid of hair and Riku could make out a number of scars along the scalp. Something lowered from the roof of the sphere. It was a mask, and it dropped down to perfectly sit on the man's head. As soon as it was on the man turned and faced Riku.

"I was wondering what was taking so long," Darth Vader said. Riku glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"Your friend Sora," the dark lord began. "He knew where Disney Castle was located, did he not?" Riku didn't bother answering that. "And you recently visited there to see the King. Right? I would appreciate it if you would give us the location."

Riku bristled. There was something else in the room. He glanced to the side briefly before he turned back to Vader. "Why are you so intent on knowing where it is?"

"At first, it was just to reach the King. If Sora would not help our cause, the King was our backup."

"King Mickey would never help you guys." He tensed. There was definitely someone else here. He glanced left and right but there was nothing there. Just darkness.

"Perhaps. But it's always good to have a backup. Then I met you Riku. Suddenly, Sora and the King weren't needed anymore. The King may not be useful but he is a possible threat. Once we have the castle's location, we'll deal with him." Riku growled.

"You're not getting the location from me. What do you want with me anyways? Kingdom Hearts?"

"Hardly. Keybladers are some of the most powerful beings in the universe. They were wiped out long ago. All but gone from existence. But then they started appearing again. My master knew this. He sensed it. As did I. My master lived during the times of the Keyblades and he knew of their power. With a Keyblader under the Empire's control, none could stand in our way."

"I'll never help you. Neither will Sora!"

Vader watched the boy with amusement. "I'm afraid Sora is now a threat to us as well. He will be dealt with in due time. As will the King."

"Yeah? How? You don't even know where he is."

If Riku could see under Vader's mask, he would see he was smirking. "I won't be looking. He will."

Riku gave him a look. He casually looked over his shoulder where Vader was now looking. Now standing behind him was a fierce looking creature. Riku jumped away at its sudden appearance. It was in the form of a man but was taller and broader than any normal man. Its green colored skin was visible under a fishnet shirt on his chest. The top of its chest was armoured, as were its shoulders. On one of its shoulders a small cannon was mounted. The skulls of many different creatures decorated the necklace and belt it wore. Mounted on its strange head was a steel helmet that concealed his face. Dreadlocked hair sprouted down from it. Clawed hands and feet were visible. It truly looked terrible.

The creature turned its head to regard him then turned to Vader again. "Bring me the Keyblader'shead." Vader ordered the creature. It raised its right arm and a two blades extended from the armour on his wrist. Riku's eyes widened. The creature then walked away and out of the room.

In the hanger a large, sleek metal ship was parked. In the cockpit, the creature sat at the controls. Typing in the commands to take off he gripped the oddly shaped steering wheel. The ship flew out of the hanger, heading for the Keyblader, Sora.

For it was the predator.

And Sora was the prey.

The hunt had begun.


	15. Chapter 15: Of Wells and Demons

Chapter 15

_Anakin Skywalker walked down the sandy street, a pack strapped to his back and a look of determination on his face. He was walking towards the man in robes who looked indifferent to his approach. Behind Anakin was a woman of about 40. She watched him leave, looking very sad._

_Anakin then stopped in his tracks. He turned around and ran into the arms of the woman, crying silently. "I can't do it, Mom. I just can't," he sobbed. The man watched in silent sympathy. The woman bent down so that she was at his eye level._

"_Anie," the woman whispered in a motherly voice. "This is one of those times when you have to do something you don't think you can do." Anakin sniffled and looked into her eyes. "I know how strong you are Anie. I know you can do this..."_

"_Will I ever see you again?" His mother smiled at him._

"_What does your heart tell you?"_

_Anakin looked away. "I hope so...yes...I guess."_

_His mother smiled again. "Then we will see each other again."_

"_I.." Anakin wiped away his tears and tried his best to hold them back. "I will become a Jedi and I will come and free you, Mom...I promise."_

"_No matter where you are, my love will always be with you. Now be brave, and don't look back...don't look back." Anakin nodded and gives his mother one last hug. He then turned around and walked back toward the man. He walked past him and did not look back, despite the tears in his eyes._

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"_How do you feel?" the small green creature asked. Anakin was surrounded by twelve people sitting in round chairs. Very few of them were human. All were dressed in the same robes._

"_Cold, sir," Anakin answered._

"_Afraid are you?", the green creature asked, using strange lingo._

"_No, sir." A dark skinned man, the most normal-looking of the robed people that surrounded him, spoke up._

"_Afraid to give up your life?", he asked._

"_I don't think so."_

"_See through you, we can," said the green creature._

"_Be mindful of your feelings," the dark man said._

"_Your thoughts dwell on your mother," a man with a very large head stated. Anakin bowed his head._

"_I miss her." The small creature nodded._

"_Afraid to lose her, I think."_

_Anakin grew a little angry at this. "What's that supposed to do with anything?"_

"_Everything! Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger! Anger leads to hate! Hate leads to...suffering."_

"_I'm not afraid," Anakin replied angrily. The green creature takes note of that._

"_A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most fearless of mind." He seemed to stare into Anakin's very soul. "And I sense much fear in you."_

_**KHKHKHKH**_

_Anakin watched as the body of his friend burned on the funeral pyre. The man who had freed him from slavery now lay dead. Gathered there were many people. Padmé, dressed in royal clothes, looked on. The council he had met was also present. Beside him was another of his friends he met during his travels across the worlds._

"_What will happen to me now?**",** he asked his friend. His friend, dressed in robes like the council, bent down to speak with him._

"_I am your Master now," he said. "You will become a Jedi. I promise." They both then turned back to the funeral._

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora woke from his sleep. "Jedi?", he wondered out loud as soon as he was roused from his weariness. He was in one of the sleeping rooms of the Shera. Kairi was in the bed next to his, sound asleep. Rufus was snoozing on her stomach.

Sora pondered this new vision. This Anakin Skywalker certainly was something. Torn away from his home in order to help his mother. He saw how he flew that spaceship in that battle in space. But these Jedi...they seemed to have the same kind of powers that Darth Vader had. Was he a Jedi? Before he woke up he heard that Anakin was training to become a Jedi. Maybe he would be able to help them.

The room was suddenly jerked to the side, sending everyone to the floor. The now wide awake Kairi raised herself from the ground. "What's going on?", she asked. The ship's speakers then crackled.

"_Hello?", _the voice of Jack Sparrow called._ "Hey my voice is all echoey! Heeeeellllloooooo!!! Caaaaaannnnn yoooooouuuu allllllll heeeeeeaaaaaaarrrrrrr meeeeeeeeeeee? Thiiiiiiiisssss issssssss yoooooouuuuurrrr Caaaaaaaappppptaaaaiiiiinnnnn!"_

"_Gimme that thing!" _Cid's voice said through the speakers. "_I'm the captain of this here vessel, not you!"_

"_I'm sorry, who has the captain's hat? Me! Who has the compass? Me! Who is currently holding the wheel?"_ The ship then jerked again sending them tumbling. _"Well I guess you know the answer to that one!" _The sounds of struggling could be heard in the back, with some choice words from Cid.

"_Next world, ugh-comin' up kiddies! Ow! He's biting me!"_ Sora and Kairi, both with odd expressions, got up and made their way to the bridge.

Walking inside, they saw Jack and Cid wrestling for the steering wheel to the ship. Everyone else was either watching them or not interested. Sora ignored them and walked over to the window. He saw the world floating in front of him. It was a world covered in green. The small houses of villages and farms could be seen from orbit. "I've never been to this world before," Sora said.

"Never?" Kairi asked. Sora shook his head.

"Uncharted lands, eh?" Jack said, suddenly appearing behind them. They jumped in surprise. "What better place for my first world? Braving the unknown waters of space travel!" He walked over to Aerith and Quistis and put his arms around their shoulders. "Fear not my strangely dressed lasses!", he said to Aerith. "I shall return for you! And you!", he said to both of them. He then whispered to Yuffie. "And maybe you."

Quistis growled and reached for her whip at her waist.

The gummi ship shuttle touched down in a forest clearing. From the sky, they could see that there was a village at the edge of the trees. Most of the surrounding lands were covered with rich, fertile plants. It seemed like a very peaceful place. They decided to head to the village.

As they walked out of the ship, they saw the forest was full of life. The trees were larger then any Sora had seen, and the wildlife seemed to enjoy that.

"This is it?" Jack dead panned. He looked around the clearing with distaste, casually nursing the whip wound on his fanny. "Where's the flying monkeys? The ample young women? Where's the water?!"

"Calm down, Jack," Beast chided. "Not every world is so fascinating."

"Says the walking braided rug." Jack said. Beast growled angrily. Sora laughed nervously. They were sure getting along great.

They walked through the forest heading in the direction of the village. They came into another clearing, a large green field was surrounded by trees. In the middle of the field was a square well. "Hey, look there!". Sora said, pointing to the well. "Come on Kairi!"

"I am kinda thirsty," she smiled. She and Sora ran off in the direction of the well.

"Look at them." Jack said. "Our little ones are growing up. Pretty soon they'll be leaving the nest and where will we be? In retirement? I only hope they take care of us in our old age." He pulled both Mulan and Beast into a rather uncomfortable hug. "We must appreciate these days of youth, mates!" Both Beast and Mulan shared scared looks.

Reaching the well, Sora and Kairi peered into it. "Dry as a bone," Sora sighed. Both of them walked back to their friends.

As soon as their backs were turned, a bright pink light shone from the bottom from the well. The Keybladers all faced the glowing well. A petit arm climbed its way out. "Made it!", the voice of a girl exclaimed. Following the arm, a young girl stuck her head out of the well. She had flowing black hair and dark eyes. She let out a sigh at the effort of climbing out.

She then opened her eyes to look into the stunned faces of the Keybearers. "That well was empty a second ago, right?" Sora said slowly. Kairi nodded.

"From the sky, from the ground, Jack takes all kinds!", the pirate said running past them all and pulling the girl out of the well. When she was out, it was revealed she was wearing a white and green schoolgirls uniform. What was out of place was the red bow slung on her back, along with a quiver of arrows. "Allow me to introduce myself, gift from below! I am Captain Jack Sparrow! Greatest pirate ever to sail the Spanish main! What should I call you? The gift names are running dry."

"K-Kagome," the girl stuttered, blushing. Her gaze traveled to the group, eyes momentarily lingering on Beast before she pulled herself together. "You guys didn't see me..."

"Pop out of the well like a jack-in-the-box? Yeah." Sora said. The girl, Kagome, began to sweat.

"Uh-oh. I, uh, I got to go!" She broke free of Jack's grasp and ran off, leaving behind the puzzled Keybladers.

"That was strange," Mulan said. The others shrugged and walked on towards the village. Jack took one last look at the direction where the girl ran and smiled wryly.

They continued to walk through the forest in comfortable silence. Sora and Kairi walked together while Mulan walked behind them. Beast and Jack walked side by side. Because of this Beast was able to see Jack fiddling with something in his hand.

"What are you doing?", he asked the pirate.

Jack jumped at the question and hid his hands behind his back. "Nothing!", was his immediate reply. Beast raised an eyebrow. He craned his neck to see what he was hiding. Jack kept whatever was hidden, hidden. It came to the point where they were actually grappling with each other. "Help! Hate-crime! Beast on Jack offence!" Their commotion caught the others' attention. Finally, Beast got whatever Jack was keeping. He easily held back Jack with one paw while he held the item above his head.

It was a small glass container containing small crystal shards. There were pink and about four in number. They sparkled in the daylight sun. "What are those?" Mulan asked in awe.

"They're beautiful," Kairi whispered. Sora frowned.

"Where did you get these?", he asked Jack with suspicion. The pirate smiled nervously.

"I, uh, found them...", he said lamely. Everyone eyed him accusingly.

"You stole them!", Beast growled, waving the crystals around. "He must have lifted them off of that girl!"

"Jack! How could you?" Kairi said. Jack shrugged offhandedly.

"Pirate." was his only explanation. Everyone groaned.

"Alright," Sora sighed. "We'll just have to return them to her. She went that way right?"

A scream coming from the direction of the village changed their plans. They all looked at each other before running off. Jack snatched the crystal shards back from Beast and pocketed them before he also ran.

They emerged from the forest at the top of a hill. From their vantage point, they could see the village below. Wooden houses were surrounded by verdant farmlands. They could also see across the valley to another hill. At the top of a long flight of stairs on that hill was a shrine.

Attacking the village was a huge monster.

It was large and purple with yellow claws and horns. Drool dripped from its mouth that contained large sharp teeth. Its spiked tail dragged behind it as it made its way to the village. Alarmed shouts and screams could be heard coming from its citizens. Sora gaped at the hideous creature.

"A Heartless?", Beast suggested.

"Or an Omega Heartless," Kairi said.

"Whatever it is, we have to stop it!" Sora exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!", Jack said. "Have you looked at that thing? I get the willies from my mate Beast here!" Beast glared at him. "I've a better idea! We stay here and hope everything will work itself out!" This time everyone glared at him. They took no notice of him and slid down the hill. Jack sighed. "I didn't sign up for this." He jumped down the hill after them.

The monster began its attack by crushing the first house in its path. Men, women, and children all ran away in fright. Some men fired off arrows but they did nothing to stop the creature. It shrugged off the arrows and continued on.

Only one person stood steadfast in the path of the creature. An old woman, dressed in a red and white kimono with an eyepatch covering her right eye, took aim at the monster with her bow and arrow. The brute trudged towards her, knocking down more houses on the way, but still she did not move. When it was close enough, she let go the arrow which flew straight into the monster's eye. It let out an anguishing cry that shook the earth, clutching the eye that now contained the arrow. In its rage it charged towards the old woman . Its claws took a swipe at her.

Sora knocked her out of the way and instead its claws scraped through the ground. Beast bounded up to the monster on all fours, jumping up and smashing his Keyblade into its gut. It went flying across the ground. Mulan jumped on its shoulder and started hitting the side of its head with searing hot blows. The creature roared and attempted to swat her off but she jumped out of the way and it ended up hitting itself instead.

Jack brought out his bombs and began batting them at the creature with his Follow the Wind Keyblade. The bombs exploded on impact, further debilitating it. Kairi aimed her Keyblade at the monster's face and fired the blizzaga spell that Sora had taught her. The spell hit dead on and caused the monster's eyes to freeze over. It staggered around blindly trying to fight off the Keybladers.

Sora and the old woman still lay on the ground. "Are you alright?" Sora asked. The old woman rose from her position and looked at him with her one eye.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, child," she said with a voice that held great wisdom. Sora grinned at her.

A building being crushed under the foot of the creature caught his attention. "You stay here!", Sora said before running off to battle. The old lady watched him leave with confusion.

"Sora!" Beast called. He stood off to the side while the others fought the monster. Sora ran up to Beast and jumped on his Rumbling Rose Keyblade. With a mighty roar, Beast catapulted Sora straight for the creature's head. Raising his Keyblade, Sora hit the monster right between its frozen eyes, shattering the ice. The creature went down, landing on a building for the heck of it.

"Alright!", Sora shouted. The others all gathered round, congratulating each other.

"Yeah, big bad and ugly had no chance against Captain Jack!", a certain pirate said. "You see me out there? I was all like 'HAH!' and 'HIYA!'" Unbeknownst to them, the creature was rousing. "Yup! That thing will think twice before messing with old Jack again!"

"Excuse me? I delivered the final blow! The credit goes to me!" Sora exclaimed. A loud roar made them turn around. The monster was awake and snatched up Sora in its claws. "Okay! Maybe not all the credit!", he stammered.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted. Before his friends could do anything, the monster did something unexpected and shot a blast of energy from its mouth. The blast hit the ground and scattered the Keybladers in an explosion.

"Guys!" Sora exclaimed, but he had his own problems to worry about. The monster, still holding him, brought him up towards his large fangs, drooling in anticipation.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The monster's head was then decapitated from its body in a shower of blood. The body wobbled around as if looking for it. Sora's eyes widened as the body convulsed and fell down once again. This time it would not be back.

Rising from the wreckage, Sora shook himself off. He looked around the damaged buildings for any sign of life. He spotted Kairi a few feet away, unconscious. "Kairi!" He ran over to her. A few feet off, Mulan and Beast raised themselves. Kairi slowly regained consciousness and sat up holding her head. "Are you okay?" Sora immediately asked. Kairi slowly nodded.

"Hey!"

Everyone looked back to the dead monster. Standing on its chest was a young man. He had long thick white hair that reached down to his waist. He wore a red kimono and had golden, feral eyes. A sword and sheath were on his hip. Sharp, bloodied claws were evident on his hands. The most remarkable thing about him, though, was the pair of small white ears that emerged from his scalp. He jumped off the corpse and walked over to them.

"Uh, thanks," Sora said.

"Shut up!", the man shouted, startling them.

"Inuyasha!"

The man turned at the shout of a girl. Riding towards them on the seat of a pink bicycle was the girl Kagome. She skidded to a stop and hopped off.

"What happened here?", she asked, worriedly looking around at the destruction. The man, seemingly called Inuyasha, sniffed.

"The village was being attacked by that demon over there," he said jerking his thumb in the direction of the dead monster. He then turned back to the Keybladers. "Are these the guys? They look pretty weird to me." Kagome scowled.

"Yeah, they were the ones at the well! You guys stole the jewel shards!" Everyone looked at each other. "Never mind," Kagome sighed. She took a look around the area before she stopped at the wreckage of a house. She walked over to it and began rummaging.

Under the roof of the destroyed house was Captain Jack Sparrow, with a large lump on his head, seemingly unconscious. Kagome searched through his clothes until she found what she was looking for. With a sigh of relief, she pulled out the glass vial containing the crystal shards. Jack's hand then shot up and grabbed her arm.

"Easy on the goods, love," he muttered opening his eyes. Kagome glared at him.

Inuyasha leapt towards them in a single bound. "Back off buddy if you know what's good for you!", he snarled, gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Oh, he's got a little blade!" Jack sneered. "I use things bigger than that to pick my teeth!" Inuyasha growled and drew his sword. In a flash of light his sword was transformed. In doubled in size and thickness making it resemble a large fang. Where the blade met the hilt was lined with thick fur. Jack's eyes grew as wide as saucers as it was leveled in his face. "Um, I think we can come to some kind of mutual understanding. You and your rather intimidating sword!"

"Hey!" Sora shouted running over. "We didn't mean to steal those!" Everyone glared at Jack. "Okay, _he _did. But he's sorry now! Right Jack?" The pirate stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, whose back was turned.

"Yeah, right. Your just another group of psychos trying to get the jewel shards. This demon attack was probably your doing as well!" Kagome gasped.

"Your blaming this on us?" Beast questioned. Inuyasha turned to him.

"I'm just saying it's pretty suspicious, that's all. And look here, we find another demon at the scene of the crime." Beast glared at him.

"Who are you calling a demon?", he growled. Inuyasha glared right back, invisible sparks flying between them. The dog-eared man then did something strange. He sniffed Beast.

"Wait a minute," he muttered. "Your not a demon. You smell like a human. What's the deal?" Beast just kept glaring.

"They were not responsible!"

The sound of an old woman turned them away. The old eye patched woman walked calmly over to the gathered group. "These brave people played a part in defeating the demon. That child saved my life," she said gesturing to Sora.

"You saved Lady Kaede's life?" Kagome asked him. Sora grinned in answer.

"So before you go off accusing them, perhaps you can give them a chance to explain themselves," the woman Kaede said.

"Yes, you see! Let bygones be bygones!" Jack said jumping up. "This calls for a celebration! Bring me your largest jug of rum!"

"Rum? What be that?", said Kaede.

Jack felt the world shatter around him. "Sora. This is an evil place. Let us leave," he said as calmly as he possibly could. Everyone groaned.


	16. Chapter 16: Sake Salvation!

Chapter 16

"On behalf of the entire village, I extend my thanks to you all."

Sora smiled at the young man that praised them. He had dark eyes and black cropped hair. His purple robes and the golden staff gripped in his left hand indicated that he was a monk. His right hand was wrapped in cloth and held prayer beads.

Sora looked over to Lady Kaede, who's arm had been broken in the fight. She was being tended to by a young woman. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She was dressed in a green, white and pink kimono that covered most of her body. Her weapon, a large boomerang, leaned against the corner of the Lady Kaede's house, which was large enough to hold all of them. He then looked to Kagome, who sat next to Inuyasha. On her lap was a little boy, probably no older than ten. Like Inuyasha, he also sprouted two ears at the top of his head, except his were orange like those of a fox. A bushy tail sprouted from his behind.

After the keybladers met with Inuyasha and Kagome, these other people had arrived not much later. They flew in from the sky on the back of a giant flaming cat. Sora thought he'd been hit on the head pretty hard during the battle when he saw that. They all then gathered in Kaede's house which was at the foot of the hill that lead to the shrine.

"It was nothing," Sora replied. "Inuyasha was the one who finished it off."

"It was not nothing," the monk said. " If you and your friends had not intervened when you did, the entire village would have been destroyed and many people would have been hurt. Or worse."

Sora didn't want to think what could have happened. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Miroku." He gestured to the women helping Kaede. "This is Sango."

"Pleased to meet you," she said bowing. The little boy bounded up to them.

"My name's Shippo!", he exclaimed. Kairi patted the boy on the head, which he seemed to enjoy.

"I believe you've already met Kagome and Inuyasha," Miroku said, gesturing to them. Kagome waved while Inuyasha sniffed. "And from what I heard it was a rather eventful meeting."

"Yeah, Jack was just being...well, Jack," Sora said.

"By the way..." Miroku said turning to the pirate who was now curled up in a fetal position in the corner of the room, shaking. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh, sure. He's just going through withdrawal." Jack began to suck his thumb while muttering about rum. "My name's Sora!"

"I'm Kairi." Kairi said.

"I am Mulan," Mulan said.

"Beast,"

"..." Jack continued to suck his thumb.

"And he's Jack Sparrow," Sora introduced.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow," the pirate whimpered. The Keybladers sighed.

Kaede, who's arm was now set in a sling, spoke up. "You are all very fine warriors. I witnessed the battle. Not many people can fight such a large demon."

"Demon?" Mulan asked. The residents of this world all looked at her as if she were insane.

"You don't know what a demon is?," Inuyasha asked. "How could you not know about demons? They're everywhere." The Keybladers all shared glances.

"We're not from here," Sora covered. "Where we come from there are no demons. So we're a bit lost here."

"No demons?" Sango whispered. She turned to Beast. "Then what are..."

"Long story," Beast muttered.

"Well, allow me to explain it to you," Kaede said. "Demons are malevolent spirits that take form in the world. They take any shape and size and can be either good or evil."

"Like me!" Shippo exclaimed. "I'm a good demon!" Sora grinned at the fox boy. Turning to Inuyasha, he looked at the dog ears on his head but said nothing.

"What brings you to these lands?" Miroku asked. Sora raised his hand and the Keyblade appeared before their eyes.

"We're looking for people who have this," he explained. "It's called a Keyblade. We need more Keybladers so we can help our friends."

"And on your travels you happened upon our village," Kaede said. "It's a good thing you did."

"So you're on a journey. So are we!" Kagome exclaimed.

"For what?" Beast questioned. In answer, Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out the glass vial that contained the crystal shards.

"For these," she said.

Sora blinked. "Why?"

"They're powerful objects," Inuyasha explained. "These shards and many others once formed a single jewel. The Jewel of Four Souls. One day the jewel was shattered and the shards were scattered all across the land. A single shard is enough to increase the power of any demon ten-fold. We're collecting them to ensure that doesn't happen."

"And it just so happens that the demon you guys stopped possessed one of the shards." Miroku explained. "That's what made it so big."

"I'm glad we could help," Mulan said.

"Tell me, Kagome," Kaede said to the girl. "What brings you all to the village? You just happened to be passing through?" Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"No. We're here because of some rumours." Kaede nodded.

"I suspect you're talking about the appearance of the strange demons," the old woman said. Kagome nodded.

"They've been attacking villages and castles all across the land," Sango said. "No one has been able to stop them."

"According to some witnesses the demons were as black as the night with red eyes," Inuyasha explained. "And every time they attacked somebody that person would disappear. And in their place another one of the creatures would pop up." The Keybladers listened to all of this until they came to a conclusion.

"Those aren't demons!" Sora shouted. "Those are Heartless!" The shard hunters looked at them.

"Heartless?", Miroku asked. "Is that what their called? What do you mean they're not demons?"

"It's kind of hard to explain," Sora said, scratching the back of his head. "But I know for certain that they're not demons."

"How do you know so much?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I've been fighting them for awhile," Sora shot back. "And they're very dangerous. The reason people disappear is because their hearts are being stolen. That's how the Heartless multiply."

"That's really scary," Shippo said, shivering.

"Where did the rumours say this was happening?" Kairi asked.

"We heard the creatures were moving their way through the farmlands," Kagome said. "We were on our way there when we saw that the village was under attack." Miroku smirked.

"It seems we were fated to meet," he said. "Would you care to join us? You seem to know a lot about these 'Heartless.'" Sora smiled.

"Wherever there's Heartless, we're there to stop them! Right guys?"

"Right!"

"Right...," Jack whimpered from his corner. The Keybladers sighed again. Sango inched over to him and offered him a small cup.

"I don't know what this rum you keep talking about is, but would you like some sake?", she asked placing the cup in his face. Jack sniffed it smelling the familiar scent of alcohol. He snatched the cup and downed it in one gulp.

"More," he said. Sango poured him another cup from a jug. Instead, Jack just grabbed the jug from her hands and started chugging it. The residents of this world watched in amazement. "Not nearly as potent as rum," he said in-between chugs. "But it will do!"

Pretty soon they were leaving the village. After a goodbye to Kaede they headed out in search of the Heartless. They were quite the interesting group, earning a few odd stares from the villagers. Especially Jack, with fifty bottles of sake strapped to his belt. The clanged together as he walked with a smile on his face, taking another few chugs.

"Almost at my usual tipsy self!", he announced. The Keybladers shook their heads. Sora and Kairi, who were walking near the front of the group with Inuyasha, approached him.

"Thanks for saving me back there," he said. Inuyasha grunted.

"It was nothing," he muttered. Sora smiled and looked at the dog ears again.

"So if you don't mind me asking," he began. "Are you a demon?" Inuyasha scowled at him, causing Sora to recoil.

"No," he answered. "I'm a half-demon."

Kairi cocked her head. "Half-demon?" Inuyasha nodded.

"My mother was a human and my father was a powerful demon lord. When a demon and a human have a child, it's dubbed a half-demon. Growing up with my mother, I wasn't accepted by humans. They said I was a monster on account of my demon blood."

"Inuyasha...," Kagome whispered.

"But hey, I don't care! Better then being a weak helpless human!" Kagome seethed.

"**Sit boy!"**, she shouted. The bead necklace around Inuyasha's neck then glowed. It was pulled down to the earth like a magnet, bringing Inuyasha with it. With a painful yelp his body slammed face first into the dirt. Sora and Kairi stared down at the new Inuyasha shaped crater in the ground, then at Kagome who was smiling like the devil.

Jack, who was busy chugging his sake, walked right on top of the half-demon. Inuyasha cried out when his head was stepped on.

"Sorry, mate!" Jack called back, still chugging. Inuyasha wearily raised his head and glared at the retreating back of the pirate.

Their journey gave the Keybladers a lot of time to view the world. It was like something out of a fairy tail. Farmers worked diligently in their fields. Young children ran about in the villages they passed, laughing happily. Their mothers washed the laundry in the rivers and prepared the meals.

Their walk also gave them a chance to get to know their new friends. Shippo was a young fox demon whose parents were killed by other demons.

Sango, they learned, came from a family of accomplished demon slayers which, as the name suggests, slayed demons for the protection of humans. When asked about her family, she grew silent.

And Miroku...

"So Mulan," the monk said slipping over to her side. "We haven't had that much chance to talk. From what Inuyasha told me you are quite the able fighter. I admire that in a woman."

"Um, thank you," Mulan said awkwardly.

"May I ask you a question?" Mulan nodded and Miroku smiled. "Will you do me the honour of bearing my children?"

The Keybladers, upon hearing this, stopped in their tracks and looked at them. Mulan was blushing like a tomato while Miroku was still smiling. The jewel shard hunters merely sighed, obviously used to this. Sango came up behind Miroku and hit him on the head with her boomerang.

"Leave her alone you lecherous monk," she said. Miroku chuckled to himself. Jack Sparrow shook his head.

"Amateur," he said taking another swig of sake.

Their search for the Heartless brought them to a village. An empty village. The place was completely deserted. The tools of people such as hammers and pitchforks lay strewn about everywhere. Damage to the houses was visible as well. Some of the roofs and walls had gaping holes. There was no sign of life anywhere.

"Something terrible happened here," Miroku said looking around.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked.

"Looks like the Heartless got them," Sora said.

"These Heartless leave no bodies. No bones. It's as if they were never here." Inuyasha said.

Miroku checked the area again. "It looks like they've moved on. Let's take a look around, see if there are any survivors." Everyone nodded and split up.

"Maybe there's more of this sake around," Jack said grinning as he walked off

Kagome and Shippo stepped into a house that had a hole in the roof. It was a relatively simple Japanese style shack. Not very large. There were a few futon beds in the corner and a small fire pit for cooking and keeping warm.

Kagome walked inside with Shippo on her shoulder. In the middle of the floor was a small doll. Kagome bent down and picked it up, brushing off some dirt. She smiled sadly at it. It must have belonged to a little girl. Tragedy was common with creatures such as demons and Heartless running around. Unbeknownst to her, two red eyes gleamed in the shadows.

Inuyasha, Sora and Kairi searched another house. Inuyasha sniffed around. Due to his dog demon traits he had a highly developed sense of smell. "Nothing here," he said. He then froze. "Wait." He took another sniff. "There is something! It's not a demon."

At that moment Sora and Kairi's Keyblades appeared on their own. Meaning only one thing. "Heartless!", they exclaimed.

An earsplitting scream pierced the ear. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He, Sora and Kairi ran outside.

In the village clearing everyone else had gathered. "Where's Kagome?" Sango asked. At that moment, Kagome ran out of a house a few feet off with Shippo clinging to her shoulder. The roof of the house then exploded and an Omega Heartless jumped out. It drooled and snarled as it climbed out of the house.

Out of the ground more Omega Heartless emerged. Some revealed themselves from their hiding places behind houses and on top of roofs. They all stared hungrily at the group with their red eyes.

"So these are the Heartless," Miroku said gripping his staff. "This was a trap."

An evil female laughter echoed through the air. On top of a house a woman appeared in a swirl of wind. She wore a long white kimono with many colourful patterns swirling on it. He black hair was done into a bun. A fan was clutched in her hand. Her eyes were red and she wore and evil smile. "About time you got here," she sneered.

"Kagura!", Inuyasha growled. The woman laughed again.

"I'd say it's nice to see you all again but I would be lying." She turned to Sora and the others. "You must be the Keybladers," she said.

"How do you know that?", Sora shouted.

"A little birdy told me," Kagura said eyeing their Keyblades.

"I should have known Naraku was behind these Heartless," Miroku seethed.

"Yes, they are quite useful. Let's see how you fare!" With a wave of her fan the Heartless attacked.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, transforming it into a giant sword which was named Tetsusaiga. Everyone raised their respective weapons. Kagome drew her bow, Sango hefted her boomerang, Miroku gripped his staff and the Keybladers summoned their Keyblades. The fight began in earnest.

Inuyasha wielded his large sword as if it were still in its smaller form. The Omega Heartless' beast-like style of fighting was tough to keep up with but Inuyasha managed, slicing through them like butter.

Sango's boomerang mowed through the Heartless when she threw it. Some dodged but others were not so lucky. The weapon returned to her and Miroku covered her with his staff as she prepared to throw again.

Kagome fired away with her bow and arrows. Interestingly, each arrow that was fired glowed with a purple aura and destroyed any Heartless it came into contact with.

The Keybladers fought with a Heartless-hating passion. Sora and Kairi watched each other's backs. Beast's brute strength got the job done. Mulan's flaming Keyblade scorched through the ranks, while Jack somehow managed to fight and imbibe at the same time.

But they still kept coming.

Despite the heroic efforts of the group, the Heartless were many. Every villager's heart must have been stolen for there to have been so many. That fact, combined with the Heartless' skill and power meant the Heartless were getting the upper hand. The heroes were being pushed back.

"Alright, that's it!" Inuyasha shouted. "Everyone get back!" They all did as he said and stood behind him. The remaining Heartless advanced toward them from the front. Inuyasha raised his sword above his head.

"**Wind Scar!**", he shouted slamming his sword to the ground. A huge blast of yellow energy was sent straight towards the Heartless. It destroyed everything in its path, including some of the houses. The Heartless had no chance, becoming quickly enveloped.

When the light subsided, all of the Heartless were gone.

"Whoa..." Sora whispered. Inuyasha smirked at his reaction and rested his sword on his shoulders.

Kagura snarled from on top of the building, having not taken part in the battle. She plucked a feather from her hair and threw it into the air. It grew gigantic. She hopped onto it and the wind carried her away. Everyone watched her go.

"So Naraku is behind this," Inuyasha said, sheathing his sword back to its original place.

"Who's Naraku?" Sora asked. At this question, the jewel shard hunters scowled.

"A demon," Sango answered. "A very powerful and dangerous one. The person we just saw was Kagura. One of his servants."

"Naraku wants nothing more than to cause pain and suffering to all humans," Miroku stated. "And he has caused us much turmoil."

"Got that right..." Inuyasha muttered.

"His goal is to collect all of the jewel shards, like we are," Kagome explained. "but he wants to use them for evil."

"He already has most of them," Sango said.

"And if he gets them all he'll be unstoppable!" Shippo said.

Sora frowned. "Sounds like a real bad guy," he said. "And now he's got the Heartless? Not only that, the Omega Heartless. He must be using them to hunt for the jewel shards. Where is he?"

"We don't know," Kagome said. "His castle disappeared and we can't find it. It's getting really frustrating." She sighed. "Another dead end."

"We'd better get out of here," Miroku said. "More Heartless may show up." Everyone agreed and headed out of the deserted village.

Before Beast left with the others, however, he had a look over his shoulder. He saw someone standing a few feet away. It was a young woman. She was dressed in the same type of red and white kimono that Lady Kaede was wearing. Her long hair was neatly done in a ponytail. Her dark eyes held nothing within them. Her beautiful face showed no emotion. Yet, to Beast, she looked very familiar.

"Ka...gome?", he said uncertainly. The woman said nothing.

"Hey mate!", Jack called. "Don't want to be left behind, do you? I wouldn't mind if you did but I'm not sure everyone else would approve!" Beast growled and turned to shoot Jack a glare.

When he turned to the woman, she was gone. He looked around for her but she had simply disappeared. Beast frowned and went to rejoin his friends, thinking he had just imagined things.

_**KHKHKHKH **_

Kagura flew on her feather through the desolate wastelands. Everywhere she looked there was death. No trees grew here. No wildlife lived. The poison clouds that had settled made sure of that. She flew high over them.

Looming in the distance was a dark castle. It was a Japanese style mansion standing on a brick foundation. An aura of evil and darkness seemed to emanate from it as Kagura drew closer. She flew into the courtyard in the middle of the castle and hopped off her feather. The feather reverted back to its normal size and she placed it back in her hair. She walked to the entrance.

The inside of the castle was as dark as the outside. No light illuminated the pitch black hallways through which Kagura walked. Wherever she walked, demons scurried. Demons of different sizes and appearances made way for her as she walked past them.

She came to her destination: a doorway where there were strung beads instead of a door. She walked through them toward the figure sitting in the middle of the floor.

The figure appeared to be a man. He had long, dark flowing hair. His face was pale and he had dark eyes that were not easy to gaze into. He was wrapped in the pelt of a white baboon. Its head served as a hood, hanging behind his neck. Beside him stood a little girl. Everything about her was white. Her clothes, her hair, even her eyes had no color. Clutched in both her hands was a small mirror.

The man turned his eyes to Kagura as she entered. "It's about time you returned," he said in a calm cruel voice. Kagura glowered at him.

"These Heartless are completely useless, Naraku," she said. "Inuyasha defeated them just as he would have any other demon."

"I know. I saw," Naraku said gesturing to the mirror in the white haired girl's hands. "I must admit I was disappointed as well. What's you explanation Nero?" Out of the shadows stepped the steel winged Nero, his mouth still covered by his face mask.

"The Heartless are creatures of darkness, Naraku, far more powerful than any demon. You saw how the half-demon was barely able to defeat them. It was only with the help of the Keybladers that they were able to emerge victorious. Not to mention the fact of how many shards of the jewel they have gathered." For emphasis, he fingered a single jewel shard in his hand.

Naraku scowled and with a wave of his hand summoned an Omega Shadow. It snarled and clawed about. "Their usefulness ends there. What I want is Inuyasha and his friends...dead. Will the Heartless be able to accomplish that?" Nero chuckled.

"When dealing with the Heartless, Naraku, you can't be afraid to...experiment." With a flick of his fingers he shot the jewel shard in his hand straight at the Heartless. The tip embedded itself in its shadowy body and sunk inside. The shadow began to shift and convulse growing bigger...and bigger. When the transformation was complete, Naraku smirked at the result.

Maybe they he _could_ make use of them.


	17. Chapter 17: A Halfdemon's Strength

Chapter 17

"Run away!"

"Here they come!"

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!"

People ran away screaming in fright of the Omega Heartless that attacked their village. Men and women were cast down as the dark claws sunk into their bodies and stole their hearts. Buildings were smashed apart by the brute force of the creatures of shadow. Fires blazed, illuminating their beastly faces. Nothing could stop them.

"Wait! Look over there!", one of the men of the village shouted, pointing to the horizon.

Someone was walking towards the burning village. It looked like a man. He had long white hair and two purple lines on each side of his face. He was dressed in white robes with blue-coloured designs. His right arm was missing while his other arm sported sharp claws. Two swords were strapped to his right hip: s small katana and a large broadsword. His yellow eyes stared straight ahead at the village.

"Who is that?", another man asked.

Some of the Heartless also noticed the man approaching and broke off from the village to intercept him. The man showed no fear and continued his approach. As the first Heartless pounced, he raised his only arm. A long green whip sliced clean through the Heartless, destroying it instantly. The other Heartless continued to attack and the same green whip cut through them, also. His features showed no emotion as he destroyed the last Heartless.

"He's destroying the demons!"

"Help! Over here! There's still more of them!"

The man looked to the burning village where Heartless were still striking down humans. In a swift motion and using his only arm, he drew his broadsword. He raised it above his head and slammed it to the ground. As soon as it hit, a blast of blue energy was sent straight toward the village. It ripped up the earth and engulfed the village, destroying everything. Heartless and human alike.

When the blast subsided, there was nothing left of the village. The man looked indifferent at what he had just done, staying rooted to his spot.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A small green imp-like creature ran up to the man. He wore a small but tall brown black hat. In his hand was a staff with two hideous faces coiled around at the top. The faces were of an old man and woman. The imp bounded up to him and panted in exhaustion.

"There you are my lord!", he panted. "Always running off without me!" He then looked to what little remained of the village. "What happened?"

The man, Sesshomaru, didn't look at the imp. "More of those strange demons," he answered. "This is Naraku's doing, Jaken. It has his stench all over it." The imp, Jaken, nodded.

"It does seem like his style," he said. "I wonder what these demons are and where they come from?" He didn't get an answer. Instead Sesshomaru just walked off. "W-wait! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Before Jaken took two steps he was swept of his feet by the scruff of his collar. A two headed dragon the size and shape of a horse grabbed him by his robes with its claws.

"Hurry up, Master Jaken!", a child's voice called. Riding on the back of the flying dragon was a little girl. Her hair was black and she wore an orange and white checkered kimono. "Don't want to lose Lord Sesshomaru!", she laughed.

"Curse you, Rin!" Jaken shouted. "Let me down! Let me down!" His cries went unheeded as he and the little girl called Rin flew to follow their master.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

_Eight-year old Yuffie ran through the dark streets of Radiant Garden. All around her screams could be heard. Terrified screams of people rang through the night prompting her to run all the faster. Her t-shirt and shorts were muddy and dirty from her narrow escapes._

_Turning a corner, she ran towards a small house at the side of the road. She ran for the door and slammed it behind her._

"_Mom! Dad!", she squealed through the house. No answer. "Hello?" She ran up the stairs for her parents room, heart pounding in her chest. She reached their door. "Mom! Dad!" She swung it open._

_Two figures were in the room but they were not her parents. At least not anymore. Two Heartless turned their yellow eyes to her as soon as the door opened. Yuffie froze in fear when she saw them. Her parents..._

"_Noooooo!", she screamed running away. The Heartless took after her._

_**KHKHKHKH **_

_The little girl in the pink dress ran out of an old church. The roof of it had collapsed in on itself and the stone had worn down to an old brown color. Clutched in both her hands was a basket of flowers. Her green eyes were filled with fear._

_Aerith ran into the city streets where chaos had broken loose. Everyone ran to and fro trying to get away from the Heartless. People were pushed and shoved. Children were separated from their parents. Hover cars flew through the skies at breakneck speed. All were running from the creatures of shadow._

_Aerith managed to get through the madness unscathed, her basket still in her hands. She slipped into an alley to catch her breath. Panting heavily, she peered out into the street to see if everything had calmed down._

_Out of the wall she was leaning on, two yellow eyes opened. She turned around to be met with the face of a Heartless. She screamed shrilly and narrowly avoided the deadly claws that swiped at her. Dropping her basket of flowers, she ran back into the street. In the alley, more Heartless appeared and took to the street, trampling the flowers strewn about the pavement._

_**KHKHKHKH **_

_Two girls ran hand in hand into an empty warehouse. One of them was about twelve and wore glasses while the other was eight years old. Both had fiery red hair. They stopped for abreath. The youngest fell to her knees panting heavily._

"_Shalua," she said in-between breaths to the older girl. "What's going on? What are those monsters? Where are Mom and Dad?" Shalua bowed her head._

"_I don't know, sis," Shalua said. "But...Mom and Dad are gone. Those monsters did something to them. They aren't our parents anymore." The little girl eyes sprung with tears._

"_W-what are we g-going to do?", she asked, sobbing. Shalua bent down and gave her sister a hug. The girl sobbed into her clothes and Shalua patted her back._

"_It's okay, sis," she whispered. "I'll protect you. Everything will be okay." The little girl raised her head that was wet with tears._

"_Promise?", she asked. Shalua smiled warmly._

"_I promise." From the floor of the warehouse small pools of darkness appeared. Several Heartless rose from the ground and surrounded the two girls. They approached slowly as the girls clung to each other. "Stay close," she told the little girl, who nodded. Before she knew what happened, her little sister was ripped from her protective grasp. A Heartless had snuck up from the ground and was slowly dragging the younger girl under. _

"_Shalua!", she screamed. Her body had now been dragged under up to her neck, and before Shalua could do anything, her sister was pulled into the shadows._

"_Noooo!" Shalua shouted, clawing at the ground. Her fingers became scratched and dirty as she tried to get her sister back. The other Heartless began to close in around her._

_The Heartless closest to her was slashed in half. A figure jumped in front of the mortified Shalua. The figure wielded a long metal spear._

"_C'mon kid!", a much younger Cid shouted, slashing more Heartless. "We've got to get out of here!"_

"_No! Not without my sister!" Cid growled and hoisted the girl over his shoulder, despite her protests. He swiped his way through the Heartless and ran out of the warehouse._

_**KHKHKHKH **_

_Thirteen year old Leon rushed through the panicked streets. Clutched tightly in his hand was his Gunblade, fit for his size. Everywhere he looked there were either people fleeing or Heartless attacking. The citizens could do nothing as one by one they were struck down by these hideous monsters._

"_Quistis!", Leon shouted through the madness. A Heartless attempted to pounce on him but he cut clean through it. "Adelbert!" Another Heartless cut down. "Anybody!" His cries were unheard in the rush._

"_Squall!"_

_Leon heard his real name called. A look of horror crossed his face and he tore away from the crowd. He turned the corner and saw a sight._

_A young girl about his age stood in the middle of a tide of heartless. The swarmed all over her body as she kicked and screamed. Her body was almost covered in shadow. "Squall!", she screamed._

"_Rinoa!" Leon shouted. He charged for the Heartless and they leapt for him. He cut through them as fast as he could but they were too many. The girl was swarmed by the shadows. Before they covered her face she called out Leon's name one last time._

"_RINOA!!"_

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora shot out of his sleep once again. This was happening so frequently he was getting whiplash. Their campsite in the clearing of the forest chirped with crickets as the remains of the fire burned out. Beast slept curled up like a dog, occasionally scratching behind an ear with his foot. Jack slept slump against a tree with about twenty empty sake bottles around him. Shippo was asleep on his chest.

Inuyasha slept sitting up with his Tetsusaiga across his chest. Miroku slept the same way, with his staff. Kagome and Sango lay asleep beside each other, as did Kairi and Mulan. Sora was positioned not far from Kairi. They didn't like being separated from each other.

"Bad dream?" Sora turned to look at Inuyasha who's yellow eyes gleamed in the night. He smiled.

"You could say that," Sora said. "What are you doing up?"

"Someone has to keep watch." Sora nodded.

"So...," he said. "How long have you guys been searching for this jewel?"

Inuyasha scoffed before answering. "Well I've been wanting it for fifty years." Sora raised an eyebrow. "I once wanted the power of the sacred jewel. But it wasn't anything noble. I wanted its power in order to become a full fledged demon."

"But why?"

"Honestly? I was tired of not being accepted. Of being called pathetic. At least if I was a demon I'd gain some respect."

"So what happened?", asked Sora.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at the sleeping girl. "I met Kagome. She changed everything for me. She convinced me that there are more important things in life. Like friends." Sora took notice of the way he looked at Kagome and grinned. Turning back to Sora, Inuyasha scowled. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing!", Sora said laying back down.

Inuyasha still scowled but then he stiffened. "We're surrounded," he said. Sora sat back up. "Wake the others." Sora nodded and set out.

An evil chuckle echoed through the darkness of the forest. Before long everyone in the camp was roused from their sleep. "What's that?" Kairi whispered once she was up. The chuckle again drifted through the air. A few feet away, something appeared out of nowhere. It was a figure dressed in a white baboon pelt. His face was concealed by the baboon's head.

"Naraku!" Kagome shouted.

"That's Naraku?" Sora asked. Kagome nodded.

Naraku smiled underneath his hood. "Beautiful night. Isn't it?", he drawled. "Inuyasha...," he said looking at the half-demon. "You look as pathetic as ever. Looks like you're congregating with more humans. You bring shame to demons everywhere."

"I don't give a damn," Inuyasha growled.

"What do you want Naraku?" Kairi shouted.

Naraku chuckled again. "All the jewel shards are now in my possession. The Heartless were quite useful with that. All that I'm missing are yours. Now hand them over." Everyone drew their weapons.

"Not a chance!" Inuyasha shouted. Naraku smirked.

"I was hoping you would say that." From the under his cloak many demons attacked. From ogres to dragons, they all charged at the heroes. Everyone readied themselves.

"Stand back!" Miroku shouted. In a quick motion he tore away the beads that wrapped his right hand.

"**Wind Tunnel!", **he yelled raising the arm. Suddenly everything in front of him was drawn into a vortex of wind. On the palm of Miroku's hand was** a **miniature black hole sucking in everything in its path. The every earth was ripped up and sucked inside. The oncoming demons flew straight into the hole and were never seen again. Naraku managed to stay rooted to his spot.

Once all of the demons were absorbed, Miroku withdrew his hand and wrapped it in beads again. "Show off," Inuyasha muttered. "Give it up Naraku! You can't beat all of us."

Naraku didn't seem fazed by his defeat. "Always keep the best for last, Inuyasha." As soon as he said that they all heard the sound of heavy footsteps. The steady thump, thump grew louder and louder as the ground shook. In the darkness two red eyes opened.

They were Heartless. Omega Heartless. Very _big _Omega Heartless. They were the size and shape of gorillas, walking on their fists and feet. Muscles literally bulged from them. If they were strong before then they were obviously power houses now. Tails were now dragging behind them as dark as the rest of their body. Unlike other Heartless, these ones seemed to hold a kind of intelligence behind their eyes.

"Meet my new Heartless," Naraku said smirking. The Heartless came to their master's shoulders. They towered above him and faced the heroes.

Miroku stepped forward again. "I'll take care of them!", he shouted, unwrapping the beads on his hands.

"Miroku wait!", Kagome shouted. Miroku stopped. "Those Heartless...they have sacred jewel shards!"

"What!" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku wrapped the beads back. "Damn it. I can't use my Wind Tunnel without sucking in the jewel shards too."

"Then we do it the old fashioned way!" Sora said bravely. "The bigger they are..."

"...the harder they fall!" Inuyasha finished. At Naraku's command the huge Heartless attacked. The ground shook as they charged.

"**Wind Scar!**" The blast of energy from Inuyasha's sword plowed into the Heartless. All of them were obliterated. When the blast subsided there was nothing left of the Heartless except black puddles on the ground.

"Heh! They weren't so tough!" Inuyasha smirked. Suddenly the black puddles on the ground began to ripple. They then began to crawl along the ground to different points. The puddles all combined to form their Heartless bodies again. Needless to say, this startled the good guys.

"You were saying?" Beast asked.

"Shut up."

Once the Heartless were back together again they resumed their attack. Beast charged the one nearest to him with his claws. He locked his paws with the Heartless' hands in a test of strength. Both of their muscles bulged, neither refusing to back down. Then the Heartless grabbed both of Beast's wrists and lifted him off the ground, much to Beast's surprise. It then slammed him into the ground painfully. It didn't finish there and threw him into the nearest tree, nearly breaking it in half. Beast struggled to raise himself and summoned his Keyblade.

Miroku and Sango fared no better. Sango's boomerang flew straight through the side of one of the Heartless. The gaping wound it created was healed over and it was good as new. "How do we defeat them?" Sango asked when her weapon returned to her.

Mulan rushed past both of them with her Keyblade. The Heartless swiped its arm at her and she dodged it before slicing it clean off. The Heartless cried out. When the severed arm hit the ground it disappeared. The wound didn't heal this time.

"Only the Keyblades can hurt it!" Miroku realized. A glowing arrow whizzed over their heads it hit the Heartless right between the eyes, destroying it in a flash of pink light. From the blast, one of the jewel shards plopped to the ground and a heart floated away. Kagome ran up to them with her bow drawn.

"My arrows can also destroy them!", she ran up to the jewel shard and placed it in her glass vial with the others.

Sora and Kairi fought a Heartless together. Its brute strength left craters in the earth when it failed to strike them. Because of this they were unable to get close enough to hurt it. Dodging another hit, Kairi ran in for the attack. The Heartless quickly rounded and struck her with its tail, sending her flying into a tree.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted dodging another punch.

Kairi lay slumped against the tree rubbing her head. "Owww," she moaned. She then heard the sound of snoring behind the tree. Curious, she took a peek around the tree.

Jack Sparrow lay against the tree, still sound asleep. He had a goofy smile on his face.

"Jack!" Kairi shouted. She ran over and began shaking him. "Wake up! We're being attacked!"

"Uh, cobras! Cobras!", he muttered in his sleep waving his hands around. Kairi groaned. She left the passed out pirate to rejoin her friend.

Sora was only able to dodge the Heartless attacks, still not able to land any of his own. Then Kairi ran up to his side. He smiled at her and they both nodded. They both charged the Heartless at once. The creature of darkness tried to keep up with both of them but they kept zigzagging. In a combined effort, both Sora and Kairi cut the Heartless on each side of its neck, decapitating it. The headless body crashed down and disappeared. The heart floated away and a jewel shard is all that remained.

Inuyasha fought the last two remaining Heartless. He continuously slashed at them but all the damage he did was repaired by the power of the jewel shards. "Grrrr! Die already!", he shouted. He stabbed one of the Heartless in the gut. This served to knock the jewel shard right out of its back. Without the jewel's power, the Heartless was destroyed.

The other Heartless struck the back of his head, knocking him down. It raised its foot to crush him but its head was knocked off before it could. Beast removed his Keyblade from the now splattered head of the Heartless. Inuyasha nodded a thanks to the former prince.

All of the huge Heartless were now gone. So was Naraku. "He ran away...," Inuyasha said looking around.

Sango walked up to one of the jewel shards that the Heartless had lost in their defeat. "At least we gained some jewel shards," she said. As soon as she did, a shadowy arm shot out of the ground and grabbed the jewel shard. Where all the other shards were, the same thing happened. The shadow arms took their shards and dragged them into the darkness and disappeared. "Or not."

Inuyasha looked around again. Calmly at first, then frantically. "Kagome?", he shouted through the night. "Kagome?" Everyone else understood. Kagome had disappeared as well.

From his tree, Jack Sparrow finally woke. Yawning and stretching, he walked to the group. "So what did I miss?"


	18. Chapter 18: I'm not a Demon

Chapter 18

In the darkness of Naraku's castle, Kagome struggled against her bonds, strapped to the wall by tendrils of darkness with the Omega Heartless before her resisting the desire to devour her heart right then. Among them was the demon Naraku. His pelt was discarded, which revealed his dark purple robes. His servants, Kagura and Kana, stood on each side of him.

"Naraku! Let me go!" Kagome shouted. Naraku chuckled.

"Well. The Heartless were useful after all. Thanks to them, all of the jewel shards are now in my possession." He stroked the head of a Heartless as it growled.

"You just wait Naraku!", Kagome said bravely. "Inuyasha and the others will come! And when they do, we'll beat you once and for all!"

"By now your friends are already dead., girl." Naraku smiled at Kagome's horrified expression. "Not that they would have any chance against me, not now that the jewel is about to be completed." He reached into the pockets of his robes and pulled out the desired bauble. In the palm of his hand was the Sacred Jewel. It was round and about the size of a golf ball. A noticeable chunk was missing from its frame, signifying the missing pieces. It glowed brightly in the dark room, causing the Heartless to shy away.

Kagura made her way to Kagome and reached for her neck. Her hand gripped Kagome's necklace and ripped it off. The necklace carried the glass vial which contained the remaining jewel shards.

Three in all.

Kagura frowned. "Aren't there four jewel shards left?"

"What are you saying?" Kagura turned back to her master and showed him the glass vial. Only three crystal shards glowed inside. Naraku's eyes flashed righteous anger.

"Where is the last shard!?"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"ACHOO!" Jack Sparrow rubbed his nose after his sneeze. Not far off, the heroes sat around the campsite. They were apparently giving him the cold shoulder. Shrugging off the sneeze, he resumed his sake chugging.

"We have to go after Naraku! He's got Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He was standing as he raved.

"Calm down Inuyasha," Miroku chided. "We're just as worried about Kagome as you are. But we need a plan."

"There's no time!", the half-demon snapped. "Who knows what Naraku is doing to her right now!"

"We don't even know where to start looking," Sora said. "You guys said that his castle keeps disappearing."

"It's true. We have no way of knowing where he could have taken Kagome," Sango said. Everyone went silent.

"There is one way."

Everyone turned to the tipsy pirate who had just finished another sake bottle from his sake belt. He jumped up and walked, more like wobbled, his way over to the group.

"Shut up you lousy thief!" Inuyasha shouted. "Where were you when we really needed help? If you had been fighting with the rest of us, Kagome wouldn't have been captured!"

"Well sooorrrryyyy for sleeping during an epic battle with evil. But a fella needs his beauty sleep, something Beasty here doesn't get enough of, eh!" Jack ignored the glare Beast sent him.

"You know how to find Kagome?" Kairi asked.

"Indeed I do, gift from above! Indeed I do..." Raising his arm, he summoned his Follow the Wind Keyblade. He grabbed the black compass that hung from the key chain and flipped it open. "Nifty little thing this is. It's no ordinary compass. The fact that it now hangs from a magical key-shaped sword makes it all the more special!"

"What's so special about that thing?", Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Well my dog-eared chum, let me explain." Jack slipped over to Inuyasha's side. "This compass doesn't point north, mate. Oh no! This compass points to your heart's desire." Everyone stared at him, urging him to continue. "But the heart's a fickle thing, is it not? Never knows what it wants! Money, power, pleasurable company," he said the last part looking at Mulan. She nervously smiled. "This compass here, it will point you in the right direction. So the question is, mate..." He held out the compass to Inuyasha. "...what's in _your _heart?" Inuyasha blushed lightly and cautiously took the compass.

The dial did not move as it was held in Inuyasha palm. Everyone looked on with expectation, but mostly in hope. And no one was more hopeful then Inuyasha as he looked down at the unmoving compass. _Please_, Inuyasha prayed. The dial wobbled slightly. _Please_. It slowly began to move. _Kagome_. The dial shot to the horizon.

"We have our heading!" Jack announced. Inuyasha smirked and everyone jumped up smiling.

"Great! Now we can save Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Hold on now. We still need to be careful," Miroku lectured.

"That's right," Sango said. "Naraku has all the jewel shards now. He'll be very hard to beat with the entire jewel."

"Oh, he doesn't have _all _of them," a certain pirate sauntered. With a flick of his wrists, one of the jewel shards was between his fingers. Everyone looked at him in amazement. Jack smiled wryly with his golden teeth.

"Pirate."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

With the help of Jack's compass, they were on their way to save Kagome. Through the forests and the fields they journeyed. Inuyasha lead the way with compass in hand. Unfortunately, since it was attached to Jack's Keyblade, the pirate had to stay by the half-demon's side.

"It's a simple question! How many roads must a man walk down? Or, in your case, a dog-eared freak of nature!"

It took every ounce of will power not to claw Jack's head off.

As they walked they saw the ruins of many villages. There were burned down houses and fields of crops that had been torn apart. They wondered how many lives must have been lost to the monstrousness of Naraku and the Heartless. "We must be getting close," Kairi said dismally.

They were now walking through a dark forest. It was eerily silent. No birds, no animals. Nothing. The compass still pointed straight ahead. "We've been walking for hours!" Beast shouted.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Miroku asked Jack.

"Well, uh, I don't know. Its his desire!", Jack said, jerking his thumb at Inuyasha. "We should be going the right way. It hasn't been working for me lately, but..."

"What!" Everyone shouted. "You don't even know if it works?" Sora shouted.

Jack smiled nervously. "Well you know what they say, forty-eighth time's a charm!" Everyone glared at him.

"That's it!" Beast shouted. He walked up to Jack and grabbed him by the collar. "You've been nothing but a liability to us since you showed up! You stole when we arrived here, you slept when Kagome was kidnaped, you make fun of me at every chance you get!"

"That's only been for comic relief purposes, I assure you."

Beast growled and shoved Jack away before stalking off. "All I know is that there is no way in a thousand years that we are going to find the castle with a stupid compass from a drunk, incompetent, lecherous-"

_SMACK_

Beast was cut off when he walked straight into some kind solid force. He pulled his sore face away and held his painful snout. Sora walked up to where he was and cautiously reached out.His hand touched the surface of some kind of invisible wall. To the naked eye there was nothing there but more forest, yet he felt something there.

"It's a barrier," Inuyasha realized. "Naraku's castle _is _here!"

Jack sauntered up to the Beast who was still holding his sore nose. "Well my scary hairy friend, it seems ole' Jack came through after all. Why don't we all drink to that!", he said taking another sake from his belt.

"I hate you," Beast muttered.

Sora knocked on the barrier three times, a resounding echo going through. Suddenly the barrier rippled making it momentarily visible. A large keyhole appeared on the surface a few feet above him.

"That's our way in," he said. Summoning his Keyblade, he pointed it straight at the keyhole. It shot a beam of light inside it and an unlocking click was heard. The barrier shattered away like glass.

The centre of the forest was replaced with a barren wasteland. For miles there was nothing but dirt and the skeletal remains of many creatures. In the middle of this terrible place was a large, dark castle. Hazy, purple clouds loomed over the structure. Naraku's castle. Inuyasha took the first steps into the hidden land.

"We're on our way, Kagome," he said.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. Jaken, who was walking close behind him, ran into his back. "Ooof! What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just turned his head to the horizon as if he could see something that his small servant couldn't.

"Jaken. Stay here with Rin." With those words he turned into a ball of energy and flew off in the direction that he had been looking.

"W-wait! Lord Sesshomaru!", Jaken called after his master, but he was already long gone. "Oh, why does he always leave me behind?"

"Master Jaken!", Rin called from the flying two-headed dragon in the sky. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru going?" Jaken sighed and shook his head.

"If only I knew Rin. If only I knew..."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Here they come," Naraku smirked. From Kana's mirror he could see the heroes charging through the desolate fields and heading straight for the castle. "And with them the final jewel shard. All to save you," he said turning to the ensnared Kagome, who glared back at him hatefully. "I believe it's time to greet them." He turned to the many demons and Omega Heartless in the room.

"Kill them all!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora, Kairi, Inuyasha and the others ran for the castle at top speed. The land smelled of death and decay but that didn't slow them down. The horde of demons and Heartless heading straight for them might do the trick though.

"Let's do this!" Sora shouted. Before he could do anything however, a ball of energy landed between him and the oncoming horde. The ball faded away and in its place stood the mighty Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!", Inuyasha shouted.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Inuyasha's half brother," Miroku explained. "Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is a full–fledged demon. Because of Inuyasha's human blood they don't really get along." Sora nodded in understanding.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru regarded him out of the corner of his eye." Drawing his broadsword. He took a mighty swing, sending a blast of energy that plowed through the Heartless and demons, creating a huge swath that lead to the castle. "Go," he said calmly.

Inuyasha glared at his half-brother. "Why are you doing this?"

"If there's one thing I despise more then you, little brother, it's Naraku," he replied coldly. "Now go." Inuyasha sent him one more dirty look before he and the others took off for the castle. Sesshomaru turned back to the Heartless and demons that now surrounded him and showed no fear. "You're all going to die here."

The heroes ran up the tall pathway that lead to the castle. Inuyasha smashed open the wooden gates with his bare fists and they all rushed inside. The gate connected to a dark courtyard, barren of any life. "Naraku! Come out you coward!" Inuyasha shouted.

Naraku appeared a few feet away in his baboon pelt. Around his neck was the sacred jewel, fully complete except for one tiny missing piece. At his sides were his servants Kagura and Kana. With him, still tied up, was Kagome. "Inuyasha!", she cried.

"Kagome!"

Everyone drew their respective weapons. Naraku smirked. "I'm glad you all could make it."

"What do you want Naraku?" Sora demanded gripping his Keyblade.

"Give me the jewel shard and I will return the girl. It seems like a fair exchange, don't you agree?" At his command, Kagura drew a fan and held it to Kagome's neck. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Jack," he said to the pirate. "Give him the jewel shard."

Jack scoffed. "You good guys and your nobility." He reached into his pocket and took out the jewel shard. He whipped it at the Naraku who deafly caught it in midair.

"Finally..." Naraku whispered. "Finally!"

"Now give back Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

Naraku chuckled. "I have a better idea. I'll kill her and all of you!" With a wave of his hand, Omega Heartless rose from the ground, surrounding the group.

"You bastard!", the half-demon shouted. But Naraku was a little too busy to notice.

He ripped the jewel off of his neck. The last piece was in one hand while the jewel was in the other. He brought the two together like a puzzle piece, electricity flying between the two. At last the final piece merged with the jewel. With its completion, Naraku began to change.

"Witness...real...POWER!!!" His began to grow larger and muscles sprouted from his body, tearing his baboon pelt into pieces. Claws sprouted from his fingers and long spines sprouted from his shoulders. From his back, eight long spider legs emerged. On his chest a large red eye opened. The jewel embedded itself in the eye's pupil making it glow with a pink light.

During the transformation, Kagura and Kana had both backed away in fear of their master. Who wouldn't? While they were distracted, Kagome had seized the chance to run over to the heroes. The Heartless were also drawn to the incredible source of power emanating from Naraku so she ran past them without any trouble.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said cutting her bonds. Once they were undone she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Inuyasha..."

"Uh, hate to break up this lovely reunion...," Sora interjected pointing at the new and improved Naraku. He stood still in his new form laughing at them not with his mouth but with his evil eyes.

"Naraku..." Kagura whispered. Naraku turned to her and smirked cruelly. The next thing Kagura knew Naraku's claw was shoved right through her stomach. The heroes gasped in surprise while Kagura's face was frozen in shock. "W-what are you d-doing?", she gasped while blood trickled down her mouth.

Naraku's smirk grew wider. "You are of no use to me anymore, Kagura. You came from my flesh. It's time for you to return there." Kagura's eyes grew wide with fear. His other hand shot to Kana and grabbed her by the head. She made no reaction, as if she was expecting this. Kana began to slowly fade away into nothingness. When her body was gone, all that was left was a small ball of energy that was absorbed into Naraku's palm.

"No! No! I won't go back! I won't die!" Kagura screamed as she faded away. Sora and the others watched in horror as she completely disappeared. Another ball of energy was absorbed by Naraku.

Once the deed was done, Naraku turned his attention back to the group. "You're next." The jewel in his chest glowed brightly over the dark castle. The Heartless absorbed the power emitted by the jewel and grew into the larger monsters they had encountered the other night. "Kill them!"

The Heartless charged.

"**Wind Scar!**", Inuyasha cried, swinging his sword. The blast destroyed the Heartless in its path and Inuyasha made for Naraku on his own.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome called after the half-demon, but the behemoth Heartless were already re-forming after Inuyasha's attack, and blocking her way.

"We have to beat these guys first!", Sora said. Everyone readied their weapons and the battle started.

Inuyasha swung his sword at Naraku but the demon blocked the blows with his hands which were now sharpened into blades. "You pathetic half-demon," Naraku sneered. "You honestly think that you can defeat me? With the power of the jewel I am unstoppable!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha screamed, firing a Wind Scar right at Naraku. Naraku raised a barrier around him right before it could hit him. Inuyasha seethed.

"You see? Nothing you do can harm me. You're nothing but a half-demon. Half a person. Why do you keep fighting? For her?" Looking in the distance, he saw Kagome firing her arrows at the large Heartless. "A human? You bring shame to demons everywhere."

"You don't know anything," Inuyasha seethed. "I'm not a demon. I learned that long ago. I don't need power. I don't need to be a demon. As long as I have my friends beside me there's nothing I can't do! Like bring you down!"

Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga then glowed bright. Naraku and Inuyasha froze in their fight to see the phenomenon. The sword changed is shape while the light shone. When the light subsided, Tetsusaiga had gone through a few changes. The blade now had red streaks lined down from the tip to the hilt. The hilt was still lined with fur but the handle now had a protective handle encircling it. Hanging on a chain was a small fang sculpture. _Tetsusaiga's Fang_ fluttered through Inuyasha's mind.

"What the..." Inuyasha muttered looking at his new weapon.

"Hey!", Sora shouted over the battle. "Inuyasha's got a Keyblade!"

"Who could have seen that coming?" Jack Sparrow said, sarcastically.

Naraku scowled and summoned more large Omega Heartless between him and Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked and hefted his new Keyblade. "Let's see what this thing can do!" One of the Heartless bellowed an attack and made for the half demon. Raising the Keyblade, Inuyasha felt a new strength flow through him. It was more powerful than anything he'd ever felt before, but at the same time...warm.

"**Wind Scar!**"This time the blast it created was a bright white color. The Heartless were engulfed as was Naraku who raised a barrier before it could hit him. The castle's top was obliterated leaving behind only a ruined courtyard. All the Heartless were destroyed. This time, they did not re-generate. The others had finished with the remaining Heartless and came to join him.

"That didn't work before," Sango said.

"Inuyasha didn't have a Keyblade before," Kairi said.

"New sword or not you will all die!" Naraku shouted. The eye on his chest shot a beam causing them to all jump out of the way. Sora threw his Keyblade at the demon but Naraku once again raised his barrier to deflect it. Naraku's arms grew longer and skinnier, like long whips. He lashed them about the battlefield, uprooting the ground as he tried to strike them.

The battle raged on as the Keybladers tried to bring down the demon. But no matter what they tried nothing could break through Naraku's barrier. Sango's boomerang, the Keyblades, even Kagome's arrows did nothing. Naraku then flew into the sky and fired his eye beam straight for them, creating a large explosion that scattered everyone. Mulan and Jack landed in the dirt.

Mulan sat herself up. "There must be some way to break through his barrier," she said.

"You're right! I think I need a pick me up!" Jack said reaching for another bottle from his sake belt. Mulan glared at him. Then her expression turned to an idea.

"Give me that!", she exclaimed jumping at him. She began to unbuckle his belt.

"Why Mulan! You've finally warmed up to me! I can't say as I'm surprised. I knew it would happen eventually. Can't agree with the location though, and...hey, what are doing?" Mulan tore away the belt that carried the sake and lit the tip aflame with her Keyblade. "Are you mad!? What are you doing!?"

Sora and Kairi attacked Naraku at once. Naraku's arm shot out like a snake and gripped Kairi's throat. He easily lifted her off the ground as she gasped for breath.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. Naraku's other hand extended to a whip and smacked him away. His grip on Kairi's throat tightened.

"Naraku!"

Naraku looked into the defiant eyes of Kagome, who held her bow and arrow pointed straight at him. "Let her go!", she hissed. Naraku smirked and threw Kairi away like a ragdoll. Kagome let loose the arrow and it streaked through the air in a bright purple light.

Not far off, Mulan still held the flaming belt. _Wait for it _she thought to herself. The arrow drew closer to Naraku. _Wait for it_. He rose his hand to raise his barrier. "Now!" She threw the sake belt right at Naraku.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Jack dramatically cried.

Before Naraku's barrier could surround him, the belt flew inside. Naraku's looked at his feet to see the makeshift bomb and his eyes widened when the flame reached the sake bottle.

_BOOOOM_

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" The large explosion was contained within the barrier. Because of the damage Naraku was unable to hold the barrier up. Raising his head, he caught sight of the purple arrow heading straight for him. It struck his chest right in the pupil of the red eye where the jewel was embedded. The jewel began to crack. Naraku cried out in pain falling to one knee.

"Get him now! He's hurt!" Kagome called to the other warriors.

Sora and Inuyasha stood side by side both facing Naraku. "Naraku!" Sora called.

"You're finished!" Inuyasha said. They crossed their Keyblades together and slammed them both to the ground sending a powerful blast at Naraku. The demon could do nothing as the blast hit him head on. The jewel shattered into many pieces. The shards flew across the sky in many different directions, lighting up the dark sky like a fireworks display.

Naraku lay in the middle of the battlefield. He was back in his original form with his purple robes torn and damaged. His body began to fade away, turning to dust. A few feet away, was a single shard of the sacred jewel. With the remaining strength he could muster, he reached for it, only to find it was just out of his grasp.

"Why?", he whispered. "It was mine. Mine..." With those last words his body completely faded away and was carried off with the wind.

Everyone walked to where Naraku had just vanished. Sora approached the jewel shard. Suddenly it rose from the ground on its own accord. Sora was transported to the heart of the world by the jewel and locked it with the Keyblade.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Forget it!" Inuyasha said with his arms crossed. They were now at the edge of Kaede's village after fleeing the castle of the demon. Inuyasha's group stood facing Sora's.

"But...we could really use your help," Sora reasoned.

"No way! I don't care if you guys _are_ from another world! I'm not leaving! There's nothing you can do to make me!"

"**Sit boy!**"

Inuyasha was slammed into the ground by his magic necklace. As he lay face down in the dirt, Kagome walked to his side.

The fuming dog-demon jumped up. "What the hell did you do that for!?"

"Go Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her, surprised.

"Kagome..." Kairi said soothingly.

"But Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I can't leave! I can't leave you alone!"

"I won't be alone," she said. "I've got all my friends here." She gestured to Miroku, Sango and Shippo, who smiled and nodded.

"Do it Inuyasha," Miroku smiled.

"It'll be quite the adventure," Sango reasoned.

"And you'll have some other people to bother instead of us!" Shippo exclaimed. Inuyasha glared at him.

"But-"

"No buts! This is bigger then us Inuyasha! They need your help and you can give it. You can help lots of people." She grew solemn for a second. " But to do that you can't stay here.I'll miss you, but this is more important."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. "Alright. I'll go." The next thing he knew he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist.

"Just be careful," Kagome said in his chest. Inuyasha collected himself and hugged her back.

Sora watched the scene in front of him and smiled sadly. He knew what they were going through all to well. "Well, I guess it's time to go."

"Jack..." Beast said to the pirate uncomfortably. "I'm...sorry about what I said back there. You were a big help today." Jack cracked a smile.

"Oh, that's okay mate Beast! I admit I was a little over the top. From now one I will keep the insults to a minimum! Pirates honour!" He put his hand over his heart for emphasis.

"Thanks."

"Now let's get going! Beast hasn't had his daily meal of babies yet!" Beast growled menacingly as Jack walked away towards the ship.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Kikyo walked through the forest calmly and carefully. As soon as she sensed the presence of Naraku she made her way here. Naraku was gone now. His signature had disappeared. She was too late to confront him. But she was not here to deal with Naraku. There was something else at his castle. Something unnatural.

_What is this power I'm feeling?_ she asked herself. _It's unlike anything I've ever felt before. It's not Naraku. It's much more powerful. More powerful then any demon. What could it be?_

The forest ended at the wastelands that lead to the castle. The structure was completely destroyed after Naraku's defeat. There was nothing left but rubble, and it was among that rubble that someone was standing. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and approached cautiously.

The figure was short and clad head to toe in dark steel armour with a long cape flowing behind them. Judging by the shape and posture, it was a woman underneath that armour. It was from this person that the immense power flowed. Kikyo immediately went on guard. "Looks like I just missed them," the figure sighed. Kikyo drew an arrow and took aim with her bow. "Oh well. It's not like I'm in any hurry. I'm not called a Chaser for nothing."

Kikyo let loose her arrow and it glowed bright purple as it flew. It streaked straight for the armoured woman who didn't even seem to notice. Something appeared in the woman's hand in a flash of dark light. It was long and sleek and shaped like a rapier. The figure rounded and sliced the arrow clean in two, snuffing out the purple light. Kikyo gritted her teeth.

"That was rude," the woman said icily. Kikyo didn't reply. "Tell me. Have you seen a boy named Sora?"

Kikyo looked surprised. "I know nothing of any Sora. Who are you?" The woman chuckled.

"You'll know soon enough." With those words she disappeared into darkness.

Kikyo let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, realizing that she'd narrowly avoided death.


	19. Chapter 19: Gathering of Heroes

Chapter 19

They were back on the Shera once again with their new companion, Inuyasha, leaving the previous world behind them, heading to the next. Inuyasha's introduction had gone well enough except for Yuffie playing with his dog-ears to see if they were real. That's when they learned he was very temperamental about his ears.

As they flew toward the next world, everyone went about their business. Cid flew the ship, Beast and Tifa arm wrestled, Denzel and Marlene tugged at Inuyasha's ears, while Ron and Kim supervised. Sora was teaching Kairi how to use her Keyblade a little better. Wade and Shalua kept watch over the ship's vitals. Everyone else was doing their own thing, while Jack...

"Oh, my precious drink! I shall never leave you again!", Jack gushed, while hugging his barrels of rum. He had been sure to stock up on the stuff before he left his world and being without it for almost a day made him a little emotional. All of it was stashed in his room.

He suddenly stopped his display of affection. "Wait a tick." He gave one of the barrels another feel and frowned. "Alright! Who's been into my stash!?", he shouted. He took the lid off the barrel and peered inside.

The barrel was empty and laying at the bottom of it with a full stomach was Rufus. The little rodent hiccuped and grinned tipsily at the astonished Jack.

"A rodent after my own heart," he said, taking off his hat and placing it over his chest.

Back on the bridge, Inuyasha was on the edge of losing it. "Will you cut it out!?", he shouted at Denzel and Marlene, knocking them off his shoulders and onto the floor. Tears sprung to Marlene's eyes and she began to sniffle. Seeing this, Inuyasha immediately grew panicked. "Wait! Don't cry! Uh, look at the cat!" Grabbing Cait Sith by the arms he shoved him in front of the kids.

Luckily he was saved when the Shera unexpectedly jerked, sending everyone to the floor. Outside, another ship flew straight past them causing Cid to swing the wheel to avoid it. "What was that?" Leon shouted, standing.

"Ah, just some crazy inter-space travelers, nothing to be concerned about" Cid answered. Another ship then flew past them and they jerked again. "Hey you stupid drunk drivers! Ever heard of a turn signal!?"

Suddenly a whole convoy of spaceships passed by them. Ships of every shape and size flew by them in hurry. It was like a space highway. All of them seemed to be heading in the same direction.

"Where are they all going?", Sora asked, looking out the cockpit window.

Leon furrowed his brow. "Follow them. Something must be up," he instructed Cid. The Shera's pilot nodded and joined the ships in the convoy. (Making sure to use his turn signal.)

They flew with the many other ships through the cosmos, unsure about their destination but knowing that something was happening. After flying for a short period of time they saw what all the fuss was about.

"The Coliseum!" Sora exclaimed. The Olympus Coliseum, home of Sora's good friend Hercules, floated not far off. It was there that all the spaceships were heading. All of them were frantically making a beeline to the world's surface. "That's were they're going!"

"Sora...," Kairi said cautiously looking out the window. Sora looked at her, confused, then looked at where she was staring. He found out the reason for her unease.

"The Empire," Sora growled. Not far from the convoy of ships were the large and intimidating Imperial Star Destroyers. They orbited the planet silently. The other ships took no notice and flew right for the Coliseum world. "What are _they _doing here?"

"Don't know," Leon muttered. "Stay hidden, Cid. We are wanted criminals after all." Cid kept the Shera hidden amongst the other ships as they headed for the surface of the planet.

Entering the atmosphere, they took in the sight of the large Greek city below that shined in the daylight sun. Monuments to the gods stood tall and proud among the houses and temples. But none stood taller then the great Mount Olympus that rose to the clouds and beyond. In the middle of this sprawling metropolis was the Coliseum. Even from the sky they could see a huge crowd of people filing inside.

"Looks like there's something going on at the Coliseum," Sora said.

Following the other ships, Cid landed the Shera in a large parking lot just outside of the city. All of them ventured outside and Cid clicked on the car alarm.

The city was crawling with people. Markets and shops were abuzz with business. Most of them weren't even human. Creatures of every shape and size walked amongst people in togas. Some of them shopped, some of them chatted, but mostly just minded their own business.

"What a place," Barret muttered. Marlene nodded on her father's shoulders.

"It's called a taco! Say it with me: TACO!" Ron shouted at a street vendor. The vendor threw a load of slop at his head.

Kim sighed. Turning her eyes she saw something she wished she hadn't. A squad of Stormtroopers marched through the crowd who smartly got out of the way. But it was the person who was leading these Imperials that startled her. General Darius marched through the busy streets at the head of the squad.

"Stormtroopers!", she hissed to the others. Everyone ducked behind stalls and hid inside buildings and waited for Darius and his troopers to pass. As they walked by they noticed they were heading in the direction of the Coliseum. Once they passed, they emerged. "Close one," Kairi sighed.

"Something must be going on," Sora said. A poster on the wall of a shop caught his eye. "'Come One, Come All,'" he read. "'To See The Greatest Tournament Ever To Be Held. See Warriors From All Over Compete For The Greatest Prize In The Land. The Zeus Cup!' It's another tournament! A big one!"

"Ah, the Coliseum days," Yuffie sighed. "Back in the days when Leon and I would team up to kick Sora's butt!" Sora sent her a glare.

"So people just show up here to fight?" Inuyasha asked himself. He then smirked. "Sounds like my kind of place!"

"Hey we should sign up!" Sora suddenly said.

"That's a great idea!" Kairi agreed.

"Huh! I would like to see what I could do these other warriors!" Adelbert boasted.

"Yeah! Let's see how they like the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

"Hold on!" Leon shouted. "Need I remind you guys we're on a mission? We don't have time to go around playing games!"

"That's right!" Merlin lectured. "Those Keyblades won't find themselves you know!" Another squad of Stormtroopers was heading their way. They all ducked away again until they passed.

"What about them?" Sora asked once it was safe to come out. "If the Empire is here then there's gonna be trouble. And if Darius is here it's really not good."

"We should check into it at least," Quistis said. Leon frowned.

"Your call, Leon," Cid said chewing his toothpick.

The gunblader sighed. "Alright. Let's check it out." Everyone nodded.

"Hey," Mulan said suddenly. "Where's Jack?"

Back on the Shera, Jack downed another shot of rum. "Your turn!", he slurred. His little opponent, downed his shot with ease. Once finished, Rufus smiled at the pirate. "You haven't won yet mate!"

After dragging Jack back from the Shera they all headed to the Coliseum, making sure to avoid any Stormtroopers. The trip wasn't very long as mostly everyone in the city was already heading there. The first thing they saw were the large golden statues that towered over the gates. In front of these, long lines of people filed inside to get a good seat for the tournament.

"That's right, everyone get inside! No pushing!", someone at the gates instructed. "Plenty of room in the back! Hey toots! How about you and me get together later, eh?" A loud slap resounded though the crowd. Over the crowd a small plump man with goat legs and stubby horns was sent flying. He landed right at Sora's feet.

"Maybe I've had too much of the glug glug?" Jack asked himself. "Nah!"

"Phil!" Sora exclaimed helping the satyr up.

"Yeah, what do ya want?", he replied grumpily. He then saw who he was talking too. "Hey, Sora!"

"How's it going, Phil?" Sora gave his little friend a low-five.

"It's about time you guys got here! I was afraid we were gonna have to start without you! But wait. Where are the other heroes? Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora hung his head.

"Long story. But they're in trouble. Big trouble." He rose his head again. "Wait. You were expecting us?"

"Of course I was! I sent the invitations days ago!"

"Invitations to what?" Kairi asked.

"What else? To compete in the Zeus Cup!" Everyone still looked confused. "Uh! Let me explain. I sent out invitations to the strongest heroes in the universe! All of them to come and compete in the tournament. They're going to duke it out to see who's the toughest ever!"

"And you invited me?" Sora asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure! I wanted to see how long you would last against these other behemoths!" Sora glared at him.

"And what are they doing here?" Leon asked looking at the Stormtroopers guarding the gates.

"Well, you tell me," Phil said looking at the Imperials as well. "I send the invitations to Radiant Garden and I end up with these guys! What's the deal? They new staff?"

"Hardly," Leon said. "So that's why they're here. They must have received the invitations in Radiant Garden and decided to check it out."

"Well they're here now," Shalua sighed.

"Hey, Phil. Where's Hercules?" Sora asked.

"Ah, Herc's been real busy helping to get this whole thing underway. Wants to make his daddy proud! Now come on! Let's get you guys signed up!" He lead them all into the gates of the Coliseum. The Stormtroopers paid them little heed.

Inside there were long lines of fierce looking warriors waiting to sign up for the Zeus Cup. Aliens from other worlds all armed to the teeth with different weapons stood patiently, waiting to prove their strength. Sora visibly gulped.

"Looks like some tough competition," he said.

"Ah, they're pushovers. Everyone of them!"

A large green-skinned brute hefting a huge battleaxe walked past them heading for the sign ups. "Riiiiiiggggghhhhtttt. Why are we doing this again?" Ron said eyeing the monster.

"Because the Empire is here," Kairi explained. "And if Darius is here, then maybe so is-"

"Riku," Sora whispered. Kairi nodded solemnly.

"Sora. Look," Aerith said pointing to one of the sign up lines. At the front of the line was Pete. Behind him were fierce looking Heartless in the form of gladiators. Their dark bodies were clad in golden armour with swords at their sides and shields that bore the Heartless emblem. Underneath their golden helmets were nothing but black faces and pairs of yellow eyes.

"Why do you need my postal code? Oh, well, fine" Pete mumbled, scribbling down his information.

"So Pete's here too..." Sora said. "Looks like we've got to compete."

"You're competing?", a cruel voice asked. Everyone turned to the wall against which General Darius was leaning. "This isn't a game, kids. You don't want to get hurt do you?"

"Darius," Leon growled, remembering their last encounter.

"Good to see you all again. Especially you. Sora." Sora's fists shook with anger. "I must say, Lord Vader was displeased when you ran away from danger. But mostly he was just disappointed. All the stories about how you never backed down from a fight, from doing the right thing. And yet, you ran, left your friend behind so that you could escape."

"What have you done with Riku!?" Sora demanded.

Darius chuckled. "Well the good news is that we no longer need your Keyblade. The bad news...he's a little harder to break then we thought. His screams are what make it all worth while, though."

Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hand in righteous anger. With an angry yell he charged for the Imperial general, who stayed perfectly still.

"Sora! Wait!" Phil called, but Sora didn't listen.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed through the sunny sky and struck Sora. He was sent flying back to slam into a wall, creating a human-shaped indent. Sora, stuck in the wall, had smoke coming from his body and a goofy smile on his face.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted as she and everyone else ran over. "What was that?"

"Eh, probably should have warned you," Phil said. "This tournament is hosted by the Big Kahuna, Zeus himself. His power ensures that no one competing in the tournament can be harmed outside of the arena. Sorry kid." Sora laughed weakly in response.

"And if it weren't for that rule, I would place everyone of you here under arrest," Darius said coldly. "See you in the ring." With that, he stalked off.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

In the deepest regions of the earth was the Underworld. The final resting place for all those who have died. Every day thousands of souls arrived from every world to spend eternity in the pits. This was the realm of the hot-headed god of the dead, Hades.

The fearsome lord of this terrible realm was currently sitting in his throne with his square framed reading glasses as his eyes scanned the scroll in front of him.

"What do you mean you won't help us!?", the other person in the room shouted. Standing before his throne was the behemoth of a man Azul the Cerulean. Standing beside him, dwarfed by Azul's stature, was Shelke the Transparent. "Our master requires your assistance and you will not give it!?"

"Let me break it down for your small little brain, blue boy," Hades said, removing his glasses. "I have thrown my lot in with many an evil witch and ugly fat cat and have come up with squat each time! This time, I'm doing things by my rules! My way or the highway, baby!"

"Our master is not like Maleficent," Shelke's emotionless voice said. "He will be able to fulfill your ambitions."

"'_He will be able to fulfill your ambitions_.' Ha! You think I can't handle myself? I am the freakin' god of the dead! Your master is a skull faced goon with trees growing out of his head! He may have some of these new uber duper Heartless, but I've got the whole Underworld to call upon at my whim! Now get out!" With the last part, the flames on his head shot up.

Azul growled and he and Shelke stalked out. Hades sat back down and put his glasses back on.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah! Hydra? Nope! Giant Boar? Nuh uh! Pretzel men? What was I smoking then? Huh? What's this? Oh! Oh yes! Oh baby! I think we have a winner! This guy put the evil in mean!" The scroll and glasses disappeared in a puff of dark smoke and he rose from his seat. The middle of the floor then evaporated, revealing a swirling green vortex that was the Underworld's deepest dungeon. Hades' hands glowed with fire as he peered into the abyss. He then threw the fire inside and triggered an explosion.

When the smoke and fire died away, there was someone standing before the god of the dead. He was dressed head to toe in black robes. He wore black gloves and his face was concealed by the hood he wore. He bowed on one knee before Hades.

"What is thy bidding, my master?", he asked in a voice etched with cruelty. Hades smiled with his filed yellow teeth.

"You have a tournament to enter."


	20. Chapter 20: Shadows of the Sith

DA:_ Before I begin this lovely chapter I would like to say a few things. First of all, thank you all my loyal reviewers! Twenty chapters! Didn't think I'd make it! Zippity-do-da!_

_Also, I'd like to point out that not every world will have a Keyblader. To many worlds, to many people! I'd be overwhelmed! Now without further ado... _

Chapter 20

Sora walked out of the tent labeled 'DRUG TESTING', making sure to zip his fly back up. "Well, I don't think that was necessary at all," he grumbled as he walked back over to the others. Once they were done with their applications, they sorted out who would be competing. The teams were set: Sora and Kairi; Beast, Mulan and Inuyasha; Leon, Yuffie and Adelbert; and Tifa and Kim. Four teams that had the chance to bring down Pete and Darius.

"Alright! Now that we've got all the details out of the way, let's head for the arena! The games are about to begin!" Phil exclaimed.

"We'll head for our seats," Aerith said. "Good luck you guys." Everyone who wasn't competing left for the Coliseum stands.

"Perhaps you'd like to sit next to me, Quistis?" Jack slurred, slipping to Quistis' side.

"I'd rather kiss a rodent," Quistis spat. At this Rufus jumped onto her shoulder and puckered his lips. Quistis sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why aren't you competing, anyway?", she asked the pirate.

"Convicted felon," he answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Quistis sighed again.

As they headed for the stands, avoiding the merchandise stalls, one of them broke off from the group. Shalua had stopped in her tracks because something had caught her only eye. Frowning, she began to walk down an empty stone hallway away from the group.

She turned a corner and something caught her eye again. A flash of red hair had just turned another corner. With a slight sense of urgency, Shalua took after it. She ran down the hallway, her high heeled shoes clicking and clacking on the stone floor.

"Wait!", she cried when she spun around another corner, finally catching up with this person.

Shelke stopped in her path and turned to face her pursuer. Her blue eyes stared at the stunned Shalula in front of her.

"It _is_ you," Shalua whispered. "Shelke..."

The little red haired girl's expression became confused. "Do I know you?", she said. Shalua looked hurt.

"Don't you remember? Although I suppose I've changed a bit since the last time. So have you." But, in looking at the girl in front of her, she suddenly frowned. "No, actually. I'm the only one who's changed. You look exactly the same as you did twelve years ago. It's me Shelke! It's Shalua! I've been looking for you for a long time now!" Shalua stepped towards her but Shelke drew her two sabres and pointed them at her. Her blue eyes turned the same color of her sabres.

"Don't come any closer," she said.

"Shelke..." Shalua whispered.

"It doesn't matter who you are or who I am. The only thing that matters is pleasing the Horned King."

"But it does matter! You're Shelke! Though twelve years have passed, you're still my sister!"

At these words, Shelke lowered her weapons. Her slightly stunned face became one of deep thought. "That's right, it was only twelve years. Twelve years since I was taken by shadow. Lost. Confused. Frightened. Barely alive. Look at my body." She said gesturing to her frame that was that of an eight year old girl . "I'm going to be nineteen this year. It's only because of my master that I'm still alive. His magic keeps me breathing but it is a feeble existence. But I have never thought myself the most unfortunate person that lived. That's because I don't even have the hope that 'perhaps', one day someone would save me."

Shalua collapsed to her knees, unable to take any more. Her sister. Her little sister. Taken from her home, forced to serve a crazed maniac that in turn served the darkness. She had counted on her. She had trusted her. "I'm sorry..." Shalua sobbed, as tears streamed out of her eye. "I'm so sorry!"

Shelke sheathed her weapons as Shalua poured her heart out. Giving Shalula one last blank look, she continued on her way to the arena. From behind the corner, Denzel listened and watched the whole scene.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The Coliseum stands were filled to the limit with people from different worlds****Stormtroopers stood along the aisles with their rifles across their chests.****Confetti rained down from the heavens to celebrate this momentous occasion. Cheers roared throughout the stadium for the assembled fighters.****Everyone competing were gathered in the arena, awaiting instructions. From the podium above, all the gods of Olympus watched.

Sora looked around. He saw Pete and his Gladiator Heartless standing at a distance. Darius stood alone with his arms crossed. To his dread he saw Azul and Shelke with some of the larger Omega Heartless. The other wannabe fighters he did not know.

He and Kairi stood with their friends. Leon and Adelbert were forced to listen to Yuffie's boasting about how she could beat everyone with one arm behind her back. Tifa and Kim were avoiding the flirts in the crowd. Inuyasha, Mulan and Beast were just minding their own business.

"Welcome, one and all!!" Down from the sky flew a small man with blue skin dressed in a toga and a hat that kept him afloat with two wings. "I am your happy high flying announcer, Hermes! I just flew in from Olympus and man are my wings tired!" The Coliseum went dead silent except for the cricket in the background. "Woah. Tough Stadium. What I meant to say was, welcome to the Zeus Cup!" The stadium echoed with more deafening cheers. "That's right! Coming at you from the Coliseum is the biggest, greatest, gnarliest brawl ever to be thrown! All the other tournaments? Nothing compared to this! Warriors from all over are here to duke it out for this!"

A sudden flash of brilliant light shined over the Coliseum causing many to look away because of the glare. A golden trophy engraved with clouds and pictures of the gods floated above. "That's right! The Zeus Cup! The greatest trophy in Olympus! But that's not all! Including the great honour that comes from winning such an award, it includes one wish from Zeus!"

"A wish?" Sora repeated.

"That's right a wish! One single wish from the king of the gods! Lifelong supply of chocolate! World peace! A copy of Kingdom Hearts 3! Anything that is in almighty Zeus' power he will deliver!"

Sora winced and looked at the his challenging enemies. He would hate to think what would happen if one of them was granted the wish. All the more reason to win this tournament.

"And who makes this all possible you ask?" Hermes continued. "Nobody but the son of Zeus himself! Ladies and germs, give it up for Hercules!"

From the clear blue skies soared the flying white horse, Pegasus. Riding on his back was Hercules himself with his girlfriend Meg behind him. He waved to the cheering crowd as he flew over their heads. Pegasus landed in front of the tournament competitors and Hercules dismounted.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're very kind! Welcome! Please, please you're too much! Really, it's you guys that make this all possible!"

"Hmph. Show off," Inuyasha sniffed.

"Now if I could have your attention please!", Hercules said, shushing the crowd. "Please show your appreciation for this great god, showing up today despite his busy schedule! Everybody, give it up for my father, Zeus!"

The Zeus Cup then shone even brighter and transformed. The king of the gods now floated above the crowd on a cloud in his purple toga and white beard. More cheers rang from the crowd.

"Welcome everyone!" Zeus' powerful voice called. "Thank you all for coming! Hi son!"

"Hi dad!" Hercules waved back.

"Now, let the games begin!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Everyone sat in the front row of the Coliseum stands awaiting the first match of the tournament. Flipping through his program, Cid read the schedule. "Looks like Darius is fighting in the first match," he said aloud.

"Well, now we'll be able see him in action," Sora said. "I've never actually seen him fight before."

"Trust me," Leon said. "don't underestimate him."

Just then Denzel walked down the stands and pushed through the crowd. "Where did you go?" Marlene asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Oh, uh, bathroom," he replied. Marlene eyed him suspiciously. Not far behind Denzel, Shalua arrived with a sad expression on her face. She sat down next to Barret without a word.

The Coliseum suddenly erupted with enthusiastic cheers as Darius' opponent entered the arena. He was an average looking gladiator dressed in steel armour with a broad sword at his waist. When he reached the centre he drew his sword and held it up to gleam in the sunlight.

At the other end of the Coliseum walked Darius, still in his dark Stormtrooper armour. He ignored the cheers and stepped calmly into the arena. Hermes floated down to them, microphone still in hand.

"Alright boys, I want a clean fight! No eye gouging, hair pulling, biting, or third degree wedgies! Alright, go!"

The nameless gladiator leveled his sword at Darius. "Today you will fall by my sword!", he stated confidently. Darius said nothing. "Prepare yourself!" The gladiator charged for the Imperial, who sidestepped to avoid the sword swipe. Regaining himself, he tried to hit Darius again. The general dodged all of the man's attempts to win the match. He flipped and jumped all over the arena like he was in a dance. He hadn't even drawn his weapons yet.

"He's good," Kairi whispered.

Finally, Darius decided that he'd had enough. Back flipping at a distance, he charged towards the gladiator at full speed. The man prepared himself, raising his sword.

_SWISH_

Before anybody knew what happened, Darius was now crouched behind the gladiator so that they were now back-to-back, both his lightsabres drawn. The gladiator stood frozen, with his sword still in front of him. Then the sword split clean in two and the man collapsed.The entire Coliseum went deathly quiet.

"I'm not sure what just happened," Hermes stuttered. "But the winner is Darius!" The silence was broken with more cheers. Coliseum staff dragged the gladiators body off to the medical tent and Darius walked out of the arena, but not before giving Sora one last, icy look.

"This could be tougher then I thought," Sora gulped.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

After the mess had been cleaned up the tournament progressed once again. The next constants stepped into the arena. A small, squirelly soldier dressed in medieval armour wobbled his way nervously to the arena. The reason for his nervousness was clear. As his opponent stepped into the arena his knees began to knock.

Beast made his way to the centre of the Coliseum with his eyes locked on the quaking soldier in front of him.****Hermes floated down and explained the rules again.

"Begin!" Hermes shouted scaring the soldier even more.

As soon as Hermes flew off Beast summoned his Keyblade. This startled a certain Imperial general in the crowd.

"Another one?", Darius whispered.

The soldier clumsily drew his sword and held it feebly in front of him. He shook with fright as he awaited Beast's first move. As soon as the prince took one step forward, the man screamed and threw his sword down.

"AHHHHH!!!! He's a monster!!!" The man screamed and ran in the opposite direction, slamming straight into the invisible barrier around the arena. He fell on his back, out cold. Beast stood dumbstruck.

"The winner is the Beast!" Hermes shouted.

"Way to use your strengths, mate!", Jack called from the stands as he sipped rum from his beer cap. Beast hung his head hopelessly.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kragnok the Destroyer!" Standing in the Coliseum centre was the huge green brute that they had seen earlier. He was dressed in crude armour from which protruded a number of spikes. He lifted his huge battleaxe and bellowed a loud battle cry, which the crowd answered with cheers.

"Jeez, he's a big guy!", Barret stated.

"No kidding! I feel sorry for whoever has to face him!" Sora said.

"And his challenger!" Hermes cried. "Weighing at a grand total of twenty-seven pounds! Wait, did I read that right? I guess. One of the meanest and fiercest monsters in the universe! Once rumored to make a Minotaur cry for his mommy!"

Everyone in the Coliseum waited on the edge of their seats as they kept their eyes glued to the archway from which Kragnok's opponent would emerge. Someone was moving in the dark corridor but it was difficult to make out who it was. Finally, he emerged into the light.

"Hehehe! Aloha!", the small blue creature cried waving to the stunned crowd.

"No way," Sora whispered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Experiment 626!" Hermes announced.

"His name is Stitch!", insisted a little girl, standing not far behind Sora's old friend. She had dark, tanned skin and was wearing a red dress with white flowers. She ran up to Stitch's side.

"Ha ha! It's about time 626 got into action!", said a figure standing behind the little girl. Actually, there were two "persons" standing behind her, two strange looking aliens. One was large and plump with purple skin and four eyes. He wore a white lab coat. He continued, saying "He was getting restless! Already ate everything in the concession stands! Including the concessioner!"

"And he has to fight that guy?", the other alien said. He was skinny with green skin and one large eye. Despite his gender, he wore an orange dress similar to the little girl's. "I mean, he's so big! And ugly! And I'm pretty sure I saw a nest of spiders in his armpit!"

"It doesn't matter! Stitch will beat him!", the little girl said confidently. Stitch pumped out his chest and strutted his way to the ring.

"That little guy's gonna get creamed!" Cid said. "Pass the popcorn!" he said to Ron.

"How could he possibly beat a huge guy like Kragnok?", Kairi questioned. Sora laughed a little.

"Trust me, Stitch has a few tricks up his sleeves," he said.

Back at the arena, Stitch hopped into the ring and blew kisses to all of his adoring fans. "This is my opponent?" Kragnok asked smugly. "A tiny blue koala? Why not just call the match now? I don't want to be bothered by those animal cruelty activists."

"Alright boys!", Hermes said. "Knock each others brains out!"

Kragnok raised his axe and pointed it at Stitch's furry face. "It's not to late to give up", he said, to which Stitch blew raspberries in response. Kragnok growled. "Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Stitch grinned evilly.

"AAAHHHHH!!!! OH GOD!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? OWWWWWW!!!!! MY SPLEEN!!! IT HURTS SO MUCH!!! WAHHHHH!!!! OH, THAT DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY!!!!!!! GAHHHHH!!! HELP ME!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS PURE, HELP ME!!!!" The Coliseum audience winced as the screams and pleas of Kragnok filled the air. People looked on in horror at the rated M violence that was on display in the ring.

Kragnok the Destroyer lay in a crumpled mess. Stitch stood leaning against him, picking his teeth casually. Once everyone had registered what had just happened, they broke into enthusiastic cheers.

"Whoa...", Barret whispered.

Sora broke out in a radiant grin. "Alright Stitch!", he shouted, standing up. The little blue monster heard him amongst all the other people with his big ears and turned his large black eyes in Sora's direction. As soon as he spotted Sora, he smiled widely.

"Sora!", he exclaimed. He jumped out of the arena and catapulted himself right at Sora. The Keyblader was knocked flat on his back as Stitch slobbered on his face.

"Hey! Come on! Cut it out!", Sora laughed.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Up in the podium that housed the gods, Zeus and his son Hercules watched the matches as they progressed. The next match was Tifa and Kim versus a band of Vikings. Oh, those poor Vikings.

"I got to say son, this is one heck of a tournament you cooked up here!" Zeus praised. "Good fights! Good food! Good company! I'm so proud!" Hercules grinned, embarrassed.

"Aw it's nothing dad! Sora and his friends are the ones making it interesting. Besides, it's all in your honour! This is your day! And - I don't want to jinx it - but it would be just terrible if some kind of evil force were to arrive and ruin everything!"

_POOF_

"Hades is in da house!" The god of the dead announced upon his flashy entrance. Zeus and Hercules both sighed, as did all the other gods. "Hey Mercury! What's up! Apollo! How's that hip treating you? Hey Athena, you and me should hook up later, eh? Haha! Just kidding Aries!"

"Just ignore him," Zeus whispered.

"Zeusy!" Hades exclaimed. "Is this seat taken?" He shoved Hercules out of his seat, not bothering to wait for an answer. "How's it hangin' li'l bro? How's the king of the gods gig workin' out for ya?"

"Hades. Nice to see you again," Zeus replied grudgingly.

"Oh, come on Zeusy! You're not still mad about me trying to knock off Herc, here, are ya? I thought we were all past this! Besides, I love the little guy now!" To show it, he grabbed Hercules and started noogying him.

"Why are you here?" Zeus asked. "It's not everyday we get to see you out of the Underworld. How is it there anyway?"

"Well you know, a little dark, a little gloomy and, as always, full of dead people! What are ya gonna do? And what's with the suspicion? This is one of the biggest events of the millennium! It's only natural for me to be excited! Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to watch the rest of the fight." Zeus frowned but turned back to the match below, missing the evil smile that crossed Hades mouth.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Another Viking swung his sword at Kim only to be met with a hard kick to the jaw. Not far from her, Tifa punched another one straight at the barrier, knocking him out cold. These two femme fatales were an unstoppable force of martial arts skills. The Vikings were no match for them.

There were only two Vikings left and both were running at the girls who were now caught in the centre. Tifa and Kim clasped their hands together and jumped, kicking out on either side of each other, taking down both Vikings at once. They turned to smile at each other in victory.

"Winners! Kim and Tifa!"

"Alright, Kim!" Ron shouted.

"Booya!" Rufus called with his tiny megaphone. Tifa and Kim waved back at their friends.

"Oooohhh!", Stitch waved back. "Call me, baby!", he said doing the 'call me' gesture with his hand.

"Stitch! Stop objectifying women!", the little girl lectured. He had just been introduced as Lilo. "In this day and age, women are intelligent hard working leaders of the future!"

"Where did you get that load horse manure?", Jack drawled. Stitch giggled mischievously.

Sora also laughed, which earned him a glare from Kairi. "Uh, Stitch. You guys never explained why you were here."

"I'll answer that!", the literally four-eyed alien shouted. "I am Dr. Jumba Jookiba! 626, or as this little girl has named him, Stitch, is my evil creation!"

"_Former _evil creation!", the one-eyed alien corrected.

"Yes, Pleakley. Experiment 626 is as good as a boy scout now! To some degree. I mean, there was this one time in Barbados, many people injured! But I digress. This tournament is a perfect opportunity to test Stitch's battle skills! He will rip up the competition! And then with that wish! Oh, ha ha haa! Ooops! Evil scientist within me taking over again!"

"Stitch is here because he wants to be," Lilo explained. "With that wish he can get lots of stuff!"

"Yeah! New space ship! Big blasters! Pretty girls..." Stitch said slyly.

"But we're going to use it for the betterment of the mankind! And fishkind!" Lilo said happily while Stitch sourly agreed.

"I hope _I _don't have to fight him," Sora gulped.

"Wasn't that a fantastic match folks?" Hermes exclaimed. "I'd hate to run into those two in a dark alley! Alright, time for the next match!"

"That's us, Sora!" Kairi said.

"Let's go!", he exclaimed and they both ran off for the ring.

On their opponent's side of the arena stood a large metal robot. It looked like a child's wind-up toy blown up to a gigantic size. In fact, it had a wind-up key sticking out of its back. Two pincer-type claws served as hands and many weapons sprouted from various parts of its body.

"Alright, listen bub!" Pete said to the man who controlled the deadly looking robot. He wore bushy hair, a beard and a white lab coat. "Your robot had better be as tough as you say! Sora ain't no pushover you know!"

"Don't worry," the scientist said. "Maximilian will make short work of those children. They won't know what hit them! You'd just better keep up your part of the bargain."

"No worries! If you take care of those kids, it'll guarantee you a spot in Maleficent's new world order! Just remember, don't take out the girl! Maleficent needs her for her dark and evil schemes! But the other kid is fair game!" Pete then hobbled off, laughing.

Sora and Kairi walked into the arena and confronted the large robot. It stared them down with its large lightbulb eyes. "I think I played with this guy when I was a kid," Sora said thoughtfully. "Except he was a lot smaller."

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"I blew it up with a fire cracker," he replied, nonchalantly. This apparently angered the robot as its yellow eyes suddenly turned red. "Uh, but it made me incredibly happy in the one week that I owned it!" The robot's arm then changed into a cannon and he pointed it straight at Sora and Kairi. "Maybe we should just fight." They both jumped out of the way before the blast from the cannon could hit them.

"Give me a T!", Ron cheered.

"T!", Denzel exclaimed.

"Give me an A!"

"A!", Marlene cried.

"Give me a C!"

"C!", Yuffie shouted.

"Give me an O!"

"O!", Rufus yelled.

"What does it spell?"

"Taco?" Cid said scratching his head.

"That's right! Where's that taco guy, anyway?"

Back at the fight, Sora and Kairi were having a bit of trouble. The robot had every weapon known to man. Rocket launchers sprouted from its chest. Its other arm morphed into a machine gun. Its knees became flame throwers and lasers shot out from its eyes. They had quite a workout while dodging all of that. To top it all off, their attacks were apparently useless. Nothing they did could penetrate its armour.

Dodging another round of machine gun fire they jumped back. "Any ideas?" Sora asked.

"None. Nothing works on him!" Kairi said hopelessly. Sora frowned and looked the robot up and down searching for some kind of weakness. Sadly, he could find none. Not even their spells did any significant damage. But then an idea struck him.

"Hey Kairi!" he called. He whispered into her ear and then nodded. Sora ran for the robot, casting blizzaga to cancel out the flamethrower. He ran around the arena dodging all the robot's fire power. And, while he distracted the robot, Kairi climbed up its back with Keyblade in hand.

"You idiot!", the scientist shouted. "Get her off your back!" The robot complied by reaching behind its back trying to claw Kairi off. She managed to make it to the robot's head. With all the strength she could muster she rammed her Keyblade straight into its head. Unfortunately, at that moment it was finally able to grab her and promptly threw her straight at Sora.

"Ouch. If I had a nickel for every time that happened to me...uh...let me see...carry the three - well, I'd have five cents!" Jack said, cheerfully.

Both of the robot's arms turned into cannons as Sora and Kairi untangled from each other. The cannons were pointed straight in their faces and began charging.

"Now!" Kairi shouted.

Sora raised his Keyblade and fired a powerful thundaga spell straight at the Keyblade that was lodged in the robot's head. Serving as a lightning rod, the Keyblade channeled the attack through the robot's insides, shorting out every circuit in its metallic body. Its eyes dimmed to black and the robot collapsed with a loud crash.

The scientist stood dumfounded. "Oh well," he sighed. "I guess I can still fulfill my life long dream of becoming a dentist." He walked out of the arena with a new outlook on life.

"The winners! Sora and Kairi!", exclaimed Hermes.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

And so the tournament progressed. Warriors from all around fought fiercely in the ring for honour and recognition but mostly to win the wish from Zeus. Fighters fell and fighters rose through the ranks leading to the championships.

Sora and Kairi managed to fight their way to the top of the tournament roster. Inuyasha, Mulan and Beast made it, too, but most of their opponents just ran once Beast entered the arena. Leon, Yuffie and Adelbert had one more match to fight before they were guaranteed a spot in the finals.

Unfortunately, it seemed that they weren't the only ones who had progressed. Pete and his Gladiator Heartless were a force to be reckoned with, cutting down all opponents that came their way. It was the same case with General Darius, who ripped through all who challenged him. Azul and Shelke were two separate entries and both got through as well.

"Who's DM?" Sora asked as he and Leon looked at the tournament rosters displayed on the Coliseum walls. Stitch hung onto his back, also reading.

"Not sure," Leon said. "But he took down everyone to make it to the elimination rounds. No one has seen him fight. But we'll find out when we face him. He's our next opponent."

"Well it looks like my next fight is with...Shelke," Sora said, thoughtfully. "Good! I can nip one threat in the bud!"

"Go Sora! Turn her into Stitch chow!" Stitch growled. Sora smiled and nodded.

Back in the arena, the crowd was cheering for more action. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen! We are nearing the end of the elimination rounds! And what a good time we've been having! Lasers shooting! Limbs flying everywhere! Those things are excellent souvenirs. The next match, Sora versus Shelke!"

In the stands, Shalua stiffened while her friends cheered. Denzel looked her way worriedly.

Shelke the Transparent walked her way to the ring calmly. She shared a glance with Azul, who was leaning against a wall; he nodded to acknowledge her. On the other side, Sora was making his way to the ring.

"Go get her, Sora!" Kairi cheered.

"Break her in half!" Ron cried.

"I'm out of rum!" Jack wailed.

Sora and Shelke faced each other with him towering over her. Her face was expressionless while his was determined. As Sora watched Shelke he couldn't help but feel she looked familiar. Like he had seen her somewhere before. But where? "Who wants to see these two young whipper snappers duke it out?" Hermes was answered with ecstatic applause. "Let the fight begin!"

Sora immediately summoned his Keyblade and Shelke drew her sabres. The match began with Shelke charging directly at Sora with great speed and attempting to stab him, but he sidestepped and avoided it. She was fast. Swinging around, she connected her other sabre to Sora's Keyblade, sending sparks into the air.

The fight continued like this with the exchanging of blows. Shelke was a clearly a skilled in using her two sabres. Her quick movements and accurate strikes kept Sora on his feet. But to the trained eye it was clear that Sora had the upper hand. With much more experience in swordsmanship he was beginning to wear down the Tsviet. As the matched dragged on, he began to score more hits on her body.

Shalua winced each time Shelke was struck. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she heard her sister's grunts of pain. Denzel also watched the match with full sympathy for the red haired scientist.

Sora scored another painful blow to Shelke, sending her flying onto her back. Before she was able to get back up Sora pointed his Keyblade in her face.

"The fight's over," he stated. "Give up."

Shelke showed no fear. "My life for the Horned King," she said coldly. Sora scowled and raised the Keyblade.

Shalua looked away shaking with sobs.

"Sora! Wait!"

Sora stopped and turned to the stands where Denzel had risen and was shouting to him through the noise of the Coliseum.

"Don't do it!", he shouted. His friends stared at him as if he were insane but Shalua stared at him in shock. "Shelke is Shalua's sister!" Sora balked. Her sister? His head snapped back to Shelke who was still on the ground. Of course. That's where he'd seen her. It was in his dream where Shalua's sister was taken by the Heartless. That was Shelke. She looked exactly the same now as she did then.

The Tsviet took advantage of Sora's moment of distraction and swiped at his gut, slashing the fabric of his outfit causing him to jump back.

"Is it true?", he asked. "Are you really Shalua's sister?"

Shelke's expression didn't change. "We are of the same flesh and blood if that's what you mean." Shalua bowed her head sadly.

"Shalua..." Aerith whispered.

"Now that's a shocker!" Jack cried. "That's probably the biggest shocker we'll ever hear in this little adventure!"

Shelke raised herself and readied her weapons again. Sora scowled. He couldn't hurt her now! His good guy instincts were telling him not to bring down his friend's sister. He sighed. Whether Shalua liked it or not, Shelke was with the Horned King now. She had to be stopped. But maybe he could make this work both ways.

He fired a couple of blizzaga spells at her which she deflected by raising a shield. This proved a useful distraction as Sora charged at her again. They clashed weapons as Shalua watched worriedly from the stands.

"Oh, the drama is killing me," Ron whimpered. "Pass the popcorn!", he called to Stitch who hoarded it all greedily.

Finally, Sora got under Shelke's defenses and swung his Keyblade up to connect with her jaw sending her high in the air.

"Thundaga!" Sora cried. The lighting bolt streaked through the sky and hit the still airborne Shelke. The normally stoic girl cried out as the volts coursed through her, knocking her out cold. She fell back to earth and Sora caught her.

"Winner! Sora!"

"Shelke!", Shalua shouted, jumping into the arena and running over to her. She scooped her unconscious sister out of Sora's arms and into her own. She cried freely as she cradled Shelke's body. Sora smiled.

The rest of the group came over as well. "Cid, Wade, Aerith," Leon called to them. "Take her back to the Shera. See what you can do."

"Alright," Aerith agreed. She walked to Shalua and put a hand on her shoulder and helped her up. Together they carried off Shelke to the Shera.

Sora watched them go with a feeling of accomplishment. Turning his head, he met the yellow eyes of Azul who was still leaning against the wall. The large man smirked and walked out of the arena seemingly not to care about today's events.

"I have no idea what's going on but it seems very beautiful," Hermes said. "Now would everyone who is not competing in the final match please leave the arena!"

"That's us, Leon," Adelbert said.

"Right. Let's go Yuffie." Leon called to the ninja. Everyone else went to the stands.

"I hope Shalua will be okay," Kairi said, as she and Sora made their way to their seats. Sora smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. My spell wasn't that strong. Shelke should be alright."

"Will she?" Kairi retorted. "Remember, Sora, she worked for the Horned King for over ten years. Who knows how much that has changed her."

"Next fight! Leon versus DM!"

"DM?" Barret echoed.

"Dumb monkey?" Ron guessed.

Up in the god seats, Hades grinned wickedly.

Walking to the arena from the entrance was someone clad entirely in black robes. His face was covered by a black hood. He walked slowly and without hesitation to meet Leon in the ring, his robes dragging behind him.

Sora watched the man as he stepped into the ring. What was this feeling he was getting?

"Go get him, Leon!" Yuffie cheered from the sidelines. Adelbert stood there also with his arms crossed.

The robed figure turned his covered head toward the other members of Leon's team. Raising his gloved hand he made a gesture motioning them to come forward.

"He wants to fight them all?" Quistis asked in disbelief.

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Can he do that?", he asked Hermes, who had flown down to their level.

"As long as the opponent is okay with it, it is permitted," he explained. "Most of the arrogant jerks get creamed so think of it as a break!" Leon nodded understandingly.

Adelbert punched his fists together. "So he thinks he's a big shot, huh? Man, I hate guys like that! They think their so tough that the world is their oyster!"

"Yeah, aren't guys like that annoying?" Lula said sarcastically.

"Damn straight!"

Yuffie jumped into the arena next to Leon. "Let's take him down Leon!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Sora said.

"Folks, we've got quite a treat here!" Hermes announced. "A three-on-one match with Leon, Yuffie and Adelbert against DM! Pray for his soul...and let the fight begin!"

Leon and Yuffie drew Gunblade and Shuriken while Adelbert drew Lula. The dark figure, however, made no move to draw any kind of weapon but stayed perfectly still, staring down his opponents.

"What's he waiting for? Christmas?" Yuffie said, annoyed. "Although, I'm getting tired of waiting for Christmas, too."

"Enough talk! Let's get him!" Adelbert shouted, charging for the figure who still didn't move. The figure raised its hand with outstretched palm. Before Adelbert could reach the robed figure he was sent flying back by some unknown force. He flew past the astonished Leon and Yuffie and smashed into the invisible barrier. Little stars circled his head.

In the audience stands, everyone stared with open-jawed disbelief at what had just happened.

"Was that...?" Sora started.

"Yeah," Kairi said.

The robed figure reached for his waist. Hanging from his belt was a familiar metal cylinder. Grasping it firmly, he drew it and pressed the button on its frame. Red light shot out of its top to its end in a deadly lightsabre.

"That ain't good," Yuffie stuttered.

The lightsabre-wielding figure charged for them head on. Jumping high in the air, he came down on Leon who raised his Gunblade to block. When he landed, he rounded and kicked Yuffie in the stomach sending her flying back. He and Leon clashed in a dangerous duel. The mysterious figure moved gracefully and elegantly to attack. Leon was pushed to his limits just to keep up. He received help when Adelbert got back up and joined in with Lula.

"Ow! Yeouch! Ahh!" Lula cried each time she hit the searing hot lightsabre. Amazingly, the figure was able to keep both of them at bay.

Yuffie got back up and threw her large shuriken straight at him. The man swung his lightsabre in a wide arc causing Leon and Adelbert to jump back. The shuriken whizzed for him and he stopped it in midair with his power. While one hand held the weapon in place, he used the other to spin it faster and faster. Once he was satisfied, he sent the weapon spinning to Adelbert. He raised Lula to stop it but was pushed back none the less. Before he had a chance to recover, the robed figure came flying in for a high kick that knocked Adelbert against the barrier and out cold.

"Well, that's just great!" Lula growled still in Adelbert's grasp. "He could have at least dropped me before he got his butt kicked."

The fighter known as DM dodged the smaller shurikens that Yuffie was throwing. He rushed at her, spinning his sabre to deflect the other stars thrown at him. Without any other weapons, Yuffie resorted to hand to hand combat.

"You...are...really...starting...to...tick...me...off!", she panted as he dodged her punches and kicks. The man punched her hard in the gut causing her to gasp. She went down, unconscious.

"This is bad!" Sora gasped.

"Who is this guy!?" Quistis growled.

"I told you! Dumb Monkey!" Ron said.

The man stared down at the unconscious ninja before turning to the last remaining fighter. Leon grasped his Gunblade and charged, yelling a battle cry. The man blocked each attack effortlessly. Leon was worn out and tiring fast.

"I've got to stop this!" Sora shouted, about to jump into the arena. A bolt of lightning struck the railing in front of him and put an end to that plan. "Rrrr! Stupid rules!" His friends could only look on as Leon finally collapsed from exhaustion. He was then lifted off the ground by an invisible power that gripped his throat. Struggling to breathe, Leon looked into the red and black colored face under the hood.

"Stop!" Hercules shouted from the podium. "This match is over! Let him go!"

'Oh, come on!" Hades whined. "He's just playing around! Believe it or not things aren't exactly the most exciting in Underworld." Hercules glared at him. "Fine," he sighed. At his gesture the man released his hold on Leon.

"Winner! DM!" Hermes cried. "And that's the end of the elimination rounds! The Zeus Cup will continue tomorrow, giving our finalists the time to rest up! So long, ladies and germs! Make sure to pass by the concessioners so that they can cheat you out of your money on the way out!" The crowd cheered, already on their way to buy some giant foam fingers.

"Well this was a very happy day for us all! Wasn't it Zeusy?", Hades asked of his little brother. "Of course it was! People were maimed, mangled, and some brought in business for the Underworld!" Zeus grumbled something. "Especially that guy down there! Wonder who he belongs too? Oh, that's right, it's me! Wow, he'll be tough to beat! Oh well! Not like there's anything at stake here. See you tomorrow, Zeusy!" Hades disappeared in a cloud of brimstone and fire, leaving behind a worried Zeus and Hercules.

Hades reappeared next to the dark robed man in the ring. "Hades!" Sora shouted. "That guy's with him!?"

"Uh, that guy's head is on fire," Jack said. "Should we be concerned or have I been sniffing paprika again?"

Hades put his blue hand on DM's shoulder. "Good work today, buddy. Screw the Final Fantasy guys! The Sith are where it's at! Back to the Underworld! Drinks are on Pain and Panic!"

Both of them disappeared. Sora clenched his fist. Things just got a lot more complicated.


	21. Chapter 21: Rules of Engagement?

Chapter 21

"More Keybladers?", the holographic image of Darth Vader intoned. After the elimination rounds, Darius and his Stormtroopers had retreated back to the Star Destroyer that was floating in the ocean, just offshore of the Greek city. In the quarters of General Darius was a holographic terminal that was now projecting the full body image of Darius' master, Darth Vader. "Are you certain?"

Darius nodded. "Without a doubt," he said.

"How many?"

"I counted five. Including Sora."

Vader said nothing for a while, deep in thought. "So this was the disturbance I felt. Sora is gathering allies, Keybladers like himself, in order to challenge us. This could greatly influence the Emperor's plans. And not in a way we want."

"What does this mean?"

"It means that we may have a problem on our hands, General. The Keyblades are appearing again. There must be a reason why."

"Shall I inform the Yautja of Sora's location?" Darius asked.

"No."

"Sir?"

"Their race is a proud one, Darius. Any outside help would be considered a disgrace to their honour. He cannot help us now."

"What do you wish of me?" Darius bowed.

"This is getting out of hand. Deal with Sora and the other Keybladers here. Use whatever force necessary. Do not fail me." Darius bowed again.

"Yes sir."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

In a small purple ship just outside of the city, a certain lackey was working tirelessly. "Alright," he muttered in annoyance to the Gladiator Heartless that were lined up in precision order in front of him. "Go!", he shouted. The Heartless all ran straight into each other producing a large clang as their armour collided. They fell in a heap on the floor.

"No! No! A thousand times no!", Pete hollered, stomping on the ground. "Your entrance was way off! You didn't keep your arms high enough! And don't even get me started on your footing!"

"Are you sure this is going to work?", asked the eight-foot tall alien that somewhat resembled a whale. He was dressed in an unusual black uniform with a laser pistol at his waist. "What you're trying to do must have been done by every bad TV action show imaginable."

"Well listen, Gantu,", said Pete. It took a lot of imagination and hours in front of said TV to come up with this brilliant scheme! So don't knock it!" Gantu scowled.

"Well it'd better be brilliant. Maleficent hasn't been to happy with us of late. Especially after SOMEONE left a buffet of sandwiches in her throne!", Gantu shouted toward the doorway.

"I don't see what the big deal was." From the doorway walked in a small, yellow version of Stitch, except his ears were stubby and he was slightly rounder. In his hands was a boloney sandwich. "Everybody loves sandwiches! And, in my defense, I told her they were there!"

"You told her _after _she sat down!" Gantu roared. "How much mayonnaise do you put in those things, anyway!?"

"An appropriate amount...by my standards," the yellow creature answered, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Good luck with cheerleading bozos!" With that he walked out.

"It's not cheerleading! It's interpretive evil dance! Get it right!" Pete hollered. "Listen up, Heartless: we've only got until morning to get this right! And when we do, Sora won't know what hit him! Hahahahaha!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Back on the Shera, everyone had once again assembled. In the medical bay, Shelke rested in her bed. Her two sabres lay on a desk. Wade kept watch on her vitals, displayed on a monitor by the bed. Aerith made sure there were no further injuries to her person. Shalua knelt by her bedside, holding Shelke's hand. Sora, Kairi, Lilo and Stitch were also there.

"Will she be alright?", Sora asked. Aerith smiled reassuringly.

"She'll be fine. You didn't hurt her too bad. She just needs to rest." Sora sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Sora," Shalua said, looking at him with a teary eye. "Thank you so much."

"However," Aerith began, looking at Leon, Yuffie and Adelbert who were also resting in beds, "they're in slightly worse shape."

"That guy was so strong," Kairi whispered.

"And scary," Lilo added.

"He evil!" Stitch exclaimed.

"No doubt," Kairi agreed. "He was just like Darth Vader. Same weapons. Same powers."

"The Force."

"What?"

Everyone looked at Sora, who had just spoken. "His power. It's called the Force."

"How do you know?" Wade asked.

Sora hesitated. He didn't want to reveal that he's been having dreams about people with similar abilities. Or ones about everyone's past. They had enough problems as it was. "Uh, it just seems like a good name for it," he covered.

"Okay, lets call it the Force. But let's face it, that guy is the biggest competition in the tournament with that kind of power," Aerith said.

"We can't let him win!" Sora announced. "If Hades wins, then he gets one wish from Zeus and that will be trouble for everybody! Who knows what he'll want!"

"Kingdom Hearts 3?" Stitch offered.

"Try world domination," Kairi said. Stitch grinned weakly.

"Well if he steps into the ring with Stitch he'd better watch out!", Lilo exclaimed, flashing Sora a thumbs up. "Don't worry! You have another friend helping you out!"

"Ohana!" Stitch shouted. Sora and Kairi smiled at them.

"You guys had better get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow," Aerith chided. "We'll look after everyone here."

"Take it easy guys!" Wade said reassuringly.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"_Commander!", the white-armoured soldier shouted. All around, laser fire flashed through the air. Explosions tore up the earth where the battle raged. The sky was red, not only from the setting sun, but from the fires that littered the horizon._

_Soldiers in white armour and visored helmets fired their blaster rifles to at the opposing force that challenged them._ _Strange challengers they were. Robots of many different shapes and sizes. From human sized skinny ones to large four legged monsters the size of tanks. The human soldiers were being annihilated by this cold metal army._

"_Commander!", the soldier shouted again. The commander was clad in the same white armour, except that his helmet was of a different design with grey designs on the plates. "The droids, sir! There are too many!"_

"_Keep fighting!", the commander shouted._

"_Sir!", another soldier shouted running up. "Our left flank has been wiped out! The droids are closing in!"_

"_The Jedi are on their way!", the commander called against the battle._

"_They won't get here in time! We have to retreat!"_

"_No! Keep fighting! They'll be here!" The communications link in his helmet went off. "Commander Darius here. Wait. What! What do you mean they aren't coming!? We're being slaughtered here! Hello? Hello!? You can't leave us here!!"_

_An explosion went off a few feet from the assembled soldiers. The screams of dying men echoed through the air. The enemy was swiftly approaching. "What do we do sir!?", a soldier shouted._

"_Commander Darius!" _

_Darius stood there with tightly clenched fists as the droids broke through their ranks. Everyone was dying. White armoured bodies littered the earth. The Jedi were supposed to come. They weren't coming. We had trusted them and the Jedi had betrayed us._

_They had betrayed him._

"_DAMN YOU JEDI!!!!!" Another shell exploded directly in front of him._

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The day had come. The Zeus cup finals. The tournament to end all tournaments. Fighters from all over the universe had fought to get to the top, both righteous heroes and destructive villains. All were looking for Zeus' recognition and, of course...the wish.

Sora rose from his bed after waking from his latest vision. Darius was a new one. This was getting out of hand.

Looking out his room's round window, he saw the Coliseum shining in the light of the rising sun. It was there that he would clash with all of his enemies: Pete, Darius, Azul, the lightsabre- wielding minion of Hades...

Maybe he could call in sick or something.

He shook away that thought immediately. If any of his enemies were to win that wish, it would be trouble for everybody. He and his friends had to bring them down. Kairi began to stir in the bed next to his. As she opened her blue eyes, Sora smiled at her.

"Time to go."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Deep in the Underworld, in the terrible Coliseum named the Underdrome, a battle raged. The man in the black robes, who went by the name DM, faced off against a large two-headed dragon. One of the heads was purple and the other blue.

The dragon swiped its claws at DM, who jumped high into the air to avoid them. The dragon then brought its two heads in to gobble him up while he was vulnerable in the air. He jumped off one of the heads and jumped into the others jaws. He stopped the teeth from closing by holding the mouth open with his legs, and then jumped off to land safely on the ground.

When the dragon had steadied itself, it let loose two jets of searing hot flame from each of its mouths, straight at the man in robes. DM used his powers to stop the flame in front of him, spreading it and melting the stone floor around him. The dragon stopped its flame attack and resorted to relentless biting and clawing at DM.

The hooded man avoided every hit by jumping backwards and heading straight for a great stone wall. His back met the flat of it, cornered by the two-headed monster. The dragon snapped both its heads in for the kill but, at the last possible second, DM leapt high over the creature's back, causing both of its heads to slam into the wall of stone. The dragon's body slumped to the ground while DM landed safely behind it.

A faint clapping was heard in the darkness. "Bravo, bravo!", Hades laughed, emerging from the shadows. "Quite the display! A little gore would have suited me better, but hey! I'm not a picky guy. I think you're ready for the big time."

The dragon began to shrink and change into a purple and blue imp. Both of its heads had little bats flying around them. "Trust me," the purple imp, Pain, whimpered.

"He's ready," the blue imp, Panic, finished.

Hades scoffed. "Tch! Lackey's. What are ya gonna do? But you, my dear Sith," he said, laying his hand on DM's shoulder. "You are my main man. Nothing but love for you! Hehe! As long as you keep winning that is."

"Of course, Master," DM said.

"Master. I love that. Has a nice ring-a-ding ding to it! Now, remember our agreement. You win, and you use the wish to make me King of Gods and you are free to wander the cosmos as you see fit! It's win, freakin' win baby!"

"Yes, Master."

"One more thing," Hades said, his flames glowing slightly redder. "When you face that lousy little spiky haired tick, whipping around the key, you kill him! I want him dead! As in, not alive! Unable to draw breath! A permanent resident of my little patch of unholiness! Do whatever it takes to bring that prepubescent punk down!" He bent down to glower into DM's hooded face, the flames on his head blazing. "_Whatever it takes._"

"Yes, Master," Hades smirked, and both of them disappeared.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The Coliseum was once again filled to capacity. Hundreds of people filled the seats to bear witness to the greatest brawl to ever grace their world. The Zeus Cup finals. Cheers and applause roared through the air. The Greek god Apollo road his flying chariot that towed the sun, shooting off fireballs, creating an aerial spectacle.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen!", Hermes shouted into his microphone. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for! The wonder of wonders! The cream of the crop! The one! The only! The Zeus Cup!" Deafening cheers answered the flying god. "Now, let's introduce our finalists! From Destiny Islands, the tag team of mean: Sora and Kairi!" The two young Keybladers walked into the arena, waving shyly at all their adoring fans. "From who-the-heck-knows where, the blue behemoth: Azul the Cerulean!" The large form of Azul stomped into the arena carrying a huge cannon that must have weighed a ton. He smirked confidently. "All the way from sunny Hawaii, the other blue monster: 62- I mean Stitch!" The tiny blue ball of energy hopped into the ring and pumped his fists to the crowd. "From the school of kick-butt: Tifa Lockheart and Kim Possible!" The two femme fatales jumped into the ring, waving to the crowd. "From the grand Galactic Empire: General Darius!" The head Stormtrooper walked into the ring with little show. "The weirdest team I've ever seen: Inuyasha, Mulan and Beast!" Everyone in the Coliseum went silent when the scary Beast walked in. The only sound that could be heard was the faint clapping from where their friends were sitting. Beast growled and went to his position in ring.

"The life of a celebrity," Inuyasha muttered.

"From the evilness of evil: Pete and his Heartless!" Pete hobbled in with his Gladiator Heartless. With him was someone Sora didn't recognize, a large alien that looked like a whale.

"That's Gantu!" Lilo gasped from the stands. "What's that big stinky-head doing here?"

"From the very pit of death itself: the man known as DM!" Everyone chilled as the mysterious man in robes entered. As he walked past Sora, he sent him a glare. Even though Sora couldn't see his face he felt the eyes boring into him.

"One of these brave warriors will walk away with the coveted Zeus Cup! The others may barely be able to walk away! But, before we begin, how about some wise words from the king of the gods! Take it away, Zeus!" Everyone quieted down as Zeus rose from his seat in the podium.

"Thank you everyone! Now, before we begin I would just like to say-"

"Rrrrrggghh!" Hades coughed loudly.

"Um, I just want to say-"

"Rrrrgghh!"

"I just want to say-"

"Rrrrrrrggggghhhhh!"

"Oh forget it! Just start the games!" The crowds cheered once again.

"Great words from a great god, eh folks?" Hermes said floating in the air. "Now let's get the first match of the finals started! Sora vs DM!"

"Oh yeah!" Hades shouted. "Oh, happy, happy day! What are the odds, huh? It's almost like it was fixed or something! Which is, of course, ludicrous!" Leaning back he gave a thumbs up to Pain and Panic, who were hiding and grinning mischievously.

As soon as Sora heard the announcement his blood ran cold. He didn't expect to be facing him so soon. Looking at DM, he could see that this didn't affect him at all. He merely made his way to the arena. Sora, with grim set determination on his face, also made his way.

"Good luck Sora," Kairi whispered. She and the other finalists stood off to the sides awaiting the first match. No one observed General Darius removing something from his belt and gripping it in his hand.

Sora and DM stood facing each other in the ring. DM's face was still covered so Sora couldn't read his expression. Not that it mattered. What this guy looked like didn't matter. He was bad news already. Kairi wasn't with him on this one. He was all alone.

"Oooohhhh!! I can just feel the tension in my wings!" Hermes fluttered. "Who will emerge victorious? What do we have to look forward to? Why am I asking all these question?"

Darius held tighter to the object in his hand. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a kind of remote.

"Let the match..."

Darius slipped his thumb over a red button.

"Begin!"

He pressed it.

_BOOOOM!!!!_

The stadium shook as explosions sprouted across the arena. People in the audience screamed as blasts of fire and clouds of debris rose high into the air. Sora and the robed man were enveloped in a cloud of dust, as were the other combatants.

"Man, they really know how to throw a party here!", Ron cheered, as the dust cloud enveloped the front row of stands.

"Shut up, Ron!", everyone shouted.

Sora coughed harshly as he staggered around blindly in the cloud, dust filing his lungs. When the cloud finally began to disperse, he saw something he did not want to see.

Stormtroopers. The Zeus Cup finalists were now surrounded by Stormtroopers. All of them were pointing their rifles in a threatening manner. Standing with them was General Darius.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing!?", Hermes shouted, flying down to Darius' level. "This is way against the rules! Uh, uh! Not happening! Out of your jurisdicti-" he shut up when a pistol was pointed in his face. "Well, uh, I see that you're good, honest guys! What's a few broken rules?"

"On the contrary," Darius said. "We have broken no rules."

"What are you talking about!?" Sora shouted when he rejoined Kairi. "You guys are interrupting the match! That's punishable by a bolt of lightning! Speaking of which, why aren't you being struck?"

Darius chuckled. "Because we are a part of this fight! Look at the ring!" What remained of the Coliseum ring was strewn about the arena. The spires that held the invisible barriers had been knocked down by the explosive charges. "Those barriers not only contained the fights, they also separated the fighters from the audience. Without them, everyone in this Coliseum is now a spectator in this match!"

"Wow. That's clever," Pete muttered. "Wait a minute. This was supposed to be our evil trump card! That's not fair!"

"Everyone, eh?" Azul smirked. He raised his foot and stomped hard on the ground. At that instant a skeletal hand shot from the earth. Terrified screams rang through the crowd as many skeletal soldiers wielding many fierce weapons emerged from the ground. The Stormtroopers were caught off guard at this and readied their weapons.

"Oh, no you don't!" Pete exclaimed. "I'm not being left out off this brawl! Alright Heartless, just like we practiced!" The Heartless Gladiators stood to attention. "Go!" The Heartless ran into each other again but this time they stuck. Slowly they began to form together, growing larger and larger. When the transformation was done, a much larger Heartless stood in the Coliseum...an exact replica of the Greek monster Colossus, and wielding a large, golden sword.

"Perfect!" Pete sobbed with tears in his eyes. "That was beautiful! We'll take first place for sure! This is for you, Gustav: my old ballet instructor!"

"What?" Gantu asked.

"Did I say that out loud?"

The stadium was now full of Stormtroopers, un-dead knights, and twenty-foot tall Heartless, with Sora and his friends caught in the middle. The audience had broken out into panicked screams and shouts.

"Fire!" Darius commanded.

"Attack!" Azul shouted.

"Stomp them into the dust!" Pete hollered.

All chaos broke loose.

"What in the Underworld is going on here!?" Hades raged with fire sprouting from his head. "This wasn't supposed happen! It can't happen! I was playing by the rules! This was my time to shine! Do something, Zeusy!"

"Unfortunately, Hades, we can do nothing," Zeus explained. "This is an official match no matter how chaotic it may be, and the rules say that gods cannot participate in the games. We can't interfere."

"Nuts to that!" Hades snapped, jumping from his seat. His body was now radiating with heat. "I'm not just gonna stand by and let my plans come crashing down!" A bolt of lightning struck the god of the dead, snuffing out his hair and leaving him smoking. "Or maybe I can stay here and hope everything will work out in the end," he whimpered, collapsing back in his chair.

"But Dad! There's got to be something we could do!" Hercules said, looking at the battle below.

"There is son. The rules say gods can't compete but they don't say anything about demi-gods." This realization dawned on Hercules, causing him to smile. He leapt off the edge of the podium and down to the fight.

Below, it was a massive brawl. People in the audience ran frantically for the exits, screaming in fear of the Stormtroopers' lasers, the hideous dead soldiers, and the massive Heartless in the middle of it all. Barret and Quistis had leapt into the fray while Ron stayed behind to look after Denzel and Marlene.

Lasers tore through rotting bone and rusting swords impaled the Stormtroopers causing them to disappear into thin air. The Colossus Heartless stomped among them, smashing its sword into the ground. The Keybladers and their friends fought through all of this heroically.

Stitch jumped around the battlefield in his alien form, firing blaster pistols in his forearms, cackling with excitement. Barret's metal arm was transformed into a cannon and was shooting rapid fire at Stormtroopers and skeletons. Azul's giant cannon shot off large blasts that shook the earth. Tifa and Darius squared off against each other, trading punches and kicks.

Mulan, Beast and Inuyasha faced a large number of Stormtroopers and skeletons. "Stand back, guys!" Inuyasha declared. "I'll handle this!" He raised his Tetsusaiga's Fang Keyblade. "**Wind**-"

_SLAM!_

His attack was canceled when his necklace glowed and pulled him to the dirt. "What the heck was that!?", he shouted from the ground.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"I don't care what everybody says," Kagome muttered sitting on her bed in front of her tabby cat. "You can too teach a cat how to sit. And I'm going to prove it! Sit boy!" The cat just lay there. "Sit boy!" No movement. "Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

_SLAM_

_SLAM_

_SLAM_

Inuyasha kept grinding into the dirt until there was quite a deep crater where he lay, quite unconscious. Beast and Mulan could only watch.

"Anyway," Beast muttered, rushing with Mulan to the fight and leaving behind Inuyasha who was still being slammed into the ground.

Everyone fought hard against the biggest threat in the Coliseum, the Colossus Heartless. Stormtrooper lasers bounced ineffectively off of its golden body. The skeletons' weapons hardly left a scratch. Azul aimed his large cannon at the Heartless and fired away, but not much damage was done. The Heartless slammed its sword at Azul who went flying backwards.

The Cerulean man raised himself. "Let them destroy each other. This isn't my business." He ran out the exit door.

Sora and Kairi fought back to back against the surrounding enemies. The Stormtroopers and skeleton soldiers were almost gone. "Only a few more to go!" Kairi shouted.

"Let's finish it!" Sora said. Before they could head for more Stormtroopers, something landed between him and Kairi causing the sand to explode. Both of the jumped away from the black robed man that now stood in their path. DM reached fort the hem his hood and drew it back.

Sora and Kairi gasped at the face that was hidden underneath. DM's skin was blood red with black tattoos that coiled around his face. Small horns circled around his scalp making it look like a crown. His eyes were as red and bloodshot as his skin and they burned with terrible fury. He drew his lightsabre from his belt, igniting its red light. The young heroes were startled when another beam emerged from the bottom of the sabre hilt, forming a double-sided lightsabre. The words of Hades ran through DM's head.

_Whatever it takes_.

The heroes were fighting with a combined effort to bring down the Colossus Heartless. Mulan shot her flames straight at its face. Beast climbed on its shoulder and started banging down with his strength with enough force to knock its arm off. Barret rolled to the side before the arm could fall on him.

In the stands, Denzel and Marlene watched from behind the stone rail, just peeking over. "Go get them, daddy!" Marlene cheered. "Kick his golden butt!"

"What she said!" Denzel agreed. A boney finger tapped his shoulder snidely. Both children turned to meet three skeleton soldiers who carried axes and swords with menacing intent. "Man I wish I was some kind of super hero right now," he whimpered.

"Hiya! Wacha! Hoha!" The soldiers turned to the ravings of Ron who was hopping around like a madman making karate sounds and gestures. "I warn you! I am trained in the secret art of monkey kung-fu! Fear me! The skeletons looked at each other for a moment, then decided to get him. Ron reached into his pocket and brought out Rufus who was upright and pointy in a star shape. He whipped the rodent straight at the skeletons like a shuriken, decapitating them with his buck teeth. He flew straight back to Ron after the work was done.

"Naked Mole Rat: silent, but oh so deadly." Rufus grinned.

Darius was knocked back by the force of Tifa's punch, sliding across the dirt, still on his feet. Tifa gave him no time to recover and charged right in with reared back fist. He blocked with his arm but the armour on his forearm crumbled at the strength of the punch. Both of these skilled martial artists blocked and traded blows. Neither was able to get the better of the other. Darius knocked Tifa back by punching her in the jaw.

He didn't hear the roar of the engine until it was too late. A sleek black motorcycle slammed right into the Imperial general's side. He was sent flying ten feet, screaming in pain. Tifa only caught a glimpse of the rider before he drove on. His face was covered by a black helmet, but she caught a glimpse of blond hair peaking out underneath it.

"Could it be...?", she whispered.

The motorcycle drove straight for the Heartless which, once it noticed him, slammed its sword down with its only remaining arm. It missed, landing just before the vehicle. The man rode his cycle straight up the sword's length, and pulled it up at the hilt to skyrocket at the Heartless' head. Suddenly, the sides of his vehicle opened to reveal seven different swords in two compartments. He pulled one out and used it to decapitate the helmeted head as he flew by. As the head crashed to the earth, the man landed the motorcycle safely, driving out the exit before anyone could stop him.

"Who was that?" Kim asked in awe. Unfortunately, the Heartless was not done yet. Even without a head it continued to stomp around, wielding its sword.

General Darius struggled to raise himself. "Fall back!", he called to the remaining Stormtroopers. "Retreat! We're leaving !" He and the remainder of his Imperial force rushed out of the Coliseum.

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi fought a fierce battle with DM. His skill with his double-sided lightsabre was un-paralleled. Sparks flew as their Keyblades clashed with the red hot light. DM twisted, jumped and cascaded all over the place. Sora and Kairi did their best to stop this monster. Kairi was pushed back by DM's powers, leaving Sora alone. With two deadly sabres to defend against, Sora was pushed to the limit. He was knocked on his back from a kick to the face.

"Sora!" Kairi cried, tossing her Keyblade to him. He caught it in his hand just in time to use it as a shield for DM's finishing blow. With two Keyblades and renewed vigour, Sora fought on.

The giant Heartless was now trying to crush Hercules under the sole of its boot. The demi-god's muscles bulged as he kept it from crushing him. Luckily for him, Kim leaped onto the monster's shoulder, distracting it enough to lift its foot off of Hercules. Kim pulled some kind of grappling hook gun from her belt and fired it at the Heartless' waist, latching on tightly. She swung down as if she were Tarzan himself, circling the creatures legs and tying them up. Quistis, seeing Kim's idea pulled out her whip and wrapped it around its legs as well.

"Heave!" She shouted. She, Beast, Hercules, pulled on her whip, while Kim, Beast, Stitch, Barret and Mulan pulled on the grappling hook. Their combined effort brought the Heartless tripping down.

"Timbeeeerrrrrr!!!!" Stitch hollered. The Heartless collapsed into the Coliseum stands producing a large tremor. From the golden armour floated out a purple heart, leaving behind an empty shell.

"And that's how it's done!" Hercules cheered.

From behind a pile of rubble peaked Gantu and Pete. "All that practice for nothing! You think size would matter in this day and age!"

"Let's just get out of here before they hurt us!" Gantu shouted.

"Agreed." They both snuck out.

"Hey, where's Sora?" Beast asked.

Just then Kairi ran up to them. "Kairi, where's Sora?" Mulan asked. Kairi, panting heavily, pointed to the sky.

Along the top of the Coliseum was Sora, still fighting with the man in robes, wielding both his and Kairi's Keyblade against the double lightsabre. They both dueled fiercely along the ledge with a dangerous drop below. Sweat dribbled down his face as the sun beat down on his skin. He felt like collapsing but he would not give up. This man was a monster, someone who would do harm to his friends. He would not back down.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Hades appeared in his throne room in the Underworld. Party decorations had been set up everywhere, including a large banner that said: NEW KING OF THE GODS!!!.

"Back so soon, your dangerousness?" Pain asked, wearing a party hat and spinning a streamer.

"Wow! That guy is better then I thought!" Panic exclaimed. "Cleaned out the competition already! So when do we move into Olympus?" A jet of flame engulfed them both turning them into piles of ash.

"Forget the games! Forget the rules! We're doing things the way I want to now!" Hades raged. A cauldron appeared before him and he peered inside. The green substance inside projected an image of Sora fighting off DM on the ledge of the Coliseum.

"Perfect," Hades smiled. He fired two balls of fire inside the bowl.

_**KHKHKHKH **_

Back at the Coliseum, the ground grew hotter. Steam began to rise from the ground, making everyone sweat. Stitch hopped around on his bare feet. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" The earth turned a bright red and the ground collapsed inside itself into an abyss of molten lava and swirling darkness.

"What say we get out of here?" Kim suggested. Everyone nodded and ran for the stands as the ground collapsed behind them, falling into the doom below. They climbed up the stands as the empty Heartless armour fell into the gaping hole that was growing bigger and bigger.

This catastrophe apparently didn't affect Sora or the horned minion as they continued their battle without a moment's rest. The hole in the arena grew larger until it finally began to consume the arena stands. Everyone climbed higher to get away.

"Need...more...time...on...Stairmaster!" Quistis panted, running up the stair-like seats.

Sora parried a series of complicated attacks from DM that pushed him back. His arms were sore from banging his Keyblades for so long. The red and black-coloured man showed no sign of fatigue. He fought like a man possessed. They clashed their weapons in a death lock , neither giving the other any leverage. Sora's back was to the molten abyss below and he was slowly being forced further backward. The hateful red eyes of DM bore into his blue ones.

Inches from the edge, Sora made his move. He pushed back DM's sabre and jumped high into the air to land behind him. DM rounded but was not quick enough.

_SLICE_

DM gasped as he was cut clean through the mid section by both of Sora's Keyblades that scissored through him.

"Not a...gain," DM whispered before falling backwards off the ledge, his body separating down the middle.

Over the swirling abyss, Hades appeared and floated in mid-air. "There we go! Nice gaping hole that leads to complete and utter destruction. I may not be able to interfere directly, but I can still make some mischief! This should take care of all those other losers! Now where's old horn head? He needs to make his victory wish!" He heard something above him and looked up just in time to see DM's top half collide with him.

Both of them plummeted to the abyss below. Luckily, Hades grabbed the edge of the hole. DM was not so lucky as he and his legs inevitably plunged into the fiery pit, never again to return.

"Okay! Learned my lesson!" Hades shouted as he gripped the ledge, hanging over the abyss. "Bad guys finish last! Complicated evil schemes never work out! And bringing in this giant pit of despair probably wasn't the best idea! NOW HELP ME!"

"Oh, you give yourself too little credit, mate," a familiar voice slurred. The end of a Keyblade was lowered down to Hades, who grasped it firmly as he was hoisted up. Jack Sparrow smiled wryly at the god of the dead once he was on solid ground. "Frankly, I admire you! Your own little place to rule, millions of people fearing your very image, and that hair! Don't sell yourself short!"

Hades looked at him strangely. "Aren't you Johnny Depp?"

"I don't think that's relevant right now Mr. James Woods."

"Touche'. And as for your question, you've got to aim for the top! Right now, I'm at the bottom. The way, way, way bottom! About one hundred feet under. And right now I'm out another minion! Back to the drawing board. Oh, and thanks for the save." With that, Hades vanished. When he did the giant pit closed up.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

When it was finally all over, the Coliseum was a wreck...again. Laser marks from Stormtrooper rifles were painted across the walls. The remains of skeleton soldiers littered the stadium. Large chunks of the stands had been smashed to pieces by the Heartless' sword.

Needless to say, the tournament didn't exactly go as planned.

"What a mess," Sora sighed.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Hercules said, coming up behind him. "A little bit of elbow grease and this place will good as new! It's thanks to you guys that we don't have a new king of the gods."

"Yes, well, we try," Jack said waltzing up.

"You didn't do anything!" Beast shouted. "Where the heck were you?"

"Went to the loo. Things...kind of got out of hand there. Don't want to get into it. Ladies present. Beast slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah, and I rescued the guy with the flaming hair."

"What!" Everyone shouted. "You saved Hades!?" Hercules seethed. "What were you thinking!?"

"Thinking? Not really my strong point."

"No worries." Zeus flew down from the sky with Hermes at his side. "What would we do without a god of the dead? Live forever? Ha! Besides, even if Hades tries anything again he'll fail miserably like he always does. It's a routine we have."

"And the tournament?", Kairi asked.

"Looks like it's a bust," Hermes said, looking around the empty stadium. "But..."

"I've decided to grant you the wish anyway!" Zeus declared. Everyone gaped at him.

"Really?" Sora gasped.

"Why not? You guys saved the lives of hundreds of innocent people, stopped three evil villains and one hot-headed god! I think that's deserving of one measly wish! So ask away! Anything that's within my power will be granted!"

"Wow!" Denzel exclaimed.

"What should we wish for?" Marlene asked excited.

"Now, hold on," Quistis chided. "I think Sora deserves the wish. He fought the hardest out of all of us. Go on Sora."

Sora thought hard. What to wish for. Over a thousand thoughts ran through his head. "Sora," Kairi said. "You could wish Riku was free!" A well of hope rose within Sora.

"Hey, yeah!", he exclaimed. Everyone waited for him. Zeus awaited with a reassuring smile. "I wish-"

"Hey everybody!" Sora was interrupted by Cid's boisterous call. He was walking toward the group from the Coliseum entrance. "Guess what? The Star Destroyers are gone! They flew off with that jerk of a General! Also, Leon and the others are gonna be just fine!" He let out a breath. "Man, it was a long run here. I wish I had a cigarette to keep me going!"

"Consider it done!" Zeus said, snapping his fingers.

"What!?!?" Sora shouted. A cigarette replaced Cid's tooth pick in his mouth, and was automatically lit as well.

"Well that was odd," he said, taking a large puff. "But whatever's clever." He then noticed the many angry glares that were sent his way. "Did I miss something?"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Meanwhile, Pete and Gantu trudged back to their ship, Pete grumbling curses all the way. "Who does that Empire jerk think he is anyway? He ruined our chance of smashing that brat and his friends! Man, is Maleficent gonna be steamed!"

"Especially since we still haven't come up with that girl." Gantu said. "We're going to get an earful. And several major injuries. What was I thinking when I joined this crazy epic? Let's just get off this world and-HEY!"

Their ship had been completely stripped for parts. The engines and hull had been ripped out leaving nothing but the ship's skeleton structure.

"What the heck happened!?" Pete wailed. Suddenly Stitch hopped onto the ships frame, holding a power drill and grinning like no tomorrow. From behind the mess stepped Lilo and Jumba, also with power tools.

"Very sorry, evil flunkies," Jumba laughed. "626 is natural mischief maker! And I just wanted to see looks on your faces!"

"See you, stinky-heads!" Lilo cried.

"Bye-bye!" Stitch giggled and they ran off.

625 waddled onto the scene with yet another sandwich in his hands. "Only in Greece could you get a cheese and mayo sandwich like this!" He stepped up to the dumbfounded Pete and Gantu and took in their ruined ship "Oh, that's right! I forgot to set the alarm." He pulled out a remote and set the alarm, the stripped ship making a click-click sound. "There we go! Now where'd you guys put the mustard?"


	22. Chapter 22: How far is Far, Far Away?

Chapter 22

The Fortress of Chaos. The dark and terrible castle of the Horned King. The antithesis of all that is good and pure in this world. Dark carrion birds circled overhead, hungry and looking for a meal, already having picked clean the skeletons surrounding the fortress. On the outside, it looked like an old medieval castle.

But on the inside, it was a technological marvel. The dark stone walls were lined with wires and lights that blinked and blipped in methodical order. Despite the bright lights, torches lit the rooms and halls. And all around skeletal soldiers roamed, guarding the gates or working on computer terminals. The whole structure was a combination of medieval architecture and scientific ingenuity.

In an upper level of the fortress was the throne room of the Horned King. A large round room, much darker then the others. Tapestries depicting hideous beasts decorated the walls. In the middle of the chamber was the Horned King's object of power: the Black Cauldron. And seated on a throne encrusted with skulls was the Horned King himself facing his faithful servant, Azul.

"Shelke was kidnaped?", the Horned King asked Azul.

The Cerulean man nodded. "By the Keyblader and his friends."

"And you did nothing to save her?"

"It didn't occur to me."

The Horned King chuckled. "Do not concern yourself. That girl's usefulness wore out long ago. Her only talent was collecting fragments of information. Her research on the Keyblade War was completely worthless. Nothing but a history lesson that was already known. I never should have saved her."

"She was a weakling, anyway," Azul said, smugly.

"Enough talk. Continue your search. Rosso and Nero are already looking. You don't want to be outdone by them, do you?" That was all it took to motivate Azul as he left the throne room for parts unknown.

The Horned King was then seemingly left alone. "Soon it will all be complete," he said to the shadows. "Slowly but surely, Kingdom Hearts will be mine. As long as I have your help." Someone stepped out of the darkness. A young woman. She had long brown hair and was wearing a blue top and black shorts. Sprouting from her back were a pair of small white wings. The Horned King stood from his seat and walked over to her.

"With your powers, combined with my dark magic, none can stand in my way. Not Maleficent, not Sora, no one." He cupped the woman's chin in his withered hand. "You will help me, won't you? Remember, I saved you as well. Fulfill my wishes and I will release you from my service." The woman's face turned to a painful expression.

"Of course," she whispered.

The Horned King smirked and turned toward the shadows, where a bright light was activated to reveal two unconscious women: Belle and Snow White. Two down, five to go.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"So there I was!" Jack Sparrow exclaimed. "Natives on the left of me, natives on the right of me! All of them pointing their pointy sticks at me with the intent to do me in! But I didn't back down. I looked them right in the eye and cried 'Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't go down without a fight!'"

Listening intently to the story was Ron, Denzel, Marlene and the fully healed Yuffie. All were once again onboard the Shera, flying to the next world in hopes of finding the next Keyblader. Everyone injured in the tournament was now up and about, ready for anything. Everyone except their new passenger. Shelke was still unconscious, making Sora worry that he may have really hurt the young girl. Shalua refused to leave her sister's side and no one thought that was a problem.

"I fought valiantly, I did!" Jack continued. "Me against a whole army of head-hunters! With nothing but a sword and a pistol! I was a one-man pirate crew! I felled many a savage that day! But alas, there were too many, and soon I found myself at their mercy."

"Then what happened?" Yuffie asked urgently. The others nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, I'll tell you. You see, in that moment, a giant armadillo broke through the trees! It was truly frightening to behold! All of the savages ran away in fear of the terrible monster! But not Captain Jack Sparrow. For I saw that the beast had a thorn in his paw. Being the brave pirate captain that I am, I approached the beast and removed the thorn, instantly calming it down! The savages hailed me as a hero!"

"Yay!", his audience cried. "Hooray for Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack grinned proudly.

"Hey, don't you want to hear about my adventures?" Sora asked, walking up.

"Been there," Ron said lazily.

"Done that," Yuffie finished. Sora groaned and walked on.

Kairi was at the window watching the stars go by. She couldn't believe how many there were. Each one a different world. "What's up, princess?" Sora said cheerfully.

Kairi smiled. "Nothing much," she replied. Turning back to the window, she said. "It's so big, isn't it? So many worlds. So many people. Remember when we wanted to see all of those worlds?"

"Oh, yeah," Sora said. "Now that I think about it, how would we ever have gotten to other worlds on a raft?"

Kairi shrugged. "We were young and foolish." She then seemed to grow distant all of the sudden. "Sora. Is something bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting strangely lately. Every time you go to sleep I see you tossing and turning. Sometimes you even talk. And you say strange things. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Sora frowned. The truth was a lot of things were bothering him. It sounded like these visions were really getting to him if he was sleep talking. That was only one of things that was getting to him. The mysterious Anakin Skywalker, Shelke's affiliation with the Horned King.

But most of all he was worried about the armoured man wielding a Keyblade. The Chaser. The one who was strong enough to take down King Mickey. And now he was after him. No, not just him. The man hunted Keyblades. That meant that everyone in possession of one was now in danger. Including Kairi.

He sighed. He had been keeping secrets long enough. "Actually..." he began.

"Next world approaching!" Cid announced, interrupting Sora from going any further. The next world was coming into view. It was a sparkling sphere, lined with forests, large castles and cities.

"We'll talk later," Kairi said, walking away. Sora stood there with his mouth hanging open before sighing yet again.

"Hey Mulan!" Mushu bounded onto the woman's shoulder. "Can I come with? I feel like I'm not even in this story!" Mulan smiled.

"And then they made me their chief!" Sora heard Jack say to his fans, who were still captivated by his stories.

"Time to go, Jack!" Kairi said.

"Oh dear. Well, stay tuned for part two, kiddies!" Jack told his audience, who moaned disappointedly. "Don't worry. Jack always comes through, doesn't he?"

"Never has before," Beast muttered, walking by him.

"Now, now. No sour grapes. Let's get on the road! New world and all! Somewhere tropical I hope!" Jack grinned.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The blinding snow continued to blow into Jack's face, threatening to blow his hat from his head. The Keybladers had found themselves standing in a fierce blizzard in the middle of a forest. Beast kept Mulan and Kairi warm in his cloak as they walked. They were trudging through a snowy road hoping to find some kind of shelter to escape the freezing cold.

"Is it too late to go back?", Jack asked through chattering teeth.

"Y-yes," Sora shivered.

"Boy, being cold-blooded really bites sometimes," Mushu whimpered in Mulan's collar.

"Well I feel just fine," Beast said proudly. "I bet you guys wish you had a thick coat of fur right now."

"I'd rather freeze," Jack hissed.

Inuyasha strode through the harsh winds, the cold apparently not bothering him. He then stopped suddenly and looked behind them. "Something's coming," he said to the others. "It smells...weird. Like a vegetable."

The others peered through the blizzard down the winding forest road. Something was approaching. Something pulled by two white horses that were almost invisible in the blizzard. It was a carriage, one of unusual shape that they couldn't make out through the storm.

"Is that...Cinderella?" Sora asked, remembering the pumpkin carriage.

"Who cares?" Mushu exclaimed. "Let's hitch a ride! I'm freezing!"

"I agree, my scaley mate," Jack said. He stuck his thumb out down the road. Everyone else shrugged and did the same.

As the carriage neared, they could make out its shape. The one controlling the reins was a small, bearded man. The carriage itself was not a pumpkin, it was a...well, it was an onion. A giant onion on four wheels.

"We are not picking up hitchhikers!", an irritated accented voice hollered from the onion. "They might be diseased!"

"It's freezing out there!", a softer female voice lectured. "We can't just leave them out here to freeze!"

"It's bad enough you're making me go on this stupid trip! I don't need some strangers coming with us as well!"

"Pull over!", the female called to the driver.

"Don't pull over!"

"Pull over!"

"Don't pull over!"

"Pull over!"

"Arrgghh! Pull over!" The grumpy voice gave in.

The Keybladers heard this argument and listened with amusement, happy in the end that they were pulling over. "Now let's make a good impression," Sora instructed.

"Not to worry, mate," Jack assured. "After all I've seen, nothing could surprise me anymore."

The onion carriage came to a stop right in front of them. The doors swung open. Inside was a large green brute with knobby little things sticking out of his head that one could assume were his ears. Judging by his annoyed expression, he was the one who didn't want to stop.

"And then, something like this happens," Jack said.

"Yeah, what do you want?", the green skinned creature asked grumpily.

"Shrek! Don't be rude." Next to the (man?) was another one just like him, except female. She had long red hair and a beautiful green dress of a type that royalty might wear. "Hi there," she said to the shocked Keybladers. "Do you need some help?"

"Uh, yeah," Sora spoke up. "Where are you guys headed?"

"Where we headed? Where we headed? What's with all the questions!? Shrek, these guys are bad news! I don't trust 'em!" Everyone winced at this new loud voice. Suddenly the head of a donkey stuck out between the other two creatures. "What's your story, hombre!?", it shouted. "Thieves? Bandits? Pirates?"

"Funny you should mention that," Jack drawled, but Inuyasha elbowed him in the ribs.

"We're heading for the kingdom of Far, Far Away," the female said. "Do you need guys need a lift?"

"Fiona!", the green male exclaimed.

"Shrek..." Fiona warned. Shrek crossed his arms and grumbled.

"We don't want to cause any trouble," Sora said. "We'll just go on foot."

"You can't! The only place for rest is Far, Far Away. And that's still far, far away! You'll freeze to death out here!"

"Better than in my onion," Shrek mumbled. Fiona glared at him.

Sora was still uncertain. "Well, if you insist..."

"Sora, they are offering us salvation! Far be it from me to turn them down!" Jack exclaimed. Everybody piled inside the onion carriage, which they found to be surprisingly roomy but, unfortunately, not roomy enough. "Sorry, mate," Jack said to Beast who was the only one still outside. "No more room. You can sit with the little guy. Don't worry, as you said your nice fur will keep you warm!" He then promptly slammed the door in Beast's face.

Beast ground his teeth and went to sit with the little gnome man. Sitting himself down, taking up most of the seat, he glared at the driver, who whimpered and started the carriage off again.

The mood inside was rather awkward. The Keybladers were sitting across from the two...whatever they were, with the female one smiling and the male one frowning. The talking donkey was in-between the two, smiling brightly. Nobody really knew what to say.

"Well this is nice, isn't it?" Mushu began. "Meeting new people...things...um, not to be rude or anything, but..."

"What the heck are you?" Inuyasha dead panned.

The male, Shrek, looked at them all. "What! You've never seen an ogre before!? Ha! You're lucky! They'll crush your bones for bread! Squeeze your eyeballs for jam! Make a suit from your freshly peeled skin!"

"Ah, you're just a big old softy you onion loving monster you!" The donkey laughed.

For the remainder of the trip they learned of Shrek, Fiona and Donkey. Shrek and Fiona were newly weds from a far off swamp. Fiona was originally a human girl before a fairy godmother had put had a curse on her at a very young age, which turned her into an ogre when the sun went down. As part of some kind of fairy tale, she was locked in a tower by her own parents and guarded by a fire-breathing dragon. To break the curse she had to be kissed by her one true love.

That true love turned out to be Shrek, the grumpy ogre from a swamp. Shrek and his faithful companion Donkey journeyed to the tower and rescued Fiona from the dragon. When the time came that they finally kissed, Fiona did not turn back into a human girl, but remained an ogre because, for her, that was love's true form.

"That's so romantic!" Kairi sighed.

"Curses are a sticky business aren't they?" Jack said. "You ever heard the one about the selfish prince who was turned into a hideously ugly beast? Wouldn't even let a poor, helpless old lady into his big old castle. Now I wouldn't say he was evil. Stupid maybe, but not evil."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!!!!" Beast hollered from the outside. Jack grinned.

"And now, according to miss royalty here," Shrek said jerking his thumb at Fiona. "We have to meet her parents, the King and Queen of Far, Far Away."

"Wow, they're nice parents letting you marry anyone you want even if it's an ogre," Sora said.

Shrek and Fiona exchanged looks. 'Well, actually..." Shrek began.

"They don't have a clue their daughter married Shrek!" Donkey said. "Man that's gonna be quite the sight!"

"They don't even know I still look like this," Fiona said, referring to her green skinned form.

"That should be quite the family reunion!" Mushu laughed.

"You said it, dragon!" Donkey agreed.

Shrek scowled. "I don't know why," he said to Mushu. "But something about you reminds me of Donkey." Mushu and Donkey looked at each other and shared a knowing grin.

"Mind if we come?" Jack asked. "Haven't dined with royalty in a while! Well, mind it was behind prison bars. Besides, look at us! We'd make anyone look good!"

Shrek got a good look at them and broke out into a radiant smile. He looked pleadingly at his wife. "Fine," Fiona sighed. "They can come."

"Oh, yeah. This is gonna be fun!" Donkey laughed.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Are we there yet?" Donkey asked.

"No," Shrek said.

"Are we there yet?" Mushu asked.

"No," Sora answered.

"Are we there yet?"

"No," Fiona said.

"Are we there yet?"

"No," Inuyasha hissed.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No!"

Far, Far Away was finally visible in the distance. A sparkling city with a large stone castle looming on the horizon. Their carriage rode through stone paved streets busy with people dressed in medieval garb. The whole place was like something out of a fairy tale.

"Wow!" Donkey gasped, as they passed the people and buildings.

"This place is amazing!" Sora praised. As they drove in the streets people stopped to look at their onion carriage. There were many whispers heard among the passers by.

"It's Princess Fiona!"

"She's returned with a husband!"

"The new King and Queen!"

"That's the ugliest hood ornament I've ever seen." Beast ground his teeth upon hearing that one.

They headed directly to their destination: the castle. Word that Fiona had returned spread quickly through the city. Crowds of people followed the carriage, cheering praise for the princess and her new prince. They followed them all the way to the castle. The drawbridge lowered to allow them passage.

The courtyard was filled with townspeople that were cheering loudly as the carriage rolled into view. Trumpets rang through the air as confetti rained from the heavens. The carriage pulled up to the front of the castle, its entrance prepared with a long red carpet, two well dressed people standing at the far end. One wore the garb of a King and the other that of a Queen.

The carriage came to a stop, some people eyeing Beast skeptically. He just frowned and crossed his arms. "This is it," Fiona said. Shrek still looked unsure.

"Come on, Shrek," Sora reassured.

"Yeah, look at this place! You're loaded now!" Donkey exclaimed.

Shrek and Fiona each took a deep breath. The sounds of cheering and trumpets could still be heard outside. They opened the door and stepped outside...

"..."

The cheering abruptly stopped.

The trumpets died out.

A baby began to cry somewhere in the crowd.

As the two married ogres stepped onto the red carpet, no one moved. Sora and the others followed out.

"Uh, why don't you go ahead, I'll park the car," Donkey said eyeing the crowd. He slammed the door and the carriage rode off in a hurry.

"Hey! I want to get off!" Beast shouted as the onion left the castle area.

Shrek and Fiona grasped hands and began to walk up the carpet towards Fiona's parents, the crowd staring at them, slack jawed, all the way. The Keybladers followed.

"Well, we're here," Shrek whispered. "Can we go now?"

"Hush! Everything will be fine," Fiona assured. "Look. There are Mom and Dad waiting to meet us."

"They look happy, at least," Mulan said.

With Fiona's parents, the situation was not as great. "Who are they?", the King asked through a forced smile. Both of them began walking to meet their new...family.

"I think," the Queen said through an actual smile..."that's our daughter."

"That is _not _our daughter! She was supposed to kiss Prince Charming and break the spell!"

"Well he is no Prince Charming, but they do look..."

"Happy now?" Shrek hissed. "We came, we saw! Now let's get out of here before they light their torches!" He eyed a few people in the audience holding pitchforks and clubs, scowling at them.

"They're my parents. They wouldn't do that!"

"They locked you in a tower!"

"Well," Kairi said. "I'm sure it was for her own..."

"Good!" Harold exclaimed. "Here's our chance! Let's pretend we're not home!" They were getting closer to them.

"Harold!" She hissed. "We have to be..."

"Quick!" Jack said. "When their not looking, plead insanity! It always works for me."

"Stop it!" Mulan whispered. "Everything's going to be..."

"A disaster!" Harold whimpered. "There is no way..."

"You can do this," Fiona assured. They were almost there.

"I really..." Shrek said.

"Really!" Harold stressed.

"Don't."

"Want."

"To."

"Be."

"Here!" The two families met in the middle of the crowd. Not a sound was heard. The King and Queen stared at their daughter and her wonderful new husband but could find nothing to say that would make the situation any better.

"Mom...Dad." Fiona hugged each of them in turn. "I'd like you to meet my husband...Shrek." Their eyes turned to Shrek who stood there quite nervously. Mushu hopped onto his shoulder.

"Compliment the parents," he whispered. Shrek nodded.

"Well, uh...it's easy to see where Fiona get's her good looks from!" Everyone slapped their foreheads.

"And I'm the brother-in-law!", Jack cheered, sauntering to the parents and putting his arms around their shoulders. "Thanks for the invite, your highness'! Or should I call you, Mom and Dad?"

It was a day nobody would forget...no matter how hard they tried.

And tried they did...


	23. Chapter 23: Happy Family!

Chapter 23

After the welcome back fiasco, the King and Queen invited, albeit reluctantly, all of them for dinner the following night. Shrek and Fiona, along with the Keybladers, with the exception of Beast, sat at the long and resplendent dinner table in the heavily decorated dining room, patiently awaiting their meal. Sitting at each table end were Shrek and King Harold, giving them a clear unwanted view of each other. Not a word was spoken as they waited.

"So..." Queen Lillian said, breaking the silence. "You are all servants of Fiona's husband?", she asked, referring to the Keybladers.

"Oh, yeah." Kairi answered. "And we just love to work for him, too!"

"He's so kind!" Sora stated.

"And noble!" Inuyasha said.

"The cream of the crop!" Mushu exclaimed. King Harold didn't stop scowling, making the Keybladers chuckle nervously.

A loud commotion was heard outside the dining room doors. "Hey, let go of me!", came a familiar deep growl.

"What do you mean we're not on the list!? You ever been bitten by a talking donkey, pal!?", another voice hollered. The doors burst open and Beast charged in, with a number of armed soldiers hanging off of him, trying feebly to restrain him. Donkey's smiling snout popped out from behind him. "What's happening everybody?"

"Aaahhh! A monster!" Harold screamed.

"No! No! No! Cease! Desist!" Jack Sparrow exclaimed running to Beast. "Hold off him, boys! Come on! Get off!" The soldiers reluctantly let go of the former prince. "Shame on you all for your lack of brains! This noble creature is no monster! A pox on all who call him so!"

Beast stared at Jack with slack jawed amazement. "Jack...I-"

"This is our pet! Our brilliant guard dog!" Beast's words were replaced with an evil snarl. "Sure, he's not much to look at but he can scare off those solicitors in a hurry! Can't you big fella?", Jack said, scratching behind Beast's ears. The worst part was, Beast was enjoying it.

"So what are we having?" Donkey asked, seating himself. Beast also sat dowm. "Cause I am a big fan of those little matzoh balls!"

"Hey, you know what this place should have?" Mushu asked. "Chicken dumplings!"

"Oh, I love those things!" Donkey exclaimed. "We're real compatible, aren't we?"

"Could someone explain why there is a donkey sitting at our dinner table?" Harold intoned, obviously miffed.

"Dad, it's okay. He helped save me from the dragon," Fiona explained. Harold sniffed and looked at another dragon perched on Mulan's shoulder. "Not that dragon!"

"Yeah, that's right! I was the noble steed!", Donkey said, with his head held high. "Now how about some food for the steed!"

The appetizers soon arrived. Escargot. Sora picked at his food but refused to eat it. As they ate, Lillian tried to spark conversation again. "So Fiona, tell us about your home. Where do you live?" Shrek, Fiona and the Keybladers exchanged looks.

"Well, Shrek owns his own land," Fiona explained nervously. She looked at Shrek pleadingly. "Don't you, honey?"

"Oh...yes!" Shrek said. "It's in a...a...an enchanted forest! Yes that's it!"

"Beautiful place!", Sora backed up.

"Abundant in fairies!", Jack put in.

"And squirrels! Lot's of squirrels!", Shrek said.

Donkey began to laugh loudly. "What! I know you ain't talking about the swamp!" Every glared at the guffawing donkey.

"A swamp?" Harold repeated, with obvious disapproval. "How lovely..."

"Well, I suppose that would be an appropriate place to raise the children," Lillian said.

Harold choked on the water he had been sipping while the escargot Shrek was chewing got lodged in his throat. They both coughed loudly as Shrek spat out the small snail and watched as it skidded across the table, much to everyone's disgust.

"Anyone gonna eat that?" Mushu asked.

Shrek recovered from his coughing scene. "I-it's a little to soon to be thinking about that, don't you think?"

"Indeed," Harold said, grimly. "I just started eating."

"Harold!" Lillian hissed.

"What are you saying?" Shrek growled.

"Calm down, Shrek," Sora said.

"Dinner is served!", the chef announced. From the doors to the kitchen emerged many servants carrying a feast fit for a king. There were many different delicacies, making everyone's mouth water. Everyone except for Shrek and King Harold, who were too busy glaring at each other across the table. Once the food was placed on the table the servants left.

"Well, let's not sit here with our tummies rumbling," Lillian said, trying to stop the conflict. "Everybody dig in!"

"Don't mind if I do, Mom!", Jack said, cheerfully.

"Stop calling her that!", Fiona hissed.

Sora licked his lips as he eyed the large turkey in front of him. He reached for the drumstick but the entire turkey was snatched from the table. Shrek had grabbed the whole turkey and placed it on his plate, his eyes never leaving Harold's. Across the table, Harold had grabbed the lobster dish from Beast's grasp and placed it in front of himself. Invisible sparks flew across the table.

"I suppose any grandchildren," Harold growled, digging a knife into his lobster. "I could expect from you would be..."

"Ogre's," Shrek answered, ripping off the turkey's leg. "Yes."

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Lillian said.

"Yeah, in fact some of my best friends are ogres," Inuyasha said. "So ogre children should be just as good, right?"

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Harold said, cracking some walnuts. "That is assuming they don't eat their own young!"

"Dad!" Fiona cried.

"No. We usually prefer them to be locked away in a tower!" Shrek growled, gnawing at a drumstick.

"Can we have some food?" Sora asked, meekly.

"You wouldn't understand! You're not her father!" Harold hollered.

The two bickering husbands continued to devour the entire feast set in front of them, each trying to outdo the other. The others could barely manage to bring piece of food to their hands before the living garbage disposals grabbed it. They could only watch as the two made total idiots of themselves.

"It's so nice to have the family over for dinner," Lillian whimpered, as pieces of food flew through the air.

Fiona suddenly stood up from her seat, fed up with the display of male dominance. She stormed out of the dining room without a word. Kairi also got up and followed her. Shrek stopped his eating frenzy and watched her leave, guilt twisting in his stomach.

"Isn't it nice to have the family over for dinner?" Donkey said.

Fiona burst into her old bedroom, eyes glistening with tears. It was just like she had left it years ago, a little girl's room untouched by the fabric of time. Memories came flooding back to her upon seeing all of her old toys and her small canopied bed. Everything she left behind when she was locked in her tower.

"Fiona wait!" Kairi called. She followed her into the room. "Wow. Nice room."

"Thank you," Fiona whispered.

Kairi looked at her new friend with contempt. "Fiona. You have to forgive Shrek. He's doing the best he can. He's just having some...difficulty."

"If it wasn't for my father," Fiona said, sadly.

"Well, you should forgive him too. This is a lot to take in. He just doesn't understand. I remember when I first showed up with Sora on my doorstep..."

"But he's my father!" Fiona cried, walking to the balcony that overlooked all of her parent's kingdom. "He's _supposed _to understand! All my life I thought I was meant to fall in love with prince charming. But that's not what I want!" Tears began to fall from her eyes and onto the balcony railing. Kairi went to her side and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_Your fallen tears have called to me_

Fiona's crying stopped when she and Kairi heard the soothing voice that came from nowhere. They looked around the room but saw that there was no one else there.

_So, here comes my sweet remedy_

Their eyes turned to the night sky where they were sure the voice had originated. There. Descending from the stars was a large bubble. But it was what was inside the bubble that they were drawn too. A small lady that must have been in her early fifties dressed in a purple dress and a beehive hairdo floated in the bubble, waving a star wand. Two fairy-like wings sprouted from her back.

_I know what every princess needs_

_For her to live life happily_

The woman floated down to Fiona and Kairi's levelThe bubble popped when she was right in front of Kairi. "Fiona, my dear!", she said, flying over to Kairi. "You've grown into a fine young woman! And the curse is broken! I knew everything would turn out alright! Can't approve of that outfit, though."

"Uh, I'm not Fiona," Kairi stammered.

"I'm Fiona," the ogre girl said.

"Wha? AHHHH!!!", the woman shouted, noticing Fiona for the first time. "Oh! Oh my! Oh dear! Fiona, dear, um...you look well. All grown up."

Fiona's expression was one of confusion. "Who are you?", she asked.

The winged woman smiled. "Who am I? Why, dear FionaI am your Fairy Godmother! Note the wings and the wand."

"Fairy Godmother?" Kairi repeated.

"I have a Fairy Godmother?" Fiona questioned.

"Why of course you do!" Fairy Godmother. "And I'm here to make everything better." She gave her magic wand a twirl. Suddenly all the furniture in the room sprang to lifeA chair propped itself under Fiona, much to her surprise. A wardrobe plopped in front of the Fairy Godmother and opened to reveal its array of stylish clothes. "Now let's see here. Too bright. Not bright enough. Too flashy. Too tacky."

Uh, excuse me," Fiona said.

"Maybe a hat?" Fairy Godmother muttered. A coatrack bounded up with an selection of hats. "No. Jewelry?" A cabinet waddled over and slid open its drawers to reveal many sparkling pieces of jewelry. "No. Princesses don't need the bling now a days. Oh, a poodle!" With a wave a small white dog appeared yipping happily.

"Excuse me," Fiona said, a little louder.

"Ah! I've got it! A sexy boy toy named Kyle!" Another wave of her wand and in a poof there was a man wearing black tights with the words Kyle standing with them.

"Stop!" Fiona shouted. The Fairy Godmother and furniture stopped what they were doing. "Look. I know you mean well but I really don't need all of this." The furniture and Kyle all gasped indignantly. The furniture walked back to their original places muttering disapprovingly.

"I'll be in the car," Kyle muttered to the Fairy Godmother before walking out the door. Opening it he was met with Shrek who was about to knock. With him were Sora and Donkey.

"Am I...interrupting something?" Shrek asked, glaring daggers at Kyle. The man smiled nervously and slipped past him.

"Oh, Fairy Godmother," Fiona said. "I'd like you to meet my husband, Shrek."

This introduction apparently alarmed the Fairy Godmother. "Your husband!?", she exclaimed. "But, but how? When did this happen?"

"Shrek is the one who rescued Fiona," Sora explained.

"With some help from the noble steed, of course!" Donkey said, proudly.

Fairy Godmother seemed to recoil. "No, no, no! That can't be right! This isn't right at all!"

"Great. More relatives!" Shrek spat.

"She's just trying to help," Kairi defended.

"Good. She can help us pack! We're leaving!"

"Leaving?" Fiona asked.

"I don't want to leave!" Donkey exclaimed. "Me and Mushu were gonna check out the Jacuzzi! Then we gonna kick some butt at the country club golf course! Donkey style!"

"When did you decide we were leaving?" Fiona asked.

"Shortly after arriving," Shrek replied.

Fiona sighed. "I'm sorry about this...," she told the Fairy Godmother.

"No, no! It's quite alright!", the Fairy Godmother insisted. "I was just leaving anyway. But remember dear, if you should ever need me, happiness..." With yet another wave of her wand, a business card appeared in Shrek's hand that read: "is just a teardrop away."

"Thanks," Shrek grumbled, pocketing the card. "But we got all the happiness we need."

Fairy Godmother smirked. "So I see." She walked to the balcony. A large red carriage suddenly rose to the balcony, which was alarming since they were on the third floor. There were no horses drawing the flying carriage, but Kyle held the reigns anyway. Fairy Godmother stepped inside. "Let's go Kyle," she called to the driver. With a jolt the carriage shot off into the night.

Once she was gone, Fiona turned to glare at her husband. "Nice job, Shrek."

"What?" Shrek said. "I told you I didn't want to come here! I told you it was a bad idea!"

Kairi slipped over to Sora and Donkey. "Maybe we should leave," she whispered.

"Shhhhh! It's just getting good!" Sora hissed.

"We need some popcorn or something!" Donkey smiled. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"You and my father were acting like morons!" Fiona shouted. "You could have at least tried to get along!"

"Somehow, I don't think I would have gotten Daddy's blessing even if I did want it."

"Do you think it would be nice if someone asked me what I wanted?"

"Sure! Want me to pack for you?"

Fiona seethed. "You are unbelievable! You're acting like a..."

"Like a what? Go on! Say it!"

"Like an ogre!" Fiona shouted. Sora, Kairi and Donkey winced.

Shrek looked undaunted. "Well I got news for you! Whether your parents like it or not, I _am _an ogre!" The little white dog began yipping when the shouting begun. Shrek rounded on it and roared loudly in its furry face, spittle flying from his mouth. The poodle immediately stopped barking and promptly fainted. Shrek turned back to Fiona. "And guess what princess? That's not about to change!"

Fiona gave her husband a dark look and stormed for the door. Before she opened it she gave him one last look. "I made changes for you, Shrek," she said, calmly. "Think about that." Opening the door, Jack, Mulan, Beast and Inuyasha tumbled in and to the floor.

"Oh!" Jack stammered. "We were just...just."

"Just leaving!" Inuyasha replied. They all ran out the bedroom. Fiona also left. When they were gone, Sora, Kairi and Donkey glared at Shrek.

"What?", he asked.

"Nice going, Shrek," Donkey said, sarcastically. "'I'm an ogre! Rooooaaaarrr!'" Shrek frowned.

"So this is the married life," Sora muttered. "Remind me never to get married." Kairi elbowed him in the ribs.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"I knew this would happen," King Harold said to himself. He and his wife had retreated to their room to rest for the night. After that dinner, they desperately needed it. Queen Lillian lay in their king-sized bed reading by candlelight, while Harold paced the room.

"You should. You started it," Lillian lectured.

"Don't start with me, Lillian. He's the ogre not me."

"I think your taking this a little too personally, Harold. This is Fiona's choice."

"But an ogre!?" Harold shouted, stopping his furious pacing. "How does she get off marrying an ogre!? She was supposed to marry the prince we picked out for her! You can't expect me to give my blessing to that...thing!"

"Fiona does. And she'll never forgive you if you don't." Lillian placed her book down. "I don't want to lose our daughter again, Harold. Don't you remember when we were young? You weren't exactly perfect yourself. But I loved you anyway. We used to go down to the lily pond...the lilies were in bloom."

"Our first kiss," Harold sighed, remembering a time far off. He quickly shook himself back to reality. "But it's not the same! Our daughter has married a monster! An ogre! This is worse than the time she brought that Rumpelstiltskin home! And I don't approve of her servants either! I swear the one with the bandana was pilfering silverware!"

"Oh, stop being such a drama king," Lillian chided, picking her book back up.

"Fine! Pretend nothing's wrong! Everything is fine! Fa la la la la!" He danced around the room and out into the balcony to emphasize his displeasure. "Everything is just in tip top shape!", he called from the balcony. "I'd like to see how it could get any worse!"

"Hello, Harold."

"Ahhh!" Harold shouted in surprise. He turned to the voice to see a large red carriage floating by the balcony. In the open door sat the Fairy Godmother.

"Everything alright, Harold?", his wife called, after hearing his shout.

"Oh, yes! Fine! Just stubbed my toe!" He called after. "I'll just walk it off out here!" He then closed the balcony doors, leaving behind his perplexed wife.

"Get in, Harold," Fairy Godmother said, forcefully.

"Well you know I would but I was...was just about to go to bed! Yes! Strict bedtime! My inner clock is set for 11:00, then I'm out like a li-aaahhhh!" He was stopped when two large hands pulled him into the carriage. Once he was inside, Kyle flew the carriage off.

King Harold was crammed in his seat between two large and intimidating men that looked like they could break every bone in his body. Sitting across from him was the Fairy Godmother and a young man well dressed, well groomed and a charming face, except for the fact he and the Fairy Godmother were scowling.

"So..." Harold said nervously glancing in-between the two brutes. "What's new?"

Fairy Godmother didn't stop scowling. "Not much. I had a nice chat with your daughter."

Harold gulped. "Y-you did?"

"Yes." She gestured to the young man sitting next to her. "You remember my son, Prince Charming?"

"Charming?" Harold stammered. "Is that you? Well, you've grown up! Looking good I see!"

"Thank you," Charming said, grudgingly. "Tell me, how is Fiona?"

"Fiona? Well she's alright. She's going through a, a, stage right now."

"Really? Is it the stage when she goes off to marry a monster instead of me!?" Charming raged. "_I _was the one who was supposed to rescue her! _I _was the one she was to marry!"

"Mommy can handle this dear," Fairy Godmother said to her son. "_He _was the one who was supposed to rescue her! _He _was the one she was to marry! _They _should have lived happily ever after!"

"I-it's not my fault!" Harold whimpered. "The ogre got there before him! He should have been faster!"

"I take pride in the speed of my horse!" Charming shouted.

"Well, I'm sure it's a nice bronco."

"Don't start with me, Harold!" Fairy Godmother raged. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself, rubbing her temples. "We made a deal, Harold., and I came through with my end of the bargain. I assume you don't want me to go back on it?"

Harold tensed up. "Indeed not," he sighed.

"So, Fiona and Charming will be together," Fairy Godmother stated.

"Yes." Both mother and son smiled evilly.

"Believe me, Harold. It's what's for the best." The carriage came to a stop outside the balcony once again. "Not only for your daughter, but for your Kingdom." The two large men shoved Harold out of the carriage and on to the balcony floor.

Once he regained himself, Harold faced her again. "But what do I do about it?"

Fairy Godmother smirked. "Use your imagination." She then slammed the door and the carriage flew off into the night sky, leaving Harold alone on the balcony, thinking about how to make the situation any better.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

After telling his wife that he was going out for an evening stroll, Harold found himself deep within the forest that surrounded his Kingdom. Traveling by horse and underneath a heavy brown cloak to conceal his identity, he arrived at his destination: a ramshackle old building in the middle of the woods. It was a gathering place for some of the ugliest, scariest and nastiest creatures in Far, Far Away. And it was here that he would solve his problem.

Dismounting his horse, he approached the building cautiously. He knocked on the door and a small peep hole slid open; a large eye looked down at him. Once the eye saw who it was, the door opened and the cyclops behind it motioned the King in.

The place was filled with terrifying creatures, each more fearsome then the next. Living trees with scary faces sat at tables laughing. Goblins played darts in the back. At the bar sat a man in a red coat and large red hat. Where his right hand should have been there was a silver hook in its place.

"One more for the road, Doris," Captain Hook sighed. "Must be getting back to Neverland. Flying boys don't just kill themselves, you know." He sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother." He got up from the bar and walked past Harold and out the door. Harold wrapped his cloak around himself and walked in for the bar.

"Excuse me?", he called to the female bartender. "I'm looking for the Ugly Stepsister?" The woman turned around to show her bushy unibrow and hairy mole. "Oh! There you are. Good. I need to have someone...taken care of."

"Who's the guy?" the Ugly Stepsister asked in a burly voice.

"Well, he's not exactly a guy. He's an..." He leaned in to whisper. "...ogre." Everyone in the room gasped and stopped what they were doing.

"Listen buddy," Stepsister said. "There's only one guy who could handle a job like that. And frankly...he don't like to be disturbed."

Harold faltered for a second. "Where is he?"

"In the back." She jerked her thumb towards a door off to the side. Harold visibly gulped and headed for the wooden door. He cautiously opened it.

Inside was almost pitch black. The only light was from a torch that illuminated the entranceway. The other half of the room was completely dark. A table was set in the middle of the room and propped up on it were someone's large boots. The owner could not be seen in the shadows.

"Hello?" Harold called to the shadows. Two green slitted eyes opened in the darkness that sent shivers down the King's spine.

"Who dares enter my room?", came a smooth voice.

"I'm sorry!" Harold stammered, finding those eyes slightly unnerving. "I was told you could help me with an ogre problem."

"You are correct. But for this I charge quite a hefty price. The bigger the monster, the bigger the price." Harold reached into his cloak and pulled out a sack of gold coins, tossing it onto the table before the person's boots.

"Will this suffice?" Harold heard a sword be drawn. In a swift move, a rapier cut his bag of coins, spilling its contents onto the table.

"It will do." The green eyes gleamed with anticipation. "Just tell me where I can find this ogre."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"_Shall we begin?", the armoured figure asked. Mickey, Donald and Goofy readied their weapons. They carefully watched the man wielding the large Keyblade that had broken through the ceiling into their ship demanding the King's Keyblade. Donald and Goofy weren't about to let that happen._

"_We'll take care of him, your Majesty!_"_ Donald quaked._

"_Just leave him to us!" Goofy reassured. Before King Mickey could stop them, Donald and Goofy charged the man who still pointed his Keyblade._

_The armoured man easily blocked Goofy's shield with his Keyblade, knocking him into the Gummi ship wall. Donald jumped to hit him with his staff but was swatted away like a fly, feathers flying everywhere sending him crashing to the other wall. Neither got back up. Without any other irritations, he headed straight for Mickey._

"_Your Keyblade, mouse," the figure commanded. Mickey face was a mask of utter defiance. He held his golden Keyblade to defense._

"_Keyblades are meant for the greater good in the universe. To bring light and peace to the worlds. I don't know what you want with them, but I know that it can't be good. This Keyblade has helped me fight the darkness and keep the worlds safe! I'll never give it to you!"_

_The man in armour chuckled. "That was beautiful," he said, mockingly. "Then allow me the pleasure of prying it from your cold dead hands."_

_Their fight began in earnest, the two fencing their Keyblades in a fantastic duel. Mickey was small, quick and agile, jumping off the walls and over the man's head, while the man was tall, strong and brutal. Their Keyblades sang as they clashed around the enclosed area of the Gummi ship cockpit. They cut apart the seats, the floors, the walls, all that got in their way._

_Donald and Goofy regained themselves and ran in to assist their King. Seeing this, the man in armour decided to take it up a notch. Blocking Mickey's Keyblade, bashing Goofy's shield and knocking away Donald's magic. He was an unstoppable juggernaut. After knocking away Goofy once again, his covered eyes turned to Donald. In a daring move, he threw his Keyblade like a javelin and Donald ducked to avoid it as it sailed over his head._

"_Ha! You missed!" Donald laughed. To his surprise, the armour chuckled. Donald turned around to see what was so funny. To his utter dread, he saw the man's Keyblade lodged into the ship's control panel, sparks flying from the damage. The engines shut down and the ship lurched sending the three heroes tumbling._

_The man's Keyblade disappeared from the controls and reappeared in his hand. "One way or another, that Keyblade will be mine. Happy flying." He disappeared into darkness._

_Once he was gone, Donald seized the controls. "We're going down!", he shouted, as he wrestled with the steering wheel. "I can't pull up!" Their ship was plummeting at an alarming rate. They were heading straight for the place from which they just fled: a large green planet with a small grey moon orbiting it._

"_Donald!" Mickey shouted. "Head for the planet!"_

"_But your Majesty!" Goofy exclaimed. "That's where..."_

"_We don't have a choice!", the King shouted. Donald, with some difficulty, steered the ship into the planet's atmosphere. They broke through the surface, where they could see the planet was covered in a thick lush forest. Without having much control, Donald brought the ship down, crashing it into a clearing._

_Mickey, Donald and Goofy all lay around their damaged ship, a little dazed but generally unhurt. All around them were trees that reached all the way to the sky. There was plant life as far as the eye could see. As Mickey raised himself, he called to his friends. "Donald, Goofy? Are you guys alright?"_

"_A-okay, your Majesty!" Donald said._

"_Don't worry, King Mickey!" Goofy laughed. "I get bumped on the head all the time!"_

"_I'm fine, too."_

_They all jumped up when they heard the armoured figure's cruel voice from the tree tops. He stood on a branch with his large Keyblade ready. The warriors of Disney Castle drew their weapons._

"_What do we do, your Majesty?" Donald asked, eyeing the man without flinching._

_Mickey clenched his jaw. "We have to lure him away from the Gummi ship. Once he's far enough we make a break for it. The autopilot should still work so we can make it back to Disney Castle alright." The knight and wizard nodded in agreement. "Now!" They all turned tail and ran into the lush forest. The figure watched them go with amusement._

"_They run, I chase. It never ends for a Chaser." He jumped off the tree and took off after them, Keyblade held in his hand with menacing intent._

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora's eyes fluttered open"Donald...Goofy...," he whispered, in the dark. Another vision of his missing friends. Just thinking about them brought tears to his eyes. But he was happy to see that they fought diligently for protection of their King. But it still didn't exactly explain what had happened to them or where they might be. All he knew was that they were attacked by that armoured man...that Chaser.

It was the same person he had encountered on Port Royal, of that he was sure. And he was strong, taking on Mickey, Donald and Goofy at once. But who was he?

He looked around at his surroundings. All of the Keybladers slept in the furnished room that was provided to them by Fiona's parents. Inuyasha slept against a wall in a cross-legged position. Beast was curled up on the rug like a dog, scratching behind his ears occasionally. Jack was sprawled on his bed with a bottle of rum at his side and a sack full of cutlery that he had...found. Mulan lay in her bed with Mushu on her stomach. Kairi was in the bed next to his, sleeping contentedly. And in the bed across the room was Shrek. He was bunking with his 'servants' since Fiona had kicked him out of their room after tonight's fiasco. They had to endure quite the earful from the ogre after that. Especially after Donkey had refused to share his lovely room he recieved.

But now Sora had to deal with a matter that he had kept hidden for too long. He got up from his bed and made his way over to Kairi's. He gently shook her and she began to stir. She opened her blue orbs and met Sora's.

"Sora?", she said, still half asleep. "What is it? What's going on?"

"Sorry," he grinned. "But, remember we were about to talk back on the Shera?"

"That couldn't wait till morning?" Kairi moaned.

"No, I have to tell you-" A knock on the door interrupted him again. He groaned inwardly. "Inuyasha, open the door."

Inuyasha opened one yellow eye from his sleep. "Jack, answer the door," he mumbled.

Jack Sparrow belched and dug his face into the pillow. "Mulan, be a sweetheart and answer the door."

Mulan groaned and turned over, knocking Mushu off his rest. "Mushu, answer the door."

Mushu hopped back onto Mulan and settled in again. "Beast, answer-" Beast gave off a low growl. "Uh, Inuyasha, open the door."

"Jack, answer the-"

"I"LL GET IT!!" Shrek shouted, jumping from his bed before the cycle could start again. He stormed over to the door and answered the knocking. Standing on the other side was King Harold, looking quite nervous. "Your Majesty," Shrek said, surprise.

"Sorry," Harold apologized. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Kind of," Sora said, through clenched teeth.

Harold ignored him. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was unforgivable. I don't know what came over me."

"Okay..." Shrek said, confused.

"This couldn't wait till morning, huh?" Beast called. Everyone grumbled in agreement.

Harold seemed very nervous about something. "Do you suppose we could start over? Pretend none of this ever happened? Hmm? Clean slate?"

Shrek was amazed. Here was the man that practically renounced his very existence trying to make peace with him. He didn't see that coming. "Look, Your Majesty..."

"Please! Call me Dad!" Harold smiled.

"Dad...," Shrek said, testing it out. "We both acted like ogres. Maybe we just need some time to get to know one another."

"Splendid idea! I was actually wondering if you would like to join me for a morning hunt! Food doesn't put itself on the table you know! Just a little bit of father-son time?" Shrek frowned. He wasn't so sure he wanted to be alone with this man. "You could bring your servants! Who wants to go?", he asked the room full of sleepy Keybladers.

Sora, now noticing Shrek's unease and hearing no other volunteers, raised his hand. "I'll go with you."

"I nominate Beasty to go," Jack slurred.

"Why me?" Beast asked, sleepily.

"If we're gettin' rid of one monster we might as well get rid of the other." Beast was too tired to make any kind of comment or threat.

Shrek however was reminding himself to hurt Jack later. "I'm not sure," he confessed.

"Oh, please!" Harold pleaded almost desperately. "It would mean the world to Fiona." That struck a cord. Shrek had been thinking about what Fiona had said about changes. She really had made a lot for him. Maybe it was time he made a few for her. Sighing, he agreed. "Excellent! In the morning then? By the old oak?"

"Aye," Shrek said.

"Good! Good! It's going to be...fun." With that, Harold ran off.

Sora sighed in relief and turned back to Kairi to tell her about all that he's seen. Unfortunately she had fallen back asleep. Sora ground his teeth and hung his head in defeat. He guessed he would tell her in the morning.


	24. Chapter 24: Puss and Potions

Chapter 24

The Stormtrooper who guarded the cell winced as the screams of the silver haired boy reached his ears. The thick steel doors were not enough to drown out his anguished cries. It was a half hour since Darth Vader entered Riku's cell. A half hour of drawn out torture. At first the boy had refused to scream, to give in to the pain. But none could withstand Vader's methods for long. And the cries of pain reached the ears of the Stormtroopers unlucky enough to be stuck on guard duty. General Darius, who stood by the doors, seemed unaffected, having heard similar sounds so many times before...

The screams ceased, alerting Darius. The prison doors slid open and out strode Darth Vader, an aura of anger and annoyance about him. Without a word, he stormed off. Darius hurried behind.

"The boy will not break," Vader seethed, once out of the prison block. "He is stronger than I realized. If this keeps up he will die before he reveals the location of Disney Castle."

"He's just a boy," Darius said.

"Do not underestimate the power of a Keyblader, General. Especially after you yourself were defeated by them." The Imperial General clenched his fists at Vader's words. "Next to the Rebellion, that meddlesome king is our greatest threat. If they were to get together it could mean the end of the Empire." Darius bowed his head. He hadn't thought of that. "And we have one more problem to worry about. These new Keybladers. There must be a reason for them to be appearing again. Keyblades only reveal themselves when great evil is at hand. They haven't appeared since the Keyblade War."

"Keyblade War?" Darius questioned.

"The war that completely wiped out the Keybladers, that plummeted the universe into darkness."

"I've never heard of it."

"Not many remain who do. But that is for another day. King Mickey comes first...the Keybladers after. But until we can get that boy to talk we are at a stand still."

Darius paused. "Perhaps we are approaching this the wrong way," he said. Vader stopped walking and turned to his right handed man.

"You have a plan?", he asked, intrigued.

"I have a plan."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora never did get to talk to Kairi that morning, being that Shrek had ripped him from his bed at some ungodly hour in the morning, it was difficult to get a word in. Kairi hadn't even woken up when he, Shrek and Beast had left to meet King Harold for a little bit of bonding time. Donkey, Shrek had guessed, had wanted to come. And once Donkey was going, Mushu wasn't far behind. And so Shrek, Sora, Beast, Donkey and Mushu were walking through the forest for a morning hunt.

"We're lost!" Shrek hollered through the bright forest. "We've been walking for hours!"

"We can't be lost," Sora muttered, taking out a map with scribbled down directions. "We followed the King's instructions exactly! Head to the darkest part of the woods..."

"Check!" Donkey said, looking around.

"Pass the sinister looking trees..."

"Check!" Mushu said atop Donkey's head, looking at the trees with scary faces.

"There's that bush shaped like Shirley Bassey!"

"We've passed that three times already!" Shrek shouted.

"Well, maybe if we had stopped and asked for directions..." Beast muttered.

"Who are we going to ask for directions!?", said Shrek. "The flowers? The air? That stupid bush?" Beast sniffed disdainfully. "My one chance to fix things up with Fiona's dad and I end up lost in the woods with the Village People!"

"Don't get mad!" Sora said. "We're only trying to help!"

"I know!" Shrek shouted. "I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry everyone. I appreciate you all coming along. I just really need to make things work with this guy."

"Hey don't worry about it, big guy!" Donkey reassured.

"Everything will work out!" Sora exclaimed. "Once you're in with the parents, you've got it all!"

"I guess you're right," Shrek sighed. "How did it go for you with that girl Kairi's parents?"

"Well they weren't exactly thrilled to meet me, especially after we'd just finished playing in the mud...wait a minute!!! WHAT!?!?" Sora shouted, blushing red. "Kairi and I aren't together!!!"

"Really?" Shrek questioned. "Could have fooled me. What with all the signs and all."

"Signs!? What signs!?" Sora asked, still blushing.

"Oh, please, Sora," Beast drawled. "You can't tell us that you don't like her. Everybody knows you do! I know it. Mulan knows it. Leon knows it. Why, even Jack knows it!"

"Yeah!" Mushu agreed. "I mean look at the facts! She gets captured, you go hopping around from place to place, fighting the forces of darkness, risking life and limb, and all to rescue her from the clutches of evil!"

"Did he fight any dragons?" Shrek asked.

"Boy, did he!"

"Oooohhh!" Donkey said, slyly. "Paging Dr. I .M Inlove!" Everyone shared a laugh at Sora's expense.

"Shut up!" Sora shouted. They just kept on laughing. They were having such a good time that no one noticed the mysterious shadow moving in the tree tops. It followed them as closely as a cat stalking its prey.

Finally, the laughter died down and the team continued to walk in silence, trying to find Shrek's new father-in-law. While they walked, a sound reached Shrek's ears. Perplexed, he turned to four-legged companion. "Donkey, are you...purring?", he asked, musingly.

"What?" Donkey asked.

"I know we had a good time back there, but really! Purring?"

"I ain't purring! Mushu, am I purring?" Donkey asked the small red dragon.

"I don't know, are you?" Mushu replied.

"I'm not purring! It's Beast who's purring!" The former prince frowned.

"I don't purr," he stated. "I may look like a cross between a dog and a werewolf, but I'm not a-" Something jumped down from the trees and landed a few feet in front of them, large black rubber boots crashing to earth.

"Ha-ha! Fear me, if you dare!", exclaimed what appeared to be an orange tabby cat with a Spanish accent. Yes a cat, dressed in large boots, a black hat with a yellow feather, and wielding a small rapier, was now standing before them. He hissed at them.

"Just when you think you've seen it all," Sora sighed.

"Hey look, a little cat," Shrek said, cheerfully.

"Careful, Shrek! He got a piece!" Donkey warned.

"It's a cat, Donkey." The cat dug his sword into the dirt and used it as a coatrack for his hat. "Come here, little kitty." Shrek said, cutely. "Come on. Come on, little kitty, kitty. Come here." In a single bound, the cat launched himself out of his boots and straight at Shrek with claws outstretched. Shrek's smile quickly vanished.

"Aaaahhhhh!", he cried as the cat dug its claws into Shrek's green flesh. Quick as only a cat can be, it crawled under his clothes and scurried all over his body, scratching and clawing everywhere. "Ow! Ow! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Whoa! Hold on, Shrek! I'm coming!" Sora called. He summoned his Keyblade and came to assist the ogre.

"Get it off! It hurts! Get it off!", Shrek cried.

"Hold still, Shrek!", Sora said. Aiming for the lumps where the cat was, he started whacking way.

"Ow! What are you doing?!", Shrek shouted when he was hit.

"Just hold still!", Sora replied, as he continued hitting.

"I'll help!", Beast said, summoning his large Rumbling Rose Keyblade.

"NO!", Shrek exclaimed, seeing the huge weapon.

"Alright, Shrek! I got this!" Donkey shouted, galloping over.

"Oh, for the love of criminy, get it off!" Shrek cried, as the cat continued to use him as a scratching post. Donkey placed himself in front of Shrek.

"Alright, Shrek, hold still! Just hold still!" Donkey instructed. Rearing back on his front legs he kicked Shrek where the sun don't shine. The ogre fell to his knees, his face scrunched up in pain. "Did I miss?"

"No," Shrek groaned. "You got them." The cat finally emerged from Shrek's clothes and launched himself back to his boots, landing inside them perfectly. He put his hat on again and withdrew his sword from the dirt.

"Pray for mercy from...Puss," the cat exclaimed. "...in Boots!"

"I've got him!" Sora declared, readying his Kingdom Key.

Puss in Boots grinned a sharp toothed grin. "En guard!", he shouted, jumping for Sora. The tiny sword clashed with his Keyblade. Puss in Boots was obviously a skilled fencer. With the literal reflexes of a cat and tiny body he was quite the opponent. Beast came to help out Sora bringing his Keyblade crashing down where Puss was standing. He jumped in the air and off Sora's spiky head using his large boots to dodge the attack that crushed the earth. He landed on Beast's head and smiled mischievously down at him. Without really thinking, Sora swung his Keyblade in Puss' direction, missing the cat but hitting Beast square in the jaw. Puss then jumped off Beast and landed in front of Sora, ready for more. "Ha-ha! Have at ye, scoundrels!" Puss grinned. "No one escapes the wrath of Pu-hack!" The small cat began coughing and hacking all of the sudden. He then fell to his knees and retched out a large ball of wet fir. "Hehe! Hairball", he grinned.

"Oh that is just nasty!", Mushu exclaimed, disgusted.

Shrek, having recovered from his worse pain ever, walked up to the still coughing cat and picked him up by the scruff of his neck, glaring into his slitted green eyes. "What should we do with him?", he asked the team.

"How bout we have Mushu turn him into a cat flambé?" Donkey asked. "A little bit of seasoning and he should come out nice and tasty!"

"No! Please! Por favor!" Puss pleaded, still held up by Shrek. "I beg of you! I meant nothing personal, Señor! I was only doing it for my family! My mother is sick! My father is about to be neutered!"

"Oh, look I'm playing the world's tiniest violin," Beast joked.

"The King, he offered me much mula in gold and I have a litter of brothers and sisters!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up the truck!" Shrek said. "Fiona's father paid you to attack us?"

"The rich King? Si." Shrek dropped Puss and stormed off, shouting to the air.

"This whole thing was trap!" Sora realized. "He wanted Shrek dead!"

Shrek stormed around, muttering darkly. "Well so much for Dad's royal blessing!"

"Don't feel bad," Donkey chided. "Almost everybody that meets you wants to kill you!"

"Gee, thanks." Shrek stopped stomping about and sighed in defeat. "Maybe Fiona would be better off if I was some kind of Prince Charming."

"That's what the King said!" Puss spoke up. Everyone glared at him. "Sorry, I thought the question was directed at me."

Beast turned to the ogre. "Shrek, from what I've seen of Fiona, she loves you for who you are. Believe me, I have experience with this sort of thing. She knows you'd do anything for her."

"Well, it's not like I wouldn't change if I could! Heaven knows she's made changes for me!" Shrek looked at the ground sadly, imaging his dear Fiona's face before she transformed. The face she had given up to be with him. "I just...want to make her happy."

"Shrek..." Sora said.

Shrek's head suddenly snapped up. "Hold the phone," he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the card that Fiona's Fairy Godmother had given. "Happiness is just a teardrop away," he read. "Quick everyone! Think of the saddest thing that's ever happened to you!"

"Oh, where to begin?" Donkey drawled. "Well there was that time that these kids tried to pin a tail on my butt."

"The time when I was used as a fire cracker," Mushu groaned.

"The time when darkness destroyed my home and enveloped all of my friends," Sora said, full of melancholy.

"The time when I was turned into a hideous beast for ten years because of my selfish ways and then I changed back because of my one true love only to have her taken away from me by an evil sorcerer who changed me back to a beast just for the heck of it. Now I'm traveling around to a bunch of strange places with a bunch of weirdos in the hopes of finding her, all the while being mocked by a drunk, incompetent pirate." Everyone looked at him dumbfounded, then broke into applause.

"He wins," Mushu said, clapping.

"Hands down," Donkey agreed. Beast hung his head dejectedly.

"I _meant_, I need you to cry," Shrek hissed, trying his best to keep calm.

"Cry? What am I a faucet?" Donkey asked. "Besides, men don't cry! We burp! We play sports! We pass gas! We- OW!" Puss had just stomped on Donkey's hoof. "Ow! You little piece of litter box trash..." A single tear began to form in Donkey's eye. Shrek held the card under Donkey's eye just as the tear dropped. As soon as the tear hit the card, it glowed and a small image of the Fairy Godmother appeared on top of it.

"Is it on? Is it...? It is?", the image said. She cleared her throat. "This is Fairy Godmother. I cannot come to the card right now as I am currently engaged. But if you come by the office, we'll be glad to make an appointment. Have a 'happy ever after!' Cut it. I said cut it!" The image disappeared.

Shrek grinned with yellow teeth. "Who's up for a little quest?", he asked the group.

Sora slammed his fist into his hand. "That's what I'm all about!"

"Oh, yeah! Shrek and Donkey on another whirlwind adventure!" Donkey exclaimed. "With some help from their eager sidekicks!"

"Who you calling a sidekick?" Mushu growled. "I'm more of a favorite come-along." All of them started off through the forest.

"Wait! Hold on! Ogre!" Puss in Boots ran up to them. "I have misjudged you. All of you! I attempted to take your lives and yet you spared mine. On my honor, I am obliged to accompany you until my debt his repaid."

"Sorry, but we're fresh out of kitty litter," Mushu said.

"Hehe! Good one!" Donkey chuckled. "Let's go guys!" Everyone moved on but Sora and Shrek who stayed behind with Puss. "Guys? You stuck in hole?" Sora and Shrek didn't respond, mesmerized by the biggest, cutest, shiniest puppy dog eyes that Puss was now giving them.

"Aw, come on, Donkey!" Sora smiled. "Look at him..."

"...in his wee little boots!" Shrek cooed. "How many cats wear boots? Honestly."

"I'm gonna be sick," Beast groaned.

"Puppy dog eyes. Ha! I can do that too!" Mushu said. He bulged his eyes to the point where they were as wide as saucers. "Wait! Wait! I can do it!"

"Let's keep him!" Sora and Shrek said together.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Back at the castle, preparations were being made****for the grand ball that would introduce Princess Fiona and her new husband to the Kingdom. Everyone was to turn out for this glorious event. Invitations had been sent out all across the land. The city was abuzz with excitement as the day approached.

The celebration would take place in the castle courtyard under a blanket of stars. Decorators and caterers worked in the rising sun of the new day to be ready in time for the coming evening. Only people with the finest taste were allowed to work on such an event.

"Alright, lads, open your ears," Jack Sparrow said to the catering crew in charge of drinks. "The beverage is what makes the party. The event. The shindig, if you will. People come for the fun but they stay for drinks, savvy? And what is this we have here? Champagne?", he said, taking a bottle of champagne and tossing it away. He proceeded to do the same thing with the other bottles. "Gin? Wine? Brewskies?" He took a swig of the last one before throwing it away. "Allow me to introduce you to the best, nigh the greatest, drink known to man: Rum!" He took a swig of the bottle that was always at his belt.

"Will you get out of here!" King Harold shouted, chasing the pirate away with a broom.

"We'll talk later!" Jack called back to the caterers as he ran off. Harold sighed and sent then men off with their duties. Why couldn't all of the ogre's servants had gone with him? The one with the dog ears was taking it upon himself to sample all the food. The bandana man was sneaking more silverware, and the two women were assisting his wife with the decorations. Luckily they didn't remember that he had come to their room last night. But all that mattered was that the ogre wasn't here. By now he and his stupid butlers were sleeping with the fishes. Now if he could just avoid Fiona...unfortunately at that moment she was walking down the stairs that lead to the castle, having awoken from her sleep. Growing slightly panicky, he ran off to a random servant.

"I think we should go for the daffodils," Queen Lillian said to Mulan and Kairi. "Or maybe the roses?"

"They're both festive," Mulan agreed. "What do you think, Kairi?" Kairi didn't respond, apparently lost in thought. "Kairi?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah...daffodils," she replied.

"Are you alright, dear?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah, it's just...I can't find Sora anywhere. Last night in the room, he said he wanted to talk to me and it sounded really important. Now I can't find him anywhere."

"A little young to be sleeping in the same bed, aren't you dear?" Lillian asked. Kairi balked and turned as red as her hair. Mulan resisted bursting into laughter.

"N-no! You got it all wrong! Sora and I aren't even together!" Mulan rolled her eyes. Thankfully, Kairi was saved when Fiona walked up to them.

"Mom, have you seen Shrek?", she asked. "I can't find him anywhere."

"No, I haven't, dear. A lot of missing people this morning." Fiona looked confused before Kairi explained that Sora was also missing.

"Beast and Mushu are gone, too. And it's not easy to lose those two," Mulan sighed.

"Why don't you ask your father, dear," Lillian said, kindly. "But you'd better speak slowly. He's acting a bit odd this morning." Fiona nodded and went to look for her Dad.

King Harold, seeing his daughter coming his way, tried to look busy, taking a piece of food from a servants tray and plopping it in his mouth. "Mmm! Very good! Exquisite! What do you call this?"

"The dog's breakfast, sire," the servant replied. King Harold stopped chewing and spat the food out immediately.

"Don't mind if I do!" Inuyasha said happily, taking the tray of dog food and walking away to devour it. Fiona walked up to her father.

"Dad, have you seen Shrek?", she asked.

"Shrek? No, haven't seen him! Why would you ask me? What, you think I'm hiding something? No! I'm sure he just went to cool off in some...mud hole. You know, after your little spat last night."

"You heard that?" Fiona asked, embarrassed.

"The whole Kingdom heard that!" Fiona blushed. "I mean it's in his nature to be...well, a bit of a brute."

"Him? You didn't exactly roll out the Welcome Wagon."

"Well, what do you expect? My daughter comes home and I expect her to be married to Prince Charming! And what do I get? You, still looking like an ogre yourself!"

"Shrek loves me for who I am," Fiona said, calmly. "I would think you would be happy for me."

"Darling, I only want what's best for you." With that he walked away for his other duties. But not before saying under his breath, "I wish you would understand that."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora, Shrek, Beast, Donkey, Mushu and their new companion, Puss in Boots, made their way through the forest heading in the direction of the Fairy Godmother's house. Puss knew the way so he sat on Shrek's shoulders pointing out which way to go. This was to the annoyance of a certain donkey since Puss was whispering into Shrek's ear and both were laughing. It irritated him more when he realized that they were talking about him.

"Hey, don't worry, man," Mushu said from on top of Donkey's head.****"Guys like us? We don't get replaced. We're far to lovable! Shrek? He's lucky to have you! Mulan is lucky to have me! We're just one big, happy, very weird family!" Donkey grunted in reply.

The team reached the top of the hill they were climbing and spotted a medium sized house in the distance. It was a wooden cottage that had many pipes running in and out of it. 'There it is, my friends!" Puss exclaimed. "The Fairy Godmother's cottage. The source of all potions and hexes in the Kingdom."

"Are you sure about this, Shrek?" Sora asked, concerned. "What's the Fairy Godmother gonna give Fiona that you couldn't?"

"Happiness," Shrek stated.

"You can make Fiona happy without magic," Beast said.

"Doesn't hurt to have a backup. Now how bout we pop in there for a spell? Ha-ha! Get it? Spell?" Nobody laughed except Puss in Boots, who shrieked with laughter.

"He makes me laugh!" Puss said between breaths as they made for the cottage.

"Kiss tail little feline," Donkey muttered.

They walked inside the front door where they met their first obstacle: a receptionist. "Fairy Godmother's, please hold. Fairy Godmother's, please hold," the small fairy man with the goatee sitting at the desk said as he typed at his crystal ball.

"Excuse me," Sora said. "We're here to see-"

"The Fairy Godmother," the fairy finished. "She's not seeing anyone right now."

"That's okay, buddy. We're with the union," Shrek explained. The others stared at him but he shushed them with a gesture.

"The...union?", the fairy repeated.

"Yes, the union that represents workers in all magical industries, both evil and benign."

"Oh, that union!", the fairy realized.

"Are you feeling at all under-appreciated or depressed?" Sora asked, catching on.

"Well...a little." He leaned in to whisper. "We don't even get dental."

"They don't even get dental," Shrek repeated. "It's a good thing we're here. We'll just have a look around. Oh, and maybe it's a good idea not to tell the Fairy Godmother we're here, huh?"

"Yeah, huh? Huh? HUH?" Donkey exclaimed.

"Stop it." They all walked inside the doors.

The reactionist doors lead to a wooden railing that overlooked a large factory area. Large vats full of what seemed to be a sparkling substance were about. Conveyor belts carried empty potion bottles waiting to be filled. Different animals were kept in cages around the workplace. The employees of this operation were small plump men in white jumpsuits that completely covered their bodies. They stirred the substance in the vats, tended to the animals, and filled the empty bottles. All were kept busy. The group took all of this in while following a path that lead to a pair of large white doors. They opened them and walked inside.

"A drop of desire," a voice laughed as they entered. Inside was the Fairy Godmother flying around a large bubbling cauldron and pouring in different potions. "A pinch of passion." Another small explosion. "And just a hint of...lust!" Her 'hint' as she called it was a large jug labeled lust which she poured in with delight. This triggered a thick colorful cloud of smoke that filled the room. The Fairy Godmother laughed amid the smoke, giving her a rather sinister appearance.

"Excuse me?" Shrek interrupted. Fairy Godmother gasped at their sudden arrival and the smoke faded away. "Sorry to barge in like this..."

"What in the world are you doing here?" Fairy Godmother demanded harshly. "Oh, and you brought friends! They look exactly as I expected your chums to look. I wonder how your wedding looked."

"Shrek, needs some help," Sora explained. "At least he thinks he does."

"Oh, really?"

"Well, it seems," Shrek said trying to put his problem into words. "Fiona's not exactly...happy."

Fairy Godmother laughed loudly and cruelly. "And why do you think that is? It doesn't take someone as smart as him..." She pointed at Sora. "...to figure it out."

"That was uncalled for..." Sora groaned, while Mushu and Donkey snickered.

"You are an ogre," Fairy Godmother continued. "An abomination. A disgrace. A monster! Princesses fall in love with charming princes. Princes that slay the monster. Princesses don't fall in love with the monster! And monsters don't live happily ever after!" Shrek's anger grew at each comment she made. She was wrong. Wasn't she? Fiona was happy with him. Right? Unbeknownst to him, the same things were going through Beast's head.

"Alright. Listen, lady!" Shrek shouted, fed up.

"Don't you shout at me!" They each glared into each others eyes, sparks flying between them. Both too stubborn to look away.

"Your Pepto Bismol, Fairy Godmother," said one of the small jumpsuit-wearing men walking inside and tearing Shrek and Fairy Godmother away from each other. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in a meeting. I can come back..."

"No, we were just leaving," Shrek said stiffly. "Sorry to waste your time, Miss Godmother."

"Just...go," she hissed. Shrek gave her one last dirty look before he and the others walked out or, in his case, stormed. Fairy Godmother snatched the pink bottle from the tiny man and downed it in one gulp. The man then ran off and she turned back to her potions, a lot angrier then she had been before. She heard a noise behind her. She rounded furiously. "I thought I told you to - AAAAHH!" Standing before her cauldron was the epitome of fairy tale villains herself. "M-M-Maleficent! W-what a surprise!"

"Hello Godmother," Maleficent smirked. "Still in the magic business I see." She waved her green hand over the concoction Fairy Godmother had been working on, instantly turning it into a green sticky substance. Fairy Godmother recoiled but held her tongue, knowing better.

"Yes. Nice shade. So, out of potions again? Well, I'll just call Jerome and he'll get you your stuff lickety split! Nothing but he best for my favorite customer! Jerome!"

"I'm not here for business, Godmother," Maleficent replied. "I'm here to ask a favour."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Their previous attempt having failed, the strange group took more inventive measures. Stealing three jumpsuits, they planned to move through the factory in disguise. The uniforms were much too small for them, so they adjusted them as best they could.

"This is stupid," Beast growled, wearing the suit over his head like a mask but still leaving the rest of his body revealed. Shrek and Sora had done the same. "It's never gonna work."

"Have a little faith, Beast," Sora grinned under his suit. "A lot of great ideas seem idiotic at first!"

"You never know how idiotic they are until you try!" Mushu said from inside Sora's clothes. Beast slapped his forehead.

They made their way onto the factory floor, trying to look as casual as they could look with small suits on their faces. The small workers paid them little heed as their taller bodies walked among them. Some of them even waved hello. "Fish in barrel," Shrek whispered. Beast shook his head hopelessly.

They headed to the end of the work floor to an archway that had the word 'POTIONS' displayed overhead. They walked inside.

The room contained huge shelves of potions that reached all the way to the high ceiling. There must have been hundreds of different bottles there, perhaps even thousands. The three disguised heroes stood in front of this, craning their necks to see the top. They took off their masks and Shrek lifted up his shirt, causing Donkey and Puss to tumble out of their hiding place in a heap.

"Get your fine Corinthian footwear out of my face!" Donkey shouted, pushing Puss off of him.

"Well you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses!" Puss hissed. "Boss, please allow me to rip his eyes out."

"One of these has got to help," Shrek muttered, eyeing the potions. "Now we just need to find the right one."

"And what is the right one?" Sora asked. "What are you trying to do?"

"Something that will make me look better, that'll make Fiona's Dad accept me. We need to get to the ones higher up. Puss, could you climb up there?" Shrek asked, the cat.

"No problemo, boss!" Puss exclaimed. "In one of my nine lives, I was the great cat burglar of Santiago de Compostela!" With a laugh he launched himself at the cabinets, clinging to the handholds and swiftly scurrying up to the potions on the upper shelves.

"Shrek, are you off your rocker? This is a bad idea! Let's get out of here before that wicked witch comes and delivers a world of hurt to our backsides!", Donkey stressed.

Puss climbed higher and higher up the shelves, checking the labels of the bottles as he went. "What do you see?" Sora called.

"Toad Stool Softener?" Puss called back.

"No thanks!"

"Anything on painful tongue warts?" Mushu asked from Beast's shoulder. Everyone stopped to stare at him. "Uh...it's for Mulan."

"Anything on 'handsome'?" Shrek asked.

"Hold on!" Puss saw something that caught his eye on a shelf that was behind a glass case. These were apparently the more powerful potions in the storage. "How about 'Happily Ever After?'" In the middle of the case was a bottle that contained a blue liquid and read in large words 'HAPPILY EVER AFTER'

"What does it do?" Beast hollered.

"It says 'Beauty Divine.'"

Donkey, fed up with everyone paying attention to Puss, looked out the archway they had come in from. Outside was the pointy eared man they had met at the reception desk. He was talking to one of the small workers with a scowl on his face. To Donkey's horror, the man in white pointed straight at him. The goateed fairy turned his scowling face to him. "Uh, guys?"

Sora turned to the talking donkey and saw the reason for his concern. "Uh oh. I think our cover's blown!"

"It'll have to do!" Shrek called back to Puss. "We got company!" Puss grinned and used one of his razor sharp claws to cut a perfect hole through the glass. He reached through the new hole and pulled the bottle out.

"Catch!" He dropped the bottle down.

"I got it! I got it!" Sora said, running under the bottle and catching it in his hands. "Now let's get out of here!" At that moment, alarms started going off, alerting the whole factory to their presence. Puss jumped down from the shelves and landed on Beast's back. They rushed out of the potions room with their prize in Sora's hand.

As soon as they emerged, the small workers ran around the factory in a panic, knowing that there was a robbery and that they were the thieves. The heroes paid them no notice and headed straight for the doors at the end of the room. Unfortunately, the doors swung open and several pointy eared men emerged armed with crossbows, all pointed at them. Without a chance to surrender they opened fired. Shrek picked up Sora and Donkey under his arms and ran to the left while Beast ran to the right with Puss and Mushu on his back.

Shrek jumped onto a conveyor belt and ran against it while arrows rained down behind him. Sora, still being carried by Shrek, used his free hand to raise reflega when the arrows got too close. Beast, on the other side of the room, ran on all fours, avoiding the frightened workers and hopping over machinery while Mushu shot fire balls at the pursuing security. He reached a cage that contained two tigers and bent the bars open with his strength. The tigers roared and ran for the security fairies who threw down their weapons and scattered in fear.

"Go, my feline brothers!" Puss cheered. "The time of liberation is at hand!"

Meanwhile, Shrek finally got the brains to jump off the belt and took cover behind a vat of magical potion. Setting down Sora and Donkey, he pushed the vat until it began to tip over. With some help from Sora, they managed to topple it over. Gallons of purple liquid spilled forth in a massive flood. The security screamed and ran away as did the workers as the liquid completely drenched them. The magic wave changed the animals in cages into people, workers into pieces of furniture and the security into flocks of pure white doves that flew through the factory. Beast saw the tidal wave heading straight for them, causing his eyes to bug out. Thinking fast, he grabbed one of the long poles used to stir the potion vats. Getting a running start, he pole-vaulted himself and his passengers to the upper walkway where they had entered, narrowly avoiding the wave and making a perfect landing on the path.

Sora climbed onto Shrek's back and the ogre lifted Donkey again. He jumped and grabbed a crane hanging overhead, and rode it all the way to the walkway soaring over the chaos in the factory. Shrek let go of the crane and all of them ran out the exit, with no plan on returning anytime soon.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Oh, that disgusting creature!", Prince Charming exclaimed. The workplace was a complete disaster area. Furniture walked about, doves flew everywhere, and puddles of the potion still flooded the place. "How dare he come here! And look what he's done! It's a mess! Clean up this place immediately!", he ordered a flock of doves. They flew off in haste. Prince Charming looked to the ceiling to see what damage was done there but instead he saw his mother flying down to him, looking anxious and happy despite her ruined factory.

"Hello, dearest!", she said, cheerfully.

"Mother! That disgusting ogre was here! Look what he did! But don't worry, Mother. I shall strike him down not only for what he has done today, but for stealing my bride! And when he is dead, I shall marry Fiona and the Kingdom will be mine!"

"Forget ruling the Kingdom, honey," Fairy Godmother said. Her son looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "After the deal I just made, we'll be ruling this entre world! But to do that, we have to be very clever."

"Fairy Godmother." The goateed fairy, now turned dove, flew up to her with a checklist in his feet. "All potions are accounted for, Fairy Godmother. Well...except for one." The Fairy Godmother grabbed the checklist and scanned it carefully. When she found what she was looking for, she smiled deviously.

"Perhaps we could use this to our advantage."

_**KHKHKHKH **_

"'Happily Ever After Potion. Maximum Strength. For you and your true love.'" This was the label Shrek read from the bottle of blue liquid they'd pilfered. "'If one of you drinks this, you both will be fine. Happiness, comfort and beauty divine.'"

"You both will be fine?" Sora repeated.

"I guess that means it will affect Fiona as well."

"I don't like this, Shrek," Donkey said. "My donkey senses are tingling! That stuff is bad news!"

"It says 'Beauty Divine,'" Sora reasoned. "How bad can it be?"

"Bad enough that it came from the home of Miss Wings On Too Tight! Get rid of that voodoo!"

"Boss," Puss said stepping in front of the ogre. "Just in care there is something wrong with the potion...allow me to take the first sip. It would be an honour to lay my life on the line for you."

"Wow, how noble!" Mushu gushed.

Donkey glared at the cat and rushed up. "Oh, no you don't! If there's any animal testing, I'll do it! That's the _best _friend's job." He snatched the potion from Sora's hand with his mouth and took a large gulp. Shrek took it back after he was done.

"Feel anything?" Beast asked.

"Gassy. That's about it. Do I look different?"

"You still look like an ass to me," Puss said slyly. Donkey glared at him again.

"Maybe it doesn't work on donkeys," Shrek muttered. He raised the bottle to his lips.

"Shrek, wait!" Sora exclaimed. Shrek stopped the bottle just before he could drink it. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, once you drink that, there's no going back," Donkey pressed.

"I know."

"No more wallowing in the mud!"

"I know."

"No more itchy butt crack!"

"I know."

"But you love being an ogre!"

"I know!" Shrek finally shouted. He then sighed. A sign he had made his decision. "But I love Fiona more." He drank the potion.

"Shrek! Wait!" Donkey shouted but it was already too late. The ogre gurgled the blue liquid quickly. He finally stopped, leaving little left in the bottle. All his friends held their breaths. Shrek just stood there, waiting for something, anything, to happen. He willed something to happen.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe it's a dud?" Puss offered.

"Or maybe Fiona and I were never meant to be," Shrek sighed. It was the only reason he could see. All the other magic the Fairy Godmother had used had worked. She must have been right after all. Monsters don't live happily ever after. Dark clouds began to form in the sky, followed by the sound of thunder.

"See? Look! Something's happening! Don't give up yet!" Sora said, trying anything to get the ogre's spirits up.

"It's just the rain, Sora," he sighed again. He tossed the Ever After potion over his shoulder and it landed in Beast's paws. Shrek then took off down the road, not bothering to see if the others were following. His friends could find nothing to do that would help the broken ogre. They only followed him while the storm clouds formed.

The only one who didn't follow right away was Beast, who still held the potion in his hands. There was still a little left inside. He stared down at it with his brown eyes weighing the ups and downs to what he was about to do. With a decisive face, he downed the rest of the potion. He waited for awhile as Shrek had but again nothing happened. Downcast, he followed after his friends.

By the time they found an old barn in which to take shelter, the rain had already begun to pour heavily. They ran inside, soaking wet. Beast shook himself dry and Puss licked himself while the others dried themselves best they could.

"Hey, don't be sad everybody," Mushu said from Sora's shoulder.. "Things just seem bad because it's dark and stormy and Fiona's Dad hired a sleazy hit man to whack us." Puss hissed at the dragon.

"See, dragon's got the right idea," Donkey said. "Everything will be better in the morning." Shrek didn't answer any of them. Looking out the doorway through the rain he saw Fiona's castle. That's where she was right now. Did she miss him? He missed her. But sadly, he thought that didn't matter.

"The sun'll come out..." Mushu began to sing.

"...tomorrow." Donkey sang along. "Bet...your...bottom..."

"Bet my bottom?" Sora asked. Donkey was swaying left and right, as if his legs were unable to support him. Finally he collapsed in the hay, snoozing soundly. "Donkey?"

"No!" Mushu jumped off Sora and to Donkey's side. "Don't you die on me, man! Don't you die on me! Noooo! He was my world! We were supposed to grow old together! Not like this!! Why? Why!? Whyyyyyy!?!?" Suddenly Shrek moaned loudly and walked around in a daze.

"I don't feel so good," he moaned. He, too, then fell.

"Boss? You awake?" Puss asked.

"Shrek?" Sora panicked. "Are you guys okay? Beast! Let's help them! Beast?" To Sora's dismay, Beast was also moaning and holding his stomach. He staggered over to Sora, unable to stand up anymore. He fell straight for him. "Uh oh," Sora whimpered. The last thing Sora remembered was a crushing weight before he passed out.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Kairi stood at the window of the royal lounge watching the rain patter on the glass. Every now and then, thunder boomed through the night. It had been a full day already and Sora had still not returned. She knew she shouldn't worry. Sora could take care of himself. He had proven that time and time again. But she just couldn't shake the feeling. Someone came up behind her shoulder and snapped her out of her thoughts. It was Inuyasha.

"Don't worry," he said. "Sora's a tough kid. He'll be fine. And remember, he's not alone."

"I know," she sighed. "I wasn't able to help Sora before. I was the one always waiting. It feels like that again. I'm supposed to be helping _him_ this time." Inuyasha's brow furrowed.

"Look, I may be new to the group but I pick things up pretty quickly. Sora's your best friend right?" Kairi nodded. "And he knows that. He would do anything for you. Whatever he left for he must have had a good reason." Kairi nodded but was still unconvinced.

In the middle of the room was a grand fireplace that roared with a bright flame. King Lillian and Harold sat before this in large upholstered chairs. And before them stood Jack Sparrow, doing what he does best: making an idiot of himself.

"So here's how I see it," he slurred. "When dear Daddy keels over, heaven forbid, the ogre man and the ogre girl get the throne, the riches and all the love and respect that goes with it. But if, let's say, they were to get into some_ terrible accident_ that would leave them dead as a doornail, then said Kingdom should go to the son-in-law! Savvy?"

"You are not our son-in-law!" Harold seethed. "You're insane!"

"Why won't you accept me for who I am!?" Jack cried. Harold slapped his forehead while Lillian sighed. Fiona then walked in the room, with suitcases in both her hands.

"Dad," she began. "I've been thinking about what you said. I'm going to set things right."

Harold let out a sigh of relief. "Excellent! That's my girl!"

"It was a mistake to bring Shrek here. I'm going to go out and find him. And then we'll go back to the swamp were we belong." Harold and Lillian both turned, alarmed.

"I'm going, too," Kairi said. Fiona nodded in approval and headed for the castle exit. Harold and Lillian jumped from their seats and followed behind her, hoping to stop her rash actions.

"Fiona. You can't go anywhere right now! There's a storm raging outside!" Lillian pleaded.

"What about the celebration tomorrow?" Harold reasoned. "Everyone in the Kingdom is going to show up! You can't just leave!"

"And if you leave, _we'll _have to leave!" Jack whined. That made Harold reconsider for a split second.

Fiona and Kairi paid them little attention, both fully set on finding the ones they cared about. Fiona swung open the doors that lead outside into the pouring rain. As soon as Fiona took her first step, she faltered. A strange feeling began to wash over her. "Fiona?" Kairi called. The ogre princess then suddenly fainted in the doorway. "Fiona!"

"Fiona!", her parents cried.

"Big Sister!" Jack cried. Everyone glowered at him. "Okay! Not the time! I understand!"

With the help of the Keybladers, they managed to carry Fiona into her bedroom and get her into bed. Her parents hurried everyone out after she was safely settled, suggesting that she'd had a long day. Worried and exhausted, everyone left the bedroom. If they had stayed a little longer, they would have seen the bright light that soon enveloped her.


	25. Chapter 25: I Need A Hero!

Chapter 25

"_You look tired," an older Obi-Wan Kenobi said to his apprentice. The once young Anakin Skywalker had grown into a handsome young man. Over the years, he had grown taller and much stronger in the ways of the Force. He now wore the traditional Jedi robes just like his master. "Is something wrong?"_

_Anakin sighed and looked out at the view. "I don't sleep well anymore," he confessed._

"_Because of your mother?" Anakin scowled at the mention of his mother._

"_I don't know why I keep dreaming about her. I haven't seen her since I was little."_

"_Dreams pass in time. So will this one."_

"_I'd much rather dream of Padmé." It was Obi-Wan's turn to scowl. "Just being around her again is...intoxicating."_

"_Mind your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you," his master instructed. "Remember your commitment to the Jedi order. A commitment that is not easily broken. Love is forbidden for a Jedi."_

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"_I don't like the idea of hiding," Padmé said, grumpily. She looked exactly the same as Anakin had remembered her years before, as he had committed her face to memory. He stood in her room as she packed her bags. _

"_Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us," Anakin explained._

"_Pride?", she repeated. "Annie, you're young, and don't have a very firm grip on politics. I suggest that you reserve your opinions for some other time."_

"_Please don't call me that."_

"_Call you what?"_

"_Annie..."_

"_But that's your name, isn't it? That's what I've always called you."_

"_It's Anakin," he stated. "When you call me Annie it's like I'm a little boy again...and I'm not."_

_Padmé smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Anakin. It's impossible to deny that you've..." She looked him up and down. "...grown." Anakin smiled back._

"_I just wish Obi-Wan would see that," he said, looking away._

"_Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow."_

"_Don't get me wrong...," Anakin said. "Obi-Wan is a great master, as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. It's just...although I'm a Padawan learner, in some ways...a lot of ways...I'm ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials. I know I am! He knows it too! But he believes I'm too unpredictable. Other Jedi my age have gone through the trials and made it...I know I started training late...but he won't let me move on!" Padmé gave him a look of pity._

"_That must be very frustrating," she said._

"_He just doesn't understand," Anakin sighed._

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora woke up with a pounding headache. He lay on his back in the soft hay as the rays of the morning sun shone through the old wooden barn. Wearily, he tried to remember last night's events. He, Shrek, Donkey, Beast, Mushu and Puss had taken refuge in this barn to escape the storm after the potion they had stolen turned out to be a dud. Then everyone suddenly started passing out. Then pain. Sora remembered a lot of pain after that. Turning his head to the side, Sora saw Beast's cloak. The prince was wrapped so tightly in it that he couldn't see any part of his body. With a large yawn he stood up and looked around the barn.

"Hello?", he called. "Shrek? Mushu? Donkey? Pu-AHH!!" Something jumped onto his back, startling him.

"Sorry," Puss said, clinging to his back. "I thought you were a mouse. Need breakfast." Sora glowered at the hit man cat.

"Where is everybody?", he asked. "And what happened last night? It was like an epidemic."

Puss grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Why don't you see for yourself," he said, pointing at a horse stall. Sora gave him an odd look but walked to where he was pointing anyway.

A loud groan from the stall put him on alert. "Shrek?" he called. "Is that you?" Another groan was the only answer he got. Someone stood up in the stall. The person who emerged caused Sora to gasp.

"Anyone get the license number of that carriage?" Shrek groaned emerging from the stall. At least Sora thought it was Shrek. The person who emerged was not an ogre, but a man. A man with a very handsome face. He had brilliant wavy hair and sparkling brown eyes. He was wearing Shrek's clothes, which were hanging from his body. His voice was exactly like the ogre's. Shrek, noticing Sora's stunned expression, said, "What?"

"You...you're...a...," Sora stammered. Shrek gave him a confused look.

"Perhaps you'd like a drink, señor," Puss said, walking up with a pail of water. Shrek gratefully took it.

"Thanks. My head does hurt." Leaning over the pail, he saw the reflection in the water was not his own. "Whoa!", he exclaimed, dropping the pail. He felt the tip of his nose. "Cute button nose?" He brushed his hand through his new shoulder-length hair. "Thick, wavy locks?" His hands grasped his behind. "Taut, round buttocks? I'm...I'm..."

"Gorgeous!" Puss finished.

"That potion really worked," Sora whispered. "_Really _well! But then...where's Donkey?"

"Who you callin' a donkey?" a familiar voice exclaimed. Everyone turned to the barn doorway. Standing in the doorway was a pure white horse with a flowing white mane which shone in the daylight sun. Standing on its head was Mushu.

"Donkey?" Sora asked.

Shrek took in his new and improved friend. "You're a..."

"Stallion, baby!!!" Donkey exclaimed as happy as any of them had ever seen.

"Check him out!" Mushu shouted. "He can whinny! Whinny for the people, Donkey!" Donkey reared back and let out an incredible whinny. "Now let's trot!" Donkey took off in a steady trot in a circle, a big smile plastered on his snout.

"That is some quality potion," Shrek muttered. "What's in that stuff? Where's the bottle?"

"I think Beast still has it," Sora said. He walked over to the still snoozing lump under the purple cloak. "Beast? Beast, wake up." He heard a moan escape from the cloak but it was much softer than Beast's normally gruff voice. The lump rolled over, revealing the figure sleeping under the cloak. Sora staggered back. "B-Beast?" Beast was not a beast anymore. The terrible, super strong, slightly scary Keyblader had reverted back to the handsome Prince Adam.

Beast groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. He paused when he didn't feel the horns sticking from his scalp. Instead he felt silky blond hair in his hands. Wait a minute, hands? No paws? He immediately brought his hands in front of him. No longer were they razor sharp claws but regular human hands that he used to feel his face all over.

"It worked," he whispered. It was not the voice of the Beast that came from his mouth but the voice his former self. "It worked! I'm me! I'm me!" Jumping up, he grabbed the still stunned Sora and danced with him around the barn before moving on to dance with Shrek, all the while raving on about how he was normal and never to be mocked by Jack again.

"Jeez, have a little dignity about it," Puss sighed. Beast paid no attention to him.

"Hold on!" The new Shrek said, breaking free of Beast's grasp. "When did you take the potion?"

Beast grinned sheepishly and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the empty bottle of Happily Ever After potion, having the decency to look guilty. "I'm sorry," he said solemnly. "It's just...what the Fairy Godmother said...it got to me. I may have never been able to change back to normal. What she said got me thinking...would Belle still love me? And then..." He looked down at the empty bottle. "...this plopped into my hands." Puss took the bottle from him and began to study it.

"Beast," Sora said. "Don't you know Belle better than that?"

"I know," he sighed. "Belle has proven that she cares about me time and time again. But...the split second I held the potion in my hands, I doubted her, and myself. But it doesn't matter anymore! Now I'll never become the Beast again.

"Senor!" Puss said, gaining their attention and reading from the empty bottle. "It says here: 'To make the effects of this potion permanent, the drinker must obtain his true love's kiss by midnight!'"

"Midnight?" Shrek repeated. "Why is it always midnight?"

Beast groaned and pulled his long blond hair. "Another kiss by my true love!? Mine isn't even here! So much for saying goodbye to the Beast..." He bowed his head in defeat.

"Alright, so we have our plan," Sora said. "Now all we got to do is get Fiona to kiss you and you'll be set!"

"But first," Donkey said, trotting up and eyeing Shrek's baggy clothes. "We need to get you some new duds!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Their plan consisted of them pulling over a carriage that came down the road and stealing the clothes of the passengers. Shrek's new clothes consisted of green tights and a brown top. They also stole a horse that Beast, or Adam as he would now like to be called, could ride back to the castle. Shrek, Sora and Puss rode on Donkey, who's strong new body could now take the weight.

Being on horseback, it took little time to get back to the city. Soon the heroes were riding through the stone slabbed streets with their new appearances. This was a drastic change for Shrek, to go out in public like this in the broad daylight. Usually, any appearance in public would end with him fleeing from an angry mob of people, although it could often end up with them running from him.

This wasn't the case today. People in the streets actually waved at him. They didn't recoil in disgust or anything like that. Men greeted him, women swooned over him, people marveled over the noble steed he rode upon. Donkey loved that! Adam also got his share of admirers. A literal crowd of single and non-single women flocked to his horse to stare at his handsome face and bare chest.

"I could get used to this," Shrek laughed. With a jolt, Donkey galloped off for the castle and Adam urged his horse to keep up, leaving behind the crowd of women. The wind blew through Shrek's beautiful new hair and Donkey's tick mane. Eager to see his wife, Shrek had Donkey speed faster, until finally they crossed over the drawbridge and arrived at the doors.

"Halt! Who goes there?", the guard at the door demanded.

Shrek smiled and answered. "Tell Fiona her husband, Prince Shrek, is here to see her." The guard nodded and set off to find the princess. Sora hopped off of Donkey and headed for the door.

"I'm going to go find Kairi!", he explained. "Good luck, Shrek!"

"You too, Sora!" the former ogre said in support. Sora grinned and set out to find his friend in the castle.

Meanwhile, a certain princess was just waking from her slumber. The sunlight of the new day shone on Fiona's face. Waking up with a pounding headache, she got up and stretched. Wearily she remembered fainting last night just before she was going to go and find Shrek. She hoped she didn't bang her face. She walked over to the mirror to see if there was any damage.

What awaited her at the mirror was not her ogre likeness. To her surprise, she had fair, freckled skin and her body was much more slender then before. This was the face she'd had before she met Shrek. Now it was back. Still shocked, she decided to assess the situation with the utmost calm.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Fiona's scream was heard throughout the castle, alerting Shrek, who was still outside. "Fiona!" Dismounting Donkey, he ran inside.

Fiona heard the shout of her husband from her room. "Shrek?" She ran out of her room, still a little shaken up.

Shrek ran through the grand halls of the castle shouting Fiona's name. His calls echoed through the castle. Unbeknownst to him, Fiona was doing the same with him. Unfortunately they both passed each other using different corridors, still shouting each others name.

Jack Sparrow happened to be walking down the hall Fiona was running down. "Jack!" she exclaimed, stopping in front of the pirate. "Have you seen Shrek?"

Jack looked the woman up and down and smiled mischievously. "I don't believe we've met, love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Did you know that this is my castle?" Fiona rolled her eyes and ran off again. After she was out of sight Prince Adam walked around the corner and towards Jack. "And who might you be, mate? Underwear model? Chippendale dancer?", he asked, eyeing his clothing.

Adam smiled evilly. "I'm a notorious pirate hunter that has slain over one hundred captains. Their heads are mounted over my fireplace. I got word that a very stupid pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow was here. Could you point him out to me so that I may do my civic duty?" Jack visibly paled.

"Uh, y-yeah. He went that way. Go get him! He stole my wallet!" Jack whimpered. He then hightailed it out of there was fast as he could. Adam stayed where he was barely containing his laughter. Mushu popped up from under his cloak, laughing loudly.

"How long are you gonna keep that going?" Mushu asked between breaths.

"Oh, I don't know," Adam said slyly. "How long have I known him?"

Shrek burst into Fiona's bedroom, out of breath, having run through the whole castle just to get there. Someone was standing by the window with their back to him, wrapped in a large cloak that covered their body. "Fiona?" he called to the person. No answer. He walked up to the cloak and swung them around. The cloak slipped off revealing who it was.

"Hello, handsome!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed, smiling cruelly.

Fiona's search took her outside where Shrek had been only moments before. She stepped into the courtyard, passing the white horse.

"Fiona!" Donkey exclaimed. Fiona stopped and turned toward Donkey's unmistakable voice.

"Donkey?" she asked, uncertainly.

"The one and only!" the horse said. "Wow! That potion worked on you too, huh?"

"Potion? What potion?"

"Well, Shrek, Beast and I took some magic potion and well...now we're sexy!" he exclaimed, grinning widely. Fiona looked on Donkey's back where a cat in large boots and a hat was now licking himself.

"Shrek?", she said, enquiringly. Puss stopped licking himself and looked Fiona up and down before breaking into a smile similar to Jack Sparrow's.

"For you, my dear..." Puss said, licking his lips. "...I could be." Fiona rolled her eyes again.

"Donkey, where's Shrek?" she asked.

"He went inside looking for you." Fiona frowned and made for inside again.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Kairi? Kairi?" Sora called through the castle. "Are you here? If you can hear me, say something! Anybody? Marco...!"

Someone suddenly grabbed his wrist. It was Kairi. She kept a firm grip and pulled Sora along with her as she walked. "There you are!", he said. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I've really got to talk to you." Kairi didn't respond but kept pulling him. "Um, are you okay?" They finally arrived at the Keybladers' bedroom where Kairi opened the door and pulled Sora in. "So you wanted to be alone? That's good, I guess. This is really important-"

_Slap_

Sora was interrupted, yet again, but this time because Kairi had slapped him across the face. A large red mark was emerging on Sora's cheek. Completely caught off guard, he turned to the furious eyes of Kairi. "What was that for!!?"

"Where have you been!?" Kairi raged. Sora had never seen her so angry before. Her eyes were burning with rage. "Do you know how worried I was!? You been gone for over a day!"

"I was helping out a friend!" Sora shouted back. He had never shouted at her before but he was a little sore after being slapped. "What's the big deal anyway!?"

"You just took off like that without telling me, that's the big deal! How could you leave me behind!? We're supposed to be a team, Sora! That's the how we've been able to get this far! I don't want be left behind again!"

"Well, maybe you should have been left behind! You'd be a lot less trouble!" Kairi recoiled as if she had been hit. Her angry eyes began to fill with tears. Sora instantly regretted what he said when he saw those tears

"Well, then don't let me get in your way anymore," she whispered. She then rushed out of the room, sobbing. Sora's insides felt like they were being ripped to shreds. He wished he had a time-machine to go back and stop himself.

_**KHKHKHKH **_

"Fiona! Fiona!" Shrek cried. From the window he saw Fiona enter the castle after just chatting with Donkey.

"Oh, she's certainly sparked into a beautiful woman," Fairy Godmother said, flying around Shrek. "At least you helped her there." Shrek ignored her and made for the door but the talking furniture in the room barred his way. "Are you going so soon? Don't you want to see your wife?" She gestured to the window. Shrek gave her a look but walked to the window nonetheless.

Fiona continued her errant search for her supposed changed husband. She figured he would have headed for her room, so that's where she was heading right now. "Fiona?" an unfamiliar voice called, causing Fiona to stop in her tracks and turn to where it came. Standing on a balcony was the spoiled rotten Prince Charming but, of course, Fiona didn't know who he was, having never met him before. "Fiona, my dear!" Charming said happily.

"Shrek?" Fiona asked.

Charming smiled a knowing smile. "Yes, Fiona. It is me. Your husband. Shrek."

Fiona still looked unconvinced. "What happened to your voice?"

Charming panicked for a moment. "The...potion changed a lot of things, darling!" he covered, slipping over to her side. "But not the way I feel about you."

"Fiona!" Running for them were Fiona's parents with Inuyasha and Mulan. "We heard you scream and...Fiona?" Lillian said, astonished her daughter was back to her original self. King Harold however was looking at her companion.

"Charming?" he said.

"You think so, _Dad_?" Charming said, sending a message to the King. "I was hoping you'd approve."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Don't you recognize me? Though I suppose you wouldn't. It's me, Shrek!" Everyone gasped at this. King Harold looked very surprised. "Well, what do you think? I did it for you, Fiona." He then wrapped his arms around Fiona in a hug. Fiona reluctantly hugged back, wondering what would drive her husband to make such a drastic change.

"Is that really Shrek?" Mulan whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't know. It doesn't smell like him. Something's not right." At that moment Jack ran in front them and stopped, slightly panicky and out of breath.

"If you see a blond underwear model running around, I was never here!" He then ran off again, stumbling in his haste. Mulan and Inuyasha looked at each other but shrugged nonchalantly, used to the Jack's usual gibberish.

"Fiona! Fiona!" Shrek hollered pounding on the window. Having overlooked the whole scene from on the balcony and shocked when Fiona hugged the man with the charming face.

"Oh shoot! I don't think they can hear us," Fairy Godmother laughed. Shrek ceased his useless pounding and shouting. He felt his whole world cave in on him when his wife hugged that man.

"I need to see her," he whispered.

"Don't you think you've messed her life up enough?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"I just wanted her to be happy."

"And now she can be. Oh sweetheart, she's finally found the prince of her dreams."

"But look at me," Shrek said gesturing to his new skin. "Look what I've done for her."

Fairy Godmother gave him a look of utmost contempt. "It's time you stopped living in a fairy tale, Shrek. She's a princess, you're an ogre, and no amount of potion is going to change that." Shrek's heart broke then and there. After all he's done for her, after all the hugs and kisses, by the end of the day she was a princess and he...was an ogre.

"But..." Shrek whispered. "...I love her."

"If you really love her...," Fairy Godmother said, with an evil smile. "...you'll let her go." That was it. Shrek heart shattered into pieces. Out the window, Fiona and the man walked off the balcony so he could no longer see her. The Fairy Godmother was right.

People like him never live happily ever after.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Shrek, Sora, Donkey and Puss all sat at the bar of the Ugly Stepsister's house. Puss had told them it was a great place for depressed souls. That was how everyone was feeling right now. Shrek had lost Fiona, Sora may have lost a friend and Donkey and Puss were sad that their friends were sad. Ugly Stepsister apparently didn't care if a horse sat at her bar. They sipped their glasses of milk in silence.

"It was all just a stupid mistake," Shrek sighed. "I never should have rescued her from that tower."

"I'm no hero," Sora groaned. "Kairi hates me now. I never wanted to leave her behind."

Puss took a swig of the milk he was drinking. "I hate Mondays," he stated.

"I can't believe you guys are just giving up," Donkey scolded, looking between them. "Shrek, you love Fiona. And Sora, you may deny it, but you love Kairi too."

"Doesn't matter now," Sora said sadly.

"Ah-ha!" Captain Hook exclaimed appearing beside Sora and pointing his hook at him. " I knew it was you! You're the boy who helped Peter Pan humiliate me! Well, today I will have my revenge!"

"Not now," Sora sighed. "Can't you see we're having a pity party over here?"

"But... but, I've got my hook out...," Hook stammered. "Oh, alright then..." He walked away, feeling rather rejected.

"Fiona loves that pretty boy, Prince Charming, now," Shrek said dismally. "It's for the best anyway. Mom and Dad approve, and Fiona gets the man she's always dreamed of. Everybody wins."

"Except you," Donkey pressed.

"Yeah, well people like me don't live happily ever after." Donkey shook his head, wondering who put that statement in his head.

As Sora sipped his milk he was bumped in the back by someone in a brown cloak. "Oh! Sorry..." the person said, before he walked up to the Ugly Stepsister. "Is she here?" he asked. Stepsister jerked her thumb to the back room. The cloaked man headed stealthily for the door.

Sora watched the man go, trying to recall where he heard his voice before. "Wasn't that...?"

"The rich King!" Puss realized.

"Fiona's father? Shrek asked, confused. "What's he doing here?"

Harold, still in his cloak, walked inside the room where he had met the bounty hunter that supposedly completed his assignment in taking care of the ogre. The room was much brighter than last time with the sunlight shining in from the window. Now he could see who he was meeting with, but he almost wished he couldn't. In the room waiting were the Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming.

Harold took off his cloak. "Fairy Godmother. Charming."

"You'd better have a good reason for dragging us here, Harold," Fairy Godmother seethed. "I have to have my dress pressed for the evening." Outside, Shrek, Sora, Donkey and Puss peeked in from the window of the room. All were perplexed as to why King Harold, Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming were in the same room together.

"Well, I'm afraid Fiona isn't exactly...," Harold said, trying to find the right words. "...warming up to Prince Charming."

"FYI, not my fault," Charming scoffed. "I mean, how charming can I be when I'm pretending to be that dreadful ogre?"

"Pretending to be me?" Shrek whispered behind the window. The others continued to listen with growing interest.

"Of course, it's not your fault, dear," Fairy Godmother soothed.

"No, it's nobody's fault," Harold insisted. "Perhaps it's best if we just call the whole thing off?"

"What?" Fairy Godmother and Charming said together.

Harold gulped before continuing. "I'm sorry but you can't force my daughter to fall in love."

"I don't care about your daughter anymore!" Fairy Godmother shouted. Harold and the four spies balked.

"W-What?" Harold stuttered.

Fairy Godmother forced herself to calm down. "Fiona isn't my goal now. Charming is only using her to get to the real prize. That servant girl...Kairi."

"What!" Sora nearly shouted but the others clamped their hands over his mouth before he gave them away.

Harold was shocked. They were playing with Fiona. "But...but why? What's so special about her?"

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is the person who wants her is willing to pay big! So big that your Kingdom means nothing in comparison." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pink vial with a red heart painted on. "Have the girl drink this and she'll fall in love with the first man she kisses, which will be Charming." Charming pulled out a breath freshener and sprayed it in his mouth. Outside, Sora was fuming but the others restrained him.

"No...," Harold muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I can't. I won't do it."

"Oh, yes you will!" Fairy Godmother raged. "If you recall, I helped you with your happily ever after! And I can take it all away just as easily!" She waved her star wand before Harold's frightened eyes threateningly. "Is that what you want? Is it?"

Harold eyed the wand that had helped him before, but was now being used to do terrible things to his family. But he couldn't bear for things to go back to the way they used to be. "No," he whispered. Fairy Godmother smirked.

"Good boy. Now we must be leaving. I need to do Charming's hair before the ball. He's so hopeless without me."

"Thank you, Mother," Charming said.

"Mother!?" Donkey exclaimed. Everyone in the room turned to the window at the boisterous shout of the white horse outside. Everybody had been so busy restraining Sora that they forgot who the real loudmouth was.

"Oh...look," Shrek stammered. "A talking horse!" Without further delay they all hopped upon Donkey and rode like the wind away from there. The enraged Fairy Godmother flew out the window and fired blasts of magic after them with her wand but they were soon out of range and heading straight for the city.

"Stop them!" she shouted to the knights that stood outside the house. "Thieves! Bandits! Stop them!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Mulan adjusted the strap on her bright orange dress and looked at her self in the full-length mirror. Satisfied, she smiled. "You better get ready, Mushu. We have to get going soon."

"Nah, you go on ahead," Mushu called back. "I'm just gonna watch the crystal ball a little while longer." He slouched in his chair while he flipped through the channels on the crystal ball. "Oh boy, Wheel of Torture!" Mulan sighed.

"Alright. Just don't be to late." With that she walked out the door for the ball. Mushu mumbled a reply and flipped another channel.

_Tonight on "Knight's"..._

"Oh, this look's good!" Mushu excitedly said. On the round surface of the crystal ball was an overhead shot of a white horse carrying two passengers riding quickly through a forest. _"We've got a white bronco heading east into the forest. Requesting backup."_

_It's time to teach these madcap mammals that their "devil may mare" attitudes just won't fly here._

The image changed to show Shrek, Sora and Puss riding Donkey through the streets while being chased down by several armoured knights on horseback. They're soon cornered against a wall, the knights closing in.

"_Why are you grabbing me? Why are you grabbing me?" _Donkey cried, as the soldiers held him down. _"Help! Police brutality! Police brutality!"_

Sora whipped his Keyblade through the knights knocking them around like baseballs. _"Get lost! You don't understand! I have to get to-AAAHH!!!" _Sora was cut off when a knight threw a pepper shaker in his eyes. The soldiers piled on top of him while he was incapacitated.

_Did someone let the cat out of the bag?_

"_You capitalist pig-dogs!" _Puss hissed. He jumped on a soldiers face and the man ran about screaming. They soon restrained Puss while they searched him.

"_Catnip,"_ a knight said pulling a small bag from under Puss' hat.

"_That's...uh, not mine," _Puss said sheepishly.

Shrek arms were cuffed behind his back as he and the rest were thrown into the back of a wagon. _"Find Princess Fiona! Tell her I'm Shrek! I'm her husband, Shrek!" _His cries went unheaded as the knights poured pepper in his face.

Mushu watched the whole thing with open-jawed horror. "Well, that ain't good."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Night came quickly to the land of Far, Far Away. It couldn't have come sooner to the citizens. Everyone flocked to the castle where the celebration of the century was being held. Celebrities from Rapunzel to Hansel and Gretel walked up the red carpet to see the new couple. Confetti and spotlights decorated the skies. Soon, a flying red carriage driven by Kyle touched down before the red carpet. The crowd behind the velvet rope broke into cheers as the Fairy Godmother emerged.

"Hello, Far, Far Way!" she called t the crowd. "Can I get a whoop whoop?"

"WHOOP WHOOP!" the crowd responded.

"Thank you! Thank you! May all your endings be happily ever after!" She continued waving to the audience as she flew up the red carpet towards the celebrations inside.

Inside the castle, King Harold prepared three cups of tea. He pulled out the small potion that the Fairy Godmother had given him. Popping the cap, he poured it into the one intended for Kairi. A small puff of red smoke signaled it was working. Now all he had to do was serve it.

Fiona sat on the windowsill in one of the castle towers that overlooked the red carpet. She had changed from her regular green dress into a more festive white one. Kairi was with her, dressed in beautiful pink dress that Fiona had leant her. There was a knock on the door and Harold entered with a tea tray. "Hello. I hoped you two would be here. How about a cup of tea before the ball?"

"We're not going," Fiona said.

Harold was surprised. "The whole Kingdom's turned out to celebrate your marriage. What about you?" he asked Kairi.

"I just don't feel like celebrating anything right now," Kairi replied, full of melancholy. The King looked between the two sad girls. Somehow he knew that Kairi's sadness was his fault as well.

"That's not my husband down there, Dad," Fiona said, looking out the window to the red carpet where Prince Charming was strutting about and blowing kisses. "I mean, look at him."

Harold looked guilty for a second. "Yes, he is a bit different. But people change for the one's they love. You'd be surprised how much I changed for your mother."

"Changed? He's completely lost his mind! What did that potion do to him?"

"Why don't you come down to the ball and give him another chance? You might find that you like the new Shrek."

"But it's the old one I fell in love with, Dad," Fiona sighed. "I'd give anything to have him back." Harold felt a huge pang of guilt strike him. Kairi took one of the cups of tea and raised it to her lips.

"Uh, no, Kairi!" Harold said, stopping her from drinking. "That's my tea. Decaf. Otherwise I'm up all night." He gave her another cup. Shrugging, Kairi took it and sipped it politely while Harold watched carefully.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Far on the other side of the city, on the side of a mountain, was a dark fortress; it was the prison for all criminals and lawbreakers of Far, Far Away. The castle could be seen just across the town from this terrible place full of dangerous people.

"Help! Help!" Donkey cried from the tower cell where they were held. They all hung suspended in midair by chains that cuffed their wrists. All of Donkey's legs were chained up so he hung on the side. And as the blood rushed to his head, he coped the best way he could: screaming his head off. "You can't keep us here! I haven't been read my rights! Nobody said I had the right to remain silent!"

"Donkey," Shrek hissed, hanging from his chains. "You do have the right to remain silent. What you lack is the capacity."

Sora's Keyblade was in his hand. He strained his wrist to try and reach his locks but it was no use. He dropped his arms and put away the Keyblade. "We have to stay calm. We've got to figure out how to stop that ball."

"I think I could help you there!" Everyone turned to the barred window. Standing on the sill was everyone's favorite dragon friend.

"Mushu!" Everyone exclaimed. The family guardian grinned and hopped down to Sora's chains.

"Do you know how long it took me to find this place? Man, I told you that you guys would be in chains without me."

"No you didn't," Shrek said.

"Well I meant to." He slid down Sora's chains to the one on his wrists. A concentrated jet of flame from his mouth melted the clasp, freeing Sora's arm. Sora used his free arm to summon the Keyblade and use its magic to unlock his other arm. He freed the others the same way.

"Now we've got to stop that kiss!" Sora said once everyone was free.

"Right," Shrek said, full of determination. "I won't let them play with Fiona like this! And of course..." He looked at Sora. "...you've got to save your girlfriend." Sora nodded, not even bothering with a comment.

"But it's impossible!" Puss exclaimed pointing to the window. Just a few miles away was the castle where bright lights lit the night and music was heard even from where they were. "The castle's guarded. There's a moat and everything!"

Mushu hopped onto the window and looked to the castle. "Well, guys, looks like we're at the dinner table without a pair of chop sticks," he sighed. Sora could only agree with him. How were they going to break into a castle? He stared at the shining castle in the night that Mushu stood beside. It was funny, really. From that standpoint it looked like Mushu was as big as the castle...

That's it!

"Wait a minute!" Sora said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a necklace. It was another Summoning Charm that he had received in Feudal Japan. This one had the image of two small leathery purple wings. He gripped it tightly in his hand. "I have an idea!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

It was quiet in the city of Far, Far Away. People who decided not to attend the ball at the castle went about their tasks under the evening sky. People walked through the streets, went shopping and ate in the cafe's and restaurants. Nothing interesting was going on.

_Boom_

The town's citizens stopped what they were doing when they felt the small tremor go through the street.

_Boom_

Another tremor, slightly larger then the first. People peeked out anxiously from their homes or froze in the streets to try to find the source of the disturbance.

_BOOM_

Donkey rode through the street with Shrek and Puss on his back. He rode quick and true, straight for the castle. "I'd look out if I were you!" Donkey shouted as he rode past people who stopped in the road. Everyone looked back to where they came from and immediately found the source of the tremors. A huge green dragon with a large round belly was walking down the roads of Far, Far Away. Pink wings that were much to small for his large body sprouted from it's back. A goofy smile was plastered on its face and bushy orange hair was atop his head. And riding on his shoulder was Sora with Mushu on _his _shoulder. Everybody screamed in the streets, screamed and ran for cover as the dragon stomped down the road.

"There it is, Elliot!" Sora called to the happy dragon. "There's the castle! Go to the castle!" The pink-winged dragon smiled and nodded, following Shrek and the others as he stomped for the castle.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The castle courtyard was decorated beautifully for the ball. Lights were strung up, flowers decorated the walls, and people dined on the feast that was set out. King Harold and Queen Lillian sat in their places of honour: two furnished thrones beside a stage where musicians played a steady melody. Harold was dressed in Kingly garb and wore a metal breastplate like his knights. Lillian was dressed in a beautiful white dress that only a queen could wear.

"I still don't appreciate that cruel little joke you played," Jack Sparrow said. Even _he_ had dressed up for the event. He still wore his regular outfit but also wore a neat little bow tie. He and the other Keybladers sat at their own table, awaiting Shrek and Fiona's arrival.

"Just think of it as payback, Jack," Adam smiled. He still wore his purple cloak but also wore a white shirt and a new set of pants. And all around him women flocked, much to Jack's jealousy. "Don't dish out what you can't take." Jack crossed his arms and pouted.

"Where the heck is Sora?" Inuyasha asked. He hadn't bothered changing and was still wearing his red kimono. "I thought you said he came back with you," he said to Adam, who shrugged. Kairi bowed her head, ashamed. Mulan noticed this and shushed the half-demon.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer called through the courtyard. "Presenting Princess Fiona and her new husband, Prince Shrek." The crowd broke into applause as Fiona and Prince Charming, under the guise of Shrek, walked down the steps in the castle. Fiona looked like she didn't want to be there at all, while Charming blew kisses and winked at everyone.

"What are you doing?" Fiona whispered.

"Just trying to play the part, Fiona," Charming replied smiling.

Back with the Keybladers, Adam was puzzled. "That's not Shrek," he stated, looking to Charming. "What's going on?"

Fiona and Charming continued walking and the people kept clapping. "Is that...glitter on your lips?" Fiona asked.

"Cherry flavored," Charming said, licking his lips. "Want a taste?"

"What is with you?" Fiona hissed, tearing her hand away and heading back up the stairs. Charming panicked and sent a pleading look to his mother who flew by the stage.

Fairy Godmother thought an idea and flew for the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen," she said, using her wand to transform her outfit into a sparkling red dress. She used her wand to amplify her voice over the audience. "I'd like to dedicate this next song to Princess Fiona and Prince Shrek." A spotlight landed on Fiona. She froze in her tracks as all eyes turned to her.

Charming smiled at his mother and turned to Fiona. "Fiona, my princess. Will you honour me with a dance?" Fairy Godmother smirked and began her song.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" The audience chanted. Charming held his hand out to Fiona. As the crowd continued chanting and her parents watched with anxious eyes, Fiona had no choice. Reluctantly, she took the hand and their dance began.

_Where's the streetwise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

"Mulan, would you like to dance?" Jack asked, standing and holding out his hand. The surprised Mulan stared at the pirate but took his hand. Jack grinned and pulled her from her seat.

"Yeah, don't worry about me!" Inuyasha called as the two walked away. "I'm fine here! Alone..." Meanwhile, Adam was overwhelmed with requests from his groupies, all asking him to dance.

Charming and Fiona twirled around the dance floor gracefully. Everyone stood to the side and watched the new couple begin the dance.

_Isn't there a white knight_

_Upon a fiery steed?_

"Since when do you dance?" Fiona asked as they twirled.

"Fiona, my dearest," Charming laughed. "If there's one thing I know, is that love is full of surprises."

_Late at night I toss and I turn_

_And I dream of what I need_

Fairy Godmother paused and took a deep breath. "Hit it!" she exclaimed. The band picked up the beat and the dance increased in speed.

_I need a hero_

Sora's blue eyes shone with determination as Elliot neared the castle. The redhead dragon followed Donkey all the way there as it were a game of tag. Shrek and the others stopped before the moat but Elliot stomped on.

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

"Alright, Elliot!" Sora exclaimed. "Let's crash this party!" Elliot made a noise of what Sora could only assume was excitement.

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

"Man the catapults!" the soldiers on the walls called. Men rolled out large wooden catapults and loaded them with large flaming ammunition. Carefully, they took aim at the oncoming attacker.

_I need a hero_

The soldiers let loose one of the catapults, sending a ball of flame hurtling for Sora and Elliot.

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_

"Look out!" Sora cried. Elliot didn't listen, too fascinated by the bright shiny light that was coming closer and closer...

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

The ball of flame hit the dragon square in the chest, making him stagger back and almost step on Shrek riding Donkey. Sora nearly lost his balance but grabbed hold of Elliot's scales before he fell.

_Larger than life_

Elliot's cheerful face was replaced by one of pure anger. He let out an enraged roar that forced Sora cover his ears. The dragon took a deep breath and shot a ball fire from its mouth straight at the catapult, scattering the knights and turning the machine into a pile of kindling.

"Yeah, alright!" Donkey cheered.

Meanwhile, Fiona and Charming's dance continued with increased intensity. Jack and Mulan also stepped to the beat. Mulan was amazed. Jack may be a boisterous drunk and a lecherous coward, but he was also an amazing dancer. Surprise, surprise.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

The knights on the wall fired ball after ball at the approaching dragon, now walking through the moat, really ticked off. Sora used his reflega spells to block any that came close to them. Elliot stomped for the castle, unhindered.

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

"Man the cauldrons!" a knight shouted as Elliot came close to the drawbridge.

_Racing on the thunder_

_And rising with the heat_

"Go for it, Elliot!" Sora cheered once they reached the wall. The dragon complied and gripped the drawbridge, forcing it to open with his massive strength. "That's it! Heave!"

"Dragon power!" Mushu exclaimed.

_It's gonna take a superman_

_To sweep me off my feet_

Above the dragon, the soldiers lugged a large cauldron that steamed with an unknown liquid. "Heave!" they shouted pouring the contents onto the surprised dragon. It wasn't lava or tar they poured, but dangerously hot milk. The searing white liquid spilled all over Elliot, causing him to cry in pain.

"Sora!" Shrek cried.

Elliot recovered and forced himself back up. Sora and Mushu were thankfully unharmed by the attack. With an angry snarl, Elliot continued the assault.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

Kairi watched Fiona and Prince Charming move about the dance floor. Charming held a rose in his mouth and Fiona still couldn't stand her "new" husband. As Kairi watched them, she didn't notice Kyle sneaking up behind her

_I could swear there is someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

"Heave!" Sora shouted as Elliot gripped the drawbridge again opening it little by little.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

The soldiers poured another vat of searing hot milk that splashed Elliot straight in the face while Sora and Mushu took cover. The green dragon had finally reached his limit, letting go of the drawbridge and falling backwards into the moat. Sora jumped off of him and wedged his Keyblade into the opening Elliot had created. "No!" Sora cried as he watched the dragon fall.

"Nooooo!!!!" Mushu wailed, jumping off Sora and following Elliot as he plunged into the moat with a large splash.

_I can feel his approach_

_Like a fire in my blood_

Sora, now enraged at the loss of his friend, climbed onto the Keyblade that was still wedged in the drawbridge. He jumped inside and grabbed the chain supporting bridge.

Back with Kairi, Kyle snuck up behind her and pushed her on the dance floor. Charming spun Fiona out of his grasp and pulled the still surprised Kairi into his grasp. He smiled cruelly and continued his dance with a new partner. Queen Lillian was perplexed as Harold stroked the bridge of his nose, ashamed.

Sora slid down the chain, re-summoning his Keyblade from the wedge. Several knights with drawn swords awaited him at the bottom. He whipped the Keyblade, bouncing it off their heads and knocking them all out. He touched the ground and kicked the gate winch, allowing the drawbridge to fall. It landed just before Shrek, Donkey and Puss so they could now see the grinning Sora who rested his Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed. The others cheered.

"No! No! No!" Mushu cried. He stood atop Elliot's chest as they dragon began to sink beneath the water. Elliot began to shimmer and glow, signaling that his summoning time was now over. Before he completely vanished, he flashed Mushu a goofy grin.

"Be...good," he whispered. Donkey rode across the drawbridge and Puss scooped Mushu up with his sword just before Elliot completely vanished. Shrek grabbed Sora as they rode by him and galloped for the party.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

More knights emerged to block the doorway to the castle. They drew their swords and awaited their charge. "Donkey?" Shrek said. The noble steed whinnied and bounded over the startled knights, landing on the marble floor and rushing onward. The knights took after them.

_And he's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

As they rode down the halls of the castle Puss suddenly jumped off of Donkey. Landing on the floor, he faced the soldiers rushing towards him.

"Puss!" Sora shouted. Donkey skidded to a stop and faced the fencing cat.

"Go! Go!" Puss exclaimed. "Your ladies need you! Go!" Sora and Shrek, touched by Puss' courage and friendship, nodded and rode on. Puss turned back to face the oncoming knights. "Today, I repay my debt," he whispered, taking off his hat.

The soldiers came to stop in front of their intruder as they stared into the most sparkling puppy dog eyes any of them had ever seen. "Awwwwwww!" they all cooed.

Puss' eyes then turned to dangerous slits. "En guard!" He jumped for the soldiers with sword drawn, kicking their faces with his signature boots. The knights snapped out of it and attacked the cat, but he parried, dodged and none could stop him. He was too good.

_And he's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

After dancing with Kairi to the rest of the song, Charming pulled her into a low dip. The frightened Kairi watched as Charming closed in for a kiss.

_I need a hero_

"Kairi!" Sora shouted when they burst into the party. Everyone stopped dancing and turned their eyes to the newcomers. Harold and Lillian rose from their thrones. Adam and Inuyasha rose from their seats. Fairy Godmother gripped her wand in anger until her knuckles turned white.

"Sora?" Kairi said, tearing away from Prince Charming. Donkey rode down to the dance floor and Sora dismounted.

"Fiona?" Shrek called, looking around.

"Shrek?" Fiona called back, breaking through the crowd.

"Shrek?" Lillian asked.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

"Donkey!" Donkey exclaimed.

Fiona came to her husband and stared into his new face. He smiled at her weakly. That made her break into a radiant smile. "It _is_ you," she whispered, looking into his eyes. Shrek grinned brightly. "But then who's...?" All eyes turned to Prince Charming, who stood there sweating profusely. Fairy Godmother flew overhead, wand crackling with power.

"You all couldn't just leave well enough alone!" she shouted. "That girl is going to make me a queen! And I won't let some gender-confused brat and his freaky friends get in my way!" Suddenly, in several dark flashes, they were surrounded by Heartless Knights.

"Heartless!" Sora and Kairi cried.

"Just in case of emergency!" Fairy Godmother smirked. She raised her wand to strike...

"Oh, no you don't!" Mushu exclaimed, jumping into Shrek's hand. The ogre-man reared back and tossed the dragon straight at the Godmother, clinging it to her face.

"Ahhhh!!! Get it off! Get if off!" she cried, flying around blindly.

The Heartless closed in around the heroes as the citizens of Far, Far Away screamed in panic and backed away from the monsters of darkness. Mulan and Jack summoned their Hidden Dragon and Follow the Wind Keyblades as the Heartless surrounded them. "Looks like we have to cut the dance short, Jack," Mulan said. "How about we dance to a new tune?"

"I don't know. I have to consult with my brain juice." Jack took a swig of rum. "Okay, now I'm ready!" He raised his Keyblade and swung it at nothing. This was to great effect as the Heartless were swept up in a cyclone of wind. They spun round and round before they were sent flying into the sky. "Well, look at that! Jackie learned a new trick!"

Inuyasha sliced through the Heartless while Adam tried to summon his Keyblade. "Come on! Come on!" he hissed, but it was no use. Without the Beast to fuel his emotions, the Rumbling Rose would not come. As the Heartless closed in around him, he used the only weapon he could find. He grabbed a chair from their table and started crashing it over the Heartless.

Donkey kicked like a mule everywhere the Heartless popped up. There never was a nobler steed than the donkey turned horse. Out of nowhere, Puss in Boots jumped onto Donkey's back, parrying and slashing at any knights that came too close. They were a whirlwind of painful kicks and skillful fencing. "Pray for mercy from, Puss..." Donkey said.

"...and Donkey!" Puss laughed.

Sora fought through the Heartless Knights in an attempt to get to Kairi, who fought in the middle of the chaos with her Keyblade. Shrek punched dents in the Heartless armour and Fiona used amazing martial arts to do them in. They were quite the dynamic duo. Husband and wife, against all odds.

Meanwhile, Fairy Godmother finally got Mushu off of her face, tossing her down to the earth. She raised her wand for them again but Jack sent a blast of wind from his Keyblade, blowing her off course. While she was distracted, Inuyasha leaped into the air and used his claws to knock the wand out of her hand.

"Get the wand!" Shrek hollered. Fairy Godmother dove for her wand but Adam grabbed it from the air and tossed it to Jack. The pirate captain ran around frantically as the fairy bore down on him from the sky. He then tossed it to Mulan.

"I'm open! I'm open!" Donkey shouted. Mulan threw the wand toward the horse, who was all the way on the other side of the courtyard. Donkey ran under it with Puss on his back. Puss hopped on Donkey's head and Mushu jumped on Puss' and, together, Mushu was able to catch the wand.

"Touchdown!" Mushu cheered.

Fairy Godmother seethed with anger and furiously turned to her son. "Do it! She's taken the potion! Kiss her!" Not wanting to make his mother any angrier, Charming grabbed Kairi in his arms and kissed her full on the mouth.

"No!" Sora cried as he cut down the last Heartless. Charming continued the kiss to the surprised Kairi. Sora sunk to his knees. He failed. He lost her. "Kairi..." Fairy Godmother smiled maliciously.

Charming finally pulled away from Kairi, admiring his perfect kissing talents. For a moment, Kairi still looked surprised. But then her features slowly turned to a sparkling smile. Charming smirked, knowing the potion must be working. That is, until Kairi's smile turned to an evil grin. Her Keyblade appeared in her hand and she slammed it right between his legs. Fairy Godmother balked while all the men in the audience winced and covered their own private parts. Charming gave a goofy smile before collapsing to the ground, writhing in pain. Sora watched the whole scene in amazement. Kairi brushed herself off and flashed Sora a smile. Sora smiled back and rushed over to her.

"Kairi...," Sora smiled. "I'm sorry...about before."

Kairi smiled back. "It's okay. It was my fault for overreacting." Sora felt a wave of relief wash over him. Meanwhile, Fairy Godmother flew in front of Harold.

"Harold!" Fairy Godmother seethed at the King. "You were supposed to give her the potion!"

King Harold smiled and shrugged. "I guess I gave her the wrong tea." Fairy Godmother growled and turned to Shrek and Fiona.

"This is all your fault!" she snarled. "You couldn't just go back to your swamp, could you!?"

Meanwhile, Prince Charming had crawled over to Mushu and snatched the star wand from his hand. "Mummy!" he called tossing the wand back to her.

"Mummy?" Fiona repeated. Fairy Godmother caught the wand and charged it up for one final blast straight at Shrek and Fiona.

"I told you," she growled. "Monsters don't live happily ever after!" With a roar she fired a blast of energy for ogre and his princess. Sora wasn't close enough to defend them with a reflega spell and he couldn't get to them in time.

But out of nowhere ran King Harold. He dove between the couple and the blast. The energy hit him right in the stomach and bounced off of the armour that he wore, sending it straight back at the Fairy Godmother. Her own attack struck her head on, turning her into a mass of bubbles. The bubbles all popped and her glasses and wand feel to the ground with 'tink'.

"Mummy?" Charming whimpered.

With the Fairy Godmother gone, everyone crowded around the pile of clothes that had once been King Harold. Of what they could see, nothing remained of him. Fiona began sobbing. "Oh, Dad..."

"Harold..." Lillian choked. Everyone bowed their heads in respect of the King's noble sacrifice. None were more sorry than Shrek. After everything that happened, the King gave his life for Fiona's happiness. There was never a better father.

"Is he really...," Sora said.

"Yup," Mushu said solemnly.

_Ribbet_

"He's croaked," Mushu groaned. Everyone turned to the pile of clothes where something was stirring within the cloth. From underneath Harold's cape emerged a small green frog wearing an even smaller crown. It stared up at the amazed people around him.

"Harold?" Lillian whispered.

"Dad?" Fiona asked.

The frog sighed. "I was hoping that you'd never see me like this," it said, in voice exactly like King Harold's.

"Man," Donkey muttered. "And he gave _you_ a hard time!" he said to Shrek.

"Donkey!" everyone hissed.

"No, no. He's right," Harold said. "I'm sorry, Shrek. I only wanted what was best for Fiona. But I can see now..." He looked at the couple who held each others hands. "...she already has it. Sora, Kairi," he said to the two teens. "I wanted my daughter to be happy so much that I was willing to sacrifice others to make it happen. Can you ever forgive me?"

Sora and Kairi smiled. "We forgive you," Kairi said.

"Yeah, love makes you do crazy things," Sora sighed. Harold smiled.

"Shrek, Fiona," he said to both of them. "Will you accept this old frog's apologies...and my blessing?" Shrek and Fiona gasped in happiness.

"Harold..." Lillian said, touched.

"I'm sorry, Lillian. I wish I could be the man you deserve." Lillian smiled and picked him up.

"You're more a man today then you ever were...warts and all."

"Well isn't that just the weirdest, most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Jack sighed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The clock in the courtyard suddenly began to chime. The clock had struck midnight. "Shrek! The Happily Ever After Potion!" Sora exclaimed. "It's midnight!" The former ogre then remembered the potion expiration.

"Fiona," he said taking both his wife's hands. "Is this what you want? To look like this forever?"

"What are you talking about?" Fiona asked.

"If you kiss me now...we can stay like this. Forever." Fiona's eyes widened.

"Oh, joy," Adam grumbled. "They get the option while I have no choice. That is unless my true love pops up all of the sudden." As soon as he said that, he was once again surrounded by women, all saying that they would be his true love. Inuyasha shook his head.

"You would do that for me?" Fiona asked. Shrek nodded exuberantly, causing Fiona to smile. She looked to her mother who held her froggy father and nodded. "I want what every princess wants. To live happily ever after..." Shrek took that as answer enough and leaned in for the kiss. His lips were stopped, though, by Fiona's finger. "...with the ogre I married." Shrek broke him to a radiant grin.

"What ever happens, I must not cry," Puss whispered, before breaking into tears.

The clock bells ceased ringing. Shrek and Fiona suddenly glowed with a bright blue light and began they slowly rise in the air. Donkey and Adam were soon engulfed in the same light and rose to the sky as well. Hair began to grow all over Adam's body and he grew larger until the shirt he wore began to tear at the seams. Horns sprouted from his head and claws grew from his hands.

"Oh no! No! No! No!" Donkey whined as his luscious white coat began to turn grey and he shrank to smaller size.

Shrek and Fiona kissed in midair as their skin turned green and the small ears sprouted from their heads. The couple that went through it all in order to be together. Sora, Kairi and everyone else smiled as they slowly began to come back down to the ground, now back to their ogre selves. No one would have it any other way. They floated down with the returned to normal Donkey and the Beast.

"You know," Beast said once he was in his hairy form again. "No matter how many times that happens, I never get use to it."

Donkey landed back on the ground and looked at his donkey body and sighed. It just wasn't the same. "Hey," Shrek said. "You still look like a noble steed to me." Donkey smiled at his ogre friend.

Sora's Keyblade suddenly appeared in his hand. Not far off, the Fairy Godmother's wand rose to the air glowing with bright light. Sora was once again transported to the heart of the world and locked it up tight with his Keyblade.

"What was that?" Shrek asked in awe.

Sora smiled and turned to them all. "Looks like it's time for us to be going soon."

"You're leaving?" Fiona asked.

"Fraid so, love," Jack shrugged. "It was nice catching up with the new family but this lone wolf must walk back down the path life has set up for him." Everyone groaned at the pirate's sappy speech..

"Sora," Shrek said to the boy. "Thanks for all your help. Good thing we picked you guys up. Now I don't usually take a liking to hitchhikers, but you are one big exception."

Sora grinned. "I didn't do anything, Shrek. You saved Fiona."

"But it was your determination that got me through the hard times. You must really care about your...friend." The ogre winked at the last part, causing Sora to blush. Kairi giggled.

"Hey, people!" Puss called. Everyone turned to the stage where Puss, Donkey and Mushu were now standing with huge grins on their faces. "Aren't we supposed to be having a fiesta?"

"Uno, dos, quatro, hit it!" Mushu cried. The band picked up a tune and everyone cheered. They all headed for the dance floor with excitement. Sora turned to Kairi. Now that the danger was over he now noticed just how beautiful she looked in that dress. He blushed lightly.

"Would...you like to dance?" he asked nervously. Kairi smiled.

"I'd be honoured," she replied. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him onto the dance floor.

The song picked up as Puss, Donkey and Mushu grabbed the microphone. "Hey everybody?" Donkey said to the audience. "You ever seen a donkey, a cat and a dragon sing before?"

DONKEY:

_She's into superstitions_

_Black cats and voodoo dolls_

"Sing it, Puss!"

PUSS:

_I fell a premonition_

_That girl's gonna make me fall_

"Here we go!" Mushu cheered.

MUSHU:

_She's into new sensations_

_New kicks in the candlelight_

ALL THREE:

_She's got a new addiction_

_For every day and night_

_She'll make you take your clothes off_

_And go dancing in the rain_

_She'll make you live her crazy life_

_But she'll take away your pain_

_Like a bullet to your brain!_

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color of mocha_

_She will wear you out livin la vida loca. Come on!_

_Livin la vida loca_

_She's livin la vida loca_

Everyone at the party danced to the musical stylings of the talking animals and their love of Latin music. Shrek and Fiona danced with the white hot intensity that only those truly in love could do. Interestingly, Sora and Kairi danced with the same intensity. They danced on the stage as the animals sang, and Sora actually did a stage dive. Shrek tried the same thing but the audience parted like the Red Sea and he fell to the stone.

Jack and Mulan cascaded together as Jack pulled and dipped her, smiling down at her wryly. Beast, even after undergoing his transformation, still had his groupies, telling him that he was still beautiful. Beast beamed with pride after that, deciding to dance with all of them. Even Inuyasha loosened up a bit for the party, doing his own little style of a jig.

It was a night none of them would ever forget.

And none of them wanted to.

_Upside, inside out, she's livin' la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color of mocha_

"Dance!" Mushu laughed.

_She will wear you out, livin' la vida loca._

"Come on!" Puss shouted.

_Livin' la vida loca_

"Sing it one more time now!" Donkey yelled.

_Livin' la vida loca_

_Livin' la vida loca!_


	26. Chapter 26: Unexpected detour

Chapter 26

"So much for Fairy Godmother," Maleficent said, impatiently. She had witnessed all that happened to her former potions supplier via a large mirror that hung in her dark room. Yet another defeat courtesy of Sora and his band of Keybladers. "She had such potential. But her lust for power led to her demise." Maleficent's two servants, Pete and Gantu, stood behind her, with Gantu humming a tune after listening to the donkey, dragon and cat sing. Turning around, the mirror suddenly formed a ghastly face on its glass. "I trust you all won't be as foolish?"

"Don't worry about me," said the bearded dog-man in the purple hooded robes. A green talisman that glowed with power hung from his neck. "I've been around the block a few times. You don't live for hundreds of years without learning a trick or two."

"The boy is quite strong...," the pale man with long black hair said, maliciously. His yellow snake-like eyes gleamed in the darkness. "But in the end, that's all he is, a boy. Nothing but a nuisance. The Keyblade must not be very picky on its wielder."

"Just wait till I get my hands on him!" exclaimed the jumpsuit-wearing man with the bushy red hair. A large S was on his suit. "He'll be another hero on my growing list of jerks that I don't like! Right now he's number two!"

"Just leave it to my boys," the dog-woman declared. Behind her stood seven dog-men that had placard numbers sewed to their shirts. "If it's worth something, we'll get it! One way or another." Her sons rubbed their hands together, greedily.

"The Keyblader is a threat, that's true," said the beautiful woman wearing the pointed crown. "But our main focus are the fairest of them all."

"Quite right," Maleficent agreed. A light suddenly lit revealing the unconscious woman: Cinderella. "We are already at a disadvantage. The Horned King is one step ahead of us. Maybe if I had more capable servants..." Pete and Gantu swallowed nervously.

"Well, we got the babe with the glass slippers pretty easily, didn't we?" Pete said, grinning weakly.

"You waited outside her house for three hours then threw a sack over her head," the dog-man said, dryly. Pete winced as if in pain.

"But it doesn't matter." Maleficent continued. "One way or another Kingdom Hearts will be mine. And then the world, all the worlds, will fall before my wrath!" She turned back to the mirror with the face. "Mirror, mirror from the dark, show me the Princesses of Heart."

"Of course, milady," the mirror replied. The face flickered and swirled as an image began to form on the glass surface. Maleficent smiled devilishly as the form of the auburn-haired girl in pink took shape. All in good time...

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Ow, my head...," Sora moaned.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kairi gagged.

"The room is spinning," Beast groaned.

"Welcome to my world, mates!" Jack said smiling.

After they said their goodbyes, and the very tearful goodbye between Mushu and Donkey, the Keybladers were once again on their shuttle and heading back to the Shera, with Far, Far Away now far, far behind them. Unfortunately, the effects of last night's party were beginning to take their toll on the unfortunate Keybladers. They were all wondering why the waiters served only one very familiar drink.

"I can't believe you talked the caterers into serving nothing but rum," Inuyasha said to Jack, with a gagging sound that suggested he may be about to throw up. He'd had quite a few drinks that night.

"I merely made a few colourful suggestions," Jack slurred. "And, you know, spiked the water supply," he said under his breath. "Besides, it all worked out for the best. Some people really loosen up when they're a little tipsy." He winked at Mulan who blushed and looked away. The Shera was now coming into view, like a large dragon floating overhead. As Sora flew towards it, the view screen on the dash board suddenly turned on to Wade's smiling face.

"Hey, guys!" he said cheerfully.

"Not so loud," Sora moaned. Wade tilted his head in confusion.

"Wild party?" Everyone nodded. "We were wondering what was taking so long! Hurry back!" With one last smile he switched off.

"So, Sora," Kairi said to the pilot. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" It then struck Sora that he still hadn't old her about his dreams.

"Yeah, Sora, what's so important?" Mushu pressed. "That's all you could talk about down in the forest."

"Are you confessing your love?" Jack asked. Everyone's ears perked up after he said that. They leaned in closer to hear what Sora was going to say.

"Cut it out!" Sora hissed. He then calmed down and sighed. "Though I suppose it is better that you're all here. This concerns all of us."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Lately, I've been having dreams about..." When he opened his eyes, his words caught in his throat. "...that!" Now standing on the nose of the Gummi ship was a figure clad in dark steel armour with a black cape flowing behind him. A Chaser. But it was not the same Chaser that Sora had encountered. This one was shorter and skinnier but the armour they wore was the same. Sora shook when he saw the Chaser on the ship. Does this mean there were more of them?

"Howdy, ya'll!" The Chaser shouted with a loud and boisterous southern accent. The voice told Sora that it was a man. "Looks like I hit the Keyblade mother-load! It must be my lucky day!"

"Who the heck is that!?" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sora didn't have time to answer as the Chaser raised his hand. A Keyblade shaped like an axe appeared in a flash of darkness.

"A Keyblade!?" Kairi shouted. With maniacal laughter, the Chaser raised the Keyblade above his head and slammed it into the hull of the Gummi ship, chopping a hole right through it. The ship swerved off course, flying past the Shera and spinning out of control.

"Guys? Guys!?" Wade called through the communication link on the Shera. All he could hear from the other end was the panicked screams of the Keybladers.

"What's going on!?" Leon shouted, coming up behind Wade. "Where are they!?"

"Leon!" Aerith called, pointing out the window. Leon ran to the window and looked where she was pointing. As soon as he arrived the Gummi shuttle careened by the window with a man standing atop it, hacking away with some kind of weapon.

"_We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" _the voice of Mushu rang through the communicator. _"I don't wanna die! I'm against dying! Dying is not on my to-do list!"_

"_We're not gonna die!" _Everyone else in the shuttle hollered.

"_Don't feed me false hope!" _The communications were suddenly cut off as the Gummi ship flew farther and farther away, leaving the Shera behind.

"Cid! Follow them!" Leon ordered.

"Already on it!" the Shera's pilot replied, punching the gas and launching the ship after the wayward Keybladers.

Back with the shuttle, the Chaser cackled as he continued hacking away with his Keyblade, turning the hull into scrap metal. The man was obviously insane. That much the Keybladers could see. He then noticed the Shera coming up behind them and catching up quickly. "Looks like that wild beast needs taming! Come and get em, boys!" Suddenly several white portals appeared around the ship. Several white wispy figures emerged and latched onto the hull with snake-like motions. Strange but familiar emblems were etched into their empty hollow heads.

"Nobodies!?" Sora shouted. The sleek white Dusk's clung to the Gummi shuttle, eager to the bidding's of their master, which apparently was the Chaser.

"Take em down a few pegs!" the Chaser ordered. The Dusk's leapt off the Gummi shuttle and headed in the path of the pursuing Shera. Like bugs on a windshield, they hit the cockpit head-on. With the sheer number of Nobodies, the cockpit was soon completely covered with white bodies.

"I can't see!" Cid yelled. Jerking the steering wheel, he broke off the chase to clean off his ship as the Gummi shuttle flew farther and farther away from their help.

Seeing the Shera being left behind them, the Chaser laughed again. "Hehehehe! Remember the name that did you guy's in! It's Charon! YEEEHAAAA!!!" He resumed smashing the ship with his axe-like Keyblade. Inside the cockpit, everything was going haywire. The controls started sparking and exploding, Sora barely had any control over the steering.

"Do something, Sora!" Jack shouted. "I have a wife and kids...somewhere!"

"Shake him off!" Beast yelled. Sora gripped the steering wheel and spun it rapidly. The ship then did a series of complicated twists and nauseating barrel rolls so that the Chaser, named Charon, was forced to grip the ship's hull with his steel fingers lest he be thrown into the void of space.

"Whoa! This reminds me of my bull riding days!" Charon cackled. "I live for this!" Caught up in his fun, Charon didn't notice the piece of the ship he was holding onto begin to tear off. "Yehahaha! Wha?" The piece broke off and Charon flew right by the cockpit and was sent flying into the blackness of space, still laughing.

Unfortunately, he had succeeded in ripping their ship into shreds. Try as Sora might he could not stop the ship from crashing. Not far in front of them was a planet that seemed to be covered in dirt. It approached faster and faster as they plummeted towards it. More pieces of their ship tore off as they entered the planet's atmosphere.

"We're all gonna die!" Mushu wailed. "I never learned to play the violin! What about my IBM stock!? Tell Laura I love her!" No one bothered asking who Laura was, because they were approaching the planet's surface at quite an alarming rate.

"Hang on!" Sora shouted. He pulled the steering wheel up to avoid a nose dive crash in the desert landscape. The ship jerked up just before it could smash into the earth but crashed into the planet nonetheless. They skidded a few feet before finally coming to a stop. Everyone crawled out of what remained of the cockpit.

"You think your head hurt before?" Jack groaned as he stumbled out of the wreckage. Everyone climbed off the ship and onto solid ground. The crash site wasn't exactly the most scenic of places. A wide open desert spread out all around them. A few craggy hills were the only other feature on this bleak landscape. The searing sun beat mercilessly down upon them.

"Okay," Inuyasha growled as he hopped out the crash. "Would someone mind telling me what the hell just happened!? Who was that nut!?"

"That's what I want to know!" Beast hollered. "He nearly killed us! He was completely insane!"

"Not only that," Kairi said, looking into the eyes of all the Keybladers. "Did anyone else notice what he attacked us with?" The looks on their faces told her that they did.

"A Keyblade," Mulan stated grimly, voicing everyone's thoughts. "He had a Keyblade."

"Yeah, what's up with that!?" Mushu exclaimed.

"I thought we had some kind of exclusive club going on here," Jack drawled. "Now every old bitty in the universe has one? Well, I got one before they were cool."

"But who was he?" Kairi asked, more to herself then the others.

"A Chaser." Everyone turned their attention to Sora, who stood off a few feet away from the group, staring at the horizon. "He was a Chaser." He turned to look at all of them, so they could all see his serious face. "And he wanted our Keyblades."

"What?" Beast said, or more like growled. Inuyasha walked up to Sora and glowered at him with his feral eyes.

"What do you know?" he asked with malice. Sora was forced to look away, unable to look at the half-demon's eyes.

"Sora?" Kairi said worriedly. Everyone waited for an explanation from the young Keyblader. Taking a deep breath, Sora proceeded to explain.

Everything.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"So let me get this straight!" Jack Sparrow said anxiously. "You're telling me that some crazy guys dressed in armour are hopping all over the worlds to kill us!? Just because we have these!?" He summoned his Keyblade in his shaking hand. Sora, who stood before them all, nodded.

"And the only way to separate a Keyblade from its owner...is to get rid of the owner." Everyone either gasped or frowned at this statement. For a moment, no one spoke, until Mulan asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" she asked.

"Yeah! If I'd had known that, I'd never have come on this trip of doom!" Jack exclaimed.

"What were you thinking!?" Beast growled. Sora bowed his head dejectedly.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I didn't want anyone to worry. We have enough problems as it is. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"A little late for that," Mushu scoffed, eyeing their ruined ship.

"This was my problem," Sora continued. "I didn't want any of you to get involved!"

"Why!?" Beast snarled, walking up to him. "Why is this only your problem!? You put everyone in danger by not telling us! You said they hunt Keyblades! In case you haven't noticed, Sora, we all have Keyblades! What reason could you possibly have to classify this as _your _problem!?"

Sora frowned miserably. "It was a Chaser that attacked Donald and Goofy." Beast's angered expression softened considerably. Everyone else who knew of Sora's lost friends eyes widened.

"You mean that lunatic beat King Mickey?" Kairi whispered. Sora shook his head.

"No. That was another Chaser. I met that one in Port Royal. If hadn't been for Jack..."

"Wait a minute!" Jack interrupted. "_That _was what I shot with a cannon!? Not only does he want my key, but now he has a grudge! Well I don't want this!" He summoned his Keyblade and chucked it as far as he could...only to have it reappear in is hand. "Oh, bugger."

"Look," Sora began, not meeting anybody's eyes. "I know I screwed up. I mean _really _screwed up."

"Ah, quit your whining," Kairi drawled. Sora looked at her surprised.

"We're not gonna leave you, Sora," Beast said, smiling slightly.

"These guys took your friends. It's understandable to want to beat them yourself," Inuyasha smirked.

"But we're here to help you," said Mulan. "Just as you helped us so many times before."

"Yeah, you're stuck with us," Mushu said, grinning. "We're like the weirdest family ever."

Everyone turned to hear Jack Sparrow's comment only to see him repeatedly throwing his Keyblade away every time it reappeared. Finally he stopped for a breath and noticed their annoyed stares. "Alright! Alright! I'm in too! Yay teamwork!" he replied with forced enthusiasm.

Kairi turned back to Sora. "You're not alone, Sora. We're Keybladers, united!"

Sora stood speechless, mouth open agape. It was then he realized that he was incredibly stupid not to trust them. As he looked at all their smiling faces, he knew that there was nothing to worry about. "Alright," he said finally. "First thing we should do is get back to the Shera. Leon and the others need to hear this too."

"Not to worry, mate!" Jack Sparrow assured, waltzing over to their Gummi ship. "I break a lot of things in my line of work. It sometimes requires me to put them back together. A little bit of elbow-grease and this thing should be up and running in no time!" He gently patted the ship. As soon as he did the ship collapsed into a pile of rubble. Jack winced. "Well...uh...my work here is done!" Everyone glared at him.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Meanwhile, back with the Shera, the last of the Nobodies had finally been cleaned off thanks to Cid's super windshield wipers. As the last Dusk was flung off the cockpit and shot into space, the Keybladers and their shuttle were already long gone. Where they went, nobody knew.

Leon walked up behind Wade, who had been trying to contact the ship for quite some time now but had no luck so far. "Anything?", he asked the struggling teen.

Wade shook his head. "Nothing. I can't get a signal anywhere. They're either too far out of range or..." He didn't even need to finish his sentence to make everyone on board worry.

"Keep trying," Leon ordered. Wade nodded and turned back to the terminal.

"They're gonna be okay, right daddy?" Marlene worriedly asked Barret.

The large man smiled down at his daughter and patted her head with his real hand. "Of course they'll be okay, sweetheart. No need to worry. They'll be back before you know it." Marlene smiled.

"That's good! I want to hear more of Uncle Jack's stories!" Barret raised an eyebrow at the 'uncle'. He wasn't so sure he wanted his daughter to look up to that man.

"But who was that guy who attacked them?" Quistis asked. "How could he survive out in space?"

"And those Nobodies!" Yuffie spat, spinning in her seat like a five-year old. "I thought we said goodbye to those jerks when Sora and the others beat the Organization! Now they're back?"

"Lots of unanswered questions," Adelbert muttered, swinging Lula around like he didn't have a care in the world. "Maybe those guys could shed some light on this if they get back."

"There is no _if_," Leon said to the large knight. "They're coming back. They have too. They're our only chance at getting our home back."

Aerith stood by the window looking blankly outside. The same place she stood when she spotted the shuttle being attacked by the mysterious man. As soon as she saw that armoured figure, a dreadful feeling coursed through her very soul. As if she had seen him before at another time in another place. Aerith couldn't explain it, but somehow she knew that Sora and the others were in grave danger.

"Everything alright?" She turned when Kim and Ron came up behind her. "You don't look so good." Kim said. "You look like Ron after the Batman marathon on T.V."

"I would take offence to that if it weren't the undeniable truth," Ron replied.

Aerith smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine," she assured, before turning back to the window. "Just fine..."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The Keybladers trudged through the harsh desert of the unknown world in search of civilization. It was not an easy journey. With the unbearable heat and barren landscape that stretched as far as the eye could see, they were not exactly making much progress.

"Boy, must be hot with all that fur," Jack said, looking at Beast while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Shut up," Beast growled. Everyone coped as best they could with the heat but who knows how long they could keep going like this.

Sora tried contacting the Shera on the Kimmunicator over and over again, but all he got was static on the screen.

"So you've met one of those guys before?" Kairi asked Sora as the marched. "How many are there?"

"So far I've only seen two," Sora answered. "The first one was the one...that attacked King Mickey." He couldn't bear to say Donald and Goofy's names. "I saw him in Port Royal. I've never seen any others up until now. Didn't know they even had names. But...how was Charon able to summon Nobodies? The only ones who could control them were Organization XIII."

"And they're all gone," Kairi said. "Aren't they?" Sora frowned.

"I don't know...," he said thoughtfully. "Things are getting way too complicated! The Empire, Maleficent, the Horned King, and Chasers that command Nobodies! And this time Donald and Goofy aren't here to help me!" Kairi frowned in sympathy.

"I know how much they mean to you, Sora," she said gently. "And we'll help you get them back. And then we'll help Riku too!" Sora smiled in response.

"Look! Over there!" Mulan called to them. Standing on her head was Mushu acting as a lookout.

"There's a town! Big town!" the guardian dragon announced. It was true. On the horizon was a cluster of buildings that made up a large town. Even from their vantage point they could make out people walking in the streets.

"Let's go, guys!" Sora said, running ahead. "Let's see if we can find some help there! Then we'll deal with the Chasers! Together." The other Keybladers smiled, glad that Sora was back to his happy trusting self again. They all ran after him towards the unknown city.

"It's not enough that I have the Lord of the Seas after me," Jack said sourly. "Now I have some crazy key-wielding psycho after me as well. It's a vicious cycle. What else is gonna come for Jack Sparrow's head?"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Far behind the Keybladers were the remains of their Gummi ship shuttle. Not much remained save for the main body, but even that was a crumpled mess. A small lizard popped its head out from a hole in the ground, staring at the ship curiously. Scurrying over to the wreckage, it crawled up a piece and licked it to see if it was food, making a disgusted face when it found out it was not.

Something alerted the reptile. The presence made it jump off the ship and run like the dickens back into its hole. The reason for its alarm walked to the Gummi ship, each step careful and calm. The bright sun reflected off its strange metal helmet as it stalked away from its sleek ship that was parked not far off. Its clawed hand grazed the surface of the ripped apart Gummi ship hull, as if he knew what transpired to put it in this condition. A brief look around showed that there was no one left on board. That didn't stop the creature. It only spurred it on.

Kneeling down, he examined the sand around the ship. Foot prints, faint in the earth, were barely visible. Most people would have overlooked such tracks. Most people. The hunter tapped the side of his helmet. His vision switched to a kind of infrared sight but still didn't change much to the situation. He tapped his helmet again switching his sight to another view. This time, the footprints in the sand became completely visible. He could now see the direction the ship's survivors had taken.

The creature rose from its kneeling position and adjusted the cannon on its shoulder. It then set off down the trail, with a lust for the kill coursing through its body.


	27. Chapter 27: From Bad to Worse

Chapter 27

The town, which Mushu had called it, was much larger than the Keybladers had originally thought. From a distance, it looked like a large cluster of low-level concrete houses that blended in with the desert landscape around it. Nothing that special. But as they entered the streets, they could see that it was much more. It was a large, bustling city that was thriving with life. The houses were fascinating pieces of work that seemed to be made from the very earth itself.

But that was nothing compared to the town residents. Aliens of every shape and size roamed the streets. Some walked on three legs, one had two heads, others didn't even reach up to their waists. They rode in cars that hovered above the ground or on large beasts of burden that towed various cargo, but most simply walked in the dirt roads.

"Look at this place," Sora breathed. It was unlike any world he had ever been too.

"So many...people," Kairi said uncertainly.

"Look at all the freaks!" Mushu exclaimed, rather loudly, making a few creatures stop and give them evil looks.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I found an entire town uglier than Beast," Jack said, nonchalantly. Beast responded by knocking his face into the earth. "I'm okay..."

"So, do you think we can find some help here?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular. At that moment, a ship lifted off out of one the many hangers through out the city. After hovering in the air briefly, it blasted off into the clear blue sky.

"There's your answer," Sora replied, watching the craft until it was just a speck. "We just need to find someone willing to give us a ride. It shouldn't be too hard, right?" A large blue brute with four arms shoved past him, cursing in a strange language.

"Seems like a real friendly place," Kairi commented dryly.

They all set off into the strange alien city looking for someone to give them a ride. They waded their way through the bustling streets, taking in more of the sights as they did. They found themselves walking through a busy marketplace. This place reminded Sora of Agrabah with all of the market stalls about and the alien merchants shouting at people, encouraging them to buy their merchandise. But, also, he couldn't help thinking that this place was...familiar.

"Tonga naka flunga!" one of the merchant vendors exclaimed to Mulan, waving a dead lizard in front of her face, much to her disgust.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" she stammered.

"Might be a nice snack," Mushu said grinning. "A little bit of seasoning and...Charlie?" He hopped onto the vendors stall and approached one of the dead lizards hanging from a string. "Charlie, is that you? Charlie! What have they done to you!?" The alien merchant raised a huge meat cleaver and Mushu ran back to Mulan before the alien could chop him in half.

"How are we gonna find a ship through all this?" Beast asked, looking around. "It's a zoo. We don't even know where to start looking."

"Maybe we should split up," Kairi suggested.

"Good idea," Sora said. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"I'll make the teams!" Jack said, exuberantly. "Sora, Beasty, dog-boy...you're on one team. Mulan and Kairi with me." He grinned mischievously while everyone else groaned in annoyance. After much arguing and whining from Jack, they decided that Kairi, Mulan and Inuyasha would go one way while Sora, Beast and Jack would go the other.

"Why am I with him?" Beast moaned, referring to Jack. "Why am I _always _with him?"

"You think I'm happy?" Jack sighed. "I stuck with a bestially-struck prince and a dweeby little boy."

Sora handed Kairi a Kimmunicator. "Use this if you find anything," he told her. "And be careful."

Kairi smiled. "We'll meet back here when we get a ship," she said. "See you soon!" She, Mulan and Inuyasha walked down one street while Sora, Jack and Beast walked down the street opposite.

As Inuyasha walked, a sudden chill went down his spine. He quickly turned around and looked about, trying to find the source of his unease. Mulan noticed he wasn't following. "Everything alright?"

"Cat got your tongue?" Mushu asked. "Or did you eat the cat? You are a dog, right?"

Inuyasha frowned. "I just thought I...oh, never mind." Shrugging off the feeling, he followed the others in their search for help.

On the roof of a building by the outskirts of town, the hunter observed with heightened vision. The desert winds blew around his dread-locked hair as he watched the Keybladers split up and move through the city. Making his presence known for that split second had almost proved fatal; he was almost discovered. But, luckily, there was only one target it was interested in. He turned his binoculared helmet toward the road taken by Sora. He tapped in a few commands on his wrist computer and disappeared into thin air.

"So where should we start looking?" Sora said, walking with his hands behind his head.

"Well, we need to find some kind of place where pilots would congregate," Beast said thoughtfully.

"And I know just the place!" Jack grinned. "We're looking for captains, savvy? And if this place is anything like my pristine jewel that is Tortuga, then there is only one place we should go to find a crew. The local tavern!"

"Tavern?" Sora said.

"The pub, the bar, gin joint, whatever. The point is that all sailors, be they space or sea, need a place to unwind, to let loose until they sail again. And you see, now, I have solved that problem by taking the tavern with me!" He took out his rum bottle and downed another gulp. "And look, there! We've already found one!" The group stopped before a spacious building that many aliens were entering and exiting.

"How do you know it's a bar?" Beast asked. There was a neon sign above the doorway but it was written in a strange language. Suddenly, through the doorway flew a man, tossed out and thrown in the dirt.

"And stay out, ya bum!" called a voice from the building. The alien dusted himself off and angrily stormed off past Sora, Beast and Jack.

"Oh, yeah. It's a bar," Jack slurred. Taking no care off the scene, he started off for the entrance. Sora and Beast shared an uncertain glance but followed after him anyway.

There wasn't much light inside, only a few windows that allowed some rays of sun into the space. Lurking about were the scariest and ugliest aliens they had so far seen, sitting at tables and at the bar. A bandstand held a group of beady-eyes musicians playing strange instruments. It was an upbeat song which contrasted to the unnerving atmosphere. This seemed like a very popular place for all the scum and villainy of the city. The three Keybladers took all this in as they walked across the threshold. Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing to glower at the new arrivals.

Sora smiled nervously. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he whispered to Jack.

"I never said it was a _good _idea," the pirate captain answered. "Now's no time to get cold feet. Your shoes are to big for that." He waltzed into the bar and Sora and Beast followed. "Since I have more experience with this kind of matter, I shall take it upon myself to find a crew. You mates stay here while I ask around. I'll start with her!" He made his way to a scantily clad blue-skinned woman with two long tentacles emerging from her head. Sora and Beast watched him go, disapprovingly.

"Well, we lost him," Beast stated. "We better stay together. Don't want to be separated in a place like thi-" before he could finish someone grabbed his arm and lead him away from Sora.

"We got another one for arm-wrestling, boys!" said the small wiry man leading Beast. "You look like a big strong guy! How would you like to earn some extra dough? You just have to beat these wimps here!" They walked over to a table where many burly aliens were sitting. Beast shook his head in annoyance.

Sora was now by himself. He decided to wait at the bar until Jack managed to find them a ride. That is if could stop flirting with the alien women. Walking up to the counter in the middle of the room, he sat on a stool next to a man with long black hair and wearing a red cape. The bartender was a relatively normal looking man compared to the other things in the room. He regarded Sora skeptically. "Aren't you a little young to be in here, kid? We don't serve juice, you know."

"I'm just hanging out," Sora replied, a little offended.

The bartender expression softened. "It does my heart good to see an underage minor hanging out in a dark scary bar." He then walked away to his other duties, happy he was making a difference in the world.

Someone tapped Sora on the shoulder. He turned around to see an annoyed looking man with a disgusting pig snout on his face. "You're in my seat," he growled.

"Oh, sorry," Sora said politely, getting up from his seat. He was about to walk away but the large brutish alien grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You got a problem, punk?" The snouted man sneered.

"Uh...no."

"Shut up!" He shoved Sora to the ground. "Let me teach you a lesson on how to respect people's property!" He cracked his knuckles and approached the downed Sora. Before Sora could whip out his Keyblade and wipe that stupid smile off the pig-an's face, something unexpected happened. Before the man knew what happened, he was staring down the nose of a triple-barreled hand gun. The man with the red cape Sora had been sitting beside was now standing and pointing a gun right between the pig-man's eyes. Now that the man was standing, Sora could get a good look at him. He wore a black outfit under his cape and his right arm was covered by a golden claw, while the other, normal hand, held the strange gun. His eyes were as red as his cape.

"Leave the boy alone," he said in a cold voice that could make a Heartless shake with fright.

The big bad bully went weak at the knees and grinned nervously. "Y-yeah. S-sure. We were j-just kidding around. Right, kid?" He immediately helped Sora up and dusted him off. "No hard feelings, eh? All in good fun!" The red-eyed man cocked his gun in warning. "O-okay! Take it easy now!" He ran from the bar and out the door with his tail between his legs.

The pale man twirled his gun and placed it back in its holster. He sat back down in his stool like nothing happened. Sora sat back down in the seat next to him. "Thanks," he said. "But I could have handled him myself."

"No doubt you could have," the man replied nonchalantly.

"I'm Sora." The man looked at him momentarily, regarding him with his blood-red eyes before turning back to the bar.

"Vincent. Vincent Valentine." He didn't say anything else after that, making Sora a bit uncomfortable. "You're the boy with the Keyblade." Sora was brought back to attention when Vincent said that. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah," Sora said, surpised. "How did you know?"

"Cloud told me."

"Cloud?" Sora said in surprise. "You know Cloud?" Sora hadn't seen his blond friend in a while. The buster sword-wielding warrior was quite the character. The last time he had seen him was when he was fighting an epic battle with his arch-enemy before they both disappeared.

Vincent grunted. "Oh yeah. He and I go way back."

"I haven't thought about Cloud in a while," Sora admitted with a tinge of guilt. "He always seems to disappear and reappear when ever he wants."

"That's Cloud for you. A real lone wolf. Then again...can't blame him."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Vincent closed his eyes. "If you know Cloud, then must also know of Sephiroth, right?" Sora scowled. He knew the one winged angel all to well. He was a being of true darkness and had been Cloud's nemesis.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you ever wonder why Cloud hates him so much. Do you know what their connection is?" Now that Sora thought about it, he really didn't know much about Cloud or his hate for the silver-haired destroyer of worlds. The man was an enigma. Vincent, seeing Sora's expression, continued. "Cloud and I both come from the same world. A world called...Midgar." Vincent closed his eyes again, remembering a time far off.

"Our world was peaceful place. Beautiful cities, sparkling seas, majestic nature, all that could be found in a paradise. Within our world there was a mass corporation called Shinra. A vast empire that powered the entire planet using life from the planet itself. I worked there as a security guard at the time. The pay wasn't great but I had connections. Anyway, for a long time everything was perfect.

"But then Shinra began to grow greedy. Their motives slowly turned sour, taking what wasn't their's and not caring about who they hurt in the process. Naturally, the public didn't take to this too kindly. To counter this, Shinra formed a group of highly trained warriors which perform at their command. A group that would stop anything that tried to get in their way. They called them SOLDIER. And that's where our favorite lone wolf comes into the story."

"Cloud was a SOLDIER?" Sora asked, listening to the story intently.

"The best of them all. Appointed leader after not to long. He, and rest of the SOLDIER's kept everything in line.

"As Shinra's power grew, so did their greed. In the subterranean floors of their labs their scientists performed unnatural experiments. These operations were kept secret from the public lest they cause a panic.

"One scientist in particular took Shinra to whole new levels. A madman...named Hojo." He spoke the name with such malice that Sora felt his skin crawl.

"Hojo's research circled around only one subject: the heart. He was obsessed with its mysteries, its power. He wanted to know all there was to know. In his studies, he discovered that every heart holds a darkness within. Every person, creature or entity. That's when Hojo got to thinking: what if there was a way to remove the darkness from one's heart?"

"Remove the darkness?" Sora repeated. This Hojo sounded just like Xehanort.

Vincent nodded. "That's when the madness began."

"Hojo demanded living test subjects for his experiments. And what he wanted, he usually got. All through Midgar abductions took place to feed Hojo's lust for knowledge. People were torn from their homes to become the subjects of his twisted experiments. Entire families disappeared. It was terrible. But there was nothing I could do.

"Finally, the day came when Hojo was ready to begin his operation, to surgically remove the darkness in the heart. But he needed an appropriate subject, someone strong enough to withstand the experiments. They lucked out on that."

"Cloud...," Sora whispered.

"You got it. The leader of SOLDIER himself. They didn't need to capture Cloud, not that anyone could. Cloud openly volunteered. Hojo couldn't be happier. Cloud was the perfect test subject. Strong, smart, and with a heart just as strong.

"I was present at the lab when the operation took place. I saw everything. Cloud was hooked up to a machine that Hojo had designed to extract the darkness from his heart. It was a painful operation. Most people would have died under such pain and stress but Cloud didn't utter a sound. Finally, it was over. Hojo had completed what he had set out to do. There was nothing really impressive about it. Just a black blob floating in tank. At least it was at first.

"The darkness that was once within Cloud began to change, take form. Its shape fitted its very nature, its existence, the being that come to be known as the Destroyer of Worlds. Thus was born...Sephiroth.

"To say Hojo was shocked would have been an understatement. This transformation was not in his calculations. The figure that stood before him was mistake, a miscalculation. I was horrified. I went weak at the knees as I looked into those cold eyes that were filled with nothing but hate and pain. It was as if I saw my own death before my eyes.

"As for Cloud...he was still a little shaky from the operation. He and Sephiroth's eyes locked and Cloud immediately knew what the winged man was. For the first time since I'd known Cloud, I could see that he was afraid..

As his first act of villainy, Sephiroth destroyed the Shinra building. But he wasn't finished there. After that day, Midgar fell into chaos. Everywhere the one-winged angel went, destruction followed, but nothing could sate his thirst. Finally...he destroyed Midgar and everyone in it. An entire planet blown to pieces. The first world in his crusade of darkness. Somehow, Cloud was able to survive, just as I did. I don't know if anyone else got out okay. But Cloud was anything but okay. His home was gone, his friends were dead and he knew it was his fault. It was his darkness, his evil that he'd unleashed on the universe. Sephiroth was his sin, one that would live with him forever. From then on he swore that he would do whatever it took to destroy Sephiroth, destroy the darkness that came from him. No matter what."

When he was done with his story, Sora's mouth was hanging open in amazement. He knew Cloud was a little emo but he had no idea what Sephiroth had done to make him that way. It was so sad. "Wow," he said quietly. "I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it," Vincent replied. "It's not your problem. Why should you care?" Sora frowned.

"Why wouldn't I care? Cloud's my friend."

"Cloud doesn't have any 'friends'. I'm not even sure that word's in his vocabulary. You shouldn't concern yourself."

"Don't talk like that!" Sora suddenly snapped. "Cloud's been through a lot, I understand that! And I know he wants to do everything on his own. But I've learned that you need friends to keep you going. You can't do everything yourself. And once my friend finds us a ship, somehow we're going to help Cloud out, too!"

"You tell him, Sora!" Sora turned to the other seat beside him to see Jack sitting at the bar and drinking rum as usual. "Can you believe my luck? They serve rum here!

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Sora shouted. "You're supposed to be finding us a ship!"

"So it's okay for the sixteen year-old to drink a pint but ole' Jack has to do all the work! Well I'm glad I know where I stand in this little epic adventure."

"I wasn't drinking! I was talking to..." When he turned back toward the other stool, he found it vacant. Vincent had disappeared. Sora quickly turned to the doorway just in time to see the ruined end of a red cape swish out the door.

"Don't worry my under-aged friend, I won't tell your parents...wherever they are." Another swig of rum cleared his mind...more so. "And in any case I did find a ship. So don't get all judgmental on me. Frankly, I think I made a pretty good choice." Sora looked behind him and saw a mass of brown fur. Looking up, he discovered the fur covered the body of a very tall creature. It looked like a walking carpet that was strong enough to tear Sora's arms right out of their sockets. Its entire face was covered in hair except for its eyes and mouth. A very intimidating creature to say the least. Sora grinned weakly.

"Uh, hi," he said finally. The creature let off some kind of howl in response.

"Do I know how to pick em' or what?" Jack grinned.

"Rrrraaagggghhh," the creature growled.

"Tell me about it, mate!" Jack drawled.

Wraaggghhh."

"Oh, sure. I've been there!"

"Rarararara."

"Gin rummy!"

"What's he saying?" Sora asked, fed up with their conversation.

"Not a clue!" Jack replied cheerfully. "I figured Beasty could speak Big Hairy Monster to him. But I do know he has a ship." The creature motioned them towards the back. Sora and Jack rose to their feet and walked over with the carpet monster leading the way.

He lead them to a booth in the corner of the room where a man sat with his feet propped up on the table. He was rather scruffy looking with short brown hair and a black vest over a white shirt. A laser pistol was strapped to his belt. He motioned to Sora and Jack to sit down across from him, which they did. The man set his feet down to address them.

"I'm Han Solo," the man said. "Captain of the _Millennium Falcon_. This Chewbaca," he said, motioning to the hairy creature, who howled in response. "He tells me you guys are in need of a ride."

Jack whispered in to Sora. "Let me do the talking." He turned back to Han Solo. "I am Jack Sparrow. Captain of the _Black Pearl_. This is my witty assistant Sora." Sora glared at the pirate. "And yes, indeedy we need a ride. But that depends on who we get the ride from, savvy? Your ship any good?"

"Good?" Han scoffed. "You've never heard of the _Millennium Falcon_?"

"I make it a rule to avoid all things with the word Millennium in it." Han frowned.

"Well, don't worry. It'll get you where you need to go. Which is where exactly?"

"We need to meet up with our friends in their ship," Sora explained.

"A docking job, eh?" Han said with a smirk. "Well that'll cost you a little extra then."

"Cost?" Sora repeated.

"You didn't think we were getting a free ride, did you?" Jack asked. "In this day and age there's a rising demand for public transportation. Honest men like Mr. Solo here need to make an honest living."

"But what about helping us out of the goodness of your heart?" Sora asked, hopefully. Jack and Han shared a look...before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Chewbacca also howled with laughter.

"Ahahaha! Oh, that's a good one, kid!" Han laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Goodness of his heart, he says!" Jack howled. Sora shoulders slumped dejectedly. "But all kidding aside, what's your price?"

"Well for you, the kid and the big hairy guy over there," Han said looking at Beast who was still arm-wrestling. He was currently holding his own against five other people, looking very bored as he did. "Four-thousand munny."

Sora choked at the steep price but Jack kept his poker face, obviously used to haggling. "Four-thousand, eh? How do you come to that estimate?"

"One-thousand a head," Han answered. "But for him..." He glanced at Beast again. "...it's two-thousand. Three of you, four-thousand. Take it or leave it."

"What about Kairi, Mulan and Inuyasha?" Sora asked. Jack stiffened.

"Three more people?" Han asked smirking wider then ever. "Well then your price comes to seven-thousand." Jack glared at Sora who was grinning sheepishly.

"Just don't mention the little dragon," Jack hissed. "Mr. Solo, perhaps we can negotiate. Two of the passengers of our little group are mere children. Certainly not worth the weight in one-thousand munny. Five-hundred for the children is what I propose."

Han turned to Sora. "How old are you, kid?" he asked.

"Sixte-" Jack elbowed Sora in the ribs. "Uh, twelve?"

Han scowled but shrugged. "Alright. Five hundred for the kids. I'm not a greedy guy." The Chewbacca creature made a sound that sounded like laughter causing Han to scowl further. "So that comes to six-thousand."

"And did I care to mention that one of the passengers is a mere dog? Are you really going to charge one-thousand for the head of a dog?"

"Alright, alright!" Han sighed. "Five-thousand and that's my final offer. Take it or leave it."

Jack grinned widely while Sora gave him an almost admirable look. Jack was quite the coniving, scheming cheat. But was that a good thing? "Mr. Solo, you get half when we take off and half when we arrive, savvy? We want to leave as soon as possible."

"Sounds good to me," Han shrugged. "I'm not planning on staying here any longer. Meet us at hanger 69 in an hour. That'll give us enough time to refuel and restock."

"Very well, mate. It was a pleasure to do business with you and your helper monkey. We look forward to flying in your Aluminum Falcon."

"_Millennium Falcon_," Han said scowling.

"Whatever floats your boat, mate. Come, assistant!" Jack stood from his seat and left the booth with Sora. "We're out of here, Beasty!" Beast raised his head at Jack's call. He promptly slammed his arm down, sending the five men he was arm-wrestling flying into a wall. He left them without a second glance.

"I can't believe you actually came through," Beast said to Jack.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Jack slurred. "Don't answer that. The point is we have a ride and it's all thanks to me!"

"I'll call Kairi and the others and tell them we have a ship," Sora said, taking out the Kimmunicator. "Now we can get out of here before the Chasers come for us."

Back with Han and Chewbacca, the hairy alien growled something to his friend. "Yeah," Han answered. "I don't like them either."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"59...60...61...," Sora counted as he walked past the other hangers as he searched for hanger 69. He and the other Keybladers had joined back up after Sora, Jack and Beast had confirmed they had a ride out of here. Kairi, Mulan and Inuyasha didn't have any luck themselves. Inuyasha had somehow been talked into buying a monkey's paw but that was about it.

"So who are these guys again?" Kairi asked.

"A Mr. Tan Bowling and Chewiebacca!" Jack answered.

"Han Solo and Chewbacca," Sora corrected.

"Well whoever they were they sure were nice to give us a ride," Mulan said smiling.

"Yeah and it only cost us all our munny," Beast muttered.

"You had to pay them?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a dog-eat-dog world out there, mate," Jack explained. He went over to Inuyasha and tugged at his dog ears. "But you already know that, don't you?" Inuyasha snarled menacingly.

"68...69! This is it!" Hanger 69 was down an open pathway, crowded with people, that lead into the hanger itself. They made their way through the hustle and bustle and reached the hanger doors where Han Solo stood with a pack slung over his shoulder. Chewbacca also hefted a pack of his own.

"About time you got here," Han scoffed. He looked at the other Keybladers. "Hey wait a minute! You said there was a dog!"

"There is a dog," Jack countered, sauntering to Inuyasha. "I just never said how big he was! Meet our dog!" Inuyasha growled again while Han scowled. Jack had got him good.

"Hello, other people I've never met. I'm Han Solo and this is my co-pilot Chewbacca." Chewbacca growled in response. "What are your names? Never mind, I'll never remember them. Alright, let's get out of here so I can get paid!" He walked into the hanger and the others followed him.

"He seems nice...," Kairi said dryly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Han shouted as they entered the open roofed hanger. "Meet the Falcon!" Parked inside was a large slightly rusted ship of unique design. It was in the shape of a saucer with two mandible-like pieces sticking out the front. A satellite was mounted on the hull and the cockpit was connected to the right side of the ship.

"Wow!" Kairi exclaimed. "It's so cool!" Han smiled proudly.

"Yup! One of the fastest ships in the galaxy! You guys picked the right captain to hire!"

"Are you sure this thing will fly?" Inuyasha said irritably. "It looks pretty beat up."

"Don't you worry your silver-haired head, this ship can do point five past Lightspeed. Now everyone on...board?" Leaning against the landing gear of his ship was a pale man who's face was partly covered by a red cloak.

"Vincent!" Sora shouted. Vincent Valentine opened his crimson eyes and walked over to Han Solo.

"Who's the vampire?" Han asked. "Sparrow, you didn't say anything about another passenger. That's gonna cost you another thousand." Vincent pulled his strange gun out from its holster and pointed it at the spaceship captain. "Although in your case I think we can make an exception!" Chewbacca roared angrily at the red-cloaked man.

"Vincent! What are you doing?" Sora shouted. Vincent didn't answer or move his gun away.

"Sora! Who is this guy!?" Mulan asked.

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "Don't...move...," he hissed to Han. The pilot was confused at his words until he realized that Vincent wasn't looking at him, he was looking behind him. Out of the corner of his own eye there was nothing there.

Vincent quickly moved his gun from Han's face and fired a triple-shelled shot right over his shoulder, nearly deafening the pilot in the process. The bullets went straight past him and collided with something in thin air. A angry inhuman cry split the air. Han whipped out his laser pistol and fired at the same place Vincent had. Sand started flying as footprints appeared in the earth that dodged Han's lasers and Vincent's bullets. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue ball of energy was shot straight at Han and Vincent, who rolled out of the way.

"Chewie! Start the ship!" Han yelled as he kept firing at nothing. The hairy beast ran up the ramp that lead to the Falcon. "Everybody on board!" Blue blasts of energy rained down from all directions and Han and Vincent aimed at the direction they came.

"What's going on!?" Beast hollered. A blast exploded beside him.

"We're being attacked by ghosts!" Jack cried. "I knew this day would come!" He ran up the ramp in a hurry and everyone followed him while Vincent and Han covered their escape.

"No time!"

Sora didn't follow but looked around frantically to try to find the attacker. But there was nothing anywhere. Then he saw it, a shimmer in the air that Han had been able to score a hit on. The hit momentarily caused the shimmer to become a solid form and Sora was able to see their assailant. The eyes behind the sleek steel helmet locked gazes with the young Keyblader and Sora froze in place. The cannon on the attacker's shoulder took aim at Sora but Han knocked the boy out of the way and fired at the creature before it could fire. The creature dodged with amazing agility and once again disappeared.

"Come on, kid! We're out of here!" Han shouted dragging Sora up the ramp. Vincent fired a couple more shots and followed after. The ramp closed behind him and laser blasts pounded on the hull of the ship. Han lead Sora through the ship and to the back where the other Keybladers were. "Strap yourselves in. We're taking off!" He then left them to head for the cockpit.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked as he came to them.

"I'm fine," he answered.

Han ran into the small bridge where Chewbacca was already preparing for takeoff. Outside, laser blasts continued to hammer on the ship. Their attacker was now fully visible, the need for stealth now being gone. "Start the countdown, Chewie!" Han ordered. With a answering howl, Chewbacca activated the engines. The_ Millennium Falcon _slowly began to rise out of the hanger. The creature outside stopped its barrage seeing this and hopped onto a pile of crates stacked high on top of each other. Once high enough, he leapt for the ship and barely caught on by one hand to the side.

Luckily, Han Solo noticed this. Smirking, he said, "Hope he likes to fly!" He jerked the ship and the creature lost its hold high above the city. At the mercy of gravity, he plummeted back down to the earth. But it wasn't dead yet. He quickly aimed his wrist computer at a nearby tower and shot a small but strong grappling hook. It wrapped around the tower and he used it to swing to the safety of a nearby rooftop. Once on solid ground, the hunter turned his visor to the skies where the _Millennium Falcon_ was growing smaller and smaller as it flew away. It clenched its fist in annoyance but calmed down soon after.

The hunt wasn't over yet.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The _Millennium Falcon_ exited the desert planet's atmosphere, leaving the danger behind. There was nothing ahead so they flew unheeded through space. Inside, the Keybladers and Vincent Valentine stood from their seats. "Alright," Mushu sighed. "What's trying to kill us this time?"

"I don't know," Mulan said. "I couldn't see anyone there."

"Whatever it was, it could hide its scent," Inuyasha said irritated. "I couldn't even smell it coming."

"What was it?", Kairi wondered. "A Heartless?"

"A Yautja." Everyone turned to Vincent.

"A what?" Sora asked.

"A Yautja," Han Solo said, entering the hold. "Now I think it's about time you guys tell me who you are!"

"What do you mean?" Sora stammered. "We're just a couple of unlucky travelers who happened to need a ride."

'Don't give me that!" Han snapped. "You all have to be pretty special to have a Yautja after you!"

"What _is _a Yautja?" Beast asked.

"One of the most feared creatures in the known galaxy," Vincent said, leaning against a wall. "A race of highly skilled hunters that kill merely for sport. They're strong, confident, very dedicated fighters. They travel from world to world in search of formidable prey that they can hunt down in the name of their honour."

"They use highly advanced technology made solely for killing," Han continued. "We couldn't see him back there because of his cloaking device. That thing makes the Yautja virtually invisible. A pretty valuable piece of equipment. That's not all he's limited too, either."

"Once a Yautja determines its prey, it will stalk it to the end," Vincent explained. "It will never stop the hunt until either it, or its prey, is dead. For proof of the kill, it collects a trophy from the prey."

"Trophy?" Kairi asked. Han slid is thumb across his neck and Kairi recoiled in horror.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Jack whined. "Now I've got a Chaser after me, a Yautja and Davyyyyyyy...Crocket! Yeah, that's it! Davy Crocket! He and I go way back!" He smiled and scratched his head nervously.

"So the question is," Han said, eyeing all the Keybladers, "why is one after you? Cause all I know is the Yautja race only recently came under the service of the Empire."

"The Empire!?" the Keybladers chorused. "So that's it!" Sora seethed. "Darth Vader! He sent that thing after us!"

Han looked surprised for a second. "You have a beef with Vader?" he asked. "Alright, who the heck are you guys!? Spill it or you can walk back to your ship!" The Keybladers all shared nervous glances. "Well!?"

"Alright, alright!" Sora chided. Raising his arm, he summoned his Kingdom Key. Han's eyes widened at the sight. All the other Keybladers raised their arms and summoned their own Keyblades. Han's eyes were the size of saucers.

"Keybladers?" Han whispered. Sora nodded.

"Sorry we weren't honest with you before, but-"

"Alright!" Han suddenly exclaimed. "This is great! I hit the jackpot! Promotion, here I come!" Everyone watched in confusion as Han paraded around the hold, shouting praise to himself. It didn't look like he would stop any time soon.

"I've seen this before," Jack sighed. "He's got ocean madness."

"We aren't in the ocean," Kairi stated.

"That's not important right now. The only right thing to do is put him out of his misery." Jack raised his Keyblade to knock Han out but Mulan restrained him. "Let me go! It's for the best!"

Han finally stopped his dancing and calmed down. "Sorry," he panted. "It's just that we've been looking everywhere for you guys! We've looked under every rock and tree and you just fall right into my lap! I'll be eatin' well tonight!" This went on and on until Sora finally stopped him.

"Wait!" he called. "What are you talking about? Who's been looking for us?"

"It's not another guy that wants us dead, is it?" Beast groaned.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to lose count," Mushu agreed.

Han chuckled. "Sorry. Guess I should explain. Truth is I haven't been entirely honest with you guys either. I wasn't in that cantina looking for business. I was recruiting."

"Recruiting?" Sora asked.

"For what?" Vincent asked. Han chuckled again.

"You guys ever heard of the Rebel Alliance?"

_**KHKHKHKH **_

Shelke's blue eyes slowly began to flutter open. She thought back to before she was knocked out. She and the Keyblader Sora had fought each other in the Olympus Coliseum and he had won, sending her into a long sleep. His last attack must have disrupted the magic in her body that kept her from dying and aging, thus giving her a while to recover.

She looked at her surroundings. She was in unfamiliar surroundings that seemed to be some kind of medical ward. She lay in a white pristine bed that wasn't very comfortable. And sitting in a chair beside the bed was one-eyed Shalua. She was fast asleep. Shelke gave her a blank look before rising to her feet.

She quickly assessed the situation. She was cut off from her allies and most likely captured by the enemy. Somehow, she had to escaped and returned to her master, the Horned King. Her two sabers lay on a table in another corner of the room. She regained them and examined them for any damage.

"Shelke?" Shelke turned back to the bed where Shalua was now awake. "You're awake! Thank goodness." She rose to her feet and made her way over to her long lost sister. Shelke immediately ignited her sabers.

"You were a fool to let me live," she stated coldly. "Now I'm going to kill you and return to the Horned King."

Shalua stopped and breathed deep. "I've been looking for you for over ten years, Shelke. Ten long years that went by so quickly. When I saw you, I was blinded by gushing feelings of happiness and relief. But that's not like me at all! Not since that day. I tell you this, I don't want to hurt you, Shelke, but I won't let you return to that monster!"

Shelke's expression didn't change. "I don't need your permission." Shalua laughed lightly.

"Very well," she said, craning her neck. "I don't recall you ever being able to win any of our fights." She raised her hand in a fighting stance. "Let's go."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The _Millennium Falcon_, flown by the Wookie Chewbacca, continued to sail through the stars, heading for the _Shera_In the hold, everyone else had gathered to listen to Han Solo's explanation.

"Basically, the Rebel Alliance is an opposing military force to the Galactic Empire. We wish to bring back things to the way they were before they came and messed everything up. We travel to many other worlds that are fed up with the Empire's control of things. We're small but effective, growing each and every day."

"Wow," Sora whispered. "It's good to know that a lot of people hate the Empire as much as we do!"

"It's very admirable," Vincent commented. "Don't let anyone push you around. That's what I like to see."

"Yup," Han said. "They sent me there to see if I could find anyone else who would like to help our cause. Then I met this guy." He jerked his thumb at Jack. "And I figured I could make some easy coin on him."

"Yeah, well you have bad hair," Jack retorted feebly.

"But why do you need us?" Kairi asked.

"Well we not only have to deal with Stormtroopers but Heartless as well. They've broken out across the galaxy. Way more then there were before. We're having a lot of trouble containing this problem. Then we heard about Keyblades. Keyblades are the stuff of legends!" Han replied. "Some wield more power then a Jedi! So, we recently heard that Keybladers had been seen again. We need more help than ever in our crusade. The Empire's moving and we can't do much t stop them. But, with the Keybladers on our side, we just might have a chance."

"Yeah, everyone wants a piece of Jack nowadays," Jack sighed.

"That's cause most of them haven't met you yet," Inuyasha remarked.

"So what do you think?" Han asked hopefully. "Will you join us?" The Keybladers were silent for quite a long time.

"Huddle!" Mushu cried. The Keybladers all gathered round in their own nifty Keyblader huddle. Vincent shook his head at the embarrassing display. They whispered amongst themselves as Han strained his ears to hear what they were saying. Unfortunately, he could decipher nothing. They had obviously practiced this. Finally, they broke apart.

"Thanks but no thanks," Mulan said gently. "We have our own problems to deal with first."

Han's face fell. "Awww. Really?"

"Yeah, sorry," Sora said. "We also don't want to put any of you in danger. These Keyblades carry nothing but trouble. You see, we're being hunted."

"By the Yautja," Han stated. Sora shook his head.

"Something worse." Han raised an eyebrow but didn't press the subject. "We don't want to put anyone else in danger. I've already made a huge mistake about this and I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. It's already happened before..." Sora's mind wandered off to his silver-haired best friend, a captive of the evil Darth Vader. Vincent regarded Sora with his gaze and smirked lightly.

Han also stared at Sora admirably before sighing. "You know, Sora," he said. "You're a real good kid. You remind me of someone else I know." The ships speakers went on and Chewbacca's howling rang through the hold. "We're coming up on your ship. Guess it's time for you to leave."

"Thank goodness," Beast sighed. "I need a shower. My fur's full of sand and various other unidentified foreign objects."

"Here, let me help you with that!" Mushu said jumping off of Mulan and onto Beast, then proceeded to pick all the bugs out of the brown fur and eat them.

The _Shera _floated not far off. It wasn't moving at all, just drifting harmlessly through emptiness. Chewbacca maneuvered the _Millennium Falcon _to dock at the back of the _Shera. _The Falcon was slightly smaller than the Shera but it managed to make a perfect dock nonetheless. They hooked up to a small door that connected the two ships. The door led to a hallway in the _Shera_ but no one was there to meet them. In fact, nobody even acknowledged their arrival.

Sora and the other Keybladers walked into the hallway while Han and Vincent saw them off. "What are you gonna do, Vincent?" Sora asked the red-cloaked man.

Vincent crossed his arms. "I'm going with these guys. This Rebel Alliance sounds like the real deal. Besides, I've got nothing better to do."

"Great," Han sighed. "We lose the Keybladers but we get an emo instead. Lady luck is looking out for me today."

Sora smiled. "Take it easy, Han. I'm glad we had the chance to meet you."

"Speak for yourself," Jack muttered.

"Thanks, Sora," Han said, grinning. "And if you guys ever need any help, look us up. We're in the book." Sora and the others walked away.

"Sora," Vincent called, gaining the boy's attention. "If you ever see Cloud, tell him I said hi." Sora grinned and gave him a thumbs up. The door closed and the _Millennium Falcon_ disconnected from the _Shera_. Once at a safe distance, it warped out the area as if it had never been there.

"Oh no!" Jack suddenly cried.

"What's wrong?" Mulan asked.

"I forgot to get our munny back! That no good swindler! Five-thousand munny! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Everyone sighed. Ignoring the pirate's whining, they made their way through the Shera once again.

"Where is everybody?" Inuyasha asked as they walked. The halls were completely empty. "I was expecting some kind of welcome back party. What a gyp."

"They must all be on the bridge," Beast said. "Won't they be surprised when they see I'm back."

"I'm sure Aerith and Quistis will be happy to see me," Jack drawled with a grin. "They'll cry tears of joy upon my heroic return."

"They'll cry, but it won't be for joy," Mulan joked.

"Well, I can tell you right now, I'm starving!" Mushu stressed. "Which way is the kitchen? I've got a craving for some pasta!"

"Well there's only one thing I want to do," Kairi sighed. "Take a nap. I'm beat."

"But the first thing we have to do is tell everybody about the Chasers," Sora said. "I just hope they take it as well as you guys did." They came to the doors that lead to the bridge and walked through them as they swished open.

"Break out the rum, boys and girls! Captain Jack is back on board!" the pirate announced. He walked straight into the back of the Beast who had stopped dead in his tracks. Frowning, Jack peeked over his shoulder and saw what everyone else saw. "Oh, bugger."

The bridge was in a state of disarray. The control panels had been ripped apart, the wooden floors were torn asunder and all around lay the unconscious forms of their friends. Leon and Yuffie were sprawled across the floor with their respective weapons in hand. Quistis, Cid, Barret and Wade were in a similar state. Adelbert was face down on the floor but Lula was nowhere to be seen. Kim, Ron and even Rufus were knocked out. The cause of all this stood by the large window, staring into space. Black armour and a long cape made up his ten-foot tall body as he turned around to face the shocked Keybladers.

"Welcome back," the Chaser said. "We were getting quite restless. But now that you're here..." In his hand he summoned a large, threatening Keyblade. "...the fun can begin."

_You Laredo fans will hate me for this ending. But in my defense, I'm not the first guy to steal one of his ideas! This is the first and hopefully the only one I will ever take. Please review!_


	28. Chapter 28: Chaser and Chasees

_Exams are over and I'm back in action! BOOYA!!! Enjoy happy people!_

Chapter 28

"You!" Sora shouted. "You bastard!" Without a second thought he summoned his Keyblade and charged straight for the Chaser. In a shower of sparks, their Keyblades clashed with incredible force.

"Come, boy! Is that all you're capable of?", the Chaser mocked. The strong and brutal Chaser was a force to be reckoned with, parrying and blocking every attack the boy attempted. Stronger, faster, and much more skillful, Sora was quickly overwhelmed by the dark knight and knocked off to the side.

"Sora!" Kairi cried. On cue all the Keybladers rushed into the fight. Everyone except Jack Sparrow that is, who was slinking toward the door as quietly as he could. Unfortunately, Beast grabbed him and threw him into the battle.

The Chaser sidestepped Kairi's attack, slapped her with the back of his Keyblade, then began effortlessly parrying Beast's powerful swings, an amazing feat on its own. A mighty retaliating slash sent the Beast flying. It was Inuyasha's turn to try his luck but the Chaser grabbed him by his long silver hair and threw him across the bridge. The dark armoured man turned to Mulan only to be met with a jet of flame that hit him head on. Mulan kept the stream of fire going, not giving him any mercy but, to her dread, the Chaser walked against the flames and straight toward her, backhanding her and snuffing out her attack. Not even his cape was at all singed. Before he could finish her off, Mushu leaped on his covered face and started clawing away but didn't even make a scratch on the hard, cold armour.

"Oh, that usually works," Mushu stammered before he was thrown off. Before the Chaser knew what happened, Jack jumped on his back and started bonking him on the head with his Follow the Wind Keyblade only to be lifted off by the scruff of his clothes and brought before the knight's face while his feet dangled in the air.

"Aren't you the one who shot me with a cannon?" the Chaser asked menacingly. Jack sweated bullets.

"No, uh...that was Mr. Cotton!" Jack stammered while giving a shaky smile. "He and that trigger-happy parrot of his! Just a misunderstanding then! If you could just let me go..."

"Nothing personal," the Chaser said, raising his large Keyblade for the terrible deed. "It's just business." Before he could cut the pirate down to size he was suddenly covered in a thick sheet of ice, freezing him on the spot with Jack still in his grasp. Sora stood, slightly battered, with his Keyblade pointed at the armoured monster after just firing a blizzaga spell.

"Come on!" he shouted to the others. "It's us he's after! We've got to get him away from the others!" The Chaser ice sculpture started to crack and vibrate as Jack freed himself. The Keybladers all rushed out of the bridge, reluctantly leaving their friends behind. As soon as the doors closed behind them the Chaser shattered his icy prison, shards of ice flying everywhere. After he was free he shook his head in annoyance.

"Why do they always run?" he sighed. He snapped his fingers. Several white portals opened in the bridge and from them emerged the white Nobodies. Slippery Dusks, sharp-headed Dragoons and brutal Berserkers made up his ghastly entourage. "Bring them to me. Alive."

The Keybladers rushed through the _Shera _halls as fast as they could manage. They were like rats caught in a trap to which there was no escape. It was enough to drive a man mad. Or in some people's cases, madder. "We're doomed," Mushu whined. "We're dead. We're finished. Game over, man. Game over!"

"Mushu!" Mulan hissed. "Part of hiding requires being silent!"

"This all my fault," Sora moaned. "I should have told everybody about the Chasers! Now they're all hurt because of me!"

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Inuyasha muttered. Everyone glared at him.

"Sora, it wouldn't have mattered if you told anyone or not," Kairi said gently. "No one could have predicted that guy showing up here. What we have to worry about now is how we're going to get him out."

"But we can't!" Beast stated. "You saw what happened back there! He took on all of us without breaking sweat! He's unstoppable!"

"Beast is right," Sora said, an idea forming in his mind. "We'll split up. Kairi and I will go one way, Beast and Inuyasha, Jack and Mulan will go another. Try and get him to follow you. We'll all meet up in the hanger. I have an idea."

Wade roused himself back on the bridge only to be met with a large amount of pain. Looking around, he saw that everyone else was still knocked out. With strong effort, he crawled over to one of the control panels that was mostly undamaged.

"Gotta...help them...somehow," he choked, hoisting himself up and typing in commands on the computer.

Deep in the ship, a certain cat went online.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The _Shera_ was deathly quiet as Sora and Kairi waded through thehalls. They kept their Keyblades at the ready for the first sign of danger. "This is bad," Kairi whispered. "I've never been more scared in my life. That guy just gives me the creeps."

"Don't worry," Sora assured. "We've faced lots of scary stuff in the past but got out okay each time. This guy will be no different. I hope..."

A noise was heard in a closet they happened to be passing, putting them on alert. Sora and Kairi glanced at each other and nodded simultaneously. They slowly approached the door with their Keyblades ready.

"One...," Sora whispered.

"Two...," Kairi whispered back.

"Three!" The doors swished open and they leveled their Keyblades.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Denzel and Marlene cried clutching each other.

"Back away from the kids, bub!" Lula snarled, floating in front of the children and glowing with dangerous power. She then saw who it was. "Well, look who decided to show up!" Marlene and Denzel stopped screaming.

"Sora! Kairi!" Marlene cried running to them. Kairi bent down and gave her a reassuring hug. "Thank goodness your back!"

"There, there," Kairi soothed, holding the little girl. "Are you both okay?" Marlene nodded gently.

"Did you beat that guy?" Denzel asked. Sora shook his head miserably. "Who is he? We were trying to find you guys after you flew off and he just popped out of nowhere! He said he was looking for your Keyblades!"

"He beat everyone!" Marlene said. "Even my daddy! He was so strong!"

"Barret told them to hide away," Lula explained. "And Adelbert actually was decent enough to send me with them as protection. Glad some decency actually reached that helmeted head of his." Sora clenched his fist in anger.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Shalua's still with her sister in the medical bay," Denzel replied. "And I haven't seen Aerith in a while."

"What are we going to do?" Marlene asked worriedly.

"What indeed?" Everyone jumped at the Chaser's cold voice from where he stood in the hall. His large frame took up most of the space and his Keyblade was drawn. Marlene hid behind Kairi as she and Sora gripped their Keyblades. Lula hovered in the air while Denzel did his best to look brave which was hard in the face of such a threat. "Well, Keybladers? What's your heroic plan of action? I'm dying to hear it. Something daring, no doubt."

"What do you want!?" Sora demanded.

"How many times are we going to go through this?" the armoured man asked. "I want your Keyblades. Give up peacefully and I'll make it quick and painless."

"Not a chance!" Kairi declared. "You have a name? Your buddy gave us his."

"Charon never was the smartest of us. But if you must know, it's Aradan. And if you won't lay down your arms, I shall grant you a warriors death." He made his way for them slowly and they backed away.

"Who is he?" Marlene whispered.

"A Chaser." It was not Sora or Kairi that had answered Marlene's question. The hunted party looked behind them. There stood Shelke and Shalua. Shelke was completely healthy and her sabers were in her holsters. The one-eyed doctor's lab coat had been discarded revealing her sleek body and robotic left arm. Sora and Kairi were surprised to see Shelke awake but not as shocked as they were that she knew of the Keyblade wielding warrior.

"How did...?" Sora stammered.

"A Chaser," Shelke continued. "Servant of the darkness. Hunters of the legendary Keyblades. Unstoppable warriors that devastated the Keyblade War and plunged the universe into chaos."

"Keyblade...War?" Kairi repeated. She didn't like the sound of that.

"You're quite the clever little girl," Aradan drawled. In a single bound, he flipped over Sora and Kairi to land right before Shelke and Shalua. "But too much knowledge is a dangerous thing."

"Get away from her!" Shalua snarled. Aradan merely swatted her away like a fly, sending her crashing into the wall.

"Shalua!" Sora and Kairi ran to confront Aradan the Chaser and the Keyblades started flying. While they attempted to hold off the Keyblade thief, Marlene and Denzel rushed to help Shalua up. The scientist struggled to stand, feeling the worse for wear. She limped over to two large thick steel doors and entered the commands on the security pad next to it. The doors slid open, leading to another corridor.

"Quick! Get in!" she shouted to everyone. Marlene and Denzel wasted no time and went across the threshold. Sora and Kairi were tiring fast against Aradan. The Chaser had no problem taking on the two skilled opponents. A living sword was another story all together.

"Come on, big boy!" Lula yelled, flying in and swatting the Chaser with the flat of her blade. She flew all around him like a gnat, shooting energy blasts and smacking him.

"Rrrrggghhh! Accursed blade! Get away!" Aradan shouted swinging his Keyblade, trying to bring Lula down. As the sword kept him busy, Sora and Kairi ran inside the doors with the others. The only one still outside, other then Lula, was Shelke, who stood between the Chaser and the door.

"Shelke! Come on!" Shalua cried. The little girl with the nineteen-year old mind headed for their position but a stray hit from Aradan's Keyblade knocked her to the ground. "Shelke!" Shalua ran out of the doorway and to her sister's side, hoisting her up by the arm.

"Let me go," Shelke said resisting against Shalula's grasp.

"Never again!" Shalua declared. Shelke stopped resisting and stared at the scientist, confused. "We have ten years to catch up, Shelke," she said smiling. "I won't let this end here!"

Aradan was finally able to stop Lula's pesky attacks by grabbing her by the hilt and throwing her through the doorway just over Denzel's head. By some crazy twist of fate she was flung straight into the door control panel on the other side, causing the doors to short circuit and begin to close. "Shalua! Hurry!" Sora called. If those doors closed, Shalua and Shelke would be trapped on the other side with the Chaser. Shalua hoisted her sister up and made a final sprint for the door but there was no way they would make it in time. But as a last desperate act, Shalua wedged her mechanical arm in-between the doors and stopped them from closing any further.

"Shalua!" Kairi cried. She and Sora both gripped the doors and tried to pull them open but they just weren't strong enough. Denzel and Marlene helped but it was still not enough. Shalua winced as her arm was slowly being crushed. Shelke watched on.

"Why...?" she whispered. Shalua, despite the pain, smiled before pushing Shelke through the small opening. Behind the one-eyed scientist, Aradan the Chaser stalked slowly towards her, Keyblade ready for bloodshed.

"Shelke," Shalua said as her arm was slowly compacted. Sora and the others still tried to open the doors but to know avail. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister." The bolts and wires in her arm popped and snapped. "I'm sorry I let you suffer for so long." The metal began to crunch under the pressure. "Sora, Kairi. Take care of my sister."

"Wait!" Sora pleaded through clenched teeth. The doors were almost closed as Shalua's arm was compacted smaller and smaller and the Chaser was getting closer.

Shelke's mouth hung open in utter confusion. Why was this woman doing this? What would drive her to such an act? "Shelke," Shalua continued. "I'm glad I was able to find you. And remember, I'll always love you." The doors closed shut and the arm was crushed completely, leaving Shalua trapped on the other side.

"No!" Sora shouted banging on the door. "Shalua! Shalua!"

Shalua stood with one missing arm on the other side of the door and turned to face Aradan without any fear. Aradan stopped before her, staring down with his inscrutable features hidden behind his helmet. "You're very noble," he complimented, raising his Keyblade. "Your reward awaits you."

_SWISH_

Sora stopped pounding on the door whenhe heard the Keyblade fall. "No..." he whispered. Kairi eyes began to fill with tears. Denzel bowed his head as he fought back the tears. Marlene started sobbing. And Shelke? She felt something she hadn't felt in overten years. Sadness.

"Why?" she muttered. "Why would she...Shalua..." A loud pounding hammered on the steel doors. Outside, the Chaser was hammering at the doors, creating huge dents in the thick metal. They wouldn't hold for much longer.

"Come on!" Sora shouted.He hurried everyone along, dislodging Lula, before Aradan could break through and carry on with his mission.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Dunn, dunn, dunn! Dunn, dunn! Dooo, dooo, dunnn!" Mushu sang as Mulan and Jack snuck through the _Shera_. Their Keyblades so they would not be caught off guard. "Dooo! Dunn! Dunn, dunn, dunn!"

"Mushu!" Mulan hissed. "We do not need dramatic background music!"

"Well, then how else are we gonna know when someone is sneaking up on us?" Mushu scoffed. "I'm doing everyone a favour here!" Mulan sighed, a growing habit when she dealt with her family guardian.

"Which way to the hanger from here, Jack?" she asked the pirate. Jack brought up his hand on which he had scribbled down directions. Unfortunately, the heat of the situation had caused him to sweat quite a bit and his map was smeared as a result.

"Uh...I think it's this way...no, this way...or is that an arrow?" he muttered, trying to decipher the mess on his hand. "I - I think that's a fraction...Aha! It's that way!" He pointed straight at a wall. Mulan and Mushu scowled at him. "That...doesn't help much, does it?"

"Like fish-food for a dog," Mushu scoffed.

"Honestly, Jack," Mulan sighed. "Can't you be serious for just a moment? This is a terrible situation!"

"I'll have you know I can be very serious! You don't become a pirate captain on good looks and charm alone. Even though they work very well. You get what I'm saying...savvy?" Mulan rolled her eyes. "Now, now, let's not be cold. A time of crisis often bring two people closer together."

"But we're always in a crisis."

"Exactly! We're meant to be!" Mulan shook her head and sighed again. When she reopened her eyes she immediately went on alert.

"Look out!" she cried tackling Jack just before a claymore could crush his head. The Berserker Nobody dislodged his weapon from the wall and towered over the two Keybladers. Behind it were several more Berserkers with Dusks and Dragoons. The Berserkers hefted their claymores and the Dragoons brandished their spears while the Dusks slithered their way towards them. Mulan and Jack stood back up and started backing away.

"See! I told you! We needed background music!" Mushu exclaimed.

"What say we mosey on out of here and meet up with the others, eh?" Jack stammered. He turned around but their path was blocked by more Dusks, Dragoons and Berserkers. No way to escape. They were caught between a rock and a lot of Nobodies. "Oh, bugger. I need a drink." He reached for his bottle but to his dread he found it was empty. "Oh, bugger!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora, Kairi, Denzel, Marlene, Shelke and Lula reached the hanger doors, all out of breath. They faced the door they came in and awaited the Chaser's inevitable arrival. "Get ready," Sora warned. Loud footsteps could be heard approaching. Each step making a horrendous 'clang' and growing louder as Aradan drew closer. "Here he comes..." They kept their eyes glued to the doors as the torturous footsteps grew louder.

Imagine their surprise when the wall to their left was slashed open with the sounds of grinding twisting metal. They all jumped back in shock as out of the new hole strode Aradan the Chaser, as deadly and frightening as ever. His nameless Keyblade rested on his shoulder. "Nowhere left to run," he said quietly. Sora and Kairi stepped in front of the children protectively.

"We're done running," Kairi stated bravely. "You're gonna pay for hurting our friends!"

"Denzel, Marlene," Sora said to each of them in turn. "Go back to the bridge and see if everybody is okay. Lula, Shelke, you guys look after them." Shelke looked uncertain.

"Please, Shelke," Kairi pleaded. "We need your help." The red-haired girl thought for a moment before making her decision. With a hard face, she nodded.

"Good luck guys," Denzel said.

"Be careful," Marlene whispered. Sora and Kairi gave them reassuring smiles. The three children and the floating sword ran out the hanger doors, leaving Sora and Kairi to face the Chaser alone.

"What do you expect to accomplish?" Aradan mused, making careful steps towards them. "I've defeated Keybladers that were twice the warriors you are. Twice the size too."

"I don't care!" Sora yelled. "I don't care how strong you are! I won't let you hurt any more of our friends!"

"That goes double for me!" Kairi backed up. "We're gonna bring you down!"

Aradan chuckled. "Don't make promises you can't keep!" He charged toward the two at a speed they didn't think possible. He quickly knocked Sora into a wall then rounded to knock Kairi into another. In a matter of seconds he had beaten them both. "Well that was terribly anti-climatic. Keybladers just aren't what they used to be."

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck Aradan, stopping him in his tracks. Powerful volts coursed though the armour. The Chaser didn't scream but grunted in pain. Sora and Kairi were dumbfounded. Where did it come from?

"Sora! Kairi!" There standing in the threshold of the doorway was sweet, kind Aerith. Her normal smiling face was replaced with one of pure anger directed solely at the Aradan. Her beautiful green eyes burned with determination.

"Aerith," Sora gasped.

"You're okay!" Kairi exclaimed. Aerith nodded but didn't take her eyes off the Chaser.

Smoke billowed from Aradan after the thundaga attack. "So I missed one," Aradan sighed. "How many rats are on this ship? But if you want a fight..." He completely ignored Sora and Kairi and walked for her. "...I'm willing to oblige."

Aerith placed both her fists together in front of herself. As she separated them something appeared in her grasp. A staff. A long wooden staff. There was nothing really special about it. Just a chiseled down piece of wood. And yet...there was something magical about it as Aerith held it in her hands.

"I don't enjoy fighting," Aerith whispered. "But you leave me no choice."

"Famous last words," Aradan mocked. He charged in with his Keyblade held out. Aerith rushed in turn. The two clashed in the hanger's center, Aerith's wooden staff somehow able to stand up to Aradan's destructive Keyblade. Both stared each other down in a death lock. Aradan was much larger then Aerith but she held her ground. Finally they broke apart and traded blows in earnest.

The Chaser's incredible Keyblade hammered down on the gentle flower girl with unforgiving power. He was a brutal and skilled fighter by nature. But Aerith was as swift and agile as the wind. She blocked every attack Aradan sent at her until she was able to drive her staff into the Chaser's stomach. Armour or not, all the air was forced out of Aradan's lungs. Aerith then rounded and slammed the staff into the side of Aradan's helmet. She continued hitting the Chaser again and again, so fast that Aradan couldn't defend or attack. Sora and Kairi watched the fight with unblinking eyes. They had never seen Aerith like this. It was as if something was driving her to fight her hardest against Aradan. Like a woman possessed.

Meanwhile, Kairi pulled out her Kimmunicator and contacted the other Keybladers. "Guys! Where are you? We need your help!"

"_Sorry, Kairi!_" Beast shouted on the screen, looking very stressed and ragged. _"We've got our own problems to worry about right now! There are Nobodies everywhere! "_

"_Bring it on!" _Inuyasha hollered off screen. _"You want some of this!? I'll take all of you on! You there! With the face! Come here!"_ Nobodies were flying everywhere behind Beast in the half-demon's battle frenzy.

After delivering a series of punishing attacks, Aerith raised the hand not holding her staff and fired a firaga spell at point-blank range straight at Aradan's chest. He skidded across the ground on his feet, bending down on one knee. Aerith panted heavily, exhausted after holding off such a powerful opponent. For a while, Aradan didn't move from his kneeling position and Aerith thought it was over. That is until...Aradan began to laugh.

"This is quite unexpected," Aradan laughed, standing back up. He was completely unharmed by Aerith's efforts. "You're one of the Ancients! Here, of all places! And I thought we wiped you all out. But here I find the last of the race. There's always at least one bug hiding under a rock." He stretched his neck a little. "Time to get squashing then." He charged at her again and Aerith could do nothing to stop him. She was completely spent. Her mana reserves were depleted. Before she knew it, he was in front of her with Keyblade and about to end her life. It came down.

_CHINK_

The sound of metal on metal surprised Aerith's ears. Opening her eyes, she saw a mess of spiky brown hair.

"You're...not going...to...hurt...anyone else!" Sora hissed as he kept the Chaser at bay with his Kingdom Key. Aradan towered over the young boy, overpowering him. Sora's knees began to buckle under him.

"You fool," Aradan hissed. He broke their lock by pushing Sora hard so that he flew straight into Aerith and they both skidded across the steel floor, tired and sore. "Keyblades are not meant for the weak, boy. Only those who crave power are deserving enough towield their magnificence. We Chasers are the only ones who are truly worthy to own such a weapon. And you, child, are in the way of our progress."

Sora's head was bowed low casting a shadow over his face. To Aradan's surprise, he chuckled. "You talk too much," he said. "Kairi! Now!" While Sora and Aerith had kept the Chaser distracted, Kairi had crawled to the hanger door controls. She pounded down on the open command and gripped the panel tightly. Sora and Aerith ran to a wall and gripped the pipes running through it.

"What!?" Aradan exclaimed. Behind him, the large doors began to open to the great vastness of space. The huge doorway was immediately turned into a large vacuum, sucking out everything that wasn't nailed down. Sora, Kairi and Aerith hung on tightly to their safety harnesses lest they be pulled into their own trap. Aradan the Chaser, however, had nothing to grab on to and was slowly lifted off the ground. Thinking quickly, he drove his Keyblade into the floor, anchoring himself. He quickly lifted and drove his Keyblade in again, moving slowly towards the heroes with each drive. Sora's heart stopped when he saw this.

"It's not working!" Kairi shouted over the violent suction.

Aradan continued his slow and careful march with grim set determination. "Nothing stops a Chaser!" Aradan hollered. "I am the darkness! " It was true, Sora realized. Nothing they did could bring him down. All their skills, all their powers, all their cunning, still not enough. He was truly a monster.

But the forces of good made one last stand.

"BANZAI!!!!" Out of nowhere came the robotic cat, Cait Sith. He flew through the air on the pull of the open hanger doors on a head on collision course with Aradan. He pumped his fist and nailed the surprised Chaser's face, so surprised that he let go of his Keyblade and was sent hurtling backwards with the cat.

"Got him!" Wade cried from the bridge, seeing all that had happened from the camera that he installed inside Cait Sith. Denzel and Marlene also watched anxiously while Lula and Shelke attended to the wounded crew members.

Back in the hanger, in a last ditch effort, Aradan grabbed hold of side of the hanger door, bending the metal with his steel clad fingers, trying to avoid being plummeted outside. Cait Sith flew past him and grabbed a hold of the Chaser's flailing cape.

"Cait Sith!" Kairi cried.

The robot cat flashed her a feline smile. "Don't worry, lass!" he called. "A robot cat's got to do what a robot cat's got to do! I'm just a bot after all! It's your lives that matter!" Aradan's grip on the side began to weaken. The vacuum motion of the hanger was too much for the Keyblade hunter to handle. Despite the wind, the noise and the empty blackness behind him, Aradan turned his covered head toward Sora. Sora felt those eyes bore into him even though they weren't visible underneath the frightening helmet.

"You're only delaying the inevitable, boy!" he hollered to Sora. "It may not be today and it may not be tomorrow, but we will meet again! The Keyblades will be ours and our master will return! All shall fall before the darkness! And there's nothing you can do to stop us! Nothing! Hahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" His hold was finally lost on the ship and was sent hurtling into infinite space, laughing all the way with Cait Sith still on his cape. As soon as he was out, Kairi slammed the control panel and the hanger doors slammed shut, equalizing the rooms pressure and halting the vacuum.

"Now!" Wade shouted. He slammed his fist down on the warp button on the control panel. The _Shera _engines roared to life. Though damaged and broken, the ship was able to pull one last jump, warping out of the area faster then the speed of light, leaving behind two former passengers.

Back in the hanger, Aradan's Keyblade, which was still wedged in the floor, suddenly vanished. A sign that they had truly escaped the Chaser's wrath...for now. Now that the room was pressurized, Kairi could stand freely and calm the beating of her heart. "Sora?" she called to the other side of the room. Sora didn't, nor couldn't, answer her. There he lay on the metal floor, sound asleep and still clutching his safety pipe. Even after all that happened, Kairi couldn't help but think how peaceful he looked.

"Come on," Aerith said. "Let's get back to the bridge." Kairi nodded and they lifted Sora off the ground. Placing each of his arms over their shoulders, they carried him out of the hanger, off to the aid of their friends.


	29. Chapter 29: The Keyblade War

_Writers block + School equals one pissed off writer and a lot of pissed off readers! Sorry everybody. Life. What are you gonna do? I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence. _

Chapter 29

Sora's slowly awoke from his sleep. His blurred vision began to clear and he found that he was in the medical bay of the _Shera_, laying in one of the beds. How did he get here? He recalled the hanger and...

The Chaser!

Sora shot up to a sitting position and felt a weight shift on his bed. "Sora?" he heard Kairi 's voice call. Before Sora knew it she was by his bedside. "You're awake! That's good."

"Aradan," Sora gasped. "What happened?" Kairi smiled reassuringly.

"He's gone," she said. "And we've put a lot of distance between him and us."

Sora sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone's fine. Well..." Her smile wilted away. "...almost everyone." She turned to another part of the room and Sora turned his head with curiosity. Floating in a tank that was hooked up to many machines was Shalua. Her robotic arm was missing and she was apparently unconscious. Sora hoped it was just that. Standing in front of the tank was Shelke, staring up at her big sister with a blank face.

"Wade said she suffered extreme head trauma," Kairi continued dismally. "We don't know if she'll wake up or not." Sora's heart ached at the news. He was there and he couldn't do anything to help Shalua. She sacrificed herself so Shelke could get away.

"Why?" Shelke said suddenly. Sora and Kairi turned to her. "Why did she do what she did? Why would she do something so...foolish?"

"Shelke," Sora began. "Shalua has been looking for you for over ten years. You're her very reason for living."

"So?" Shelke replied. "I don't understand how someone could give their own life for that of another." She turned around to look into Sora's blue eyes. "Do _you _understand?"

Sora understood all too well, thinking back to when he held that black Keyblade before he plunged it into his heart to save Kairi's. "I can't speak for Shalua. But...when you care about someone that much, giving your life is sometimes the least you could do." Kairi placed her hand over his and smiled.

Shelke looked as confused as ever. "The...least...?" She turned back to the tank which contained Shalua. But for a moment, Sora thought he saw a look of understanding pass through her features, but maybe he was just imagining things.

Over on the bridge, everyone else was recovering from the Chaser attack. Although they were battered and broken, they were all generally okay. The rest of the Keybladers were also present, having exterminated the last of the Nobodies that haunted their ship. It hadn't been easy and it left their bodies tired and their clothes slightly ragged, but they got the job done.

"A Chaser?" Leon asked. "That's what he's called?"

"Yup," Beast answered simply.

"What is he?" Quistis pressed. "A Heartless?"

"Not a clue," Jack replied lazily.

"Where did he come from?" Barret questioned.

"Don't know," Mulan said tiredly.

"How many are there?" Tifa asked.

"No idea," Inuyasha sighed.

"WHAT _DO _YOU KNOW!?!?!?!" Adelbert snapped, fed up with their simple answers. Lula, back in her sheath, zapped his neck making him yelp in pain.

"Look," Jack sighed. "All I know is for the past hour we've been blown out of the sky, forced to walk through a burning hot desert, been swindled out of our money by Hano Solan and his walking shag rug, attacked by a bounty hunter, had our arses kicked by a black knight, and then had to fight an army of guys in white pajamas! I think I speak for us all when I say we just want to refill our rum bottles and get some rest." The Keybladers all nodded wearily in agreement. "Now where's the loo?"

"You're saying you don't know _anything _about this guy?" Leon growled.

"Not really," Mulan confessed. "All we know is that he's after our Keyblades."

"And the fact that he's not limited to hurting other people to get them," Kim said as she dabbed a dazed Ron's head with a wet cloth and Rufus bandaged her cheek.

One of the panels in the floor slid open. Out of the hole crawled Cid, covered in grease and oil. "No good," the mechanic sighed. "The engines are shot. That last jump we took completely blew the propulsion system. We're stuck." Wade crawled out the hole right behind Cid, also filthy from working.

"I am not made for physical labor," he panted.

"Great," Leon growled, pacing around. "We're tired, injured and now we're lost in space! And we don't even have any info on the guy who did this! How could things get any worse?" On cue, the flushing of a toilet was heard by everyone. The door to the bathroom slid open and Jack Sparrow strolled out.

"Don't go in there for at least two hours," the pirate informed. "Actually better make that three hours. You know what? Just avoid that room all together." Everyone sent Jack dirty looks.

"Wait a minute," Denzel suddenly said, gaining everyone's attention. "That girl...Shelke. She knew something about that guy!" Everyone's eyes widened in confusion.

"Come to think of it," Lula intoned. "That little twerp did seem to know quite a bit about that tin can."

"They must be in cahoots!" Adelbert declared, jumping to conclusions as always.

"That can't be it!" Marlene said. "That guy was going to attack Shelke! If hadn't been for Shalua..." Barret held his daughter as she began tear up.

The door slid open and everyone turned. Sora, Kairi and Shelke entered the bridge and were instantly met by the stares of everyone else on board.

"What's up?" Sora asked nervously. But no one payed him any attention, all focused on Shelke.

"Shelke," Aerith said gently. "Do you know something about the man that attacked us? That Chaser?"

"Yeah, kid! What are you hiding!?" Adelbert hollered. Lula shot a blast of energy at his neck to keep him silent. Everyone's expectant eyes fell upon Shelke but she didn't seem to care about their stares.

It was true, Sora realized. When the Chaser was still on board, Shelke did seem like she knew quite a bit about their Keyblade stalker. More then Sora could tell from his dreams. But how did she know? He also stared at her expectantly.

Shelke, finally fed up with their gazes, spoke up. "It was my assignment. Given to me by the Horned King. It's why I was accepted into the Tsviets. To collect fragments of research data across the universe to complete the research."

"Research?" Barret repeated.

"On what?" asked Quistis.

Shelke looked them all in the face before she continued. "The Keyblade War." Those two words were enough to catch the interest of everyone on the bridge. Those same words also sent an unexplainable chill down a certain flower girl's spine. Aerith shook the feeling off and listened to what Shelke had to say.

"War?" Leon whispered. Wars were never good. "What kind of war?"

"And what has that got to do with the Chasers?" Inuyasha asked.

Shelke looked the same as ever. "I can answer all your questions. All the data is stored within my mind. But perhaps it would be better if I showed you. To give you a better idea of what you're up against. It's...the least I could do." She briefly glanced at Sora who smiled back. "Do you have a net diver on board this ship?" she asked Cid.

"Yeah, it's in the back," Cid answered. "Why?"

"I need to use it to access the data in my mind. Everything you need to know is within me. Then I'll show you all. Please take me to it." Cid shrugged and motioned for her to follow him. Shelke stepped in behind the _Shera's_ pilot but and motioned for the Keybladers to follow her.

They were lead to the heart of the ship, to a lounging area containing a large screen in the wall and comfortable seats about. It even had a bar in one corner. In the middle of the room was a holographic projector.

"I didn't know this part of the ship even existed," Kairi muttered.

"You've got everything here," Beast said, amazed.

"Is that a mini-fridge?" Mushu asked.

Cid smiled proudly. "Yeah, I admit it. I'm the greatest. Secret's out. Now you guys wait here while I show Miss Shelke the net diver. And don't touch my fridge!" He and Shelke turned round and left the room.

As soon as they did , Mushu scampered over to the mini-fridge. "What Papa Bear don't know won't hurt him," he said, grinning. He opened the fridge; it was stocked to the limit with a familiar alcoholic drink.

"Not enough space in my room," Jack said, nervously.

"I never thought someone would actually get to use this thing," Cid said to Shelke. He had lead her to one of the rooms within his ship. This one contained a reclining chair and on it sat a large metal helmet. Thick wires sprouted from the ceiling to connect with the unattractive headgear. "It makes me wonder why I installed it in the first place. I just use it to make microwave popcorn!"

"This will be perfect," Shelke said. Approaching the chair, she lifted the heavy helmet and placed it over her eyes and atop her head. It was much too big for her small body but she managed fine on her own. Once seated comfortably in the chair she faced the pilot even though her eyes were still covered. "I'm ready."

"You're the boss," Cid shrugged. He inputted commands into the chair arm. The large helmet illuminated into working order. The wires glowed with bright blue light. Information began to pour out of the small girl's mind and into the _Shera _network. It was not just the data that entered the network, but Shelke herself.

Back on the bridge, the holographic projector in the middle of the room blared loudly alerting everyone on deck. "Is it supposed to be doing that?" Jack asked worriedly.

"If not, I see a lot of pain in our futures," Mushu whimpered. The projector continued ringing and humming until finally a bright, blinding light shone through the entire bridge. Everyone was forced to cover their eyes as the light engulfed them.

When he was sure the light had subsided, Sora reopened his eyes. He gasped at the sight he was met with once his eyes had fully opened. He and everybody else were surrounded by a beautiful grassy plain. No longer were they on the bridge of the _Shera_, but in a large green field with rolling hills and intricate rock formations. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky but he felt no heat from it.

"What the...?" he breathed.

"How did we get here?" Mulan asked, looking around.

"Don't you lads see?" Jack said walking in front of them all. "I think it's quite obvious what's happened here."

"Which is...?" Inuyasha intoned.

"We've died and gone to heaven!" Everyone slapped their foreheads. "It's really not what I expected though. I expected clouds and angels and all that. And there should be rum. Lots of rum! This place is kinda empty. But no use living in the past. I accept my fate." He stopped his rant when he noticed that no one was paying attention to him, but kept their gazes behind him, their eyes wide with fear. "What?" Turning around he saw the source of everyone's unease and looked straight into the face of Aradan the Chaser. Jack yelped in shock and fell backwards, crawling away from the armoured man with haste. "This isn't heaven! It's the other place!" Everyone drew their weapons and prepared for the Chaser's assault.

They waited and waited but Aradan didn't budge. In fact, he wasn't even looking at them at all. He was staring across the grassy plain, apparently looking at something. Sora raised an eyebrow and relaxed out of his fighting stance. He walked over to Aradan cautiously and reached out. His hand went clear through the armour and out the other side.

"He's not real," Sora realized. "This whole place is one big hologram!" Kairi bent down to a flower and her hand passed through just as Sora's did through Aradan. The whole field was just a very impressive illusion.

"So what's he doing here?" Beast asked, glancing at the Chaser.

"You know, now that I get a good look at this guy, he's not so scary!" Jack Sparrow chuckled, walking up to the Aradan hologram. He summoned his Keyblade and poked it through the image again and again. "Want my key? Oh! Can't have it! No, seriously, take it. Oh! Too bad! You want it? Take it. Too slow!" This went on for several more seconds. That is until a hologram of Aradan's Keyblade appeared in his hand and Jack jumped back in fear.

_Armageddon's Key _flashed through Sora's head. The name of the man's Keyblade. By looks on the other Keybladers faces, they heard the same thing he did.

Aradan suddenly started walking forward on the false grass. Despite the fact that he wasn't real, no one dared get in his way. They all parted for the Chaser as he strode down the field with his Armageddon Keyblade in hand. Something had apparently alerted him.

"Where's he going?" Kairi asked.

All at once they saw what it was.

Over a hill in the distance emerged a charging army. Hundreds of men, women and creatures they had never seen before rushed down the hill heading straight for the Chaser. They all shouted in unison as they charged down the hill This was surprise enough for the onlookers, but what really shocked them all were the weapons that the army wielded.

Keyblades. Every man, woman and creature in the attacking force wielded a Keyblade. Each was as different and unique as those who wielded them. They gleamed in the daylight sun and rang as the battle cry echoed through the prairies.

"Who are they?" Mulan whispered.

"Keybladers," Sora answered, equally amazed.

The Aradan hologram continued walking forward as if the Keyblade army wasn't even there. But then, the others heard him laugh a low and cruel laugh. Suddenly he broke out into a run to meet the attackers head on. The army rushed but Aradan didn't falter. He was one man against over one hundred Keyblades. In a bright flash of light that blinded everyone once again, they connected.

Once again Sora uncovered his eyes. Once he did, he immediately wished he hadn't. The green sunny field that had captivated their eyes was completely destroyed. Flames littered the once beautiful prairie, incinerating every blade of grass and flower. The bright blue sky was painted crimson as the embers from the fires rose into the air. And everywhere lay the Keyblades of the attacking army. They were all that remained of the warriors as far as they could see. In the middle of it all stood Aradan the Chaser with his Keyblade still in his strong grasp.

"What is this?" Kairi whimpered. "This is horrible."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere came another Chaser. The same one that had attacked their Gummi Ship Shuttle. Charon was his name. They wouldn't forget it any time soon. He walked through the barren battlefield with his axe-Keyblade in his right hand. _Hell's Ferryman_ was the name that the Keybladers heard. A fitting name for such a deadly looking weapon. He stood beside Aradan and looked around the field in sadistic giddiness.

Again, from nowhere strolled a Chaser none of them had ever seen before. Judging by its shape and posture, this one was female. Her Keyblade was shaped like a thin and lithe sword. _Serpentine _was its name. For it truly did resemble a twisting and winding serpent. She walked to her fellow Chasers and stood on Aradan's other side.

_The Keyblade War. _The voice of Shelke echoed through the air, startling the Keybladers further.

"Shelke?" Sora called. He and everyone else looked around but the little girl was no where to be found.

_The Keyblade War. _Shelke's voice said again. _The greatest battle ever to be fought. A destructive conflict that ravaged the worlds and claimed many lives._ _The opposing forces were the pure-hearted Keybladers and the dark and powerful Chasers._

"Everybody who is confused raise your hand," Mushu stammered. They all promptly did so.

"Wait. There were more Keybladers?" Beast asked. "Like us?"

"But where? When?" Mulan stressed.

"And what are the Chaser's doing here?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I'm more confused then I usually am!"Jack sighed.

"Shelke!" Kairi called out. "We need more information! This is still too much!"

_What would you like to know?_

"Tell us about the Keybladers," Sora requested. Hewanted to know more about the Keybladers before him

_Very well. _The burning field and the Chasers were suddenly washedlike the sand on a beach and they were left in utter blackness. Then in another flash they were somewhere else. They were in the middle of space standing in mid air. Stars and planets were all around them.

"We're in space!?" Jack exclaimed. "Ack! Can't...breath...no...air." He collapsed to his knees spluttering and gasping. He managed to crawl to Mulan and took her hand in his. "Quick! Need...mouth to mouth!" Mulan recoiled and instantly withdrew her hand.

"Are you done?" Beast growled.

"Yeah, just about!" Jack said hopping back up.

_Long ago... _Shelke spoke again. _When darkness was just starting to take root in people's hearts, the Keyblades were born, created by powerful servants of the light to stay the shadows of evil. Only the purest of heart was bestowed a Keyblade. _A small ball of light appeared before them all, floating in front of them and captivating their eyes. It then began to descend beyond their feet to a planet that floated below them. They looked to the other worlds and saw that more small lights were flying off towards them. One for each world.

_All across the universe the Keybladers brought peace and justice to their worlds. _The image changed to a large mountain. A mountain with the appearance of a gorillas head. A large tropical jungle surrounded this unique rock formation. Through the vines that hung from the luscious trees swung a man in a loin cloth hollering loudly and happily. And in the man's hand was a Keyblade named _Ape Mountain_. A monkey head key chain hung from the hilt. At first, Sora though it was Tarzan but this man looked much goofier and laid back then his old jungle friend. The strange man was having such a good time in his swinging that he failed to notice the tree he was heading straight for. The Keybladers winced as he hit it head on.

_With the power of the light, they were able to accomplish many heroic deeds. _In a poor village full of ragged animals and peasants, a cry of surprise went out. Standing on a ramshackle house was human/fox man dressed in green tights and a matching hat with a red feather. He held a Keyblade that was curved in the shape of a bow. _From Rich to Poor. _The key chain was that of an arrow.He pulled a bag filled with gold coins from his satchel and threw it over the crowd. A string and arrow made entirely of light appeared took form in his bow-Keyblade. He pulled back, took aim and released the arrow to split the bag over the crowd. Gold coins rained down on the cheering peasants as the fox/man grinned proudly.

_Many were respected as great leaders and_ _warriors. Some to the point of gods. _A young woman with flowing silver hair and dark skin flew over a large city in strange flying machine. A Keyblade rested on her back. _Heart of Atlantis._ From the keychain hung a shining blue crystal. The city sat in the middle of a large lake with a large stone dome over head, apparently underground. The people of this amazing civilization turned their eyes to the sky and waved to the girl as she flew overhead. She smiled and waved back, flying for a large blue light floating in the sky.

"Whoa," Kairi breathed. "All those people. All those worlds. I had no idea."

"I don't think any of us did," Sora assured.

"This is a nifty club I'm part of," Jack said grinning. "Respected as gods, eh? I could get into that! All hail me!"

"So, these things," Mulan said, looking at her Hidden Dragon, "when given to someone, they're responsible for the safety and well-being of their entire world. That's a lot of responsibility."

"Oh, no one told me about responsibility," Jack whined. "Can't I just lord about with the thing?"

"But here's a question," Mulan said slowly. "If there were so many Keybladers before us, what happened them?" No one could answer her but they were just as confused. According to Shelke, there were more then the six of them. A lot more.

"Shelke," Sora called. "What happened to the Keybladers?"

_The Chasers._ Everyone stiffened in fear.

"That is not a good way to start an explanation," Mushu whimpered.

Sora took a deep breath before he asked his next question. "What are the Chasers?"

_The Chasers. Once revered as the greatest Keybladers in all existence. Like all Keybladers, they protected their worlds in the name of the light and were called heroes among the populace._

_But there were three who questioned the nature of Keyblade's choice. They believed that their fellow Keybladers were unworthy of such a bestowal, and that only they were strong enough to possess such power. Their jealousy and envy became an opening for darkness to take hold of their hearts. No longer were they warriors of the light, but became...the Chasers. _Three silhouetted figures stand in the total blackness around them. Suddenly one of them starts screaming in pain, clutching his head in agony. The others start to do the same, collapsing to their knees as shadows wrap around their bodies. The Keybladers looked on in horror as the shadows harden, becoming impenetrable armour, silencing their screams as it covers their faces.

They rose to their feet once the transformation was finished, now completely covered in black armour, their faces obscured by the helmets they now wore. Three Keybladers turned to darkness. It sent shivers down everyone's spine. The Chasers' Keyblades appeared in their hands. They held them up and crossed them together in an unspoken pact of diabolical intent.

_With their new powers they traveled to each of the worlds, found its guardian and relieved them of their Keyblades. The guardians were hunted down like dogs. _A young large muscled man dressed in ragged red clothes and red headband ran frantically through the crowded marketplace of a large village. In a sheath slung on his back was a Keyblade. _Bejabbers _fluttered through the heads of the watching Keybladers. A strange name for a Keyblade they all thought. The man vaulted through the village streets, screaming like a little girl, earning him the stares of many villagers. That is, until they saw what he was running from. The female Chaser suddenly crashed through a building, turning it into a pile of rubble and sending people into panicked screams. Picking herself up and readying her Keyblade, the Chaser took after her prey.

_Nothing got in the way of the Chasers. Many were killed in their pursuit of power. For each Keyblade that was taken, their power grew, acquiring a bit of the wielder's strength...and soul. _Charon stood over the body of a defeated Keyblader, barely distinguishable after a bout with the Chaser. Bending down, Charon ripped the Keyblade from the warrior's cold, dead fingers. Once in his grasp the Keyblade melted away and was absorbed into Charon's armoured body. Once completely assimilated, he let out a contented sigh like one who had just consumed a large meal, then giggled insanely at his own work.

_Recognizing this threat, the Keybladers banded together to stop the Chasers_. _Warriors from many worlds came to the aid of their allies to destroy the darkness._ _Thus began the Keyblade War. _Aradan the Chaser's Keyblade clashed with the steel another man's Keyblade. The one who wielded it jumped all around the armoured man with the grace and skill that only a master of martial-arts could pull off. He back flipped away from Aradan just in time to avoid a killing blow. Once at a safe distance, he faced the Chaser with determined eyes and readied his Keyblade, shaped like a scimitar. He was dressed in old fashioned clothes, with long black hair and had a face that reminded Mulan of her own people. _Tenth Tiger _was his Keyblade's name and from it dangled the keychain of strange Chinese symbol. He was calm and composed as Aradan approached, unflinching in the face of danger.

What the Chaser didn't notice was a small green Keyblade-wielding creature that rushed straight for him. He wore light brown robes and had large wilted ears. His Keyblade's name was _One with the Force _and was as green as his skin. The creature leapt for Aradan with no second thoughts, instantly meeting the Chaser's weapon with his own. Bounding, cascading, and hopping all around the Chaser with amazing speed, agility and swordsmanship that would put even King Mickey to shame. As he watched them dual, Sora couldn't help think he had seen that creature before...

_Many fought the Chasers and many fell before them. After the theft of many Keyblades the Chasers had nearly become unstoppable. None were able to defeat them. _In another scene, the Keybladers were once again brought back to the burning battlefield where all three Chasers stood amongst the now owner-less Keyblades. _And as the Keyblade Wars progressed, it was doubtful anything would. _All the Keyblades in the field faded away into pure energy that was channeled directly into the Chasers. Hundreds of Keyblades absorbed into their evil forms as the three laughed loudly and cruelly, the sound of them reverberating rough the air.

They stopped their laughter when they sensed an approaching presence. Sora's heart skipped a beat when they looked their way until he realized they weren't looking at them. He turned around curiously. There, in the distance, someone was approaching. Sora couldn't make it out through the flames and the heat but there was definitely something about the figure that struck a cord in Sora's brain. He could almost make him out now. Just a bit closer and...

The figure, the Chasers and the field all around them began to fade away. As everything was washed out like the laundry, they found themselves on the _Shera _once again. Sora's mouth hung open and tried to recollect what just happened.

"Well that was nice," Jack praised. "Do have any dating sims?"

"Wait a minute!" Sora cried. "That's it? That can't be it! I mean, what happened? Who won? The Keybladers did, right?"

"But the Keybladers had to have won!" Kairi exclaimed. "We wouldn't be here if they hadn't, right?"

"Yeah, but neither would the Chasers," Inuyasha stated. Kairi frowned dejectedly.

"I apologize," Shelke said, entering the room through the door. She looked tired. Net diving must take a lot out of her. "The data is incomplete. The rest of the research is lost to me. I'm afraid I cannot tell you what happened all those years ago."

Sora sighed. "I can't believe they used to be Keybladers, just like us. And yet...they're monsters. How could it have happened?"

"Those without strong wills can easily be turned to evil," Mushu said thoughtfully. "Anger, hate, jealousy. All paths lead to darkness. Not even those of purest heart are immune to its influence. The Chasers are a prime example." Everybody gave him incredulous looks. "I mean, uh, I'm hungry where's the kitchen?"

Not for the first time, Sora's thoughts were drawn to Riku and why he had joined the darkness. He was jealous of him he had said. Jealous and angry. If Sora and Kairi hadn't saved him, brought him back to the light, what would have happened? Would Riku have become just like a Chaser? Sora shivered at the thought.

The view screen on the wall switched on and everyone looked expectantly. "Hey, guys!" Cid's grinning face spoke from the monitor. "If you're done with your little lesson, then get down to the bridge! We're approaching a world!" The screen changed to show a crescent moon shaped planet. From there they could see that the entire world was one big city. They could also see space ships flying too and fro. "I figure we can get some repairs to my baby down there! It's worth a shot! Come on!" With that, he switched off. Everyone shared glances before they rushed off to the bridge.

"I wonder if they've heard of Keyblades there?" Jack said aloud before he left the room. "I'm still looking into that worshiping thing! Rum offerings everyday! No, every half-hour!"

As Shelke was about to leave, Sora stopped her. "Thank you, Shelke. You were a real help today. Shalua would be proud." The little girl with the mind of an adult's eyes momentarily flashed pain. But as fast as it came, it was gone. She nodded a thanks and set out for the bridge.

As Sora left he couldn't help but wonder who that mysterious figure was. All he could see before Shelke ended the hologram was a glimpse of silver hair...

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Aradan the Chaser sighed as he strode through the shadowy steel halls. His cape, not cat-less flowed behind him as he walked. His mission didn't exactly go according to plan. While he had managed to put the fear of the darkness in them, he had not managed to come back with a single Keyblade. Not only that, he'd never hear the end of this.

He walked through a pair of sliding doors and into a huge chamber. Inside was a large cockpit window that had a full view of the stars in space. In the middle of the room was strange set of controls. Only two sleek metal pillars. Other than that, the room was completely empty. No one was inside as far as Aradan could see. For once, he thought he could actually gain some peace.

But luck wasn't on his side today.

"All hail the conquering hero!" laughed the annoying voice of Charon as he emerged from the shadows. Aradan sighed. "Oh, sorry Aradan! Thought you were someone else. Someone who didn't get his butt kicked by a bunch of kids! Ahahahahaha!" The Chaser with the accent shrieked with laughter at the other Chaser's expense. "Man, I can't believe you let them get away!"

"No more than you did," Aradan countered.

"Are you sure, Aradan?" Aradan's head turned to the other side of the room where from the shadows emerged the last female Chaser. "It's been a while since you last fought against a Keyblade. Perhaps you're just losing your touch."

"Brisen," Aradan acknowledged. "Have you all come just to bear witness to my failure?"

"Yup!" Charon chuckled. "I mean, they were right in your hands! All those Keyblades just ripe for the taking! You royally screwed up!"

"Complications arose. Including the meeting of an Ancient."

"What?" Brisen gasped. "That's impossible. They're gone. We destroyed every last one of them. You must be mistaken."

"There was no doubt about it. That magic was unmistakable. She even wielded the same weapon."

"_She_?" Charon laughed once more. "Oh, man! Don't tell me you got beaten by a girl! I've lost every bit of respect for you!" That sent Charon into a laughing fit.

"I wouldn't laugh, Charon," Brisen said. "It was your reckless actions that alerted them to our presence. Not only that, but you revealed to them our control over the Nobodies." Charon winced and stopped laughing.

"You got a problem, girly?" he growled, summoning his axe Keyblade. Brisen brought out her rapier Keyblade in turn.

"Enough!" a commanding voice hollered through the darkness. Charon and Brisen froze on the spot. "You were chosen by the Keyblade. A singular honour for only the greatest beings in the universe. Are you truly the great warriors you claim to be? Or are you nothing more than delinquents? Now cease your senseless squabbling!" Brisen nodded and put her Keyblade away but Charon was not so cooperative.

"You got some nerve, pal," he hissed at the shadows. "Where do you get off telling me what to do?"

"Maybe it's because he's our master," Brisen said dryly.

"He ain't the boss! He ain't nothing but an empty shell! A piece of leftover trash not worthy to pick the gunk out of my finger nails! And he treats us like we're _his _employees! I should just - urk!" Aradan's strong fingers gripped around Charon's throatstopping him from saying any more.

"Shell or not, he is still our master," he whispered with killer intent. "And you will show him the respect he deserves. Now put it away." He released the smaller man from his grasp. Charon growled and reluctantly put his Keyblade away.

"Thank you, Aradan," the voice complimented. "You are obviously the most dedicated of my servants." Aradan bowed on one knee as did Brisen and, again reluctantly, Charon.

"We live to serve you, Master," Aradan praised.

"That is what I like to hear. If what you say about me is true, when I am complete, your rewards will be great. But for that to happen, we need one more piece of the puzzle." The owner of the voice finally stepped into the light. His unique orange eyes pierced through the darkness. His spiky silver hair fell from his tanned skin. And he wore a black cloak that most people were all too familiar with.

The former leader of Organization XIII : Xemnas.

"And I'll deal with that myself," Xemnas said evilly. He walked over to the large window and stared outside into space. The Nobody smirked an evil and knowing smirk as he gazed out from the cockpit window of the large dragon shaped vessel as it flew through space, the same vessel that Sora and Riku had fought so hard to defeat. It flapped its giant metal wings and glided for parts unknown, carrying its cargo of some of the deadliest beings the universe had ever known.

_A high-five to any who can name all the past Keybladers_ _mentioned! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	30. Chapter 30: Voyage of the RLS Legacy

Chapter 30

The _Shera _flew over a city that enveloped a crescent-shaped world. It was a struggle for the damaged airship but it was managed by an expert pilot. As they flew, they were awestruck by the sights they saw. They could see that spaceships flying in the sky weren't uncommon here, as everywhere they looked, ships zipped by. The city was made of large, futuristic buildings of intricate design and structural stability. It was by far the most amazing place any of them had ever been too.

Cid pulled the ship in for a landing on an empty landing strip. Lowering the landing gear and descending down, the Shera finally expired the last of its power, just in time to safely touch the planet's surface. The crew walked down the lowered ramp and took their first steps on this new world.

"You ever think that one day we'll arrive at a world with no oxygen?" Ron asked out of nowhere. Rufus made hacking noises to emphasize. No one answered him, but they were obviously uneasy at the thought.

Sora took a look around. The world was just as amazing on the ground as from the air. The people he observed living in this city included a variety of aliens and creatures.The streets outside the landing sheet were crowded with them. Overhead, ships were flying, heading off for their many destinations.

"Alright," Leon ordered. "Quistis, Barret, Wade, Shelke and I will stay here with the ship. The rest of you get out and find that part. Good luck."

"Okay people!" Cid rang out. He held up a very poor drawing off some kind of engine part to the ship. "This is what we need. It's called the grade42 power cuplink. Without it, the ship is just a really big paperweight. Now let's fan out and get shopping!" The assembled group all saluted clumsily and set off into the large city.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"You know," Beast said thoughtfully as he, Jack and Mulan walked through the crowded streets. "Something occurred to me."

"You've finally realized it's all downhill from here?" Jack guessed, slyly. Beast glared at him.

"No," he growled, trying his absolute best to keep calm. "How are we supposed to buy anything when we have no munny?"

"That's right," Mulan realized. "We...gave all our munny to Han Solo. We're completely broke! What are we supposed to do?" Without any munny to fix their ship they were stranded on this world. Not a very comforting thought.

"Well, we could always do the pirate thing," Jack reasoned. Beast and Mulan were confused until Jack drew his pistol and approached a rather wealthy looking alien, licking his lips greedily. Beast immediately pounced on him and held him back.

"We are not stealing!" the former prince seethed, grappling with Jack. "Stupid thief!"

"I wasn't gonna steal! I was gonna hold him hostage! There's a unique difference!" Jack explained, fighting him off. "You no good flea-bag!"

"Degenerate pirate!" Beast retorted.

"Ugly horned demon!"

"Greedy jerk!"

"Uh, guys?" Mulan said meekly. The two bickering Keybladers momentarily tore their gazes away from each other to glare straight at her. Mulan cringed at their flaming eyes. "L-look at this. This could help us." She held in her hands a piece of paper. A small poster. Beast and Jack raised their eyebrows and went to inspect it. Once they had finished reading it over, they all looked at each other, sharing the same thought.

"It's crazy," Beast muttered.

"It's insane," Jack stated. Mushu popped out from Mulan's collar.

"Let's do it!" he exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Sora, Kairi, Cid, and Yuffie, on another side of the city, continued their search for the required ship part. After asking around town a bit, their search brought them to a run-down old shop crammed in between much larger places of business. There was a large sign over the entrance that read 'WATTO"S JUNK SHOP'. The group entered through the door with a small amount of haste.

"Ah, customers!" exclaimed the small blue alien upon their arrival. He strange was looking fellow with his bloated belly, short trunk and triple-jointed legs. He also sported a pair of small leathery wings on his back. They flapped rapidly as he flew over to meet them. This was apparently Watto. "Welcome to my shop! Now what do you want?"

The shop was a very disorganized place. Even for a junk shop. Everywhere there were scraps and pieces of some kind of machinery. Entire piles of it. Hopefully in one of them was the part they were looking for.

"We're looking for a grade 42 power cuplink," Cid answered looking around the place. "We hear that you've got one in this lovely little establishment. Care to share?" Watto's large eyes shone with greed.

"Oh, yes. Yes. Very good unit," the alien said. "Let me see if I can find it in the back." He flew off through a door to search through the store.

"I don't like that guy," Kairi muttered crossly. "He seems more intent on making a pretty penny than helping us."

"Of course he's untrustworthy", said Cid. He's a junk dealer! Worse than the Heartless themselves! So everyone just play it cool and don't touch anything!" He glared pointedly in Sora and Yuffie's direction.

"What?" Sora said. "Just cause we goof off every once and a while, you immediately think we're going to do something wrong?"

"Well, I for one take offence to that!" Yuffie said crossly. "I'd say I've behaved pretty well this whole trip and - oh, shiny!" She approached a small one-eyed robot that was switched off.

It wasn't long before Watto emerged from the back room, but now he carried, with some difficulty, the grade42 power cuplink. It fit Cid's badly drawn picture perfectly. Everyone's faces lit up as he set it down before them.

"There you have it!" the alien presented. "One grade42 power cuplink. You are in luck too. I just happened to stumble upon this the other day. Just lying around in someone's ship! Bah! People these days! But I digress. Let's talk price."

"Why certainly, my good whatever-the-hell-you are!" Cid smiled, pulling out his change purse. "Now what would be a reasonable amount?"

"Eight-thousand munny." Cid balked and accidently swallowed his toothpick, sending him into coughing and hacking fit.

"EIGHT-THOUSAND!?!??!" Cid hollered right in Watto's face. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!?!?!" What proceeded was a long string of curses, much too filthy to detail in this fanfic.

"Way to play it cool, Cid," Sora sighed. Behind him, the robot Yuffie was poking suddenly switched on, staring at her curiously. She waved at it and it waved back.

"Maybe we can negotiate something?" Kairi offered. Watto spat at her words.

"My prices are non-negotiable," he said smugly. "Bad for my reputation. You understand."

"Hey!" Yuffie cried, chasing the same robot around the store. "That thing stole my wallet!"

"Oh, I, uh, don't know where he learned to do that," Watto shrugged.

Cid finally calmed down enough to be able to make complete sentences. "We can't afford that! It's highway robbery!"

Watto grinned devilishly. "That is my price. A Toydarian has to make a living, you know. You cannot afford it, then off with you!" Cid ground his teeth, producing painful noises.

"Fine! We'll take our business elsewhere! Come on kids!" He turned in his rage to leave just as Yuffie tore her wallet away from the robot's grasp. She gave it one last kick before she followed the others.

"Ha! Good luck!" Watto called after them. "You might as well buy a new ship! Because I can assure you, no one else on this entire planet has a grade42 power cuplink! It's me or nothing!" They left the junk shop with that thought lingering in their minds and Watto glaring at their backs.

After many hours searching through the city, everyone returned to the _Shera _to report their finds which, as it turned out, weren't much. The only ones who hadn't turned up yet were Mulan, Jack and Beast. Hopefully they had better luck then the rest of them.

"Alright," Leon sighed, looking over the group. "Did anybody get anything?" Their ashamed looks were all he needed to see to realize they still had nothing.

"I got nothing," Kim sighed.

"I got zip," Inuyasha groaned.

"I got a rock," Ron said. Rufus pulled said rock out of his pocket. Every glared daggers at him. "That's still better then what you guys got!"

Leon sighed in annoyance. When he opened his eyes he saw Sora, Kairi, Yuffie and Cid approaching. They didn't look very happy. Especially Cid. But what else was new? "So?" he asked, knowing the answer. "You find it?"

"We found it, alright," Sora said. "But..."

"We gotta pay a whopping eight-thousand to get it!" Cid spat. "Lousy, no good..." After leaving Watto's shop, they had looked everywhere to find another grade42 power cuplink, one they could afford. But what Watto said was true. No one else other then him had that part. They must have searched the entire city but had come up empty handed. That greedy blue alien had put them in quite a pickle.

"Eight-thousand!?" Leon sputtered. "We can't afford that!"

"Hence our dilemma," Sora said miserably. "I was thinking that maybe we could get part-time jobs. We could raise the money."

"We don't have the time," Leon explained. "It would take forever to raise eight-thousand. We need that munny all up front. But how could we get that kind of munny?"

"Yoo-hoo!" Walking down the runway were Jack, Mulan and Beast. By the looks of it they hadn't acquired the needed part either. And yet they didn't look disappointed. They were even smiling. "Seems like Jack Sparrow appears whenever you need assistance, savvy?" Jack grinned as he and the others approached.

"I'd rather he didn't pop up at all," Inuyasha muttered.

"Looks like someone's got a case of the Mondays!" Jack mused.

"It's Thursday," Sora stated.

"Do you want our news or not?" Everyone shrugged offhandedly and Jack slapped his forehead.

"Look at this," Beast told them. He held in his paw a piece of paper. Sora took it and looked it over.

"'Join the crew of the _R.L.S. Legacy_,'" he read. "'Adventure, fame and discovery await all those who crave excitement. A once in a lifetime chance to experience the wonders of the universe.'"

"That part put me off too," Jack slurred, appearing beside Sora. "But look at this little number here." He pointed to one particular sentence on the page. Sora read it out.

"'And receive payment of ten-thousand munny!'"

"Ten-thousand!?" Kairi exclaimed. "No way!"

"This is perfect!" Cid said happily. "With this we can afford to buy from Watto! And all you have to do is go on a little cruise! What are the odds?"

Jack grinned wide. "Good thing I stumbled upon this, eh? I mean, what would you do without me?" Jack felt Mulan's glare at the back of his head and smiled weakly at her. Beside her, Beast crossed his arms.

"Well, I don't like it," he said. "We don't know anything about it. This could be a con for all we know. What we should do is think this through and-"

"Hey, this thing is taking off today!" Sora shouted, paying no attention to Beast. "We better hurry!" Beast ran his paw across his face.

"Wait a minute," Leon said. "This is a pretty big mission. You guys might need some help. Kim, Ron. You guys go with them."

"Golden!" Rufus exclaimed.

The _R.L.S. Legacy_ was a marvelous ship. It was shaped like a great Spanish galleon, complete with deck, mast, boon, everything that was to be found on a seafaring vessel. Except this one was to fly through space. It was much more elegant a ship then the pirating _Black Pearl_. Many aliens walked up the steel plank that lead on board and the group followed suit.

"At last! I return to the familiar decks of a ship!" Jack said cheerfully. "You can keep your cold metal flying machines. This is the only way to travel!"

They all walked off the plank and onto deck. It was a very clean and advanced ship with its alien crew running to and fro, getting ready for take off. Orders were shouted to which the crew responded in haste. Everyone watched in awe as they strolled the deck.

When Kairi was walking up the plank, she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," she apologized. The young man, a few years older than herself, with messy brown hair and brown clothes carrying a pack over his shoulder turned to smile at Kairi.

"It's alright," he said kindly. "I'm just glad to see some human looking people on board this ship." He laughed heartily and Kairi couldn't help but laugh with him. "I'm Jim Hawkins."

"I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you, Jim!" Jim grinned widely. "Are you joining the crew too?"

"Oh, yeah," Jim said. "I'm actually one of the people who arranged this whole voyage. Well me and..."

"Jim!" Running down the deck, knocking many people aside as he did, including Sora, was some kind of dog-man. Large, thick glasses sat on the bridge of his nose and he had the look of an academic or professor. Kairi couldn't help but notice how frazzled he looked. "Jim! There you are! Do you know how many complete strangers I mistook for you? Seven! And three of them punched me! In the face! Even though I specifically asked them not too!"

"Sorry Doc," Jim laughed. "I was just talking to Kairi here."

For the first time, he noticed Kairi. "Oh, have you made a friend? I'm always saying you should get out more! Good day, my dear. My name is Dr. Doppler. But what is a young girl like yourself doing here? Among all these space sailors!"

Kairi did admit that the crew seemed a bit...unseemly. As far as aliens went, these looked like the meanest, nastiest, most cut-throat bunch she had ever seen. "I'm not here alone. I'm with my friends. They're over..."

"Well, I say that cherry pie is the greatest pie ever!" Sora shouted to Ron.

"You're crazy! Pumpkin pie is the greatest!" Ron shouted back.

"Yeah!" Rufus squeaked. Kairi watched but couldn't bring herself to say that those were her friends.

A large alien that looked like he was made of stone, dressed in a red officers uniform and black hat, stood tall and straight overseeing the crew's preparations. Doppler walked up to him and saluted. "Good day, Captain! Everything ship shape I hope?"

The man grinned. "You flatter me, sir, but I'm not the captain of his vessel," he said in deep sophisticated voice.

"No captain?" Doppler stammered. "That can't be! Who will boss everyone around? Who will I pay?"

Jack was at his side in an instant. "You're in luck then! No captain? No problem! For I happen to be Captain Jack Sparrow! The greatest ship captain ever! Here's my card." He handed the doctor a card with just the name Jack Sparrow scribbled down on it. "You can keep that. I have hundreds."

"That won't be necessary." Everyone looked skyward at the female voice. A beautiful catlike woman with green feline eyes dressed in naval officers uniform looked down on them all from the quarter deck. She jumped off and swung on the ropes above, flipping and twisting along until she touched down before them, looking very distinguished and graceful as she did. Every man in the group stood there with mouths hanging agape. Rufus shut Ron's mouth after a while.

"Good day, everyone," she said. "I am Captain Amelia. Welcome aboard the R.L.S _Legacy_."

"BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK!!!!!!" Inuyasha suddenly started snarling and barking as soon as Captain Amelia came close, startling everyone and making Amelia step back. Soon his outburst died down and he was left standing there awkwardly with everyone staring at him. He cleared his throat embarrassed. "Sorry. Cat...dog-demon...it won't happen again." Amelia glared at him.

"You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow," she said, referring to the stone man. "Sterling, tough, true and dependable."

"Please, Captain," Arrow said, embarrassed.

"Oh, shut up, Arrow. You know I didn't mean a word of it. And who are all of you?" she asked, referring to the world travelers.

"Crew reporting for duty, Ma'am!" Sora said saluting.

"We'll do anything you ask of us!" Kairi also saluted.

"Is the poop-deck what I think it is?" Ron asked.

Amelia frowned and looked them all up and down. Her eyes momentarily stayed on Jack, as if she saw something she didn't like in him. Then she turned to Doppler. "You must be Dr. Doppler. I was warned that you were a bit...odd."

"Odd? Me? Don't be ridiculous!" Doppler said, exasperated. "But enough about your craziness. Allow me to introduce you to Jim Hawkins!" He put his arm around Jim who smiled in response. "You see Jim here is the one who found the tres-" Amelia slapped her gloved hand over his mouth

"Doctor, please!" she snapped, eyeing the Sora and the rest of them. "May I speak with you both in my quarters? Now!" Doppler nodded nervously while Jim shrugged. They left the Keybladers and walked through the door to the Captain's stateroom.

"You see that?" Beast said. "I knew there was something about this ship! There's always something! We can't just go somewhere and find nothing wrong. Oh no! There's always some kind of plot!"

"If there wasn't, then there wouldn't be a good story and people would lose interest!" Sora concluded. "But there does seem to be something going on here. Wish we could hear what they were talking about."

"Leave it to me and my trusty companion!" Ron said with glee. Rufus stood on the palm of his hand grinning broadly. "Rufus! Super secret spy mode!" The naked mole-rat underwent an instant transformation. He hopped off of Ran's hand and scurried across the deck, dodging the feet of passing aliens as he did. When he reached the Captain's door he squeezed underneath the crack, his stubby tail slipping in behind him. "Godspeed, little mole-rat!"

"We are the weirdest people ever," Jack said with a smile on his face.

Rufus emerged on the other side of the door, shaking himself when he did. Amelia's quarters were spacious and very tidy. Many maps were on the walls displaying different corners of the universe. Amelia and Arrow faced both Jim and Doppler, stern and serious. As quick and stealthy as a ninja, Rufus scaled one of the wooden cabinets and hid behind a vase. Now hidden, he listened intently to their conversation.

"Doctor, I shouldn't need to remind you not to talk about the treasure map in front of the crew," Amelia lectured. Jim rolled his eyes while Doppler fidgeted. "Especially a crew like this. It borders on idiotic. And I mean that in a very caring way."

"You don't get invited to many parties, do you?" Doppler said. Amelia ignored him.

"Mr. Hawkins," she said to Jim. "May I see the map?" Rufus saw Jim reach a hand into his pants pocket. When he pulled it out, he held in his hand a golden sphere. It was decorated by strange patterns that wound all around it. It shown brilliantly in the boy's hand.

"Ooohhhh," Rufus said in awe. Amelia took the sphere in her hand, examining it thoroughly before she walked to a wardrobe and locked it inside.

"This must be kept under lock and key at all times when not in use. And Doctor, with all due respect, keep your mouth shut around the crew. I don't really care for the bunch you've hired."

"I actually thought they were very co-operative!" Doppler said. "Jumped at the chance to join! And my posters added some new crew members! You're welcome." Captain Amelia sighed.

"All I ask is that you mention nothing about Treasure Planet to anyone else on board. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Jim replied.

"Good. And Mister Hawkins? From now on you will refer to me as Captain or Ma'am." Jim grumbled something under his breath. "Mister Hawkins?"

Jim sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

Back outside, the heroes waited patiently for their spy to return with his report. They kept themselves busy with whatever they could find. Soon enough, Rufus returned from under the door. "Hey, look!" Kairi cried.

Rufus hopped into Ron's hands chattering incoherently and making many crazy gestures. "Whoa, whoa, slow down, little buddy," Ron said to his friend. By now everyone had crowded around to listen to Rufus' report. "Now take it from the top." The naked mole-rat then started a long string of gibberish that only Ron seemed to understand. "Uh huh. Mmm. Really? That's interesting. What? Yeah, I guess the Captain is pretty."

"Well?" Kim asked. "What's going on, Ron?"

"Something about a map. A treasure map!" Jack, who hadn't been listening from the start slowly came into the conversation at the mention of treasure.

"Treasure?" Sora repeated. "As in gold and jewels and stuff?"

"Wait," Ron said. Rufus was still trying to say something. "A place. A name of a place. Treasure Poindexter? Treasure Potato? Treasure Penny?"

"Treasure Planet!?" Jack exclaimed, pushing past everyone and sweeping Rufus into his hands. "Is it Treasure Planet!?" The naked mole-rat nodded quickly.

"Treasure Planet?" Sora repeated. The name intrigued everyone present. "What's that?"

"And how do you know about it?" Mulan asked Jack Sparrow.

Jack was still regaining his bearings from hearing Rufus' news but managed to grin at Mulan anyway. "My dear, every pirate there ever was knows about Treasure Planet! It's only the greatest tale of captains and riches."

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Well, gather round children and hairy beasts as I tell the tale!" He pulled up a seat on a barrel and everyone sat around him to hear the story. "Once upon a time, there was a great pirate captain by the name of Nathaniel Flint. Captain Flint as he was known to all. Quite possibly the greatest pirate to ever live. Next to yours truly of course." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, Captain Flint had a secret. He and his ship full of nasty crew were somehow able to pop up wherever they pleased. They would appear when you least expected it and then disappear without a trace. This was obviously an invaluable asset when it came to plundering and stealing, savvy? It's a fact that no one could catch him and he stole from hundreds of ships and ports, increasing his wealth more and more.

"Now, Flint needed a place to store all this loot. His ship was getting a little heavy. Story has it is everything he stole was hidden away on his very own world that no one was able to find. Treasure Planet. Riches beyond your wildest imagination lay there. Many a pirate has spent their entire life searching for it and come up with zip! So it passed into legend and bedtime stories. Until this day! We're going to Treasure Planet! That's what this whole voyage is about! Ahahahaha! And _you _didn't want to come!" Beast snorted disdainfully.

"You mean we're going to find treasure?" Sora asked excitedly. "That's awesome! I've never been on a treasure hunt before! That's about the only thing I haven't done!"

"Guys wait!" Kairi hushed. A large crab-like alien clattered past them on his six legs. He had red skin and pincers and wore a small cap atop his mandible head. He gave them all a dirty look as he passed. "There's obviously a reason they kept this a secret. They must not want the crew to know about it. And I don't blame them. These guys look nasty."

"They're not so bad," Jack drawled. "They remind me of home!"

The door to the cabin opened and Amelia, Doppler and Jim walked out. Jim looked rather upset about something. "Well, I guess it's time to assign you your duties," Amelia said. "You're the only ones without them. Hmmm...You look nice and strong," she said to Beast. The prince smiled proudly. "You could lug the food on board." Beast's smile disappeared. Muttering disapprovingly, he went off to his task.

"As for you," she said to Inuyasha. The half-demon involuntarily growled as she approached earning him yet another glare. She then smirked. "You can take care of the livestock."

Inuyasha scoffed at such a task. "Taking care of a bunch of pigs? That's it? No problem!" Captain Amelia pointed to a door that lead into the ship. Inuyasha strode down to it. "For a minute there I thought it was gonna be something horrible and unnatural. I guess I need a new opinion on cats. Here we go-AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Large slimy tentacles wrapped around him when he opened the door and was pulled inside with the door slamming behind him. Everyone else was stricken with horror while Amelia smiled.

"Next?" she asked.

"Oh! Oh! Can I work the guns? I want to work the guns!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm a real crack shot! I was on the softball team! Well, I was the equipment manager but you get the idea."

"I'm sorry, that position has been filled." Ron looked over to one of the gun platforms and saw a grinning Rufus sitting in the chair, making machine gun noises. "We'll try you in the crows nest. I hope you like heights." Ron looked up at the very high lookout and nearly hurled.

"Now you three," she said to Kairi, Mulan and Kim. "There's not much use for three women on my ship."

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked angrily. "We're just as capable as any guy!"

Amelia smirked. "Spunky. I like that. You three will be my deck hands. I could use some intelligent minds on my ship. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

"Now see here!" Doppler started.

"What about me?" Sora asked, almost giddy. "What can I do?"

Amelia looked him up and down. "Short build. Strange hair. Seems to have the natural ability to do the right thing. Hmmm. Kitchen duty."

"Kitchen duty!?" Sora shouted. "You've got to be joking!"

"My thoughts exactly," Jim said, grumpily.

"I don't joke. You will be joining Mister Hawkins in the kitchen to assist Mister Silver. No complaints." Sora sighed and agreed reluctantly. "Good. Mister Arrow, show them to the galley." Arrow saluted and set off to lead them to their destination. Sora and Jim followed miserably. "Now for you, Mister Sparrow..." But, when she turned to address him, he was no longer there.

"Don't worry, love! I've already found my position!" There he stood at the wheel of the ship, spinning it round to get the feel of it. "It's not the Pearl, but it'll do." Amelia marched angrily up to him and glared holes in his head.

"My wheel, if you please," she hissed.

Jack didn't let go just yet. "You know, I was thinking. A dangerous habit, I know. But how is a lovely lass such as yourself going to captain a ship when a problem arises, such as, oh I don't know, at the top of my head...pirates?" Amelia face darkened at such a question.

"Pirates, Mister Sparrow?" she said quietly. "Pirates are the scum of the universe. The last pirate who was unlucky enough to cross my path was strung up by his thumbs, keelhauled through a nebula and I do believe his keister is on its way to the next galaxy." Jack's pupils constricted. "Now if you don't mind me asking, Mister Sparrow, what is it that you're captain of exactly?"

Jack chuckled nervously. "Me? Oh, nothing! I'm captain of t-the, the laundry! Yeah, that's it! I can do the laundry! Excuse me." He smartly let go of the wheel and backed away slowly.

"I like her," Mulan said cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Sora and Jim were lead through the ship by their guide Mister Arrow. He didn't speak to them, just kept walking. "So you're stuck with this job too?" Sora asked Jim as they strolled.

"Yup. Jim the busboy. That's me," he sighed.

"It's discriminatory," Sora replied. "Against people with brown hair!"

"Amen."

Mister Arrow led them into the ship's kitchen where they saw the back of a large man wearing a red bandana preparing dinner. What struck them was the fact that his right arm was robotic, transforming into many different culinary tools as he cooked. As he watched, Sora realized that he'd met a lot of people with robotic limbs. The man was whistling happily as he did his thing.

"Mister Silver!" Arrow called. The man turned around to show that his right eye was also robotic. It glowed red in the slightly dark galley. A cyborg. Jim stiffened at the smiling cook and that didn't go unnoticed by Sora.

"Why, hello there!", the cyborg named Silver said cheerfully. "What brings you down to my kitchen? And who are these strapping young lads? If I'd known they were coming I would have tidied myself up a bit. Hehehe." He had a good natured air about him and Sora couldn't help but smile. But Jim regarded the chef cautiously.

"Silver, I'd like to introduce you to Sora and Jim Hawkins," Arrow said. Silver waltzed over to the two, revealing to them that one of his legs was robotic as well. He put his real arm around Sora's shoulder and his robotic one around Jim's.

"A pleasure to meet you Sora and Jimbo!" Jim stared at the arm around him suspiciously. "Don't mind the hardware, Jimbo. It's the best piece of cooking equipment there is! Haha!" He released them went to a large pot of what they assumed was soup. His arm transformed into a ladle and scooped up two bowls for them.

"What is this?" Sora asked. It didn't look very appetizing. "It smells like fungus."

"That's one of the prime ingredients!" Silver said.

"I think something moved," Jim whimpered.

"Old family recipe, boys! Or maybe it's just the old family," Silver handed them each a spoon. When Silver gave Sora his spoon, something strange happened. It began to...giggle? Suddenly it changed. No longer was it a spoon but transformed into a small pink blob. Two eyes and a mischievous smile showed it to be a living creature. The thing flew out of Sora's hand and around his head.

"Whoa! I think I'm being attacked!" Sora laughed as the thing made him dizzy.

"Morph!" Silver exclaimed. "So that's where you were hiding you mischievous little blob!" the blob moved from Sora to Jim and zipped all around him.

"What is this thing?" Jim laughed.

"He's a morph. Rescued the little guy near Twilight Town." The blob named Morph flew to Silvers finger and was brought up to rub affectionately against his cheek. "He took a shine to me and we've been together ever since. Isn't that right, little guy?" Morph cooed in agreement.

"This is very nice and all," Arrow said. "But we're about to cast off. The Captain said these two are to be in your charge, Silver." The cyborg chef stopped playing with Morph to gawk at Arrow.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but-"

"Captains orders. See to it you keep them busy." Arrow then turned around and walked out.

"But, but..." Silver stammered.

"We don't..." Sora started.

"Want to..." Jim said. All three of them sighed as their pleas went unheard.

"Well, no use arguing," Silver shrugged, going back to his stew. "What's a humble cyborg against a captain?"

"Especially one as scary as her," Sora shuddered.

Jim eyed Silver, as if he was dissecting him mentally. "Yup. And I'm just a boy from Montressor. Have you ever been near there?" he asked.

"Can't say that I have, Jimbo," Silver said, peeling potatoes.

"Really? Because I know this old guy who said he was looking for this cyborg buddy of his. What was his name? Oh, yeah. Bones. Billy Bones?"

Silver rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Bones? Bones. Nope! Never heard of him. Must have been another cyborg." Jim frowned.

"Right," he said. Right then a whistle was heard on deck followed by the shouts of many crew members.

"Prepare to cast off!" Arrow hollered up top. That's what the commotion was about. They were about to leave port.

"Go on then, lads," Silver chided, seeing their anxious expressions. "Go and watch the launch. I'll still be here when you get back. With plenty of work for ya too!" Sora grinned and set off for the deck with Jim following behind.

"What was that about?" Sora asked Jim. "Why were you interrogating him?"

"Before I left my home, the man I was talking about, Billy Bones, warned me to watch out for a cyborg."

"So?"

"He warned me right before he died." Sora flinched. "His ship was attacked and crashed right outside my and my Mom's house. He was in real bad shape when he crawled out of the wreckage. But right before he did, he warned me to watch out for a cyborg. Then he gave me the..." Jim panicked, realizing he wasn't supposed to talk about the map.

Sora only grinned. "It's okay. I know about the map."

"You...do?" Jim said, shocked. "Oh no! I've already screwed up!"

"Don't worry," Sora laughed. "I won't tell anyone. And what the captain don't know, won't hurt you. And you shouldn't need to worry about Silver. He seems to be a nice enough guy. And I've never been wrong about first impressions before."

When they were gone, Silver sighed and Morph floated over to his head. "Best be keepin' a sharp eye on that one, eh, Morph?" the cyborg said. "We wouldn't want him strayin' into things he shouldn't." A door off to the side slammed open.

"Back! Back!" Inuyasha wailed, beating back probing tentacles with his Keyblade in a frenzy. Once he forced them away, he slammed the door shut and slumped to the floor.

"Oh, you found the appetizer!" Silver said smiling.

Up on deck, the nasty looking crew of the _R.L.S Legacy _ran about in preparation for takeoff. Lines were untied, rum was hefted aboard. (Jack Sparrow's own personal supply). Sora and Jim saw this when they walked out of the ships hold. "Sora!" Sora looked to the main deck where Kairi was waving at him. She, Kim, Mulan and Doppler stood with Amelia and Arrow behind the wheel. Amelia now wore her captain's hat, completing the look of captain of the ship. Sora smiled and ran over to join them.

"We're all clear, Captain," Mister Arrow declared.

"Excellent," Amelia said. "Then shall we raise this creaking tub?"

Arrow smirked at the humour. "My pleasure. All hands to stations!" At the call, the crew worked double time and triple time. Aliens rushed up the rope ladders to the sails. "Loosen all solar sails!" Up above, Kim stood on the mast and pulled on the ropes that held the sails. Thanks to her efforts they unfurled beautifully. But when Ron pulled on his rope he lost his footing and fell off. Luckily the rope hooked around his belt and was saved from falling any further. Unfortunately, the force of the stop caused his pants to fall to his knees. There he hung, in full view, in his red heart boxers. The surrounding aliens laughed at him while Kim could only smile.

"Heave up the braces!" Beast, Jack, Mulan and others pulled on the rope that kept them anchored to port. As the weights were lifted, the ship began to rise into the sky.

Sora suddenly began to lift off the ground. He was startled but then saw the same was happening to everyone. With the ship ascending higher and higher, the pull of gravity gradually lessened its hold on them. Doctor Doppler decided to take advantage of this and swam through the air without a care in the world. Sora and Kairi joined in, him doing the backstroke and Kairi doing back flips.

"Engage artificial gravity, Mister Arrow," Amelia ordered. The first officer pressed a button on a control panel. Instantly the gravity turned back to normal and everyone was on their feet again or, in the cases of Sora, Kairi and Doppler, crashed onto the floor. The shiprose higher and higher to the skies, the ground growing smaller and smaller behind them. The sails, which were powered by sunlight, absorbed the rays of the bright star making them glow radiantly.

"Full speed, Mister Arrow, if you please," Captain Amelia said. Arrow once again turned to the control panel. "Brace yourself, Doctor," she said to Doppler as he rose from his heap on the floor.

Doppler snorted. "'Brace yourself, Doctor,'" he mimicked snidely. Arrow pushed another button on the panel and the engines flamed loudly, propelling it to a fantastic speed. Doppler should have taken heed to Amelia's warning as he flew back past her and crashed into a wall.

The _R.L.S Legacy_ blasted off into the sky. The port world was soon left behind them. Jim Hawkins gripped the rope ladders and felt the wind in his hair, gazing ahead at the path of space before them. With a crew of Keyblade wielders and dedicated officers, the hunt for Treasure Planet was on.


	31. Chapter 31: Pursuing a Dream

Chapter 31

Silver wasn't lying about keeping Sora and Jim busy. Captain Amelia made sure of it. Their first task, after taking off, was to mop the entire deck, top to bottom. It wouldn't have been so bad if Jack hadn't kept telling them they missed a spot every five minutes. They had a bit of help though. Morph had transformed into a miniature mop and scrubbed the floors along with them.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured ship life," Sora groaned. Jim could only chuckle. As the Keyblader mopped, the whisperings of several alien crew members caught his attention. Like the rest of the ship, they looked mean and ruthless. They noticed they were being watched and glowered at Sora, who turned back to the task at hand.

"You boys should mind your own business," a malicious voice hissed. Crawling down the rope ladders on all six legs was the crab creature from before. His large yellow eyes shone like light bulbs.

Sora narrowed his eyes at him. "We were. Why? What's it to you?" The alien growled and stood high on all his legs, sizing Sora up quite effectively.

"Watch your tongue, spike head," he hissed again. "Or you'll end up losing it." He clicked his claws for effect but Jim just smirked and stepped up.

"What's the matter?" Jim asked. "You got something to hide, bright eyes?" 'Bright eyes' had then had enough and clamped a claw around Jim's throat, lifting him off the ground. Jim choked and gripped at the pincer around his neck while his feet dangled.

"Hey!" Sora shouted, about to intervene, but the other crew members restrained him and crowded around the fight.

"Rip his head off!"

"Cut him up good!"

"Slice him and dice him!" Jack cried from the crowd.

"Jack!" Sora scolded from an aliens grasp. The pirate only shrugged.

The crab alien held Jim in the air with one claw and brought the other to the boy's nose. "Time to learn your place, cabin boy," he whispered. Before he could do anything, however, his arm was gripped in a robotic hand.

"Mister Scroop," Silver drawled as he held his claw. He now wore a hat not unlike Jack Sparrow's and a brown coat over his white shirt. "Let's not be losing our temper now. I mean, they're only children. Right?" His grip tightened on Scroop's claw, causing him to wince and drop Jim to the floor.

"What's going on here?" The crowd quickly dispersed as Mister Arrow, who was accompanied by Kairi, marched up to Scroop. "You know the rules. No fights, brawls and/or scuffles. Any offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mister Scroop?" Scroop growled low until he saw the red eyed glare he received from Silver.

"Yes...sir," the crab spat. Satisfied, Arrow turned round and headed off for his other duties. Scroop hissed yet again, glaring at the retreating back of the first officer before clattering away with the rest of the crew.

"You okay?" Kairi asked worriedly as she came to Sora. He shrugged offhandedly.

"I've had worse," he replied. She poked him in the ribs and smiled. Jim brushed himself off after the encounter and Silver marched up to him with his mop in hand.

"Now I gave you boys a job!" he shouted, shoving the mop into Jim's hands. "No more tomfoolery! I want this ship to sparkle with spit when I come back!"

"But...," Jim stammered.

"No buts! Morph!" The pink blob zipped to Silver's head. "Keep an eye on these two for me, eh?" Morph saluted and his eyes grew three times bigger, keeping them glued on Sora and Jim. The boys sighed and set back to mopping.

"I can help if you want," Kairi offered. "I've got nothing else to do. Captain Amelia's piloting the ship right now."

"No, no!" The cyborg cook intervened before Sora and Jim could say anything. "This is their work. It builds character, you see. Otherwise they'll end up a couple of vagabonds!"

Kairi tapped her chin. "I never thought of it that way before."

"What!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh, well. See you, Sora!" Kairi walked off, leaving a betrayed Sora behind.

"You missed a spot!" Jack Sparrow said, appearing out of nowhere.

Down below in the ship's hold, most of the alien crew had assembled, including Scroop. They chatted amongst themselves until they heard the thump thump of someone coming down the stairs. Silver stepped down on his one robot leg, his expression unreadable. The aliens all turned to attention as he came among them.

"So, you're all here," he said, looking at them all. "Now gentlemen, if you pardon me asking, are you all...stark-raving, totally blinking daft!?!" His arm switched to a sword and everyone backed away as he swung it about.

"After all my finagling, getting us hired as an upstanding crew...you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time!?" He then got into Scroop's face, and they each glared at each other.

"They were snooping about," Scroop hissed.

"You just stick to the plan you bug-brained twit!" Silver growled. "As for the boys...I'll run them so ragged that they won't have time to think, let alone snoop." His eye glowed bright, and the crew laughed cruelly.

Meanwhile, on the ship's main deck, Captain Amelia stood behind the wheel with Arrow behind her shoulder. Flying along side of the ship were large blue beasts that largely resembled whales, emitting angelic calls to each other. She steered through a school of them on their course, making sure not to disturb their patterns. Dr. Doppler took pictures of them as they swam/flew by.

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous!" he gushed as his camera snapped away. "This is the adventure I've been craving! A chance to go where no researcher has gone before! Take that, Harvard! Turn down my application, will you?" Amelia smirked at his upbeat attitude.

As Doppler took shots, something caught his eye. "What the..."

"Something the matter, Doctor?" Amelia asked, not taking her eyes away from her course.

Doppler scratched his head in confusion. 'No. It's just...for a minute there I thought I saw a ship following us."

"It was probably your imagination," Arrow assured.

Doppler shrugged. "I suppose..." He went back to taking pictures. As the _R.L.S Legacy _flew through the large space whales, a purple ship emerged from its cover behind one of the beasts.

"This is it boys!" Pete hollered from his seat. His partner, Gantu, sat in the seat next to him piloting their ship. "This may be my greatest and easiest scheme yet! All we have to do is follow those losers straight to Treasure Planet! It's cake! Nice job on the spy work, 625!"

625 came into view...dressed as a vegetable and holding a sandwich, like always. "Disguising myself as a turnip wasn't the most glamorous job," he said truthfully. "But it did give me a chance to raid their kitchen!" He took a bite of his sandwich. "If you need me, I'll be in the food hold for six hours."

"Why are we doing this?" Gantu grumbled. "What we should be doing is trying to figure out how to capture Kairi. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like getting flambéd again. What's so special about Treasure Planet anyway?"

"What's so special!?" Pete exclaimed, shocked. "You've never heard of Treasure Planet?" Gantu shook his large head. "Well, let me tell you. You see, there was this guy named Captain Flint who stole treasure from over a thousand worlds! He stored it all on one world: Treasure Planet! The loot of a thousand worlds! I remember the stories Ma Pete used to read to me about Flint and his thievery. It's what inspired me to become a villain!"

"Wow. That's a lot of cash," Gantu gasped. "With that kind of munny, we wouldn't have to work for Maleficent any more!"

"We'd be livin' the good life!" Pete sighed.

"No more pain!"

"No more embarrassing defeats at the hands of kids!"

"No more psychos trying to take over the universe!"

"To Treasure Planet!!!" they both exclaimed. They both laughed loudly and followed the _R.L.S Legacy _in secret, with dreams of riches and happiness running through their heads.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

It had taken all day, but Jim and Sora were finally done mopping the deck. The skies had darkened, making it feel like night time. The two boys leaned against the rails of the ship, completely exhausted. Morph flew around, still full of energy, making them feel all the more tired.

"Well...," Sora groaned. "At least we survived."

"Barely," Jim whimpered. Morph changed into a tombstone and they laughed weakly.

"So, Jim," Sora started, trying to start a conversation. "What is this map you found? What's it a map of?"

Jim hesitated, but then decided that he could trust Sora. They were work buddies after all. "It's a map of the entire universe. Every world for millions of miles!" Sora gasped. A map of the universe? He couldn't believe it. That would come in real handy while they were traveling. "If we follow that map, we'll get straight to Treasure Planet."

"And what are you gonna do with the treasure?" Sora asked curiously.

Jim shrugged. "First thing I'm gonna do is fix my Mom's inn. It was burned down. By pirates."

"Wow. That's real nice of you!" Jim smiled at the compliment. Unbeknownst to both of them, Silver was walking up the steps from the hold. He noticed them talking and kept silent. "You never talked about your parents before. Your Mom owns an Inn, but what about your Dad? Is he the stern, commanding type?" Jim's smile dissolved to a scowl.

"No, he was more of the taking off and never coming back type," he replied bitterly. Sora choked. Behind them, Silver frowned, looking at Jim with utter contempt.

"Oh," Sora said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"You're wrong." Jim looked at Sora questionably. "We're kind of alike, I guess," Sora said, looking out into space. "Because...I never knew my father. Or my mother. Well, my real ones anyway. I was adopted. I grew up in an orphanage. One night they found me on their doorstep and took me in. It was awhile until the day came for me to be taken to a home. They were nice enough people. Average Dad, average Mom and I was just happy to be part of a family. But...to this day I still don't know who my real parents were, or what happened to them. Or why they abandoned me in the first place."

"I guess we're both a couple of cards, huh?" Jim chuckled.

Silver had heard enough of the conversation. "Good work today, boys!" he exclaimed, making his presence known. "Place is still in one piece! Not what I expected. Hehehe!"

"Thank's...for earlier," Jim said awkwardly.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout it," the cyborg replied. "But you have to learn to pick your battles. Or you'll find yourself in one you can't win. But just you boys wait till tomorrow. Since the Captain has put you in my charge, like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into your skulls to keep you both out of trouble!"

"Don't do us any favours," Sora groaned.

"Hey, Silver, my robot chum!" Jack Sparrow walked down the deck towards them. "What are ya doing up here, mate? We got food and rum down below! Inuyasha actually hogtied the grub! Better hurry before Beasty gobbles it all down!"

"Sounds well and good, Mister Sparrow!" Silver laughed, putting an arm around Jack's shoulders. "We must sing a chantey as we feast! Do you know Dead Man's Chest?"

Jack coughed nervously. "Uh, I'd rather we didn't sing that one. Bad karma with that one! But, we'll think of something!" They both laughed heartily and proceeded down below.

In Amelia's stateroom, the cat captain was looking at charts and courses pinned up on her wall. Doctor Doppler and Mister Arrow were also present. "A fine first day if I do say so myself!", Doppler said happily. "Barely any problems at all! At this rate we'll be there in no time! Go Doppler! Go Doppler! Go Doppler!"

"Doctor, if you could zip your howling screamer for a minute," Amelia said, annoyed. Using several pins she plotted their current course on her charts...and scowled when she placed one on a large red spot. "According to the map, to get to Treasure Planet we must proceed through the Yuloonga Quadrant."

"So? What's wrong with that?" Doppler asked.

"That's straight through Imperial territory," Arrow growled. Doppler balked. The Empire? He hadn't expect to deal with them on this trip. The Imperials generally left his planet of Montressor alone. But they couldn't stop the routine visits or taxes to their families. Needless to say, Doppler wasn't fond of them.

"A-are you sure?" he stammered.

"The charts don't lie," Amelia answered. "And there's no way around them. I've dealt with the Empire before and I can tell you that they don't take kindly to trespassers. I didn't think of this earlier. So, we've a choice to make. We can call off this whole adventure..." She turned to face both of them. "...or we go at them head on."

Doppler swallowed nervously. "Captain, I don't want to put anyone on board this ship in danger."

"That's poetry, Doctor. Very noble. But in the end, it's my decision."

Arrow stood up straight. "I will follow you till the end, Captain!" Amelia smiled at her friend. She turned back to the chart, glaring at that red splotch between them and their destination. Doppler and Arrow waited patiently for her decision, though each was anxious. Finally, Amelia turned back to them, smiling.

"We go through."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

And so life progressed aboard the Legacy. The disguised Keybladers fit in as best they could. Beast was used for most of the grunt work on board, carrying or pulling anything that was too heavy for the other crew members. It wasn't hard for him to do and he didn't mind doing it. Ron spent most of his time in the crows nest, playing cards with Rufus when he should have been looking out.

Kairi, Mulan and Kim were the supervisors of the ship. It was their job to make sure everyone did their jobs correctly. Not many aliens took kindly to the fact that they were being told what to do by a women. Inuyasha was an interesting case. While the creatures he attended to still occasionally attacked him, he refused to let them cook in the pots of the galley. He had apparently formed some kind of bond with them. The half-demon was a strange one.

As for Jack, Jack was at home. Though not the captain, he was still happy to be on a ship again. He knew every basic part to the craft and was very helpful in keeping it going. But he wasn't allowed near the wheel. Amelia had made sure of that. Not only that, he was the only one to successfully get along with the alien crew. They joked together, drank together, and worked without problems. He related to them very well. Particularly with Silver. They were like two peas in pod, the best of pals.

Speaking of Silver, the old cyborg worked his two cabin boys to the bone. Sora and Jim found themselves peeling potatoes, mopping the deck, cleaning the hull of space barnacles, as well as many other back breaking chores, always under the watchful eyes of Morph. But Silver also taught them many things as he did, particularly Jim, who he had taken quite a shine to.

In their spare time, Jim taught Sora how to solar surf, a fantastic exercise that involved a jet powered board flying through the air. Before Jim left home, he made sure he packed some boards for the roads. Sora took to it instantly, calling it 'the next coolest thing to riding a magic carpet'.

"Faster! Faster!" Sora yelled as Jim piloted the flying life boat called the solar sailor. At amazing speeds, Jim, Sora, Silver and Morph zipped all around the area surrounding the ship, another one of Silver's many lessons. Jim, it turned out didn't need the lessons, driving the thing like he had been doing it all his life.

The solar sailor headed to the underside of the ship where the docking bay was located. They ascended into the hanger, laughing and chuckling as they did. "That was great!" Sora exclaimed once they were tied down. "You were incredible, Jim!"

"You're damn right, he was!" Silver laughed, pulling Jim into a robot noogie. "I've never seen such piloting skills! Something to be proud of, eh?"

Jim laughed and pushed Silver off him. "It was nothing. You should see me back home on my surfer!" He then sighed. "Too bad no one there can see it. But I'm gonna make them see it!"

That stuck in Silver's head. He looked at Jim, who put his hands behind his head and lounged, dreaming of his plans. He then sent Sora a silent message with a look. The Keyblader looked between the two and got it...after a while.

"I'm, uh, gonna go up top to find Kairi," he covered. "See you later, Jim!"

"Later," Jim sighed. Once Sora was gone, Silver looked at Jim with pity in his robot eye.

"You're...gonna make them see it?" Silver whispered. "Is that right?"

"Yeah," Jim replied, picturing it already. "I've got it all planned out."

Silver rubbed the back of his neck. "Some plans go astray."

"Not this one," said Jim. The cyborg frowned and looked at his robot leg. He hefted it up and tightened the nuts and bolts in the joints, making minor adjustments to permanent attachment. It almost looked unintentional and Jim couldn't help but watch. "So...how did that happen?" Jim finally asked. Silver stopped his work and looked at all the gears, wires and mechanics in his metal arm sadly.

"Sometimes you give up a few things...to pursue a dream," he whispered.

"Was it worth it?" Jim asked. Silver chuckled and placed his hat back atop his head.

"I hope so, Jimbo. I hope so."

Amelia paced the deck of her ship, keeping an eye on the crew as she did so. They were in Yuloonga Quadrant and had been flying through it for quite some time. They had not encountered any trouble so far but that could quickly change.

"Mister Stoppable!" she called up the crow's nest. Ron poked his blond head out to listen. "Keep a sharp eye out for Imperial ships. We're deep in their territory now."

"Aye, aye, sir/ma'am!" Ron shouted back. "Just one question!"

"What is it?"

"What the heck are those things?" He pointed out to the sky. Amelia squinted her green eyes to where he was pointing. She could barely make out several specks coming straight for them. They were growing larger now so see could see more clearly. They were grey, and in the shape of an H. And there were a lot of them. Amelia gasped when she realized what they were.

"Tie Fighters," she whispered. "Tie Fighters!" In they came, fast and deadly. The terrible ships of the Imperial Navy. The Legacy crew reacted immediately and ran about as they closed in. The fighters opened fire on the ship once in range. Their green lasered flurries were deflected off the ship's shield and they pulled off for another round.

Jim and Silver came up from the hold to see what the commotion was about. "What the devil!?" Silver gasped as the lasers rocked the ship.

"All hands to battle stations!" Arrow hollered. The gunmen and gunmole-rat all ran to their platforms and charged the cannons. "Tie down your life lines, gents!" Tied around every crewman's waist was a rope that was attached securely down to the mast lest someone be flung into space never to return.

"Evasive action!" Amelia shouted to the alien at the wheel. Several Ties passed overhead, firing their lasers and burning holes in the solar sails. "Secure those sails before we lose them!" Everyone rushed up the ropes to reach the sails. Once they did, they quickly hoisted the lines and furled up the sails, avoiding fire as they did so.

"Thank goodness!" Beast said as he tied himself. "You guys were right! We needed stuff to happen here! I was beginning to get bored!"

"Nothing cures boredom like a bunch of guys raining death on you!" Kim said humourlessly.

"Less talking, more fighting back!" Mulan She shot a jet of flame to the sky, blasting a Tie Fighter into oblivion. Jack's Keyblade produced a spiraling whirlwind, pulling one Fighter off its course and into a collision with another. Sora shot beams of pure light, as did Kairi. Rufus and the rest of the gunmen fired away on the gun platforms at the incoming Imperials, the naked mole-rat the best shot among them and enjoying every minute of it.

Out of the hold came Inuyasha, looking quite irritated. "What's going on up here!? I just got the monsters to sleep!" he yelled. The shouts of the crew and roars of Tie engines stooped his scolding. His anger was replaced with battle lust and he smirked with his fangs. He quickly leapt up the booms and sails with the strength of ten men to into the crows nest.

"AHH! I surrender!" Ron wailed when the half-demon landed in his post. Inuyasha scowled at him and aimed his Keyblade out at space.

"**Wind Scar!**" The energy shot from his blade and over the ship, destroying every Tie in its path. Many were consumed in its power. Ron popped his head up from the floor and peeked outside. Inuyasha smirked and he and Ron gave a thumbs up.

The battle raged on with no end to the Fighters in sight. Many were destroyed but more kept coming. The lasers pounded on their shields. Any more and the shields would fail, leaving them utterly defenseless against the Imperial assault.

"Shields at forty percent, Captain!" the piloting shouted with an odd Scottish accent. "We can't get around them! There's too many!"

"Give me that, you amateur!" Jack growled, kicking him out of the way and grasping the wheel. With the familiar feel of a ship's wheel, the _Black Pearl's_ captain spun it round. His piloting skills were able to evade most of the Tie fire, swerving all over the space ways in an attempt to escape.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Pete whined, as their ship was pelted with laser fire. Ties flew all around the purple ship, showing it no more mercy than the ship in front of them. "This was supposed to be an easy plan! Easy-peezy, lemon-squeezy!"

"Nothing's ever easy for us!", Gantu hissed as he frantically avoided the lasers. "There's only pain, suffering, and more pain! When am I gonna learn!?"

"Could you two blubber-butts keep the ship steady!", 625 said, walking on the bridge. "You made me spill the jam! So help me if there isn't another jar..."

"Shut up!" they both shouted. While both of them were preoccupied, a large battleship, loaded with fire power, rose up behind them. It was black in colour and had the insignia of the Empire on its hull, along with tally marks that obviously kept up to date with how many unlucky ships had crossed their path. The most terrible feature was the large intimidating cannon mounted on the front, pointed straight ahead at _R.L.S Legacy_. Unfortunately, Pete and Gantu were right between them.

"Oh, blitzsnack," Gantu gasped.

"Get us out of here!!!" Pete hollered, grabbing the steering wheel and jerking the ship out of the cannon's line of fire.

"Captain! Behind us!" Doppler shouted, pointing to the Imperial cruiser. Amelia tore herself away from the battle and looked behind in time to see the ship's cannon begin to glow. It was charging up to fire! The Tie fighters attacking suddenly broke away, not wanting to be in the way when that thing went off.

"Mister Sparrow! Hard to Port!" Amelia commanded urgently. Jack wasted no time and spun the wheel around, sharply turning the ship out f the cannon's path. A bright blast of glowing energy barely missed them, blasting from the Imperial ship to right beside their hull. The beam was so bright and hot that everyone was forced to look away. Though it didn't hit, the blast still rocked the ship and Silver, in the chaos, fell over the rail and overboard.

"Silver!" Jim cried. It's a good thing Silver's life line was tied, so Jim could grab hold of it and lift the old cyborg back on board. Silver breathed heavily and touched Jim on the shoulder.

"Thank ya, Jimbo," he gasped. Jim smiled despite the danger around them. Another bright blast whizzing past them brought them back to reality.

"That cannon will tear us to pieces!" Amelia growled. She desperately tried to think of a solution. She got them into this and she'll damn well get them out! Somehow...

"Captain!" Doppler called from the control panel. "We _can _get out of this! I have an idea! According to my readings, that cannon uses pure solar energy! It's like being attacked by the sun itself! If we can get into position..."

"Of course!" Amelia exclaimed. "We can ride it right out of this blasted quadrant! Brilliant, Doctor!"

Mister Arrow called down from the deck. "All solar sails secured, Captain!"

"Excellent, Mister Arrow! Now open them back up!" Arrow was confused for a split second, but his dedication to his captain saw him through.

"Aye, aye, Captain! Open up the sails!" he shouted to the crew who were just climbing back down from closing the them in the first place.

"What! But we just finished closing them!" Kim shouted.

"Make up your blooming minds!" the crab alien Scroop growled as they all climbed back up to undo their work.

"Mister Hawkins!" Amelia called to Jim. "Make sure all life lines are secure!" Jim nodded and set off to inspect the ropes on the mast that held all the men down. He tightened them all just in case.

"Lines secured, Captain!" he called back. Up on the booms were Sora, Arrow, Kim, Scroop and many other aliens that quickly unfurled the solar sails, making sure not to lose their balance.

"Mister Sparrow! Get us into position!"

"Already there, love!" Jack laughed, turning the wheel so they would blast out of there. But before he could get there, another blast rocked the ship and up above, Mister Arrow fell off the boon. He flew right out of the ship's gravitational pull and would have gone further if not for the rope around his waist. With a strong will to survive, he began to haul himself up the line, bit by bit, getting himself safely back on board.

But as he looked back to the ship, his eyes widened in horror.

Scroop looked down on Arrow, the only one who saw him hanging by a thread. Then he looked at the life line, the only thing that kept the first-officer from plummeting into space and smiled with cruel intent. Arrow breath caught in his throat as Scroop brought his pincer along the rope. He cut it.

Arrow fell into space with nothing left to save him. His screams went unheard in the chaos and confusion of the situation. Soon he was gone and Scroop was smiling like a demon.

The ship was now in position. All solar sails were up and everyone was back on deck. Nothing was between their backside and the Imperial ship. "Brace yourselves, everyone!" Amelia commanded. Everybody anchored themselves down with anything they could find. Kairi latched onto Sora, Beast clamped down to the deck, Mulan held on to his cloak as did Inuyasha. Kim held down with some rope while Ron and Rufus held each on to her. Silver and Jim held to the ship's mast tightly and Morph tied himself down by turning into a piece of rope. The cannon charged up, preparing for one final shot at the unmoving target before them. After the longest charge yet, they fired.

The cannon's solar energy hit the sails right on. Every bit of energy was absorbed into those sails and was transferred straight into the engines, producing tremendous power that blasted their engines full throttle. Shooting off at a breakneck speed, the _R.L.S Legacy _left the Empire far behind it and rode the blast right out of the Yuloonga Quadrant. It was a while before the beam shimmered out and the ship came to a stop. Everyone slowly stood back up and looked around. No Imperials in sight.

"We did it!" Sora exclaimed. The crew answered his cry with a cheer of their own. They danced and laughed and called the Empire mean names. Sora and Kairi hugged in celebration and Rufus threw confetti that Morph had conveniently transformed into.

Amelia sighed in heavy relief. "Excellent work, Doctor" she said to Doppler. "You're creative expertise got us through a sticky situation."

"Uh, thank you," Doppler stammered, not expecting praise from her of all people. "I do what I can, which isn't really much!" Amelia smiled.

"And Mister Sparrow," she said to Jack who was wiping his brow tiredly. "That was some superb piloting back there. Very good work."

"Thank you, lass," Jack said grinning. "Does this mean I can steer the ship?"

"No." Jack crossed his arms and frowned. "All of you did good. Particularly you, Mister Hawkins. You did well securing those lines. Mister Silver, you sure worked him over." Both Jim and Silver grinned broadly. "Now then, all present and accounted for, Mister Arrow?" There was no answer for her. "Mister Arrow?" Everyone looked around but the first-officer was nowhere to be found, until Scroop approached, looking crestfallen and carrying something in his claws.

"I'm afraid," he whispered. "Mister Arrow has been lost to us." Amelia's green eyes widened and everyone either gasped or whispered. The crab then handed her what was in his pincers. It was Arrow's hat. Slowly, she took it in her hands, sadness and pain evident of her face. "It seems," Scroop continued, "that his life line was not secured." Amelia snapped out of it and she, along with everyone else, turned their eyes to Jim.

"N-no! That's impossible!" he shouted. "All the lines were secure! I'm sure they were!" He pushed past everyone to get to the where the ropes were. But to his horror, one of them was missing.

"Jim...," Sora whispered.

"Hate to be in his shoes," Inuyasha stated. Jim stood there helplessly. Silver could only watch silently, but he was just as shocked.

"But...but I tied them all! I swear! I-" He stopped when Amelia gave him the coldest look he had ever seen.

"Mister Arrow was..." She cleared her throat, trying her best to stay strong in front of the crew. "Was a fine spacer. Finer than any of us...could ever hope to be." Rufus sniffed sadly on Ron's shoulder, Jack placed his hat over his chest and Sora bowed his head in respect. "But he knew the risks, as do we all. Return to your posts. We carry on." She walked off with Arrow's hat, preferring at that point to be alone. They all set back to their sailing journey.

Silver stayed where he was, trying to figure out what had happened. He taught Jim how to tie a knot so many times that it should have been second nature to him. As he looked to Scroop, he caught the evil grin on the alien's face and immediately figured it out.

Night had fallen on the ship once again. The mood on board was grim. Well, grim for some. The crew didn't really seem affected by the loss of Mister Arrow. They just wen't about their jobs. Amelia was hit the worst of all. Arrow wasn't just her first-officer, he was her friend. She felt what had happened was her fault. It was her decision to proceed through the quadrant and it had proved fatal. She had not come out from her quarters all day.

Jim kept to himself most of the time. He didn't speak to Sora or even Silver for the rest of the day. After the day's work was done, he stood leaning against the rail and staring out beyond. Sora chose this time to approach him, coming up from behind.

"It wasn't your fault," he said to his back. Jim didn't answer but just walked away. "Really! Half the crew would have been lost if you hadn't-"

"Look, I screwed up, alright!?" Jim snapped, startling the Key bearer. "For a minute, I thought that I could actually do something right, but someone ended up dying because of me!"

"But-"

"Just...leave me alone!" Sora frowned. He knew he shouldn't force anything on Jim. He silently left the boy and went below deck, leaving Jim alone to deal with his troubles. At least Jim thought he was alone until someone put a hand on his shoulder. A large metal hand to be precise.

"Now you listen to me, James Hawkins," Silver said smiling kindly. "You got the makings of greatness in ya...but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it no matter the squalls...and when the time comes you get the chance...to really test the cut of your sails...and show them what you're made of," He tapped Jim on the chest, right where his heart was. "Well, I hope I'm there...catching some of the light coming off ya that day."

Tears flowed freely from Jim's eyes as he listened to the cyborg's words. He'd never heard such caring words like that other than from his mother. They were just like a father's. The boy hugged Silver round his large waist. Silver was startled at the display of affection and wasn't sure what to do. He awkwardly patted Jim on the back. "There, there. Alright, now, Jimbo. You can let go now. Seriously. This is uncomfortable." Jim let go of him wiped the tears from his face. "Now you best get some sleep, lad. Go on then!" Jim sniffled and smiled at Silver and went down below.

When he was gone, Silver released a pent up breath. Morph floated over with a question in his playful eyes. "Gettin' in too deep here, Morphy," he sighed. "Next thing they'll be saying I've gone soft." He shook his head clear and headed off to another part of the ship, oblivious of the bright eyes of Scroop watching him from above...


	32. Chapter 32: Never Trust a Pirate

Chapter 32

_Anakin Skywalker sneaked stealthily through the desert village at night. He moved like a shadow along the small huts that made up the small community. He peeked around the side of one abode. In the village center, around a campfire, were many people, which he could only assume to be human as their faces were wrapped in bandages and goggles covered their eyes. Each carried either a rifle or a spear. The women and children of the men were also fully clothed but none carried weapons. The children played while the women worked and men kept watch over all. It was a generally peaceful community._

_How he hated them._

_Looking away, Anakin probed the village with his powers. At first, he only could feel the villagers. But soon he felt the presence he'd come here for. He grazed the surface of one of the huts. Inside. Silently, he ignited his blue lightsaber and drove it into the wall, cutting a hole in the strange material. He stepped inside once his hole was made._

_The hut was lit by candles, making it hut glow a red and orange light. Skins and furs of many creatures were strewn about. No villagers were inside._

_But that didn't mean the hut was empty._

_A woman hung from a poll, strung up like a pig. Her middle-aged face was terribly beaten and her long black hair was caked with blood. Both her eyes were shut. Anakin had seen many frightening things during his training as a Jedi, but that woman hanging there was by far the scariest. He quickly rushed to her and cut her bonds free. Once done, he gently cradled her in his arms._

"_Mom," he whispered, gently shaking her. "Mom...Mom."_

_Shmi Skywalker's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her dark orbs were filled with pain as she looked up to her son. "Annie...?" she whispered. "Is that you...?"_

_Anakin choked back a sob. He couldn't bear seeing his mother like this, in such pain. "I'm here, Mom. You're safe. Hold on. I'm going to get you out of here."_

"_Annie?" Shmi whispered again, her vision now beginning to focus. "Annie, you look so handsome." She reached out and touched his grown-up face and he took her hand in his. Her son, once small and cute now handsome and tall. "My son...my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you, Annie...so proud...I missed you so much...Now...I am complete."_

_Anakin panicked at her words. "No. Stay with me, Mom. I'm going to make you better. Everything's..." He choked back another sob. "...everything's going to be fine."_

_Shmi smiled warmly pressing Anakin's hand. "I...love..." Her eyes slowly began to close. "...you." The hand in Anakin's grip wilted and the last bit of life within her floated away. And so, in the arms of her loving son, Shmi Skywalker died in peace._

_Anakin could no longer hold in his tears. He clutched his dead mother to his chest and cried freely. He had promised to come back to save her once he was a Jedi but that could never happen now. He had failed her. It was all his fault._

_No._

_The boy raised his head, eyes full of blazing fury, towards the doorway._

_It was _**their** _fault._

_He carefully set Shmi down, as if he could break what was already broken. A dark look came over his face and he set outside._

_The villagers in the village centre were unaware until the first scream echoed through the night. Anakin's saber whizzed through them, cutting them to ribbons without mercy. The women and children ran in terror while the men rushed to stop the intruder. But nothing could stop the Jedi; he was filled with pain...pain and anger. He sliced through the men, showing no remorse as he did so, but he didn't stop there. The women, the children, even their pets weren't spared. He slaughtered them like animals._

_It was a night that would have great influence on the boy for years to come._

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora panted heavily on his knees. That was not a side of Anakin he had wanted to see. Such anger, such pain, such...suffering. It was too much to possibly bear. Who was Anakin Skywalker? How was he connected to him? He sighed. No time to dwell on it now. Time to get up.

Except that he wasn't in his bed.

Sora looked around and realized that he was completely surrounded by blackness. Normally he would wake up by now, a little shaken and confused, but he was apparently still dreaming. Not a very vivid dream but a dream nonetheless.

"Is this how blank my mind is?" Sora joked to himself. "Hello! Anyone here?"

"Hello Sora."

A chill went down Sora's spine at the voice. Slowly he turned around at looked straight into the covered eyes of Darth Vader. "Vader!!!" Sora shouted. Even though it was a dream, he was somehow still able to summon the Keyblade. "Why are you here!? What have you done with Riku!?"

"The darkness is coming for you, Sora," Vader said.

Sora was confused. "What are you talking about?! What are you doing here!?"

'There is no stopping it." Sora rounded at the new voice. Standing on the other side of him was Maleficent, in all her dark glory.

"Maleficent!?" Sora gasped. "What-"

"It seeps into your heart." Now behind Sora was the Horned King, his rotting face as terrible as ever. Sora balked. What were all three of his arch-enemies doing here?

"The darkness drives us," Vader said.

"It binds us," Maleficent stated.

"It is darkness that consumes us," Horned King hissed.

"No one is safe from its influence."

"The Chasers weren't..."

"...and neither was that boy you saw."

"Join us, Sora."

"Become one with the shadows."

"Fulfill your destiny."

As Sora listened, something happened. Shadows began to wrap around his body, and he immediately panicked. He fought and struggled against them, but it was no use. Slowly he was dragged into the floor, completely consumed by the darkness. He couldn't breath, he couldn't see, he couldn't struggle. This was the end.

"Don't be afraid."

A bright light pierced the darkness and Sora could see again. It was so warm, so pure. The shadows were chased away from its radiance. Though the light was blinding he could make out someone reaching to him. He could swear it was a woman. A woman of unparalleled beauty and dressed completely in white. He reached out to her and grasped her hand, and a blinding light followed.

"Don't be afraid, Sora."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Wha!!!!" Sora exclaimed, waking up. He and most of the crew slept in hammocks below deck. Many aliens still snoozed comfortably in their sacks, including Jim. Sora was waken from his sleep by Morph, who was giggling in his face. "Morph!" The bubble-headed ball of mischief tickled Sora's nose and flew to Jim's bed. He transformed into a miniature version of Sora and danced on Jim's head, waking the boy from his slumber.

"Hey!" Jim shouted falling out of bed. Morph laughed happily.

"Get him!" Sora exclaimed. Morph's little eyes widened as both boys jumped to catch him. He flew up between them causing them to crash into each other. Morph laughed even harder.

"You're dead!" Jim laughed. Morph few up the stairs leading to the deck and Sora and Jim took after him.

"Make sure it gets nice and clean, Jack," Kim instructed as Jack Sparrow mopped the deck of the Legacy, grumbling under his breath as he did. "Don't want to make the Captain any angrier than she already is."

"Spill rum on her uniform and regret it the rest off your life," the pirate said grumpily.

Suddenly, Morph zipped up to Jack and squeezed up into Jack's nostril. The pirate staggered around in a daze as Morph wiggled around in his head until finally emerging from his ear. Once out, he flew off again before Sora or Jim could catch him. The two boys ran past a still dazed Jack and after the morph.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked as his arms and legs seemed to fail him.

"I feel disoriented and violated," Jack slurred. "Normally, that would be a good thing." He fell face first onto the wet floor he had been mopping. Kim stared for awhile, then shrugged and went somewhere else.

The chase after Morph had brought Sora and Jim to the galley where they first met Silver. Strangely, the old cyborg wasn't in there. But the two boys were too focused on Morph at the time to notice. As they searched around the kitchen, the little blob was nowhere to be found. "Come out, Morph," Sora called. Out of nowhere he appeared, transformed into Scroop of all people. Sora was so startled that he stumbled backwards and bumped into the counter, causing the empty chamber pot above him to fall and cover him.

"Don't worry, Sora, I've got him!" Jim shouted. Morph zipped past him and into a barrel of fruit. Jim ran and dove in after him, catching the blob in his hands. "Gotcha!" Morph smiled sheepishly.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Jim heard a voice outside the barrel. He peeked out from a small hole and saw several alien crew members including, to his dread, Scroop. Sora peeked out from underneath his pot and watched as well. "There's only a few of them now!" An alien growled.

"We should move!" another shouted.

"We don't move until I say so!" Jim knew that voice and so did Sora. That same voice had been instructing them this whole journey. It belonged to Silver. "Not until I hold that treasure in my hands!" he said.

"I say, we kill them now," Scroop hissed. Silver gripped his metal hand around Scroop's long mouth.

"I say what's to say!" Silver growled, still holding him. "And if you disobey my orders again, like that stunt you pulled with Arrow, you'll be joining him!" Jim's eyes widened. Scroop killed Arrow? Silver threw Scroop across the room, next to the pot Sora was listening from.

Scroop growled low and glared at Silver. "Strong talk. But methinks you're going soft. What was it you said to that cabin boy? 'You got the makings of greatness in ya?' You don't have a soft spot for him..." He raked his claw across the pot producing painful noises that echoed on the inside. Sora ground his teeth as it reached his ears. "...do ya?" Silver gave Scroop the dirtiest look he could while his crew mumbled agreements, suddenly thinking Silver didn't look so tough anymore.

"Now you listen to me, the lot of ya!" He marched up to Scroop and stood beside Sora's pot. "I care about one thing, and one thing only! Flint's trove." He slammed his fist on the pot, creating a large dent in the metal. "You think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose-wiping little whelp?" Jim winced and looked away. He couldn't mean that. "I cozied up to that kid to keep him off our scent. But I...ain't...gone...soft!" He emphasized each word with a slam on the pot, turning it into a crumpled mess.

"Planet ho!" came the shout from Ron. Silver and the crew faces turned upward, eyes gleaming with hope and greed. They all rushed up the stairs to be te first to see it. Jim stayed in the barrel, betrayed, sad and broken. Morph didn't understand what was happening but wondered why his friend was so sad.

"Planet ho!" Ron hollered again up from his place on the crow's nest. Rufus danced happily on his shoulder. "Clap your hands and stomp your feet if you got them!" Everyone on board looked out the side of the ship to gaze at the planet before them. It was a green planet circled by two rings. Patterns were seen from orbit that matched the ones on the map. Treasure Planet.

"There it is, Beasty!" Jack whispered, full of joy. "It's Treasure Planet! Flint's trove! More loot then you can shake your furry tail at! And I'll be the first pirate to ever find it!"

"I'm happy for you, Jack," Beast said, smiling ever so slightly.

"Why thank you! When I find it, we'll split it twenty-forty! And you my dear..." He pulled Mulan to him. "Well your just priceless, eh?" Mulan blushed lightly.

Silver's eye shone as looked at the planet. In his opinion, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He reached for his telescope so that he could get a closer look but found it was not on his person. He must have left it in the galley. As quick as he could, he went back down...

Jim, now out of the barrel, walked over to the crumpled pot where Sora still hadn't come out. He lifted it off and Sora collapsed on the floor.

"Not the best hiding place I could have chosen," he moaned. Once he shook himself straight, he recollected the events that happened. "I'm so sorry, Jim..."

"I can't believe it," Jim whispered. "It was all a lie. They're pirates. Every one of them. Even Silver. We've got to warn the Captain!" Sora nodded and stood up. Both made for the stairs but found it was blocked by Silver's large frame.

"Jimbo? Sora?" Silver said surprised. Jim and Sora stiffened and it didn't take a genius for Silver to realize the jig was up. "Playing games, are we?" He took a few steps towards them and they backed away.

"Yeah, we're playing games," Jim responded, eyes flickering to the door.

Silver slipped his cyborg arm behind his back. "Oh, I see. Well, I was never much good at games." The arm changed into a laser pistol which he silently charged. "Always hated to lose."

"Me too!" Sora shouted. He swiftly summoned the Keyblade and swung it at Silver's metal leg, breaking a coil and releasing steam. Silver cried out and collapsed giving enough time for Sora and Jim to slip past him up the stairs.

Kairi looked to her side and saw Sora and Jim running at her. "Sora? Is somethng-Ahhh!" Sora grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with them to the Amelia's stateroom with all the haste they could.

With only one leg to stand on, Silver crawled up out of the hold, eye glowing red, in just enough time to see them all run into the captain's quarters.

"Blast it all!" Silver growled. "Change in plan, lads!" The aliens all turned to him as his arm changed to a sword.. "We move now!" The crew let out a mighty and enthusiastic cheer, having waited to hear that for a long time. They immediately set to work, first by breaking into the weapons cache and arming themselves with lasers.

"I don't like where this is going," Ron whimpered as he watched from high above. Rufus looked behind the boy and panicked, urging Ron to look behind him and straight into Scroop's cruel smiling face. "Oh, poop."

"Pirates!? On my ship!? I'll see they all hang!" Amelia growled, drawing pistols from her cabinet. With her were Doppler, Jim, Sora, Kairi and Kim. Once Sora and Jim had told them the situation, she immediately set into action. She tossed a pistol to Doppler. "Ever use one of these, Doctor?"

The doctor eyed the pistol in his hands. "Well, I've, uh, I've read about..." The pistol suddenly went off, blowing apart a globe right beside Kim. "Uh, no. No I haven't." Amelia rolled her eyes. Out of the wardrobe she drew the golden sphere that was a map of the universe. She tossed it to Jim.

"Guard this with your life, Mister Hawkins!" she commanded. "We're getting out of here!"

"We can't go!" Kim exclaimed. "What about the others? Our friends are still out there!"

"We have no choice! We're out manned and horribly out gunned! What matters now is surviving!" She blasted a hole in the floor with her pistol. It lead down to the lower deck. "Everyone in!"

"Don't suppose you lads know what parlay is, eh?" Jack asked nervously as he, Mulan, Beast and Inuyasha were surrounded on deck. All four had their Keyblades drawn. The aliens sneered and laughed as they closed in on the Keybladers with pistols in hand.

"I thought these guys were a little on the rough side," Inuyasha growled, standing back to back with the others. "No time to dwell on it now!"

"Who cares?" Beast hissed. "We can take em'! They're just a bunch of no good pirates! A bunch of scum-ridden filth!"

"I'm standing right here, you know," Jack informed him.

"Hold the mutiny, boys!" The pirates parted ways for Silver to limp his way to the Keybladers. He looked at them all before turning his eye to Jack. "We don't turn on one another. Mister Sparrow. I invite you to join our little party!" The four stared at him with questionable looks.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

Silver laughed loudly. "Don't be so modest, Jack! Ya got the eyes of a pirate! I can see it clear as day! And as a pirate, no doubt you want Captain Flint's treasure, too. Ya belong with your own kind, man. What do you say boys? Do we let Jack in?" The aliens answered with a uproar of agreements. Jack stroked his chin in thought.

"You're not actually considering it!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Don't do it, Jack!" Mulan warned. "These guys are criminals. You don't belong with them! You're better than that!"

"No he's not," Beast muttered.

Jack mulled it over in his head a bit. It was either fight to the death or be filthy stinkin' rich. Fight to the death. Filthy rich. Fight to the death. Filthy rich. Fight to the death...

"Far be it from me not to be on the winning side!" Jack said after awhile.

"What!" his 'former' allies exclaimed. Silver grinned triumphantly.

"Why you dirty, rotten...!" Inuyasha started. Jack rounded on them and swung his Keyblade, swiping them all up in a whirlwind that sent them high in the air. They crashed down to the deck, all unconscious after the fall.

Jack rested Follow the Wind on his shoulder and Silver put his hand on the other. "Pirate."

Meanwhile, below deck, Amelia lead Sora, Kairi, Jim, Doppler and Kim down to the hanger bay where the solar sailors were waiting for flight. "Quickly! Get on board!" the Captain shouted. Wasting no time they jumped inside one and prepared to take off.

But in a bout of misfortune, Morph, appearing all the sudden, snatched the map from Jim's pocket. "Morph! No!" Jim shouted. But the little blob was too set on having some fun to listen to Jim and flew out the boat with the map in his mouth. Jim jumped out after him. "Morph! Bring that back!"

"Hurry up, Jim!" Doppler shouted. "Those pirates could get here any minute!"

Morph stopped flying with the map and looked to Jim, thinking this was some kind of game, no doubt. "Morph! Come here! Come here, boy!" Morph started for Jim until another voice intervened.

"Morphy! Come here!" Silver called, emerging from the shadows on the other side of the room. Morph went for him.

"Morph! Come!"

"Come to daddy, Morph!"

"Morph!"

"Morph!"

Poor Morph, torn between two of his best friends couldn't decide who to go to. He could only fall down into a pile of rope in exhaustion. Jim ran for it and reached into the rope pile, pulling out the small golden sphere. As he did he looked straight into the angry eyes of Silver then took off back to the solar sailor and the cyborg, could not go after, still injured from Sora's Keyblade. Instead, he drew his arm-pistol and took aim at Jim's back. But...for some reason he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. Sighing, he lowered his gun.

"Hold the ship!" Silver looked back down the hallway he came to see Ron running like there was no tomorrow from his trigger-happy crew of pirates. "Don't leave without us! I have a thing about dying - I don't want too!!!"

"Run! Run! Run!" Rufus wailed from his pocket. Ron jumped and pushed off of Silver's head to land in the sailor.

"Now!" Amelia shouted. Sora and Kairi sliced through the lines supporting the ship with their Keyblades and the ship dropped from the hanger. The sail went up and they blasted out of there, with Silver watching them go, boiling with anger.

"I hope this won't affect our friendship," Jack asked. Mulan, Beast and Inuyasha were all bound together using some kind of special rope that none of them could break out of. They all glared at Jack. "Hey, don't blame me just because it's my fault! Would you like to hear my 'fight to the death' or 'filthy rich' reasoning again?"

"I'll never forgive you for this, Jack," Mulan hissed. "How could you betray us? We're supposed to be Keybladers!"

"You know, the 'GOOD' guys!" Beast snapped.

Jack smiled wryly. "What's the point of having a big key that can open any lock, without having a little fun with it, savvy? Besides, what is 'good' really? Webster's Dictionary defines it as-"

"When I get out of this," Inuyasha growled. "I'm gonna kill you, you no-good, stupid son-of-a-"

"Whoa! None of that now!" Jack slapped a piece of duct tape over the half-demon's mouth, muffling all his curse words.

Behind him, the alien on one of the gun platforms took aim at the solar sailor fleeing the Legacy. "That's right," he drawled, charging it up. "Come to papa!"

"No, you blubber butt!" Silver hollered running up to the cannon. "They have the map!" At the last second, he knocked the cannon off its aim but couldn't stop it from firing. The ball of energy hurtled for the ship, ready to collide head on.

"Incoming ball of death!" Kim shouted. A large explosion hit the sailor and they went down. As they broke through the clouds, they saw Treasure Planet was covered in huge fungal trees. They had no time to take it in since they were about to see it up close anyway.

"Brace yourselves!" Amelia shouted. Everyone held on tight. Violently they tore through the trees, breaking down many before finally coming to a stop on the ground below. The crew crawled out of their destroyed ship, dazed and shaken up.

"We seem to crash a lot, don't we?" Kairi groaned, holding her skull.

Amelia brushed off her uniform and stood up. "Well, then. Everyone oka-" Suddenly she doubled over in pain, clutching her right arm to her side.

"Captain!", everyone shouted. "You're hurt!" Doppler said, coming to her side.

"Oh, don't fuss!" she assured through gritted teeth. "Just a bruise, that's all. I'll be right as rain in no time!" She winced as she talked. "Mister Hawkins. The map if you please." Jim pulled the map from his pocket and showed it to everyone.

"This is the map of the universe?" Sora asked. "How does it work?" No sooner had he asked when the sphere started moving. Suddenly it rose from Jim's hand, spinning round until it transformed into the pink blobby form of Morph.

"Morph!?" Jim exclaimed. Morph giggled.

"So Morph is the map of the universe?" Ron intoned. Rufus slapped his forehead.

"Morph! Where's the map?" Sora asked urgently. Morph laughed and changed again, transforming into a coil of rope, the same rope that Morph had fallen into with the map.

"It's still on the ship!?" Kairi exclaimed. "How are we gonna get it now?" A low buzzing was heard overhead. Another solar sailor descended down to the planet's surface, loaded up with armed pirates. They all ducked low before they were spotted.

"We need a plan. We can't stay here," Amelia whispered. She looked to Sora, Kairi and Jim. "You three go find shelter, somewhere where we could make a stand."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" they saluted and they set off into the fungal forest.

"Now let's have a look at that," Doppler said, sitting Amelia down.

"Don't worry!" Kim assured. "We have a fully trained doctor to help you!" She stepped aside to show Rufus, now wearing a surgical mask and snapping on a pair of gloves. Amelia groaned.

Back with Sora, Kairi and Jim, the search continued. It was dark and quiet as they walked through the forest. Not a sound was to be heard other than the wind and Morph's chattering. The planet must not have been inhabited by any animals. At least there were no signs of any. The only life forms they could see were the trees that surrounded them.

"Hope we don't get lost," Kairi said suddenly. "This forest looks like it goes on for miles."

There was a rustle in the trees, causing Kairi to jump. Sora summoned his Keyblade and she did the same. Slowly, all three approached the brush. If it was the pirates, they could have a problem on their hands. They pulled the leaves apart but found nothing. They were confused for a moment but merely shrugged it off and turned back around.

"HELLO!!!"

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Standing where there'd been no one before was a robot. It was bronze coloured with thin pipe-like limbs and a large flat head with bright blue eyes.

"Oh, this is great!" it exclaimed loudly, dancing around them. "Someone's come to rescue me! Three people in fact! I knew I wasn't forgotten even after a hundred years! Come here you guys! Big hugs!" He pulled all of them into large, uncomfortable group hug.

"SHHHHH!!!!" They all hissed. "Keep it down!" Jim whispered.

"Oh, sorry! It's just that total and complete solitude for hundreds of years kinda gets a guy worked up, you know what I mean? He knows what I mean."

"Uh, who are you?" Kairi asked slowly.

The robot stopped rambling and faced them. "Of course where are my manners? I'm..." He didn't finish. He seemed to be trying to remember it. "I'm...uh ...I am..." They stared at him in disbelief. Morph transformed into a cuckoo clock. "B.E.N.! Of course, I'm B.E.N.! Bio-electronic Navigator! And you are?"

"I'm Sora."

"He's Sora!" B.E.N. exclaimed.

"I'm Kairi."

Kaaaaiiirrriiiii!!!" B.E.N. said, testing it.

"I'm Jim."

"Jimmy!" B.E.N. jumped into his arms.

"It's Jim." He promptly dropped the robot on the ground. "Come on, guys. We better get moving." He stepped over B.E.N. and walked on.

"Sorry, B.E.N.," Sora apologized. "It's just we need to find a place to hide right now."

"We're being chased by pirates," Kairi explained.

B.E.N. shot back up. "Pirates? Oh, don't even get me started on pirates! Pirates are the worst! I remember Captain Flint..." Jim stopped in his tracks at the mention of the captain. "...talk about bipolar! One minute he was mad, next he was really mad...you know I think all his moods actually rotated around mad."

"You knew Captain Flint?" Jim asked, running up to him.

"Oh, yeah! We go way, way, way, waaaayyyy back!"

"Then that means you know about the treasure!" Sora realized.

B.E.N. head spun. "Treasure!? Treasure...Flint's trove! Right! Well...let me think..." His eyes sparked and blinked as he recalled. "...it's all a little-little-little fuzzy. Wait. I r-r-remember! Lots of treasure buried in the centroid-centroid mechanism. And there was this big door opening and closing, opening and closing and...Captain Flint wanted to make sure...nobody could ever find his treasure...so I helped him..." He stiffened like a board and his head spun round on his thin neck. It looked like he was going to explode. "Data inaccessible! Reboot! Reboot!" Then he just stopped. "Well, that was weird. Who are you guys?" They all stared at him weirdly.

"What was that?" Jim stressed. "Centroid? What is that?"

"Sorry. Old memory isn't what it used to be. You see, I've lost my mind."

"Really?" Sora sighed.

"No, I mean I've literally, figuratively and mentally lost my mind!" He showed them the back of his head, revealing that a part was missing from his noggin. "You haven't found it have you? My memory circuit? I've looked all around my house!"

"House?" Kairi repeated.

"Yeah!" He ran to some trees and pushed them apart. Not far off in a clear field was a structure covered in vines. There was a doorway leading inside. "My stomping grounds! Chez B.E.N.!" The three teenagers looked at one another.

"B.E.N.," Kairi said. "Do you think we can stay in your house for awhile?"

B.E.N. shined with hope. "Y-you mean it!? You guys want to hang out with me?" The shared nervous glances but nodded none the lass. "HUZZAH! Oh, we're gonna have so much fun! I haven't had guests in...ever! We can play Monopoly! I call the thimble!"

Later, they congregated at B.E.N.'s house after picking up the others. The inside was also covered in plant life and many random objects which B.E.N. had collected over the years. "Make yourselves comfortable!" he called as put on a pink frilly apron. "Pardon the mess but eons of loneliness can make you tend to let things go. But be it ever so humble...ah who am I kidding! It's a dump!" Doppler walked in with Amelia, carrying her like a bride. "Aw, isn't that sweet!" B.E.N. gushed as he set her down. "I love old-fashioned romances, don't you? How about a drink for the happy couple?" He produced cups on a platter full of black, bubbling tar.

"Uh, no thanks," Doppler stammered. "And we're, uh, not a couple." Amelia smiled and he smiled back.

"Now what?" Sora asked out of the blue.

"We can't do much now," Amelia whispered. "We can only hide, keep watch and make sure no one finds us."

"Hey, look!" B.E.N. exclaimed from the doorway. "More of your friends are down there! Hey, fellas! We're over here!" Lasers then started bombarding the house from the direction of the pirates which the robot had now alerted.

"B.E.N.!" Everyone shouted. Sora and Kairi brought out their Keyblades and deflected some that got too close. But soon the pirates stopped firing and it was calm again.

"Hello up there!" came the unmistakable voice of Silver. They looked outside and saw him waving a white flag. "I'd like to have a word with ya, Jimbo! You, too, Sora!"

"Come to bargain for the map, no doubt," Amelia hissed in pain. Doppler gently shushed her.

Sora thought for a moment. "But...that means..."

"...he thinks we still have it." Jim finished smirking.

The two parties set out to meet each other. Sora and Jim to see Silver. Silver's arm had changed to a crutch to support his busted leg. Morph, who was following, rushed over to the cyborg and nuzzled against his cheek. "Morphy!" Silver laughed. "I wondered where you'd got too." He petted Morph one more time before turning to Jim and Sora, who didn't look too happy to see him. Silver sat himself down on a rock, placing a hand on his robotic leg.

"Old limb's been acting up ever since that...incident in galley. Guess I have you to thank for that, Sora. Oh, and Jack sends you his best."

"Jack?" Sora asked.

"Ahoy, Sora!" Standing with the pirate crew at the foot of the hill was Jack, waving with a grin. "You're gonna hear some crazy rumors about me betraying you guys. Just thought I'd let you know now and not later!" Sora's eye involuntarily twitched.

Silver rubbed the back of his neck. "Look...what ye heard back there...at least the part concerning you, Jim...it wasn't true." Jim didn't respond. "If that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft...they'd have gutted the lot of us!" Neither Sora nor Jim's expressions changed. "Look, if we play our cards right, we could walk away from here rich as kings!"

"Really?" Jim asked, intrigued. Sora looked to Jim alarmed.

"Aye. You get me that map and an even portion of that treasure is yours!" Jim looked down, and Silver knew he would go for it. That is until Jim began to chuckle.

"You are really something, you know that?" he asked. "All that talk of greatness? Man, you really had me fooled." Silver scowled. "At least you taught us one thing. You taught us to stick to it. And that's just what I'm gonna do: stick to it! And we're gonna make sure you don't get one bit of that treasure!"

Silver stood up to face him, eye glowing bright red. "Now you listen to me! That treasure is owed me, by thunder!"

"Well, try getting there without my map!" Jim replied angrily. "By thunder!"

Silver glared at him but Jim didn't back down. Sora was afraid to get between the two, though not as scared as Morph, who looked between them frightened. Silver finally looked away, turning his arm back into a crutch. "You have till dawn to get me that map or so help me I'll blow this place to kingdom come!" He turned away to limp back to the crew. "Morph! Come on!" The shape shifter was hesitant, floating by Jim's side. "NOW!" Silver snapped. Morph shrieked in fright and hid behind Sora. Silver growled and stalked away and Sora and Jim headed back to the house. But before they entered, Silver looked back over his shoulder, feelings of regret and guilt running through him.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Soon, night had fallen on Treasure Planet. At the foot of B.E.N.'s house the pirates had set up camp, ensuring no escape from the front door. "What do we do?" Sora asked himself and the others. "We're trapped here!"

"Trapped like rats!" Ron whimpered. "We're rats in a trap! Trap rats! Rats that are trapped in..." Kim slapped him across the face. "Thanks. I needed that." She slapped him again. "Okay. Really, I'm fine!"

"I'll tell you when you're fine!" she declared, giving him yet another slap.

"Calm down...gentlemen," Amelia whispered. Her injuries were beginning to weaken her. "We must...stick...together."

"Hush," Doppler said. "No more giving orders. Rest now." Amelia sighed and laid back down.

"Well, this is obviously a inside problem," B.E.N. said, heading for the back of the house. "So I'm just gonna slip out the back door..." Everyone looked at him.

"_Back _door?" Kairi intoned. The robot slid open a hatch on the floor.

"Oh, yeah. I get a nice little breeze from here," he said. Everyone crowded around the hatch. "Doesn't do me much good since I have no skin, but you know." Everyone gasped at what was down there.

"B.E.N., what is this?" Sora asked in awe.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet?" Everyone nodded slowly. "Not a clue!"

"Great!" Jim said. "With this, we can steal their solar sailor and get back to the Legacy."

"And get the map back!" Sora realized. He ran to Kairi. "Kairi, you stay here with Kim and Ron. Protect Amelia and Doppler."

"Alright," Kairi said, determined. "Don't forget to look for Mulan, Inuyasha and Beast. You guys be careful. And good luck!" Sora nodded and went for the hole.

"Wait a minute!" Doppler exclaimed. "Jim! The Captain ordered us to stay together!"

"Don't worry, Doc!" Sora grinned, jumping in.

"We'll be back!" Jim declared, following after.

"Cannonball!" B.E.N. shouted going down. Doppler sat there with the weary Amelia and sighed in defeat.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

After stealing the solar sailor from the sleeping pirate crew, Sora, Jim, B.E.N. and Morph were flying back to the _R.L.S. Legacy_. It floated not far off from the surface. They noticed as they came near the deck that a black flag had been raised, depicting a three-eyed skull and crossbones. They parked it just beside the ship and hopped on deck, making sure to be silent. There were probably guards on board. Silver wasn't stupid after all.

They snuck down to the hold and into the corridors. No sign of anyone yet. "Okay, here's the plan," Sora said. "I'll go find the map. Jim, you look for Beast, Mulan and Inuyasha. B.E.N., you disable the laser cannons."

"Oh, that's a good plan!" B.E.N. said nodding. "You can count on me good buddies! Later gators!" He ran off down a hallway, humming to himself as he did.

Jim turned to Sora. "Good luck, man," he said. Sora smiled and they clasped hands before they split up.

Sora knew where the map was. Morph had already shown him. So as he reached the hanger, he immediately dug into the rope pile. There it was, shining brightly. He clasped it in his hands and grinned triumphantly.

Meanwhile, B.E.N. entered the ship's power controls. A large panel was before him. "Alright, B.E.N., this is it! Your time to shine! All you got to do is disable a few laser cannons. What's the big deal?" He opened the panel to see many different coloured wires intercrossing one another in a complex system. "Oh, mama. Okay, how about...this one!" When he pulled a wire, alarms began blaring through the ship. "Oops."

Sora ran through below deck as the alarms buzzed around him. "B.E.N...," he growled. He rushed up the stairs topside and ran into last person he wanted to see: Scroop.

"Spike-head," Scroop hissed, clicking his claws eagerly. Sora faced the crab without fear, summoning Kingdom Key. "No one to save you now."

"You either," Sora retorted.

Below deck, Jim sneaked and peeked around a corner of a doorway. Morph looked also. Mulan, Beast and Inuyasha were tied up and gagged together in the middle of the room. Guarding them was a rather bored looking alien. He didn't even seem to care that just moments ago alarms had been going off. He just sat there with his rifle, barely keeping awake.

Mulan casually looked about and her eyes landed on Jim. She nudged the other two Keybladers and jerked her head toward him. Jim put a finger to his lips, motioning them not to give him away. They nodded resolutely.

Inuyasha jerked his head to a door on the other side of the room. Jim smiled evilly, knowing exactly where _that _door lead. He looked away from them and took a deep breath. This was it. He turned the corner...right into the guard's chest. The alien smiled a sharp tooth smile as he looked down at Jim.

"Hello, mate," he said, aiming his rifle...

"How about...this one!" B.E.N. exclaimed, pulling another wire.

This time, every light in the ship went out, leaving the guard in total darkness. He couldn't see Jim, the prisoners or his own hands. The lights switched back on soon and the boy had disappeared. He rounded and found Jim standing with his hand on the knob of the door in the back, smiling smugly. "Hey, there," he said before opening the door.

"AAAHHHH!!!" the alien screamed when tentacles scooped him up. They pulled him in screaming and Jim slammed the door behind them. Wiping his forehead he grinned at the Keybladers, who grinned back despite the gags.

Back on deck, Sora and Scroop clashed. Scroop held the Keyblade in his vice grip claws, trying to push Sora back, but the young boy wasn't going down with out a fight. He broke the lock and knocked Scroop across the jaw, sending the crab skidding across the floor. Scroop immediately recovered and nailed Sora in the face, then pounced as he lay on the ground. Sora raised his feet and pushed him off.

"Okay, B.E.N., don't panic," the robot sighed. "And above all stop talking to yourself! This has got to be the right one!" Another wire came out with interesting results. B.E.N. rose to the air, gravity no longer sustaining him. "Maybe not!"

Jim and the now untied Keybladers were lifted off their feet, rising to the ceiling above them. "B.E.N.!" Jim growled, as he pressed against the roof. "That robot's gonna get us all killed!"

The situation was much more serious outside, with nothing to stop Sora and Scroop from being sucked into the depths of space. The crab had managed to clamp onto the ship's mast but Sora was not as successful. He rose up across along the mast, while desperately trying to grab something to stop himself. At highest point, he managed to grasp the black flag that hung from the crow's nest. Nothing was left between him and oblivion.

Now Scroop was crawling up the mast toward him, chuckling sadistically. He approached the rope that tied the flag down, running his claw up the line. Sora's eyes widened. "When you see Mister Arrow," he whispered, bringing a pincer over the rope. "Do tell him I said hello." Sora scowled, determination growing within him. He pushed off the flag and caught the wooden pole.

Scroop growled and charged for Sora. "Tell him yourself!" Sora declared, jumping over Scroop and kicking his back, sending him right into the flag. The Keyblade sliced through the rope, freeing it and Scroop from the ship. The crab screamed as he was sucked into the abyss, growing smaller and smaller until he was no longer visible to Sora.

"Back you go, you naughty plug!" B.E.N. exclaimed, swimming through the air to stick the wire back in. Gravity immediately returned and he crashed to the floor. "Oh, that hurt!"

Jim and the Keybladers, floating at the ceiling, suddenly all fell back down. Inuyasha cried out in pain as Beast landed right on him, then Mulan landed on Beast and Jim topped them all off. "My ribs..."

Sora landed back in the crow's nest, panting from his brush with death. He looked to sky; Scroop was nowhere to be seen, which made Sora sigh in relief. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the map. Mission accomplished.

Meanwhile, further in space, a battered purple ship scorched with laser fire flew weakly towards the planet. "There it is!" Pete gushed. "Treasure Planet! It's just as the stories described it. Two rings, a planet, it all fits! We have arrived!"

"This better be worth it!" Gantu snarled, piloting as usual. "We were nearly ripped to shreds by those Imperials!"

"Ah, they're miles behind us! No need to worry. From here on out it's smooth sailing!"

_SPLAT_

"AAHHHH!!!!" they both cried in surprise when a large crab alien hit their windshield. Scroop's dazed face slobbered over the glass before he was blown off, but as he passed by their hull, his claws snipped a wire. Gantu's ship lurched, one of its engines went offline and it dropped from flight.

"Oh, blitzsnack," Gantu sighed.

"Well, look at it this way," Pete said calmly even though they were falling. "At this rate we'll get there a lot quicker. So what do ya say? Scream like little girls?"

"Sounds good."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" they both screamed as their ship plummeted like a comet towards Treasure Planet.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Once again Sora, Jim and B.E.N. were flying back in the solar sailor, this time with Inuyasha, Beast and Mulan. The sun would be up in a few hours and at that time Silver would want the map. "So Jack really sold us out?" Sora asked his friends.

"You're surprised?" Beast replied. "He's a pirate and so are they! I told you we couldn't trust him!"

While they were talking, Jim had been digging through the luggage. He pulled out two solar surfers. "Sora, let's go on ahead. I'm worried about Doppler. He...doesn't function well under stress. We'll be quieter on the surfers."

"We're going surfing!?" B.E.N. exclaimed. "Jimmy, I feel like we're bonding already!"

Sora agreed and grabbed a board. "You guys catch up later," he told the other Keybladers. "See you soon!" He, Jim and B.E.N., who was holding Jim's waist, jumped out of the sailor with their surfers. They glided through the air, heading for the secret tunnels.

Mulan, Beast and Inuyasha watched them leave until Mulan popped a question. "Does anyone know how to drive this thing?"

Under the cover of darkness, Sora, Jim and B.E.N. sneaked back into the house. It was almost pitch black inside so they could barely see. "Doc!" Jim whispered to the dark. He slipped out of the tunnel and brought out the map. "We did it! We got the map!"

At first, there was no answer. Until a metal arm reached out from the darkness and grabbed the map. "Fine work, Jimbo," Silver complimented, revealing himself. "Fine work indeed." From the shadows came the pirate crew, smiling and laughing cruelly. Before they knew it they were surrounded.

"Jimmy, I'm not sure if I approve of your friends," B.E.N. said looking around. "They're seem kind of the cut-throat variety."

Sora whipped out the Keyblade when they came close. "Ah, ah, ah!" Silver said. "Let's not be too hasty now." He gestured off toward the side where, tied and gagged, sat Kairi, Amelia, Kim, Ron, and Doppler. Jack stood beside them, looking pretty smug. Sora growled in defeat and put his weapon away.

Jim glared at Silver but the cyborg only chuckled. "You're just like me, Jimbo," he said. "Ya hate to lose."


	33. Chapter 33:The Loot of a Thousand Worlds

Chapter 33

The pirates immediately restrained Sora, Jim and B.E.N., and with their friends held hostage, nothing could be done to stop them. Silver tossed the map up and down in his hands, chuckling triumphantly. "A fine plan, Jack," he said to the pirate with the prisoners. "Went off without a hitch!"

"Jack!" Sora growled as the pirates held him.

"Oh, please. You didn't see this coming?" Jack slurred. "You're even denser than I gave you credit for! But don't worry. When I'm filthy, stinkin' rich, you'll be in my prayers. Take it away, Silver!"

Silver grinned and examined the map in his hands. The sphere twisted around like a Rubik's cube but, as Silver worked with it, he frowned in annoyance. No matter how many times he worked it, he couldn't get it to open. It came to the point where he was banging on it with his metal arm.

"Having trouble?" Jim asked snidely. Silver stopped to glare at him. He motioned for the pirates to release him and then thrust the map into his hands.

"Open it!" he growled.

Doppler spat out his gag. "Don't do it, Jim! Whatever happens, don't do it!" Silver's arm gun was pointed at his face. "Do it! Do it now! Hurry up!"

"I'd listen to the Doc if you value his life," Silver whispered. Jim scowled, knowing he had no choice. Without even looking, he twisted the map into its correct position. When he was done, the sphere glowed with a green light that brightened the dark house. Holographic images of planets and stars suddenly filled the room and everyone, pirate and hero alike, was awestruck.

"By the powers, would ya look at that," Silver whispered.

"It really is a map of the universe," Sora said, looking at all the worlds. He could pick out a few he knew. Halloween Town, the Pride Lands, he could even see Destiny Islands among all of the others. It was incredible. In the middle of all of them was Treasure Planet which suddenly shot out of the map and out the door, leaving behind a glowing green trail of light. The path to the treasure.

"We have our heading!" Jack laughed.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"All right," Pete sighed. "I'll admit this plan has hit a few snags."

"A FEW!?!?" Gantu snapped, momentarily stopping his repairs to the ship which was plowed into the earth. A trail of broken trees was evidence of their crash. 625 lounged on the roof with a plethora of sandwich condiments around him. "We've nearly been killed on several separate occasions! We had less pain with Maleficent! And for what!? I don't see any treasure around! Do you!?"

"Nothing around but two losers and their enormous behinds," 625 put in.

Pete pulled on his collar nervously. "Well, I don't really know where the treasure is. The stories just say Flint hid it on this world! Maybe he buried it?"

"Well, then let's just start digging!" Gantu shouted sarcastically. "Too bad I forgot my shovel! Let's just dig with our bare hands then!"

"What the...?" The two henchmen looked to 625 who was staring up to the sky. A green stream of light was glowing above them, splitting the sky in half. "Is that relish? Are my sandwich- induced fantasies coming true?" Suddenly, a solar sailor passed over head, following the green light and taking no notice of them.

Pete started laughing. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do! We're gonna follow the glowing green road! Those losers know something we don't and its gotta be about the treasure! Come on boys!" He took off into the forest, not bothering to wait for the others.

Gantu slapped his forehead. "I'll be lucky to get out of this alive."

"Less talking, more walking, blubber-butt," 625 said, following Pete. Gantu growled and followed after.

The solar sailor carrying the pirates and heroes landed in a clearing some ways from B.E.N.'s house. They would proceed on foot from here. "Leave the prisoners here," Silver ordered. One alien would stay behind with the sailor to guard Amelia, Doppler, Ron and Kim. "You're coming with us," he said to Kairi. "We need extra hands to carry the loot. Come on, boys! The treasure awaits!" The crew eagerly sliced through the trees, still following the trail set out for them.

Morph whimpered beside Kairi. "Don't worry, Morph. It's gonna be okay," she said gently.

"That's right," Sora agreed, eyeing the pirates. "This isn't over yet."

"Well, I don't know about you guys...," B.E.N. said casually. "But I'm beginning to see my life flash before my eyes. At least...I think its my life."

"Don't worry," Jim whispered. "We'll think of something."

Silver chopped through the fungal trees with his arm-sword, the path still glowing above him. "I can smell it! We're gettin' close!" He chopped through another set of trees and saw the path had ended...right at the edge of a cliff. "What!" The glowing path stopped short as the earth they walked on dropped into a grassy valley below.

"There's nothing here!" Jack shouted, more than a little ticked. "One great, big stinking hunk of nothing!" The other pirates angrily expressed similar sentiments.

Jim held the map in his hands, trying to figure out what was going on. "I don't get it. It won't work!" He kept twisting and turning but this time nothing would happen.

"Well, then I suggest you get it to work!" Silver growled.

"We shouldn't have followed this boy!", a pirate snarled.

"Let's rip out his gizzard right now!", said another.

"Throw him off the cliff!" The crew closed in around them with menacing intent. Sora and Kairi drew their Keyblades and backed away to the cliff behind them.

"Jim, anytime you want to try something...," Kairi said as the pirates came close. Jim tried the map again and again with no results. While he tried, something in the ground caught his eye. He bent down and scraped away some moss. Lines and patterns were engraved in the rock, similar to the ones on the map. And there was one hole that looked like something was meant to fit into it. Jim looked at the map, then at the indent before he placed the sphere inside.

There was an immediate reaction. All the lines and carvings in the stone lit up with green light to form the map. The sphere then projected a miniature holographic image of the universe map. The pirates stopped advancing when a loud humming was heard. The air before them was suddenly split, opening before them to reveal a world. And not just any world.

"Port Royal?" Jack gasped. "How did that get there?" Floating in the rift was Jack's home world, just as he had left it. The beautiful waters of the Carribean glowing as it floated peacefully in space.

"But that's so far away...," Kairi whispered. They left it far behind them after they picked Jack up.

"A big door...," Jim said.

"...opening and closing." Sora finished.

"Hey, that's what I said!" B.E.N. exclaimed. "Isn't it?"

"By the powers," Silver breathed, looking at it in astonishment.

Jim approached the small holo map before him. The hologram showed many worlds, tiny in size. He searched around, then tapped the image of a designated world. The door before them then changed. Port Royal disappeared and in its place was the crescent shaped port world they had departed from. "Montressor space port." Jim stated. Sora tapped another world on the map. The door opened and closed again to show Radiant Garden But to his dismay, the whole world was guarded by Star Destroyers. "It's a portal. This is how Flint did it. He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure."

"But where'd he stash it all!?" Silver snapped, pushing Jim aside and touching the map many times opening and closing the portal to many worlds rapidly. "Where's that blasted treasure?!"

B.E.N. tapped his metal head. "Treasure, treasure...buried in the centroid..."

"Buried in the centroid mechanism," Kairi finished.

"That's right! You finished my sentence for me!"

"Centroid mechanism," Jim repeated. "What if this whole planet is the mechanism...and the treasure is buried in the center of this planet?" Everyone took in what he just said.

"Start digging, lads!" Jack ordered the crew. The aliens immediately got on their hands and knees and started clawing at the earth frantically.

"And how in the blazes are we supposed to get there!?" Silver growled. Jim smirked, knowing exactly what to do. He searched the map and found what he was looking for.

"Just open the right door," he answered. He tapped the location of Treasure Planet. The door changed yet again to what looked like the inside of a cave, with a stone wall overhead. Cautiously, Jim reached his hand through and walked in to the other side. The rest followed suit, stepping through the portal to the awe-inspiring sight on the other side.

They were not just in the planet core but the most valuable planet core in the history of the universe. The entire ball was covered in the treasure of Captain Flint: gold, silver, jewels and gems. Everywhere they looked, there were mountains of it. This place put Isla de Muerta _and _the Cave of Wonders to shame; for this wasn't the treasure of just one world, this was the loot of a thousand worlds.

"We're gonna need a bigger boat!" Jack exclaimed, acting like a kid in a candy store. He and the other pirates managed to stop drooling and finally dove in. They dug their hands through the coins, the touch of it enough to send them into insane giddiness. And why shouldn't it?

Silver sunk to his knees and dug his hands into the gold. If someone had looked closely, they would have seen tears in his real eye. "A lifetime of searching," he said softly. "At long last..." While he and the others were occupied, Sora, Jim, Kairi and B.E.N. managed to sneak away.

"You know, this is really frustrating," B.E.N. said, bonking himself. "There's something... nagging at me in the back of my head. This is just all very familiar..."

"Shhh," Jim whispered. He looked across the field of treasure and spotted an old ship with red sails laying among the gold. He started towards it.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked. Jim pointed to the ship.

"We're getting out of here," he replied. "And we're not leaving empty handed." He waded through the treasure and the others followed after him.

Back at the portal, three more people entered the planet core. Pete, Gantu and 625 stood on the treasure core, equally as amazed as the pirates were. "I take back everything I said," Gantu breathed. "This is by far the greatest idea you've ever had."

"You're damn right it was!" Pete said, with dollar signs in his eyes. "The legends were true! The loot of a thousand worlds!"

"You mean the loot of a thousand sandwiches!", 625 gushed. "Cause that's exactly what I'm gonna use this stuff for!"

"We're rich! We're wealthy! YAHOO!!!!" The three joined hands and danced around in a circle before all of them dove right in, swimming through the coins like it was water.

Meanwhile, Jim, Sora, Kairi and B.E.N. climbed aboard the old ship. The wood was broken and the red sails were a little torn. The thing must have been out of commission for some time, but the fact that it was filled with gold and jewels lessened the impression of dilapidation.

"So what's the plan?" Sora asked as he hoisted Kairi aboard.

Jim looked at the control panels. They seemed to be in good working order. "If I can get this ship working, we can fly out of here with enough treasure for all of us. Forget Silver. He can have this place."

Kairi looked around a bit. "It could work. But we still have to get Amelia and-EEEKKK!!!!!" Kairi's hands shot to her mouth as she stared into the six eye sockets of an alien skeleton. It sat on a throne of gold, dressed in decaying old clothes and large hat.

"Captain Flint...," Jim whispered in awe.

"In the flesh," B.E.N. said. "Well, except for skin, organs or anything that resembles flesh."

Sora walked up to Flint, still an imposing figure even in death. "He stayed with his treasure till the end. No friends or anything. It's kind of sad."

Back with the others, Pete now wore a golden crown encrusted with gems and rings that shined with diamonds. He and his partners, along with the pirates, were gathering up treasure for the road. "I can finally fulfill my dream, to become the captain of my own luxury cruise line! Heck, why stop there? I can buy a whole fleet with this stash!" He dug deeper into a pile of coins, his greed intensifying with every sweep, until his hand gripped something that wasn't gold. Confused, he pulled it out and found himself looking straight into a sleek white face. "Oh, dear." A Samurai Nobody looked back at him, drew both its katanas and held them under Pete's fat chin. The fat cat smiled nervously; screaming like a banshee, he tossed the Nobody into a pile of coins, losing his crown and rings in the process.

Suddenly, treasure flew everywhere in small explosions. Dancer and Samurai Nobodies popped out of the gold core. All around they emerged, much to the surprise and shock of Silver and his crew.

"What the devil!?" Silver hollered as these ghastly apparitions surrounded them.

Jack popped his head out of the treasure as a result of the commotion, and saw all the Nobodies. "Oh dear, this can't be good." Jumping out of a pile, he grabbed the treasure that he had bagged up. With difficulty, he hefted it over his shoulder and headed for the portal opening. But, as he walked through it, he didn't notice the laser sensor that he'd accidently tripped.

Sora and the others looked over the rail of the damaged craft. "Nobodies!? Here!?" Sora exclaimed.

A look of horror passed over Kairi's face. "But that means..."

"Hello, all." Standing behind them all was the final female Chaser. She stared them all down with her arms crossed, Keyblade not yet drawn. "You must be the famous Sora. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Brisen."

"Woah! Who's the hot babe in metal?", B.E.N. asked slyly. "Sora, you gonna introduce me?"

"Who is she?" Jim whispered to Sora.

"Well, boy," Brisen hissed. "You can call me a hunter, or a collector. But I prefer... executioner!" She summoned her Keyblade and rushed at Sora with blinding speed. He barely had enough time to bring his Keyblade to block before he was knocked through the railing and onto the treasure below. Brisen jumped after him.

"Sora!" Kairi cried, jumping off to help him.

"Come on, boys!" Silver hollered, switching to his arm sword. "This loot be ours! Defend it with your morally corrupt lives!" The pirates and Nobodies fought in earnest. Lasers were fired and swords clashed. Dancer Nobodies kicked with finesse and the Samurai's swords skills were a force to be reckoned with. But the pirates weren't about to let all this gold fall into the hands of some freaks in suits!

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Things that bother never you bother me, I'm as happy as pie," Jack sang as he lugged his bag of treasure through the forest. He hated to leave his mate Silver in such a fix back there but hey - treasure! "Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight, having a wonderful time! Now where did we park that ship?" He took the black compass on his Keyblade and watched as the dial swirled all around. "Oh, bugger you, compass! Why don't you work?" He stopped when his finely attuned pirate ears picked up someone coming down the path. Taking no chances, he took his bag and hid behind some trees.

"That green light went this way. I'm sure of it." Walking down the path were Inuyasha, Mulan and Beast. Jack's heart skipped a beat. How did _they _get loose? "If we keep going this way, we're sure to find Sora," Mulan said.

"We're going in the right direction," Inuyasha said. "Sora's scent goes this way. But I'm also smelling the pirates with him. Something must have happened."

"If they're in trouble, we'll have to fight," Beast grumbled. "I'm not afraid of taking on a few pirates. You?"

"Not me," Inuyasha said smirking. "There's one pirate in particular I'm looking forward to meeting again." Jack gulped but not loud enough for them to hear.

"When I find that dirty double-crossing Jack," Beast growled. "I'm gonna rip his arms off and then beat him with them!" Jack hugged himself for comfort.

"Get in line," Inuyasha said sadistically. "He won't be talking anytime soon when I rip his tongue out!" Jack slapped a hand over his mouth and whimpered.

"Break all his fingers!"

"Strangle him with his own intestines!"

"Puncture his lungs!"

This went on as they walked, with Mulan quite disgusted at how descriptive their Jack-killing talk went. But that couldn't compare to how scared Jack had become, trembling like a coward. He just prayed they would keep on walking by and not notice him at all.

"Hey, wait a minute," Inuyasha said suddenly, sniffing around. "He's here!" Jack's eyes bulged out of their sockets. The three Keybladers turned to the trees where he was hiding.

"Come out, Jack!" Mulan called. "We know you're in there!"

"We promise not to hurt you," Beast said, sharpening his claws.

The pirate captain was doomed. There was barely any time to think. But luckily Jack was never without a plan to get him out of trouble.

With haste he began to slightly tear his clothes until he was satisfied, then using a handful of dirt, he dirtied his outfit a little. Next, he summoned his Keyblade. With a slightly regretful expression, he whacked himself right in the face.

"Jack! Come out! Or we're coming in after you!" Inuyasha called. Jack took a deep breath and emerged from cover.

"Oh, thank the man top deck, you're alright!" Jack exclaimed, suddenly appearing and staggering over to them. He looked liked he was in some kind of fight with his torn dirtied clothes and black eye. "I knew you guys would make it! I just- acckk!" Beast abruptly grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off his feet.

"I've been waiting to do this ever since I met you," he growled.

"Any last words?" Inuyasha hissed.

Jack waved his hands back and forth frantically. "N-no! Y-y-you don't understand! It was all part of my plan, see? I never betrayed you mates!" He looked back and forth at them all, trying to gain their sympathy.

"Spare me!" Beast spat.

"No, wait!" Mulan suddenly said. Inuyasha and Beast looked to her, shocked, while Jack stared at her hopefully. "Let's hear what he has to say before we do anything else. What are you talking about, Jack?"

"Well, if Beasty would just let me down..." Beast snorted and didn't let go. "Okay, then. You see, if I didn't do what I did, when I did it, back on the ship, those evil, nasty pirates would have killed us! Really! They're tougher than they look! I knocked you blighters out to so they wouldn't cut you to shreds!"

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah! It was my plan to earn their trust and beat them from the inside, so I could save Sora and Kairi from an untimely end! But they were captured and unfortunately, they found me out and I soon found myself in a fight for my life! I was barely able to escape alive. But I knew I had to help my friends somehow! I reckoned that if I freed you all, we might have a chance against those terrible brutes! I was just on my way to help you out. But lo and behold, you're alright!" Beast and Inuyasha scowled. He smiled nervously.

"You expect us to believe that load?" Inuyasha growled.

"You're about to get what's coming to you, Sparrow," Beast snarled. Jack whimpered as the two closed in...

Let him go," Mulan said.

"WHAT!!!" They both shouted. "You can't be serious!" Beast exclaimed.

"You actually believe him!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Are you insane!? You can't trust him! Didn't you read the last chapter title!?" Mulan walked over to Jack and released him from Beast's grasp.

"If Jack says he had good intentions, then I believe him," she stated, standing in front of Jack. "Did you forget he's a Keyblader too? That means that his heart is pure."

"I didn't forget," Beast grumbled. "Because he used his Keyblade to knock us around!"

"Would you rather be full of holes?" Jack put in. "Cause those blokes would have blasted you to ribbons! I saved your life, mate!" Beast growled low and deep. Mulan turned around to look Jack right in the face.

"Jack," she said, looking straight in his eyes. "Was this all really a plan? Were you actually trying to save us?"

Jack was about to answer, but for some reason something stopped him. As he looked into those dark, foreign eyes, he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like his insides were being churned around in a vat. Could it be that Jack Sparrow, dirty, deceiving pirate captain, was feeling...guilty? Was it possible that his selfish ways were...wrong?

NAH!!!

"Yup! All part of my super ingenious plan!" Jack declared, smiling wide.

Mulan smiled back. "There you have it," she told the others. Beast and Inuyasha's mouths hung open in disbelief.

"But...but...but," they stammered.

"We could stand here pointing fingers all day, mates!" Jack said, striking a dramatic pose. "Or we could get our rears in gear and save our mates! Onward!" He ran back down the path he came from and Mulan, still smiling, followed after.

Inuyasha and Beast stood rooted to the spot, mouths still agape. Until Beast screamed and punched a nearby tree, cracking it in half and bringing it to the ground. He panted heavily to relieve his boiling anger.

"One of these days...," he snarled. He and Inuyasha followed after the others. If they had looked back they would have seen that the tree Beast broke had fallen on a bag of treasure, spilling its gold onto the earth, all but forgotten by Jack in his scheme to survive.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora and Kairi fought the Chaser Brisen two-on-one in the treasure core. Just like Aradan, she was powerful and skilled. Though not as physically strong, she was quick and deadly like a serpent with her Keyblade known as Serpentine. All around them, Silver and his pirates clashed with the Nobodies, not wanting to give up all of this loot. Pete, and Gantu were also present, but no one had seemed to notice them yet. It was probably because they were hiding behind piles of gold while the battle raged on around them.

Jim and B.E.N. watched it all from the old ship they stood on, both confused at what the heck was going on. "As odd as this is," B.E.N. said watching. "There's just something...horrible about this place that Flint didn't want anyone else to know! But...I just can't remember what it is! Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!"

Jim managed to tear his eyes away from the battle to look at Flint's skeleton again. This time, something caught his attention. Something was clutched in Flint's boney hand. Curious, he approached it and opened the hand, wincing as the fingers broke away. He held in his hands a small piece of metal that sprouted broken wires. Jim raised an eyebrow then looked to B.E.N. who was still watching the fight, giving the boy a clear view of the back of the robot's head and the compartment missing his memory.

"B.E.N.," Jim said. "I think I've found your mind!" He rushed to the robot and inserted his mind back in its proper place.

"Whoa! Jimmy! Your hands are cold! You-" His eyes suddenly started blinking rapidly as the part took effect. "Hello! Let's see, Jimmy, I was just thinking...thinking? I can think! It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuits so I could never tell anyone about his booby trap!" At that exact moment, explosions were heard above. "Speaking of which..."

All the fighting in the core stopped and everyone turned their eyes to the domed rock ceiling. "What's the meaning of this!?" Brisen shouted. Suddenly, fiery explosions went off at the base of a particularly large stalactite hanging above them.

"B.E.N., what's going on!?" Jim asked urgently.

"Flint wanted to make sure no one would ever steal his treasure," B.E.N. stuttered. "So he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than Peter Pan!!!" The stalactite was blown off its foundation and hurtled down, ready to collide with the core.

"Hit the dirt!" Sora yelled. The huge stone spike fell head on with the core, crushing a few Nobodies and splitting the core wide open. Everyone was rocked as the floor they stood on began cracking opening paths to pools of flowing magma below. More stalactites fell from the roof, creating more danger for everyone.

"B.E.N.!" Jim shouted, running to the ship's control panel. "You go back and help Doc and the Captain! If we're not back in ten minutes, leave without us!"

"Oh, no!" B.E.N. pulling on his shoulders. "I'm not gonna leave my buddy Jimmy behind!" Jim rounded and gave the robot the fiercest glare he could manage. "Unless he looks at me like that. Bye Jim!" He jumped off of the ship and made for the portal.

"This place is coming apart!" Kairi gasped, Sora catching her as she stumbled. "We have to get out of here!" Sora nodded and they both began to run until Brisen the Chaser blocked their path.

"No one is going anywhere!", she hissed. "This changes nothing! I'll bury you with this world and take your Keyblades for my own!" She charged for them head on, the fight beginning once again.

All around was utter chaos. Rocks continued to fall and the core continued to break into many pieces. Nobodies fell into gaps to the magma below as did the some of the pirates as they tried and failed to save the treasure from also falling into the magma.

"No! No! No!" Silver cried, clawing at the gold rushing past him like a landslide and falling into oblivion. Evrry bit of Flint's gold fell to the boiling hot magma and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The remainder of his crew rushed toward the portal and out of there, the treasure lost and their courage with it. "Get back here you cowards! I'll see you all keelhauled!" His threats just couldn't compare to the raging inferno the pirates faced now. But then Silver realized that Jim wasn't among them. His red eye scanned the area, which was difficult through the debris until it landed on the boy. He was standing on the deck of an old ship.

An old ship filled with _treasure_.

Silver managed a grin and set off for the ship.

"Come on!" Gantu shouted, pulling on Pete's legs while the fat cat clasped onto the ground. "We're gonna get killed here! We have to go!"

"I can't leave!" Pete whined, tears streaming down his face. "All this gold! All this loot! This is our ticket out of the henchmen business! We can't go! What about my cruise line!?"

"Dreams of a cruise line, or fiery death, blubber butt!" 625 shouted. "Make your choice! It's not a life or death question! Oh, wait, yes it is!!!" Pete looked at the fiery death around him and snapped out of it.

"What am I thinking!?" He shouted, jumping up and knocking over Gantu. "Let's get out of here, boys! Back to the ship! Back to Maleficent!" All three high tailed it out through the portal.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Meanwhile, Amelia, Doppler, Kim and Ron were still under guard on the solar sailor, oblivious to the goings on in the planet's center. The one pirate guard kept watch over them with a rifle, a little annoyed that he had been chosen to stay behind while the others bathed in treasure.

Rufus bit down ineffectively on the metal cuffs around Ron's wrist, whimpering, and realizing he was useless. "Don't worry, Rufus," Kim whispered. "We'll find a way out of this somehow."

Doppler sighed suddenly. "I'm so sorry everyone. I wish I could be more helpful to you all."

"Don't be daft," Amelia said gently. "You've been very helpful, truly. We'd have been killed by those Imperials if it wasn't for you."

"I just feel like such a useless weakling. I've always dreamed of an adventure like this. And now that it's here..."

"You're not useless." Amelia said firmly. "At least...not to me."

"Awwwwwww!!" Kim, Ron, Rufus and the pirate gushed. Everyone looked at the guard when they realized he'd joined in. He cleared his throat, embarrassed, and quickly looked away.

"Ahoy, mate!" Everyone turned to the voice. Emerging from the fungal forest was Jack Sparrow, seemingly alone.

"Sparrow...," Amelia hissed. The alien guarding them turn its attention to Jack when he called to him.

Jack smiled his wry smile. "Say, inept guard! I've got all this treasure down here but I can't carry it all by my lonesome. There's so much coin and jewels, it'd make emperor green with envy! Come help me out, eh?" After drooling a puddle, the guard hopped off the sailor and followed Jack into the forest, leaving the prisoners unattended.

After he was out of sight they heard the sounds of fists landing and grunts of pain and anguish. The captives all looked to each other in alarm as the sounds of struggles ceased. Finally, the trees parted and they held their breath. But as Mulan, Beast and Inuyasha emerged dragging the knocked out guard, they sighed in relief. The Keybladers smiled and Jack came up behind them.

"And who ever said that pirates were bad people, eh?" he slurred, taking a gulp of rum.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Kairi blocked Brisen's Keyblade again, then rolled out of the way before a rock fell on her from above. The Chaser then headed for Sora and traded blows with him. The boy just couldn't keep up with her lightning quick speed and was soon catapulted across the ground, just stopping at a ledge over the magma. Sora looked down and wished he hadn't, crawling away from the edge with haste. But, suddenly, Brisen came down from above ready to cleave him in two; Kairi's Keyblade flew to intercept her, knocking the Chaser off her course.

Back on the ship, Jim continued to work on getting the old vessel working. Connecting two cables together, the engines roared to life after many years. It began to rise off the ground once again, carrying a heck of a lot of treasure with it. "Yes! We did it Morph!" Jim exclaimed. Morph chirped happily.

"Jimbo!" Jim whipped around at Silver's voice. There he stood on the deck, looking at the treasure on board. The very last of Flint's gold, the rest gone over into the depths. "Aren't you a clever boy?" he said, approaching Jim. Jim backed away, spotting a stray sword laying among the gold. He grasped it and pointed it at the cyborg.

"Get...back!" he warned. Silver stared at the boy, then slowly became angry.

"I like you, lad," he whispered, advancing further. "But I've come too far to let you stand between me and my treasure." Jim held the sword but knew he could never hurt Silver. He could do nothing as he came closer.

Still on the core that was coming apart clashed the three Keybearers. Sora and Kairi were tiring fast. The blazing heat all around them was beginning to take its toll. But Brisen was unaffected by it underneath all that armour.

"Getting tired?" she asked smugly. "Well, you know what they say. Can't take the heat, surrender!" She sliced her Keyblade upward, sending a blast of hot air straight at them. They managed to get out of the way but there was nothing to stop it from hitting the ship behind them. The ship was knocked away and Silver and Jim were rocked over board. The cyborg managed to grab hold of the rail and land on solid ground but Jim flew over into a crevice, knocking against the wall before grabbing a handhold, nearly dislocating a shoulder in the process. A flaming abyss lay right below him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Silver growled. He kept the ship he hung onto stationary with the strength of his robot arm before it could get away from him. The last of the treasure was on that ship. If he lost that, he'd lose his entire purpose in life. And he wasn't about to let that happen! With all the effort he could muster, he pulled the ship. But, suddenly, his old friend Morph zipped to his face, spouting gibberish with great alarm and motioning toward Jim, who was hanging for his life.

"Jim!" Sora shouted, dodging the swipe of Brisen's Serpentine.

"Jimbo!" Silver gasped. The boy was too far away for him to reach as long as he held the ship and Sora and Kairi were tied up with the Chaser. Silver could help him, but it would mean letting go of the ship and giving up the treasure. Jim was beginning to slip. Silver clenched his teeth, looking between the gold that he had spent a lifetime searching for and the boy that he had grown so close to.

"Oh, blast me for a fool!"

He released the ship from his grasp and dove to catch Jim just before he lost his grip. "Don't worry, lad!", Silver smiled, hoisting him up. "I got ya!" Behind him, a huge stalactite fell through the ship, igniting the engines in flame, obliterating the last of the loot of a thousand worlds.

Sora and Kairi, meanwhile, barraged Brisen with many attacks from their Keyblades, forcing her back to a crevice. The Chaser only blocked their efforts and didn't notice the gap until she teetered on its edge. With the last bit of their strength, they attacked simultaneously, knocking Brisen off the ledge; she screamed as she descended into the molten magma below.

Both children collapsed to their knees, completely exhausted. But before they could catch a breath they were lifted off their feet by Silver as he and Jim made a break for the portal.

"No time to rest, pups!" Silver panted. "Especially not in a place like this!" Dodging falling debris and hopping over the shifting core plates, they ran through the portal before the small map of the universe, with the planet's centre burning behind them. But as they looked upon the planet's surface, they found it wasn't any better. The entire world was coming apart at the seams. The earth cracked and shifted, large chunks of it rose above the others. Jets of searing hot flame shot out from the magma flow. There was no way they could get to the solar sailor through this.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"This is where my plan ends," Silver said.

"Ahoy, mates!" They all looked to the sky for the source of the voice. Though the embers and fires descended the _R.L.S. Legacy _crewed by all their friends: the Keybladers; Kim and Ron; Doppler and Amelia; and, of course, B.E.N. "Need a lift?" Jack asked as he piloted. "Hop aboard! Fare starts at twenty dollars!"

"Aloha, Jimmy!" B.E.N. called from the wheel deck. "Hurry up! We've got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds till planet destruction!" Their eyes widened at the robot's news.

"So get your butts on board!" Ron shouted. Jack brought the ship along the broken earth and Sora, Jim, Kairi and Silver hopped on deck.

"Get us out of here, Mister Sparrow!" Amelia ordered. With her arm still injured she couldn't pilot the ship herself and was forced to rely on Jack. Jack punched the rockets and the Legacy took off along the dying world, avoiding the flying pieces of rock and the streaming flames as best he could.

Sora and Kairi walked over to their friends, tired and sore. "Are you guys okay?" Mulan asked, noticing their bruised and aching bodies.

"What happened to you?" Beast asked.

Sora rubbed his aching head. "Let's just say we have worse things than an exploding planet to worry about right now." A flying rock suddenly crashed into one of their sails, breaking the entire piece off. The Legacy's speed decreased at the loss of one of its sails.

"Thruster capacity down thirty-percent, Captain!" B.E.N. announced, typing away at the control panel. Doppler came up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"Thirty-percent?" he repeated, running the calculations through his head. "That means we'll never clear the planet's explosion in time!"

"We're going to die!" Ron cried. He Rufus cried together in despair.

Jim wasn't about to give up hope yet. "We gotta go back!" Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "There's a portal back there! It can get us out of here!" He ran below deck while everyone looked back to the retreating portal that lead to the planet's core, which by now had become a raging inferno of flaming death.

"Lad's lost his mind!" Jack sighed.

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel like flying into that thing!" Inuyasha yelled. Jim reemerged from below. In his hands was a solar surfer.

"We're not going to," he said as he prepped the board. "Cause I'm going to open a different door!" Silver saw where he was going with this idea. He zoomed his eye to the portal where the map that changed the portal's location to anywhere in the universe. It could work.

"Listen to the boy!" Silver shouted. "It's our only ticket off this rock alive!"

"One minute, twenty-nine seconds till planet destruction!" B.E.N. announced. Jim hopped on the rail with his board and Silver helped him along.

"Keep the ship heading for the portal no matter what happens!" he told the cyborg. Silver stared at the boy. Not long ago he had been the one giving the orders to him. He couldn't be more proud. With determination and courage, Jim launched the board.

"Good luck, Jim!" Sora shouted after him.

Jim surfed through the fire and stone in the air, heading back to the portal from which they had come. The _R.L.S Legacy_ sharp turned and followed right after. More pieces of the planet began to rise up, making flying all the more dangerous. Jim zipped through all obstacles in his way, a man on a mission to see his friends through. It was more difficult for the bulky Legacy, scraping against large slabs every now and then.

"Can't you steer any better!?" Amelia snapped at Jack.

"I specialize in water craft, cat-woman!" Jack hollered back. "Is this tub in water!? No! So shut your yap and pray for a miracle!" The largest explosion yet came from a few miles away. Showers of rock and flame rained from its location. This was not caused by Flint's booby traps, but by something much worse.

"AAARRRHHHH!!!!" Brisen screamed, shooting out of the ground like a missile on steroids. Instead of simply using the portal to get out of the core, the Chaser had chosen a less conventional means, drilling all the way through to the surface. "You're not getting away! None of you are! You and this world shall die together!!!" She jumped off the pieces of flying earth one by one, faster then anything they've ever seen and was heading straight in their direction.

"No freakin' way!" Kim shouted.

"What in the world is that thing?" Doppler gasped as he looked at her. "She's fantastic!"

"She's also trying to kill us!" Sora yelled. He ran down the stairs to the ship's hold, coming back out with a solar surfer of his own. "I'll draw her off! You just follow Jim!"

"But Sora-" Kairi started, but before she could stop him he blasted off on the surfer, ready to take Brisen head on. Summoning the Keyblade and whizzing through the air on his board, the two collided in mid-air. The Chaser pushed off the rocks to reach Sora, and the boy responded by surfing with a hit and run tactic.

Jim, meanwhile, lead the way for the Legacy. The planet was ready to explode any minute now. The giant explosions and raging fire were evidence of that. But Jim, skilled solar surfer that he was, zipped onward to the portal. "Fifty-eight seconds!" B.E.N. cried.

"Come on, lad," Silver whispered. "If anyone can pull this off, it's you."

"Hey Sora!" Kairi called behind them. Sora momentarily looked away from what can only be described as an epic battle. "We got go now! This place is gonna blow!" Sora knocked back Brisen once more then turned his surfer around to follow the _R.L.S Legacy_.

"Get back here, you worm!" Brisen snarled. She took after Sora on her own two feet, a solo force to be reckoned with.

"Thirty seconds!"

The portal was right in Jim's path, leading to the great flaming void that was the planet core. The directional map was his target. He only had one shot at this. He and the ship were flying full speed for the portal and, if he missed, they'd all fly straight into a fiery end. That's why he wasn't going to miss! He zipped by the green hologram and, knowing the location off by heart, pressed the location of Mentressor space port. The portal closed from a ball of fire and opened back up to the crescent-shaped world from which this whole voyage had started.

"Yes!" Jim cried as he zipped through the door. The Legacy was right behind him, flying through the portal and leaving the exploding Treasure Planet behind them. They were safe, but there was still one more person to go.

"Your friends have left you, Sora!" Brisen called as she chased after Sora on his solar surfer. "After I'm finished with you, they're next!" Sora didn't look back once, keeping his eyes glued to the portal. He had his own task to complete now. Brisen jumped for him and nicked his board with her Keyblade, nearly making him lose his footing. Regaining his balance, he kept for the door but before he went through, he snatched the golden sphere from its compartment.

Without the key, the giant door began to close in on its self. Sora whizzed through to the other side with the map in hand just before it could close. But Brisen was not as fortunate. Flint's portal disappeared before she could follow her prey. She stood there alone on a cliff . "Why that little..." She was interrupted by the explosions around her, suddenly very aware that this world was going to end. Treasure Planet was no longer able to keep together and Brisen was right in the middle of it all.

"I hate kids," she growled.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!_

"Yeah!!!!" Sora exclaimed, flying along the _R.L.S Legacy_ which now floated before the port world, safe and sound.

"We did it!" Jim laughed, also flying on a solar surfer. The two high-fived as they zipped past each other, while the crew of the Legacy rejoiced at their success. There were hugs all around the ship.

"Well done, Jimbo!" Silver called happily. Morph transformed into fireworks to make his own festivities. "Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him?" Doppler and Amelia embraced in celebration without even realizing it. When they did, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled, neither pulling away.

As Sora and Jim landed back on deck they were greeted with congratulations and cheers. Kairi ran to Sora and hugged him. "You did it, Sora! You and Jim did it!"

"Hero of the universe, keeping busy!" Ron shouted full of glee while Rufus cheered on his tiny megaphone.

"You were both very commendable," Amelia complimented as she and Doppler approached the two. "I'd be proud to recommend you both to the interstellar space academy. Perhaps you as well, Mister Sparrow." She looked to the wheel where Jack was trying feebly to hide behind. He peeked out and smiled sheepishly.

"Jack?" Kairi growled. "Last time I checked Jack hung us out to dry."

Jack stood up from the wheel. "Oh, didn't you here? I've redeemed myself. Just ask Beasty weasty." He staggered to Beast and put an arm around his shoulders, much to his anger.

"Oh, yes," Doppler agreed. "Mister Sparrow was quite helpful in our escape."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yes, really," Jack spat. "It was all part of my plan, you see. I betray you, earn their trust...what was it that I said again, Beast? Well, whatever the case, it was all so we could share the trea-" Jack suddenly stopped talking, a look of shock on his features.

"Jack?" Mulan called, waving a hand in front of his frozen face. But Jack wouldn't respond. The treasure. The loot of a thousand worlds. He had left his sack back on the planet. The planet was now thousands of miles away. The planet was blowing to pieces as they spoke.

"We didn't bring back anything!!!!" he wailed, falling to his knees and cursing his misfortune. "All that gold! It was in my hands! My little hands..."

"That's right!" Inuyasha said, realization dawning on him. "That was what the whole point of this stupid trip was! To get munny to fix the ship!"

"Forget that! We could have been rich!" Jack cried waterfalls of tears, Flint's treasure trove forever lost to him. Sora knew that they couldn't fix the _Shera _without any munny, but he was just happy they were all okay. Looking away from the scene, he noticed Jim was missing. And for that matter so were Silver and Morph. Where did they go?

Below deck was where they were, in the hanger to be precise. "Come on, Morphy!" Silver whispered as he untied the last solar sailor while Morph flew about giggling. "No time for play. We got to make tracks!"

"You never quit, do you?" Silver raised his head to the doorway where Jim was now standing with a smile.

"Oh, Jimbo!" Silver said, chuckling slightly. "I was merely uh...making sure our last longboat was secure."

Jim shook his head and walked to the line tying the sailor down and tightened it. Just like Silver had taught him. "That should hold it."

Silver chuckled and rubbed his head. "I taught ya too well. Listen, Jimbo. If you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison. Not for me but for little Morphy here." Morph zipped over happily. "He's a free spirit. Being in a cage, it'd break his little heart." Morph whimpered pathetically as he spoke.

Jim smiled at the cyborg. Without a word he untied the lines, setting the solar sailor to hover in the air. Silver laughed heartily. "Why don't you ship out with us, lad? You and me, Hawkins and Silver, full of ourselves and no ties to no one!" Morph nodded eagerly to Jim.

Jim bowed his head, considering all that's happened before looking to Silver again. "You, know when I got on this boat...I would've taken up your offer in a second. But I met this old cyborg...and he taught me that I could chart my own course. That's what I'm gonna do."

Silver wiped his eye. "Got some grease in this old cyborg eye of mine." Jim was also choking up but he hid it a lot better. For the second time, he hugged the old cyborg, and this time Silver returned the hug. When it was time to let go, Silver hopped into the sailor. But Morph, poor little Morph began crying, knowing he wouldn't be seeing Jim again for quite some time.

Silver looked at his shape-shifting friend and sighed. "Morphy, I got a job for you." Morph momentarily stopped sniffling. "I need you to keep an eye on this here pup. Will ya do me that little favour?" Morph sucked back his tears and gazed at Silver before he saluted with his blobby arm. He then rubbed against Silver's cheek, possibly for the last time. "Oh, come on now! There, there."

Silver lowered the sailor out of the hanger, Morph and Jim watching him off. "Oh! And before I forget!" Silver reached into his coat pocket and tossed Jim a handful of gold and jewels. The very last of Treasure Planet. "You take care now, lad!"

Jim stared at the treasure in his hand then grinned widely at Silver. "Stay out of trouble...ya old scallywag!" Silver laughed that joyful laugh of his.

"Why, Jimbo, lad!" he chortled, gripping the sailor controls. "When have I ever done otherwise?" The solar sailor then took off into the great beyond, the cyborg's laughter still heard by the boy. Jim didn't know where Silver meant to go, but as his laughter faded away, he knew he would be just fine.

Back up top, Jack had crawled into a fetal position and wept silently, while the other Keybladers leaned against the rail of the ship as they approached the port world. "Well, how do we get the munny now?" asked Beast finally.

"We'll have to get part-time jobs," Inuyasha sighed. "I can be a cook, I guess."

"I can stack shelves," Beast said, dismally.

"I can be a cashier," Mulan said, sadly. All three of them considered their possibilities before sighing in union. Sora smiled at all his friends. It would be tough and time consuming but what other choice did they have? He got his answer when Jim tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and a handful of gold was slapped in his palm. He balked at all the treasure that was being openly given to him.

"Jim, where did...?"

"Don't worry about it," Jim said. Sora didn't know why, but he looked much more mature than when he last looked at him. "Take it. For some reason, I think you need it more than I do. Besides, Munny isn't everything it's cracked up to be." Morph giggled and rubbed against Jim. Sora was amazed. This would be more then enough to fix the ship. Jim had really changed.

"Thanks Jim," Sora grinned. "Oh, yeah!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the map. Jim shook his head.

"Keep it. I have a feeling you're gonna need that too." Sora grinned again and the two clasped hands.

"You mean your leaving!?" B.E.N. jumped before Sora and swept him into another hug. "Oh, I'll miss you guys! All the memories we had! And I really do have them now! But promised myself I wasn't gonna cry!" He pulled away from Sora and held his face in his hands. "Does anyone have a tissue!?"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Chief Bast. What an unpleasant surprise, " Vader stated to the nervous Imperial officer on his view screen. He was still on his Super Star Destroyer Executor, flying through the cosmos to deliver his 'present' to the Emperor. He was about to visit the boy again for one of their little sessions when he was alerted of a message from Chief Bast. "This better be worth my while, Bast."

Bast gulped nervously and nodded. "W-well, my lord, our occupation of Radiant Garden is going smoothly. The populace is beginning to wear down. They're starting to accept our rule. If it weren't for this dreadfully annoying resistance movement, we would be in complete control."

"Is that all?" Vader asked, obviously annoyed.

"Well, no, my lord. The reason I've called you is that we discovered something while reprogramming their central computer network. Research files by the old leader of this world, Ansem the Wise. The reports seem to be on something called the Keyblade War."

"The Keyblade War?" Vader gasped. "So Ansem the Wise's thirst for knowledge actually went that far. Bast, those reports are vital to the Empire. Recover them immediately."

"W-w-well, there's a p-problem with that, Lord Vader," Bast stammered, suddenly sweating profusely. "The files are h-hidden from us, you see, under layers and layers of encryption by this meddlesome computer program. It won't let us in. Every time we think we're close, the information is taken away from us!"

"Computer problems do not concern me, Bast. Only results. You're constant incompetence is beginning to-" Vader stopped in mid-sentence, looking away from the screen and into nowhere.

"My Lord?" Bast asked, wondering why his end hadn't come yet. "Is everything alright?"

Vader stared off for a few more seconds before he turned back to the officer. "Get me those files, Bast. Failure is not acceptable." Bast swallowed nervously and nodded. Darth Vader then cut off the transmission, standing in the same spot for some time. He then walked out room.

Other matters needed his attention.

Meanwhile, in the ship's prison block, the two Stormtrooper guards stood on watch before the cell that held the silver-haired Keyblader. Both were bored out of their helmets by this completely unnecessary task. The boy couldn't escape, no one could. So why should they guard him? They just hoped their shift would end before Lord Vader arrived to 'talk' with him.

"Hey," one troopers called to the other. "The kid's been pretty quiet. Maybe we should check on him."

"What are you, nuts?" the other trooper said in a voice identical to the other. "That's no ordinary kid in there. We can't go in."

"Relax. Those cuffs the tech boys whipped up prevents him from using his weapon. Besides, I'm tired of just standing here." Without the other's approval, the Stormtrooper typed on the control panel to open the doors. They swished open and he strode inside. The other trooper reluctantly followed seeing that, once inside, the cell was empty.

"What!?" the first Stormtrooper exclaimed, looking around the cell frantically. It was bare of anything, including the prisoner. "That's impossible! He couldn't have escaped!"

"Ahem." Both soldiers turned eyes upward. Hanging from the ceiling on his back was Riku, still cuffed but smirking none the less. "What's up? Me!" He fell down upon them, planting both feet into a Stormtrooper's face, cracking his helmet and knocking him out cold. Before the other trooper could react, Riku bicycle-kicked him in the chin, catapulting him out the open prison door. He didn't get back up.

Riku landed back on his feet, not a hair out of place, releasing his pent up breath. "I'd like to say it's been fun," he said to the unconscious Stormtrooper at his feet. "But lying wouldn't make me much of a good guy, would it?" He ran out the cell and past the other trooper, then out of the prison block, with no plans on returning.

The door lead out into a stainless steel hallway. Riku was careful to stay hidden, as Stormtroopers and officers were everywhere on the ship. With any luck, he could sneak his way around the ship without being detected. It would be difficult, especially when he was still cuffed, but he had to get out of here. He had to warn Sora about that hunter Vader had sent after him. And personally, he'd had enough of the dark lord.

Dodging Imperials by hiding behind doorways and pillars, Riku made steady progress through the Super Star Destroyer. He thought he could pull this off, until a loud alarm began blaring through the halls.

"Attention all personnel! Prisoner escape from cell-block B!" the speakers rang out. Riku growled. They must have discovered the Stormtroopers in the prison block.

"So much for stealth," Riku sighed. "Oh, well. I always did like a challenge!" He ran up to a large blast door. It slid open at his presence...right before a large squad of Stormtroopers. Almost instantly, they pointed their rifles at him. He smiled sheepishly. "Hey guys. Funny story..." Lasers started going off and Riku ran behind a pillar before he was full of holes. Blasts of energy whizzed past him, pinning him down to the spot.

Riku hardened his features. If he was going to out of this in one piece, he was going to need the Keyblade. But the special handcuffs on his wrist prevented him from doing that. Nonetheless, Riku suddenly had an idea. "Come on," he growled, concentrating his energy. "Come on. Almost. Rrrggghhh!" In a flash of light his Keyblade appeared. Not in his hands, but in his mouth.

"Yssh!" the boy exclaimed with his weapon between his lips. If his hands were out, then his mouth was the only other solution. Craning his neck, he tapped the cuffs with his Keyblade, unlocking the restraints from his wrists. They fell to the ground and Riku took the Keyblade in his hands. "Man, I missed you!" Riku gushed. Behind his pillar, the laser fire stopped, the Imperials apparently giving him a chance to surrender. Like he was going to do that now.

Riku stepped out from his cover, Way to the Dawn in his hand, facing the troopers fearlessly. "Alright boys," he said, craning his neck. "Riku's back and ready for anything!" He rushed right in to the fray, deflecting lasers as he did and ripping right into them.

In another part of the ship, something else was about to happen. Out of thin air formed a dark swirling portal, darkness spilling from its very centre. Out of it strode the black cloaked Xemnas, long spiky hair and all. The portal disappeared and Xemnas looked at his surroundings. There was no one else in the hallway. It was completely empty save for him. Xemnas thought that the Empire should beef up its security a bit.

"All too easy," the Nobody said smugly. He started walking down the hall, still no one there to stop him. That is until he turned a corner into another hallway, and stopped in his tracks.

Darth Vader stood at the end of the hall, his glowing red lightsabre in his grasp and face unreadable beneath his dark helmet. Xemnas' surprised face slowly changed to a light chuckle.

"Darth Vader," he drawled.

"Xemnas," Vader acknowledged.

"It seems our reputations precede us, Lord Vader," Xemnas said, still smirking. "I didn't think I'd be discovered so quickly."

"I'll admit it's not easy locating a being without a heart," Vader said. "But you also reek of the dark side. That would never get past me."

"Truly, the Force is a magnificent power."

"Indeed," Vader said deeply. "But I'm rather confused as to why you're here. According to our records, you were defeated and destroyed by Sora. And yet here you stand before me."

Xemnas chuckled again. "I have a guardian angel it would seem. Three, to be precise."

"And why have they brought you on board my ship?" Vader asked, his patience growing thin.

"I think we both know the answer to that."

Vader raised his head slightly. "The boy? What use is he to you?"

"Let's just say he harbours a dark secret."

"Your riddles are starting to bore me." The Sith pointed his lightsabre at the Nobody. "But the boy is now the property of the Emperor."

Xemnas scowled. He held both his arms out at his sides and two red sabres appeared on his palms. Vader was unimpressed. Xemnas waved his weapons about, getting a feel for them once again. "Then we have a problem," he whispered. Vader readied his red lightsabre, gripping it firmly in his black gloved hands. Xemnas concentrated his beams, keeping them steady and on his hands. Both kept their eyes on each other across the long hallway. Then they both moved at the same time, covering the distance between them in an instant and colliding in middle of the hall, creating a shockwave that shook everything around them.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Set weapons for stun! Bring him down!" Such was the cry from the Stormtrooper as soldier upon soldier fell before Riku. The boy ran and fought through the large Imperial ship, looking for a means of escape. But all he could find were more and more Stormtroopers. The entire ship must be after him now, hundreds of soldiers all intent on returning him to his comfy little cell. He was currently running down yet another hallway, with about fifty Stormtroopers on his tail. Imperials emerged from separate rooms and hallways to stop him, but he made short work of those guys. At the end of the hall were a pair of open, thick blast doors which Riku dove through, closing them on his pursuers.

"Good thing those guys are such lousy shots," Riku panted. As he spoke, a came from behind him and hit the door, missing his head by millimeters. He turned around to find General Darius standing before a squad of Stormtroopers, laser pistol pointed at him. The room they stood in was filled with large humming machines that rose up to a high ceiling. Riku slapped forehead. "I can't catch a break today."

"Going somewhere?" Darius asked, still holding his gun. "You certainly got far on your own. Not many people can say they've escaped an Imperial prison. But the jailbreak stops here."

Riku readied his fighting stance. "Sorry. I got places to go that don't include this place." Darius grunted and raised his hand, signaling all his troopers to take aim with their rifles. Riku rushed for them and the General dropped his hand, beginning a bombardments of blasts at the boy. He deflected the blasts and headed straight for Darius. The general ignited his lightsabres and blocked Riku's attack but the boy was somehow able to launch himself over him and the squad. As he flew over top, he aimed his palm and bombarded the squad with Dark Aura spheres, covering them in smoke.

But out of the smoke shot Darius on his jet pack, sabres hot and ready. They clashed in midair, and fell back to the ground, exchanging attacks as they did. The smoke had cleared to reveal the Stormtrooper squad, unconscious after Riku's attack. The General was alone now. Just how he liked it.

The two fought like a pair of uncaged tigers, Riku's Keyblade and heroic attitude to Darius' sabres and cold skill. Sparks flew as their weapons struck , hacking at each other from one end of the room to the other. Riku jumped back from Darius and shot several Dark Auras; Darius countered by putting away his sabres and drawing his pistols, blasting every ball that came his way.

The two stood across from each other, panting slightly and grudgingly admitting that the other was skilled. No words were passed between them. Then they both charged again, fast and deadly, weapons at the ready. One last attack that would end this confrontation. As they drew closer, Riku made his move. If it were a motion picture, it might have happened in slow motion. Riku spun around the general and, with Keyblade flashing, slashed through his jetpack.

"What!" Darius exclaimed as his pack short-circuited. Suddenly it activated and Darius took off with no control over his speed or direction. He flew wildly around the room, no way to stop and Riku took this opportunity to get out of there.

"Later, Darius! I've got a ship to catch!" He ran out a door opposite to the one he entered. Darius, meanwhile, still zipped around but managed to grab the straps on his malfunctioning jetback. He undid the clasps, releasing him and sending him rolling on the floor while his pack crashed into one of the large machines. The Stormtroopers that had been pursuing Riku finally came through the door. Darius picked himself up, angered by his humiliating defeat.

"After him!" he snapped.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The walls shook as Vader and Xemnas clashed in the halls of the Executor. Both red sabres sang in wide patterns with their own styles of fighting. They struck each other again and again, neither one succeeding or failing, giving or taking, rising or falling. Two of the greatest villains in history, Nobody and Sith, dueling to the end, all for the possession of one seventeen year-old boy. They locked again, Vader's mask to Xemnas' orange eyes. As they glared at each other, the Nobody smirked suddenly. Vader momentarily averted his gaze to see them both surrounded by glowing red beams of energy. Xemnas broke the lock and jumped out of the way, leaving Vader in the centre and directed the beams to fire.

The lasers came at Vader from all directions. He swiftly deflected them all with his sabre, reflexes attuned and sharp to knock them all away, but one managed to graze his shoulder and burn his suit. Switching off his weapon and raising both his arms, the lasers all stopped around him, the Force holding them in place. As his fists clenched, they fizzled out of existence completely. Xemnas frowned in annoyance.

It was Vader's turn to counterattack, using his powers to rip out wall panels, light fixtures, stray debris, anything that was susceptible to the dark lord's will he kept floating before him, then sent hurtling at Xemnas. But the Nobody was prepared, forming a reflective wall out of thin air that blocked all the flying objects, making them explode on impact.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Fire! Fire! Take him down!" Darius ordered, chasing after Riku with his Stormtroopers. Riku tore through the halls, untiring, unyielding, determined to get off this ship. He wasn't even sure where he was any more. But as long as he wasn't with those guys he knew he was doing alright.

"It's a good thing these guys have such lousy aim!" Riku said to himself as lasers careened by his head. He went through another door and skidded to a halt. A large drop was before him, falling into an abyss that looked bottomless. This large room was full of huge generators, blinking and whirling. Nowhere for him to go. "Oh, perfect!" The numerous footfalls of the Stormtroopers could be heard right behind him. "Okay. Thinking time. No rope, no bridge. Nothing!" As he shook his head, he noticed a long pipe that led downward and got an idea.

"Oh yeah. Only one way to go!" He jumped off the ledge and slipped his Keyblade under his feet and landed on the pipe, grinding his way down the metal. Darius and the Stormtroopers reached the ledge and stopped before they all toppled over, just in time to see their target grind away from their grasp. The general growled.

"YEEEHHHAAAA!" Riku laughed, pulling off tricks on his Keyblade. He slid down on Way to the Dawn, jumping onto other pipes, and having the time of his life, zipping by the huge powerful generators quickly. Those generators sparked a plan in Riku's brain. "Those look important. It would be a shame if someone were to break them." Without another word he fired off Dark Auras at the machines as he passed by them. The powerful dark attacks blew up the generators in large hot explosions. Riku slid away before he was caught in the inferno.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Meanwhile, Xemnas and Vader continued their battle of evil in a confined part of the ship. Their duel had torn apart the hall in which they fought but neither had been able to get the better of the other. No quarter asked, none given. Vader blocked another of Xemnas' strikes, then the Force pushed the Nobody away from him. But Xemnas raised his arms and lighting erupted from his finger tips aimed straight at the Sith lord. Vader put his sabre away again and raised his hands to absorb the lightning in his palms.

Xemnas kept his attack flowing, clenching his teeth tightly in anger and stubbornness. Vader continued to absorb the lightning. It flowed between the two, sparking wildly out of control, striking the walls and lights around them and putting tremendous strain on their bodies, but neither would give in. At least not yet.

The ship suddenly lurched and both stumbled, snuffing out the chaotic force. "Attention! Attention!" the speakers announced. "Turbines have been severely damaged by the prisoner. Main engines are offline. He's heading for the hanger! Security, move to intercept!"

Xemnas smirked at the news. "It looks like you're having a bit of trouble containing your prize," he said to Vader across the room.

"He won't escape," Vader hissed. Xemnas chuckled.

"Don't underestimate him. I made that mistake. Well, you seem to have your hands full right now. Another time then, Vader." Another portal appeared and Xemnas stepped inside, and arrogant smirk still on his face. Vader was left alone in the destroyed corridor with Xemnas' words. He then made off for the bridge to quell this jailbreak.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Riku rushed into the massive hanger, tired and out of breath. It was filled with Tie Fighters and other Imperial ships. With for reasoned selection, he ran to the first one he spotted. It was the same type of shuttle that Riku had seen Vader arrive at Radiant Garden in, just sitting in the middle of the hanger as if it were meant for him. He just hoped the thing was fast.

Rushing up the ramp and into the cockpit, he jumped into the pilot's seat and started the takeoff. "I sure miss using those corridors of darkness," he grumbled. "I hate flying! Worst form of transportation." He pulled a lever and the ship rose to the air, just before hundreds of Stormtroopers entered the hanger.

Darius led them all and saw the ship was about to fly out of the hanger. "Fire! Fire!" he commanded. Riku's ship was bombarded by Stormtrooper rifles, ricocheting of the hull but still causing damage. With no more time to waste, Riku punched the booster rockets and shot out of the hanger, finally leaving the Super Star Destroyer.

Riku sighed. "It's over." But his troubles weren't over yet as a blast suddenly rocked the ship. Like a swarm of bees came the Tie Fighters, lasers blasting hot and hard. "I hate these guys! Can't they just give up!?" Apparently not, since they kept firing. "Alright, where's the warp...the warp? Where's the warp!!!?" He slammed his fist and hit a button. Suddenly the controls reacted, blinking and humming around him. "Uh, did I do that?" And then the ship rocketed into warp, leaving behind the Empire and sending Riku on his way to freedom.

Vader watched it all from the bridge. The ship was no longer visible and Riku's presence was growing fainter and fainter. He was gone. Onto the bridge walked Darius, coming up behind Vader and bowing slightly.

"Well?" Vader asked, turning his head slightly to look at his general.

"All according to plan," Darius said, approval in his voice. "I can be an actor if I wanted to.

Vader turned back to the window. "You're sure the tracking device is secure aboard?"

"Sure as I'll ever be. That boy will lead us straight to Disney Castle. He has nowhere else to go." Vader nodded, staring silently into space.

"I'm taking an awful risk, Darius. That boy is the future of the Emperor. While finding Disney Castle is an important task, he is our top priority. If he escapes, the Emperor will not be pleased. Not only that..." He looked at his grazed shoulder. "...things have taken an unforseen turn."


	34. Chapter 34: Konoha

Chapter 34

Back on board the fully repaired Shera, the quest for the Keyblades continued. The ship was in perfect working order now, with no mechanical problems anticipated. With the treasure provided by Jim, they were able to buy their part from that tricky blue alien, Watto.

"Oh! Mucho dinero!" Watto had exclaimed upon receiving his gold. "Finally, some business around here! Now I can fix this dump up a little! Believe it or not, some people find me unsettling and don't want to shop here. I've never heard such nonsense! Now, since you're here, why not buy a nice pair of driving gloves? They're leather!" They literally had to drag Cid out of the shop before he did something rash.

In the Shera's lounge, the others, well...lounged. Jack lay on the couch, moaning in agony and loss. "All that treasure...gone. Forever. Stupid Jack! Stupid, stupid, stupid Jack!"

"Don't worry, uncle Jack!" Sitting beside him was Marlene, smiling cheerfully. "You still have us after all!"

Jack frowned bitterly. "Oh, yes. Forget a life-long dream of being ridiculously wealthy, I've got a ship full of kiddies to call my own! Maybe if I'm incredibly lucky they'll all turn to gold statues!" Marlene bowed her head dejectedly.

Mulan tuned the strings on her newly acquired instrument. On their way to Watto's shop she had spotted it in one of the shops. She was shocked to see a piece of her destroyed world on display at a merchant's shop. A liuqin. Her mother had taught her to play it in the hopes that she would grow up to be a fine lady. Boy, that worked out well. She immediately had to have it, as a reminder of her home and the hope that she would see it again one day.

As she tuned it between her fingers, Beast suddenly roared angrily. "You cheaters!!" he growled at Sora and Mushu, who were trembling in fear. They, and Kairi had been playing Go-fish, with Sora using Mushu to peak over Beast's shoulder to see his cards. They didn't take into account Beast's temper when he found out.

"Calm down, Beast," Sora stammered. "It's just a game after all."

"A game that we were kicking butt in!" Mushu shouted. Beast growled and advanced upon them, but stopped when Mulan plucked a string on her liuqin. A slow steady melody came the instrument, Mulan plucking more strings with practiced skill. The foreign sound it produced reached the ears of the Beast and he felt all traces of anger leave him. He sat back down when Mulan was done before an astonished Sora and Mushu.

"Wow," Sora gasped. "Music really does calm the savage beast."

"Yeah," Mushu agreed. "Now play some Zeppelin!"

The large screen suddenly turned on and showed Cid's grinning face. "Good afternoon, heroes! This is your captain speaking. We are flying at an altitude of...really high and we are almost out of cheese puffs. May need to stop by a convenience later. Anyway, we're comin' up on the next world! This little gizmo you gave us really helps." He held the map of Captain Flint, tossing it up and down. "No more blind flying for us! The entire universe is in the palm of my hand..."

"Alright, let's go guys!" Sora shouted.

"Oh, and one more thing," Cid interrupted. "Since you boneheads have a nasty little habit of crashing all my Gummi shuttles, Watto talked me into buying this nifty teleporter!" He pointed off to the side where they saw for the first time an open chamber supporting a large light. "Just step into that thing and you'll be instantaneously beamed to the planet's surface. I got a bargain on it because it's untested!" The Keybladers glowered at him.

"We're gonna end up with our limbs switched around, aren't we?" Sora asked irritably.

"That's usually how these things work. Later!" Cid exclaimed before switching off. Everyone sighed and made for the teleporter in a small amount of haste. Stepping into the chamber, the light above them shot out to envelope them.

The bright light subsided and they found themselves on the world's surface, all of them safe and sound, not a misplaced limb in the bunch. They were in the middle of a large green forest. The rays of the sunlight shone down from the tree tops and the chirping of birds could be heard all around them.

"More trees?" Jack sighed. "Now don't get me wrong, I like shrubs as much as the next guy. But when will we arrive somewhere with _water_? You know, the wet stuff we rarely see."

"Stop undermining the pretty forest with your whining," Mulan said, looking around. "It doesn't look like there's much here."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "Maybe this world is uninhabited. There's a first time for everything."

As Inuyasha looked about, he suddenly bristled. "Something's coming." Everyone looked at him questioningly and he suddenly tensed. "A demon!" They all gasped and turned their eyes to the surrounding trees.

"There are demons here?" Beast growled, looking for any signs of one.

"Must be! I can smell it a mile away!" Inuyasha hissed. If there was one thing the Keybladers knew, it was that Inuyasha's nose was never wrong.

"Well, we wanted to find life forms," Kairi sighed.

"But not of the scary, evil disgusting variety!" Jack exclaimed. "No offence, mate." Inuyasha snarled at him. But then his hand immediately shot out to within an inch of Jack's face, snatching a thick knife from the air just before it could nail him between the eyes. Jack's eyes stayed on the knife before they rolled to the back of his head and he fell over.

"There!" Inuyasha cried, throwing the knife back into the trees from whence it came. The force in his throw was able to slice through the tree branch where their attacker was hidden, revealing him as he fell to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt!" Their attacker it turned out was a boy, younger than Sora or Kairi, rubbing his rump from the fall. His hair was spiky and yellow, held back from his blue eyes by a blue headband with a large metal plate covering his forehead. A strange symbol was on the plate, looking almost like a leaf. He was wearing a bright orangey-yellow outfit, lined with navy blue, with several strange pockets and bands attached to his legs and arms. He also wore blue sandals and a holster on his left leg. But, strangest of all were the markings on his face. There were six in total, three on each cheek, making them look like whiskers.

"I think I broke my butt bone!" he whined.

"It's just a stupid kid," Beast grumbled lowering his guard.

The boy opened his eyes at Beast's comment. "Hey! Who are you calling a kid!? And for that matter, who are calling stupid!?"

"But...I'm sure I smelled demon," Inuyasha muttered.

"You don't think your nose is the fritz, do you?" Sora asked curiously.

"It's never happened before."

"HEY!" the kid shouted loudly, gaining their attention. He had major lungs for such a small boy. "Are you even listening to me!?"

"Stow it, lad," Jack scolded. "The grownups are talking. Important secret stuff that a little whelp like you wouldn't understand."

"What?!"

"Why don't you go run back to mommy, brat?" Inuyasha mocked with a sneer.

"Why you..."

"I think he's gonna cry," Beast laughed. He, Jack and inuyasha burst into harsh laughter.

"Guys..." Sora started, but the three just kept at it.

The boy, it seemed, had enough, and was growling in anger. "I'll show you!" He did something strange then; he crossed his middle and index fingers together before his face. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

_POOF_

"Wha!?!?" everyone exclaimed. Before anyone knew what the heck just happened they were surrounded by dozens of the very same blond boy, all whom appeared out of nowhere. Same clothes, same hair, same whisker marks on their faces, and all grinning mischievously. They surrounded them in the clearing, standing in the trees and facing them on the ground. The Keybladers immediately drew their Keyblades and stood back to back.

"What the heck!?" Sora yelled, gripping his weapon and eyeing the small snickering army around them. "What just happened?!"

"Who are these guys!?" Kairi whispered.

"This kid much have a huge family!" Mulan cried.

"Oh, pish posh!" Jack sighed, waving them all off. "I can't believe you're all so slow. This all an illusion, mates. An old pirate trick, actually. Fool the enemy into thinking there are a lot more of you than there are of them. It's a cute little parlor trick involving mirrors and what not."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked. Jack sniffed disdainfully and walked away from the group. He approached one of the boys and the kid stared back at him questionably.

"If this wasn't a mirror," Jack drawled. "Then I couldn't do this!" He pinched the whisker- marked cheek and the boy cried out.

"Hey, back off!" one of them shouted, pushing a surprised Jack away with a very solid arm. All of the other boys started shouting in protest to the pirates captain's action. Jack smiled nervously and backed away from the mob of apparently very real clones.

"Mirrors, huh?" Beast scoffed.

"Well, uh, they're doing fantastic things with mirrors these days."

The blond boys all snickered in unison. "Not so tough now, huh?" they said as one.

Inuyasha smirked, the lust for battle running through him. "Alright, then. Numbers don't mean anything. Sora, you take the fifty on the left, I'll take the fifty on the right."

"Wait you guys!" Sora pleaded. "There's no reason to fight! We just got off at the wrong foot!"

"He threw a knife at me!" Jack stressed.

With nowhere to run they had no choice but to fight. They resumed their respective stances and kept a wary eye. Some of the blond boys drew dangerous looking trinkets from the pouches on their legs, ranging from knives and shuriken stars, and others cracked their knuckles ominously. One of them, hopefully the original, stepped forward grinning like a fox. He raised his arm for the others to attack and the Keybladers readied themselves.

"CHARGE!"

"Naruto!"

The boys all stopped before they could attack at the call of the young female voice. "Sakura!" the boys all cried. With several white wisps of smoke, all but the original disappeared from the clearing, much to the surprise and confusion of the Keybladers. As the smoke cleared there was another person standing in the clearing. A young girl about the same age as the boy. She wore some kind of dark red dress with splits on each side of the skirt, over blue shorts with a holster strapped to her leg. Her shoulder-length hair was the most extraordinary colour : Pink! Mixed with her emerald eyes, she was quite a sight. She, like the boy, had a metal plated headband but hers was tied like a hair.

"Naruto! There you are," she sighed with her hands on her hips. "I've been looking all over for you." She then noticed the group of people standing off to the side, mouths hanging agape. "Who are they? Friends of yours?"

"Get back, Sakura!" the boy, Naruto, warned, running to her and standing in front of her protectively. "These guys are enemy ninja! Evil, nasty brutes that want nothing more then to kill us!" Sakura gasped in shock and Sora raised an eyebrow. Ninja?

"He got all of that by yelling at us?" Kairi asked.

Sakura, meanwhile, eyed them warily. "Did they threaten you?" she asked Naruto.

"Uh, well, no," Naruto said slowly.

"Did they attack you?"

"Actually I kind of...attacked them."

"Did they do anything wrong to you at all?" Sakura asked, eye twitching.

Naruto tugged on his collar. "No."

_SMACK_

"You idiot!" Sakura shouted after belting the boy on his head. The Keybladers winced in sympathy. "How do you know they're enemy ninja then!?"

"They look weird!" Naruto whimpered, now sporting a lump.

Sakura looked at them all again. "Well, I can't argue with that." The Keybladers all glared at her. "But still, just because someone looks like a freak doesn't mean they're your enemy. You should know that."

"This is just a wild guess, but I think they're talking about you," Jack whispered to Beast. The prince reminded Jack he was still holding his Keyblade and Jack zipped his lips.

"But that's not all!" Naruto shouted, pointing a finger at them. "Not only do they look like freaks, but I saw them appear out of nowhere!" The Keybladers all panicked. He had seen them teleport here! "They all just showed up in this bright light that came from the sky! You know what I think?"

"Nothing," Sakura sighed.

"No! They're aliens!!!! They must have beamed down from their mother ship!" Despite the fact that every word was true, as the boy spouted it to the girl the Keybladers had trouble believing it themselves. Sakura apparently didn't believe it either.

"What are you two doing?" Everyone turned at the new much older voice. Emerging from the forest was a man. A very odd looking man. He wore blue clothes and a thick green vest over it. His hair was silver and he wore the same metal headband, but unlike the kids his was pulled over his left eye. His other droopy looking eye scrutinized the bunch lazily. "Are you causing another incident, Naruto? Didn't you learn your lesson with the cauliflower and the glue stick?"

"I was framed for that!" Naruto declared. "Besides, these guys really are aliens! And they really did appear out of nowhere!"

"Do they even know we can hear them anymore?" Beast said, wondering aloud.

"Give me a break, loser." Behind the man came another young boy, wearing the same headband as the others. He had short, styled black hair and wore blue shirt and white shorts. His eyes were dark and cold as he looked at the scene before him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped, suddenly becoming flushed.

The boy named Sasuke smirked. "I knew you were stupid, weak, and a constant failure, but I didn't know you were insane, too."

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. He ignored Sasuke and turned to the older man. "Kakashi-sensei! You won't believe this! But these guys are aliens! Real live aliens! I saw them beam down with my own two eyes!"

The man, named Kakashi apparently, looked to the Keybladers momentarily before shrugging. "Naruto, these are nothing more than simple travelers. Circus folk by the looks of it." The Keybladers glared at him too.

"Nice work, Naruto," Sakura said sarcastically.

"But I-"

"Leave the nice circus folk alone, Naruto," Kakashi said, turning his back. "Now let's get back to the village." The Keybladers all picked up that last part, looking at each other for confirmation.

"Uh...village?" Sora asked before they could walk away.

Kakashi turned his head to them. "Oh, yes. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. It's one of the large ninja villages where we're from." The Keybladers shared more glances.

"Mind if you show us where it is?" Kairi asked.

Sasuke glared at them all. "Why?"

"Well, mate," Jack said stepping up. "Being the humble travelers that we are, we'd need a place to humbly travel to, savvy?" Sasuke glared coldly at the pirate.

"Please? We just need a place to stay," Sora pleaded.

Kakashi stared at them for awhile, his thoughts unknown by any. He seemed reluctant for some reason. "I don't see why not," he finally answered, smiling under his mask. "Your just entertainers after all. Come on. It's this way." He turned around again and set out into the forest, his students coming behind. Sakura followed obediently, Sasuke glared at them and followed and Naruto made a gesture that he would be watching them.

With the three ninja children and their teacher leading the way, the Keybladers were once again on their path to adventure. They trudged through the large forest, conspiring out of earshot of the others.

"Ninjas?" Sora said suddenly. "That's a new one. The only other ninja I've met is Yuffie."

"They had ninjas in the Imperial army," Mulan recalled. "They specialized in hand-to-hand combat, stealth, and infiltration. They were only used for special assignments from the Emperor and were very good at what they did. But..." She looked at the back of Naruto who was strolling down their path with his hands behind his head, occasionally picking his nose. "...the ninja in my world could never do what that boy did."

"You mean make copies of himself?" Kairi asked. Mulan nodded.

"They had ninjas back in my world too," Inuyasha stated. "And they couldn't do it either. Just a bunch of weak humans waving around weapons."

"That was a rather nifty trick," Jack said, looking into the sky. "I wonder if I could learn how to do that? I'd have the greatest pirate crew ever!" Jack grinned as he imagined the _Black Pearl _filled with Jack Sparrows, arguing over who was the captain and fighting over the last bottle of rum. "Then again..."

"We should be careful," Beast grumbled. "That kid almost found us out. We don't know what else these guys are capable of, or if their even if they have good intentions."

Sora agreed with him. These people weren't entirely normal, that was for sure. As he looked at their backs, something caught his eye. The other boy, Sasuke, who was being fawned over by Sakura: there was something on his neck, a tattoo by the look of it. Three black comma marks swirling together. Sora's first thought was he was a little young to have a tattoo, but as he eyed it, Sora felt that there was something...dark about that tattoo. Something evil. Shaking the thought off, Sora resumed his march.

"There's the village!" Naruto shouted gleefully after a while.

"Do you have to do that every time we come back from training?" Sakura said, ticked off. The forest seemed to be ending and, rising into view, came a huge stone wall. The thing was enormous, a hundred feet high. In the center was a pair of large double doors that made the village gate.

"You'd think a 'hidden' village wouldn't want to stand out so much," Inuyasha said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"It's mostly just to show off," Kakashi explained, nonchalantly. They approached the large gate, raising some eyebrows among the guards until it was apparent that the Keybladers were with Kakashi and his students. "Welcome," Kakashi said as they walked through. "To Konoha."

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konoha as it was called, was as amazing as it was big. It was comprised of beautiful houses and apartments of bright and radiant color. They were built in an old fashioned Japanese landscape style, each one as different and unique as the next. Crowds of people walked down the dirt roads, making friendly conversation with one another, going about their daily lives in peace. The entire village was surrounded by the large wall, ending at a large rock face on the other side. Carved into the rock were four heads depicting the faces of some assumably important men.

"Wow," Sora gasped.

"Yup," Kakashi said proudly.

"The Hidden Leaf Village," Sakura sighed proudly. "Every time I walk through those gates I'm still amazed by it. I love my home. What about you, Sasuke?" she asked, trying to get some conversation from the boy. He merely grunted in response.

"Well, let's not stand around flapping our gums," Kakashi quipped.

As they walked through the streets, they took in more of the sights. It truly was as beautiful a village as any of them had ever seen. A place where one wouldn't mind settling down. But, while the village was a wonder to behold, it had other assets. Ninjas. Ninjas were everywhere. Either walking amongst the villagers or jumping from roof to roof overhead with amazing speed and agility. Sora made a mental note to learn how to do that. All of them wore the metal headband of their village.

Walking with their guides, the Keybladers were greeted by the stares of many people, villager and ninja alike. And why shouldn't they be curious? They were strange looking strangers. Though Sora thought that some of _them _looked strange, too. He could pick out a few.

A young boy with his hair done in a ponytail lounged on the roof of a building. He wore the same green vest as Kakashi with a fishnet shirt underneath. An headband wrapped around his arm signified him as a ninja. He raised an eye as they walked by, giving the Keybladers a once over before shrugging and looking back to the fluffy clouds in the sky.

Behind a pole was a girl with short blue hair. She wore a white jacket and her band was around her neck. Her eyes were the most mystifying feature about her as they were pure white. Totally pupil-less. One would have thought she was blind but that apparently was not the case. Because as soon as she caught sight of the blond haired ninja she blushed and hid behind the pole.

Another boy with the same milky eyes watched them pass. But, unlike the girl's eyes, his were hardened and cold. He wore a white shirt and brown shorts, right arm and leg wrapped in bandages. His band was on his forehead. As the Keybladers walked by, his eyes suddenly reacted. Veins bulged on the side of his head and he stared as if he could see into their very souls. He seemed startled and shocked at what he had seen.

A fly suddenly zipped by Beast's face and he shoed it away. The little insect flew from the Keybladers and into a staring crowd, landing on the finger of a young ninja boy. His mouth was hidden by the scruff of a long white overcoat and his dark hair was held up by his headband. Dark sunglasses concealed his eyes which were glued to the new arrivals while the fly buzzed contented on his finger.

"This place is huge!" Kairi exclaimed. "And crowded! And ...and fabulous!"

"The greatest village around, dudes!" Naruto shouted happily.

Inuyasha glared at the villagers watching them. "Why don't they take a picture? It'll last longer." No sooner had he said it, when the flash of a camera went off in the crowd.

Sora turned to their guides. "Who's in charge of this village? We need to speak to someone who runs things."

"Well, you'd better start speaking to me, man!" Naruto spouted, popping up in front of Sora. "Cause pretty soon I'm gonna be running things around-" Kakashi put a hand on his pupil's spiky head to silence him.

"You would want to speak to the village's Hokage," he explained casually.

"Who's the Hokage?"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"I'm the Hokage," said the blond haired pigtailed woman behind the desk. She wore a green coat with a strange symbol in back center. A small jewel was in the middle of her forehead. Also, she had the biggest bust any of them had ever seen.

After asking for the village leader, Kakashi had dismissed his team to help the Keybladers. He had led them to the bottom of the rock formation at the end of the village. Awaiting them was a large red building that was obviously the office of the Hokage, as they called it. Upon entering, they were lead to a room where she was waiting for them. Kakashi stood at her side and took in all that was said.

"My name is Tsunade," she continued. "I am the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. On behalf of us all, I would like to welcome you to Konoha."

Sora bowed, not knowing what else do and the rest of the Keybladers mimicked him that is, except for Jack, who was giggling childishly and staring at her...assets, while a small drop of drool hung from his mouth.

"Thank you...uh, sir, ma'am! I mean...lady?" Sora stammered, managing a grin. Kakashi chuckled heartily and the other Keybladers looked away embarrassed. Everyone but Jack who's eyes wouldn't turn from this lovely sight.

"Think nothing off it," she said smiling. While her voice was kind, it also had an air of power and authority that suggested a nation leader. "Konoha's gates are always open to visitors. No matter how...strange they may be."

"It's the fur, isn't it?" Beast said, miserably.

"Why, yes. Yes it is." Beast groaned and hung his head. "Anyway, Kakashi tells me you wish to talk to me about something." Kakashi smiled under his mask and waved. "What's so urgent that you had to disturb a grand leader in the middle of very important work?"

Sora scratched his forehead. "Well, a lot of things actually. This may sound strange, but have you seen anyone in town carrying a sword that might look like a key?" Kakashi and Tsunade both raised eyebrows.

"Or some black shadowy-like monsters with yellow eyes?" Kairi asked.

"Or red eyes," Mulan put in.

"Or a giant fat cat and big whale?" Beast grumbled.

Tsunade and Kakashi stared at them like they had grown an extra nose before they exchanged looks and Kakashi swirled a finger by the side of his head. Tsunade cleared her throat. "Well, those things are rather...explicit to say the least. I think someone would have noticed those. I'm sorry but I can't help you." The Keybladers sighed in unison.

"Alright," Sora said. "Thanks anyway. We won't take up any more of your time. I guess we'll just be going now."

"Hold on a minute," Kakashi suddenly said. "There's no reason for you to leave right away. Stay in the village for awhile, take in the sights. You're welcome to stay for as long as you wish. It's the least we could do after what Naruto did." Tsunade looked at Kakashi questioningly and Kakashi gave her a 'I'll tell you later' kind of look.

Sora thought it over for a minute. This village was pretty big. Maybe if they looked around a bit they may find a clue to the next Keyblader. At the very least they see some cool ninja stuff!

"Sure! Why not?" Sora excitedly. "What do you say, guys?"

"I would like to taste the food around here," Inuyasha said, licking his lips.

"Sounds like a plan," Kairi answered.

"Then, it's settled," Tsunade concluded. "You can all stay as long as you wish. Just try not to cause any trouble. Then again, we have Naruto to do that." The Keybladers nodded and set out for the door. All but Jack who was rooted to the spot, eyes still glued to the Hokage's upper region. Inuyasha came back and dragged him out by the collar.

The only one's left in the office were then Tsunade and Kakashi, both silent as statues. "Well?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"What?" Tsunade replied. "The fact that they were all radiating with power, or the fact that that man couldn't keep his eyes off me?" She said the last part with a bit of pride in her voice. Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Those people aren't normal," he said seriously. "Well, in more ways than one. It's hard to explain."

"And those weren't exactly normal things they were looking for, either." She crossed her arms. "Keep an eye on them. They may be spies for Orochimaru." Kakashi nodded. In a wisp of white smoke he disappeared, leaving the Hokage alone in her office.

Once he was gone, Tsunade looked from side to side, making sure she was indeed alone. Discretely, she opened her desk drawer and pulled out what she had been longing for. A bottle of sake. She held it in her hands and grinned happily. "Nothing like a bottle of sake to calm you down after a lot of hard work. Mind you, nothing much has happened." She popped off the cork and took a big chug, letting out a contented sigh when she was finished.

"Hello!" Jack exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Tsunade screamed falling back in her chair. Jack caught the sake bottle in the air where she had accidently catapulted it. "Where the heck did you come from!?" she shouted angrily, picking herself back up. Not even her awesome ninja senses had detected him!

"We can get into the details of that later," Jack slurred, taking her sake and chugging the rest down, tossing the bottle aside when he was done.

"Hey! That was my last bottle!" Tsunade snarled.

"Don't cry over spilt milk, lass. Besides, sake? Let me tell you something about sake. I've had sake. Tastes like tar and does nothing for my my razor-sharp mind!"

"This had better be going somewhere," Tsunade growled, cracking her knuckles.

"What I'm saying is, ditch the kiddy drink, love..." Jack thrust his ever trusty rum bottle in her face. "...and play with the pirates."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, staring at the strange brown liquid in the bottle before her. Curiosity getting the better of her, she reached out and grabbed the bottle.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Jack's gone again," Inuyasha informed the group as they walked away from the mountain and down the bustling streets of Konoha. The staring eyes of the villagers had eased somewhat but there were still some curious onlookers.

"Should we look for him?" Mulan asked.

"How much trouble can he get into in a ninja village?" Kairi said. The Keybladers mulled it over for a bit before coming to the conclusion that Jack could get into trouble wherever he went.

"Another bowl of ramen please!" the group stopped when they heard the voice of the first person they met here. Following the source they came to what looked like a restaurant A small booth with stools and counter, behind which was a kitchen and a man dressed in white, presumably the cook. Sitting on three of the stools were Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, bowls of cooked noodles set before them.

"Naruto, that's your third bowl!" Sakura scolded. She ate her food slowly, unlike Naruto who was gobbling the stuff down. "Why can't you be more like Sasuke?"

"Hmph," Sasuke grunted. He had barely touched his noodles and looked like he didn't want to be there at all. The only thing that remotely interested him was when the strangers approached. He narrowed his eyes and turned back to his ramen.

"Hey, guys!" Kairi called to them. Naruto and Sakura turned but Sasuke just sat there brooding.

"Hey, aliens!" Naruto shouted back, oblivious to the glare Sakura sent him. She still didn't believe they had appeared from nowhere like Naruto claimed. All the better. "How was your meeting with the old lady?" He slurped more noodles into his lips.

Sora shrugged. "She seemed nice. Not really what I expected in a grand leader."

"Yeah, she's nuts alright," Naruto snickered. Sakura sighed while Sasuke hid a smirk.

"Was she able to help you?" Sakura asked.

"No," Kairi sighed. "But she did say we could stay here a while. Maybe if we look around, something may turn up. Right guys?" When she turned around, she found that their traveling companions Beast, Mulan and Inuyasha were gone.

"They left a long time ago." They turned back to the booth. Inuyasha sat there next to Sasuke, practically inhaling the ramen noodles the chef had set before him. "Went to do _-slurp!- _their own thing. You should pay more _- Man, this is good!-_ attention to your surroundings. You gonna eat that?" He eyed Sasuke's bowl hungrily. The brooding boy grunted and pushed his food to the half-demon before getting up walking away from all of them. Sora then noticed that he had the symbol of a red and white fan on the back of his shirt.

"Oy! Sasuke!" Naruto called after him.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked curiously.

"To train," Sasuke responded, not stopping his pace. "I'm not gonna waste my time here when I could be doing something worthwhile."

Naruto grinned wide. "How about we train together? Do a little sparring?" Sasuke stopped walking. The others couldn't see it, but he was smirking. "It might be good practice to fight against Naruto Uzumaki: the greatest ninja ever!" Sora couldn't help but notice how similar Naruto was to a certain other ninja he knew. He wondered what would happen if the two were to meet.

Chaos. Utter chaos.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied, continuing on.

Naruto grinned wider. "Come on, Sakura! You can cheer me on when I kick his emo butt!" Sakura rolled her green eyes and set after Sasuke, calling his name. Naruto then turned to Sora and Kairi. "You guys want to come with us? Since your from another planet, you can see what we awesome ninja can do here!"

Sora grinned back, their smiles almost identical. "Sure! Why not!" Naruto chuckled and finished the rest of his food quickly then jumped off his seat and followed his team mates. "Come on, Kairi! Ninjas! And they're gonna do some cool ninja stuff!"

"What are we waiting for?" Kairi laughed. She followed after the ninjas and Sora stepped behind her.

"Sora! Wait!" Inuyasha cried, stopping the Key bearer in his tracks. Sora walked over to him, stepping over the many empty ramen bowls as he did.

"What's up?" he asked.

Inuyasha's face was stern, yet uncertain. "Listen. It's about that kid, Naruto. I...I don't think he's human." Sora's breath caught in his throat. At first he thought Inuyasha was joking, but the look on the half-demon's face was dead serious.

"Not human?" he whispered. "What do you mean?"

"Remember back in the forest? When I said I smelled demon? I wasn't lying. And I can still smell it. Every time I'm around him." Sora was shocked. He looked at the retreating back of Naruto who was chatting with Kairi while grinning. Was he really a demon? He was the first thing they saw when Inuyasha sniffed out demon.

"What about the others?" he asked.

"They're human," Inuyasha confirmed. "It's just him. I don't know. Maybe demons are different in this world. Be careful. That's all I'm saying. Because not once in my life have I met a demon who was 'nice'." Sora nodded grimly. Looking back down the road, he followed after the others and Inuyasha resumed the devouring of his lunch. Sora trusted Inuyasha's judgement, especially on the subject of demons. But he just wasn't sure this time.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The designated training area which Sasuke had chosen was located outside the village walls. A large clearing in the surrounding forest, with a sparkling pond shining not far off. Three wooden poles stuck out from the ground and stood side by side in the center. What their purposes was neither Sora nor Kairi knew, but they had chosen them to sit upon to watch the match. Sakura also sat with them while Naruto and Sasuke stood across from each other on the field, eyes locked.

"Good luck, Sasuke! You too, Naruto!" Sakura cheered from the side lines. Sora and Kairi were also anxious. They knew Naruto can do that clone thing but they weren't sure if that was all he was limited too. And they had no idea what Sasuke could do.

"Ready to lose, Sasuke?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke smirked confidently. "Try to keep up, loser," Naruto growled angrily. Sasuke started off the bout by reaching into his pouch and drawing several shuriken. With a cry he whipped them all at the blond boy. They whizzed through the air but Naruto made no motion to dodge.

"Uh, he's gonna move right?" Sora asked. He got his answer when all the stars buried themselves into Naruto's skin. Sora and Kairi recoiled in horror.

"Oh my god! He killed him!" Kairi cried.

"No he didn't," Sakura said calmly. Suddenly the shuriken covered Naruto was engulfed in white smoke and as the smoke cleared in Naruto's place was...

"A log?" Sora gasped, more than a little confused. The log that had been the blond boy only moments before fell to the ground littered with shuriken. Sasuke's arrogant smirk didn't change, obviously expecting this. But where was Naruto?

Out of nowhere he came with a reared back fist. Sasuke dodged the punch easily, then came back with a punch of his own that Naruto was able to block. The two went at it immediately with a series of punches and kicks, like a school yard fight for martial artists. They were fast, untiring, and strong for their age. Sora and Kairi were amazed at their prowess. As he watched them spar, he noticed something in the eyes of the dark haired boy.

"What's with Sasuke's eyes?" Kairi asked. Through the sweat and attacks she could see that they were no longer dark but blood red.

"That's the Sharingan," Sakura answered in full admiration. "Sasuke is from the Uchiha clan. Every member of the Uchihas has the Sharingan, which made them one of the strongest clans in Konoha. With it, Sasuke can do incredible things!"

"You make it sound like they're not around anymore," Sora noted. Sakura flinched. Sora realized that she said something she shouldn't have.

"Did something happen?" Kairi asked gently.

Sakura looked away. "It's...not really my place to say." Sora and Kairi glanced at each other and decided not to press.

Back to the fight, it became clear that Sasuke was the more skilled ninja. While Naruto had spirit, Sasuke was naturally gifted, not to mention that he was backed up by the Sharingan. Back flipping away, Naruto did the same hand sign that Sora and Kairi had seen him do in the forest. They both knew what was coming next.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Several columns of smoke appeared around the field and Sasuke found himself surrounded by Naruto clones. Sora had been waiting for this one. The Narutos all grinned. "Charge!" Sasuke smirked and readied for the onslaught. All around they came at him but Sasuke was able to hold his ground, punching and kicking every clone that came too close. Whenever he struck one of them the clone would disappear in a wisp of smoke, leaving nothing else behind. It apparently didn't take much to destroy Naruto's dopplegangers.

Sasuke was beginning to tire after fighting off so many of them. Soon, one nailed him across the jaw, stumbling across the dirt. With no other option, he jumped surprisingly high over the Narutos, heading straight for the pond. Sora and Kairi expected him to fall in, until he landed right _on top_ of the water. There he stood, on the water surface facing all the clones. The teenage Keybladers weren't sure how much more they could take here. The next surprise was Sasuke's hands coming together, a blur of different hand signs before he reared back and took a huge breath.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**" He released his breath, shooting it through his hand where it ignited into a fire ball that tore through a swath of the clones. Many went up in smoke as the flames blazed. Sora and Kairi were now simply dumbfounded, jaws freely hanging open.

"Good work you guys!" Sakura cheered again.

Kairi suddenly shut her mouth and turned to Sora. "You know, take away the fire breathing, the clones, the log thing, and the walking on water, do these kids remind you of anyone?" Sora cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" He looked back to the ninjas sparring, trying to see what she meant. Then he saw it. Watching Naruto charge Sasuke again as Sakura cheered them on, he was suddenly back on Destiny Islands with his friends. He was sparring with Riku again with their wooden swords while Kairi cheered them on. Riku, as always, was winning. These kids, they were just like them. Naruto, the fun loving boy who never gave up. Sakura, the girl who cheered them on. And Sasuke, the slightly moody friend that seemed to be good at everything.

"Is that all you got, loser?" Sasuke said, bringing Sora back to reality. Naruto panted before Sasuke who barely looked tired at all, all his clones now gone. The dark haired boy's red eyes danced with the superiority he held over the blond shinobi.

"No way, Sasuke! No until I kick your emo butt!" Naruto declared with a fox-like grin. Sora couldn't help smiling too. It was obvious to see the bond these two shared. While they were rivals, they were also friends. Just like he and Riku...

A glint in the trees suddenly alerted him, along with the familiar feeling of dread. The feeling increased further when the Keyblade suddenly appeared in his hand. "Oh no! Look out!" he called, jumping from his seat and rushing to the boys.

"Wha?" Naruto said dumbly. Sasuke suddenly threw a kunai knife and it collided with the one that flew out of the trees, about to embed itself in Naruto's skull. Sora reached them with Sakura and Kairi not far behind and stared at the knife that had almost ended Naruto. Suddenly, several figures jumped rapidly out of the surrounding trees, their movements blurred by their speed. They found themselves surrounded by figures dressed in black and purple, with their faces wrapped in bandages around their yellow eyes. But Sora could take note that they had a familiar insignia upon their chests.

"Heartless!" Sora shouted. They were indeed Heartless, ones that he had never seen before. Ninja Heartless by the looks of it. But the thing was, wrapped around all their foreheads was a metal headband just like the ones in Konoha, but instead of a leaf theirs had the symbol of a musical note.

"Who are these guys?" Sasuke hissed, glaring at the Heartless with red Sharingan eyes.

"They're enemy ninja!" Naruto declared boisterously. He stared into their empty yellow eyes and shivered. "Really creepy enemy ninja! What's with them!?"

"Are they even human?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"No. They're Heartless! Watch out!" Sora yelled. He charged for the nearest Heartless Ninja and swung his Keyblade into its side. "Ha!"

_POOF_

"What!?" Sora exclaimed as the Heartless he attacked was covered in smoke and replaced by a log. He unintentionally knocked it aside with the Heartless nowhere to be seen. "How did...?"

"Sora, look out!" Kairi shouted. Sora eyes shot up to see the same Heartless coming down from above, shuriken between each of its claws. It whipped them at the Keyblader, Sora jumping out of the way for them to bury harmlessly into the ground. "Looks like they know a few tricks," Kairi said nervously.

"Big deal," Sasuke said calmly. "If these guys want to pick a fight I'll be more than happy to oblige. Try to keep up, Naruto."

"Grrrr! Shut up, Sasuke! Let's get them!" The all nodded and rushed out to clash with the Heartless.

It was a complicated battle. These Heartless had somehow been trained in the ninja arts and that was a problem for Sora and Kairi who weren't used to fighting such enemies. Martial arts, sharp weapons, and the ability to instantly replace themselves...these Heartless seemed to have it all. Luckily they had ninja friends of their own. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were a huge help in dealing with the creatures of darkness, using some of their own tricks to do them in. Naruto and his clones supported Sora with their kunai, going mano-a-mano-a-mano-a-mano with the Heartless. Even after a grueling sparring match with Sasuke, the blond ninja was somehow able to keep going.

"Take this you freaks!" Naruto shouted. Creating another clone beside him, he held out his hand. The clone began to swirl his fingers all around the real Naruto's hand, and something began to form, a swirling ball of crystal blue energy. "Rasengan!!" he cried when he was done. He thrust the energy into the nearest Heartless, the twisting energy so powerful that it was sent flying back, colliding with other Heartless on the way.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was having a much harder time. Blowing more fire at the agile ninja, he began to grow tired. Unlike Naruto, their match had taken its toll on him. Naruto just seemed to be full of extra energy but Sasuke wasn't as lucky. One managed to kick him while his back was turned then another nailed him in the chin.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried. She tried to go help him but more Heartless blocked her way, and Sasuke was helpless against the terrible pummeling. His Sharingan were no longer active, having lost too much energy to sustain them. They piled on top of him, bringing him to the ground and enveloping him in a sea of black.

Sasuke struggled to no avail against the Heartless mass, their weight too much for his weary body. Then he felt it. Sharp, painful claws seeping into his body, reaching through his essence. Reaching for his heart. It was almost unbearable. No. He wouldn't go out like this, he thought, ignoring the throbbing pain that was coming from his tattoo. He couldn't! He wasn't strong enough yet. He hadn't fulfilled his life purpose!

He hadn't yet gotten his revenge.

"AAAAAAAAARRGGHHH!!!!!" The Heartless were blown off Sasuke by a bright and shining light, sending them flying in all directions. The fighting all around stopped when the light reached their sensitive eyes, blinding and confusing them at the same time. The light soon dimmed down and everyone looked expectantly at what was within. Sasuke stood there, astonished and shocked. And when he looked at his right hand, his surprise increased tenfold. A Keyblade. It was blue like his shirt and where the blade met the hilt was the red Sharingan eye. The red and white fan on the back of his shirt hung from the keychain. _Destiny's Avenger_ went through his head, startling him more than he was already.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered in awe. She then gasped. "Look out!" One more Heartless Ninja remained, pouncing up at Sasuke from behind. Though the boy was still shocked, his instincts managed to kick in, rounding on the Heartless and chopping right through it. The remanding two halves dissipated away.

"What is that thing!?" Asked Naruto a little too loudly. "Where did it come from!?"

"It's a Keyblade," Kairi answered. "Sasuke's the Keyblader here."

"It's what we came here for," Sora explained, not taking his eyes off Sasuke. "To find the one who was strong enough to be chosen by it. And that's Sasuke." Naruto's jaw hit the ground.

"Why! Why is it always Sasuke!?" he whined. "What about me!? Just because everyone thinks Sasuke is so cool and happens to be chosen by some super cool sword doesn't make him better than me!!!"

Sasuke stared down at the weapon in his hands. As he held it he felt all traces of weariness in him wash away, leaving him whole and refreshed. He felt stronger, a lot stronger. He had taken out that Heartless like it was nothing. Was it all because of this? This thing, this Keyblade...he liked it.

He had no time to relish it when a Heartless shot up from the ground and grasped him around the neck in a death lock. "Sasuke!" Everyone shouted. More Ninja Heartless emerged from the ground around Sasuke, holding onto all his limbs to prevent any struggles which he blatantly tried to do. Then slowly he began to sink down into the shadows, dragging down his feet, then his waist.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto jumped and grabbed his arm before he was completely consumed, holding on as only Sasuke's head and arm were still above the pool of darkness. Sora and Kairi also grabbed his arm tried desperately to pull him out. "Hold on, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "We'll get you out! Just hold on!"

"Your gonna pull my arm off!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth. The force of the pull was too much and soon his head was pulled under too. Even with their combined effort the shadows were just to strong. Sasuke's hand slipped out of their grasp and into the darkness, the portal closing before them.

"No!" Sakura wailed, clawing at the earth. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" No matter how much she cried, Sasuke was gone from there. Naruto beat his fist on the ground.

"Where did he go!?" he demanded of Sora and Kairi, causing them too wince.

"I don't know," Sora groaned regrettably. "He could have been taken anywhere! The Heartless have never done this before!"

Sakura turned to them with faint tears in her eyes. "We need to get back to the village. Lady Tsunade will know what to do!"

"Good idea," Kairi agreed. "We can also get our friends to help!"

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Naruto yelled. Without another word he took off for the village. The others followed behind them with all the haste they could muster, hoping to save the boy whisked away by the darkness.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

In an unknown location, Sasuke rose out of the shadows onto the cold wooden floor. He panted on all fours, the experience of traveling through the darkness not exactly one he found settling. His newly acquired Keyblade lay not far from him but he was too dazed to notice.

He looked around after his vision had cleared a bit. His surroundings were dark, almost pitch black other than the few candles that were strewn about the room, giving it a creepy ominous feeling. There was no one here. No Naruto, no Sakura or those strangers. Not even any Heartless.

"Where the heck am I?" he wondered aloud, rubbing his aching skull.

"Hello, Sasuke."

Chills ran down Sasuke's spine and his eyes widened in horror at the very sound of the eerie voice. Slowly, he turned around, shaking slightly. Out of the shadows and into the candle light stepped a man, our what can only be assumed was a man. He had long black hair and wore light brown robes over black pants with a purple sash tied around his waist. His skin was deathly pale and his yellow eyes which were just like a snake's eyed Sasuke greedily.

"You," Sasuke hissed dangerously. "Orochimaru." The pale man known as Orochimaru smiled evilly.

"You remember me. I was hoping you would. So nice to see you again." His voice was high but at the same time deadly and sadistic by nature. "I'm glad we could have the chance to meet like this. We never really did get properly acquainted the last time."

Sasuke growled low. "Those things. Those Heartless. Are they yours?"

"Why yes they are. Meddling in the affairs of other worlds has gotten me quite a few fringe benefits." There was two chuckles in the darkness before two large figures emerged behind Orochimaru's shoulders. One looked like some kind of fat cat and the other was some kind of walking whale. Both were smiling dastardly.

"Well, snake eyes, we got you the kid," the whale grumbled.

"Now what? We're busy henchmen ya know. We got a schedule to keep!" the cat said irritably.

"All in good time," Orochimaru chided. "The Heartless are rather useful servants, aren't they, Sasuke?"

"What? Your regular servants weren't working out for you?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

"Sadly no. But don't worry, they found their uses. Heartless need to feed after all." Orochimaru smiled wickedly at Sasuke's horrified expression.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snarled.

Orochimaru chuckled lightly. "I thought it was obvious by now. I want you, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Ninja of the Leaf Village, member of the Uchiha clan with procession of the powerful Sharingan. And now..." He momentarily switched his gaze from Sasuke to the Keyblade laying by him. "...chosen wielder of the legendary Keyblade." The whale and cat looked startled at this.

"Do you know the legend of the Keyblade, Sasuke?" The boy scowled fiercely. "There are two legends actually. One said the Keyblade brought light and peace to the universe, the other is that it brought chaos and destruction. Which ever one is true, you have granted a great gift. Join me, Sasuke. I've already given you a taste of the power of darkness." Sasuke growled, idly touching the tattoo on his neck, remembering the power, when he lost all control. "You liked it, didn't you? Embrace the darkness, Sasuke. You'll find it quite...intoxicating." A long tongue licked his lips and cat and whale made disgusted faces, finding Orochimaru more then a little creepy.

Sasuke, still on his hands and knees, slowly rose from the floor. His emotionless face formed into a smirk and glared at the man with Sharingan blazing. "Sorry," he said. "But I really don't like to associate with freaks!" Quick as he could manage, Sasuke performed many hand signs then dropped his right arm when he was finished. Something took form in his hand, a ball of sparking blue lightning. It filled the room with its glow along with and its sparkling sound that resembled a thousand birds chirping wildly. The cat and whale took nervous steps back from the boy but Orochimaru didn't move an inch, still smiling his creepy smile. Then Sasuke took off, lightning reared back to shove into Orochimaru's chest. He would have done it too, if the man didn't speak his next sentence.

"I can help you get your revenge."

Sasuke stumbled in his run and his attack went out almost instantly. The lightning dispersed and Sasuke came to a slow halt right before the smiling Orochimaru. He stared up a the man, shock written all over his face.

"You...you what?" Sasuke gasped.

The snake-like man grinned. "You heard me. Your revenge. It's your entire purpose in life. You, the avenger. Everything you've worked for I can help you achieve. With the Keyblade and my knowledge of the darkness, we can become unstoppable." Memories came flooding back to Sasuke, memories that he'd rather stayed hidden. A young boy with dark hair, walking through his neighborhood, bodies scattered everywhere and blood splattered across the buildings. The same boy kneeling in front of two dead bodies, a man and a woman, their blood in pools on the floor. Through his tears the boy looked beyond, where out of the shadows emerged a man holding a sword and blood all over his person, red eyes shining.

Eyes just like his.

Sasuke tore away from his past and was brought back to Orochimaru's lair. That day still haunted him. He swore he'd become stronger to avenge all those lives who were unjustly ended. And to kill _him_. But to do that, he needed power. Only power would make him strong. Only power would fulfill his life purpose.

"I don't need your help!" he snapped.

"Really?" Orochimaru said smugly. "I seem to recall that you couldn't even fight off a few Heartless. That blond boy was faring much better then you did." Sasuke winced dejectedly. Naruto. "You can spend your whole life training and preparing but it will get you nowhere. Only the darkness can help you." He walked past Sasuke and picked up the Keyblade still on the floor before and vanished and appeared into Sasuke's hands. The whale and cat gulped and took a few more steps away from the boy. "The darkness and the Keyblade together as one."

Sasuke held the weapon, a new feeling beginning to run through him. He felt good, great in fact! But more importantly, he felt powerful. He didn't notice when his Keyblade began to change, turning from its original blue colour to a much darker one. The hand guard transformed to resemble leathery wings. And the red Sharingan eye in the center shifted, the black tomoe marks sliding like a kaleidoscope to form a more solid and sinister shape.

And Sasuke changed too. On the inside. His Keyblade only matched this change. The mark on his neck began to throb but he barely regarded it. Dark purple energy began to swirl around him, and the two animal henchmen hugged each other in fear. Only Orochimaru was able to take glee in this situation. His creepy smile grew wider as he felt Sasuke accept the darkness into his being. Sasuke opened his eyes, now burning red Sharingan.

"What do you need?"


	35. Chapter 35: Rescue Mission Gone Wrong

_I forgot to mention in my last chapter but, yes, I have seen the secret Final Mix ending and, yes, it was awesome. But it doesn't change a thing! The Chasers are the same in this story. The movie has even given me some great ideas!! So that's it! Here you go!_

Chapter 35

Quick foot falls echoed through the forest, marking the quick runs of Sora, Kairi and their new friends Naruto and Sakura. With all the haste they could manage, they rushed down the road for Konoha in the hopes of getting back their comrade.

"What do the Heartless want with Sasuke?", Sakura asked as they ran. "How come they only took him?"

"I don't know," Sora answered. "The Heartless act purely on instinct, only searching for hearts to devour and increase their numbers. I don't know why they've taken him."

"Someone must have been controlling them!" Kairi realized. "Someone who has some kind of interest in Sasuke."

"Who, then? Who did it!?" Naruto demanded.

"I know exactly who," Sakura growled. She said nothing more as the village gates came into view. They ran through with no hindering from the guards.

"Alright," Sora declared. "The first thing we'll do is find our friends and-" He didn't finish what he was going to say, as he came to observe the chaos that was going on in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"He's eating me out of house and home!!!!", cried the chef at the ramen noddle stand, emitting waterfalls of tears. Inuyasha was still in the spot where they had left him, sitting at the counter and eating ramen. Apparently, that was all he had been doing as there was a literal mountain of empty noodle bowls next to him. And he was still going strong, too, consuming bowl after bowl that the chef unwillingly set out for him. A rather portly looking boy in green with swirls on his cheeks and his headband on his head approached. Reaching for one of Inuyasha's bowls, the half-demon growled threateningly, and the boy smiled nervously and backed away.

"Your stupid dog bit me!!!" Beast stood in the street, snarling at a boy with a grey hooded jacket and two purple marks on his face. A little white dog was atop his head, also snarling, his directed at the hairy Keyblader.

"Well, sooorrrry!!!" the boy shot back. "Maybe he just though you were a dog yourself!! You certainly look the part!!" The little dog yipped as if agreeing with him. Beast growled menacingly.

"Maybe I should bite you so we can be even!!!!" Beast snarled, baring his fangs.

"Bring it on, ugly!!!" Sparks flew between their furious flaming eyes.

"Get away from me!!" Running through the streets was Mulan, as fast as her legs could carry her. "Will you just leave me alone!!"

"But you are a blooming flower of youth!!" Right on her tail was a very odd looking man. His black hair was bowl cut and his eyebrows were as thick as caterpillars. But the outfit he wore was the most outrageous thing: a green jumpsuit that covered and clung to his entire body. His Konoha headband was tied around his waist.

"Your beauty must be acknowledged!", he gushed as he ran. "Let me bask in your youthful glow! You are overflowing with it! A true queen of passion!!"

"Gai-sensei!" Coming up behind the man was a boy who looked like an exact double of the bowl-cut man. Same, hair, same eyebrows, same horrible jumpsuit. He carried a bouquet of roses in his bandaged hands. "I've gotten the flowers like you wanted, Gai-sensei! What kind of training is this?"

"No training, Lee," the man responded. "Today we are on a mission! A mission...of youthful love!!!" Lee gasped, dramatically. "Yes, my youthful pupil! Let us spread our joyous attitudes with this wondrous beauty!!!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!!!" Lee cried, tears of happiness flowing from his eyes.

"Please go away!!!" Mulan shouted, running as fast as she could from the man and his mini-me.

Sora, Kairi, Naruto and Sakura watched this all with unblinking eyes. "Well, you guys certainly are the life of the party here." Kakashi was suddenly beside them, looking at the situations with growing amusement. "They've disturbed the peace, cleaned out the ramen supply and caused a local uproar in half the time you would have, Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, ignoring his comment. "We need to speak to old lady Tsunade!"

"It's an emergency!" Sora added. Kakashi sighed in exasperation.

"Look no further," he said. He pointed to a large crowd gathered in the village centre. Perplexed by his words, they approached the people and waded their way through, finally coming to a disturbing sight on the other side.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs! Drink up me 'earties yo ho!" Jack Sparrow, devilish pirate captain and Tsunade, honourable village Hokage were prancing arm-in-arm in the middle of the crowd, stupid grins on their faces and both spot-lickin' drunk. "Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

"I love this song!" Tsunade laughed, guzzling down another gulp of Jack's wonderful drink.

"Ain't it grand, love!" Jack cried.

"And I love you!!" Tsunade shouted.

"I love me too!!!" The two laughed in unison and galavanted before the eyes of the stunned, slightly frightened villagers. Sora slapped his forehead. This was so much easier with Donald and Goofy.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Meanwhile, back aboard the _Shera_, kid super-genius Wade worked on his latest project: a small robot that had somehow found its way onto their ship while docked on Montressor spaceport. It almost looked like a blue and white trash can with many panels all over its cylindrical body. One cyber eye was in the center of its round head. Even though it obviously came here on its own, it was no longer functioning. They had found it in the ship's power cuplinks, apparently shorted out by a jolt of electricity. Wade sighed. It hurt to work on another project after he'd lost his first one. Cait Sith was probably the best thing he would ever make; and now it was gone after ridding the ship of that Chaser.

"Wrench please," he called to his new assistant. It was placed in his hand by the quiet Shelke. Wade would have liked it better if she talked a bit more, but he couldn't ask for a more capable assistant on _this _ship. "Once we get this guy up and running again, we can see what he was doing here. Things like this don't happen everyday. Well, for most people they don't."

Shelke merely nodded and stared out the window. As she looked at the many stars and beauties outside, something caught her eye. A slight shimmer in space. She couldn't really explain it, but for a brief moment she thought she saw something. A ship? She tried to get a better look when it suddenly vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Okay, screwdriver. Shelke?" Shelke was drawn away from the window when Wade called her. "Everything alright?" Shelke turned back to the window, the mysterious ship completely gone from sight.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Back in Hidden Leaf Village in the red Hokage building, Inuyasha, Jack, Mulan and Beast sat outside the door to Tsunade's office, lined up like they were waiting for detention. All of their fiascos had caused so much of a ruckus that several elite ninja had been called to detain them. Between tearing Inuyasha away from his food, breaking up Beast from the boy, calming Mulan down from her stupor, restraining Jack _and _the Hokage from their drunken frenzy; let's just say those ninja will never have a tougher assignment ever.

"What are we waiting for?" Jack asked out of the blue. The other Keybladers all glared at him. "No, seriously."

On the other side of the door, Sora, Kairi and Kakashi's team, what was left of it, had gathered in Tsunade's office. The mood inside became grim when Naruto and the others broke the news of Sasuke's kidnaping. (Though it was unclear if Tsunade was concerned or not, as she looked to be in pain, holding an ice pack to her head.)

"This is terrible news," she stated. "The last member of the Uchiha clan, captured. This is a serious blow to Konoha. Ow! My head..."

Kakashi looked over the assembled group. Naruto's fists were shaking with rage and Sakura looked very upset. His team was broken. He should have been there for them. "You said the culprits were these 'Heartless' you spoke of before. Why would they take Sasuke? What's their motive?"

"We think someone told them to do it," Sora replied.

"And I know who," Sakura said. Everyone looked at her expectantly and she paused before she continued. "Those Heartless were wearing the headband of the Sound Village." Kakashi and Tsunade gasped in shock.

"So that's it," Kakashi said gravely.

"Orochimaru," Tsunade hissed.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"A very powerful ninja," Tsunade explained, hatred clear in her voice. "And enemy of the Hidden Leaf. A man who relishes causing pain and suffering. I'm not even sure he is a man anymore. He was once a ninja of this very village, but his desire to gain power through whatever means necessary ended up getting him banished. Since then, he's held a bit of a grudge. After his exile, he founded his own village, one that he would control. The Village Hidden in the Sound."

"He attempted an attack on our village not long ago," Kakashi followed. "If those Heartless were wearing the Hidden Sound headband, then they most certainly belong to him."

"This guy sounds right up Maleficent's alley," Kairi said to Sora. Sora nodded in agreement.

"So what's this Orochimaru guy want with Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yeah! What's his problem!?" Naruto shouted. Kakashi observed his behavior.

"Orochimaru had always had an interest in him," Kakashi said. "Mainly because Sasuke possesses the Sharingan, one of the most powerful ninja abilities of all. The man is always searching for ways to further his own twisted designs. But this was a daring move. He's never attempted something like this in the past. What would trigger him to act like this?"

"The Keyblade," Sora realized aloud, attracting questioning looks. "Orochimaru must have known that Sasuke would be chosen to wield it, so he sent the Heartless to push Sasuke over the edge. Once he was sure, he sent more Heartless to capture him. Orochimaru must want the Keyblade!"

"Makes sense," Tsunade sighed. "As much sense as your magical key sword story makes anyway. How much trouble do you think that thing can cause in the wrong hands?"

How much trouble? Flashbacks of the Keyblade War came to Sora. All those worlds engulfed in darkness and flame, all at the hands of three armoured warriors wielding Keyblades. "More trouble then you can possibly imagine." Tsunade's brow creased over her forehead jewel, entwining her fingers in deep thought. It was awhile before she said anything. No one interrupted her.

"Very well," she finally announced. "Sasuke Uchiha must be rescued and brought back to the village. We have to keep this under wraps as the villagers might panic. For this mission I will assemble an elite team of ninja to-"

"NO!" Naruto suddenly shouted, startling everyone in the room. The boy was panting, possibly from his outburst, possibly from his rage. "Forget your team, old lady! He's our teammate! We're going after Sasuke ourselves!" Everyone balked at the blond ninja's declaration.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered.

"You're speaking out of turn, Naruto," Kakashi stated sternly.

"I don't care! You don't understand! Sasuke is always acting so high and mighty, he thinks he's better then everyone else. And on missions, he's always the one that ends up helping me. And I hate it! But now, now he needs _my_ help!" Sora blinked, staring almost admirably at the young boy, picturing a younger version of himself saying the same thing about his friends.

Kakashi sighed in annoyance. "Sora, you seem to be a smart boy," he said to the spiky haired Keyblader. "Please talk some sense into my misguided student." Sora nodded.

"Naruto," Sora said, sternly. "You can't go after Sasuke on your own." Naruto growled and bowed his head while Kakashi nodded in agreement. "At least not without me, you can't!"

"That's right, Naruto, not without...what!?" Kakashi exclaimed. Naruto's head shot back up.

"Rescuing Sasuke is his area, beating up Heartless is ours," Sora replied with a grin to Naruto's hopeful eyes. "Hope you don't mind me tagging along." Naruto responded with a grin of his own.

"Not at all!" he answered.

"If Sora's going, then I'm going, too!" Kairi declared.

"We'll go together!" Sakura exclaimed.

"If we can drop the drama for a moment," Tsunade interrupted, rather annoyed but also mildly impressed. "I'd like to point out that I'm not about to allow four children to take on a ninja as dangerous as Orochimaru."

"That's why we're going with them!" The door slammed open and in its frame stood Beast, and behind him Mulan, Inuyasha and Jack.

"You know, part of eavesdropping involves not revealing that you're listening," Jack sighed. "Hello, lovely!" he said waving at Tsunade in a flirtatious voice. She grinned and waved back.

Sora looked over the assembled group. "You've got your elite team right here, Lady Tsunade," he said. Tsunade also looked over the gathering. She barely knew these people and yet they were offering, no, demanding to help them. Strangers to their village willing to help out of kindness. It was poetic in a way. She smirked at her own humour.

"Very well," she said. "Naruto, Sakura." The two young ninja stood straight. "This will be your team, your mission, retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru and the Heartless. I am entrusting this to all of you. Farewell and good luck." Kakashi smiled proudly under his mask. His students were truly great. Naruto nodded with a grin, as did Sakura.

"Alright guys!" Naruto shouted. "Let's go save some Sasuke butt!"

Kakashi and Tsunade watched them all go before Tsunade suddenly sighed. "I guess sometimes you just have to let go."

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Kakashi said admirably.

"What? Oh, I was talking about Jack taking the rum with him. That's some quality stuff. But it's only half as good as the man." She giggled naughtily with Kakashi rolling his uncovered eye, wondering how in the world someone like her was appointed Hokage.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Searching without any lead on where they were going proved difficult for the rescue party. They had left through the gates of Konoha over an hour ago with no idea how to follow the Heartless trail. They had no footprints or anything else to work with. Not even Inuyasha's canine nose could pick up any scent of Heartless or Sasuke, though he did stay wary of Naruto. Sora hadn't forgotten about what he said before about the young boy.

"Thank's for backing me up back there, Sora," Naruto said as they trudged through the forests. "How come you did it?"

Sora smiled. "Well, part of the reason is that we need to investigate the Heartless," he explained. "But another reason, you remind me a lot of myself." Naruto's eyes, which Sora noticed were also like his, shone with pride. "You're strong, you care about your friends, and you're not very bright." Sora chuckled when Naruto's head drooped. "But, more importantly, you really care about your friends, don't you?"

"They're the most important thing in the world to me," Naruto said solemnly. He smiled as he remembered the past. "Because they're the first friends I ever had. I'm an orphan. I grew up completely alone for as long as I can remember. No parents, no friends. Nothing. Living alone in an apartment for six years. The only reason I survived is because the last Hokage was so nice to me. He enrolled me in the academy where I learned to be a ninja. The day I graduated from the ninja academy and was placed on a team with Sakura and Sasuke, that was when my life began." This boy really was like him, Sora realized. The day he met Riku and Kairi, that was when he became truly happy.

"All my life I've never been acknowledged," Naruto continued. "So I have a dream that'll make people acknowledge me! Become the Hokage: the strongest ninja in the village! Then people will no who I am! Me! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"We'll find him, Naruto," Sora assured with a smile, which Naruto returned gratefully.

"Do we have ANY idea where we're going!?" Beast finally snapped, not one for holding in his dismay.

"Sorry, guys," Naruto chuckled uncertainly. "This was a lot easier in my head. But he couldn't have gone far right? Right?"

"Oh yes. What are we to do?" Jack drawled sarcastically. "We are lost in the forest with no ups or downs as to where we are. If only somebody here had a magical compass that could point the way out to us. But where oh where are we going to find someone as handsome and fantastic as that?" The Keybladers glared at Jack. "Jeez. If looks could kill." He walked over to the blond haired ninja, summoning his Keyblade on the way. "Okay, lad, here's how it works. You take the compass, think of your mate, and we'll all be back home in time for rum with a Holage, savvy?"

Naruto nodded and took the compass on the chain. "Sakura, maybe we should both do this," Naruto said to the pink haired girl. "We might get more of a result." Sakura nodded. Walking over, she and Naruto held the compass in their hands. The dial spun wildly out of control and everyone huddled around to see the result.

"Round and round she goes," Beast quipped.

"Where she stops...," Jack finished. Suddenly the dial stopped turning and eight pairs of eyes turned towards a knot of trees where it was now pointing. And it was in that exact direction where the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard.

"Someone's coming!" Inuyasha snarled, bringing out his Keyblade. The others followed suit while Naruto and Sakura drew kunai. Whoever was coming was getting closer, their steady footfalls becoming louder. The heroes prepared themselves. Heartless or Orochimaru, they were prepared for anything. But they weren't prepared for what emerged from the forest.

Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto and Sakura cried. There he stood, the missing Uchiha boy, panting heavily and leaning against the trunk of a tree. His face was a mask of exhaustion. Sakura and Naruto immediately ran over to him, the girl wrapping her hands around his neck "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said grudgingly, pushing her off him. "I'm just a little tired."

"Wow. Finding him was _really _easy," Jack stammered.

"We're even greater than I thought," Inuyasha stated. "Can we go back know? I'm still hungry."

"Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto asked urgently. "How did you get away?"

"Was it Orochimaru?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke grunted slightly. "Yeah. It was him. Those things, those Heartless, after they captured me they took me to him. To Orochimaru. He said some crazy things about darkness and evil and all that before he locked me up. But I was able to escape. That Keyblade thing was somehow able to open my prison."

"Breaking out of prison or breaking open a treasure chest, the Keyblade's got it all!" Jack exclaimed. While everyone took in Sasuke's tale, Beast frowned. There was something... different about Sasuke then when he had last seen him. He just couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something in the boy's eyes that didn't sit right with him.

"I had to fight through a lot of Heartless to get out of there," Sasuke continued. "I barely escaped with my life. But I got out."

"Wow, that's so cool, Sasuke!" Sakura gushed, much to Naruto's apparent jealousy.

"But, more importantly," Sasuke said, a smirk forming on his lips. "I know where Orochimaru's lair is!"

"Really?" Naruto asked. "You know where to find him?" Sasuke nodded. "You know what that means!"

"We can go back to the town as heroes with no dangerous adventures?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Nope!"

"We can go after Orochimaru!" Kairi realized. Beast's frown deepened.

"Do you remember the way?" Mulan asked Sasuke.

He nodded. "Yeah. He's hiding out in the Rice Country. There's a hidden base there, full of Heartless."

"That's pretty far away," Sakura whispered.

"Well if it's full of Heartless, we have no choice," Sora said. "Lead the way, Sasuke!" Sasuke nodded. Not wasting any time, he took off into the forest. The others followed after him quickly, not noticing Beast's disapproving look.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The quiet forests surrounding Konoha were suddenly broken of their peaceful silence as a loud humming split the air, and something passed over the green trees. The source of the disturbance could not be seen by the naked eye. Invisible things are never easy to see. Small animals scattered in fear of the foreign noise, running for whatever cover they could find. The air began to swirl in a clearing along with the sound of something heavy, possibly metallic, touching down. Then it was deathly quiet. No animals, no breeze. Nothing. Only the sound of the fast steps of approaching people pierced the silence.

"It came from this way. I'm sure of it." Two people jumped into the clearing. One was a man dressed in a blue outfit and green vest wearing a metal headband around his head. He had a thick blue beard and a cigarette in his mouth. The other was a beautiful black haired woman with red eyes. Her entire outfit seemed to be white bandages that covered her body. She also wore a headband.

"There's nothing here," the woman said, confused. "Nothing at all."

"But, I don't get it," the man said scratching his head. "That noise came in this direction. It was unmistakable. But there's nothing here. At least not that we can see." He took a long puff of his cigarette. "I don't know, Kurenai, maybe I'm just going senile." He walked forward a few steps, a billow of smoke following behind him.

_SMACK_

"OW! What the!?" He held his nose after just walking into something solid and _very _hard. But the thing was, there was nothing there. Just an empty clearing surrounded by trees. Kurenai blinked in confusion. Regaining his bearings, the man walked forward, cautiously this time, feeling the air before him. His hands fell on the surface of something cold and hard in mid-air. He knocked on it a couple of times, a loud clanging resounding when he did. Whatever it was, it was made of metal. He couldn't describe it.

"The boys back home are never gonna believe this," he muttered.

Kurenai suddenly tensed. "Asuma," she whispered, looking about cautiously. "There's someone here." The man, Asuma, raised an eyebrow. He frowned and then nodded, eyes shifting left to right. Carefully, he reached into his pockets, almost casually. When he pulled them out, his hands were now outfitted with bladed brass knuckles, razor sharp knives glinting in the sun. Kurenai reached for her weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai blade, keeping it clenched tightly.

For a while, they didn't move an inch, the gentle breeze the only sound to be heard. Until finally, Asuma rounded and thrust his fist through the air, colliding with something unseen. His eyes widened in shock. Whatever he hit began to slowly appear before them, Asuma's fist clenched tightly in its own palm. It towered above Asuma. The metal helmet it wore was terrifying to behold up close, and it wore a necklace decorated by skulls. It was unlike anything they'd ever seen before. And its strength was incredible. The clawed hand gripping Asuma's fist nearly crushed the bone, but his weapons had managed to draw blood. Not red blood, but bright green. Asuma clenched his teeth and the creature growled low, two razor sharp blades extending from its armoured wrist.

"Asuma!" Kurenai cried, whipping her knife straight at it. Her kunai was knocked away when its wrist blades deflected them, giving Asuma the opening he needed, another brass knuckled fist for the monster's head, scratching the surface of its helmet. The creature snarled, and retaliated, clashing steel with the bearded ninja, its wrist blades against his bladed knuckles. Fast, powerful, skilled: the creature possessed all these traits. Another swipe of its blades and Asuma's cigarette was sliced in half.

"Asuma! Get back!" Kurenai shouted. The man was all but happy to comply, not really one to fight without a death stick in his mouth. Avoiding another attack, he jumped over to Kurenai's side, nearly out of breath, while the creature faced them, ready to take them both on at once. But before it could, the female ninja performed a hand sign.

The world through the creature's concealed eyes changed. The forest and field melted away and mixed together, forming intangible colors. It all swirled together like a blender. It burned its brain and the creature swaggered slightly. This strange attack was messing with its head, and working pretty well. It was difficult to stay focused when your own mind was playing tricks on you.

The strange enemy managed to raise its arm and tapped into the armour with rapid finger movements. His helmet's vision did the rest of the work, and the warped scenery shifted again. The swirling forest disappeared and it found itself back to normal with the two shocked ninja standing before it.

"It broke free of my genjutsu?" Kurenai gasped. Once it was sure it was back to normal, the creature reached for its belt, pulling out some kind of weapon. It was a disk, blinking with lights, edges clearly razor sharp except for the hand grip with which he held it. A flick of its wrists and it whizzed through the air at a speed that alarmed the two ninja. "Look out!" They dropped to the ground and it flew over head but, to their dread, it somehow turned around and came right back for them. They dodged it again and again, jumping around with ninja reflexes, but it just kept coming back. Another pass was able to take off a small part of Kurenai's black hair, then it returned to the creature's hand, catching the hand grip expertly.

"Kurenai," Asuma panted, his eyes glued to the very strange and very strong opponent. "Let's head back to the village."

"What? But-"

"We don't know what this thing is or what else it's capable of. We should report this to the Hokage before anything else happens." Kurenai frowned but knew it was the wise thing to do. And this thing really did freak her out a little. With ninja speed, they retreated into the forest, rapidly jumping from tree branch to tree branch back to Konoha.

The hunter watched them go silently, slipping his disk back into his belt. He needn't chase them, they weren't the prey he was looking for. But they would still prove useful. Switching visions yet again, a thermal trail through the trees appeared before him. The path for him was set. He typed in more commands in his wrist computer. The experienced hunter must always remember to recall past information, made much easier with the recording device he wore in his helmet, which now played out the conversation he needed to hear.

"..._back to the village_."

The village it was, then.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"We've been running for hours!" Jack whined as thy ran through what seemed like a never-ending forest. This was not an exaggeration. They had literally been doing nothing but running for the longest time under the direction of Sasuke, with no sign of stopping anytime soon. Wherever Orochimaru's lair was it was certainly far away. But Sasuke must have known where he was going, though it seemed like they were just going in several different directions. "Pirates aren't made for running! Unless it's from danger! They flooooow with the sea!"

"Well, flow with the earth, Captain!" Mulan retorted.

"How much farther, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they ran.

"We've gotta be getting closer by now!" Sora called.

"We're almost there. Just be patient!" Sasuke answered, not slowing down. He had been saying that for awhile now and no Orochimaru yet. Beast scowled as he ran behind Jack. Something just wasn't right, his beastly instincts were sure of it. He couldn't shake this feeling off.

"So, Sasuke," he said to the leading boy. "Where exactly in the Rock Country is Orochimaru's hideout?"

"It's located around these grassy plains just outside..." Sasuke faltered when he realized his slipup. The others didn't miss it either, everyone coming to a halt with Sasuke's back standing before them.

"Funny," Beast grumbled. "Didn't you say that he was in the _Rice _Country?" Sasuke growled under his breath.

"Don't worry!" Naruto laughed. "Sasuke just got mixed up is all! Rock, Rice. Anybody can make that mistake! Right Sasuke?" Sasuke still didn't look at them.

"Yeah...right," he said slowly.

Sora frowned, eyes narrowing accusingly. "How did you say you escaped Orochimaru?"

"I fought my way out," Sasuke growled. "Is that a problem?"

"As a matter a fact it is," Inuyasha said, looking Sasuke up in down. "It's amazing that a kid like you escaped a place full of Heartless without so much as a scratch. Some might call it impossible." Sasuke's fists clenched.

"Loose lips sink ships, mate," Jack slurred. "I should know." By now everyone was suspicious of the dark haired boy.

"Hey, cut it out, you guys!" Naruto snapped. "Why are you all accusing Sasuke like that!? I'm sure he has a good explanation for everything! Right Sasuke?" Sasuke still didn't look at them and stood silent.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

The boy still didn't respond. The uncomfortable silence that filled the forest made everyone tense up. Finally, the silence was broken by Sasuke, who slowly began to laugh. A slow quiet laugh that slowly began to grow louder, and much more maniacal. Soon his head was held high, howling with uncontrollable laughter, echoing through the trees and filling the air.

"What's the joke? I don't get it," Jack whispered to Beast. Sasuke's laughter soon died down to a slight chuckle, and everyone was left in an even more uncomfortable silence

"I can't believe I made such an amateur mistake," he chuckled. "It's more like something you would do, Naruto. I guess your idiocy is contagious." He laughed again at his own joke.

"He's gone insane," Mulan whispered as the boy continued to laugh. Then something happened. The tattoo on the back of Sasuke's neck began to change. From three comma marks it became many, moving across the left side of his body before their very eyes. It spread like a wild flame across his face and along his arm but he seemed to welcome it.

"Running was getting a bit tiring anyway," he continued. "I'm what you might call..." He rounded around and everyone was shocked at his new appearance. The tattoo had spread all over his face, now large black splotches on his complexion, like a disease. Sharingan glowed with this terrible power. "...a take action kind of guy!"

"Sasuke," Sakura whimpered in horror. She had seen this before, and had hoped to forget about it. "What's going on?"

"Where's Orochimaru!?" Naruto demanded, the trust finally growing thin. His slow mind was finally able to detect that something was definitely wrong.

Sasuke chuckled again. "By now? Probably attacking the village." Looks of alarm and shock passed over the group's faces. "Yeah, that's right. And without the Keybladers there to protect it, that place is going straight to hell."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

All was peaceful in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

A clear sunny day over the bustling metropolis gave birth to the happy mood that was going around. Civilians and ninja alike went on with their daily lives. It was a particularly good day because those weird strangers were no longer present; they could all get along okay now.

They never saw it coming.

At the large wooden gates the two ninja standing guard suddenly stood alert as two unknown figures began approaching down the path. One was abnormally tall and looked like a whale while other was round and rotund resembling a cat. The fat one was spinning some kind of ball on his finger and wearing a smug grin.

"Halt! State your business!", one of the guards shouted. The two didn't stop and the guards immediately tensed. But before they could react the cat tossed the ball he was spinning, rolling it along the ground until it stopped between the two ninja. They momentarily forgot the intruders to stare questionably at the colourful sphere before them. But, without it warning, it exploded; the force was enough to send both guards hurtling back and crashing into unconsciousness, leaving the gates utterly unprotected. The two intruders stopped at the now defenseless gates.

"Nothing like the calm before the storm," Gantu said, almost philosophically.

"You gettin' soft on me, Gantu?", his partner, Pete, asked.

"Nah. Just something I like to say before I start blasting stuff." Pete chuckled again. With a snap of his chubby fingers, their intentions became clear. Hundreds of Ninja and Shadow Heartless appeared around them, innumerable yellow eyes in a sea of shadow, an army of pure darkness.

"Alright Heartless!!" Pete hollered. "You are minions of the bad guys! There is no tomorrow! Today, this place is going down! We'll trounce these stupid ninja for Orochimaru! For evil! For general ungood everywhere!"

"ATTACK!!!" Gantu commanded pointing through the gates. And they did. Like a black tide they descended through the open gates, stampeding madly towards the unsuspecting village.

Meanwhile, Tsunade, the village Hokage, sat at her desk behind a pile of paperwork, trying her best not to fall asleep. When she had taken this job no one had informed her of all the work that was involved. The only thing that kept her going was thought of guzzling down that sweet tasting rum when the others got back. And she knew they would be back, with Sasuke in tow.

But the paperwork had to be put aside when she heard alarmed shouts outside her window. Standing up to look outside, she was shocked to see explosions going off in her village. Fiery arcs went up through the buildings, and she knew that this wasn't normal. The screams and cries of civilians filled the air: cries about invaders, enemies, monsters. Whatever was the cause, it was spreading through her village like a plague.

"What's going on?" she asked herself as she watched the madness. Something was coming at her at an alarming rate, soaring through the air straight for her office window. All at once her wall was blown apart, destroying her desk, sending paper and shards of glass everywhere. She raised her arms to prevent the debris from striking her face; as she lowered them, she saw the source of all this chaos standing in the wall's hole, snake-like eyes gleaming.

"Orochimaru," she hissed at the pale man smirking down at her, anger and hate boiling within her.

"Tsunade," Orochimaru drawled with a sharp-toothed grin. "How nice to see again. It really has been too long. You look like you're doing quite well with yourself. And Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village? You've certainly come a long way." Tsunade growled. The creep she once knew hadn't changed a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade spat with malice.

"Mmm. Let's see. An army of ruthless Heartless at my command and a village that has been a thorn in my side for far too long. What could I possibly be doing here?" Tsunade's fists clenched angrily. "The Leaf Village may have powerful ninja at it disposal, but you've never faced the terrible power of darkness before."

"You bastard!!" she snapped. Orochimaru's smile grew wider.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to speak to your old teammate?" He chuckled cruelly. "You're not a very smart Hokage, are you? Sasuke's kidnaping was all a trap, you see. Now, the only ones who can save you are miles away. Take pride in the fact that you've doomed your own village." Tsunade didn't respond with an angry comment as he expected she would. Instead, she smiled. It was a smile that held no compassion for the long haired man before her.

"Talk is cheap," she said as she removed her green coat, revealing her flawless bare shoulders and forearms. She stretched her neck side to side, cracks sounding in the muscles. "And you are really starting to tick me off." Orochimaru suddenly found himself flying out the Hokage building at an incredible rate after being punched by the blond haired woman with enough strength to crumble a mountain. Streaking through the air and plowing into the Konoha streets below, the villainous ninja wearily shook off the feeling of being run over by a pack of elephants. The sounds of his invasion reached his ears. Crowds of people rushed past to escape the danger, while Konoha Ninja battled against Heartless Ninja. The clash of weapons, the screams of civilians, he relished it all.

But the relishing was short-lived as the female Hokage came at him from above. He quickly leapt out of the way, just in time to avoid another punch that crushed the ground he stood on, sending a few fleeing people stumbling. As she rose out of the crater, she scowled fiercely at her former teammate. Not a lot of people would have thought that this beautiful blond was a one woman wrecking crew. But Orochimaru knew from first hand experience and had a few tricks up his own sleeve. Literally.

Raising his arms, live hissing snakes arced out of his sleeves and shot for Tsunade, their sharp fangs glistening in her eyes. She dodged a few and knocked the rest away, being careful to avoid their poisonous teeth, then rushed Orochimaru. The two met and engaged in a deadly dance of hand-to-hand, punches and kicks exchanged left and right. Orochimaru's strikes were like a coiled cobra but he was hard pressed to avoid Tsunade's freakishly strong attacks, knowing that just one hit might be his downfall. They moved though the village, jumping from rooftops to the streets in an epic duel while the battle for Konoha raged all around them. These two powerful ninja would determine its fate, for better or for worse.

Orochimaru's next move was a surprising one. Out of his mouth shot his tongue, which grew to an impossible length, straight at the Hokage while she was in the air. It wrapped around her neck and squeezed, Tsunade gasping as it became harder to breath. But Orochimaru didn't stop there, his sadistic nature wouldn't allow it. What proceeded was the blond haired woman being flung into the ground, through the walls of houses and, finally, to top it all off, sent flying through a swath of buildings.

As she picked herself up out of the rubble, Tsunade glared hatefully at Orochimaru as he came strolling towards her, that stupid smile still on his face. She prepared her fighting stance again, but a blast of green plasma energy that struck her back sent her to her knees. Gantu and Pete stood behind her, both grinning evilly, a smoking blaster pistol in Gantu's hands. Orochimaru shared their grins in full, approaching the fallen Tsunade, who was wearily trying to get back up. Her village was in disarray, Sasuke was still missing, and she was caught in a battle she was not sure she could win.

'_This could be a problem,'_ she thought.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sasuke faced the still shocked Keybladers and his two teammates, who were wondering if this was _really _Sasuke. This Sasuke had just told them that he had betrayed his own village, their own home. The blotches on his face seemed to spread further along his body as he smirked at them, totally unfazed by his deeds.

"It was a simple plan, really," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Lure away the only ones who could stop the Heartless. And while the village was helpless, strike."

"My rum lady is in trouble!?" Jack cried dramatically. "You little bugger! Beasty, why didn't you say something before?" Beast growled at the pirate.

"Sasuke!!!" Naruto snarled at the dark haired boy. "Why!? Why would you do this?!"

Sasuke chuckled again. "Power, loser. Orochimaru promised me he'd give me power if I'd help him. The power of darkness. Oh, and I forgot to mention what would happen if you were to find out about this." In his hand, in a flash of dark energies, appeared his Keyblade. But it had changed since the last time they'd seen it. Darker, and much more sinister looking now, matching his new appearance perfectly. It leaked with shadows.

"His Keyblade," Kairi whispered. "It's...changed." She felt terrible dark power leak from its form sending shivers down her spine.

"Sasuke!" Sora shouted. "Don't you know that Keybladers are supposed to help people!? They're supposed to fight the darkness, not join it! How could you side with Orochimaru!?"

"Darkness is the only way," the boy responded. "I've never felt so good in my life. It's incredible! All this strength given to me so easily! And you want me to use this thing for good? You've gotta be joking! With this thing, I can do anything I want. Nothing can get in my way now!" Sora couldn't believe his ears. This boy he really was just like Riku. Tempted by the dark to fulfill his undying ambitions.

"Forget it, Sora," Beast growled. "This kid is far from saving."

"The bad guys got to him before we could," Inuyasha snarled.

"He's not the same as he once was," Mulan stated. Sora just didn't think it was possible. A Keyblader that would turn against the light. Sasuke was not just going down Riku's path.

He was going down the path of the Chasers.

"But Sasuke," Sakura stammered, trying anything to bring him back to good. "What about the village? It's your home."

"How can you just turn your back on them!?" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke scowled fiercely. "The village? The village!? I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, Naruto. I hate that place!" Naruto and Sakura gasped. "That stupid village full of happy smiling faces. They have no idea the pain I've been through, what I've had to suffer. That place was a prison without bars, keeping me from my true potential. They were just holding me back! I was wasting my time with those weaklings. And with you two." Sasuke glared with Sharingan blazing. "Naruto. You loser. Thinking you could keep up with me. We're centuries apart. " Naruto's fists clenched in righteous anger. How could he say these things? His anger built up inside. And something began to stir. "That village means nothing to me! Only power matters. Only power can make me strong! Only when I'm stronger can I get my revenge!!!!" He snapped his Keyblade at the ready. "And I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way!!!"

"You..."

Sasuke paused at Naruto's whispered word. He was expecting the boy to burst into fits as he usually does. But he just stood there, head bowed low, casting a dangerous shadow over his face. "You...," he said again, slightly louder. The air around Naruto began to boil as his fists shook with controlled anger. From all over his body seeped red energies, surrounding his entire person, pouring off of him in droves and through his friends. His friends, however, were in stunned silence, slowly backing away from the boy as a strange power began to envelope him. But Inuyasha knew this power immediately. He hadn't felt it ever since he'd left his world but knew it right away.

Demon.

Sasuke also watched in shocked silence, his determination slowly dying away as the transformation took place. Naruto's hands slowly grew claws with sickening crunching sounds and the whisker marks on his face thickened, all the while the red energy showering off him.

But something else began to happen. The intense power radiating off the boy began to form in his hand, concentrating into a long column that began to harden into a solid form. What looked like nine orange tails coiled around to form the blade. The hand guard became the face of a frightening creature, its open face frozen in anger and eyes glowing as red as the boy holding it. _Nindo_ was what Naruto heard, but he didn't notice or care.

"A Keyblade," Sora gasped. The weapon Naruto now held was a Keyblade, resembling some kind of nine-tailed fox. Why it was in that form Sora did not know. He was still in awe of what was happening to Naruto.

"Sakura," Naruto said to the stunned girl, his voice now deep and intimidating, but not taking his eyes off of Sasuke. "Take everyone back to the village. Go and save our home."

"B-but Naruto," Sakura whispered and cringed when he rounded on her, seeing for the first time that his beautiful his aquamarine eyes had become deadly red slits.

"GO!!!" he snarled with sharp fangs. Sakura balked. Naruto never yelled at her before. She had never seen this side of him. What Sasuke said and did must have cut deep. She didn't want to leave them both, but she knew she had to help the village. Besides, if anyone could get Sasuke back to normal, it was Naruto. She hardened her features, and nodded determinedly.

"Come on," she said to the Keybladers. She turned round and headed back down the path to village with her friends behind her, but not without giving one last look at both her teammates.

Now only Naruto and Sasuke stood in the forest, facing each other. Their eyes were locked, both orbs red, one set Sharingan, the other...something more. Their Keyblades were clutched tightly in their hands, neither one willing to back down but both knowing what was about to happen.

Sasuke finally broke the silence. "It looks like I'm not the only one who's special," he whispered. "I have a confession to make, Naruto. I've always wanted to fight you. Not just in some sparring match, for real." He chuckled and shook his head. "We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've pushed me, I've pushed you. We've both grown with each experience. But this goes beyond you, Naruto. This is about my destiny!" Naruto growled feral, the beast within him slowly taking control.

Both Keyblades were raised, and both were ready. No further words were exchanged; they were no longer needed. Then they both moved as if one, rushing at each other with cries of battle ringing through the air.

Destiny's duel was on.

_For you Naru-tards that are wondering, Orochimaru's arms work now because Maleficent fixed him up. Peace out, people!_


	36. Chapter 36: Battle for the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 36

The skies above Konoha bled as the village burned below. Konoha was engulfed in flames by the Heartless invasion. The village was a cauldron of battle. The citizens were safe, having retreated to a safe house in the wake of the invasion, leaving the Konoha Ninja to fend off the attack. The Leaf ninjas were strong and steadfast but they'd never faced an enemy like the Heartless before, let alone an army of them. This attack had caught them unprepared and off-guard, with no time to rally any kind of defense. In short, they were losing. Giant Heartless snakes rampaged through the neighborhoods, spitting fire from their fanged mouths, too massive for anyone to stop. Ninja Heartless engaged Konoha ninja while Shadow Heartless swarmed the streets. It was too much for them to handle.

Konoha continued to burn.

"Village Hidden in the Leaves?" Pete laughed in the streets as he and Gantu coordinated the invasion. "Don't make me laugh! Once we're done with this place, we'll give it a new name!"

"How about Village Hidden in the Darkness!" Gantu shouted, blasting holes with his pistol in already burning buildings. Pete laughed loudly.

"I like it!" He pulled out one of his spherical bombs, tossing it over his shoulder and through the window of a building, laughing louder when it blew it into rubble. It seemed like nothing could stop the Heartless menace. They were just too many and too powerful.

But luckily, help was on the way.

Through the mangled gates came the Keybladers, lead by Sakura. Upon arriving they were met with the terrible sight of the burning village. They had run here with all the speed they could muster, but it looked like they were too late.

"Oh no!" Sakura gasped, watching her home go up in flames.

"You know that expression, 'can't stand the heat, get out of the fire'?" Jack asked, eyeing the fire. "I'm feeling a lot of heat and seeing a lot of fire...do you get where I'm going with this?"

"Come on, guys!" Sora shouted, summoning his Keyblade. "We've got a lot of work to do!" The other's Keyblades appeared in their hands. Wasting no more time, they all charged into the battle, to save the village and put a stop to Orochimaru's invasion.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Deep within the forests of Konoha, the battle between the two teammates, the two friends, raged on. Naruto and Sasuke, now both wielders of the Keyblade, clashed in a epic duel. The Keyblade's powers were still completely new to both of them, but their inexperience was overcome by their mutual desire to fight the other. This was not good against evil or light against dark; this was Naruto against Sasuke. Personally. Nothing else mattered anymore. There was no Orochimaru, there was no Konoha, only two young bond brothers, and the damage they've done to each other.

Sasuke's Keyblade, Destiny's Avenger, thrust through the red-eyed Naruto clones while the black tattoo spread further over his body. Each clone wielded the fox-shaped Keyblade, Nindo, and kept it gripped in their clawed hands, growling ferally for battle. Sasuke, surrounded by Narutos, slashed and chopped down every one that came. His Sharingan eyes were able to keep up with each one with relative ease but there still were a lot of them. Back flipping into the centre of the clones, his hand formed a familiar sign: the fireball technique, with a Keyblade twist. When the flames spouted from his lips, his weapon sliced through it in an arc, spreading the fire all around him. Every clone was engulfed and destroyed.

But the flames were suddenly siphoned off by the real Naruto, spinning his Keyblade rapidly to put them out, rushing onward for Sasuke as he did. The other boy was there to meet him, and their Keyblades connected, cosmic powers colliding. Exchanges flashed. After many sparring matches, they knew each other better than brothers, almost completely equal. Slashes were parried or met with punches and kicks; leaps were sidestepped and countered. But Sasuke was still able to score a hit, cutting Naruto's sleeve and breaking skin. His celebration was short lived however, because the wound suddenly glowed red and vanished, completely healed.

"How is it, Sasuke?" Naruto growled in-between strikes. "Is this the kind of power you always wanted!? Was worth it worth throwing away everything you had!?"

"One-hundred percent!" Sasuke yelled. Another swing of his Keyblade pushed Naruto back, but to his surprise another Naruto clone he hadn't seen jumped over the real one's back and swung its own Keyblade, connecting with Sasuke's jaw. Out of nowhere rushed four more clones on every side of Sasuke, and all four struck him upwards, sending him flying into the air. As he rose to the sky, he opened his eyes and saw that this combo was not done yet, as the real Naruto bore down upon him from the above, Keyblade raised to strike. Sasuke twisted and regained himself, his Keyblade swinging to collide with Sasuke's in mid-air.

This battle wasn't over yet.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

A young girl all in purple, with a blonde ponytail hit the ground hard in the dirt roads of the Hidden Leaf Village. Struggling to get back up, her weary blue eyes turned toward the giant Heartless Snake she had been battling. It was bearing down on her, knocking down structures in its slithering wake, rushing to gobble her up in one bite. She closed her eyes tight for the inevitable end.

But, apparently, it wasn't inevitable. A fantastic roar split the air and in came Beast, flying through the air, Keyblade raised above his head, then slamming it down _hard _on the snake's skull. A painful hiss sounded its final breath before it collapsed to the earth and dissipated away, a floating heart signifying its destruction. Beast's paws landed on the earth, Keyblade still gripped in his claws, rose keychain dangling from the hilt. Turning his head, he met the startled girl's eyes. A smirk played on his lips before he went off into battle once more, the girl watching him go with admiring eyes.

Mulan stood in the centre of a burning swath of buildings, the flames licking their way across the structures as if devouring a feast. But Mulan stood undaunted in the wake of the destruction. She was in her element after all. Her Keyblade was raised above her head. The fire that ate away the buildings was suddenly pulled away and absorbed into her weapon, siphoned up into magical properties. She was a true Mistress of the Flames. When she was done, the buildings were fire-free, and her Keyblade was blazing hotter then anything else. Luckily a way to release this pent up energy came around the corner in the form of a Heartless snake. "I'll show you what fire can really do!" Searing hot flame was shot at the Heartless from her Keyblade, completely incinerating its huge body.

"SUMMON!", Sora cried, throwing his newest summon charm into the air. It blew apart in a shower of sparks and stars, followed by a blinding light. The light began to take solid form; it was a creature with four legs and blue skin. Its broad shoulders and claws were accompanied by two small leathery flaps on both sides of its head. "BRONX!" The gargoyle beast of Manhattan shook itself off, opening its pure white eyes and letting out a loud roar across the landscape. The cry calmed when he saw his summoner; it ran over and licked Sora's face with its wet tongue.

Now acquainted, Sora and his newest friend faced a large Heartless hoarde that was tearing the village apart. "Alright, Bronx! Let's show em' what we're made of!" Bronx growled in eager agreement. They took off and immediately tore into the Heartless. Bronx's teeth and claws ripped through the creatures of shadow, turning them into mincemeat while Sora cut them down in large numbers. In backing each other up, the Heartless were no match.

"Come on, Sakura!" Kairi yelled. She and the pink-haired girl ninja fought beside the Konoha shinobi: Kairi with her Keyblade, Sakura with two kunai. Heartless came at them, Heartless fell before them. Ninja Heartless appeared from nowhere and all pounced for the girls as one. Rasing her Keyblade, Kairi aimed her thundaga, bolts of lightning from the sky striking them all down.

"Yoo hoo! Tsunade! The love of your life is here!", Jack Sparrow shouted through the village. While the fighting raged on in epic proportions to determine the fate of the village to either good or evil, he had chosen this moment to look for the female Hokage and see if she wanted to share a drink with him. A tipsy woman was a lot more fun to be around. Not to mention more flexible. "Olly olly oxen free! Follow the sound of my voice! Or, better yet, follow the swish of my rum! You know you waaant it!" A Heartless hoard faced him when he turned a street corner, several yellow eyes swivelling in his direction, causing the pirate to grin sheepishly. "You lads didn't happen to see a bonny heavy chested lass go by here, eh?" The Heartless rushed in to devour his heart. "Didn't think so." His Keyblade was summoned and swung, a windy blast blowing away every Heartless in his path.

"Get back here you jerks!" Inuyasha continuously drove his Keyblade through logs that had been Heartless Ninja only moments before. Every time he swung at the monsters, they switched into a piece of wood at the last second. Naturally, the short-tempered half-demon wasn't impressed. "Hold still you stupid freaks! How am I supposed to kill you!? Grrrrrrr!!! **Wind Scar**!" Blinding light consumed the Heartless and everything else in its course; they no longer had the time for the log transformation. When it calmed down, the Heartless were gone, leaving Inuyasha with a sense of accomplishment. That was until he saw what else his blast had destroyed. "NOOOOOOO!!!! Why?!? It was a thing of beauty!!!!" And Inuyasha fell to his knees, crying over the loss of his favorite ramen stand.

The tide of battle had officially turned against the Heartless. Ninjas were one thing, but facing the Keyblades, the very bane of their existence, was another thing all together. Being the experienced darkness slayers that they were, Orochimaru's invasion was slowly pushed back. With the Keybladers assistance, the Konoha ninja were able to rally together to make a strong stand against the Heartless menace.

Konoha's counterattack had begun.

"Don't fire till you see the whites of his eyes!" Pete instructed Gantu. Gantu then immediately started firing his pistol at the boy who had nothing but white eyes. But the lasers couldn't touch him. He was much too quick and agile for the whale henchman to keep up with. But, as more plasma came for him, the boy suddenly began to spin; faster and faster he went until energy shot out from his whole person, combined with his rapid rotation the energy formed a spinning shield around him. The lasers all bounced harmlessly off the barrier, one of the redirected plasma knocking Gantu's pistol out of his hands. Gantu and Pete smartly backed away as the boy came to a halt, his smirking face and bulging white eyes suddenly quite un-nerving.

Heartless Ninja and Shadows rushed like mad down the streets. But, not to reach delicious hearts faster, no. It was to get away from the giant rolling green ball that was about to bear down on them. The ground was torn apart by the weight and speed it produced; an unstoppable force. It plowed down the shadows, flattening them all in its wake. It slowed to a halt once the work was done and, in a poof of smoke, transformed into a portly young boy. With a grin, he pulled out a bag of chips and started munching them down.

"A reward fit for a king!" he said as he crunched on his 'reward'.

"Let's see here," said the girl with her brown hair done up in two buns. Despite the fact she was completely surrounded by Heartless, her features formed a smile. Looking at each of the pairs of yellow eyes, she ran calculations in her head. "Ten...twenty...thirty...over fifty of them...that's manageable." Out of her pockets she pulled out two small furled up scrolls, her smile growing as she did. "**Rising Twin Dragons!**" The scrolls were tossed in the air and cloaked in a smokescreen. True to the name, the smoke took the form of two fearsome dragons, twisting around each other and rising to the sky, until the smoke subsided to reveal the two scrolls, now unfurled . Then high above the Heartless jumped the girl between the entwining scrolls, spinning in sync. Suddenly, all manner of dangerous trinkets appeared from the scrolls. Kunai, katanas, axes, anything that was pointy came forth from the paper. Grasping each one, the girl flung them all at the Heartless as quick as they could appear, raining down obliteration for the monsters, destroying each one in rapid succession.

You ready, Akamaru?" asked the grey-jacketed boy. His white dog responded with enthusiastic barks. "Then, let's do it! **Double Piercing Fang**!" Both boy and dog then leapt into the fray and began spinning with ferocious speed, becoming the image of twin tornadoes. They tore into them, delivering many powerful beast-like attacks on contact with the enemy.

"Gai-sensei!" The green-jumpsuited boy and his older counterpart stood back to back in the middle of a Heartless swath. There were Heartless all around them and yet they showed no fear. "It would seem that these invaders are very un-youthful!"

"I'm afraid it's worse then that, Lee," Gai responded, a very serious expression on his face. "These ninja...have no youth at all!" Lee gasped at this statement in an over-dramatic way. "Yes, Lee. It is our sworn duty as guardians of youth to put an end to this injustice!"

"I'm with you, Gai-sensei!" Without further ado, they charged off in their own direction and engaged the creatures. They didn't use any special techniques or awe-inspiring powers; they used nothing but hand-to-hand combat. Punches and kicks that were almost blurs, not only fast but strong, too. Each strike would knock the Heartless out or blow them to smithereens. These green-clad ninja were taking no prisoners.

But, while everyone fought their hardest to save Konoha, the real battle was being fought on top of the rock-faced monument. The carved stone heads were the battle ground for Tsunade and Orochimaru. High above, with a view of the entire village, was a perfect place to decide their epic fight for its control. Punches and kicks, left and right, quick and deadly, fast and powerful; these two ninjas were not ones to be messed with. As Orochimaru thrust his fist for Tsunade's head she dodged it again, but from his sleeves emerged a snake that sunk its fangs into her shoulder. Tsunade winced and was kicked back across the stone, further adding to the pain of Orochimaru's dirty trick.

"You're not giving up now are you, Tsunade?" Orochimaru smiled a devilish grin. "Please, entertain me some more." Tsunade growled as another wave of pain went through her. She was a strong ninja, one of the best. But Orochimaru had always been better than her, and her numerous wounds were there in evidence of that. Defeating him was becoming a less and less likely outcome.

"It's always blah, blah, blah with you, isn't it?" she growled, standing back up and making a fist. "Why don't we just start hitting each other again!?" She rushed him again, rearing back for another super-powered punch.

A large cloud of dust from Tsunade's attack was seen all the way down in the Konoha streets, where Sora picked it up immediately. His blue eyes narrowed on the spot. After bringing down many Heartless he knew there were still a lot more to go. This was one big invasion. His friends and the other ninja could handle things down here; but his feeling was that he was needed much more up there.

"Bronx!" he called to his summon, who just finished a decent head butt to a Heartless Ninja. He ran to Sora and Sora hopped onto his back, pointing his Keyblade up at the rock monument. "Up there, Bronx! Let's do it!" The gargoyle beast snarled and took off, its powerful legs carrying Sora at a fantastic speed, forcing Sora to hold on pretty tight. They jumped off the ground and onto the rooftops with ease, hopping from roof to roof to reach the mountain. If someone were to look into the sky they would have seen a blue blur streaking across the tops of the buildings, knocking away any Heartless that might attempt to stop it.

With another jump much stronger than the first, Bronx leapt for the rock face, digging his claws into the stone and clinging on tightly. While Sora held on with all his might, Bronx began his arduous climb up the mountain. His claws were able to find every handhold in every crevice of one of the heads, causing some minor damage to the sculpture. Sora hoped no one would notice those. Hanging off the nose and with one more jump, they were at the top of the rock, meeting the sight of Tsunade going against a pale skinned man hand-to-hand...and losing.

"Thanks Bronx! Now, back to help the others!" Bronx nodded, jumping up and licking Sora one more time before hopping of the ledge and back into the battle. Once he was gone, Sora rushed to the aid of the village Hokage, who had just been kicked in the face and sent flying. "Stop!" The man turned, aware of Sora's presence for the first time. A very disturbing smile formed on his lips.

"Well, if it isn't the chosen wielder of the Keyblade himself," he said in a hissing voice. "It is a privilege to meet you, Sora." Sora shivered. This guy gave off a massively creepy vibe.

"Are you Orochimaru?" The man chuckled and Sora knew the answer.

"You've heard of me? I'm flattered. But, I'm wondering, where did my name come up?"

"You tricked Sasuke!" Sora yelled. Off to the side, Tsunade tried to stand up, then crumpled back to the ground hopelessly. The fight had taken a lot out of her. "Sasuke has a Keyblade; he's supposed to be on our side! What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. Everything that the boy has done has been by _his _choice. It was Sasuke's choice to join the darkness, it was _his _choice to betray his village. I merely pushed him along a little. Does that make me a bad person?"

"It does if you kidnap him!" Orochimaru chuckled again.

"You don't miss a beat, do you? Maleficent said you were a surprisingly clever one."

"So you are in league with Maleficent!" Sora growled, gripping his Keyblade tighter.

"Where do you think I got the Heartless? Whether you like it or not, boy, Sasuke is under _my_ control now. It's wonderful...a Keyblade at my beck and call. With the wielder of a Keyblade at my command, first this village, then this world will fall before me!" His chuckles grew to genuine laughs. "And why stop there? I'll conquer the next world, then the next, then the next! They'll all be destroyed! There's no limit to how far my reach will extend!"

Sora growled, slipping into his fighting stance. "If you think I'm about to let that happen, you've got another thing coming, buddy."

Orochimaru grinned broadly and craned his neck backwards. Opening his mouth, Sora was shocked to see a snake emerge from his throat, and a live one too! The snake also opened its mouth and from its own throat emerged the hilt of a sword. The man grasped it and pulled, a long blade sliding out of the snake as if it were a sheath. He held the sword in his hand and, once it was secure in his grasp, the snake slipped back inside him and his mouth shut.

"I was hoping you would say that," he hissed, maliciously. He raised his sword to his lips and ran his long tongue across the blade. Sora shivered again. This guy was a total freak! "Let's test the power of the chosen wielder against the might of Orochimaru!" The snake-like ninja grinned and ran for Sora, who in turn ran for him, and the fight was on.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Trees toppled down to the earth as Naruto and Sasuke moved through the forest, swinging and attacking each other they did. An hour. That's how long they'd been fighting each other with no definitive winner in sight. Their powerful Keyblades combined with their ninja skills; they were tearing apart the forest with their conflict. They were now rushing in the trees, jumping from branch to branch and slamming their Keyblades against the other, decapitating a few helpless trunks in the process. At one point in the fight, Naruto lunged for Sasuke, tackling him so they both fell out of a tree.

And right off of a cliff.

Down they tumbled past the rock face, down into a steep ravine. A beautiful river flowed at the bottom, the end of which was a giant waterfall crashing down with incredible force into the wharf. Two large statues depicting proud warriors stood tall and proud on either side of the river, eyes kept on each other in a never ending stare. But the two boys weren't taking in the sights; they were falling down the ravine, literally at each others' throats. They grappled and fought, falling a great height before they both plunged into the clear waters below.

For a while, neither emerged, silence filling the ravine once more. But, finally, the surface broke and out came Naruto, coughing and spluttering. He climbed out onto the water like it was solid, standing on the clear liquid and looking for any sign of his foe. He needn't look any further. The water exploded behind him, droplets splashing down upon him like rainfall, but eyes set on the smirking Sasuke. The waterfall was just off to the side, with crashing waves in between.

"Why are you doing this, Sasuke!?" Naruto growled, though nearly drowned out by the waterfall. "What about all the time we spent together!? With Sakura! With Kakashi! Why have you become this way!?"

"I have the right to be whomever I want. No one can tell me what to do. Not even you, Naruto. I am my own person. The power I require, it can't be found in Konoha. My time with your so- called 'team' hasn't made me any stronger. This..." He lifted his Keyblade. "...has. As of this moment, I am no longer part of the Hidden Leaf. Go home, Naruto. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

The words hit Naruto hard. Didn't mean anything? Didn't mean anything!? His anger took form in the powerful red energies that began to consume his body once more. It poured off of him in droves now, the intensity of it enough to boil the water he stood on. Like a veil it covered him, his Keyblade glowing redder as it did. Ears took shape on his head and, at his back, the energy took the shape of a flailing red tail.

"Sasuke," came the snarl from Naruto. "You're coming back to Konoha. Even..." He snapped his Keyblade and barred his claws and fangs. "Even if I have to beat you senseless and drag you back!!!" Sasuke wasn't intimidated by the bubbling power surrounding the boy. After all, power was his forté.

"Beat me?" Sasuke whispered. The tattoo marks on his faced multiplied, much more then before. In fact, they began to thicken, completely blackening his skin before Naruto's slitted eyes. His hair also grew out, longer but still keeping its unique style. On the bridge of his nose appeared a cross shaped mark, and his Keyblade glowed with dark power. His eyes, while still Sharingan, began to darken, the most terrifying change yet. The transformation was complete, and he no longer looked human, just another follower of the darkness. "Beat me? Don't make me laugh. In what world do ever think you could beat me? You never have and you never will."

"Maybe not. But this time, I've got something to fight for!" At an incredible speed, Naruto charged, the water flying behind him, ramming Sasuke with such force that they both flew back into the statue at the river bank, dust and stone crumbling at the impact.

But Naruto was suddenly shot back out of the dust and sent flying back to the other side of the river and right into the statue opposite the first one. Shaking himself off, he saw what had hit him. The dust cleared and Sasuke was crouched in the statue crater, but now sticking out of his back was a massive webbed hand, sickening to behold. The boy groaned as if in pain before another giant hand tore through his shirt, matching the other one. To Naruto, they looked like two demonic wings.

Sasuke smirked. His Keyblade, still in his pale hand, started crackling. Lightning ran up and down the blade, a variation of his normal lightning attack Naruto had seen him use before; channeled through the Keyblade to combine their powers. The lightning was black as the night, fitting for Sasuke's new outlook. To match this, Naruto's Keyblade absorbed the power surrounding him, more and more until it was pulsating with red light that was almost as wild as Sasuke's lightning.

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

Words were no longer needed between them. They both knew that this would end it; one final attack would decide the victor. Their strongest techniques and their mystical weapons as one.

Naruto leapt.

Sasuke leapt.

They soared through the air and over the river, Keyblades blazing and sparking, their battle cries rising over the crashing waterfall. Closer and closer they got, their weapons raised and ready.

They connected.

The effects were devastating. Their Keyblades and cosmic powers collided in full force, the energies they emitted shooting wildly out of control, forming a sphere that contained them. Keyblades were locked inside the sphere, both wielders trying their absolute hardest to push the other back while suspended in mid-air. But no ground or, in this case, sky, was given. Their strength seemed equal. Who ever won this struggle would finish it.. Winner take all. As they poured more effort into it, the sphere expanded. It got larger and larger until it began to eat away at the ravine walls. And separate the waterfall. Naruto and Sasuke either didn't notice or didn't care, each with their eyes locked on the other, only their Keyblades separating them. Naruto had nearly lost all control, his anger fueling the beast within. The only thing he could think about was pummeling Sasuke into the dirt, for all he had done, for all he had said.

"Nar...uto."

Through the chaotic vortex they were within, Naruto heard the voice. The voice he had become so familiar with. The voice that he both hated and enjoyed. The voice...of Sasuke. The boy who's blade was pressed against his was scrunching his face, as if he was struggling inside himself. "Nar...uto."

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke's teeth were clenched, eyes shut tightly. But when he opened them they were no longer the dark Sharingan, but Sasuke's eyes. The eyes Sasuke had had before this madness began. "Naruto...you ..have to...help me!" he hissed. Naruto balked. "You've...got to..stop me...I can't...control it!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto...please...the darkness...it's taking me...over! I can't...stop...myself!" The truth dawned on Naruto. Sasuke had no control over his actions. The very power that he sought after for so long was working him like puppet. "Naruto...you've got to...stop...me!" While Naruto had blanched, the next words Sasuke spoke shocked him to no end. "Kill...me!"

"W-what!?" The sphere they were in continued to grow, tearing the valley to shreds, evaporating the water, causing total chaos. While Sasuke had some minimal control at the moment, it seems his body would not allow the dark lightning to cease.

"The Keyblade. Its...shown me...what I'll do...what I'm capable of...if I'm left unchecked. It's...horrible. You...can't let me...live."

"No! I'll never do it!"

"You...have...to. It's too...strong. Don't allow me too...cause so much...pain."

"Sasuke..."

"Do...it! Before I...lose...control!" Tears flowed from Naruto's red eyes. There was no way. He couldn't do it. Sasuke had done wrong but he couldn't kill him for it! No. He wouldn't! But Sasuke, the Sasuke he knew from when they first met, would never want to be controlled by anyone. Would he really allow him to be an accomplice to evil?

"Do it!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto looked away.

"KILL ME!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Naruto broke their lock and pushed Sasuke back, and in one swift motion, brought his Keyblade down.

_SLICE_

The sphere of energy that had contained both boys reached critical mass and exploded. The stunning statues were obliterated and the blinding light was seen for miles. The very earth shook under the intense might. No one would have guessed that this phenomenal occurrence was caused by a feud between two boys. A feud that would come to a tragic end.

Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto, were no longer in the valley. They both now stood in the forest just outside the valley, stock still. But Naruto's Keyblade was touching the earth after performing the deed while Sasuke just stood there. Sasuke's Keyblade left his grasp and fell to the ground. His skin colour changed, his grey complexion melting away back to his original form. His hair shrunk back and the marks shifted back into the tattoo on his neck. The three comma marks then faded away, never to trouble anyone again. All that was left was Sasuke Uchiha, the way he was supposed to be.

"Took you...long enough..." Sasuke whispered. He fell back, his legs no longer sustaining him. "Loser..." Naruto gasped and tossed his Keyblade aside, running to catch Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." he sobbed, his tearful red eyes changing back to their sparkling blue as he held Sasuke in his arms. Even in his current state Sasuke managed to keep his look of arrogance, a smirk plastered on his face. "Why Sasuke? Why would you do all this?"

Sasuke's expression didn't change. "I don't know," he responded, looking into the beautiful sky above. "I don't know how it happened. I don't know why I did what I did. All I thought at the time was, 'I can be stronger'. Was I blinded by revenge? I suppose that my purpose in life, my dream, was revenge. Whatever the reason, when Orochimaru offered me what I've always desired, I accepted it without a second thought. And I threw away all that really mattered, all that held me back. The village where I was weak, where I was helpless, where I was..." Naruto could barely make out his quiet word.

"Happy."

Naruto choked back a sob.

"Naruto. The day I met you, I hated you. You were major annoying and a constant screw up. You couldn't do anything right. I was amazed that you even graduated from the academy. But then...I got to know you. Your take-action attitude, your constant blabbering about your dream to be Hokage. I still thought you were stupid, but...your _dream _is what I admired. Not one of anger or hate or revenge, but a real dream." Sasuke's body began to fade away, Naruto's Keyblade having put the boy to peaceful rest. "Don't give up on your dream, Naruto. Whatever happens...don't give up." Finally, the last of Sasuke disappeared, still wearing that overconfident smirk, and Naruto was left grasping empty air, tears dropping where Sasuke had been just seconds before.

"Sasuke..." he choked, kneeling on the ground by Sasuke's Keyblade, the only thing that remained of the dark-haired youth. Naruto hated Sasuke, too, when they had first met. Everyone adored Sasuke because he was good at everything, and no one ever paid any attention to him. And he hated Sasuke for it. When he was placed on a team with him, Naruto vowed that he would beat him and show everyone that he was the better ninja. That day had come.

And it offered him nothing.

Because someone had come and ruined everything.

**Orochimaru**

He didn't notice when the red energy began to swirl around him again. Or when his claws grew back. The only thing he did was grasp his Keyblade and turn his slitted eyes down the path to Konoha.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Asuma and Kurenai stood before a group of assembled Konoha shinobi, all ragged and tired from battle. They were the last line of defense between the civilian safe house and the Heartless invasion. While the battle had turned in their favour thanks to Keyblade assistance, the Sound Village invasion was still a threat. This was confirmed by the Heartless horde rushing at them: numerous Shadows and Ninjas backed up by two giant Snakes. It was uncertain that they would survive this assault.

"Steady guys! Asuma called to his unit. "It's our job to protect the villagers! They're all counting on us! We can, and _will _stop them!"

He hoped.

The Heartless were almost upon them now, their hungry chattering now filling their ears, the ground shaking from their mad charge. "Asuma," Kurenai whispered, looking into the smoking ninja's eyes.. "Just in case we don't get out of this..."

"Yes, Kurenai?" Asuma said, looking deep into her own eyes.

Kurenai had a light blush on her face. "I just want to say...I..." An unfamiliar noise roared, interrupting Kurenai's speech. Behind and over the Heartless mass soared a man riding a sleek black vehicle that none of them had ever seen before. His face was concealed by a black helmet. As he flew over the Heartless, two compartments opened on both sides of his vehicle, revealing an array of seven unique and deadly looking swords. He grabbed the two biggest ones and leapt off of his metal steed, sending it falling on top of the Heartless, forcing them to fly everywhere.

As if this wasn't strange enough to the ninja, off of the back of this man jumped something small, blue and cackling, with four arms and big, black beady eyes. The two strange beings separated and landed square in the middle of the black ocean of Heartless. With two delectable hearts in their midst, the creatures closed in, but the duo attacked. The man was incredible. He swung his massive swords around like they were toothpicks, chopping through Heartless as if it were his daily work. Shadows were cleaved apart, Ninja Heartless were cut down before they could replace with a log, and one of the giant snakes was decapitated with a fantastic jump.

The other much stranger one was also a wonder. In two of his four hands was a projectile weapon, firing off green energy blasts at the invaders...and having a hell of a good time as he did it, too. The other two arms grabbed two Shadow Heartless by the antennae and twirled them around like numchucks, thwacking others away with their own. His small body jumped through the Heartless, blasting them away with bursts of green and occasionally using his other two arms to knock them around with surprising strength. The two made quite the team, slicing and dicing and blasting and clawing their way through to reach each other. Soon they stood beside each other with only one Heartless remaining: a Heartless Snake, hissing at them menacingly.

The blue koala thing put his weapons away...somewhere...and strangely curled himself into a perfect ball. Giggling happily, he began to bounce up and down like he was made of rubber, dribbling himself like a blue basketball. The helmeted man beside him took both his swords and brought them together to attach them, forming a thicker more powerful blade. With careful timing and perfect aim, the man swung his sword, slapping the bouncing creature with the flat of his blade. Like a comet it streaked through the sky, nailing the snake right between its yellow eyes. That was, as they say, all she wrote. The snake collapsed, shimmering away, heart rising to the sky.

The ninjas watched it all, mouths hanging open, dumbfounded. Only when the small creature flew at them on the rebound and landed with a showy and splashy finale did they snap out of it. While everyone had eyes for him, he only had eyes for Kurenai, not to mention a saucy grin. Grabbing her hand and pulling her down into a dip, he planted a long and seeming mutually-enjoyed kiss on her. Asuma and the other ninja could only watch. After what seemed an eternity, he let Kurenai up to breathe, and spun her back on her feet. Satisfied, he ran back to the mystery man, who had remounted his method of transport and sheathed his swords. He jumped on and the vehicle roared to life, skidding down the dirt road to parts unknown. But, before they were out of sight, the small one looked back and blew Kureani a two armed kiss.

The Konoha shinobi watched them go, nothing said for quite some time. "So, Kurenai," Asuma stammered, still looking down the path where an army had been only moments before. "What was it that you were gonna tell me?"

"I...have no...idea," she responded, touching her lips idly.

Up on the village rock monument continued the fierce confrontation of Sora and Orochimaru. The saviour of worlds against a psychotic ninja freak; a real crowd pleaser. But the only crowd to watch it was Tsunade, and she was just upset that she couldn't help the boy out. Orochimaru's sword, which he called the Grass Halberd, struck repeatedly against Sora's Keyblade. Quick, unrelenting attacks which Sora matched with defensive blows. He had to be careful, because that sword was sharp. A couple of snippets of his missing hair were proof of that. After another swipe, Orochimaru's tongue shot out again and wrapped its slimy self all around Sora's body, trapping his arms and rendering him completely immobile. Orochimaru's open lips smirked and his tongue squeezed, and Sora's breath was completely forced out of him. But, through the pain, he found his salvation, fire shooting out from his body in a firaga spell. The long-haired ninja hissed and retracted his singed tongue before it was burned right off.

Sora charged for Orochimaru again; the snake-man retaliated by launching snakes from his sleeves. He knocked them away, firing blizzaga at others and shattering them into pieces. Orochimaru was there to meet him and their duel continued in earnest.

Below in the streets of Konoha, where the battle was still being fought, something other than Heartless stalked the streets. The hunter, the Yautja, rushed down the roads with blades drawn,. Many times Heartless tried to waylay him, thinking his heart was up for grabs. A few jabs of his wrist weapon put an end to that theory. Stealth was not required here. In such a confusing conflict as this it was easy for him to go mostly unnoticed. But it was through the fire, the Heartless, and the panic that he knew his prey was here. And, after seeing several of Sora's compatriots engaged with the Heartless, he knew Sora was here, too. It was just a matter of finding him now.

He was continuing his search and would have found Sora soon, he just knew it, if someone had not stepped into his path.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kakashi drawled, stepping in front of the Yautja. They stood across from each other, Kakashi's hands in his pockets and one eye regarding him lazily while the Yautja scanned him curiously. "My, I haven't sensed this much killing intent in a long time. Who are you exactly? You're not with the Heartless. But you're not exactly a 'good' guy either. What is it you want here?" The raising of the hunter's blades was its answer. Kakashi closed his eye. "Very well, then. Maybe you're just looking for a fight." He pulled out a single kunai knife, holding it defensively. "I hope I can oblige." The Yautja growled low; Sora would have to wait.

He began by activating his cloaking, vanishing before Kakashi's eye. Kakashi was surprised for a split-second but quickly composed himself. "Sorry, that's not going to work with me." His free hand went to his headband that covered his only eye and lifted it, revealing it to be the red and black eye of the powerful Sharingan. "You can't fool my eye." He made this clear when he jumped high and planted his foot into the invisible Yautja, a trail of dust showing it skidding across the dirt. It re-appeared, now sprawled on the ground. "Had enough?" Kakashi called. Another inhuman growl. Getting back up and pulling out a small cylinder, the object expanded into a strange staff. He twirled it around masterfully and pointed it at Kakashi, who sighed in exasperation. "I guess not."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora rolled out of the way from a blast of flame that shot from Orochimaru's mouth, then dodged a sword swipe from an Orochimaru clone's sword. Five copies of the snake-ninja came at him from all sides, the original somewhere among them, using all the attacks in their arsenal. Sora spun his Keyblade to deflect the flying snakes, dodged their long tongues, and parried all their swords. Tsunade watched him fight, amazed at the way this boy stood up to Orochimaru. After pushing the clones back again, Sora found himself surrounded by them in a star formation, all smirking. Sora observed them all, from every corner of his eye, standing his ground when they charged on all sides with swords raised. They all came down at the same time, only to stop against a reflega spell that Sora raised at the last second. The resulting explosion destroyed all of the clones. When the dust cleared, Sora could find no sign of Orochimaru.

"I've underestimated you, Sora." Orochimaru stood behind him, sword in hand. "I must admit that I laughed at the fact that the Keyblade's chosen wielder was but a _boy_. But, now I can see where your true power comes from. Please accept my humblest of apologies. But, make no mistake, once I'm finished with you, I'll use Sasuke's powers to destroy this village, and then this entire world!"

"Not a chance!" Sora shot back. Orochimaru chuckled.

"And who, my dear child, is going to stop me?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Three sets of eyes shot to the sky. Riding on the air, wreathed in bubbling red energy, was Naruto Uzumaki. Orochimaru was shocked, but not as shocked as when Naruto's Keyblade came down on him, shattering his Grass Halberd into a million metal fragments, and sending the snake flying across the stone. Naruto landed beside the stunned Sora, growling ferally and flexing his claws.

Tsunade's eyes were wide with shock. "It can't be," she whispered, looking at Naruto. The energy surrounding him, his claws, those eyes...

A few feet away, Orochimaru picked himself back up, glaring at Naruto or, more specifically, the object in his hand. "The nine-tailed fox child? _He _has a Keyblade!? Impossible!"

"Naruto," Sora said to the whisker-marked boy. "Where's Sasuke?" This was apparently the wrong thing to ask, as Naruto's growling deepened when he glared right at Orochimaru.

"He's..." Naruto started, tears threatening to spill. "He's gone!" Sora and Tsunade gasped.

"What!" Orochimaru exclaimed. "What did you say!? What do you mean he's gone?!"

Naruto growling slowed down, and his eyes turned from red to blue again, but his glare didn't stop in the least. "I freed him. You hear that, you freak!? I freed him! You can never control him again!" Orochimaru hissed through his teeth. His plans were coming apart at the seams. His invasion was broken and his ultimate weapon was now gone.

"Very well then," he whispered, bowing his head so that his hair fell over his face. "If Sasuke's Keyblade can't be mine..." A drastic change in his body began occur. His pale dead looking skin shifted over his bones and Sora had to keep himself from being sick. There was the sound of something tearing, and something ripped out of Orochimaru's back. His entire flesh crumpled to the floor, as out of him emerged the body of a giant white snake. Its massive form was made up of hundreds of smaller snakes, taking up most of the mountain top. And on its head under the long black hair, were the yellow eyes of Orochimaru. "...then I'll take both of yours!!!" the snake roared. Sora and Naruto both tensed. As this new threat presented, the same thought went through both their heads:

_This guy's a MAJOR freak!_

"Naruto! Let's take him together!" Sora shouted, over the charge of the transformed Orochimaru.

"Gotcha!" Naruto called back. He remembered who he was doing this for. He was doing this for Sasuke, and the thing he faced now was the cause for his...absence. His eyes turned red again as he remembered what had happened, Keyblade burning in his grip. He was as ready as he'd ever be.

Orochimaru lunged, but hit only stone as Sora and Naruto jumped out of the way, his attack powerful enough to split the rock down the middle of one of the large monument faces. Sora pounced onto his long back, but the many white snakes that made up Orochimaru's body wrapped around his legs and swarmed up his body. He chopped and hacked at them and broke away, careful not to attack his own body directly. Naruto hadn't picked that up yet, being knocked away from Orochimaru's tail upon his recovery. Working together, the two Keybladers combated the Orochimaru-turned-snake. It was a difficult battle. Orochimaru's new form was as strong as it was deadly. Only their combined efforts would see them through. While dodging his fangs, Sora and Naruto hacked away at the snakes covering the body, but there seemed to be no end to them. But they were hurting him, they knew that. It was all a matter of inflicting enough damage. Orchimaru's tongue shot out again, slapping Naruto across the face like a fist, and the boy flew back. When Sora jumped into attack, the tail scooped him up and tossed him aside. A sharp grin formed on the snake's lips, and then he turned to Naruto.

"Keyblade or not, you're still just a brat, demon child!!!" Huge jaws dripping with poison lunged for the boy who had no time to avoid it. Sora couldn't reach him and could only watch the snake charge.

_POW!!!!_

Tsunade's fist collided with Orochimaru-the-snake's nose as she came between him and Naruto. With the last of her recovered strength, she delivered one final super powered blow just before his attempt to swallow Naruto in a single gulp . But the strength was so great that both of them were sent flying backwards, Tsunade flying into Naruto and Orochimaru skidding across the stone.

"Old lady!" Naruto cried, lifting Tsunade off him and checking her over. She was alive but apparently unconscious. He growled again, eyes once again turning red. That tore it. No one else was going to get hurt because of Orochimaru. He was going to make sure of it!

"Sora!" he called to the boy. Naruto's hands shot to his favorite seal, multiplying himself into several clones but he being the only one with a Keyblade. "Let's finish this!" they said. Sora nodded and ran over to join them. While Orochimaru struggled to raise himself, the two heroes made their move. The clones stacked themselves on top of one another to form a tower of orange clad boys. Sora stood at the very top, balancing the best he could, while at the bottom of the tower was Naruto and another clone, the clone forming in the original's hand the Rasengan attack. Once it was done, he held a spiraling sphere of energy in one hand and his Keyblade in the other.

Orochimaru was almost up now. Naruto jumped up and the clone beside him launched him higher with a push off. While he soared up beside the tower of clones he brought his two hands together, the Rasengan sphere on the tip of the nine-tailed Keyblade, staying afloat by his will. Finally, at the top of the stack, stood Sora, Keyblade reared back, until Naruto came to his level, then swung it to launch Naruto straight at the recovering white snake. Faster then a cheetah he flew through the air and right at the surprised face of Orochimaru. "This is for Sasuke!!!!"

The Rasengan-powered Keyblade was thrust right between the snake's eyes. Instantly the swirling energies ground into the many white snakes, ripping them all apart and breaking up the transformed ninja. The power grew and so did the attack; Orochimaru was engulfed in the huge explosion of Naruto's Keyblade.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Orochimaru wailed, the bright explosion completely engulfing his slithery body.

_**KHKHKH**_

Yautja weaponry was met with shinobi steel down in the Konoha streets. Th battle had been raging for quite some time now, neither Kakashi nor the hunter showing any signs of fatigue. A mere kunai knife was employed to hold off the powerful staff that had already damaged it to no end. A few more attacks and it would shatter. In fact, that was exactly what happened. "Oh perfect," Kakashi sighed, looking at his broken knife. He tossed it aside and prepared to fight the creature _mano-a-mano. _He wasn't really looking forward to it either.

But an explosion from the top of the Hokage rock monument drew Kakashi away. Both his normal eye and Sharingan eye narrowed. That was a big explosion. Whatever caused that was sure making a mess. And hadn't he seen Sora rushing up there? But there was no time for that now; he was in the middle of a fight after all. He turned back to the Yautja but, to his shock, it had disappeared. Kakashi balked and looked left and right with his red eye. He was gone without so much as a footprint.

"People these days are so discourteous," Kakashi sighed.

Back on the monument, Sora awaited the result of his and Naruto's combined efforts. The smoke was beginning to clear, and someone's silhouette was standing in the smoke. Naruto stood there alone when it lifted. The only sign of Orochimaru was the pieces of snake meat that rained from the sky. Despite all the wounds that were quickly being sealed shut around his body, the boy was grinning widely. Then he fell forward, and into unconsciousness.

"Naruto!" Sora shouted, about to run over.

"Don't worry," said Tsunade, limping her way over to him, one eye sealed shut after the blow she had taken. "He'll be fine. The fox will see to that." Sora gave her a questionable look. "You must be wondering about his strange power, right? Well, no use in hiding it now." She took a deep breath and began.

"Twelve years ago our village was attacked. Not by an enemy village, but by a demon, a very powerful demon: the nine-tailed fox. It was a terrible, powerful beast. One swish of his tail was enough to cause a maelstrom and topple an entire mountain. The village ninja rallied together to stop this demon at all cost. Hundreds of shinobi fought for the cause, but it was just too powerful and many were killed. But there was a solution. The Fourth Hokage before me had developed a special jutsu that would seal the demon away but at the cost of his own life in the process. Unfortunately, the only way for the technique to work was that it could only have been sealed away in the body of a newborn baby, a body who's energies had not yet fully developed. He knew it was wrong, but he had no choice. And so, with the fox about to bear down on them, the Fourth Hokage activated his jutsu and the monster was sealed away into the baby." Tsunade sighed in exhaustion. "That baby's name...was Naruto Uzumaki." Sora was entranced by the whole tale. So that was why Inuyasha had smelled demon. It wasn't the boy, but what was inside him. "The Fourth Hokage passed on after that. Naruto's life after that night was hard. Even though the Fourth intended for the boy to be seen as a hero among the village, he was only seen as a monster. Even though Naruto was only the container for the nine-tailed fox, the people only thought of him as the demon itself. He was hated and scorned, living the life of an orphan and an outcast, when he deserved so much better."

Sora's respect for Naruto grew ten times that day. A life of living in a village where he was hated, and he still loved it. He realized that was why he wanted to be Hokage, so everyone would have to give him respect.

Tsunade suddenly doubled over in pain, falling to her knees. Something was happening to her skin. Her smooth and silky arms began to shrivel like a prune. Sora gasped. "L-lady Tsunade? What's happening?"

"Let's just say I'm a little older then I look," she hissed, turning away from Sora as the wrinkles spread to her face.

"Tsunade! Tsunade! I'm coming, Tsunade, darling!" Crawling up the side of the cliff face with all the effort he could muster was Captain Jack Sparrow. Hoisting himself other the side, he let out a breath of exhaustion. "Bloody hell, it was a long way up! I think I lost a foot on the climb! But not to worry, my dearest! I would climb the tallest mountain just to get you dru- I mean, just to see you! Now let's have a drink of ru-" He would have gone on, if he hadn't seen what was happening to his beautiful lady Hokage.

"Jack!" Tsunade gasped swiveling her aging face to him and he responded by recoiling in pure unadulterated horror. "It's not what it looks like!!" But Jack couldn't hear her, nor could he look away from the horrible sight of this woman with whom he was once entranced. He was so horror stricken that his hold on the rock was lost and he fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed, more from the sight then from the free fall, plummeting down several feet from the Hokage monument, and leaving a Jack-shaped crater in the ground when he impacted.

"Oh, not again!" Pete whined, he and Gantu having watched the whole epic struggle from the streets down below. Right from Orochimaru's transformation to his devastating defeat. "Just when you think we catch a break, these losers swoop in and steal a victory right out from under our noses!"

'It's getting to the point where it's becoming a habit," Gantu growled. "Whatever! We don't need that snake-eyed freak to finish this place off! We've got the Heartless on our side!"

Pete perked up a bit. "Hey yeah! What's a few rotten ninja to the likes of us? Let's do it!" he exclaimed, ready to jump back into the action...but he couldn't. Neither could Gantu for that matter. "Hey, what the!?"

"I...can't move!" Gantu said, struggling his body to walk, but no matter how hard he and Pete tried they couldn't budge. The answer lay at their feet or, more specifically, attached to their feet. Their shadows, cast by the daylight sun, were longer and thinner then they should be, stretching outwards and ending at the feet of a young ninja boy in a dark haired ponytail. His hands were together in a sign and a smirk was on his face. But it was what was behind him that startled Pete and Gantu. Shinobi. _A lot _of shinobi. A lot of _very unhappy _looking shinobi. Among them were Kairi, Beast, Mulan, Inuyasha and Bronx.

"You guys aren't thinking of leaving, are you?", asked the boy who was holding them in place. .

"After all the trouble it took to get here?" Kairi said smiling. Pete and Gantu scowled.

"Ha! You think you can keep us here?" Gantu laughed arrogantly. "We've an entire army to back us up! You're going down! Heartless! Attack!"

"..."

"Uh, Heartless?" Pete stammered, looking around but all he saw were more ninja.

"Wouldn't you know it?" Beast smirked, resting his Keyblade on his shoulder. "It looks like we went and destroyed them all."

"Don't you just hate it when that happens?" Inuyasha drawled. Bronx growled furiously beside him.

"So," Kakashi said, twirling a kunai knife on his finger, which the two henchman eyed nervously. "You come to our village, try to destroy it..."

"...and think you can leave without a scratch?" Asuma growled, readying his knuckle blades.

"You obviously don't think these things through," said the white-eyed boy. Sakura stepped forward, hair disheveled after fighting.

"Maybe they need to think over the consequences about what happens when you mess with Konoha." Keyblader and shinobi all agreed with her. Gantu and Pete swallowed nervously as they approached.

"Blitzsnack," Gantu sighed.

"You can say that again," Pete whimpered. Before any pain could happen however, the wind picked up around them all. A purple ship descended from the sky, hovering just over the hopeful Pete and Gantu.

"Hey, kings of ugliness!" 625 called from outside the ship's window. "You two don't happen to know where the mustard is, do you? I've looked all over the place. It's not in the cupboard, it's not in the bathroom, there's something in the fridge, but I'm afraid to look in there without a fully loaded weapon."

"WILL YOU JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!" Gantu snapped. 625 sniffed disdainfully and went back in the window.

A green light shone down on the two henchmen from the ship, beaming them both safely on board. The engines flamed and the ship blasted off, putting as much distance between them and the ninja as fast as freakin' possible.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The sun was setting over the weary village of Konoha. Silence reigned over it, the battle long over. Through the combined efforts of the Keybladers and the talented Leaf ninja, the Heartless were driven out of their peaceful home. The fires were all put out, the villagers emerged from their shelters, and the village defenders could breathe a sigh of relief. Orochimaru and his minions were gone, hopefully for good. Though the day was won, it was not without sacrifices. Many had fallen prey to the Heartless claws, their hearts stolen from their bodies to feed their insatiable hunger. Along with one misguided Uchiha boy.

At the Konoha gates were the Keybladers, Kakashi's team and Tsunade, now young looking again after regaining some of her energy. The Keybladers stood just outside the gates facing the Leaf Village ninja. "It sounds like you freed Sasuke's heart, Naruto," Sora explained the best he could. "The darkness was controlling him through his heart. When he chose to join Orochimaru, it became a door for evil to enter and he could no longer control what he did." Naruto scowled bitterly while Sakura tried her best to keep back her unshed tears. Kakashi and Tsunade said nothing. "But it doesn't mean that he's completely gone. His body is gone, but his heart is still out there. I once saved my friend from the darkness, we can do the same for Sasuke."

"Yeah," Naruto said softly. "We can. Because I'm coming with you guys!"

"Well, that's good," Kairi responded.

"We were just about to ask you," Mulan said.

"You were?" Kakashi asked, slightly surprised. "Why do you want to take Naruto?"

"He's a Keyblader," Inuyasha answered, still slightly wary of the boy. "It's what we came here for. We need his help as much as he needs ours."

"But it'll be dangerous," Sora declared. "There'll be some powerful people after us. We can't ensure your safety. It's all your choice."

"Well, then it's no choice at all! I'm going with you! If it means getting Sasuke back, then I'll do what ever it takes!"

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered. The boy turned to her.

"Sakura. I'm sorry. But I need to do this. After all..." He smiled warmly. "...I need to rub it in his face that I beat him." Sakura had to smile at that.

"Well, Naruto," Kakashi said, smiling under his mask. "I guess I can't be your teacher forever. Whatever you're doing, I'll support it. No matter how odd or out of this world it is." He chuckled at his own little joke.

"In fact," Tsunade inquired. "Naruto Uzumaki. I am appointing this as a mission. The objective: return Sasuke Uchiha to Konoha. This is a top secret mission that only you can pull off. There is no better person. You are the heart of this village. Be safe. And, uh, try to bring me back some rum." She cast a sidelong glance at Jack, who had so far been hiding behind Mulan. As soon as her eyes fell on him he cringed away and whimpered. Despite the fact she was young again, the only thing he now saw when he looked at her was that horrible withered face. "I think I've lost my supplier." Sakura then stepped forward to Naruto. Sora realized that she would be alone when Naruto left. Just like Kairi was when he was off finding Riku. They really were alike.

"Naruto," Sakura said, not looking into his eyes. "I know I can trust you, Naruto. You've always understood me. You really are a great ninja. And you're a great friend. I know you can do this. Please, Naruto." She clasped her hands before him. "Please bring Sasuke back!" The blond demon-container gazed back at her. He knew then and there that this was his destiny. The Keyblade had chosen him for a reason. And this journey was the path that it had set.

"I promise." He gave a thumbs up and a bright grin. "I'll bring Sasuke back. Believe it." Sakura's eyes brightened with hope.

The Keybladers watched, touched by the boys actions. Beast scrubbed his eye. "I've got something in my eye...," he muttered.

"He may be an idiot...," Inuyasha stated.

"...but he has a good heart," Kairi finished. Sora grinned as he watched. It didn't matter if Naruto acieved his dream of becoming Hokage or not. His friends were the most important thing in the world. Naruto then leaned into Sakura.

"Now how about a kiss goodbye?" he asked slyly.

Sakura's eye twitched

_SMACK_

Everyone winced when Naruto was plowed into the ground. "You moron!!!" Sakura screeched, as Naruto wearily raised his head. But Sakura's anger disappeared and she laughed and his antics. Soon everyone joined in the fun, the laughter to stay in the entrance to the Hidden Leaf. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, glad that his departure was going to be a happy one.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

In an unknown location, in the darkness of the night, a certain snake ninja returned home. In a swirl of smoke and leaves, Orochimaru appeared in his dark lair, and immediately collapsed on his knees, gasping heavily for breath. Even _he _had to admit that it had been a close call. The nine-tailed fox child's attack could very well have killed him if he had not escaped at the very last second. The important thing though, was that they thought he was dead.

But the most important thing, he held in his hand.

"Those fools," he chuckled to himself. "Those fools. They may have defeated me, but I'll be back and more powerful then ever. After all, I have this." He lifted what he held and gazed at it with shining eyes. Sasuke's Keyblade, Destiny's Avenger. That demon-brat had just left the thing after heading off to the village. Worst mistake he'll ever make in his life. "The Keyblade may choose its wielder, but after that one has passed on it's up for grabs. I don't need Sasuke or Maleficent anymore! With this, I'll return to that despicable village and burn it to the ground. I'll conquer this entire world, and then the next! All worlds will fall before the might of Orochimaru: King of the Darkness!" He threw back his head and laughed out loud, his voice reverberating off the walls.

There was a noise in the shadows. Orochimaru stiffened and rounded to the disturbance, but there was nothing there. Another noise, he rounded again. "Who's there?" he called, holding his new weapon tightly. There was something here; he could feel it. It felt foul, like nothing he's ever felt before. "Show yourself!!!" He breathed heavily, eyes shifting left and right. The unknown presence was leaving and soon he felt no presence at all. Orochimaru relaxed and lowered his weapon, still lightly shaken. No matter, it was time to plan his next move. He turned around, and wished he hadn't.

Armour. That was all Orochimaru could see of the huge figure that now stood before him. He held in his gauntlet a odd helmet that must have completed the ensemble. His face, however, could not be seen, hidden in the shadows of the room. But, through the dark pierced two yellow eyes that were almost inhuman. As he stared up into those eyes, Orochimaru felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Fear.

"You know nothing of the darkness," came the deep voice of the tall warrior. He took a few steps forward and the snake-ninja instinctively backed away, a difficult task since he was petrified with fear. "You're just another pawn in a grand design. But you are right about one thing and one thing only. A Keyblade's master can be changed. It's all about the proper leverage." He raised the helmet and placed it over his hidden face, completing the already terrifying knightly appearance.

Aradan's helmet stared impassively at the ninja. "I'm glad we don't have to go through that." A Keyblade materialized in his hand before Orochimaru's very eyes. He could do nothing as he advanced, his battle against the Leaf Village having depleted the last of his energy. He couldn't summon snakes to his aid, he couldn't teleport away to safety, and the Keyblade, the object that he'd sought and was shaking in his hands, was about to be his very undoing.

Orochimaru's screams echoed through the night.


	37. Chapter 37: Dimensional Dilemma

Chapter 37

A bright sun shone down over the red roofed houses, reflecting off the white walls that was Disney Castle. Though these were troubling times, it still managed to keep its air of magnificence.Beyond the walls and inside, the walking brooms went about their chores, making sure the castle was spick and span. But, upon reaching the room of the King, they were told to keep out.

Merlin the wizard scanned the bed that held the resting and still bedridden King Mickey. The King slumbered peacefully, his steady breathing the only sign that he was alive. The bandages around his head were replaced regularly as he slumbered. As Merlin's glasses checked him over, his bearded face twisted into a frown.

"Isn't there anything you can do, Merlin?" Behind the wizard was the temporary ruler of Disney Castle, Queen Minnie, and her loyal friend, Daisy Duck. Merlin turned to her, heart aching at her hope filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty," he sighed, cleaning his glasses with a handkerchief. "But I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. Whatever ails the King cannot be healed by magic or potions. His condition doesn't appear physical. I believe he may be in some kind of emotional anguish." He placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "The best thing is for him to rest and we can hope that he awakens soon." The Queen bowed her head sadly as Daisy put a comforting wing on her shoulder.

"Then we must put our faith in Sora and his friends," she said quietly, "just as we've done in the past. But..." She turned back to her King. "...this time Mickey can't help him." She looked out the window at the clear blue day, then calmly walked away and out of the room, leaving a worried duck and wizard in her wake.

Little did they know they were being watched. Outside the walls and on top of a high tower, a pair of binoculars zoomed in on the King's bedroom window, taking in all that was happening in secret. The owner of the lenses, a bearded dog/man in purple hooded robes, lowered them, seemingly glaring at the figures as they conversed. From another part of his robes he pulled out a walkie talkie.

"This is Merlock to the double B's," he said through the device. "Are you in position?" It crackled before an answer came through.

"Read you loud and clear!" came the rough woman's voice on the other side, Merlock wincing at the loudness of it. "And yeah, me and my boys are ready for anything!"

"Ma! I'm hungry!" came a different, whiny male voice.

"You're always hungry!" snapped another.

"Both of you, shut up!" came a rougher voice.

"Boys! No fighting! It's okay, deary. Here, have a sandwich." Merlock sighed and rolled his eyes upon hearing the whole exchange.

"You're all clear to move," he continued, looking through the binoculars again. "Don't screw this up."

"Ah, don't get your beard in a knot! You just tell Maleficent she better have our munny ready when we get back!" Merlock growled and switched the walkie talkie off. Personally, he wished they'd never come back. Suddenly, the green jewel around his neck glowed bright, and a change took place. The dog/man transformed into a large, fearsome bird, complete with beak, wings and talons. The only thing out of place was the glowing jewel still around its neck. Spreading its wings, the bird took flight, flying away from the castle, its mission now completed.

But the castle wasn't safe yet. Scaling one of the walls on the far side of the castle were eight figures dressed entirely in black, ranging in various shapes and sizes. Suction cups on their hands and feet were what they used to scale the vertical surface, pops sounding the higher they climbed. They weren't exactly ninja and were quite clumsy-looking as they worked. But still, they had gone completely unnoticed so far.

"Are we there yet?" whined one of them.

"Shhhh!!!!" the others hissed. "You want to give us away!?" another whispered, angrily.

"Hey, let's play it cool, cats," said another, slyly.

"Quiet or I'll knock both your heads together!" a burlier voice growled.

"Boys!" Everyone was quiet when the figure leading the group, the only female member, snapped at them all. "Keep your traps shut or they'll be no mayhem for any of ya!"

"Sorry, Ma," they all sighed. With no more distractions, they continued the climb up the snow- white walls.

"Oops! I dropped my sandwich!" cried one.

"Shhhhh!!!!!" The sandwich-craving figure sighed and kept up his efforts on the climb, now unfortunately foodless. Down below, a patrolling royal knight was all of a sudden bopped on the head with a sandwich, bologna by the looks of it. To the knight, this was a rather strange occurrence, seeing how it had never rained sandwiches as long as he'd worked at the castle. He looked skyward but saw nothing out of the ordinary, having just missed the black clad group slipping inside a nearby window.

The eight people were now inside Disney Castle. An empty hallway was where they emerged from the window, no guards or walking brooms in sight. That suited them just fine. The woman leader looked around before she spoke to them again. "Alright, boys, we're in. Time to get to work!" The others chuckled. They then began to remove their black clothing, throwing all of it into one big heap on the floor.

Underneath it all were seven dog/men, all wearing red shirts and blue pants. They all wore black masks and green caps and had placard numbers stitched to their fabrics, but each was as different as the next.

"'Bout time we got here." One was small but looked ready for trouble. "I'm just itching for some bad times!"

"Do you think they have a kitchen here?" A fat one looked like he'd rather eat than do anything else.

"This place is huge! Then again, so is everything else in my eyes!" Another was also small and had the face of a baby.

"It ain't so big. In fact, it was a cake to break into, too!" Another was large and muscled, clearly the biggest and the strongest.

"Duhh, what are we doing here again?" One's clothes hung loosely from him and he didn't look too bright.

"Don't you remember, man?" Dark glasses covered another's eyes, this one looking the most laid- back of the group. "We're hear to shake things up a bit. Oh, that's good. I should write a song about that."

"Enough with the songs. We got stuff to take apart." The second largest was missing one of his teeth and looked pretty tough.

"Settle down, boys." The eighth member, who was also the only female and the oldest, also wore a mask. But she had grey hair in a bun, and a hat with a flower. "We've got a job to do. Maleficent is payin' us big bucks for this. And you know our motto, if it's worth gettin' a whole lot of money, do it well!"

"Right, Ma!"

Ma Beagle grinned and looked down the corridor, her seven sons standing behind her with one thing going through their criminal heads: mischief. "Look out everyone. The Beagle Boys are on the job!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The bridge of the _Shera _was bathed in the green light that was the map of Captain Flint. Hundreds of holographic planets and stars floated before the crew, making up the vast universe. How many decades this must have taken to complete they could only guess. The small golden sphere from which this whole wonder emerged sat in the middle of the room in the compartment Cid had set up.

Leon gazed into the light blankly, his thoughts a mystery to all around him. "So many worlds, so many people. All of them in danger. We have Maleficent on one end, the Horned King on the other. And an Empire that's spread to who knows how far."

"We may be over our heads here," Barret chuckled as he watched his daughter Marlene reach out and touch the holograms.

Leon shook his head to clear his mind. "With this many obstacles to overcome..." He silently reached out to the map, his fingers passing through the location of his home: Radiant Garden. "Getting back Radiant Garden seems like a dream." He pulled away from his thoughts and scanned the bridge. "Where's Aerith?"

"I think she's in her room," Kim explained absentmindedly, kicking a blitzball up and down with Denzel. "And what's with the downward spiral of emotions all the sudden?"

"He does that a lot," Quistis sighed. Leon glared at his former mentor.

A small light flashed on Cid's command port. "Looks like the heroes are back," he announced, then looked closer at the readings. "With one more person than they left with!"

"They must have found a new Keyblade!" Denzel exclaimed with hope.

"Nice! Now we're gettin' somewhere!" Barret laughed, flexing his steel fingers. "If that is a Keyblader their bringin', then that means we've got seven now! That's my lucky number!"

"You see, Leon," Quistis assured, walking to the stout man. "At this rate, we'll have our home back in no time." Even the ever-sullen Leon had to smirk at that. Maybe there was hope. The doors swished open and the mission-going Keybladers strode inside. They looked good considering the fact that they had just fought a siege.

"So, where is he?" Adelbert immediately asked. "We're dying to meet the new guy!" The Key- bearing heroes were apparently not as eager, exchanging uncertain glances with each other.

"Uh, yeah...," Sora muttered. He held in his hand a small cue card from which he began to read: "'Everyone be prepared for the greatest Keyblader of them all.'"

"'A true warrior for the ages," Kairi read from her own card.

"'A man among men,'" Mulan recited.

"'The bane of evil and darkness everywhere?'" Beast read in disgust. He called over his shoulder through the doorway, "You got to be kidding me!"

"Stick to the script," whispered a voice unfamiliar to most of the _Shera _crew. Beast grumbled under his breath.

It was Jack's turn to step up. "'A force of great...uh...mag...mag...ni...magni..."

"Sound it out," Kairi chided gently.

"Magni...magi..."

"Magnificence!" the voice snapped.

"Oh, right!" Jack chuckled. When it came for Inuyasha's turn he merely shrugged.

"I lost my card," he said simply. The unknown person in the hall sputtered a string of curses. An orange blur shot out from the door and into the bridge, bouncing off the walls like a super ball, flying through the holo map, and a hyper laughter following behind it. The eyes of the _Shera _crew could barely keep up with it, whatever it was. And then suddenly it stopped and landed in the middle of the room, as all eyes focused on it.

"Presenting...!" The super speedy unknown revealed itself to be a twelve-year old boy with wild blond hair wearing an eyesore of an orange outfit and a metal plated headband wrapped around his forehead. "Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Blinding light shone off his big smile, striking, in his opinion, a very heroic pose.

Silence filled the bridge.

Leon slapped his forehead. "The universe is doomed."

The Keybladers came up behind this boy, none too happy with his performance, like the rest of the crew of the Shera. "Guys, this is the newest Keyblader, Naruto!" Sora announced.

"Yeah, we got that," Cid answered, practically gnawing on his toothpick.

"Great. Another kid," Adelbert muttered in disgust. His armour knocked together when he lumbered over to Naruto, sizing him up like he does almost everyone he meets. "And what makes you such a great warrior, kid?"

"Besides the oh so obvious height advantage," Lula remarked, sarcastically. Naruto didn't seem to be put off by the fact that a sword was talking to him, just looking for a chance to prove his worth.

"Dude! Didn't you hear the well choreographed introduction!?" he snapped, waving his arms frantically. "I'm a ninja!"

"_You're _a ninja?" Quistis whispered. "A ninja with a Keyblade?"

"That's right! But not only that, the greatest ninja ever!!" He laughed loudly into the air, not knowing that this wasn't the first time they'd heard this statement.

"Excuse me?"

The Keybladers all leapt away from the door because suddenly, standing in its frame was a certain other great ninja. Yuffie's head was bowed down low, a very ominous shadow cast over her features, arms hanging limply at her sides. It was more then a little alarming to the _Shera _crew, since the last time they checked, Yuffie was in her room. All the way on the other side of the ship. Was she a ghost or something? It was a distinct possibility from all the bad energies that were flowing from her.

"I don't think I heard you correctly," Yuffie said softly, walking slowly towards the blond ninja. No one got in her path, moving smartly out of the way as she walked forward. Naruto was the only one who didn't move, unaware he had broken a taboo. "But did you just say you were the greatest ninja ever?"

"Yup! Why? Want an autograph?" Naruto chuckled with his hands behind his head, oblivious to everyone's attempts to tell him to shut up. Only when Yuffie's eyes blazed into his did he realize he was in a spot.

"WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YA, PUNK!!" Yuffie hollered right into Naruto's cringing face. "_I'M_ THE GREATEST NINJA EVER!!! ME!!! THE GREAT NINJA, YUFFIE!!! NOT SOME LITTLE SNOT - PICKING TWERP!!!" Though Naruto was still scared and confused, this statement brought out his ninja spirit.

"YOU!?! HA!! YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE GIRL!!! YOU AIN'T GOT NOTHING ON MY MAD NINJA SKILLS!!!" Barret quickly covered his daughter's ears.

"LITTLE!?! YOU"RE ONE TO TALK!!! I"VE PICKED THINGS OUT OF MY TEETH THAT WERE BIGGER THAN YOU!!!" Rufus quickly covered Ron's ears.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!?!? YOU'D BETTER BE ABLE TO BACK UP YOU BEING THE GREATEST NINJA EVER!!!"

"BRING IT ON, BLONDIE!!!"

"ULTIMATE NINJA BATTLE!!!!" they both cried at the same time.

Their 'Ultimate Ninja Battle', as impressive as it sounded, consisted of them tackling each other to the ground, pulling hair, tugging each others cheeks, even going so far as pinching. Superiority for title of greatest ninja ever was a painful sight to see. Not exactly dignified.

"I wish I could say I didn't see this coming," Sora groaned, watching the two roll all around the bridge at each others throats. But his attention was drawn elsewhere. The ship suddenly jerked and everyone nearly tumbled with the sudden movement. The fight between Naruto and Yuffie, however, remained undisturbed; they continued to beat each others brains out.

"What was that!?" Leon growled in annoyance, brushing the hair out of his face. The beast-like aircraft began to move from its world orbit, setting off for a new course of flight.

"Hey Cid! How about keeping this thing steady!" Inuyasha shouted angrily to the _Shera _captain.

"It wasn't me you crazy canine!" Cid snapped back, looking like he was fighting against his own steering wheel. "Something's got a hold of the ship! I have no control!" It was true. The steering wheel started spinning on its own, flinging Cid across the room. Switches flicked themselves on and off, levers pulled down to operate and, to everyone's horror, the warp button was pushed down. "Buckle yourselves down! We're going hyper!" Cid hollered, slumped against the wall upside down as the engines began to hum louder and louder. At maximum capacity they released the stored up power, blasting off toward an unknown destination, with nothing but a possessed ship to guide them.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Montressor spaceport. The massive, man-made world in the shape of a crescent moon that floated on orbit with the planet Montressor. It really was a marvelous engine of man-made ingenuity, both a home and a tourist attraction. Spaceships flocked to and from the world in large numbers. As it was the last port for a long while, there were plenty of newcomers looking for a place to rest. They were all openly welcomed.

Most of them, anyway.

People in the crowded streets below stiffened in fear when they caught sight of the grey-armoured Imperial shuttle flying in the skies overhead. It was the type of ship used in the Galactic Empire to transport Stormtrooper battalions from world to world. A ship full of Stormtroopers coming to the spaceport was never a good thing. Whether it was tax collection or a routine inspection, the Empire left a trail of fear wherever they went.

The shuttle touched down in a nearby landing bay, the two side wings folding to the side to allow a safe and complete landing. Crowds of aliens had gathered at the runway and whispered anxiously, waiting for whatever came out of the Imperial ship. The ramp lowered vertical and everyone held their breath. Stormtroopers? No. Imperial officers? Not them either. One person walked down the ramp and stood before the astonished crowd's eyes; it was a teenage boy with silver hair.

Riku looked about his surroundings once he was out of the Imperial ship that the Empire had so graciously provided for him. It wasn't the coziest accommodations he could ask for but it beat the cell he used to have on the Executer. After nearly two days of nonstop flying to escape the Super Star Destroyer, he decided that he was far enough away to stop for a rest. And this did seem like an ideal place to stop. It was a lot more populated then the other worlds he'd been to. And they weren't friends of the Empire; the suspicious and anxious stares of the gathered crowd were evidence of that.

Giving a friendly wave to the astonished aliens, Riku set off into the unknown city. "First order of business," he sighed when his stomach suddenly growled. "Fill my belly." It was true he was hungry. Prison food back with the Empire wasn't exactly a fine delicacy. And, speaking of the gun toting freaks, Riku hadn't seen hide nor hair of them since he'd escaped. Odd, since he thought he was the entire foundation on which their plans for galactic conquest stood. If he was so important, shouldn't they be looking for him or something? He shrugged off the suspicion. He could think about those things once he reached his destination point, the only safe haven he could think of.

Disney Castle.

He also shrugged off the chill that went down his spine when he thought that.

Riku's quest for a good meal brought him to a street-side McDonalds. What do you know? They were everywhere. Behind the counter was a robot cashier who seemed to be the only one working there. "Welcome!" it exclaimed cheerfully when Riku approached. "How may I help you today, valuable customer?" Riku was already hating artificial intelligence.

"Yeah, just give me a number eight combo and be quick about it," he answered. The robot nodded happily and went off into the back, cooking up whatever went into the food served there. Riku sighed and walked a bit away from the fast-food joint, trying to figure out what he would do after this.

First off, he would head to Disney Castle (he ignored the chill again) and see if the King was alright, or if they have any news of Sora and Kairi. He wanted to get to them as soon as he could, showing them that he was still in one piece. As lame as it sounded, he did worry about them. Who knows what they had been up to after they escaped Radiant Garden. For all he knew they might even be gathering other Keybladers from different worlds to save the universe from the clutches of evil.

Riku chuckled to himself. "I should put my imagination to better use." In his thinking he realized something. How was he going to pay for his meal? The Empire kind of took everything that might prove even remotely useful for him. "Uh, excuse me?" he called turning around. "I actually don't have-"

_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!_

Riku was thrown back from the shockwave as the McDonalds was engulfed in a fiery explosion, the giant yellow M launching into the stratosphere and bits and pieces flying everywhere. He hit the ground and slowly recovered from shock, staring with wide eyes at the burning rubble that he was going to eat from. The head of the robot cashier that Riku had spoken to only moments before rolled out of the destruction stopping just at his foot. "Would you like fries with that?" it asked. Riku wigged out and kicked the creepy thing away. Calming down, he took another look. Something else could be seen in the fire, something that was walking toward the young Keyblader. Riku stood back up but didn't take his eyes off it before it emerged.

"Never send a Nobody to do a Chaser's job!" From the fire that didn't touch him walked a figure dressed entirely in armour and speaking with a southern accent. A cape flowed behind him and the helmet on his head had no visible eye holes. But, what Riku found was the most startling of all, was that in the man's hand was a Keyblade. A nasty looking axe Keyblade with no keychain. People in the streets ran away in panic, leaving Riku alone to face this new threat.

The man halted in the centre of the rubble. "So you're the _famous _Riku?" he chuckled boisterously. "Not really what I expected. After all the stories I've heard, I didn't expect you to be a grey-haired bishie. What are the Keyblades thinking these days!? Chosing little squirts to be their wielders!" Riku, still stricken by the man's violent appearance, managed a dirty look.

"For the record, it's silver," he spat. He was very sensitive about his hair. "And anyway, who the heck are you?"

"I'm what you call a Chaser, boy. Name's Charon. You might want to take the time to remember it, seeing as it's the last name you'll ever hear!" Riku tensed when Charon raised his outstretched palm towards him and, when a blast of ice shot from it, the boy quickly dropped to the ground allowing it to sail over his head. The buildings behind him frosted over when the blast struck. Luckily, no people were in the way when it did. Strong, able homes were now glistening new ice sculptures for the city to be proud of. That was a blizzaga spell Riku realized, only it was ten times the power of a regular blizzaga spell. He wasn't sure even Aerith could pull off something like that. It didn't take a genius to get that this guy was trouble. And trouble meant fighting. Getting back up and shaking the dirt from his hair, _Way to the Dawn _whisked into Riku's hand.

Charon shivered slightly. "Oh, I love that feeling! Haven't felt it in over a hundred years! Every time a Keyblade is summoned I just get all giddy! It's made all the sweeter when I get to take that guy's Keyblade!"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "You want my Keyblade? That's why you're here?"

"Normally, yes. But you, partner, you're special. I'm going to think of your Keyblade as a little bonus! Because, the reason I'm here is to take you away! After all, you are the other half!"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Other half?"

"Oops! Did I say that out loud? Silly, silly me! Oh well, it won't matter in a few seconds anyway!" Faster than Riku thought possible, Charon ran headlong for him with the axe Keyblade in his grasp. A Dark Shield was raised and the Keyblade fell upon it, knocking Riku back several feet. Charon was on him in an instant and their Keyblades connected.

The two engaged in a fierce duel right in the middle of the street, drawing a small, yet growing, crowd. Riku quickly found out that this man wasn't just some lunatic waving around a Keyblade. He was actually quite skilled and very dangerous, unlike anything he'd ever faced before. For a minute, he thought he was facing Sora again, if Sora were crazy, merciless and wanted to kill him dead. Whoever this guy was he was no pushover and obviously had experience fighting against another Keyblade. None of these traits put the fight in Riku's favour. They ended up clashing from one end of the city to another. Charon gave Riku no chance to rest, or to get away, but Riku wouldn't back away either.

Crowds of surprised and confused onlookers, always in the mood for a little entertainment, followed the fight. Though they had no idea what was going on, they couldn't turn their eyes away. None of them realized what kind of danger they were in just by being there.

There was a pause in the fight; Riku was panting hard while Charon remained a mystery behind the helmet. They encircled each other in the centre of the crowd, Riku glaring, Charon chuckling.

"Got to admit, boy," the Chaser said menacingly. "You've got the skills. Too bad your hair makes you look like a freakin' femme. Then again, that other kid wasn't very macho, either." Riku caught that part.

"Other kid? Do you mean Sora!?" Charon laughed insanely.

"Why do you think we're going after you? In fact, the others might have already got him! We're very efficient Keyblade hunters!" Riku caught that too. Others? There were more of these psychos? Said psycho stopped circling and twirled his Keyblade casually. "You got the darkness in ya, boy. Like me. Two peas in a pod is what we are! But the only difference between you and me, you do good..." His free hand suddenly started crackling with powerful electric volts, running up and down his gauntlet which Riku could only assume was a powerful thundaga spell. "...and I'm just whole lot of evil!!!" Riku gasped when Charon turned his hand to the assembled crowd, who were beginning to get bored until the lightning blasted from the Chaser's palm right at them. As quick as he could, Riku fired a Dark Aura in the path of the thundaga, colliding them before it hit the crowd and creating a violent explosion.

The assembled people and aliens finally understood that this was no place to be and ran off in different directions, screaming with fright. None were hurt by the explosion, just startled and lucky. The explosion calmed down and Charon could see again. All the people were gone. And so was Riku.

"Come on out, Riku!" he yelled through the empty streets. "You ain't gonna hide, are you? We were having fun! Fight me like a man!" More lightning shot from his hand, aimed at the buildings all around him, reducing them to rubble, hoping to flush the silver-haired youth out of hiding.

Luckily Riku was an adept hidder. From his position behind one of the buildings he took the opportunity to catch his breath and assess the situation. Peeking around the corner and seeing Charon blasting architecture to pieces, made him realize just how much he missed the Empire right now. This guy, this Chaser, was way too strong for him to face one-on-one. He knew when things were too hot for him too handle. This was one of those times.

A Keyblade. He still couldn't get over the fact that guy wielded one. Much less the fact he wanted his. He though the only Keybladers were he, Sora, the King, and just recently Kairi. And he said he met Sora. If that guy really was hunting Keyblades then Sora was naturally a prime target. If Sora had met that guy...it was best not to think about that right now.

"Come on, Freak-U!" Riku heard Charon call, explosions still going off. "Like the nickname? I just thought it up now! Riku, Freak-U; it just rolls off the tongue! I'm pretty darn clever, aren't I?" Riku rolled his eyes. This guy obliviously loved to hear the sound of his own voice. "Oh, come on, Freak-U! Maybe we just got off on the wrong foot. Did I mention we got an old friend who's just dying to see you again?" Riku perked up his ears. "Apparently he's a big fan of yours! I'll give you a hint: it's an acronym for man-sex! No? Then let me give you another. Starts with a Xem, ends with a Nas! Hope you can spell!" Riku gasped. It couldn't be. There was no way.

"Xemnas?" Riku whispered in shock. He was alive? But...how?

"He misses you so much, Freak-U!" Charon scoured around as he shouted, the buildings around him all destroyed. "You might say you...complete him." Riku growled under his breath. Now he really needed to find Sora and Kairi. If Xemnas was indeed alive and had this nutjob under his command it was trouble for all of them. First he had to get rid of this guy. But how? He couldn't beat him in battle. Suddenly, at that moment, off in the distance, Riku saw a ship take off into the sky, leaving behind a trail of smoke as it sped away. Being the smart lad that he was, a plan automatically sparked in Riku's brain, causing him to smirk.

His smirk vanished when he heard chittering by his head. Looking up, he saw something he didn't expect. Crawling along the wall on two short legs were several Creeper Nobodies, sticking to the surface of the wall like insects. Their eyeless faces were stuck on him. Before they could make the first move, however, Riku sliced through the nearest one with his Keyblade, but could not stop the wordless scream that escaped its nonexistent mouth.

"Found ya!!!!" Charon yelled. Riku and the Nobodies barely had enough time to run before the building he hid behind was blown apart by another thundaga blast. He then bolted out of there, to anywhere that wasn't in the path of the Chaser. Charon watched him as he ran, his Creeper Nobodies flocking around him. "I love it when they run. The chase is on, ya'll! Let's get that grey-haired punk! YEEEEEHAAAAAAA!!!!!" Charon took after Riku, and the Creepers followed, morphing into small bird-like creatures, taking to the air and following their leader's prey.

Elsewhere, a certain 'honest' Toydarian merchant worked tirelessly to heft a pretty damn heavy sign to the top of his store, wings flapping their hardest to make it. Watto prided himself in making smart business decisions. Moving to this port-world for a fresh start was one of them. The next step was setting up a junk shop that people might actually want to shop at. And after getting that eight-thousand munny from that group of chumps not too long ago, he could afford to fix his up a bit.

Finally getting the stupid sign in place, Watto hovered back down and landed to examine his work. His once dirtied and depressing looking store had now become a well tidied place of business. Complete with the big neon sign that said in big glowing letters: WATTO"S JUNK SHOP.

"Good as new!" Watto laughed with his fat chin rippling. "It is a good day to be me! This place will bring the munny flowing in! Now I can finally buy a slave boy again! Bring on the suckers!" He laughed again straight to the sky. Things were finally looking up for ole' Watto.

"Sorry!" Watto was suddenly bowled over by the rampant Riku, knocking into the pillar that supported the sign. Without anything to hold it up, the sign crashed back to the ground, shattering into pieces of glass.

"Hey!" Watto shouted after him. "You break it, you buy it!!"

_CRAAAAAAASHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_

Watto's shiny new shop was completely annihilated when Charon burst right through it at full speed. Watto's eyes bugged out as pieces of rock and former merchandise went everywhere. Charon cared not and continued running, the Nobodies following behind him. Watto approached the mess that used to be his shop, hands trembling in disbelief.

"I should never have left Tatooine!!!" he shouted to the air, jumping up and down in a furious rage.

Riku ran down the streets like there was a stampede of rhinos on his tail. But the thing that was chasing him was much worse than that. Charon was relentless in pursuing the boy, a guy who truly did love what he did. Blasts of lightning and ice shot from his hand and after Riku, going wide and destroying anything else that got in the way. People screamed and ran for cover when the blasts bombarded the streets, freezing them over or blowing them skyward No one wanted to get in the way of this game of ultimate tag.

"Run, run as fast as you can!" Charon howled, all giddy. "But I will catch you! Take him down, boys!" The flying Creepers around him picked up their speed and descended upon Riku like birds of prey. He tried his best to avoid them as he ran. When one came at him he cut through it with his Keyblade and used his Dark Auras to blow the ones that were at a distance. No matter how many flew his way he managed to take down every one.

But he wasn't prepared for when Charon suddenly appeared by his side. "Howdy!" Too distracted by the Nobodies, Riku couldn't block Charon's flat-bladed swing and he flew across the asphalt, rolling along the ground a bit more before coming to a stop. Charon had knocked him into what looked like a parking lot for spaceships. All around him were vessels built for the sole purpose of traveling to other worlds. How long ago was it since Riku wanted to travel to other worlds? Too long it seemed. The situation he was in right now made him realize just how much he missed normal life.

Charon stepped into view, each step an impending doom to Riku's fate. "You got spunk, boy. I don't know what in the world spunk is but you got it. Too bad it won't save you! You're coming with me with, or without your limbs!"

Riku snorted. "I'd like to take the third option. Kicking your metal can from here to the Pride Lands!" Charon laughed out loud.

"There's that spunk! Bring it on, Freak-U!" Again, their Keyblades whizzed and sparked. Riku utilized his _Way to the Dawn _Keyblade and Dark Shield to attack and block Charon, who was legendary with his own Keyblade, the name of which Riku did not know. They clashed and bounded all over the shipyard, each not giving the other any chance to breathe. Ships were cleaved in two from the careless strikes of Charon, and others took off in a desperate attempt to get away from the two. Riku, despite his strength and constant bravado, was tiring fast. He didn't how much longer he could last against the Chaser without getting his head chopped off. And that's why he had a plan.

Mustering up all the strength left in his legs, Riku dodged all of Charon's attacks, moved in close and sped all around him. Charon couldn't keep up with him. Riku would come behind him in an instant, then rush to his other side by the time he could turn around. Needless to say, this really ticked the Chaser off.

"Hold still, you little varmint!" Charon shouted, trying to chop Riku up as he zipped all around him. "What are you, some kind of weasel!? Just keep in one place al...ready?" Charon got his wish, because Riku had suddenly come to halt right in front of him. The hand not holding the Keyblade was glowing blue fire, clenched tightly in a fist.

"What's up?" Riku asked before he thrust the flaming fist to Charon's head.

_CRACK_

Shards of metal helmet flew through the air, glistening off the daylight sun. Riku stood with his fist thrust out after nailing Charon right in the head, while the Chaser also stood there, head snapped to the side and helmet cracked where he had been struck. For awhile, neither moved, like time itself had stopped.

"That...," Charon whispered, much to Riku's confusion. "...wasn't..." His head slowly turned back to the boy. Riku's attack had a broken off a large part of the helmet, enough to reveal one burning hateful blue eye behind the steel. Whatever was underneath that armour was human, as far as Riku could tell anyway. But the eye that was glaring back at him seemed to have no traces of humanity left in it. "...NICE!!!!" Before Riku knew it they were trading blows on the spot. Now in a full fit of rage, Charon pounded blow after powerful blow on the young Keyblader, pouring them down as fast as rain. It was simply too much for Riku. The Chaser had completely given in to his own anger, and was showing it by taking it out on him. Beads of sweat trickled down his face until finally, almost mercifully, Charon knocked him backwards and into a parked ship. Charon heaved in breaths, his anger slowly subsiding as he glared with his exposed blue eye at the defeated Riku, who had a small trickle of blood running down his mouth.

"Game over, Freak-U," he hissed sadistically. "You're damn lucky we need you alive. Or I'd cut you up into tiny pieces right now! Fortunately for you I'm already on Xemmy's bad side." Riku growled but couldn't get back up to defend himself. He was completely spent, barely able stay conscious. "Time to go, partner." Charon chuckled lightly, about to take the boy where he was ordered too.

But he couldn't.

When Charon took a step forward he found something held him back. His cape tugged at him, apparently caught on something. Swiveling round, he found just what. His flowing dark cape was wrapped around one of the particularity large parked spaceships, not just wrapped but tied tightly. "What the...?" Charon muttered. When did that happen? Was that what Freak-U was doing when he was running around him like a possum? He couldn't ponder it any further, because that same ship's engines suddenly roared to life. "What! No!" As the ship began to take off, it dragged Charon with it. The Chaser clamped one hand down to the ground and held on with all the strength he could, momentarily halting the ship in mid-air.

"NO! Let me go!! I'm not done here!!! You!! You little punk!! You tricked me!!!" Riku could only smirk through his pain.

"I just got away from being captured," Riku said through the roar of the strained ship's engines. "I want to enjoy my freedom just a little bit longer. Say hi to Xemnas for me." Charon's grip on the earth became weaker and weaker, his blue eye blazing with pure hate. The alien driving the ship, unaware he was towing a Chaser, just wondering why his ship wasn't flying, punched the booster rockets for more speed and Charon's grip was finally lost. Soaring to the sky on the pull of his cape, Charon screamed bloody murder. Fainter and fainter he became until to Riku, he was just a little speck in the sky.

Riku watched as long as he could then breathed a huge sigh of relief. With a large amount of effort, he stood back up, pain shooting through his everything. He then proceeded to limp out of the shipyard and back into the rubble strewn streets.

Charon was gone but he had a feeling he'd be back. And from their 'conversation' it sounded like he had friends, and not just Xemnas and his Nobodies. Keyblade hunters like himself. Probably just as strong, too. That meant that Sora, Kairi and even King Mickey were in danger. But what did Charon mean when he said that he was the other half? Other half of what? What made him different from everyone else? Riku sighed. Too many questions, not enough answers. He would get to the bottom of this once he arrived at Disney Castle. But first...

The doors to a local diner swung open and everyone inside froze what they were doing when the ragged form of Riku limped inside. They didn't expect the cause of all the commotion outside to grace them with his presence. Burning wreckage could literally be seen outside the window. Riku, taking no heed to the stares, preceded to the counter and took a seat, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Burger to go please."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The sun shone brightly without any hindrance from clouds, shining warm light down on the beautiful sparkling metropolis below. Spectacular structures made in the styles of great monuments and temples were the core of this landscape. It was a city that seemed to grow into the green landscape it stood on, almost merging into it; civilization and nature blending together in perfect harmony. Rivers ran through canals and fountains, the water as clear as the sky above it. Fantastic temples stood high and holy, people flocking inside. It was all magnificent in the eyes of the woman in pink who stood in the centre of it all.

Aerith marveled at the sight of the city she stood in, green eyes full of admiration. Even though the citizens didn't seem to notice her at all, it didn't deter her good mood. This place, wherever it was, gave her the feeling of a special connection to it. Almost like she had been here before. But she had never seen this place before in her life. Even so, the intense good feeling she felt radiating from here was just so...soothing.

It wasn't meant to last. The ground at Aerith's feet began to rumble, startling the flower girl from her daze. This occurrence seemed to go unnoticed to the citizens, just as they ignored her presence. A terrible feeling washed over her as the rumbling grew louder. She tried to call out to the other people, tell them to get away, but her mouth emitted no sound. Then she saw it. A bright light falling from the sky like a comet, plummeting down into the very centre of the city. When it crashed down, a blinding light followed, spreading out to the entire metropolis. Everything was engulfed by its mass, including Aerith, who could do nothing about it. Her eyes shut tightly when it washed over her, and she opened them when it was over. She should have kept them closed.

The city which she had been entranced with moments before was completely destroyed. Annihilated. In complete ruins. The beautiful buildings were reduced to flaming pieces of rubble. The sparkling rivers were dried up. The trees and plants were burned to cinders. And the people...Aerith could see no sign of anyone. The horror of it struck her with grief and fear.

Even though she was still horror-stricken, something in the carnage caught her eye. Someone else other then her was off in the distance. Hope grew within her, thinking it might be a survivor that was walking her way. Except...she didn't get the well felt vibe she got from the other citizens she saw; rather the opposite. What she felt from that figure, was pure evil. Terrible, tainted darkness. The foulest thing she'd ever felt in her life. What was it? What in the worlds could it be? It walked toward her, hands folded behind its back and, from what she could make out, a broad shaven head. And a pair of inhuman eyes that caused Aerith to do only one thing.

Scream.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Aerith's green eyes sprung open, abruptly breaking her from her meditative trance. As she regained her bearings, she found herself back in her room aboard the _Shera_, kneeling on the floor in her meditative stance. She placed her hand over her beating heart, sweat pouring down her face as she attempted to calm herself. Not exactly an easy task after what she just saw.

She had never had a vision as vivid as that before. Or as terrifying. Something inside her was saying that what she saw had already happened long ago. But that place...what was it about it that made her feel so welcome? Radiant Garden was her home. Wasn't it? And that figure...she only hoped that whatever caused that rampant destruction was long gone. Because the person she saw was far worse then any other evil she had ever felt. Taking one more deep breath to make sure she was ready, she stood up and headed for the bridge.

Upon entering through the swooshing doors she was met with the sight of Yuffie and a boy she had never seen before wrestling on the floor, pulling each others hair and knocking themselves around. She was going to break them up until she saw the state of the rest of the bridge. Mostly everyone else was looking out the window. The exceptions were Cid, who was trying to turn his steering wheel but to no avail, and Jack who was trying to look inconspicious as he sifted through everyone's personal belongings. Aerith wondered what was happening and decided to find out from Leon.

"What's going on?" she asked, coming up behind the ever sullen Leon. He shrugged.

"Don't know," he responded, looking outside again. "The ship just started flying on its own. We can't get any control over it. So now we're just waiting to see where this hunk of junk leads us."

"I heard that!" Cid hollered from the back. Leon shrugged.

"Hey, I think something is coming up!" Kim announced. Everyone crowded by the large window.

"Disney Castle!" Sora exclaimed instantly. Approaching them at a steady rate was the magical kingdom of Disney, home of King Mickey Mouse who, as far as Sora knew, was still bedridden. Seeing the white castle reminded Sora of Donald and Goofy, and how much they loved their home. He resisted the urge to shed a tear.

"So, that's Disney Castle," Beast grumbled, spying the blue towers and white walls for the first time. Jack came up behind him.

"Looks a little cartoony for a place that's supposed to be a major power in the universe," he concluded, then grinned saucily. "Nice things to be found there I bet!"

"Could we have been summoned here?" Kairi asked out loud. Sora remembered being summoned here before. That was when there was trouble. What could be happening now?

"Time too check it out," he stated. The sight of Naruto and Yuffie still going at it kind of killed his feeling of determination. "So who wants to break them up?" Everyone looked away awkwardly.

One teleportation later, the Keybladers were on the surface before the gates of Disney Castle. Sora had never been on the outside of the castle. And from this vantage point, at the castle drawbridge, it looked even bigger and more impressive. The gates in front of them were large too, the King's insignia tattooed in the centre.

"Should we knock?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Hey! Open up!" Naruto hollered while he pounded on the doors, taking Inuyasha's comment seriously. "The heroes are here! We got some world saving to do!"

"He certainly brings spirit to the party," Mulan commented, watching the boy.

"If nothing else," Beast said dryly. The knocking stopped when the doors swung open silently, nearly whacking Naruto in the face. Once opened, Naruto looked inside and was annoyed to see no one there. Did the doors just open by themselves?

"There you are!" Naruto heard the squeaky voice at his feet and saw the two Gummi ship engineers, Chip and Dale. "What took you guys so long?" asked the red nosed Dale.

"AAAA! Talking gerbils!!!" Naruto exclaimed, stumbling back to the others.

"What's up, guys!" Sora replied cheerfully, he and Kairi waltzing over to them.

"Everything alright here?" Kairi asked, kneeling down to their level. The chipmunks didn't answer but looked past her at the others, who had chosen to stay back. "Oh, don't worry about them. Their our friends!"

"Keybladers like us!" Sora explained. At this, the other Keybladers all gave a peace sign.

"Wow! You really did find more Keyblades!" Chip cheered.

"Well, that's great!" Dale said, growing slightly worrisome. "Cause we really need some help!"

"There's some intruders in the castle!"

"Merlin's in danger!"

"Merlin?" Sora and Kairi echoed.

"The pointy hat guy?" Beast asked.

"The one who got his beard caught in a pencil sharpener?" Jack drawled.

"That's the guy!" the chipmunks exclaimed together. "Come on! We'll show you!" They then both scurried off into the inner workings of the castle. The Keybladers rushed after them.

Through the decorated halls and past the valuable objects which Jack had strained himself not to take, the Keybladers ran, led by Chip and Dale. Other than Sora and Kairi, most of them were seeing this place for the first time. Sora had told them many things about Disney Castle, having been there many times himself. That's how he knew where the Gummi engineers were taking them: the throne room. After a short run they came before the large doors that lead to the King's throne, where Queen Minnie and Daisy were already waiting for them.

"Queen Minnie! They're here! They're here!" Chip and Dale announced excitedly, their cries alerting the Queen and her friend.

"Sora! Kairi! You're here!" her Majesty, Queen Minnie gasped, obviously happy to see them.

"Your Majesty," Sora and Kairi said at once, both bowing down before her. After all, in the King's stead she was the castle's ruler. "Did you summon us, your Majesty?" Sora asked.

The Queen nodded. "Yes. And I'm so glad I did. We all may be in danger!"

"So where are the bad guys!?" Naruto stuck his head between Sora and Kairi, his determined face's sudden appearance startling the Queen. "Come on! Let me at em'! I'll give them what for! Then they'll know I mean business!"

"Will someone put that kid on a leash?" Beast growled, he and the others walking up.

"There isn't enough leash in the worlds," Mulan sighed.

"Well then at least muzzle him," Inuyasha remarked. Queen Minnie and Daisy, slightly amused and slightly frightened, turned to Sora for an explanation.

"Oh, these are the new Keybladers!" he explained with a grin. "This is Naruto..." Naruto grinned like a fox. "Beast..." Beast nodded in recognition. "Inuyasha..." The half-demon smirked. "Mulan..." Mulan bowed respectively. "And this is Ja-" At Jack's introduction Sora paused, since the pirate's hands were but inches away from a golden Mickey statue on a pedestal. He froze like a deer in the headlights.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow at your service, your Royal Highness!" Jack declared innocently, sauntering from the loot to the Queen and bowing humbly on one knee. "It truly is an honor to be in your mousy presence! If there is anything you require, do not hesitate to ask and I'll get one of them to do it for me!" The Queen smiled politely.

"Your Majesty," Kairi said. "What's this about intruders in the castle?"

"Oh, yes. I'm afraid that a group of people has broken inside!"

"Who?" Sora asked. Who could have been bold enough to break into Disney Castle?

"The Beagle Boys," Daisy hissed. The Keybladers all gave questionable looks at the name that seemed to be famous.

"The what?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"The Beagle Boys," Queen Minnie continued. "A family of criminals and thieves who like nothing more then breaking the law." Jack, who had snuck back to the golden statue, retracted his greedy hands at the mention of thieves.

"They're the most notorious criminals in the Kingdom," Daisy explained. "Always causing problems. But they've never attempted anything like this before."

"And what about Merlin?" asked Kairi.

"Merlin was captured by them," the Queen sighed solemnly. "After they grabbed him, they locked themselves in the throne room. We can't get in!" Sora looked at the great big doors. In there, huh? Without a word, his Keyblade appeared. It was pointed at the door and the click of locks turning was heard by all. Instead of the large doors swinging open like what was expected by most of the Keybladers, a small panel at the base was all that was opened. They slapped their foreheads in amazement.

"Come on," he called to everyone. They all followed him through the small door, Beast just managing to squeeze through the frame. But of course, the only one who stayed behind was Jack, who decided to make for that statue one last time...Inuyasha grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"We can't take you _anywhere_, can we!?" Inuyasha snarled, literally dragging him through the door.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed, his cry bouncing off the walls of the giant throne room to which he was so impressed. "You can have a football game in here!"

"And Beast can be the mascot!" Jack backed up. Beast looked ready to rip Jack's face off.

"So where are these Beagle Boys?" Mulan asked curiously, looking around the huge room which, as far as she could tell, was completely empty. "There's no one here. Unless they're invisible."

"_Are _they invisible?" Naruto asked, clueless.

Sora scanned the room. Sure enough, it was empty. A spotless white room lined with towering columns and a long red carpet that lead to the King's one and only throne...The throne? Sora gasped when he solved the puzzle.

"The Cornerstone Room!!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Maybe if we knock on it three times?"

"Why three?

"It's a nice even number!"

"I think we should play it a song."

"Open Sesame!"

"Simmer down, boys!" The notorious criminal Beagle Boys quit their bickering idiocy at the shout of their oh-so caring mother. All of them were in the secret room of the Cornerstone of Light below the King's throne. The Cornerstone itself shone on its pedestal off to the side, but the thieves showed no interest in it. "It'll take a brain bigger then your mush-filled minds combined to get this right! Alright, beardy!" Merlin the wizard sat in their midst, immobilized by tight ropes, defiant in the face of the infamous Ma Beagle. "We only got one request for you so you'd better get it right! How do we make this thing work?" Thrusting her chubby finger past her seven sons, she pointed straight at the shining silver door. The door to the past. "So start talking!"

"I'm sorry," was Merlin's snide reply. "I seem to have misplaced the instruction manual. Please check back in six to eight weeks where your request will be filed and ignored like the stubble on your chin." Ma growled like the dog/woman she was and her sons snickered behind her, earning them a hard glare.

"Now you listen here, Merly! Your gonna make me do something I don't want to do! Also, I want to do it! Bigtime!"

"Yeah, Ma?" asked the second shortest and most nasty looking of the brothers.

"Search him!" The Beagle Boy grinned and made for Merlin, who suddenly became quite nervous.

"Over the teeth..." Bigtime laughed, rearing back his hand. "And through the beard!" Merlin yelped when the hand was thrust through his long grey beard, wandering and feeling around for whatever the Beagle Boy was looking for.

"N-now see here! I really must protest!" Merlin shouted as he tried to wriggle free.

"Ah, shut up!" Bigtime scoured around the furry forest, a scowl growing on his face. "Hey nimrods! Give me a hand here!" His brothers, with equal grins, rushed to his aid. More hands were stuck in Merlin's beard, much to his disgust. They found and tossed out many things in his beard, such as sunglasses, a drivers ed book, boxing gloves, a lamp, piggybank, cellphone, nailfile, Easter eggs, unsold copies of his autobiography, a sea cucumber, jack-in-the-box, and the kitchen sink.

"Anything yet, boys?" Ma yelled, picking through the contents of the beard.

"Not yet, Ma!" the fat one called back.

"Wait! I think I got it!" exclaimed the smallest of them. Rummaging around a bit more he pulled out his shiny new prize: Merlin's wand. "I got it! I got it!" Merlin bowed his head in defeat.

"Nice work, Babyface!" Ma Beagle congratulated her assumed youngest. The small Beagle waddled over to his mother with wand in hand and it was snatched from him instantly. "Now we're gettin' somewhere! Gather round boys!" Her sons did so, all crowding around her and the silver door. "Now...what were those magic words again?"

"Abra-cadabra?"

"Bada-bing?"

"Bada-boom?"

"Presto?"

"Why don't we just smash it?"

"Or you could all give yourselves up." The dog criminals glanced at each other at that statement.

"I never would have thought of that."

"That's thinking outside the box!"

"Why can't we be that smart?"

"Shut your yaps!" Ma snapped, causing them to cringe. She rounded to the source of this new voice, which happened to be the stairway entrance.

"Hope we're not 'interrupting'?" Sora called again. He and the six other Keybladers stood blocking the only exit, Queen Minnie and Daisy just behind them.

"Hey, Ma. It's that key kid Maleficent told us about," the biggest Beagle Boy sneered.

"So, you're with that witch!" Kairi declared.

"You got that right, sweet cheeks!" Bigtime chuckled, meanly. Kairi scowled fiercely at the nickname.

"Are you the Beagle Boys!?" Naruto shouted across the room.

"Gee. They're walking, talking dogs and they're boys. What do you think?" Jack asked the ninja, who glared at him in response.

"You're right on the money!" Ma Beagle announced loudly. "Intros boys!" The seven masked sons gathered round. Suddenly an upbeat tempo began to play from nowhere, much to the confusion of the Keybladers. "Introducing...!" Ma shouted, now spinning a microphone.

The second largest Beagle walked up, grinning cruelly to show his missing a tooth.

"Bouncer Beagle!" he exclaimed, striking a pose.

"Babyface Beagle!" called the cutest of the brothers dressed almost like a baby.

The smooth easy sound of a jazz saxophone played through the air, coming from the horn of the Beagle Boy wearing shaded glasses. "Bugle Beagle. How bout a song?" he said slyly.

The one with loose fitting clothes hanging off him walked up with no show whatsoever.

"Duh...I'm Baggy Beagle," he drawled, with a grin that would make Goofy look like a genius.

The largest and strongest looking Beagle with a chin bigger then Leno's stepped up. "Bankjob Beagle!" he growled, flexing his muscles so they bulged to massive proportions.

The fattest brother with what looked like a bite mark on his placard, waddled up next. "Burger Beagle!" he introduced, licking his lips in extreme hunger.

Short despite his name, Bigtime Beagle came for his turn. "Bigtime Beagle!"

"And our Ma!!!" they all shouted as one, making way for their leader and mother, Ma Beagle. She walked to the head of them with a smug expression. "And together we're..." They all struck poses and fireworks exploded behind them from an unknown source. "The Beagle Boys!!!"

For the longest time, no one said a word. The Beagle Boys' poses were frozen and the only sound was enthusiastic clapping coming from Naruto, who thought the whole show was very entertaining.

"These are super criminals?" Sora stammered, completely flabbergasted.

"I never said they were bright," Daisy sighed.

"I remember my first dance number," said the ever thoughtful Jack. "It might have been what inspired the mutiny..."

"Can we just hurt them now?" Inuyasha hissed, his eye twitching.

"I thought you'd never ask," growled the Beast. In several flashes, seven Keyblades appeared in seven hands, glowing brighter than even the Cornerstone. Seeing this, the Beagle Boys stumbled in their poses and their courage faltered exponentially.

"Duh...Ma! They got those scary key swords!" Baggy stammered.

"Maleficent said those things will tear us apart!" Burger whimpered biting his nails. "I never even got to have my last meal!"

"Ah, we can take em', Ma! Let me at em'!" Bankjob declared pumping his fists.

"There's eight of us and seven of them! We got the numbers on our side!" Bouncer backed up.

"You know what I think?" Bugle Beagle asked.

"WE"RE NOT SINGING A SONG!!!" they all shouted at the laid back crook.

Ma eyed the Keybladers carefully. Being the group's leader, not to mention mother, it paid to be thoughtful. "Sorry boys," she finally said. "We got a job to do and can't waste time playin' with the good guys. About face!" They swivelled round, completely ignoring the Keybladers to face the magical door to the past. Ma sneered and raised Merlin's wand which she still possessed. "And I just remembered the magic words! Bibbity-bobbity-let's get out of here!!!" The wand was pointed to the door, magical energies spouting from the tip when the incantation was spoken and absorbed in the door. The doors then opened to a swirling vortex, a spinning rainbow of different colours.

Merlin gasped in shock. "Stop them!" he shouted to the heroes. "Don't let them escape!"

"Let's get them!" Kairi yelled bravely, she and the others rushing to stop the criminals. But Burger Beagle was prepared, pulling out two ketchup and mustard bottles and spinning them like revolvers. Both were squeezed and squirted, their contents staining the pure white floors with red and yellow. The Keybladers slipped and skidded on the on slippery surface, stumbling and falling into the mess.

"Come on, boys!" Ma commanded, while of course taking the time to laugh at the unfortunate Keybladers. The Beagle Boys turned to the door, a little entranced by the swirling bright colors. "Don't worry! Just pretend Vegas is on the other side!"

"ALRIGHT!!!" One by they jumped inside with no hesitation, disappearing into the door but not reappearing on the other side of it. Their bountiful laughs faded away until finally, Ma herself jumped in. The Beagle Boys were gone, but managed to leave quite a mess before they left.

Sora sat up, running a hand through his ketchup soaked hair. "Defeated by condiments," he sighed dourly. "When they make a movie about my life, leave this part out."

"I thought hanging out with you guys would be a little more adventurous," Naruto said bitterly, attempting to stand up only to slip on more mustard and fall on his back. "And less messy!"

"Trust me," Mulan sighed, wiping her face. "You'll get used to it."

"Conveniently," Jack slurred, cleaning off his hat and beard. "This is the exact same thing that happened at my dance number. Only there were more octopus guts." Nearly clean, his efforts were in vain when Beast got on all fours and shook off all the food on his person, splattering it all on Jack.

"Oops," Beast smirked.

Kairi wiped the stuff from her eye and gazed at the silver door which the beagle Boys had vanished into. "Where did they go?"

"Who knows now?" Merlin cleaned the rims of his glasses angrily, the Queen and Daisy having freed him from his ropes. "Those ruffians could be anywhere by now!"

"And...that's a bad thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your dang right it is!!" Merlin snapped, marching up to the half-demon and poking him roughly in the chest. "You obviously have no idea what's happened here! What kind of danger we could be in!" Muttering darkly and nearly slipping in the ketchup and mustard, Merlin marched over to the door to inspect it. The opening was still ajar, the portal still swirling. This increased Merlin's frown. "Mmm! Mmm! Just as I thought! They've opened the dimensional gateways!" Everyone was either lost or confused...or both.

"Dimensional gateways?" Sora repeated, scratching his head. "I thought this thing lead to the past?"

"If only it did that! We might be in less danger!" Merlin growled. "They used my wand to alter it. Now it doesn't lead to the past! It leads to other dimensions! Oh this is terrible! I knew I should have gotten rid of this thing!"

"Wait. Back up," Sora interrupted, waving his hands. "There are other dimensions? You mean besides this one?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. Hundreds of them! As many as there are worlds. And now the Beagle Boys are running amok in them!"

"But Merlin," the Queen said, walking up. "How can that be dangerous?"

"Yeah, I mean they're not here anymore," Naruto shrugged. "Our problems are over."

"Our problems are just beginning! You don't understand! Our dimensions live in perfect synch with each other. Like lilies in a pond, they must remain undisturbed. If someone were to upset the natural balance of one dimension, it would have great implications on the others! And what is more upsetting than the Beagle Boys!?" The Keybladers were silent for a moment, before their eyes turned to one Jack Sparrow.

"Oh, ha ha," Jack muttered.

"What kind of implications could they have on our dimension?" Sora asked, now throughly curious.

"Who knows?" Merlin dismissed. "It could be something like people turning into sheep or the very universe exploding!" They gasped, but it could have been from either the sheep or the destruction of the universe. Hard to tell.

"What can we do?" Sora said determined.

"There's only one thing to do!" Merlin stepped aside so everyone could see the door. "You must go and stop them!"

"Go?" Kairi said again. "As in, to other dimensions?"

"Precisely! It's the only way!" he paced the floor, muttering to himself as he did. "You seven must go into the door and find the Beagle Boys. When you do, you must bring them out of that dimension and back here. Only then can we be sure of our safety."

"There are several flaws in this 'plan'," Beast pointed out. "Like how are we gonna find them? You said yourself that there are hundreds of dimensions. How will we find which one they're in?"

"And once we do find them, how do we get back?" Mulan asked. Merlin 'humphed' disdainfully, miffed that someone would dare question his wisdom. He rolled up his sleeves and in several poofs of smoke, produced seven sphere shaped objects. They were all identical, hovering in the air. They then floated off to the hands of the Keybladers, landing softly and perfectly in their palms. On closer inspection, they were compasses of some sort.

"These are the Chronospheres," Merlin said as they inspected them. "I've created these for just such a mission. With these, you will be able to home in on the location of those crooks instantly. What ever dimension they're in, you'll be transported there in a jiffy!" Merlin smacked Naruto on the head when he began to chew on his Chronosphere. "At that same time, they have the power to eject someone from that dimension and send them back to their own. So when you find and stop their schemes, you'll be able to send them right back here!"

"You thought of and made these right now?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I'm a wizard. It pays to be prepared." The Keybladers could only agree with him. "Now enough dilly-dallying! Everyone get to the portal. Every hour wasted plays right into Maleficent's plans!"

"We have to leave now?" Jack stammered. "But I didn't get a chance to scope the castle's...valuables." Merlin paid him no attention, pushing everyone to the door from behind.

"Good luck, Sora!" Queen Minnie wished kindly.

"We'll look after everything here," Daisy assured.

Beast stroked his furry chin as he stared into the whirling vortex in front of him, his eyes narrowing. "I don't know about this. What guarantee do we have that this thing is safe? I mean really when you think about it - AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Jack had kicked him through the door, his cry of surprise vanishing as he did into the vortex.

"Like no one saw that coming," Jack grinned.

"I wish I could say I didn't," Mulan sighed. Both of them jumped into the portal, now that Beast had helpfully tested it for them.

"My first adventure as a Keyblader!" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly. "Is there anything I should know first?"

"Yeah. Don't die on your first day," Inuyasha _almost _joked. The two of them jumped in as well. Sora and Kairi were the only ones left now, both of them turning to Queen Minnie, Daisy and Minnie.

"We'll be back soon, your Majesty," Kairi smiled. "Say hi to King Mickey for us!" Queen Minnie smiled warmly and nodded.

"Remember!" Merlin hollered. "The fate of the universe rests on your shoulders!"

"So what else is new?" Sora chuckled. They turned to the door and held their Chronospheres, taking the first step through the door and into a world they never knew existed. Both were swooped up in the magic and vanished completely from Disney Castle, and their dimension altogether.


	38. Chapter 38: A Bug's Life

_Saw POTC3. Twice! It's even better the second time! For any who haven't seen it, I suggest you hurry! Our favourite pirate captain at his finest! Now then, enjoy this very buggy chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Rolling Stones_

Chapter 38

When the Keybladers stepped into the Dimensional Door, the first thing they were met with was a bright light consuming their vision. Nothing but a huge white light. The only thing they were distinctly aware of was each other, and the blinking Chronospheres in their hands. These devices guided them through hundreds of different dimensions, which they passed through until reaching the one they sought. The light subsided, and their vision was cleared.

Sora opened his eyes after the whole ordeal was over. Traveling through dimensions was a lot more invigorating than simply traveling through worlds. He found he was on solid ground, that was a start. His first steps in another dimension.

Looking around, Sora found that Jack's 'land in a lot of forests' statement was true; he was in a forest. A strange forest. The strangest he'd ever seen. The trees around him were tall and frail looking, their trunks no thicker then his arm. No branches grew on them either. And their tops, they had no leaves. Just bunches of what looked like white fluff... Sora gasped in realization. Those weren't trees he was looking at. They were dandelions. Huge dandelions. And that wasn't all as he looked around. Massive flowers touched to the sky, four-leaf clovers provided him shade, even blades of grass towered above him.

"Did everything grow bigger?" he stammered. He only now came to notice that he felt... different. Like his skin was out of place. His hands traveled too his head, feeling his familiar brown hair but also something else. Two long...antennae? As he felt them, they reacted in his head. He looked at his feet, and found he had four of them, each sporting a yellow shoe. Not only that, but he had an abdomen pushing through a hole in his black suit. And his skin...it was hard.

Sora was a bug.

"Uh, g-guys?" Sora stammered, looking for his friends.

_**KHKHKH**_

"Check me out!" Beautiful elegant pink butterfly wings opened wide with the sun shining through the material. "I'm a butterfly!" Kairi laughed, spreading her new attachments. She had indeed become a red haired butterfly, two antennae sprouting from her head and her pink dress melding into her new body. "This is so cool! I've got wings! Traveling through dimensions has its perks!"

"Does it now?" Jack Sparrow now sported four skinny legs, two antennae, and two dirty folded wings on his back. "I wouldn't call becoming a stinkbug a 'perk'," he remarked sourly, looking his new form over. "Especially now that I have this constant stink about my person." He took his rum bottle, which had changed into a small dirty gourd, and chugged his troubles away.

Beast had transformed into a Hercules beetle, and was standing on his hind legs. His purple cloak had become a purple shell, and his buggy face now included two huge, powerful, pincer-like horns on his nose. "These could take some getting used too," he said as he felt the horns, then clamping them together on his own, grinning in satisfaction. "And I just got used to them." He looked to Jack then clamped them together again, sending an early warning to the now sweating stinkbug.

"Buzzzzzz!! Buzzzz!! I can fly! I can fly!" Orange and black zipped through the air. Naruto the ninja had become Naruto the bee, flying through the wind on transparent wings, black, with an orange striped bottom. He still had his Konoha headband. "I've never been a bee before! My life long dream has come true! This is awesome!! Buzzz! Buuuuzzzz!!!"

"That's well and good for you," Mulan muttered, looking over her new form. She now had antennae, and folded up wings on her back and a long thorax. "But what kind of bug am I?" Her question was answered throughly, when her bottom suddenly lit up.

"Im gonna take a wild guess and say firefly," Kairi giggled. Mulan blushed and attempted to hide her light. "But wait.." Kairi looked around. Someone was missing from their little gang. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Ahem!" The Keyblader bugs heard the grunt but from where it came from they didn't know. "Down here!" They looked down this time. At their feet was a tiny little red flea, not even reaching up to most of their knees. And he was scowling fiercely with familiar feral eyes. "Barely a minute in this dimension and I already hate it!"

"Inuyasha?" Kairi asked, rubbing her eyes in disbelief. "You're a flea? No offence but I think you got the raw end of the deal on this one." Inuyasha growled, remembering a certain flea he knew back on his world, and all the things he used to do to him.

"This is karma. I swear," the flea muttered.

"Is this gonna happen every time we go somewhere else?" Jack said, learning how to spread his wings, only for an intense odor to emerge from the flaps, immediately closing them after. "Because I have certain morals to uphold. Ah, who am I kidding? I don't have any!"

"I think," Mulan said absent mindedly, still trying to hide or put out the light on her bottom. "This is a dimension for bugs. We must have been transformed to fit this dimension's standards. Is there a switch to this thing?"

"So every time we go somewhere we'll be transformed?" Naruto asked as he zipped by.

"Wait a minute," Beast the beetle interrupted. He looked around the forest of flowers and weeds before coming to a realization. "Where's Sora?" The Keybladers looked around and found that Sora was not among them.

"Sora!" Kairi called. They scoured about, looking for any signs of the spiky-haired Keyblader. Behind every flower petal and stem they searched. Partly, they wanted to see what form he had taken.

"Hey! I found him!" Naruto called, hovering just over a boulder sized pebble. The rest rushed, or, in Inuyasha's case, hopped over to him, peeking over the rock to see. Scrunched down as if trying not to be seen was Sora, transformed into a spiky haired ant, shivering from something or another.

"Sora?" Kairi said softly. The boy turned his head, only to find himself surrounded by insects of every shape and size. Their hairy limbs, their skeletal makeup, their...their...

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Sora screamed like a girl, startling everyone else. He jumped from his spot and ran on all four of his legs to hide again behind a mushroom. The Keybladers, now throughly confused, tried to approach again. When they looked again, they found Sora curled up in a fetal position, crying and whimpering to himself, his antennae furled together.

"What's with the finer minor?" Jack drawled, stroking the tuning-fork beard he still possessed. "Looks like he's seen a world without rum in it." Sora didn't respond, still shaking and clenching his teeth.

"Oh no!" Kairi gasped, slapping her forehead. "I completely forgot!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked from her feet.

Sora was the chosen wielder of the Keyblade, and with that title came trouble. Without fear, he had faced down hordes of monstrous Heartless, terrifying cursed pirates, ghastly Nobodies, heavily-armed Stormtroopers, and other sights that would make a normal man wet his pants ten times over. But there was one thing that Sora had always been afraid of. His Achilles heel, it could be called. One thing that could reduce him to a sniveling puddle of tears on the spot. Bugs. When it came to bugs...

Sora was terrified.

"Are you serious!?" Beast snapped, gesturing to the broken down Sora. "He's afraid of bugs!?" Kairi nodded.

"Fraid' so,' she sighed. "Insectophobia. He's had it since we were kids. Ever since that day Riku stuck a spider in his shirt."

"Hehe! Classic," Naruto snickered.

"But he can't be afraid of bugs," Inuyasha scoffed. "He is one!"

"Don't remind me...," Sora whimpered.

And so they walked through the strange terrain, getting used to their new bodies. Naruto didn't walk at all, still hovering and zipping by them occasionally. Sora insisted on walking several feet ahead of everybody. He claimed it was to scout ahead, but they knew it was just so he wouldn't have to look at them and start bawling.

Kairi spread her elegant pink wings, flapping them as fast as she could manage. "Come on. Come on!" She lifted a few feet off the off the ground, her wings blowing dust around, but she could not hold herself up for more than a few seconds, eventually falling back to the earth. "Dang it! What kind of butterfly can I be if I can't even fly?"

"We can stick a pin in you and put you on display," Jack replied. "I wouldn't mind taking a gander at that. Pinned up ladies and a pint of rum; a pirate's dream come true."

"Hey, Naruto," Kairi shouted to the boy flying above. "How did you learn how to fly like that?"

"Never mind that! I want to learn how to stop!" Naruto shouted back. It would explain why he hadn't landed since they arrived here. "I can't get these stupid wings to calm down! They keep flapping and flapping and - ooff!!" Naruto flew headlong into a flower stem, solving his "can't stop flying" problem. "Never mind..."

"Hey, wait," Beast grumbled, cupping a hand over his ear. "You hear that?" The others perked up their ears. Distinctly, they could hear voices coming from deeper in the forest. Shouts and the pitter patter of little feet. "There's something out there."

"It's coming from that tree," Inuyasha pointed out. A large tree loomed over everything else in the garden, the size of a skyscraper to the bug Keybladers. It was not to far off from their position.

"Hey, Sora! You see anything up there?" Kairi called to Sora, who was still up ahead of them and peeking through a brush of grass. It looked like he was sweating a lot.

"Uh, n-no! Nothing over here! No reason to come this way, uh, at all! Hehe?" Sora smiled hopefully, but it didn't look like they were buying it. They waltzed over to the brush and peered beyond. At the foot of the tree they saw a clearing, and filling that clearing were hundreds of ants. An entire colony of them. Hundreds of four legged, two handed bugs, working tirelessly in the name of their colony. A procession of them walked in a line, carrying food ten times their own weight, all heading to one spot: a pile of food on which their dumped their cargo.

"Alright everybody! We have to hurry! Drop off your food at the Offering Stone!" Their anthill, which was near the trees' roots, was the commanding point for a female ant wearing a flower crown. From the way she was giving orders and coordinating the activity, she must be the leader. "Please! They'll be here any second! Bring your food then hurry into the Anthill!"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked no one in particular, he and the others watching everything from their grassy vantage point. "Why are they doing that? Are they that hungry?"

"Who cares? They're bugs," Sora hissed, his knuckles turning white from clenching them so much. "Let's just leave well enough alone and get out of here!"

"But they may know where the Beagle Boys are," Mulan said reasonably. "It wouldn't hurt to look around."

"It'd hurt my frail psyche!!" Sora exclaimed. Before he could protest any further, Jack and Beast hoisted him up by the shoulders, carrying him with them down to the anthill. "No! Let me go! You can't make me!!"

"On the contrary," Jack corrected. "We seem to be very good at making you do things."

"Come on 'fearless' leader," Kairi giggled. With the pleading Sora in tow the Keybladers walked into the clearing toward the anthill. The reaction of the ants upon seeing them was not a happy one. In fact if anything, they looked scared. The line to the food pile stopped and broke away as they came down to meet them, staying back as they came closer. That suited the bugaphobic Sora just fine. Whispers traveled between the ants, and their group parted as the Keybladers came close to the anthill.

"People! Everyone? Why have you stopped? We need - Oh! Oh my...," the ant leader stammered watching the strangers approach. Where did they come from? Out of the hole in the ground at her feet popped a small ant-girl, who also looked at the other bugs, but with curiosity, not fear.

"Who are they?" she asked the queen. "They look like they're lost. What do you think, Atta?"

"I don't know but we don't have time for this," Princess Atta sighed in exasperation. "Stay here Dot. And don't come out. Everyone! Keep piling the food! They'll be here soon!" From her back extended two transparent wings, flapping hard to lift her off her feet, carrying her off to meet the Keybladers. "Hello there! Hi! Welcome! I'm Princess Atta, ruler of this colony. Um, who are all of you?"

"We're just, uh, passing through. Quickly!" Sora added, hiding behind Kairi, terrified in the presence of this bug princess.

"Actually, we want to ask you some questions," Kairi said smiling kindly.

"Oh, really? Can't it wait till later?" Atta stammered, eyes switching nervously to the sky every so often.

"Oh, my dearest princess!" Jack knelt down on one knee, taking Atta's hand in his. "A moment of your time is more than enough for a beauty of your calibre!" He kissed her hand passionately.

"She's a _bug_!" Mulan whispered in disgust.

"She's a _she_!" Jack hissed back.

Atta retracted her hand in haste. "Well, that's great and all. But I'm afraid we-" She was interrupted by blaring horns suddenly sounding in the giant tree. Ants in the branches blew into large conch shells, echoing down to the ants below. The very sound of those horns sent the food carrying workers into a frantic panic. Shouts of alarm went up everywhere in the clearing, order completely gone.

"Is that the dinner bell?" Naruto asked while buzzing.

"Oh no! They're here! They're here!" Princess Atta gasped, nearly hyperventilating. "Everyone! Calm down! Please! Drop off your food at the Offering Stone then quickly head to the Anthill! Let's go! Hurry!" The ants did as their princess commanded. Any still carrying food hastily dropped it off in the pile then ran as fast as they could to the Anthill and running down the hole. "You! All of you! You have to get out of here!" The Keybladers stared at her questioningly.

"Why? What's going on?" Kairi asked, wondering what could cause such a panic.

'Ugggh! No time to explain! Quickly! Into the Anthill! Hide with us!" Without another word she spread her wings and flew off to the top of the hill. The Keybladers looked to each other for agreement.

"D-down there?" Sora whimpered pathetically. "With all those other b-b-bugs!? We can't! I won't!" Jack and Beast lifted him up again, waltzing up the side of the hill to the hole. "Don't you guys have any respect for your leader!?"

"Nope," they answered together. They walked in the hole via the walkway to the lower levels, following the ants to miss whatever was coming their way. But one stayed behind. No, it wasn't Jack this time. This time it was Inuyasha the flea, who had his eye trained on the big pile of newly prepared food. His little flea legs bounced him over there quickly, and when he reached the pile, his mouth watered.

"Food as big as my entire body," he whispered with glee. Berries, rice grains, and other morsels that would keep him set for life. They never specified what this food was for. They never specified what it wasn't for either. Inuyasha had been hanging out with Jack too much. Grinning, he opened his mouth...

"Wait! Wait for me!" Inuyasha paused and looked behind him. Running frantically towards him was a single ant, carrying an armful of grains. "Hold on! I got food! In the pile, then the anthill!" Unfortunately, he didn't notice Inuyasha standing in the way and ran full on in to him. The half-demon/flea stumbled into the pile, shifting its standing, and knocking it over the side of the cliff behind it. "Oh no! No! No! Nononononono!!!"

"Noooooo!!!!" Inuyasha whined, trying and failing to grasp the food as it fell over, tumbling down into the lake-sized river below and sinking beyond anyone's grasp. Inuyasha and the ant watched it fall, both utterly crestfallen, but for different reasons. "Nice going, bug boy! That was my dream lunch!"

"Oh, this is bad! This is bad! Very bad!" the ant stammered, clutching his head. "You don't understand! They're coming! They'll be here! Princess Atta! Princess Atta!" He took off for the anthill, repeatedly calling for the ant princess.

"What's his problem?" Inuyasha muttered. "What's comin-" Inuyasha stopped when a new sound reached his ears. It was faint, but quickly growing louder. Finally he could distinguish what it was. Buzzing. Buzzing and rapidly flapping wings. Many together to form one sound. And it was coming closer. "Maybe I should get inside..," Inuyasha said, choosing this as the best time to leave. Hopping and bouncing to the hill he jumped in the hole, just as shadows began to descend to the ground...

Inside the Anthill was rather crowded. Ants were crammed into several tunnels and catacombs, huddled together in fear. Fear of whatever was coming to their home. The Keybladers were also strewn about the crowd, Sora convulsing since he was smack dab in the middle of his worse nightmare.

"Nice place you got here," Jack complimented, breaking the silence while crammed between many ants. They all shushed him. The buzzing Inuyasha had heard could be heard down below now. Something touched down on the surface above them and the ants all stiffened. It sounded like it was walking now. Each footstep increased their level of fear.

"Hey!" came a voice from up above. "Where's the food!?" The ants all gasped in horror, particularly Princess Atta. No food? That's impossible. They practically gift-wrapped for them outside. What...? She turned around to the nervous ant named Flik beside her.

"What did you do?" she hissed with malice. Every bug in the cave turned their eyes to Flik. He smiled sheepishly.

"It was an accident," he offered. He couldn't plead his case any further. Holes were suddenly punched in the ceiling above them by green spiky feet. More and more skylights were created, shedding light into the dark tunnel, but that offered no comfort to the terrified ants.

"What is this!?" Beast growled, grains of sand falling on his head. In the excitement, Naruto's wings started fluttering again, picking him up and slamming him into the ceiling. From the holes came the assailants. Green in skin with long spiky legs, four arms and abdomens long to support their wings. Grasshoppers. Mean looking grasshoppers. They jumped into the tunnels, laughing and making a terrible ruckus, sending the ants into a greater panic then before. The Keybladers coped as best they could in the madness but were knocked around anyway. Princess Atta couldn't contain such a situation, grasshoppers in their midst being too much to handle. But someone was there to calm everything down. Just not for the better.

A lone grasshopper jumped down into the tunnels right before Sora, and when he did, all chaos stopped. He stood taller than anyone else there, and was by far the scariest. His right eye was scarred and dull. He looked down at Sora, who was trembling now.

"Boo." Sora screamed and ran away, hiding somewhere else. Satisfied, the grasshopper walked over to the now calmer group, placing his hands behind his back and walking among the shaking ants.

"Who's that?" Kairi whispered to Flik.

"Hopper," Flik answered, not taking his eyes off of him. "The grasshopper's leader." Hopper walked around a bit more before stopping right before Princess Atta.

"Where..," he said calmly in a dark voice "...is my food!?" Atta cringed. "Huh? Where is it? Did you lose it!?"

"I-isn't it up there?" Atta stuttered, but held up.

Hopper scowled. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"N-no I-"

"If there was food up there, why would I be wasting my time down here with in the dirt with you ants!?" His grasshopper gang snickered in agreement. "Have you all forgotten how we do things here? Sun grows the food, Ants collect the food, Grasshoppers eat the food! It's how the world works. That's how it's been every season! So tell me, what is different about this one?"

"B-but I-" A glare from Hopper silenced her. His hand shot out and grabbed Atta's little sister Dot by the head, lifting her up to meet her frighted eyes. Atta gasped but didn't have the courage to speak up, neither did any of the other ants.

"Are you afraid of grasshoppers, little ant?" Hopper sneered and Dot whimpered.

"Sora, we should do something," Kairi whispered anxiously to Sora. But when she turned to Sora she found him curled up and sucking his thumb, completely petrified by these giant grasshoppers. Kairi groaned. Sora was out of commission, and it didn't look like any of the other ants were going to speak up.

"Leave her alone!" Hopper turned and was confused to see a pink winged butterfly stepping from the crowd of ants, a scowl on her pretty face.

"And who is this?" Hopper growled, strolling his way over. 

"Someone who doesn't like bullies!" Kairi shot back. "Now let her go!"

"A butterfly in an anthill. Not exactly something you see everyday." He bent to use his antennae to feel Kairi's face and she recoiled. "She certainly smells nice."

"Back off pal," Beast snarled, stepping in to shove the grasshopper away from Kairi. The ants gasped at this act and the other grasshoppers closed in, coming to their leader's aid. Beast's Keyblade swished to his hand, momentarily lighting the dark cavern. "You guys feeling lucky?"

"You want a piece of him, you got to go through me!" Naruto declared, flying in to land beside Beast with _Nindo _in hand.

"Me too!" Mulan backed up, rushing to join them. In the excitement, her bottom lit up again, which she futilely tried to hide again.

"Me three!" Inuyasha shouted, summoning his Keyblade. But with his dwarfed size the _Tetsusaiga's Fang_ was too heavy and fell right on top of him with a yelp. Five Keyblades stood in the way of Hopper; the ant/girl Dot stared at them with wide, admiring eyes. But two were missing. Jack was doing his usual cowardly thing, hiding behind a rock, but this time he had company. Next to him was Sora, curled up into a ball, useless in the face of his fear.

Hopper glared at all these bugs before turning to Princess Atta. "Have you hired bodyguards, your highness? Are you not happy with our services? I mean, it's a fair exchange. We keep the bigger, more threatening bugs away, and all we ask for in return is a little food."

"Sounds like extortion to me," Kairi retorted.

"Yeah! Extortion!" Naruto repeated stupidly.

"But, Hopper," Atta pleaded. "They're not - I mean- they aren't-"

"Enough!" Hopper tossed Dot into Kairi's protective arms, then stomped off to the ants. "You ants are obviously forgetting your place! As a result of this little incursion, we will be back by the end of today to collect our food!" The ants gasped yet again.

"B-but Hopper," Atta pleaded desperately. "We can't collect that much food by the end of the day! We have to save food for ourselves!"

"That is not my problem. You screwed up, you fix it. This is your last chance, I suggest you use it." He stopped before them all, a cruel smile on his face. "You ants have a nice day. Let's ride!" All the grasshoppers laughed and opened their wings, flapping them rapidly to take to the air. Hopper and his goons flew back through the holes they had created one by one, leaving the Anthill and the ants to wallow in their situation.

It was completely silent in the anthill when they were gone. The only sound was the Keybladers weapons disappearing from their hands. Then, all at once, the eyes of the ant colony turned to the one bug responsible for all this. When they fell upon him, Flik could do nothing. Because he knew it was true. Singlehandedly, he had doomed his colony.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"What do you mean we're leaving?!" Kairi exclaimed to Sora as he marched away from the Anthill as fast as he could. The holes created by the dastardly grasshoppers were already being repaired by the worker ants. While this was an important task, the real work to be done was to collect more food for an offering to those villains. Ants ran like mad to collect more morsels, the entire colony abuzz with activity to meet the deadline. When the grasshoppers came they hoped they would be ready. But Sora, apparently, didn't want to stick around for the outcome. "We can't leave! You heard Hopper! Those grasshoppers will be back by the end of the day!"

"That's great! Too bad we won't be around to see it!" Sora called over his shoulder, not stopping. "Besides, we can't stay anyway! We got the Beagle Boys to stop and what not! So let's go! Hurry up now!"

"You're just going to leave these people to their fate?" Mulan asked shocked.

"People!?" Sora yelled, rounding on them. "I wouldn't turn my back on people!! These aren't people!! These are bugs!! Icky, yucky, disgusting, creepy, crawling bugs!!!! I don't want to stick around to fight those grasshoppers!! They freak me out, alright!!!" The Keyblader were completely shocked. They had no idea Sora's phobia was this bad. For him to just turn his back on these ants in need of help, they didn't think it was possible.

"Finally you're speaking my language!" Jack drawled. "Don't do what you don't have too. That's my motto!"

"Wait! You guys! Wait up!" Running towards him was Flik, with all the speed he could muster. When he reached them, he panted, "That was incredible! What you did back there! Standing up to those grasshoppers! Oh, man! I wish I could be as brave as you!"

"Well, we try," Inuyasha remarked.

"Except me!" Jack put in.

"You guys have to stay! You have too help us fight them! Hopper has taken everything from us. And after this, we won't have enough food left to survive. But you guys, you warriors, you can get rid of them for good!"

"You don't have too beg, Flik," Kairi reprimanded, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll stay. And I swear, we'll get rid of those bullies from your colony!"

"They'll go running once they see my ninja bee skills!" Naruto laughed, brandishing his stinger.

"Yes!" Flik exclaimed jumping for joy. He shook each of their hands in turn, but Sora quickly retracted from his. "Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!! You have no idea what this means to us! You'll be rewarded! Oh yes! Fantastic! Watch out Hopper! Look! Here comes Princess Atta! Princess Atta! Over here!" The leader of the ants flew towards the leaping Flik after emerging from the anthill. For some reason, she looked very upset. "Princess Atta! Guess what! These warrior bugs said they'd help us! Isn't that great?" Atta didn't answer, and Flik knew something was wrong.

"Flik," she said softly. "I'm afraid you can't stay here anymore." Flik was confused so she answered further. "The council just decided your punishment for the incident. They decided...you must be banished from the anthill." Flik's eyes widened. Banished?

"But, but I...," Flik stammered.

"I'm sorry, Flik," Atta continued, not meeting his eyes. "There's nothing I can do. Everyone! Let's pick up the pace! We have till sunset!" She took off to oversee operations but couldn't help but look back at Flik one more time.

Flik, however, stood there like a statue; a statue that was about to cry. Told to leave the home and family that he loved so much. It was in his right to shed a tear. But he didn't. He knew he caused this mess and it was time to pay the price.

"Flik...," Kairi whispered.

"No," he said, raising his hand in a gesture. "No, it's...okay. I deserve this. Just stop the grasshoppers." With a strong resolution and a heavy heart, the ant started walking, heading off into the wilderness and away from his one and only home. The Keybladers watched him go silently, until they realized a member of their party was missing.

"Where's Sora?" Beast asked. Their noble leader was absent.

"That coward! He ran away!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"Remind me why he's the leader again?" Naruto scoffed.

"Cut it out guys," Kairi said to them all. Sora was gone, there was no doubt about it. He had given in to his fear. "We all have to remember that fear is a powerful enemy. We'll have to fight without Sora this time."

"Maybe I should go look for the lad," Jack offered helpfully. "It's not because I'm avoiding the danger or anything like that, I simply worry about the boy. Good luck beating up bugs!" And he ran off with that to search for Sora...or too simply run away, the Keybladers weren't sure. The only thing they had too worry about right now was helping an Anthill.

Meanwhile, Sora trudged through the backyard forest silently. Deep down he knew this was the wrong thing to do. Those _people_, no matter how icky they were really did need help. And wasn't it his duty as the Keyblader to protect others? He knew the answer to that one too. But...he just couldn't face those grasshoppers. To him, they were downright terrifying! In the face of Hopper, he felt as small as the ant he had become. He would be no use to anyone even if he did stay. The others would do just fine without him. He would take it upon himself to find the Beagle Boys, that much he could do. Sighing he continued on, until his foot hit something in his walk. Looking down he saw it was a feather. A _big _feather. "Where did this come from?" he asked aloud.

_TWEET TWEET_

That was his answer. Looming above him was a massive bird, taller then two elephants to him. A sparrow by the looks of it. It stared at him with hungry black beady eyes, twitching its head back and forth and Sora realized just how far he fallen down the food-chain. Sora whipped out the Keyblade in defense. Compared to those grasshoppers, this bird was a pushover. With a screeching chirp, the bird lunged with its beak and Sora sidestepped for it to plow into the ground, then hit it over the head with his weapon. It recoiled and stepped back, not expecting such resistance, but not about to give up a meal. It lunged again for Sora to fight on.

"So let me get this straight," Flik said carefully, he and Jack Sparrow walking through the forest together. "Sora's a bug that is afraid of bugs. How is that possible?"

"Who knows? He's a messed up little bugger," Jack replied. "Hey, I made a funny!" They didn't have to walk much farther before Sora came into view, staring up at the sky with his Keyblade in hand, looking very stressed out. "There's the space case now. Ahoy Sora! What brings you to this neck of the grass?"

"Guys! Get back!" Sora shouted once he caught sight of them, waving his free hand frantically.

"What's wrong with him?" Flik asked Jack.

"Probably self-esteem issues." Something large and heavy landed behind the two bugs. When they turned around and looked up, they met the eyes of the hungry bird.

"Bird!" Flik screamed, running frantically away to meet Sora. Jack simply couldn't move, petrified with fear.

"Eaten by a sparrow," Jack whimpered fearfully. "That's what you call ironic." He shut his eyes when the bird leaned down, ready to eat him up whole. But, as some kind of reflex, Jack's wings suddenly sprung open, emitting a terrible smell when they did. It only took one sniff for the bird to stumble back in disgust, learning that stinkbugs were not all that tasty. It spread its wings and took off quickly to get as far away from Jack as possible, flying off into the sky to look for food elsewhere.

Jack reopened his eyes and found the sparrow gone. He cleared his throat and brushed himself off. "All in a days work."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

It was nearly sundown at the anthill. But no sun could be seen because of the thick fog that fell upon their home, almost foretelling the fate of the colony. For hours now the ants had worked endlessly in preparation for the grasshoppers imminent arrival. Hours of running back and forth to gather as much food as they possibly could before the sun went down. But it just wasn't possible. The ants were beginning to collapse from exhaustion. Even after all their hard work they had only managed to gather a small amount. A pile gathered on a leaf not even a foot high.

"Look at all of them," Inuyasha muttered disgusted, watching the ants trudge to get more provisions. "Why are they doing this? They're working themselves to death. It's pathetic."

"Said the flea who can't even lift his weapon," Beast countered, earning him a small flea glare.

"I don't understand why they won't just fight back!" Naruto said, voicing his thoughts. "They outnumber them a hundred to one!"

"The grasshoppers broke their spirits a long time ago," Mulan explained solemnly, watching the ants work themselves to the brink. "They're too afraid of them."

Kairi wouldn't put up with this abuse any longer. "It's up to us to help them now. We can trust Sora to stop the Beagle Boys. We're needed here." The Keybladers nodded resolutely.

With Princess Atta, things were going terribly. Many ants had already fallen and there was no food left gather. "This can't be all the food left," she whispered, knowing she couldn't ask her people to do anymore. The pile on the leaf was almost laughable. "Hopper won't accept this! What are we going to do?" They needed more time, but time, apparently, was up. Because what reached her ears nearly stopped her heart. Buzzing. Buzzing through the mist. Every ant and Keyblader froze in place when they heard it too. The buzzing grew louder but nothing could be seen through the fog. Atta's little sister Dot stuck close to her sister. "Dot. Go and hide. Now!" Atta instructed. Dot, teary eyed, nodded, spreading her tiny wings to fly somewhere else.

All at once the buzzing stopped, and everyone stiffened. Complete silence fell on the Anthill, . Then, they came. Through the fog as silent as spirits came the grasshoppers. More then there had been before. Green, smiling, cruel faces looking for trouble. More and more emerged from the mist and the ants backed away, soon finding themselves surrounded. The Keybladers stood before the ant crowd, forming a protective wall. Atta and the ants huddled together as they approached.

"You little ingrates!" Hopper flew above the other grasshoppers, furious at the small amount of food that had been offered, his scarred eye burning. "I give you another chance and you botch it up!!"

"Hopper, please!" Atta pleaded, rushing up to him before he could lash out at the others. "We ran out of time! I'm sorry!"

"I don't want hear it, Princess!" Hopper hissed, raising two of his hands to strike her.

"Pardon the pun," Kairi shouted, stepping between her and Hopper, pointing her Keyblade in Hopper's face. "But you are really starting to bug me!" The other Keybladers joined her, Keyblades appearing in their hands, Inuyasha's once again falling under the weight, and stood between the grasshoppers and the ants. The grasshoppers faltered when they saw these bugs not cowering in fear like the ants. They didn't know what to do. Hopper however, started to laugh.

"That's right! I forgot about your friends the warrior bugs! What are we to do? Well, I guess we should just pack up and go home now!"

"Wow! Really?" Naruto asked.

"NO!" Hopper snapped, all ants cringing. "Because guess what, bee boy? These ants? They aren't the only one's with friends." Out of the mist shot strange projectiles, thicker then normal sized gnats and came flying fast straight for the Keybladers. Five in total, each one went for their own target and clamped down on the wrists of the heroes, binding their hands together, forcing their Keyblades out of their grasp.

"Hey!" Kairi gasped in surprise.

"What are these things!?" Beast roared, his brute strength not even enough to break them. Naruto couldn't even make a handsign with them on.

"Surprise!!" Two bugs emerged from the fog from whence the cuffs came. One was a burly looking house fly, the other a fat bumble bee. Both wore green caps on their heads and masks on their faces, with placard numbers hanging around their necks. They only knew of one family who followed that pattern. "Miss us, chumps?"

"The Beagle Boys!" the Keybladers exclaimed in unison.

"Bingo!" laughed the house fly. From his one missing tooth and tough build, it was judged to be Bouncer Beagle. "Ma thought you guys might follow us in here! Being the smart Ma that she is!"

"So she took precautions and gave us some nifty toys!" exclaimed the bumble bee, which could only be Burger Beagle, for obvious reasons. He pointed at the fancy looking handcuffs on their wrists. "These thing will keep you guys out of trouble!"

"Yeah? How!?" Naruto spat. Bouncer grinned sadistically. Out of nowhere he pulled a small remote device with a single red button. He pressed it and the handcuffs activated, sending about fifty volts of electricity coursing through the bodies of the Keybladers. They screamed in pain when the intensity increased, Princess Atta and the ants watching, horror stricken. In a show of mercy, Bouncer shut the cuffs off, and the Keybladers all collapsed, unconscious.

"Fish in a barrel," Bouncer chuckled.

"Boy, I can go for some fish right now!" Burger said, licking his lips. Hopper smirked. With no more interruptions, he turned back to the waiting crowd.

"You see that!" Hopper hollered to them all. "Unless you want to end up like that, you get us more food NOW!!!" Ants immediately ran off, screaming and rushing past the other grasshoppers to do their bidding. "Not you, your highness!" Hopper hissed, grabbing Atta's arm before she ran off, glaring into her startled face. "You'll be my guest of honor."

"Go! Go!" Burger shouted to the ants as they ran past. "You wouldn't like him when he's angry! I mean angrier!" The anthill was in chaos. Grasshoppers herded the ants to collect their food and the knocked out Keybladers were carried off. Hopper had truly taken over. There was no one left brave enough to fight. But there was a hope. Dot watched in shock at all that happened from the top of a flower. There was only one thing to do now. Spreading her tiny wings she took flight, flying off to get the only help she could think of.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Back with Sora, Jack and Flik, their walk through th wilderness continued, Sora feeling worse the farther they got. "I respect your decision to leave, Sora!" Jack declared with a grin. "Remember, those who fight and run away, live to run away again, savvy?" Sora didn't answer or look at him. Jack frowned. "Besides, I think this could be a great bonding experience for us! We're just a couple of a couple of break-aways!"

"A couple of what?" Flik asked.

"You know, cowards." Flik sighed and shook his head. "But anyways, me and Sora got more important things to do then fighting and protecting, such as _not _fighting and _not _protecting!" Sora still didn't answer and just silently walked, looking completely crestfallen. Jack sighed. It wasn't everyday that he felt bad for someone.

"Alright, Sora, open your ears because I'm about to impart wisdom." Sora stopped and faced Jack when he said it. "I know you're afraid. We're all afraid of something. For me, it's squirrels. I just don't trust them... Anyways, fears are just another obstacle in the path of life. If we don't learn to overcome them, they'll always get the better of ya. After all, it's all part of being a hero, right?"

"But...it's so hard," Sora muttered.

Jack shrugged. "No one said saving the universe was going to be easy." Could Jack actually be right for a change?, Sora thought.

"You know, Jack," he said. "You can pretty wise when you need too."

"I have my moments," Jack grinned.

"Flik! Flik!" Streaking through the sky was Dot, flying her fastest. She barreled into Flik, crying and wailing. "Flik! Thank goodness I found you! It's terrible!"

"Whoa! Slow down, Dot!" Flik stammered. "What's happened? What's wrong?"

"It's the grasshoppers! They've taken over the colony!" Flik gasped in shock and horror.

"But...how?" Sora asked in disbelief. "What about my friends? What happened to them?"

"They stood up to Hopper when no one else would. And that's when he got really mad! He called in these two bugs, and they wiped the floor with them! They never even got a chance to fight back! I think I heard their names too. The Beagle Boys?" Sora's eyes widened in surprise.

"Our search is over!" Jack grinned.

"Flik! You have to come back!" Dot cried, clutching Flik desperately. "You're the only one who can save my sister now! Please! Who knows what those grasshoppers will do!"

"But...I've been banished," Flik whispered.

"Well, then I un-banish you! I'm a princess too, you know!" Flik was uncertain, but the look Dot was giving him couldn't be ignored. He nodded determinedly. Sora knew that Flik was afraid of the grasshoppers; all the ants were. But he was about to take them on himself. Would he let him go alone?

"Time to face your fears, mate," Jack said with a pirates smirk. Sora grinned and nodded.

"Let's go save some bugs!" he shouted to the air.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Hey! More food over here!" Hopper yelled to the serving ants. He sat in a makeshift throne of leaves with Burger and Bouncer on both sides, along with other grasshoppers relishing in the food that was given, especially Burger. Princess Atta was also with him, looking utterly defeated. Night had taken the anthill that was now occupied by the grasshoppers, the moon and stars shining the only light. After working for a long time the ants were all herded into a group, cutting them off from their princess.

Sora saw it all from his outpost not far away. Flik, Jack and Dot flanked him, also watching in silence. "I saw them take your friends up to the Hollow Tree," Dot whispered, pointing up to the giant tree. Sora focused on the spot, a plan already formulating in his mind.

"Alright, here's what we'll do," he whispered back at the others. "Flik, Dot and I will head up there to free the others. Jack, you distract Hopper and the Grasshoppers while we do."

"Why am I the distraction?" Jack scoffed.

"Because you're the most distracting of the three of us." Jack thought for a moment then shrugged. He couldn't argue with that. "Alright. Let's do this!" He, Flik and Dot set off for the tree, leaving Jack to his assignment.

"Let's see, distraction, distraction," Jack muttered, tapping his chin. "Wow, this is a lot more difficult when you're actually trying to annoy someone." As he thought harder, nearly straining himself in the process, a noise in the forest drew him away. It sounded like conversation. Intrigued, Jack followed it. Pushing through some grass for awhile, he came to the source. A wagon that looked like it was made from boxtops sat parked around a campfire. And around that campfire sat a group of conversing bugs.

"Well, another failed performance," sighed the tall skinny stickbug that went by the appropriate name of Slim, sitting upon a rock. "Another night without eating."

"Though those fruits they threw were very tasty!" exclaimed the plump green Swedish caterpillar called Heimlich, licking his lips. "I'm glad they were mostly aimed at my face! Mmmmm...berries."

"I believe our reputations are beginning to proceed us,"a praying mantis named Manny spat, shaking his head bitterly. "Not even my superb magical abilities were able to wow them!"

"There, there, honey," Manny's wife, the sparkled winged moth Gypsy chided, patting his hands. "Things could only pick up from here."

"That's a load of hooey and you know it!" shouted the ladybug, who was a male named Francis, despite being a ladybug. "We haven't caught a break in over a month! Every time we perform, they boo us! How are we supposed to run a successful circus if we can't get a single gig!?" He stomped around the camp, spluttering angrily.

"Maybe we can pay kids to ride Dim," offered Rosie, the black widow spider, patting the side of the rhino-sized rhinoceros beetle Dim. "You know, once he's house trained." Dim laughed heartily at the statement, stomping on the ground so the earth shook. "Whoa! Down boy!"

"Maybe we need a new angle," Slim said thoughtfully. "Something that will really wow and amaze the crowd!"

"Like what?" Francis growled. "Pillbugs who can't speak a word of English!?" On cue, two balls bounced into the scene, unfurling two twin bugs aptly named Tuck and Roll. When they spoke, it was in Spanish, which no one there could understand. Somehow, their conversion erupted into fist fight and the two went at it. "Oh, they're at it again!"

"We need a break!" Manny shouted.

"Someone to hire us," Rosie added.

"No matter how much we stink!" Heimlich cried.

"Who's gonna be stupid enough to do that?" Francis grumbled. They all sighed together. Where was their salvation going to turn up?

"Ladies, gentlemen and weird stick thing!" The circus performers widened their eyes in surprise when a stinkbug wearing a pirate hat walked in on their camp from the shadows. Jack Sparrow grinned knowingly, sizing them all up. "Have I got a proposition for you!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"It's all so tasty!" Burger Beagle gushed, burying his face in a berry bigger then his fist with his brother Bouncer and the Grasshoppers, sitting in their thrones of leaves. "I love being small! Because everything is big!" He gasped in wonder. "I wonder how much bigger a chocolate cake is!!"

"I love this dimension!" Bouncer shouted to the air, shoving more food in his mouth. "Guys to boss around, service at its finest, maybe Ma will let us stay here! After we're done messing things up, of course!"

"Get used to it boys!" Hopper laughed, leaning and kicking back his feet. "It's only the best for my posse'. Especially since you took out those bugs waving around those fancy sticks. Maybe now you won't get any ideas, Princess." Princess Atta sat unmoving beside Hopper, a prisoner to his takeover of the colony, backing away when he leaned in. "We wouldn't want any unpleasantness now, would we?"

The grass on the outskirts of the clearing was thrown aside and the grasshoppers jumped when a box wagon pulled by a rhinoceros beetle burst through, riding atop of which was one Jack Sparrow. The wagon came to a halt and Jack jumped off, but not before taking a rum shot.

"What is this!?" Hopper snarled, jumping to his feet.

"Friends! Grasshoppers! Lend me your ears!" Jack called to the bugs assembled. "Put your hands together for the greatest bug circus ever! Hooraaaaayyy!" At his signal, the members of the circus brigade jumped onto their wagon, putting on a showy entrance filled with somersaults, hand signs and bug pyramids. Unfortunately for them, they didn't find much of an audience in a gang of grumpy grasshoppers.

"What's going on?" Hopper hissed to Atta, who was also flabbergasted by the whole scene.

"Looks like a couple of dorks to me," Bouncer growled.

"_This_...is the audience you requested?" Manny asked Jack desperately.

"Yeah, about that. See, I was supposed to provide a distraction for Sora but rather than go through the trouble of thinking one up myself, I just hired you guys to do it for me!" They stared at him, wondering if he was honestly joking. "By the way, I'm not paying you. Break a leg!" He ran out of sight for them to handle the gangster bugs alone.

"I think I'm going to wet myself," Heimlich whimpered.

"Steady. We can get out of this," Francis whispered. "So! Who likes juggling?" He took out some berries and started tossing them in the air, keeping them up for awhile, only to have them splatter on his head. "Uh...ta da?" They struck another pose.

Hopper scowled. "Squish em'." Bouncer and the other grasshoppers grinned and stood up, the circus bugs all shaking as they came closer. Jack slapped his forehead. He didn't realize they were _that _bad!

"You want a distraction done right you got to do it yourself," he admitted sourly. "Excuse me!" he called, jumping back into the scene quickly in front of the advancing grasshoppers. "Gentlebugs! Please! I just need a moment to converse with my group here! Be right back!" He pushed the performers around to the back of the wagon, Hopper growing angrier and more annoyed the longer they took. 

But when the wagon suddenly exploded and transformed into a working stage did he become interested. Fireworks and sparks that made Hopper's minions 'ooohhh' and 'aaaahhh' shot from it, casting smoke on the platform. The smoke cleared away and there stood the circus bugs, now dressed in fancy new outfits and wielding rock and roll instruments. And at the wooden microphone stood Jack, grinning like a madman.

"Let me ask you this now," he drawled, taking another swig of his rum. "Are you ready to rock!" Hopper raised his eyebrow, now throughly interested.

"This could be good," he said, sitting back down. His grasshoppers also sat back down when he did, also ready for a show. Jack started tapping his foot, getting to the rhythm before signaling to the others to start playing. Leaf guitars strings were plucked, sitars were strung, the bottlecap drumset was beat down, and Jack grabbed the mic.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colours anymore I want them to turn black_

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_

_I have too turn my head until my darkness goes_

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black_

_With flowers and my love both never to come back_

_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away_

_Like a newborn baby it just happens everyday_

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

_I see my red door and it has been painted black_

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

_It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black_

Hopper and his bugs cheered and clapped as Jack and the performers played on, getting more and more into it the more they rocked. Atta was also impressed but thought their timing was a little off. When she looked away towards the large tree, something drew her attention. Crawling up the side were Flik, Sora and her sister Dot, going completely unnoticed by the grasshoppers; too into Jack's act to care to look. Suddenly it all became clear to her and she tried her best not to give them away to Hopper.

Meanwhile, the rescue party had reached the hole in the tree, sneaking stealthily all the way up. Hiding behind a wall, Sora saw the other Keybladers locked behind a cage made of sticks and, to his dread, one grasshopper guard. The guard was holding some kind of remote which must have had something to do with the steel cuffs around their wrists.

Sora gulped. "Well, now what?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Flik exasperated. "You gotta beat that guy up!" Sora gulped again.

"Isn't there a way where I don't have to do _that_?"

"Come on! You fought a bird but you won't fight a grasshopper? Remember what Jack said, face your fears!" While Sora wasn't keen on taking the advice of the pirate captain, he knew it was good advice. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into view.

"Hey!" he shouted to the grasshopper, gaining his attention, and that of the Keybladers.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted upon seeing him.

"About time!" Beast hollered, releasing his pent up frustrations. 

"Were you on a bathroom break or something!?" Inuyasha stressed. The grasshopper growled, cracked the knuckles on all four of its hands, then advanced on Sora. Sora could feel his knees shaking. The big, bad, icky bug was coming. His worst fear manifesting itself. What do you do when a giant bug comes for you? Sora's eyes suddenly blazed with righteous determination, making the grasshopper stumble back. You squish it of course! The Keyblade appeared and was swung fast, knocking the grasshopper in-between the eyes. A goofy grin and he was out like a light, dropping the remote in his hands when he did.

"Yes!" Flik and Dot cried.

"Alright!" Kairi cheered. "You did it Sora! You conquered your fear! I knew you could do it!" Sora stomped down on the control, smashing it into pieces. The handcuffs binding the others' wrists lost their power and fell off, freeing them from their bonds. With the shock threat gone there was nothing holding them back but the wooden bars, which Beast made short work of.

"I don't know about you guys," Sora said smiling, flexing his sword arm. "But I feel like kicking some grasshopper butt!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Naruto exclaimed, summoning his Keyblade.

"It's payback time!" Dot pumped.

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_

_I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

_If I look hard enough into the settin' sun_

_My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes_

_I wanna see it painted, painted black_

_Black as night, black as coal_

_I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky_

_I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black_

_Yeah!_

"I think we've found our calling!" Francis called to the rest of the band, fingers running up and down his leaf guitar.

"I know I'm feeling it!" Rosie called back, all eight hands pounding on the drums.

"

"I love dinner and a show!" Burger said through a full mouth. "The dinner part mostly. The show is what I call a side dish." The grasshoppers, so engrossed in the concert, didn't see the salvation of the ants coming.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!!!!" The show had to stop and Hopper had to look away from the concert to turn his eyes to the sky because the Keybladers were coming down. Kairi, now a learned flier, carried Sora by his arms, gliding on her pink wings. Beast was carried by both Mulan and Naruto while Inuyasha rode on his back, bringing their full force with them.

"Show's over!" Jack shouted upon seeing them. "Drive safely and remember to tip your waitresses! Goodnight everybody!" With that he jumped off the stage. The flying Keybladers dropped their flight and landed, facing Hopper and his goons. A _very _angry Hopper and his goons; literally shaking with rage.

"Get them!!!!" he hollered loudly, forcing every grasshopper into action. Soon the Keybladers were surrounded, bugs in the sky and on the ground, Burger and Beagle among them. Princess Atta took this time to run off to join her people off to the sides, watching anxiously for the next move.

"Hope you're not afraid of taking on a few scary bugs, Sora," Beast half-joked, clicking his pincer eagerly.

"Don't you worry," Sora responded, now fearless against the grasshopper gang. "I've faced my demons. And they're just a couple of pansies!"

"So let's take em' down a notch!" Kairi yelled. She spread her wings and flew in the air with her Keyblade, heading straight for the airborne grasshoppers. A new flier she may be, but she knocked them out of the sky one by one, Keyblade whipping on their heads.

Beast's Keyblade crashed and pounded down on the bugs, none of them to get back up anytime soon. Most ran away in witness of his raw power. Who could blame them? Knocking away some more grasshoppers, Beast saw the fly-turned-Bouncer Beagle rushing towards him, yelling for a fight. Beast wasn't looking for a confrontation though. His head pincer clamped around Bouncer's waist when he came close, then tossed him high over his back with a roar. Bouncer screamed as he flew, crashing into a rock, losing the tooth right next to his already missing one.

"Take that! Take this! Take that!" Sora's fear of bugs was officially over. Nothing was holding him back from liberating the ants now. Playing whack-a-grasshopper with his _Kingdom Key_ was clear evidence of that. Every hopping insect that tried to subdue him was met with a painful head-ache soon after.

Mulan was a force to be reckoned with too, keeping the grasshoppers at bay with her own weapon. She didn't notice when one came up behind her for a sneak attack because she didn't have too. The light in her thorax suddenly switched on, blinding the bug in the dark, giving her enough time to round and knock him down. "What do you know?" Mulan shrugged, looking at her bottom. "It is good for something!"

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted after his handsign, one ninja bee becoming a swarm of white poofs. The grasshoppers he faced were dumbfounded when this happened. Naruto grinned broadly. "Fly my pretties. FLY!!!" Many laughing Keyblade-wielding bees took to the sky, descending upon the much taller grasshoppers, sending them all running for cover as they were bombarded by Keyblade strikes, punches and kicks.

Inuyasha barely held his heavy Keyblade above his head, balancing it ever so slightly, naturally a big laugh for the grasshoppers around him. They laughed and jeered and pointed at the flea and his efforts to try and fight them. All it took was the weapon coming down and a shout of '**Wind Scar**!' to silence their guffaws. They managed to fly away from the blast before it tore them apart, watching it rip up the ground from above. When it was over, Inuyasha was left smirking. "Who's laughing now?" The grasshoppers glanced at each other, then flew out of there like a flock of flaming geese.

"Alright! I'm ready for anything! Put up your dukes!" Burger shouted confidently, looking for someone to beat on in the chaos of grasshoppers flying everywhere. "No one wants to fight me? Come on! I'll take you all on! I'm a lean, mean, fighting machine!" He swivelled round to look right into the eyes of Captain Jack Stinkbug, who's Keyblade was inches from his nose. Burger grinned weakly. "You know, fighting isn't really my thing. I prefer munching. Not in the face!"

"Suit yourself, mate," Jack shrugged, before kicking the bumblebee where no one should be kicked. Burger's face scrunched up in horrible pain.

"Thank you," he squeaked, collapsing to the ground soon after. The grasshoppers were simply no match against the combined might of the Keyblade team. These weren't ants they were against, these were warriors in their own right. Princess Atta and the ant colony cheered them on from the sidelines, knowing their oppression by the bad guys would soon be at an end. The thing about bad guys though, is that they always find ways to cheat.

"Enough!!!" Hopper stood in front of the anthill, furious in rage, and clutching the small terrified Dot in his hands. Atta gasped and the Keybladers all stopped fighting, now that a life was on the line. Their Keyblades disappeared, and the grasshoppers immediately restrained them. "Who's bright idea was this!?!" Hopper's eyes scanned the crowd, Dot whimpering in his grasp. "Was it you, Princess!?"

"Leave her alone, Hopper!" Hopper rounded so fast Dot's eyes spun. Flik stood at the other side of the anthill, determined and glaring at Hopper. "It was my idea! I let them out of prison! Atta had nothing to do with it!"

"What's he doing?" Sora whispered to himself. Freeing the others was his idea.

"He's facing his fears," Jack whispered back, eyeing the ant. "Not just his, but everyone else's."

Hopper scowled and snapped two of his four hands. Bouncer Beagle, having recovered, smiled cruelly and pounced for Flik, punching him repeatedly. Atta and the ants winced and looked away as more blows fell upon the brave ant. Bouncer was merciless in beating Flik black and blue and would have continued if Hopper hadn't signaled him to stop. Flik lay there, bruises all over his body and one black eye on his face. Even the other grasshoppers had to give him some sympathy.

"Where do you get the gall to do this to me?" Hopper growled, tossing Dot aside. She immediately ran to her big sister and jumped in her arms, watching what occurred in stunned silence. "You're a piece of dirt. No, I'm wrong. You're lower then dirt: you're an ant!" He faced the other ants. "Let this be a lesson to all you ants! Ideas are very dangerous things! You are mindless, soil shoving losers! Put on this earth to serve us!" The ants all shook in fear. He was right. What could they do against bugs like the grasshoppers?

"You're wrong."

Hopper turned back around when Flik started to raise himself wearily, very weak after his pummeling. But even through his black eye he was strong, and fearless. "Ants are not meant to serve grasshoppers." Hopper's dull eye twitched. Slowly, he advanced on Flik. who wouldn't back down. "I've seen these ants do great things! And year after year they somehow manage to pick food for themselves _and _you!" The ants listened to his words, his powerful truth-filled words, and realized, he was right. Hopper growled as he got closer. "So who's the weaker species!? Ants don't serve grasshoppers! It's you who need us!" The ants all muttered agreements and that made Hopper stop in his tracks. "We're a lot stronger then you say we are!" Seeing the alarmed expression on Hopper's face, Flik came to stunning discovery. "And you know it, don't you?" Hopper snarled and punched Flik one last time, sending him to the ground. He then placed his foot on his head, and raised it to crush him.

"Leave him alone!" Princess Atta flew between them, and Hopper noted she shared the same expression Flik had had before.

"Well, Princess," Hopper chuckled. "What are ya gonna do?"

'Uh, Hopper?" Burger called worriedly.

"Are you gonna throw your crown at me?"

"Hopper?" Bouncer also called.

"Spray me with perfume?"

"Hopper!"

"What!?" Hopper finally snapped, rounding to see what the fuss was about. It didn't take him long to see. The ants, all the ants, now had Princess Atta's expression. No longer was there fear or cowardice in their eyes; only anger, confidence and hope. And Hopper then realized just how many ants there really were. At least a hundred to one.

"You ants stay back!" he shouted in warning, but they wouldn't listen, and the grasshoppers surrounding the Keybladers decided now would be the best time to leave.

"Here's another lesson," Mulan said, hefting her Keyblade. "When you're outnumbered, outmatched and outsmarted by the enemy..."

"You better hope that enemy is in a forgiving mood," Sora finished.

"Savvy?" Jack put in.

"GET EM'!!!" Naruto shouted loudly as always. As one, the ants charged, hundreds of them at once with a raging cry for the now shaking grasshoppers. The fear was switched, the grasshoppers for the ants, and they ran out of there, taking to the sky as fast as they could.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Burger whimpered. "Ma's not gonna be happy!"

"I take back wanting to stay here!" Burger said, exasperated. "Let's beat it!" Before they could get two feet, the ants were upon them, trampling them to get to the one that caused them all their pain.

"Get back here, you idiots!" Hopper cried out to his fleeing grasshoppers flying into the night. "They're just ants! Get- Ack!" The ants swarmed him, hundreds of hands lifting him up and carrying him off. "Let me go! Where are you taking me!"

"I've got a place," Jack drawled, standing with the circus bus once again and leaning against Tuck and Roll's eye drop cannon. "Think he'll fit?"

"Only one way to find out," Slim answered. The cheering ants carried Hopper to the cannon and stuffed him uncomfortably inside.

"What do you know, he does!" Francis exclaimed. He pointed behind and above Hopper where Dim was stationed on top of a rock, ready to fire away. Flik approached the struggling Hopper, smiling just to rub it in.

"Happy flying." And Dim jumped off the rock and onto the end of the dropper, shooting Hopper out of it at a great speed. His screams slowly faded away as he flew farther into the distance until he was just another star in the sky. Ant, circus bug and Keyblader let out a mighty cheer in victory. There were hugs, kisses, dancing from Naruto, and rum swigs from Jack. The grasshoppers were finished!

After a long trip upward Hopper was beginning to plummet back down to the earth far from the ant colony, plowing into the forest flowers painfully. Battered and broken, he picked himself back up, and spat on the ground. His fists clenched incredibly tight. "They think it's over!? All they did was buy time! I'll be back with more grasshoppers and I'll crush them all!"

_TWEET TWEET_

Hopper froze at the terror bending sound that could only be one thing. He looked up and looked into the eyes of a giant sparrow. And Hopper found just where he landed. A nest. The bird chirped loudly, which translated as a roar to his small ears. "No! No, no! NOOOOO!!!!!" He tried to run but was already scooped up in the bird's beak and carried back to the nest, where a nice trio of hungry baby birds was waiting for them. Hopper was held above them kicking and screaming wildly, the babies jumping up and biting to try to get to him. Their mother lowered him down and Hopper could only scream as they tore him limb from limb.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Daybreak on the Anthill. The dawn of a new day. The first day the Anthill actually belonged to the ants. The conch shells in the tree that once blared warning now blared celebration through the land. The ants below bathed in the feeling of freedom. The grasshoppers were gone and something told them Hopper wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. It was a great day all around.

"You ready to go back, guys?" Sora asked their captives. Bouncer and Burger Beagle lay in a crumpled heap, many footprints all over their bodies from being trampled repeatedly. Sora held his Chronosphere and aimed it at the criminals.

"Can't I have one last giant strawberry?" Burger asked hopefully.

"Oh, shut up!" Bouncer scolded in annoyance. Sora chuckled and pressed the only button on the Chronosphere. A bright beam of light shot from it and hit the Beagle Boys. They slowly started to vanish from sight, leaving this dimension to hopefully go back to their own.

"Two down, six to go," Kairi stated firmly. "I guess it's time to get going." She sighed and flapped her wings slowly. "I'm gonna miss these things..."

"I'm not," Naruto hissed, trying to get his wings to stop flapping, without success.

"So can we get going then?" Jack muttered. "I'm tired of smelling worse then I did already."

"You know, Jack, I can't believe I'm saying this," Beast grumbled regretfully. "But you were very helpful today."

"You were even able to help Sora out," Mulan said, very impressed. "And where did you learn to sing like that?"

"That? Oh, that's nothing. Just an old song passed down through me family. Maybe they'll put it to better use." He looked over at the circus bug group preparing to pack up for their next gig, while also taking the time to sign autographs for their ant friends. After Jack's show, they decided that the circus life wasn't for them and thought they'd try their hands at the music business.

"Everyone." Princess Atta, a healed Flik, a perky Dot and a large portion of the ant colony came to see them off, all smiling brightly. "We just wanted to thank you. You helped give us back our freedom. Our lives. How can we ever repay you?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing," Sora replied with a grin.

"Can do!" Flik laughed. "And glad you're over your fear." Sora grinned again.

"Can we go now! I'm tired of being a flea!" Inuyasha snapped. Sora sighed. He pushed the Chronosphere again and this time the Keybladers began to fade away, looking like ghosts to the startled ants.

"Cool!" Dot gasped delightedly. With one more friendly wave goodbye which the ants returned in kind, the Keyblade wielding heroes vanished from this dimension, knowing the ants were going to be just fine.

_Kudos to any who can guess who taught Jack that song. Later everybody!_


	39. Chapter 39: Prehistoric Peril

_Well, I'm finished with prom, exams, and highschool all together. Whether or not I'm actually graduating is another story all together. Who knows what the future holds? Enjoy!_

_By the way, the fact that I haven't seen this movie in years will account for the fact that it may not be up to my usual standard. But enough of my rambling._

Chapter 39

"Easy now. Bring her down slowly," Barret instructed as he, Cid and Adelbert guided their cargo down the ramp of the _Shera _and into Disney Castle. This had to be done carefully, because what they were guiding was a hover stretcher that carried the tank that contained the unconscious Shalua Rui. Her beautiful face showed no signs of life. The only assurance that she was still living were the blinking readings on her container. Still, she was a lucky soul after encountering something as deadly as a Chaser. "We don't want to break her now. Well, more than she already is."

Shelke watched blankly as they unloaded her older sister. "You're sure this is okay, your Majesty?" she heard Aerith ask Queen Minnie, both of them standing not too far off from her.

"Of course," Minnie assured kindly, smiling. "Anything you need. We'd be happy to take care of her." Aerith smiled back. Shelke suddenly felt something deep within her. Was it...sorrow? All she knew was that as they took Shalua away, the feeling grew worse.

"I'm sorry, Shelke," Leon said, coming up behind her. Even he chose to show some compassion. "She'd only be a burden on us. We also can't afford for her to get hurt. Don't worry, though. The Queen will take good care of her here. More than we could anyway." Shelke nodded in agreement. "Besides, once we return to Radiant Garden, we'll come back and get her."

"Radiant...Garden?" Shelke said softly. Leon raised his eyebrow.

"That's right," he realized. "You came from there too, didn't you? Before the Heartless. I suppose you'll be looking forward to seeing it again." Shelke looked off into the distance and didn't bother to answer.

"Guys!" Running in from the side door were Kim, Ron and Rufus, looking like they had a story to tell. "Come quick! There's something weird going on with the door!" Kim announced quickly.

"Something unnatural!" Ron sputtered.

"Help!" Rufus squeaked. Everyone present was now alerted to the statement. All of them rushed off into the castle to see what was up.

Back in the Cornerstone room, the silver door was going haywire. It rumbled and shook all over its foundation, causing quite a ruckus. The doors then suddenly swung open, revealing the way to the dimensional rift. Another short rumbling and the rainbow portal spat out the two screaming criminals, Bouncer and Burger Beagle. Both crashed to the floor, looking like they'd just had a trouncing. Wearily, they got back up.

"That didn't go to well," Burger muttered dourly, rubbing his aching skull. He looked over his person. "Hey! We're not bugs anymore!"

"We must be back in our dimension," Bouncer concluded, looking over his old red shirt, placard number form. "I can't believe we got beat by those knuckleheads! Man, the guys will never let us live this down!"

"Hey, I got an idea!" Burger exclaimed, looking very pleased with himself. "Why don't we just go back through the door? Then we'd still be able to make Ma happy!"

"Hey, you're right!" Bouncer turned back to the door which was still ajar. "What's stopping us from just jumping back in?" Turning back around, he got his answer; staring down a Gunblade, an arm cannon, a large shuriken, a pair of fists, and a glowing sword with a face. Both Beagle Boys smiled nervously and hastily put their hands up.

"I believe in non-violent confrontations," Burger suddenly said hopefully.

"That's a darn shame," Tifa smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Because I love punching things." But before the hurting could begin, something else was happened. The door behind the Beagle Boys started to jump and shake again, the same way it did before it shot the two of them out. Out of door and barreling into the Beagle Boys came another screaming figure in the form of a red clothed half-demon.

"What the heck was that?" Inuyasha muttered after shooting out of the door, unaware that he was on top of two unconscious Beagle Boys, too focused on his body apparently. "Hey, I'm not a flea anymore! Finally!" Happy and carefree, he then noticed the surprised stares of the _Shera _crew. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I think the real question is what are you doing here?" Leon asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be saving dimensions, or something?" Yuffie said, scratching her cheek. Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He got back up, still not aware he was using the Beagle Boys as a mat and looked around the room. "Where's everyone else? We all left together, didn't we?" His words further increased the heroes confusion.

"Stand aside! Stand aside!" Merlin came charging past everyone else to get to Inuyasha, not caring that he stepped on Bouncer's hand in the process. Merlin held out his palm and Inuyasha did what he was wanting. He placed his Chronosphere in Merlin's hand and Merlin studied it intently, eyes scanning all over it. Inuyasha's Chronosphere's lights were off, the blinking beacon no longer active no matter how many times Merlin tapped at it.

"I was afraid of this," the wizard muttered, turning the device around.

"Afraid of what?" Barret asked.

"The Chronospheres weren't fully tested yet. They were still in the experimental stage. I wasn't sure if they worked properly or not. But desperate times called for desperate measures. Apparently, they weren't ready." The tossing of Inuyasha's Chronosphere into a conveniently placed trash can made his point. "But, if only our dog-eared friend is here, that means that the other Chronospheres are still working! So they do work...sort of."

"Are you saying I can't get back!?" Inuyasha shouted angrily. Merlin shrugged indifferently. "I don't want to be left behind! They need me!"

"Face facts, fido. You're grounded," Merlin stated sternly.

"Does this mean that the others Chronospheres will stop working as well?" Leon asked with a firm expression.

"Yes. But when I can't tell you. They're not in any danger, they'll be safely returned once their devices break." Merlin sighed and rubbed his scalp. "But now time is of the utmost essence. The Beagle Boys must be stopped quickly now, before all of their Chronospheres stop functioning. Then they'll be no safe way to ensure our dimension's security."

"Why can't things in life be simpler?" Inuyasha sighed dismally.

"Get...off..." Burger whimpered beneath his feet.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The bright light of dimension switching was seen emanating from the large barren wastelands around, and from it emerged the Keybladers, no longer what they once were.

Sora blinked when his vision cleared, once again feeling a little out of sorts. It was much different from when he was an ant. The ground seemed a lot farther away then it did before, he thought when he looked down. And he certainly felt bulkier. Looking at his arms, he saw they were long and leathery with four toes instead of five fingers, same with his feet. He looked back; he had a long tail. Luckily, there was a small puddle of water not to far from him, walking on all fours to see his reflection and what he had become.

Sora...was a dinosaur.

"Whoa!" Sora gasped in surprise. He was snouted now, with four legs and green leathery skin, large and heavy like an elephant. He could officially cross dinosaur off of his list of things to become. This was incredible! Ever since he was little Sora had a keen fascination with dinosaurs, just like most boys as they grew up. So, according to his vast knowledge on the subject, he had become an Iguanodon; a plant-eating dinosaur. Of course with a patch of spiky brown hair on his head. "Sweet! This is awesome! It's like a dream come true!"

"This is new," Kairi gasped, standing to her full height in her new dinosaur form, which Sora knew to be a Parasaurolophus, with a strong lower body and single crested pink coloured horn protruding from her head. "I love the horn. Not so crazy about the tail. Makes my butt look big." She wagged it a little to make her point.

"Can't be any worse then what I am," said the Ankylosaurus in the voice of Beast. On all fours with a purple armoured shell and a tail club that looked like it could do some damage. His head had his normal horns and his face was still kind of furry. "I think I prefer the Beast more. This leaves very little to the imagination." A Pterodactyl with a hat and beard landed on his back, carrying in one of its claws a bottle of rum.

"Look on the bright side, mate," Captain Jack Pterodactyl slurred, spreading his wings to their fullest length. "You make a nice comfy landing zone for the birds. And apparently you're allowed to be ugly here." Beast growled and tried to throw Jack off, but his arms couldn't reach around his shell. "Hey, I like this Beast, too!"

"I like this one," Mulan said approvingly, now in the body of a sleek Sabre-toothed Tiger with her black hair style and two large fangs filed quite sharply. "Except now I have a strong craving for mice. I hope Queen Minnie doesn't ever meet me like this."

"Well, take a look at me!" Naruto had become a short orange Stegoceras, his hard head now even harder than before. The symbol of the Leaf Village was carved into his skull. He knocked on it a few times to test it out. "I love it! How many ninja can say that they've done this? I don't know, but I bet it's less then three!"

"A dinosaur dimension!" Sora exclaimed in excitement, stomping his feet around. "Now this is one I can get into!" He felt just like a kid again, pretending to be a dinosaur on Destiny Islands, although this time imagination wasn't necessary. He was the real thing! "Just call me Sora: dinosaur boy!"

"And call me ticked off," Beast snarled, trying to shake Jack off of him.

"Say," Naruto said, scratching his domed skull. "Where's Inuyasha?" He counted them again coming to six Keybladers, with one missing. Their half-demon friend wasn't there.

"Yeah, where is dog-boy?" Beast grumbled, looking around.

"I thought he'd be barking at me by now," Mulan remarked, her feline form not exactly dog-demon friendly.

"Inuyasha!" Sora called out through the desert. No answer. He was nowhere to be found in this wasteland. Suddenly, there was a noise behind rock to the side and everyone's eyes turned in its direction. "Inuyasha, is that you?" There was no answer behind the stone.

"Maybe he's shy?" Kairi offered. "He did turn into a flea last time."

"Come on, dude!" Naruto shouted, approaching the rock. "There's nothing to be ashamed off! You're among freaks here! So what did you turn - AAAHHHH!!!" What jumped up on the rock was not Inuyasha, but a sharp clawed, pointy toothed Velociraptor, hissing at Naruto when he backed away carefully. It looked to be pretty hungry. It wasn't alone either.

Packs of Velociraptors emerged from their hiding places behind hills all around them. Dozens of sharp toothed carnivores surrounded them looking for only one thing: a tasty meal. And a rabble of wandering dinos was just what they needed. Drool and hungry snarls dripped from their mouths, closing in on the Keybladers. They went back to back against the creatures, throughly outnumbered by them.

"Not Raptors! Anything but Raptors!" Kairi shuddered, keeping away from the deadly lizards. "These guys freaked me out in the movies!"

"Not the best way to start the next dimension," Mulan growled, fur bristling.

"This place ain't so bad," Jack said, spreading his wings. "It's given me a brand new method of running away." He took off into the sky and left them in the dust, circling overhead just so he could get a view. "I'll give you moral support from up here! When you think about it, that's the best kind of support!"

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Beast called up angrily.

"Not since this morning!"

"We'll just have to fight then!" Sora declared, raising on his four feet to summon the Keyblade, and it did appear, but could not be grasped by Sora's four toes, falling out of his grasp. "Oops. Let me get that..." He dropped it again, the lack of opposable thumbs making it quite difficult. "This could be an issue..."

Kairi summoned her Keyblade, but unfortunately it wasn't proportioned to her new size, barely bigger then her foot. "Aw man! How did this happen?!"

"I'll take care of this!" Naruto exclaimed, hands shooting together to his signature seal. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" He waited a little for his clones to pop up, except they didn't. Not even one. "Hey, what gives?" Naruto looked at his hands, coming to the realization that he didn't have the required number of fingers to form a proper handsign. "Aw man! That's not cool! Being a dinosaur sucks!"

Mulan's Keyblade appeared in her mouth, something she wasn't used to or prepared for. She quickly spit it out gagging. "Uggh! Tastes like cinders!"

"What the heck is happening here?!" Beast growled. His Keyblade simply wouldn't appear at all. He tried everything to make it happen. It didn't happen. "I thought this was like riding a bike! Did they change the rules to riding a bike when I wasn't looking!?" The Raptors were closing in, snapping out at anyone who was close. With their lack of experience in their new forms, the Keybladers could not properly defend themselves. And they were about to learn that in this dimension, it was survival of the fittest.

"Maybe Inuyasha was eaten by them!" Kairi shuddered. "At least we'll be joining him soon." The hissing and spitting carnivores closed in for the kill, all of them trying to decide which one to eat first. But then, something made them stop. They all arched their backs and rounded to face a nearby hill, something in that direction apparently troubling to them, before picking up their clawed feet and running away, completely ignoring the Keybladers.

"What's their problem?" Sora asked confused.

"Well, I can tell ya!" Jack hollered from up above, looking off where the Raptors looked with a bird's-eye view. "But you might want to get out of the way first!" His words soon became clear. What sounded like thunder was heard over the hill, growing louder and louder in their ears. Then they came. Dinosaurs. Dozens of them. An entire herd. Monstrous thunder-lizards running together. Over the hill they rushed, their rapid foot falls shaking the earth, heading right for them and not looking ready to stop.

"Look out!!" Kairi screamed as the dinosaurs bore down upon them. Many large bodied brutes knocked into them when they were reached, stampeding through the Keybladers like they were just obstacles. Thrashed, pounded and beat upon, they could see that this herd was composed off many different types of dinosaurs. Triceratops, Iguanodons, dinosaurs that they had turned into, all of them in one group and all herbivores, pushing past them until they finally came out on the other end, bruised and battered from the whole ordeal.

"I think I got to third base back there," Sora groaned, rubbing his skull.

"What's up with those guys?" Beast grumbled, shaking himself off after being trampled. Jack didn't make matters any better by landing on his back again.

"Boy, that looked painful. I'm glad I wasn't apart of it. The air is much more comfortable."

"Hey!" They all looked behind them at the source of the voice. Running towards them was an Iguanodon like Sora, a straggler from the herd apparently. And unlike the other dinosaurs he actually looked concerned as he came up to them. "Are you guys okay? Looks like you got a little roughed up."

"More then a little," Mulan sighed.

"But less then a lot?" That voice didn't come from the dinosaur, or from any of the Keybladers. They didn't know where it came from. "Up here!" On the Iguanodon's back was a small white furry lemur with a goofy smile. The Keybladers stared at him oddly.

"Zini! Don't talk to strangers!" Another lemur appeared beside the other, a female by voice and figure. "It's rude to address people like that!"

"Oh, don't be so hard on the boy." An older looking lemur emerged, mall and full of age. "He just wants get out more. You can't baby him forever."

"Don't worry, Mom!" The smallest lemur, a young female, came up to the apparent mother lemur. "You can still baby me!"

"Dude, you got some monkeys on your back," Naruto informed helpfully.

"So I'm not the only one seeing it?" Jack slurred while blinking rapidly. The lemur-carrying dinosaur before them chuckled.

"Don't worry about them. They're my family!" Now the Keybladers were completely flabbergasted.

"Your...family?" Sora repeated carefully.

"Yup!" Zini exclaimed, slipping up to the dinosaur's head. "Can't you see the family resemblance?" They both grinned brightly.

"Is this a trick question?" Kairi stammered uncertainly.

"Oh, Zini, stop teasing them!" the older female scolded. "You'll have to forgive my son, he's a bit of a trouble maker. Aladar is our adopted son. We found him when he was just a little baby."

"That makes...more sense...I guess," Sora said uncertainly.

Aladar just couldn't stop smiling. "This is my Mom Plio..." The mother Plio politely bowed. "My grandpa Yar..." The old lemur nodded. "My brother Zini..." Zini grinned like a goofball. "And my sister Suri."

"Nice to meet you," Kairi smiled.

"Wow! You have a pretty voice!" Suri complimented brightly.

"Thanks! I like your voice too!" Both girls smiled at each other.

"Don't forget to introduce me, Aladar." The Keybladers looked up...and up...and up at the huge long necked Brachiosaur that had addressed them in a female voice. Big to behold, when she lowered her head to their level, they could see that she had a kind and caring face, the kind a grandmother might have. "What happened to the days when young people used to respect their elders?"

"Those days are long gone, Baylene." At a shorter level waddled up an old and slow Styracosaurus. His horns were old and filed down after years of use, and his skin was as wrinkled as a prune. Still, he looked strong and determined. "These days it's all about that rock and roll music. I honestly don't see what's so entertaining about a rolling rock!"

"This is Baylene and Eema," Aladar introduced. "They're my friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Baylene said in a kind voice. "Are you all going to the nesting grounds as well?"

"The what?" Kairi asked.

"The nesting grounds," Eema repeated. "It's where we're all headed." He nodded off to the herd that had just trampled them, shrinking off in the distance. "It's the only place left for us to go."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. And so Eema explained their tragic tale. Apparently, a few days before they had transported here, the entire land was bombarded by a violent meteor shower where hundreds of balls of fire fell from the sky and ravaged the land in total destruction. Aladar and his family's home was blown away and they were left with nowhere to live. Just when they thought all was lost, they ran into the herd, much in the same way the Keybladers had, meeting other dinosaurs like himself for the first time. Upon meeting Baylene and Eema, he learned that the entire herd was made up of dinosaurs that had lost their homes to the meteor shower, forcing them to make an early trip to the nesting grounds to start a new life.

"That's so sad," Naruto sobbed, covering his eyes.

"So what do you guys say? Want to come with us?" Aladar asked. The Keybladers glanced at each other, before they all jumped into a pile to form their patented Keyblader huddle.

"So what do you think?" Beast asked the whole group. "Should we do it?"

"What else are we gonna do here? This place is a death hole!" Jack said, exasperated.

"We don't exactly have the experience necessary to be traveling alone," Mulan pointed out, remembering their fiascos concerning their weapons.

"We might run into the Beagle Boys on the way," Sora put out.

"Or Inuyasha," Naruto said.

"It's the best thing we've got to go on here," Kairi shrugged. After what they thought was a thorough meeting, the Keybladers nodded and broke from their huddle, facing the confused dinosaurs.

"Alright, we'll go with you guys," Sora said on behalf of them, speaking with his signature grin; dinosaur modified.

"Great! The more the merrier!" Baylene chuckled heartily.

"Now let's get a move on! Don't want to lose the rest of the herd!" Eema reminded them as the herd was getting farther away as they spoke.

"Come on, Aladar!" Yar ordered, just like any grandfather would. "The nesting grounds await!"

"And so does my lunch!" Zini exclaimed. Aladar grinned and walked forward and everyone else followed him to catch up with the rest of the herd.

They had no idea they were being watched by three figures from a hilltop above, watching them go until they were sure they couldn't be heard. "So they've got a couple of friends now?" The biggest one there was a red haired mammoth with short tusks, a green cap, a black mask, and a placard number around its neck. Bankjob Beagle in prehistoric disguise. "According to Maleficent, they always seem to make friends right away. It's like a running gag or something."

"No worries." The second one was a gorilla in the same fashion pattern as the mammoth, also wearing a pair of shades on his face. Bugle Beagle watched the Keyblader dinosaurs while tipping his sunglasses. "Messing up this dimension will be cake. Chocolate cake, baby. With sprinkles."

"You're starting to sound like Burger!" The last, smallest figure, a Velociraptor in cap, mask and numbers, peered over the edge of the hill. Babyface Beagle scrunched up his face when he eyed the Keybladers. "Are you sure the things Ma gave us will work? We aren't exactly handymen. I got a jolt of the refrigerator!"

"We should just go down there right now and beat them to a pulp!" Bankjob thundered, waving his trunk around and clenching it like a fist.

"No way, man," Bugle said shaking his head. "They'd beat _us _to a pulp with those Keyblade things. We're better off at stealing from people. You know the plan. First we gotta find the biggest, meanest dinosaur out there, and then, we see if he wants to be _our _friend." Bankjob shrugged and calmed down.

"As long as we get to hurt them afterwards," he sighed.

"Then Ma will love us the best!" Babyface gushed, hopping up and down like the kid he looked like. With one last look at the Keybladers, the three Beagle Boys set off into the wilderness, their intentions unknown to anyone but themselves.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The journey to the nesting grounds was long and hard. The Keybladers-turned-dinosaurs and the mixed herd trudged through what seemed like a never ending desert, the blazing sun above not very kind. The nesting grounds were much farther than they originally thought, and the destruction from the meteor shower had caused many obstacles. Lakes were dried up, taking away any water, the landscape was twisted and dangerous to walk upon, and there were no plants anywhere for the herbivores to eat. Many had already begun to collapse from exhaustion. Those that fell behind were left behind. But Aladar and the other back trotters would not hear of it. Any dinosaur that began to tire and come to the back was gently pushed along, making sure that they would not be left to the carnivores. There had been no sign of the Beagle Boys since they arrived here, not for the whole long walk. No sign of Inuyasha either. And they knew that if Inuyasha wanted to be found he would make quite the ruckus until he was.

During the walk the Keybladers adjusted to their new bodies as best they could. Jack had already mastered his form, flying over the herd with ease, drinking and flying despite regulations. Kairi managed to summon her Keyblade to fit her new size. Sora could now mange to keep his Keyblade gripped in his front feet, also utilizing his mouth if need be. Mulan had also taken to this perspective, working her new saber-toothed tiger body well enough. Naruto, unfortunately, had to accept the fact he couldn't use his jutsus in this dimension. And Beast still just couldn't summon his Keyblade, no matter how hard he tried; and tried he did. No one really knew how he would wield it in his Ankylosaurus form even if he managed it. They did not forget their mission to find the Beagle Boys, but so far they were nowhere to be seen. They thought that they would turn up sooner or later.

After what seemed like forever, which in reality was only a couple of hours, they were out of the harsh desert and walking through a rocky ravine in the mountains. The sky had darkened after a short but welcome rainfall. It was eerily quiet, and the dinosaurs couldn't help but feel completely exposed here. The sooner they got to the end of this path the better.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined.

"For the hundredth time, NO!" Beast snapped because it had actually been a hundred times.

"Are we insane yet?" Zini asked.

"I know I am," Beast growled, then turned his head to Jack, who was perched on his back. "And get off my back!"

"Literally or figuratively?" was Jack's sly reply.

"Why you..."

"Boys!" Eema called from ahead of them. "You better simmer your yappers or so help me I will turn this herd around!"

"Sorry..." all four sighed.

Eema sniffed and continued on. "Anyway, you can quit asking when we're gonna get there. We're getting closer now."

"Really?" Mulan asked, licking her giant teeth. "How much further?"

"It's just at the end of this ravine," Baylene answered, towering above everyone else. "Only a few more miles and we'll be starting our new lives!"

"Is it really that great?" Aladar asked with hope. He and his lemur family had nowhere else to go.

"Oh, it'll be well worth the journey, dear! Just you wait and see!"

"We'll have somewhere to live again!" Suri gushed.

"Will there be enough food for us?" Plio asked.

"Food as far as the eye can see," Eema sighed dreamily, already licking his lips. "Water as clear as the sky. I can almost taste it! I can't wait to get there!"

"You think maybe the Beagle Boys might be there?" Sora asked Kairi, walking by her side.

"They have been here longer then we have. Who knows where they could be. But let's not forget!" She flashed a radiant grin. "With us around, they're not gonna show their faces anytime soon!" Sora laughed and smiled back.

"Oh no," they suddenly heard Baylene gasp. Curious, they looked past her large build and the other dinosaurs who were also upset. The reason why was clear. The path through the ravine was blocked off with rocks and boulders, filling it all the way to the top. A landslide must have occurred here to make it this way. Whatever the reason was, there was no way for the herd to get around it.

"Typical," Jack sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Zini exclaimed.

"We're going the right way, correct?" Plio asked.

"Yes! This is the way! It's been blocked off somehow!" Eema stressed, eyes widening in disbelief.

"What could have caused this?" Sora whispered, voicing the thoughts of every dino present. Naruto rummaged through some of the rubble at the base of the landslide, tossing some rocks aside to come out with something in his hands.

"I got your answer right here!" he announced holding up the object for all to see. It was a placard number.

"That thing did it?" Aladar asked in disbelief.

"The fiend!" Yar growled, shaking his fist at the cardboard. But the Keybladers knew better. That thing could only belong to one group.

"The Beagle Boys," Kairi growled.

"You called?"

Now standing behind the herd, blocking the only way out of the ravine, was a raptor, a mammoth, and a gorilla wearing sunglasses. But from the green hats, black masks and inward appearances, the Keybladers knew it was Baby, Bankjob and Bugle Beagle in prehistoric form. Three Beagle Boys all in a row, facing the herd with nasty intent. The dinosaurs shied away from the new creatures, having not seen them before, unlike the Keybladers, who stepped up bravely for a confrontation.

"Welcome to the party, heroes!" Bankjob the mammoth laughed. "Barely recognized you with all the changes of skin!"

"Can I have my number back?" Baby Beagle asked. Naruto whipped the placard over the space that separated them, spinning like a frisbee to be caught by Baby. "Thank you! Been looking all over for that!"

"So, we finally found you!" Sora shouted across to them.

"Found us?" Bugle replied with his usual beatnik drawl. "I think you got it backwards, daddio. It is us, who is finding you. The ole' switcheroo! The hunter, becomes the hunted!"

"We get it, already," Kairi sighed.

"You fell right into our cleverly laid trap!" Baby gushed all excited. "I told you it would work!"

"I guess I owe you a buck," Bankjob sourly admitted. "I'll give it to you after we kick the living snot out of these bozos!"

"What trap?" Beast asked, annoyed with their whole exchange.

"Obviously those bodies make your brains smaller, because it's pretty obvious! We block off the path leaving you guys with no where else, then we destroy you!"

"Poetry, baby," Bugle grinned.

The Keybladers weren't at all impressed. "It's...actually not that clever," Mulan pointed out.

"Sub-par, really," Jack admitted.

"Besides," Naruto shouted, cracking all his fingers. "We outnumber you! And I'm pretty sure we can beat you up, too!"

"Want to test that?" Sora yelled. In five flashes the Keyblades appeared, wielded in their newly accustomed methods. After practicing during the journey, they were now able to use their weapons to their full power with their forms in preparation for their imminent meeting with the Beagle Boys. Beast's, unfortunately, still had not appeared, much to his growing anger.

"I hate this place," he mumbled.

The Beagle criminals didn't look phased at all, despite the odds being stacked against them. "Normally we would be quite scared," Bugle chuckled. "But you forgot part two of our super ingenious, totally whacked out and cool plan!"

"Do it!" Bankjob ordered. Baby laughed heartily and from nowhere pulled out a remote control, similar to the one they had seen Bankjob and Burger Beagle using in the last dimension. Whatever that one did couldn't be as nasty as the first. It only took Baby to press the button to make them realize how wrong they were.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The sound bounced off the ravine walls loud and terrifying, a bellow that caused every dinosaur that wasn't a bad guy to stiffen in terror. Kairi looked down to a puddle at her feet and saw it change. The water in it suddenly rippled slightly when the ground trembled. Something was coming their way, and it was big. The ripple happened again, slightly larger. The ground shook and the puddle jumped at the vibration, as the source of the footfalls finally rounded the corner.

A ferocious dinosaur emerged from the other side of the path, the most ferocious the Keybladers had seen in this dimension. It stood on its two strong hind legs, long tail sweeping behind it as it came closer. Two small limbs made up its arms and spikes ran along its red skinned back, meeting up at its massive head, mouth filled to the brim with razor sharp teeth. And two bull-like horns that made it look like some kind of demon. It stopped just behind the Beagle Boys, towering above them before letting off another huge roar.

"Carnotaur!!!" Eema screamed in terror, stumbling back to the herd. The herd wasn't doing much better. The massive carnivore that Sora knew to be a Carnotaurus had appeared from nowhere and sent them into a full run panic. Cries and whimpers from the children _and _adults went through all the dinosaurs who had the unlucky fortune to be in its path. And with the rockslide blocking the way to the breeding grounds behind them, there was no way to escape. Trapped by the Beagle Boys.

Now for the Keybladers reaction...

"Exit: Stage up!" Jack whimpered, flapping his wings and soaring into the sky, the glares of his friends being left below him.

"Like our friend?" Bugle boasted, patting the side of the Carnotaur's leg. "You meet the most interesting people traveling through dimensions, don't ya?" He momentarily pulled away and took out a notepad, scribbling down what he just said for future song lyrics. "I should get a tape recorder for this kind of thing..."

"Where did you get that guy?!" Sora sputtered, eyes glued to the Beagle Boys' beast.

"I'll admit, he wasn't very co-operative at first," Bankjob chuckled, then pointed at the meat-eating dinosaur's neck with his mammoth's trunk. Bound around its thick neck was a blinking metal collar, clearly not of this dimension, and must having something to do with the remote Babyface was holding. "See this little gizmo? This lets us make the big guy do whatever we want! Including tearing you limb from limb!"

"Whether he wants too or not!" Baby laughed, fiddling with the remote a little. "But I think that he really does want too! He looks hungry!" The Carnotaur growled to make Baby's point valid.

Sora gripped the Keyblade tighter in his front feet. "Aladar! Keep everybody back!" he shouted to the Iguanodon, who had been watching in stunned silence with the other dinosaurs. "We'll take care of them! Just keep everyone safe!"

The Beagle Boys readied themselves too. "We got us a good ole' fashioned brawl coming on, boys!" Bankjob hollered anxiously, flexing his trunk.

"I don't usually condone violence," Bugle sighed. "But Ma will hurt me if I don't."

"I got the sharp-tooth ready!" Baby declared, tapping on the remote some more. The Carnotaur roared yet again, eager for a meal, and a herd of herbivores looked just dandy.

"Guys! Don't let them get to the herd!" Sora shouted to his fellow Keybladers.

"They won't get past me!" Naruto shouted, spinning his weapon. "Jutsus or no jutsus, their going down!"

"Teamwork!" Kairi shouted.

"Then let's do it!" The heroes charged together, the Beagle Boys charged with the Carnotaur in tow. The gap was large but the distance was covered quickly and the watching dinosaurs held their breath as they drew closer. Half-way, they collided, and the fight was on.

Sora immediately headed for the Carnotaur, it being the biggest threat there; he secretly craved this challenge. It easily stood at over thirty feet, big even to a dinosaur like him. Size didn't always matter though. In his Iguanodon form, Sora started beating on the thunder lizard over and over again, bashing the Keyblade on its head. But with a skull as hard as steel his attacks barely did anything, only make it mad. In a fantastic adaptation, Sora tossed his Keyblade into the air, caught it with his tail, then swung it to collide with the Carnotaur's jaw, pushing it back a few steps. Upon recovery it came back and head butted Sora, enough to knock him on his back. With Sora out of the way, it made for Kairi and she found herself avoiding its many sharp bites, keeping her on her feet. Another open jaw came for her and she had no other option then to shove her _Floral Fragrance _between its teeth. Unable to shut its jaw, it staggered around before Kairi summoned it back.

"Come on, already!" Beast growled, sweat pouring down his face as he _still _tried to summon _Rumbling Rose_. Not even in the middle of a battle did his instincts kick in. "I can do it as a beast, I can do it as a bug, but I can't do it as a dinosaur!? Where's the logic in that?!"

"Sounds like you got a case of the blues, baby." Bugle waltzed onto the scene, tipping his sunglasses to the annoyed Beast. "And there's only one cure for blues. They don't call me Bugle for nothing." The laid back and musical Beagle pulled out a trumpet, putting it to his lips and playing a song, a steady tune of classic jazz. In the heat of fighting, there was always time for a little music.

"Am I gonna have to pummel you without my Keyblade?" Beast growled. Bugle grinned and blew again, this time with a laser blasting from the horn and hitting Beast, sending him flying backwards.

"You can try, daddio," Bugle said with a dastardly grin.

Bankjob shouted angrily, trying to stomp on Mulan, trying to step on her or smash her with his trunk. Mulan was just too quick with her cat-like body and reflexes, avoiding every attempt the mammoth made to squish her like a cockroach. Her Keyblade wasn't drawn yet; she was waiting for an opportune moment. It came when she finally leapt for him with claws and fangs barred, only for Bankjob's trunk to catch her in mid-air and bring her before his face.

"I taught I taw a putty tat," he mocked with a devilish smile, then reared back and tossed her with all his might. Through the air she flew, right into the claws of the airborne Jack Sparrow, catching her by her shoulders.

"Welcome aboard Sparrow airlines. This is your captain speaking," Jack slurred as they both flew. "If you look to your left you'll see an epic fight between dinosaurs, both good and evil. To your right, a big stone wall. We are approaching our destination: a big scary lizard thing. Please remember all your carry-on items, savvy?"

"Is fighting a game to you?" Mulan asked.

"More like a pastime." He swooped down low and let his cargo loose, dropping Mulan right onto the Carnotaur's back. It cried in pain when she dug her claws into its flesh, then summoned her Keyblade in her mouth to beat upon its skull.

Back with Bankjob, he and Naruto stood across from each other, both eyes locked on the other. To them, there was no one else in the ravine; a good old fashioned showdown. Bankjob scraped his feet across the dirt like a bull about to charge a matador, except the matador he was charging was going to charge him back. Naruto also prepared, lowering his domed head.

"You're about to learn the true meaning of flattened, punk!" Bankjob hollered.

"Bring it on, Snuffleupagus!" Naruto shouted back, then rushed headlong with his head lowered. Bankjob trumpeted to the air then galloped for him as well. The two were like locomotives on an imminent collision course with each other, one where only one would emerge in tact. Bankjob was huge compared to Naruto but that didn't slow the ninja down. They drew closer, and collided.

_BONK _

Bankjob stood on his feet a few more seconds after knocking heads with the ninja, then fell backwards with a throbbing headache, Naruto completely unharmed. The Beagle Boy was no comparison to Naruto's rock hard Stegoceras skull combined with his already hard head. Possibly the most unstoppable force in the universe. Naruto grinned and knocked on said skull.

"And they said that it wouldn't get me anywhere in life," he chuckled, until a laser from Bugle's bugle blasted him into the ravine wall. The gorilla grinned off to the side, blasting lasers left and right, playing the instrument to his heart's content..

With the Carnotaur, things were not going so great. As well as being big, it was strong too. And under the guidance of Babyface's controller, it made him a tough foe. It managed to knock Mulan off its back, but she got away before it could step on her. A sudden pain in its tail caused it to cry out, rounding to see Kairi biting it hard. It swung its tail and took Kairi with it, catapulting her into the smaller Mulan. Sora came in, Keyblade in his front feet, and swung only to be caught in its huge jaw, tossing him away as well. The Keybladers had gotten used to their dinosaur forms but had not fully mastered them. The Carnotaur was getting the better of them. They could sure use one of Inuyasha's Wind Scars right about now.

Beast was thrown back to where the herd was still watching after being hit by another of Bugle's lasers, still with no Keyblade. Aladar rushed over to check him. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," Beast growled in response, shaking himself off. "I'd be a lot better if I could use my stupid weapon! Is it too much to ask for a little break!?!"

_SWISH_

The unmistakable sound of a Keyblade appearing was heard by Beast, along with the gasps of Aladar and the other dinosaurs. He looked back to see that his Ankylosaurus club tail had changed into his _Rumbling Rose _Keyblade. Purple and prime. After wagging it a few times, he broke out into a smirk.

"Nice." With a weapon at his rear and better mood, Beast rushed off into battle again, heading straight into the middle of the fray. His destination: Babyface Beagle, who's eyes grew wide with horror when he saw Beast running on all fours towards him. Beast turned round, raised his Keyblade tail, then smashed it down on Baby, miraculously getting out of the way before he was crushed like the earth he just stood on.

"Holy guacamole!!" Babyface cried with extreme fear. Beast grinned sadistically and approached, Baby whimpering and frantically working the remote control. "Little help here, Chompy!! Before I'm a pancake!!!" Beast suddenly found that the big, bad Carnotaur was behind, forcing him to turn away from Babyface and take on the bigger, much more threatening dinosaur.

Back with the frightened and confused herd, they continued to watch in stunned silence, none daring to get in the middle of this intense conflict. "We can't just stand here doing nothing!" Aladar shouted to the rest of the herd, watching as the Keybladers tried their best to stop the villains. "They need our help! We have to do something!"

"Now, let's not rush into anything," Zini whimpered pathetically.

"Besides, they seem to be doing just fine," Eema assured, wincing when the Carnotaur stomped on Beast's armoured back. "Fine enough..."

"It's not enough though," Aladar growled, determination growing within him. "We're gonna have to do something!"

"Are you nuts!?" Yar stressed, running up his grandson's back and looking straight in his eyes. "We can't take on that monster! It'll eat us alive!"

"That's why we have to stand together." Aladar faced the rest of herd. "We've all traveled together throughout this entire migration! We look after each other! If one of us goes down, the others will follow! This isn't survival of the fittest; we're strong together!" The herd was hearing what he was saying, but they weren't listening. He could see they just weren't grasping it, either too afraid, or just not believing. Not even Baylene, Eema or his family responded. Aladar scowled at all of them. "Fine. They need help, and I'm going to give it!"

"Aladar, no!" Plio begged her adopted son.

"The Carnotaur will tear you to pieces!" Baylene exclaimed with worry.

"Don't do it!" Suri cried. Aladar shifted, gently knocking his lemur family off of him so they fell on Eema. This one act caused their eyes to fill with worry.

"They're willing to give their all to protect us and they barely even know us. I'm not about to let anyone get hurt on our behalf! If no one else is gonna help them, then I will!" With that, he stormed off to help the heroes, showing not a trace of fear as he walked. The rest of the herd parted way for him to pass and nobody tried to stop him, knowing that this was something that Aladar had to do on his own.

Naruto head butted the Carnotaur's leg with as much force as he could muster, then jumped back to avoid its snapping jaws, joining the rest of the Keybladers where they stood together. The six warriors of light faced the three Beagle Boys and their brainwashed pet carnivore together, taking a much needed breather after engagement. So far, it looked like no definitive victor would be decided in this fight. The Carnotaur seemed unstoppable, and the Beagle Boys weren't pulling any punches either. Not to mention they were getting pretty tired.

"You think dinosaurs can understand negotiation?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure. You can negotiate which piece he can eat," Mulan scoffed. Jack visibly gulped.

Bankjob Beagle trumpeted mockingly through his trunk. "Ma will be real happy when she hears we trounced you good guys! We'll be her favourite sons! Nothing can stop us from taking over the universe!"

"I'll try to convey my condolences to your efforts through my newest song," Bugle said, turning away to scribble down more lyrics in his notepad. "It's gonna be huge, I tell ya! Highlight of my career! Besides the criminal one, I mean."

"Baby!" Bankjob shouted to the shortest Beagle raptor. "Why don't you let old sharp-tooth here finish them off?" The Carnotaur stood unmoving beside him although drool was dripping from its mouth, but it wouldn't move unless Babyface commanded it.

Baby laughed in giddiness. "Oh boy! Let's make them proud, Chompy!" He inputted more commands to the remote control and the Carnotaur had no choice but to obey. Snarling, it advanced with thundering footsteps, soon to get its fill in delicious Keybladers. They stood at the ready, prepared to take it head on. Someone beat them to the punch.

A sudden roar was heard behind them and Aladar brushed past, bellowing fiercely at the Carnotaur. It was a constant sound, not ending, stopping only for a breath, then continuing. Standing alone in the face danger, with only his spirit to keep him going.

"What's up with that, cat?" Bugle stammered.

"Who cares! Take him down!" Bankjob shouted to Babyface, compiling by pressing the remote again. The Carnotaur roared right back at Aladar by Baby's command, belittling the Iguanodon's voice with its own terrible roar. To the Keybladers surprise, Aladar didn't back down, but responded with another roar. A roar of defiance, to show the Carnotaur that he wasn't afraid, fighting back the best way he could; with sheer courage. The Carnotaur roared, Aladar roared right back. As strong an effort as this was, he was just one dinosaur against a monster.

Then suddenly, Aladar wasn't alone. Little Suri jumped on his head and started screeching at the Carnotaur, merging with Aladar's bellowing, followed by Zini, then Plio and Yar; the entire family faced the imposing danger. Then came Baylene and Eema, crying out together to join Aladar and his family as one definitive sound. The Keybladers saw it then. The Carnotaur faltered, taking one step back from his prey before regaining itself and screaming back, but it had been scared. It was all the Keybladers needed to join in with the others, roaring with them for combined might.

And soon they saw that dinosaurs from the herd were beginning to join them, for Aladar's speech really did inspire them. One by one by two by four they joined in to protect each other, standing together and roaring to emit one strong sound that fully drowned out the Carnotaur's. The meat-eater again faltered, trying feebly to bark back, taking a few steps back as more dinosaurs came to oppose him.

"What are you doing you extinct loser!?" Bankjob shouted angrily when their minion started cowering. "You're bigger then them! Eat em' up! Bite them! Do _something_!" He might as well have been a whispering flea to the courageous cries of the herd.

"Hey, Baby! Remind him who's calling the shots on this little crusade!" Bugle ordered Babyface.

"Um, okay," Babyface stuttered. He commanded the carnivore to attack, but it wouldn't respond. The control collar was malfunctioning, torn between Baby's orders and the Carnotaur's common sense not to go against the odds. "It's not working! He won't listen to me!"

"Gimme' that!" Bankjob snapped, snatching the remote away with his trunk. "We just need to give it a little more juice! Crank it up!" Turning a knob on the remote to its highest, the power on the collar was increased to its max. Lights started blinking on and off, sparks shooting from the power that was overloading the device. Unable to take anymore, the collar unhinged and fell at the Carnotaur's feet, exploding after all its effort. The dullness in the Carnotaur's eyes faded away. Now in control of its body again, it tried to remember what had happened before this. All he could recall was... It then swivelled round, coming face to faces with the ones who had tried to use it, growling in pure rage.

"Oh snap," Baby whimpered, covering his eyes. "I don't want to be a Beagle sandwich!"

"Bugle, do something!" Bankjob shouted as the carnivore came closer.

"No worries, brothers o' mine!" Bugle chuckled, spinning his laser spouting trumpet. "Music always calms the savage beast." The trumpet was raised to his lips and was about to blow, till a rock suddenly flew into the horn, clogging it up and exploding when Bugle did blow. The Beagle Boy gorilla's face was covered in soot afterwards, glasses shattered, looking straight at Zini the lemur who was tossing another rock up and down while grinning brightly, and then at the Carnotaur that was now so close he could kiss it.

"_Now _we're boned."

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The Beagle Boys ran, ran for their misbegotten lives from the ticked off hungry Carnotaur that stomped after them, snapping its jaws at their behinds. From one end of the ravine to the other the beast chased them; they were unable to escape, and became unfortunate laughing stocks to the herd of dinosaurs and Keybladers who watched from the side.

"Help us!!" Babyface whined, yelping as his tail was almost bit off.

"Why? He just wants to play," Kairi giggled.

"He wants to play food chain!!!" Bugle cried pathetically. "Get us out of this!! We'll do anything! Please!!!!"

"Well, you know, there's only one way out," Sora said absentmindedly, using his tail to pull out his Chronosphere.

"Anything!!!!" Bankjob shouted. The three of them were soon cornered against the wall, the Carnotaur approaching while licking its massive lips, going to get _some _food after this whole fiasco. "Don't let him eat us!! Aren't you supposed to be the good guys!??!"

"I tend to rotate," Jack grinned.

"But they are right," Mulan admitted reluctantly. "We _are _the good guys."

"To a degree," Beast argued.

"So I guess we can cut them a break," Naruto sighed with a grin. "As long as they've learned their lesson."

"What do you say guys?" Sora called to the trembling and trapped criminals. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"YES!!!!" The Carnotaur roared again and lunged for the three Beagles screaming their heads off. Sora activated the Chronosphere and aimed it at them, shooting them with a beam, all of them vanishing from the dimension just before they were gobbled up by the Carnotaur, leaving it to collide with the rock wall and let another meal get away.

The meat-eating dinosaur stumbled back from the wall, utterly mind shaken to what had just happened, looking around to see where his prey had gone, but he wouldn't find it anywhere in this dimension. When he turned to the herd, all he got were dozens of angry glares from some surprisingly strong herbivores. Not a fearful face in the bunch. Growling in annoyance and defeat, the Carnotaur turned around and stalked off to the exit of the ravine. There would be no feasting here; not from this herd.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"You ready, Beast?" Sora asked his friend. The herd had once again gathered in front of the blocked off entrance to the breeding grounds, though at a safe enough distance to not get in the way of what was about to happen. "You sure you can handle this?"

"You just better stay out of the way," Beast warned almost jokingly. His back faced the rockslide pile, tail transformed into his Keyblade. "I'm not exactly good with being careful."

"Or with being good looking," Jack commented. Beast ground his teeth, wondering if he should change his target.

"Stay back everybody!" Kairi called to the dinosaurs, who heeded her words by backing away from the wall. "All yours, Beast!" The former prince grunted and set to the task at hand. His Keyblade tail was raised as high as it could go, then slammed it down to the earth with more force then a meteor. The resulting attack shot a shockwave through the ground, spreading to the rockslide it was aimed at. It arched up the middle of the blockage, splitting all the stones in half, reducing each one to complete rubble. The boulder wall collapsed in a cloud of dust and everyone shielded their eyes before it engulfed them. Soon they could see again and when they could, they were not disappointed.

The breeding grounds were before them, and it could only be described as a paradise. The first thing that met their eyes was the colour green. Everywhere they looked there were rolling grassy plains under bright sunlight breaking through the grey clouds. Forests of exotic trees stood tall, their branches in full abundance of leaves. Rivers and ponds were crystal clear to provide water for drinking and bathing. There was enough food here for them to last a lifetime! They had arrived. The journey was over, and well worth the effort.

Cries of joy went up to the sky once the dinosaurs came to grasp the untouched land set out before them. Immediately, they all rushed through the gap in the mountains, galloping down to the beautiful valley with all haste, nothing holding them back. Through deserts, droughts and carnivores they had struggled, but it was over now. It was time to start a new life.

"Remarkable," Yar breathed.

"You can say that again," Sora agreed.

"Remarkable," Naruto repeated as Sora instructed.

"Said a mouthful, kid," Eema whispered with a tear in his eye. "Speaking of which, save some for me fellas!!" He ran off after the other dinosaurs to get some food for himself.

"Wait for me now!" Baylene laughed, stomping off after her old friend. The only ones left at the ravine entrance now were Aladar, his lemur family, and the Keybladers. Aladar stood at the front, staring off into the wide and gorgeous valley, and seeing a bright future.

"You did it, Aladar," Plio said softly. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'll admit, I had my doubts," Zini admitted, waving his hands in defense. "But as always, Aladar comes through in the end. You'd better stop showing me up, I may have to clobber you!" Zini grinned and laughed at his adopted sibling.

"Guess we should hittin' the old dusty trail," Sora quipped pretty lamely.

Aladar turned to them in confusion. "You're leaving?"

"But we just got here!" Zini exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"Yes, and now we're about to vanish mysteriously," Jack said, draining down the last of his rum. "Not to mention I'm out of rum."

"We did what we came to do," Sora explained. "Stop the Beagle Boys from causing any damage here. And you did that, Aladar. Not us. It was your bravery that defeated the Carnotaur and saved the herd. We have you to thank." They couldn't really tell, but it looked like Aladar was blushing in embarrassment.

"We should get going now," Kairi reminded. "Take care, Suri!"

"You too, Kairi!"

"What about Inuyasha?" Mulan asked.

"I don't where he is," Sora said, looking off into the sun. "But something tells me he isn't here. Wherever he is, we'll find him. Him and the rest of the Beagle Boys." Sora's tail pulled out his Chronosphere again, pressing the button to activate it. The six heroes shimmered in the light, then vanished from sight, the sight startling the lemur/dinosaur family. Zini hopped off of Aladar and went to the place where they were just standing, waving his hand around the spot carefully.

"I thought they were a little weird," he shrugged.


	40. Chapter 40: Life is a Highway

Chapter 40

When Sora touched down into the next dimension through the traveling light of his Chronosphere, the first thing he realized was that he felt a lot different here than he had in the other dimensions. It was almost like he was in some kind of shell. And why did he taste oil on his tongue? His vision was kind of blurred, so he raised his arms to rub his eyes...but that was impossible, since he didn't have arms.

Because he was a..a...

"A car!?" Sora exclaimed in complete surprise. He had become a black sports car, complete with wheels, side mirrors, headlights, everything a car would have except he was the car! His blue eyes had become part of the windshield, making them wide and white. His mouth was the grille of the car, just beneath his headlights, frozen in shock. Lined in yellow and red racing stripes, with his patch of spiky hair on his roof, Sora made for a pretty cool car.

"Whoa!" Kairi's form had once again changed like his, transformed into a sleek pink Porsche, her shiny coat reflecting the bright daylight. Red paint was on her roof to represent her hair. "A Porsche? I'm not that shallow, am I? I mean lots of girls like Porsches! Does that mean I do?"

"You're thinking too much." Jack Sparrow was now a brown, black striped Camaro, sporting pirate hat and beard, still looking as tipsy as ever. "You should take a page from my book, keep the thinking to a minimum. Now where's me rum? Ah, there it is!" It lay not far from him in the form of a gas tank; he sipped from the yellow nozzle.

"Unbelievable," Mulan gasped, now a stylish orange Cadillac with black roof. "How is this possible? We're...machines!"

"Sexy machines!" Jack slurred, unintentionally revving the motor under his hood. "Oh, I like that!" He revved again. "Blow me down, that's cool!" Laughing, he revved over and over again.

"I don't even have my licence yet," Kairi muttered checking her wheels, then turning her windshield eyes to the landscape. They were on a long stretch of road in the middle of a desert with some intricate rock formations in the distance. But, it was what was missing that alarmed her. "Has anyone seen Naruto and Beast?" There were four Keybladers present, originally six, but now two more were gone.

"What? They're gone?" Sora gasped, eyes shifting around.

"Oh, bugger, is Beasty not here?" Jack sighed sarcastically. "Cause I rather miss his sharp claws, pointy teeth, and regular death threats. It's become like a daily routine of harassment now."

"Guys!" Sora called. Where was everyone going? First Inuyasha, now Beast and Naruto. They had to get to the bottom of this. It was time to learn this body and fast. Sora attempted to get his wheels to start moving, with little result. Then his rear wheels suddenly spun their fastest and he shot off down the road at full speed, screaming in alarm. "Help! I don't know how to stop!!" He flew off, disappearing over a hill, his screams still echoing back at them.

"I guess he doesn't have his licence either," Mulan sighed. With a little bit of effort, the three of them were able to shift their gears and get themselves moving, taking care not to go as fast as Sora had. Jack swerved about, his drunkenness reflected in his motor skills.

"Why didn't anyone tell me drinking and driving don't go together?" he mumbled, trying his best to stay with the others.

When they came down to the other side of the hill they saw that Sora had figured out how to stop and was parked not far off, staring off into the distance. They came up beside him and looked off toward where he was looking. There were structures on the horizon, and they looked like huge bleachers. They must have been filled to capacity because they could hear cheers and applause even from where they sat. Loud and enthusiastic calls that flew through the sky to reach their ears.

"Seems everywhere we go there's something calling to us," Sora said out of the blue.

"Shall we go heedlessly towards it?" Jack asked.

"Heedlessly it is!" He was the first to drive off with haste, now with more control then he had a couple a seconds ago. The others weren't far behind him, heading in the direction of the unfolding event.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Another uproar of cheers resounded from the packed-to-the-limit bleachers that rose to touch the very heavens. They were huge metal structures. They had to be massive to hold its unique audience of talking cars. There were hundreds of them, all different colours and shapes, waving banners or simply cheering enthusiastically. Cars, minivans, even trailers were applauding in unison. The celebrations were also seen in the sky. Fireworks went off in fantastic patterns and colours, while rained confetti rained down. Living fighter planes bolted in V pattern formation for amazing visual entertainment. It was all breathtaking to the Keybladers as they rolled onto the scene.

"What is all this?" Mulan whispered. Cars were driving up from all directions, all with the same excitement in their eyes.

"I don't know," Sora answered. "What do cars have to be excited about?"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A red Mini Cooper rolled up to them, its windshield outlined in black to make it look like a mask, and a green cap was on its roof. From the small size and big attitude, it was clear that it was Bigtime Beagle. "I can't believe you chumps actually followed us inside. Biggest mistake you'll ever make!"

"I think you're the last person to be talking about big, shrimpy," Jack pointed out. Bigtime growled angrily.

"Duhh...he got you big time, Bigtime!" Another car drove up, a pickup truck. From the blank and stupid expression they knew immediately it was the dull-witted Baggy Beagle. "Hiya good guys! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Baggy, we hate them! Remember?" Bigtime reminded while growling.

"Oh yeah!" Baggy stared off for awhile, his slow brain trying to come up with something. "Duh...you guys smell!"

"That's tellin' em', Baggy!" The Keybladers sighed in annoyance. "Now that the insults are out of the way, we can get right down to brawlin'! Come on! I'm ready for ya! Bring. It. On! I'm not afraid of you! Put up your dukes! I'm a cannon waiting to be fired!" His little wheels zipped around the Keybladers, Baggy chuckling stupidly at the back.

"I daresay this could be the easiest dimension yet," Sora stated. They didn't have to look for them, they came right to him! "Sorry, guys. Got to send you back home now. Our friends will take care of you from there." One Chronosphere blast would send them both packing back to Disney Castle. Yup...one hit...any minute now. It was just a matter of finding the machine. "Hey, my Chronosphere's gone!" Even if his body was now an automobile, he'd still be able to locate it on his person. It just wasn't on his person.

"Mine's gone too!" Kairi exclaimed in shock.

"I can't find mine either!" Mulan cried when she found her's missing as well.

"I may have pawned mine and forgot about it," Jack Sparrow shrugged. Sora frowned in shock. All their Chronospheres were gone. Not only could they not send Bigtime and Baggy back without them, they couldn't get back either.

"Awww, what's the matter? Lost your toys?" Bigtime laughed mockingly. "Well, too bad! Cause you got a whole lotta trouble coming your way! Come on! Let's get crazy!" A stampede of cars, both young and old, suddenly overtook Bigtime, carrying him off to wherever they were going despite his protests. "Hey! Get away from me! I got to wail on some losers!"

"I'm a coming, Bigtime!" Baggy chuckled happily, trotting off after the crowd. The Keybladers, also curious to where this huge mass of cars were gathering, tagged along behind them.

"Welcome race fans!" The crowd of cars had all stopped before a raised platform where two cars sat parked, high above the others. Both wore headsets and mics, their voices projecting over the cheering crowd. With little difficulty, the Keybladers pushed their way past the other cars to get to the front, listening to the announcement expectantly. "Welcome to what has simply become the biggest event in the history of racing, here in beautiful Nevada!" The one that had just spoken was a navy blue coloured car. The other car had flames painted on his sides, had a southern accent, and spoke right after his partner.

"Tom, there are nearly two hundred-thousand cars here today! Tickets to this race are hotter than a black leather seat on a hot summer day!"

"Brilliant use of analogies, Darrel!"

"Thanks Bob!"

Sora raised one of his eyes. Race?

"I'm Bob Cutlass," said the blue car.

"And I'm Darrel Cartrip," the flame car finished.

"And we are coming to you live on location from the Nevada desert, where the biggest race of the century is about to begin!"

"That's right, Bob. Hundreds of loyal race fans have come to see their heroes race. Just like bees to honey! All of our race cars here today will be competing for one thing!" A small platform rose from the stage they were parked on, and on that platform was a golden trophy.

"The Piston Cup!" Bob announced, and the audience immediately broke into insane cheers.

"Now _that _is a treasure!" Jack gasped, the brightness of the trophy blinding him. Sora stared at it. It certainly looked impressive. Too him it was just a trophy, to the screaming fans it was like the Holy Grail. It was made of solid gold, brilliantly radiant, sitting on a wooden base where gold letters spelled 'PISTON CUP'. It was even decorated. Golden tools filled the mouth of the cup, and four strange jewels were embedded into the wooden base, stars circled the... Wait a minute...

"The Chronospheres!" Sora exclaimed in alarm. The four base encrustments that Sora thought were jewels were actually the Chronospheres, fused into the Piston Cup.

"How did they get there?" Kairi gasped when she saw it too.

"Something must have torn them away from us when we got here!" Mulan concluded. Bigtime suddenly popped his car hood out from the front of the crowd, scowling in irritation. He saw the Keybladers looking wide-eyed at that big trophy and his little mind clicked.

"So, they need that thing, huh?" he chuckled nastily. "That just makes me want it more!" He broke away from the crowd and drove straight at the trophy, barely getting a few feet before two big-rig trucks with the word SECURITY stamped on their hoods blocked him off, glaring at him threateningly. Bigtime smiled weakly. "Sorry, me no speak English? Hehe? I'll go now..." Smartly, he went in reverse.

"Now what do we do?" Sora asked the others. "How are we supposed to get the Chronospheres back?"

"Oh, I know! I know!" Jack shouted exuberantly, waving his tire in the air.

"Something that doesn't involve stealing," Sora stated, but Jack's tire was still up. "Or manslaughter." Still up in the air. "Or carslaughter." Jack put his tire back down and pouted.

"Some of you may be asking yourselves, 'how does one attain such a prize?'," they heard Darrel shout, as if hearing their pleas. "Well, there's only one way to get it! Win the Piston Cup Grand Prix!" More wild applause.

"The Piston Cup is the grand prize for the first place winner of today's race," Bob continued. "Whoever wins that cup, wins it all. They'll go home happy campers!"

"And you can be sure we'll never see this cup again! They'll probably lock it up so tight that it will never again see the light of day!" Whatever else they were going to say was drowned out by the fans excessive noise.

"They certainly summed it up nicely for us," Mulan said in approval.

"And now, who better to see of this race?" Darrel said loudly.

"Here as the starter for this spectacular event is the master of the speedway himself!" Bob hollered, and the audience was on the edge of their wheels. "Ladies and gentlecars, give it up for your reigning Piston champion!"

"Lightning McQueen!" The roar of a powerful engine and a new player sped onto the scene. A red race car with the number ninety-five tattooed over a lightning bolt appeared in a blur of speed, spinning off dirt in clouds. He spun around the space between the stage and the crowd that was going wild at the display. He was incredible. Such a confident display of power and speed rolled into one race car, and the crowd was eating it up. Then he came to a showy stop, smiling with sparkly teeth.

"Take your pictures now everybody!" Lightning McQueen said. "Because lightning rarely strikes twice!" The cars roared at the champion.

Sora gulped. "This may be tougher than I thought."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

It wasn't hard to get Sora signed up for the big race. Admittedly there had been a few snags in the beginning. The race officials weren't about to let some kid they had never seen or heard of before enter a race for professionals, and they weren't going to budge on the subject. Luckily they had Jack Sparrow on their side. All it took was five minutes alone with the pirate to convince them otherwise. They didn't know how he did it, but as they were leaving the registration desk they could swore they saw the officials passing around what could only be rum.

It was decided Sora should be the one to race seeing as he was the only one who was in a form most suited for racing. The others would watch from the bleachers. And secretly, Sora was eager for a chance to give racing a shot. Currently he was in a large garage with all the other cars that would be competing. There sure were a lot of them. Each one being worked on by a pit crew in preparation for the big race.

"So..." Rolling up to him was none other then Lightning McQueen himself. "You're the new kid I've heard so much about. I thought it was just a rumour. But rumours are just another word for truth. What's your name, kid?"

"Sora," the boy answered.

"Sora? Doesn't really have much pizzaz to it. How are people gonna take you seriously if you don't have pizzaz? Whatever. Come with me, kid." Lightning began to drive away, expecting Sora to follow. Sora shrugged and followed after.

"So tell me, Sora," Lightning said as they drove past the other race cars. "Why would a runt like you want to compete in the Piston Grand Prix? Got something to prove?"

"I'm just trying to get the trophy, really," Sora admitted. Lightning clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Oh, Sora. I used to be just like you. A young hotshot rookie who doesn't care about anything but himself."

"Huh?"

"There's more to racing then just a trophy."

"No, you don't get it-"

"Sure, it may bring you a little bit of joy..."

"No, I just-"

"But in the end, you'll find it's just an empty cup."

"You don't understand. I _need _the trophy," Sora said slowly.

"Well, a lot of people here feel the same way you do. They seem to think they _need _it too. You better be careful, rookie." If Sora had arms, he would slap his forehead, or throttle Lightning, he wasn't sure which. "I used to feel that way. Then I met someone. A good friend. And despite his rather outlandish nature he managed to show me the error of my selfish ways."

"Hey Lightning!" An very rusty tow truck rolled up to the two of them, buck teeth and southern accent to boot. "There you are! We got to get you all prepared for the big race! Get-r-done! I love saying that!"

"Sora, this is my friend Mater," Lightning introduced, to which Mater grinned proudly. "Mater helped me out a long time ago. Showed me there's more to life than simple glory. I know! I was surprised too!"

"Nice to meet you, Sora!" Mater exclaimed happily. "You're a small little feller', ain't you? Lightning, come on! We got to fill up your gas tanks and all the other stuff we cars do!"

"In a minute, Mater," Lightning assured. "Just got to teach a rookie the true meaning of racing."

"Again? Boy, I feel sorry for you kid. The only reason I been able to sit through it is because I have a low attention span! Oh, look a penny!" And than he rolled off without even a goodbye. As Sora watched him go, he checked out the other racers. There was a lot of tough looking competition. All of them looked like they could burn rubber. This would be quite the challenge for him. While scanning the competition, there was one car in particular that caught his eye.

It was a white Volkswagen Beetle with the number fifty-three stamped on its hood and doors, with red, white and blue racing stripes running from his front bumper to his back. His windshield didn't have eyes, in fact Sora could see his steering wheel and seats inside. It didn't look like he had a mouth either. Among all these other race cars it looked terribly out of place, but being in the garage, it had to be a contender.

"Say Lightning," he called to the champ, who was still going on with his lecture even though Sora wasn't listening. "Who's that guy?" Lightning looked to where Sora was looking, eyes falling on the white buggy.

"That guy?" Lightning whispered. "That guy's a mystery. He just popped out of nowhere one day! No one knows where he came from. But he can race with the best of them. He never says a word, kinda like the strong silent type. The guy's a complete enigma. We all know his name, though. Herbie." Sora eyes widened slightly at the car's story, turning back to look at the beetle car again.

"Herbie...," he said softly. Almost as if he heard him, Herbie suddenly looked straight at Sora and then, with one headlight, winked.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

If the crowd in the bleachers was loud before, it was nothing compared to the cries being emitted when the race was about to start. As the race cars lined up to the starting line, Sora among them, the crowd went absolutely wild. Banners in recognition of their favourite drivers were waved everywhere to honour them, concessioners went down the aisles to sell their merchandise of hot dogs and beer hats. Everything was ready to get this race underway.

"_This is the moment we've all been waiting for, race fans!"_ The voice of Bob Cutlass was heard from the announcers box where he and his partner Darrel Cartrip announced the events. _"The Piston Cup Grand Prix is about to begin!"_

"_You bet your radiator it is, Bob!" _Darrel exclaimed. _"And you can just tell these fans are ready for some racing! I know I am!"_

"_You and me both partner! But let's remember, this is no ordinary circuit race. This course will pit our drivers against the great wilderness of Nevada. Through the forests, mountains, and the deserts they'll have to go before they arrive back here and cross that finish line."_

"_That sure sounds like a challenge to me! You think I could race in that?"_

"_I don't know, does your life insurance cover death?"_

Sora rolled up to behind the starting position, lining up with the other cars there. The white car named Herbie was just a few cars down from him and he looked ready for anything. Not far off, Lightning McQueen drove up to his position, waving at screaming cars as he did. From what he heard, Lightning was his biggest competition. He liked him and all but he had to win that trophy to get back home and stop the Beagle Boys.

"Go Sora!" Sora looked to the bleachers. Sitting in the front row were his friends, waving at him. Kairi was smiling brightly, Mulan was waving a makeshift banner she made that had his name on it, and Jack was sucking some rum through a tube from the beer hat he had purchased.

"Duh...who are we cheering for again, Bigtime?" Baggy asked. By some crazy twist of fate, the Beagle Boys had somehow ended up sitting next to the Keybladers, with the chipper Mater sitting in-between them.

"We're not cheering for anybody!" Bigtime snapped, his already slim patience growing thinner. "We're booing people! Especially hero boy done there! Boooooo! You ain't got game!" Baggy drooped slightly.

"But I want to cheer for someone..."

"Well, you can cheer for my buddy Lightning down there!" Mater said helpfully. "We're best buds, him and me, me and him! Sure we got our differences, but what team doesn't? He gonna win the Piston cup, you know?"

"He did _what _in a cup?" Baggy gasped.

The racers were all ready at the starting line, their engines humming in preparation. Their windshield eyes were determined, their mouths set in a grim line. Lightning's engine was the loudest among them, looking pretty confident and excited. Herbie the Lovebug honked his horn in anticipation, hopping up and down. Sora just prayed he remembered how to work this body, swallowing the huge lump in his throat. The light sign hanging from the sign lit up, spelling out the words ON YOUR MARKS.

The cars did so.

GET SET

They revved their engines loudly.

GO

Tires screeched as soon the starting beep sounded and the air was filled with the sound of cheers. The sand flew in clouds and the racers took off down the track with all the speed they could, trying to keep ahead of the other cars. Their engines roared to drown out their fans, and they sped out of view of the audience, racing off for the unknown.

"_And they're off!"_ Bob shouted through the speakers. _"There they go, sports fans! The Piston Cup Grand Prix has begun!"_

"_As expected, Lightning McQueen has taken an early lead!"_ Darrel announced. Through the magic of television, the cheering fans could see all that was happening to the race cars via a Jumbotron screen, now depicting Lightning zooming ahead. _"That hotshot wonder has a need for speed, Bob! Oh, but Herbie the Lovebug has broken away from the pack, and is tailing McQueen for second place!"_

"_But what's this? Sora, the rookie who appeared from nowhere, with nobody expecting much from him, isn't doing anything! He hasn't even left the starting gate!"_ The words of Bob Cutlass were true, Sora hadn't moved at all, because he had forgotten how!

"Ahahahaha!" Bigtime laughed meanly. "Look at the little loser! He must have muffler between his legs! Ahahahahaha!"

"Uh, yeah! He's all goofy!" Baggy chuckled.

"Looks like he got a case of cold tires!" Mater laughed.

"Mater!" Sora shouted, feeling betrayed.

"Sorry. Everyone was doing it. I just wanted to be popular!"

"Come on, Sora! You can do it!" Kairi cried reassuringly. "Just one tire in front of the other...no wait, roll them in front of...the other. How does it work?"

"What the lad lacks is proper motivation," Jack explained matter-of-factly. "Hey, Sora! Did you know Lightning McQueen hit on Kairi?"

"WHAT!!!" Immediately Sora's wheels spun and his engine blasted fumes before he blasted down the track after the other racers.

"_And there he goes! Man, what do you think made him jump, Bob?"_

"_I'm not sure but it's still going to be hard for him to catch up to the leaders. But hey, this race is only just beginning!"_

"And I didn't even get to say goodbye," Mater said with regret. "Goodbye! Okay, I'm good."

After glaring pointedly at Jack for his inspirational words, Kairi watched Sora speed off

into the horizon. "See that, Beagle Boys? Sora's gonna win this thing and after that, you're-" The Beagle Boys were gone from their seats, both Bigtime and Baggy. Kairi tilted her frame in confusion. Where did they go?

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Duh, what are we are we doing again?" Baggy asked his brother as they drove alone in the desert. Bigtime was busy setting up a wooden sign but answered anyway.

"Those guys want that trophy, and I heard them saying it had something to do with sending us back. We got to make sure they don't win it! No matter what!" Bigtime rolled back to examine his work, a white arrow-shaped sign that said DETOUR, then grinned mischievously. "Come on! They're coming!" Both of them went off to hide as the first cars began to approach.

"_They are now moving through the deserts with Lightning McQueen still leading the pack!"_

"_This a harsh and unforgiving landscape, Bob. Brutal on the tires! You could fry a monkey out there!"_

"_Uh...right.'_

Lightning raced down the dirt road almost as fast as his namesake, keeping well ahead of the other drivers. He was smiling, deeply enjoying the race now, as if he was the only one there. He could see something ahead as he drove...a sign. Coming to a stop, he saw the white arrow marker. "Detour, huh?" he muttered. "Well, I've never said no to mysterious sign before!" He turned and headed down the way the arrow was pointing. When the other racers saw that he broke away, they thought that it was the designated path and followed after. Sora came after awhile, still a ways away from the others, and followed the sign as well. Everything was going great, quite smoothly but, suddenly, a car in front of him sank into the ground.

"What the?!" Sora gasped. More of the cars ahead were getting stuck in the sand, shouting in surprise and alarm as they sank into it.

"_Oh my gosh! The group has entered a field of quicksand! This wasn't on the race schedule!"_

"_Darrel, I am getting word that someone has placed a detour sign on the race track."_

"_That explains everything! Curse those deathtraps!"_

"Whoa! Hey! Lookout!" Lightning cried, avoiding the dark patches of sand that could immobilize him. "The signs have betrayed me! This must be a sign! Wait, how does that work?" Thanks to his superb driving skills, Lighting was able to steer clear of the traps and got himself out of the quicksand valley, making a note never to trust detour signs again.

Sora swerved left and right, dodging the quicksand the best he could. "I think I prefer solid road! Not to mention legs! I'd love legs!" A patch of sinking sand was coming up fast without enough time to stop. He would have been caught inside if Herbie had not come out of nowhere to knock him off the path just in time. "Whew! Thanks Herbie!" Herbie honked happily then sped off with as much speed as any race car here. In a flash the Keyblade appeared in Sora's mouth, then flamed up for a firaga spell. It bombarded the sand with fireballs that instantly melted the sand into glass, making a safe path out of the quicksand field so that he could rejoin the race.

"Ah nuts!" Bigtime snarled, coming out of hiding with Baggy. "Forgot about that key thing. I was sure that work! No problem. We just need to be a bit more clever."

"Duh, Bigtime. How comes you're shrinking?" Baggy asked.

"What are talking about? I ain't-" Bigtime stopped because he was shrinking, into quicksand he had not too smartly stepped into, panicking and sputtering as he sank deeper. "Quick! Baggy! Throw me a rope!" Baggy threw him a pile of rope that also sank into the ground. "You stupid, lousy, glubglubglub..."

"Duh, Bigtime? Where'd you go?" Baggy stammered, looking around stupidly for his brother, unaware of the bubbles rising from the quicksand.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"_The quicksand was quick but our racers were quicker, and most of the unnamed cars were taken out! But that's all behind them now folks! Our racers are now coming up on Death Gulch!"_

"_Aptly named for all the death that could occur there!"_

"_Gee, Darrel, did you figure that out all by yourself?"_

"_Shut up, Bob."_

Death Gulch was a huge canyon that split the very land in half, spanning at least fifty metres across, leading down into a chasm so deep it could lead into the very Underworld. The only way to get across the obstacle was a wide and sturdy bridge spanning the entire width of the canyon. Much too big to get around, the racers had no choice but to cross over the trench.

"No way, partner! You ain't outracing me!" Lighting and Herbie drove side by side, both seemingly equal in speed. It was clear that they were rivals in this race. Lightning was a skilled and powerful race car, but Herbie was just as skilled and unpredictable. The couldn't best each other. The bridge over Death Gulch was coming up fast and, unfortunately, it was only wide enough for one car. Both cars sped up, trying desperately to reach the path first, the danger of a collision approaching them. Then, with a burst of speed, Lightning tore ahead, cutting off Herbie and safely driving onto the bridge.

"Yeah! Too close for comfort there!" Suddenly Herbie's wheel axles extended, lifting the Lovebug high off the ground, then carrying him over the surprised McQueen. The axles then switched back to normal and Herbie landed in front, claiming first place. "Hey! You can't do that! Can he do that? I don't think he can do that! But he did!" All he got were honks in the form of laughter from Herbie, both of them driving over the bridge and onto the other side.

On the cliff side of Death Gulch emerged Bigtime and Baggy from hiding. "Okay, new plan," Bigtime growled, quicksand still dripping from his paint job. "We blow that bridge and send Sora down under! Then we'll be rid of him for good!"

"How we gonna do that?" Baggy asked.

"With this!" He pulled a huge bazooka out of nowhere, making Baggy stumble backwards. The small car wielding the big gun smiled evilly, taking careful aim at the center of the bridge. When he fired he was thrown back but sent a rocket hurtling at the bridge, blowing it into smithereens and leaving a gaping hole in the centre. "Whot! That's I'm talking about, baby!"

It wasn't long before the back trotting cars began to come upon the bridge. They shouted and hit their brakes when they caught sight of the disaster, crashing into each other to avoid falling into the abyss. Metal crunched and dented in the collisions, made all the worse by the fact that the cars were alive and in pain. Thankfully, no one fell, but in the chaos to stop in time the cars had created a disastrous pile up before the opening in the bridge, making it all the more impossible to move on.

"_Holy gas tanks! The Death Gulch bridge blew up! What a freaky natural occurrence!"_

"_This is no natural occurrence, Darrel. I'm sensing something unnatural in this race of living, breathing cars!"_

"_Hold that thought, Bob, cause here comes Sora! He's gonna have to pull a rabbit out of his hat to get out of this one!"_

Sora wasn't any kind of genius, but it didn't take one to figure out that the Beagle Boys were behind this somehow. And as he drew closer to the crash sight, he had to think fast! There was no way to get past the five foot pile of cars, and all that was on the other side was a deep drop. So, Sora did what he did best when faced with a tough situation. Act irrationally! Sora significantly increased his speed despite the obstacle ahead, rushing headlong, running up one of the crashed cars like a ramp. This propulsion launched Sora into the air, soaring over both the cars and the broken bridge, landing safely and with showmanship on the other side.

"As soon as I get home, I'm getting my licence!" Sora laughed then drove off after the leaders.

"_Incredible! What a spectacular display! Never in my six weeks on the job have I seen anything like that!"_

"_This rookie sure knows how to drive, Darrel! And these fans are eating it up!"_

"Alright Sora! That's sticking it to them!" Kairi cheered to the Sora on the Jumbotron. She was not alone in supporting the young Keyblader. Along with Mulan, and Jack some ways, a good portion of the bleachers were now in favour of the boy, chanting his name in exuberance. He had quickly gained popularity despite his embarrassing start, his excellent and unique racing style catching quite a few eyes.

"Get your 'I LOVE SORA' flags here!" Jack Sparrow hollered, parading down the aisles with an assortment of Sora memorabilia, making quite the pretty penny. "Nothing says you love Sora more than an 'I LOVE SORA' flag! If that's not your thing, get a 'SORA'S #1' foam finger! They make your fingers look really big!"

"I'll take twelve!" Mater exclaimed.

Back at the cliffs of Death Gulch, Bigtime hopped up and down angrily, stupefied his brilliant scheme didn't work. "Why isn't anything going right!? Ma is gonna have our heads if we don't do that kid in!" Baggy didn't answer, too fascinated by the pretty butterfly he was following. "Okay! No more mister nice guy! Time to pull out the big guns! That twerp is going down!"

"Duh, come back here butterfly!" Baggy laughed, chasing the flying bug, unintentionally bumping Bigtime into...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" ...into the dark and gaping abyss that was Death Gulch, disappearing into the blackness. Baggy cautiously peaked over the edge.

"Don't worry, Bigtime!" he called, his voice echoing of the walls. "I'm sure it's only _mostly _bottomless!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"_This has been one crazy race, Darrel."_

"_I'll say, Bob. Quicksand, explosions, this is one for the history books! I'm a little concerned and excited as to what will happen next!"_

"_You and me both partner. Especially as this race is drawing to a close! The last obstacle for them to pass before they can cross the finish line are the Precarious Peaks! The trail through the mountains!"_

"_Our racers will have to avoid pointy rocks, dangerous pathways, and various other nasty surprises! Let's see how their doing now."_

Lightning and Herbie still competed against one another for first place, zipping down the trail with the mountains of the Precarious Peaks on either side of them. They wouldn't allow each other to gain any ground. Herbie would pass Lightning to take the lead, only for Lightning to speed up and cut Herbie off. Neither one was able to hold their place so they just kept going all the way.

"_Champion Lightning McQueen and Herbie the Lovebug are still duking it out for first place! Incredible!"_

"_What do you expect, Bob? Ever since the race began it's been between those two! Just two champion race car drivers competing for the cup!"_

"_Bite your tongue, Darrel, cause it's not just between the two of them now! It's everyone's favourite rookie! Here comes Sora!"_

Coming up hot and fast behind the two rival racers was the black sports car with the goofy grin. Sora burned rubber like never before, the urge and passion for competition flowing through him like a river. It was like racing was in his blood and it was all coming out in this race. He couldn't explain it, but he was just having the time of his life!

"Looks like we got us a natural born racer here!" Lightning laughed, glancing back to see Sora. Herbie honked in agreement. "Then let's give him a race that he could be proud of! Route sixty-six, baby!" With a loud rev he blasted down the mountain path, Herbie behind him, and Sora not far off from either of them.

"_It's all come down to this, folks! All the other racers have been eliminated! It is now down to these three for the Piston Cup!"_

"_I'm getting goose bumps, Bob! I just can't take it! I need some air!"_

"Go Lightning! Go Sora! Go Herbie!" Mater cheered, wearing a dozen Sora foam fingers, seven Lightning banners, and a big top hat with Herbie's colours and number. All of which he bought from one pirate. "Drive like there's a big rock on your tail! No, you're doing it wrong!"

"If Sora loses we can't get home," Mulan worriedly said. "What will happen if we get stuck here?" Her question was directed at Jack but he seemed too preoccupied with counting all the munny he made from merchandising, and speaking to some other car about something.

"Mmm? Oh right. Terrible. But my munny down for..." He trailed off and Mulan sighed in annoyance.

Meanwhile back at the Precarious Peaks, two criminals were plotting their final scheme. Actually one was plotting, the other was staying out of the way on the first's orders. They waited on the top of a high mountain cliff, looking down over the path that the race would have to go through. Bigtime set up the final preparations to his plan, making sure this time that nothing went wrong.

"Alright, this is the plan that's gonna work!" He rolled backwards away from the dynamite plunger that he had been working on, smiling in satisfaction. "I've set up dynamite all through this canyon! Once they come down this path, we'll blow them up and bury them alive! And that'll be the end of Mr. Keyblader! Sometimes I'm so clever I even impress myself!"

"Duh, you're my hero, Bigtime!" Baggy said admirably. Bigtime grinned proudly.

"Thanks. I know it! You know what, Baggy? I'm gonna give you the honour of destroying Sora yourself!"

"Really!?" Baggy gushed.

"Sure! Come over here!" Baggy skipped over, rather than walked. "Now, once they come down that path, I'll tell you when to press down on the plunger. When you do, you'll blow the walls and create a rockslide that will completely crush them all! It's perfect!"

"Won't we get blown up too?"

"No way! We're at a good enough distance so the rocks won't come down on us. We're completely safe! I thought of everything!" The unmistakable sound of roaring engines was heard echoing through the trail. "Okay, they're coming! Get ready!" Baggy positioned himself over the plunger just as the cars came into view. Lightning, Herbie and Sora drove down in that order, each one just barely keeping ahead of the other. Bigtime leaned over the cliff's edge to get a better view, smile growing wider.

"Wait for it..." They were getting closer now. He leaned over more. "Wait for it..." Baggy got ready, and Bigtime leaned over the edge the most he could, not noticing the cliff beginning to crumble at his wheels. "Now-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" The stone Bigtime parked on broke apart and he fell, bouncing painfully off the canyon walls before landing upside down on the mountain trail.

"Now?" Baggy echoed. "Okay!" The plunger came down.

Explosions instantly started going off. A fiery chain of violent releases of energy went through the mountains in abundance, shaking them off their foundations, breaking them apart. Large pieces of rock began raining down from the hills, crashing down onto the path the racers drove down, creating utter chaos and destruction. And unfortunately, Bigtime had unwittingly fallen into his own trap.

"I should have been a dentist," he sighed as the boulders came down upon him.

"Whoa! Hey! What's going on!?" Sora exclaimed, doing everything he could to avoid the falling rocks. They crashed down like meteors, threatening to crush him like a grape. Frantically he drove around them, rubble from their impacts pelting him in the face. Herbie seemed to be doing alright, swerving away from the stones swiftly and easily, with more skill then even a race car. The white car was truly a wonder.

"Not cool! This is not cool!" Lightning yelled, also dodging the landslide. "I may have got more than I bargained for in this race! Rock beats Lightning, I guess!" A large boulder was bearing down upon him. Sora quickly summoned the Keyblade and shot firaga, blowing the rock to dust. "Whew! All sorts of weird things happening today! If I live to get out of this, I'm retiring!"

"_This is terrible ladies and gentlemen! Our racers are in terrible danger! A rockslide has occurred in the Precarious Peaks, and the three are just barely avoiding it!"_

"_I guess that why they're called the Precarious Peaks, Bob! All the freak explosions that happen there must make it very difficult to get around!"_

"_Darrel, were you dropped on your head as a baby?"_

"_Repeatedly, why?" _

"Oh no! They'll all be crushed out there!" Kairi gasped in horror, watching the events unfold on the big screen television. Rocks were falling everywhere in the path. It seemed impossible for them to get out in one piece. Then, suddenly, the screen went static. "No!"

"Hey, where'd TV Lighting go?" Mater asked in disbelief. The crowd was expressing their displeasure as well through angry shouts and protests.

"_What's going on!? We've lost the signal!"_

"_Our cameras must have been smashed by those boulders! Without them we have no way of knowing what's happening, or if they're even alright."_

"_I hate to say this, race fans. But it looks like those boys are on their own."_

The three cars remaining in this race momentarily put it aside just so they could get out of it alive. Life before glory, after all. The falling rocks were beginning to lessen, almost like a light drizzle now. "Hey, there's the exit!" Lightning shouted. At the end of the track was the opening out of the canyon between two rock walls.

"We're almost there!" Sora exclaimed happily. Herbie suddenly starting honking in alarm, attracting both their attentions. Then their eyes went to the thing rolling behind them. The biggest boulder yet was right on their tail, the size of a house, rolling after them like it had a mind of its own with only gravity steering it. With equal screams, the three blasted off the fastest they could, the boulder right behind them.

"This can't be happening!" Lightning McQueen whined. "Do I look like Harrison Ford!? I'm way prettier!" Herbie beeped loudly to scold him.

"Just to get to the end!" Sora shouted back. The boulder was gaining on them quickly, and the exit to the canyon was just a few feet away. They had to really move it if they were gonna make it! The rolling stone was almost touching their bumpers, just about to reach them when they got though the exit. The boulder crashed into the walls, the gap to narrow for it to fit, but the shockwave of the impact enough to send all three cars flying. Sora, Lightning and Herbie plowed into the sand, all throughly exhausted.

Sora wearily reopened his eyes, his tires spread out and slumped. He could see Lightning and Herbie were in similar position. Racing was a lot tougher when you were the car. It didn't look like any of them were getting up anytime soon; they may have reached their limits. Peacefully, they all just lay there. Until they heard it.

Cheering.

All three of them turned their eyes forward where, on the horizon, the crowded bleachers sat, filled with cheering fans and with them, the finish line. It was right there, not even a few miles away. The end. Sora looked at Lightning, Lightning looked at Herbie, Herbie looked at Sora. The Keyblader and the red race car both grinned and the Lovebug honked in eagerness.

"_Folks, this is a very solemn hour. Our race officials have no idea where Lightning, Herbie or Sora could be. They are missing and presumed scrapped."_

"_I'm not gonna cry..."_

The mood of the crowd in the stands had exponentially changed for the worse. The cheering had lessened considerably when the Jumbotron signal was cut. With their heroes missing there seemed to be no need for celebration. Mater bowed his head in extreme sadness. "He was my best friend..."

Jack Sparrow also sighed. "Now how am I gonna win my bet?" Mulan and Kairi rounded to glare at him. "I mean, I hope Sora's okay! It would be terrible for him to be struck down! Poor lad!" Kairi sighed and looked to the horizon.

"Come on, Sora..." she whispered. Despite her pleas, no one was seen coming. Kairi bowed her head and Mulan was there to comfort her.

"_Wait a minute... I see something!!"_

Kairi's head shot back up. Hers and everyone's eyes swivelled to the horizon. Someone was coming. Silhouettes could be seen in the distance.

"_I can't make them out I - wait! It's them! It's them! They're coming!"_

Sora, Herbie and Lightning McQueen tore it up through the wide open desert, fastest they've ever gone, dirt flying in heaps behind them. Sora drove with Lightning on his left and Herbie on his right, staying side by side with each other as they rushed on for the last leg of the race.

"_They're alright! And they're going for the finish!!!"_

The horde of fans mood changed just as quickly as before, breaking out of depression into loud and righteous cheers. Their flags were lifted and waved like crazy, the names of their favourite racer chanted. This was by far the most exiting race any of them had ever seen. Through all the challenges in this race it had come down to these three where only one would emerge as victor and Piston Cup Grand Prix champion.

"Go Sora! Go!" Sora shouted in support.

"You can do it, Lightning! You get-r-done!" Mater hollered with happy laughter.

"Drive you little bugger drive!" Jack shouted. "I got all my munny riding on you!!"

"_This is unbelievable!! They are neck-in-neck-in-neck!! I've never seen anything like this before!!"_

"_Only one of them can cross that finish line first!! This could be anybody's race!!! They are completely equal!"_

"_The three of them can all be considered winners here today, but in the end only one of them can walk away with the Piston Cup!! Who will it be!? Lightning? Sora? Herbie? I just can't tell!!!"_

"_Hold me, Bob."_

"_Only if you hold me."_

The rival racers zipped across the desert in less time than it takes to say it. It was do or die from here on out. Equal in speed and giving it their all they could not pass each other to gain any kind of lead and could only stay clumped together. They were tied in every way possible. Lightning was determined and proud, the champion looking to defend his title. Herbie a mystery, racing for the very joy of the sport. Sora, doing it for the very betterment of the universe itself. No matter what happened, these three wouldn't hold it against one another. They respected each other as true racers, because that's what this was about: racing.

"_They're approaching the finish line!!" _

They entered the bleacher area.

"_They're tied for first!!!"_

The audience held its breath.

"_I can't watch!!!!"_

At last moment, Sora pushed slightly ahead, just as he crossed the finish line.

"_SORA WINS!!!!!!!"_

"Yes!!!!" Kairi exclaimed hopping up from her seat, joined by the entire world it seems because it sounded like the entire world was cheering for Sora. The bleachers roared with screams and applause in recognition of the winner of the Piston Cup Grand Prix, hundreds of cars shouting the boy's name.

"No! No! No! No!" Jack whined, hitting his head over and over gain with the railing. "All that munny! I lost all the proceeds!! Stupid betting system!"

"What are you talking about? Sora won!" Mulan informed.

"Who said I bet on Sora!? I never expected that bugger to win!! I lost everything!!!" Jack hid his face and cried to his heart's content. Mulan sighed again, then smiled. When would he ever learn?

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The award ceremonies went off without a hitch. Sora sat parked on a platform reserved for the winner of the Grand Prix, with Lightning and Herbie on two lower platforms on either side of him. Confetti fell down in rainbows while the people cheered their loudest. The rookie without a story or even a sponsor had beaten all odds and bested some of the greatest racers in the world to become the new Piston Cup champion. Lightning McQueen didn't look angry though, or even disappointed, just passing on the torch. Herbie seemed to be smiling, making a happy honk as Sora was presented with the Piston Cup, to which the cars cheered again.

"This sure has been one crazy day hasn't it, Darrel?" Bob asked his partner, now out of the announcer's box and part of the festivities.

"You said a mouthful, Bob," Darrel replied. "Never would have thought that a rookie, let alone a kid, would win this thing! It's mind boggling!"

"What's mind boggling is what happened for them to get here! All these weird accidents!"

"But you got to admit, it drove the fans wild!'

"But that's not what racing is about! Racing is about honor, dignity, integrity, not about popularity! And as announcers to this great sport, it is our civic duty to uphold this noble and proud tradition."

Darrel rolled it around in his head a bit. "Nah, screw it. Let's hit the snack booth."

"Yeah, alright. You're buying."

Sora stepped down from the winners circle, the Piston Cup balanced on his roof, presenting it to the crowd that loved him. "Got to hand it to you, Sora." Lightning and Herbie drove up, Lightning obviously the one who just spoke. "You sure can race. You remind me of my younger days. But I don't even think I can drive the way you did. If anyone deserved to win, it was you." Herbie honked to agree. Sora grinned.

"Thanks Lightning!" Soon Kairi, Mulan, and a flat broke Jack Sparrow drove up as well.

"Nice work, Sora!" Kairi said cheerfully. "I knew you could do it!"

"Hey Sora!" Mater drove up, very pleased for some reason. "Congratulations on winning! Sorry Lightning!" Lightning shrugged. "By the way, I got you a little present to celebrate your victory! Hope you like it!" He was towing something behind him, revealing it to a very crumbled, very beat up Bigtime Beagle. Baggy was not too far behind, completely unharmed unlike his brother, and smiling. "Remember to feed him, clean up after him, put him through school, and bathe him! I even took the liberty of naming him! How do you like Rasputin?" Sora laughed aloud.

"Thanks Mater! This is the best gift ever!" He took the Piston Cup before him and pried out one of the Chronospheres with his teeth.

"Hey! Watch the trophy!" Lightning scolded. Sora readied the Chronosphere in his mouth, aiming it at the two Beagle Boys.

"Isn't this great, Bigtime?" Baggy asked his barely conscious brother. "We get to go back home! I forgot why we even came here in the first place!"

"I...hate...you...," Bigtime growled through the pain. The Chronosphere was activated and shot at the Beagle Boys, both of them shimmering and than vanishing from the motorized dimension.

"Can we go now?" Jack muttered annoyingly. "Barely a day in this place and I'm already out five hundred munny. But at least we got a nice golden trophy out of the whole thing." He eyed the object greedily. Sora had other plans though. Prying out the other Chronospheres he took the Piston Cup to McQueen, then gave it to him.

"Say Lightning. Think you could hold on too this for me? I don't think I can take it with me where I'm going." He distinctly heard Jack scream behind him but he took no notice. Lightning was a bit surprised and confused, though in the end, he smiled and took the trophy.

"I'd hate for the new champion not to be remembered. I'll keep it framed!" Sora grinned weakly at his odd statement. Then he turned to the Lovebug Herbie.

"See ya, Herbie! You sure are a good guy!" Herbie honked like laughter. Then his hood shot open and something flew at Sora's windshield. Directly on his eyes Sora took a glimpse. It was a necklace, with Herbie's number fifty-three. A summoning charm. Sora's widened and looked to Herbie for an answer, and Herbie winked at him. Sora figured that was the best he was gonna get.

"See ya everyone!" he laughed, taking his Chronosphere and biting down to activate it. The Keybladers disappeared just as the Beagle Boys did, leaving the dimension of racing safe for its inhabitants.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Deep in the Fortress of Chaos, where the Omega Heartless roamed and the skeleton soldiers toiled, the evil Horned King smirked cruelly as his servant Azul the Cerulean entered his chambers carrying the prize he was seeking. Rosso and Nero were also present, scowling that Azul had bested them, but not voicing it. Their master was in a good mood, why ruin it? Azul stomped before the Horned King's throne and tossed the object he was carrying at his feet. The Princess of Heart Alice, unconscious but alive.

"All too easy," the blue giant said smugly. "The Princesses are much easier to gather the second time around."

"Excellent work, Azul," Horned King praised, in his inhuman voice. "That makes three. Four more are left. When Kingdom Hearts is ours your reward will be great. Put her with the others." Azul nodded and bowed, picking Alice back up and leaving for the dungeons. After he was gone, Horned King turned back to Rosso and Nero. "And what are your excuses for failing me?"

"We encountered complications with our missions," Nero explained calmly and humbly.

"Complications?"

"Yes," Rosso continued, annoyance in her voice. "For one thing, when we arrived in the designated worlds, we found that the Princesses were not even there. Either their locations had changed..." She looked straight at the Horned King, her red eyes to his. "Or someone got to them before we did." Her master scowled deeply.

"Maleficent," he growled, clenching his withered hand to a fist. "That witch is more of a nuisance then I thought she'd be. Of course she'd know where they are, she's done it before. For her to collect them so quickly must mean she has allies as well. Darkness take her."

"We do have one edge on her," Nero interrupted, smirking under his sickly mask. At this his master chuckled.

"Indeed we do." He snapped his fingers. The mysterious woman with the small white wing emerged from the shadows, features blank and empty. The Horned King then rose from his seat and approached his object of power in the middle of the room, the Black Cauldron. The Omega Heartless had spawned from this atrocity and no one else knew what it was capable of other than its master. "Miss Heartily...if you please...," he hissed to the woman, who nodded.

Her hands came together as if to pray to whatever god inhabited this dark place. A bright and blinding light then radiated off her person, brightening the dark chamber; the Horned King cringed slightly, but the woman didn't notice that. Her small wings began to expand and grow larger until they were large enough that should could have been confused for a angel. An angel fallen to hell. From her chest shot a small ball of light, blasting from her and sinking into the properties of the Black Cauldron, enveloping it in shadow. The liquid surface of the cauldron began to change, taking the shape of an image. A image of white walls and blue topped towers.

"The Princess of Heart's last known location," the woman said after her work was down. The minions of the dark stared inside.

"Disney Castle?" Nero questioned, doubtfully. "Is that accurate? Why would one be there?"

"I have no doubt in Miss Heartily's abilities," Horned King growled. "She knows the penalties of failure." He rounded to the woman now. "Leave us." She bowed her head and slipped off into the shadows. "It seems we'll have to deal with that world sooner than I realized. This is perfect. We can kill two birds with one stone and rid ourselves of that cartoon conundrum once and for all." Rosso and Nero both straightened.

"Your commands, my Lord?" Rosso asked.

"Inform Azul, go to Disney Castle and retrieve the Princess of Heart." The Horned King then smiled maliciously . "Then burn it to the ground. All of it."


	41. Chapter 41: Toy Story

Chapter 41

Bigtime and Baggy Beagle flew through the Dimensional Door with startled screams and shouts, crashing into the spotless white floor of Disney Castle in a heap, no longer in their automobile forms. Bigtime groaned and stood up, rubbing his skull, not bothering to help Baggy. "Oh, my aching-" The door spit out two more people right into Bigtime, effectively flattening him and catapulting the other people onto the floor. Mulan groaned as she collected her bearings, the feeling of being ripped from dimensional space not an experience she wanted to re-experience.

"Well it's about bloody time." Mulan opened her eyes, realizing she seemed to be laying on something soft, turning her head to meet the saucy grin of Captain Jack Sparrow. "I have to admit, I was getting a little worried. But good things come to those who wait, eh?"

_SLAP_

Jack rubbed his sore cheek as Mulan indignantly dusted herself off. "So we're still in the denial stage, are we?"

Mulan glowered at him. "At least no one was around to see that," she muttered.

"Ahem." Mulan froze. Carefully and slowly, she turned around, coming to face the entire crew of the _Shera _that stood just behind the two, along with Naruto, Beast and Inuyasha, all with the same wide judgmental eyes. "Hope we're not interrupting something," Leon smirked.

"Alright Captain!" Naruto cheered with pumped fists.

"Isn't this a G-rated fic?" Kim Possible stammered.

"I thought she was the sanest one in our party," Beast said disapprovingly.

"Daddy, what were they doing?" was Marlene's innocent question.

"Go ask Denzel," Barret mumbled, trying anything to avoid the subject all together.

"Honestly Mulan," Quistis scolded, utterly disgusted. "Jack, of all people!"

"B-b-but...," Mulan stammered. Jack had suddenly disappeared beside her, reappearing beside Quistis and slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"No need to be jealous, love," Jack grinned, his rum soaked breath making Quistis recoil. "You'll find I'm very flexible. Particularly on the subject of women! Savvy?"

_SLAP_

Now sporting two throbbing cheeks, Jack chose this as the right time to ask, "Why are we here anyway?"

"Where are Sora and Kairi?" Mulan asked, looking around, coming to her fellow Keybladers. "There you all are! Why are we all back here?"

"Long story short?" Inuyasha said. "Our Chronosphere's are busted and now we can't go back. Sora and Kairi are on their own now." Jack and Mulan both pulled out their Chronospheres, finding that their bright lights were now extinguished. Jack shrugged.

"Still might fetch a pretty price back home," he said pocketing the device.

"AHA!!" Bigtime suddenly shouted, reminding everyone he was still in the room. "You hear that, you losers?! Those two pipsqueaks are on their own now! You may have been able to beat me and Baggy, but my brothers will avenge us! They won't stand a chance against them!"

"Hiya Bigtime!" Bigtime stopped everything he was doing and rounded to face the person who had addressed him. There were all of his brothers, tied up tightly together and giving weak smiles. "Guess what? They beat us! All of us! Every single one!" Babyface laughed good-naturedly, ignoring the fact that Bigtime's eye was twitching.

"It turns out that beating good guys isn't as easy as we first thought," Bouncer sighed in defeat.

"I mean, sure we were all confident going in...," Burger said.

"But when you get right down to it, it's really quite difficult," Bugle admitted slowly. "Could someone hand me my notepad?"

"It looks like you found that out too!" Bankjob laughed meanly. Baggy laughed as well, though at what he didn't know, and Bigtime slapping his forehead in disbelief.

"Well, who cares!!" he suddenly burst out, shaking his fist at the do-gooders. "They still have Ma to deal with! She'll put them in their place!"

"Yeah! Ma's smarter then all of us put together!" Burger exclaimed.

"I can believe that," Leon said, looking straight at Baggy who was simply standing there and staring into space while drool dripped from his mouth, occasionally chuckling.

"I'm afraid that against Sora and Kairi, your mother hasn't a chance," Merlin explained with an ever knowing smile. "That women's nothing more than a thug. Your plans have been foiled. Hope you all enjoy jail." Bigtime wasn't angry, in fact he started laughing.

"You may think so," he chuckled, then thrust his finger at Merlin. "But let's not forget, Beardy! Ma still has your wand!" Merlin scowled. He had forgotten about that. "She'll eat them up and spit em' back out with that thing! We'll still win! Win! Win! Win! Win! Win!" Tifa pounded on his head, knocking him out cold, his brothers all wincing in sympathy.

"Thank you," everyone sighed.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora and Kairi stepped from the light only to fall and sink into something, making gentle "oofs" as they did. Luckily whatever they fell into was soft and cushiony. When they both came to grasp what had happened, they met each others eyes.

"Hey! We're back to normal!" Sora announced. Both he and Kairi had reverted back to their human forms, Sora to his spiky hair and black suit, Kairi to her auburn hair and pink dress. After all the weird things they had become, this was a welcome change.

"Really?" Kairi asked, looking herself over for anything out of place. "Because I don't...feel normal." Sora raised an eyebrow. Now that she mentioned it, he did feel slightly out of place. He looked at his hands. Why were they so shiny? Kairi looked at her elbows and found they were jointed together. Sora tapped his arm, his skin was solid and hard.

"We're...," Sora began.

"Toys?" Kairi gasped. That must have been it, seeing as their bodies were made of plastic. Even their hair was hardened. They still had mobility even though they were supposedly immobile objects.

"So much for being normal," Sora sighed, bending his right arm using his left. "Where the heck are we, anyway?" This place was very strange. They were surrounded by spherical objects, all with the same green and blue pattern: half green, half blue. They were everywhere they looked. They even found that they were standing on them.

"Don't want to make things seem any worse," Kairi said, looking around their odd surroundings. "But Jack and Mulan are gone!"

"What!" Sora looked left and right, but all he saw was more green and blue. "Jack! Mulan!" Where was everyone disappearing too? It was down to just him and Kairi now. He waded through the green and blue, searching for any signs of them. "Guys! Are you in here? Say something if you are!" He put his hand on another green object, and the green shifted, revealing eyes. Not two, but three. And then a mouth. Sora froze when the thing smiled at him.

"Greetings."

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Sora jumped back to rejoin Kairi, keeping far away from the three eyed thing. Another set of eyes opened on a different green and blue object. Then another, then another. Soon all around them were wide and curious eyes, revealing the objects for what they really were. They were stuffed toy aliens. Short and stubby things wearing blue suits. Their skin was green and their heads were possessed of pointy ears and a single antennae, along with the three eyes. There were so many of them, they were literally swimming in them. So, taking no chances, they scrambled away, pushing all the way to the top, emerging at the surface of the alien sea.

"Whoa..." Kairi gasped in wonder. They weren't just in a sea of aliens, they were in a vending machine of them. Not only had Sora and Kairi become toys, they had shrunk down to the size of ones, too. The machine they were in was shaped like a rocket ship, the top of which was domed with glass. Outside, they could see the inner workings of an arcade, and giant kids having the times of their lives with the games.

"This is the craziest place yet," Sora stammered.

"We're dolls," Kairi stated in disbelief.

"We're not dolls. We're action figures," Sora replied fiercely. Kairi giggled.

"Strangers."

"From the outside."

"Oooooohhhhhhhh!" Sora and Kairi suddenly found themselves right in the middle of a crowd of three-eyed alien dolls, all of them staring at them in wonder. Dozens of them. They both smiled weakly.

"Uh, hi," Kairi said uncertainly. They all gasped again, obviously impressed.

"Greetings strangers!" exclaimed one of them.

"Tell us, what is it like on the outside?" The other aliens crowded around them chattering excitedly. Sora and Kairi looked at each other helplessly. Something happened then, something unexpected. From a compartment in the machine emerged a man, not a man, a toy. Light from the overhead bulbs bounced off the shiny, state-of-the-art, high-tech armour that he wore, and reflected off his clear helmet. His face was handsome and rugged, and his head was wrapped in a purple rubber protective cap. He stood tall and proud over the little green men with his hands at his hips, he looked utterly magnificent.

"Wow," Sora and Kairi gasped at the same time. The toy scanned the surroundings to which he entered, calculating silently, before he jumped in among the aliens, who also marveled at his shininess.

"I am Buzz Lightyear! I come in peace!" he announced, his voice clear and heroic. The dolls all 'ooohhhed' again. "I come here on an intergalactic emergency of utmost importance! I require - Freeze!" He aimed some kind of laser weapon at Sora and Kairi on his wrist.

"Don't shoot!" Sora pleaded with his hands up.

He pointed straight at the two Keybladers then waded his way through the aliens to get to them. "You two are the biggest, naturally you are in charge. I need to commandeer your vessel to complete my mission."

"Uh...what?" Sora said, flabbergasted by his big words.

"Your ship?" He gestured all around them at the rocket ship shaped machine that virtually imprisoned them. "I require a means of space travel in order to return to Star Command and report my mission findings. This world is primitive, but it seems not without a means of intergalactic transportation." Sora and Kairi could only stare at him. Buzz shook his head and sighed. "Locals..."

"He thinks this is a real space ship," Kairi whispered to Sora, who stared back at the toy questionably. He knew he was toy...

Didn't he?

He didn't ponder it more then he had to, because another toy came from the same spot Buzz had. Unlike the Space Ranger, this one seemed pretty low-tech. He was tall and skinny, his thin and flimsy limbs somehow keeping him balanced. He was dressed like a cowboy, with hat, leather vest and a sheriff's badge that read 'WOODY'. His plastic face looked very annoyed crawling and then falling indignantly into the pool of three eyed toys.

"Buzz! Buzz! We got to get out of here!" he shouted, pushing his way past the aliens to get to them. "What are you doing here with these freaks!? Who are you!?" he snapped at the Keybladers and they jumped startled. "Why am I asking that? I don't know. I don't care. We gotta go now!!!"

Buzz didn't even flinch. "Sheriff Woody, how nice of you to join me. I was just about to question these lower life forms further. Tell me. Who is in charge here?" The aliens didn't answer at first, but all of them pointed up to the ceiling.

"The claaaaaaaaaaaw." A giant and sinister looking metal claw hung silently above them, gleaming in the lights of the machine. That was when Sora and Kairi realized they were in a claw machine game. The ones that were nearly impossible to win. Sora would know, he spent his entire allowance trying to get a stuffed Super Mario.

"The claw is our master."

"The claw decides who will go-"

"And who will stay."

"You got to be kidding me," Kairi said flabbergasted. "That thing's not a leader it's a-"

"Shh! Kairi! Don't anger the claw!" Sora whispered anxiously, remembering that faithful day he spent hundreds of dollars at the arcade.

"Okay, looney hour's over! Buzz, we gotta go now!!" Woody hissed to Buzz, The space man took very little notice of him. But everyone stiffened when a large shadow loomed over them. Someone was coming towards the machine, someone big. And whoever it was, it scared the willies out of Woody. "Oh no. Oh please no. Down. Down!" He grabbed Buzz and pulled him down into the sea of green aliens, digging deeper until they were hidden. Sora and Kairi glanced at each other briefly before Woody's hands grabbed their legs and pulled them under as well.

"What is the meaning of this, Sheriff!?" Buzz protested, all of them fully submerged. "This is no way to be treating an officer!"

"What are we hiding from?" Kairi whispered.

"Him...," Woody whispered, more like whimpered back. Through most of the aliens they could see the one who came to the machine. It was a boy, younger than Sora or Kairi, with pasty white skin and black shirt with a skull, and looking quite psychotic. With a nasty chuckle, he placed a dollar in the machine.

"Who's that?" Sora whispered.

"Sid," Woody said covering his eyes. "A vicious toy _murderer_. A kid who gets sick pleasure in demolishing his own playthings!"

"Like...how?" Kairi asked.

"Screwdrivers, blowtorches, bottle rockets, the kid has a very disturbing imagination."

"It's scum like him that made me join the Space Rangers," Buzz growled. Woody slapped his plastic forehead.

"Shh! The claw! It moves!" whispered one of the aliens. Up above, the claw was moving, controlled by the evil monster Sid outside. It lowered down directly over them, sleek steel shining, then clamped around a hapless alien doll. Once the prize was grasped, the claw retracted, carrying with it the alien, the one that was blocking them from view.

"I have been chosen!" he exclaimed in full joy, rising high above the others. "Farewell my friends! I go to a better place!" Woody gulped. He didn't realize how wrong he was.

"He got it on the _first try_!?" Sora hissed.

"Sora, let it go," Kairi sighed.

The alien doll was dropped by the claw into the drop-off box to be retrieved by Sid, chuckling a bit too evilly for someone his age. "Oh, we're gonna have lots of fun, you and me," he laughed. He was about to leave, until something else in the machine caught his eye. "A Buzz Lightyear! No way!" Buzz's domed covered head was peeking out of the aliens in full view of Sid, like a diamond in the rough. "You're mine." He slotted another dollar and grasped the claw control stick. He positioned it expertly then lowered it down, grasping Buzz's helmet tightly. "Gotcha!" He retracted the claw, but found he couldn't, his prize was stuck. "Hey! What's the deal!?"

"Don't let him go! We can't let Sid get him!" Woody hissed, while he, Sora and Kairi pulled at Buzz with all their strength against the almighty claw. The mechanism strained in protest, but the three toys held on. Unfortunately, the toy aliens didn't take too kindly to anyone defying their great claw.

"He has been chosen."

"He must go."

"Do not fight the claw!" Hundreds of hands fought against their efforts to save Buzz, pushing him back up with the claw, taking them with them.

"Hey cut it out! Back off you little zealots!" Sora shouted as they pushed them upwards. Soon they would come into Sid's view. When Sora thought that, he felt the sudden urge to go limp for some reason. He didn't know why, but something was telling him to stop moving. The feeling was too strong to ignore so in the end Sora complied, staying perfectly still, but still seeing that Kairi, Woody and Buzz had done the same.

"Whoa! One, two, three, four prizes!" Sid exclaimed when he saw what was attached to the Buzz Lightyear. There was a cowboy, some kind of bishie, and a red-haired doll...and all for the price of one dollar! All of them were dropped off into the slot and Sid hastily picked them up, holding them all with an evil smile.

"Let's go home and play."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

After being 'freed' from the confines of the claw machine, Sid had stuffed them all into his backpack, then proceeded to leave the arcade to take them to who knows where. Sid's mode of transportation, his skateboard, carried them all through the sunny streets, bouncing them around in the filthy and ragged pack. The opening was unzipped so they could at least see where they were going, looking out onto the patch of suburbia to which Sid had steered them. There were lines of houses on both sides of a long street with perfectly mowed lawns. Sid stopped at a relatively normal looking one and dismounted his board then walked towards the front door.

"Not good, not good, not good, not good," Woody said while his teeth chattered.

"Sheriff, there's no need to panic," Buzz assured calmly, unlike his friend. "I'm sure the stories about this life form are merely exaggerated."

"How much can one kid really do to his toys?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe he'll just get bored with us," Sora offered.

"Nirvana approaches," said the green alien toy that Sid had also won. "The mystic portal awaits."

"Will you all shut up!" Woody hissed so Sid wouldn't hear them. "You don't get it, do you?! Once we go into Sid's house, we won't be coming out!" His theory was about to be tested because they were now at the front door. Sid opened the door and was immediately met with the barking of the most vicious dog any of them had ever laid eyes upon. This thing made Cerberus look like a puppy. It was white bull terrier with a red spiked collar, snarling savagely at the backpack that held Sid's now frightened toys.

"Whoa, Scud! Down boy! Down!" Sid ordered and the dog complied, sitting obediently though the drool was still dripping. "Hey, I got something for you." Sid's hand came into the backpack and everyone froze, then Sid's hand came out with the three-eyed alien doll in his grasp. "You want it boy? Do you? Huh? Here you go!" He tossed it in the air and Scud caught it in his jaws and began mauling the thing with unrestrained bestiality. The others watched in pure horror.

"That's not right!" Sora growled about to spring into action.

"What are you doing!?" Woody hissed, restraining Sora before he could do anything rash. "First rule of being a toy, kid: don't let the people see you alive!!" Sora growled. That explains the feeling back in the arcade. Apparently the rules of toys in this dimension meant you acted like just that: toys. Don't breath, don't talk, don't move. Lucky him. That would make finding Ma Beagle very difficult.

They had to leave the poor alien to its fate as Sid was now heading up the stairs with them slung over his shoulder. "Oh no. Not Sid's room! Not there!" Woody whimpered. They soon came upon a door labeled with 'KEEP OUT' signs; since Sid took no heed of the message, this must have been his room. He opened the door and ran inside, tossing the bag and them onto his bed, painfully.

"Now to get back to work," they heard Sid chuckle. They peaked out of the bag to see Sid holding a stuffed doll in one hand and a plastic pterodactyl in the other, his back to them as he turned to a desk in the corner. They were more weirded out when Sid began narrating. "No one has ever survived a double bypass brain transplant before! Nurse! The jaws of life!" Sid took a pair of pliers and set to work on the doll and pterodactyl. The toys in the bag watched in horror as Sid applied the use of many tools to what ever he was doing, giggling cruelly as he did.

"I don't believe that man's ever been to medical school," Buzz pointed out. Sid stopped working, his work seemingly done.

"Oh doctor! You did it!" he said in a shrill voice as a nurse, holding the result of his labor. The toys recoiled at his creation, giving the doll's body the head of the pterodactyl, the leftover parts laying on his desk. The four of them gulped. Is that what's in store for them? Sid must have heard their thoughts because he turned for them, tossing away the dinosaur/doll hybrid and walking for them. "Now what can I make out of you...?"

"Sid! Lunch!" came the voice of Sid's mother downstairs.

"Alright!" Sid cheered, forgetting them and running out of his room, slamming the door behind him. With him gone, Sora, Kairi, Woody and Buzz poked out of the bag, blissfully escaping Sid's wrath for now.

"That kid is in need of some _serious _therapy," Kairi commented once he was gone. They cautiously crawled out of the backpack. The room was dark, the window blinds shut, with only a glow light to illuminate, casting a creepy glow on the surroundings. The walls were lined with posters depicting different heavy metal bands and sickening art. Sid's workshop was littered with the body parts of different toys and the Keybladers knew how Sid earned the title 'toy killer'.

"This is certainly a precarious situation," Buzz stated looking around the dark place. He opened a small compartment on his wrist and spoke into it. "Mayday, mayday. Come in, Star Command. Requesting reinforcements. Star Command, do you copy? Star Command!" Still talking into his wrist he walked away from the others.

"He does know he's talking to a sticker, right?" Sora asked. Woody racked a hand across his face.

"Buzz is a bit of a case," he admitted slowly. "He's - how should I put this? - not all there. Batteries not included. You gettin' me?" Sora and Kairi nodded. "He thinks he's the _actual _Buzz Lightyear! He doesn't know he's a mass produced children's plaything! Space Rangers, Star Command, he thinks it's all real! I keep trying to tell him that but he won't get it through that rubber covered head of his!"

"Ouch," Kairi sympathized. "It's gonna hurt when he finds out."

"How did you two end up in the claw machine anyway?" Sora asked curiously.

"We got separated from our owner, Andy, when Buzz, the idiot that he is, saw that stupid rocket shaped machine! He ran off and I went after him. You know, because he's Andy's _favourite _toy." He spat the last part. "All I can do is this." Woody reached behind him and pulled a string on his back.

"_Reach for the sky!_" Woody's lips didn't move so it came from a voice box built inside him. "Last mistake I'll ever make because we are gonna die here!"

"Where does Andy live?" Kairi asked. Woody sighed, stroking his nose and pointing out the only window in the room at the house right beside Sid's. "You live next door?"

"For the moment. Andy's moving today!" Woody exasperated. "And unless Buzz and I can find a way out of here, Andy will leave without us! And we can't exactly fly out the window!"

"Did someone say 'fly'?" Buzz asked, suddenly appearing in-between them. He pressed the largest red button on his chest and when he did, two wings extended from his spacesuit, making him look all the more impressive.

"Ooooooooooo!!" Sora and Kairi cooed. Woody slapped his forehead.

"They aren't real wings!" he shouted. "They're made of plastic!"

"They're made of terillium-carbonic alloy," Buzz explained patiently. "And with them, I can indeed fly. To Infinity, and Beyond!" Sora beamed. That was the coolest catchphrase ever! Woody slapped his forehead again.

"Well, you guys can count on superman to fly away home, but I'm not waiting around for Sid to turn me into a pile of ash!" Woody shouted. He jumped off the bed and ran across the messy floor to get to the door. Sora, Kairi and Buzz followed after him. Woody jumped for the doorknob and turned it using his weight. "Darn it! Locked!"

"No worries," Sora said, summoning his Keyblade. The beam of light it shot unlocked the door, Woody able to open it this time around.

"Yes! Freedom!" He swung the door open to meet Scud waiting directly on the other side, snarling and drooling menacingly. Woody immediately slammed the door. "We're doomed. There's no way out! How are we gonna get out of here!?" A sudden noise momentarily drew their attention away. A yo-yo rolled out from underneath Sid's bed, along with the sound of something shifting in the dark.

"Hello?" Kairi called cautiously. A single red eye opened in the shadows. From under the bed came a toy, or what was once a toy. A baby doll's head attached to a metal crab-like body made of pieces of Meccano, with one large claw on one of its arms. The baby head was missing one eye from its socket, but the one it did have was glowing bright red. They stumbled back in shock and horror.

"W-w-what is that?" Woody whispered, hiding behind Buzz. The baby-faced thing stared at them, its head tilting to the side every so often, then clattered to the bed post on all six legs. With its big claw it began tapping on the metal surface of the post in a ceratin pattern.

"Morse code?" Buzz pondered, until they weren't alone any more. More toys emerged from the many dark corners of Sid's room, each one as hideous and deformed as the other. Toys that had been melded with other toys to make new twisted forms. A small fishing rod walked towards them on a Barbie dolls legs. A green rubber hand sprung out of a Jack-in-the-box and crawled along the floor. The upper half of a jet fighter pilot who's lower torso was attached to a skateboard. A wind-up frog with wheels for lower legs. A toy car on four legs instead of four wheels. The head of a duck attached to the body of a baby which hopped around on the base of a plunger. A bug driving what looked like a man's torso. These mutilated monstrosities came from hiding, all victims of Sid's psychotic ways, surrounded the heroes quickly. Their eyes, the ones that had them anyway, were glowing red.

"Woody, we have to get out of here alive first," Sora said as he and Kairi readied their Keyblades.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Hmph! Wash my hands for lunch, I'll wash her hands!" Sid grumbled, marching back up the stairs to do the wishes of his mother, however annoying and feeble he may think them. His sick hobbies she has no problem with but _this _she nags about! He reached the top of the stairs and saw Scud guarding the door to his room, eyes transfixed on the wood. As he passed his door, Sid distinctly heard strange sounds on the other side. That wasn't odd to him though, he heard strange sounds in his room all the time. Shrugging, he proceeded to the bathroom.

"If we weren't eating grilled cheese I would give her such a hard time," he muttered, scrubbing his hands under the sink, the soapy cleanliness washing all over them. Well, that was done. Now to dry. He reached for a towel, but something on the medicine cabinet caught his gaze.

It was a toy. Some kind of small dog-like woman in a mask wearing a hat with a flower. "Where did this thing come from?" He snatched it up and stared at it. He didn't remember ever getting this. It must be his sister's.

"Oh, well. I'll make sure you're real comfortable here," Sid chuckled cruelly as he walked off with the toy in hand.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to handle a lady?" Sid stopped in his tracks when he heard the other voice.

"Hey, who said that?" he demanded, looking around the small bathroom. There was no one else here but him.

"You should learn your manners, boy!" And Sid turned to the source of the voice, the toy in his hand, who was now smiling evilly. Sid balked. The toy was _talking _to him. And smiling, evilly. "And it just so happens to be your lucky day!" The toy then reached into her dress and pulled out what looked to be a wand, pointing it straight at Sid's shocked face. "Because Ma Beagle is an excellent teacher!" The last thing Sid remembered was a bright light from the wand before he knew no more.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora dodged the claw swipe of the metal crab baby than blocked its other claw with his Keyblade, staying on his two feet while the baby stayed on its six. Metal on metal clashed between them, its one red eye glowing still. Sora jumped back from it again to collect his bearings, then felt something jump on his back. The four legged car clung to his clothes, headlights glowing red and Sora threw him off before he could try anything. Kairi held her own by avoiding the giant Jack-in-the-box hand that tried to grab her. As it lunged again she jumped and stomped on top of it but the frog on wheels had already leapt for her, so she quickly rounded and slapped it away with her _Floral Fragrance_.

"Help! Help me! Sheriff in need of assistance!" Woody cowboy boots were tied by the fishing rod with legs, with the bouncing duck reeling him in, his hands clawing at the floor to get away. "I'm too young to be eaten, mauled or beaten!"

"Fear not, Woody!" Buzz rushed in heroically and undid Woody's bonds and then faced the fishing rod and duck. "I'm setting my laser from stun to kill! Stay back, Sheriff!" He aimed his wrist laser at the two toys and pressed the button to fire, blasting at them a little red light. Sid's toys blinked at the small dot that was aimed at them and Buzz mouth opened in shock. "My laser has no effect on them! This can't be!"

"Oh, when are you gonna wake up and smell the plastic!?" Woody snapped. "Your laser isn't real! Because you are not the real Buzz Lightyear! You are just a to- AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Buzz grabbed Woody by his legs and swung his stringy body like a sword, whacking the enemy toys away with his face, then setting him back down when he was finished.

"A true Space Ranger knows how to improvise! Brilliant teamwork, Woody!" Buzz laughed, patting the dazed cowboy on the back, the single gesture enough to topple him forward. They were getting the upper hand against the mixed up monsters. These toys didn't seem used to fighting like Sora and Kairi or even Buzz. Whatever they had in store for them, they weren't about to get it anytime soon. Sora, after blocking the baby/crab's claw again, slammed his Keyblade right on its head.

The toy staggered away from Sora, holding its head in pain, then shaking itself off from some kind of stupor. Something strange happened then. Its one red eye faded away to become blue, much more fitting for the head of a baby even though he was deformed. The eye blinked in confusion, as if just waking up from a strange dream. The rest of Sid's toys were having similar episodes. Their red eyes disappeared and were left with confusion and...fear? Then they all just ran away, scurrying off into the shadows of the room and leaving the heroes alone.

"What was that?" Sora asked aloud, scratching his head in confusion.

"They're cannibals. Once they saw we knew how to fight back, they turned tail and ran back to their dwellings," Buzz said confidently.

"I don't know," Kairi muttered, staring off to where they ran. "It kind of looked like they had no idea what they were doing. Like they were being...controlled. Like they had no free will."

"Controlled...," Sora said softly. "By who?"

The door slammed open.

Woody and Buzz, who were closest to the door when it happened, flew across the room when it smacked them and found cover in a pile of clothes, leaving Sora and Kairi to face the new threat at the door. The dark, terrible and evil being of this dimension: Sid.

"Sid," Sora growled. Sora and Kairi wanted nothing more than to put this brat in his place, but the unyielding urge to freeze once again seized them. Sora gritted his teeth. The rules of this dimension wouldn't allow him to act out against Sid, being the small toy that he was, not allowed to move in the presence of a human. They had to give in shortly no matter what their attitude, falling limp to the floor before the child.

They could still see when they were frozen, so they observed Sid's actions from his feet. He was just standing there in the doorway not moving a muscle. Scud was gone, probably off to devour some other helpless toy. It was just Sid, and there was something about him that was a little 'off'. He turned his head down and looked straight at Sora. If Sora could have moved, he would have gasped in shock.

Sid's eyes, they were red.

Sora knew Sid was twisted, but he also knew he was human. Those glowing orbs were similar to the ones those mutant toys had possessed. The same mindless and blank looks. Buzz and Woody saw it, too, from their hiding place in the clothes pile, Woody completely petrified in fear. What had happened to Sid to make him this way?

The red eyed boy locked his gaze on Sora and Kairi, looming over them silently. Then he bent down and picked them both up, holding them in each of his hands. "Yup. Those are the ones," said a mysterious yet familiar voice. On Sid's shoulder crawled up a toy, a toy by the name of Ma Beagle. Sora and Kairi both saw her and tried their best to move but to no avail. Sid was still here and they couldn't budge as long as he was. Ma apparently could, having spent more time here than they had. "What's the matter, darlins'? Having a little trouble being heroes? Ha! Why don't you try using your karate chop action?" Sid said nothing and merely held the two Keybladers.

Ma made a move, whipping out what Sora and Kairi knew to be Merlin's stolen wand. "Let's get busy, son!" She flicked the wand and Sid reacted, walking at Ma's command. That was what was wrong with Sid, he was under Ma's control through the wand. And Ma must have used it to control those other toys at one point or another. Sid strolled across his room at Ma's command, not noticing Woody and Buzz, finally reaching his closet. He picked through his belongings, dangerous belongings. Firecrackers, bottle rockets, gun powder, the kid was loved explosives. Sora and Kairi would sweat if they had the glands for it.

Sid pulled out a particularly large firework. "No, no!" Ma instructed from his shoulder, grinning like a demon. "The big one." Sid put the explosive back, pulling out another much larger and more colourful rocket labeled 'THE BIG ONE'. Woody and Buzz gasped in alarm. A rocket of that size in Sid's hands was never good for a toy. "Perfect! Hahahaha! That'll blow up real good! Get ready, boy!" Ma said to the prone form of Sora, who was scowling inside. "You're gonna make the Fourth of July look like a kid's birthday party! Should be quite the show! Let's go, kid!" The mind controlled Sid turned round and walked off with the Keybladers and the rocket in hand, heading out the door for who knows where, Ma riding with him.

Buzz and Woody emerged from hiding. "Buzz, did you see that!?" Woody whispered anxiously. "That toy was talking to Sid! She can't do that! It's against the rules!"

"Woody, I'm afraid that's the least of our worries," Buzz said sternly. "Those children are in grave danger! We must rescue them from the evil clutches of that fiend! Come on, Sheriff! Duty awaits!"

"Buzz wait!" But the space Ranger was already off for the door. Smacking his forehead for the umpteenth time that day, Woody followed after. He didn't want to be here alone if and when those mutant toys came back. They both ran out of the confines of Sid's room and into the upstairs hallway. Sneaking out the door, they saw Sid turn a corner and head down the stairs. Making sure they weren't visible, Buzz and Woody followed after. They made to make down the stairs after him, but met the guardian of the threshold instead. Scud was on the second flight of stairs and as soon as he spotted them, he licked his lips.

"We should run now," Woody whimpered. Scud barked and they ran down the hall. Buzz found a door to duck inside and Woody found another door too. Woody heard Scud scratching and clawing at the wood once he closed it, and he thought the door was going to break under the pressure. Soon though, the clawing ceased and it was silent. Having waited long enough Woody peaked outside to find Scud gone. The hallway was empty. Sighing in relief, Woody stepped outside and went to the door Buzz had hid in.

"Buzz! You in there? The coast is clear!" he whispered. The door slowly opened. Buzz walked out silently. "Okay, Scud's gone, but he might be back, so..." Buzz stopped talking when he saw the crestfallen expression on Buzz's face as he walked out of the room. "Buzz?" The Space Ranger didn't even seem to notice him, just strode down the hall. Woody's mouth hung open. What had happened to Super Buzz? Woody looked back into the room Buzz had hidden in. Inside was a man, Sid's dad Woody could only guess, passed out in a reclining chair with many empty beer cans around him. Before him was a television and on that television - Woody winced - was a commercial for a Buzz Lightyear action figure.

"Oh no," Woody sighed. He didn't want Buzz to find out this way. He'd rather scream it at him. "Buzz..." Buzz had unconsciously walked back into Sid's room and Woody ran after him. "Buzz wait! Buzz!" Buzz stopped in the middle of Sid's room, then collapsed on his knees. "Buzz...come on! Remember! We gotta help Sora and Kairi!"

"Help?" Buzz whispered so softly Woody barely heard him. "I can't help anyone."

"Come on, Buzz. You're not thinking clearly."

"No, Woody, for the first time I am thinking clearly." Buzz looked at his wrist communicator, noticing just now in had the words MADE IN TAIWAN under the flap. "You were right all along. I'm not a Space Ranger. I'm just a toy. A stupid little insignificant toy."

"Hey! Being a toy is a lot better than being a Space Ranger." Buzz snorted. "I'm serious! And who said you have to be a Space Ranger to be significant? You are a cool toy! Over in the house next door is a kid who thinks that! And two toys who thought the same thing are about to be blown up by Sid! You don't need to be a Space Ranger to be a hero, Buzz. What matters is the strength of your heart." Buzz stared at his friend, amazed his rare outburst of wisdom. It was then he decided toy or not, that he would save Sora and Kairi. He was interrupted, however, by a noise behind them.

Cautiously, almost shyly, the disfigured toys of Sid peeked out of their hiding places and set their eyes on the two. The baby head crab blinked with its now blue eye, the bug driving the torso teetered back and forth on its arms, the duck suppressed a quack. Woody stiffened at first, then looked at their no longer red eyed expressions. They looked frightened, staying a good distance from him and Buzz. Not the evil monsters that had tried to kill them awhile ago.

"Hey! Guys!" he called. They immediately shied away back to their hiding places. "No wait! Please! Listen to me!" Whether they were listening or not he didn't know but he went on anyway. "There are good toys out there that are gonna be blown to bits in a few minutes. We gotta save them. But we need your help, we can't do it alone. Please. They're our friends." He and Buzz waited. The first one to come out was Baby, then the duck, then the fishing rod on legs and soon the entire clan of Sid's room was with them. Ready to administer some justice.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

In the backyard was where the show would take place. Under a brightly shining sun, and among the dead grass scorched by previous toy executions, the zombie Sid made everything ready. Using a roll of duct tape in one hand and the rocket in the other, he strapped the firework to the back of Sora, tighter than what the frozen boy would have liked.

"That's right, make it nice and snug!" Ma laughed from a nearby table with her capture, the still frozen doll of Kairi. "Should be quite the show! Shame we can't stick around for it. You've been awful quiet, haven't you? What's the matter? Feeling a little stiff?" She chuckled at her own joke before puling out Merlin's wand, waving over Kairi's head and showering magic upon her. Kairi found she could move her lips freely now but her body still refused to move.

"Ma Beagle!" Kairi growled, finally able to voice what she was holding in. "Don't think you'll get away with this! We'll take you down just like we did the rest of the Beagle Boys!"

"Ha! I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, honey. My boys are idiots. Can't trust them to do anything right! I ain't like them. I got an IQ. So you can take that little statement and stuff it!" Kairi scowled and craned her neck to look at Sid wrapping tape around Sora with the rocket on his back.

"Why are you only doing this to Sora? Why are you sparing me?"

"You can ask Maleficent once we get back." Ma chuckled some more at Kairi's confusion. "We had two assignments when we got into the dimensions, see? One: cause as much chaos as possible. Two: capture you. Don't ask me why. Something to do with you being a princess or something. Never much cared for royalty. And as soon as I figure out how to get this wand to take us back, I'm handing you right over to her. Until then, we're hittin' the road! And what better way?" She looked at the moving van that was parked next door and still being loaded then grinned; no better getaway vehicle.

"Take one last look at your boyfriend. We're out of here!" She lifted Kairi over her shoulder, strong for being small and headed towards the van at Andy's house. But before she did she pulled out the wand again. "Might as well let the kid have his fun. He reminds me of my boys when they were young!" The wand fired from the tip a bright light that struck Sid on his head. The boy's red eyes vanished, replaced with his normal and a little less evil eyes.

"Hey, what the?" Sid stammered, looking around his backyard wildly in confusion. "How the heck did I get out here!?" The last thing he remembered was going to the bathroom to wash his hands. Now all of a sudden he was in his backyard? "What's going on around here? What happened to my grilled cheese sandwich!?" Normally this would have been a cause for alarm, until Sid looked at the toy in his hands strapped to his biggest rocket.

Sid grinned sadistically. All questions needn't be answered when there was a toy he could destroy.

"Heaven is telling me to blow stuff up," he chuckled, slipping into toy killer mode. Ma grinned from where she watched, then took Kairi with her to the moving van, slipping inside while it was still being loaded.

"Houston to Mission Control! Come in, Mission control! Have begun preparations for launch! Launchpad is now ready! Prepare the passenger for his 'final' liftoff." Sora was placed on a table as Sid had so brilliantly narrated. "We are now currently obtaining the ignition sticks. Where are those matches?" He walked off momentarily to search.

After a long while Sora had finally managed to move his mouth with Sid's back turned. "I _really _don't like him," he hissed. There had to be some way out of this. Kairi was in danger! Still unable to move, he was at Sid's mercy. This was officially his least favourite dimension! Something zipped across the backyard. Out of the corner of his eye, Sora recognized it as the frog on wheels, one of the toys that had attacked them in Sid's room. It drove across the backyard and jumped in a mud puddle, further adding to Sora's confusion. Then the four-legged car zoomed past him and jumped into the sandbox off to the side. What was going on?

"Sora!" Sora looked to the side. Woody was running toward him while Sid's back was turned and Sora couldn't have been happier to see him.

"Woody! Great! Help me out of this thing!" he whispered, nodding at the rocket attachment. Woody put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry. It's under control" To Sora's dismay, Woody went limp and collapsed in the middle of the yard.

"What are you doing?!" Sora hissed, about to pull his own hair out, but he felt himself go rigid again when Sid came back, with a box of matches.

"Houston, all systems are go. Requesting permission to launch." Noticing Woody laying on the ground where he hadn't been before, Sid paused. "Where did you come from?" he asked, picking the cowboy up. Woody was playing the toy again and didn't make a move. Sid stared a bit then shrugged. "Oh well. I'll deal with you later." He tossed Woody onto the grill of a barbeque and walked back to Sora with a match in hand.

"You are confirmed at ten seconds and counting." Sid struck the match and started counting down. This was it, Sora realized. This was how he was going out. In another dimension. As a toy. With a bang. It was certainly a unique way to go. He barely even noticed when Sid was at five. "Five, four, three, two, one-"

"_Reach for the sky!_"

Sid froze. Where did that come from? He turned around, and looked at the barbeque Woody was still laying on. "What...?"

"_This town ain't big enough for the both of us!_" said Woody through his voice box, using one of his many phrases. Sid raised an eyebrow, putting out the match and walking towards him. "_Somebody's poisoned the water hole!_" Sid scowled and picked Woody up.

"Stupid thing's busted."

"_Who are you calling 'busted' buster?_" Sid froze. What did it say? He looked down at Woody, who's face was still smiling and plastic,

"What?" he whispered.

"_That's right. I'm talking to you, Sid Phillips._" Sid balked, staring at Woody in shock while Sora watched in growing wonder.

"W-what is this?" Sid stammered, nearly hyperventilating.

"_We don't like being blown up, Sid. Or smashed. Or ripped apart._"

"W-we?"

"_That's right. Your toys._"

Something rose out of the sandbox and Sid was snapped out of his stupor only to be met with a new kind of terror. One of his sister's dolls, burned and charred from his , was standing on its own, repeating the word 'Mama' over and over again. The four-legged car came with her, and the sand was blown away when a large Tonka Truck unburied itself. All of them made for Sid, the boy that was now shaking.

Under Scud's water dish jumped the three eyed alien toy that he had given to his dog, nearly torn apart but walking towards Sid none the less. The mud puddle to the side bubbled and the wheeled frog rose to the surface, along with a horde of muddied soldier action figures, so disfigured and mutilated that they looked like zombies back from the dead, limping their way to Sid. Sora had to admit, that looked pretty scary. And Sid was scared, no doubt about it, backing away from all of them.

When something clamped onto his head he screamed shrilly and jumped away to see Baby hanging from the line of the fishing rod with legs, the duck working the reel, snapping his claws at him, the claws Sid gave him. A green hand shot out from the bushes and grabbed his leg causing him to once again scream and kick it away. However, Buzz and he rest of his mutant toys emerged from the bushes and made for Sid themselves. Crawling, limping, walking, driving, all the mistreated toys surrounded Sid and boxed him in. Sid was petrified. They were alive. They were all alive!

"_From now on you must take good care of your toys._" Woody was still in his hand, the apparent voice of the toys. "_Because if you don't, we'll find out, Sid. We toys can see everything._" The cowboy's head swivelled around like something out of a horror movie. Sid whimpered like a baby when Woody's frozen face broke into a sly grin.

"So play nice."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Woody was tossed into the air and Sid ran into his house faster than they would have thought possible. He wouldn't be wrecking another toy any time soon. Knowing that made the toys break into triumphant cheers. With Sid gone Sora could move now, getting up and cheering with the other toys.

"Nice work, guys!" Buzz said to everyone. "Flawless! I'm not just saying that. That coming out of the ground thing, excellent!"

"Come on, Sora," Woody called to the boy as he jumped down to meet them. "Let's get you out of that rocket." The honk of a car horn was heard next door. A blue car, probably driven by Andy's mother, was pulling out the driveway with the moving van behind it.

"The moving van!" Sora gasped. "Kairi's on that!"

"It's also our last chance to get to Andy!" Woody stated. "Come on! We gotta hurry! Thanks a lot guys! We'll see you around." Sid's toys waved goodbye with whatever limbs they possessed as Woody, Sora and Buzz ran off to catch the getaway van, Sora completely forgetting he had a rocket strapped to his back.

The truck entered the street and began driving down the straight pavement road behind Andy's car, strictly obeying the rules of the road, oblivious to the three toys running their fastest to catch up to them. Sora, Woody and Buzz booked it to the rear of the truck, their target, a flailing strap attached to the back door, nearly at their fingertips. Their actions didn't go unnoticed by someone's dog. Scud rested on the stoop of Sid's house when he was suddenly roused from his slumber by the toys running down the street. Scratch that - by the _chew _toys running down the street. An angry growl escaped its lips.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Buzz called ahead of Sora and Woody. He leapt for the strap and managed to hold on to hoist himself up to the truck's door. "Hurry! Who knows when he'll speed up!"

"Easier said than done, spaceman!" Sora shouted back, managing to jump and catch the strap as well, joining Buzz on the truck. "Come on, Woody! You can do it!"

"Must run! Must run! Must run!" Woody panted as his stringy legs ran, then he heard barking behind him. Scud was behind them and coming up fast on all four paws, drooling and snarling like the bull terrier from hell. Woody's eyes grew wide. Sid's house wasn't done with them yet. "Must run faster! Must run faster! Must run faster!" He leapt and grabbed the strap just before Scud's teeth snapped behind him, Buzz and Sora helping up. Scud was beginning to tire and the truck was starting to get away from him. "Ha! You like that! Run home to Sid you mutt!" The truck slowed down and before they knew it, came to a stop before an intersection. It was all Scud needed to catch up. "Oh crud." Scud jumped with an open jaw to chow down only for Sora to wedge his Keyblade between its jaws. Dog breath, drool and the smell of a hundred unlucky toys hit Sora all at once; destroying the theory of a dog's mouth being cleaner than a human's.

"Could use a little help here, guys!" Sora hollered, keeping Scud at bay with extreme difficulty.

"On it!" Buzz said, aiming his wrist laser. He knew it wasn't real now but it still had its uses, activating the light into Scud's exposed eye, blinding the dog to give Sora enough time to push him back and fire a blizzaga spell and freeze his eyes over. Scud stumbled back, whimpering and clawing at the ice on his face just as the intersection light turned green and the van started off again. By the time Scud got the ice off, growled angrily, and went after them again, the light had changed to red. Cars screeched to halt to avoid the dog when he ran into the intersection, creating a massive traffic jam that Scud was right in the middle of, cutting him off from giving chase.

"I think I just became a cat person," Sora sighed as they drove away from the danger. Buzz and Woody nodded in agreement. Together, the three of them managed to open the truck door so it slid overhead, allowing them access to the inside. The truck was filled with furniture and boxes probably containing smaller and more valuable possessions. It looked like Andy's family had packed their whole house with them. Sora wasted no time in searching for his friend by opening boxes where Ma Beagle might have stashed her.

"Kairi! Kairi! Where are you?" Sora shouted while opening more boxes. He ripped another open to a box of toys who all blinked in confusion.

"What's going on here?" asked a plastic piggy bank in annoyance. "We just barely started off."

"Are we there already?" asked a plastic T-Rex toy.

"I don't care, your tail has been in my mustache for half an hour!" snapped a Mr. Potatohead.

"Hey, who's that kid?" A dog, who's middle was a slinky, pointed at Sora. Sora, seeing Kairi wasn't here, went to the next box. Andy's toys peeked out of their box after him. "What's he doing?"

"Slink, Potatohead, Rex, Hamm!" Woody called to each, he and Buzz running to meet them.

"Woody? Buzz?" Hamm said in shock.

"You're alive!" Rex exclaimed making their box tip over. "We thought you were goners! I felt sad! Sad!"

"How did you escape from Sid's house?" Potatohead asked. "I figured you'd be blown up or put in a blender!"

"And how did you get here?" Slink asked.

"No time for that!" Buzz interrupted.

"Have you seen a girl named Kairi in here?" Woody asked all of them.

"Girl?" Another toy emerged from another box Sora had unceremoniously opened, a porcelain woman dressed like a shepherdess and carrying a crook, looking very cross as she approached Woody. "I don't see you for days and the first thing you say when you get back is that you're looking for some girl? How am I supposed to take that Woody?"

"Oh, busted!" Potatohead snickered.

"Uh, Bo Peep, it's uh, really not what you think," Woody stammered under her heated gaze. "See we're just looking for-" A light suddenly switched on in the back of the truck along with the starting of an engine. Something shot out towards them and everyone ducked as a model bi-plane swooped over them and out the open door into the sky.

"So long, hero jerk!" Ma Beagle laughed from the pilot seat as she flew the plane, having used the powers of the wand to make the model into a real flight-worthy craft. In the back seat was Kairi, tied and gagged to keep her from causing any trouble. "Ma Beagle always has a backup plan! Best start flapping your wings if you wanna get to us! Ahahahaha!" Sora gritted his teeth. How was he supposed to get up there? He couldn't fly! Wait a minute...

"The rocket!" Sora exclaimed. It was still taped to his back. Rockets flew, right? It was worth a shot. Silently thanking Sid, Sora pointed himself out the open truck door and lit a firaga at the tip of his Keyblade, then brought it to light the fuse to the rocket. It sparked when it caught and Sora prepared. "Hold on, Kairi."

"Uh, Sora," Woody interjected. "You just lit a rocket."

"Yeah?"

"Rockets EXPLODE!!!" Sora blanched for a minute. He hadn't thought of that. The fuse ended, and before you could say 'bad idea', Sora blasted into the sky. At breakneck speed he was launched higher and higher by the power of the rocket, skin being pushed backed by the g-force. By jerking his body he was able to steer, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the firework went critical and exploded. With no time to waste, Sora steered for Ma Beagle.

"Geez! How could I forget the magic words again!?" Ma seethed, fiddling with Merlin's wand while at the same time steering the plane. "I got the prize, ditched the hero, and now I can't even get back! How am supposed to get paid? The boys need new masks!" Kairi was forced to listen but Ma didn't notice her secretly using her Keyblade to cut away at her restraints little by little. "Ah, what am I talking to you for? You're still young, you got your whole life ahead of you! Oh, wait, no you don't! Hahahaha!" Sora zipped by and knocked the plane off its kilter. "What the?!"

"Give back Kairi!" Sora yelled, making another pass with his Keyblade drawn. Ma swerved to avoid him. Kairi cried in happiness, muffled by her gag.

"This kid doesn't know when to quit!" Ma growled. Grabbing the stick she turned and kept on Sora's tail. The machine guns on the front opened fired with real bullets, once again thanks to Merlin's wand. Sora dodged and avoided, rolling the rocket so he lay on his back upon it to knock the bullets away with his weapon, and turned round to continue their aerial battle.

Down below, Andy's toys watched from the moving van, eyes watching without blinking as Sora and Ma went back and forth at each other. "Well, this is the most confusing day of my life," Hamm commented.

"I've had worse," Rex said.

"What kind of batteries are they running on!?" Potatohead stammered.

Buzz stared up to the sky, the clear blue sky that was being used as a battleground, and broke into a very enthusiastic gin. "Woody, we've got to help them."

"Yeah, but..." Woody looked up again.

"How are you gonna get up there?" Slink asked as he wandered up. Buzz didn't answer verbally, just pressed the big red button on his chest to extend his spacesuit's wings. He looked at Woody and Woody looked at him. Both broke into radiant grins as they looked into the sky again.

All the while Sora had been fighting against Ma he felt the rocket growing hotter and hotter on his back. Soon it would explode as nature intended it. "This is the part where you blow up, boy!" Ma hollered in her mocking tone. The rocket was blazing hot now; it was gonna blow!

"Not today!" Sora declared and in a single slice, cut the tape binding him to the rocket. It flew up high for a short while before it blew in a fantastic shower of sparks and colours. THE BIG ONE lived up to its name. Sora was safe from the threat of the rocket. Gravity was another story a together. And there was quite a long way to fall.

Kairi screamed Sora's name through her gag while Ma laughed cruelly. "Have a nice fall, key-boy!"

Down, down, down Sora fell, kinda like one of those dreams, except there was no waking up from this one. "Just think a happy thought and you can fly," Sora whispered, reciting one of his old encounters. He opened his eyes, and was still falling. "Aw dammit! What a ripoff!" He was suddenly swept up from under his arms as he awaited the ground. He blinked in surprise and confusion, looking over his shoulder at his saviour or, in this case, saviours.

"Woody! Buzz!" Woody carried him under his arms while Buzz held on to Woody as he flew. That's right, _flew_. Buzz, using his plastic solid wings, defying all logic and physics in the world, was flying through the air. He was as graceful as a butterfly, as straight as a bird, a Space Ranger on the job. "Buzz, you're...flying!"

"This isn't flying!" Woody laughed. "This is falling!"

"With style!" Buzz added, grinning. Sora laughed with them as Buzz steered them off after Ma.

"I'll admit the kid had some crazy spunk," Ma commented while still flying. "Haven't dealt with a teenager in a while. But a mother knows how to deal with the unruly." Kairi didn't answer, the loss of Sora destroying her attempts at escaping. "Come to think of it, why haven't we heard him go splat yet?"

"TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!!!!" Ma's head spun when she rounded, and when Sora, Woody and Buzz whizzed by on wings of heroism, an unhealthy twitch developed in her eye.

"What is this kid? A freakin' terminator!?" She grabbed her stolen wand and used its magic to make the plane steer itself while she climbed out of the pilot's seat and onto the top wing of the bi-plane. "Come on, kid! You want a piece of Ma?! You don't have the guts to take me on!" Buzz swooped over them and Woody drooped Sora onto the other side of the wing so he and Ma were now facing each other in a classic showdown a hundred feet off the ground. Kairi, now seeing Sora was alive and well, set back to the task of freeing herself.

"You're a proverbial thorn in my proverbial side," Ma growled. "If you want a job done right you got to do it yourself!"

"Bring it! Your Beagle dimension-hopping ends here!" Sora slipped into his classic fighting stance and Ma twirled her wand like a baton. Ma blasted magic from the wand's tip and Sora blocked with the Keyblade, then dodged another blast aimed for his head. Ma fired a barrage of spells at the ever-blocking Sora while the two of them balanced on the wing high above ground; not once giving Sora a chance to catch his breath. Sora was beginning to suspect Ma was better at using that wand than Merlin himself.

"Take that! Take this! And some of these!" Ma chortled, shooting the wand like a trick shooter; around the side, over the head, through her legs, backwards, upside down, she was _a much _better shot than Merlin. "Dance, monkey, dance! Shake what your mama gave ya! Up, down, turn around! Ha!" The last blast shot the Keyblade out of Sora's hand, sending it to the ground below. "And a ha!" Another blast paralyzed Sora before he had the chance to summon his weapon back, keeping him frozen to the spot, helpless. Ma approached with an evil smile, wand blazing with dangerous power.

"Stick that in your pipe and smoke it!" Ma laughed and raised the wand to strike.

But Kairi, now freed from her bonds and Keyblade at the ready, chopped down through the model plane and blew it into many pieces, completely destroying it. The bits and pieces of the aircraft dropped from flight like a rock, along with its three passengers, all of whom were screaming. Plummeting through the air with no means of stopping, it was the only thing they could do.

"Alright Ma!" Sora shouted through the passing air, pulling out his Chronosphere. "You're going back where you came from! Your sons are waiting!" However, in a last ditch effort, Ma fired the wand again and hit his Chronosphere. "Hey!" Ma snickered at his device's expense. Out of nowhere Kairi zoomed and grappled with Ma.

"This doesn't belong to you!" Kairi shouted, wrenching the wand out of her grubby hands and whipping out her own Chronosphere. Before Ma could react, Kairi blasted her, sending her from this dimension to her own, her angered wail vanishing with her.

Buzz dive bombed while still carrying Woody to keep up with the still free falling Keybladers. "Quick! Grab on! The ground at this velocity is not a good thing!" Buzz shouted.

"No!" Sora hollered back. Buzz wouldn't be able to carry all of them. And he and Kairi had to make tracks. "You and Woody go back! We'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?" Woody asked.

"Yeah!" Kairi replied. "Now go on! Andy's waiting!" The Space Ranger and the Sheriff gave their friends a mock salute one last time before they veered off and headed for home. "You ready, Sora?"

"Yes please. The ground is getting quite close," Sora stated, eyeing the quickly approaching landscape below them. Kairi activated her Chronosphere when they were only a couple of feet from the earth; they disappeared from the dimension just before being flattened.

Meanwhile, two toys flew down the road toward the moving van driving in the direction of their new home. While their other toy friends were there waiting for their return, the truck was not what Buzz and Woody were aiming for and they flew over it without much of a care. There was only one target they had in mind. The blue car leading the truck didn't notice when they swooped in overhead, or when Buzz retracted his wings and they both fell through the sun roof.

One little boy, known to many happy toys as Andy, lifted his head when he heard thumps beside him, and looked to inspect what he had heard.

"Woody! Buzz!" Andy exclaimed happily. His two favourite toys that he thought he had lost had appeared out of nowhere before him. He swept them up and hugged them innocently. "I can't believe it! It must be a miracle!" While the boy rejoiced, Buzz and Woody momentarily drooped to the frozen toy mask and winked at each other.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora and Kairi floated through the endless stream of light that was their means of traveling through dimensions. Now they only had one dimension in mind, their own. With the Beagle Boy crisis over and the last of them sent back to where they came from, it was finally time for them to return home and resume their quest. The Chronospheres guided them all the way through.

"Sheesh, that was time consuming," Sora sighed, he and Kairi able to communicate in the void. "Merlin really needs to take better care of his magical universe influencing things."

"Hope he makes sure this never happens again," Kairi said, holding Merlin's wand and her Chronosphere. "We can't always have fillers like this happen."

"At least it's finally over." Sora spoke too soon, as his Chronosphere suddenly sparking in his hand. "Huh?" The small device was beginning to malfunction. Ma's attack with the wand must have messed with its inner systems somehow. Sora was now traveling with faulty equipment through the space between dimensions, not very safe, and that's why he was suddenly pulled of course. "Whoa! What's going on!?"

"Sora!" Kairi shouted grabbing his hand before they were separated. Sora's busted Chronosphere was pulling him off to who knows where, so Kairi held on tight before he did. The force of the pull was getting to her, however, and Sora was beginning to slip. "Hold on! Don't let go!" Their fingers were barely grasping each other, until finally, Sora was lost.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted before he vanished into the light of the void. Before Kairi could call out to him, she felt herself being pulled out by her working Chronosphere and whisked away.

She reappeared in Disney Castle when the magical silver door spat her out like a loogie, skidding along the floor beside Ma Beagle who had arrived just before her. When her seven tied up Beagle Boy sons saw her, there were mixed feelings of emotions. Fear, happiness, mostly fear.

"Uh, hi Ma," Bigtime stammered forcing a nervous smile. "Funny thing happened to us when we went in there..."

"Oh shut up!" Ma snapped, burying her face in the floor. Kairi, meanwhile jumped to her feet and ran back to the door, only for it to close in her face and seal itself shut.

"No! Sora! Sora!" Kairi cried, pounding on the big door to no avail.

"Whoa! Easy there, princess!" Kairi felt two strong hands grip her shoulders and turn her around coming face-to-face with Beast, the rest of the missing Keybladers with him. "What's gotten into you?" Beast asked.

"You got Ma Beagle! That's great!" Mulan said happily, watching as Ron and Adelbert tied up Ma with the rest of her sons, wincing when Burger bit Adelbert. "Sorry we couldn't be there to help. There was no way for us to get back."

"Not that I wanted too," Jack put in, inspecting the Cornerstone of Light and wondering if anyone would notice him lugging it back to the _Shera_.

"Hey, where's Sora?" Naruto asked. "Shouldn't he have come back with you?"

"I don't know!" Kairi cried, close to breaking down. "Something happened in there! He just disappeared! I don't know where he went! We have to help him!"

"No offence, Kairi," Leon interrupted from the window, where Kairi now noticed nearly everyone was standing, all with the same troubled looks on their faces as they gazed outside. "But we have bigger problems to worry about right now." Kairi was about to protest but Leon had a no nonsense attitude about him. Curiosity got the better of her and she ran to the window to see what could be worse. It didn't take long to find what.

An army was outside, and not just any army. Packs of snarling red-eyed Omega Heartless backed up by legions of well armed skeleton soldiers marched in unorganized fashion across the plains outside. Hundreds of monsters of the dark defiling the pure world with their very presence. Leading them on were the three remaining servants of the Horned King: Rosso, Azul and Nero, the acting leaders. All of them marched towards the main gate of Disney Castle with nothing to get in their way, one goal in mind. They would fulfill their master's wishes, no matter what.


	42. Chapter 42: Future in Flux

_This was originally going to be a longer chapter but I decided to cut it in half for the sake of myself and you readers. The other half isn't done yet so don't expect it anytime soon. Also, it's my birthday tomorrow! July 23 I will be eighteen. I wanted to post a chapter by that time so it may not be all that great. But go with it anyway._

Chapter 42

Sora slowly opened his eyes, feeling really out of sorts. He realized he was laying on his back since what he was looking at was the sky, a bleak and polluted sky, through dead tree branches. Sora sat up. He was in a forest full of withered old trees, not a single leaf on them. The air was stale and rank and he had to resist gagging from the stench.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud. Then he realized, he was alone. "Kairi? Kairi, are you here? Kairi?" The only ones to hear him were the trees. Kairi was gone, but where was he? He then noticed that his Chronosphere was still in his hand, only the lights inside it were no longer blinking like normal. He tapped it a few times to no avail; the thing was busted.

"Perfect," Sora sighed, tossing it over his shoulder. Wherever he was, he was stuck here without a Chronosphere. Ma Beagle had the last laugh after all. "Might as well see where I am." He could see a path and made off in its direction, anxious to find out what dimension he had fallen into.

This place wasn't exactly pleasant, Sora thought as he walked through the dark and dead forest. There was no sign of life anywhere; not even grass grew. No sun shone through the clouds of pollution above. And it was deathly quiet. "Maybe Kairi's here too," he muttered softly. "If her Chronosphere works then we can both get out of here." And the sooner the better. This place gave him the creeps. It was like nothing was alive, and it reeked with darkness. There was an end to the path he was walking down so he broke into a run to get there faster. He broke out of the forest and found himself on a high cliff overlooking a valley wherein a large castle stood. Sora gasped in shock. He knew that castle anywhere.

"Disney...Castle?!" Disney Castle, or what was once Disney Castle, faced the horizon at the cliff's bottom. The white walls were now a dull gray with spikes running along the parapets, the blue towers pointed and black. The drawbridge depicted a mural of a terrible roaring beast and the moat was filled with dirty water. But somehow, Sora knew that was Disney Castle, and the ruined town it stood before was King Mickey's kingdom.

"W-what is this!?" Sora stammered, stumbling backwards. "Where the hell am I!?" There was a noise behind him. Before he could turn around and summon the Keyblade, an electric current shot into him, causing him to cry out in pain. He soon slumped to the ground, unmoving, smoke billowing from his body. His assailants approached, three in all.

"It can't be...," whispered the only female of the group. "It's him."

"It's really him," said a young man in awe. "He's back."

"I know that face," murmured the shortest member of the three, not even coming up to the others waists. "But only in stories. Is this really him?"

"You bet it is! I don't believe it! He's here!" exclaimed the man.

"We must report back to base," stated the shortest. "We're too vulnerable here, out in the open. Quickly, before we are discovered."

"Right. Let's load him up," the male said. He and the short figure moved and picked Sora up between the two of them and carried him away, while the girl stared at Sora's face in wonder.

"I never thought I'd see his face again," she said softly.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Red-eyed Heartless and skeleton soldiers rushed into Disney Castle by the hundreds, bloodlust coursing through their bodies. They had already broken through the drawbridge at the main gate with nothing to stop them as they swarmed inside. They broke into the corridors roaring with hunger, and struck down anything that got in their way. Normally the Cornerstone of Light would deal with Heartless in the castle instantly, vaporizing them into nothing. But these were Omega Heartless; creatures of the darkness enhanced by evil magic and sorceries. The Cornerstone would have no effect on them or the skeletons. Thus they rampaged through the castle unhindered. Walking brooms ran for their bristlely lives as the creatures made a mess that they weren't about to clean up.

"Find the Princess of Heart!" Azul hollered in their ranks. "Bring her alive! Kill everything else your path!!" Eager for a killing, his army stampeded onward.

"Go! Go! Go!" Barret fired off round after round from his machine gun hand to cover everyone's escape. Skeletons were taken down, Omega Heartless were blown to pieces, but they still kept coming. They were like an endless tide of evil. "I can't keep this up forever! There's no such thing as infinite ammo! Get his majesty out of here!" While Barret fended them off, it gave time for Leon and Aerith to roll the bed resting King Mickey out of his room and away from the danger. Still unconscious, the king could not help them.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto clones leaped over Barret and set to work in exterminating the invaders, an army of orange clashing with black. Naruto's Keyblade wielding copies were slowly pushing them back. "This will teach you guys to mess with me! The number one Keyblading ninja! I'm bad, I'm rad and I'm taking names!" The original's boasting stopped when a strange woman dressed in crimson flipped over the Heartless with a cruel smirk. Rosso drew her double scythed rifle and opened fire on the clones, destroying some in white poofs before landing in the middle of them. They barely had a chance to fight back before she tore into them, eliminating each one in fluid motions with her weapon. She was so fast and ruthless that the real Naruto hardly had time to retreat back to the others as the last of his creations were gone.

"Go! Kill them all!" Rosso commanded extending her arm. The Omega Heartless and skeleton soldiers rushed past her and the attack continued, Naruto and Barret having no choice but to run.

In another part of the castle, Beast pounded with his Keyblade and Adelbert cut with Lula at tentacles of shadow that lashed out at them. They were thick and black and many, moving like the appendages of an octopus and regrowing every time they cut one, sprouting out from the shadowy aura of Nero the Sable. He just stood there with his arms crossed and let his darkness do the work, barely even batting an eyelash of effort.

"It's not so much this guy is attacking us," Beast snarled in-between. "It's that he doesn't even seem to be trying!"

"Orthodox fighting style isn't getting us anywhere!" Adelbert shouted. "We need some unorthodox!"

"Hello?" Lula suddenly said. "_Magic _sword here!"

"Oh right." Lula's blade glowed bright blue, almost like a lightsabre, and started slicing all over again. The tentacles seemed to shrink away from the sword's light and when they were cut by it they did not grow back. Though Nero didn't seem to find this distressing. "What's the matter you pasty-face psycho? Scared out of your wits?" Nero gave them what seemed like an amused look before raising a single finger to point off to the right. Beast, Adelbert and Lula blinked and looked to the right as well.

Standing at the end of a conjoined hallway was Azul, hefting a _monstrously _huge gun that could have come from a tank. With a smirk, he cocked his weapon and fired, the shockwave shattering windows.

"Down!" Beast yelled. He and Adelbert dropped to the floor just as a rocket sailed over their heads, continued down the hallway, and exploded upon impact with the end wall. Azul chuckled and loaded up again. "No you don't, blue boy!" Beast threw his Keyblade with all his might at Azul and the man's yellow eyes widened, jumping out of the way before the Keyblade collided and destroyed the wall behind him. Beast's Keyblade reappeared in his paw and he turned back to deal with Nero, only to find that he was now backed up by a number Omega Heartless and skeletons, still not having moved an inch.

"I think we should leave now," Lula said.

"Good idea," Beast agreed.

"And how!" Adelbert gasped and they all took off. The invasion continued.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

_Anakin Skywalker and Padmé stood beside each other on the back of a hovering cart tied to a lumbering beast of burden while odd man-sized bug aliens tended to them. Both of their hands were bound tightly as they awaited their fate at the hands of the savages._

"_Don't be afraid," Anakin whispered to the beautiful woman beside him. Padmé turned to him, looking at him without fear, the same fearlessness he had fallen for._

"_I'm not afraid to die," she replied softly, then looked away. "I'm been dying a little bit everyday since you came back into my life." Anakin looked at her askance, his Jedi training not preparing him at all for that._

"_What are you talking about?" When Padmé looked at him again, he saw something in her eyes, something he hadn't seen before but always wished he did. Her next three words set his heart ablaze._

"_I love you."_

_Anakin scowled. Did she live to toy with him? "You love me?" he repeated. "I thought we decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie. That it would destroy our lives." Padmé smiled sadly._

"_I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway." Anakin inwardly smirked. "My love for you is a puzzle, Annie, for which I have no solution. I can't control it...and now I don't care." She leaned in slightly, and Anakin instinctively leaned for her. "I truly..." She leaned closer. "...deeply love you." The both made towards each other. With their wrists tied, it was difficult, but by straining, it was just possible for their lips to meet. They kissed just as the cart driver cracked its whip and started them off..._

_**KHKHKHKH**_

_Their execution didn't go as planned though, most things that involved Anakin never did. Which is why he and Padmé found themselves standing in the center of a huge coliseum with a large group of other Jedi. There were at least twenty of them, including Anakin's master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and the great Jedi master, Mace Windu. This group of Jedi alone was a formidable force to be dealt with, but compared to the massive army of robots armed with laser rifles surrounding them, they were just a candle in the wind. Every Jedi had their lightsabres ready, but the droids held their fire._

"_Master Windu!" On an raised platform overlooking the coliseum stood a man. His hair and beard were grey and his face was lined with age, though still he looked strong and confident. He stared down at the Jedi, flanked by two bodyguard droids. "You have all fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender - and I will spare your lives."_

_Mace Windu scowled, defiant in the face of adversity. "We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku." Count Dooku, the Jedi turned Sith Lord, sighed regrettably._

"_Then, I'm sorry, old friend." The battle droids surrounding them cocked their weapons and Jedi steeled themselves. Anakin kept Padmé close to him and raised his glowing green blade. He didn't know how they were going get out of this one. All exits were blocked with armed droids. The only way out was-_

"_Look!" Padmé suddenly cried, pointing to the sky. Jedi and droid followed her. Large ships descended from the sky, loaded with weapons. They were like carrier craft and what they were carrying was surprising. Soldiers in white armour armed with blaster rifles rode in the exposed cargo hold and immediately opened fire on the droids, tearing them apart. And, watching calmly from the lead ship, was a small green Jedi master._

_**KHKHKHKH**_

_It had come down to this confrontation. Many Jedi had fallen in the coliseum and right now an epic battle was being waged on the desert plains of the ringed world. Battle droids engaged the white armoured troopers by the thousands with lasers flinging on both sides. It could only be the beginning of a long standing war. Ships blazed through the air dropping their payloads on the troops below, armoured walking tanks unloaded merciless devastation, and lightsabers sang in Jedi hands. But now it came to a master and his student to bring down the source of all the pain._

_Blue and green light struck against red, the colours of life to one of death. Anakin Skywalker and his master Obi-wan Kenobi stood together as they fought against the tyrannical leader of the battle droid confederacy, Count Dooku. One would have thought it wasn't a fair fight, two skilled young Jedi against a frail old man. But Dooku was what he was, a Sith Lord once Jedi Master, and far more powerful than either of them. He moved so gracefully despite his age but it was just that that gave him an edge against the two. Much more experienced in the ways of the Force, Dooku was winning._

"_You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today!" Anakin growled as he struck against Dooku., eyes blazing._

"_Don't lose focus, Anakin!" Obi-wan shouted. "Don't give in to your anger! It's what he's counting on!"_

"_You should listen to your master!" Dooku laughed. Suddenly he moved much faster than before and skinned Obi-wan's saber arm, then did the same to his leg. Anakin's teacher cried out in pain, and when lightning fired from Dooku's fingertips he flew backwards into a wall. "Especially now that you're all alone." Dooku only had one target now and he pounced on him quickly with a series of quick strikes that Anakin was barely able to keep up with. He hated to admit it, but Dooku was at a much higher level than him._

"_Anakin!" Obi-wan called and he tossed him his lightsaber. Anakin caught it and ignited its blue blade. With green in one hand and blue in the other, Anakin charged. Now the young Jedi kept Dooku on his feet instead of the other way around. With two blades Anakin was much fiercer an opponent. He would hit with one saber then twist around with the other before bringing the first into the Sith Lord's side._

_But Dooku was_ still _better._

_He parried each of Anakin's attacks no matter how many or how fast they were, never once losing his composure. It was now Anakin being pushed back again, his blue and green blades overtaken by red. Now Anakin was growing worried and Dooku was smiling. Another strike and Anakin blocked, then Dooku's saber twisted before the boy could react._

_SLICE_

_Anakin heard his arm hit the ground after being cut clean off. All he could do was cry out and look into Dooku's evilly grinning face._

_Blackness._

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora's eyes fluttered open and he found himself waking up to a pounding headache. Getting knocked out was not fun. Why did trouble always seem to find him? Oh, right. Key bearer. At least whatever he was laying on was soft. "Hey, he's awake!" he heard someone say. His vision began to clear and he saw who sat before him. It was a young man, maybe in his early twenties, with bushy red hair and wearing a tattered brown cloak. Sora noted that he had a large sword strapped to his back.

"Cloud?" Sora muttered, rubbing his eyes. That sword looked like his friend's buster sword. The young man snickered, seemingly excited about something.

"Sorry. You're way off," he laughed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Sora blinked. Craning his neck backwards Sora met the eyes of a beautiful woman smiling sweetly down at him. He then noticed on what part of her body his head was resting.

"Wahhh!!" Sora jumped back, his face as red as a tomato, away from the woman. She was clothed in a grey dress that touched down to her ankles and her long brown hair was done up in ponytail with a pink ribbon, with a wooden staff laying to her side. As much as Sora wanted to get away he saw that he was aboard a wooden cart pulled by a mule through the frightening dead forest; he crawled over to the side of the cart.

"I don't bite, Sora," the girl giggled.

"Yeah, she only does that when she's mad," the man said slyly. The girl playfully smacked him in the arm.

Sora, meanwhile, was stupefied. "Where am I? How did I get here? Wait a minute..." His expression became angry. "You're the guys who knocked me out! What do you want with me?! Who are you?! And how do you know my name!?"

"We merely mistook you for an enemy." Sora stopped at the new voice that hadn't come from the two people before him. "Behind you." Sora turned around, coming face to face with...

"Rufus?!" Sora exclaimed. The naked mole-rat that he knew so well was standing before him, except Rufus looked a lot buffer then when he last saw him. This Rufus was standing on his hind legs and wearing blue high-tech armour on his chest. He also looked very stern. "Rufus, is that you?" Sora stammered.

"Negative. I am not the Rufus you know, Sora, wielder of the Keyblade." Sora gawked. Rufus was talking to him, in full sentences, with a deep powerful voice. 'Rufus' clapped a paw to his large chest. "I am Rufus 3000; three-thousandth of the great Rufus Prime." He removed his paw and pointed it at Sora. "And you are Sora, the chosen one: great warrior of the Light. It truly is an honour to meet you." Now throughly blown out of his mind, Sora turned to the other two, who were trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Who...are you people?"

"Sora! You don't recognize us? I'm hurt!" the male said with fake sniffling. "I thought we were friends! Thick and thin and all that junk!"

"Think carefully, Sora," the girl chided, smiling gently. "It'll come to you. Who do we remind you of?" Sora, really wanting to figure this out, peered at them. They did seem familiar. The girl was kind but also seemed like a strong and caring person. The man was carefree and easy going, his fiery red hair complementing his personality. Where had he seen that combination before? Then it hit him like lightning.

"Marlene?" he whispered. The woman smiled brightly and nodded quickly. Sora turned to the other one. "Denzel?"

"Bout time!" Denzel exclaimed rubbing his head. "Man, I thought it was obvious! I mean, come on! How could you not recognize this pretty face?" He grinned broadly to amplify his prettiness. Yup, Denzel all over.

"Denzel, we both know I was the pretty one of the two of us," Marlene giggled. And that was definitely Marlene. And he had rested against her... Sora grimaced. He would never look at Marlene the same way again.

"But, how, I...," Sora stammered.

"This is no time to kid around," Rufus 3000 stated, pushing past Sora to face the two former troublemakers. "Unless you two haven't noticed we have a situation on our hands!"

"Oh, we were just reminiscing," Marlene sighed.

"Yeah, lay off," Denzel huffed.

"I will most certainly not lay off! You don't seem to understand that this is a revelation! We must quickly report back to base with our report! If only this mule would go faster." The mule called out like it knew he was talking about it.

"Unreal," Sora muttered, momentarily ignoring the three as they argued. "Marlene and Denzel grown up, Rufus gone all iron man; this is one crazy dimension! Wait till I tell Kairi about this!" The two arguing friends and mole-rat froze when they heard what he said. "Of course, I guess I'll have to find her first. Wait, does this mean that there are different versions of us here? How do I look as a grownup? Rugged? Handsome? A millionaire? Any one of those categories would be great!"

"Sora...," Denzel said softly for once. "This isn't another dimension." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Well, then what is this place?"

"This is the future," Marlene explained. Sora's eyes widened. The future? "And Sora..." She looked away, barely able to choke out the last few words. "Kairi's gone." Sora felt his insides shatter into a million pieces. He literally forgot how to breathe. Those two words were enough to send him into complete shock.

"W-what?" he managed to get out. Denzel and Marlene couldn't meet his eyes. Rufus 3000 looked indifferent. "How? W-why?"

"It's been ten years since we last saw you," Denzel whispered, looking through the dark trees that they passed. "And things haven't exactly been going well."

"What happened?" Sora looked at the trees as well and remembered the dark version of Disney Castle.

"The Horned King," Rufus 3000 growled. "He happened. All over. There's nothing left in the universe that he hasn't conquered or destroyed. For ten years he's ravaged the worlds with darkness and despair."

"You mean...he won?"

"He won," Denzel answered. "We lost. And losing sure had its price to pay. You know that castle you saw back there? That really evil looking one?" Sora slowly nodded. "That was Disney Castle, with a Horned King makeover."

"It'd be best if we explain the rest when we get back to base," Marlene said, smiling ever so slightly.

"But, I still can't believe it," Sora muttered running a hand through his hair. "Nothing could stop him? What about Maleficent? What about the Empire?" Their cart reached the top of a hill after a long drive, and what awaited Sora on the other side answered his unanswered questions.

"What do you think?" Denzel smirked, looking off into the massive ruins of the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_; what was left of it anyway. Its monumental body was plowed into the forest grounds, having crashed long ago. Pieces of it were scattered across the land, some pieces completely obliterated, the damage to hull excessive. The great flagship of the Imperial Navy would never fly again, this world its final resting place. A great battle must have taken place here, because there were also the remains of Tie Fighters around.

"This is just too much," Sora whispered. A rifle cock alerted him. It came from the surrounding trees, emerging from their cover silent as ghosts. Stormtroopers. An entire squad of them, armed with blaster rifles as always. Sora tensed as they approached their cart, about to whip out the Keyblade to their aid, but Marlene laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," she chided. The Stormtroopers came on all sides of them but Denzel, Marlene and Rufus 3000 didn't seem to mind them at all. The troopers didn't seem too threatening, either; to them at least. Sora also took note of their armour, normally spotless white, now quite tarnished.

"It's about time you all got back." The Stormtroopers parted to make way, giving room for none other than General Darius. He looked the same except his wearing old and worn amour, and his voice had roughened over the years. He marched up to the cart with his troops flanking him. "How long does it take to gather up food in this wasteland? I'd think even you could-" His helmet's eyes landed on Sora. "I don't believe it," he gasped. "Look who's come out of his hole."

"General Darius," Sora acknowledged, anger in his voice.

"General? Those days are long gone. I am flattered that you remember me, though. Where'd you dig up this relic?" he asked Rufus 3000.

"Hey! This relic happens to be the saviour of the universe, pal!" Denzel shouted.

"Yeah. He's done a real good job so far." Sora hung his head sorrowfully. "Sorry if I don't fall to my knees in gratitude. My hope died a long time ago."

"That's enough, Darius," Marlene scolded. Darius snorted and was silent.

"We're are taking him back to base," Rufus 3000 explained, keeping himself calm. "I trust that won't be a problem."

"No problem at all. We'll escort you."

"That won't be necessary."

"Yes it is," Darius replied fiercely. "Whether you like it or not, this concerns all of us. So what do you say we get a move on?" He started off down the path toward the ruins of the _Executor_. One of the Stormtroopers slapped the cart's mule to start the animal off again and together continued their journey.

They rode silently through the woods flanked by Stormtroopers, walking at pace with the mule drawn cart. Sora couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy being in the midst of the Imperials. Especially with Darius walking at the front and leading them. He kinda felt like he was their prisoner.

"If you don't mind me asking," Sora whispered to Marlene, Denzel and Rufus 3000. "Why are you guys all chummy with Darius and his Stormtroopers?"

"We're hardly chums," Denzel scoffed in a disapproving voice. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"And now the Empire's helping you?"

"There is no more Empire," Darius said from ahead, having heard everything. "Just like many others, it fell. When the Horned King rose to power there was nothing we could do to stop him. For all their technology, all their resources, we couldn't stand up to the unforgiving power he wielded. The Emperor himself was destroyed by the Horned King's hands. Not even Vader could stand up to him."

"With nowhere else to go, the remnants of the Galactic Empire turned to us," Rufus 3000 continued. "And together, we formed the resistance."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Marlene recited.

"Though being happy with it is something else all together," Darius said dryly.

They were now approaching the Super Star Destroyer wreck, the largest and most intact piece that held the ship's bridge, a memorial to the Empire's former glory. It was still huge if not impressive. Their party was coming to the end of the path, approaching a pair of steel doors in the Star Destroyer hull, guarded by two Stormtroopers. At Darius' nod they relaxed and typed onto the control panel at the door. The doors slid open, and the group headed inside the ruin.

"Whoa...," Sora gasped. Inside was huge! The entire place was one big circular room, like someone had scooped out a large space in the ship. The place was stocked up with computer terminals. Overhead, catwalks wound around the high ceiling, leading off to levels higher up in the complex. There were people everywhere too. Men and women dressed in draggy clothes made their way through, some working at the terminals or lugging things around. There were children running around and laughing, too. Stormtroopers were everywhere, along with...naked mole-rats? Like Rufus 3000 they were muscled and wearing armour, except theirs were orange, meaning Rufus 3000's blue armour made him some kind of high ranking officer. They were also soldiers, small but dependable, all decedents of Rufus.

"Welcome to the resistance!" Denzel announced, rather loudly. "The biggest, coolest resistance out there!" They hopped out of the cart and a naked mole-rat took the cart away for them. Then they started walking into the base, Darius and his Stormtroopers falling into step with them. Stormtroopers and naked mole-rats momentarily stopped their hard work to gawk at the new arrival that walked in with the ones who were supposed to be gathering food, mainly because they had only seen that face in pictures, along with the stories of what he had accomplished; stories that has passed on into legend. Now he was walking in their midst. One person in particular looked extremely shocked.

"Sora! I don't believe it!" Sora stopped walking when a giant dark skinned man approached him. He was massively built, wearing a blue muscle shirt and pants with a goatee on his chin. "I never thought I'd see you again! Especially from this angle!"

"W-Wade?!" Sora spluttered in disbelief, craning his neck a lot higher then he used too when looking at the kid genius. Once small and portly now looking like a bodybuilder. "You're a...giant!" Wade chuckled in good nature.

"Fighting an evil sorcerer for ten years will do that to a person," he explained. "Oh Sora!" Before Sora could react, he was swept into a rib crushing hug. "You haven't changed a bit! Literally! You look exactly the same!"

"Breathing...need to...," Sora whimpered as Wade nearly crushed him.

"Sorry. You know me. I get excited sometimes!" He thankfully set Sora back down though his bones were a little shaky.

"Never thought I'd see the day." An electric suped-up wheelchair rolled up to Sora, in it sitting a grey haired and frail looking Cid. The years had not been kind. "I figured you were dead in a ditch somewhere. Yet here you stand, same clueless look, same ugly hairdo, and your eyesore footwear. Other than all of that, it's good to see you, bud." His wrinkled face formed a smirk.

"Cid!" Sora laughed. "You're looking older than usual!" A boxing glove sprang out of Cid's wheelchair and nailed Sora in the face. "Ow!"

"That's for the 'old' comment." The glove whacked Sora again. "That's for disappearing for ten years." The glove nailed him three once more. "And that's cause it's gotten funny," Cid snickered.

"Hey, leave some for me, Cid." High heels clacked against the floor as someone walked towards them. Sora recognized her immediately as Quistis, mainly because of the ever trusty whip at her waist. Now Quistis had an eyepatch on her left eye and her hair was shorter with grey streaks running through her blond locks, wearing her pink and tattered dress. "Frankly I'm tempted to start wailing on him right now. But I don't think we need to make our savior any less capable then he has been."

"Quistis I-"

"SORA!" Sora was knocked off his feet when a small blue ball of furry energy barreled into him at full speed, then proceeded to slobber all over his face with its big sticky tongue.

"Whoa! Stitch! Easy! I missed you, too!" Sora laughed as the former evil genetic experiment licked his face repeatedly. Stitch hadn't changed all, still the same fluffy blue creature of mischief he last saw. His big black eyes gleamed with happiness at the sight of his old friend.

"Megga missing you, Sora! Hehahaha!" Stitch giggled giddily.

"Your reunions are really quite touching," Darius said sourly as Sora got back to his feet with Stitch clinging to his back. "Maybe we can get down to business now?"

"Leave it to an Imperial to ruin the moment," Cid spat at the former general.

"Where's...everyone else?" Sora asked, though deep down he knew the answer. When everyone else was deathly silent he knew all the more. Even Stitch's ears drooped.

"Gone," Marlene whispered. "They're all gone. Leon, Aerith...Dad..." Tears accumulated in her eyes and Denzel, being the good friend he was, put an arm around her shoulder. Sora's heart broke at the scene.

"What happened?" Wade rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where to begin?" he sighed. "I guess it all started ten years ago, when that whole Beagle Boy dimension thing started."

"Boy, was that annoying!" Cid grumbled.

"On the day you left, the Horned King staged a daring attack on Disney Castle," Quistis continued. "An army of his strongest minions in one gathered force. They fell upon the castle like a tidal wave. I can still remember it, there were so many of them. We were quickly overwhelmed."

"Some of us managed to escape," Denzel said. "The others...weren't so lucky. Disney Castle fell that day. And with it, all our hopes." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Everything went wrong after that."

"That act alone was enough to severely tip the balance of power in the universe," Darius recalled. "With no one to oppose the Horned King, he quickly began to take over. World after world fell before him and his vile magic, massive destruction following in his wake. There was nothing anyone could do."

"The first one he went after was Maleficent," Wade went on. "He decided to end their rivalry once and for all. By then he had gathered enough strength and followers to the point she was no match against him. She was destroyed and so were all her plans. With her out of the picture, the Horned King now had complete control over all the Heartless. But he also gained something else."

"What?" Sora dared to ask.

"We didn't know it at the time," Cid grumbled. "But both Maleficent and the Horned King had been gathering the Princesses of Heart. And you know what that means. They both aimed to get Kingdom Hearts. When he took Maleficent out, he captured the rest of the Princesses she had been holding from him, and thus he had all he needed to complete his grand designs."

"Kingdom Hearts was his," Quistis growled. "And as a result, he became more powerful than a god. And as you know, Kairi was a Princess of Heart. She was kidnaped by him as well. And that was the last we saw of her." Sora eyes shimmered but he kept silent.

"But what about the Keybladers?" Sora asked. "Weren't they there to stop him?"

"There are no more Keyblades," Marlene answered.

"Maybe you remember a little group called the Chasers?" Denzel spat out the name. Sora couldn't help but remember those three armoured monsters. "Well, guess what? They did it. They got all the Keyblades in the universe. They hunted them down relentlessly and stole them from their wielders. Naruto, Mulan, even _Captain _Jack Sparrow. They're gone. All of them." Sora couldn't take much more. All his friends, they were gone.

"And Riku?" Once again, everyone was silent.

"We never saw him again," Wade solemnly stated. Sora saw it coming, but it still hurt. Clenching his fist, he glared in Darius' direction.

"Don't look at me," Darius shrugged offhandedly. "That punk escaped from our custody a few days after we captured him. I don't know what happened to him." Sora raised an eyebrow. Riku escaped?

"Now the Chasers work for the Horned King," Quistis continued. "With all the Keyblades now theirs, they had nothing else to go on. So they answer to the Horned King now as his most powerful servants, scouring the universe in what ever way the please."

"We have survived asthe best we can," Rufus 3000 stated. "That alone makes difference. Even against odds such as these, we continue the good fight. It is as the great Rufus Prime would have wanted it."

Sora ran a hand through his hair, his legs barely able to keep him up after hearing all this. "This is all wrong. How could this have happened? This isn't how it's supposed to be!" It had barely been a day since he had seen his friends' happy smiling faces. Now it was like they had blown away with the wind.

"There's nothing you could have done, Sora," Marlene whispered gently.

"Yes there is!" Sora snapped. "I should have been there! I could have done something! You all needed me and I wasn't there! Riku, Kairi, they're all dead because of me! It's all my fault..." Stitch patted Sora's head as the boy visibly trembled. His friends couldn't say anything that could make him feel better. This was future, and they were stuck with it.

"There may be a way to send you back."

Sora's head and everyone else's snapped to the giant Wade who had a very thoughtful look on his face. "W-what?"

"What are you talking about?" Cid asked his apprentice mechanic.

"Sora! We may be able to send him back to the time before this all happened!"

"How?" Quistis asked.

"The door to the past!" Wade announced, smiling triumphantly. "It's still in Disney Castle!"

"Are you serious?" Sora gasped excitedly, all traces of sadness gone.

"What are you getting at?" Denzel asked skeptically.

"Denzel, don't you see?" Marlene asked catching on.

"With that door, we'd be able to send Sora back to when the Horned King attacked," Wade explained with growing enthusiasm. "With him there, we may stand a chance against them, and then none of this will have ever happened! Yes! It's perfect!"

"That's crazy," Darius stated in monotone. "That place has become an impregnable fortress. It's impossible to get in. We'd be killed on sight if we go anywhere near it. Besides, are we to trust all our fates to a mere boy?"

"Watch it, helmet-head, or you're out of the club," Cid retorted. Darius's face glowered. "But this all theoretical. Do you really think it'll work?"

"If there is any chance to stop that horned tyrant we must take it," Rufus 3000 declared with a pumped fist. "If not for us, than for everyone counting us." He gestured to the many refugees around them, their lives ruined by the twisted schemes of the darkness. "This may be our chance." No one said anything for a while. This was a difficult decision. On the one hand, this was possibly a suicide mission. On the other, it could be their only hope to save to the future. It required a great deal of thought.

"I'm game if you all are," said, surprisingly, Darius. "I want to stick it to that king more than anything. And if it means walking into the dragon's den, I say we go for it."

"I'll go all the way to help you, Sora!" Denzel declared.

"We can do it together!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Stitch gonna kick some butt!" Stitch growled, pulling out his blasters.

"Nothing to it but to do it," Wade grinned.

"My naked mole-rats will stand with you!" Rufus 3000 shouted. Sora grinned brightly and scrubbed the tears from his eyes.

"Thanks guys," he said sincerely.

"Now we gotta prepare for this," Quistis interrupted. "We're about to invade one of the most heavily guarded places in the galaxy. Better make sure we plan this out first."

"No worries!" Sora exclaimed, confidence replacing his somber attitude. "With you guys backing me up, nothing can get in our way!" He raised his arm to summon his Keyblade. "The Horned King didn't count on one thing. That there would be one more Keyblade to-"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Sora stood rigid with a bead of sweat trickling down his face, a side effect to having his arms restrained by Wade, staring down Denzel's sword, Darius and Stitch's blasters pointed out his head, Marlene's staff glowing with magic, Cid's wheelchair aiming some kind of taser at him, and every Stormtrooper and naked mole-rat in the place training their weapons in his direction. Sora resisted the urge to whimper.

"Do...not...summon... Keyblade," Wade said slowly and carefully, keeping his hold firmly on Sora. The boy gulped.

"W-why?"

"Think of the Keyblade as a dinner bell," Cid replied, finger inches from the button that would shock Sora with more than a thousand volts. "And guess who you're calling to dinner?"

"The Keyblade is like a beacon to the Chasers," Darius hissed, hands on the trigger. "Every time a Keyblade is summoned, they can sense it. No matter where they are in the universe, they can feel it in their bodies. It's how they chase them down."

"And with you being the only Keyblader left in the universe," Marlene whispered, lowering her staff. "They'll be here faster than you can blink." Everyone slowly lowered their weapons away from the grateful Sora, thankful for such a close call.

"So...no Keyblade," Wade instructed, releasing him. "The last thing we want is those three discovering where we are." Sora slowly nodded. That explains how the Chasers had been able to hunt him down before.

"But, how can I fight if I don't have my Keyblade?"

"Well...you could use this." Quistis approached, this time carrying a wooden case with her. It looked a little dusty so she must have kept it for awhile. "I think you know who this belongs to." She opened the case, revealing a weapon. Sora smiled sadly. It was Leon's Gunblade. It still looked the same, unfortunately masterless. Sora grasped the handle, and lifted it up.

"Let's go save the future!" he shouted, loud enough for the whole base to hear.

"Aw, I missed that upbeat heroism!" Wade gushed, pulling Sora into yet another bone crushing hug.

"Troopers!" Darius hollered to every Stormtrooper in the complex. "The time has come! Today we fight in earnest! For the future of the Empire!"

"Naked mole-rats! Prepare for battle! Hooshaw!" Rufus 3000 shouted.

"Choonga naga!!!" Stitch yelled. Whatever that meant it sent everyone into enthusiastic cheers and sent everything in motion. Weapons were gathered and armed, armour was shined and hardened. The attack would soon begin.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Meanwhile in an entirely different time line, things weren't looking so super, making the future look very bleak. Disney Castle was completely overrun with the Horned King's minions, their darkness overwhelming the purity of the light-bearing keep. The only thing the castle occupants could do was slow them down but even that was becoming difficult. Three were running back from momentarily stalling them, rushing back to the safety of the throne room, the last line of defense in the castle.

"Okay, slowing them down didn't go so well," Tifa muttered, her knuckles sore after shattering so many skeleton soldier skulls.

"It didn't go well at all!" Inuyasha snapped irritably. "These guys are like cockroaches! They won't stay dead!" It was true. Omega Heartless were much stronger than normal Heartless. Each one was like a berserker. And the skeleton soldiers were a handful as well, never staying down when they were struck.

"We may need to think of something other than throwing ourselves at them," Tifa said sourly.

"Hurry up, Jack!" Inuyasha shouted to the pirate lagging behind them. "I'd figure you'd be an expert in running away by now!"

"You know, it hurts when you say that," Jack mumbled. "It's completely true, but it hurts." The huge doors to the throne room were coming up fast. Tifa and Inuyasha ran through the small entrance at its base with it slamming behind them. Jack came to a halt before it. "Oh, har de har! Very amusing, lads! The ole' lock the captain out of his quarters bit! Quite clever! Now time to let me in. ...hello?" His eyes were drawn to the end of the hallway, where a large group of Omega Heartless rounded the corner, all their red eyes landing on him. Jack eyes grew wide, knocking on the door a little louder now.

"Okay, the fun's over! Anytime you want to let me in that's great! Preferably now!" At the other end of the hallway emerged a battalion of skeletons, weapons rusty and sharp. Jack knocked more urgently. "Beasty? You there? Good time to help your ol' pal Jack out! Ninja-mate? Captain overboard here! Mulan, Love? Anybody!?" The Heartless at one end charged while the skeleton soldiers rushed down the other to leave Jack in the middle, his heart practically begging to be eaten. "So help me if you don't open this door I will come back and give you all such a haunting!! If I go, the rum goes with me!!! AAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Jack was yanked inside by a hairy hand just before the Omega Heartless and skeletons collided with each other where he had been standing.

On the door's other side, Beast snickered into his paw while Jack stood as rigid as a board beside him with eyes as wide as saucers, involuntarily shaking. He stopped though when he noticed Mulan glowering at him. "Oh come on! Let me have this!" Queen Minnie quickly ran to the door and raised her palm toward it. It enveloped itself in a protective barrier thanks to her magical abilities.

"That should hold them for awhile," she sighed gently.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Leon growled with growing anger. "Is there any word from the _Shera _yet?" he asked Barret, who was trying with growing frustration to contact the rest of their friends in orbit.

"Nothing!" the metal handed man answered, tapping the Kimmunicator but all he got was static. "They must be jamming us somehow! I can't get through to them! Urrrgggghhh!! It's useless!"

Leon clenched his fist. "We're like rats in a trap. We're cut off from help and boxed in with no escape!" They were currently only a few of them. The Keybladers plus Leon, Barret, Tifa, Aerith, Shelke and Adelbert. Everyone else was on board the airship completely unaware of their situation. And, of course, Sora was still missing in action. Merlin and Kairi along with Queen Minnie and Daisy Duck were down in the Cornerstone Room trying to find a way to get him back. Nothing so far.

"Man, talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time," Burger Beagle said, he and his brothers still tied up with their mother off to the side.

"Yeah, we were supposed to be the ones knocking heads!" Bankjob growled.

"At least we can leave it to people more capable than us," Babyface said nodding.

"You idiot, we'll be killed!" Bigtime shouted.

"Eh, I've lead a good life," Bugle shrugged. "Besides, when you're dead, people love your music more! Chicks dig that."

"Boys, you are not too old for me to spank you," Ma growled in warning. The Beagle Boys shut up after that.

"Why are they here?" Adelbert shouted, referring the monsters clawing outside the doors, snarling for a feast. "What would prompt them to attack Disney Castle so suddenly?"

"They want the Princess of Heart," Shelke's monotone voice answered, attracting interested looks. "It's the goal of the Horned King. The seven Princesses of Heart that are required to open the path to the Door. He is gathering them to enter Kingdom Hearts." She looked to the shifted throne where the staircase lead down to one such candidate. "It seems Kairi is the next."

"Well, you can tell your old friends that they came a long way for nothing," Mulan declared. "We're not letting them get Kairi. We're all standing with her!" There was loud commotion on through the big door, metal clashing on metal and angered cries. The base door swung open and Naruto and Aerith both rushed inside and slammed the door behind them, sweat dripping down and eyes wide from many brushes with death.

"There's hundreds of them out there!!!" Naruto yelled. "We're all gonna die!!!!"

"That's probably the most logical thing he's said all day," Jack sighed.

Little did they know how much this day would affect the years to come...


	43. Chapter 43: Origins of Evil

Chapter 44

Sora's gag reflex was on overdrive; while sloshing underground through the grimy sewers, h nearly puked when he stepped on something solid under the water, silently cursing that _this _was the only way to safely enter the transformed Disney Castle. They would certainly be killed on sight attempting this above ground. Their plan had been formulated quickly, no time to waste. They would proceed stealthily through the sewers, entering the stronghold undetected from below; from there, someone would provide a distraction long enough for Sora to make a break for the magic door in the centre of the castle. The strike team consisted of Sora, Denzel, Marlene, Wade, Darius, Stitch and Rufus 3000, all backed up by a select team of Stormtroopers and naked mole-rats.

"Yucky icky poo-poo!" Stitch gagged, plugging his nose.

"You can say that again," Darius agreed, the smell seeping into his helmet.

"So why is the door still inside?" Sora asked Wade as they waded. Wade was equipped with a laser rifle, while Leon's Gunblade was strapped to Sora's back.

"Before Disney Castle fell, Merlin made sure to seal the door," Wade explained, looking ahead. "He didn't simply get rid of it, hoping that you might come back some day. The Horned King has been trying to unlock its secrets; he has used Disney Castle not only to uphold this world but to study the magic door. So expect it to be well guarded."

"We're here," Rufus 3000 said to them all. They stopped and stared up a ladder leading to a hatch in the ceiling. Sora nodded and climbed up the ladder.

Slowly Sora opened the hatch, hinges creaking from lack of use, and peaked out. He was in the Gummi Ship hanger where Chip and Dale worked. He couldn't bear to think what may have happened to those two. The place had drastically changed; it was filled with Heartless ships and had a much darker atmosphere. They all cautiously crawled out of the smelly sewer and ducked behind a nearby Heartless ship. There was no one in sight and Sora was about to move out, but Darius stopped him.

"Wait," he whispered. He pointed to a catwalk above where two figures were partolling. Sora's eyes narrowed. They were Stormtroopers, except that their armour was pitch black. They carried rifles and walked down the catwalk silently. "Shadowtroopers," Darius whispered again. "Turncoats to the Empire. When the Horned King rose to power, it was pick a side or pick a death sentence. Traitors, everyone of them." As the Shadowtroopers passed above them, Darius gave the signal to move. They quickly moved across the hanger and exited via the doors.

Sora gasped. The Disney Castle he knew was gone, replaced by its complete opposite. The walls were now a dull grey, decorated by sickening art, and any sign of good was extinguished. There were shadows lurking in every corner. The entire place radiated with an evil that was never meant to be here.

"This is bad," Sora gasped.

"I never imagined it to be like this," Marlene whispered.

"We can't dawdle. Let's move!" Rufus 3000 commanded.

Through the halls and doors they made steady progress, going completely unnoticed for a large group such as theirs. They were lucky to have a former Imperial general on their side; the corridors were crawling with Shadowtroopers on guard. A lot of Imperials had converted to the church of the Horned King. Thanks to Darius' knowledge of their training and routines and Stitch's acute sense of smell, they were able to dodge all patrols. Not a single Heartless had crossed their path yet, for which they were grateful, but they failed to notice the pair of red eyes trailing their every move.

"The door should still be in the throne room," Wade said quietly, peeking around a corner. "Not much farther now. We're almost home free."

"This has been way too easy!" Denzel snickered. "I thought this would be much harder."

"We're not out of this yet," Marlene whispered back. There was shuffling behind them and, as they turned to look, there was an Omega Heartless staring back at them. They stood stock still as it shifted left and right.

"I don't think it sees us yet," Sora whispered. The Omega Heartless roared, loud and echoing as to compete with any alarm system, alerting the whole castle. Immediately Darius' Stormtroopers and Rufus 3000's naked mole-rats open fired and ripped it to pieces. They were safe from this one, but the word was out. Alarms started blaring; there were intruders in the castle, and now the whole castle knew.

"Oh foka!" Stitch cursed.

"Move!" The need for stealth now completely unnecessary, they broke into a run down the hallway, Stormtroopers and naked mole-rats bringing up the rear. The former Disney Castle was abuzz with activity. The Shadowtroopers mobilized and the Heartless were awakening. They hadn't got very far before a squad of Shadowtroopers emerged to intercept them.

"Open fire!" their leader shouted, and they did. Denzel had drawn his buster sword and rushed in with Marlene coming up behind, staff in hand. Denzel deflected the lasers and cut down the troopers down one by one, with Marlene driving her staff against their heads and chests; they were quite the tag team. For the finale, Marlene fired a firaga into the leader's chest.

Sora gawked. "You guys really learned a few things!" Denzel grinned and rested his sword on his shoulder.

"You have no idea!" Wade fired a shot from his blaster and took out an Omega Heartless preparing to strike Denzel down. Unfortunately, it had brought some friends. Omega Heartless and regular yellow-eyed Heartless of many kinds popped out of the walls, the ceiling, the ground, appearing all around them one after the other.

"Let's go!" Sora shouted and they took off down the hallway, Heartless following after. They didn't have time to wait around and fight, not with every enemy in the place about to bear down on them. Running and fighting was their game now. They formed a neat little box defense: Sora and Denzel taking the front to cut down any who got in their way; Wade and Marlene in the centre, with Marlene providing magical support and Wade's size giving him a better shot; and, finally, Darius, Rufus 3000, Stitch and their Stormtrooper/naked mole-rat backup to fire long distance at any pursuing foes.

Shadowtroopers and Heartless appeared at every corner they turned, trying to stop them. The entire population of the fortress was hunting them now. Luckily, they were an adept team. Sora deflected lasers and destroyed attackers with the Gunblade; it was a little heavier than the Keyblade but it did nicely. Denzel was almost as good as Sora himself. Marlene fired numerous spells and protected them from harm as well, while Darius directed his troopers to many complex formations. The years of oppression had done nothing to impair the general's military expertise. While Sora found it strange to fight alongside naked mole-rats, he found it even stranger to fight alongside Stormtroopers, having been on the other end of their rifles so many times before. For a second he felt like he was Anakin Skywalker, fighting with those strange white armoured soldiers on the plains of that desert planet.

Sora quickly pushed those thoughts away. There was a job to be done after all.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Rosso and Nero stood outside the barrier-protected door to the throne room of Disney Castle, their army gathered behind them. All their skeleton and Omega Heartless forces had converged on this one spot, so the Princess of Heart must be in here. Unfortunately, they couldn't get past the barrier, and the army was beginning to get restless.

"Good magic is certainly an annoying tool," Rosso said irritably.

"Not even my darkness can pierce this shield," Nero sighed. "At this rate we'll starve them to death before we can attempt anything."

"Out of my way you idiots." The Heartless and skeletons were pushed aside so that the large and lumbering Azul the Cerulean could get to the door. While the others found the still-locked door an annoyance, he saw it as a challenge. "Step back if you want to live." Rosso and Nero complied, both knowing what he was about to do. Azul suddenly started lurching, breathing heavily and more harshly as his yellow eyes began to glow...

"We're trapped! Trapped like rats! No way out!" Jack trembled, eyes darting back and forth. "The walls, they're closing in! I can't breathe. I can't breathe! How long has it been since I've seen the light of day!?"

"Twenty minutes," Inuyasha answered in annoyance.

"That long?! A pirate's not meant to be cooped up like this! I need air! AIR! Someone bring me the jaws of life!!!" He crawled into a fetal position and sucked his thumb. They had been cornered by the Horned King's forces not too long ago and the scraping noises on the other side had stopped. That didn't mean they weren't still out there, though. And Sora was still nowhere to be seen. "So hungry. So very hungry. But there's no food! What to do?" There was a small poof on his shoulder and a little devil Jack appeared.

"In a time of crisis, it's every able bodied lad for himself," Devil Jack instructed, sporting a pair of horns from his bandana. He looked hungrily at Daisy Duck. "And you know what they say about rum with roasted duck. Uh...rum goes good with roasted duck!" On Jack's other shoulder appeared another Devil Jack exactly like the first. While most people had both a good and evil side, it is a well known fact that Jack had an evil side _and_ an evil side.

"I like the way you think!" Devil Jack #2 complimented. "But we need to aim higher, mate! Beasty there has much more meat on his bones!"

"Yes, but I'd prefer a meal that couldn't rip my face off," Jack argued.

"When life gives you lemons and your trapped inside a room with your closest friends and there's a horde of bloodthirsty monsters outside, you make lemonade!"

"I prefer rum. Rum's good," Jack slurred.

"Oh, can't argue with ya there," Devil Jack #1 sighed.

"The man is clearly a visionary," Devil Jack #2 said. "Dashingly handsome too!"

"Oh, you're too kind!" The others in the meantime just watched as Jack had a conversation with his empty shoulders about rum and himself.

"And so the first one falls," Leon sighed stroking the bridge of his nose.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Beast asked.

_BOOM_

All eyes turned to the door, the only thing keeping the enemy out, when it suddenly shuddered under a tremendous force. _BOOM_ it went again and, to their horror, they saw the barrier was beginning to break. _BOOM_. Everyone prepared for the worst when Queen Minnie's magical protection around the door erupted in several cracks.

_BOOM_

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!" It was not a Heartless that completely knocked the door in and shattered the barrier into pieces, but something else altogether. It was huge, it was massive, it was blue. What looked like a giant in bear in sharp scaly armour broke into the chamber, bellowing fiercely. It's paws were with razor sharp claws, it's shoulders were broad, large yellow horns curled from its head, and a thick tail trailed behind it. Every part of it was coloured a different kind of blue, immensely strong to have broken through the barrier.

"You're on your own on this one, Jack!" Devil Jack #1 whimpered.

"We give evil advice, not survival tips." Devil Jack #2 said. "Good luck, Captain!" They both poofed away.

"Lousy manifestations of my evil persona," Jack muttered sourly. The beastly bear roared on its hind legs then came back down on all fours to shake the ground and charge into the throne room.

"**Wind Scar**!" Inuyasha cried in his signature attack, blasting an energy wave and unintentionally tearing the castle floor apart, only for the monster to break through the light unharmed, not slowed down in the least. Mulan's Keyblade let off a stream of concentrated fire and Jack crossed his blade with her's to add a whirlwind, creating a flaming cyclone, but it shrugged that off by running straight through it. Naruto's Shadow Clones rushed to meet it and they were knocked aside like bowling pins. It was unstoppable. Another deafening roar sent massive shockwaves through the room, knocking everyone off their feet, sliding across the floor. Whatever this thing was it was only the blue tip of the iceberg. Rosso and Nero rushed through the broken door and the army thundered behind him. They flooded the chamber en masse with armour clanging and claws scraping, the final leg of the invasion.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The intruders had broken into dark fortress not long ago with a mission and a purpose, one small force against the entire occupied keep. There were endless amounts of Heartless and Shadowtroopers within and they threw themselves against the intruders one after the other, in massive numbers, but they couldn't be stopped, not with all that was at stake. So now, a large squad of Shadowtroopers waited for them in a place where they knew they would come through. They kept their rifles pointed squarely at the steel door where they could already hear signs of fighting. They were silent, waiting with growing anxiety for them to come. The door was blown apart and the black armoured soldiers charged their weapons, ready for anything that emerged from the cloud of smoke.

They weren't really expecting a small blue ball to roll slowly out into the open before them. Their concealed eyes followed it along the floor until it was smack dab in the middle of them. It sat there for awhile, then expanded into a four armed, black eyed creature.

"Aloha," Stitch giggled, then pounced on them in earnest. Through the door came the freedom fighters, taking advantage of the distracted enemy, catching the Shadowtroopers off-guard and tearing into them. Sora wielded the Gunblade as he would his Keyblade, with Denzel backing him in swordplay. Marlene's spells flew and lasers from Darius and Rufus 3000's troops whizzed. Stitch was just a completely unpredictable fighting machine, hopping onto Shadowtroopers so their comrades would shoot each other as they tried to hit him. They worked so magnificently together that the Horned King's soldiers were no match. Soon every enemy was down. Afterwards, most of the heroes were panting from exhaustion, having fought through countless foes just to get here.

"We're almost there," Wade panted, looking around. They were in a large and mostly empty room, a few pieces of machinery lying about here and there. This room must not have been used a lot. "Just a little bit farther."

"I hope so," Sora replied, wiping his forehead. "I never thought I'd have to fight all my enemies in one building. Now all we're missing are Nobodies."

"Don't jinx it," Denzel sighed.

"We need to hurry," Marlene reminded. "We don't know how well our past selves might be faring right now." They heard a snarl through the door they just came through, the unmistakable cry of an Omega Heartless and, with it, the scurrying of many feet coming their way.

"I don't think we're done here just yet," Darius growled.

"Great," Sora said through clenched teeth. He and everyone prepared for a fight.

"No, Sora!" Rufus 3000 held up his paw in front of Sora, small beady eyes hardened. "My warriors and I will deal with these interlopers! You must continue on!"

"But Rufus-"

"No, he's right," Darius interjected. "Every hour we waste fighting is another hour lost to stop the Horned King. We need to get to that door as fast as possible."

"You represent the only hope for the future," Rufus 3000 continued. "Don't worry about us. It is you who must survive." He and his naked mole-rat squadron detached from the group. Stitch walked forward to join them as well. Together they formed the weirdest team any of them had ever seen.

"You too, Stitch?" Sora asked. Stitch grinned with his sharp teeth.

"Sorry Sora," he said. "Meega wanna fight some bad guys! You go! Save future! Save Lilo!"

"Sora, we gotta go now!" Denzel barked urgently. "I don't want to leave them either, but you can trust Rufus! He knows how to take care of himself!" Sora frowned, not really one for leaving his friends behind. But it was the only way. He nodded in agreement.

"Good luck you guys," he said.

"It has been an honour to fight along side you, Sora," Rufus 3000 replied. Sora managed a grin before he and the others set off again through another door to continue their mission. As soon as they left, a large pack of Heartless arrived at the room's entrance, Omega and regular, staring down the naked mole-rat group and the former evil genetic experiment. "Stand strong! The future of the universe depends on us! For Rufus Prime!"

"Naked mole-rats, ATTACK!!!" Stitch hollered. He and the rodent army charged with hearts a blazing to meet the Heartless in a powerful clash. Lasers blasted, fists landed, Heartless were destroyed. Fiercer than lions the naked mole-rats fell upon the creatures of darkness, fighting for nothing but the greater good.

While they kept the enemy busy, the rest of the group had piled into an elevator that lead down deep into the castle, possibly underground. They went down quite a way before the elevator finally landed and the doors opened to a long hallway, at the end of which was a single steel door. With all the speed they could gather, they rushed down the hallway and entered the next room.

"Seal the door," Darius ordered a Stormtrooper, who did so without question. The door they came through slid down and locked, no one getting in or out. There it was, in the middle of the large bare room. The door to the past. Both the cause of, and the solution to all their hardships. It was dirty and dusty, the spotless shining silver now dulled from the passing years. Everyone crowded around it while Darius and his Stormtroopers hung back.

"Man, I used to hate this thing for making you disappear," Denzel commented. "Never thought it would be the thing to save us all. Funny thing, irony."

"Remember Sora," Wade said to the boy. "When you go back you'll have to fight a lot of Heartless. An army big enough to have taken Disney Castle. I hope you're feeling up to it."

"No problem," Sora said determinedly. "You might say I've been ready for it for ten years. You guys don't have to worry about a thing. When I get there, I'll stop them and then everything will be back to normal."

Beautiful," Darius said behind them.

_BANG_

Denzel cried out and collapsed to the floor after a laser struck him in the back of the shoulder much to the shock of Sora and Wade. When they turned around they found their Stormtrooper allies now pointing their rifles at them, one of them smoking after shooting Denzel. Darius himself had his arm locked around Marlene's throat while the other held a laser pistol her head. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear, not for her but for Denzel as he struggled to get up.

"Lower your weapons," Darius ordered, his voice dead serious. When they didn't comply, he jerked Marlene violently. "Lower 'em!" Sora and Wade were forced to do what he said for Marlene's safety, Sora laying down the Gunblade and Wade his blaster. "Smart move. It would be a shame if someone would have to harm a hair on her pretty little head." Marlene glared at Darius through the corner of her eye.

"Darius! What are you doing!?" Sora shouted angrily. Wade was helping the wounded Denzel beside him.

"What does it look like, you fools? One of us is going through that door, and it's going to be me."

"What!" Sora seethed.

"I've been waiting years for an opportunity like this," Darius continued, keeping a firm hold on Marlene. "Did you honestly think I wanted to help you? I see time travel hasn't affected your sense of judgement. When the Empire fell, I was without a purpose in life, because I spent all of it in service. Everything that we had worked so hard to achieve was taken from us in an instant. We were unfairly robbed of our lives by this Horned King and it angered me to no end. We were a shadow of our former glory, doomed to drift off into memory until we were all but forgotten.

"But then you came back, Sora. And with you, came hope. Hope for the ragtag group that you honestly called a 'resistance'. At first, it didn't matter to me. Even if you were back, what could you do now? At best you were now just an annoyance to the Horned King. Until, that is, I heard of this door to the past." He looked past them at the door. "It was too good to be true. With this door, I'll be able to travel back to the time before that demon took over and warn the Empire to take action before he can attempt anything. The Imperial Fist will fall down upon them all, and my place in the universe will finally be restored."

"I thought you wanted a better future?" Wade demanded angrily.

"I do. My better future involves a ruling Empire, with none of you there to get in their way."

"You backstabbing bastard!" Sora hissed. "I won't let you get away with this!" The Stormtroopers cocked their rifles in warning.

"What can I say?" Darius shrugged. "Old habits die hard. Now..." He held the pistol closer to Marlene's head. "Back away from the door."

"Don't do it, Sora!" Marlene shouted from Darius' grasp. "Don't worry about me! Save the future!"

"Shut up you little brat!" Darius snapped, jerking her again.

Sora growled. He had weighed the options, and so far he could only think of one way out of this. But it involved the greatest risk. But who knows what Darius could accomplish if he went back instead of him. He took a deep breath, and raised his arm.

"What are you doing?" Darius asked in annoyance. He stared at Sora, at the fire in his eyes, the fearlessness...and his blood ran cold. "No. Y-you can't. You wouldn't!" Sora looked at Wade and the injured Denzel, who had also figured out what he was about to do. They nodded at him. Sora looked at Marlene, who nodded as well, anything rather than being a prisoner. "Stop! Don't do it! Don't you dare! I'll kill her! I swear I will!" There was such desperation in Darius' voice that his troops also became uneasy. Sora had to resist smirking. Narrowing his eyes, the Keyblade whisked to his hand.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Darius cried, but it was already too late. The call went out through the universe faster than the speed of light, like a massive ripple that spread to all corners of the galaxy. Three individuals heard that call and rose from their slumber. "YOU FOOL!!! YOU"LL BRING THEM RIGHT HERE!!!!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!_

The sealed door that they had entered was blown apart completely. The Stormtroopers stumbled back, some knocked away, and in the confusion Darius lost his hold on Marlene. She quickly ran back to the others. Darius' attention however, along with everyone else's, was now fixated on the gaping hole in the wall and the three figures standing inside it.

"Knock knock!" a southern accent called in a sing song voice. The smoke cleared and there they stood with Keyblades drawn, the three most feared beings in existence, the emissaries of the darkness itself, the Chasers. Aradan, Brisen and Charon. Sora had never seen them all together before, and hoped never to again. "We just happened to be in the neighborhood," Charon giggled again, crazy as always. "When we felt an oh-so-familiar sensation!"

"Am I not mistaken," Aradan said suavely. "Or was a Keyblade possibly summoned in this vicinity?"

"It's been awhile but I'd remember it anywhere," Brisen answered. Her helmet looked past the Stormtroopers, landing at once on Sora's weapon and Sora himself. "I don't believe it."

"The one who got away," Aradan acknowledged. "This certainly is an unexpected, yet welcome, surprise."

"We never thought we'd see your sorry face again!" Charon mocked while laughing. "We've gotten a little full after all the Keyblades we've taken, but hey! I think we can spare one more."

"Take them," Aradan ordered. He walked forward with Brisen and Charon on either side of him, Keyblades gleaming as they made for the Stormtroopers that stood between them and their prize.

"FIRE!! FIRE!!!" Darius shouted at the top of his lungs, he and his Stormtroopers unloading a merciless laser storm upon them. The lasers merely bounced off of their dark armour, not even leaving a mark or slowing them down.

"Sora, you've got to go now!" Denzel choked as the first Stormtrooper scream reached their ears. Marlene, meanwhile, tended to his wound with a cure spell.

"Will you guys be okay?" Sora asked. A trooper flew over their heads.

"We'll be fine!" Marlene assured as she finished up Denzel. "Go now! If you can stop the Horned King none of this will ever happen!" Wade stood off to the side and fired his blaster at a hatch in the wall, blowing it off.

"In here!" Wade called to Denzel and Marlene. A Stormtrooper's helmet rolled along the floor, whether anything was in it no one wanted to know. Marlene helped Denzel over to their escape route. With one last look and a smile at Sora, they slipped inside. Wade followed in behind them, giving Sora a grin and a thumbs up before he too disappeared.

Now Sora had a job to do. With Keyblade still in hand he pointed it at the door to the past and, after many years, it opened once again. Sora stared into the colourful portal when he heard a shout behind him.

"Going somewhere, Sora?" Aradan held a Stormtrooper by his throat and tossed his limp form aside. "You're not getting away again!" He jumped high in the air and came down on Sora with Keyblade raised. Sora was quicker to move, though, and jumped through the door in the nick of time before Aradan's Keyblade chopped the door in half.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Disney Castle's throne room was filled with monsters. Omega Heartless and skeleton warriors covered every inch of the huge chamber, their loud chattering bouncing off the walls. Every enemy in the castle was now inside this room, all of them strong and fighting, ready to tear the down the very castle if they had to. For now, they would settle with killing the defenders.

"You're quite strong, darling!" Rosso the Crimson laughed, she and Inuyasha crossing blades in a duel. Their speed and agility was almost the same, jumping through the ranks of Heartless and skeletons while at the same time trying to kill each other, almost like a dance. "Not many people can hold their own against me. And you honestly think you're part human?"

"More human than you!" Inuyasha shot back. He must have lowered his defense because Rosso was able to rake her weapon across his shoulder. Blood gushed from the wound. Inuyasha and Rosso stooped their mid-air ballet to land and face each other.

"Tell me something I don't already know, darling," Rosso mocked, eyeing the liquid of her signature colour on her weapon. "I traded away my human weaknesses for power long ago. It did nothing but hold me back. You should take a page from my book, darling." Inuyasha gripped his bleeding shoulder.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises. **Blades of Blood**!" He flung his own blood at her and it transformed into sharp projectiles before Rosso's surprised eyes. She blocked some and jumped away from the others, Inuyasha following after her to continue their clash.

"I hate this place! Why did I come on this stupid adventure?! Davy Jones, take me now!!" Jack whined while he, Mulan, Naruto and Barret fought off enemies on all sides. "I just wish I could have said goodbye to Devil Jack #1 and Devil Jack #2. I love those little guys!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?!" Barret shouted, ducking under an Omega Heartless' claw and filling it full of holes.

"I think he's having an epiphany," Mulan called back. Clouds of darkness descended upon them and wisped around like shapeless snakes. The darkness tore away and accumulated before them into the shape of the steel-winged Nero.

"An angel of death!" Jack whimpered. "Those are the worst kind of angels!"

"Stay back, guys!" Naruto shouted and he became ten Naruto's in an instant. Nero's eyebrows rose at the multiplication of ninja but he composed himself immediately. His dark aura began to expand again, spreading out so it circled the group of do-gooders. The darkness rose in separate columns and took several forms, turning into any copies of Nero. They found themselves surrounded by more Nero clones than there were Naruto clones.

"Hey! He stole my schick!" the real Naruto snapped.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "He's like you. Only cool." The Nero clones surrounded them on all sides. Their metal wing tips changed into guns which were aimed at the group, so they did the most natural thing for them and prepared for the worst.

The massive blue bear-like creature which no one had been able to stop currently had eyes for only one person. Shelke was completely dwarfed by the giant monster approaching her, backing away as it came closer, its hot breath hitting her head on. Everyone else was engaged in battle and could not come help to her aid; she was alone. Her expression focused as the creature raised one of its huge paws to strike; it was then she brought out her secret weapon: a small glowing sphere the same colour as the beast. It glowed even brighter and the beast suddenly stopped in its tracks, frozen.

"You forget," Shelke said, her voice unwavering. "Each of the Tsviets was given one of these to suppress the power of your true form, Azul." A large light enveloped the bear until it all but vanished, replaced by the smaller, although still imposing, form of Azul the Cerulean.

"Shelke?" Azul said confusedly. He apparently didn't remember anything after his transformation. His yellow eyes landed on the object in Shelke's hand. "Why do you stand in my way?" Shelke sighed at such a question.

"Because you were trying to kill me. I had to protect myself." Azul raised an eyebrow.

"Was I now?" He chuckled lightly and smirked to himself. "Then I guess now is as good a time as any." His fist swung at Shelke and she barely avoided it by ducking.

"What are you doing?" Shelke gasped.

"The Horned King no longer has any use for you. You're no different from the others. Your frail little body is nothing without his magic. The only reason he rescued you all those years ago was because he saw potential. But, as it turned out, your only talent was retrieving lost information. It sickens me to think you were ever considered a member of the Tsviets. The Horned King has ordered your termination."

"What?" Shelke gasped, utterly shocked.

"Your mission was to collect information on the Keyblade War, and you failed at even that. But, even so, we cannot let that kind of information fall into the hands of our enemies." Azul smiled cruelly at the girl. "Your fate has been decided, Shelke. It's time for you to die." He advanced on her again, and this time she could do nothing to stop him. Until someone grabbed Azul by his short cape and turned him around to face them.

"What's up, Papa Smurf?" Beast growled, before he reared back and punched the Cerulean man in the face so hard Shelke had to jump out of the way as he flew backwards. Azul was now in a kneeling position as Beast glared at him. Azul wiped his mouth and found it bleeding; his blood was, like most of him, blue.

"Not bad," he complimented, standing back up. "You're strong. It's been awhile since I've seen my old blood." He laughed and looked at Beast. "How long has it been since I've faced a worthy opponent?"

"Are you gonna talk, or are you gonna fight?" Beast asked scornfully, twirling his Keyblade. Azul chuckled.

"So eager to die..." Beast and Azul the Cerulean charged each other and the battle of the behemoths was on.

_**KHKHKHKH **_

Sora knew he had made it through the door, he knew that the future was now behind him and so was the danger. What he didn't know was where he was right now. This wasn't the past or the future, it was just sort of...there. He wasn't moving at all, just floating in wide empty white space, nothing as far as the eye could see. It hurt his eyes to even look around. Then the empty canvas began to fill itself and Sora found himself in a round room. It was mostly empty, bookcases and shelves lining the walls behind him.

"Welcome Sora." Sora looked forward and saw a desk before him and a bearded man in blue robes and a pointy hat sitting behind it.

"Master Yen Sid!" Sora gasped, and he realized where he was. He was at the top of Yen Sid's tower, in the old sorcerer's chambers. And that's where Yen Sid sat now, smiling kindly. "What am I doing here?"

"I summoned you," Yen Sid answered, his voice deep and powerful. "It was not an easy task. Only when you had returned to the timestream was I able to bring you here."

"But, Disney Castle! They're in trouble! I need to help them!"

"Do not worry, Sora," Yen Sid assured, raising a hand to calm him. "Time does not pass through here. For us, right now the rest of existence is at a standstill. For now, I must discuss a matter of the utmost importance." Sora looked at him quizzically, interested now that he knew his friends weren't in danger.

"What is it?" Yen Sid entwined his fingers and exhaled deeply.

"It's time you learned of the Chasers." Sora's eyes widened and he had to let out a small gasp. Yen Sid opened his eyes and began.

"You know already of the three Chasers, the warriors of the darkness and hunters of Keyblades. And you also know of the terrible conflict into which they plunged the universe hundreds of years ago known as the Keyblade War." Sora nodded to confirm. "Now I will tell you what you don't know. The Chasers were once beings of the light, men and women like yourself, who turned to the darkness for their own selfish reasons. This you know. But the Chasers did not convert on their own. They had a leader, a master. One who was far more powerful than any of them. It was this man who began the Keyblade War and nearly wiped out all light in the universe." Sora was shocked. There was another Chaser? A much stronger one? Yen Sid closed his eyes again. "His name was Xehanort." Sora's eyes widened to the point where they would burst.

"Xehanort!?!" he exclaimed. "Ansem's assistant Xehanort?! That can't be right! It's just a coincidence, another guy with the same name, right?"

"No. The Xehanort you know and the monster to whom I refer are one in the same."

"But...how?"

"I'll start from the beginning," Yen Sid said, settling himself for a long explanation. "Centuries ago, darkness was just beginning to be born. Despite the light that brightened their lives, some slowly began to drift away from it. They craved the light, perhaps too much, for they wanted its warmth more than anything else and selfishness and resentment grew among them. It was thus that the Keyblades were forged. A powerful group of light worshipers called the Ancients utilized their magical might to create these powerful objects. They would be used to unlock the light people's hearts, to stay the darkness before it was too late. The Ancients, once the Keyblades were made, entrusted them to people of the purest hearts, one for each world. It was a complete success. The Keyblades kept peace and order for thousands and thousands of years throughout the worlds, and for that time, everyone was happy."

"What does this have to do with Xehanort?" Sora asked. Yen Sid's face darkened.

"Xehanort was one of the few to be entrusted with a Keyblade. He received his at a very young age, possibly at about the same time yours came to you. The Ancients found his heart strong, worthy to be a wielder of the Keyblade, and entrusted one to him. He became a Keyblader, a warrior of the light, and was excited at the prospect. He had the opportunity to become a hero. To rise above all others and become everything he ever wanted to be. He resolved to be the greatest Keyblade wielder there ever was.

"He succeeded in that. As the years passed he became one of the most well known Keyblade wielders in the universe. Word of his great accomplishments circled the worlds: his daring rescues, his brilliant escapes, his sharp mind, his excellent level of fighting. I daresay he was the former you." Sora scowled at the statement. "Xehanort grew up to be a powerful Keyblader, the most powerful there ever was, fulfilling his childhood promise. His fellow Keybladers respected him as such. His praise was sung from his followers. It seemed that there was nothing he couldn't do.

"It was this thought that drove him over the edge. He began to become arrogant in his abilities, thinking everyone else beneath him, not worthy enough to be in his presence. It wasn't long before he grew resentful even of his fellow Keyblade wielders. He found it sickening that people who weren't as strong as he would ever be chosen to wield such a weapon. He thought that if the Keyblade was such a powerful tool, why would it choose such weaklings? What made them so worthy? That's when he came to his realization. They _weren't _worthy. None of them were. Weapons such as these belonged to him and him alone! He was the only one capable to possess them!" Yen Sid momentarily paused, stroking the bridge of his nose. "That's when he snapped.

"He made a new resolution. He would take all of the Keyblades for himself. He would strip the other wielders of their place of honour, take their weapons and add their power to his own. He would cleanse the universe of weakness until there was nothing but a perfect world. The darkness had truly taken his heart." Sora gulped nervously. He didn't like where this was going at all.

"As strong as Xehanort was, he knew he needed help if he was going to accomplish his goals," Yen Sid continued. "It wasn't hard for he had many followers. He chose three Keybladers, ones that were strong enough for his plans. He seduced them to evil, turned them over to his way of thinking so that they were as convinced about his plan for the Keyblades as he was. Eventually they were broken down, darkness seizing their hearts, and they were reborn as the Chaser: three servants who were unquestionably loyal to Xehanort. He now had all he needed to begin.

"Xehanort's first act was to attack the City of the Ancients, so that no more Keyblades would be blessed upon anyone else. He and his three armoured warriors fell upon the city. The Ancients were completely caught off guard, never dreaming that any Keyblader would turn to the very darkness that was the antithesis of that for which they were chosen. The darkness had made Xehanort and his Chasers even more powerful than before. They left nothing standing in their rampage and completely leveled the city. No one was spared. The Ancients were completely wiped out. The Keyblade War had begun." Carnage, destruction, death. Sora remembered it all from the hologram report Shelke had showed them on the subject. He hated thinking about it. Now it became so much more real for him.

"Xehanort and the Chasers traveled the worlds, hunting down Keybladers and relinquishing them of their Keyblades. They left nothing but destruction in their wake. Entire worlds were destroyed in their conquest, and he grew more powerful with each one. Naturally, the Keyblade wielders tried to stop them, though it nearly seemed impossible. Keybladers were falling, one by one. Finally, though, Xehanort and all three Chasers were cornered on the very world at which they had started their mission: the ruins of City of the Ancients, now nothing more than a desert wasteland. Every last Keyblader in universe had gathered on that world to put a final stop to Xehanort and his schemes, swearing they would not rest until he fell. What followed was an epic battle that would decide the fate of all existence. For nearly two days over a thousand Keybladers fought Xehanort and the Chasers, and the death toll was catastrophic. After one day and one night, Xehanort and his servants were defeated. While it seemed they were destroyed, the Keybladers were doubtful that their destruction could be complete, considering all of the power they had absorbed. So, they came up with another option: they sealed them away into another realm so that they would never have to deal with them again. The Keyblade War had ended, and the cost was dear."

Sora stood with his mouth hanging open. What he just learned was the most incredible thing he'd ever heard. "But one thing doesn't make sense," he muttered. "You said that Xehanort and the one I know are the same. How is that possible if he was sealed away?"

"Xehanort would not allow himself to be defeated, apparently. He was determined to complete his task. But his strength had been lost in the battle against the good so he was forced to wait and recover his strength. For hundreds of years he and his Chasers stayed trapped in their ethereal prison, unable to escape, unable to do anything. Finally, the time came when Xehanort had regained enough of his strength. He released it all in an instant, and the force of it was enough for him to break free of his jail. He left the realm and his servants behind him on the way to freedom. But it was not the freedom he expected. He was propelled through time and space to return to the universe he once knew, only for it to blow up in his face. He did indeed return, and where did he land but on Ansem the Wise's doorstep.

"However, the Xehanort Ansem met was not the same as he once was. For one thing, his appearance had drastically changed, possibly into what he could have been if darkness had not corrupted his heart. His escape plan resulted in him using the very last of his energy, so at that point he was virtually powerless. Not only that, but the trip through the realm had affected his memory; he now knew nothing about Keyblades or Keyblade Wars or his three Chasers. He didn't remember anything other than his name. He was completely harmless, and lost. So Ansem, being the kind man that he was, decided to take him in.

"When I first learned of this I was severely troubled. If Xehanort had indeed returned it would mean chaos for us all. His evil far outweighed that of any other. However, when I observed him working as Ansem's top apprentice, powerless and with no knowledge of his previous life, I became more at ease. He didn't seem dangerous at all, he seemed eager to work under the genius of Radiant Garden. I decided to let it pass, thinking maybe this Xehanort could do some good for the universe." He sighed deeply, looking much older than ever. "I was terribly wrong." Sora grimaced. It had been Ansem's assistant Xehanort who had created the Heartless and sent this whole adventure spiraling. It seems that even a Xehanort with no powers and no memories was capable of evil. "I have only myself to blame," Yen Sid uttered sadly.

"Hey, it's not so bad," Sora reassured, not wanting to see the sorcerer depressed. "It's all okay now. Xehanort's gone. Even though his Chasers are back, we'll find a way to beat them, too." Yen Sid did not look at all better, in fact, his frown deepened. "Master Yen Sid?"

"I'm afraid there is another reason I brought you here, Sora," he admitted sorrowfully. "To warn you. The Chasers, Sora. They are trying to restore their master." The boy gasped.

"But, that's impossible! How can they do that?! Xehanort's completely gone!"

"If only that were true," Yen Sid sighed. "Xehanort is not gone. For they already answer to Xehanort now." Yen Sid sighed again. "At least, to his body." Sora's eyes widened in realization.

"Xemnas," Sora whispered aloud. Xehanort had split into Heartless and Nobody the day he created the dark creatures. The Heartless was all but gone, and Sora _thought _they got rid of his Nobody Xemnas not long ago. "He's alive?! But how!? Riku and I destroyed him!"

"You almost did. If the Chasers hadn't rescued him, you would have." Sora looked at him confused. "When the Keybladers sealed Xehanort and the Chasers away they chose a place where they would be sure they couldn't attempt anything, That place was the Realm of Nothingness." Sora gasped. That was the place where he and Riku fought the final battle against Xemnas. They had been _there_? "I'm sorry to tell you this, Sora, but when you launched your final attack against Xemnas you also broke the bonds that tied the Chasers to their prison, and set them free."

"I released them?" Sora whispered, suddenly feeling ill at the prospect.

"Do not worry," Yen Sid assured. "You only did what you knew would stop Xemnas. They would have found a way to escape eventually. Once the Chasers were released, they immediately felt the presence of their master and stumbled across the weakened and fading Xemnas. They were able to save him, and start their plans once again." Sora growled. That explained how the Chasers could control Nobodies.

"But how are they gonna restore Xehanort?" Sora asked.

"They already have one half," Yen Sid answered. "All they need is the other. When a person's heart is stolen from them they are split into both Heartless and Nobody, I taught you that. The process can be reversed, however. When a person's Heartless and Nobody are brought together, they can again become whole. I believe you experienced that before." Sora absentmindedly touched his chest, remembering his own blond other half.

"So they need Xehanort's Heartless," he muttered. "But we destroyed that too. Didn't we?" Yen Sid again frowned.

"You did. However, it's presence is still out there. Think back, Sora. Who was it that steeped himself in Xehanort's darkness? Who was it that became a puppet for its own designs? Who was it that took Xehanort's Heartless' very form?" The answers all came to Sora at once, all of them pointing to one name.

"Riku," he whispered in horror. Yen Sid nodded grimly.

"Xehanort's Heartless resides in Riku's heart. It's where he draws on the dark powers to aid him. Ever since it reigned its control over him it has maintained a constant presence. While it has no further control on him it still places him in extreme danger. The Chasers want nothing more than to bring their master back to them. They will hunt Riku down relentlessly not only for his Keyblade. They won't rest until they remove his heart from his chest."

"No. Riku...," Sora said softly. Riku was being held by the Empire - but wait, the future General Darius said that Riku had escaped from them. He could be anywhere now!

"I'm not quite sure yet," Yen Sid said carefully. "But if they were to reunite Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody, the process may restore his memory and all of his powers. He would remember everything. The Keyblades, the Chasers, and his unyielding desire to make everything in the existence his. The universe would be plunged into war once again if that tyrant was reborn." He stood up from his seat and walked to where a table appeared out of thin air, a teapot and cups along with it.

"I'm very sorry, Sora," Yen Sid said as he poured himself a cup of tea, feeling rather parched after his long explanation. "If only I had stopped Xehanort all those years ago. None of this would have ever happened." Sora wasn't really listening. He was still rolling Yen Sid's words around in his head.

"Do you know where Riku is now?" Sora asked.

"I wish I did. No, Riku has gone beyond my sight. But, do not worry," Yen Sid said when he saw Sora's panicked look. "The Chasers have not claimed him yet. If Xehanort had returned, believe me, we would have known about it. Riku is on the run now."

"This is stacking up way too fast," Sora groaned. It was bad enough when he had the Empire, Maleficent and the Horned King to deal with, now the Chasers had brought back Xemnas, probably with a vengeance. "Kairi's in danger of being kidnaped again, and Riku's in danger now, too. Is Xehanort really that powerful?" Yen Sid's grim silence as he poured himself tea was his answer. "Just when I thought things were going okay. What a mess! I need a stunt double or something! Heartless, Empires, Anakin Skywalker, Xemnas, Malefi-" Something shattered to the floor behind him. When Sora looked to the sorcerer he saw that he had become deathly pale. His eyes were wide with some kind of hidden shock and didn't even seem to have noticed he dropped his tea cup.

"Master Yen Sid?"

"How do you know that name?" Yen Sid whispered, though it was clearly a demand.

"Name?" Sora repeated in confusion. "You mean Anakin Skywalker? Yeah, I don't really know who he is. He just appears in my dreams. But, a lot of things have been appearing in my dreams lately. He seems like some kind of hero. A Jedi I think it's called. Master Yen Sid, do you know who he is?" Yen Sid looked like he was trembling, almost like a child who had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Sora had never seen the Master like this.

"Sora." Yen Sid turned to face him, that haunted look on his face making Sora uneasy. "I don't know how to tell you this. Anakin Skywalker..." Yen Sid paused, as if contemplating whether he should go on. "He's your father."

Sora heart caught in his throat.

Yen Sid disappeared and so did his tower chamber and Sora found himself hurtling through the space-time continuum once again, left with only Yen Sid's haunting words.

_**KHKHKHKH **_

The Disney Castle defenders were now approaching their limit. For nearly one hour they had been fighting off the horde after it broke into the throne room and there were a lot more than they had originally anticipated. When an Omega Heartless was killed a skeleton soldier would take its place and when they killed that one three Omega Heartless would pop up. The Tsviets on the other hand looked like they could go on for hours. Nero's darkness, Rosso's sadistic nature and Azul's brute strength made for a lethal team. They would soon break through and then the killing would start.

"Merlin, isn't there anything you can do?" Queen Minnie asked worriedly. The sounds of fighting had reached the Cornerstone room where Minnie and Daisy hid while Merlin worked frantically to retrieve Sora back from the silver door.

"I'm trying my best, your Majesty!" Merlin answered back, his wand casting spells on the door to bring Sora back but so far nothing yet. "Where could that boy be!? This is the worst possible time for him to be missing! He does this just to annoy me, I swear!"

"They're gonna be here soon!" Daisy shouted from the upward stairs.

"Oh horse boggles!" Merlin snapped impatiently. "Very well then. I'll have to seal the door. We can't let this fall into their hands. Hopefully, Sora will be able to find his way back without it." He raised his wand and pointed it at the door to seal it shut for years to come, when it suddenly began to open. Merlin, Minnie and Daisy gasped as the double doors swung open to the rainbow portal and someone stepped out of it...

"You know, me and my boys, we don't really like good guys either!" Ma Beagle stated nervously, she and her sons backed into a corner by Omega Heartless and skeletons. "You might say we're pitching for the same team here!"

"We're playing basketball?" Baggy asked cluelessly.

"We're not even remotely fond of these guys!" Bouncer added quickly.

"Total opposites of us!" Bigtime whimpered while maintaining a smile.

"I don't want to die!!!" Babyface whined pathetically.

Kairi fared the best she could against the onslaught but she, like everyone else, was beginning to tire. A shadowy tentacle wrapped around her ankle, tripping her up. She looked up at Nero, his darkness wrapping around her legs, face inscrutable from under his freaky mask.

"You're our prize, princess," Nero drawled tonelessly. "We don't need you getting hurt now, do we? We need you nice and cooperative for the Horned King."

"Like hell! I'm done with the damsel in distress bit!" Kairi shot back. She sliced the tentacle and attacked at Nero, but unfortunately the ravenous Heartless around him were quickly beginning to overwhelm her.

Azul and Beast continued their little clash of the powerhouses not far off from the steps leading down to he Cornerstone room. They were both as strong as oxes, stronger than elephants even, equal in size, pushing themselves to the limit to out do the other. Beast used his Keyblade while Azul used his bare fists; an interesting fight to say the least. Azul dodged and ducked under Beast's powerful weapon, Beast avoided or blocked his hammering punches against his _Rumbling Rose_, no Heartless or Nobodies dared to get in the way of this battle. The turning point came when Azul slammed his fist down on Beast's skull, then taking advantage of his daze to uppercut him to the floor. Laying on his back Beast struggled to get up with his Keyblade still in his paw, but Azul's boot pinned the Keyblade to the floor, looming over the hairy hero.

"Know this, you fool." Azul slammed his other foot down on Beast's head but Beast stopped it before he was crushed, working with all his might to keep Azul from crushing him. "Nothing stands in the way of the Horned King. You're beaten, you're all beaten. But I'm curious. Tell me, where is Sora? Yes, where is your hero?"

Something large flew out of the Cornerstone room and into the air with a roar of an engine. Azul's eyes shot overhead and Beast took that chance to roll out of the way, just before a white buggy car fell from the sky and flattened the blue giant. Azul screamed when it burned rubber on his face and sped over him, leaving a visible tire track down his body in its wake. It drove a swath through the Omega Heartless and skeletons, sending them flying everywhere, screeching to a halt in the middle of the room. The fighting had all stopped in the throne room, for all were simply gawking at the white car with the red and blue number 53 tattooed on its front and sides, its engine purring and letting out a happy _HONK-HONK_.

The door to the car opened and someone stepped out of the driver's seat, Keyblade resting over his shoulder and wearing his trademark grin. "Sorry I'm late guys! I got a little sidetracked."

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed with happiness.

"You're back!" Naruto shouted.

"About time, you idiot! I'm gonna kill you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I've never been more happy to see spikes on a lad's head," Jack gushed.

"You sure decided to take your sweet precious time," Leon smirked. Sora stepped out of Herbie and looked all around at the army that surrounded him and most of his friends, the Lovebug expressing no more fear than him. Omega Heartless snarled at him like dogs, skeleton soldiers waited patiently.

"I was wondering what was keeping you, darling," Rosso the Crimson cooed. "Does Disney Castle falling not peak your heroism?"

"Perhaps he was merely building dramatic tension," Nero said.

"Is it true, Sora? Were you building dramatic tension?" Adelbert asked.

"No!" Sora snapped.

"It does not matter." Azul stood back up, cleaning himself of the skid mark on his body. "You're too late, boy! Maybe you haven't noticed, but you're completely outnumbered! You and this castle will die, and Horned King will rule. Give it up. You've failed."

Sora smirked.

"I've seen what will happen if I fail." He placed his hand on Herbie's hood. "And I'll never let it happen!" He and his summon suddenly glowed with a golden aura, drawing power from one another, the enemies shying away from the light. They brightened the already bright chamber, and everyone looked on in awe. The light dimmed and they were back to normal. Then, in the blink of an eye, they split up and into battle.

Sora was now much faster than before, moving almost like a blur through the enemy army, destroying them quicker than most people could see. One by one by one Omega Heartless were obliterated, skeletons were knocked to pieces, Sora was simply too strong a force for them to handle. Rosso jumped in to stop him, firing off her weapon but Sora was too fast and avoided all shots to attack her. Rosso was blocking Keyblade blows before she even knew it, coming faster than she had time parry, fueled by the racing spirit of Herbie. Rosso couldn't keep up with him and let one hit her, then another and another before she was knocked away and Sora went off again.

Herbie's metal body landed on top of the dark monsters and crushed many beneath him. He didn't have nor need a driver, it would probably only slow him down. The Lovebug was an unstoppable flurry of a patented style of car kung-fu. His doors swung open and slapped Heartless and skeletons alike, he spun around like a top to rip through their ranks, or he simply just ran them over under his need-for-speed tires.

"You idiots!!" Azul yelled at his own forces. "Crush it!! Kill it! It's only a _car_!!!" Herbie must have heard him, because now he made a straight line for the blue giant, knocking away any enemy in his path. Azul growled and braced himself; he'd deal with this annoyance himself. Herbie plowed into Azul head on and he clamped his strong fingers into the car's sides, his feet leaving scuds in the floor as Herbie pushed him back before he stopped. Azul smirked holding the car in place, its tires screeching behind it, until Herbie's hood sprang open and nailed him painfully in the chin, knocking him flat of his back. The Lovebug made a mocking honking noise and drove off again.

Someone loomed over Azul as he lay on the floor. "I never did like the colour blue," Beast said with a smirk. He grabbed the front of Azul's outfit, lifted him off the ground and swung him round and round. With Azul screaming and swinging at his maximum speed, Beast tossed him with a mighty roar, flying him back into his own army. With that done he summoned his Keyblade and went to give Sora a hand.

Thanks to Sora and Herbie the Horned King's attack was broken. The boy had sent them into a state of confusion, all order gone. His forces were no match against them, no matter how many they numbered. Numbers meant little to Sora right now, he had seen the future and did not like it one bit; his determination to stop it from happening overcame any weakness he might have had. His sudden and dramatic appearance had sparked new found prowess in the other heroes. It was time for them to drive out the Horned King, once and for all.

"YAAAA!!!! Eat lead, suckas!!!" Barret jeered, unloading hell from his metal arm, blowing his enemies apart. Tifa smashed them to pieces with her fists, her feet, her head at some points, and she was just getting started. Adelbert and his trusty, mouthy sword Lula made a great team as always, though of course they argued through the course of the battle. Aerith currently squared off against Nero, her staff as her weapon, Nero aiming blasts of pure darkness at her. She twirled her staff to dispel each one to harmless wisps, then raised her palm for bright light to glow from it and Nero to scream and shield himself.

"The light!" he hissed backing away. "I can't stand the light!"

Sora and Leon managed to slash through the army so they could reach each other to fight back to back. "So, mind explaining where you went?" Leon asked, blocking a skeletons sword then decapitating it.

"Let's just say I'm glad to see the Gunblade in the right hands," Sora answered, jumping back in the fray to leave a puzzled Leon.

"Let's see, you go there. Now you go there," Jack droned as he used his Keyblade's powers to sweep many Heartless and skeletons into a compact sphere he had made, working the way a conductor of an orchestra would. He now had accumulated a bowling ball of twitching limbs that he kept levitated in the air. "I call it 'Big Ball of Bad Guys'," Jack went on, treating his clump as a piece of art. "It's a depiction of how deep down in each and every one of us there is a patch of darkness that would otherwise turn us evil until it utterly consumed our being to the point where-" Fire engulfed his 'art piece' directed from Mulan's Keyblade and reduced every Heartless and skeleton to cinders. Jack stood there blinking. "Well, that was just rude." Mulan rolled her eyes.

"YEHAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Naruto cheered, riding on the roof of Herbie like a surfboard. While Herbie rolled around and lashed out like a bull, Naruto kept the Heartless off his back with Keyblade and kicks. A ninja and a living car; who would have thought? "I've got to get me one of these! Mush! Mush!" As Herbie raced for a battalion of skeleton soldiers, they bunched together raised their shields as one forming an effective shield wall. Naruto grinned, his eyes flashing red for a split second then whipped his Keyblade ahead. The Keyblade glowed with red energy and streaked for the shield wall to blow it and the soldiers apart. Herbie ran down the remains.

Azul, with growing anger, tried to crush Sora under his powerful punches, not getting many results with the boy being as erratic as a monkey. Azul was big but the boy was fast. Every time Azul missed, which was a lot, Sora delivered a blow to a different part of his body. His head, his chest, his legs, there were no restrictions; Azul was getting quite the beating. Sora hit him in the chest again so he staggered back, glaring at Sora's determined expression. He made for him again when an orange saber struck his hand; he staggered again.

"Tell the Horned King," Shelke said, wielding her dual sabers and pointing them at her former comrade. "I'm through with him as well." Azul ground his teeth. He looked around. His army was being destroyed all around him by the heroes. It was as if Sora's fighting spirit was now flowing through each of them. They were beaten. They had been so close. _So close_. He took a few steps back and Herbie rammed him in the side to send him flying across to join Rosso and Nero on the other side of the room.

"We're done here," Azul growled reluctantly. "There's nothing more we can do."

"I can't believe this," Rosso hissed. "Beaten by a boy and his buggy. I will never live this down. Nero, get us out of here."

"The master will not be pleased," Nero stated.

"No he won't," Azul hissed ominously. Nero's darkness spread over all three of them like a veil, wrapping around their beings. Then they were gone. The remains of their army also began to vanish. The Omega Heartless melted into the floor to escape and the skeleton soldiers fell apart on the spot. The Disney Castle invasion was over. It had been a hell of a close call.

Sora stood alone looking at the place where they had disappeared. Herbie rolled up beside him. With one last honk, he turned into light that landed in Sora's hand, solidifying into the summoning charm with the number 53. Sora pocketed it as everyone crowded around him, no one breaking the silence. Seconds ago the chamber had been filled with fighting, now not a sound.

"Guys," Sora finally said. He turned his head to look at them with a big smile on his face. "Have I got some things to tell you."

"So..." Everyone turned to the back of the room. Ma Beagle and the Beagle Boys were still tied up, Ma being the one who just spoke. "Do we still have to go to jail?" She and her sons smiled hopefully. Everyone glowered at them and Ma's face drooped. "Yeah, that's what I thought..."

Elsewhere, the Horned King roared in anger.


	44. Chapter 44: This is Halloween

Chapter 44

"I like rum! Yes I do! I like rum! How 'bout you?" Jack Sparrow sang happily, parading about alone in his room in the _Shera _in a drunken frenzy, either because he and everyone else had lived through the assault on Disney Castle to tell the tale, or because he was simply Jack Sparrow. "Better be careful with me supplies though! Rum don't last forever! Soon or later I'm gonna have to return to the Caribbean to stock up!"

His good mood seemed to die when he said that and he became silent and grim. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something other than rum. It was a small folded piece of cloth which he slowly unfolded. There wasn't much on it, just the picture of a strange key. It was of an odd double pronged design, painted onto the cloth in black ink. He lay down on his bed, stared at the cloth and sighed.

"Three more days," he whispered. "Gibbs, you'd better come through. I don't know how much more I can take here." He sighed again and, for whatever reason, began to sing.

_Yo Ho,_

_All together,_

_Hoist the colours high._

_Heave ho,_

_Thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die._

With one final look at the parchment, he stuffed it back into his clothes. He made sure to refill his rum bottle before he left his room for the bridge.

_**KHKHKH**_

"This may be the most complicated project I've ever worked on," Wade sighed, screwing a bolt tighter on the blue and white robot that he had been trying to fix for a week now. It just refused to start working . "You're either very broken or very stubborn. I'll have a few things to say to you once I get you working." He looked the bot over and noticed a number printed on one of the panels.

"R2-D2, huh?" Wade chuckled and set back to work. "Alright, Artoo. I least I have a name to yell at you now."

"Hello all!" Jack exclaimed cheerfully, waltzing into the bridge like he owned the place. "I'm restocked on rum and ready for anything! So ladies, front and center!"

"I thought you hid the rum?" Mulan whispered to Mushu, who shrugged helplessly.

"Yes, I caught that," Jack said. "I don't recall stuffing my drink in the laundry chute. Then again I don't recall much of what happened five minutes ago. Who am I again?"

Sora stood alone at the window, staring past the glass and into the empty space that was so vast in his eyes. Somewhere out there was Riku, being hunted down like a animal by the evil Chasers and their half a master. Bad luck seemed to follow Riku wherever he went but his heart remained strong. Unfortunately it was his heart the Chasers were after. How long would it be before his bad luck caught up with him again?

"You okay?" Kairi came up beside him and looked out with him.

Sora shrugged. "Just thinking." They were silent after that, nothing said between them for awhile.

"Riku's gonna be okay, you know," Kairi said finally, looking at him again. "He knows how to take care of himself. He's not gonna let something as boring as Chasers stop him."

"I'm not worried about that. I know Riku will okay," Sora replied, not taking his eyes off the window. "I pity Xemnas if they try and go after him. It's just... Kairi, I know who my father is now! I mean, I know his name! I know my name! I'm Sora Skywalker!"

"Catchy," Kairi giggled.

"I've grown up for years not knowing who my real parents were," Sora went on. "Not knowing what kind of people they were. My father may even be alive. And I've seen what kind of person he is. He's a really strong, and caring, he's really a hero."

"Must run in the family," Kairi said. Sora smiled at her.

"Hey Sora!" Marlene and Denzel stood by him now, smiling happily. "You never finished telling us about our future selves!" Denzel grinned. "Was I really as cool as you said I was?"

"And what about me? What was I like?" Marlene asked sweetly.

Sora blushed slightly. "Well you certainly...develop," he muttered looking away. Marlene and Denzel looked at each other in confusion. When Sora turned back to the window he saw a familiar sight.

"Is that...?"

"You guessed it!" Cid called from the steering wheel, pocketing the gold sphere that was the universal map of Captain Flint. "We are now coming up on Halloween Town! If the giant pumpkin didn't tell ya I may have to hurt you."

"_Halloween _Town?" Naruto exclaimed, bounding over to the window to gaze at the world outside that looked like a pumpkin. "There's an entire world dedicated to Halloween? I love Halloween! All the trick-or-treating, all the candy, all the costumes! Last year I was a Power Ranger!"

"Well, then you'll love Halloween town!" Sora said with a grin. "Because as soon as you get down there you're magically provided with a Halloween costume!"

"We get new clothes?" Kairi asked, excited at the prospect.

"Yeah! They'll appear on you instantly!"

"So I have a chance to look even scarier?" Beast grumbled, taking a look at his claws in disgust. "...yay."

"Can we go?" Marlene, Denzel and Ron asked, Ron appearing from nowhere at the mention of his favourite holiday.

"Sorry tikes...and Ron," Barret apologized. "Keyblade wielders only. Maybe when you're older. And have a Keyblade." The three of the pouted childishly.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The adventure to Halloween Town began just like any other, with touching down on the world's surface. "Welcome, guys!" Sora walked toward the pumpkin headed scarecrow sign, once again wearing his black Halloween vampire outfit, then faced his newly clothed friends. "To Halloween Town!"

"Whoa! Totally gothic!" Kairi's pink dress was now blood red, pictures of spiders decorating the fabric, and fishnet stockings on her legs. She also had small red horns sticking out of her auburn hair. "You weren't kidding, Sora. I love this! "

"Finally, a chance to not look like a human." Inuyasha was covered in silver fur and he now had a snout to match his feral eyes. He also had a tail sticking out of his rear end. He had become a werewolf, or weredog as it were. "Sesshomaru, eat your heart out."

"Now this is the kind of stuff I tried to avoid with the whole Aztec gold business." Jack had become a decaying pirate zombie, his clothes torn and his flesh old and moldy. He compared one arm with his other arm. "But at least I'm a nice shade of grey. This is temporary, right?" He accidently ranked his right arm off with his other arm leaving a stump on his right shoulder. "Oops. I can fix that."

"Sweet! A robe!" Naruto was in nothing but a black hooded robe. He would be mistaken for the Grim Reaper if it weren't for his blond hair and cheerful smile. "I love robes! Gives me a real air of mystery and power!"

"Classy," Mulan commented, now a black clad, green skinned witch. She even had a broom. She twirled it around like a quarterstaff. "Nobody better expect me to sweep with this thing. Whoa!" The broom jerked and lifted into the air, taking Mulan with it. "Uh, a little help?"

And Beast...

Looked exactly the same.

Same cloak, same fur, same ticked off expression.

"Apparently this world doesn't want to mess with the essence of scary perfection!" Jack Sparrow grinned, putting an arm around an irritated Beast.

"I hate you so much," Beast growled sourly.

"Come on, guys! Halloween Town awaits!" Sora called. He lead the way down the path with his friends following behind him.

None of them noticed when the pumpkin scarecrow shifted its head to look after them, cackling silently to itself as it did.

Now walking through a graveyard, the other Keybladers saw what this world really was. Dark, dreary and frightening as it was, it also had an air of magical wonder. Even so, it was still a creepy place.

"Sora, why didn't you tell me this place was so scary?" Naruto whimpered, eyes shooting back and forth nervously as they walked through the tombstones.

"Of course it's scary. It's called Halloween Town!" Kairi exasperated. "What did you expect?"

"Candy, trick-or-treating, candy and kids running around in lame costumes. More candy. Not the real deal! It's like this entire world is haunted!"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were scared," Inuyasha mocked with a smirk.

"If I didn't know any better I'd tell you to shut up!" Naruto shot back.

"That makes no sense...," Mulan pointed out.

"Anything we should know about Halloween Town before we're there?" Kairi asked Sora.

He shrugged. "Not really. It's a pretty cool place! And there's one guy there that makes thing really interesting! His name's Jack."

"I like him already," Jack said.

"Anyone who carries that name is nothing but trouble," Beast grumbled, half joking, half serious.

"Hold on," Mulan interrupted, cupping a hand to her ear. "Anyone else hear that?" Everyone looked at her, then tried to listen to what she was talking about. They heard it soon enough. The faint sound of music. It was a steady tune, very catchy once you could hear it. It seemed to be coming from the graves all around them, as if the dead had risen just to hum, and it was growing louder.

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

White transparent ghosts appeared from nowhere flying through the air as if dancing. They cascaded around them, much to Naruto's fright, and before they knew it each one of them was lifted off their feet by a spirit and carried off into different parts of Halloween Town. Sora was taken into the window of a house and tossed onto a bed, landing on its cushiony surface.__

[CREATURE UNDER THE BED  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Kairi was walking down a staircase and peered over the railing.__

[MAN UNDER THE STAIRS  
I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

[CHORUS  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Mulan inspected the interior of a home when a closet door, the bottom of a couch, a grandfather clock, and trap door slammed open, vampires resting behind each one, all of their yellow eyes turning to her.

_[VAMPIRESIn this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

[MAYOR  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

A black cat prowled the streets and Inuyasha stalked after it like the weredog he was.

_  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting to pounce, and how you'll..._

[HARLEQUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF & MELTING MAN  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

[WEREWOLF  
Aren't you scared?

"No," Inuyasha bluntly said.__

[WITCHES  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

As the witches passed overhead, Naruto emerged from his cover behind a tree which happened to support several lynched skeletons, scared out of his mind in this crazy place. And when the tree he was hiding behind suddenly grew a face, he spluttered and backed away.__

[HANGING TREE  
Everybody scream, everybody scream

[HANGED MEN  
In our town of Halloween!

Jack stared oddly at the pink clown before him.__

[CLOWN  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Beast walked around the street when the wind suddenly picked up and blew through his cloak and fur._  
[GHOUL  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

[SHADOW  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

[CHORUS  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

[CHILD CORPSE TRIO  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

_  
[PARENT CORPSES  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween_

_  
[MAYOR  
In this town  
Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_[Chorus  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin_

Every goblin, witch, and monster was gathering in the town square around the fountain spewing green water, cheering and chanting, some carrying torches. The young and old were in full spirits. The Keybladers managed to meet up with each other again in the midst of the festivities, blending in well with their outfits. One large brute was pulling something on a rope through the entrance to Halloween Town, soon revealing it was a wooden pony, and riding on it was the scarecrow sign from earlier. It was around this that everyone flocked.

The scarecrow suddenly sprang to life and snatched a torch from the crowd before it swallowed it whole. It burst into flame with a fire in its belly, but that didn't stop it from dancing in a spectacle. Its limbs swung while wreathed in flame and blew fire from its pumpkin head to the awe of the crowd.

_This is Halloween, everybody scream_

_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!_

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

The scarecrow sprung off the pony and dove head first into the green fountain, snuffing out the flames and vanishing beneath its murky surface.__

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

And he rose from the fountain depths, arms folded over his chest, his scarecrow disguise burned off to show his grinning skull. The titan of terror, the knight of nightmares: Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. He spread his arms wide and bared yellow teeth, cackling into the night. Once the entire complicated but well planned out show was over, everyone was left cheering for Jack Skellington. Even the Keybladers found themselves clapping.

"This guy knows how to make an entrance," Kairi said.

"Thank you! Thank you everyone!" Jack Skellington laughed wholeheartedly, waving to his fans from his high point on the fountain. "Really, your applause is too kind! It's your support that make these events so gosh darn horrible!"

"Well done everyone! I do believe that was our _worst _one yet!" The Mayor of Halloween Town announced through his megaphone, his two-faced head in its happy position. "It truly was terrifying! What a night! Did anyone else see that scared little blond kid? I think we made him wet his pants!" That alone made everyone cheer while Naruto ducked his head to avoid any eye contact with the others. "And it's all thanks to you, Jack! Your brilliant leadership makes Halloween a scream!"

"Not at all, Mayor, not at all!" Jack looked past the crowd of monsters and he broke into a grin when he saw a familiar face.

"Do my sockets deceive me? Sora!" Jack Skellington leapt off of the fountain and ran with his long legs over to them, sweeping Sora off his feet when he got there. Naruto cowered behind Beast when he did. There was a freakin' skeleton walking in front of him!

"Hey, Jack! Good to see you again!" Sora laughed as he was spun around by the skeleton dance.

"The pleasure is all mine! It's been too long! I thought that was you on your way here! I would have said hello, but it didn't want to break character! And look at this! You've brought an assortment of friends this time! A stunning devil-girl! A zombie pirate! A fierce werewolf! A wicked witch! And you, you are the most frighteningly monstrous thing I have ever seen!" Beast growled under his breath, now throughly convinced everyone named Jack was out to get him. Still smiling, Jack noticed the shaking Naruto behind the Beast.

"HI THERE!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The ninja boy hid himself in Beast's purple cloak, whimpering incoherently in its folds.

"I'm that good!" Jack Skellington boasted. "But where are Donald and Goofy? It wouldn't be the same without those two!"

Sora hung his head. "Tell me about it. It hasn't been the same without them since." He shook his head clear. "But never mind that, Jack. What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Jack Skellington asked.

"The singing? What was all that about?" Kairi asked.

"That? Oh nothing. Just Tuesday!" They all stared at him incredulously.

"You do that everyday?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Yup! Everyday! Over and over! Every...single...day..." His mood seemed to drop like an anvil and he sighed sadly, deflating like a balloon. Noticing everyone's questionable stares he composed himself. "Can I tell you guys a super secret?" Everyone nodded, seeing his pretty serious expression. Everyone leaned in anxiously, except Naruto who really wanted to keep his distance; Jack Skellington leaned in to whisper.

"I'm _bored_." They all just stared blankly.

"You're...bored?" Sora asked patiently.

"YES!!! I'm bored! Bored, bored, bored, bored, _bored_!! Boy, it feels good to get that off my chest! A terrible weight has been lifted! Don't get me wrong, I love to sing and dance and entertain, but nothing ever changes around here! It's the same thing day in and day out! No matter how many times I try to make Halloween better it's always the same. And believe it or not, that song get's a little tiresome after the first three-hundred and sixty-four days. I need something!"

"You're not thinking about taking over Christmas again, are you?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"You tried to take over Christmas?" Kairi asked in horror.

"That's pure evil!" Mulan gasped.

"What are you, the Grinch?" Jack said.

If Jack Skellington had blood, or skin for that matter, he would be blushing. "Oh, that's all ancient history! I was young and foolhardy! I'm surprised you even remembered something that happened so long ago!"

"It was last year," Sora dead panned.

"The point is, I've put it behind me! Thanks to group sessions, rehab and painful shock therapy, I'm completely over my past obsession! I'm a new Skellington!"

"So what's the problem?" Sora asked.

"I'm right back where I started! I love Halloween and all, and I'm the Pumpkin King! But I'm going out of my skull here!" He removed his head from his shoulders. Everyone cringed slightly but none more than Naruto. "I try to make Halloween more fun not just for me but everyone. But the only one I can't seem to impress is myself! The people love me and I love them, I make them happy with my terror," Jack explained, casually passing his head around, rolling it along his arms or juggling it, much to everyone's discomfort. "But I crave something other than spooks and screams. I crave adventure! Yes, the chance to do something fantastic! I want to raid an ancient temple! I want to fly through the air while shooting two guns at once! I want to sail the seven seas!"

"Hey, that's this Jack's job," Jack Sparrow interrupted.

"That's why I'm so happy you're here, Sora!" Jack Skellington exclaimed, popping his head back into place. "There's always adventure when you're around! Wherever you go a lot of trouble seems to follow! It's like a wonderful plague! So how bout it, Sora? Are we gonna fight some Heartless?" He got right in Sora's face, positively beaming. Sora chuckled uncertainly.

"Well...are there any Heartless around?"

"No...," Jack admitted. "But I'm sure we can find some!" Sora grinned weakly. Jack had really flipped his lid.

"Sora, is it really okay for us to be wasting time like this?" Beast asked.

"We need to find what we came for," Mulan reminded. There was a certain twinkle in Jack Skellington's eye sockets.

"What's this, Sora? There is a reason you've come, isn't there? What's the exciting story?" Sora sighed. It couldn't hurt to ask him.

"Well, we're actually looking for Keyblades," he answered.

"Keyblades?"

"You know, like mine." _Kingdom Key_ whisked to Sora's hand. Jack stared at the weapon, putting a bony hand to his chin as if thinking.

"Have you happened to see anyone in town who has something like it? It's really important," Kairi asked. Jack crossed his arms and went into deep thought, closing his eyes. It was a while before he finally said something.

"I do know someone." Everyone instantly went into hero mode.

"Really?" Sora asked excitedly. Wow, that was easy. "Who? Where?"

"It's..." They leaned in anxiously, on their tiptoes, to hear what the Pumpkin King had to say. "ME!!!" It took every amount of strength not for them to fall over.

"You? Really?" Inuyasha asked doubtfully.

"Of course! Isn't obvious?" Jack Skellington exclaimed, now in a full blown good mood. "I am the one you are all searching for! Me! Jack Skellington!"

Sora scratched his cheek. "Well, I actually was thinking that. That's how it's been so far."

"But we're not as insane as this guy," Mulan pointed out. She cast a sidelong glance at Jack Sparrow. "Well, most of us aren't."

"You can at least _pretend _I'm not here," Jack Sparrow sighed.

"This is it!" Jack Skellington went on. "This is the chance I've been waiting for! I've seen all the things you can do with your Keyblade! So heroic! This is the adventure I've been craving after! I prayed and wished and finally it comes true! It can only be called destiny!" He stood his tallest, puffed out his chest, and raised his hand to the air. "And my destiny is about to be fulfilled! Come to me, Keyblade!!!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

A tumbleweed rolled by.

"..."

"..."

"Jack...," Sora said.

"No, no! I can get it! Reveal Keyblade!!!" Nothing happened. "Up, up and away, Keyblade!" Nothing happened. "Fly to me, Keyblade!" Again, nothing happened. "Here, Keyblade! Here boy! Come to Jack!"

"Man's off his rocker," Jack Sparrow said. "And coming from me that's saying something."

"Can we go now?" Naruto whimpered fearfully.

"I thought Keyblades come to those of the strongest and purest heart," Beast recalled.

"What are you saying?" Jack Skellington asked curiously, momentarily stopping his insane rambling.

"Well, you're a skeleton," Kairi said, a little embarrassed. "Do you even..._have _a heart?" Jack looked utterly offended.

"Of course I have a heart! See?" He ripped open his chest and ribs to show that he did indeed have a living, beating heart. And a liver. And a stomach. And about twenty-one feet of small intestine.

Naruto fainted on the spot.

"So as you can see," Jack said as he buttoned his body back up. "I am the perfect candidate for a Keyblade! I'm brave! I'm smart! I'm strong! Im-"

"Modest," Mulan said dryly.

"I'm modest! I'm courageous! I'm all those things! I'll go where no Skellington has gone before! No longer Jack the Pumpkin King! But Jack the Keyblading hero!!""

"No offence, Jack," Sora interrupted before he could go on. "But we're kind of in a hurry here. We're just gonna look around town and see if anyone knows anything." Jack Skellington's face fell considerably.

"But-"

"It was nice meeting you," Kairi said as they walked away

"But-"

"Teach me how to do that breathing fire thing later!" Jack Sparrow grinned.

"But-"

"I don't like you," Beast growled.

"But-" But everyone was already walking away into town. "But I can do it, guys! Really! I can get a Keyblade! Watch! Keyblade, appear to me! Go, Keyblade, go! Sock it to em', Keyblade! Come on, just give me a chance!" He chased after them still pleading his case, but they seemed to be ignoring him.

None of them noticed that they left Naruto behind, still unconscious from fainting. He was just left in the middle of the street for the rats to pick at. Something other than rats peeked over the fountain at the boy. Three pairs of eyes fell upon him, followed by three sets of mischievous giggles. The owners of the eyes hopped over to him.

"Hey, wake up!" one of them said, poking the prone Naruto with a stick. When he didn't react they all started poking him with sticks.

"I think he's dead," muttered one.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" Finally one of them got fed up and thwacked Naruto over the head.

"OW!! WHAT!?!!" Naruto snapped upon his rude awakening. He looked to the culprits ready to tear them apart and found himself surrounded by three very evil looking children. A devil boy, a witch, and a tubby skeleton. Naruto yelped in fear and crawled up against the side of the fountain, holding his head between his legs. "I hate this place! I want to go back to the ship!" he whined pathetically.

"Man, what a baby," the devil boy scoffed.

"What's you're your problem, mister?" the witch muttered.

"You're not scared of little old us, are you?" the skeleton asked. Naruto quit his crying enough to get a good look at them. Upon closer inspection he saw that their evil faces were only masks; just children in costumes. That put him more at ease.

"Uh, of course not. I'm not scared of anything!" he declared, flashing a shaky smile, then grew worrisome again. "Is that skeleton guy still here? And where did everyone else go!? They didn't leave me alone in this insane asylum, did they?!" This went on and on.

"Ah, this guy is a loser!" the witch went on.

"All blond and no brains," the skeleton kid sighed.

"Yeah, come on. We got to get ready for our prank," the devil boy stated. At the mention of that word, all traces of fear and worry left Naruto's system, replaced by child-like excitement.

"Did you say prank?" he asked happily. Back in Konoha he was the king of pranks, a master of the trade. Whether it was Saran wrap on the toilet, flood of dog doo, or defacing the rock monument. There wasn't a man, ninja or Hokage in the village that was safe from his schemes. "You guys are doing pranks?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" the witch asked.

"You a cop or something?" the devil sneered.

"No way! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm the king of pranks! Who are you guys?" The three of them giggled together.

'Lock!" the devil boy announced.

"Shock!" the witch exclaimed.

"Barrel!" the skeleton answered, and as one they removed their masks and laughed into the air. Naruto cringed. Their faces weren't any better than the masks that hid them; in fact the masks he preferred.

"S-so, uh, what kind of prank are you guys gonna pull?"

"Oh, you wouldn't be interested," Shock said offhandedly.

"Only it's a fantastic prank!" Barrel gushed.

"A masterful prank!" Lock added.

"A most excellent prank!" Shock giggled.

"It's gonna be huge!"

"It's gonna be epic!"

"The likes of which this town has never seen!"

"So big that no one will forget it as long as they live!" Naruto nearly had tears in eyes he was so excited. He was officially pumped now!

"But why are we telling you this?" Shock shrugged.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be interested at all," Barrel said.

"Later dude," Lock waved off, the three of them turning their backs on him and walking away.

"Wait! That's not true!" Naruto pleaded, wanting to get something other than wet pants out of this trip. "I'm interested! I really am! I want to help out! Come on! What do ya say?" The trio stopped walking. They each shared evil grins before they faced the ninja again.

"Alright. You twisted our arms," Shock admitted with a shrug. "You can help us out."

"It always helps to have a few extra hands I suppose," Lock admitted.

"Especially when he's taller than us!" Barrel exclaimed.

Naruto grinned brightly, the pranking part of his brain taking over. "Alright! Awesome! You'll see! I'm the best prankster out there!"

"That's all well and good," Shock said. "But we can't start right away. We have to gather our supplies first."

"They're the whole basis of the plan," Lock explained.

"Can't happen without em'!" Barrel put in.

"Cool. What is it?" Naruto asked. The three mischief makers giggled together again, a knowing laugh between them,. They put their masks back on their faces and answered at once.

"Bugs."


	45. Chapter 45:There's only one Pumpkin King

Chapter 45

"Look, I don't know anything about any missing orphanage funds, and I think it's very rude of you to ask!!" the Mayor of Halloween Town snapped at Sora.

Sora looked startled. "I just want-"

"Alright! Alright!! It was me! I used the funds for the orphanage to buy myself a pool of goo!! I was weak!! Do you understand!?!! There! I admit it!! And I'm glad!! Glad I tell you!!!! GLAD!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"I wasn't gonna ask you that...," Sora said slowly.

The Mayor's face switched to a worried expression. "Oh. Uh...I see. I knew that. Hehehe. Just a joke you see. Oh, would you look at the time! I must go sign some papers!" With that he jumped into his black car and screeched down the streets in a hurry.

Sora sighed. This wasn't getting him anywhere. The other Keybladers had split up around town to see if anyone knew anything about a Keyblade here. So far they had come up with zilch. The freaky citizens of Halloween Town didn't seem interested in helping them out, and much preferred to enjoy themselves. He was beginning to think that there wasn't a Keyblader in this world.

"Hello Sora." Walking up to Sora was the living rag doll named Sally, whom he thought was the only rational, sane person in this world. "It's nice to see you again," Sally said upon reaching him, her features smiling.

"Nice to see you too, Sally," Sora smiled, relieved to see her. Maybe now he could get some straight answers. "How have things been around here?"

"Things have been just fine," Sally confirmed. "There haven't been any problems for quite some time now. Other than Jack's performances, everything is in order." She then looked troubled. "By the way, Sora, have you seen Jack? I seemed have lost him."

"Well..."

"Behold!!!" Sora sighed in exasperation, because standing on the roof of a building while striking what he thought was a very heroic pose was Jack Skellington. He quickly leapt off the building and landed gracefully before Sora and Sally, his skull practically bursting with excitement..

"I've figured out what I've been doing wrong, Sora!" Jack announced. "After chatting with one of your friends over there..." He pointed at Jack Sparrow, who grinned and waved in return. "I finally know how I'll be able to attain my Keyblade!"

"Jack, are you sure you should go about doing this?" Sally asked worriedly.

"Of course I should, dear Sally! Only with a Keyblade will I be able to be a hero! Relax! It's not like I'm attempting anything that will end up destroying us all...this time!" Sally gave him a disapproving look. "So anyway, after my research, I learned that your pirate friend gained his Keyblade after it changed from his sword. Don't you see? Before I can be proven worthy, I must first have a weapon that my Keyblade can use as a medium! It's so simple!" Sora sent Jack Sparrow a venomous look. "And look! I've already found one!" He pulled out a stick. It wasn't big stick, or a pointy stick; it was just a stick. "All villains shall cower before the might of my blade! I just need to search them out!" With that he ran off, waving his stick about.

Sally watched him go and sighed in hopelessness. "I haven't seen Donald or Goofy around, Sora. Are they not here?" Sora bowed his head sadly. "Oh! I'm sorry! It wasn't my place."

"No, it's fine," Sora replied, rubbing his eyes clear. "But I'm not here alone." He pointed out each of his friends, all of them questioning the citizens about the whereabouts of the Keyblade. "That's Kairi, that's Inuyasha, that's Mulan..."

"So your sword turned into a Keyblade as well?" Jack Skellington asked Mulan while she was trying to question the clown with the tear-away face. "Excellent! My theory must be right! All the facts point towards it! Soon my weapon will blossom into a beautiful Keyblade and my boredom will be cured! See my weapon? See it? Huh? See it? See it? Huh? See my weapon? See it?" He repeatedly thrust the stick in Mulan's face until she was all but fed up. She summoned her Keyblade, lit the tip with a flame, and burned Jack's stick to ash. Jack stared at the smouldering pile of ash at his feet, then shrugged. "Oh well! Back to the drawing board!" He jogged off to try something else. Sora sighed and continued to introduce his friends.

"That's Beast, that's Jack Sparrow-"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow!" Jack called from across the town square.

"And that's..." Sora paused. Someone was missing.

Where was Naruto?

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"WAAHHHH!!!!" Naruto screamed, plowing into the ground and getting a mouthful of white fluffy snow. Though it cushioned his landing, it was still painful. That tree had spat him out like a bad raisin.

"Uggh. Hurt like a mother-ACCKK!!!" His impact in the earth deepened when a walking bathtub landed on his back.

"Quit fooling around!" Making the bathtub all the heavier were Lock, Shock and Barrel, riding inside. "We have a job to do, remember?" Shock scolded.

"So quit laying around like an idiot!" Lock snapped. Naruto whimpered under the tub. These kids weren't very nice at all. Crawling out from under the tub with Barrel slamming the pumpkin door in the tree they had come through, Naruto gazed out at where they had appeared. He could only describe it as a winter wonderland; he had never seen so much snow in his life. It all sparkled under the light of the moon. Below the hill from which they overlooked was a town. The houses were painted bright colours, lit by lanterns in the dark of night.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

"Never you mind that!" Shock shouted, making him wince.

"Yeah. All you need to know is that the most important part of our prank is down there," Lock continued.

"We've got the everything else we need," Barrel giggled, patting the large sack that contained hundreds of icky creepy crawlies they had gathered in Halloween Town. "Now all we need is one more ingredient!"

Naruto looked uncertain. "If you say so."

"You bet we do!" they chorused. They then grew a bit more sinister. "You're not thinking of backing out, are you?" Shock asked suspiciously.

"If you don't want to take part in the greatest prank ever...," Lock shrugged.

"No! No problem!" Naruto pleaded waving his hands back and forth. "I want to help! Really! Just tell me what to do!" The trio shared knowing grins.

"Follow us." The bathtub's legs started walking on their own through the snow with Lock, Shock and Barrel riding inside. Naruto fell into step behind it and down the hill they walked to the town below.

All was quiet as they stalked through the snowy streets; there was only the sound of their muffled footfalls. There was no one out and about at this apparently late hour, the town occupants tucked away inside their homes, unaware of the four of them sneaking around. Naruto noticed a few things about this town. There were colourful stringed lights decorating the houses, snowmen made by children were scattered around and, in the town square, there was a large pine tree that stood tall, coloured lights on wires wrapped around it, making it look beautiful. This place had a familiar feeling to it, a merry and joyous air that Naruto loved. It was something he looked forward to all year long.

"Is it...Christmas time here?" he asked excitedly. There was only one holiday he loved more than Halloween and that was Christmas. And his trip to Halloween Town may have kept him off that holiday for good.

"Yeah. You can say that," Barrel chuckled.

"Uck! All this merriment and joy! Makes me want to vomit!" Lock hissed hatefully.

"What are you talking about? Christmas is great!" Naruto exclaimed. Shock hit Lock in the face with her mask.

"Oh yes!" Shock smiled in spite of Lock's glare. "I agree with you completely! I simply..." She gritted her teeth. "_Love _Christmas." Her cohorts seem to cringe at her words but Naruto simply grinned.

"Yup! Everybody loves Christmas! The toys, the carols, the good cheer, it just makes a guy happy to be alive!" Naruto was oblivious to the three making faces behind his back.

Their destination was becoming clear. They had broken away from the rest of the town and were walking along the pathway to the largest house they had seen yet. The place was the size of a factory. Whoever lived there must have been either loaded, very important, or both. Light was flooding out of every window, so the people must have still been awake. They came to the door and Lock, Shock and Barrel dismounted their bathtub. Barrel hefted the bag of bugs with him.

"Alright. Let's roll," Lock instructed, the trio making for the door.

"Whoa. Wait. We can just walk right in?" Naruto asked. "Isn't that, like, breaking and entering?"

"Yeah? So what?" Barrel scoffed.

"But-"

"Hey, you wanna be a master prankster or not?" Shock asked irritably.

"Sure, but-"

"Than stop being a loser and let's go!" Lock snapped. The three opened the door and went inside without any cares. Naruto followed after, wondering if this was a good idea after all.

The door had taken them to a busy factory floor, filled with conveyer belts and large humming machines. The machines were producing parts of what looked like toys and rolling them along the conveyer belts to factory employees: tiny pointy eared people dressed in tights and pointy hats with little jingle bells. These child-sized men and women worked diligently, screwing heads on dolls, winding up jack-in-the-boxes and testing the wheels on the remote control cars. This was a toy factory, with tiny little people dressed in weird clothes as workers.

Naruto scratched his head. "Where have I heard of this before?"

"HO, HO, HO!!!" The prankster team ducked behind a nearby piece of equipment. At the other end of the factory, up on a catwalk that oversaw the whole floor, was a large plump man dressed in red, with a big white beard, and a red and white puffball hat. It was the man known by nearly everyone in the world, a man that carried many names, but the most notable was-

"Santa Clause," Naruto whispered, then broke into a joyous grin. "It's Santa! Santa's here! Hey, Santa! It's me! Naru-MMHHH!!!" Barrel snapped a mousetrap over his lips to silence him. They all hissed at him to keep quiet. All the workers also kept quiet and put their projects aside to hear what Santa had to say.

"You've all done a great job here today, everyone!" Santa called to them, a wholehearted smile on his face. "With all your hard work this is shaping up to be a very enjoyable Christmas! We still have a long way to go, though! But with determination we can meet that deadline!" The employees let out a big cheer and Santa laughed. "For now, though, everyone go home and get a good night's rest. There's lots of work to be done tomorrow! Have a good sleep!" Everyone gave another cheer and began filing out the door that Naruto and the other had come through until the factory was all but empty.

Santa yawned and stretched. "I suppose I'll turn in as well. Those naughty and nice kids won't check themselves in the morning." He walked his way down the catwalk stairs and through the machines and conveyer belts to get to exit through a different door.

As soon as he was gone Naruto tore the mousetrap off his lips. "Ouch!! What are we doing here!? This is freakin' Santa's house! We can't break into Santa's house! I don't want to be on the naughty list for the rest of my life!!"

"Relax, you dunce!" Shock shot back.

"That's not the real Santa!" Lock backed up.

"It's not?" Naruto asked confused.

"What are talking about, guys?" Barrel wondered, totally oblivious. "I thought that was the real-MMHH!!" They snapped the mousetrap over his lips this time.

"Yeah! That's not the real Santa at all!" Shock said again. "He's a con artist! A complete phony! He lives by his lies!"

"That beard of his? A fake!" Lock exclaimed. "He's nothing but a run of the mill mall Santa!" Naruto frowned. He hated mall Santa's.

"But what about the elves?"

"Those aren't elves!" Shock said, slightly thoughtful. "They're, uh, children! Yeah, that's it. They're children with cosmetic surgery! The guy's running a sweat shop with forced child labour!"

"What!"

"The toy factory is all a front!" Lock went on. "He's not using this place to make toys! He only wants it to look that way! By making harmless toys, he can use them to...uh, smuggle firearms!" Naruto gasped in horror.

"To orphans!" Shock added.

"Orphans with diseases!" Lock said softly. Naruto was fuming. No one pretends to be Santa, forces kids to work and smuggles weapons on his watch!

"Alright! How do we take this guy down?" Naruto shouted. Lock and Shock giggled mischievously.

"This way." They lead the way through the empty factory. Barrel tore the mousetrap off his lips and followed after with bag of bugs in tow; a more determined Naruto came up behind.

They glided through the factory without incident, hopping over the conveyer belts and running along the floor. On the way Naruto had yet to notice any firearms. They must stow them away every night, he thought. They reached a flight of stairs. They led up to a box where, through a window, they could see a room. They rushed up the stairs and entered through the door.

It was a well furnished room, empty of anyone's presence. A desk was at the other end, all sorts of nicknacks on it, a red leather chair behind it. A fire roared in the exquisite looking fireplace to the side, adorned with carvings of reindeer. Apparently this was 'Santa's' office.

"All right! Spread out and search!" Shock ordered the others. Lock and Barrel went out with her and began scouring the place, for what Naruto didn't know.

"What are we looking for?" Naruto asked.

"A secret passage," Barrel answered, looking around a wardrobe. "Help us look for a button or something!" Naruto shrugged and went to help them. As he searched he noticed all the Christmas type things were around. The wallpaper was red and green, pictures of Christmas trees, elves and reindeer lined the walls, even the carpet he walked on was a picture of a Christmas tree.

"This guy goes through a lot of trouble to fool everyone into thinking he's Santa," Naruto muttered.

"Found it!" Lock exclaimed by the fireplace, and pulled down a secret lever disguised as a reindeer antler. Naruto expected the thing to slide away but to his astonishment the entire fireplace vanished in a show of sparks, almost like...magic.

"How did he rig that up?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Never mind that!" Shock snapped, pushing past him to get to what the fireplace had been hiding. In its place was a giant safe door, painted in candy cane colours, with a single keyhole in the center. Shock turned to Naruto. "This is where your special skills come into play."

"Special skills?" Naruto repeated. He looked at the door again, and the single keyhole in the middle. "Oh! I get it!" In a flash of light, his Keyblade _Nindo_ appeared in his hand. He twirled it a few times and pointed it at the safe. A click was heard, and the door slowly opened before them. It was a large and empty, enough to fit a crowd of people, and there was only one thing inside. An empty sack laying on the floor.

"Santa's magic bag!" Barrel gushed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "_Magic _bag?" Lock covered Barrel's mouth.

"What he means is Fake Santa's fake bag!" he covered. "Now bring in the bugs!" Shock carried in the huge bag of bugs with her and the three of them set to work. Lock and Barrel, meanwhile, took the bag from the safe and opened it up, allowing Shock to pour the bugs from one bag to the other. Gallons of insects and beetles flooded into Santa's bag, making it bigger and bigger the more it ate. Naruto frowned and turned away, letting them do what they had planned.

He walked over to the desk and looked it over, his blue eyes stopping on something that stood out. Beside a pen, which looked like a candy cane, was a long piece of paper, with two columns titled NAUGHTY and NICE. All these names were listed underneath them. He took it in his hands and read it over, his eyes landing on one name in particular under the Naughty column.

"What!! I'm in the Naughty?! What's the deal?!!" he yelled, glaring at the piece of paper. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. How did Fake Santa know his name? It was impossible. He was from an entirely different world. Unless... Naruto bolted back to the safe as fast as he could.

"HEY!!" Lock, Shock and Barrel were just finishing up filling Santa's bag when Naruto barged in, eyes burning with rage. "What's going on here?! This _is _Santa's house!! Why did you lie to me?!" The troublesome trio laughed together, one directed at Naruto.

"Took you long enough, moron!" Lock laughed mockingly.

"You must be a complete idiot not to have figured it out sooner!" Shock giggled.

"You're stupider than me!" Barrel jeered.

"Of course we lied!" Shock shouted. "The only reason we brought you along is because we needed you!"

"What? Why?" Naruto growled.

"Your key thing, dummy!" Lock sneered. "We heard you and your pals talking with Jack ,and we also knew you were the stupidest one among them! So we just used you to open up the safe for us!"

"And now we got everything we need!" Barrel laughed. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a shoebox with holes in it. He lifted the lid and reached inside, pulling out a mean looking black and green striped snake. It hissed and spat, flailing around in Barrel's grip, and Barrel placed it in Santa's magic bag, now filled with bugs.

"Alright! That does it!!" Naruto ran to them and grabbed them all by their collars. "Whatever you're planning, I'm not letting it happen!!"

"Yes..."

Naruto paused at the faint voice he heard. "Yes..." He, Lock, Shock and Barrel looked to Santa's bag; it was beginning to move, not just because of the bugs and snake inside of it. In fact, it began to stand up on its own, and arms took form in the folds, and the opening at the top stitched itself closed. "YES!!!!" Two holes opened in the top and one large hole at the bottom of the two to make a mouth and eyes. The mouth formed a smile. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Oogie Boogie's back in town!!!!"

Naruto gawked at the bag that was walking and talking before him. This was the weirdest day of his life. "Mister Oogie!" Lock, Shock and Barrel exclaimed, wrestling out of Naruto's grip and running to the bag. "You're back, Mister Oogie!" Barrel said.

"Damn right I'm back!" Oogie Boogie chortled. "And I'm looking for trouble!"

"How do you feel?" Lock asked.

"How do I feel? How do I feel?" Oogie laughed into the air, stretching his body left and right. "I feel like a million bugs! This is the greatest body ever! Much better than my old and flimsy sack of crap! I can feel the power flowing through me! Sandy Claws' magic bag indeed!"

"I bet you can do plenty of bad things now, Mister Oogie!" Shock said.

"Ha! I bet you're right!" Oogie Boogie took a deep breath and exhaled, blasting a ball of ice from his mouth and blowing the safe wall to pieces. "Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! I'm a whole new Boogie Man!! I knew it was a good idea to have a back up plan! I just never thought you three would be able to pull it off. Hehehehe. Time to get back to business." Naruto was creeping up behind him with Keyblade drawn, then charged to cut Oogie down to size. His blade fell.

_CLANG_

And it did nothing. It barely even made a scratch on his baggy body. Oogie seemed to notice him for the first time. "You dare lay a hand on Oogie Boogie!?" Naruto was slapped across the face and shot out the safe and into the opposite wall with a crash. Oogie laughed and so did his minions, walking out of the safe to look down at him. "What part of _magic bag _don't you comprehend, boy? I've learned from my past defeats! I require nothing but the best! And what's better than Sandy's magic bag?" The snake Naruto saw from before hissed out of Oogie's mouth as his tongue. "In this thing, I'm indestructible! It ain't just for carrying presents anymore!"

"What are you gonna do next, Mister Oogie?" Lock asked eagerly.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do! What's a comeback without revenge? I've got a bone to pick with a certain someone! Or several bones if I can do anything about it!" He growled hatefully and the bugs inside him stirred violently. "Jack Skellington!" The door to the office slammed open.

"What's going on up here?" Santa shouted, barging into his office to find it a mess; his eyes fell on Oogie. "You!"

"Howdy Sandy Claws!" Oogie laughed derisively. "Happy to see me again? Of course you are! And thanks for the bag. Fits me like a glove! How did you know my size?"

"B-but how?" Santa gasped.

"Hehe, sorry, Santa!" Naruto called, struggling to stand back up. "I kinda accidentally helped them. Big fan by the way!"

"Get him, boys!" Oogie commanded. Lock, Shock and Barrel giggled and ran for the Santa

_Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!  
Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!_

_Hail to Mister Oogie!  
Jack will never win!  
When you find our booby traps  
They will do you in!_

Santa tried in vain to catch the quick trio, running all around him.

[SHOCK

_First we brought the Master back  
To take the town away from Jack!  
We know he'll fight to set things right  
So we got bad guys who attack!_

[SANTA

_Stop! I've had enough of you!  
Your punishment is overdue!  
You've instigated chaos here  
And turned a town onto its ear!_

[LOCK, SHOCK AND BARREL

_Hail to Mister Oogie!  
Put Jack to the test!  
Keep him guessing all the time!_

_Never let him rest!_

The three grabbed ropes and ran around Santa faster than he could stop them, wrapping him up tighter than he could move. Soon enough he was bound up. He collapsed to the floor, tied in a ball, with the henchmen laughing at his expense.

[BARREL

_Then Mister Oogie Boogie Man_

[SHOCK

_Can take the whole town over then!_

[LOCK

_He'll be so pleased, I do declare!_

[LOCK, SHOCK AND BARREL

_The whole world should beware! Wheeee!!_

[LOCK

_With Mister Oogie as the king  
We'll get away with everything!  
No more scolding for our pranks!  
The new King Oogie, let's give thanks!_

[BARREL

_A trick a day, oh, why stop there?  
We'll do whatever! We won't care!  
And everyone will come to know  
We run the show! Hey, life's unfair!_

[LOCK, SHOCK AND BARREL

_Hail to mister Oogie!  
This is so much fun!  
We make mischief day and night  
Our work is never done!_

[SHOCK

_Because Mister Oogie Boogie_

_Is the meanest guy around!_

[LOCK

_If I were on his Oogie list_

_I'd get out of town!_

[BARREL

_He'll be so pleased with our success!_

[SHOCK

_That he'll reward us too, I'll bet!_

[LOCK, SHOCK AND BARREL

_I wonder what it's going to be?_

_We cannot wait and see!_

Naruto flew against the wall again after going one on one with Oogie Boogie. The bag of bugs was too much for him to handle alone. No matter what Naruto attempted, he couldn't break through the Christmas magic material. Kunai, shuriken, even his Keyblade was useless. Oogie really was indestructible now. A pair of red dice struck the ninja in the face, rolling off him into double ones. "Oh! Snake eyes! It's your lucky day, squirt!" Oogie drawled laughing, retrieving his die. "I've love to stay and thrash you around some more, but I've got a town that's just been _dying _to see me again! My homecoming is gonna go off with a bang! Get ready, Jack, Oogie Boogies' comin' to town!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Oogie, Lock, Shock and Barrel were swept up in a swirl of ice and snow, vanishing on their way to the town of Halloween.

Naruto and Santa Clause were the only ones left in the room, an awkward silence hanging in the air. "So is this a good time to discuss me being on the naughty list?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Kairi giggled as she played around with the little ghost dog with the bright red nose, yipping happily, retrieving the ball she had thrown. "Good boy, Zero! Now go get it again!" Zero barked eagerly and flew off to catch the ball again. Kairi sighed contentedly, and when Sora came to meet her she smiled. "I should get a dog."

"We have a naked mole-rat and an over talkative dragon back on board the Shera and now you want a ghost dog? You're spoiled, you know that?" Kairi stuck her tongue out at him.

"Any luck finding anything?" she asked.

"Nothing, nada and zip," Sora sighed tiredly. "The others haven't found anything either. Inuyasha drank the green water in the fountain and is currently vomiting but that's about it. No news of Heartless or anyone with a Keyblade. Weird. This has never happened before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, usually there's a villain or something to threaten the peace when I show up." Sora sighed hopelessly. Jack was right, he was like a plague. "Everything's fine here though. I guess it should be expected. The only bad guy I defeated here was-"

An explosion went off in Halloween Town square alerting everyone in the vicinity. "JACK SKELLINGTON!!!" screamed a figure in the smoky debris that followed. When it all cleared , there he stood, madder than a bat outta hell. Oogie Boogie. "I'm a callin' you out!!"

"Oogie!" Sally gasped in horror.

"But how?" Sora whispered. How many times was that bag of bugs gonna come back? Most of Halloween Town was now gathering in the square and peeking out of their homes to see what all the commotion was about and discovering it to be the infamous Oogie Boogie. Nervous whispers carried among them, since the gambling villain was supposed to be gone. But he stood there, good as new, with his three little helpers flanking his sides.

"Well? Where are you, Jack?" Oogie called through the nervous crowd around him. "Where is the Pumpkin King? Is he afraid to face his old friend Oogie again? I'll put my money on that! Ahahaha!"

"N-Now see here, Mister Boogie," the Mayor stammered, stepping out of the crowd to confront him, his face in its worried and panicked position. "I'm afraid I m-m-must insist that you desist. W-We don't want you in Halloween Town! Now leave before I...I... impeach you!" Oogie took a deep breath and blew freezing cold air over the quivering Mayor, encasing him in a block of ice, his face frozen in a surprised look. The crowd gasped in shock and Sora gaped. Oogie could never do that before!

"Come on, Jack Skellington!" Oogie called again, looking around the gathered monsters. "You and me! Mano-a-mano! We're gonna settle this once and for all! The winner gets the town! The king of terror isn't scared himself, is he?"

"You're on, Oogie!" came the cry from the crowd as the Pumpkin King himself emerged. Jack Skellington stood tall and proud in the square, looking confident and not the slightest bit worried that his old foe had returned. "Looking for me?"

"There he is!" Lock shouted.

"We've been waiting for you, Jack!" Shock giggled.

"Ready for another round?" Barrel asked coyly.

"As if you had a choice!" they chorused.

"Why hello, Jack! Remember me?" Oogie drawled, snake tongue hissing out of his mouth. "Of course you do! Nobody forgets the Oogie Boogie Man! Not even your empty skull! You and I have a score to settle." Lock, Shock and Barrel giggled along with their master's fun.

"I've had it up to here with your wrong doings, Oogie!" Jack shot back. "I'm taking you down!"

"No Jack!" Sally pleaded, she and Sora running to stop him from doing anything drastic. "Don't do this! Oogie's changed somehow! I'm not sure you can beat him!"

"She's right, Jack!" Sora backed up. "Let us help you! You don't have to do this on your own!"

"Fear not, Sora and Sally!" Jack assured his friends. "You forget, I'm a Keyblader!" Sora ground his teeth so hard he thought they would turn into dust.

"Jack," he growled. "I'm only going to say this once. You are not-"

"No time to talk! Must fight evil!" Jack ran in before they could stop him, Sora slapping his forehead in disbelief.

"Alright Oogie! Now we fight! I must warn you though, I am just recently the owner of the powerful Keyblade! Come to me now!!" Jack began his battle with Oogie with an undignified dance number. "It's all a matter of summoning it now! Then you're in for a world of hurt! Ooooooo!" He pranced around the square, waving his hands about wildly, trying to make his nonexistent Keyblade appear. The Halloween Town residents apparently found this entertaining, as they were clapping and cheering Jack on. The Keybladers and Sally, however, found it all downright embarrassing. "Oh! Fear my power! I shall smite thee down!"

"What is he doing?" Oogie asked his henchmen as Jack made a total idiot of himself. Barrel twirled a finger by the side of his head. Oogie shrugged. "Oh well." Drawing on the power of the Christmas magic coursing through the bag, Oogie blew freezing air again, fashioning himself a mallet made entirely of ice. "Oh Jack!" Oogie called in a sing-song voice, momentarily halting Jack.

"Yes?"

_WHAM_

Everyone winced. Jack skidded across the ground and stopped just before Sora and Sally's feet, unmoving as he lay face down in the dirt.

"Oh Jack!" Sally gasped worriedly. "Are you okay?" Jack pried his head out of the earth and gave a wide, somewhat dazed, grin.

"Oh I'm fine, Sally! Merely a bump on the noggin. Just one question. Why are there six of you?" Sally groaned in sympathy.

"Jack, are you sure you don't need help?" Sora asked as Jack began to stand up again.

"Not at all!" Jack assured, dusting himself off. "There's no need to worry. My Keyblade will appear soon enough! You can be sure I'll trounce Oogie then!" He stood up and faced the Boogie Man again when Oogie fired balls of ice that were harder than steel from his arms.

_CRASH_

Jack skidded yet again, this time on his back to come to a halt at Sora and Sally's feet. "Jack, please let us help you!" Sora cried. Skellington still managed to grin weakly.

"It's all fine, Sora. It's all according to plan. I've heard from your friends that Keyblades could appear in times of crisis, so it's only a matter of tiIIIIIIIMMMMMEEEE!!!!" Oogie had grabbed Jack by his ankles and now slammed him into the ground repeatedly by his feet.

"My, this is even easier than I thought!" Oogie guffawed in frivolity. "What's the matter, Jack? Not feeling up to standard? Well, too bad!" He mercifully stopped slamming the Pumpkin King and tossed him aside. He then blew ice breath over his fingerless hands to make himself a pair of frozen boxing gloves. He slammed together and grinned maniacally.

Jack's sockets widened. "Oh dear."

_BAM_

_POW_

_BIFF_

All of Halloween Town winced as their leader was made a punching bag before their very eyes, those with weaker constitutions unable to watch. Even Lock, Shock and Barrel had to cover their eyes at some points. Blow after painful blow fell upon Jack Skellington.

"He sure is devoted," Kairi said offering some hope, and wincing as another hit landed.

"And he can sure take a punch," Mulan said.

"And a mallet," Beast grumbled.

"And a roundhouse," Inuyasha muttered.

"And an icicle to the gut," Jack Sparrow gulped.

Jack Skellington dislodged the icicle from his stomach; he was dazed and wobbling after the huge beating he had just received, barely able to stand on his own two feet. "Jack Skellington, our long standing friendship is now over!" Oogie laughed. He tossed his favored dice along the floor where they stopped on double ones before Jack. Oggie scowled at his poor luck, blowing hard to overturn the dice to the six face. "Oh! Double sixes! It must be my lucky day! Which means it's a bad day for you!"

The dice exploded at Jack's feet and that sent the Pumpkin King soaring into the sky at a fantastic rate. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOHOOHOOOHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

"JACK!!!" Sally cried. Jack soared farther and farther until he was no longer in Halloween Town and no longer visible. Jack Skellington was gone. Zero barked in a state of worriment and zipped off in the direction he went, still calling out.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!! So long, Jack!" Oogie waved mockingly even though Jack was long gone. "And don't worry, I'll take good care of Halloween Town while you're gone! The Pumpkin King has been dethroned! Long live the new king! King Oogie Boogie!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"You're not the king yet!" Sora yelled and Oogie found himself surrounded by Keybladers, weapons drawn to put Oogie in his place. All he did though was laugh at Sora.

"Well, if it isn't Jack's sidekick. This really is my lucky day! If you want a slice of revenge pie, all you had to do was ask! Bring it on!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Zero whisked through the night, quick as he could manage without feet. The little ghost dog flew through tombstones and memorials, barking and yipping through the never ending night. He was calling out through the graveyard, looking for something or someone. He came across it soon enough with the help of his sharp nose. The largest monument in the yard, a statue of a beautiful angel, held in its outstretched arms Jack Skellington, sprawled across it like he had died again. Zero approached slowly and nuzzled Jack's cheek. Jack eyes opened, but from the look on his face, he wished they hadn't. He sat up, still in the arms of the angel.

_What have I done?  
What have I done?  
How could I be so blind?  
All is lost, where was I?Spoiled all, spoiled all  
Everything's gone all wrong_

What have I done?  
What have I done?  
Find a deep cave to hide in  
In a million years they'll find me  
Only dust and a plaque  
That reads, "Here Lies Poor Old Jack"

Jack pressed his face into his hands to hide his face from the world and Zero whined in sympathy. When Jack removed his hands, his eyes were pressed in a frown, and that worried the ghost pup.__

But I never intended all this madness, never  
And nobody really understood, how could they?  
That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great  
Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?

A light chuckle split the brief silence and Jack suddenly threw back his head and laughed loudly, surprising the ghost dog.__

Well, what the heck, I went and did my best  
And, my God, I really tasted something swell, that's right  
And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky  
And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did

And for the first time since I don't remember when  
I felt just like my old bony self again  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King

Jack paused. "Wait a minute. I _am _the Pumpkin King!!" He laughed and jumped off the statue and began dancing around the graveyard in a spectacle. Zero danced along with him, yipping as if congratulating Jack. He had forgotten all about his role as Pumpkin King! He had craved adventure and Keyblades so much that he forgot his life already was an adventure! The King of Halloween was the most exciting title he could have!

Jack abruptly stopped dancing. "Oogie!" He had to get back. And quick! Halloween Town needed his help!

It was at that moment, he heard the sound of jingle bells.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Dance the Boogie dance!! Hahahahaha!!!" Oogie Boogie was a Christmas wielding nightmare. If anyone could use Christmas magic for a weapon it was him. Power over ice and snow were only one of his abilities. His snake tongue shot out of his lips and wrapped around Kairi's arm, yanking her into him and together they danced, albeit forcefully. He pulled her close to him and smiled lecherously. "Lovely," Oogie whispered, maggots hanging from his mouth like teeth, nearly making Kairi throw up. He spun her away as if bored with her.

Mulan stepped up, Keyblade in one hand, witch's broom in the other. Her Keyblade shot fireballs which Oogie cancelled out with balls of ice, then followed up with a barrage of icicles. Mulan's broom pulled her off course from the projectiles of its own accord when they whizzed passed her. Jack Sparrow's wind powered Keyblade blasted propelled air, but all Oogie had to do was suck it all in. Once full, he blew it all back at Jack and sent him flying. Jack sighed after he landed, about to take a gulp of rum until he noticed something was missing.

"Anyone seen me arm?" Jack called, looking at the stump that used to host his drinking tool.

"You're ugly!"

"You're hairy!"

"You smell!"

Beast struggled to keep his calm, he really did, dealing with the evil trio known as Lock, Shock and Barrel, but they were officially working his last nerve. They ran around him, over him, through his legs, as all the while he tried feebly to catch them. He didn't use his Keyblade, they were just kids after all; evil kids. It was made all the worse with them beating him with sticks, pulling on his cloak and snapping a bear trap on his tail. And of course, there was the verbal abuse.

"You're not only big, you're fat too!" Lock laughed meanly, kicking his shin.

"And you're stupid!" Shock cackled, pulling his fur.

"You give monkeys a bad name!" Barrel giggled, biting Beast's arm. Beast snapped then.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lock, Shock and Barrel bore the full front of the bellow, their masks flying off from the sheer power of it, spittle flung in their now exposed faces. When it was over, all three were frozen with fear, their eyes wider than dinner plates. Beast smirked. He blew lightly, and toppled the three petrified stooges like trees.

"Oh, that tickles! Really, is that all you got?" Oogie mocked, Inuyasha clawing over and over again at his stomach, not getting any results. Nothing could break through that bag. "If you're gonna be scratching me, could you do my back? I've got an itch I just can't reach." Inuyasha snarled and in a flash summoned his Keyblade, slapping Oogie with the back of it so hard the Boogie man skidded across the asphalt. "Well if you're gonna be rude about it!"

Sora jumped in, charging with his Keyblade, and Oogie created his own weapon, a candy cane sword. "En guard!" Oogie shouted and they clashed blades. Although Sora was a better swordsman, Oogie could still hold his ground, surprisingly agile for a guy full of bugs. And a little cheating never hurt either. Oogie's ice breath froze the floor Sora stood on, making him slip up and slide along the ground. "HA! Am I cool or what! Who knew Christmas could be so nasty!"

"OOGIE BOOGIE!!!" All eyes turned to the sky above where a sled pulled by eight tiny reindeer flew above, silhouetted by the full moon. Jingle bells rang as it soared overhead, the big man in red controlling the reigns. Someone jumped out of the sled and fell to the earth, flipped in mid-air, and landed gracefully on the ground. After his flashy entrance, Jack Skellington felt the need to take a bow.

"Jack! You're okay!" Sally exclaimed, relieved. Jack didn't respond, his sockets fixated on Oogie Boogie, as he stood across from him in a standoff.

"Everyone! Stay back!" Jack shouted, not taking his eyes of his enemy. "This is between Oogie and I." Zero floated up beside him, growling hatefully at Oogie.

"But Jack-" Sora began, but stopped himself. Jack didn't look the same as when he first fought Oogie. He looked strong, he looked terrifying, he looked like the Pumpkin King. Something told Sora that Jack knew what he was doing now. Oogie just laughed at him.

[OOGIE

_Well, well, well!  
What a pest, you are!  
Still around, huh?  
Oh, can't say I like that!  
So why don't you just give up?  
You know, surrender!_

Oogie flung candy canes at Jack, sharper than butcher knives, but Jack's dance moves dodged each one. As more came, he caught them between his bony fingers.

[JACK

_It's over! It's over!  
Your scheme was bound to fail!  
It's over, you're finished here!  
Your next stop will be jail!_

Jack flung the candy canes back where they came from and Oogie knocked them away with the back of his arm.

[OOGIE

_He mocks me! He fights me! I don't know which is worse!  
I might just split a seam now  
If I don't die laughin' first!  
Ha, ha, ha!_

Oogie laughed loudest he could so everyone around them could hear. At first everyone thought he found himself really funny, until mountains of bugs from all corners stampeded their way for him. Under the ground, out of houses, every bug in town swarmed their way to Oogie, rushing to him in droves, crawling up his body and entering through his mouth and eyes. With the growing amount of insects inside him, Oogie grew bigger and bigger until everyone had to crane their necks to look at him. With Santa's magic bag, his new body could take it, and now he towered above all, looking down at Jack with amusement.

[JACK

_What's this? A trick? I'm not impressed!  
You're bad, and now you're tall!  
It makes it all the more worthwhile  
To see a giant fall!_

Giant Oogie attempted to step on Jack like he was one of the millions of bugs inside him.

[OOGIE

_Talk, talk, talk! But I tell you  
This giant's goin' nowhere!  
If I were you, I'd take a hike!  
There's danger in the air!_

_Whoa oh!_

[JACK

_Whoa oh!_

[OOGIE

_Whoa oh!_

[JACK

_Whoa oh!_

[OOGIE

_Whoa oh!_

[JACK

_Ha Ha Ha!_

_I'm the only Pumpkin King!_

Jack was so nimble and quick that he whisked around Oogie's feet like they were his dance partners. Oogie was trying so hard to crush him that Jack actually caused him to trip over his own feet. He fell to the earth with a resounding crash, shaking the foundations around him.

"Go Jack! You can do it!" Sora called, joining the rest of Halloween Town in their support of Jack Skellington, cheering their loudest. Jack momentarily looked away from Oogie as he was getting up again, eyes scanning the crowd until he found what he was looking for. He ran to Mulan, grabbed her flying broom, and jumped on it like a board to take off to the air. Surfing the sky he glided down the streets and grabbed a torch from a street lamp. He then swallowed it whole and made for the again standing Oogie. He flew around Oogie like a gnat before blowing fire from his skull, nailing the bug bag in his face. Screaming in anger, Oogie flailed his arms to swat Jack away, only for Jack to avoid it all and continue spitting fire. A classic battle between giant monster and flying pest.

[JACK

_Well, I'm feeling angry  
And there's plenty left to do!  
You've had your fun with all my friends  
And now I'm after you!_

[OOGIE

_Even if you catch me  
You could never do me in!  
I'm ten stories high, and just as strong!  
Which means I'm gonna win!_

Oogie fired icicles at the flying Skellington, Jack just barely avoiding them.

[JACK

_Whoa oh!_

[OOGIE

_Whoa oh!_

[JACK

_Whoa oh!_

[OOGIE

_Whoa oh oh!_

[TOGETHER

_Whoa oh!_

[JACK

_I'm the only Pumpkin King!_

Jack grabbed the broom from under him and plummeted down to where Oogie waited, falling like a rock until he was close enough. When he was, he plunged the broom's hilt into one of the only exposed parts of Oogie's body, his eye. Jack pushed off and Oogie screamed in agony with a broom sticking out of his face, Jack landing on a building as the giant thrashed about.

"Halloween Town is mine!" Jack declared loudly. Oogie pulled the broom out of his eye and snapped it in his grasp.

"Well, aren't we confident!" Oogie laughed. Jack jumped down to street level again and pulled from nowhere flaming jack-o-lanterns in each of his hands.

[JACK

_It's over! You're finished!  
You'll never get away!_

_You, the King of Halloween?_

_That will be the day!_

He chucked each pumpkin and they exploded on Oogie to anger him more than he already was.

[OOGIE

_How feeble! How childish!  
Is that the best you've got?  
You think that you're a hero, Jack!  
But I think you are not!_

And Oogie puffed his chest up, inhaling and inhaling until he could no more. He released it all at once, not as air, but as swarms of flying bugs. Thousands of them blasted from his mouth as a black mass and buzzed for their target, Jack Skellington. Jack tried to fight back but the bugs numbered too many. Oogie's trump card was his best gamble yet. They crawled all over him, consuming his body to the point he was no longer visible, suffocated him inside a ball of bugs. Everyone watched in horror while Oogie's huge laughter boomed.

[OOGIE

_Now it's time for you to see  
What it really means to scare!  
'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man  
Although I don't play fair!_

It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are on the line!  
Not mine, of course, but yours, old friend!  
Now that'd be just fine!

The ball of bugs exploded in a brilliant and bright light, abruptly ceasing Oogie's laughter, his insects rushing back into the safety of his bag. The light was blinding, but soothing, enveloping everyone present in its warmth. Jack Skellington stood inside, his eyes glowing, with a long shadow of something in his hand. As the light started to fade, they could remove their hands from their eyes, and Jack now had a certain something in his hand.

"No...freakin'...way," Sora stammered in complete disbelief.

_Pumpkin King_ whistled through the head of every Keyblader in town, including the head of Jack Skellington. Because now clutched in his hand was a Keyblade, his Keyblade. It was pitch black, leathery wings as the hand guard and the teeth of the blade the shape of a bat. The keychain was that of a jack-o-lantern. Where the blade met the hilt, the miniature head of Jack himself grinned.

"Jack...," Sally whispered in awe.

Oogie Boogie, meanwhile, was just plain pissed.

"_I'm _the King of Halloween!!!" he screamed at the top of his voice. Jack shook his head and smiled almost in pity.

"You're king of nothing!"

[JACK

_Whoa oh!_

[OOGIE

_Whoa oh!_

[JACK

_Whoa oh!_

[OOGIE

_Whoa oh!_

[JACK

_Whoa oh!_

_I'M THE ONLY PUMPKIN KING!!!_

They eyes of the miniature skull on Jack's Keyblade flashed for a second, and Jack changed, making the scariest face he could manage and emitting a terrifying wail that sent chills done everyone's spine. Jack seemed to change and grow larger. Shadows wrapped around him, bats flew out his mouth, snakes slithered from his eye sockets, his teeth grew sharper and more defined; he had become the embodiment of all things scary. Halloween Town watched in awe, the terror of this not directed at them, but all of it directed at the unfortunate Oogie Boogie.

"W-W-What is this!?!" Oogie stammered, actually taking a few large steps back. The entity was bigger than he was now, and growing fiercer and more terrifying by the second. Everything that one could fear was coming from the thing in front of him. "STAY BACK!!! G-GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Oogie felt something rumble inside him, many somethings. His bugs, his lifeforce, they started spilling out of his mouth and eyes. "WHAT?!! NO!! STOP!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?!?! GET BACK INSIDE ME!!!!" They wouldn't stay in Oogie even if he'd paid him. Jack had become so frighteningly terrifying that even the bugs were scared and were flooding out of Oogie just to get away from him. Oogie wilted as more and more of his bugs ran away, shrinking down to size. "NO! NOT AGAIN!!! NO!!! NOOOOOOOooooooooooo..." As the last of the bugs scurried off into hiding, Santa's bag sagged to the street lifelessly, Oogie Boogie no longer maintaining any presence.

The only thing left was the snake, slithering its way out of the folds of the bag, hoping to go unnoticed. Unfortunately, it slithered its way to someone's shoe. The snake looked up to see Sora smiling down at him, a little to sinisterly. Sora reared back and kicked the serpent with all his might so it flew through the sky until it was all but out of sight. When that was done, all eyes turned to the three causes of all this. Lock, Shock and Barrel gulped in unison.

"I, uh, think we left the oven on!" Lock stammered.

"Must be going now!" Shock said nervously.

"Please don't kill us!" Barrel whimpered. And they ran off as fast as their little legs could carry them.

The incredibly scary being that saved the day reverted back to the slightly less scary Jack Skellington. He shook his head clear after the whole ordeal, then took a bow. It was after that when everyone cheered loudly and gave their praise to the Pumpkin King.

"You did it, Jack!" Sally exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together. "You won! You saved the town! I'm so proud of you!"

"It was nothing," Jack replied, all though a little tiredly. "Just doing my job."

"Way to go, Jack!" Sora congratulated, patting him on the back. "You beat him all on your own! It was incredible! And you even got a Keyblade!"

"I did?" Jack Skellington questioned. He looked around blindly before he noticed he was holding his latest obsession. "Wow! I did, didn't I? This is mine! I never had any doubt!" Once again the sound of jingle bells sprinkled in the air. The red sleigh pulled by eight reindeer descended to the ground and landed not too far off. Naruto was inside for some reason, along with the big man in red. Santa Claus, looking rather disgruntled, marched past the gaping and astonished Keybladers mumbling in annoyance.

"Told you he was real!" Kairi said with a smug grin to the others.

Santa picked up his pilfered magical bag and inspected it of any remains of Oogie, satisfied when he found none. "Honestly, insects do not belong here."

"Sandy Claws!" Jack exclaimed, waving to the bearded man. "Good to see you again! Is that yours? You know, you shouldn't leave stuff like that laying around where anyone can take it."

"Well I obviously never expected _this _to happen!" Santa exasperated. "Using Christmas to do evil! I would never have imagined such a thing!" He marched off towards his sliegh with his bag in tow again. "I'll make sure this never happens again. I don't know why I keep having to come back to this place."

"Say, uh, Santa mate!" Jack Sparrow suddenly said, running to him. "I might as well ask right now, did you happen to receive my list this year?" Santa looked at him for a second, then scowled.

"Oh, it's _you_. I'll tell you what I say every year. I cannot give you a bottomless bottle of rum! So stop asking me, _Captain _Jack Sparrow!" Santa walked off again, leaving a heartbroken Jack in his wake.

"And where have you been?" Inuyasha asked as Naruto approached. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, what would you guys say if _hypothetically _someone helped the bag of bugs become alive again and beat you guys up?"

"I can honestly say I'd skin him alive," Beast answered nonchalantly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, uh, I, uh...took care of that guy! Yup! That's where I was all this time! Haha...ha." Beast gave him a suspicious look.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Really?" Jack gasped in wonder, a big smile on his face. "You guys want me to come with you?"

Sora nodded, also smiling. "That's right."

"You did it. You really did get a Keyblade," Kairi replied.

"And you really kicked butt back there," Inuyasha complimented.

"We could use someone like you," Mulan said.

"No we couldn't," Naruto whimpered, once again in his hiding place from Jack Skellington under Beast's cloak.

"Just remember I'm the number one Jack on this team," Jack Sparrow informed.

"Wow!" Jack beamed happily, looking more pleased than he had in a long time. "This is much more than I expected! I'm honoured! I don't know what to say!" He looked at his new Keyblade and grinned with excitement. "I'll do it! I'll go with you! But first!" He turned around to where all of Halloween Town watched. "My friends! I have news for you! I'm afraid I must be leaving Halloween Town." The scary citizens were shocked at the news. "But do not fret for I have learned something! I was selfish. As the Pumpkin King it is my duty to uphold the beauty that is Halloween, but in my excitement I lost sight of that. However, there is still something I must do, for I am still very selfish! We have been keeping Halloween to ourselves for years when the rest of the worlds don't know its majesty! Therefore, it my duty as Pumpkin King to travel the worlds and spread the joy! I'll bring Halloween to the stars!!" It was enough to inspire righteous applause through all the people.

"Yes, Jack! Yes!" the Mayor shouted in support. His head was thawed out of the block of ice that incased him but the rest of him was still frozen, several children chiseling the rest of him out. "We support you all the way! Spread our joyous holiday! You're always thinking of others, Jack! If anyone can do it, it's you!" Zero barked eagerly in agreement.

"Jack." Sally slowly walked to Jack Skellington and, as expected, looked very sad. "Is this what you really want to do, Jack? Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Sally, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. If I can help people that need help, I must do everything I can." He paused for a second. "Unless you think that this is a bad idea!" Sally smiled.

"No Jack. I'm proud of you. I'm happy that you want to help them." She smiled again. "And I'm glad you're finally asking for my opinion."

"Just another thing I've come to learn." Jack took Sally's soft hands in his skinless ones and they both smiled. Then suddenly Jack pulled Sally into a dip and planted a kiss on her face, one that lasted several seconds. Her spun her back up, leaving her in a dazed and stupefied state. "I'm off then, everyone! But I shall be back soon! Until then, farewell!"

"W-wait a minute," Naruto trembled, peeking out from behind Beast. "Y-You mean this guy is c-coming with us?"

"I know!" Jack Skellington exclaimed, sweeping Naruto off his feet in a hug. "Isn't it great!"

Naruto's scream was heard all the way to the _Shera_.


	46. Chapter 46: No Allies amongst Darkness

Chapter 46

"What's the matter, kid? You look like you went through hell two times and back."

Riku had to admit, the man knew how to read his customers.

"I don't know," Riku sighed, forcing back the slop the bartender called a drink. "What would you call being locked up by Imperials, tortured by a dark lord and then, after making a daring escape, being smacked around by a freak in armour?" The bartender mulled it over a bit. He poured another drink and pushed it toward Riku.

"On the house." He walked off without another word.

Riku shrugged and sipped it down. He was lucky to have come across this desert world. The Imperial shuttle he was flying was in need of a little fuel, and this town was full of refueling stations to choose from. Nobody here seemed to care that he was in a ship belonging to the Empire. They took him, no questions asked, except regarding whether he had any munny. He did, after having sold a few useless items he had. This place was certainly unique. Every alien, human and whatever else was here looked a little on the rough side. He was sure any and all would mug him if they had the chance. Still, the bar he had stumbled upon sure made a mean drink.

"_Yes, that's a good boy. Just drink all your problems away._"

Riku scowled. He looked down into the liquid of his cup and saw the smirking smugly reflection of Xenahort's Heartless staring back at him. _"But there probably isn't enough apple juice in all the worlds."_

"If you don't have anything nice to say, keep your trap shut," Riku muttered. Xehanort's Heartless chuckled.

"_Sorry. It's almost like I'm evil or something."_ Riku sniffed disdainfully. He didn't know Heartless had a sense of humour.

"Once I find Sora and Kairi you can be sure that I'll find a way to put you away again."

"_And what makes you think they even want you back? I don't know if you've noticed but they haven't exactly been moving mountains to get to you. Did you ever stop to think that maybe they don't need you? Why would they? Face it, Riku, you're the odd man out. I doesn't surprise me. After all, they have each other."_

"Your whispering in my ear isn't gonna work this time," Riku stated, attracting a few awkward stares from the other bar patrons, not exactly comfortable with a boy who talks to his drink. "I've learned from the past. You're not pulling the strings any more."

"_Once was enough, right?"_ Xehanort's Heartless said smugly. Riku scowled fiercely. He downed the rest of the drink and stormed angrily out of the bar. On the way he passed a man in green armour that had seen better days, and a helmet with a single see-through visor. He also had a smashed jetpack on his back. The man sat down at the stool Riku had vacated.

"Water. Now," the man requested, more like ordered the bartender once he sat down at the bar. The bartender took note of his weary form and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" he asked. "You look like you just crawled out of a Sarlacc Pit."

He couldn't see behind the helmet, but the man was glaring at him.

Riku walked out of the bar and into twin sun soaked streets of the desert town, joining the hustle and bustle of the busy outdoors. The calls of merchant vendors rang through the air, in many languages, selling whatever foreign objects they had to offer. Riku ignored it all, a little ticked after the conversation he had just had in his head.

He still hadn't figured out why Xehanort's Heartless had resurfaced in his body again. He hadn't had to deal with that voice ever since the whole Castle Oblivion incident. He was startled when he heard him again one day while flying his ship, and even more startled when he saw his reflection in the cockpit window. The same tanned-skinned, white-haired nightmare that had possessed him and nearly made him destroy everything was back. Fortunately, he was no longer a threat, unable to take control of Riku's body while residing inside him. That didn't stop him from talking though. It was strange. It was only after fighting Charon that Xehanort's Heartless made its presence known again, like the Chaser had awoken him from his slumber. Was there a connection between the two villains? If so, then what?

He passed someone further down the street, and that someone gave him an odd feeling. He looked back at the person. It was a man in dark clothes, his right arm missing a sleeve, and several swords strapped to his back. He couldn't tell what he looked like since he wore a biker helmet on his head. Riku raised an eyebrow. There was something about that guy, he thought, as he stared at his retreating form. His brain said ignore him, but his instincts said to follow. Naturally, instincts won. Riku turned around and secretly began to follow.

It wasn't hard to keep track of him in the crowds, he stuck out like a sore thumb. It was trying to be discreet about it that was troublesome. He was able to hide well in the alien crowds and kept his distance to avoid detection. So far so good. He followed the man down the single straight road through the town, avoiding the passing hover cars and large alien beasts of burden in the streets. This place was abuzz with activity but the man didn't take heed of any of it. He just continued in a straight line, his face inscrutable under his helmet.

It wasn't long before Riku realized that the man was heading for the town's outskirts. Wherever he was going, it was out to the desert. Riku frowned. That made the man all the more suspicious. For a man to travel alone into the unknown meant he was definitely up to something.

"_Has anyone ever told you you're paranoid?"_

Riku growled as Xehanort's Heartless rang in his head. Following the man in secret would be a lot more difficult in the wide open desert. Riku was anything but a quitter, though.

He ended up trailing the man through a canyon path. Craggy rock walls rose on either side of Riku, his eyes darting between them nervously. He couldn't help feeling exposed here. Then again, the rocks did give him several places to hide. The man didn't seem to share his paranoia, strolling along the path at an even pace.

Something moved in the cliffs around them, and Riku realized they weren't the only ones there. Figures were moving among the high rocks like he was and, like him, they had eyes for the man with the large sword. Assumably, they were men, but he couldn't tell since their faces were wrapped in bandages, their eyes covered with goggles. They wore robes the same colour of the desert to blend in. All were armed with spears or clubs. Bandits, Riku guessed, or raiders. Which ever, from the way they were setting themselves up on both sides of the cliff, they were planning to ambush the mystery man.

Before Riku could shout out a warning, one of the raiders let out a war cry and jumped from his hiding place, club raised. The man didn't even stop walking or acknowledge the attack until the attacker was right on top of him.

_WHAM_

It happened so fast Riku wasn't even sure he saw it. The raider slammed into the rock wall and slumped down to the ground, out cold. The man's sword had been drawn with great swiftness, slapping the attacker with its flat end. He then seemed to break his blade down the center, so that he now held two swords in each hand, twirling them both as if beckoning the other raiders. If they were disheartened, they didn't show it; instead, they all rushed after him at once, dozens of them, barking in a strange and angry language.

The first one was knocked away with one sword as the helmeted man brought his other sword to destroy the spear of another. They came at him one by one, jabbing and swinging their weapons; they all ended up the same way, flat on their backs. This man was clearly a skilled fighter. He hit them with his sword and broke apart their spears and clubs as each one came close; none of them had been able to touch him yet. Riku took note that he wasn't actually trying to hurt the attackers. Each strike he made he did with the flat end of his swords to either knock them out or disarm them; there were no real injuries.

After a thorough thrashing, the raiders sounded the retreat. They all ran off for the surrounding cliffs, gathering up their unconscious and disappearing over the rocks to wherever they had come from. Soon the clearing was empty, save for a few broken weapons here and there. The man rejoined his swords, slung the completed version on his back and turned back down the path like nothing had happened.

Riku was glad he had followed. He knew there was something about that guy. He was about to continue following, when he heard something behind him. He turned around. One of the raiders had snuck up on him while he was distracted and, with a cry, thrust at him the spear with which he was armed.

_CONK_

A bikers helmet had suddenly nailed the Raider's covered head so hard that its goggles cracked as it fell backwards, out cold. Riku blinked. Slowly and carefully, he looked over the cover of his rock to meet fierce blue eyes staring back.

Now that the helmet was gone, Riku could see the man behind it. He was fairly young looking with blond hair sticking up in a strange mohawk-like fashion, blue eyes narrowing as he glared at Riku, who uncharacteristically gulped.

"I'm not with them if that's what you're thinking," Riku found himself saying. The blond man barely batted an eyelash.

"I figured that when you started following me from town." Riku bit his lip. He had known he was following the whole time?! "Who are you?" the man asked in a 'tell me now' kind of voice.

"Me? I'm, uh, Riku." The man's eyes raised slightly, then settled down to a frown. He started walking off again and simply left Riku there alone. Riku blinked. Was he that uninteresting?

"Uh, what's your name?" he asked catching up with him again.

"Cloud," the man answered, eyes not straying from his path. Riku raised an eyebrow. Didn't Sora mention that name to him when he was retelling his adventures?

"Where are you going?" Riku asked, trying to get something out of the guy. They had reached the end of the canyon when he asked, opening up to even more desert. Cloud stopped and pointed to the horizon.

"There." Smoke billowed in the distance, rising like an ominous signal. Riku looked from it, to Cloud. It was weird, but he felt like he was meant to meet this man.

"Mind if I tag alone?" he asked. Cloud regarded him, seeming to give him the once over.

"Do what you want." He started off again in the direction of the smoke and he didn't have to look back to know that Riku was right behind him.

"So are you-?"

"No, I am not using my sword to compensate for something."

"Had to be asked."

The smoke, as it turned out, was coming from a large armoured vehicle. It was bigger than a house, box shaped, with the front slanting upwards into the steering controls. The armour plating was rusty and old and the vehicle ran on four powerful treads. The reason it was smoking was because it was torn to shreds. Large gashes were carved into its hull, pulling out wires. Cloud said the locals called it a Sandcrawler. It was all looked very bad, but this wasn't the worst.

Riku had to avoid being sick. All around the transport were bodies. They were all no bigger than children, completely covered in dust-coloured hooded robes. None were moving. A lot of their lifeless bodies weren't even in one piece. From the lack of weapons, this did not look to have been a battle, but a massacre. Whatever had done this spared absolutely no one.

Riku swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn't prepared for this. "What in the world happened here?" he whispered, more to himself than the stoic Cloud beside him. He kneeled down next to one of the bodies to examine it, making sure it was indeed dead. There was a violent cut across its chest, probably the cause of death. Riku deduced that a sword had done this. "Who or what did this? These people had no means to defend themselves." Cloud didn't answer him, but clenched his fist in hidden fury. Riku took one last look at the body, and when he did he saw something he didn't catch before. He picked it up and brought it before his face.

It was a black feather.

"What do you make of this?" Riku asked, holding the feather up for Cloud to see. Cloud didn't make any sign that he'd heard him. He was staring ahead, looking up, seemingly into the sky. "Cloud?" Again, no answer. "You in there?" Riku frowned when he got no answer again. Instead of pressing, he followed Cloud's gaze.

Suddenly it all became clear.

Long silver hair fell across the back of the man standing atop the giant transport vehicle, matching the cold stare he held with the blond warrior below, his incredibly long sword reflecting the hot sun which was nearly blotted out by the large black feathered wing protruding from his right shoulder.

"I was wondering what when you would finally arrive."

Sephiroth: the one-winged angel.

Riku's eyes widened in shock. Many people in the universe knew and feared Sephiroth, the Destroyer of Worlds. He was one of the most powerful beings in existence. When someone mentioned the word "evil" their thoughts immediately went to Sephiroth. What in all the worlds was he doing here?

Riku didn't know it, but the answer was standing beside him.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said in a deep, dark voice. "It's been awhile."

"Too long if you ask me," Cloud said back, glaring harder at the man. Sephiroth smirked.

"You weren't hiding from me, were you?"

"Never," was Cloud's immediate reply, actually glaring harder. Riku looked back and forth between the too, feeling the tension flowing.

"You guys...know each other?"

Sephiroth seemed to notice him finally. "Oh, yes, boy. You might say we're 'brothers'." Cloud face contorted with anger. "Who's he, Cloud? Have you taken someone under your wing? Or are you just babysitting?" Riku scowled at this. _Way to the Dawn_ appeared in his hand as he glared at the silver-haired demon.

"No," Cloud said, holding his arm out to stop Riku. "He's mine." Riku looked at him like he was insane. He knew Cloud was strong but to take on Sephiroth? By himself?

"But-"

"Don't get in my way," Cloud hissed and Riku knew he shouldn't. Still unsure, he lowered his Keyblade.

Cloud reached back and grasped the hilt of his buster sword, slinging it out with a flick of his wrist, holding in both of his hands. Sephiroth gripped the long sword Masamune and whipped it out swiftly, slicing through the air and holding it to his side. The two of them didn't move at all, only glared at each other, creating such electricity that the hairs on the back of Riku's neck stood up. Riku slowly began to back away, sensing an imminent clash of the titans approaching. Then again, he had a feeling there wasn't anywhere on this entire world where he would be safe. The two warriors held their stares for a moment longer. Then, at once, they leapt. Cloud jumped upward. Sephiroth jumped downward, and they collided halfway.

The shockwave they created was immense. Sand was blown everywhere, dead bodies were tossed away, the Sandcrawler was pushed back a few feet, and Riku tumbled head over heels along the earth from the sheer power of their confrontation. Right in mid-air they started hammering away at each other, swords meeting in terrible collisions, powerful energies rolling off them, impacting on the surrounding landscape. Lightning arched every time they struck, so Riku ducked for cover behind a pile of rocks before any of it could hit him. Now in a safe enough spot, Riku observed this war that was taking place, gripping his Keyblade a little tighter.

They were incredible. Riku had never seen such an awesome display of power before. They were now at ground level, trading attacks with superb swordsmanship. They were masters of their weapons and were showing it well. Sephiroth swung his oversized katana with ease, and Cloud's massive sword was wielded like it weighed nothing at all. Again and again they pounded each other. They were unstoppable, unyielding, fueled by their intense hatred for the other. They were literally two halves of a single warrior, good against evil, where only one would emerge victorious.

Cloud swiped at Sephiroth through the mid-section and the one winged angel took to the sky to avoid it. Cloud leapt after him. Sephiroth raised his free hand, gathering dark power, and dozens of black energy spheres materialized around him. With an expressionless face, he sent them hurtling at Cloud. As Cloud soared toward the attack, he suddenly separated his sword into two different blades, gripping one in each hand. He batted the spheres away one after another with both swords, sending them to land harmlessly onto the ground below where they erupted in huge explosions. Riku's eyes bulged when they came close, running away just as his hiding place was blown apart. Cloud flew unheeded at Sephiroth with both blades at the ready, but Sephiroth avoided him and Cloud went past in the direction of the Sandcrawler. Cloud flipped and reattached his swords, planted both his feet on the Sandcrawler, and pushed off to clash with Sephiroth again, another deafening boom hitting Riku head on when they did.

Riku couldn't take much more of this. They were gonna tear this entire planet apart with their little spat. And he was the unfortunate one with a front row seat. No end to this was in sight, they could go on for hours and not even know it.

"_And here I thought you weren't afraid of danger,"_ Xehanort's Heartless chuckled in his head.

"I'm not afraid," Riku replied fiercely, wincing at another quaking attack. "I just don't want to die in a battle I'm not even supposed to be part of!"

"_Then you might want to duck."_

Riku's eyes widened. As fast as he could he did what the Heartless said and fell to the ground, just before a key-shaped weapon sailed over his head and blew apart the shield of rocks he had been hiding behind.

"Not bad," complimented the black armoured knight that now stood before him, pulling its thin Keyblade out of the rubble. "It seems that you get to keep your head. Aren't you a lucky boy?"

Riku officially declared this a bad day.

Not far off, Sephiroth and Cloud momentarily halted their fight when they both felt a huge surge of dark power arrive on the battlefield. Sephiroth regarded the Chaser skeptically, but Cloud was startled at its presence, eyes darting to Riku in alarm. After a brief pause, Sephiroth charged again, forcing Cloud back into battle.

Riku eyed the armour. Charon? No, this Chaser was different from the psycho he had tangoed with on Montressor Spaceport. For one thing this one was more slender and curved, and its voice was feminine. Therefore, this Chaser was a woman.

"Let me guess," Riku sneered. "Friend of Charon?"

"Comrades and nothing more," the Chaser answered angrily. "You can call me Brisen. And if I'm not mistaken, you're Riku. Or Freak-U as Charon so cleverly put it." Riku really hated Charon right now. "Seeing as you have met the idiot already you must know why I'm here."

"Not really," Riku growled, standing back up to face the Chaser at eye level, just a little taller than her. In the background Cloud and Sephiroth's loud conflict could be heard but he kept his focus solely on the enemy before him. "That didn't stop him from attacking me though. You seem slightly saner. Maybe you could tell me."

"Trust me." Brisen brought her Keyblade at the ready. "When this is over, you'll know." Riku frowned, already readying his own Keyblade. For a brief second there was silence, then as if a bell rung, they rushed each other and Keyblades collided.

Riku quickly realized how outmatched he was here. Brisen was every bit as fast, strong and skilled as he was, just like Charon. Every attack he attempted was either dodged or parried by the Chaser; he couldn't get in a single blow. And when she went on the offensive it was like trying to stop a freight train. Brisen forced him back while raining her Keyblade down upon him; they were now in the same fighting area as Cloud and Sephiroth. Neither party took much notice of the other, focused on their own opponents.

Riku and Brisen locked their Keyblades, Riku straining under Brisen's clearly superior strength. "Give it up, Riku," Brisen hissed in his sweating face. "I've defeated Keybladers that were twice the warriors you are." Riku growled and, with extreme effort, used one of his hands to form a Dark Aura. He slammed it into her armoured chest to break the lock and send her skidding backward.

"Bet none of them could do that!" he called back. He raised his arm and unleashed a barrage of dark fire upon the Chaser. If he couldn't face her hand to hand, he would take her down at a distance. He put that plan to rest when he saw her raise her Keyblade and a magical transparent bubble materialize around her. As soon as the reflega spell was cast, she charged in her protective barrier. Riku's Dark Auras bounced harmlessly off the shield and could do nothing when she finally reached him, the shield vanishing when she did. Riku managed to cast a glance at Cloud's battle before he clashed again. He would gladly change opponents if he could.

Thunderclaps sounded every time Cloud and Sephiroth's massive swords connected. The ferocity these two expressed made Riku and the Chaser look like well behaved individuals. Sephiroth finally hit Cloud hard enough to send him flying backwards, but with a stab to the ground Cloud slowed his flight and came to a stop. He dislodged his sword then swung to fire a blade beam at his foe, only for Sephiroth to cut through it harmlessly. Sparks flew when they connected swords again.

"It's not like you to be worried about someone, Cloud," Sephiroth taunted. He said this because the blond had been looking back and forth between himself and Riku ever since the armoured key-wielding warrior had arrived and attacked. He spared a glance himself, watching as Riku was nailed across the chin with a vicious right hook.

"Shut up!" Cloud snapped, slashing and stabbing at his rival. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Except I know you better than you know yourself." The two of them locked again, Cloud glaring at Sephiroth's slightly smiling face. "You've been after me for so long, haven't you? To destroy me, to kill me, because of all that I've done to your past. For all the lives I've ended, all the worlds I've destroyed, you've placed the blame on me. But you seem to forget one very important fact, Cloud." He increased the pressure of his blade and leaned in to whisper. "I _am _you." Cloud scowled fiercely. "I am the darkness in your heart incarnate. The hate you feel for me is the same hate you are no doubt feeling for yourself. You say you defy the darkness, Cloud, but I'm living proof that you belong in it. Your only fate is to accept it."

"That's not true!" Cloud seethed, trying to push back. Sephiroth's words seemed to sap away his very strength. "I'm not you!"

"You'd do anything to prove that, wouldn't you? It doesn't matter who gets in your way, you'll do anything to stop me. You might as well have resigned that boy to his death." Cloud looked to Riku again, watching as he was parried and kicked in the chest. The silver-haired youth wouldn't last much longer.

Riku remembered his fight with Charon well. That man had a lot of fun toying with Riku and making him suffer. But Brisen was not wasting any time. She cut right to the chase, no time wasted, trying to dispatch Riku as fast as possible. She wasn't far off from doing it. Riku's entire body was aching after a short bout. His arms were turning into jelly after blocking so many powerful blows, and the few punches and kicks she got in had taken a heavy toll. Right now she was hammering away at the Dark Shield Riku had raised, each strike draining his strength little by little. It was all he could do to avoid being struck.

"If all you can do is hide behind tricks, I might as well end this now!" Brisen declared. Her right gauntlet suddenly began crackling with electricity. She clenched her thundaga powered fist, reared back, and punched through Riku's shield like it was paper, bringing it to land squarely in Riku's stomach. Riku gasped, every bit of his breath forced out of him, followed by many painful volts coursing through his entire body. Seconds later he was sent tumbling back several feet before coming to a painful stop.

Riku clenched his teeth to relieve the great pain he was feeling. He was flat on his back and could barely move a muscle, completely worn out, utterly defeated. His Keyblade lay beside him and he reached out to try and get it, until a shadow loomed over him. Brisen looked down at him and even though he was beat, Riku glared at her defiantly.

"Now that that's over with," Brisen said tonelessly, driving her Keyblade into the ground. "We can get down to the task at hand." The next thing she did was kneel down beside him and Riku couldn't even try to stop her. She raised her right arm, flexed her fingers, and drove her hand into Riku's chest.

Riku drew a sharp intake of breath. The pain was unbelievable. He struggled to look down and the armour reaching through him. No blood was drawn from his chest. Her arm simply phased through his body, and he could feel her hand and fingers searching inside him. Riku refused to cry out, instead shut his eyes tight and ground his teeth. What was she doing to him?

"Don't worry," Brisen whispered, almost soothingly. "It will all be over soon." Her hand finally clasped around something within him and the pain increased tenfold, yet Riku still refused to scream. Whatever she had, it was affecting his entire body. Slowly and painfully, Brisen began to withdraw her arm, taking whatever she had with her.

"_AHAHAHAHA!!! YES!!"_ Riku heard in his head. Xehanort's Heartless was laughing. _"Yes! Free! I'll be free! DO IT!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"_

Finally it became too much, and Riku let loose a bloodcurdling scream.

That's when Cloud had had enough.

He broke the sword lock he had with Sephiroth then swung a blade beam at point blank to send the one-winged angel flying away, then turned round to make a dash for the Chaser. He went as fast as he could and jumped high, bringing his sword down to Brisen. Brisen saw him coming at the last second, released herself from Riku and brought both her hands up to clamp around Cloud's blade. She struggled to stop it and she did, just as it scraped against the top of her helmet. Riku collapsed as soon as the Chaser's hand was removed, gasping and breathing heavily, feeling the worse for wear, with angry shouting in his head.

Brisen threw the buster sword back, pushing Cloud back a few steps, then summoned her Keyblade from a few feet away, pouncing on Cloud before he even had a chance to retaliate. With a strong thrust she knocked Cloud's massive blade out of his hands, then roundhouse kicked him in the chest. Cloud went down, unarmed and unprotected.

"You're getting involved with dangerous matters," Brisen hissed as she advanced. "I will not allow anyone to interfere with our master's return." Riku was still out of it so he couldn't help Cloud as Brisen approached to end his life, raising her Keyblade for that very deed. Help came from a very unexpected source.

Brisen suddenly found a _very _long sword being held at her throat.

"If anyone is going to end Cloud's life, it's going to be me." Sephiroth held Masamune at level with the Chaser's neck, scowling slightly at the female in armour. Brisen slowly lowered her weapon, matching gazes with the one-winged angel.

"Who do you think you are?" Brisen growled.

"You haven't heard of me?" Sephiroth asked smugly. "I'm quite famous actually. But that isn't the matter right now."

"You don't have to do this. I can feel what you really are. The darkness courses through you. We're one in the same. We should be allies. There is room for one such as you in our plans."

"Tell someone who cares," Sephiroth replied gruffly. Brisen scowled beneath her helmet. Discreetly, she made a small gesture with her free hand. Behind Sephiroth, three silver fins rose out of the sand and slowly made their way towards him. "I had planned to deal with you after I'd dispatched Cloud. But it seems I'll have to alter my plans a little."

Brisen stared at the blade at her neck. "That's a nice sword. You're not compensating for something are you?" The sword was pressed closer to her throat.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Sephiroth sighed.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Brisen growled menacingly.

"Likewise." The sand exploded behind Sephiroth and, to his surprise, three Assassin Nobodies jumped out at him, razor sharp spines lining their arms. Sephiroth rounded with his sword and cut through all of them with a single swing. Unfortunately, with a blade no longer at her throat, Brisen attacked, slamming her Keyblade into Sephiroth's sword with monstrous force. Sephiroth actually had to take two steps back. She jumped again for them to go toe to toe.

This was a battle for the ages. Evil versus evil, darkness against darkness, two of the most powerful beings in the universe, duking it out. Sephiroth, the Destroyer of Worlds and Brisen the Chaser. Their sword movements were blurs, faster than anything that could be thought of. While they gave and took sword strikes, Brisen made a daring stab, but Sephiroth caught her face in his open palm, then slammed her down into the hard ground. Still gripping her head, Sephiroth tossed the Chaser high into the air and jumped up to follow. Brisen recovered in mid-air and was able to block the sword that would have carved her in half, meeting Sephiroth in a game of sky high swordplay.

Sephiroth broke away all of the sudden and flapped his black wing to soar above Brisen and hover, silhouetted under the twin suns. The silver haired monster smirked and raised his arms above him. His actions became clear, as many objects started raining from the heavens. Meteors. Great balls of rock and fire plummeted planetward at Sephiroth's command, all aimed towards Brisen, who steeled herself. When they were close enough, she jumped on top of the rocks one after the other, pushing off of one and landing on the next, making her way toward their summoner. The other meteors she cut right through, blasted them with thundaga spells or batted them away so they landed harmlessly in the surrounding deserts. Cloud swiftly deflected each rock that reached him and Riku with two buster swords down below, Riku still slightly out of it, unable to offer any assistance.

Brisen leapt off the final meteor and tackled Sephiroth, both of them falling from flight and straight-lining many feet down to the surface. Upside down and falling fast they still managed to cross blades with impressive skill, keeping the same free falling pace with each other. Then their one on one suddenly had another contender. Cloud had jumped to intercept the both of them, bringing both his swords for a horizontal chop, but Brisen and Sephiroth cooperated long enough for them to bring both their weapons to block each one. Now all three of them were descending and fighting at the same time, until, nearest to the ground, they broke apart and flipped landing perfectly to the earth.

Cloud, Sephiroth and Brisen stood across from each other in a triangle, with buster swords, Masamune and Keyblade poised at the ready in their respective fighting stances. Not one of them made a move, but for their eyes shifting back and forth between them. Riku watched off to the side, watching this clash of the titans unfold before his very eyes. The tension was so thick he thought he would smother in it if something didn't happen soon.

He blinked.

The sound of blades colliding was heard in that instant. Keyblade met buster sword which was parried by Masamune that was reversed by Keyblade; it was chaos. Never had Riku seen such a mastery of sword play. Sephiroth defended against Cloud and Brisen, then retaliated by knocking Brisen's weapon away and going after Cloud. Cloud switched between foes, striking against both. The turning point came when Sephiroth went against the Chaser blow for blow and Cloud came up behind her. Brisen ducked just as Cloud swung, leaving his sword to connect with Sephiroth's so hard he catapulted the one-winged angel away from them. Sephiroth soared, out of control, until he crashed through the Sandcrawler transport and disappeared within it.

Now it was down to Cloud and Brisen. Cloud was tired and getting worse: having to go against both Sephiroth and a Chaser in one day had really done a number on him. Brisen seemed like she could go on forever, but that didn't stop Cloud from putting up a fight. He kept up a barrage with both swords, barely letting Brisen breath, then Cloud scissored his blades and Brisen did a limbo-like bend to avoid it. But while the two of them went at it, the ten story high transport started shaking.

The lumbering Sandcrawler somehow began to rise of the ground, inch by inch, earning the attention of the two feuding combatants. The transport rose off its six treads and Sephiroth stood underneath it, easily lifting the monstrous vehicle over his head, his face pressed into a slight scowl. Without so much as grunt he threw the massive load with all his might and sent it hurtling wide and far. It's large shadow passed over the landscape as it was thrust toward Brisen and Cloud. They had nowhere to run, and it crashed down on them. The resounding shockwave was enormous. Sand flew everywhere on its impact, overtaking Riku and Sephiroth at once, vision momentarily gone. Once the sand settled down only Sephiroth stood, but he kept his eyes fixed on the ruined vehicle.

A firaga spell blasted outward from the hull and Brisen shot out of the newly melted hole, more angry than she had ever been before. She blasted off downward at top speed and Sephiroth took flight toward her. When they finally connected, they halted in mid-air, pressing swords roughly against each other with all the strength they could gather. Their dark powers struggled for dominance, but neither could get a foot up on the other. Cloud was just beginning to make his way out of the crashed transport to lay eyes on what was occurring. A dark aura enveloped both Brisen and Sephiroth as they poured more and more power into the lock, growing blacker and much more dangerous. They reached their limit, resulting in an epic implosion.

The light and force it produced was seen and felt by every settlement for miles. Riku was sure the very world shook at the incredible force those two set off. He covered his eyes from the intense light and power pouring off the freak occurrence lest he be permanently blinded. It seemed forever before it finally subsided and Riku felt he could safely open his eyes. Brisen and Sephiroth were gone. There was nothing around but sand and rocks.

"What the...?"

"They're gone." Cloud calmly strode up to him, both swords slack in his hands. "Something happened when their powers met. They lost control, and unintentionally tore open a portal. They could be anywhere now." Riku heard Cloud mutter 'dammit' under his breath when he realized Sephiroth was no longer in the area.

"Tough break."

Cloud shrugged. "I'll get another shot." He pulled out a cell phone and flipped it open. "Pick up," he ordered the person on the line and Riku distinctly heard gibberish on the other end before Cloud flipped the phone closed. "You okay?" Riku placed a hand on his chest, remembering the awful pain Brisen had inflicted.

"Yeah..."

"What was she doing to you?"

"I don't know," Riku replied honestly. "She was after something. Something that was in me. I think she was trying to get...my heart."

"Your heart?" Cloud repeated.

"Yeah. It was unbearable. Like my very soul was being ripped out of my body. I tell ya, I never want to go through that again." Cloud frowned, brows furrowing in thought. "Something wrong?"

"No," Cloud answered, though he was still frowning. A faint sound was heard. Cloud and Riku looked to the horizon where a cloud of sand was speedily approaching. The roar was growing louder and Riku could see that the cloud of sand was coming from a sleek black motorcycle tearing up the desert on its way for them. From where Riku was, it looked like no one was driving it.

The cycle revved loudly as it drew closer and came to a screeching halt before both of them, purposely blowing sand in Riku's face. Once the sand was out of his eyes Riku could observe the metal steed and who was driving it. He couldn't see before because the rider was so small.

The small blue creature in black sunglasses gripping the handlebars grinned at the flabbergasted Riku. "Me know what you thinking. I that sexy." Riku could only gawk in confusion. Cloud meanwhile, stepped up to the vehicle and activated some control that made two compartments open on either side of it, then proceeded to break his buster sword down into seven different blades and stored them away into the two compartments.

"Listen," Cloud said as he worked. "Whatever she was after, you can be sure she'll be back. She won't be the only one either. I happen to know there's two more of them, each one terribly strong. If you ever run into one, run. You can't beat them on your own no matter how hard you try." He looked straight into Riku's eyes. "This advice will keep you alive, possibly all of us alive." Once all his swords were secure, Cloud walked to the blue creature and held out his hand. Grumbling, it handed over the shades revealing its black, beady eyes, then hopped off the driver's seat so Cloud could take his rightful place.

"And one more thing," Cloud said when he mounted. "Don't summon your Keyblade unless it's an emergency. That's how they find you."

Riku narrowed his eyes. "How do you know all this?" Cloud flashed the faintest hint of a smile before placing the shades over his eyes.

"My little green friend told me." The engine roared and the tires screeched, turning tail riding away. Cloud the lone wolf sped into the horizon with speed and style, the blue alien clinging to his back and laughing until they were far enough away so that Riku couldn't hear them anymore.

Riku stood alone in the desert now in the patch of land that hosted the titanic clash of heroes and villains, left only with his thoughts. Idly, he touched his chest again. And he thought he heard the sound of laughter in his head, evil laughter. It was time to get off this world, he thought. That's when he came to a realization.

"You could have at least given me a ride back!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"What's this? What's this? There's metal everywhere! What's this? Excitement's in the air! What's this? I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming. Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair! What's this?"

Sora had to resist laughing as he watched newest Keyblader Jack Skellington sing and dance around the bridge of the _Shera_. He jumped on seats, tapdanced on control panels, even spun Quistis along with him. While all of this was taking place, it was apparent that Naruto and a few others found Jack's presence unsettling, namely Denzel, Marlene, Ron, and Kim. Kids apparently didn't find the Pumpkin King as appealing as Sora first had.

"What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong. What's this? Nobody's singing songs! What's this? The walls are lined with lights and beakers flashing, I've never been so happy, have I possibly gone daffy!? What is this?"

"You sure know how to pick em'," Leon commented to Sora when he entered the lounge. Quistis staggered like a drunk over to him, dizzy after Jack had spun her.

"This is where my adventure begins!" Jack Skellington gushed. "Flying from world to world in the quest for justice! It's so exciting! Although I can't account for the taste of style around here. A cobweb were, a jack-o-lantern there; it'd look just like home! Where do you keep your jack-o-lanterns?"

"Sorry, fresh out," Beast said sarcastically.

"Oh nuts. Well, I guess I'll just have to make do!" Jack pulled his head off his shoulders. "Heads up!" Then tossed it across the room into Ron's hands. "Can you light a candle inside me, please?" Ron's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell over passed out with Jack's head still in his hands.

Leon cleared his throat. "So Jack..."

"Yes?" Jack Sparrow asked, taking a break from his rum chugging.

"Not you, the other Jack," Quistis said.

"Well how am I supposed to tell the difference?" Jack Sparrow exasperated.

"We can call you Jack S?" Sora offered.

"But they're both Jack S's," Kairi pointed out.

"How bout Jack #1 and #2?" Inuyasha asked.

"I call #1!" Jack Sparrow declared.

"Anyway," Leon growled. "Jack Skellington. What do you have to offer the team besides your Keyblade?" Jack's head, sitting on Ron's unconscious chest, looked deep in thought, then broke into a grin.

"I can juggle!" His body pulled out several colourful balls and began tossing them up and down in a happy little act. Marlene and Denzel got over their fear of the Pumpkin King to 'ooooooohhh' and 'awwwwwww' and his headless display. Leon slapped his forehead, something that was becoming routine when he dealt with the new shipmates.

"The reason I came down here was to tell you we're approaching a new world," he explained.

"Already!" Jack's head exclaimed. His body picked him back up and jimmied him back into place. "Oh boy! My first world! I wonder if they've heard of Halloween there! Only one way to find out!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

After their routine beam down to the planet, the eight Keybladers took in the scenery of a very green and luscious jungle. Tall tropical trees and plants surrounded them on all sides, creating a hot and humid atmosphere.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful!" Jack Skellington laughed, jumping away from the group and dancing around. "Look at these trees! They're so big! They're so bright! They're so not dead! There's nothing like this in Halloween Town! I have arrived!"

"Is he gonna do this every time we come to a new world?" Inuyasha asked irritably, watching Jack swing from a vine while going 'wheeeeeeee!'

"He's just excited," Sora explained, grinning when Jack picked a handful of flowers and inhaled their scent. "It's his first new world after all."

"Well, you didn't see any of us prancing around on our first world," Jack Sparrow sighed.

"That's cause _my _first world was yours," Beast grumbled, earning a glare from the pirate.

"Whoooaaa!!!!" Jack Skellington suddenly tripped and fell, disappearing from their sight. The others were startled at first but were relieved when Jack stood up again. "I'm okay! But look what I found!" Curious, everyone approached. Jack was standing in a hole, not a deep one. It was more like an imprint in the earth, and it was in the shape of an X.

"Hey, X marks the spot!" Naruto exclaimed, bending to examine it. "Think there's treasure here, Captain?"

"If there was, my mustache would be curling," Jack Sparrow said matter-of-factly, pointing at his uncurling mustache.

"I don't think this is a marking," Mulan pointed out thoughtfully.

"Then what is it?" Sora asked. Mulan scratched her head.

"A footprint?"

No sooner had she figured it out when a monster came crashing through the trees. All the Keybladers rounded at the walking bowling ball that confronted them. It was some kind of robot, three stories tall and in a spherical shape, walking on five tall metal appendages with claws that matched the X-shaped footprint. On the top of its round body was a glowing yellow visor that looked down at them soullessly. What stood out most was the large emblem of the Heartless on its armour. The Keybladers didn't move an inch and neither did the robot Heartless.

"Nobody...move," Sora whispered as carefully as he could.

"HELLO THERE!" Jack Skellington said, completely ignoring Sora's warning and waving at the behemoth cheerfully. "My you're a big fellow! Pleased to meet you!" Two of its five claws shot for them before they could stifle the Skellington. They all jumped out of the way just as the claws destroyed the ground they stood on. "Well that wasn't very welcoming at all!"

"Scatter!" Sora shouted. The Keybladers split up, positioning themselves so they surrounded the robot on all sides. Its visor rotated, scanning each of them in turn and clicking two of its claws when it was ready.

The hot-headed Inuyasha was the first to charge, jumping at it and swinging his Keyblade, only for the Heartless to knock him any with one of its claws and sending him flying into a tree. Fireballs blasted from Mulan's Keyblade but they bounced off its armour harmlessly. A claw arched for her as well but Kairi appeared in front to keep the claw at bay. Both of the female Keybearers beat at the arm and forced it away.

"Alley oop!" Sora gave Naruto the foot up he needed to sail straight for the robot Heartless' head, until another of its five arms slapped him away. It didn't expect the ninja to be engulfed in smoke and turn into a log. It did however swivel its visor to find the ninja crawling up its back to reach its head. When Naruto did get to its head it suddenly tucked it into its round body, as did its five arms, transforming itself into a large black ball. It started rolling at a pretty fast rate and Naruto, still on top of it, had to run backwards to keep from getting crushed. The earth was torn apart as the Heartless rampaged around the forest in the form of a giant bowling ball. The Keybladers dodged any way they could when it tried to roll them down and squash em', all the while Naruto defying death on top of it.

Beast dug his paws into the ground as the Heartless rolled its way for him, readying his _Rumbling Rose_ in a traditional baseball stance. It picked up speed, he reared back, and with a roar collided his Keyblade and the robot with incredible power, stopping it in its tracks and sending Naruto catapulting forward into a patch of bushes. The impact was so hard that the vibration rung in Beast's head and he stumbled, shaking and holding his skull. Unfortunately, the sphere changed back into its five-armed form. Despite Beast's efforts, the robot Heartless only had a dent in its plating. The metal monster tuned its eye to Jack Sparrow, who gulped and pointed to Jack Skellington standing beside him, then ran like a coward to leave the other Jack alone.

Jack Skellington dodged, ducked and pranced to keep away from the robot's hammering claws like he was practicing for a Salsa, his own Keyblade conducting his movements. Another claw slammed down and Jack jumped and ran up the length of the arm to reach the head, but another arm snatched him up before he got there. Jack was brought before its yellow visor, and it seemed to glare at him. The Pumpkin King could only grin sheepishly.

The sound of a slicing sword drew the Heartless's attention away to a large tree falling toward it after Inuyasha cut clean through the trunk. It tossed Jack away and batted the timbering tree down. Suddenly, something tugged on one of its claws and it saw that Beast kept his strong arms locked around it, holding it in place. It was about to crush him with its other arm but found it couldn't move that one either; together, several Naruto Shadow Clones were gripping it. As it raised a third arm Inuyasha suddenly thrust his Keyblade through it to pin it to the earth. Its fourth claw was restrained by Kairi and Mulan and its last claw held by both Jacks. All its arms were trapped and spread out by the Keybladers, immobilizing the beast through teamwork and a lot of effort. While others kept it down, Sora charged straight on and leapt for its head, twirling his Keyblade before he sliced through the neck. The robot Heartless' head flew off and landed a few feet away, the yellow visor's light dimming until it was offline. The other Keybladers released the arms and its headless body collapsed lifelessly with a loud crash.

Jack Skellington walked up to the head and nudged it lightly with his foot. "Wow," he breathed, having just experienced his first battle as a Keyblader. "Can we do that again?"

"NO!" Jack pouted slightly.

"What is this thing?" Mulan said aloud, pressing a hand against the smooth, cold surface of the body.

"That is no ordinary Heartless," Kairi stated as everyone crowded around it.

"It's a machine," Inuyasha pointed out, sniffing the air. "But it definitely has the Heartless stench to it."

"Somebody built it maybe?" Naruto offered with his hands behind his back.

"Who?" Sora asked absentmindedly.

There was a small gasp behind them. "Oh my!" A beautiful young woman with sparkling green eyes and long white hair emerged from behind a tree, dressed in a professional blue business skirt. She looked startled, more startled than the Keybladers since she had appeared out of nowhere, and was looking at the robot.

"You stopped it," she whispered in shock. "You actually stopped it." She ran up to them and before they knew it she was shaking hands with each of them in turn and thanking them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank yooouu!" Jack Sparrow pulled her close to him when she took his hand.

"Thank _you_," he whispered huskily. The woman smiled weakly and politely removed herself from his grasp. Suddenly trucks and jeeps broke through the jungle trees so abruptly that the Keybladers thought they were being attacked again. The vehicles passed them however, and went straight for the Heartless robot, screeching to a halt before it. Men in sleek black and purple uniforms piled out of them and rushed towards it, all the while barking orders at each other. One of them gathered up the head.

"I take it that you know what that thing is?" Sora asked the woman as he watched the men check the machine over.

"Of course," the woman responded. "We built it."

"You built it?" Beast asked angrily. "That monster could have killed us!"

"I know. And that is why I am so grateful you were able to stop it." Incessant flapping filled the air and minautre helicopters suddenly flew overhead. They lowered steel cables as they hovered above, and the men on the ground attached those cables to the robot. "Perhaps I should explain this elsewhere. Follow me." The woman strode over to a pickup truck and jumped in the back of it, motioning for the Keybladers t do the same. They jumped in the back as well, and with a word from the woman to the driver, drove off into the jungle.

"I'll start with an introduction," the woman said. "My name is Mirage. I am an administrator of the facility on this island."

"We're on an island?" Sora asked before he could stop himself. Mirage looked at him oddly. "I mean, of course we're on an island! Why wouldn't we be? Hehe..." Mirage didn't seem to notice his unease.

"This island is top secret to the rest of the world, as are our facilities. Here we create advanced and innovative technologies in hopes that we can create a better existence for mankind."

"What does this have to do with that thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"The Omnidroid 9000 was a top secret prototype battle robot, and our greatest project to date. We created it with an artificial intelligence unit, enabling it to solve any problem it was confronted with. Unfortunately, it grew smart enough to wonder why it had to take orders."

"Ouch," Jack Sparrow winced. "People thinking for themselves always turns out bad."

"We lost control over it," Mirage continued. "It broke free of the complex and went on a rampage through the jungle. We made many attempts to stop it, all of which ended badly. We truly did create the ultimate fighting machine."

"Until we kicked its butt, you mean!" Naruto grinned.

"I suppose you're right. Somehow you were all able to defeat it. And without wholly damaging it. You understand it represents a significant investment."

"And what about that symbol on its chest?" Sora asked suspiciously, referring to the Heartless emblem. Mirage raised an eyebrow.

"So you know about the Heartless?" The Keybladers all nodded. "We had hoped to keep this strictly confidential, but it seems it couldn't hurt to tell you. Not long ago, we discovered a creature lurking around the island. A small black bug-like being. We'd heard the rumours about these creatures and knew it to be called a Heartless. We'd also heard what they're capable of, and knew it would be a valuable aid to our endeavors. We captured the Heartless and initiated it into the Omnidroid project. Using our technologies, we merged the Heartless with the Omnidroid, creating the perfect fuel for it to run on. The emblem you're referring to appeared on its own shortly after the process was complete. We created a perfect blend of both Heartless and machine, the result of which you fought."

"_Why _would you do that?" Beast said, exasperated.

"The Heartless are dangerous!" Kairi exclaimed. "You shouldn't try to make one more powerful than it already is!"

"They destroyed my world," Mulan said sadly.

"They tried to ruin Halloween!" Jack Skellington announced, earning him a few angry stares. "It doesn't compare, but I'm just saying."

"You can all relax," Mirage assured. "The Omnidroid project was scraped the moment it broke free of our control. We finally realized that building a giant destructive machine that ran on darkness wouldn't do the world much good. The Omnidroid 9000 will be terminated accordingly."

"Well, that's good," Mulan sighed. She watched as they drove through the jungle, trees going by just as quick. "Where are we going anyway?"

"We are heading back to the central complex on the island. I feel I should extend my thanks to all of you properly." The jungle ended at that moment and they were driving towards a large white and sleek metal building. It was as large as it was futuristic. It was composed of several dome-like structures bunched together one on top of the other to make one large complex. Monorails ran along tracks connecting the buildings, transporting personnel wherever they needed to go with efficiency.

"Nice place you got here," Sora complimented.

"When making advanced technologies, it helps to look the part," Mirage said smiling.

"So what part are you trying to look?" Jack slurred lustfully. "You can't be that beautiful without a reason." Mulan, sitting beside him, stomped painfully on his boot and the pirate yelped.

Their ride entered the building through a large sliding door and stopped inside a garage. All of them piled out as Mirage did and followed her into the inner workings of the complex. She lead them through stainless white halls, occasionally passing a hover trolley driving by as they went deeper and deeper inside. The place seemed even bigger inside, and very advanced in the technology field. Sliding doors, conveyer floors, clear glass elevators, this place had it all. It was no wonder that the Omnidroid came from a place like this.

"Where are you taking us?" Naruto asked finally.

"Somewhere where we can properly thank you for your efforts," was all that Mirage said before they went through another door. They had entered a superbly furnished room with red oak walls and comfortable looking furniture. There was a leather reclining chair, a leather couch, a plasma TV in the wall, and various other instruments.

"This room will provide you with all the comforts you may need," Mirage explained, gesturing at the many objects around the room. "Whatever you need will be delivered to you."

"Yeah? How?" Beast asked skeptically. Mirage gestured to a regular looking reclining chair.

"Take a seat." Beast eyed it warily, but shrugged and went to sit down anyway. He planted his rump down in the chair that surprisingly fit him and instantly two robot arms sprang out of it, one holding a comb, the other a pair of scissors. The two set to work on the former prince, taming his unruly hair with amazing barber hands, combing his fur and snipping out of the matted parts.

"Wow, that's...really nice...," Beast sighed blissfully as the arms did their work, his normal grumpy face one of utter serenity.

Naruto approached what looked like a Slurpie machine in the wall, only instead of cups, this thing provided glass bowls. Naruto took a bowl with curiosity and held it under the nozzle; he then pushed the button for the machine to dispense whatever it had to offer. His face broke out into a radiant grin when he saw what it did. "Holy cow, this thing serves ramen!! For free!! This is the thing dreams are made of!!!" He gobbled down his bowl with haste and was already filling it up again in seconds.

As Inuyasha looked around he accidentally tapped his foot on something. He looked down, and found it was a bone. A thick bone. A thick juicy bone. A thick juicy mouth watering bone. Inuyasha's senses all tingled as he stared at it. "Must...resist...temptation!" He dove at it and began gnawing at it happily, his dog-like instincts betraying all the willpower and dignity he had. "I'm not even ashamed!"

Jack Skellington walked to a door on the left-hand side of the room and slid it open curiously. He broke into a bright grin. "Oh boy! Costumes!" The closet he found was lined with many Halloween costumes. From clowns to devils to cowboys, it was every Halloween lover's dream! "I have struck material gold! Is every world gonna be as great as this?"

Mulan decided to take a seat on a nearby couch and, like Beast's sitting arrangement, two robotic arms sprang out. They gripped her shoulders and started to massage her. Mulan instantly felt all traces of stress leave her system as they did their work. She honestly felt like she was floating on a cloud. "I've got to get me one of these," Mulan sighed happily.

"Well I'm glad you all found your pleasures," Jack Sparrow said strolling through the room. "But I doubt there's anything in here that could satisfy my many needs." He came up to door on the other side of the room and pressed the control panel for it to slide open. His eyes widened to what was on the other side. Many female giggles floated out of the room. Jack stood there stock-still for a few seconds in complete silence, then slapped himself lucid. "Jack came, he saw, he got his wish!" Another swig of rum and he leapt into the room with the door sliding behind him.

"I trust that everything will be alright here?" Mirage asked Sora and Kairi, the only ones who weren't bathed in happiness.

"Yeah, looks like it," Kairi answered.

"Then I shall take my leave. You may stay here as long as you wish. If there is anything you require, make sure you let me know." Mirage flashed them one last smile before she turned and left the room and the Keybladers. Once she was gone, Sora and Kairi turned to address their friends. "Guys, don't you think we should be going now?"

"Why in the world would we want to do that?" Beast asked offhandedly, the robot arms now picking dirt out of his hair.

"I don't know. A little thing called saving the universe?" Sora replied sarcastically.

"Oh relax, Sora," Inuyasha chided, passing his bone back and forth and chasing it. "It's not like the universe is gonna end if we take a day off."

"It very well might!"

"Come on, guys, we can't stay here," Kairi went on.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, momentarily stopping his gorge fest. "We beat the big bad guy right off the bat! It normally takes hours for us to do that! We got time to kill!" He placed his head under the ramen machine's nozzle to allow the ramen to pour straight into his mouth.

"I may be new to the group," Jack Skellington stated, trying on an eyepatch with a cowboy hat. "But even I recognize a good thing when I see it."

The door Jack Sparrow had gone through slid open and the pirate captain poked his head out, his face planted with lipstick kisses. "The way I see it," he slurred. "Is that we do so much heroing that we never get a chance drop anchor. I believe the universe owes us a little R&R. It's only fair."

"For once, I agree with you," Mulan sighed, completely lost as the robot arms massaged her shoulders and feet.

"Thank you, love. You know, there's plenty of room for you in here."

"Not a chance." Jack shrugged and zipped back into his harem.

"If these people are gracious enough to offer us thanks," Beast went on. "Far be it from me to stop them. After all the treatment I've received this is a nice change of pace."

"In summary," Jack Skellington drawled. "There's nothing wrong with a little rest."

Kairi sighed in defeat. "Well, I don't know. What do you think, Sora? Sora?"

"Whoa! Is that Guitar Hero!?" Sora exclaimed, bounding across the room to one of the two electronic guitars hooked up to the big TV.

"Oh! I call two player!" Jack Skellington announced, grabbing the second guitar. Kairi sighed in defeat. When it came to Sora and video games there was no stopping him. And as she looked at the rest of them she knew they weren't going anywhere either. This place seemed to have everything everyone enjoyed down to the tee.

Weird, Kairi thought. It was almost like they were expecting them.

Meanwhile, in another part of the complex, Mirage proceeded hastily through the white halls, her high heels clacking with her footfalls. Her face was neutral, hiding her true emotions as she headed towards her destination, which was through a pair of sliding doors she went past. The inside was dark since no lights were turned on but she knew he was there. She could see his fiery red hair for miles.

"Well?" the man in the shadows asked.

"All according to plan," Mirage answered, still expressionless. "They have no idea what's really going on. They are currently in the room we prepared for them."

"Fine and dandy," the voice with red hair chuckled. "Make sure they don't leave. Until I'm finished, they don't set foot outside this facility."

"Of course."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me." Mirage nodded and turned around to leave the man alone in the room. Once the doors closed behind her, high powered lights switched on to chase the dark away and fully brighten the room, revealing the remains of the Omnidroid laying motionless in the room's center. The red-haired man in the jumpsuit with the large white S grinned evilly and flexed his fingers.

"I've got a lot of work to do!"

_And we are back after quite a long delay. I've been occupied as of late. With a little game called Guitar Hero. I thought I'd show my support for it by mentioning it in this chapter_.


	47. Chapter 47: The Incredibles

Chapter 47

Like all good things, the Keybladers' stay on the island had to come to an end. They had enjoyed the luxury, the entertainment and the free food, but eventually had to admit that it was time to get on with their quest. It took the combined effort of both Beast and Mulan to drag Jack Sparrow away kicking and screaming.

"I trust you all enjoyed your stay?" Mirage asked as she lead the way through the corridors to the exit of the complex.

"Let's just say I've gotten more action here than I have this whole adventure," Jack Sparrow sighed. "Can't we stay for a teensy bit longer?"

"We can't stay here forever," Sora stated, although he also seemed slightly regretful about having to go back to reality. "We have jobs to do."

"You're just saying that cause Jack schooled you in Guitar Hero," Kairi giggled.

"Don't feel bad, Sora," Jack Skellington said good-naturedly. "I played with the corpse of Jimmy himself!"

"Well, I feel like a million bucks!" Mulan announced, stretching her pampered arms out. "I feel like I can take on anything now."

"That's good," Mirage said quietly. They couldn't see the gleam in her eyes.

They continued to walk down the hallway when a door slid silently open to their right as they passed it. Only one Keyblader seemed to notice. Jack Skellington walked backwards like someone had hit the rewind button without anyone noticing until he was at the open door. He stared with child-like curiosity down the hallway it opened on to, breaking into a skeletal grin. He walked through the door without a word and it slid closed behind him.

The other Keybladers had reached the outside and were facing the doorway at which Mirage was bidding them goodbye. "Thank you all again," Mirage smiled kindly. "I wish you all safe travels on your journey."

"No problem at all," Sora assured with a grin. "Thanks for all you've done. We really needed it."

"_Please _let me stay!" Jack pleaded desperately.

"Some more than others," Beast grumbled.

Mirage smiled again. "Think nothing of it. Good luck!" With one last wave goodbye the Keybladers turned tail and walked off into the clearing between the jungle and the building. Mirage continued waving until they were far enough away. The smile then dropped from her face as she continued to watch their retreating backs, almost regretfully, before going back inside.

"I'll get the _Shera _to transport us back up," Kairi said pulling out the Kimmunicator.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted, I suppose," Beast sighed. "And if I'm gonna be a beast, at least I'll be a groomed one."

"That's the spirit, Beasty!" Jack Sparrow exclaimed. "Beauty is only skin deep! I'm sure yours is somewhere underneath all that ugly fur." He sighed regretfully. "I wish I could have said goodbye to all those women."

"What were their names?" Mulan asked.

Jack blinked. "Women have names?"

"And I managed to eat my weight in ramen," Naruto sighed blissfully. "Yes sir, it was a good day for all."

"Wait a minute," Sora interrupted, looking around the clearing. "Where's Jack?" The Pumpkin King wasn't with them.

"You mean freaky skeleton guy?" Naruto spat disdainfully. "I didn't even know he was missing." He was lying through his teeth and they all knew it.

"Sooner or later you're gonna have to get over your fear of him," Mulan said.

"I'll do that. As soon as he stops being a skeleton. Which is NEVER!!!"

Sora sighed. "Tell the Shera to hold on," he told Kairi. "We gotta look for Jack."

"That's weird," Kairi muttered, fiddling around with the Kimmunicator. "I can't get through to them." Every time she tried to contact the airship she was met with nothing but static on the screen.

"What do you mean you can't get through?" Inuyasha asked irritably. "Try harder."

"I am trying harder. Nothing's working!" It was true. All her efforts to get it working was futile, getting more static each time. Everyone crowded around to see what the problem was.

Suddenly the Kimmunicator wasn't the problem any more.

A shadow suddenly descended on the group like the sun had been blotted out above only them. All of them looked up, and immediately their eyes widened.

"Hit the dirt!!" Beast hollered. Everyone jumped just in the nick of time when a huge black metal sphere crashed down where they were standing, cracking the earth apart on impact. Five holes instantly opened around the sphere and out of them extended five metal tentacle like arms and out of its top rose a glowing red visor.

"What the...?" Sora gasped. It was the Omnidroid. The same Omnidroid they had defeated upon arriving here. Except now it was at least five times bigger, and its single eye was now red. The Heartless symbol on its plating was still there as well. Sora and the others didn't know why it was back but they knew what they had to do. Sora summoned his Keyblade.

The Omnidroid was on him instantly. One of its arms extended and snatched him up before he could attempt anything and threw him halfway across the clearing. He hadn't even recovered when it grabbed him again by the feet and tossed him into a large rock. Inuyasha charged behind it with his_ Tetsusaiga's Fang _but another arm grabbed the sword and lifted the half-demon off his feet, slamming him three times into the ground and then tossing his unconscious body away. Before they could mount any kind of defense, one arm grabbed Mulan and another grabbed Naruto and both were slammed painfully into each other. The Omnidroid dropped their limp forms then set its eye on Kairi. She made an attempt to strike one of its arms but it knocked her and her blow away and she was sent sailing into the jungle. Beast jumped to attack with his Keyblade only to have the robot crash another arm down on top of him and plow him into the dirt, then pick him back up by his cloak and whip him across the ground. Jack Sparrow gulped when the Omnidroid turned to him. With everyone else beaten up after going up against the robot, he did the only logical thing; waved a makeshift white flag and smiled nervously. A moment later he was flying into a tree and hanging from the top branch by his feet, dazed and defeated.

It was over in a matter of seconds.

Sora leaned against the rock he had been hurled against, knees wobbling, trying to stand back up again. Unfortunately, the robot grabbed him yet again in a crushing grip and lifted him up to bring him before its glowing red visor. Sora just couldn't figure it out. Mirage said they had terminated the Omnidroid after they defeated it, and yet it was back faster, stronger and had read their attacks before they could even make them.

Trapped in its grip, Sora was helpless when it brought up two more of its arms so it was only standing on two appendages. The claws on the arms on the left and right of Sora started spinning rapidly like twin circular saws and moved in to either side of Sora's neck. Sora struggled but to no avail and the spinning blade-like claws closed in on his neck. Sora shut his eyes tight, as if that would save him from an inevitable end.

Nothing came.

Sora opened his eyes. The claws had stopped within inches of his throat, still spinning but going no further. He looked back at the Omnidroid, but it had no reaction whatsoever. Why did it stop?

"It's bigger, it's badder and, ladies and gentlemen, it just kicked their beloved keisters!" Sora looked to the sky. The first thing he saw was hair like fire, attached to a freckled-face man in a black mask and a black and white jumpsuit with a large white S tattooed on his chest. He remained airborne using a pair of rocket powered boots spouting blue flame from the soles. A cape flew behind him as he descended from the air, his boots deactivating as he landed on the Omnidroid's head.

"Yeahaha!" the man laughed. "It's finally ready!" He pressed a button on his wrist and the rotating claws of the Omnidroid came to a stop, much to the relief of Sora. "You know, after you guys trashed the last one, I had to make some major modifications. It only took two hours, but that's beside the point. Now, I know what you're thinking... 'How does he build a fully functioning battle robot with the power to beat our brains out in only two hours?'. It's all because of the Heartless, my friend! I combined the powers of darkness with my technological know-how, and the thing practically built itself! I created the perfect blend of Heartless and machine! And I can't stop telling people!"

"Who are you?" Sora growled patiently.

"Oh! Sorry! Getting ahead of myself here!" He pressed another button, and the robot brought Sora closer to the masked man. "I know who _you _are. Heck, a lot of people know who you are! Sora, saviour of the worlds. I am Syndrome. As you may have already guessed, I am a bad guy. This is my creation, the Omnidroid Heartless. A little project I cooked up with my gal pal, Maleficent."

"Maleficent?" Sora exclaimed. The Omnidroid tossed Sora to the ground at Syndrome's command and he landed with a grunt of pain.

"Bingo! I mean, I've got to have a Heartless supplier, right?" Syndrome chuckled, flying down to the ground to confront Sora. "Maleficent and I have something in common, see? Being the bad guys, we both have a dislike for the good guys. And who are the greatest good guys in existence? The Keybladers of course! She seems to have a great and personal hate on for you, in particular. So we came up with a plan. Build the ultimate Heartless with the sole purpose of hunting down the ultimate good guys. The Keybladers!" Off to the side and behind Syndrome, Beast roused himself painfully. After shaking his head clear, he saw Sora, cornered by some freak in a cape. Beast slowly began creeping up behind the red-headed man. Sora noticed this, and tried not to give him away.

"What do you mean it hunts Keybladers?" Sora asked, stalling while at the same time trying to gain some info.

"What do you think it means, jerkface? It means I built this thing for the sole purpose of beating you and anyone like you! It's not that difficult to understand! I went through a lot of challenges to get this thing up and running but man was it worth it! Because, as you can see, it just made it through its trial run and beat its first Keybladers. Namely, you guys. Now it's ready to be launched-" Beast roared and pounced but Syndrome rounded and fired a laser beam from his gloved finger. The beam struck Beast and enveloped him and he froze in mid-air, still with his teeth and claws still bared to attack. Syndrome laughed, keeping the beam concentrated on Beast. "Wow, this is how you know I'm a villain. I'm monologuing! I swore to myself I'd never do that!" Then he threw Beast, using the laser as a tow line, sending him flying into a rock. Beast went down and didn't get back up. "Cool, huh? Zero-point energy. What? You don't think a super genius keeps a few gizmos for himself?"

He quickly turned again and froze Sora with his laser as he tried to sneak up on him. "Man, you are persistent!" Syndrome laughed, keeping Sora levitated. "Maleficent was right, you are annoying. When you beat my robot the first time I wanted to pluck all your nose hairs out! It did give me an excuse to build another, though. And I'm quite pleased with the end result." He gestured to the unconscious forms of the other Keybladers lying about the clearing. "Because, you see, I...wait a minute." He looked at each knocked out hero one by one. "Two, three, four, five, six. Six? There were seven of you here! Who's missing?" He took each Keyblader into account again, and his eyes widened in realization. He used his zero-point energy to whip the still immobilized Sora into another rock face. Sora grunted and collapsed in a heap, then Syndrome stalked up to his injured form, looking down at him with eyes blazing with anger.

"Now I'm only gonna ask this once," he growled. "Where's the red-head? Where's the girl!?"

It was then that Kairi decided take off into the jungle while she still had the chance. She had heard and seen everything from her vantage point in the trees, right up to the point when Syndrome realized she was gone. She hated leaving Sora and the others behind, but it wouldn't do anyone any good if they all got captured. As long as one of them was free, they still had a chance. With that in mind she sped into the thick jungle away from, or closer to, danger.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Jack Skellington whistled the tune to 'This is Halloween', happy and carefree as he strode through the steel halls of the scientific building. There was no one around but him, so his tune echoed through the corridors. He had no clear direction to where he was going; all he knew was that he was getting there with a smile on his skull. He didn't even seem to mind the fact he was lost. Pumpkin Kings don't get lost, they get scary! He walked through another sliding door, one of many he had gone through, and into another room. It was large and spacious, not much in it. That is if you didn't count the man in binds at the end. Jack raised a nonexistent eyebrow and went forward.

The man had short blond hair and was incredibly buff under the red and black spandex suit he wore, in the middle of which was the insignia of a single, and flashy, letter **I**. He wore a black mask which concealed his eyes, which were closed, suggesting that he was sleeping. His hands and feet were wrapped in metal bindings, held in place by electrical couplings and keeping him spreadeagled, his head bowed as he slept.

"Excuse me!" Jack called boisterously. At his shout the man began to rouse, raising his head and blinking wearily. "I seemed to have gotten myself lost. Could you point me to the exit?"

"Who are you?" he mumbled. He blinked a couple of times until his vision came into focus, then got a good look at Jack. "Are you a super hero?"

"Me? Oh, heavens no! I..." Jack's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Why yes! Yes, I am a super hero!" He pulled out of his pocket a black mask which he had taken from the costume closet and tied it around his eye sockets.

"So, what's your name?" the man asked. "Skeleton Man?"

"Please," Jack scoffed, now in full masked costume. "I'm Jack Skellington! Skeleton Man is my cousin!"

"Right... Anyway, you gotta get me out of here! This guy, Syndrome, he's holding me here against my will! I have to stop him before he destroys the world!"

"Are you a super hero, too?" Jack asked, having heard nothing the man had just said.

"Yes! What do you think the mask and outfit is for?"

"That's great! You can be my sidekick!" The man glared at him. "I knew I was getting into the hero business, I never thought I'd be promoted to super hero so quickly! Sit tight now. I can't have my new sidekick hanging out to dry!" He walked to the control panel hooked up to the buff man's containment bindings and cracked his fingers. "This level of technology requires a delicate touch." Jack's Keyblade glowed in his hand and started wailing on the control panel, with a delicate touch. The electrical bindings holding the super hero in place short-circuited, Jack turning its controls into scrap metal; the man was now released, and able to stand up to his full height.

"By the way," Jack said as he finished up. "I never caught your name." The man in the red outfit rubbed his sore wrists slightly, flexed his hand into a fist and grinned.

"Call me Mr. Incredible."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Alright, listen up, hired goons," Syndrome announced to a team of black uniformed men standing before him. He paced before them, hands behind his back while he gave out orders. "I want you to comb every inch of this island until you find that girl. I don't care what you do or how you do it, just find her and bring her back alive. I cannot stress that enough! Take the Heartless if you have too! She is worth more alive to me than all of you rent-a-goons put together! If you come back without her, you'd better be sure it's because you don't value your legs anymore!!" All the men gulped and nodded. "Why are you still standing around!? Go! Go! Go!" They all ran out of the room as fast as they could, bumping into each other as they did so.

"Syndrome!" Mirage stood at the other end of the room at the keyboard of a giant computer "It's her."

"Oh perfect," Syndrome groaned, running a hand across his face. "This is all I need. Patch her through." Mirage nodded and typed away at the computer, then stepped back to allow Syndrome to talk to the witch that appeared on the screen. "Maleficent!" Syndrome exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "What's crack-a-lackin', baby? You know, I was just about to call you."

"Spare me your incessant babbling, Syndrome," Maleficent scolded with a frown. "I am merely contacting you to check up on your progress. How goes the Omnidroid project?"

"It is up and running to full capacity, your witchiness," Syndrome declared, sucking up big time. "It smashes, it crashes, my best work yet if I do say so myself."

"I still have my doubts that a machine could ever defeat those meddlesome Keybearers." Maleficent spat out the name like a bug. "Powered by the Heartless or not."

Syndrome could not have been smiling any more smugly. "Well, funny you should mention that actually. Cause it just so happens that a few Keyblade bearing heroes arrived on the island no less than a couple of hours ago. They ran into the Omnidroid and..." He cut off for dramatic effect. It worked, since Maleficent's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean...?"

"Sora and his merry band of Keyblader pals are now unwilling residents of my home sweet home! That's right! I rock!" Maleficent threw back her head and laughed on the screen.

"Excellent! This is brilliant! I commend you, Syndrome, you have greatly surpassed my expectations. You have done what many others have failed to do. Underneath that idiotic exterior is the mind of a genius. I shall send Pete and Gantu to retrieve Kairi immediately." It was here Syndrome's smug grin fell.

"Yeah, here's the thing," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "We beat the Keybladers and have every one of them captured, _except _for her." Maleficent's eyes turned to a glare so intense that a small green flame sprouted on the top of Syndrome's hair. He hastily patted it out. "Hey, hey! Watch the hair!"

"You incompetent worm!" Maleficent roared, green flames filling up the area of the screen, Syndrome cringing in fear. "Just when I think you might be useful for something! Kairi is the most powerful of the Princesses of Heart, therefore she is the cornerstone on which all of our plans are based! And you are telling me you don't have her?!"

"Relax! She's still on the island! All I gotta do is find her! It's not like she's going anywhere, I scrambled all communications. She'll be locked up with the others in no time."

"For your sake, I hope you're right," Maleficent growled. She switched off with those chilling words and the screen was blank once again. Syndrome sniffed disdainfully.

"Bitch," he said under his breath. For a few seconds he waited silently, then typed away at the keys on the supercomputer. When he was done, another face appeared on the screen, one not much better than the first. "Horned King! What's up, buddy!"

"Oh, it's you," the sinister Horned King sighed, his red eyes narrowing. "I hope you're here to tell me the Omnidroid is now functional. Need I remind you I invested quite a large amount in its creation."

"You bet it is, your spiky-headedness! In fact, you might want to know that it just kicked the butts of some very happy-go-lucky Keybladers." The Horned King raised a brow, interested now. "And I couldn't have done it without the Omega Heartless you sent me! Really gave the robot a kick! Sora and his pals are now happy residents here! They never stood a chance against it!"

"Excellent. And the Princess of Heart?" Once again, Syndrome's smile fell.

"Well...no." The top of his hair was lit on fire yet again and he pat it out just as fast as before. "Why? Why always the hair!?"

"Your victory is meaningless if do not have that girl," the Horned King rasped. "The very universe might as well balance on her. Why don't you have her?"

"Chill! My men are scouring the jungle as we speak. She'll be on your doorstep before you know it."

"See that she is." Like Maleficent, he switched off and left behind an empty screen. Syndrome sighed, hiding the singed part of his hair from sight.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Mirage asked from behind him, having been present for the whole conversation. "Those two will rip you to shreds if they find out your playing both of them."

"And that's why I'm being so careful about it, babe. Those evil overlords will pay through the nose to have that girl, and once I do have her, I'll sell her to the highest bidder." Mirage frowned slightly. "Not to mention the huge amount they gave me to get the Omnidroid going. I'm rollin' in it, I tell ya! Now, gotta make sure I wrangle that girl up to get ready for selling. I wonder which one will get her?"

"You're treating her like an object," Mirage tried to get across. "She's only a child."

"Well, that's her fault," Syndrome said stupidly. "She should've grown a couple of years more before she got herself involved in such dangerous matters." Mirage's frown deepened. "Now, I think it's time to check up on our _other _guest. Don't want him to feel unloved." He typed again at the computer and brought up one of the many security cameras spread throughout the complex. When he brought this one up, however, he didn't expect it to show him an empty room. "What! Where did he go!? That's impossible, he couldn't have escaped!"

"He _is _Mr. Incredible," Mirage pointed out. Syndrome growled and his fingers moved across the keyboard again. The security footage rewound, bringing up the footage from ten minutes ago. Mr. Incredible was still there then, locked up tight, but what looked like a tall skeleton in a mask was also there. To Syndrome's chagrin, the skeleton summoned a Keyblade and smashed the containment machine and set Mr. Incredible free. Both of them then ran off.

"Who the heck was that?!" the mad genius exclaimed.

"He's one of the Keybladers," Mirage replied, equally confused.

"What! I thought there were only seven of them! He wasn't in our data bank!" More keys were typed for another security camera to show another part of the facility, also from ten minutes ago, catching Mr. Incredible and the skeleton man running down a hallway together and out the door, leaving the building. Not long after they went through the door, the masked skeleton poked his head back inside it, looking directly at the camera. Then for some reason he broke out into a dance routine before the camera, a jig just for Syndrome. Mr. Incredible came back and yanked him out of there.

"So he's a new guy, huh?" Syndrome growled. "Now he and that tights-wearing jerk are running around free on my island! I hate that guy!" Syndrome rounded and stormed out of the room to deal with this new development, his cape swishing behind him. "At least things can't get any worse."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Deep in the jungle quite far from the central complex lurked three of Syndrome's men, searching through the trees and bushes as ordered. They kept their machine guns at the ready, prepared to use them at a moments notice. Though considering the mission, they probably wouldn't end up using them. The capture of one teenage girl seemed like an easy task at the most, but Syndrome had made it abundantly clear what would happen if they failed, so they searched with utmost seriousness in their task.

One of the soldiers stopped walking. "What was that?" he asked nervously, pointing his gun around aimlessly.

"What was what?" another one asked.

"There was a noise. I'm sure of it! Someone's here."

"Unless it's that girl I'm not interested. There are tons of animals inhabiting this island, there's bound to be some running around here." While the two were talking, their third party member ignored them and continued searching the area behind their backs. Unbeknownst to him or the others, a rope was slowly being lowered from above, tied into a noose, right down to where the man he was standing. The rope quickly went around the soldier's neck before he knew it. He couldn't scream as the noose tightened around his throat, and something pulled him off the ground and into the treetops. "Now I don't know about you, but I just want to find that girl. So let's get... Hey, where'd he go?" The two of them turned around and saw their partner was gone. "Hey! Where are you? Quit fooling around!"

"Ah, he couldn't have gotten far," the other soldier chided. "You look over there, I'll look over here." They split apart to search for their wayward alley, searching through the bushes to see where he'd went. One soldier pushed aside another patch of bushes, then met an excruciating pain shove through his stomach. Two jagged blades stuck through his body, blood pouring from the wound. The man could only let out a inaudible gurgle as he was dragged into the bushes by his assailant. "I don't see him anywhere. You?"

"..."

"Hello?" He turned around. There was no one there. He was completely alone. The soldier rushed over to the area where his partner was. It wasn't long before he discovered a small puddle of blood on the ground. Seeing this, the soldier immediately panicked.

"W-who's there?" He backed away, hands trembling as he kept his weapon up. "C-c-come out! Show yourself!" His breathing increased heavily, eyes darting back and forth behind his visor at the trees that seemed to close in around him. His heart was like a drum against chest and swallowed a huge lump in his throat. It was so quiet, and he was so vulnerable. He turned around...

And said hello to a literal monster. It towered above him, broad, skin green like a reptile's, looking down at him with a helmet so terrifying that it screamed _not of this world_. If the man didn't know the meaning of fear before, he was certainly experiencing it now. Shaking and spluttering, the soldier raised his machine gun as fast as he could, and the creature was on him in an instant.

A blood curdling scream split the jungle.

Soon after it was followed by an inhuman victory roar.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora struggled as hard as he could against the unique containment machine that had his arms and legs spread and trapped, but realized it was a useless exercise. For one thing it was Keyblade-proof; they couldn't summon them with their hands cocooned in metal. Strength wasn't even a factor since it didn't make a difference in the electrical currents attached to their trapped limbs.

"I told you we shouldn't have stayed here," Jack Sparrow lectured. He, like the rest of them, was trapped in binds.

"Oh, shut up! You did not!" Beast barked beside him. "And I bet those girls you were with were robots as well!" The horrified look on Jack's face showed he'd never even considered that.

"So this was a fix from the start?" Inuyasha stated with irritation, struggling against his own restraints. "I guess there's no one out there who can be nice to us without having a secret agenda to kill us as well."

"I knew there was something about that woman," Mulan muttered. "No one has hair colour like that."

"She may be the most beautiful woman I've ever hated," Jack admitted.

"Forget that, guys!" Sora exclaimed, futilely fighting against the machine. "We need to get out of here fast! Kairi's out there alone and Syndrome's probably looking for her! She needs our help!"

"Oh stow it, Sora, I'm not in the mood for your melodramatics," Jack sighed. "Take a look around you, mate, the roles are reversed here. You're the damsel in distress now!" Jack chuckled at his own joke, then stopped and frowned. "Wait a minute. That means I am too." He hung his head. "Bugger..."

"Kairi's not completely alone," Mulan said helpfully. "The other Jack is out there too. He'll be able to help her."

"You're joking, right?" Inuyasha asked.

Mulan sighed. "Yeah, I just heard myself say it."

"Don't worry, guys." Naruto, who had been silent most of the time, gave a wry smile. There was a certain knowing glint in his eyes. "You just leave everything to me. I'll make sure Kairi's okay and then we'll bust you guys outta here!"

"How you gonna do that?" Beast asked doubtfully. Naruto snickered and with a wink, disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What the...?"

"It was a clone!" Sora gasped. "Naruto's still out there! He must have replaced himself with one of his clones and escaped! With him and Jack out there, they'll help Kairi and get us out of here!"

"So let me make sure I understand this," Inuyasha said, with a twitching eye. "All our fates lay on the shoulders of Jack Skellington and Naruto?"

"Um, yeah," Sora answered, a little unsurely. It sounded like a much better idea when he had said it. It suddenly was uncomfortably quiet in the containment room, reality coming down hard and heavy.

"Think someone can reach my rum for me?" Jack asked out of the blue.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Come on! Work already!" Kairi was alone in some part of the jungle, sitting on a rock and trying to get the Kimmunicator working to reach the _Shera _for help. She had run what she thought was a good enough distance, deep into the unknown forest, before finally deciding to stop and try to contact the airship in orbit. Her efforts were met with static every time. She sighed in defeat. "No use." Syndrome must have been scrambling all communications on the island. She was on her own.

It's not like Kairi hadn't been on her own before, it's just that now she was _really _on her own. Stranded alone on an island in the middle of a jungle with her friends captured by a maniac. And no doubt Syndrome was already searching for her. Once she'd heard he was working with Maleficent, she knew right away that she was his prime target. Now it was up to her to save the others. She was in quite the pickle.

"How am I gonna pull this off?" Kairi asked herself dismally.

"Let's check over here." Kairi blinked. She quickly hid behind a tree as voices approached her position. Cautiously peeking out, she saw two of Syndrome's visored soldiers armed with machine guns, accompanied by a Large Body Heartless and several Soldier Heartless. Kairi frowned , trying to go unnoticed.

"Does it have anything yet?" one soldier asked his partner.

"Its definitely got something," the man answered, and Kairi noticed that he was holding a leash, the other end of which was a snarling and clawing Omega Heartless. It was sniffing the area like a bloodhound. "She must be around here somewhere." Kairi was startled at the red-eyed monster sniffing her out, since Omega Heartless meant Horned King. But she thought Syndrome was working with Maleficent?

She had to push her thoughts aside, when the Omega Heartless looked straight at her.

"There she is!" Kairi cursed in her head that it had found her so quickly before she could take off to escape. Unfortunately, before she could get anywhere three Powerwild Heartless appeared from portals before her getaway route. She turned around but her pursuers had already blocked her off. Surrounded on all sides, Kairi was trapped.

The two human soldiers cocked their guns. "Give it up, kid. You're not going anywhere," said the soldier holding the Omega Heartless' leash, the creature fighting against him to try and get to Kairi, or more specifically her heart. "Just come along peacefully, and no one gets hurt." Kairi's Keyblade appearing was her answer.

"Good thing I'm not afraid of getting hurt," she shot back. The man scowled.

"Suit yourself." He let go of the leash and the Omega Heartless charged at her unrestrained, leaping for the auburn-haired girl, claws at the ready...

It exploded into tiny particles and its heart floated off. Kairi gawked and so did the soldiers. She hadn't done that. Suddenly a Soldier Heartless exploded, then a Powerwild, then another Soldier. Something or someone was destroying the Heartless one after the other. Whatever it was was moving so incredibly fast that to all of them it was only a red blur streaking around them and obliterating any Heartless in its path. Soon, only the Large Body Heartless and the two soldiers were left. They couldn't keep up with the blur at all and by the time they saw it, it was too late. The thing ran straight for the Large Body and hit it head on, knocking it backward and on top of the two humans, flattening them. The Heartless disappeared with its defeat, leaving two soldiers imprinted in the earth, both unconscious.

Kairi just stood there, Keyblade now slack in her grasp, trying to figure out what had just happened. She got her answer, when the blur came to a screeching stop in front of her.

"Wow, that really smarts!" A young boy, maybe ten years old, stood before her clutching his head. He was wearing a strange suit made of red and black spandex and a black mask covered his eyes. His hair was blond and slicked back. "Those things are a lot harder than they look." Giving his head one last shake, he turned to the flabbergasted Kairi. "Hi there!"

Kairi managed to snap out of it enough to wave. "Hi..."

"Say, you don't live here, do you?" the boy asked. Kairi shook her head, no. "Didn't think so. What with the way those guys were attacking you and all."

"Yeah," Kairi said absentmindedly. She shook her head clear of her stupor. "Who are you? And how did you do that?"

"Do what?" the boy asked coyly. "Oh, you mean this?" In a flash he was on her right. "Or this?" Then he was on her left. "Or this? Or this? Or this?" He was zipping all over the place, faster than Kairi's eyes could keep up with, using nothing but his own two feet to carry him. He was behind her one second, up a tree another second, and in front of her another.

"Yes, yes! That!" Kairi laughed at his antics before he came to a stop again. "How are you doing that?"

"That's an easy one. I'm a super hero!"

"A...super hero?" Kairi heard him clearly, she just couldn't believe it. Of course, the tights, the mask, how could she not have figured it out on her own? Memories of her childhood all came flooding back to Kairi. All the comic books she read, all the cartoons she watched and the super heroes in them. She used to look up to many of those heroes, her favourite being Elastigirl; the woman made of rubber. Those were good times. "Aren't' you a little young to be a super hero?" Kairi asked playfully.

"Hey, I'm ten and a half!" the boy shouted. "And my name's Dash."

'Fitting,' Kairi thought. "I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you, Dash." Dash grinned in response. "But are you here by herself? It's really dangerous here." Dash's grin faded.

"I'm not really here by myself," he said quietly. "I came here with my family, to rescue my dad. He was kidnapped." Kairi's thoughts immediately went to Syndrome. "But we all got separated when we landed here. I don't know where my sister, my mom or my little brother is. I was running through the jungle looking for them when I saw you in trouble. And being the hero I am, I decided to help the damsel in distress." Kairi frowned. Even when she wasn't the one captured she was _still _the damsel in distress. It wasn't fair! "You haven't seen them, have you?" he asked hopefully.

"No, sorry," Kairi answered truthfully. Kairi came up with an idea then. "Wait a minute," she said, earning Dash's attention. "Your family, are they like you? Are they super heroes?"

"Yeah," Dash answered.

"If I help you find your family, do you think they'll help me rescue my friends? They were kidnapped too." It would be extremely difficult trying to save Sora and the others by herself, but with a family of super heros on her side she just might have a chance. "Please, I could really use your help."

Dash seemed to think it over a bit. Kairi really hoped his answer would be yes. "Sure! You need help and I'm sure mom will give it. It's like the hero code or something like that." Kairi sighed inwardly in relief.

"Thanks, Dash. You have no idea how much this means to me. Guess we'd better start searching then."

"No offence, but my way's faster!" Before Kairi knew what was happening she was suddenly swept off her feet and into Dash's arms. He was pretty strong for a little guy. Dash grinned excitedly. "Hold on, it's about to get bumpy!"

"Dash, wait IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" The fastest boy in the world took off with his passenger at a fantastic speed before Kairi could object. Kairi had never moved so fast in her life. Trees were flying past her at an incredible rate, G-forces pushing the skin on her face backwards, the wind causing her eyes to water. It was both terrifying, and exhilarating at the same time. Wherever they were going, they were going there fast.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Kairi! Are you out here? It's me! Naruto!" The blond-haired Leaf Ninja was doing what he was good at as he leapt from tree to tree in the jungle: screaming at the top of his lungs. His Shadow Clone had done its job; Syndrome thought he had him captured when all he had taken was a copy, leaving him free to search the island for the wayward princess. "Come on, Kairi! Quit hiding! We gotta save the others! Cause we're the good guys! It's in the job description!"

"There she is! After her!" Naruto acute ears picked up the call, his head swiveling in the direction it came. Without another word he jumped between branches in that direction. He was there in no time, creeping from the treetops with ninja stealth to look down below. Three of Syndrome's soldiers, along with Shadow and Knight Heartless, and what looked like Omega Heartless were scouring the area, searching for something or someone.

"I think she went this way," a soldier said, keeping his machine gun at the ready.

"But which way?" another asked. "It's like she completely disappeared without a trace." The Omega Heartless at his feet started sniffing around. "Wait. Its got something." He watched as it sniffed, then to his confusion, looked above him. He turned around a second too late when a sandaled foot connected with his face, cracking his visor in half and knocking him out cold. Naruto pushed off the man's head and back flipped into the center of the fray, summoning his Keyblade in a near blinding flash, mischievously grinning.

"Get him!" one of the soldiers hollered and the Heartless closed in around Naruto. The Omega Heartless was the fastest to reach him and he cut through it like butter, then cut off a Knight's sword-arm when it tried to sneak up on him. He reached into his weapons pouch then swiftly threw three shuriken between the eyes of three Shadows, blowing them apart. He heard the click of a rifle behind him and barely had enough time to pull a Heartless Knight to shield him from the barrage of bullets that one of Syndrome's soldiers fired from his machine gun. As the Heartless vanished with many holes in its armour, Naruto charged through its fading form at the startled soldier delivering a powerful blow to the side of his head. He went down and didn't get back up. The last soldier decided not to waste anymore time and immediately opened fire when Naruto's back was turned, bullets pounding into the boy's back mercilessly, unloading a full clip before he ceased fire. Just when he thought things were going his way, though, the blond kid suddenly turned into a log full of bullets. The man had time to gawk before an airborne Naruto came down from above and crashed an axe-kick to the top of the man's head, slamming him to the earth and into unconsciousness. All three men were out cold and all the Heartless were defeated, Naruto finally releasing the breath he had been holding.

"Kairi! It's okay, you can come out now!" Naruto shouted. "I took care of them! It's safe! Kairi?" Someone tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me..."

"WAHHH!!!" Naruto screamed and leapt back in surprise and so did the person that addressed him. The person he was looking at was not Kairi, but some other girl. She was dressed in a red and black spandex suit that covered her slim fifteen year-old figure with the insignia of a yellow letter** I**. Her face was fair but her dark eyes were covered by the black mask she wore, and she had long dark flowing hair. Naruto tried to stifle his surprise. She had somehow snuck up on him without him seeing her at all, and he was a ninja! It was kind of embarrassing.

"Uh, who are you?" he finally asked.

"I'm, uh, Violet," the girl answered shyly. Naruto nodded slowly.

"I'm Naruto." After that there was a rather awkward silence.

"Thanks for saving me," Violet said after awhile.

"Huh?"

"You beat up those guys," she explained, gesturing to the three knocked out soldiers. "They were chasing me and you took care of them. Thank you." Naruto grinned back. In truth he didn't mean to save her. The soldiers said they were looking for a 'she' whom he thought was Kairi, he didn't know there were others on this island. "It was incredible! You beat them like they were nothing! Are you a super hero?"

"A super hero?" Naruto repeated, perplexed by the question. That's when he got a good look at her. The tights, the mask... "Are you a super hero?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, not really..."

"Wow! I've never met a super hero before!" Naruto exclaimed, totally oblivious to her answer. "Does that mean you have super powers?"

"Um, yeah."

"Wow! What are your powers? Are you super strong?"

"No, that's my dad."

"Are you super fast?"

"No, that's my brother."

"Are you super stretchy?"

"That's my mom."

"So what can you do? Oh! Can you, like, shoot fire out of your hands? Or ice? Or something out of your eyes? Huh?!"

"I can turn invisible," Violet answered meekly. Then she suddenly disappeared completely, not a trace left of her except empty air. She had really turned invisible. She reappeared again after a short while.

Naruto blinked. "Oh," he said, none too excitedly. That explained how she had been able to sneak up on him so easily. "Well, that's cool too. I guess..."

"I-I can also make force fields," Violet added quickly. She closed her eyes and wore a look of concentration. She raised one of her hands and produced a floating transparent shield out of thin air. It hovered before them, not very big, before it vanished away. "I'm not very good at making them though."

Naruto shrugged. "Better than nothing I guess." Violet's shoulders slumped as she sighed dejectedly. "By the way, have you seen another girl around here? Red hair, pink dress, kind of a hottie? I'm trying to find her."

"You're the only other person I've met here. I'm looking for my family myself. Hey! We can look together. Four eyes are better than two!" Naruto apparently forgot how many eyes he had and started counting off his fingers to come to the correct equation.

"Makes sense to me," he lied. "Does this mean I'm a super hero too?"

"Um, sure," Violet answered reluctantly.

"Alright! Let's get a move on then!" They started off into the unknown jungle together, each of them with a mission to find someone. "Are you sure knives can't extend out of your knuckles or something?"

"No!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"So let's sum up," Jack Skellington said, pushing aside another large leaf in his way as he and the super hero Mr. Incredible made their way through the luscious trees. "This bad guy, Syndrome was it? He used to be your biggest fan ever when he was a kid, but fifteen years ago you blew him off, crushing his fragile spirit and driving him to a life of evil. Meanwhile, you spent those years building a family; a super family! A couple of days ago you were lured to this island with tricks and lies, then Syndrome used his robot to toss you around and lock you up, thus fulfilling his long-time desire for revenge."

"I hope you understand, I was wrong back then," Mr. Incredible explained regretfully. "If I could take back the past I could."

"Are you kidding? This hero stuff is even better than I thought it'd be! You created your own arch-nemesis! It's like Batman in reverse! I love it!"

"Are you sure you're a super hero?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"I'm a Jack of all trades!"

Mr. Incredible stopped walking. "Someone's coming." His super ears picked up the sound of rapid footfalls heading straight for them. That person broke through the trees and bushes, stunning Mr. Incredible.

"Helen?"

It was a middle-aged woman with shoulder-length brown hair wearing the same outfit as Mr. Incredible, down to the mask and insignia on the chest. She was startled as well. "Bob?" she gasped.

"Jack!" Jack exclaimed.

"Look out!" the woman named Helen shouted just before her pursuers crashed through the trees. All of them ducked as three flying saucers the size of cars flew over their heads, narrowly avoiding decapitation by the rapidly spinning saws lining their rims. Syndrome's soldiers piloted them in open cockpits, bringing them around for another pass. Their buzzsaw-like transports cut completely through the trees that stood between them and the heroes, planning to do the same to their heads.

Mr. Incredible quickly ran to a tree and wrapped his thick arms around it. His muscles bulged and with a grunt he completely uprooted the tree from the ground in an incredible display of super strength. He hefted the tree with relative ease, then swung it to collide with one of the saucers, destroying it in a fiery explosion.

Jack rolled under the saucer that made another attempt at him and watched carefully as it came around for another try. Jack summoned his Keyblade and ran forward to meet it. Just as the spinning blades were about to reach him, the skeleton jumped high and did a quadruple flip over the vehicle, his Keyblade slicing through its middle. He landed perfectly and the saucer split in half, both pieces exploding behind him.

The last flying disk headed straight for Helen but she didn't budge. Suddenly, her arm extended to an impossible length, like it was made of rubber, shooting towards the saucer like a bullet. The extended punch she threw nailed the vehicle's pilot and knocked him right off his seat, leaving the saucer to veer off course and crash into a tree. The pilot, meanwhile, fell to the earth painfully in a state of unconsciousness. All of the attackers were gone and the area was quiet once again.

"Bob!" Helen rushed over to Mr. Incredible who, in turn, ran to her, picking her up to pull her into a hug and planting a long, passionate kiss on her lips. Jack whistled shrilly from the sidelines at the PDA. After quite a long while they broke apart.

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing Mr. Incredible asked.

"What am I doing here?" Helen repeated angrily. "You were missing for days! What did you expect me to do, freshen myself up for your triumphant return?"

"Well, I..." Mr. Incredible sighed. He really didn't have an answer to that. He then noticed Jack was still there, waiting patiently with a smile. He put an arm around Helen's shoulders. "Jack, I'd like you to meet my beautiful wife, Helen."

"Bob!" Helen hissed, eyes darting to Jack nervously. "_Secret _identity!"

"Oh right! I mean, Elastigirl! I mean, don't call me Bob than!" Helen slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized that she had slipped up, too.

Jack just laughed heartily. "Not to worry, new friends. I'm a super hero as well! I'll tell you my secret identity to even it up. I'm Jack Skellington!" He slipped his mask up and leaned in to whisper. "My secret identity is _Jack Skellington_." Helen/Elastigirl stared at him blankly. She looked to her husband for help but he just shrugged. "Your husband has told me so much about you. You and your wonderful children!"

"Children?" Mr. Incredible repeated. He turned to his wife. "Where are the kids?"

Helen looked away bashfully. "I brought them."

"You brought them here!?" the super hero exclaimed. "What were you thinking!?"

"I didn't know, Bob! They stowed aboard the plane I used to get here! They were as worried about you as I was!" Bob sighed. He couldn't blame her for that after all.

"So where are they?"

Helen's expression suddenly dropped sadly. "Our plane was shot down when we reached the island. We all got separated when it crashed. They could be anywhere!" Mr. Incredible's eyes widened in horror. Losing his family was the worst fear he ever had to face.

"This is bad, Helen. Really bad. This place is dangerous. They're just kids, they haven't even mastered their powers yet!"

"Da-da!"

Everyone heard the small voice but didn't know where it came from. "What was that?" Jack asked.

"Nothing!" Helen immediately replied. Mr. Incredible frowned. He grabbed his wife's shoulders and spun her around to look at her back.

"Da-da!" It was a baby. A baby strapped to Helen's back for easy carrying. Strangely, he was dressed in the same outfit as his parents, even the mask, only mini-sized. He only had a small patch of red hair on his head.

"You brought our baby?!" Bob shouted in disbelief.

Helen unstrapped the toddler from her back and cradled him gently in her arms. The baby giggled in comfort. "Well, I couldn't find a babysitter at the last minute, and I wasn't about to leave him home alone. So I brought him with us on the incredibly dangerous adventure."

"Awww. Isn't he precious?" Jack Skellington gushed, tickling the baby's stomach with his finger. It giggled happily, not finding Jack's scary face uneasy at all. "What's his name?"

"It's Jack-Jack," Helen answered proudly.

"Hey! That's like my name said twice!" Jack realized cheerfully. As he kept tickling Jack-Jack's tummy the boy suddenly gripped his bony finger and snapped it off his hand. He then placed it in his mouth and happily sucked on it like a pacifier. "Feisty little fellow, isn't he? So what are his powers?"

"Jack-Jack doesn't have any powers," Mr. Incredible replied.

"He's the normal one of the family," Helen joked.

"By the way, why is he in a costume?" Bob asked curiously.

"To protect his secret identity of course!" Jack answered.

"So people won't know he's a baby?" Bob exasperated, plucking Jack's finger out of his son's mouth and handing it back to the Pumpkin King.

"At least he's trying," Jack muttered, screwing his finger back on. Mr. Incredible sighed. This day was getting worse and worse.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Kids? On my island?" Syndrome asked one of his men in the field over the comlink.

"Yes sir," the man answered on the other end. For the weariness in his voice it sounded like he just had a good thrashing. "They weren't ordinary kids either. They had these powers! They were super heroes!"

"Supers?" Syndrome growled. The bane of his existence. "So Incredijerk has friends here? Oh that's just peachy! My money-making Princess of Heart is running around free, my arch-nemesis is somewhere plotting my downfall, and now there are super powered squirts hopping around! I dare ask what else could go wrong?!"

The door to the room slid open. "Syndrome!" Mirage gasped, out of breath from running. "One of the Keybladers! He's gone!" Syndrome was ready to tear his own hair out. In fact, that's what he started doing.

"Does the whole universe feel like picking on me today?! Which one is it!?"

"The ninja," Mirage answered. Syndrome relinquished the grip he had on his hair and sighed.

"Could be worse. Could be a lot better too!" He turned back to the computer, switching frequencies so he could address every soldier he had out there. "Alright, listen up and listen good. If you see anyone other than the Princess of Heart roaming around the island or building, kill them on sight." Mirage gasped behind him. "Supers or Keybladers, I don't care! You bring down anything that gets in your way. I want this island do-gooder free and that girl here!"

"You want to kill children?" Mirage asked in disgust as Syndrome finished off the message.

"No, I want to get my plans underway. And I can't rightly do that when I'm worrying about these freaks! Maleficent and the Horned King's goons will be arriving soon, and I gotta make sure I'm ready. That means getting rid of all annoyances." Mirage scowled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're sick."

Syndrome shrugged. "I'm a villain. Now if you excuse me, I'll be prepping the Omnidroid for takeoff. Call me if anything comes up, babe." He swished past her and out the sliding door to make the final touches to his project, leaving Mirage alone in the room with her new found realization. Syndrome truly was insane. He didn't care who got in his way, he'd do anything to get what he wanted. How long would it be before he decided she was in his way?

Something had to be done, Mirage decided. Before it was too late.

-----

_Too be honest I am not too happy with this chapter. Hopefully the next one will make up for it. Stay tuned!_


	48. Chapter 48: The Heroes Shall Rise

_God, I'm glad this chapter is over. Halo 3 is an addicting game that has consumed the last month of my life. But damn, what a game! Personally I think this chapter sucks but you be the judge. Enjoy!_

Chapter 48

"We've looked everywhere for my family and there's no sign of them," Dash sighed dismally, his expression revealing his depressed mood. "You okay, Kairi?" Kairi had gotten off a little bit wobbly and was wiping herself clean of all the bugs that had splattered on her face during the super fast ride the boy had put her through.

"Just fine," she replied, spitting a fly out of her mouth. There had been no sign of anyone anywhere. A couple of times they'd nearly run into some patrolling soldiers but had managed to get away in a jiffy. Kairi was beginning to get discouraged. If there were super heroes here, you'd think they'd want to be found.

While Kairi went over this in her mind, she suddenly saw something on the ground that she could easily have missed. It was nestled among the roots of a tree, slightly hidden from view but still visible. She bent down for a closer look. It was a gun, one of the rifles she had seen Syndrome's men using. And it was splattered with blood.

"What are you looking at?" Dash asked, noticing her body tense up. He was about to walk over when he felt something wet fall on his cheek. He touched it and brought his hand before his face. His first thought was that is was raining, but the stuff on his fingers wasn't clear, it was red. Thick, red blood. Dash cringed at the sight of it, and then, very slowly, dared himself to look up. As he did, his eyes widened in horror.

"K-K-Kairi." She turned around at the boy's stammered call to see him pointing above them with a shaking hand. Kairi followed his arm to the tree tops, and her confusion was replaced with pure shock.

Three of Syndrome's soldiers were above them, cords tied around their ankles suspending them upside down, their arms limply hanging over their heads. One thing was for sure, they weren't alive.

Their heads were gone.

Dash, utterly horror stricken, couldn't even muster a scream as he stared at the bloody stumps that once nursed mens heads. Kairi took it a little better, but her eyes were just as wide as Dash's. Such brutality couldn't be taken lightly. It wasn't long before she heard Dash blowing chunks in the bushes. Super powers or not, he was still only a child. She made sure he was okay, then turned back to the brutality above her. They were just hanging there, blood dripping to the earth, like they wanted to be found. Almost like...like...

Bait.

A wave of fear washed over Kairi. "Dash," she called, as the boy wiped his mouth clean. "Let's get out of here. Now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Dash exclaimed. He scooped Kairi up in his arms again and took off much faster than before, anything to get away from a sight that would surely haunt him forever.

But, he was heading right into a trap; he just didn't know it. Behind a tree was where it waited, cloaked and invisible to everything around it, making not a single sound. Its claw-like hands gripped a long nylon rope, the other end of which was tied tightly around the bottom trunk of a tree opposite the one he was crouching behind. It heard their fast approach long before they were near and tensed at the ready. Dash and Kairi came streaming through the jungle at top speed in its direction, and that's when it made its move. It pulled on the rope to tighten it.

"Look out!" Kairi shouted when a trip wire sprung out of nowhere, but it was too late. Dash's speedy feet tripped over the cord and, at the rate they were going, both went flying across the ground. Kairi skidded and tumbled a bit but Dash, being lighter, flew into a tree upside down, which knocked him out on the spot. Kairi, meanwhile, shook her head free of the daze and slowly got up on her hands and knees, albeit painfully.

"Dash," she called weakly. "Are you-" Her words caught when her eyes landed on the creature that appeared out of thin air, materializing like it had been there all along, and Kairi came face to face with the Yautja. She froze like a deer in the headlights as it stared at her silently through its frightening helmet. Kairi had never actually seen the hunter up close, only heard what Han Solo had to say about it. Now that she saw it, it was terrifying. It hands were like claws, its chest was bare and muscled, skulls hung from its waist; a few of which Kairi noticed were dripping with fresh blood.

"What do you want?" Kairi asked boldly. The Yautja didn't, or couldn't, respond properly. Instead, it tapped the computer on its wrist.

"_Bring me the Keyblader's head."_

Kairi tensed and realized that was a recording of Darth Vader giving the creature the deadly order. That answered that. The hunter reached for his belt and pulled out a cylinder that extended into a strange staff at the touch of a button, twirling twice before holding it at his side. Kairi cautiously rose to her feet but the Yautja didn't make a move. Only when Kairi was up and summoned her Keyblade did it position itself in an aggressive stance. Kairi's every instinct told her to run, but glancing at Dash's unconscious form told her she couldn't leave him.

She decided to make the first move, coming in with a hard swing with her Keyblade. The hunter blocked it effortlessly as it did her next strike, and her next. One attack after the other was blocked by the Yautja's staff, a weapon that it obviously knew how to use well. Kairi quickly found out how outmatched she was in melee combat as the hunter knocked aside any attempt she made to hit it. She attacked to the side and it dodged, she attacked its legs and it blocked, she made a swipe at it head and it ducked to sweep her legs out from under her and knock her on her back. She gasped when the Yautja rose its weapon as it stood over her and rolled away just as it jabbed its staff where she had been laying. She jumped to her feet, raised her Keyblade, and a bolt of lightning struck the hunter from the sky. The powerful spell coursed through its body, causing its dread-locked hair to flail all over the place but, beyond that, didn't seem to be very effective at all. When the attack finished, all it did was shake its head clear. Kairi gulped visibly.

Meanwhile, Dash was just beginning to rouse from his prone state, sitting up and shaking his head clear of the cobwebs. He briefly wondered what happened, then got his answer when he saw Kairi squaring off against some kind of monster. It wielded a staff which it used to knock Kairi's weapon out of her hands, then viscously backhanded her with enough force to send her sprawling.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Dash shouted, already running. He knocked the staff out of the Yautja's hands in the blink of an eye and made another pass to knock its legs out from under it. While it was down, Dash came around again, but it quickly sat up, aimed its wrist, and a spring-loaded nylon net fired from its gauntlet. Dash yelped when the net instantly encased him, stopping his run and trapping him. The super fast child squirmed, struggled and even bit against the material he was cocooned in, but to no avail, it was too strong. The Yautja stood back and fixed its gaze on Dash, who suddenly remembered the state of the bodies the hunter left in its wake. That was enough to cause him to scream.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"What was that?" Naruto asked aloud, stopping his walk with Violet through the jungle. Unlike him, she was much more alarmed at the scream they had heard.

"That sounded like Dash!" she gasped worriedly. "He's in trouble! Come on!" She meant for Naruto to follow but, in her haste, she accidently became invisible and went off in the direction of her brother's shout.

"Hey! Wait! Where'd you go?" Naruto stammered, looking back and forth even though it was useless. When the girl wanted to disappear she did it very well. He pushed aside leaves and branches for some kind of trace. "Oh come on! Don't leave me hanging here! I'm sorry for what I said about your powers! Invisibility is useful! So just come on out and-"

"Howdy!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto fell on his rump and crawled backwards till he up against a tree trunk as Jack Skellington emerged from the bushes. When searching through the plants, he never expected to find that freaky face!

"Hi there, Naruto!" Jack exclaimed, cheerfully ignorant to the boy's current state. For some reason or another he was wearing a mask. "Fancy meeting you here! I've been looking everywhere for you guys!" Two more people, three counting the baby in one's arms, that Naruto had never seen before, stepped into view. It was a man and a woman, all of them, including the baby, wearing black and red suits and masks over their eyes, like Jack's. Naruto suddenly wished he had a mask as well.

"Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Jack-Jack, I'd like you to meet one of my friends. His name's Naruto!"

"Hi!" Mr. Incredible greeted. Naruto's response was fearful trembling. "Uh, nice to meet you?"

"What's with him?" Helen asked Jack.

"I haven't the slightest clue!" Jack answered with a grin. "By the way, why were you talking to the trees?"

"I wasn't talking to the trees!" Naruto snapped, getting over his fear of the Skellington enough to get angry with him. "There was this girl! Her name was Violet! She turned invisible and ran off and-"

"Violet?" Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl repeated. "You were with Violet?" Helen asked.

"Where'd she go?" Bob asked urgently.

"I don't know! She was invisible! Keep up!"

"Isn't this great?" Jack asked, happily. "Friends getting along with friends. Speaking of which, where are the others? I want to introduce them as well."

"Where have you been, man?!" Naruto shouted, angrily. "They were all captured by this psycho named Syndrome! Kairi was the only one who managed to escape and now they're looking for her!"

"What?" Jack gasped in shock. "But, how? When? Oh never mind that! We have to help them! And Kairi! Come on!" Naruto cringed and withdrew as Jack took a step towards him. Jack sighed. "Naruto, I know you're afraid of me. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm downright terrifying!"

"It's true," Helen said.

"Gives me the willies," Mr. Incredible admitted.

"Bla!" Jack-Jack chirped.

"But now is the time to put aside our differences to help our friends. Kairi needs us to pull together for her!" Naruto seemed to relax slightly, but Jack could still see the unsureness in his eyes.

"I'll let you wear my mask."

"Deal!" Naruto instantly exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Dash struggled as hard as he could against the net he was trapped in, his efforts increasing the closer the Yautja got to him. It walked toward him slowly, the side of his helmet projecting a concentrated red laser focused on the middle of Dash's head. The cannon on its shoulder charged up when it stopped walking, preparing to blast the boy's face off with hot plasma. Kairi was too exhausted to even stand, struggling to do so to help Dash. The boy's eyes were wide with fear and he gulped loudly when the monster's cannon reached full power. With a low growl, the Yautja fired.

"NO!" Violet, coming from nowhere, dove between the blue plasma energy and her brother, encasing herself in a human-sized force field, the largest she'd ever created. The blast bounced harmlessly off the shield, much to the hunter's surprise. It fired another blast and several more; all of them deflected harmlessly off of the girl's barrier.

"Violet!" Dash gasped, so happy to see her. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know!" Violet replied. She was just as surprised that she had created a force field of such power.

"Look out!" she heard Dash cry, snapping her back into focus just in time to see the Yautja leap at her with two jagged knives extended from its wrist guard, shocking her enough for her to lose concentration of her shield. Violet jumped out of the way and avoided the blades in the nick of time, and the Yautja took after her. Dash struggled even harder now to get out of the net.

Violet was forced backwards while maintaining shields every time the creature made a strike, pounding with its weapon or its fists, putting a major strain on her mind. After many punishing attacks, Violet hopped back and used her powers to turn invisible. If it couldn't see her it couldn't attack her, right? She took advantage of her ability and tried to get around the predator to attack it from behind. Imagine her surprise when its arm shot out and grasped her tightly around the throat, despite her invisibility. Violet's hands shot up to the arm that was strangling her, at the same time wondering how it could have seen her.

Unfortunately for Violet, it could see her, very clearly. Even though she was invisible, its infrared vision could see her a mile away. It lifted her off the ground, the lack of air causing her to drop her invisibility. With her dangling helplessly off the ground, it brought its wrist blades to her face, close enough that she could see her strained expression reflected in their gleaming surfaces.

The Yautja paused in its attack, however. It quickly rounded and impaled its weapon into the blond boy that had jumped to attack it, only for the boy to explode into white smoke a second later. That same boy came at it again, completely unharmed, nailing a precise kick to its chest. Naruto winced when it felt like he'd kicked a brick wall, but had little time to think about it when the creature whipped Violet's limp body at him. He caught her, and skidded back at the force, then retaliated with a couple of shuriken ninja stars. The Yautja was prepared and threw his own shuriken, a larger, alien version that cut clean through Naruto's incoming ones and onward to him. Fortunately Violet, still in Naruto's arms, managed to raise a shield in time deflect the projectile.

"I take it back, your powers rock!" Naruto exclaimed. Violet grinned embarrassedly.

The Yautja's shuriken boomeranged back to its grip, preparing for another toss. "Hey, lizard-breath!" It stopped and turned its head to the woman that now stood in the clearing with the rest of them. "Don't you even think about hurting my kids!" Helen shouted in a threatening tone. The hunter scanned her. She wasn't armed, therefore wasn't a threat. Just as it was about to turn back to its target something wrapped tightly around its arm; it looked back to see the woman's arm wound round its own, stretched out like rubber. Her other arm extended to punch it but it caught that arm in its other hand. Helen found herself being reeled in by the hunter using her own long stretchy arms as tow lines.

"Mind if I cut in?" Jack Skellington jumped off the Yautja's head forcing it to let go of Elastigirl. The Pumpkin King was all over the hunter, Keyblade dancing in his grip with each strike he made against it. He forced the Yautja back until it was up against a tree, then got clear out of the way for a punch from Mr. Incredible to take over. The hunter's head would have been crushed like the tree trunk behind it of it hadn't avoided the blow in the nick of time. Another punch came, but it jumped and pushed off Bob's shoulder, firing a blast of plasma that collided with Mr. Incredible's steel hard body and knocking him back. The Yautja landed, and jumped to battle again.

It parried Naruto's strikes and leapt away, then dodged away from Helen's stretchy punches and kicks. But Jack dropped down with a kick of his own, countered when the Yautja grabbed his leg and threw him away. That gave Kairi the opening she needed to take a swing at its head which it narrowly avoided, recovering and firing a blast of blue energy from its cannon, only for Violet to raise a force field and protect Kairi from harm. Dash zipped in like a bullet and plowed into its legs, knocking it flat on its back. While it was down, Mr. Incredible reared back and drove a super powered punch where it lay. The Yautja back flipped off the ground to avoid it, picked up its dropped staff on the way and landed back on its feet, twirling his weapon to get a feel for it again. As it regained its bearings, it found itself surrounded on all sides, heroes at every angle. It didn't move an inch, kept its fighting stance, and eyed them all warily.

This plan had plummeted, the creature concluded. The original task was to lure Sora out if he thought his supposed 'mate' was being attacked. Instead, it had attracted the attention of some rather powerful life forms. This was a battle that was not necessary to the hunt and would only waste time. It would track Sora the old-fashioned way from now on. It quickly moved and fired its shoulder cannon into the ground at its feet, dirt and smoke engulfing it from everyone's view. When the air cleared, the Yautja was gone, without a trace. It was then that everyone finally relaxed.

"So, who was that guy?" Jack Skellington asked.

"Mom! Dad!" Violet and Dash cried joyfully, rushing to their parents Bob and Helen to embrace them both.

"Kids!" Mr Incredible cried. "Thank goodness! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"We were so worried about you!" Helen told them, tears in her own eyes.

"We were worried about _you_!" Violet said blissfully.

"Gah!" Jack-Jack put in.

"Aw, isn't this wonderful?" Jack Skellington gushed, pulling Kairi and Naruto into their own little group hug. "Everyone is reunited with their loved ones! This has is put me into a wonderfully good mood!" Neither Kairi nor Naruto bothered to tell him he was always in a good mood.

"Hey, guys," Kairi said, although with difficulty, since Jack's hug was pretty tight. "I didn't know you guys escaped Syndrome. Good job."

"Hey, we couldn't leave you hanging out to dry, could we?" Naruto replied with a grin.

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing a mask?" Jack and Naruto looked to each other and sighed.

"_Secret identity_!" they both answered. Kairi couldn't help but smile. She went to look over at Dash's family reunion and her heart warmed at the sight. Although when her eyes landed on one member of his family, she was filled with shock.

"No way," she whispered, wiggling out of Jack's grasp and walking in a daze to the Incredible family. "You're Elastigirl," she gasped, looking at Helen in wonder. "You're really Elastigirl! I can't believe it, you're real! I used to love you!"

"Used to?" Helen asked, playfully.

"Dash, why didn't you tell me your mom was Elastigirl?" Kairi asked the boy.

"Uh, I forgot?" Dash answered.

"Wow, Mom, you're a star," Violet said with admiration.

Kairi eyes managed to tear away from her childhood hero to look at her husband. "You're Mr. Incredible! You were Sora's idol! I can't believe you're here too!" She looked between them then. "Are you two married?"

"Fifteen years and counting," Bob stated proudly puting an arm around Elastigirl and kissing her.

"Ew!" Dash gagged.

"Awwwwwww," Jack and Kairi gushed.

A blue beam fired from nowhere and struck the entire group at once, freezing them in place inside a forcefield of energy.

"Tell me I didn't just hear that!" Syndrome laughed as he flew down from above, his zero-point energy gauntlet keeping them all in their current state. "You _married _Elastigirl? You actually married Elastigirl?" His grin grew wider as he laid eyes on Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack. "And they got _busy_! I didn't think you had it in you!" Still maintaining the energy field, Syndrome walked over to Kairi.

"Hello Princess. Making friends, are we? Fighting off some monsters together? I won't deny that was the coolest super hero Keyblader team-up I've ever seen." Even as he said these things his soldiers were emerging from the jungle, along with Heartless and Omega Heartless. "But the game's over now. And I win."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Nobody knows the troubles I've seen," Jack Sparrow sang gloomily, he and the others still restrained in Syndrome's clutches. "Nobody knows my sorrow. Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. No, no, no."

"If I could move my arms, I'd rip your tongue out," Inuyasha growled threateningly.

"If I could move my arms, I'd drink my rum," Jack responded offhandedly. "Guess we're both in a rut."

The doors swished open at the end of the room which earned their attention, and when Mirage entered, their attentive stares turned to glares.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha spat harshly, the others sharing this sentiment. Mirage ignored them and rushed up to the control panel hooked up to the restraint mechanism, pressed a single button, and the electrical bindings on their arms and legs shut down. The moment they did the Keybladers collapsed on their hands and knees.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked as he regained the feeling in his limbs.

"There's no time," she answered. "Syndrome's captured the others and is holding them captive. Not only that but he's about to launch the Omnidroid as well. Please, you have to stop him."

"Why are you doing this?" Beast asked, drawing up to his full height to look very imposing, so Mirage backed away a step.

"I want no part in his madness any longer. I don't want to contribute anymore to this plan."

"A little late for that," Inuyasha growled.

"No, there's still time to stop him. The Omnidroid hasn't taken off yet. It's about to lift off in the volcano hanger. You can still stop it, but only if you hurry!" Sora kept his gaze on her. She seemed legit and she was looking at them all so pleadingly.

"Alight," he finally said. "Thank you. You guys stop the Omnidroid Heartless from taking off, I'll go help Kairi and the others."

"If we find Syndrome on the way can we hurt him?" Beast asked hopefully.

"I think that goes without saying," Jack answered.

"Leave it to us, Sora," Mulan said on their behalf. "You just make sure Kairi is okay. Let's go!" She, Beast, Inuyasha and Jack quickly took off out the sliding doors and proceeded down the left-hand corridor.

"Other way!" Mirage called after them. The four of them turned direction and proceeded down the right-hand corridor.

"Thank you!" Jack called back.

It was in the hollowed out volcano where the robot Heartless would be launched, the entire mountain converted into one big launchpad. A huge black rocket was set up to blast off, in the middle of which was a large black sphere that could only be the Omnidroid. Everything was prepped and ready for take off. Personnel were leaving the area with all their jobs complete, getting to a safe place to witness the launch. The hanger was empty, save for the four Keybladers rushing up the steps to the rocket's cockpit and jumping inside.

"Alright," Beast said once all of them were inside, looking over the control panel hastily. "Where's the self-destruct button? There's always a self-destruct button."

"That's stupid," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Look at the guy who made this thing," Mulan pointed out.

"Good point."

"Uh, mates?" Jack Sparrow said.

"Well, maybe there's an off switch," Mulan offered.

"It's a rocket, not a coffee maker!" Beast growled.

"Lads?" Jack tried again.

"This can't be that hard. It's not rocket science," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yes it is!"

"Excuse me?"

"What!" everyone barked at Jack. Now with their attention, the pirate captain pointed to the control panel. The Keybladers all turned eyes to what he was pointing at. A timer. A timer that was counting down to 3...2...1.

The booster engines ignited as soon as the timer hit zero and the rocket lifted off the ground with the power of five flames blasting from its rear. Unfortunately for the Keybladers inside, there was nothing to hold them down as they flew back into the opposite wall of the cockpit, the G-force threatening to flatten them like pancakes. The hatch above opened as it rose higher and higher and flew out. Anyone outside would have seen it fly out of the volcano crater in the middle of the island, rising high into the sky with its deadly payload.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Pretty cool, huh?" Syndrome boasted arrogantly, showing the take off of the Omnidroid to the captive Kairi, Jack Skellington, Naruto and Incredible family, trapped in the restraints Syndrome seemed to favour. Even Jack-Jack was trapped, his entire body wrapped in metal and hanging upside down. He was giggling happily though, thinking the whole thing was a game. "Yes sir, I am a genius. The Omnidroid will fly from world to world, searching diligently for any Keyblades and their wielders to crush them like ants in its ant crushing grip until there are no more Keybladers in the universe."

"And how will it know how to find them?" Kairi asked angrily.

"Well, I guess it'll just have to destroy everything it sees until it does. After all, Keybladers are heroes, right? So how can they resist a giant robot randomly breaking things in front of them? I'll answer for you. They can't!"

"But hundreds of innocent people will get hurt!" Helen gasped.

"Oh snap! I didn't think of that! Oh wait. Yes I did!"

"So where are you sending the Omnidroid first?" Naruto asked.

"Now that was a hard decision. There were so many worlds to choose from. Which one would be graced with my robot's presence? Then I decided, why not this world? I don't want to leave anything unchecked on my own turf. The city of Metroville won't know what hit it!"

"That's our home!" Violet gasped.

"Buddy, you don't have to do this!" Mr. Incredible told him.

"My name's not Buddy!" Syndrome snapped loudly, hopping up in down in a rage. "And it's not your biggest fan either! That ship has sailed! I was just a little boy that wanted to help you fight crime, but no! Mr. Incredible shot me down. And it tore me apart. It did teach me one thing though. You can't count on anyone. Especially your heroes."

"Buddy, I was wrong back then. I'm sorry."

"See? Now you respect me. Because I'm a threat. That's how it works. You're pathetic. And I've outgrown you." He pressed a button on his wrist and a panel in the roof slid away to open up to the outside. "Well, it's been lovely catching up, but I've got a rampage to plan out. Later, losers!" He took to the sky with his rocket boots blazing, flying through the skylight, laughing insanely.

"He seemed like a happy fellow," Jack Skellington commented.

"This is all my fault," Mr. Incredible sighed gloomily. "I'm sorry I got you all involved in this. I'm a lousy father."

"Are you kidding?" Dash exclaimed. "This has been great! We got to kick so much butt while we were here!"

"I like this kid!" Naruto grinned. Bob managed a smile.

"Regardless, I'm gonna find a way to get you guys out of here."

"That's the spirit, honey!" Helen reprimanded. "Now what's the plan to get us out of here?"

"Well, I never said I'd thought it up yet," Mr. Incredible said sheepishly.

"At this point, it'll take a miracle," Kairi sighed hopelessly.

There was a loud pounding on the door at the room entrance, a large dent appearing in the steel. Another pound and another dent. The doors were smashed in after the third strike, the metal crumpling to the floor like paper. Sora stood in the smashed open doorway, twirled his Keyblade/battering ram and rested it on his shoulder.

"Whoa," was all Violet could say.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed happily.

"Hi Sora!" Jack Skellington greeted cheerfully.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" Naruto hollered. Sora quickly ran to the machine's control and pressed the button to deactivate the restraints. The heroes were free from their bonds.

"I'm glad to see you too, guys. You all okay?" Sora immediately asked.

"We're fine," Kairi answered to Sora's relief. "But where are the others?"

"Don't worry about them. They went to stop the Omnidroid."

"Well that'll be pretty difficult, since it already took off!" Naruto informed loudly.

"What! Oh no!" Sora sighed. "Well, maybe we can still catch it. Syndrome's gotta have some kind of plane or something lying around here. Did he say where he was sending it?"

"He said he was sending it to Metroville," Elastigirl told him. Sora turned to her, seeming to notice her and her family for the first time.

"Oh, right!" Kairi said sheepishly. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Sora."

"Nice to meet you, Sora," Bob said sincerely, extending his hand. "Thanks for getting us out of there. You're a hero if I've ever seen one."

Sora shook his hand and scrutinized the buff man in tights before him. "You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before...?" It took a moment for him to get it, but when he did his eyes widened. "You're Mr. Incredible," he gasped. "You're Mr. Incredible! I don't believe it! You're here! You're actually standing right here!"

"Oh great. Another one," Dash sighed.

"You used to be my hero!" Sora went on, smiling a big grin. "I spent my entire allowance buying your comic books! Will you sign my chest?" He lifted up his shirt to reveal his bare chest. Kairi blushed and covered her eyes.

Mr. Incredible rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. "Uh gee, kid, I can't really-"

"Need I remind you what happened the last time you blew off a fan?" Jack Skellington put in innocently. Mr. Incredible gave Jack a betrayed look, then turned to his family but they only shrugged before he turned to the Sora, eyes sparkling with childish glee. He sighed.

"Do you have a pen?"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The city of Metroville, with its high skyscrapers and long paved roads, was broken of its peaceful conformity as people in the streets crowded around the black rocket that had crash landed in the middle of downtown. Huge and of no design that any of them had ever seen, it plowed into the street but thankfully with no casualties. Already, rumours of war were spreading through the crowd, or an experiment gone wrong, even an alien invasion. No one could make head nor tail of it.

Suddenly, the large black sphere jutting out of the rocket's hull reacted. Six metal arms extended out from it and used them to stand up out of the crashed machine, towering over the shocked onlookers. A single red visor rose out of the sphere's top. For a while, everyone stared with morbid fascination at the giant robot. That is until a building was blown apart by the laser cannon attached to the side of its head; that sent them all running and screaming. The Omnidroid Heartless was bigger and badder than ever, at least ten times larger than before, standing at a vast fifty-feet off the ground. The laser cannon was a new feature as well and it was put to good use. Throngs of people rushed out of harms way in full blown panic. Cars crashed into each other in their hurry, children cried for their parents, all of them caught up in the Omnidroid's search for Keybladers.

The army was called in immediately. Already tanks were rolling down the streets as people rushed past them to safety, and the Omnidroid's rampage came their way. They opened fired as soon as it was in range. As valiant and brave as their efforts were, their armour piercing shells didn't even scratch the robot Heartless' plating. It blew the tanks apart with its cannon and tossed them around like toys until they, too, were forced to retreat.

"Yup, nothing like random, meaningless destruction to really make a guy feel alive." Watching the whole scene unfold from the top of skyscraper was its creator, Syndrome. He rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Things are looking up for me, I can tell you that!" He felt like he was on top of the world. The Omnidroid was working better than he had hoped, the Keybladers were locked up and Mr. Incredible wouldn't get in his way ever again.

Still, why did he get this creepy feeling that he was forgetting something?

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Why couldn't that caped freak have made his place easier to find?" Gantu growled angrily, fiddling with the map that Syndrome had provided him and his partner, Pete, both of them now trudging through the jungle trying to get to his base.

"You should have parked the ship closer!" Pete scolded.

"Closer to where? We're in a jungle!" Gantu crumbled the map up and tossed it over his shoulder. "Syndrome better have Kairi ready to go when we get there. Maleficent practically blasted us out the door."

"No, that's exactly what she did," Pete said dismally.

The two of them kept walking in silence, so focused on their task that they didn't even notice when two more people joined them. Pete and Gantu found themselves walking with Azul and Nero, who were also marching through the jungle, neither party acknowledging the others' presence.

"How's it going?" Gantu asked.

"Not bad, you?" Azul answered nonchalantly.

"Can't complain," Pete shrugged. "You clock in, you clock out."

"I hear ya," Nero agreed. They kept strolling like this for a few more seconds. Then both teams stopped dead in their tracks when they realized just who they were talking to.

"What are YOU doing here!?" they all shouted at the same time, leaping away from each other. Gantu whipped out his blaster pistol and Nero's wings turned to machine guns.

"We're here to retrieve the Princess of Heart!" Nero hissed, keeping his guns at the ready.

"Forget it!" Pete shouted shaking his large fist. "Kairi's coming with us!"

"In your dreams," Azul stated, smirking slightly. "Syndrome already promised her to us."

"What?" Gantu growled, fingers not straying from his trigger. "That's a lie and you know it! Syndrome promised her to us!"

"That's impossible," Nero said. Without even knowing it they were lowering their weapons as the truth started to dawn.

"Syndrome informed the Horned King he could take her," Azul stated.

"Syndrome said Maleficent could have her!" Pete said. And then both teams brought it all together.

"_Syndrome_."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Ah, it's probably nothing!" Syndrome laughed, brushing off the chill he suddenly got down his spine, gleefully turning back to the destruction his robot was causing. He was going to until something else down below caught his eye.

The door to the rocket the Omnidroid had arrived in was kicked off its hinges and in the doorway stood Jack Sparrow, more dazed and wobbly than usual. "Land ho," he whimpered, before he fell forward flat on his face out of the rocket. Mulan, Beast and Inuyasha also staggered out of the rocket, although in a slightly more dignified matter. Crash landing was something they never really got used to.

"Is it just me or did that thing get bigger?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, my head's still spinning," Beast groaned.

"We need to get it away from the people," Mulan said, watching the Omnidroid crash one of its arms through a building while citizens ran for cover. "But how?"

"I've got an idea," Jack announced, popping himself back out of the ground. "Quick, Beasty! Draw your Keyblade!" The Beast eyed him skeptically. "Come on, man! Lives are at stake here!" Beast frowned but gave in eventually, his furry hand filling with light as his weapon appeared. The Omnidroid froze, its head swishing around for its eye to rest on the hairy Keyblader. "Over here, metal mate! Look! He has a Keyblade! Go on and crush em'!"

"I am so gonna kill you!" Beast snarled hatefully. Backstabbing as it was, Jack's plan had worked. The Omnidroid left the innocents alone and charged towards them, locked onto the energy signature of Beast's Keyblade to do what it was made to do. The others summoned theirs as well. Inuyasha immediately swung a devastating Wind Scar; to counter, the Omnidroid retracted it arms and head to become a sphere form and rolled clear through the attack with little or no damage done at all. They jumped out of the way when it went past them and onward through another building, leaving a huge gaping hole in its wake.

"You dudes don't give up easily, do ya?" Their eyes turned skyward when Syndrome flew down to the top of a building overlooking their position, smiling that overconfident smile of his. "Do you really think you can beat it? Something that I built? It was _made _to crush you! It's powered by both Heartless and Omega Heartless, courtesy of your friendly neighborhood villains. Doesn't put the odds in your favour. Don't you get it? It is the ultimate...Keyblade...hunter!" He laughed so hard he had to hold his sides. He would have kept on going, if he hadn't noticed that the fear in their eyes wasn't directed at him. "What?" He turned around, eyes meeting what looked like an armoured chest. Slowly, nervously, he looked up, and the Chaser looked back. "Eep." Syndrome was knocked down when the Chaser backhanded with his gauntlet , slumping against the building's roof and out cold.

"Actually," Aradan drawled, resting his massive Keyblade on his shoulder. "That would be me."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Meanwhile, back on Syndrome's island complex, time was of the essence for the Keybladers and Incredibles. They rushed through the steel halls and corridors which were now completely empty of Syndrome's men. Once the Omnidroid was launched they had cleared out before this world's authorities caught wind of them. They managed to reach the hanger quickly where a large jet was already waiting for them.

"Come on!" Mirage called from the hatchway of the jet. "The Omnidroid is already attacking the city! Your friends are trying to stop it but they need help!"

"But, I thought-?" Kairi started.

"Long story short, she's on our side now," Sora explained hurriedly. "Now come on!" They didn't need to be told twice and rushed onward for the waiting aircraft. A glint on the floor captured Sora's eyes on the way. He stopped but the others didn't notice, and he went to inspect whatever was there. It wasn't hard to find, just lying there like he was meant to find it. A necklace, supporting a charm with the picture of a pair of great golden wings. A summoning charm.

"Cool," Sora grinned. For it to be just laying here like this. How lucky was he? He pocketed the charm and started for the jet again. He stopped again, though, when a terrible feeling washed over him. The Keyblade appeared in his hand when he rounded, and he batted a ball of blue plasma that came at him into the far wall, glaring into the spot it had come from. That's where it appeared, melting out of the background, blades extended from its wrist, the Yautja hunter back for its prey.

"Sora!" Kairi cried from the black jet's door.

"Start the jet!" Sora called over his shoulder. That proved to be a fatal mistake as the Yautja jumped and knocked him to the floor, pinning him down beneath it. Its blades were inches from his neck, kept back only by the Keyblade as the Yautja poured its full strength against Sora. Its helmet was so close Sora could hear its alien growls underneath. Somehow he managed to get his feet underneath the hunter and pushed it off him, getting back up and fending off its assault. Thrusts and parries went all around these two in a ferocious duel. The Yautja was an opponent unlike any other Sora had faced, not the strongest, but still a threat. The hunter jabbed for Sora, who dodged it and brought his Keyblade down across its back. That only angered it; he grasped Sora by his shirt and tossed him effortlessly across the room.

The creature came again before Sora could recover. It could sense victory, and that carelessness confidence would cost it. It walked straight into the force field that suddenly appeared, and soon enough discovered that it was trapped inside a bubble of energy. Sora was outside and it was inside. That was all the incentive it needed to start pounding away at the barrier.

From the jet, Violet kept the shield up but was showing signs of strain already. She couldn't keep it up for long. "Sora, come on!" Kairi shouted. The jet was already starting off down the hanger on its wheels to the wide open doors leading to outside. Sora made a break for it, and the Yautja, seeing this, redoubled its efforts to break free. It sliced, punched and kicked against the force field until the strain was too much for Violet; she collapsed on the floor, the force field with her.

Sora ran as fast as he could to catch up with the moving jet, reaching out to Kairi who was holding out her hand as well. "Come on! You can do it!" she yelled. The Yautja was already hot behind him, easily overtaking his speed. One final sprint and Sora grabbed Kairi's hand, and she, with the others help, pulled him safely inside.

"Punch it!" Mr. Incredible shouted. Mirage activated the thrusters right away and the jet instantly increased in speed. Blasts of energy pounded on the craft's exterior from the Yautja's cannon but it was futile. It shot out of the hanger into the wild blue yonder for the city of Metroville, to put a stop to Syndrome once and for all.

Hunters were calm. Hunters were composed. Despite all that, the Yautja let loose an enraged and powerful roar into the air.

This was beginning to get annoying.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Inuyasha flew backward into a parked car, crunching it beneath him and coming to a painful stop. He barely had time to dodge the crushing claw that came down on him soon after. The Omnidroid swung another metal arm and again he dodged by jumping back, enough distance for the robot to start firing its laser. Inuyasha deflected each blast but they kept coming in rapid succession one after the other, keeping him pinned down under the barrage. The Omnidroid was forced to stop when a large ball of fire plowed its side and turned its glowing eye to Mulan. She flung her Keyblade engulfed in flame trying to strike its head, but it batted it away and snuffed out its fire, then stomped its way toward her. Meanwhile, a bigger threat, smaller in size, was on the loose as well.

Beast and Jack Sparrow had the unfortunate choice of facing the mighty Aradan the Chaser, Jack blasting a continuous blast of air as he walked towards them. The attack didn't slow down his stride in the least, merely blew his cape all over the place.

"I would _gladly_ trade for the robot right now," Jack whimpered when his wind stopped.

"You and me both," Beast growled. Both of them were backing away without even noticing.

"Where is Sora?" Aradan asked, slowly advancing for the two Keybladers. "I am very much looking forward to meeting him again. Our last encounter left something to be desired." He shrugged. "Oh well. I guess I'll settle for your Keyblades for now."

"Got any ideas?" Beast asked. Jack racked every amount of his cunning mind to come up with a solution to this dire circumstance. His eyes wandered past Aradan to the battle taking place between Mulan, Inuyasha and the Omnidroid and he wondered if he really did want to trade opponents as he watched it nearly tear the city apart trying to take the two down. He looked back to Aradan, then to Aradan's Keyblade, then back to the Omnidroid. The lightbulb in Jack's head switched on.

"Follow my lead," he whispered to Beast before turning back to Aradan. "Look! A distraction!" he yelled. Aradan blindly looked to where he was wildly pointing. "Run!" Then he and Beast ran like the wind past the Chaser.

"This is your plan!?" Beast shouted, though he had to admit he hadn't expected any more. They had managed to get a few more feet ahead when Aradan covered the distance with a flip and landed before them.

"You could at least die with honor," the Chaser growled, bringing his _Armageddon's Key _at the ready. He was confused when the pirate captain grinned at him.

"And you could have a taste of your own Keyblade hunting medicine." A metal claw suddenly crashed down where the Chaser stood. The Omnidroid retracted its arm leaving Aradan lying in a crater. He slowly rose out of the ground and met gazes with the robot Heartless before it. The Omnidroid was a thinking robot, therefore it analyzed the situation. Its scanners saw a subject of unknown origin or class, magic and power levels off the charts, armed with a Keyblade making him an immediate target.

Aradan saw an annoyance.

"Not fond of Keyblades, are you?" Aradan mused, gripping his weapon in anticipation. "That's a shame. And here I though we could be friends!" He jumped the claw when it came for him again and brought his Keyblade down chopping through the unbreakable steel of its arm completely. The appendage dropped to the pavement, unmoving, leaving the Omnidroid with one less arm. With two of its remaining arms, the Omnidroid latched onto both of Aradan's shoulders in an unbreakable grip, attempting to rip him in two. Aradan growled and made his Keyblade vanish, latching onto the robot's arms with his own steel clad fingers. With the strength of a million men and a roar to match, the Chaser actually lifted the Omnidroid off the ground by its arms, flipping its massive form over his shoulder. Inuyasha and Mulan ran for immediate cover when it came down where they were standing and were knocked off their feet when its resounding impact broke apart the street they stood on. The Omnidroid was down, but not out. Still maintaining a grip on Aradan's shoulders, it lifted him off the ground while at the same time getting back up and slamming him to the ground, following up by throwing him into an office building. Once that was done, it turned to its other targets.

"Well, that worked for about five seconds," Jack stammered. The robot Heartless aimed its laser cannon on the four of them, charging up for its most powerful blast yet, one that would take them all out at once. _Kingdom Key_ came flying out of nowhere and cut the laser clean off the side of its head and destroying it in an explosion.

"Sorry we're late, guys!" The Keyblade spiraled back to the hands of its owner and was caught in his grip.

"Gee, glad you could make it," Inuyasha growled.

"Oh," Jack Sparrow interrupted. "And before you think this will be easy..." The wall of the office building blew outward and Aradan strode out from the dust and debris, deadly Keyblade resting on his shoulder.

"Gang's all here," he quipped humourlessly.

"Hey, he ruined our dramatic entrance!" Dash pouted.

"Uh, is he on our side?" Mr. Incredible asked Sora.

"Hell no," Sora growled. The Omnidroid was behind them, clicking its claws in anticipation, and Aradan was before them. Both wanted nothing more than to take them out. Oh yes, the fun was about to start. "Split!" The group of heroes split in two, one half going for the Chaser, the other the robot Heartless.

Being the fastest, Dash reached Aradan first and zipped to dodge his crushing blow. He ran all around him at top speed, never stopping, Aradan unable to get a hold of him. He didn't have too. He pointed his Keyblade at the pavement and cast blizzaga to create an instant ice rink. Dash slipped and fell as soon as his speedy feet set foot on it. Sora came in next, backed up by Inuyasha, Keyblades swinging together to connect with the Chaser's. The dark warrior was able to fend off their combined assault with parries and dodges up until the point Aradan delivered a flat-handed palm strike to the center of Inuyasha's chest so hard the half-demon flew backwards. The Chaser then felt something land on his shoulders.

"Hi! I don't believe we've met!" Jack Skellington grinned. "I'm Jack Skellington." A second later Jack was thrown by the scruff of his clothes into a shop display window.

"Pleased to meet you," Aradan said.

Naruto and Violet both went in for the attack but the Omnidroid beat them too it and crashed an arm down upon them, only to meet one of Violet's barriers. It didn't stop there, though, and hammered away at the barrier like a drum, placing a major strain on Violet as she struggled to keep it over her and Naruto. A double arm smash destroyed her shield completely and left her exhausted and on her knees. Before Naruto could help her, the Omnidroid positioned itself standing over them to crush them under its weight . Naruto braced himself when it came down but, to his confusion, it didn't. He opened his eyes. Mr. Incredible held the Omnidroid up with all his superhuman might to stop it from flattening the two young heroes. While he kept it up, Naruto and the recovered Violet got out of the way. Unfortunately for Mr. Incredible, the Omnidroid reached under itself and scooped him out, tossing him into an office building afterward.

Something gripped one of the Omnidroid's arms and it looked to see Beast with his arms wrapped around it. But the Omnidroid was much more powerful than the last time; it lifted Beast off the ground, trying to shake him off, but the former prince held on tight. While it did, Elastigirl pulled a manhole cover from the broken pavement and, with a long arm and the skill of a discus thrower, whipped it at the robot Heartless's head. It hit it head on, with no effect at all, but she did gain its attention. Luckily, Mulan stepped up and fired several fireballs, only for its claws to spin rapidly to dispel them, all the while trying to shake Beast off its other arm. Just as Jack Sparrow was about to spring into action, for once, Beast finally lost his grip on the robot and was sent sailing straight for the pirate.

"Oh bugger." _SPLAT_

Aradan was giving Sora and Kairi the workout of a lifetime. Just when they thought they couldn't take anymore, Mr. Incredible came charging to the unprepared Chaser and knocked the Keyblade out of his hands. Though unarmed, Aradan didn't back down. In fact, he gestured for the super hero to bring it on. Mr Incredible abided with a powerful right hook, to which Aradan blocked. Then with a left with the same result. Blocking, countering and throwing a few hits of his own, Aradan was just as good with his fists as he was his Keyblade. The two juggernauts of power locked hands with each other, working against one another in a test of strength. Mr. Incredible was the strongest human alive, but Aradan had given up his humanity long ago, and was slowly overpowering the hero. Then, unexpectedly, Aradan lifted Bob by their interlocked hands and threw him of to the side with relative ease.

Helen jumped for him next and unloaded a flurry of rubber punches and kick, all of which were dodged, until he caught her fist in his grasp. She threw another ounch but he caught that one two. With both hands restrained she did the only thing she could, knee him in the unholy spot.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." Helen whimpered, hopping any and nursing her sore knee.

Momentarily distracted, Aradan didn't notice Mr. Incredible sneak up and grasp him by the cape. He yanked the Chaser off his feet and started swinging, his great strength getting him going already at a fast pace. With a might cry he let go and sent Aradan sailing, right for the Omnidroid. Flying through the air towards a killer robot would have put some people off, but not Aradan. He recovered in mid-air and summoned his Keyblade back to him, and as he came close to the Omnidroid, twisted and drove his weapon across its side, ripping through it armour and leaving a noticeable gash. He landed gracefully, and turned to his next foe. Beast swung Naruto around and around before launching him for Aradan, a Rasengan powered Keyblade already charged up to drive into the Chaser's chest. A huge light enveloped them upon impact, and the others that they may have won, but when the light settled down, Aradan was still standing without a scratch on him, a very shocked Naruto standing before him. Luckily he was able to dodge a potentially killing blow that followed, flipped in the air and performed his favourite technique. Clones surrounded Aradan on all sides, over fifty of them, to which Aradan scanned curiously. Was that was assessed, he beckoned them on.

One point in the battle Sora and Mr. Incredible were able to meet up, both near exhaustion. "So how are you doing?" Mr. Incredible asked with a hint of humour.

"I've been better," Sora replied half-heartedly.

"We need a plan." Sora agreed with him. They were getting creamed here.

"Go after the Omnidroid first," he said. It's the biggest threat to the civilians."

"But how? We've thrown everything we've got at that thing!" Mr. Incredible said, exasperated. "We can't break through its armour." But then an idea formed. He looked at the gash on the side of the Omnidroid, then he looked at Aradan as he still wafted through the many Narutos. "But he can..." He turned to Sora who shared the same grin as himself.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" the boy asked.

"Let's do it!"

Aradan just finished off the last clone and held the original ninja up by his throat to stop him from making anymore. "Hey! Aradan! Over here, jerk!" The Chaser held off the finishing blow for Naruto when he saw Sora shouting at him from several feet away. "I thought you wanted me, right? Well here I am! Come and get me!" Aradan abruptly dropped Naruto and made his way for a new target.

"Sora, what are you doing!?" Kairi yelled.

"Hey, over here, tin can!" Mr. Incredible stood back to back with Sora, while he just gained the Omnidroid's attention. "What's the matter? Short circuited? Your mother was a can opener! Yeah, that's right! I said it!" Now the Omnidroid stomped its way for him. The mother comment wouldn't go unpunished.

"Bob, are you crazy?!" Helen shouted. The Omnidroid walked towards Bob on one end while Aradan stalked towards Sora on the other, both in the worst possible position but not letting up their jeers. It came to the point where Sora was actually mooning Aradan.

"Perfect," Aradan growled holding up his Keyblade. "Now I have a place I can stick this!" He reared back and with all his inhuman strength, threw his Keyblade. It might as well have been a ballistic missile at the rate it was going. At that moment the Omnidroid broke into a charge for Mr. Incredible.

"DUCK!" Sora hollered. Both he and the super hero dropped to the pavement, just as _Armageddon's Key_ blasted over their heads, leaving it to go free for the robot Heartless. With the sound of crunching and grinding metal, the Keyblade went straight through the centre of the Heartless emblem on the Omnidroid's unbreakable shell. It came through on the other side, impaled on the heart-shaped central engine, black blood oozing from broken valves. The impact was instantaneous. The Omnidroid stopped in its tracks, its red visor dimmed to black with nothing to power it, its five arms going limp. The Keyblade hunting machine collapsed where it stood with a resounding crash and, just like that, Syndrome's threat was over.

But the Chaser threat was still there, apparent as Aradan approached Sora and re-summoned his Keyblade. "I didn't think I could hate you more," he growled. "But, low and behold, you surprised me. But now it's over."

"Ahem." Someone tapped Aradan on the shoulder. He turned and came to face Mr. Incredible, right before he socked him _hard _in the face. So hard that he flew backwards where Elastigirl was waiting, stretched out and wrapped between two telephone poles to make a living slingshot. Aradan flew straight into her and the force gave him all the propulsion he needed to be slung right into the sky, streaking through the air like a jet until he was all but out of sight.

Once all was over, there was nothing for Sora and Mr. Incredible to do besides high five, Sora wincing at the man's strength. "Oh, sorry." The rest of the heroes gathered together in the street, what was left of it anyway, and took in the silence that was once filled with chaos.

"Now," Mr. Incredible growled. "Where's Syndrome?"

"You rang?" All of their eyes turned upward where Syndrome stood on a building's edge, smirking at the small bundle cradled in his arms.

"Jack-Jack!" Helen cried in horror.

"Shh! The baby is sleeping," Syndrome whispered smugly. The small masked baby was indeed sleeping peacefully in his arms, oblivious to goings on around him. "You ruined my plans. I'm simply returning the favour."

"Syndrome, let him go!" Sora shouted from below.

"'Syndrome, let him go,'" the villain mimicked snidely. "Don't worry, I'll be a good mentor. I'll raise him to be an evil tool. He doesn't have any powers, right? I like him already. He'll make a fine sidekick!" A few inputs into his wrist device remotely summoned one of Syndrome's black jets that hovered high above them. With a laugh the villain's rocket boots took him to the sky, bringing Jack-Jack with him.

"Somebody stop him!" Violet cried.

"Mulan, shoot him down!" Sora shouted.

"No! You might hit Jack-Jack!" Mr. Incredible exclaimed.

As they rose higher to reach the black jet, Jack-Jack was roused from his sleep, blinking tiredly. Once he established he was awake he looked down, seeing his family and friends below growing smaller and smaller the higher he went, and he didn't like this one bit, crying while reaching out as if to try and bring them back to him.

"Oh, shut up you little brat!" Syndrome snapped, and Jack-Jack realized just who was doing this, swiveling to meet him with a baby death glare. Syndrome didn't know why, but it made him really uneasy, especially when the infant started vibrating uncontrollably in his grasp. "Hey, what the?!"

"Something's happening! What's happening?" Helen gasped in panic.

Jack-Jack, the baby with assumably no powers, suddenly turned to solid steel. "Whoa!" Syndrome cried when his flight lurched under the much added weight of the little metal boy he now held, straining his boots to keep them both afloat.

"Does that happen often?" Jack Sparrow asked as he watched.

Syndrome worked every muscle in his body to hold on to Jack-Jack, until the steel baby wasn't the problem anymore, when Jack-Jack unexpectedly turned into a bouncing baby engulfed in flames. "OW! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Whoa..." Naruto

A flaming baby was bad enough for Syndrome but, thankfully for him, Jack-Jack turned back to his normal form, except it was just for him to change into something worse. Jack-Jack's skin turned red and his ears sharpened, transforming into a child-like version of the devil. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Syndrome screamed as the snarling demon child wrestled out of his grip and started punching and clawing at his face. He pulled at Syndrome's wild hair, choked him with his own cape and poked his eyes. "Get him off me! Get him off me!!"

"What are you feeding that kid?" Beast incredulously asked.

After giving Syndrome the beating he needed, the little monster known as Jack-Jack crawled down the villain's leg and bit it with sharp teeth, or specifically, his rocket boot. That one act short-circuited the contraption and Syndrome spiraled out of control, barely able to stay airborne. Jack-Jack had done the job but unfortunately lost his grip at the same time he changed back to his human body, and down he fell at least a hundred feet toward the ground.

"NO! JACK-JACK!!" Helen screamed for her falling child. Then, all of a sudden, he wasn't falling anymore. Jack-Jack giggled happily when a whirlwind swept him up and held him aloft in the air, feeling the sensation of the wind sweeping through him. Slowly, Jack Sparrow lowered the boy using the power of _Follow the Wind_ and straight into the loving arms of his mother.

"Moma!" Jack-Jack chirped. As the Keybladers took in this heartwarming scene, their eyes turned to one Jack Sparrow.

"What can I say?" he shrugged. "I like kids."

"You think this is over?!" Syndrome, despite his damaged boots, had managed to reach his hovering jet and stood in the doorway shouting down at them. "This isn't over! I'll be back! I'll build a bigger robot! One that'll beat you without fail! And I will get your son! You hear me, heroes!? You're going down!!"

"Oh Syndrome," a familiar voice called.

Syndrome stopped in mid-rant. He looked out the left side of the doorway. There, standing on the roof of a building, level with his jet, were Pete and Gantu. Gantu had his plasma pistol pointed directly at what Syndrome thought was a less than ideal spot, himself.

"Over here," called another voice. Syndrome looked to the right side of the jet, and his blood ran cold when he saw Azul carrying his large cannon, with Nero beside him looking displeased. Syndrome couldn't help gulping. He knew he had forgotten _something_.

"Oh, h-hey guys!" Syndrome stammered with a nervous smile, looking between the two guns that he was in the middle of. "How are ya doing! W-What are you doing here?"

"We're here for Kairi," Nero said coldly, his dark eyes narrowing.

"And so are we," Pete growled. Syndrome was sweating bullets now.

"S-S-So you've met? I c-can explain. You see, both of your bosses are old friends of mine and I-I-I just couldn't decide between them-" Azul cocked his massive firearm on one end and Pete charged his pistol on the other. "G-Guys! Let's be reasonable here!"

"On behalf of the Horned King," Azul growled. "Your current employment is as of this moment terminated." Syndrome gulped again.

"Meaning?"

"You're fired," Gantu restated, and pulled the trigger, as did Azul. Both projectiles whizzed through the air, plasma and rocket heading for the singular target between them.

"Ah crap," Syndrome sighed.

_KAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!_

In a deadly explosion the jet was destroyed and the burning debris had nowhere to go but down, where the heroes happened to be. It rained from the sky and they had nowhere to go at the rate it was falling. It crashed down upon them in another explosion.

Azul smirked up above. Nero coated them both in darkness and they vanished with their master's task now complete. Pete and Gantu chuckled at their work from the building opposite before jumping off it, heading off for parts unknown.

The smoke and flames from wreckage of Syndrome's mechanization dissipated around the barrier that protected all the heroes, one that Violet had raised just in the nick of time. Everyone dared to open their eyes when they found they weren't dead, including Violet.

"That's my girl," Helen smiled when Violet lowered the shield.

"I think I wet myself," Naruto whimpered.

"I _know _I wet myself," Dash admitted.

The faint sound of cheering reached all of them, but soon it grew louder and more defined. The citizens of Metroville came flooding out of their hiding places now that the danger had passed, enthusiastically clapping and cheering their loudest for the heroes who saved the day. The heroes in question waved back a little shyly.

"I could get used to this," Beast smiled.

"Just like the good old days," Mr. Incredible sighed blissfully.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Jack Skellington exclaimed waving to the crowd. "Now for my next trick, I shall juggle!" The next thing they knew he was juggling for the crowd. No one could think of a better finale.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Maleficent had to resist smashing the magic mirror to pieces when she saw what had transpired.

"That wretched, underhanded scum. How dare he try and use me!" she hissed. clenching her staff tightly in anger.

"Syndrome was a case from day one," Merlock stated indignantly behind her. "We should have seen this coming. Such a waste of brain power, though."

"He was a fool to think he could pull the wool over our eyes," Queen Grimhilde sneered from beside Merlock. "Good riddance to such an idiot."

"Idiot or not he was still a valuable ally," Maleficent replied, a little more calmly now. "They're defeating us one by one, just like last time. It's down to only us now. I will not allow myself to be defeated by that boy again! There must be something that we can do." She raised her head when she sensed that something was a bit off. Snarling, she rounded to the portal of darkness that had just appeared in the room and glared hatefully at the one who stepped out.

"Maleficent. A pleasure as always," Horned King smirked suavely.

"You!" Maleficent snarled, her anger back in full force, thrusting her staff in his direction. "How _dare _you come here!" Merlock and Grimhilde also tensed at the ready when the Horned King's ever present apprentice arrived. Miss Heartily stepped out of the portal silently, eyes glued to the floor. Maleficent's eyes strayed briefly to her. Why did she look so familiar? She pushed those thoughts aside and turned back to her much hated rival.

"Hold, Maleficent," Horned King commanded holding up his hand in a gesture of peace. "I merely wish to talk." Maleficent was caught off guard at this.

"Talk?" she sneered. "And what in the worlds do you think I'd ever wish to talk about with you?"

"Because I come to you with a proposition." Maleficent raised an eyebrow, a sign that she was finally interested.

"Speak quickly or I shall gouge out your eyes with your own horns." Horned King smiled at the sweet talk.

"We have both been deceived this day, Maleficent. As much as a fool as Syndrome was, he did show us something." His deep red eyes glinted. "We are at our most powerful when we are working together." Maleficent's eyes narrowed dangerously. "The Omnidroid was a prime example of what can be accomplished when our powers are combined, one that nearly defeated the Keybladers. Don't you see Maleficent? We have a common foe. It is time for us to put aside our differences, especially now that the Chasers have returned."

"The Chasers?" Maleficent gasped. "You lie."

"I don't. They have returned, more powerful than ever. We have seen it." The last part he said while glancing momentarily at Miss Heartily, but she didn't react. "Divided, we have been defeated time and time again. But united, none would be able to stop us! Not the Chasers, not Sora, not anyone." He held his hand out before her, a malicious smile along with it. "I am the Horned King, Maleficent. But only you can be my Queen."

Maleficent was silent, but her eyes were firmly focused on the withered hand presented to her. "Milady, surely you do not trust him?" Grimhilde asked, desperately. "We do not need his help. We'll be better off without-" Maleficent fixed her with a glare and she actually flinched. Merlock wisely stayed silent, as did Miss Heartily.

"Horned King." The demon eyes gleamed when Maleficent placed her green hand in his, smiling an evil smile. "We have an agreement." The Horned King matched her deadly smile with his own. Taking her hand, he gently kissed it with his old, dry lips. That singular act made Maleficent throw her head back and laugh, laugh like there was no tomorrow. And with these two villains working as one, tomorrow might never come again.


	49. Chapter 49: Sora and the Forty Thieves

Chapter 49

"_Run, your Majesty! RUN!!" Donald quacked loudly. Through the massive trees and wild green growth the Disney Castle trio ran with all their might. Trees that touched the sky surrounded them, but they couldn't appreciate their wonder at this moment, since they were running for their lives._

"_Gawrsh! Do you think he's still following us?" Goofy asked, worriedly._

_Another tree collapsed to the earth behind them, one of many cut down by their vigilant pursuer. Aradan the Chaser tore through the forest, the trees being no obstacle, a one man lumberjack crew on a foresting rampage. He kept step with them no matter where they ran, and was slowly but surely catching up._

"_Don't look back! Just keep running!" King Mickey shouted. Another tree fell, but this one was in front of them, timbering down to block their path, forcing them to stop. Someone leapt onto the downed tree, Keyblade hanging from his metal gauntlet._

"_Where do you critters think you're going?" Charon cackled, his eagerness with the situation making the three very nervous._

"_This way!" Goofy shouted. They ran to the right, barely gaining a few feet before a bolt of lightning blasted across their front, and another armoured warrior revealed herself from behind a tree._

"_There's nowhere for you to go," Brisen told them, bringing her Keyblade to the ready. The King and his subjects tried to turn and flee, only to find their original pursuer already blocking the path._

"_You three should never have come here," Aradan whispered. Mickey, Donald and Goofy stood back-to-back as they were cornered on all sides, the armoured warriors closing in around them. Donald and Goofy had taken out their shield and wand, but King Mickey had yet to summon his weapon. "But I'm almost glad you did. You see, it's been some time since we've taken a Keyblade." The King glared at him._

"_I know who you three are," he growled, eyes narrowing accusingly. "You're the Chasers!"_

"_Smart little varment, ain't he?" Charon sneered._

"_Ah, zip it you freaks!" Donald raged, though his knees were clearly shaking._

"_You have a lot of spirit," Brisen complimented, raising her Keyblade threateningly. "And a lot of mouth."_

"_But you guys are supposed to be sealed away!" Mickey shouted in disbelief. "The Keybladers sealed you away over a thousand years ago!"_

"_We broke out. Got a problem with that?" Charon mocked._

"_Enough," Aradan ordered, a no-nonsense tone in his voice. "They've seen too much. None of them may leave this world alive." The three heroes stiffened._

"_I've got the duck," Brisen said as she slipped into a fighting stance._

"_Come on, Donald! We gotta protect King Mickey no matter what!" Goofy declared bravely with his shield at the ready._

"_LET"S GET EM"!!!" Donald quacked. Goofy went for Charon, Donald charged for Brisen, fear never an issue in defence of their King._

"_No! Wait!" Mickey tried to stop them but Aradan was already upon him, slamming his giant Keyblade where the King stood. Mickey quickly dodged, jumped and ran along the length of the weapon, summoning his own Keyblade and nailing Aradan across the face. The Chaser stumbled as Mickey landed perfectly. With both Keyblades shining, they connected full-force._

_Small as King Mickey was he was able to stand up to Aradan's punishing blows with little difficulty, matching swordsmanship with the much bigger warrior. His small stature and agile reflexes allowed him to avoid all of the Chaser's attacks, leaping and jumping around, striking out wherever he could. But Aradan had thousands of years of experience under his armour, and there wasn't a Keyblade wielder yet that he hadn't defeated._

_When Mickey jumped over him he quickly spun and backhanded the King painfully into a tree. As he recovered, faster than most would have, he yelped and ducked just as Aradan's Keyblade embedded itself in the tree, right between his famous round ears. After that the mouse with the heart of a lion rushed Aradan head on. Though unarmed, Aradan still possessed considerable might and slammed his fist in the King's direction, but Mickey slid between his legs, got behind him, then sliced across the dark warrior's back. Despite his armour, Aradan felt every bit of pain, and cried out in anguish, but mostly anger._

_The King of Disney Castle quickly jumped over Aradan's retaliating strike and delivered two kicks to the face with both his big shoes. They clashed blades again, except now Aradan seemed ticked off, and his attacks came faster and stronger. When the King tried to jump away again, his thin little tail was snatched in Aradan's grip, and with a yelp Mickey was slammed painfully into the ground. As if that wasn't enough Aradan whipped him by the tail again into a tree, and then another tree before he released him rolling on the ground. Though battered and bruised Mickey still stood up shakily with his Keyblade, a feat that impressed Aradan, and annoyed him._

_He swiped at Mickey's legs; Mickey jumped but didn't expect Aradan to twist and attack him while he was still in the air. He was able to block with his Keyblade but couldn't stop from flying backwards and crash to the ground. He struggled to get back up when Donald suddenly fell next to him; seconds later, Goofy crashed down on top of Donald. Aradan, Brisen and Charon once again surrounded the Disney Castle trio, in much better shape than the three of them were at that point._

"_I'm afraid our little chase is coming to an end," Aradan said coldly._

"_You'll be the first Keyblade we've taken in over a thousand years," Brisen whispered._

"_That's quite an honour when you think about it," Charon chuckled. Through a swollen eye Mickey glared at them._

"_What are you guys planning to do?" Mickey asked boldly._

"_You can ask Xehanort once he's all good and revived," Charon laughed._

"_Xehanort!?" Donald exclaimed._

"_The same Xehanort from the Keyblade War?" Mickey gasped._

"_Shut up, Charon!" Brisen snapped._

"_Oops! My bad," Charon shrugged. "At least I didn't tell them about ole' Xemnas."_

"_Xemnas?!" Goofy gasped._

"_Charon!" Brisen yelled._

"_Ah dammit!" Charon shouted._

"_Well that tears it," Aradan sighed, appalled at his comrade's lack of finesse. "Now we can't possibly let you live. What you've seen here today will never leave this world." They started their approach on the cornered animals. "The City of the Ancients will forever remain a secret. And we want Xehanort's glorious return to be a bit of a surprise for the rest of the universe."_

"_You won't get away with this!" Mickey declared._

"_That's right! We know someone who will stop you!" Goofy exclaimed._

"_Are you talking about that kid Xemmy keeps going on about?" Charon asked, apparently amused. "Yeah, we've heard of him."_

"_Trust me. He's nothing we can't handle," Brisen stated coldly._

"_His fate shall be the same as yours," Aradan growled, his Keyblade raised before them. "As will the fate of all who dare claim themselves wielders of the Keyblade." And they descended upon them like predators on fresh prey._

CONK

"_Hmm?" Aradan lowered his helmet to stare questionably at the small rock that had struck him. He looked at the surrounding trees. Who had thrown that?_

"_Hey! What the?" Charon growled when another rock hit him. A stone bounced off Brisen's armour as well. In a matter of moments, the Chasers were being pelted on all sides. Rocks, small spears, arrows, and other inanimate objects rained down from the surrounding trees and bushes. Mickey, Donald and Goofy were still present, but they were as confused as the evil trio; and the bombardment wasn't being aimed at them at all._

"_What is going on!?" Brisen snarled, raising her arm to shield her face. The attack obviously had no effect on their hard, cold armour, but damn it was distracting! Aradan growled as he tried to find the source of this annoyance, eyes scanning the forest diligently. There, all around them, in and below the trees, were small furry creatures in ragtag clothing. He could only catch glimpses of them, as they would pop in and out of sight as they released their payloads. _

"_Vermin!" Aradan growled. The Chasers couldn't keep their eyes on them. Every time they laid eyes on one it would disappear into the brush just as quickly while another struck from a different angle. They must have been many in number, and completely surrounded the servants of darkness. They chattered and whooped as they dared attack the deadliest beings in the known galaxy, their unseen voices making it seem like the entire forest had united against the Chasers._

"_Yeah, bring it on you little fur balls!" Charon shouted, projectiles bouncing harmlessly off his armour. "It's gonna take a lot more than a few pebbles to take me down!" A massive log attached by ropes swung by the treetops and collided with the southern accented Chaser, flattening and pinning him against a tree. "Ow..."_

"_I'm getting tired of this!" Brisen hissed. She clenched her fist and a flaming firaga spell took form. She took one step, and the ground gave way underneath her. "Wha!?" Brisen fell into a camouflaged hole in the ground, a deep one at that, as she found out. As she hit bottom, the firaga spell she had accumulated in her hand exploded, flames blasting out of the hole afterwards._

"_Enough of this!" Aradan roared, ignoring the raining debris, glaring at Mickey, Donald and Goofy as he approached them. "I won't let my victory be denied by rodents!" He raised his Keyblade..._

CRASH!!

_Dust settled from the giant boulder that had flattened Aradan from above, another trap set up by the troublesome denizens of the forest world. The three animals could only gawk at their incredible good fortune. All around the trio the bushes rustled, the loud battle cries quieted, and their mysterious saviors retreated with the contentment that their job was done._

"_Come on, your Majesty! This is our chance!" Donald yelled._

"_We gotta get back to the Gummi ship!" Goofy backed up. They hoisted their King up by his arms as he could barely move after his one-on-one with Aradan. They carried him off with all the speed they could muster. They managed to clear the area just as the large boulder began to rumble._

"_AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" In a thousand pieces the boulder exploded, reduced to pebbles in the face of Aradan's overwhelming anger, which only increased when he saw that the three interlopers were gone. Charon and Brisen were making their way out of their traps as well. "After them!!!" Aradan yelled._

_Donald, Goofy and the much injured King Mickey hobbled their way to their damaged, but still flyable, Gummi Ship. It was right where they left it, crashed in the middle of a clearing._

"_We're almost there!" Goofy declared. They reached the Gummi ship and Donald instantly ran up the ramp to get to the controls, Mickey and Goofy waiting outside. A few buttons pressed and levers pulled and the ship was made for immediate takeoff, the autopilot set for Disney Castle._

"_Ready to go!" Donald announced to Mickey and Goofy. The sound of a tree falling was heard behind them. Tree after tree was cut down before their eyes, a sure sign that the Chasers were coming and coming fast._

"_We'll never get away in time," Mickey rasped, his breathing harsh and laboured. The Chasers would clip their wings the moment they took off. "Listen. It's me they're after. You guys get away in the ship. I'll hold them off."_

"_Your Majesty, no!" Goofy gasped._

"_You can't!" Donald quacked, jumping down the ramp to meet them._

"_I have to," the King sighed, no regret in his tone. "One of us has to get the word out. They have to know the Chasers have returned, and Xemnas with them. Go and get Sora. If anyone can stop them, it's him. Just leave me here!"_

"_But you're the King of Disney Castle!" Goofy spluttered, grasping at straws now. "Who will run the Kingdom without you?"_

"_And what about Queen Minnie?!" Donald squawked._

"_I know!" King Mickey snapped. "And as the King of Disney Castle I order you two to get out of here!" Donald and Goofy both exchanged worried looks._

"_Sorry about this, your Majesty!" Goofy gulped, and before Mickey knew it he and Donald grabbed him by his arms and threw him inside the Gummi ship, the ramp closing shut behind him. Once the King was able to regain his bearings he made for the ramp again, but it was jammed, damaged by the crash most likely, or maybe just a case of bad luck. He jumped up to the cockpit, and pressed his face against the glass to see Donald and Goofy's apologetic faces._

"_What are you doing?!" Mickey shouted through the glass._

"_Sorry, King Mickey," Goofy grinned awkwardly. "But the universe needs you a whole lot more than it needs us!"_

"_You're the one that needs to survive," Donald told him, his beak curved to a gentle smile. The King was prepared to break the cockpit apart, but a sudden surge of pain hinted that his wounds were beginning to get to him._

"_Please! Don't do this!" he pleaded, banging against the glass, wincing as more pain hit him._

_Goofy smiled warmly. "Say hi to Sora for us."_

"_Oh, and tell Daisy I'm sorry," Donald added with a gentle smile of his own. With one precise kick to the Gummi ship's hull, the engines started up, weakly at first but soon roaring to full power. The colourful ship rose from the forest floor with its unwilling passenger inside, and two fearless subjects watching from below. It almost looked like it wouldn't be able to make the trip._

_Mickey struggled to find the controls to stop this liftoff, but his vision was getting clouded and blurry; he was slowly succumbing to his wounds. Disney Castle was where this thing was heading and he could do nothing to change that. Barely able to focus his eyes, down below he could see his two greatest friends in the world waving one final goodbye. His blood ran cold as the three greatest enemies in the universe swept out of the trees. Aradan, flanked by Charon and Brisen strode out of the forest, Keyblades in each of their grasps. Their armour clanked and clattered as they approached, each step heralding doom for the brave Disney Castle subjects. They didn't miss the ship taking flight, and easily could have taken after it, but from the looks on the dog and duck before them, they would never allow that to happen. At least they had something to take their anger out on._

"_Ayuk! Guess this is it, Donald," Goofy guffawed as he readied his shield, resigned and fearless, with a grin on his face._

"_Let's go get em', Goofy!" Donald shouted with a wave of his staff. Across the clearing the Chasers broke into a sprint, rushing to meet them in battle. Without fear or regret, Donald and Goofy charged too, shouting bravely and defiantly as they ran to meet their destiny._

_That was the last thing King Mickey saw before he drifted out of consciousness..._

_**KHKHKHKH**_

When Sora reopened his eyes, he found there were already tears inside them.

"So that's what happened," he whispered. He had been wondering what had happened to Donald and Goofy ever since this adventure began. Now that he knew, it did nothing to ease his pain. It was the Chasers who put King Mickey into a coma, and it was them who were responsible for his friends' disappearance. Those armoured Keyblade wielders had caused so much pain and destruction, not only in his lifetime, but thousands of years before that. And they weren't gonna stop anytime soon, unless he did something. It did give him a small amount of happiness to see that Donald and Goofy were loyal to the King even when faced with certain death...

He shook his head stubbornly. No! This didn't mean that they were gone. He hadn't actually seen what had happened afterwards. As long as there was light, there was hope.

As glad as Sora was to see what had transpired that day, he had secretly been hoping for another vision of his father, Anakin Skywalker. Now that he knew who he was, he was even more excited to learn more about him, to see what connected them as father and son, all of his adventures, his heroics, anything that would help him understand the Jedi knight better. Unfortunately, Sora couldn't turn these visions on at a whim. He could only fall asleep and hope for the best. And that wasn't exactly working out in his favour. Besides, most of these visions turned out bad.

He sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. It would do no good to cry over it. He got up out of bed, shook his head to clear his mind, and walked out the door.

"Oh Sora!" Once he was outside Sora saw Kairi and the rest of his Keyblade friends coming down the hall towards him. "We were just about to get you," Kairi said smiling.

"How come?" Sora asked.

"We're coming up on the next world!" Jack Skellington explained happily.

"Awesome!" Sora grinned. "Which one is it?"

"Get your turban ready cause we're heading for Agrabah!" Kairi matched his grin with her own.

"That's great!" Agrabah was one of his favourite worlds to visit. He couldn't wait to see Aladdin and the others again. His excited expression turned to a confused one when he looked over the assembled group. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"We were about to go get him too," Beast answered.

"I think he's in his room," Mulan said.

A few minutes later they were knocking on the half-demon's door. "Inuyasha! Come on! We're landing on another world!" Sora shouted.

"I'm not going!" came the response from the other side. The Keybladers looked at each other, as if one of them had an answer for this.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Naruto asked.

"How many ways can I put that? I mean I'm not coming with you!"

"Why not?" Kairi asked. There was a long pause before he answered.

"It's complicated," he replied. "Just go away!"

"Is something wrong?" Jack Skellington questioned.

"Is it your time of month?" Jack Sparrow asked innocently.

"I'm not a girl!"

"Could have fooled me," Jack sniffed indignantly. "What with that long girly hair and all."

"Look, I'm not gonna open the door, so you might as well just go!"

"You do know we have magical keys that can open doors, right?" Beast put bluntly. There was a long drawn out sigh on the other side of the door. Without warning it slid open. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Fine, let's this over with," Inuyasha mumbled, storming past them without another word. As for the others, they stared, just stared at his retreating form with wide eyed expressions. They glanced at each other to confirm what each had just seen and went off after Inuyasha to the teleporter.

They walked in silence down the hall, Inuyasha maintaining some distance from the rest of them, so they could keep staring all they want without him knowing. "You ask him," Beast whispered.

"I'm not gonna ask him. You ask him!" Naruto hissed.

"I'm not asking him, you ask him," Mulan said quietly.

"Why me?" Sora asked.

"You're the leader," Jack Skellington reasoned. They didn't even notice Inuyasha had stopped walking and nearly ran into him.

"What?" Inuyasha growled through what they knew were clenched teeth.

"Alright, I'm just gonna ask him!" Jack Sparrow said to everyone's relief. "What happened to your hair?"

"And your ears," Sora went on.

"And your claws," Jack Skellington continued.

"And your eyes," Kairi persisted.

"You look...," Beast started.

"Not like a freak!" Naruto exclaimed.

Inuyasha scowled with a fangless mouth. His long silver hair was now black and the always notable dog ears that protruded from his scalp were gone. His feral yellow eyes had turned into deep dark orbs, and his hands no longer carried claws but fingernails. Inuyasha looked...human.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha muttered, a very _obvious _lie. Everyone still kept staring at him. "Fine! I'll tell you! I'm a half-demon. During a certain point in time I lose my demonic powers. And without them I'm nothing but a..." He shuddered. "_Human_. It must be that time on my world now."

"So you give us guff about being human when you turn into a human yourself?" Sora asked.

"That's what you call irony," Jack Sparrow pointed out.

"I don't see what the problem is," Mulan said honestly. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Oh yeah? I don't have my enhanced strength, I don't have my heightened smell, and look at this." Inuyasha held his no longer clawed hand out before him, frowning deeper than usual. Everyone waited expectantly for something, but it didn't come.

"What?" Kairi finally asked. "Nothing's happening."

"Exactly! I can't summon my Keyblade!" Inuyasha snapped putting his arm down. "It relies on my demon side for its power. Without that I can't bring it out!"

"So what use are you to us?" Beast scoffed.

"It doesn't matter," Sora stated. "Human or not you're still a member of this team."

"It's just that now you're more useless than me!" Jack Sparrow decided to say. Inuyasha growled menacingly, though less threateningly now with his lack of dog traits.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Agrabah. The great desert city of secrets and mysteries and home to many thousands. Surrounded by the dunes it was a paradise for dwellers of the sand. The city was filled with bazaars and markets that were always filled with throngs of people. At the centre of the city was Agrabah Palace, it's golden topped towers bright enough to rival the light of the ever shining sun.

"Welcome to Agrabah!" Sora announced upon their arrival.

"Is this place always so hot?" Beast panted, literally suffocating under all his fur.

"See that?" Inuyasha growled, pointing at the drop of sweat running down his cheek. "The heat doesn't bother me when I'm a half-demon, but now look! I'm sweating like a human!"

"Don't you mean pig?" Mulan asked.

"What's the difference?" Sighing and deciding to ignore Inuyasha's complaints, the Keybladers set off into the city. The dirt roads of Agrabah were easy on the feet, except for Inuyasha who walked barefoot, adding to his list of complaints. The loud calls of the merchants flowed through the crowds, with promises of freshly cut fish and finely crafted jewelry. The whole community was a very unique place compared to the other places they had been too. Children played happily in the streets, performers put on amazing displays for a bit of coin and some recognition. The last one they saw was what made Jack Skellington grin and hop away from the group.

Kairi watched with morbid fascination as a man lay himself down on a bed of nails, completely unharmed, people clapping at his feat. "Wow, the things people will do to entertain others."

"Arabian niiigghts! Like Arabian daaaays!" Jack Skellington sang in the street, drawing more of a crowd than any other performer in the bazaar. "They tease and excite! Take off and take flight! They shock and amaaaze!" He snatched a flaming scimitar from another performer and, to everyone's amazement, swallowed it whole. After that death-defying stunt, fire sprouted from his mouth and everyone broke into enthusiastic applause. Kairi found herself clapping, too.

"It looks like there's some kind of celebration going on," Kairi said thoughtfully. The bazaar seemed to be filled with conversation, and there was a certain excitement in the air. And she took note that a lot of very important-looking richly dressed people were heading up the street to the palace. "What do you think's going on?"

"I bet I know," Sora said, a wide grin already growing on his face. "Aladdin and Jasmine are getting married!"

"Well if the banner is any indication," Mulan said dryly. Looking at the huge decorative banner hanging between the houses that read 'ALADDIN AND JASMINE ARE GETTING MARRIED!'. Sora chuckled hopelessly. Still, he was happy his two friends were finally going to settle down.

"I'm looking for a lamp." Sora stopped everything else he was doing when he heard those words. He looked to the side. A few feet away from him, a tall figure in purple robes spoke with one of the merchants, his head hidden from view by his hood. "Perhaps you have one in your possession?"

"I am very sorry, sir!" the small wily man in a turban said. "I no longer place myself in the lamp business. It was not good for my personal health! But, I can give you many good deals on my other merchandise! Like this! This! This...I don't know what this is. But it is guaranteed not to break! Oh wait a minute, it broke."

"Listen, you little fool. There is only one thing I'm interested in here and that is-!" He stopped when he felt he was being watched, turning his head slightly to see Sora staring at him. The boy couldn't see his full face under the hood, but he did catch a grey beard growing from the figure's face. Suddenly the man took off quickly down the street, pushing and shoving past the people in his way. Instinct told Sora to follow him, and he did.

Sora knew there was something off about that man. In past experience, whenever someone mentioned the word 'lamp' here it always lead to trouble. He saw the person slip inside an alleyway and that's where he went after him. But when he entered the alley, it was empty.

"Huh?" Sora gawked. There was no way out of this alley, it lead to a dead-end. Where could he have gone?

There was barking at his feet. He looked down. A small scruffy dog was in front of him, waving his tail and staring up at Sora while panting constantly.

"Hey, there pooch," Sora smiled, kneeling down to pet its head. It yipped happily at the gesture, waving its tail faster. As Sora did this, something shiny on the animal caught his eye. He took a closer look. A flawless green gem hung from a golden chain around the dog's neck. Sora gently took it in his hand and examined it, wondering how a stray had managed to get something like this. But as Sora stared at it, he noticed that it was glowing...

"OW!" The dog had bit the hand that held the gem. It growled and barked at him, all traces of its friendliness now gone. It growled at him one last time before it ran off out into the bazaar. Sora nursed his hand and watched the dog until it was lost in the crowds, then left the empty alley to rejoin his friends.

But, from behind a vendor's cart, the dog watched him leave with more intelligence behind its eyes than those of any normal canine.

"Soon, Sora. Soon," it whispered. With that, it ran into another alleyway. There was a bright green light seen between the walls and a few seconds later a great falcon flew out into the sky, the familiar green jewel dangling from its neck.

Naruto eyed a nice shiny looking apple upon a vendor's cart. Licking his lips he reached to take it, and yelped when the cart owner nearly drove a dagger across his hand, glaring at the thieving boy. Naruto chuckled nervously and backed away. Sniffing in disgust the vendor put the apple back in its pile with the others, then went back to his other business. A second later Jack Sparrow casually strolled by, plucked the same apple out and walked away.

"So you're in with the mates that live there?" Jack asked Sora as they made for the impressive Agrabah palace, taking a bite of his apple as he did. "I've misjudged you, Sora. So far the only people you've come to befriend are freaks and losers!" Said freaks and losers glared at the pirate. Jack didn't notice, already picturing the valuables that might be kept there. "So, can you really get us in there?"

"Sure! No problem!" Sora assured.

Ten minutes later...

"WAAAAAA!!!!" Sora literally ate dirt when he was tossed out the palace gates in front of his somehow unsurprised friends. "What do you mean we can't come in!?" he demanded.

"Invitation only," sneered the head of the palace guards, named Razoul. "The princess is getting married. This is the most prestigious day for Agrabah and its people. Even if she is marrying that _street rat_." He shook his head disapprovingly. "Not just anyone gets inside. So take a hike!"

"But I'm a friend of Aladdin and Jasmine!" Sora tried to get across.

"Yeah. And I'm the Pumpkin King," Razoul scoffed.

"You too?" Jack Skellington gasped.

Another guest was approaching the gates, and with him was long procession of camels, each one carrying a large wicker basket on both of its sides, presumably containing wedding gifts for the happy couple. The man leading them was very mysterious. He was clothed entirely in blue robes, his faced wrapped so that only his eyes showed. He swept past the Keybladers with an air of dignity toward the gates; he flashed Razoul his invitation. Seeing that it was legit, the guard waved him and his camel herd inside, and the gates closed right in the heroes' faces.

"Well, that went well," Beast mumbled.

"I thought you knew these people," Inuyasha said to Sora.

"I do. I just don't know that jerk!" Sora growled dusting himself off. "Well I'm not giving up! There's got to be another way inside." All of them then heard the sound of audible grunting. They looked to the side, and saw Jack Sparrow scaling the palace walls with a grappling hook he must have thrown up into the parapets. He was making slow progress, then noticed everyone else scowling at him.

"Oh, I was just, uh...just...," he stammered, finding an excuse. "Just finding another way inside for all of us! Yes! Everybody up now!" Filthy liar or not he had a good idea. One after the other they started their arduous climb up the high wall. It was long, and hard.

"Stop looking up my dress!" Kairi shouted.

"Sorry!" Jack Skellington apologized.

"You know, if I had my demon powers I could just jump up the wall," Inuyasha muttered.

"Cry me a river," Beast growled, having much more trouble climbing with his bulky frame.

"This is harder than I thought," Sora panted.

"Yeah, that does look tiring." Sora blinked and stopped climbing, turning his head to see Naruto's face, at a vertical angle. Because he was actually _standing _on the wall. "What?" Naruto asked at Sora's flabbergasted expression.

"You can walk on walls?!" Sora exclaimed. Naruto tilted his head.

"You can't?" Sora sighed in hopelessness. With a frown he resumed climbing, growling with jealousy when Naruto simply walked passed him.

Soon enough, but with some difficulty, they all reached the top, then used the rope again to slide down to ground on the other side of the wall. "Easy enough," Sora commented confidently. "We sure showed that stupid guard!"

"Oh really?" Razoul growled. He stood before them all, arms crossed over his chest, with about twenty palace guards at his flanks

"Maybe you should look three feet in front of you before you say those kinds of things," Beast grumbled to Sora. The guards drew their scimitars together and awaited with eager anticipation for Razoul's command.

"Get them," Razoul sneered, drawing his own weapon. They all advanced, when the ground began to shake. The ground rumbled and the walls vibrated, shocking both guards and Keybladers. "Hey! What's happening here? What's going on!" Razoul barked. An ominous mist descended on the entire group, skimming across the courtyard as the earth quaked. It was thick, it was silent, it was...blue?

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the one, the only, Genie of the Lamp!!!" The blue mist gathered and swirled all together with the wind picking up. In a shower of sparks, fireworks and an assortment of airborne doves, the fun loving blue genie took form. "You know, I should really cut out 'the Lamp' part. That gig is past!"

"Genie!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hey, it's my main man Sora! Slap me some skin, buddy!" Sora ran to the big lovable Genie and they did a high-five, a low-five, and some kind of twisting-five.

"Are you weirded out, too?" Jack Sparrow asked Mulan.

"Oh yeah," she answered.

"Good. I thought it was just me."

"Good to have you here, buddy!" Genie gushed, shaking Sora's hand so hard he lifted him off the ground. "You must have heard the news! They're settling down, tying the knot, locking the ole' ball and chain! Do you know where I'm going with this?"

"Uh, a wedding?" Kairi guessed.

"Ding, ding, ding! Congratulations! You've won a waffle iron! Speaking of which, could ya whip one up for me right now?"

"Hey!" Off to the side was Razoul and his guards, confined in a blue cage that had appeared out of thin air, obviously courtesy of Genie. "Let us out of here now! I'm warning you!"

"Sit tight there, Captain Happy-Pants. Be with you in a jiffy," Genie told him. Razoul ground his teeth. "Sorry we couldn't get you an invitation, Sora. By the time we finished all the invitations for this world, we ran out of stamps for you. And my tongue could not take any more licking!"

"It's fine really," Sora reassured. "But I do want you to meet my friends." Genie poofed right in front of the Keybladers and took them all in.

"Quite an assortment of characters you brought this time," he pointed out. "I feel like I'm connected to them somehow, like we're all from the same large franchise. Each one is more freaky than the next. Except for this guy." He pointed at Inuyasha. "I mean, what's unique about him? Maybe if he had dog ears or something, but until then, boooring!" Inuyasha growled hatefully.

"So where are Aladdin and Jasmine?" Sora asked.

"They're prepping up for the big moment. They grow up so fast! Hey! We gotta go tell them you're here! There might still be time to get you in the wedding! Just not the best man. That's my title! Mine!"

"Excuse me?" Jack Skellington interrupted. "I wonder if it would be at all possible if I could provide some entertainment at the reception? I won't disappoint!"

"I don't know...," Genie said slowly. "They got the best performers from here to Norway. What do you have to offer?"

"I can pull my tongue out from my eye!" And Jack reached into his eye socket and did just that, causing everyone to cringe.

"Well, I'm sold!" Genie exclaimed. "But save the rest! We gotta go show Al!" With a blast of magic in a flash they were all sitting in a tour trolley cart and wearing Agrabah memorabilia . "Hello everybody! I'll be your tour guide today!" Genie announced from the driver's seat, wearing a Mickey Mouse hat and talking into a mic. "Please keep all body parts inside the trolley at all times, or they will come off. Alright let's go people!" And they drove off into the palace, Jack Skellington snapping photos along the way.

"Hey! You can't leave us here! Hey!" Razoul shouted behind the bars.

Meanwhile, in a secluded part of the inner palace, treachery was afoot. The man in blue robes quickly ushered his camel herd into the royal stables, keeping a lookout for palace guards as he did. To all, he was just another wedding guest attending to his animals and the cargo they carried. But the truth of the matter was much more sinister.

One of the baskets carried by a camel suddenly burst open; a large, muscular brute of a man slipped out. His head was shaved and he had a long, thin moustache; his and chest was bare save for the vest he wore. He didn't look too happy, either.

"Why do you walk in the open while I suffocate like an animal?" he growled at the man in blue, who regarded him calmly.

"Patience, Sa'luk," the man replied. "Someone has to keep a cool head."

"Someone will have no head if this turns out to be another wild goose chase!" Sa'luk snarled, thrusting his armed fist fitted with brass knuckles, modified to carry three golden claws.

"No," the mystery man assured. "The Oracle is real." He looked outside to the golden towers of the palace, where the unsuspecting guest waited. "This time I'm sure." Stalking past a still angered Sa'luk, he approached the camels. "Come! It's time," he whispered to the baskets. Just as Sa'luk had done the baskets were torn open by the men hiding inside them. Rough and rugged they all were, armed with swords, daggers and many other deadly weapons. Their faces read only of greed and corruption.

"Let's get things started," the man ordered.

"Al! Al! Ally boy!" Genie shouted gleefully through the palace. "Guess who showed up to the party! I mean, wedding! I'll give you a hint, it rhymes with Mora! The answer will knock your socks off! And I'm not wearing socks!" In the chambers normally reserved for the Sultan, was the groom of the royal wedding, dressed up all fancy in white, Aladdin. He was just about to try on his big hat when they walked in, and he grinned a big one when they did.

"Sora! You're here!" the former street rat exclaimed happily, crossing the distance between them in an instant and clasping hands with his old friend.

"How's it going, Al!" Sora grinned. Something small and furry ran along the length of both their arms to get to Sora, leaping on his spiky head. "Good to see you too, Abu!" The monkey friend of Aladdin chattered happily on Sora's head. "So, finally decided to tie the knot with Jasmine, eh?"

"What do you mean finally? I was just taking my sweet precious time, that's all!" Aladdin defended himself.

"Yeah, sure you were," Sora teased. Both broke out laughing. Out of all of Sora's otherworldly friends, it was Aladdin he got along best with. He just had this likeable quality to him.

"It's so great you're here, Sora," Aladdin said sincerely. "It wouldn't be the same without you. It's thanks to your help that Jasmine are I are even together!" His cheerful expression changed to a frown. "But, where are Donald and Goofy?" As soon as he asked Sora remembered the vision he had before he came here, and grew very solemn.

"Uh, hi! I'm Kairi!" Kairi introduced, quickly changing the subject for Sora's sake.

Aladdin's grin returned. "So you're Kairi? You may not know this but Sora talked a whole lot about you during his stays here." Sora went pale.

"Oh really?" Kairi asked intriguingly.

"Do tell," Mulan insisted with a slightly evil smile.

"Oh yeah," Aladdin went on, purposely ignoring Sora's frantic protests. "He just couldn't stop talking about you. If it wasn't one thing it was another."

"Sora, you sly dog," Naruto snickered.

"You're a poet and you didn't know it!" Jack Skellington laughed. Everyone was laughing now. Sora just wanted to die right on the spot.

"Aladdin, stop teasing him." All eyes turned to the room entrance. Just entering, dressed in a beautiful and elegant white dress lined with jewels, was the bride-to-be, Princess Jasmine. Jack Sparrow's jaw hit the ground upon her arrival. With greedy fingers and a lustful grin he made for her, but barely got a step before Mulan grabbed him by his beard and pulled him painfully back.

"Woah! Hold up there! This is a no no!" Genie informed crossly. "The bride and groom should not see each other before the wedding!" He poofed into a shower curtain that separated the two. "It's bad voodoo!"

"It's alright Genie." Aladdin pushed the curtain aside to allow Jasmine to walk through. "What are you doing here, Jasmine? We're supposed to be getting ready."

"I was, but then I heard Sora was here," Jasmine explained, kind and gentle as ever. "I'm so glad you could make it, Sora. It wouldn't feel right without you here. But you always seem to show up right in the nick of time."

"Thanks, Jasmine," Sora grinned, happy at the fact he made it. "Sorry I didn't bring a gift."

"Oh that's okay. There are far too many gifts for us to live with anyway."

Jack Sparrow's ear twitched.

Princess Jasmine then noticed the red haired girl standing next to Sora. "Kairi? Is that you?"

"Hi Jasmine. It's good to see you again," Kairi smiled. Kairi and Jasmine had both met during their more than unpleasant stay in Hollow Bastion, now named Radiant Garden. That predicament had a way of bringing people together. "Your dress looks beautiful! I hope to get married in one just like it!" Behind them, Aladdin nudged Sora which he returned with a glare.

"You are gonna stay for the wedding, right Sora?" Aladdin asked. "Your friends can stay too."

"A wedding? But I don't know anybody," Beast grumbled.

"Will there be free food?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um, yeah," Aladdin answered.

"I'm sold."

"Um...," Mulan started.

"Yeah, I know," Sora sighed without even looking at her.

"But I haven't said anything."

"Trust me. I know which one of us isn't here," Sora growled, already knowing which member of their group had gone missing.

That member's short alk through the palace came to a close. Jack Sparrow pushed open the large double doors and found what he'd been searching for. "Wedding gifts!" he grinned greedily. Wedding gifs fit for a Sultan. A table stacked with valuables from all corners of the world. From golden statues to rings and tiaras encrusted with jewels. "They say true love is the greatest treasure of all," Jack said to no one in particular. "So they won't mind if I take a few things off their hands." Cracking his dirty fingers he made for the gifts.

"Hands off, flat foot!" came an indignant squawk. Jack stopped walking, looking around for the source. When he didn't find it, he thought he was hearing voices...again. "Down here!" The pirate looked down to find a red parrot scowling up at him. "What? You never seen a talking parrot before?"

"Not when I'm sober," Jack admitted.

Iago glared at him. "Well back off, pal! I called dibs on this loot way before you got here! So take a hike!" Luckily Jack had experience in dealing with birds. Having a tongueless man on the _Black Pearl_ did have its advantages.

"My feathered friend, allow me too explain. I am the bride's second cousin's mother's nephew from my father's side. I was merely here to check up on the gifts as I was assigned. Yet here I find you claiming they are yours. Interesting..."

"Uh, I was just checking up on them too!" Iago stammered immediately. "No need to tell Aladdin and Jasmine!"

"Who?", queried Jack. Iago raised a feathered brow. "Oh right! The bride and groom, of course. No worries, bird. On my word as Captain Jack Sparrow, our presence here will never be known to Jasmine and what's-his-name." Iago's beak turned to a grin as he flapped his wings and landed on Jack's shoulder.

"Oh you're good. That whole second cousin thing? You had me going there. You know, a guy like you and a bird like me? We can rule this town!"

"Not looking to rule, mate. Just looking out for number one. AKA, me." And together they dug into the presents. "I always wanted to be one of those parrot pirates. Mr. Cotton eat your heart out!"

Back with the honest heroes, their peaceful little conversation was interrupted by several audible screams. "What was that?" Sora asked.

"It came from the throne room!" Jasmine realized quickly.

"That's where the reception's being held," Aladdin gasped. "Come on. Let's check it out."

"No worries, Al!" Genie declared, suiting up in full army getup. "We'll storm the beaches! Charge the front lines! Take no prisoners! Company charge!!!!" Leaving a trail of blue smoke behind him Genie blasted off down the hallway.

What do you say, Sora? You want to come with?" Aladdin asked jokingly. Sora grinned in answer.

"Let's do it!" With that he and the heroes of Agrabah jumped into action.

The rest of the Keybladers were left standing around awkwardly. "Should we go too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing better to do," Beast shrugged. Out of boredom, the rest of them followed.

They reached the throne room in no time where the golden throne of the Sultan had been converted into a wedding alter from which Aladdin and Jasmine would take their vows and be forever bound in holy matrimony. There was just one problem though. "What the...?" Sora gasped.

Armed men were causing utter chaos in the palace. Bandits swarmed in from windows and balconies. Wedding guests ran in frantic panic from the attackers, but some were held up and robbed on the spot, all their valuables taken from them at sword-point. They were ruining everything, knocking over tables of food, destroying bouquets of flowers, all in the way of their 'work'.

"Thieves! In the palace? But how?" Aladdin gasped.

"Good luck getting the catering deposit back," Genie sighed, tearing up the receipt.

"They picked the wrong wedding to crash!" Sora declared, the Keyblade already in his hand. "Let's take em' down!" And they charged into battle.

"I'll take that one, that one, they can keep that one." Jack Sparrow and Iago continued to loot through the wedding gifts, oblivious to the goings on just outside the room. "I want that, you can have that, I don't even know what that is..."

"I call the golden birdhouse!" Iago announced.

"Oh, I wanted that!" They kept waffing through it with no qualms, until they realized they weren't alone. Jack accidently bumped into a man also going through the many valuables, dressed in blue robes, his face covered save for his eyes. Jack blinked. "Who are you?"

"A thief," the man spat.

Jack blinked again. "Oh," he replied. "Carry on." And he went to find some other treasures that weren't already the property of another squanderer.

As the fight with the bandits continued in earnest, a small plump man rushed onto the scene. He was dressed in white and rich looking clothes, along with a large feathered hat. This was the Sultan of Agrabah, and Princess Jasmine's father. "Oh my," the Sultan gasped as he laid eyes on it all. Disorder and terror was everywhere in the throne room, and he was powerless to stop it. They were ruining his daughter's big day! "These are no ordinary invaders," he whispered. These men were too organized, too skilled for them to be regular bandits. "These are the Forty Thieves! Master criminals of the seven deserts! For them to come here and on such a day! Guards! Guards! Where are my guards?!"

"Come to think of it, did I ever let them out of that cage?" Genie wondered aloud.

About five bandits closed in around Jack Skellington with swords gleaming and overconfident smiles on their faces. "You guys want to see something amazing?" Jack asked them. That caught them off guard for a second, but resumed their greedy attack on him. But then Jack's teeth grew sharper and bats flew out of his mouth as he let out a frightening wail until all colour drained from the thieves' faces. They screamed like little girls and threw down their weapons before running away. "Come back! Don't you want to see my gut buster?"

"Alright, you big brute," Inuyasha growled as the large man with the golden claws approached. Sa'luk smiled cruelly and gripped the claws tighter with each step he took. "You want a piece of me? I'll rip your head off! You don't know who you're messing with!" He raised his hand to summon his Keyblade and follow through with his threat. Nothing came. There was a second of confusion for Inuyasha, then he eyed the black hair draped across his shoulders. "Oh right." Sa'luk thrust his claws at the defenseless human Inuyasha, only for them to be held back by _Kingdom Key_. Sa'luk glowered at Sora as he came between him and his prey.

"Did I mention I didn't want to come?" Inuyasha informed Sora.

"You might have said something like that," Sora answered, pushing Sa'luk back and rushing to engage him. Inuyasha huffed and turned around, coming face to face with yet another, this one wielding a pair of swords. Someone tapped the thief on the shoulder, though, and when he turned around he was nailed in the face by Princess Jasmine, knocking him out in one punch.

"That's for ruining my wedding day!" she spat.

Inuyasha sniffed disdainfully. "I could have done that."

Mulan parried a man's scimitar and followed up with a roundhouse kick to his face, then quickly spun to melt a another's sword with a well placed fireball. But three more still advanced on her, cruel and nasty to the tee. Unfortunately, they didn't care to notice they had stepped on a rug. Not just any rug. The purple and decorative carpet suddenly swept up from under them, all by itself, knocking them off their feet and on a heap on the floor. Mulan's mouth hung open as the magic carpet floated before, when it's tassels suddenly shook her hand and congratulated her. After that it flew off for heroics elsewhere.

"That was new...," Mulan said slowly.

"Alright, you no-good-nicks! You better back up from the brand of magic that never fails!" Genie cracked his blue fingers and wiggled them, them snapped to create dozens of Genie samurai ninja warriors! "Hiya! Wacha! Krackow! Everybody was kung-fu fighting!" The very sight of these blue-skinned sword wielding, kick boxing trained attackers made many thieves run away like cowards. "Oh yeah! This beat down was brought to you 'Genie'! He kicks butt, get used to it!"

The Forty Thieves were wild master criminals that fought like unleashed demons, but against the Keybladers and a phenomenal cosmic power wielding genie they were simply no match. Their numbers were diminishing from their efforts. And from a high up windowsill, a certain perched bird watched with intrigue.

"Interesting," it whispered, its beak curving to a sneer.

Aladdin whipped a dagger and pinned one of the Forty Thieves to the wall, then tossed another one over his shoulder when he charged. After that was done he looked around for someone else to take down, and his eyes traveled across into the next room or, more specifically, the room holding the wedding gifts. One of the thieves was there, searching through the presents, and that's when Aladdin realized the other thirty-nine thieves were just a distraction. Wasting no more time, he rushed to stop him.

"Where is it? It has to be here somewhere!" the blue robed man growled, searching through the wedding gifts with growing annoyance. "I know it's here! Where is it?"

"What the heck is this thing?" Jack Sparrow asked not far off. In his hands he held a golden sceptre, the top of which held a bright green jewel.

"I think it's called a baton," Iago answered.

"A little too feminine for my tastes," Jack scoffed and tossed the thing over his shoulder, where it collided with the other man's head.

"Ow!" The man rubbed his head and growled angrily. That is until he saw what had struck him. With a steady hand he picked up the sceptre and stared at it in wonder. "Yes. At last!" He was knocked to the ground and the object fell from his grasp, now flat on his back to glare at the one smirking down at him.

"Can I see your invitation?" Aladdin asked humorlessly, now holding the sceptre. But quicker than a cat, the man tackled him and grabbed at it, but Aladdin held on firm.

"You have courage to face the King of Thieves, boy!" the man growled. "But that will not save you!"

Beast fought with tooth and claw through the Forty Thieves. He tossed one effortlessly through a wall, socked one across the jaw and threw another into an overhead chandelier. All it took was one glare from the Beast to send the rest of them fleeing in terror.

"Cassim said nothing about facing warriors of this calibre!" Sa'luk growled, watching with distaste as Naruto rode on the shoulders of a screaming man and actually gnawed at his head. "Get everyone out of here," he ordered another thief. "We'll leave the King to help himself."

Meanwhile Aladdin squared off against the King of Thieves, struggling to keep the object he sought out of his greedy hands. He didn't know why he wanted it, he didn't even care. All he knew was he was ruining everything he and Jasmine had worked so hard on. But what really ticked him off was the fact Jack Sparrow and Iago weren't doing the least bit to help, still picking through his and Jasmine's gifts. The King of Thieves pushed him again, and Aladdin rolled and flipped the man over onto his back. The King was about to recover, until he heard several people approaching the room they were in.

"Another time, boy!" the King declared. Before Aladdin could stop him, he leapt off a nearby balcony and grabbed the tapestry flowing off it, tearing it so as to grant him a safe landing down below. Aladdin watched him run from the balcony until he was through the palace gates, frowning at the statement he had made.

The fighting had drawn to a close on this more than disruptive wedding day. All the thieves had cleared out of the palace on command and had taken their fallen comrades with them, leaving the place in a less than stable state. Tables were upturned leaving their contents spilled on the floor, the wedding alter was completely destroyed, and the guests were probably running to the next country by now, with a little less valuables riding in their pockets.

"You guys sure know how to throw a party," Jack Skellington commented.

"Oh my," the Sultan sighed dismally, looking at his ruined palace.

"Not to worry, father of the bride! We can rebuild!" Genie poofed up to the startled Sultan, wearing a construction hat and holding a clipboard. "Alright, your standard wedding pavilion it is, my man," he said in a Brooklyn accent. With a blast of magic, several other Genies appeared, all of them fitted for heavy duty construction. "I want to see some resumes from these guys."

"What were they after?" Kairi asked as everyone gathered in the gift room.

"It must have been the wedding gifts," Jasmine said.

"What? That's downright terrible!" Jack Sparrow exclaimed walking on the scene, and everyone noticed his pockets looked a little heavier than usual.

"They weren't after all the gifts." Aladdin walked in from the balcony and over to everyone else. "This is all the King of Thieves wanted." He held up the golden sceptre for all of them to see.

"A golden rattle?" Sora asked confused. Abu chirped on top of his head.

"What!" Iago flew from Jack's shoulder to Aladdin's and stared at the object that had caused so much trouble. "Out of all the other great stuff in here why would he go for this thing?"

The green jewel on the sceptre abruptly burst with blinding light. It happened so suddenly that everyone was forced to cover their eyes. The glowing sceptre left Aladdin's hand not of his accord but of it own, floating through the air to hover dead center of the room.

"Your question shall be answered!" The deific female voice seemed to come from everywhere, but all knew it was coming from the sceptre. The light it projected started to form into a more visible, defined shape. A woman, bathed in light, dressed in robes and a headdress of the desert, and eyes as white as the sun. She floated above them, transparent and glowing, a great spirit composed from the powers of this world. She was both mystical and beautiful to behold.

"The King of Thieves sought my sight to find the ultimate treasure," the spirit told them, answering Iago's earlier question.

"'Ultimate treasure?" Jack Sparrow echoed, eyes twinkling.

"Genie," Aladdin said to his friend, who had put on a pair of sunglasses to combat the bright light coming off the lady. "What is this?"

"Oh, this looks like one of them there Oracles," Genie answered thoughtfully. "I've heard of these things. They say they know everything there is to know. They can even tell the future!"

"You are correct, Genie of the Lamp," the Oracle confirmed. "I know all and see all. Through time and space my gaze pierces. You have but to ask and I will answer."

"What's the catch?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"I must follow the Rule of One. You may only ask me one question. One question, one answer. Choose very, _very _carefully."

"What's my name?" Jack Skellington asked.

"Jack Skellington."

"Wow! It does work!"

"So we can know anything we want to know?" Sora asked excitedly. "Wow! What should we ask it?"

"We can we get back to the whole 'ultimate treasure' business," Jack Sparrow reasoned.

"We can ask how to turn me human again!" Beast put out.

"We can ask when I _won't _be human again," Inuyasha growled.

"Hold on!" Kairi stopped them all from going into tirades. "This is Aladdin and Jasmine's gift. They should decide what to do with it." There were a lot of collective groans.

"Girl scout," Naruto said under his breath. Kairi glared at him.

"Oh Aladdin!" Jasmine gasped, sidling up to her husband to be. "We can learn anything. About our lives, about our futures, anything!"

"You have but to ask," the Oracle confirmed.

Aladdin grinned brightly. "I already know what my future is, Jasmine." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "My future is you."

"Oh please," Iago gagged. Genie zipped his beak shut, literally with a zipper

Aladdin's grin faded slightly. "But," he whispered. "My past is a complete blank. My mother died when I was very young, and I never even knew my father. I have no idea where I even came from." He sighed and looked away. "I can't get my answers from just one question. I have a million of them."

"But the questions about your past can be answered by your father." Aladdin's eyes widened to the point of saucers. He turned back to look at the Oracle in utter shock.

"M-My father?" he repeated. The Oracle waved her hands and a window appeared in thin air from her power. Inside was the visage of a man, an older version of Aladdin, rugged beard and white hair on his features, smiling kindly down at his only son. "My father is alive?" Aladdin gasped.

"I have some experience with the dead, and that ain't it," Jack Skellington put in.

"He looks just like you," Jasmine said, equally astonished.

"Why don't you grow a beard, Al?" Genie asked.

"Do you have your question?" the Oracle asked patiently.

Aladdin frowned. "I'm not so sure anymore." A whole mixture of emotions was going through him. Joy, confusion, anger, he didn't know which to choose. "I've always wanted to know about my father, but now I just don't know. I mean, what kind of man leaves his kid?" He bowed his head sadly. "Did he even care?"

"Aladdin," Sora started, choosing his next words straight from the heart. "You have a chance to know who your family is. Not a lot of people have that chance." The Keybladers knew he was speaking from personal experience. "Besides, if he's anything like you are, you'll want to meet him as much as I do."

Aladdin grinned brightly. "You always seem to know the right thing to say, Sora." His face grew stern, and he turned to face the bright glowing Oracle again.

"Do you have your question?" she asked again. Aladdin looked at the others, who motioned him to go on. He nodded. "Then ask it."

"Where is my father?" he asked without any regrets.

The Oracle gestured out the balcony towards the orange tinted sky where the sun was just beginning to set. "Follow the trail of the Forty Thieves," she answered all knowingly. "Your father lies trapped within their world."

"The Forty Thieves?" Aladdin gasped. Hadn't the bandits caused enough problems in his life? "But how? Is he their prisoner?"

"I'm sorry," the Oracle apologized. "One question, one answer." She glowed her brightest yet so they all covered their eyes. When it was over, only the sceptre remained floating in the air, the Oracle once again within her resting place. It hovered briefly for a few more seconds before it clattered to the marble floor.

Aladdin picked it up, emotion welling up in his body. Distinctly, he felt a pair of hands placed over top of his, and looked into the beautiful eyes of his fiancé, the eyes he fell in love with.

"I have to do this."

Jasmine smiled. "I know you do." She gently took the sceptre from him.

One certain pirate member of the group kept his eyes locked upon the item.

"I'm with ya Al!" Sora declared, striding up to him. "Whatever you need, I'm here to help!" Aladdin grinned, clasping hands with Sora once again.

Before long, Aladdin and Sora were loaded up on Carpet and flying out of the palace. Everyone else bid them goodbye and good luck as they took off, growing farther into the distance the longer they stared. With a mission and a purpose, Carpet took off into the sky toward the setting sun.

A lone figure in purple robes watched from atop one of the palace's golden towers. Merlock grinned cruelly as he observed their exit. Green light enveloped him and his shape shifted to that of a condor, taking off with its new wings after the party and their valiant quest.


	50. Chapter 50: Honor among Thieves

_Fifty freakin' chapters! Never thought I'd get this far! Thank you everyone! I never would have got this far without you!_

_On another note, since i haven't seen this movie in, like, years, forgive me if it really sucks._

Chapter 50

"I really appreciate you coming with me, Sora," Aladdin told Sora sincerely. The sun had set but even in the dark, the Forty Thieves' trail was visible, their tracks clear in the desert sand.

"It's no problem," Sora replied. "We're buds, right?"

"So why did I have to come!?" Iago squawked indignantly, crossing his wings. "I should have stayed with the pirate. That guy had class!" Abu whacked him over the head.

"It's just too bad your friends couldn't help us out," Aladdin decided to comment.

"Yeah...too bad," Sora said quietly, thinking back to the conversation he had just before they left.

"_You guys aren't coming?" Sora asked Kairi in confusion, just as they were readying themselves for the journey. "Why not? Don't you care about Aladdin?"_

"_It's not that," Kairi answered gently. "We have no problem with Aladdin; he's a nice guy. It's just..." She glanced at their surroundings, making sure there wasn't anyone around. "The Horned King and Maleficent both want the Princesses of Heart, right?"_

"_Yeah...," Sora said, not really getting where she was going. Kairi sighed. Sora could be really slow sometimes._

"_Jasmine is a Princess of Heart!" Sora gaped. He had completely forgotten about that. Just like Kairi, Jasmine was one of the seven maidens of the purest heart that when brought together would open the door to Kingdom Hearts. He glanced to where she was, bidding Aladdin goodbye._

"_It's only a matter of time before they come for her, too," Kairi went on, also looking at the Princess. "I just want to make sure we're around when they do. Beast already lost Belle. I don't want to see Aladdin lose Jasmine as well." Sora nodded._

"_We'd better not tell him about this," he said, looking at his friend. "Aladdin's got enough problems to deal with right now." He turned back to Kairi smiling. "All right, you guys hold down the fort. We'll be back soon."_

"_I hope so," Kairi said, smirking a very un-Kairi-like smirk. "I want to hear more of Aladdin's stories when you are."_

Sora chose to end the memory right there.

"There they are!" Aladdin cried. When Sora snapped out of it, he saw the desert had ended at a craggy rocked beach, the sea stretching out just as long as the desert sand. The Forty Thieves were up ahead, stopped before the splashing waves of the beach. Across the water which they faced was an island, more like a small mountain. They ducked behind some rocks for cover and watched what transpired.

"They have nowhere to go," Aladdin stated confidently. "We have them now."

"Um, have you gone insane!?" Iago spluttered. "They are _forty _thieves! We are you, a monkey, a parrot, a rug, and kid who hasn't even reached puberty!"

"Hey!" Sora hissed.

"Shh!" Aladdin scolded, pointing to criminals ahead. One man rode to the front, and Aladdin immediately recognized him as the man in blue robes, the King of Thieves. He stood proudly in front of his men, almost majestic in the light of the moon. He raised his hand to the water. What he was planning to do none of the heroes could have guessed.

"Open Sesame!" he shouted, loudly and clearly.

The earth around them rumbled, much to the amazement of the rescue team. The water between the isles bubbled and frothed as the magic words took effect. In a blast of steam and fire, the water exploded upward, creating a short downpour on the thieves and the astonished heroes. The waters had parted. Ten feet of saltwater was split into two ten-foot tall walls of H2O. The sea floor had become sizzling hot, hot enough to evaporate the water and create a clear path to the island. Suddenly, the island itself began to move and shake, and the rock wall shifted on its own. By some unknown powers the stones were also parting, creating a doorway in the cliff before everyone's very eyes. Abu cooed in amazement

"Come on!" the King of Thieves hollered. Unimpressed by what had just occurred, all together the thieves charged down between the separated waves. The metal hooves of their horses kept them safe from the ground's boiling surface and they galloped unhindered into the isle's secret entrance. One by one they passed through the doorway, right down to the stragglers.

"Let's go!" Sora shouted, and Carpet shot off, not a moment to lose, down the path. But as soon as they entered the parted water, the spell wore off, and the waves started crashing down behind them.

"Move it, Carpet!" Aladdin cried. He could see the mountain entrance closing up ahead, intensifying the already drastic situation they were in. The was closing in around them, salt water was splashing into their mouths; with a sudden burst of speed, the magic carpet slipped through the narrowing opening in the rock just as it slammed shut.

Someone else wasn't so lucky. Merlock, still in his condor form, squawked and pulled away from the rock face. He scowled at his rotten timing and went off to circle the island for another way in.

"Close one," Sora sighed once they were safely inside, dismounting Carpet.

"I think I lost a few tail feathers," Iago whimpered.

Once the feeling of relief had passed they looked at their surroundings. They were in what looked like an ancient tomb, a final resting place for a Sultan or Pharaoh long dead. Temple ruins were all around them, fallen pillars and dismembered statues here and there. But still, it was a wonder.

"This is the perfect hideout for the Forty Thieves," Aladdin whispered in awe. "Out in the middle of nowhere, inside a mountain with a secret password to get in. It's no wonder they've never been caught." The cavern was dark for there was no skylight, but there was orange torch light coming from the middle of the cave, along with some pretty ticked off sounding voices. The group crept along the rocks and ruins to a spot overlooking the cavern center and observed the scene unfolding below. All of the Forty Thieves were gathered, men of all shapes and sizes, expressing displeasure amongst themselves.

"Our trip to Agrabah was as risky as it was useless!" Sa'luk shouted as he stalked angrily around the center of the throng, his golden claws reflecting off of the torches. "And what did we get out of it? A great big heap of nothing! What do you have to say for yourself, Cassim?" The one whom he addressed or, more aptly, accused, also stood in the centre.

"That's him!" Sora gasped, pointing urgently.

"Cassim," Aladdin whispered, eyes growing in shock. "My father."

The face the Oracle had showed them was right before their eyes, standing before Sa'luk and the conduit for his anger. Aladdin's father, the one called Cassim.

"You certainly talk a big game, Sa'luk," Cassim smirked, not displaying even a scrap of fear, despite standing in the midst of these criminals. "And, as for spilling my blood? I just don't see it happening."

"Then let me open your eyes!" Sa'luk growled as he reared back his claws. But he was suddenly tackled to the ground, much to the surprise of Cassim and the Thieves.

"Get out of here!" Aladdin shouted, struggling to hold Sa'luk down. "Go! I've got him!" Cassim raised an eyebrow.

"Alright! Back up! Rescue party's here!" Sora hollered jumping in front of Cassim, swinging his Keyblade to keep the other Thieves at a distance. Iago cowered on his one shoulder while Abu swung his fists around on his other.

Cassim scratched his head. "Have I...missed something?"

"I'm Aladdin!" Aladdin growled as Sa'luk was regaining his bearings. "I'm your son! You're my father!" Sa'luk overpowered him and knocked him flat on his back but, as he did, something fell from Aladdin's clothes. It was a golden hilted dagger, hidden in a sheath lined with gold, the sight of which caused Cassim's eyes to widen.

"You've got a lot of guts," Sa'luk snarled as he approached the fallen Aladdin. "Let's see what they look like!"

"Stop!" Sa'luk was about to rip Aladdin a new one when Cassim stopped him. "Let him go." He held the gilded dagger in his hands now, staring at it with a sense of melancholy. "This boy is my son." There were audible gasps from the Forty Thieves around them. Sora grinned at the news, but still kept them back with the Keyblade.

"I gave this dagger to my wife years ago," Cassim continued, moving his gaze from the dagger to the one who owned it. "I told her to give it to our newborn son, Aladdin." Aladdin smiled in utter joy.

"So it's true?" one of the Thieves asked.

"He is the spitting image of Cassim."

"The boy is the son of the King of Thieves!"

The Keyblade slacked in Sora's grip. "The King of Thieves?"

Aladdin's eyes expanded. "_You're _the King of Thieves?" His father smiled in answer. It was then Aladdin realized that he was wearing the same blue robes as the man that tried to steal the Oracle, only now his head coverings were gone to reveal the face he longed to see.

"Wow. Now there's something you can brag about!" Iago exclaimed.

"Yes, I am the King of Thieves," Cassim answered with no hesitation. "How's that for a skeleton in the closet. But, look at you!" He placed both his hands on Aladdin's shoulders, absolutely beaming. "You've grown so tall! I never thought I'd see you again, I thought you were dead. My own flesh and blood!"

"Blood or mud, he is still an intruder!" Sa'luk pushed between the two, brandishing his claws in Aladdin's face. "And we have _rules _about intruders. They have seen our secret lair!" he shouted to the rest of the Thieves. "And they must _die_." Cassim scowled, but it seemed the forty men around them shared Sa'luk's way of thinking. One of them grabbed Iago and Abu, and another grabbed Carpet, rolling him up in a bundle to prevent any more flying.

A thief Sora hadn't seen grabbed him from behind and held him fast. "But, he's your son!" Sora cried.

"Play the mercy card, here!" Iago whined fearfully.

"Yes, Cassim. Mercy would be so like you," Sa'luk sneered at the King of Thieves. "I do hope you're not getting soft." Cassim scowled again. At the first sign of weakness, Sa'luk would turn every one of his men against him, and Sa'luk knew that Cassim knew this.

Iago gulped. "He wouldn't really sell out his own kid, would he?" Abu shook his head stubbornly.

"Of course not," Sora replied, half-heartedly. "No dad of Aladdin would do that."

Cassim shrugged. "Kill em'." Sora, Iago and Abu balked. Aladdin's eyes widened in shock. With grins on all their faces, the Forty Thieves advanced toward them. Sa'luk, as expected, was at the head, always keen to be the first to spill blood. "Unless..." Everyone stopped where they were when their leader pondered aloud. "Nah," Cassim sighed.

"What?"one man asked.

"Well, we could...no, it would never work."

"What? What is it?"

"I was just thinking...ah, forget it."

"What? Out with it, man!" Sa'luk exclaimed. Cassim smirked victoriously.

"We could give the boy, _the test_." Aladdin raised an eyebrow at the curious option that was presented, his suspicions growing when he saw that the Thieves thought this was an excellent idea. His father seemed pleased, though.

"How do you think they test people here?" Aladdin whispered to Sora.

"And I shall be the one to test him!" Sa'luk chuckled, thrusting his claws in Aladdin's face for the umpteenth time that day. Cassim's smile dropped from his face, and the rest of the Forty Thieves howled with unforgiving laughter.

"I think I'm getting a general idea," Sora replied dryly.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

It was on top of the mountain hideout under the light of the full moon where this so called 'tradition' would take place. They proceeded through the tunnels that lead topside, Sora and the others still being treated as prisoners. When they reached the top where more temple ruins stood, the Forty Thieves formed a semi-circle at the mountain's edge, around the precarious drop to the crashing waves below. Sora was wedged uncomfortably between a couple of brutish thugs, looking nervously between the two. Iago and Abu were trapped in a cage, and Carpet was currently being sat upon by a very heavy man.

"So, _Dad_," Aladdin half-growled at his supposed father. "What are the rules to this test?"

"It's simple really," Cassim told him offhandedly, gesturing to the center of the semicircle. Sa'luk stood there, waiting patiently, his claws at the ready. "You fight Sa'luk until one of you can fight no more. Only then will you be accepted into the Forty Thieves."

Aladdin glanced back at Sa'luk, who smiled back maliciously. "That's all, huh?"

"Don't worry. You are my son," Cassim reassured with a pat on Aladdin's back. "I'm confident that you can pull this off. Just, uh, try not to die."

"Thanks," Aladdin growled.

The Forty Thieves were getting rowdy know, shouting for the fight to start. Their shouts turned to jeers when Aladdin stepped into the circle, armed with nothing but his Father's dagger and his wits. He stood across from Sa'luk

"Go Al! You can do it!" Sora cheered from the sidelines. The two brutes he was sitting in-between shot him murderous glares. Sora gulped and decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the challenge.

"The test begins now!" Cassim commanded and, before his words were finished, Sa'luk charged. Aladdin wasn't quite ready, but still managed to duck under the sweep of the three-clawed brass knuckles and roll away, recovering in time to block the next strike with his unsheathed dagger. Cassim discreetly released the pent up breath he had been holding and continued to watch the duel unfold. In the dark of night, no one noticed the condor flying overhead and finally perching itself on the roof of a ruined temple. In a flash of green light, Merlock transformed yet again, this time into a small unnoticeable mouse, a miniature green jewel dangling from its neck. When that was done he joined the Thieves in watching the brawl with interest.

Sa'luk's overpower and overwhelm tactics were simple, yet effective. He kept the much scrawnier Aladdin on his toes with continuous swipes of his weapon, like a bear trying to catch a meal. All Aladdin could do was dodge and block under the assault. It was only with his superior speed and reflexes that Aladdin was able to stay in one piece. Sora watched worriedly as his friend seemed unable to mount any kind of offense.

Holding his ground against the muscle man with nothing but a dagger was certainly hard for Aladdin. A shove from Sa'luk knocked him to the ground and the man raised his claws for the killing blow, but Aladdin kicked his feet out from under him and sent him down too. Both got back up and resumed their clash. Sa'luk lunged again and Aladdin countered with a kick to the gut. Sa'luk lunged once more and Aladdin elbowed him in the face. But Aladdin wasn't prepared for the next one, and cried out in pain as the golden claws raked across his shoulder.

The Forty Thieves cheered sadistically and Cassim had to look away, surprising himself that he was unable to bear it. Sora gulped nervously. Could Aladdin really lose?

Now nursing an injured shoulder, the former street rat's movements slowed considerably; he was an easy target for Sa'luk. His unarmed fist nailed Aladdin across the jaw. Aladdin went down, but Sa'luk wasn't finished yet. He grabbed the downed boy and lifted him over his head effortlessly, carried him over to the cliff side where the waves crashed violently at the bottom of a very steep drop.

"Aladdin, no!" Sora cried.

"Goodbye, Prince of Thieves!" Sa'luk mocked. But Aladdin wasn't about to die yet. He grabbed one of the arms holding him aloft and twisted it painfully, forcing Sa'luk to let go. Even though he did, Aladdin didn't let go of the arm, twisted it behind the man's back and pushed him forward, right to the cliff edge. Sa'luk balanced on tippy toes, waving his arms to regain composure, but he was inevitably falling.

"No!" Aladdin shouted. He jumped to grab Sa'luk, hoping to help him, but the man finally lost his balance. His scream echoed through the night as he fell and fell down the steep cliff. Aladdin peered over the ledge, but all he saw were the sea waves below. Sa'luk was gone.

"You killed him." Aladdin turned around. The Forty Thieves surrounded him, a captive Sora and caged Abu and Iago in their clutches, glowering at him sullenly.

"N-No! It was an accident!" Aladdin tried to get across, but the Thieves would have none of it. They roughly grabbed him and dragged him off along with Sora and their animal friends. They were manhandled by the whole lot of them before they were brought before the King of Thieves himself, Aladdin's father, Cassim. And he didn't look too happy.

"You killed Sa'luk," he whispered coldly. "The rules of the Forty Thieves are very clear." Sora and Aladdin gulped at the same time, while Iago's teeth chattered and Abu bit his nails.

Cassim shrugged. "You're in."

Aladdin and Sora blinked. "Huh?"

"HOOORAAAY!!!!" the Forty Thieves cheered, and the two boys found themselves being patted on the back and congratulated by the criminals. Iago and Abu were broken out of their cage and were unwillingly tossed up and down in the air. The boys were high-fived; there was hand-shaking and even hugging. Violent and blood thirsty as the Thieves were, they were certainly an affectionate bunch.

"Boys," Cassim grinned, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "Welcome to the Forty Thieves."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"This is a fine day indeed," Cassim smiled happily as he lead his son Aladdin through the hideout caves, their only light being a torch that Cassim carried in front of him. Iago had also decided to tag along on Aladdin's shoulder. "I find my son, and I lose my enemy. It is certainly something to celebrate."

"A dark and drippy cave isn't exactly a festival," Iago commented irritably.

"Not even my men know about this place," Cassim told them. "It's a secret to all but me. And one that I wish to show you, Aladdin."

"Dad, all I want is to talk to you," Aladdin said stepping over another rock. "I want some questions answered. Like how are you the leader of the Forty Thieves? Why did you attack Agrabah?" He stopped walking. "And why did you leave me and Mom?" Cassim stopped as well. His shoulders heaved up in a sad sigh.

"All valid questions," he answered quietly. "All of which can be answered by the ultimate treasure." He started walking again and Aladdin was forced to follow.

"What is this ultimate treasure I keep hearing about?" Their path came to an end before a small cliff, at the bottom of which was an underground lake. Cassim stopped before the cliff and looked down into the water, turning and grinning at Aladdin.

"The Hand of Midas." Aladdin raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"It's just a myth."

"It's not a myth, boy! It was once right here. And here's your proof." He gestured down below. Aladdin, still doubtful, went to join him at the cliff. Once there, Cassim used the torch he was holding and lowered it, brightening the darkness of the lake, and Aladdin could now see there was something underneath the water's dark surface. His eyes widened, while Iago's eyes sparkled.

Beneath the water was a sunken ship, something from the Viking era it looked like. And it was made of solid gold. "There's your proof!" Cassim announced. "From stern to stem, every piece of rigging, every peg and board, all of it solid gold!"

"Pauli want a cracker!" Iago exclaimed greedily.

"What you see before you was touched by the Hand of Midas," Cassim said with a longing smile.

"And sunk by it," Aladdin scoffed.

"That's not the point! The point is the Hand of Midas is real. Think of it, boy. Anything it touches turned instantly into gold. It is truly the world's ultimate treasure! I've spent so long searching for it."

"And is that why you left?" Aladdin asked harshly. Cassim rounded on him and looked about to say something, but then he deflated when he sighed. He turned away from the cliff and the golden ship disappeared under the surface with the lack of torch light. Alddin's anger seemed to subside as he say the man before him in such a state.

"Why did you leave, Dad?" For a while it didn't seem like Cassim would answer. Ten he took a deep breath, and began his tale.

"It seems so long ago," whispered Cassim. "When I left Agrabah. My wife and I lived in poverty, the lowest of the low, barely getting by on the meager resources we had. But there was one thing that kept me going: my wife. She was as beautiful as a flower and as fair as the golden sun, a true diamond in the rough. I loved her, she loved me...and we both loved our newborn son." Aladdin smiled softly.

"I knew we could not continue to live like that, not if our family was to have future. We needed money, and we needed it badly. But then one day while scouring the streets, I heard from a traveling merchant of an artifact of undeniable value. One that could transform anything it touched into solid gold: The Hand of Midas. It was the answer to all of my prayers. With such an object we would never be poor again, never be hungry, and we would be able to live the way my family deserved. I had to get it, but it also meant leaving my family behind. So I packed up my things for the journey, and told my wife I would not return unless it was with the Hand of Midas. She smiled at me, a smile that I still remember to this day. Before I left, though, I gave my newborn son my dagger, the only piece of worth that I possessed,"

"We didn't want money," Aladdin said softly. "We wanted you." Cassim smiled sadly.

"For years I searched for the Hand. But every lead I had, every trail I followed, all ended up in dead ends. The only piece of information that was legit suggested that the Hand was located on something called the Vanishing Isle. But that proved his as difficult to find as the Hand itself. Finally, I gave up. I returned to Agrabah empty handed, a broken shell of a man, longing only to see my loved ones again. But when I returned home, my wife was not waiting for me. It wasn't long before I learned that she had died a few months after I left. And of my son, no one knew.

"I was devastated. My heart broken. Everything I ever loved was unjustly taken from me that day. I didn't know how I could ever go on. But one thing was for sure, there was nothing left for me there. I left Agrabah, and vowed never to return. I turned my back on everything I ever knew." Aladdin caught a glimpse of a lone tear falling down his father's cheek, just a glimpse before Cassim brushed it away.

"It was years before I joined the Forty Thieves. Even more before I was made their leader. Before I came they were a band of murderous thugs with neither a purpose nor a place. Until I told them of the Hand of Midas. Under my leadership, the search continued. I devoted my life to finding the Hand of Midas, as the last promise I made to myself, and my family. The raid on the palace was because I heard word that an Oracle, a mystical being with the power of great foresight, was being kept there. Such a tool would be just thing we needed to find the Vanishing Isle and the Hand of Midas on which it rested. But instead..." He faced Aladdin now, a warm smile on his face. "I found my son."

"Dad," Aladdin said, placing a hand on his old man's shoulder. "Come back to Agrabah with me. I want you to come to the wedding. And I really want you to meet Jasmine!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be very happy to me the guy who busted her wedding," Iago said sarcastically, flying from Aladdin's shoulder to Cassim's.

"You...want me there?" Cassim asked in surprise. "I-I don't know what to say. I'm not sure. They won't exactly welcome me with open arms back there."

"I'll vouch for you," Aladdin said firmly. "Please, Dad. It would mean a lot to me. If we leave tonight we can be back by morning. You can get your life back. Leave the thief behind, become the man you were meant to be." Aladdin made to leave but smiled before he did. "Just think about it, okay?" And he left Cassim to be alone with his thoughts.

The King of Thieves sighed. "Why would he want me there? I don't belong in his world."

"Well, if you're not going back for the kid..." Cassim turned to shoulder and noticed that Iago was still perched there, grinning greedily after having just spoken. "You could go back for the treasure. Go back for the Oracle."

"The Oracle?" Cassim scoffed bitterly. "It's probably just another lie, one more dead-end."

"No! It really works! I've seen it. How do you think the kid found ya? Any question you ask, it'll answer."

"It works?" Cassim gasped. He stroked his bearded chin. "Interesting."

"Hey. With you and me working together," Iago said, his big beak twisting in a devilish smile. "We can become the richest man and bird duo this side of the world." Cassim considered the parrot's words very carefully.

"I like the way you think, bird," Cassim finally replied. "I like the way you think..."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Now that he was an honourary member of the Forty Thieves, Sora was free to wander their hideout as much as he saw fit. He hoped this didn't put a damper on his hero status. The mountain lair had many tunnels and passageways for him to explore, and that was about the only thing he could do at the moment. Cassim had said he wanted to show Aladdin something, so Sora had left them so that they could have some alone time together. The only companionship he had right now was in Abu, the monkey riding on his shoulder.

"These tunnels look like they go on for miles," Sora muttered to himself. Abu chirped an agreement. They passed yet another passageway, but this one caught his eye, and Abu's. He looked back, and his eyes widened. It was a small chamber filled with treasure. Gold, jewels, the whole treasure trove shebang, exactly what you'd expect in the hideout of a gang of bandits.

Sora whistled shrilly. "These guys sure keep themselves busy." He felt something wet drip on his shoulder. Abu was drooling. With a excited screech, the monkey dove head first into the piles of gold coins, lost in his own little world of riches. "Hey, come on, Abu! We may be one of them now but I don't think they'll be very happy with us going through their stash!" Abu wasn't listening, too busy trying to stuff as many coins as he could into his little hat. He tried on the necklaces and crowns and pretended he was royalty. He was completely happy

Abu stopped hoarding the gold, but not because Sora told him too. It was because his eyes landed on something much bigger than coins. A statue made entirely of gold sat in the middle of the cavern, standing out from the rest of the room's shiny things. It was buried waist up in coins so there was no telling how tall it was. That was the least of Abu's cares as he bounded over to it, chattering excitedly.

"Abu!" Sora scolded, but inwardly knew it was useless. Abu's old thieving ways had taken hold of him. When it came to valuables, there was no stopping him. He made his way through the other loot in the cavern to reach the statue that the monkey was fawning over. Sora was no artist, but this thing wasn't exactly a classic piece of work. And its head certainly didn't look normal It was shaped like a human, and its sprawled out arms were rustic. Its head had no real design to it, it barely even had a mouth. It did have two eyes, dull and colorless as they were.

Abu crawled all over it, checking every exposed part of its body to see if any more value could be deduced. He wasn't very gentle either, knocking on its hard head to test durability. He bounded up to its head and , very gently, flicked its non-existent nose.

Its eyes lit up.

"Oh my!"

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!" Abu screeched in complete surprise, jumping to Sora and clinging around his head like a lifeline. Sora, meanwhile, watched in utter amazement as the statue started _moving_. It shuffled around and unburied itself from the gold coins, and actually stood up to its full height, about a head taller than Sora.

"Oh my goodness gracious! Where am I? How did I get here?" the statue exclaimed worriedly in a voice that may have caused one to question its masculinity. It looked at its surroundings with a mixture of fear and confusion, not even noticing Sora or the trembling Abu. "Oh, this is terrible. I'm lost and alone. I'll be scrapped for sure! Oh, why do these things always happen to me?" Sora's eyes were wide as saucers now, thinking this was some kind of mummy's curse. But his wide eyes managed to catch something on the anomaly before him. The statue's upper and lower body were connected by a large number of thick wires. This statue wasn't a statue at all.

"You're...a robot!" Sora gasped. The robot, now aware of Sora's presence, faced him now.

"I beg your pardon?" it asked indignantly, apparently offended. "I am C-3PO : Human Cyborg Relations. I am no mere robot as you so simply put it. I am a highly sophisticated protocol droid. And I- wait! What are you doing!?" Sora started knocking on his golden plating. "Stop that! I insist that you desist!"

"You really are a robot," Sora breathed.

"I am not a simple robot! I am C-3PO: Human Cyborg Relations." Sora scratched his head. He knew enough about this world to know that there shouldn't be any robots here. Abu, having never seen such a thing before eyed the golden plated bot fearfully.

"What are you?" Sora asked.

"Well, if you must know again, I am C-"

"No, I get it. What I meant to ask was how did you get here?"

"Oh I see," C-3PO answered politely. "Well...I am afraid I do not quite know how I came to be in this place, actually. This is entirely new to me. I do seem to remember wandering around in a desert for countless hours. Then before I knew it, I was here." He shook his arm and sand suddenly started pouring out of its joint. It actually formed a small pile. "Oh, I believe I see what happened. The large abundance of sand must have jammed my systems and I could no longer function properly. I must have gone into shutdown while walking through the desert. After that my repair functions must have kicked in. Though I can't explain how I got here."

"The Forty Thieves must have picked you up," Sora wondered aloud.

"Thieves?! You mean I've been stolen!? Oh no! They'll strip me down to pieces and sell me! I'll be spread to every corner of the world, never again to be rebuilt!" Sora chuckled uncertainly. C-3PO sure was neurotic.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Sora said, trying to calm the droid down. "Once they see that you can walk and talk I don't think they'll have much interest in you anymore. Besides, I'm kind of a member, so I'll vouch for you."

"Really? You would do that? Oh thank you! Thank you!" C-3PO said over and over. "You are most considerate. Not many people would go so far for a mere droid." The golden plated robot tilted his head. "I don't know what it is, but there's something very familiar about you. Have we met before?"

"I think I'd remember someone like you," Sora chuckled with his hands behind his head. "I'm Sora."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sora. I am quite honored to make your acquaintance." Sora turned and lead his new shiny companion out of the treasure cavern, a still shaky Abu riding on his shoulder. "It's so nice to have good company again! So many days I've spent just wishing for a good companion. Oh, good day to you!" C-3PO greeted two passing Thieves who responded with slack jawed stares.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"No way. Not gonna happen," Cassim said stubbornly.

"Aw, come on, Dad!" Aladdin laughed, flying all around his old man on Carpet, outside of the hideout in the dead of night. "It'll be fun! Carpet doesn't bite!"

"Forget it," Cassim replied gruffly. "It's a rug. You clean your feet on it, you don't fly about on it. Now get down from there before you break your neck!"

"I think he's taking the dad role a bit too seriously," Iago commented from Aladdin's shoulder. Cassim went around the corner of a craggy rock wall and came out soon after pulling two horses, saddled up and ready to go.

"We'll take horses," Cassim told Aladdin, a no nonsense tone in his voice. "Horses were good enough for my father and they're certainly good enough for us."

"Aw Dad," Aladdin pouted.

"It's alright, Al," Sora said upon walking out from entrance to the hideout. "We need the extra room anyway. We got one added piece of cargo coming with us." Walking out just behind him slowly and with eyes that glowed in the dark was what looked to Aladdin and Cassim like a moving golden statue. Its legs moved stiffly and slowly, but it walking none the less.

"You're taking that thing?" Cassim asked with a raised eyebrow. "My men and I found it not to long ago in the desert. I didn't know it could walk."

"Well I bet there's a lot of things you didn't know about me, aren't there?" C-3PO asked him. Cassim's jaw fell open.

Aladdin gave in to his father's wishes like any good son would and mounted a horse along side him. Sora and C-3PO took their seat on Carpet.

"How rather peculiar," the droid pondered aloud as he took his seat on the magic carpet. "It flies yet there is no propulsion system of any kind. Simply remarkable! Whoooaaa!!" Carpet took off into the night and Aladdin and Cassim rode right behind them as they made their long trip back to the city of Agrabah.

Something broke free of the water along the beaches of the hideout, coughing and spluttering while gasping for breath. Weak and possibly injured, it crawled through the waves gently lapping against the shore, until it could go no further. Sa'luk collapsed on his hands and knees in the sand, coughing out the remainder of water in his lungs, clenching his fist in righteous anger.

Defeated and humiliated by a mere boy and, what was worse, the son of the man whom he loathed. Long had he wanted to lead the Forty Thieves himself, but that was impossible now. They would never accept him back even if he was alive, he had been disgraced in battle. By now the boy had already taken his place. In his fury he drove the golden claws he still possessed into the sand. No, it didn't matter. There must be a way, he would find a way! A way that revenge could be exacted.

The flapping of wings in the dark brought him back to reality. He looked up. A hawk stood before him, wings folded, meeting his eyes with its own sharp ones; he noticed that a strange green jewel hung from a golden chain around its neck. The green gem suddenly burst with light, a light so bright that Sa'luk had to cover his eyes from its radiance. When he was certain it had stopped, he reopened them, and saw something he didn't expect.

A tall figure now stood over him, clad in robes coloured purple and a hood covering his head. Sa'luk thought he was seeing things, because the one under the hood had the face of a bearded dog. The same jewel from the hawk hung around his neck, a faint green glow still present in its shine. The dog/man offered him a hand, or a paw. Sa'luk didn't care as he was going to slap the hand away anyway. But when he looked up at the bearded face, he saw a malicious grin. That grin seemed to inspire something within Sa'luk. He didn't know why, but for some reason he knew this person could help him. Maybe because the look the dog/man was conveying was the same one he had worn many times.

Sa'luk smiled grimly, and clasped the hand.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Morning in Agrabah. The sun was rising over the just waking city, foretelling the beginning of another day. Vendors were already tending to their carts in the bazaar, preparing for the daily rush, and mothers were waking their children as the daylight peeked in from their windows. Agrabah palace reflected that same light from its golden topped towers. Despite yesterday's fiascos, it still managed to maintain its air of power and authority.

"I don't believe this," Inuyasha growled deeply, glaring at the black bangs of hair over his shoulders. He, Beast and Mulan walked through the palace courtyard, doing a perimeter sweep of the place to see if any Heartless might be lurking around. "It's been a full freakin' day already! Why the hell am I not back to normal yet?!" Even after a full twenty-four hours Inuyasha had still not reverted back to his half-demon form, still remaining a human, much to his chagrin.

"Time must move differently in other worlds," Mulan offered, trying to suppress her giggles. She found the half-demon's situation very amusing. "A day here is obviously longer in your world. You just have to be patient. It can't be that much longer."

"So quit your whining." Beast decided to play the bad cop. "We've all got problems. Me? I'm a prince in the body of a monster who's love was stolen from him. Twice. Mulan? Her family, friends, world and everything she ever cared about was destroyed before her very eyes."

"Thanks. I was just starting to get over that," Mulan sighed dismally. Galloping was heard by the three Keybladers, and it wasn't long before they saw two mounted men riding towards them, and a boy flying a carpet that they knew all too well. "Look! It's them! They're back!" Sora rode on Carpet and waved to them while below him Aladdin and a man they had never seen before clattered on horseback. Carpet zipped up before them and had barely even landed before Sora jumped off it.

"That was quick," Beast pointed out with a smirk. "Is reuniting long lost family members really that easy?"

"You'd be surprised," Sora grinned. He looked at Inuyasha. "Hey, you're still..."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Inuyasha growled with a twitching brow.

"Oh wonderful! More people to converse with!" C-3PO walked off Carpet and strode his way to the Keybladers. "Good day to you all. I am C-3PO: Human Cyborg Relations. It is a pleasure to meet you." Mulan, Beast and Inuyasha blinked.

"Did you get a wedding present while you were away?" Mulan asked.

"Well, actually-"

"Are you trying to show us up?" Inuyasha growled.

"What? No I-"

"Alright, if anyone asks, the tin man is from all of us," Beast decided. Mulan and Inuyasha nodded unanimously.

"A wedding? I love weddings!" the gold robot exclaimed happily. Aladdin and the unknown man made their way over to them, Iago the parrot perched on the man's shoulder.

"Is that-?" Mulan started.

"Yup!" Aladdin answered immediately, gesturing to the man before them. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my father."

"I am Cassim," Cassim introduced himself with a small bow. "It's a honor to meet you all." The Keybladers smiled despite themselves. He seemed like a nice enough guy. Cassim looked past them, gazing at the palace that stood proud and tall not far off. "I never thought I'd walk inside these walls so casually."

Inuyasha frowned. "What does he mean by that?"

"Uh..." Aladdin and Sora stammered. There was a sudden poof of blue smoke.

"Al! You're back!" Genie cheered, wrapping Aladdin in a hug. "So where's your dear ole' dad? Wait! I got something to tell ya! Security's tight this time, Al. We've got cameras, lasers, guard dogs, guard robots, the works! No low life's this time! Other than the parrot, of course." Iago glowered at him.

"Uh, Genie?" Aladdin tried to say.

"Yeah, I'd like to see those Forty Thieves try anything this time! This place is locked up tighter than my ex-wife! They're not getting within an inch of your wedding!"

"Then allow me the pleasure of introducing...," Iago grinned.

"The King of Thieves," Cassim finished snidely. The Keybladers gasped.

Genie's eyes bugged out. "Oh geez. All units! We have a code red!" he screamed wildly into a walky talky that he got from nowhere. Almost immediately the palace went into lockdown. A metal wall sealed the gates shut, alarms stared blaring from everywhere, and numerous law enforcement Genie's stormed the courtyard. "Code red! Code red! Code red! This is not a drill! Storm the front lines! Cavalry charge! Hut, hut, hut! Hoo-ra! Geronimo! Arapaho! Navajo! " Within moments Cassim was surrounded by army men, Mounties, paratroopers, the S.W.A.T team, firemen, cowboys, the navy, tanks, helicopters, medieval knights and a barbershop quartet. "Don't move or we'll be shooting ourselves."

"Genie!" Aladdin growled, pushing past the police Genie's.

"Back off, Al," one of them, hopefully the original, instructed. "This guys got a yellow sheet as long as my arm."

"Genie! This is Cassim. My father." The blue-skinned army all grew wide and surprised eyes. Those eyes went back to Cassim, who had taken to crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Stand down, men," one Genie ordered. "Smoke em' if you got em'." In one big poof they all disappeared leaving only the original Genie.

"If you're Al's dad," Genie growled as he marched up to the man in question until he was right in his face. "_And _the King of Thieves, then I've just got one thing to say to you."

"Yes?" Cassim growled back.

Another poof and Genie was a french waiter. "Will you be having the steak or roast duck?" Cassim blinked in astonishment, before he burst into laughter.

"I wonder if coming here really was a good idea?" C-3PO asked himself worriedly after witnessing the whole thing.

"You get used to it," Mulan explained simply.

"Come on, Dad," Aladdin said eagerly. "I gotta introduce you to Jasmine and the Sultan!"

"Uh, Al?" Sora interrupted before he could drag his father off. "You might want to hold off the introductions. Maybe until we get your dad some new clothes."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Cassim asked indignantly.

"No offense, but it kinda screams 'Agrabah's most wanted'," Genie informed, producing a wanted poster of the King of Thieves, or more specifically Cassim in his mask. That's when Aladdin realized that his father was wearing the same blue robes he wore yesterday when he and the Forty Thieves raided the palace. Suddenly introducing him didn't seem like such a great idea. Maybe he should have thought this through.

"I think it might be best to hold off the fact that he's the King of Thieves," Sora put in.

"He did kinda wreck the place yesterday," Inuyasha pointed out blandly.

"Not to worry, though! I was a part-time tailor on the side, while being a genie. BAM!!!" A magical blast from Genie finger tip transformed Cassim's outfit completely. His blue outfit now embroided with gems and lined with gold, he looked like a lord from a far off land. "Don't want to toot my own horn, but I rock!"

"Not bad," Cassim laughed, looking his new clothes over. "I feel like the Sultan himself!"

"Well, get ready. You're about to meet him," Aladdin grinned.

"Time to meet the in-laws," Sora quipped.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Alright, so here's what I was thinking," Jack Skellington explained cheerfully to the Sultan as he sat on his throne. "After we get the vows and all that other stuff out of the way, I open the entertainment with a little juggling act of mine!" He started juggling little jack-o-lanterns that he pulled from nowhere.

"Um, this is very nice," the Sultan stammered uncertainly. "But, I'm afraid-"

"Wait! Let me finish! With the help of my lovely assistant!" A grinning Naruto slid onto the scene, four kunai knives between his fingers. Jack tossed the mini pumpkins away and Naruto tossed him the kunai, starting a whole new juggling act with more dangerous circumstances. The Sultan sighed tiredly. "And now for the finale!" The Pumpkin King threw all four pointy objects high in the air. The first two came down and he caught them with each of his hands expertly, but with his hands full the other two had only one place to go.

_THUNK THUNK_

"TA-DA!!" Jack and Naruto cheered. A knife had lodged into each of Skellington's eye sockets. The Sultan cringed at the very unsettling sight, but managed a weak, uninspired clap at their eager smiles.

"Hey guys!" Sora and the rest of them entered the throne room victoriously.

"Hey! Sora's back!" Naruto cheered.

"Sora's here? Where?" Jack Skellington asked, walking around blindly on account of the kunai blocking his view. "And who turned out the lights?" He grasped the handles and tried to pull them out, but it seemed that they were stuck. "Oh dear."

"Oh splendid! Thank goodness you're home safely!" the Sultan exclaimed, taking this as an opportunity to escape the entertainment.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine and Kairi happened to enter the throne room, and at the sight of Aladdin the princess ran and hugged him. "Welcome home!" Aladdin grinned and hugged her back.

Sora walked over to Kairi as the PDA took place. "You didn't take your time," Kairi said with a smile.

"I hate to keep people waiting," Sora grinned back. "So, how's Jasmine?" Kairi's smile faltered slightly.

"Well, I told her what's going on. She took it surprisingly well. But..." She looked over to where the couple was. "She doesn't want Aladdin to know. She said he'll get to worried. I don't blame her either."

"Why hello there! A pleasure to meet you!" Sora and Kairi found themselves with one more droid in their conversation. "I am C-3PO. Human cyborg relations. You must be te bride. Well, I must say you are rather young but far be it from me to step in the way of true love!" Kairi stared at the droid with a slack jaw and turned to Sora for an explanation.

"I'll explain later," he sighed.

While Naruto tried to pull the kunai out of Jack Skellington's face, Aladdin brought Jasmine and the Sultan to the man who he really wanted them to meet. "Jasmine, your Majesty, I'd like you to meet my father, Cassim." Jasmine smiled warmly. Cassim smiled back and made a light bow in the presence of the princess, but to his surprise she wrapped him in a hug instead.

"I'm so glad you could be here," she said happily as she pulled away.

"Princess Jasmine," Cassim said humbly. "You're as beautiful as my son described you to be. I couldn't be gladder that he has found someone who has made him so happy." Jasmine blushed lightly and smiled kindly.

"Aw, it's a Kodak moment," Genie gushed.

Cassim turned to the Sultan now, and bowed to him as well. "Your Excellency. It is truly an honor to be in your presence."

"Now, now. There's no need for that," the Sultan assured with a radiant smile of his own. "We are to be in-laws after all!"

"Well, in that case!" Cassim laughed and swept the small Sultan off his feet in a great big bear hug.

"Oh my!" the Sultan exclaimed at the unexpected gesture.

"What are we all standing around here for?" Cassim laughed as he set the plump man down. "Our kids are getting married! We should be celebrating!"

Naruto managed to pluck the kunai from Jack's eyes. "Did someone say celebration?" Jack asked excitedly. "I'll get the pumpkins! Naruto, you get the dynamite!"

Aladdin watched his father get along with his future family with a sense of accomplishment. "He looks so...happy," he couldn't help but say.

"He has you to thank for that," Sora grinned.

"I do say, master Aladdin, that if I had tears I would be crying right now," C–3PO said sincerely. Aladdin could help grinning. As he looked at his father, and the smile on his face, he somehow knew everything would be alright from then on.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Meanwhile, back at the secret lair of the Forty Thieves, the master criminals found themselves without a king. Cassim had explained the situation to them before his departure, saying that when he got back they would all be richer than kings, and that they all had to be patient. So the Forty Thieves waited in the confines of the mountain for their leader's return in the hopes that his words would be true.

"Oh boys!" All forty pairs of eyes turned to the shadowing darkness not lit by the torches, where someone that they never thought they would see again stepped out, golden claws gleaming. "Miss me?"

"S-Sa'luk!" one of the Thieves stammered.

"You're alive!" another gasped.

"Indeed I am," Sa'luk said with a smug grin. He looked around the assembled crooks who looked like they were seeing a ghost. "But where is our so called King? Where is Cassim?"

"He's not here," someone answered shakily.

"Gone, is he? I'm not surprised," Sa'luk spat angrily. "It was only through fate that I stand before you today, my friends. It is time that I lead the Forty Thieves!"

"What!" a thief shouted.

"You heard me. The time of our 'great' leader is over! I'm tired of Cassim and his softhearted ways! I can remember a time when our criminal success was at its peak! The lair was full of loot! We could ransack a village without so much as a care! Until this King of Thieves came along. I offer you the chance for success. If you want a strong and fearless leader, than you've got him right here!"

"Forget it, muscle head!" someone shouted. Unfortunately for Sa'luk, he wasn't around to hear the promise Cassim had made them. "Cassim is our leader! We will never follow you!" There was an uproar of agreement from the others. Expecting an angry reply to this statement, the Thieves were confused when Sa'luk smiled; they were also a little creeped out.

"Oh, I _will _be in charge," he growled still smiling. "Just not in the way you're thinking." Beside Sa'luk someone else stepped out of the shadows, someone the criminals had never seen before.

"Hello good people," Merlock sneered, arms crossed over before him. "You all wouldn't have happened to have come across something that I'm looking for? A magical lamp perhaps?" The Thieves only reply was a confused silence. Merlock smiled cruelly. "Wrong answer."

Yellow and red eyes opened all around in the darkness of the caverns, startling everyone except Sa'luk and Merlock themselves. The glowing eyes belonged to creatures as black as the night that revealed themselves from the dark, chattering and growling, some of them even drooling. They crawled along the floor, on the walls and, to the Thieves' dismay they saw that some were clinging to the rock ceiling above them. The ones with yellow eyes were like large soulless insects, while the ones with red were like buffed up sharp-toothed versions of them, and they were closing in all around them.

Merlock and Sa'luk grinned evilly as the Heartless did their work.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Tiptoeing through the palace with as much stealth as a bull in a china shop, Captain Jack Sparrow made his way towards his goal. The halls were empty, he made sure they were before he attempted this. He quickly ducked around a corner when a palace guard patrol went by and somehow managed to remain unnoticed. Once he was sure they were gone he continued on and arrived at his destination in no time at all: a huge pair of decorated double doors...the palace treasure vault. Jack simply stood before it. As he put a hand to his chin, thinking, two small poofs of smoke and two little Jacks appeared on his shoulders.

"What are you waiting for, mate?" Devil Jack #1 asked. "You know that shiny, magical Oracle thingy is in there."

"It's only a matter of opening the door," Devil Jack #2 drawled. "And with a great big key, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, that's not the problem," Jack assured his miniature evil versions. "Just thinking what to ask. One question is hardly enough to satisfy the complex mind that is me."

"Well, that's why you have us, Jack!" Devil Jack #1 exclaimed.

"We're always here to help you make those tough life altering decisions!" Devil Jack #2 told him. "For example, you can ask about this 'ultimate treasure' business." Jack nodded absentmindedly.

"How long our rum supplies will last," Devil Jack #1 sighed.

"The way to a women's heart."

"The secret to true happiness."

"Or..." Devil Jack #2 slid down Jack's clothes until he was at his pocket, pulling something out of it and climbing back up to his shoulder. "How to get out of your little _debt_." Jack took what Devil Jack #2 had in his hands. For a good while he stared at the parchment with the odd shaped key before he broke into a wry smile.

"Devil Jacks, you never let me down." After giving them little high fives with his fingertips they disappeared and he pocketed the parchment. A flash of light and _Follow the Wind _was at the ready, pointed at the double doors and, with an audible 'click!', the doors swung open. As expected, the vault was full of gold, silver and all kinds of riches but, for once, Jack ignored all of that, resting his eyes on the Oracle scepter standing straight and perched on a pedestal in the centre of the room.

"Damn, I'm good!" Rubbing his hands together greedily Jack made for the staff. The pirate was about to step inside, when his thieving ears heard something. Someone was coming. It wouldn't be good to be caught in such a compromising position, so Jack quickly ran behind a corner outside the vault and quietly spied.

"The treasure vault is just around here." Cassim stepped into view, Iago on his shoulder guiding him through the palace.

"You're sure the Oracle is in the vault?" Cassim asked, keeping an eye out for anyone, but not catching the snooping pirate.

"Positive," Iago answered confidently. "Where else are they gonna keep the thing? I don't think it'll be very comfortable under their pillow. Hey look! They left the doors open!" Cassim came to a stop before the doors Jack had opened, and he and the parrot laid eyes upon the Oracle. "It's practically begging to be stolen." Jack scowled. They were gonna make off with _his _loot, and after _he_ did all the work! He would go over there and stick his Keyblade up a very unmentionable area of Cassim, but that kind of ruckus would have the guards here in a flash. Suddenly smiling mischievously, Jack turned round and proceeded down the hallway.

Cassim, meanwhile, walked into the treasure vault with caution, stepping over gold and jewels to get to his prize. With a steady hand he reached for the Oracle and grasped it firmly, staring at it in wonder. His years of searching rested all in this object.

"Easy peezy," Iago snickered.

"After this, I go straight," Cassim stated firmly and with that he turned to leave with the Oracle in hand.

"Oh, you'll go straight." Cassim stopped in his tracks because he could go no further. The palace guards blocked the doorway, swords already drawn, their leader smirking arrogantly. "Straight to jail that is," Razoul sneered, drawing his own sword. Outnumbered and unarmed, Cassim could do nothing. His arms slumped to his sides in defeat, and the guards came to restrain him. All the while he wondered just how the guards had known what he was doing, and so quickly.

Outside the vault a certain pirate smirked. Tipping his hat he turned round and left before he was mixed up in this whole unpleasant business.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Where is he?" Aladdin wondered aloud, pacing back and forth nervously. Abu attempted to calm him down from his shoulder but with little success. "He should be here by now."

"Maybe he's still having trouble with his clothes," Jasmine offered.

"Well I do hope he comes soon," the Sultan said worriedly. "We can't start without him." Everyone had gathered back into the fully repaired throne room to give this wedding thing another try. It was only a rehearsal, of course, but still important. The newcomer droid, C-3PO, and the Keybladers were seated in chairs before the rebuilt alter to serve as the practice wedding guests, except Jack Skellington and Naruto who were trying to set up a little before-show act involving a flaming Hula-Hoop and Jasmine's pet tiger Rajah, who was trying to bite Naruto at every chance he got. The only thing that was missing was the father of the groom. No one had seen hide nor hair of Cassim.

"You sure you haven't seen him, Sora?" Aladdin asked the boy standing with him at the alter.

Sora shrugged. "Not since we arrived here." Aladdin gave his friend an odd look.

"Where did you get that suit?" Sora was wearing a tuxedo instead of his usual black attire, one that was completely blue from shoes to tie.

"Where did he get this fabulous suit, you ask?" The blue tie noosed around Sora's neck suddenly grew a face, a rather distinguishable face. "I tell ya, I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!" Genie the tuxedo exclaimed.

"Genie, this really isn't necessary," Sora told his clothes with a twitching brow.

"Nonsense! This is the perfect set up! This way we're both in the wedding, and we're both the best man! How am I such a genius? With our combined might we can trample all the other best men before us! We won't stop until we're the best best men in the world!!! Ahahahahaha!!!"

"Genie, tone it dooowwwn," Sora said slowly.

"I do so love weddings," C-3PO sighed sitting beside Beast, full of melancholy. "But always a bridesmaid, never a bride."

"Does anyone want to trade seats?" Beast asked hopefully.

Mulan felt a shifting beside her where she sat. Turning her head she saw Jack Sparrow sitting cross-legged beside her, casually inspecting his filthy fingernails. It was surprising since his seat had been vacant only seconds before.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time," Jack said offhandedly. "And I'll thank you not to question me any further. It's not very becoming of a lady." Mulan frowned and turned away in a huff.

"Your highness !" The non-standing wedding rehearsal faced yet another interruption as the head of the palace guard stepped into the room. Razoul looked very arrogant, more so than usual, about something.

"Who invited him?" Sora muttered.

"Razoul, thank goodness," the Sultan said in relief. "I need you to find the father of the groom. We cannot start the ceremonies without him!"

Razoul sneered. "As you wish, your Highness," is what he said before he literally dragged Cassim into the room, bound in chains.

"Dad!" Aladdin shouted, but Cassim's head was bowed so as not to meet his son's eyes.

"Razoul! What is the meaning of this!?" the Jasmine demanded.

"Releases him at once, Razoul!" the Sultan ordered.

"Simple really." Razoul pushed Cassim forward, keeping a firm grip on the chains binding his hands. "Allow me to introduce you to the King of Thieves."

"Say what!?" Naruto hollered.

"What a twist!" Jack Skellington gasped.

"The King of Thieves?" Jasmine whispered in disbelief. "Aladdin, is this true?" When Aladdin didn't answer, Jasmine knew the truth immediately.

"He revealed his identity as soon as we caught them," Razoul went on, looking like he just speared his white whale.

"Them?" Aladdin questioned. Razoul pulled out another set of chains, this one containing an arm bracelet locked around Iago's entire body.

"Uh, hey guys!" Iago stammered nervously. "Funny story..." Cassim still did not say a word.

"They broke into the vault," Razoul continued. "They were after this." And he pulled out the golden sceptre of the Oracle, its flawless green gem shining atop it.

Aladdin's eyes stayed on the object, then narrowed dangerously as he turned to his father. "That's the only reason you came back with me, isn't it? It wasn't because your son was getting married. It was so you could get your stupid treasure!" Cassim didn't raise his head, but the pain etched on his face was evident.

"But I don't understand how they could have broken into the vault in the first place!" the Sultan stated in confusion.

Jack Sparrow whistled innocently in the back.

"Your orders, your Highness?" Razoul asked, all too eagerly. The Sultan frowned, the duties as the city's ruler weighing heavily upon him.

"Father...," Jasmine started to say.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine," her father sighed regretfully. "But I have no choice. Throw them in the dungeon."

"The dungeon?" Iago whimpered.

"For life."

"Life?!" Iago's beak was clasped shut with more irons so as to stop any further squawks. With that done, Razoul dragged both of the crooks off for their lifetime of imprisonment. But before Cassim was pulled away, he met eyes with Aladdin for the first time. Everyone could see the sadness in his eyes, but Aladdin returned the look with a venomous glare.

Cassim didn't just lose the Oracle that day.

_I'll be in Montreal for a week so don't wait up on another update for awhile. See you all later!_


	51. Chapter 51: Agrabah Flight

_Dammit, it has been awhile! My sincerest apoligies to you all, but with the holidays, a MASSIVE writers block and life in general, I just couldn't find the will to type. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I cut it in half so I can give you, the readers, something to tide you over until my next update, whenever that'll be. XD_

Chapter 51

"So Aladdin's Dad was the King of Thieves all along?" Kairi asked in disbelief, as the entire Keyblade crew, plus C-3PO, walked down the large marble hallways of Agrabah palace.

"That's right," Sora sighed, sadly.

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Kairi asked.

"We were sworn to secrecy," Beast shrugged off-handedly. "What are ya gonna do?"

"It's really disappointing, though," Mulan said depressingly. "He seemed like such a nice man."

"Humans. They're all alike," Inuyasha scoffed disdainfully. "Greedy, weak and vulnerable."

"I think you're the last one to be talking about that," Kairi giggled. Inuyasha growled low, because even after many extended hours he was still in his human form, black hair and all.

"This is all very upsetting," C-3PO pondered as he shuffled along with them. "But in a way, it's also rather exciting. Like a soap opera!"

"Is this guy starting to creep anyone else out?" Naruto asked.

"As I once said," Jack Sparrow slurred. "You can always trust a dishonest man, even it's only to be dishonest. Unfortunately for Cassim, he decided to betray that mistrust we held for him, through no fault of my own whatsoever."

"Call me crazy," Inuyasha said suspiciously. "But I'm starting to think you had something to do with this."

"I agree," Jack replied without a blink. "You are indeed crazy." Inuyasha jumped in his path and shook his fist threateningly.

"You know, just cause I'm human now doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!"

"Sit boy," Jack said.

_WHAM_

Without his demon resilience, being slammed face-first into the tiled floor hurt Inuyasha a lot more than it would have. "How the hell did you do that?!" Inuyasha demanded picking his head out of the small crater. Jack bent down to his level and grinned wryly.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." With that he continued on his way with the others. Inuyasha growled painfully and followed after them.

Sora, who was coming up the rear of the group, was suddenly grabbed from behind, barely getting a yelp out before a hand was slapped over his mouth.

"You guys hear something?" Naruto asked.

"Nope," Beast replied.

Sora was restrained behind a pillar as his friends walked away, his shouts of protest muffled by the hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhhhh!" Aladdin hissed, and Sora was suddenly very confused.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"You're going to break your Dad out of jail!?" Sora asked in shock.

"That's right," Aladdin answered pointedly, rummaging through his room that only the two of them were in.

"Aladdin, I'm just as upset about what happened as you are," Sora tried to reason. "But breaking the law isn't gonna help anyone. I know you want Cassim back-"

"I don't want him back," Aladdin replied fiercely. He was putting an on some kind of outfit as he spoke, not even facing Sora. "I want him out. As in out of my life." Sora didn't stifle his surprise. "It was a mistake to bring him here. I was stupid to think I could change him. Once he's gone, I can get on with my life. If just want things the way they were."

"Al..."

"I need your help, Sora," Aladdin told him as he draped a blue cape over his shoulders. "I won't be able to do this without you." Sora frowned disapprovingly. There were all kinds of things wrong with this plan. He sighed. But Aladdin would probably do the same for him.

"Alright," he relented. "What do we do?"

"First things first." Aladdin draped a mask over his mouth and head and turned to face the boy. Sora gasped. If he didn't know any better he would swear he was looking at the King of Thieves himself. Aladdin had donned Cassim's old outfit, the same one he had used in the raid on the palace. Underneath the mask, Aladdin looked just like his father. "We get down to the dungeon."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The palace wasn't all the glamour and prestige it made itself out to be. Deep underneath, were the dark, dank dungeons. Prisoners who had the misfortune of becoming residents there were chained up by their wrists and hung out to dry, and they were lucky to ever again see the light of day. Many a criminal had rotted away within its walls, their screams sometimes still heard.

"I'm going nuts in here!" Iago whimpered, trapped inside a birdcage connected to the wall. "Curse my brilliant scheme-creating mind !"

"So this is it," Cassim sighed, accepting his fate, hanging limply against the chains binding him to the wall. "This is how my story ends. It's fitting, though, dying in exile. Down here the world can forget about me."

"Not quite." Cassim eyes shot open. He looked up quickly and got the shock of his life. Standing up on one of the high windowsills of the dungeon was...himself. Shadowed by the full moon, his exact double leapt from the windowsill and swung off a supporting wood pole with the agility of a cat, landing perfectly before the astonished Cassim. Once he was down, the assailant ripped off his mask. "Dad."

"Aladdin!" Cassim gasped.

"Kid!" Iago exclaimed happily.

"WAAAHHH!" Sora fell from the windowsill as well and landed much less gracefully than Aladdin had. Painfully, too.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Cassim hissed as Aladdin approached and Sora limped over.

"Saving you," Aladdin replied harshly. "Sora, do your stuff." The spiky-haired boy nodded and, in a flash that lit the dark, his Keyblade appeared. A single tap was all it took to unlock Cassim; he did the same with Iago, freeing both.

"If I've ever mocked giant keys before, I take it all back!" Iago gushed.

Cassim rubbed his sore wrists. "You're taking an awful risk, you realize that," he said to his son.

"You just worry about getting out of here," Aladdin answered abruptly. "Sora, you lead them out. I'll distract the guards." He donned his mask again and took off deeper into the dungeons, melting into the darkness like he was born to it.

Cassim watched him go, sadly. "He even sounds like me." For some reason, that statement made him feel all the worse.

"Now boys," Razoul said smugly as two of his favored men walked along side him. "When the Sultan presents me with my award of excellence for catching the King of Thieves, don't think I'll forget the little people that helped me along my way. By the way, I mean you guys." The two men rolled their eyes. "And further more-" From a conjoining corridor leapt a familiar figure in blue robes, masked and mysterious. Razoul's jaw dropped. "It can't be..."

"No man could escape the dungeon!" the skinny guard exclaimed.

"He is no man," the fat guard whimpered. "He is a demon!"

Razoul ground his teeth. "Get him!" His flanking men drew their scimitars and rushed head on. In an amazing feet of agility, Aladdin jumped and performed a handstand on both their heads, pushed off them and planted both his feet on Razoul's head to land behind them. He ran on with the guards still in a state of disarray. "Don't let him escape!" Razoul hollered.

From underneath his mask, 'The King of Thieves' smirked. So far, so good.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Captain Jack Sparrow steals the Oracle: Take two."

With that silent introduction to himself, Jack continued his creep through the palace. If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.

No one would expect the vault to be broken into twice in one night, especially when they thought the thief was under lock and key. Cassim and Iago had proven to be useful distractions, but it was time to get things underway. That Oracle could very well hold the key to his future. And the Jack Sparrow didn't plan on ending his future anytime soon, no matter how many people had to take the wrap for him.

It was too bad, though. He liked the bird.

Not long and he was once again standing before the vault doors, as big and shiny as he remembered them. "Now," Jack said as he held his Keyblade. "Let's try this again, eh?" He tapped the door once and just like last time they unlocked and swung open. Again he was greeted with the sight of gold, silver, jewels and of course, in the center of the room, the...

It was gone.

"Say what!?" Jack exclaimed. The pedestal the Oracle stood on was bare. The Oracle wasn't there. And as he looked around the rest of the treasure, he found out it wasn't in the room at all. There was nothing around but gold...and jewels...and silver...

Jack shrugged. Just because he didn't get his original prize didn't mean he had to walk out of here empty handed. "One door closes, another opens," Jack snickered. Unfortunately, it seemed his luck with gaining valuables was lacking these days, because just like last time he heard the sound of approaching feet.

"Scramble the guards! The King of Thieves has escaped!" came loud shouts from outside. Jack's eyes bugged out. Scrambling guards meant big trouble if he was found here. Needless to say, he bolted out of the treasure chamber as fast as he could, once again with empty pockets.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"There is he is! Chase him down!" Palace guards rushed down the streets of Agrabah in large numbers as they chased after who they thought was the King of Thieves. Aladdin's skills were truly being put to the test this night. Lawmen were at every corner of the city with the singular objective of taking him down. The mob behind him wasn't making things any easier. Things only got worse when another squad of guards appeared in his path. But Aladdin's wits were as quick as he was.

Swiftly he jumped and swung from an overhanging pole right into the shade covering of a vendor's empty stall. The material bounced him up high where he landed on a rooftop and kept on running.

"There he is!" The guards had already reached the roof and were once again chasing after him, but the building edge was quickly approaching. "We've got him!" Surprisingly, Aladdin jumped off the roof.

"We've lost him."

This wasn't suicide. A large piece of cloth was draped over the side of the building opposite, to which Aladdin's hands quickly grasped saving him from the fall. He started climbing the drape like a bug all the way to the top of the building, jumping to the top to leave the guards in his dust. Aladdin smiled confidently, and kept on with his escape.

"Where do you think you're going?!" All of a sudden his cape was roughly grabbed and, to his shock, found that none other than Razoul was grabbing it. "You're not going anywhere, King of Thieves," Razoul snarled before he threw Aladdin to the ground. In the process he tore the cape, and Aladdin's mask fell from his face. Razoul's eyes widened.

"You!" Aladdin clenched his teeth. There was a brief moment of surprise, before Razoul smiled cruelly. "This is almost as good," he growled, advancing on him. "Once a street rat, always a street rat."

_SMASH_

Razoul staggered on his feet, then fell flat out cold on his face. Aladdin gaped in astonishment at Cassim, holding the broken urn he had smashed over the guard's head.

"Let's get out of here."

Mounted on horseback, Aladdin, Cassim and Sora rode like the wind through Agrabah, Cassim and Sora on one horse, Aladdin on another, and Iago flapping his wings like no tomorrow. The guards could do nothing as they rode through the gates and out of the city into the desert night. Long and hard they galloped with the sand flinging in their tracks. Only when they thought they were at a safe enough distance did they stop. In the middle of the desert where Agrabah was still visible they slowed to halt.

"They won't be able to track us till daylight," Cassim stated as he dismounted his horse. "And by then we'll be long gone."

"Mission accomplished then," Sora smiled also dismounting, until he looked at Aladdin. He was looking off in the distance, where Agrabah was clear on the horizon, a very solemn expression on his face. "Aladdin? What's wrong?"

"The guard saw him," Cassim replied on his behalf.

"He saw your face!?" Sora gasped. Aladdin didn't answer, still looking off at the city in the moonlight.

"You know you can't go back now," Cassim told Aladdin, walking toward his turned back. "They know you had a hand in this."

"Sorry, kid," Iago said. Aladdin scowled as he looked at the city, at his home. So much of his life had happened there. The good, the bad, the weird. And of course, Jasmine...

"No."

Cassim stopped in mounting his horse. "What?"

"I'm not leaving Jasmine," Aladdin answered composedly. "I'm going back."

"You can't!" Cassim cried.

"Kid, you're a criminal now," Iago tried to get across.

"I don't care. I'll take responsibility. I'm not leaving." He made to get back on his horse.

"Aladdin, maybe they're right," Sora said. "I don't like it any more than you do but I don't want you thrown in jail either!"

"Al! You don't have to do this!" Iago shouted, flying in Aladdin's face. "We have the Oracle! With it we can find the treasure! You can come with us!"

Aladdin's eyes widened slightly. "The Oracle?" he asked when he turned to Cassim. The King of Thieves closed his eyes tiredly. The Oracle sceptre glinted in the moonlight as he pulled it from his robes.

"You took it?" Sora asked shocked.

"What else have I to lose?" Cassim muttered, sadly. "Aladdin, you can't go back. As soon as they saw your face, your life in Agrabah was over. If you go back, you'll be arrested on sight!"

"I don't care!" Aladdin shouted angrily, his patience having reached its limit. "I won't abandon Jasmine! I won't run away. Not like you did." Cassim flinched at the words and the anger behind them. Iago winced, while Sora gulped nervously.

"I never ran away from anything in my life," Cassim replied coldly.

"You ran away from your family!" Aladdin snapped.

"I told you what happened! What else could I do? What else can you do?" Aladdin glowered long and hard at his father before he turned his back on him and remounted his horse.

"The right thing," he answered. For a long while Aladdin and his father held stares, both of their identical eyes blazing with the anger they held for one another at that moment.

"Do what you want," Cassim replied coldly after awhile and turned his back on his son, not for the first time in his life. Aladdin glowered at his back as he went.

"This was supposed to be a father-son outing!" Iago cried. Aladdin's angered expression softened.

"Go with him, Iago." Iago's beak fell open in surprise.

"You sure?" he asked. Aladdin smiled and nodded. "Okay...Good luck, kid." Iago spread and flapped his wings to fly over onto Cassim's shoulder where he had already mounted his horse. Sora took a seat behind Aladdin on his horse, wisely staying silent. With one last angered look directed at his own flesh and blood, Cassim, the King of Thieves, rode off into the desert night. To all others, he may have looked like a spirit, dark, silent and swift. But to Aladdin, he was just a coward. He turned the reigns on his horse and set off across the sands back to Agrabah.

He never looked back.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The ride back to the Forty Thieves' hideout was a silent one. Cassim didn't speak a word during the whole trip and Iago, the one that usually has a whole lot to say, decided to stay quiet lest he step out of line. The only sound was the quiet gallop of horse hooves on sand. Needless to say, it was a longer than usual trip but they got there none the less.

"Now about the treasure," Iago finally let out once they were safely inside the corridors of the hideout. "I'm not too crazy about a forty way split. Maybe we can even out the best from the worst, starting with you and me."

"I can never leave my men out," Cassim replied immediately, pulling the Oracle out of his clothes. "They're my family...the only one I've got."

With sceptre in hand he walked into the main chamber, lit by torches. As soon as Cassim entered he was surprised to see the place was empty. Usually his men were partying, even at this time of night, or drunk, or fighting with one another for sheer entertainment. But the Forty Thieves were nowhere to be seen. Cassim's brow furrowed.

"I'm home!" he called out. He waited, but the only answer he got was silence.

"Welcome back, your Majesty." Cassim gasped at the all too familiar voice that broke the eerie silence. He rounded quickly and saw a face he never thought he'd see again. "We've been expecting you," Sa'luk chuckled, stepping out of the shadows with his golden claws armed.

"You must be the King of Thieves." Someone else emerged from the dark, someone Cassim had never seen before. Merlock gave a smile that held nothing but cruelty. "Sa'luk's told me quite a bit about you. But you can't be all that bad a guy. After all, you brought the Oracle right to us." Cassim gripped the sceptre tighter.

"Who are you?" Cassim growled. "Where are my men!?" Merlock's smile widened, revealing sharp teeth.

"Let's just say they've had a _change of heart_."

Growls and chatters suddenly came from the darkness all around Cassim and Iago, from every corner of the chamber. Then they came. Blacker than the shadows they crawled from came monsters of unimaginable horror. Bug-like creatures with yellow eyes, bulky snarling red-eyed beasts, small figures resembling bandits but Cassim knew that they couldn't be human from their pupil-less yellow eyes.

"H-H-Heartless!!!" Iago cried in horror. The monsters of the dark were all over the cavern. Shadow Heartless, Omega Heartless, Bandit Heartless; they were everywhere, faces shadowed dangerously by the torches in the chamber. It was obvious to Cassim what had become of the Forty Thieves.

Without thinking, too blinded by rage, Cassim charged the closest one, which happened to be Merlock. The dog/man let him come, not moving an inch, but at a certain point the jewel around Merlock's neck that Cassim didn't notice before, burst with green light. Suddenly, Cassim was painfully thrown back by the paws of a bear that had appeared in Merlock's place. Flinging spittle, the bear bellowed fiercely at the stunned Cassim, baring razor-sharp teeth. The green gem hung from around its neck, which glowed again, causing the animal to undergo an instant transformation, changing back into the bearded form of Merlock.

"I think it's safe to say," Merlock said gesturing to the smiling Sa'luk and the Heartless army surrounding them. "That we're in charge."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The Forty Thieves rarely had any use to travel by sea but ever since Cassim had discovered the Hand of Midas was located on an isle, he considered it prudent to build a ship. It wasn't a grand galleon, just a simple boat with a single sail, the kind one might use for fishing. But the men on this ship had no interest in fish. Merlock and Sa'luk, along with all the Heartless they could carry, sailed along the orange tinted waters of the sea, the sun just rising on the horizon, along with their captives, Cassim and Iago, both tied to the ship's boom.

"Anytime now, bird," Cassim whispered to Iago.

"I'm working on it here!" Iago hissed back, struggling against the ropes that bound him, wiggling free little by little.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Sa'luk shouted irritably pointing at Cassim. "Just make him do it already! The Hand of Midas must be mine!"

"Shut up, you fool, or I'll feed you to the Heartless," Merlock growled in annoyance. Sa'luk growled angrily but stayed silent. "Now, King of Thieves," Merlock said to Cassim. In his hands he held the Oracle, thrusting it in the man's face. "Ask it what we want. Now!"

"Why don't you ask yourself?" Cassim growled. Iago was slowly getting free, just a little bit more.

Merlock smiled. "And waste my question? Nonsense. You never know what I might want answered in the future. No, you're going to ask it for me. I just want what was taken from me so long ago. All I want is my lamp back." Merlock's smile widened as he got right in Cassim's face. "And I know you want to find the Hand of Midas as much as Sa'luk does." Cassim glared at him but didn't answer. No answer was needed. The Oracle was thrust in front of him again. "Now ask it! Before I turn into a lion and chew your legs off!"

Cassim glanced back at Iago and saw he was almost out. He closed his eyes, and nodded.

"Almighty Oracle," he said to the sceptre. "Where do our treasures lie?" The green gem atop the staff shone with radiant light, so bright the Heartless on board recoiled in pain. Just as before, the sceptre floated by its own will out of Merlock's grasp until it was at the mast of the ship and glowing its brightest. The all knowing Oracle floated before them, large, glowing and more majestic than ever. The Heartless shied away in fear of the astral being, while the rest stared up at her in wonder.

"Your treasures lie on the Vanishing Isle," the Oracle answered with her ethereal voice. "I shall light the way for you!" She emitted another burst of light, just as Iago broke free of his bonds, and a beam of light blasted off into the horizon where the morning sun was beginning to rise. The Oracle had given them a pillar of light by which to follow, guiding their way across the ocean.

"We have our heading," Merlock stated with a grin. "And you have my thanks, Cassim. So much so that I've decided not to kill you."

"Yet," Sa'luk added, snidely.

Cassim scowled as the two steered their way for the pillar of light. All his hopes rested on that of a small red parrot, flapping his way like mad for the only help he could think of.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The Sultan sighed heavily. Sometimes, ruling Agrabah wasn't all it was cracked up to be, especially when it came to things like this. "You're sure about this, Razoul?"

"Absolutely, your Majesty," Razoul replied with fake regret at the right hand of the Sultan's throne, sneering down at Aladdin who was bowed on one knee before Agrabah's ruler. The Keybladers were gathered as well with a worried Princess Jasmine. "I saw it with my own eyes. The boy assisted in the escape of the King of Thieves. It is tragic, your Highness, but the street rat has obviously followed in his father's footsteps." The smug grin on Razoul's face showed he was anything but sorry.

"Is this true, my boy?" the Sultan asked Aladdin. The man briefly glanced at Sora off to the side.

"Yes, your Highness. It was me alone who did it." Sora frowned. Even though he had helped Aladdin had insisted he take the full blame. It was _his _father, and _his _responsibility. Still, Sora couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Tsk, tsk," Jack Sparrow said disapprovingly. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. A family of crooks cannot be called a family at all."

"I'd hate to meet your family," Mulan muttered.

"I say, I say, I object, sir!" Genie popped out of nowhere like always, this time wearing a bad suit and leather briefcase, speaking with a southern drawl. "I object to the fact that this man is taking all my screen time!" A magical blast and Razoul was blasted outside the throne room doors screaming wildly. "Your honour, I'd like to plead insanity. Because I'm just crazy about this kid!"

"Genie!" Aladdin growled. "Sultan, I convinced my Dad to come here. It was my fault." He looked away sadly. "I'd have been better off if I'd never met him."

"Al, he's your Dad," Sora said.

"He risked his freedom just so he could see your wedding," Jasmine said as she came beside him. "And you risked everything to save him. Just as I would my father." The Sultan blinked.

"Oh, well I...uh...um...I see..." The Sultan cleared his throat and composed himself. "Aladdin, he said sternly. "I cannot overlook your father's crimes. But what you have done..." Aladdin bowed his head in acceptance. "Well, you did it out of love." Aladdin raised his head to look at Agrabah's ruler with startled eyes. "And you did come back to take responsibility for your actions; not many would have the heart to do so." The Sultan smiled warmly and, for a flash of a second, Aladdin saw the true wisdom that Jasmine's father held. "Let us put this ugly matter behind us."

"Oh thank you, father!" Jasmine squealed and threw her arms around Aladdin, who broke into a wide smile and hugged her back. Sora sighed in relief. Thank goodness the Sultan was a kind man.

"So that's how you get away with crime?" Jack Sparrow asked. "You say you did it out of love? I wish I knew that sooner."

"Yay, everybody's happy now," Inuyasha muttered sourly. "Can we go back to the ship now? I'd rather spend the rest of my day alone, at least until I'm a demon again."

"Oh, but we love you either way!" Jack Skellington gushed and befoe Inuyasha could stop him, swept him into a hug.

"Now I think we've postponed this wedding long enough," the Sultan said has he stepped off his throne. "We must start preparations again!"

"Alright! Good call!" Genie cheered as the Sultan left the throne room, confetti shooting out of his ears. "Let's give big hand for the wise and generous Sultan!"

"AL!!!! AL!!!!!" came the shrieking call from outside. All eyes were immediately drawn to the balcony where from the morning sky a small red familiar bird was rocketing as fast as he could right to them, screaming wildly. Iago blasted into the throne room, colliding painfully with Inuyasha's face, knocking the now human half-demon onto the floor. Iago lay panting heavily on Inuyasha's chest from having flown so fast and so hard.

"Iago?" Aladdin gasped in surprise. Kairi picked up Iago off a dazed Inuyasha and held him before everyone. "What are you doing here?"

Iago was still panting but managed to gasp out his shocking words. "Al, you gotta come help! Cassim's in big trouble!"

"Wow, Cassim's having a really rough night," Beast pointed out.

"How? What happened?" Jasmine questioned.

"Sa'luk. The guy that Al beat, he's not beat! He's back and looking for trouble! As soon as Cassim and I showed up at the hideout, he attacked us with those Heartless things!"

"Heartless?" Sora repeated in shock. "But how? Where did he get Heartless?" Behind them, Jack Skellington and Naruto tried to revive Inuyasha, mainly by Jack slapping his face over and over.

"Sa'luk's got this new friend, see? This real nasty looking guy. He looked like a dog with a beard and, you won't believe this, he could turn into a bear!"

Genie's eyes widened in horror.

"D-D-Dog?" Genie stammered unexpectedly. "B-Beard? T-Turned into bear?!" Genie poofed up an Etch-a-Sketch out of thin air and started working the dials. By now everyone was staring at the blue-skinned wonder and wondering just what could made Genie, that cheerful fun loving guy, so freaked out. After awhile, Genie finished and revealed what he'd made.

"Is this him?!" Genie had made a perfect artist rendering of a dog/man in a beard with hood over his head, laughing really evilly.

"Yeah! That's the guy!" Iago cried, pointing at it. Genie dropped the Etch-a-Sketch, as his hands were trembling.

"Oh no, oh no, oh please no," Genie whimpered while holding his head. "Not him, not him, anyone but him. Why, why, why did it have to be him?!"

"Genie?" Aladdin asked worriedly. He had never seen his friend like this. "Do you know him?" Genie stopped pacing and faced everyone.

"Only too well, Al." He picked the Etch-a-Sketch back up and pointed at the face he had drawn. "That's Merlock the Magician...one of the most powerful magicians in the world!" His eyes fell to the floor. "And one of my former masters."

"Master?" Sora echoed. "You mean you granted wishes for this guy?"

"Oh yeah. And by far the worst master I've ever had. Merlock is evil to the core! For over a hundred years I had to serve him..."

"A hundred years?" Kairi repeated flabbergasted. "He should be dust by now."

"Well, that would be great except Merlock's first wish was for immortality," Genie explained sheepishly. "Father Time ain't got nothing on him."

"Still," Aladdin said, confused. "For him keep you around for a hundred years when he only had two wishes left?"

"But that's just it! Merlock has unlimited power!" A clap of Genie's hands and he magically produced a transparent image before them. It was a shining green jewel. "This is a magical talisman that Merlock wears at all times around his neck. Not only does it grant Merlock the power to transform into any animal he wants, but when that thing was placed on my lamp it granted Merlock an unlimited number of wishes! There was no end to his evil! Oh, he used my powers to do terrible things. You ever heard of Pompeii? Merlock thought the place was too cold! Atlantis? Merlock thought it was too dry! And you know anchovy pizza? Merlock's idea!"

"The fiend!" Sora growled. He hated anchovy pizza.

"It was only when the lamp was stolen from him that I was finally able to escape," Genie sighed.

"And now that guy's got your Dad, kid," Iago stated grimly.

But Aladdin just scowled. "So what? Serves him right," he muttered angrily walking away from everyone and onto the balcony. "If he hadn't done what he did, none of this would have happened."

"He's your father," Jasmine chided softly.

"So what? He chose to go back to that life."

"Al, just because your Dad made some bad choices doesn't mean you have to," Sora tried to reason. "He's your dad, what else can you do?" Aladdin frowned. Walking out to the balcony, he looked out into the sunrise over Agrabah.

"I'm being just as stubborn as he is, aren't I?" he asked.

"I cannot tell a lie, sir, yes you are," C-3PO answered, less than helpfully.

Aladdin smiled softly. He looked out into Agrabah again, the place he grew up, where his life had unfolded extraordinarily. Deep down he came to a realization, he wanted to share that life with the King of Thieves, with Cassim, with his father.

"Iago," he called to the parrot, and turned to face everyone. "Show me the way."


	52. Chapter 52: Wishes grant more than Gold

Chapter 52

With Iago's guidance they were able to find the trail pretty easily. Aladdin and Jasmine flew on Carpet along with Sora and Kairi while Genie, having transformed into an open cockpit plane, transported the rest of the Keybladers. There was a debate on whether or not Jasmine should go, one they made sure Aladdin couldn't hear. If this Merlock guy had the Heartless, the odds were that he was working with either the Horned King or Maleficent, and that meant he was after the Princesses of Heart as well. In the end, Jasmine had won out, saying she wouldn't leave Aladdin when he needed her most. Flying low over the ocean they made all the speed they could toward the shining pillar of light that the Oracle had so graciously provided the villains.

"Ah, the sea," Jack Sparrow sighed blissfully leaning out of Genie and watching the waters go by. "How I've missed its splendor. The sight, the smell, the taste..." He leaned out and scooped a handful of water to guzzle down, then spat it out right away. "Oh right. It's full of salt."

"I understand why Sa'luk wants the Oracle," Sora wondered aloud. "He wants to find the Hand of Midas. But why does Merlock need it? What's he after?"

"If I know Merlock, and boy do I know Merlock, there's only one thing he'll be after," Genie the plane stated grimly. "Me. Merlock had it made when he had me. Unlimited wishes for all eternity? I'd want me back! You can take my word that he'll want my lamp again!"

"Come to think of it, he did say something about a lamp!" Iago suddenly remembered from Sora's shoulder.

"But that's impossible," Jasmine stated. "Genie's free now. He can't grant wishes any more."

"But Merlock doesn't know that," Aladdin smirked. That was one edge they had against the magician.

"I do hope we're not going anywhere dangerous," C-3PO said worriedly.

"Then why did you come?" Naruto asked.

"You dragged me here! No one even asked for my opinion! I'm beginning to think all humans are beyond reasoning!"

"There they are!" Kairi cried out. Up ahead was a small ship floating alone on the water, full of Heartless. They were heading for the pillar of light that was straight ahead, but now that they were close enough, they saw that all it lead to was more open sea. Wherever the Oracle had lead them, it appeared that there was nothing there.

"What is this!? There's nothing here!" Merlock shouted in anger.

"This better not be another one of your tricks, Cassim," Sa'luk growled threateningly, thrusting his claws for emphasis.

"It's the _Vanishing _Isle," Cassim replied with an arrogant smirk, eyes not straying from the spot to which they'd been lead.. "Watch." Both villains scowled at him, but turned back to the light none the less. Then, all the sudden, the light disappeared, and the waters turned violent. Their little boat was rocked side to side by the torrent of waves that appeared from nowhere, the Heartless turning restless at the disturbance. Merlock and Sa'luk held on to whatever part of the ship that they could, lest they be thrown to the waves while Cassim, securely fastened, watched with growing excitement.

A burst of water a few feet off signaled something rising from the ocean and all eyes turned to it. A white tower raised itself from the sea before their very eyes, appearing more elegant the higher it rose. Another burst of water and another tower rose, and another, and another. Soon enough entire buildings were emerging from the watery depths.

The airborne heroes got a much better view of the situation and were also in shock at what they were seeing.. An entire marble castle was rising out of the ocean. Spotless white walls and towers each as tall as the next, streets lined with greenery and trees, it was an entire hidden kingdom. Seawater drained out of the windows and doorways as the hidden fortress rejoined the surface world.

The small boat at the forefront of this occurrence had the best seat for viewing. Then, all of a sudden, their ship hit solid ground and they started rising with the castle on whatever it sat upon. Though named the Vanishing Isle it was unlike any other isle any of them had ever seen, minus the fact it was rising out of the ocean. The ground was oddly patterned , and was not comprised of dirt or earth, but made of some other completely solid material. Almost like...a shell. Just when it seemed the isle could rise no more, four more bursts of water occurred on all sides of it, massive things splashing to the surface. They were giant green fins. The Vanishing Isle wasn't an isle at all.

"That is the second biggest turtle I've ever seen," Jack Skellington gasped.

The marble castle sat on the back of a monstrous sea turtle, its shell spanning hundreds of metres. A loud groan was heard by all as the turtle's massive head surfaced as well. It was an incredible, and really weird sight to behold; a large and beautiful creature of the sea supporting such a work of architecture.

With resolves of steel, the heroes made for the castle.

Now effectively parked on the turtle's shell, Merlock, Sa'luk and their Heartless helpers piled out of the ship, taking Cassim along with them. They entered into the deserted streets of the castle, naturally still wet from the resurfacing.

"I have no idea what you're after," Sa'luk said to Merlock. "All I know I know is the Hand of Midas is mine."

"Do what you want," Merlock muttered back. "Take the King with you as well." Sa'luk sniffed disdainfully at being told what to do. He proceeded down another street and a majority of the Heartless followed him. With the monsters snapping at his heels, Cassim was forced to follow as well. Merlock was now left alone in the very quiet street. "My treasure is far greater than mere gold." Smiling to himself, he started his search through the white castle of the Vanishing Isle.

Avoiding detection from anyone who might have been watching, Carpet and Genie flew their friends down into the castle, landing in a secluded area. They unloaded and prepped up. "Alright," Sora said, immediately taking charge. "We'll split up. Kairi, Genie, Inuyasha, Jack and I will go with Aladdin and Jasmine. The rest of you search another part of the castle."

"Sir, yes sir!" Jack Skellington exclaimed with a salute. "We would gladly lay down our lives for you, sir!"

"Just give us the order and we will carry it out, sir!" Naruto grinned with a salute of his own. Sora grinned back weakly. He thinked he preferred it when Naruto was afraid of Jack.

After splitting into two groups, they were proceeding down the streets in a matter of no time. Jasmine, Aladdin, Sora and Kairi, Genie, Jack, still powerless Inuyasha, and C-3PO. Everywhere they went in the castle it was eerily quiet.

"Alright, Genie, calm down," Genie told himself while trembling. "You're only going to face your worst nightmare again. No big deal! Maybe Merlock's a changed man now! Yeah right, and maybe monkeys will fly out of my nose."

"So the Hand of Midas," Jasmine said to Aladdin as they walked. "What's so important about it?"

"Legends say that what ever the Hand of Midas touches will turn into solid gold," Aladdin explained.

Jack Sparrow's and Iago's eyes twinkled. "Really?"

"If you try anything that'll put us in danger...," Inuyasha warned, growling.

The white marble street they were walking on suddenly erupted with small black holes all around them, and it wasn't long before the Heartless emerged. Bandits wielding scimitars accompanied by Omega Heartless claws, obviously an ambush Merlock and Sa'luk had set up for their immanent arrival.

"This may not be as easy as we thought," Kairi growled as the monsters closed in.

"I'd like you to name one time when things have been easy for us," Jack Sparrow sighed.

"We don't have time for this," Sora said and within his raised arm his Keyblade appeared.

If his eyes would have allowed it, C-3PO's would have widened upon seeing the weapon. "Oh my..."

"Aladdin! You go find you dad!" Sora shouted as he ducked under a Heartless' attack.

"We'll hold them off!" Kairi cried.

Aladdin kicked a shadow out of the way. "Thanks guys! Good luck! Look after Jasmine!"

"I can look after myself!" Jasmine called back, slashing away with the scimitar she had thought to bring. Slashing away with his father's dagger Aladdin cut a path through the Heartless and made his way to another part of the castle.

"Oh why does this always happen to me?" C-3PO whimpered in the midst of the fight. "If it isn't guns it's junk dealers, if it isn't junk dealers it's monsters! I'm a protocol droid, not a war machine!" An Omega Heartless leapt in his path, teeth barred and eyes livid. "Oh no! Don't eat me!" The monster made to attack, when it unexpectedly paused. It clamored up to the droid and sniffed him, finding wires and metal, but no heart. The Heartless gagged and went to find someone it could actually feast upon.

C-3PO watched it go, feeling relief, while at the same time rejection. "How rude."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"My patience with you is growing thin, Cassim," Sa'luk growled as they walked aimlessly through the structures, much to Sa'luk's growing anger. "Now, where is the Hand of Midas?!"

"I don't know, Sa'luk," Cassim smirked mockingly. "Why don't you try the really big building?" Sa'luk growled, his patience finally reaching its peak. He roughly grabbed Cassim by his clothes and glared at him.

"Feeding you to them is too good for you" Sa'luk gestured to their hungry Heartless company. "Besides, if you're going to die it'll be by my hands, and no one else's!" Rearing back his bladed fist Sa'luk made to slash the man's throat, and would have, too, if someone had not grabbed him from behind. Aladdin tightly grasped the back of the large man's vest and, with all the strength he could muster, threw Sa'luk into a wall. The violence-loving man's head banged against the hard surface and he slumped to the ground, out cold.

"Aladdin!" Cassim gasped in surprise, but the Heartless were already closing in. Aladdin kept them all at bay, slashing at them, parrying Bandit Heartless' swords, all with the dagger Cassim had given him what seemed like a lifetime ago. Their numbers quickly decreased until it was down to Aladdin and one Bandit. As a final touch, Aladdin whipped the dagger at the last enemy, embedding it between the yellow eyes of the Heartless and blowing it into tiny particles.

The area was quiet once again

"Why are you here?" Cassim finally asked.

"Now then," Aladdin said as he retrieved his treasured dagger. "What say we go get that Hand of Midas?" Cassim's eyes widened in confusion.

"What?"

"Well, we can't turn back now. Not when we're so close." Aladdin turned and to his father, smiling brightly. Though still in shock, Cassim managed to smile back.

"Right! Let's end this treasure hunt." The two of them walked off for the large domed structure in the middle of the castle as father and son to finish their quest.

They didn't notice Sa'luk's hand clench itself in anger.

Cassim and Aladdin entered a great domed building and found, right across from them and floating in mid-air, a giant golden palm. It was flawless and shiny, the size of horse, supporting on its center a statue. The statue itself wasn't gold, made of simple stone depicting some kind ruler, possibly King Midas himself, they didn't give it much thought. Because gripped in the statue's hand, was a miniature version of the golden palm it stood on. Clearly, this was what they had come for.

"There it is," Cassim whispered in awe, tears filling his eyes the longer he held his gaze upon it.. "The Hand of Midas." The object of his obsession was right before his eyes, merely sitting in the hand of a forgotten king, so it was expected that he would take a step forward, but Aladdin held him back.

"Hold on there," he chided, and was right to. The hallway had led them to a large and open chamber decorated with statues of, unsurprisingly, turtles, but several large feet above ground level, the level to which the Hand of Midas floated. The drop lead to a large pool of water below. Apparently this part of the castle had not been drained after resurfacing. And unfortunately, the way to the prized artifact was at least a ten foot jump.

"I'll get it," Aladdin stated. Cassim gave no argument. The King of Thieves he may be but he knew he was getting too old for this kind of thing. Aladdin took several steps backward for a running start until he thought he was far enough, then he bolted at top speed for the ledge and jumped like an athlete across the gap, just managing to land on the large golden palm. It tipped under the sudden weight and Aladdin almost lost his balance, but somehow he managed get safely on board. Cassim released the breath he had been holding in.

Though safely on the flat of the palm, Aladdin proceeded with caution. It was still a long drop down. But he had made it. Carefully, he reached out to the statue. He was sure not to touch the golden hand, but at its wrist where the statue grasped it, was a wooden handle. H grasped it, then plucked it out.

"Careful, boy!" Cassim shouted from behind him. "You know what the legends about the Hand say!" Aladdin nodded.

"Get ready, Dad," Aladdin called. Aladdin tossed the Hand of Midas to him. Cassim quickly wrapped his hands in his cape as the treasure sailed for him and was able to catch in within its folds. But then the most astonishing thing happened. Before Cassim's very eyes, his blue cape started to take on a brighter, more vibrant colour, spreading from where the Hand of Midas had touched it. Cassim grabbed the object by its wooden handle, just after it turned his cape into golden fabric.

"It's true...," he whispered longingly, examining his cape to find that it was actually gold now. The legends, the myths, it was all true! His searching had not been in vain! "The Hand of Midas!" With new resolve, he took the treasured item and touched it to a pillar that supported the ceiling, and the change was instantaneous. The pillar was turned to solid gold but it didn't stop there as it continued to spread throughout the whole chamber. The walls, the ground, the statues, all of it magically turned into pure gold, even the pool of water below took on a lightish hue. Within mere seconds, the Hand of Midas had changed the entire chamber into gold.

Aladdin watched it happen, also lost for words. Many sacrifices it had taken to get here, at least now it was all over. "Come on, boy!" Cassim called as he wrapped the Hand of Midas in a cloth, which was already starting to turn gold. "Let's leave this place before the turtle submerges again!" Aladdin nodded, and prepared to jump back over to his father.

"RAAAAAHHHH!!!!" came the angry shout from above. From the roof jumped a very angry Sa'luk, his eyes blazing with fury, startling Aladdin and Cassim. The muscled man landed on the large hovering golden palm and Aladdin nearly fell off when it rocked under the added weight. It might have been a merciful end compared to what Sa'luk was planning to do to him.

"Aladdin!" Cassim cried when Sa'luk slugged his son across the face and sent him sprawling off his feet, but with the huge drop that separated them he could not help out. Aladdin reached for his dagger but Sa'luk pinned his arm down painfully with his foot and glared pure hatred down at his enemy.

"You are really starting to work my last nerve!" Sa'luk snarled almost ferally. His ever handy claws were brought before the boy's eyes. "First you disgrace me, then deny me my prize! You want to play the hero, boy?! Well I'm afraid you're not gonna get a happily ever after!!"

"Sa'luk!" Sa'luk was interrupted before he could skewer Aladdin as promised, when the King of Thieves called out to him. Cassim held the Hand of Midas, no longer covered in cloth. "You want the Hand of Midas?" he asked angrily. "Then take it!" And he did the most unthinkable thing, threw the Hand of Midas to his enemy. It sailed right for Sa'luk and he easily caught it in his left hand.

He caught the golden part.

Sa'luk's mouth formed a devilish smile. "Why thank you, Cassim," he sneered to the scowling man. "I know how much this meant to you. But..." He turned his eyes to Aladdin again. "If you think your kind gesture will stop me from gutting this punk like a fish, you're sorely-" Sa'luk felt a strange sensation in his left hand. When he looked to find the disturbance, his eyes widened in horror.

The hand that held the much wanted prize was turning into gold before his very eyes, and it was spreading down his arm at a rapid rate. "W-What!? What's happening!?!" In his panic he dropped the Hand of Midas in front of Aladdin right before his own hand hardened under its golden casing. Making its way across his arm and now moving across his body Sa'luk could no longer move as his legs were bronzed over. "No! NO! AAARRGGH-" Sa'luk barely had time to scream before his entire body was turned into a golden statue, his features forever frozen into an angered and horror stricken look.

Aladdin looked on with wide eyes. As much as he hated that man, he wouldn't wish this kind of fate on anyone. It only got worse as the much added weight of the immortalized villain caused the floating palm they were on to tip, and the statue couldn't maintain its balance. The golden statue of Sa'luk fell from the palm down, down into the deep pool of water below with a large splash, and that was the last of Sa'luk that Cassim would ever see.

Aladdin picked the Hand of Midas up where Sa'luk had dropped it. Holding it and looking over the edge where Sa'luk had fallen, he couldn't help wonder, if it was all wrth it? As he looked over to his father and the smile on his face, he decided right then, that it was.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Merlock scowled to himself as he walked. This place was bigger than he originally thought, he was getting nowhere with simply taking a stroll. Wherever it was, it most likely wouldn't be easy to find, he already knew this. But he also knew it was here. He could feel it. That familiar magical power that he remembered from so long ago. Soon it would be his once again.

Some kind of ruckus snapped him out of it. Looking around a corner he saw what it was. Several people that he came to know quite well in his days with Maleficent's company were fighting his Heartless forces not far off. He picked out Sora immediately and, lo and behold, _two _Princesses of Heart. But while this was clearly an important development, his attention was drawn to someone else in the party. A certain blue member. His mouth formed a devilish grin.

"I think that's the last of them," Kairi panted tiredly. The others slowly lowered their guards once they were sure all the Heartless were gone.

"Is it safe to come out now?" C-3PO asked worriedly, peeking out of a building's window with a grumpy Inuyasha who had been forced to hide. Still no Keyblade for him.

"I hope Aladdin's alright," Jasmine suddenly said, her face clearly showing she was concerned.

"I'm sure he's fine," Sora assured as his Keyblade was lowered. "But we better find him before something happens."

"Uh...guys?" Genie stammered unexpectedly while facing behind the group. "I think we've got a more immediate problem on our hands, because I don't think that's Dumbo!" Stampeding towards them with a bellowing trunk was an elephant that had appeared out of nowhere. Thundering footsteps shook the ground all the way as it let out a loud trumpeting charge.

"Look out!" Sora hollered. Everyone jumped out of the way of the pachyderm's path before they were crushed under its feet or impaled on its tusks, leaving it to keep running past them. But then the most remarkable thing happened. The elephant glowed bright green and seemed shrink before their very eyes. Soon the elephant wasn't an elephant, but a smirking purple-robed figure with the face of a dog.

"Greetings and salutations to you all."

"M-M-Merlock!" Genie whimpered and immediately hid behind Sora.

"Genie," Merlock chuckled with a drawl. "It's so nice to see you again. How long has it been?"

"One-thousand two-hundred and sixty-five years of glorious freedom," Genie answered fearfully peeking out over Sora's shoulder. "But hey, who's counting?" Merlock smiled maliciously.

"So you're Merlock?" Sora growled in his fighting stance.

"And you're Sora. The hero of this tale of good and evil. You've sure developed a reputation among the bad guys. Not to mention your band of sidekicks."

"Who you callin' sidekicks!?" Inuyasha shouted shaking his fist.

"Yeah! We're backups!" Jack Sparrow added.

"Like I care," Merlock growled. "All I know is that I was sent here for a reason. Two reasons, now." Sora stepped protectively in front of Kairi and Jasmine. "Fortunately for them, I happen to have my own agenda to attend to right now." Genie whimpered when the magician's gaze fell on him.

"Forget it, Merlock!" Sora yelled. "Genie's not gonna help you anymore!"

"He's been freed! You can't get his lamp! He can never grant wishes for you again!" Jasmine declared.

"Y-Yeah!" Genie added before quickly ducking behind Sora again. Despite the fact Merlock just learned that his prized possession would never be his again, he laughed loudly into the air.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Merlock chuckled wiping a tear from his eye. "What would I ever want with a second-rate genie like that?"

"Hey, this second-rate genie has feelings...," Genie said quietly.

"He...doesn't want Genie?" Sora asked confusedly.

"But he said he wanted the magic lamp," Iago recalled.

"Wait a minute," Jasmine suddenly interrupted. "He wants a lamp, but it isn't Genie..."

"I hope you guys aren't thinking what I think you're thinking," Iago stammered. Unfortunately they were, all of them pointing to someone none of them wished to see again

"JAFAR!!!"

"Gesuntheit," Jack Sparrow said.

"Genie!" Sora rounded to the one he addressed. "What did you do with Jafar's lamp after we beat him last time?!"

"Well, burying it in the desert sure didn't work," Genie recalled tapping his chin. "Neither did locking it up in the palace. I was gonna ship it to Istanbul but then they hit me with all these shipping and handling costs, and you know being a genie these days just doesn't pay as well as it used too-"

"GENIE!!!"

"Oh right. Well, after all those things failed I did the only sensible thing I could think of with it."

"Which is?"

"I chucked it into the ocean!" Genie exclaimed cheerfully. His smile dropped as soon as he realized what he had just said. "Oh..." Across from them Merlock eyes traveled upward, and his face spilt into an overexcited smile. Everyone followed his gaze upward to the tallest tower in view. There, looped through the handle by the tower's top spike, pitch black in the light of the sun, was the feared and despised lamp of Jafar.

"You gotta be kidding me!!" Sora shouted. Merlock abruptly and evilly laughed and, using the power of his magic talisman, transformed into a hawk to take flight over their heads on a bee line for the lamp. "Carpet!" The ever vigilant magic carpet zipped up at Sora's call and the boy hopped on. "Go! Go! Go!" And Carpet took off into the sky after Merlock at its fastest.

Merlock's eyes were firmly on the lamp but managed a glance back to see that he was being pursued, his beak forming a scowl. When the power of his talisman enveloped him again, he transformed into a great eagle, and set for the lamp with even greater speed. It was a race to the finish line that was Jafar, one both parties couldn't afford to lose, flying with all their might to get to it first. Neck-and-neck, Merlock suddenly veered and before Sora knew it a bearded monkey had leapt on his face, scracthinh him, blinding him. He fell off of Carpet. The magic rug, ever the hero, rushed back to catch Sora. That was the head start Merlock needed to transform from monkey to hawk, and snatch the lamp from the tower.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!" Merlock cackled as he flew off with the lamp in his talons, landing on another tower and transforming back to his original form. "YES!!!!" he exclaimed holding the black object over his head. "FINALLY!!! IT'S MINE!!!!!"

"He got the lamp. He got the lamp!!!" Iago shouted from down below.

"Yeah, he got the lamp," Genie confirmed with horrid unblinking eyes. "Don't suppose he won't rub it?"

Merlock rubbed the lamp.

The skies suddenly blackened at an incredible rate. Dark clouds that seemed to appear out of thin air gathered above the marble castle. The oceans reacted violently to this drastic weather change. Torrents of large waves crashed against one another and against the large beast the fortress sat upon. The massive turtle groaned in discomfort as it all happened, swaying slightly to regain composure in the once calm waters. In doing so, it also shook the castle on its shell, not to mention the people in it. It was like the very world was shaking to herald the coming of a great and terrible power.

"Guys!" Aladdin and Cassim stumbled onto the scene as the ground they walked on rocked back and forth. Cassim still carried the Hand of Midas.

"What's happening?" Cassim shouted upon reaching them. "Is the place submerging again?!"

"Much worse!" Sora announced as he hopped off of Carpet.

"So, this Jafar guy," Inuyasha said curiously. "Is he, like, evil or something?"

Thick red smoke sprouted from the black lamp in Merlock's hands, billowing into a large cloud, crackling with powerful energies. Merlock was laughing the whole time. Something or, to be more specific, someone, emerged from the red smoke. He was large, red, muscular, and bursting with phenomenal cosmic power.

"FREEEEE!!!!" shouted Jafar as he burst from his imprisonment in full genie glory, lightning blasting from his fingertips in a raw display of magical might. The very heavens seemed to cry out in agony as this being shattered their peaceful reverie.

"Aye, I'd make a guess he's pretty evil," Jack Sparrow confirmed.

"Jafar!" Aladdin cursed.

Jafar breathed in the free air again with grim pleasure. He wasn't even thinking about how he had been freed and he didn't care. He had big plans now that he was unleashed upon the world, and those plans started in a little place called Agrabah. Won't they be happy to see him again. He made to fly off to carry out these diabolical plans, when a sudden pain burned on his wrists. The golden bands on both his wrists glowed, somehow holding him in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" Merlock sneered, alerting Jafar to his presence and the lamp in his hands. Jafar's face scrunched up in anger; he raised his hands to turn Merlock into a pile of ashes, but his golden bands burned again causing him more pain. "That's no way to treat your new master."

"You insolent worm!!" Jafar roared furiously. "You think you can control ME!?"

"I know I can. Like it or not, Jafar, I hold the lamp! Being a genie isn't all glamour. You answer to me now!" Jafar growled in pure rage.

"Give me your three wishes then get out of my sight!" cried Jafar.

Merlock smiled evilly. "I'm afraid it's not that simple." Merlock unclasped the green gem around his neck and, with a dark chuckle, placed it overtop of the lamp's lid. Instantly the power of the talisman took hold. Jafar cried out as green energies crackled over his body, the three wish rule being abolished there and then. Unlimited wishes were know his. "Yes! Unlimited power!!!!" Merlock cackled.

Genie watched Jafar's pain, the pain he knew all to well.

After the whole ordeal was done Jafar was left panting, but other than that he was generally unharmed. "You know, Jafar," Merlock drawled. "You'll find I'm not a totally uncaring master. I even got you a little coming out gift." And he pointed down below. Pure yellow eyes turned to the group at street level, narrowing on one person in particular. Aladdin could actually feel the heat of the glare.

"YOU!!" Jafar yelled in righteous fury. "STREET RAT!!!"

"Oh yeah, we're boned," Iago whimpered.

"Don't worry guys!" Genie assured them. "He may be a big, mighty and a bad-to-the-beard villain, but he's still a genie! And the genie rules say he can't kill anyone!" Everyone jumped out of the way from the fireball Jafar sent hurtling right into Genie, reducing him into a pile of ash with eyeballs.

"But you'd be surprised what you can live through...," the pile rasped.

"Feel better?" Merlock asked. Jafar grinned cheekily and nodded. "Good. Now maybe we can get down to business. Jafar!" he shouted holding the lamp over his head. "My first of many, many wishes! Turn this place into a fortress worthy of my greatness!!" Cracking his fingers Jafar got to work. A magical ball of energy formed in his hands which with an evil laugh, he threw down dead center of the marble castle.

Almost immediately, everything started shaking. The walls, the towers, the ground, all of it was shifting, changing at the evil genie's will. The pure white walls darkened like the changing of day, as well as the streets. The buildings and towers around them became dark twisted versions of themselves, their former glory gone in the blink of an eye.

In another part of the castle, just at its outskirts, Jack Skellington, Naruto Beast and Mulan were dealing with this new development. "What's going on?!" Beast growled. The streets were becoming mangled monstrosities before their very eyes.

"I think it has something to do with him!" Mulan shouted pointing at the sky where, not far off, a huge red-skinned being floated. All of a sudden the shaking stopped; the transformation was complete. The Vanishing Isle castle was gone. Now it had become a twisted and evil fortress, fit only to be the ruling place of a madman. The four of them were now quite uncomfortable in the dark streets that, only moments before, had been full of beauty.

"Personally, I think it's a nice touch!" Jack Skellington announced cheerfully. They were all knocked off their feet by the huge and sudden tremor that went through the entire fortress.

"What now?!" Beast growled.

"Uh, guys?" Naruto was at the place where the castle ended, peering over the edge with a worried expression. "You know how we were all cool with this place being on a giant turtle and all?" Looking over the edge, the ocean seemed to be getting very far away as he spoke. "How do you feel about it flying?" Ludicrous as it was, the ninja's words were one-hundred percent true. The fortress had detached itself from the shell of the massive turtle and was rising to the sky by the powers that guided it. The giant sea creature let out a groan of displeasure with its load of many years suddenly taken away. That was all it could take for one day; it submerged into the ocean under the clear waves and the great turtle disappeared into the deep blue sea. Meanwhile, the fortress continued to rise, now passing through the clouds and hovering thousands of feet off the ground, a dark shape that could blot out the sun itself.

Merlock took in his new domain with grim satisfaction. The ground at his feet shook and suddenly an evil looking throne rose from beneath him, the final touch to his new home. He took his rightful seat. "Just like the good old days."

"Indeed." Jafar stepped out of the shadows, now in his much more sinister human form, snake staff and all. "Now if everything is to your liking, I wonder if we can deal with the thorns in my side." He turned a glare pointedly to the group of heroes before them.

Merlock closed his eyes and smirked. "Very well. It seems I'll have to get to work now, won't I? Maleficent and the Horned King want Princesses of Heart? They got them. Jafar, bring me Jasmine and Kairi."

"Ah, a way to attack their hearts instead of their bodies," Jafar sneered cruelly as he raised his staff. "What better way to get my revenge on both street rats!" Red energy blasted from the staff and straight for the two Princesses. Magic cancelled out magic apparently, as Sora's Keyblade knock the energy away.

"You're not getting anyone!" Sora declared pointing his Keyblade at the duo. "Not a chance!"

Merlock scowled. "The hard way it is then. Jafar, I wish we had a little help."

"No need to wish, darling." The owner of the familiar voice made herself visible soon enough. Rosso the Crimson wasn't alone, bringing with her an entire horde of Heartless allies from the dark portal she had stepped through. "The Horned King figured you wouldn't be able to handle this alone," she smirked mockingly.

"Just because you're working together doesn't mean you get to patronize me," Merlock growled.

Sora blanched. Working together? The Horned King and Maleficent were working together?

"Jasmine, get somewhere safe. They're after you," Aladdin said to her as everyone readied for a fight.

"Forget it. I'm not leaving you," Jasmine said sternly. "Besides, I don't think anywhere in this place is safe anymore."

"I'd be more than willing to look," Iago whimpered.

"Come Aladdin!" Cassim laughed, ready for a chance to avenge the Forty Thieves. "This is where we stand together! Father and son against the odds!"

"Well, this is clearly a family thing so I'll just leave," Jack Sparrow said, but Inuyasha pulled him back before he could.

"Enough talk!" Merlock shouted from his throne, with Jafar patient and waiting at his side. "Kill them all!!!" Rosso and the Heartless charged on all sides, beasts of prey the whole lot of them, and the battle began.

In the midst of battle Inuyasha found himself without a weapon or any demon strength to call upon, meaning an instant problem. That problem worsened when a certain woman in red jumped before him. "We meet again, darling," Rosso cooed, just before she nailed a straight punch across his jaw with her armoured fist, sprawling him onto the floor. "You look different than before. What happened to those adorable little ears of yours?" Inuyasha snarled as he jumped to his feet and rushed her with a punch of his own, one she easily dodged and countered with a knee to his gut. Winded, Inuyasha gasped out his air and Rosso punched him to the ground again.

"Has the dog lost his claws?" Rosso mocked.

"Bite me," Inuyasha growled back. Rosso chuckled and slung off her gun-scythe from her back.

"All in good time, darling."

With hideously deformed buildings and towers surrounding them on all sides, good and evil once again tried to prevail over one another. The Heartless were many in number, but it wasn't like the heroes hadn't had the odds stacked against them before. On the magic carpet Kairi flew and lashed out with her Keyblade as they zoomed overhead. C-3PO, who was all but invisible to the Heartless, tried not to get in anyone's way, all the while saying "Oh dear, oh dear."

Merlock reclined easily in his throne as he watched the madness going on. "Fighting is fun to watch." Unfortunately for him, he wasn't keeping his eyes on everyone. Cassim managed to wade his way though the Heartless unarmed, as they were too preoccupied with the Keybladers to care about him. He set eyes on Merlock upon his raised throne and glared at the dog/man. But he knew that everything that was happening now was all his fault. All so that he could get...

He pulled the still wrapped up Hand of Midas from his clothes. This had caused more trouble than even it could possibly be worth. He unwrapped the cloth to expose its shining gold, then did something he never thought he'd do. He reared back and threw the Hand with all his might, straight at Merlock. The magician didn't notice it till the last minute and his eyes widened as the object that would turn him into solid gold with one touch came flying at him. But when it got within an inch of his face, it stopped in mid-air.

"Oh, what have we here?" Jafar asked, holding the golden hand in place with the power of his staff. "The Hand of Midas, I presume. I've heard of its power. It would do you no good to touch that." Merlock scowled at him. "But, let's see if we can make that power your own." The eyes of the snake staff glowed bright red, and soon the Hand was glowing as well. Then in a sudden flash, it was gone altogether. Merlock raised a questioning eyebrow, but after a few seconds he realized his right hand felt a little funny. Maybe that was because it wasn't his right hand anymore. Jafar had turned his hand into the Hand of Midas itself.

Merlock flexed his new golden fingers with intrigue. "Not bad. Not bad at all..." His eyes turned to the one who had thrown the Hand, the startled eyes of Cassim. He raised his new right hand to the King of Thieves and the next thing Cassim saw was a bright golden light that he felt hit him head on.

"DAD!!!" Aladdin shouted in horror. Where Cassim once was there was now a golden statue of the man, his body and face frozen in a look of horror.

"I like this!" Merlock cackled as he looked at his new hand. "Deadly, yet valuable at the same time. You do good work, Jafar. Now do me one more favour. Crush them all!!!"

"With pleasure!" Jafar smiled, his voice suddenly deepening and his eyes glowing. Red smoke engulfed his body as he rose to the sky on a pillar of blood-coloured mist, transforming once more into the frightening Genie Jafar. If he couldn't kill them all outright, he would beat them to within an inch of their lives!

"Uh oh, we're screwed," Iago whimpered on Jasmine's shoulder. "If we weren't screwed before, we're screwed now."

As Jafar towered in the sky above the flying dark fortress, he prepared himself for his attack. Ohhh, he was looking forward to it...but, suddenly, he wasn't alone. A large column of smoke rose to his level just like he had, brewing and coiling until it took solid form. Smoke that was entirely blue.

"Alright, big red," Genie laughed, growing to a size and proportion equal to that of even Jafar. "There's only room for one genie in this fanfic! And let's face it, I'm more lovable!"

"You think a second-rate genie like yourself could ever defeat me!?" Jafar roared furiously.

"Alright, the second-rate genie thing is starting to get hurtful! Looks like we got us an old fashioned genie smack down right here!" Genie slammed his fists together, producing sparks of lightning. "Bring it on, ugly man!" With a rage-filled cry Jafar lunged for his genie counterpart and the two locked hands, the beginning of their cataclysmic battle.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was unwillingly the plaything of Rosso the Crimson, which wasn't as fun as it might have sounded. Their one-sided fight took them all over the fortress, far away from where the main battle was taking place, with no chance of help for once half-demon. Currently running from a barrage of gunfire from Rosso's weapon, Inuyasha quickly ducked behind a pillar as bullets rained down upon his cover. Running and hiding was about all he had been doing so far, much to his chagrin. But more was to come when the pillar he hid behind was blown apart as Rosso threw her double-bladed scythe, boomeranging back to her. Inuyasha was forced to run again but Rosso was on him in an instant. He sailed into a wall from her hard and fast kick, slumping to the ground, unmoving.

"You're certainly not as fun as last time," Rosso sighed annoyingly. "What happened to that killer dog-like instinct you had?" Inuyasha didn't answer, head slumped against his chest. Rosso shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's one less Keyblader my master has to deal with. Still, you could have put up even a little fight." An incredibly bad feeling washed suddenly over Rosso right there and then. At first it startled her, because it felt like someone wanted to hurt her, _very _badly.

"Bout' damn time..."

Rosso's head whipped back to the black haired man before her, but maybe that wasn't an accurate description anymore. Inuyasha's dark locks changed, taking on the silvery hue that he was accustomed to. His fingernails grew and sharpened into dangerous claws. And he was smiling, smiling with the sharp teeth that had just grown in.

"You're called the Crimson, right?" Inuyasha asked, slowly rising to his feet as the transformation finished with his scalp producing two dog ears. "Well, in a few seconds you're about to be black and blue and red all over." His eyes shot open, so fierce and feral were they that Rosso actually flinched. Then Inuyasha held his hand out to his side, right before _Tetsusaiga's Fang _filled the light in his hand.

Inuyasha smirked. "You are so gonna get it now. **Wind Scar**!" Rosso's red eyes widened at the giant wave of pure energy that swung from the half-demon's regained blade and barely had time to jump high into the air before it blasted past her. But suddenly, Inuyasha appeared behind her, grabbed the long fur trimming at her backside and swung her for all that it was worth into the ground below. Now in a small crater, Rosso hadn't the chance to recover when Inuyasha drove his Keyblade down, rolling out of the way seconds before he impaled her, only to meet a demon powered punch right after. Inuyasha was back with vengeance!

The very heavens were the battlegrounds for Genie and Jafar, phenomenal cosmic powers bursting from their every being. Jafar's arms transformed into the heads of dragons and blasted fire at the blue wonder, but Genie countered when his head turned into a fire extinguisher and snuffed the flames out. Looking almost like the almighty Zeus, Genie hurled lightning bolts at his foe, striking Jafar, but causing no damage at all.

"Uh, how about a game of cards?" Genie asked snidely before unloading a deck of playing cards in his face.

"I hate you!!!" Jafar yelled, turning the cards to ash.

Jack Skellington kicked open the doors to the dark chamber where he, Naruto, Mulan and Beast were met with the sight of their friends fighting off the Heartless horde. "Looks like we got trouble, gang!" Jack announced like a lame super hero. "And it's our duty as the defenders of justice to put an end to such evil! And further more - AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" A sudden blast of energy and he was turned into a golden Skellington. The others gawked in horror.

"RUN!!!" Naruto hollered, just as blasts of gold energy bombarded their position. Merlock used the powers of the Hand of Midas to rain devastation down upon the Keybladers, firing beam after beam of energy and turning anything it hit into solid gold. Beast quickly grabbed an Omega Heartless, used it to block the blast coming for him, dropping the very angry looking statue afterwards. Before she could recover after cutting down a Bandit, Mulan was hit by the Hand of Midas as well. Jack Sparrow just happened to run by until his eyes rested on the golden Chinese woman. His eyes sparkled and his mouth watered.

"Nothing more beautiful than the love between a man and his shiny woman," he giggled.

As Kairi flew low on Carpet, the rug was hit by one of Merlock's blasts and both fell from flight crashing hard, one of them now a lovely golden carpet. Unfortunately, in Merlock's frivolity he almost missed what was happening before him. While the rest of their friends held off the Heartless, Sora and Aladdin cut a swath through their ranks, making their way straight for him. Merlock scowled.

"Jafar!" he called to his genie above, but Jafar was to busy dealing with Genie to hear his master's wishes. Merlock growled. "If you want something done right..." Jafar's black lamp was on the arm of his throne, his green talisman still overtop its lid. He removed that now and clasped it back onto his necklace, his long held power flowing through him again. He transformed into a hawk and soared over Sora and Aladdin and, once overhead, transformed again. Aladdin and Sora leapt out of the way before the hippopotamus completely flattened them.

Merlock's shape shifting power made things unpredictable and difficult. Sora made for a diagonal cut but missed when Merlock suddenly transformed into a tiny mouse, then quickly leapt away when the magician changed into a snake and tried to bite him. Aladdin grabbed the writhing serpent but couldn't keep his grip when it transformed into a mule and sent him flying with a kick. After that, Merlock transformed again, this time into a rhino, and charged right for Sora. The ground shook with the thundering of his heavy stampede, horn lowered and threatening to impale the boy, but all he hit was the reflega spell Sora had raised, transferring all the force right back at Merlock.

The shape-changing magician changed back to normal as he was thrown flat on his back. Scowling, he got back up, dusted his robes off, and tried to find his enemies again. His gaze, however, landed on someone else, someone important.

Princess Jasmine.

Merlock grinned maliciously for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Things just kept going right for him. In the middle of the fray he made his way towards her, completely ignoring the fight taking place around him, eyes solely on the princess in his sights. Jasmine was completely unaware, too busy fighting Heartless off to notice.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted. He and Sora rushed to save her, but the Heartless were blocking their path. "Look out!!!" But it was already to late. As soon as Jasmine turned around Merlock grabbed her arm, with the Hand of Midas. As soon as he did gold started encasing her arm making her way up her entire body, moving from her shoulder. She dropped her scimitar in shock. Jasmine soon couldn't move as her legs hardened and could only look fearfully into Merlock's cruel eyes.

"JASMINE!!!" Aladdin cried out rushing with all the speed he could to reach her, smashing past Heartless in his way.

"ALADDIN!!!" Jasmine cried out, and that was the last word she was able to get out. Her beautiful face was covered in golden shine, along with the rest of her form. She, like many others, had become a gold statue.

"Jasmine! No!" Sora yelled, blocking a Heartless scimitar.

Merlock only let go of the princess once she was completely frozen. "Jafar! I wish Princess Jasmine was in the clutches of Maleficent and the Horned King!" In the sky Jafar managed to push Genie back with a blast of energy from his eyes, and when he heard Merlock's command, it made him laugh. He was still laughing as he shot magic from his fingertip right to the spot where Jasmine was, before turning to engage with Genie again.

"JASMINE!!!" Aladdin shouted and just as he was going to reach her statued form, Jafar's spell struck. Blinded by the red energies, Aladdin couldn't see very well, but he saw it happen none the less. Jasmine, his Jasmine, his wonderful wife to be, vanished into thin air.

"No...," he whispered, eyes rooted to the spot where Jasmine once was. His hands trembled and his legs seemed to give out under him, he fell to his knees. It was happening all over again. That period of terror.

"I should be getting extra credit for this one," Aladdin faintly heard Merlock say. "Not only did I deliver her but I gift-wrapped her in gold. Hopefully those two will know a way to get her out of it. You, however..." Merlock raised his Hand of Midas palm with a sharp-toothed grin. "Won't have the opportunity." Aladdin wasn't even listening. Jasmine was gone. She was gone again. He had promised never to let this happen, he swore to protect her. It had all gone wrong. It shouldn't be this way. He wouldn't let t be this way!

A bright light consumed Aladdin's dagger.

Merlock halted his attack upon seeing the shining brilliance that had so suddenly appeared. The fighting had also stopped. The few remaining Heartless cringed away from the light, hissing and shielding their red and yellow eyes. The weapon that had once belonged to Cassim began to change. It grew longer, bigger, re-shaped itself, its intense glow not settling down in the least. Even Aladdin was slightly blinded, until the thing in his hands began to lose its light.

"Whoa," Kairi gasped.

A Keyblade. A Keyblade now lay in Aladdin's hand, no longer the dagger of his father. Aladdin's eyes were wide with shock and surprise. It was colourful, almost like a rainbow, twisting and intwining together almost magically. It's hand-guard, forming great golden towers, like a palace that he was very familiar with. _Wishing Lamp_ whispered in his head, because there actually was a small lamp keychain hanging from the hand-guard, identical to the one he had found so long ago.

"Look who's joined the club!" Naruto shouted gleefully. Merlock scowled furiously.

"Fine! It'll make you a lovelier statue!" Once again the Hand was raised and there was nothing to stop him this time from firing its energies straight at the boy. But the blast went wide, when Aladdin disappeared. Merlock's mouth fell open. He had blinked and Aladdin had moved at least ten feet away from where he was a second ago. It seemed Aladdin was just as surprised as he was judging from his startled expression. He scowled and fired again, and Aladdin disappeared once more and reappeared somewhere else, like he was somehow teleporting.

But Aladdin wasn't teleporting, he was just moving _really _fast.

As Merlock became more and more frustrated with his continuous misses, Aladdin suddenly changed direction and, at an incredible rate, ran right for him. Merlock had absolutely no time to defend before he was the unlucky victim of the Keyblade's first strike, and no time to retaliate before Aladdin was gone again. Another hit came from behind and, before the Merlock even knew what was happening, another, and another. On all sides Merlock was assaulted by a blur. Aladdin had always been known for his quick wit and even quicker feet, now amplified by his new Keyblade's power.

"Look at him go," Beast said in awe.

"He's a speed demon," Kairi gawked. Merlock was being pummeled and couldn't do anything about it. Aladdin wouldn't stand still long enough to be touched by the Hand of Midas, and none of Merlock's animal forms could keep up with him.

"Remind me never to get on his bad side," Sora gulped. He yelped when a blue blob engulfed in flame splattered in front of him.

"He's tougher than he looks," Genie coughed, a face floating in a puddle of blue. "And he looked pretty tough to begin with." Up above, Jafar loomed in the air, a great red sinister figure in the darkened sky, leering down at them with piercing yellow eyes. It seemed even Genie's random bouts of magic couldn't top his power.

"Jafar!!!" Merlock yelled, battered and bruised under Aladdin's assault, barely standing on his own two feet. "No more fooling around! I order you to crush them all!!!" Jafar was more than happy to oblige. He seemed to grow larger as he built up his power, his mouth forming a nasty looking smirk.

"I say, sir! Stop right this instant!" And Jafar actually did stop, not that he had any choice since his whole body just froze on the spot. No matter how much he wanted to work his magic it didn't happen, and boy did he want it to happen. "I must point out to you that your actions are rather disgraceful!" Jafar and Merlock's eyes shot to the same spot. Golden metal hands were stained by the black lamp they held. "I really must protest these harmful courses of action," C-3PO said, very close to sweating his oil. "So, do listen to me when I say...cut it out!" Jafar's entire body constricted at the droid's words. His powers weakened, his form got smaller, he couldn't keep himself airborne, all as he was drawn back to the accursed lamp in C-3PO's hands.

"NO!!" Jafar roared as he was sucked back into his prison. "NOT AGAIN!! NO!! WHY CAN"T I WIN JUST ONCE!?! CURSE YOU STREET RATS!!!!" His long drawn out scream of rage was silenced when he was sealed inside the black lamp once again, hopefully for the final time.

"Alright Threepio!" Sora cheered.

"I didn't think he had it in him,"

C-3PO stared down at the still hot lamp, his eyes flashing as he blinked. "Well, I do believe that was the first time anyone ever listened to me. It feels good. This could be a whole new beginning for-AHHHHH!!!" Merlock pushed him to the ground and grabbed the lamp back. "Um, help? I've fallen and I can't get up..."

Merlock the Magician gripped the lamp tightly and made for another fight except, to his dismay, everyone now stood against him. His Heartless were all gone, defeated by the Keybladers, and now they were all after him. His hand tingled, or more specifically his Hand of Midas tingled, the one that didn't hold the lamp, and all the sudden in a bright flash, his hand was normal again. The true Hand of Midas fell at is feet. Now he didn't even have its power to call upon. Merlock subconsciously took a step back. He lost had this day, but he still had the lamp.

"I'll be back, for all of you!!" Merlock shouted. His talisman jewel glowed and he took to the air as a condor, retreating into the sky right out of the flying fortress, leaving only his ominous words behind him, Jafar's lamp clutched in his talons.

"He's getting away!" Aladdin shouted. "If he gets away with the lamp there's no telling what he'll do. Carpet! We need you!"

"I don't think he'll be much help," Beast stated dryly, holding the magic carpet still immobilized by the Hand of Midas.

"Genie! He can get after him!" Kairi cried.

"Tell you what," the puddle form of Genie whimpered. "Get back to me when I get the feeling back in my brain."

"Someone do something!" Aladdin shouted. "He's getting away!"

"No he's not," Sora stated boldly and he reached into his pocket, pulling out his newest summon charm. He gripped it tightly, then threw it in the air. "SUMMON!" The charm burst into light at Sora's loud command, showers of sparks raining down upon the astonished heroes. And from that light unfolded two great golden-feathered wings.

"You pathetic cretin!" Jafar shouted from inside his lamp as Merlock carried him away from the flying castle high above the clouds. "And here you got my hopes up that you would actually be able to deal with those street rats! You disgust me!"

"Oh shut up you annoying excuse for a genie," Merlock growled, keeping pace with his flight. "Another Keyblade was completely unexpected. All we have to do is regroup. Once we're ready, we will return and exact vengeance upon those that oppose us!" His condor beak formed a sneer. "And why stop there? With your power, not even Maleficent and the Horned King combined could stop me. I'll be running the show in no time!"

Merlock squawked when a large golden blur shot past him, ruffling his feathers and sending him off course, but he still managed to hold onto the lamp. "What the?!" A great cry split the thin air as a large form flew past Merlock, silhouetted by the bright sun. It was the biggest bird Merlock had ever seen, a great eagle at least ten foot tall, its massive golden wings spanning majestically against the daylight.

"Alright, Marahute!" Sora shouted riding on the magnificent creature's back. "Let's take him down!" With a cry as her answer, Marahute flapped her massive wings and shot for Merlock and an incredible speed. Merlock could barely dodge the razor sharp talons that scraped past him; then Marahute came round for another pass. Merlock growled in anger. He would not suffer such a defeat. His gem glowed again and he transformed once more, his greatest transformation yet, a fearsome griffin, matching the eagle in size. Jafar's lamp was looped around its lion's tail.

"You're mine!" Merlock snarled and charged. Thousands of feet above ground the beasts clashed, wrestling through the clouds, fighting tooth and nail, Sora hanging on for dear life to Marahute's back. The eagle and griffin tossed and tumbled while ripping into each other, Marahute with her talons and beak, Merlock with claws and teeth. Merlock had the advantage though, and Marahute cried out when the griffin bit her painfully on the neck, forcing her to pull away. But Sora crawled up her back and jumped, somehow managing to land on Merlock's back.

"You fool! Get off of me!" Merlock yelled.

"Give me that lamp!" Sora shouted back. Merlock attempted to knock Sora off and send him falling to his death but Sora held on tight. Pulling on Merlock's ears, yanking at his hair, even going so far as biting him, Sora made Merlock's flight as treacherous as possible. The boy may have had this idea and he may not have, but in his pulling and biting frenzy, he tore the green jewel from around Merlock's neck.

"MY TALISMAN!!!" Merlock cried in horror. The source of his transforming powers fell down into the clouds, and the effect took place instantly. Merlock's griffin form shrunk, claws turned back into hands, and his wings disappeared. Merlock was Merlock once again, in his very _flightless _body. Then they fell. Merlock, Sora, and the lamp.

Sora swam through the air in free fall while Merlock screamed in terror not far from him, making his way inch by inch to Jafar's also falling lamp. But Merlock was also trying desperately to get the lamp so that he may summon the genie to save him from this dire situation. As the air rushed past them the two reached for the black object. Merlock could almost grasp it, only for Sora to snatch it away from him before he could.

"Yes!!" Sora cried with the lamp in his hands. A second later he was scooped up by a golden blur. "We got it!" Sora cried happily from Marahute's back, the eagle screeching her joy. Together the two of them flew back to the dark floating castle with their mission accomplished.

Merlock was left to fall perilously to his doom, screaming the entire way.

Back at the dark flying fortress, high on the rooftops of buildings, Rosso stumbled back after being struck again by Inuyasha in his full half-demon power, adding to the many wounds she had already sustained, and Inuyasha just kept on coming. Weakly raising her weapon, she open fired but each bullet was swiftly deflected by his Keyblade until he was close enough, twisting his Keyblade and bringing the hilt of it into her gut. All of Rosso's air was forced out of her lungs and she had little time to get it back before being was punched across the face. Abandoning his weapon, Inuyasha unloaded punch after punch upon Rosso in a devastating combo of attacks, not letting up in the least. After an plethora of blows that left Rosso wobbly on her feet, he summoned his Keyblade again and hit her with the flat of the blade, sending her flying across the rooftop.

"I-Impossible," Rosso weakly said. "Someone s-stronger than me." Wearily she raised her head and through her cloudy vision she saw Inuyasha glaring back at her. She scowled defiantly.

"No." Rosso stood back up slowly and Inuyasha readied himself for anything but, to his confusion, she turned her back on him, and limped over to the roof's edge. He raised an eyebrow when she reached the steep drop and turned to face him smiling. "I will not give you the pleasure of killing Rosso the Crimson, darling. There is no one stronger than me. No one! Do you hear me!?" She took a step back closer to the edge, chuckling lightly. She took another and started laughing, insanely Inuyasha thought and, on the third step, she fell backwards off the roof. All the way down Inuyasha could hear her laughter, until it was abruptly silenced.

Inuyasha hocked one over the ledge. "Crazy bitch."

Sora flew overhead on the back of Marahute until he reached the sight of his friends. Upon landing, the majestic eagle glowed, and in a bright flash Sora was holding the summon charm once again, silently thanking the bird before he pocketed it.

"Are you alright, master Sora?" C-3PO asked as the rest of them approached. The boy smiled and nodded.

"Did you get the lamp?" Kairi asked, and Sora showed her the black lamp in his hands. "That's great! But..." She looked over at Aladdin, the boy standing before the golden statue of his own father. Cassim's hardened body and fear stricken face brought sadness in Aladdin, but his pain ran deeper than the loss of his father alone. Sora saw that some of his friends had turned into gold his well, all because of the Hand of Midas, laying not far off on the floor.

"Oh well. What's done is done," Jack Sparrow grinned as he fawned over the gold statue of Mulan. "Surprisingly, I'm okay with this. Sure having mates made of gold will take a little getting use to but I'm willing to try. And with that there Hand of Midas why stop there? Personally speaking, that Leon mate has been getting on my nerves-" Using the Keyblade Sora smashed the Hand of Midas into a million pieces. It took a second to register what just happened in Jack's head. But when it did...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

The gold statue of Jack Skellington slowly lost its bright and valuable colour. With the Hand now destroyed, it seemed that its spell was also broken, everything it touched reverting back to normal. Within a few moments the Pumpkin King was his old and movable self. "Wow," Jack gasped. "Now I've been the Pumpkin King, Sandy Claws, a Keyblader, a super hero and a gold statue. Who know what the future holds next!" He laughed when the newly restored Carpet flew by him with a high five.

Jack Sparrow sullenly approached the pieces of the Hand of Midas and sighed at his terrible luck. "Ahem." Jack froze, suddenly sensing a very angry presence behind him. Slowly turning his head, he met a blazing Chinese woman's eyes. Mulan, now quite mobile, glared straight death at the pirate.

Jack gulped. "Um...I love you just the way you are?"

_SMACK_

Cassim reverted back to normal before Aladdin's very eyes, the gold on his body melting away to his normal face. "Aladdin?" he gasped, rubbing his weary face.

"Dad," Aladdin gasped with the hint of smile. "You're alright. Thank goodness." The tone and expression on his son's face told Cassim Aladdin was anything but happy.

"Something's happened," he concluded aloud. "What's wrong? What's happened." Cassim was interrupted from his answer, however, when the entire place started shaking.

"What now?" Sora asked irritably.

"Guys!" came a loud shout and Inuyasha bounded onto the scene from the rooftops to land with the rest of them.

"Hey, you're a freak again!" Naruto realized cheerfully.

"Shut up! We've got a problem!" Inuyasha shouted urgently and angrily at the same time. "This place is going down! We're falling and falling fast!"

"WHAT!!!!" everyone screamed. From the outside, it could be seen that the half-demon's words were unfortunately true. The once floating fortress was dropping from flight as fast as an anvil, plummeting from the sky with all of them on it. It seemed that without Jafar around it couldn't maintain its power of levitation and was now only a castle that happened to be thousands of feet above the ocean. The dark genie had the last laugh after all.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Iago cried pathetically. "We're gonna - wait a minute, I can fly! So long suckers!" Jack Sparrow grabbed him by the neck before he could fly off.

"If I die I'm taking everybody with me!" he snarled.

"I'm already dead!" Jack Skellington laughed.

"Stop bragging!" Beast shouted. Just when things seemed their bleakest, a puddle of blue goo rose from the floor and poofed itself into shape.

"Fear not my fearful friends!" Genie exclaimed, flexing his fingers upon his appearance. "One super incredible geniefied escape route, comin' right up!" He snapped his fingers and, in swish of magic, all of them vanished into thin air.

The no longer flying fortress kept on falling through the air, dropping straight down at top speed and when it finally hit the ocean below, the splash it made was immense. And so the castle of the Vanishing Isle returned back to the sea once again.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Genie, please!" Aladdin pleaded.

Genie couldn't meet his friend's eyes. "Sorry, Al. I wish I could help her, I really do. But the ole' powers ain't what they used to be after you freed me. Wherever Jasmine is right now I can't get to her." Aladdin scowled in anger and frustration.

"Jafar," he suddenly said and rushed across the beach Genie had brought them to snatch the black lamp from Sora. "We can make him get Jasmine back! He's a genie, he has to!"

"Aladdin," Sora said gently. "You know Jafar would only want to hurt us. Helping us is the last thing he'll want to do." Aladdin growled but of course he knew it was true.

"I have to do something," he whispered so low that they barely heard him. "I can't let this happen again, I won't!"

Cassim laid his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Is there nothing we can do?" Sora was silent and for awhile; he wasn't sure if he should say anything, but all those thoughts were pushed aside when he saw just how sad Aladdin really was.

"There is, actually," he answered hesitantly. "Aladdin, would you like to come with us?" Those words had a powerful effect. Genie's jaw dropped, Iago and Abu gawked while Cassim raised an eyebrow. But Aladdin's eyes were wide with shock.

"W-What?" he gasped. "I-I don't understand. Last time you said I couldn't come with you."

"Things have changed since then," Sora replied, blue eyes momentarily drifting to the Keyblade still in Aladdin's hand. "It's up to you, Al. If you join us you can help us fight. We can save Jasmine, and you can help us do it. But I'm not gonna lie to you, it'll be dangerous. A lot of powerful people are going to be after us."

"No one bothered to tell _me _that when I joined," Jack Sparrow muttered sourly, Beast elbowing him in the side afterwards.

"And now that the Horned King and Maleficent are working together, we'll need all the help we can get," Mulan stated grimly.

"Even so," Sora said. "We're gonna stop them, and bring back everyone they've captured."

"No matter what," Beast growled. His own task hadn't been forgotten.

Aladdin was silent for quite awhile, but his face showed his deep thought. "Genie?"

"Hey, it's not my call, Al," Genie smiled warmly. "If you feel that this is the right thing to do, I'll support you all the way. And I've done the whole summon charm thing. The things these guys do are awesome!"

"Take my word for it, kid," Iago grinned from Genie's shoulder. "Chicks dig the damsel in distress bit. And you will reap the benefits when you bring her back!" Abu leapt at Aladdin with a big hug, one Aladdin returned with a smile. But it was a fleeting smile when he turned to Cassim.

"Dad..."

"It's alright," Cassim smiled. "I understand. You wouldn't be my son if you didn't go after her." He walked up to Aladdin and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Barely a week I've known you and I'm already so proud. I see so much of your mother in you. Aladdin, my part in your tale is over. It's time for you to forge ahead and spin the rest of it on your own." Aladdin suddenly found two strong arms wrap around him. "Just be careful. I think I'm starting to develop those fatherly instincts I've heard about." Aladdin grinned despite the tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry about a thing, Al!" Genie assured also with an arm around Cassim and Aladdin. "We'll keep the wedding alter warm for you! You bring that girl back and _finally _do this thing right! I've got my tux picked out for best man!"

"I thought I was best man!" Sora interjected.

"You can be best boy," Iago snickered.

"But I called it!"

"By the way, Jack." Jack Sparrow once again felt a very murderous intent being directed at him, this time in the form of dog-eared young man. "I seem to recall you making my life a living hell when I was human," Inuyasha snarled, grinning sadistically. He cracked his knuckles. "What do you have to say now?" The pirate gulped.

"W-Well, I'd like t-to recall a wise man's words about this particular subject: to forgive and forget is to - look! Your favourite celebrity!" Inuyasha unwittingly looked behind him and by the time he looked back Jack was already halfway down the beach. "Captain Jack Sparrow strikes again!" Jack laughed as he kept running.

"Get back here and take it like a man!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as he took after him.

"What a strange and event filled day," C-3PO sighed as he looked off into the sea. "Wait till I tell Artoo about this."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Miles away from the heroes and sinking deeper into the ocean with each passing moment were the remains of Merlock's dark flying fortress. Smashed apart upon impact with the water, it could no longer be recognized as a castle. Bit by bit, piece by piece it delve into the dark sea bottom, all of it to pass into memory forever more.

All those inside it as well.

As the fortress sank, something managed to pass out of one of its many windows, abandoning the doomed keep. It was a statue of solid gold, in the shape of a broad and muscled man, his face frozen in an angry expression; clutched in his right hand was a brass knuckle fitted with three claws. Suddenly, in a flash of light, the statue wasn't a statue anymore.

Sa'luk gasped as soon as he was free from the Hand of Midas' touch, only to get a huge gulp of saltwater in return. What was happening and where he was didn't registered right away but, when it did, he knew he was going to drown soon. He frantically waved his arms and kicked his legs in an attempt to get back to the surface, the fortress remains sinking past him, but it was so dark, so cold, he didn't even know which way was up, and his air supply was quickly running out. His struggles only served to weaken him. Finally, he stopped struggling all together and simply drifted as he came to the frightening conclusion, that he was going to die.

That thought alone terrified Sa'luk to no end. For all of the man's bravado and the tough front he always kept up, he feared the mystery that was the afterlife. What lay beyond this plane was something he didn't want to face yet. He feared the darkness of the void, but it was inevitable now. Already he could feel Death's cold icy fingers gripped around his throat. As the last of Sa'luk's air was used up and his vision clouded for the last time, he gave a silent prayer to whoever might have been listening, that he would give anything, do anything, if it meant he could live. He didn't care what it was, he just didn't want to die!

That's when he heard it.

A voice, that seemed to emanate from the very water surrounding him, that was both chillingly cold and soothingly warm at the same time. Sa'luk didn't know what to make of it, but to him it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Because the words it spoke were as clear to him as rain.

"_Do you fear death?_"

Sa'uk managed to gurgle one word.

"Yes..."

The last thing Sa'luk remembered before he blacked out was the approaching outline of an underwater vessel and an evil, haunting laughter.


	53. Chapter 53: Memories of the Dark

_Nearly a month without updating and I write up this terrible chapter. Oh well, enjoy the cameos!_

Chapter 53

After a thorough introduction of Aladdin that involved Yuffie drooling over his bare chest, Ron making a comment about his little hat as well as welcoming him to the _Shera _family, Leon asked to meet with Sora in one of the airship's many rooms, alone. Sora could tell right then that something was wrong. Leon was frowning deeper than usual when making the request.

Upon reaching the room, the door opened and he found not only Leon waiting for him but Quistis, Adelbert, Barret, Aerith, and Cid as well - the former council of their home world. The room they were in looked like a workshop of some sort, a place for a real mechanic to get down and dirty. The five adults were gathered a round a table littered with tools; none looked very happy.

"It's about time you got here," Cid said immediately as Sora entered.

"Who's flying the ship?" Sora asked. Cid's toothpick dropped slightly.

Meanwhile, on the bridge...

"Get him away from the wheel!!" Beast yelled. It was taking the combined effort of him, Tifa, Mulan and Naruto to hold Jack Sparrow back from getting an inch closer to the _Shera's _steering wheel.

"Let me loose! You can't keep a pirate captain from his duty!!" Jack shouted. Rufus stood on the steering wheel and blew raspberries.

"We can get back to that later," Barret replied gruffly.

"Sorry we couldn't get better accommodations," Leon told Sora, gesturing to the workshop they were in. "But it's the only part of the ship no one really goes in."

"Um..." Sora looked off to the side of the room. Wade was there, working on the same trash can shaped robot he had been working on for days, covered in grease and oil. There was an unhealthy twitch in his eye.

"Oh, don't worry about him," Cid chuckled. "He's way too focused on that bot to care about what we're saying. Watch this. Wade. Wade! WADE!!!" The boy genius didn't even raise his head from the nut he was tightening, though his eye did twitch again. "See!" Sora smiled weakly and went to join the them at the table.

"So what's up?" The former council of Radiant Garden glanced at each other. A sign it was time to start the meeting.

"While you were gone," Quistis began. "We took a little trip back to Radiant Garden." Sora's eyes widened slightly.

"And?" Sora asked in all seriousness. "How are things there?"

"In a word? Bad," Adelbert answered with crossed arms. "The Empire's still there. And they've brought reinforcements."

"We couldn't even get close to the planet," Cid went on, twirling his toothpick. "There's more Star Destroyers orbiting the place than ever. And they look like they're settling in for a long stay."

"We don't know why, but they seem to be very interested in Radiant Garden," Aerith whispered.

"What are you saying?" Sora asked slowly.

"We're saying that we may never get to see Radiant Garden again," Leon answered bluntly and emotionlessly.

"What!" Sora couldn't help but shout because to him what they were saying was ludicrous. Their faces didn't change at his outburst, though. "How can you say that? This whole thing began with the mission to take Radiant Garden back!"

"Face facts, Sora," Leon said angrily. "Keyblades or not we don't have the manpower or the resources to take on an entire empire. This is different from mindless Heartless, these guys have an entire military. They're organized and much to vast for us to handle on or own. And now you're telling us Maleficent and the Horned King are working together. If you can think of a way to get us out of this mess, I'd love to hear it." Sora frowned bitterly. When he really thought about it, just what had they really been doing? In the past Heartless had been their primary concern, but the Empire, they were something else altogether. The room was suddenly very quiet, the only sound being Wade's constant tightening of a lug nut...as their situation truly dawned on them.

"Um, excuse me?"

Everyone's eyes turned to the door and the golden plated figure staring at them with bright eyes. They didn't just take Aladdin with them when they left Agrabah. After everything was said and done Sora had decided that C-3PO would accompany them as well, since he _clearly _didn't belong in Agrabah. Since then he had taken to following Sora everywhere he went.

"Sora, could you tell your tin pet he wasn't invited?" Barret grumbled.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," C-3PO apologized as he shuffled inside, despite Barret's statement. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I couldn't help but overhear your predicament. Am I to understand correctly that you are all fighting the Galactic Empire?"

"That's right," Aerith replied.

"I do believe I have a solution to your problem." Everyone either raised an eyebrow or gave doubtful looks toward the droid. "If I may suggest, why not join the Rebel Alliance?"

"The what?" everyone asked, confused, that is everyone but Sora, because the name sounded familiar.

"The Rebel Alliance. Think of them as a resistance movement, only much, much larger. When the Empire rose to power, life was quite harsh for anyone caught under its foul rule. It was more a military dictatorship than an actual government. But there were those who refused to accept their cruel form of power; they were the ones who wished for the life that was theirs before the Empire ever came. And thus, the Rebel Alliance was formed - an interstellar organization composed of many different species from many different worlds, all directly opposed to the common enemy that is the Galactic Empire."

"What is it they do?" Leon asked in growing curiosity.

"Anything they can. Things would be much worse in the galaxy if the Alliance wasn't there to slow the Empire down. They've sabotaged their fleets, stopped deadly Imperial weapons from being manufactured, and even liberated a few worlds on more than one occasion. They are smart, organized, and growing with each passing day."

"I had no idea such a thing existed," a bewildered Quistis gasped.

"Oh, but they do. I've gotten myself into quite a few frightening adventures with them! The stories I could tell!"

"Do you think they would help us?" Barret asked hopefully.

"I'm sure they would. Especially after they see young master Sora is with you." The protocol droid turned his metal eyes to the boy in question, along with everyone else, but Sora was just as confused as they were. "I thought I recognized you back in the hideout of those thieves. You are Sora, the boy who wields the power of the legendary Keyblade. As soon as I saw you call upon it I knew it was you. The Alliance has been interested in you for quite some time. They've heard of your great deeds, the way you've saved the universe time and time again. Your talents are just what they need to stop the Empire."

"These guys may be just what _we _need," Adelbert told Leon. "With a proper military force..."

"We just might be able to get Radiant Garden back," Leon realized with a smirk. "Where is this Rebel Alliance? Where can they be located?"

"Oh dear," C-3PO suddenly said. "This is a tad bit embarrassing. You see...I don't actually remember where they might be located." Everyone's hopeful faces turned into glowers. "Allow me to explain. The Alliance resides themselves in a constantly moving fleet of ships. To avoid encounter by their enemies, they are never in one spot for very long. I'm terribly sorry. I wish I could be more...oh my goodness!" he suddenly gasped. "Artoo! Is that you?" The little robot that Wade was working so diligently on was now the object of C-3PO's attention. "R2-D2, it is you!" he exclaimed shuffling over. "What are you doing here? Haven't you even noticed I was gone?"

Wade abruptly snapped out of his working trance when he saw another robot talking before him. "You know this bot?" he asked.

"Unfortunately I do. This is my counterpart, R2-D2." The robot made no motion when C-3PO introduced it, its red eye dim and lifeless. "What's the matter? No comment? Aren't you happy to see me? Well then, I'm not happy to see you either."

"He's broken," Wade explained. "I've been working on him for days on end but I can't fix him!" His eye twitched again as he finished.

"Gone and got himself into more trouble, has he?" C-3PO scoffed. "I'm not surprised. Very well. Stand back. I'll fix him." Wade did step back, disbelieving that this droid could accomplish what he spent a week working on. C-3PO stepped up beside R2-D2, and whacked him over the head. "Wake up you little bucket of bolts!" The dormant red light on R2-D2's head lit up instantly. A series of beeps emitted from it. All the sudden it came to life, its head rotating around to take in the new surroundings.

Wade's jaw fell open in disbelief. "But I...but...I..."

"Ah, don't sweat it, tubsy," Cid chuckled putting a hand on Wade's shoulder. "There are things in this world that even I, with my vast intelligence, don't understand." Wade bowed his head hopelessly.

"R2-D2, I cannot believe that you are here of all places!" C-3PO scolded with irritation. "What happened to put you in this kind of condition?" R2-D2 responded with a series of beeping noises, his apparent way of communication. "Caught in a power cuplink? Honestly, I'm gone for a few days and look what happens!" The little droid rotated his head to the other people in the room and stared at each of them curiously. When his big red eye landed on Sora, he rocked back and forth on his two feet and started beeping excitedly. "Yes, I know, it is him. Princess Leia will be most pleased."

"Not that this isn't a touching reunion," Leon growled patiently. "But if you don't mind I'd like to get back to the location of our saviours."

"Oh, right you are!" C-3PO exclaimed cheerfully. "And now I have some good news to give! R2 here keeps track of all of the Rebel Alliance's movements. So it's very fortunate that he could be here today." R2 beeped at his recognition. "R2, can you display the location of the fleet?" R2 beeped again. "Splendid! It seems that he knows exactly where they are. He says that if you simply hook him up to your navigation systems, he'll lead you straight to them."

"This is great," Barret said excitedly. "We're not alone in this anymore, guys!"

"And I'm glad of it," Leon said. "Cid, take that droid down to the bridge and get it hooked up. We're gonna find these guys if we want any chance of getting our home back. Sora you - Sora?" Sora suddenly doubled over, clutching his head in pain, sweat pouring down his face. "Sora!"

"What's wrong?!" Quistis asked urgently.

"Master Sora, are you alright?" C-3PO asked. But Sora could barely hear them, his head was pounding so hard. It was as if someone was poking around in there, and not being too subtle about it.

"_I've found you."_

That was the last thing Sora heard before he passed out.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Riku couldn't help but smile. Next to Destiny Island's, this was his most favourite world.

As his eyes adjusted to the twilight gaze that always hung above the town before him, Riku set off into its familiar streets.

Twilight Town was an unscheduled stop for Riku. This place held a lot of memories, not many of them very good. But the feeling of being cooped up in a ship for days on end was beginning to get to him, so a pit stop was needed. Not to mention food and sustenance for the remainder of the journey. It was dangerous decision, especially since he seemed to be a target of just about everyone. But, as Riku passed the shops and the happy people on the streets, he decided it was worth it.

"_How touching."_

Riku smile dropped instantly. He looked to his left as he passed by the many shop windows but, instead of his own reflection, the one that gazed back at him was Xehanort's Heartless.

"You just live to tick me off, don't you?" Riku asked the reflection.

"_Not much else to do in your heart,"_ Xehanort's Heartless replied with a smirk. _"Maybe if you let me loose once and awhile..."_

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh," Riku replied in monotone.

"_Fine. I don't need to convince you. If I don't get to you, those Chasers will."_ Riku's scowl deepened. _"They came after you and you could do nothing. They're stronger, better than you. That must sting. It was only through sheer luck that were able to escape them. But, what will happen when your luck runs out?"_ The Heartless smiled wide. _"You need my power, Riku. If you are to stand any kind of chance, you need to be stronger. And I can make you stronger."_

"You can just shut up right there," Riku said fiercely stopping to glare at him in a shop's window. "You don't think I learned my lesson from last time? Sure, you'll give me the power, in exchange for my own body. If you think I'm gonna be your puppet again, you're sorely mistaken."

Xehanort's Heartless smirked and shrugged. _"Worth a shot." _Riku glowered at him one more time, then turned to walk way, only to bump into someone as he did.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, kid!"

Riku turned to apologize, his eyes meeting the stranger's. When Riku saw his face, the apology caught in his throat.

"What's the matter, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Blue hair, yellow eyes and sullen expression are what made up the person that Riku recognized right away.

"S-Saix??" he gasped. 'Saix' raised a brow in question.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked. "I think you got me mistaken with someone else. My name is Ias." Riku could only gawk in confusion. He was sure this was Saix, except he wasn't dressed in the black cloak of Organization XIII as Riku had always seen him in. He now wore regular, everyday clothes. The X-shaped scar on his nose was gone but that face surely belonged to the Luna Diviner.

Ias?

Ias shifted uncomfortably under Riku's stare. "Look, kid. I'm gonna go now cause you're creeping me out. Hope you find Saix, or whatever his name is." Then he walked off with his hands in his pockets muttering "what kind of name is Saix?" Riku was left just standing there, gawking at the man's back as he left.

"_Don't worry, you're not going insane."_ Xehanort's Heartless rang in his head. _"Aside from the fact that you're hearing a voice in your head."_

Riku snapped out of it then. "There's no way," he whispered. "It can't be. Saix? It couldn't be, he's gone. All of Organization XIII is." Except for Xemnas, Riku added in his head.

"_Then what do you call that?"_ Riku raised an eyebrow at first but soon found what the Heartless had seen through his eyes, eyes which suddenly widened in disbelief.

"Thank you! Thank you! You people are too kind!" called the young man with the 'business in the front, party in the back' hairstyle. A crowd of people had gathered around the street side performer, the rhythms and sounds from his guitar luring them all in to listen and applaud for him. "What's that? Why yes, I do take requests! Anybody? I think I heard Queen! I love Queen! Let's rock!" Riku continued to stare even after the man started playing, but eventually he tore himself away. He continued walking before he was caught up in anything unusual. Was he just imagining things?

He walked past a store that displayed wide varieties of flowers, a flower shop no doubt. And minding the store was a man, a man with long and seemingly pink hair. He seemed peaceful and content, and let out a blissful sigh as he took in the scent of roses, and then waved to an astonished Riku as he walked on by.

Across the street, sitting at a table in a café was a middle-aged man with long grey hair. Twirling the ice in a glass of lemonade, he poured all of his concentration into the game of chess set across the table. Suddenly smirking, he set his glass down and moved his piece into place, sitting back afterward to allow his opponent to move. The large and extremely buff man sitting across from him furrowed his brow with extreme focus, broad arms crossed over his chest. He had his move prepared in no time and smiled as he made it, his older opponent's mouth falling open in disbelief. There was a brief moment of disappointment for the middle-aged man, before both of them broke out laughing.

A young, shorthaired, blond woman was having a particularly good time at a machine in an arcade, mashing buttons and yanking the joystick to its limits, all the while grinning sadistically. All of a sudden her smile dropped like a stone when the telltale sound of her character dying rang from the machine. Other customers were soon running out of the arcade in fear of the raving and cursing woman banging against the game over the loss of her quarter.

Riku scowled when he laid eyes upon a young silver haired boy with his hair draped over his right eye, sitting crossed legged on a bench outside a bookstore and reading a recently purchased piece of literature. A content smile was on his face as he scanned the pages.

There was a commotion in an alley Riku passed by. A game of dice was going on between two shops with the neighborhood trouble makers. They tossed the dice against the wall and bet on the results for some easy coin. One man in particular seemed to be cleaning up quite well. A light blond-haired man tossed his black die against the wall and laughed happily at the result he got. The others weren't laughing as they unwillingly handed their money over to him.

One man was leaning against a store wall, his black ponytailed hair laying across one shoulder. He catcalled at two young girls as they walked by. He raised his head as if to wink at them, but that was impossible since his right eye was patched with bandages, an injury possibly from some time ago. He pointed at the two girls and a shooting motion with his fingers. They giggled to each other as they walked away, leaving the man grinning like a fool.

"_Interesting,"_ said the voice in Riku's head, almost scientifically. He was the Heartless of Ansem's assistant after all. _"Every one of them has regained their former bodies with no recollection of ever being Nobodies. It's my theory that once they were destroyed, their essence somehow lingered. It's possible that the fake Kingdom Hearts they created contained their very own hearts, and after it was destroyed and the hearts released, they were able to find each other once again. This world that borders on the realm of both light and dark, was where they were reborn."_

"Maybe," Riku muttered, barely listening when he heard the sound of laughter. Four people walked down the street, three being children. A boy with messy blond hair, muscle shirt and cargo pants, a girl with bright green eyes wearing orange, and another boy, slightly portly, wearing a red jersey that read 'DOGSTREET'. And with them, standing out quite clearly, was a man with vibrant green eyes and bright red hair that seemed to blaze like fire. All of them were laughing as they ate their sea-salt ice-cream. Riku smiled.

"Or maybe they've just been given a second chance."

"_Oh please."_ Riku chuckled despite himself. Well, no time to dally. There was another reason he came to Twilight Town after all, and it was time to find it. Those were his thoughts as he set off down the street again.

He had barely gotten two steps when an incredibly terrifying chill went through his entire body. From head to toe a feeling of terrible dread washed over him. He sped around, looking for the source, but could see nothing that might of caused this; there was nothing there, just regular people going about their everyday life in the streets. Riku subconsciously gulped the lump in his throat before he turned to walk again. Maybe spaceship life was starting to get to him.

He had no idea that someone watched him with an eagle-eyed gaze from the famous Twilight Town clock tower. High above the square his observer sat, calm and collected, a massive weapon resting on his shoulder, the twilight glinting off his dark armour.

Riku's chosen destination had brought him outside of Twilight Town itself, into the forests that surrounded its walls. The hole in the wall surrounding Twilight Town was being repaired by construction workers, one of them Riku noticed with long, black dreadlocked hair and strong upper body. Fortunately he knew of other ways outside the town. It was in the dark and scarcely traveled forest that he would get to the bottom of things. At the old and abandoned mansion, or as Riku knew it, Ansem the Wise's secret headquarters. Riku had certainly spent a lot of time here in his darker days, back when he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror.

Riku walked up to the gate and found a huge padlock on the door. No real problem, his Keyblade would take care of that. As he rose to summon it, he suddenly frowned. Cloud had told him that the Chasers were able to locate his exact whereabouts when he called his legendary weapon. It would do him no kind of good if either Charon or Brisen showed up or, in the worst case, both.

"_Darn. I thought you were actually gonna do it,"_ Xehanort's Heartless muttered as Riku lowered his arm. Luckily, he knew of other ways to get in. A secret panel slid away when he touched a certain stone in the brick wall, revealing a small number pad. Riku had long ago memorized the code to get in and used it now for the padlock to unhinge and the gates to swing open. And so Riku continued forward into the mansion.

Not much had changed since he had last been here, Riku thought as he entered the mansion's foyer. It was still the same dilapidated old piece of architecture in need of repair. Even so, this place held a lot of memories. Memories full of lies, deceit, and the manipulation of two young Nobodies. Riku would rather to put those kind of memories behind him, but there were some things time would not allow him to forget. Pushing such thoughts aside, he proceeded up the right-hand staircase to the upper levels.

In a short time, Riku was walking down the metal halls of Ansem's secret lab underneath the mansion, where Riku had spent most of his time when he stayed here. Built with haste and kept secret from the people of Twilight Town and anyone else who might have been curious. It felt as cold and silent back then as it did right now.

There it was, what he'd come for. Ansem's secret computer. Through this, Ansem had created an entire virtual town, completely identical to that of Twilight Town to use for his own designs. But more than that, it was the last known information source Ansem the Wise had provided the universe. Other than Radiant Garden, this was where Ansem would have kept his records. It was the only place Riku could think of to learn anything about the Chasers.

Those armour-wearing demons were all that Riku thought about ever since his first encounter with them. More so after his second encounter, with a different Chaser. He just couldn't understand who they were or what they wanted. Charon had said that he wanted his Keyblade, while Brisen had tried to tear his very heart out of his chest. And they both seemed to be very interested in him, perhaps even more than in Sora, which was strange. Riku's only chance to learn even a bit about them was to hope Ansem knew something before he made his noble sacrifice. After all, it was Riku's understanding that Ansem knew everything.

Riku took the seat before the multi-screened computer and accessed it right away. Ansem had taught him how to, in case of emergency. There were several easily accessible files, such as encryptions for the virtual Twilight Town, or life support signs for the memory pods, but nothing he could see that would have been useful to him.

"There's got to be something," Riku muttered to himself. He was risking life and limb just being here; he couldn't come up empty handed. But so far there was nothing even remotely useful. Scanning the screens, Riku kept looking, until finally he came across something: a digital log book. Ansem must have kept it during his stay here. It was better than nothing, Riku reasoned. He opened it with the press of a button.

A number of log entries came up as soon as he did, each one dated and labeled. Most of them were progress reports of Sora's condition while he was in the memory pod, not much use to Riku. But one entry caught Riku's eye, standing out from the others. It was labeled _Keyblades_. It seemed to be closest to what Riku was looking for, so he clicked it open.

_Sora's memories are steadily returning. A month in the least and he shall be ready. I can only hope Riku returns with the errant Roxas._ Riku frowned a bit at that. _Only hope that he returns quickly. Organization XIII is moving. Their plans are still a mystery to me. One thing is for certain, the universe needs a Keyblade wielder._

_Keyblades. I still can't believe they actually exist. It's a difficult concept to grasp that things out of children's tales are actually reality. Long have I known of the legends of the Keyblade, but only from bedtime stories. Ever since I was a boy I always loved to hear the tales about the wondrous Keyblades, and the one's who wielded them. The fighting, the adventures, and probably most exciting of all, the Keyblade War._

"Keyblade...War?" Riku repeated in a whisper.

"_Now that certainly sounds interesting,"_ Xehanort's Heartless sneered, making Riku frown. Feeding this kind of information to it could be potentially dangerous. Unfortunately it wasn't like he could switch him off and he may never have this kind of chance again. He continued reading.

_The Keyblade War was always a favourite tale of mine. But it makes me wonder, if the Keyblades exist, could that mean that the War existed as well? Such a thought is truly frightening. For a while the Keybladers were strong and heroic; the enemies they opposed were not ones to be trifled with. Many battles were lost against them, these evil and tainted warriors. If the Keyblades existed, these beings must have as well, because they also wielded the mystical weapons. _

_I wonder why I ramble on about such trivial things. But the truth is, I've always been fascinated by the Chasers. According to stories, they were once revered as the most respected and powerful of Keybladers. That is, until they turned their back on the light. What was it that did it I wonder? Why would these three heroes forsake all they had come to know?_

Three? There was another Chaser out there? It wasn't enough Riku was dealing with two Keyblade masters from thousands of years ago, but a third?

_The Chasers are only a reminder of how easily our hearts can turn to the dark side. A lesson that unfortunately the universe has seemed to forget. I was never able to appreciate that as a lad, I was only enthralled by the stories. Three Chasers and of course, their master-"_

Just as Riku was about to read on, a red light suddenly started flashing on the console. The motion sensors upstairs had detected movement. Riku's brow furrowed. No one was supposed to be here, not even the people of Twilight Town came here. As much as he wanted to read on, priority dictated that he check what's up. Literally.

After the walk back to the ground floor, Riku was looking around the foyer at the bottom of the stairs. Nothing and no one was up here as the motion sensors had indicated. Everything was still in its dusty and broken place. It was just a big quiet room. Almost...too quiet.

Riku sighed. "I guess you're number three."

At the top of the right-hand stairway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his helmeted head bowed was the third and, what Riku now understood to be, final Chaser.

"Riku," he whispered as he lifted his head slightly to look at the boy he addressed. "We finally meet. I've heard quite a lot about you." He tilted his head amusingly. "I thought you'd be taller." Riku looked the Chaser over. He was a lot taller than Charon or Brisen, and his voice was deep and calm, almost dangerously so.

"This is the part where you armour guys tell me your name," Riku growled. The Chaser regarded him before he answered.

"Aradan. My name is Aradan. It is truly an honour to make your acquaintance. Brisen and Charon certainly had a lot to say about you."

"So what happens now?" Riku asked. "You gonna attack or what?"

"Eager to fight, are we?" Aradan chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll get to it soon enough. First, let me ask you something. Why do you fight?" As he asked this he started walking down the stairs with his armour clanking together with each step.

"Is it to prove yourself? Your will to survive? Is it so you can see your friends again? What is it, Riku, that has allowed you to slip through our fingers twice now? What drives you to continue to press on? You've seen our power, surely you know it is hopeless to run." Riku tensed when he reached the bottom of the stairs and walked to stand across from him. "Maybe you're just stubborn. In that instance, you and I are a lot alike."

"That so?" Riku whispered. "In that case, why don't you tell me why _you _fight? Do you just like killing? What would cause you and those other two freaks to turn on your fellow Keybladers and start an entire war?" Riku's whole body turned cold at the intense glare Aradan seemed to be giving him underneath his helmet. Clearly, Riku hit a sore spot. Suddenly the Chaser raised his arm and soon enough a column of light filled his hand and the biggest Keyblade Riku had ever seen appeared. He hap to suppress gulping the lump in his throat.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" Aradan bragged, regarding his weapon. "Do you know how the Keyblades first came into existence, Riku? They were forged thousands of years ago, when the stars and planets were still young, by a civilization of powerful mages known as the Ancients or, as we used to call them, the Cetras. They created these weapons because they foresaw the approaching darkness that was just beginning to grow in the hearts of others. The key to open doors and create new pathways, the blade to protect, defend and abolish the darkness. Key. Blade. Keyblade. Any who were granted such a weapon were given the highest regard. You should consider yourself lucky that you were chosen."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Riku responded angrily.

"If you say so." Aradan shook his head. "Ironic that the very weapons they created would be their very undoing. Keyblades are the most powerful weapons in existence, and the Cetra's, for all their wisdom, were blind to their possible mis-use. To offer such weapons to just anyone was ludicrous. Were they to fall into the wrong hands, the results could be disastrous. We pleaded with them to stop, to think things through, but they had grown too proud and arrogant over the many centuries they've been around. They had to be stopped. We fell upon their city, and wiped them all out. Well, almost all of them." Aradan noted in the back of his mind to deal with a certain brown-haired woman later on.

"Is that your excuse for murder?" Riku growled.

"_I'm starting to like this guy,"_ Xehanort's Heartless said.

"You see, Riku?" Aradan drawled. "Even your heart knows it to be true." Riku's eyes widened.

"Wait. You can _hear _him?"

"I hear my master's voice wherever it may be."

"Master? I thought Xemnas was your master?"

"How little you understand," Aradan sighed.

"So make me understand."

"All in due time. The time when Xehanort makes his glorious return!" Before Riku could question further or even summon his Keyblade Aradan blasted a firaga from the palm of his hand, right at the chandelier suspended over Riku's head. The spell burnt through the clasp and Riku leapt out of the way just as the mass of glass and metal crashed to the floor. The next thing he saw was a massive dark Keyblade heading his way, and he blocked it almost as quickly with his own, and once again Riku was locked in combat with a Chaser.

Riku deflected attacks that were surprisingly fast and just as powerful as they looked; they battered him on his already battered body. Aradan's Keyblade which, in comparison, made Riku's look like a toy, expelled an unyielding hammer of attacks that combined with master swordsmanship on the Chaser's part. All Riku could do was block and defend, and occasionally strike back, but ultimately he was on the wrong end of a losing battle.

Aradan had pushed Riku back to one of the staircases to the upper level and now the two dueled theatrically all the way up the steps. Riku walked up backward parrying the strikes of Aradan, whose missed attacks sometimes tore gashes into the stairs. Once they reached the top they continued to trade blows until they locked Keyblades, and glared into each other's face.

"You don't have to fight me, Riku," Aradan growled as he poured more strength into the lock. "You should be honored to vessel our master. Simply cooperate with us and your place in the new world will be set!"

"_That's the smartest thing I've heard all day,"_ Xehanort's Heartless chuckled, but Riku blocked it all out. When Aradan broke the lock and brought the giant Keyblade down Riku unexpectedly raised a Dark Shield to bounce it back. The rebound made Aradan stumble backwards into the railing overlooking the bottom floor, but he didn't fall. That is until the silver haired boy body- checked him and they both fell over back to ground level.

Outside the mansion a loud crash was heard by the three people listening, followed soon by the clashing of metal and vigorous shouts. "Seifer, maybe we shouldn't check this place out today, ya know?" the large dark-skinned boy whimpered, flinching when another loud crash resounded from within.

"Dangerous," said a girl with short silver hair covering her right eye, a small bead of sweat rolling down her face.

"I can't believe you guys are being such a bunch of chicken-wusses," growled the boy and apparent leader of the other two, blond hair covered by a ski cap, his scarred nose scrunching up in irritation. "You're scared of a bunch of loud noises? It's probably just a family of racoons that wandered in from the forest." A blast of lightning burst through the mansion's roof from the inside. Not long after it was followed by several balls of blue fire bursting out of the walls and ceiling.

"I don't think racoons can do that, ya know?" the large boy whimpered.

"Haunted," the girl put in. Another lightning bolt burst forth.

"This place is not haunted!" Seifer shouted, though his expression showed his unease. "It's...just a trick! Someone's trying to screw with us! And I'm not gonna let em'!" Seifer's eyes widened when the front door was suddenly blasted into splinters by an incoming ball of blue fire that barely singed his cap before all of them ducked.

"But...this place kind of falls out of our jurisdiction as the Disciplinary Committee. No need to waste our time."

"Hear, hear," the girl said.

"Right, you know!" the large one said all to eagerly.

Back inside, where the mansion had fallen into an even worse state of disrepair due to errant thundaga and Dark Aura spells, Riku stood panting, Keyblade still in hand, muscles racked and worn from blocking powerful blows, but Aradan, as far as he could tell from where he stood, didn't even look like he'd broken a sweat. Each Chaser he had met was different in their own right, but Aradan was by far the toughest.

"That all you got?" Riku called out.

"You haven't even begun to understand the Keyblade's true power," Aradan replied. He rose his Keyblade high before bringing it down on the floor of the room. The sheer and awesome power behind it split the tiled ground in half and the entire floor started to give way under Riku's feet. The ground crumbled and fell apart into a chasm and, with a startled scream, Riku fell in as well. Painfully he hit the ground and the rest of the floor floor fell in with him

Underground, on top of a pile of rubble, Riku studied his options. It was a short study, since there weren't any. Against Charon and Brisen he had been able to escape through his wits and luck, but how was he going to get through this one?

Suddenly it hit him. He quickly sat up and took in his surroundings. The collapsed floor had taken him all the way down into Ansem's secret lab, right before the computer, which was somehow undamaged from the cave-in. It was where Riku needed to be if his plan was to work.

Frantically he jumped to the computer, set aside Ansem's digital log and pulled up the required files. As fast as his hands would allow, his fingers typed across the keyboard with careful precision. He had barely finished up when he heard a pair of heavy metal feet land behind him.

"End of the line, Riku," Aradan whispered as Riku rounded to face him. Riku scowled, but discreetly reached behind him and pressed the 'Enter' key on the computer. He then moved from the computer to the right and, as Aradan followed, they began circling each other like sharks.

"You know, I was wondering why Xemnas doesn't just do his own dirty work," Riku said, trying to keep the Chaser's attention averted.

"The master need not sully his hands with such trivial matters," Aradan answered dismissively. "Riku stopped circling because, on the metal platform directly behind the Chaser, a thin beam of light began to materialize. Riku was thankful that Aradan hadn't noticed. "It's a shame things had to work out this way. In another time, maybe we could have been friends."

Riku scowled fiercely. "I already have friends." And he threw his Keyblade, something the Chaser didn't expect, but he still managed to knock it away. Another thing he didn't count on was Riku charging him head on, unarmed, and with both hands ablaze with blue fire. He couldn't even retaliate before two palms slammed into his chest and fired two Dark Auras at point plank range.

Aradan stumbled backwards from the force, singe marks on his armour, and right into the beam of light behind him.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!" the Chaser cried out when he touched the light, electricity coursing all through his armour. Riku shielded his eyes from the flashing light as Aradan's anguished and angered screams filled the room. In the brightest flash yet, Aradan vanished, the Chaser completely disappearing with his screams.

As soon as Riku saw this he rounded to the computer with his palm outstretched and blew it apart with another patented Dark Aura. Now a smoking mess, the hardware would no longer support the gateway, and the beam of light that had taken Aradan away dimmed away into nothingness.

Riku immediately sunk to his hands and knees, panting heavily. Yet another miraculous escape. Just how many of those will he be able to pull off?

It would take Aradan a while to get out of fake Twilight Town, but it wouldn't hold him forever; all the Matrix ripoffs in the world couldn't keep that guy down. He had to get out of here before that happened. But...

Riku drearily looked over at the smoldering wreck that used to be Ansem's computer and sighed. In the end, what was the point in coming here? He had ended up with more questions than answers, not to mention a lot more bruises. Ansem's last known log was forever lost but it had cleared some things up. At least now he knew he was dealing with Keyblade masters from thousands of years ago, who wiped out their fellow Keybladers because of their own arrogance. Oh, happy day.

As he stood up to leave, Riku couldn't help wonder. Aradan had said Xemnas wasn't his master, and yet he followed him. Then he had said Xehanort's Heartless was his master. Which one of these evil overlords were the Chasers working for? He just couldn't put it together.

Riku couldn't put it together, but someone else did. The Heartless within him couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's naivete. What he seemed to be forgetting was that he and the Nobody called Xemnas shared a very important trait. They were Heartless and Nobody, but did he forget of whom? Ever since Riku had first met the Chasers he had felt a certain...connection to them. Did Xemnas feel this as well?

"_We must become one."_

Riku merely dismissed the statement as more of the Heartless' rambling.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

_Anakin Skywalker kept a firm grip on his ignited lightsabre with his bionic right arm, long having gotten used to the adjustment. It seemed like fate that today he would face off against the one who cut it._

_Count Dooku smirked confidently, his face shadowed ominously by his glowing red lightsabre. "How will you fare now that you're all alone?" Anakin scowled. Off to the side, unconscious and beaten, was Anakin's friend and master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Even with their combined might Dooku still proved better than both of them, and Obi-Wan had been the unluckier of the two._

"_Come now, Anakin," Dooku said smugly. "Let's not do this any longer. No need to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." The bot spared a glance off to the side, where the man he came to respect as both a friend and an ally, sat restrained. Chancellor Palpatine watched with growing worry as far as Anakin could tell._

"_You underestimate me, Dooku," Anakin growled. They circled each other like lions ready to clash. "My powers have doubled since the last time."_

"_Good. Twice the pride, double the fall." Anakin's anger rose despite his training, sparks flying from their lightsabres colliding a second later._

_Dooku was old but he was far from weak, Anakin had learned that not many years ago. Long had he awaited this day when he would have the chance to pay him back. Quickly he pushed such thoughts aside and focused on the battle at hand, as red fire clashed with blue. Dooku seemed to frown at the fact that Anakin had gotten better, but he was as proud as he was powerful. Palpatine was their only audience, and neither seemed to be getting the better of each other._

"_You have pain," Dooku said with the clash still going on. "You have anger! But you don't use it!" Anakin parried another strike but another one came just as fast. He grabbed Dooku's sword-arm, twisted his sabre, and severed both hands from the old man's wrists. Dooku fell to his knees and stared in shock at the burned flesh that had once nursed his hands. He couldn't be more unarmed. This was only exemplified when Anakin both his blue lightsabre and his own red one at his neck like a pair of glowing scissors._

"_Good Anakin! Well done!" the Chancellor praised from the seat he was bound to. "I knew you could do it!" Anakin smirked. He truly had gotten more powerful, he thought, as he took pleasure of the great fear in Dooku's eyes._

"_Now kill him."_

_Anakin smirk dropped. The Chancellor merely smiled at Anakin's startled look. "Kill him now," he repeated._

_Anakin turned back to the Count, who's fear had increased tenfold at the Chancellor's request._

"_I...I shouldn't," he muttered._

"_Do it!" Palpatine urged._

_The Jedi teachings were very clear on this. Dooku was his prisoner, quite literally his unarmed prisoner, execution was not to be had in such a situation._

_However...his bionic arm still bothered him at night._

SLICE

_Unbeknownst to Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine smiled cruelly._

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"_I must applaud you, Anakin," Obi-Wan Kenobi said as he and his former pupil strolled through the halls of the Galactic Senate, finally given a moment of rest after their heroic rescue of the Chancellor. "Killing Count Dooku, saving the Chancellor, and carrying me unconscious all the way to safety."_

"_All because of your training, Master," Anakin smiled as they walked. "You deserve all those speeches of your greatness." Obi-Wan sighed._

"_Those speeches take forever," Obi-Wan sighed. "No, Anakin, you are the hero today. You've become somewhat of a poster boy for the Jedi."_

"_Oh, joy." Anakin stopped when a familiar presence entered his senses. He glanced to the side just in time to see a shadowy figure duck behind a pillar._

"_You'll have to excuse me, Master," he told Kenobi. "I have some matters to attend to."_

_Obi-Wan shrugged. "Very well. I must report to the Jedi Council anyway. Another time, Anakin." Obi-Wan walked off, and Anakin stayed. Once he was sure his master was gone, he strode over where the figure waited. Once there, he tore off the hood that concealed her face, and then pulled her into his warm and loving embrace._

"_I've missed you," Padme whispered, kissing him over and over again. "Thank goodness you're back. I heard whispers that you had been killed."_

"_But I'm wasn't, and I am back," Anakin said soothingly, gently caressing her hair. He made to kiss her like he had been longing to, but to his disappointment, she turned away._

"_Anakin, we can't," she told him in all seriousness. "Not out here, not in the open."_

"_Yes in the open!" Anakin grabbed her to face him again. "I'm tired of all this sneaking about, all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married!"_

"_Anakin, please. You're important to the Republic, to ending this war. A Jedi cannot love." Anakin rolled his eyes, he had been reminded of that one often enough. "I won't let you throw away your life as a Jedi just for me..." Anakin smiled. Gently he brushed her beautiful face._

"_I've given my life to the Jedi order, but I'd only give up my life for you." Padme had to smile then, and Anakin had to kiss her. Long they held each other, glad to be back in each other's arms. But as Anakin held her, he noticed, she was trembling._

"_Padme, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. His wife couldn't meet his eyes. He didn't need the Force to tell him that something was up._

"_Anakin...I have to tell you something," she admitted. What she said next Anakin never would have expected. "I'm pregnant." The young Jedi's eyes widened. There was no telling what was going on in his thoughts. Joy, anger, the ramifications that this might bring up, who could say?_

_Finally, he said, "That's...great!" And he smiled at her._

_**KHKHKHKH**_

_Hunched over, sitting on the edge of his bed, Anakin Sywalker delved into the depths of his thoughts, sweat dripping down from his face as his brow creased together. "Anakin?" he heard behind him and didn't even have to look to know that Padme was awake and looking at him worriedly._

"_Anakin, what's wrong?" she asked. She sat beside him now, but Anakin still didn't answer her. "How long will it be before we start trusting each other?" Anakin frowned._

"_Just a dream," he answered._

"_Bad?"_

"_Like the ones I used to have before my mother died." Padme grew more serious, Anakin noticed. Maybe it was because he never talked about his mother._

"_And?"_

"_It was about you." Anakin wouldn't say any more after that. If he wanted to stick by that he shouldn't have looked into his secret wife's eyes, as they were filled with concern. He relented, and took a deep breath._

"_You die in child-birth." Padme didn't look as scared as he thought she would, though her mouth did fall open slightly._

"_And the baby?" she asked worriedly._

_He shook his head. "I don't know." He was troubled, and she could see it._

"_It's just a dream," she consoled him._

"_One I will not let come true."_

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora blinked once he regained all his senses, though all it did was open his eyes to the infinite blackness surrounding him.

"Hello?" he called out. This was usually the part where he woke up after a vision, strange as it sounded. He looked everywhere for at least some sign of something. He looked left, right, up, down...

At his feet, the very ground he stood on, was a great stained glass mural. It wasn't the first time Sora had seen something like this, or it might have been more distressing. Nearly two years ago he had had what he thought was a dream about this very same place. The only thing was the mural was completely different from last time. His Keyblade was displayed in the middle, directly underneath his feet, and on both sides of it two hands were reaching towards it. The hand on the right was, oddly enough, green and withered, with only three fingers. The one on the left wasn't as odd, but still unnatural. It was a dark hand covered in black, outstretched to the Keyblade as if to defy the other hand.

Circling the main image were several smaller ones, the faces of people Sora had come to know quite well over his many travels: the honourable warrior woman, whose skill with a blade was matched only by her beauty; the once noble prince, whose form was twisted to resemble a terrible beast; the cunning and tricky pirate, captain of his ship and his own destiny; the dog-eared fighter, part human, part demon, all heart; the childish ninja, his outward appearance a mask for the burden he's forced to carry; the terrifying skeleton, cheerful, capable, always ready for adventure; and the streetrat, a boy who's never known the warmth of a true home.

Sora immediately picked out three figures, all clad in dark armour. The only parts that weren't covered were their faces, for in their hands they held their all to familiar helmets. Their faces, however, could not be seen because they were covered in shadow, shadow coming off a tall dark figure of a man behind them. Their master perhaps? The one known as Xehanort? All he knew was that in the shadow's center was a moon, a moon in the shape of a heart, very familiar to Sora, as was the person that overlapped the heart-shaped moon. A girl of fair face, arms spread to her sides making her look almost angelic. Her red hair was what Sora noticed right away.

"Where am I?" Sora whispered to himself. Something split the silence then. A laugh. A laugh that sounded as evil as could be. It came from all around him, echoing in the blackness, its source unknown.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Sora shouted to the dark. A frightening chill went down his spine as someone's cold gaze pierced through his very soul. He turned around.

A figure in robes that matched the darkness surrounding them now stood on a platform where Sora was sure no one had been before. Whoever it was, their face was hooded, an old and hideous face hidden underneath it. His pale skin clung to his face, like it was melting off. And his eyes were yellow and not far from being inhuman.

Sora frowned. "Who are you?" The man didn't answer him, he didn't even seem to be looking at him. Instead he started walking around the platform, casually observing his surroundings. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Incredible," the man rasped, like he didn't even hear what Sora said. "I've seen the minds of many, but this one...is unlike any I've ever seen."

"I asked you a question! Who are you?!" Sora shouted again. Finally, the man turned to him, an unnerving smile upon his face.

"You mean my name?" he asked coyly. "I have many names. Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. But you, Sora, may bow before me and call me Emperor." Sora let it sink. Emperor? Why did that seem so familiar? Then it hit him. The leader of the Galactic Empire, the Emperor himself.

"Ah, so you've heard of me," the Emperor chuckled at Sora's startled look. "It took you a while. That must be why this place is so empty. That's not necessarily a bad thing. Empty minds leave room for molding." Sora whipped his arm out, but it only grasped empty air. The Keyblade wouldn't come. "You have no power here, boy. Not while I remain in control." He turned his back on Sora again to look at his surroundings. "Not that it matters. Without the Keyblade, you're no more than a boy. Still..." With a smile he looked down at the artwork at his feet.

"Your mind seems to hold certain...secrets." While he was talking Sora had snuck up on him and aimed a punch at the back of his head, only for his fist to phase right through the man like he was a ghost. "The Keyblades are as ancient as the Jedi themselves," the Emperor went on, like nothing had happened. "It's a rather famous tale, the very Jedi order was forged from their influence. Interesting enough it was said that the Sith were also forged out of...someone else's influence." The last part he said looking at the shadow in the art.

"So you see, the Keyblades have played a very important role in the development of the universe. They still do. You're living proof of that. Fighting the darkness for the sake of the so-called good. You've cast down villain after villain with your weapon, because all of which had one goal in mind. You've seen it haven't you, Sora?" He stopped pacing and looked at Sora with a dark smile. "Kingdom Hearts." Sora didn't contain his shock very well. "The blackness, the evil within, the true power that is the Dark Side. You've seen what lies within. That you should taste it and I have not is truly a frustrating thought. I know the way, I have seen it! But it is locked to me and will not open! It mocks me. Me! Denying me its power!"

"What do you want?" Sora asked as calmly as he could manage.

"What do I want?" the Emperor whispered. "Why, I want you. What you know. The secrets that rest within this head of yours."

The Emperor stepped towards him. "Show me your secrets, Sora." Another few steps and Sora backed away. "Show me." A wide insane smile formed. "Show me!" The boy's blue eyes widened when crackling blue lightning blasted straight at him from the Emperor's fingertip. It coursed all through him as soon as it hit, a pain unlike any other he'd ever felt, the power of darkness rushing through his systems. There was no part of him that wasn't on fire.

"_Sora, wake up you lazy bum!"_

"_They're called the Heartless."_

"_The Keyblade?"_

Sora wasn't sure what was happening. Bits and pieces from his past were appearing in his head, like his life was flashing before his very eyes, which was appropriate since he felt like he was dying. Every world he'd ever been to, every friend he'd ever made, he was seeing it all again. Through the lightning and the memories, he saw the Emperor was smiling. He was seeing them too. No, he wasn't just seeing them, he was stealing his memories.

"_Tournament's closed, kid."_

"_Captain Jack Sparrow!"_

"_They call themselves Organization XIII."_

The Emperor saw it all through his own eyes, the memories of the chosen wielder of the Keyblade. He could see the boy'd had quite a few adventures in the short time since he had received it. But he didn't care about all that, who he met or where he's been. All he wanted was the answer, the way inside, the portal to ultimate power...

"_Dr. Finkelstein should-"_

"_Great Ninja-"_

"_Riku-"_

The Emperor frowned. Something was wrong. The memories were coming in garbled, unclear for some reason. They were being cut off from him. Sora, against all possibility, was slowly rising to his feet against the Force Lightning. The more he regained posture, the more unclear the images became. Because he was...resisting?

He scowled. His plans will not be undone because of the stubbornness of one boy. Yellow eyes flashed as soon as he sent another powerful blast through the lightning current. Sora's knees buckled under the extra jolt but he managed to somehow stay standing. This only angered the Dark Lord further. Where was he getting this strength? How was he able to defy the power of the Dark Side? It was inconceivable. As more of the boy's strength returned, his own power weakened.

"_Anakin."_

The Emperor's eyes widened.

"_Anakin Skywalker!"_

What's this?

"_Annie, I'm pregnant."_

It couldn't be...

"_Your father..."_

"AAARRGGHH!" Sora's primal scream brought forth a burst of light that broke the Emperor's attack. He stumbled back and cried out in pain. The Dark Lord's hands were singed and smoking. Sora stood facing him panting, blue eyes blazing with anger, the Keyblade now in his hand.

"This is _my _mind," Sora growled and pointed the Keyblade at his foe. "_My_ memories. You can't have them and you aren't welcome here!" Sora glared at the Dark Lord and prepared for retaliation of any kind.

But the Emperor, he wasn't retaliating. In fact, he was wide-eyed. And it wasn't just from his burnt hands. He just stood rooted to the spot, staring at him, like he saw something he didn't see before, and it startled him.

"Hehehe..." Sora heard a faint noise and realized it was coming from the Emperor. The Lord of the Sith was...laughing. "Hahahaha, ahahahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" What was a light chuckle had quickly evolved into full blown laughter and the Emperor was now head thrown back cackling into the darkness around them, something Sora found more unsettling than anything else the Dark Lord could have done. There was a cracking sound at his feet. The stain glass platform they stood on, it was breaking. Cracks had erupted all over the surface. And from the Emperor himself, darkness was spilling from his very being. In his laughing fit the man's dark power was disrupting this plane, he was destroying everything.

Then suddenly, the approaching darkness was stayed. The Emperor's laughter abruptly stopped when a bright and brilliant light split the shadows between him and the also astonished Sora. His darkness was pushed back by such a shining presence. So bright was it that the Emperor had to shield his eyes; he was in pain. The light gave forth a burst that hit the Sith and the Emperor vanished, pushed forcefully out of Sora's mind with his cries echoing through air.

Unfortunately, he had unwillingly damaged the platform enough for it to shatter into thousands of pieces. As the glass gave way Sora fell into the infinite dark abyss below. There was simply nothing around him, just darkness, he couldn't even be sure he _was _falling, but there was no way out. The only thing he could see, was that light. And it seemed to be growing bigger and, if possible, more brilliant.

Then Sora saw it, and his eyes widened. The light, the closer it got and the more his eyes adjusted, was actually a woman. She was radiant, so beautiful, that Sora had to resist shedding a tear. She smiled at him, one that sent his heart flying, and reached out to take his hand.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora's eyelids shot open at once and he sat up in the bed he found himself in. "Sora!" Kairi was at his bedside and had jumped as soon as he had awoken. "You're okay! Thank goodness." Sora, hunched over, panted heavily and found he was sweating quite a bit, eyes wide. "What happened to you, Sora? Leon said you just collapsed." Sora didn't answer her. She frowned.

"Sora? What's wrong?" He still didn't answer her, and that only worried Kairi more.

"Kairi," he finally said. "I think I saw..." He looked her in the eyes.

"My mother."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The Emperor's yellow eyes re-opened from his trance.

When he regained consciousness, he unsurprisingly found his body was aching. Mind probing was a difficult task on its own, but to do so halfway across the galaxy and to a mind that complex, it was damn near exhausting. He looked down at his hands, and found them just as burned as they were in the boy's mindscape. Something told him that Sora's mind would be closed to him from now on. But even so, there was nothing in this universe that could wipe the Emperor's wicked smile from his face at that moment.

His office was empty, as he had so often ordered, but closing the shutters to his window was a simple task with his powers. Silently the room descended into almost complete darkness, and the Emperor welcomed it as it enveloped him. He pressed a button on his chair once the room was dark enough, and waited. An image appeared on his desk after a brief wait, of a masked figure, transparent and small.

"You requested me, my Master?" the holographic image of Darth Vader asked, bowed before him.

"Lord Vader," the Emperor said, a very wide and decrepit smile forming on his lips. "I have _very_ interesting news."


	54. Chapter 54: Welcome to the Alliance

_TRIUMPHANT RETURN!!_

Chapter 54

"Are we there yet?" Cid asked impatiently as he steered his ship through the cosmos.

"Not to worry, Captain Highwind," the mechanical C-3PO replied cheerfully from beside the pilot. "According to Artoo, we should encounter the Rebel Alliance fleet shortly." Beside the golden droid was the much smaller droid known as R2-D2. From a small plug in his body he was hooked up to the ship's navigation systems and, with the help of the galactic map held in the small golden sphere of Captain Flint, he guided the ship towards their destination.

Cid scoffed. "Far be it from me to doubt the directions of a trash can."

Aladdin stared out the window, watching with a neutral expression as the stars went by. There were many more than he had ever seen in the skies above Agrabah at night. He supposed he should be excited. He was traveling the universe, seeing things that people on his world would never even have dreamed of. But he just didn't feel it. What did it matter, without Jasmine here to share it with him?

"Hey." Aladdin looked up. The large and furry form of the Beast was standing beside him. It wasn't hard for Aladdin to remember his name.

"Hey," he said back half-heartedly, before turning back to the window.

"How you holding up?" Beast asked as he took a seat next to the boy.

"Alright, I guess. I suppose I should be used to this sort of thing by now. After all, it isn't the first time I've let Jasmine down. And when I think about that, then that makes me ask myself, 'what can I really do now?' I am I stronger now that I have this?" He lifted his Keyblade _Wishing Lamp_ which he still held. "If that's so, how could I have allowed her to be taken again?"

"I can't answer that." Beast also turned back to the window. "But Sora...he just has a way of making the impossible happen. No matter the obstacle, he manages to get through it in the end. I've seen it. And I'm sure you have too." Aladdin unconsciously nodded. "So whenever I see that dopey smiling face of his, I just can't help but feel like everything's gonna turn out alright. And that someday...I'll see her again." And that's when Aladdin remembered. Beast was in the same boat he was. His love had been forcibly taken from him as well. And yet somehow, he still believed that he could find her.

For the first time since Jasmine was kidnapped, Aladdin smiled. "Thanks."

Beast shrugged. "Welcome aboard." And managed a smile himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jack Sparrow said from behind them. "I thought this was the swinging bachelors club, not the whiny 'I lost my girlfriend' club. If you need me, I'll be over here, not being unhappy." Both Aladdin and Beast glared at his back as he swaggered off.

"But I don't like him," Aladdin stated bluntly.

"Good," Beast growled. "Now you're really one of us."

Sora entered the bridge then, followed closely behind by Kairi. "Sora," Leon said as soon as he came in. "You okay?"

"You gave us quite a fright," Aerith murmured.

Sora shook his head. "No, really. I'm fine. But how close are we to the fleet?"

R2-D2 beeped something. "Well, according to Artoo," C-3PO interpreted. "We should be arriving right about-"

"Whoa." Everyone turned to where Aladdin had suddenly gasped while staring out the window. His reaction couldn't be interpreted until they looked out the window themselves, and when they did, they couldn't help gasping themselves.

The Rebel Alliance Fleet was more incredible than anyone could have imagined. There were sips of every shape and size, from many different worlds. Several great capital ships were surrounded by smaller space craft, and kept watch over by small one-maned fighters. All these ships traveled in perfect formation through the infinite reaches of outer space, a powerful force to oppose even the Galactic Empire.

"Whoa, Nelly!" Jack Skellington exclaimed, pressing his skull against the window. "It's like a Christmas tree! Made of deadly war machines!"

"I didn't think that there were this many," Quistis said as she gazed outside. By now everyone was doing the same.

"So these guys are on our side, right?" Ron asked as they drew nearer. No sooner had he asked, when they were suddenly approached. Two small one-man ships had broken away from the fleet, cornering the _Shera _on the left and right. Rufus gulped from his shoulder. "Uh oh."

"No need to worry," C-3PO offered to ease everyone's nervousness. "They merely need to identify who we are, decide if we're friend or foe. We'll all be fine once they know I'm with you!" A beeping noise sounded from Cid's steering control.

"We're getting a transmission," Cid announced. He flicked a switch to allow everyone to listen.

"_Attention unknown ship," _said the voice from the transmission. _"This is the Starcruiser _Home One. _What purpose do you have in this sector?"_

"Greetings and salutations to you, good sir!" C-3PO said happily into the comms box at Cid's control panel. "There is no need for concern. The ones aboard this ship are honoured guests of mine! I am C-3PO: Human Cyborg Relations."

"_Who?" _If C-3PO had a heart, it would have shattered. R2-D2 seemed to be laughing as he hung his metal head depressingly.

"_Hey, what's going on here?"_ the transmission asked, but someone else was speaking this time. _"Someone's coming here? Hey, wait a minute...I recognize that ship! Get out of the way ya lousy suit!"_ The sounds of struggling could be heard in the background. _"Sora! Is that you?"_

"Han?" Sora called, a big grin forming on his face. "Han, is that you?"

"_You're damn right it is!"_ Han Solo laughed over the communication. _" I knew you couldn't stay away! You're coming to join the Alliance, ain't cha?"_

"You got it!" Sora said with a thumbs up, even though Han couldn't see it.

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Park that hunk of junk in the hanger and come on down!"_ With that, the transmission switched off.

"Friend of yours?" Leon asked Sora.

"Friend!? Ha!" Jack Sparrow snapped angrily. "Lousy cheat swindled me out of five-thousand munny!"

"He did _not _just call my ship a hunk of junk," Cid growled.

The Starcruiser _Home One_ was easily the biggest ship in the Alliance Fleet. Its long cylindrical hull spanned a few thousand feet; it was possibly even larger than that of the dreaded Imperial Star Destroyers. Lined with powerful laser cannons and propelled by multiple booster engines, it was clear that this ship was the centre of and headquarters for the entire Rebel Fleet. The _Shera _came in beside it to dock through one of the hanger doors. Barely able to fit due to its large size, the airship entered the cruiser. The _Shera_'s propellers came to a slow stop as it started its landing. It had been a while since she had touched down but did so without flaw. With that done, the ramp lowered; Sora was the first to step out.

What greeted his sight was a hanger filled not only with war-ready space ships of many different designs, but men, women, and aliens, most of which had now turned their eyes to him. He didn't have time to greet anyone before two strong, very hairy arms wrapped around him.

"Whoa! Ow! Easy, Chewie!" Sora laughed, strained on account of the bone crushing hug he was receiving from the large hairy alien known as Chewbacca.

"Take it easy on the kid, Chewie!" Han Solo shouted as he walked over. "We still need him to save the universe and all that junk." Chewbacca howled some kind of response before setting Sora down. "How've you been, hero?" Han laughed when he and Sora shook hands. He looked the same as ever, a scruffy looking pilot. "Finally decided to take me up on my offer, huh? Better late than never!"

"What can I say?" Sora grinned. "I love to be fashionably late."

Han grinned cheekily. But when his eyes met with those of a certain pirate standing at the foot of the _Shera'_s ramp, his smile quickly dropped. Jack Sparrow glared at Han and Han glared right back at him. Sora chuckled uncomfortably. These two hadn't exactly parted on good terms.

Han sniffed disdainfully. "Sparrow."

Jack scoffed. "Sobo."

"It's Solo, you jerk!" Han yelled right in his face.

"Yeah, and your mother makes her living on her back," Jack sneered. Han had to be restrained by both Sora and Chewbacca lest he do something he probably wouldn't regret.

"Whoa! Look at this place!" Ron exclaimed as he came down the ramp. "I feel like I've taken a step into a multi-million dollar franchise!"

"And here I thought Cid's ship was the coolest," Kim said.

"I heard that!" came Cid's call from inside.

Aerith stepped down the ramp, realizing she was being stared at by Chewbacca. She smiled sweetly. "Hello there," she said. Chewbacca rubbed the back of his head nervously and howled. It was impossible to tell, but Sora was sure the wookie was blushing.

"Ho boy, he's gonna sleep well tonight," Han grinned at his friend.

"Excuse me," Leon said abruptly as he approached. "But we need to speak to whomever is in charge here. It's urgent."

Han raised an eyebrow. "Well, you'd want to speak with her heinous highness than, wouldn't ya? Sounds like a plan; she'd want to speak to Sora anyway. By the way, how'd you get the scar? Haircut gone wrong?" Leon glowered at him. "Oh, I can tell you're a fun guy. Whatever. Let's go meet the higher-ups." Han lead the way, and Sora, Leon and Aerith went after him.

"Stay with the ship," Leon ordered, glancing at the _Shera _crew standing in its doorway. He left disappointed looks behind him as he departed with the others.

"'Stay with the ship'," Naruto mimicked mockingly. "'Oh, look at me, I'm the big boss man cause I've got a wicked looking scar!' Ha!"

"How am I supposed to fulfill my sci-fi dreams if he won't let me?" Jack Skellington sighed.

"Now, now, kiddies," Jack Sparrow, of all people, said. "Mister Leon is in charge and we must abide by the rules he has set out for us." The two of them sighed. "However," Jack continued with a saucy grin. "He never specified which ship to stay with, savvy?" Jack Skellington and Naruto blinked, both turning their eyes to hanger which was filled with spaceships, before breaking into grins of their own. Jack Sparrow's eyes were focused on one ship in particular, though. A certain ship he recalled as...the Aluminum Falcon.

Passing through the whitewashed halls of _Home One_, Han Solo guided the group through many twists and turns, passing many crew members and Alliance personnel on the way. The ship was just as big as it looked. Everywhere they went people were busy with something. Everyone had to do their part for the sake of the Rebel Alliance.

"I had a feeling we'd meet again." Leaning against one of the white walls, staining it with his dark red cape, was a rather unforgettable man in Sora's mind.

"Vincent!" he exclaimed. The one leaning against the wall was none other than Vincent Valentine, the enigma of a man that Sora and company had met on the desert planet. Sora hadn't seen him after he'd saved them from the Yautja and went with Han to join the Rebel Alliance. "How have you been?"

Vincent shrugged. "Surviving," he replied. Sora grinned.

"Guys, this is Vincent Valentine," Sora introduced on his friends behalf. At Sora's call, Vincent gave a mock salute with his golden clawed hand. "He helped us out awhile back."

"Yeah, once we parted ways he was so insistent on joining," Han muttered offhandedly. "Not good for much, he hasn't done much since he got here. But he knows things, I'll give him that."

"More than you have to offer, anyway," Vincent stated with closed eyes.

"Why you..." Vincent purposely gave Han a glimpse of the triple-barreled gun he kept in his holster, so Han wisely backed off. "Fine! Whatever! Let's go! Leave the vampire to his skulking!" And Han lead them off again past Vincent.

"See you around, Vincent!" Sora called behind him. Vincent gave a nod.

"Vincent," someone greeted in a soft voice, and Vincent saw someone had stayed behind. Red eyes met green as he looked upon her.

He nodded recognizably. "Aerith."

Aerith smiled kindly. "It's been awhile, Vincent."

"It certainly has."

"But it's good to see you're doing well. I should have known you'd be involved with something like this. I think the last time we met was-"

"I haven't seen him, Aerith," Vincent stated bluntly, right before he straightened up from the wall and strode past her down the hall.

Aerith watched him go before her eyes turned to the floor sadly. She had forgotten how good Vincent was at reading people.

"Welcome to where the magic happens, gang!" Han Solo had brought them into the very heart of _Home One_. It was a circular room, white like the rest of the ship, filled with men, women and aliens working 'round the clock. Technicians worked at computers all around the room, soldiers chatted about past experiences, and generals and higher ups discussed strategy in the room's centre, where a holographic map was displayed for all to see.

"You could start a war from here," Leon stated as his eyes scanned the place.

"We didn't start it," Han said with a grin. "But we're gonna finish it." As they entered the war room with Han in the lead, they noticed the Rebels were starting to stare at them, at Sora in particular. They were looking with awe, admiration, even a bit of fear. Many of them had stopped what they were doing and took to whispering amongst themselves.

"Captain Solo!" The one who had called to Han and was now walking over was...was...well, he was a fish. This alien with the large red head of a fish and the body of a man approached the group, flanked by two more of his own species. Judging from his white uniform and the proud way he walked, he was someone of high rank and importance.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Admiral Ackbar," Han said on the fish-man's behalf. "He's the supreme commander of the entire Rebel Fleet. We wouldn't be half the force we are today without him."

"Captain Solo," Admiral Ackbar said again, stopping before the group. He was surprisingly tall. "This is them, I assume?" At Han's nod, Ackbar smiled with his fishy lips. "I welcome you all aboard my ship. The _Home One_ is always happy to receive allies to our cause."

"Admiral Ackbar, it's a pleasure to met you," Leon said formally on everyone's behalf, shaking hands with the admiral's red hands. "My name is Leon."

"Ah, yes! Mr. Leonhart!" Ackbar said recognizably. "I've heard much about you."

"You have?" Leon asked in surprise. "How?"

"Is he here?" Someone else's voice interrupted the conversation. It was a woman. Having just entered just now, she was speaking quickly to one of the Rebels. Though he could only see her back, Sora could see she wore a rich white dress, very standout-ish in a room full of soldiers, and had brown hair done up in a bun on her head. "Is he here?" she was asking the officer. "I heard he had arrived. Where is he?"

"Over here, princess!" Han Solo called indignantly. The lady turned.

For that split second, Sora's heart stopped beating. The woman was very fair of face, beautiful in fact, with dark eyes that could. But more than that...

She looked just like _her_.

"Ah, excellent," Ackbar chuckled. "Everyone, it is my pleasure to introduce you to one of the very founders of the Rebel Alliance itself, Princess Leia Organa." The woman, Princess Leia, walked over to them with such an air of dignity and respect about her, none could take their eyes away, Sora included, though for entirely different reasons. Upon reaching them, he was the first one she smiled at.

"It...really is an honour to meet you," Leia said in what seemed to be complete awe of the young man standing before her. She held out her hand for Sora to shake. He didn't take it though, as he stared, just stared at her. It wasn't long before the princess began to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "Um..."

"Sora?" Aerith called gently. At that Sora snapped out of it to the questioning looks of everyone around him.

"Oh, sorry!" Sora stammered, and finally shook Leia's hand, grinningas best he could. "It's nice to meet you too." Leia smiled back.

"Love struck, eh Sora?" Han chuckled, quickly sidling up to Leia and slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Well, look elsewhere. She's mine and mine alone. Despite what she herself might say."

"Take it off or I'll break it off," Leia growled. Han hastily retracted his arm. "Sorry. Forgive me if I'm a little nervous. It's just that I've heard so much about you. You could even call me a fan." She smiled at him again, so Sora smiled back. Maybe he was just imagining things. "I have to thank you for coming here, Sora. But I have to wonder, how did you find us?"

"Oh! That would be my doing, Princess Leia!" C-3PO eagerly called as he shuffled inside the war room, R2-D2 rolling along behind him. "It was me! I found Master Sora and instructed he come here. I'm just glad I can be of help."

"What the!?" Han suddenly gasped, utterly flabbergasted when the droid arrived. "What are you doing here?!" he shouted at Threepio. "I thought me and Chewie dumped you in a godforsaken desert on some backwater planet!"

"What?" Leia growled venomously.

"Oh, now I remember," C-3PO pondered thoughtfully. "I was aboard Captain Solo's ship at the time, and was regaling him with my knowledge of the mating habits of the carnivorous asteroid worms. I don't remember much after that, but when I came to I was in the middle of a barren desert. How peculiar." Princess Leia gave Han a look that could kill.

"What?" Han said innocently. "He was bugging me!" Leia sighed hopelessly. "Besides, you should be thanking me. When I dropped Sora off on his ship, I also snuck this little guy inside." R2 beeped when Han gestured to him. "I knew he always kept tabs on the fleet's location. You know, just in case you ever changed your minds about joining."

"It's a good thing you did," Leon acknowledged. "Because we need your help."

Leia frowned. "Ah. I assume you are speaking of your home world. Radiant Garden."

Sora surprise showed. "How did you know?"

"I'm afraid the situation there is much worse than you may realize," Admiral Ackbar stated grimly.

"Worse?" Aerith asked, worriedly.

"Indeed." Princess Leia took a deep breath, preparing for a long explanation.

"We've long known about your situation, how the Empire befriended you before they drove you from your world and effectively took over; it's not the first time this has happened. It's how we've come to learn of each of you. We planned to help you take back your world, so that maybe in return you, Sora, might help us to stop the Empire once and for all. But while we searched for a way to contact you, something happened. For some weeks now more and more Imperial forces were being transported to Radiant Garden, strengthening the garrison already stationed there. The Empire normally doesn't do this." Her dark eyes narrowed. "Unless that world has something of value to them."

"What?" Leon asked. "What could they want from us? We have nothing of value."

"Nothing you know about." They way the princess spoke so calmly and powerfully, there was little argument as to why she was in charge. "The Rebel Alliance has several spies within many forms of Imperial government. They say that something has been discovered while refitting the city of Radiant Garden, within the computer network of your citadel. They were computer files, deep, deep under many layers of encryption. They were simply titled, 'The Keyblade War'." Sora drew a sharp intake of breath. Leon and Aerith exchanged looks of confusion, and fear. "This ring a bell to any of you?"

"We had no idea of this," Leon said truthfully. "We've never even got a chance to go through our computer network since we regained our world from the last time."

"That it was right under our noses the whole time...," Aerith whispered.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Han Solo scoffed offhandedly. "So the Emperor get a couple of old files. Big whoop."

"Don't you see, Han?" Leia snapped. "There's no telling what kind of damage this information could cause in the Empire's hands! The Emperor has been obsessed with Keyblades ever since he heard of Sora. Who knows what those files could hold? The could reveal some kind of power behind the Keyblade, or even a weakness for it, or about-"

"Kingdom Hearts."

Sora's voice was so soft he wasn't sure anyone had heard them, but they had, and were looking at him with mixed expressions. "What did you say?" Leia asked.

"Kingdom Hearts," Sora repeated, his head bowed as he thought. "That's why he wants the files, cause that's what he's after. So he can learn the secrets of Kingdom Hearts!"

"That mumbo jumbo about the Heart of all Worlds?" Han asked unbelievingly. "You honestly believe in that stuff? Please!"

"It's no joke," Aerith said quietly. "It's all quite real. Isn't that right, Sora?" Sora nodded while Han frowned.

Leia pressed her face into her hand. "So that's it...," she whispered. "It's power he's after. And Kingdom Hearts would give him plenty of it. We've long suspected him of this."

"But how do you know all this?" Ackbar asked Sora. The same question was in everyone else's eyes.

"He told me," Sora answered. The eyes of everyone present widened to the size of dinner plates.

"You've _met _the Emperor?!" Han exclaimed.

"In person!?" Princess Leia

"Sora, when did this happen!?" Leon snapped.

"Well, I didn't technically meet him!" Sora tried to defend himself. "I mean, I met him but I didn't exactly _meet _him!" They were looking at him like he was insane. "No! You see, he was in my mind! He broke in trying to...to...do something!"

Leia stroked her forehead. "It's not impossible. The Emperor has many evil powers. Luke would know more about this sort of thing."

"Where is Master Luke?" C-3PO asked curiously. "I'm sure he would be delighted to meet Master Sora as well."

"He left not too long ago," Ackbar answered. "He said he was going to the Dagobah system. He won't be back for several days."

"Figures. The only time we need him," Han muttered.

"In any case," Leia continued. "This only furthers our cause. If the Empire desires Kingdom Hearts then we must do everything in our power stop him, which means he must not get those Keyblade War files, no matter what." Now she had eyes only for Sora. "Sora, we will help you retake Radiant Garden, it is our prime objective to do so. But...I'm hoping that once this is all over and done with, that you and your friends will join the Rebel Alliance." She smiled warmly. "You'd be doing a great deal of justice for the universe."

For a long while Sora just kept the gaze of the face that was so painfully familiar to him. He turned his head to Leon and Aerith, who nodded. Aerith with a smile, Leon with the faintest hint of a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Sora said finally. "We were members the moment we flew into this place!" Leia broke out into a genuine grin. Han gave a happy thumbs up, while Ackbar nodded approvingly. R2-D2 meanwhile spun his head round happily beside a cheerful C-3PO. "And we will take back Radiant Garden! My friends and I are all behind you!"

_BOOM_

The explosion was heard by the entire war room and, being a war room, everyone in it went into high alert. "Sir! Sir!" An officer ran into the room, tired and out of breath. "Down in the hanger, sir! There's some kind of...skeleton man playing catch with some kid dressed in orange!"

"So?" Ackbar asked.

"Well, the kid is walking on walls and they're using thermal detonators as the ball!" Another explosion resounded through _Home One_. "Also, one of our X-wing fighters has been stolen by a boy and some kind of naked rodent. And Captain Solo! Your ship is being pilfered by a man dressed as a pirate!"

"My baby!" Han cried in horror.

As the man listed all the other things that were going horribly wrong, Sora managed to slip unnoticed out the door and ran back to the hanger to stop his so-called friends as fast as freakin' possible.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

General Darius couldn't find the words to describe his reaction.

"Sir? May I ask why?" he asked calmly and cautiously.

Darth Vader stared silently into space from the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer _Executer_, something he always did when there was a task to be accomplished. But this time Darius couldn't tell what he wanted. Ever since his transmitted conversation with the Emperor himself ended but a few minutes ago, he had been acting strangely.

"No, General. You may not," he replied coldly after awhile.

Darius frowned under his helmet. "I'm sorry, sir. I just don't understand. Why are we calling off the search for Riku?"

"You are not meant to understand, Darius, only obey. And I will make it clear to you now that you should never question my orders again." More silence as Vader stared out the window. What he was thinking, Darius could not even guess. "Sora is our target now, that is all you need to understand."

"Yes sir," Darius acknowledged with a bow, keeping his frustrations to himself.

"Don't fret, General," Vader said, as if he could read Darius' thoughts. Sometimes the general thought he could. "Riku will still prove useful to us. He will lead us straight to Disney Castle without even knowing it. You two can settle whatever quarrel you have there." Darius nodded. He was looking forward to it.

"But this puts us at a severe disadvantage. We at least had a tracker on Riku's ship. We have no idea where Sora could be."

"We don't need to find him," Vader said quietly, causing even more confusion for the general. "When the time comes, and Sora learns the truth, _he _will come to _me_." Darth Vader turned from the window and swept past the perplexed Darius, cape dragging behind him like a veil of darkness.

"Oh, and one more thing," Vader suddenly said stopping his walk. "Contact our friend. His services are no longer required." With that last order Vader swept out of the bridge, leaving General Darius to carry it out.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"_This is General Darius of the Galactic Empire to the Yautja hunter with an urgent message. As of right now, you are hereby ordered to call off the hunt for the one called Sora. This a direct command from Lord Vader himself. I repeat, call of the-"_

The hunter abruptly cut off the communication from the bridge of his ship, which floated in a secluded area of space. If his mandibles would have allowed it, he would scowl at such an idea.

Call off the hunt? That just wasn't possible now. There wasn't even a word in his people's language that would describe such a dishonour. The hunt can never be 'called off'. Once the prey was identified, the hunter must stalk it until either he, or the target, was dead. It is a law that has been passed down through his people for uncounted years and he wasn't about to break it now.

But more than that, this prey, this boy, this...Sora; it intrigued him.

As a veteran of numerous battles he had many victories and trophies to be proud of. Warriors and creatures of all shapes and sizes had fallen to his blades, but this one was different. If it weren't for his people held hostage in the cold and unyielding fist of the Emperor, he would never have had even taken on this hunt, but now he was glad that he did. When he first encountered the boy, the first thing he noticed were his eyes. Young as they were, they were fierce, without fear, the eyes of a true warrior. He knew there and then that Sora would truly be his greatest hunt ever. This wasn't about Darth Vader anymore, or about Empires or even the fate of his people. This was about honour, this was about glory.

This was about claiming Sora's head for very his own.

Making sure all controls were in proper working order, the Yautja typed commands into its ship's controls and gripped the wheel once everything was ready. In a matter of moments, his ship warped out of the area in a flash.


	55. Chapter 55: Return to Radiant Garden

Chapter 55

Through an empty region of space suddenly warped the massive star cruiser known as _Home One_, oddly silent considering its size, and simply floating in place after the jump. They kept their position, because off in the distance, each one equal to the cruiser in size, were three Imperial Star Destroyers. Each one orbited the world they kept guard over, the world known to many as Radiant Garden. The Imperial battleships kept back anything from getting into the world, or out. Keeping back just out of their radar range, the crew of _Home One_ made the careful and necessary preparations.

"The only way to get into Radiant Garden without falling under a firestorm is in this." Princess Leia gestured past the party to the spaceship they would be taking. It was an Imperial shuttle, the same kind they had seen on that dreadful day Darth Vader had arrived on Radiant Garden. The folded-winged craft sat ready in the hanger of _Home One_, standing out from the other colourful craft that were stationed there.

"I was wondering what that thing was doing here," Sora said.

"We commandeered that thing a couple of months ago," Han Solo explained, looking at the craft disdainfully. "We figured it might come in handy."

"Using this you will be able to pass the Star Destroyer blockade," Admiral Ackbar continued. "Once you've entered their airspace they'll ask for your identification code. We have prepared one for you to use."

"That's not all you'll have to deal with," Leia said regrettably. "According to our spies, the occupying Imperial forces have raised a shield large enough to cover the entire city. It will be lowered temporarily once you approach, but after that, you're your own."

"Any good news?" Sora groaned.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Han answered smugly. "Seems that some guys down there aren't taking too kindly to the Emperor's rule. A resistance party has been formed, and they've been causing the Empire all kinds of problems. My kind of guys. We've been able to make contact with them, and they said they'd be more than happy to help you out."

"We've arranged a meeting place for you and the resistance," Cid went on, taking his toothpick out of his mouth for this. "According to them, it's in an isolated part of the city where the Empire rarely inspects. You'll be able to land without any trouble. After that, you head to the designated meeting place."

"And once we're there, we'll start making our plans," Leon stated, his expression serious. "One way or another we're getting Radiant Garden back."

"Very well," Leia said. "However, there are some aspects to this I don't approve of. Such as..." Leia briefly glanced to the side. Making her way to the Imperial ship was Shelke, her face devoid of emotion as always. "Are you sure it's a good idea to bring her along?" The Rebel Alliance kept a detailed list of all the major players for the dark side in the known universe, to know what they were up against. And as a former servant of the Horned King, Shelke was also on that list. So when Vincent Valentine discovered her wandering _Home One_, it caused quite a fuss. Only after Sora vouched for her was she trusted, though not that much.

"Shelke will be fine," Sora assured, not for the first time. "She's from Radiant Garden, too. She deserves to go more than anyone."

"I'm not arguing with that," Leia told him. "But this is a mission of utmost importance. I only want to make sure nothing goes wrong."

It wasn't hard for Sora to maneuver the shuttle out of the hanger, being the experienced and talented pilot that he was. With the team either in the cockpit or in the back, the Imperial craft slowly flew outside of the star cruiser and started its way for the planet in the distance. _Home One _warped out of the area behind them before they were discovered and the whole plan botched.

"Alright, Sora, get ready," Leon growled as they neared the Star Destroyers.

"Wow, those things are _a lot_ bigger up close," Naruto observed from the window, the Imperial battleships drawing nearer.

"So what happens if this doesn't work?" Mushu asked from Mulan's shoulder.

"We die," Kim said simply.

"Horrible, fiery deaths," Ron added. Rufus made a sound like a plane crashing.

They were entering Imperial airspace now, Radiant Garden so close they could almost taste it, until the Star Destroyers moved to intercept them.

The communications box in the cockpit crackled to life. "Attention shuttle _Tydirium_," came the accented voice on the other end. "Please transmit your identification code now."

"Oh! A drive through!" Jack Skellington exclaimed excitedly. "I'd like a large cheeseburger and fries, and what's the toy this month?" Beast and Ron slapped their hands over his mouth.

"What was that?" demanded the Imperial officer on the comms box.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Sora stammered. "Just, uh, picking up some radio frequencies! Nothing's wrong! I'm transmitting the code now." That was the go ahead Quistis need to start the transmitting of their code to the lead Star Destroyer. Then there was a long period of waiting. Like Ackbar had said there was no telling if this code would work or not. Everyone was on edge. Ron had taken to biting his nails, Mushu had taken to biting Mulan's nails, while the rest waited quietly.

"Everything checks out," the voice finally said. Everyone released their pent up breath, though not loud enough to be heard. "What is your business on Radiant Garden today, shuttle _Tydirium_?" Everyone tensed up again.

"Oh, we're, um," Sora stammered again, trying to come up with something. "We're, uh, just going to sector twelve to bring some...lunch!"

"Sector twelve? There's no one stationed there," the officer stated in confusion.

"Yeah, well,o we're having a surprise barbeque!" For awhile, it was quiet again.

"Very well. Carry on." They released yet another breath of relief. "Proceed to city. The shield will be lowered accordingly." And, with at, communications were switched off, much to everyone's relief. They could see that the Star Destroyers were beginning part the way for them, their engines pushing them clear off the path to Radiant Garden.

"It worked?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"It worked," Sora confirmed, gripping the wheel with a smile on his face. "Radiant Garden, here we come!" The booster rockets engaged and their shuttle took off toward the awaiting world of Radiant Garden.

It wasn't long before they were passing through the pure white clouds after entering the atmosphere. They broke through the clouds and there it was, the city of Radiant Garden, a jewel of a city in the middle of a great and flourished forest. As the Alliance had said, a large shield had been raised over the entire place, from wall to wall, no one getting in or out.

"Finally," Quistis gasped. "I thought I'd never see it again..." Beside her, Shelke stared blankly out the window at the city she once grew up in, memories of a home, a family, a sister...

"It's beautiful," Mulan said.

"I thought this place was called Hollow Bastion," Beast pondered aloud.

"Really?" Jack Skellington said. "I think I prefer Hollow Bastion."

"You think so too?" Naruto asked. "Ever think of changing the name?"

"We're not changing the name!" Leon snapped.

As they got closer to the shield, a small portion of it suddenly opened, big enough for Sora to fly through. Once inside, the shield once again sealed itself shut behind them and they went on unhindered towards Radiant Garden.

They soon discovered it looked a lot better on the outside. The once thriving utopia that was Radiant Garden had become an urban nightmare. The air was thick with smog from the factories that the Empire built to manufacture weapons and, with the shield imprisoning them, the smog was trapped, lingering in the sky. Watch towers had been erected in several key neighborhoods as Stormtrooper lookouts. And the citadel, a once proud and freestanding structure for the people to look up to, was twisted to fulfill the Imperial's needs. Laser cannons had been stationed on its walls, and the heart-shaped symbol that adorned its center was being reconstructed into the insignia of the Galactic Empire.

"What a dump," Beast grumbled.

"No way," Sora gasped in horror as the flew above the buildings and streets. "They've...they've ruined everything."

"Leon," Quistis gasped, and found her formal pupil's hands shaking with rage.

"They'll pay for this," he growled in pure anger. "They'll pay."

But they had to land first. Sector twelve, as it was named by the Empire, was a small, isolated part of the city, one that was rarely patrolled by the Stormtroopers, and it was equipped with its own landing pad for hover cars. There were none there, probably impounded by the Imperials. The wings of their Imperial shuttle folded neatly as the landing gear touched down. Finally, they had returned to Radiant Garden.

One by one they filed out of the ship, making sure to check for any Stormtroopers in the area. "This is the place you lads kept going on and on about?" Jack Sparrow asked, with a distasteful tone. "I guess I can chalk this up as one more world that doesn't compare to mine."

"Oh my...," Aerith whispered.

"Man, I can't wait to kick their butts for this!" Yuffie growled.

"So what's next?" Kairi asked.

"We meet up with the resistance," Sora said. "They'll be able to tell us just what's been going on here."

"Come on. Let's keep moving" Leon said sternly, walking ahead of everyone else. They soon followed suit.

They proceeded down the streets in a group, checking their corners every so often in the now Imperial town. There was no one outside, not a soul on the streets. They were probably all too afraid to leave their homes. Sora hoped that was all it was. Shops were boarded up, posters of Imperial recruitment were posted nearly everywhere, and he couldn't see a single Moogle running around.

But something else was almost as unsettling. Graffiti had been painted over almost all of the Empire's posters, as well as on the walls of some shops. It was all in red paint, and it depicted only the letter V...or the Roman numeral for five, he couldn't be sure what it meant. But in the red paint, it looked like the buildings were bleeding.

"This place smells only of fear," Inuyasha commented, yellow eyes darting left and right.

"I kinda like it!" Jack Skellington exclaimed. "No light, no hope...reminds me of home!"

"It's like a ghost town," Aladdin said solemnly.

"I wish you guys could have seen it before the Empire got here," Kairi said, sad and almost lost in this place. "It was breathtaking."

"And will be again," Leon growled. "Where are we supposed to meet up with the resistance?" he asked Sora.

"Well, it should be right around-"

"Halt!" Everyone stopped in their tracks. Slowly turning around, they met the white shine of Stormtrooper armour. Two of the masked soldiers of the Imperial army stood at the ready with their laser rifles pointed at the group.

"Wow, this could not have gone worse," Ron sighed.

"What are you all doing out here?" demanded one of the troopers.

"This is a restricted area," said the other. "Let's see some identification!" Neither of them moved their rifles.

Luckily, the Keybladers were expert liars. "We, uh, forgot our ID's!" Naruto covered.

"At our apartment!" Mushu exclaimed.

"Did that lizard just speak?!" demanded a trooper.

"No!" Mulan said immediately, stuffing Mushu back into her collar.

"The reason we're going through this area," Kairi continued. "Is it's a shortcut to get to...uh...to get to..."

"The blitzball game!" Sora finished quickly. "Yeah, we're going to go see the blitzball game!" The Stormtroopers shared dubious glances.

"Who's playing?" asked one of them.

But the Keybladers imaginations had run dry. "Uh..."

"The Mighty Ducks?" guessed Ron. Rufus slapped his forehead.

"Wrong! You're all under arrest!"

"Attention, Radiant Garden Command," the other soldier spoke into his helmet's earpiece. "Have come across several unidentified suspects. Request transport and reinforcements sent to sector-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Lightning had struck both Stormtroopers from out of nowhere, and the surprised heroes were the only audience to hear their screams. Suddenly the lightning stopped, and the troopers collapsed into la-la land.

The astonished heroes simply stared at their prone forms, until mischievous giggles reached their ears. "Sorry we're late! Traffic was murder!" Three people floated down from above, girls, no bigger than rodents. One had short brown hair, with one eye blue and the other green. There was a blond one with a tendency to giggle, and the third was wearing black and didn't seem like she wanted to be there at all.

"Yuna, Rikku and Paine!?" Sora spluttered in disbelief.

"What the _hell _are those things?" Inuyasha asked forcefully.

"_Trooper 317, what's going on?"_ they heard coming from the unconscious Stormtrooper's helmet. The soldier's comm was still connected to his superiors. _"Trooper 317, please report now."_

The giggling blond sprite named Rikku flew down to the trooper's ear, cleared her throat, and in a dead-on impression of a Stormtrooper said, "Never mind. It was just a couple of alley cats." She switched off the earpiece after that.

"Alley cats? That's the best you can come up with?" the red-eyed Paine asked in a monotone.

"But I like cats!" Rikku chirped.

Mushu popped back out of Mulan's clothes. "Whoa! Hubba hubba! One, two, three, all for me, baby!" Rufus licked his hand and slicked back the hair he didn't have.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked as the three floated up to him.

"We're here to meet you, of course!" Yuna answered cheerfully. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"Meet us?"

"Wait a minute," Leon growled, his eye slightly twitchy. "Are saying that you three are our contacts for the resistance?"

"You were expecting maybe Pinocchio?" Rikku giggled.

"I was expecting someone who was bigger than a pinecone!"

"Now, that's just discrimination," Paine stated. Leon ran a hand across his face.

"That's enough, girls! We gotta get serious now!" Yuna declared, though her serious expression came off cuter than intended. "Come on, Sora! We need to take you to the headquarters! We'll be safe there!" Sora nodded.

"Lead the way," he said. The friendly neighborhood whatchamacallits took off and everyone followed.

"We're following pixies now," Aladdin noted calmly as they walked. "Am I the only one who finds this strange?"

"This is daily stuff for us. You'll get used to it," Beast said simply.

There was no need to hide the bodies. These were Stormtroopers, an unguarded post was more suspicious than two knocked out men. With their tiny trio of guides at the front they navigated the streets with the utmost prudence. It turns out that the three were the perfect choice to be meeting with them, small and unnoticeable as they were. And they certainly knew their way around. They lead them into an alleyway where one of the walls happened to be marked with another red V. They were then guided through a labyrinth of buildings, taking different turns at every corner. Interestingly enough, they seemed to be following a series of graffiti painted on the walls, almost like a trail of breadcrumbs that the sprites were following.

Soon enough, they came upon a steel door at the end of a narrow alleyway, painted with yet another red V. "This is it," Yuna whispered to everyone crammed inside the alley. Yuna, Rikku and Paine flew up to the door and each of them knocked on it once.

A panel on the door slid open. Two large, beady black eyes attached to red scales stared through it, narrowing on the three floating girls. "Password?" the person behind it asked in young voice.

"Jake, let us in," Yuna sighed.

"Gotta hear the password."

"You know it's us, let us in!" Rikku whined.

"I'm waaaiiting." Yuna and Rikku pouted.

"Let's just get it over with," Paine sighed annoyingly. The other two sighed as well. Rikku put her hands together forming a ball, then she started blowing into it, creating a steady sound and tune. The little sprite was beatboxing.

"He's cool, he's hot like a frozen sun!" Yuna sang to the beat.

"He's young and fast, he's the chosen one," Paine sang, in the bluntest voice ever.

"People, we're not bragging."

"He's the American Dragon."

"He's gonna stop his enemies with his dragon power!"

"Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire."

"A real live wire!"

"Word," Paine finished. By the time it was over, there were many mixed reactions. Ron and Naruto hunched over laughing, Jack Skellington applauded the performance, Kairi gushed because the whole thing was just too cute! Leon, meanwhile, just tried to grasp what kind of resistance movement this really was, when the door swung open.

"That's what I like to hear, yo!" Of all things to stand in the doorway, a red-winged, talking dragon was one of the most unexpected. It, he, was tall with a strong looking upper body, sharp claws and teeth, and odd looking green hair on his head.

"Friend of yours?" Mulan asked Mushu. The dragon easily looked past the little ladies to the group they had brought.

"Dude! It's you!" To everyone's surprise the dragon suddenly burst into flames, its entire body engulfed in fire before it subsided. In the dragon's place now stood a short teenage boy of Asian decent, sporting green hair the same style as the dragon had.

"You're Sora!" the boy exclaimed excitedly. "No way, you're actually here! Aw man, they said you were coming but I didn't believe it! You're all that!"

"Whoa, you lost me there with your hip, young language," Jack Sparrow said.

"Jake, put the fanboy moment on hold for a minute," Paine sighed.

"Sora's here for important business," Yuna explained.

"They gotta go see the boss!" Rikku chimed.

Jake blinked. "Oh yeah! They would want to see him, wouldn't they? What are you standing around there for, get in! Come on!" As Jake stepped aside everyone shuffled into the structure one by one. Jake checked the area before he closed the door behind them, the V imprinted passageway sealing shut.

From there the boy named Jake lead them down a flight of stairs into the underground. There was a labyrinth of hallways into different places and rooms. These rooms contained families, people who had lost their homes due to Imperial reconstruction, now taken in by the resistance. Where they finally stopped was a large room where all the hallways conjoined, and where many people milled about. There were even some Moogles running around.

"Alright, dudes," Jake said in all seriousness. "Only a few of you can go see the boss. He said when you came, he wanted to meet the people in charge."

"That's fine," Leon replied. "Aerith, Quistis, Sora. Let's go." Yuffie pouted prematurely. Leon sighed. "Fine. You too." Yuffie squealed and clapped her hands.

"Be right back," Sora said to Kairi, just before he was lead away with everyone else. Kairi waved goodbye until he was out of sight, then sighed.

"Ever feel like you're being left out?" Kairi asked the Keybladers. She didn't get an answer. "Guys?" When she turned around she found everyone else had already gone off to explore the hideout. Kairi huffed and walked off as well.

She had barely gotten two feet when someone appeared before her, hanging upside-down. Kairi shrieked in surprise at the young boy's sudden entrance, shocked to see he was hanging from a light fixture, by a monkey's tail.

"What's up, pretty lady?" the boy said slyly.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

They passed through more halls and more doors with Jake leading the way. This place was huge, easy enough to get lost in, like an entire underground city. Luckily, the place Jake lead them wasn't very far. Another steel door awaited them, this one also imprinted with a blood red V. Jake knocked on it.

"Come in, come in," said a suave and sophisticated voice on the other side. Jake opened the door and motioned for them to enter; he wouldn't be going in with them. Giving a thanks for the teen's guidance they entered the room of the resistance leader. Jake closed the door behind them.

Inside was almost completely dark, the lights being dimmed and faded. They could barely make out the outline of a table in the room's center, and someone leaning against it. That someone was tossing something up in down in his hand, long, sharp, gleaming in the small amount of light. A dagger.

"I welcome you, my friends," said the same suave voice. The one with the dagger stepped into the light. The group would never have expected it. The wide smile the man was giving them was just plain creepy until, upon further inspection, they could see it was only a mask. A white mask that almost looked comical. The eyes were hollowed out but the man's real eyes, if he had any, could not be seen. His hair was short and dark but it looked fake, a wig maybe, and on top he wore a conical hat. His clothes consisted of a black tunic, black gloves, black boots, everything he wore was black, completing the ensemble with a long black cloak. He looked more like performer than anything else.

"Hello," Leon said cautiously.

"You may turn on the lights if you like," the masked man said gesturing to the switch by the door. Aerith flicked it on. Instantly the dark room was bathed in light, revealing numerous objects they hadn't been able to see before. A large table sat in the middle of the room, the thing the man had been leaning against. Along the walls hung artifacts of cultures long forgotten, maps of places Sora hadn't even heard of.

"Why were they off?" Aerith asked, referring to the lights.

"Dramatic effect," the man admitted nonchalantly. "Did it work?" No one admitted that it did.

"Who are you?" Sora dared to ask.

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask."

"Well, we can see that," Sora said.

"Of course you can," the man replied. "I'm not questioning your powers of observation, I'm merely remarking on the paradox of asking a masked man who he is."

Sora blinked. "Okay..."

"But on this most auspicious of nights permit me then in lieu of the more commonplace sobriquet to suggest the character of this dramatis persona." He started walking around the room, his cloak dragging behind him, the heroes watching his every move.

"Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition." Faster than any of them could see the man carved with his dagger the letter V into a poster of an Imperial recruitment on the wall. "The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honour to meet you, and you may call me, V."

After the whole complicated introduction, the heroes stared with slack jawed stares. "I think we have a weirdo," Yuffie whispered to Leon.

"Weirdo?" V repeated as Yuffie blushed. "I'm quite sure they will say so. You could say I dress like this merely for the show. The world's a stage, and everything else is vaudeville. So I welcome you to my performance. Mr. Squall Leonhart, I presume."

"It's Leon," the stout man stated firmly.

"Ah, my apologies," V said as he shook Leon's hand. "Identities are a hard thing to keep track of. This can only be the lovely Aerith. Your beauty is matched only by the kindness and love you show to all who have the pleasure of meeting you." Sora made note of that line as Aerith blushed when V took her hand.

He turned to Yuffie next. "Spunky personality combined with child-like demeanor. Radiant Garden's own Great Ninja Yuffie."

"Just don't forget the 'great' part," Yuffie giggled. V nodded good-naturedly. He turned to Quistis now. Whatever eyes hid underneath that mask, when he lay them upon Quistis, he paused. The blond woman made no move either, as her eyes were wide and seemingly shocked.

"I don't believe I know you," V finally said.

"This is Quistis, military strategist of Radiant Garden," Leon introduced on her behalf. Quistis snapped out of it the mention of her name.

"N-Nice to meet you," she stammered. V shook her hand as well.

"The pleasure is all mine." He strayed on her a moment longer, before finally his eyes turned to Sora. "No introductions are in order," he whispered. "It is truly an honour to meet you, Sora. Were that we could meet under less dire circumstances. But you come in a time of war."

"Are you the leader of the resistance?" Sora asked.

"I am no more a leader than I am a man with ideas. Some people choose to follow those ideas. They are the ones truly strong of heart."

"In any case, thank you for meeting with us," Aerith said smiling.

"Nonsense. I am more a guest on this world than even the Empire."

"You're not from Radiant Garden?" Leon asked skeptically.

"No. Though I have lived here for several months. I merely happened upon this world and chose to settle down, as my own world was most unfortunately destroyed."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aerith said sincerely.

"Was it the Heartless?" Sora asked.

V shook his head and chuckled. "No," he whispered. "It did not take the creatures of darkness to bring my world to its knees. All it took was the capabilities of the very people who lived there. Not every world is so happy as the next one. Wars, famine, senseless, senseless violence. These were but the tip of the inevitable iceberg. So in a way, I suppose the Heartless truly did destroy it. But the darkness didn't have to come to my world. It was already there."

Leon cleared his throat to relieve the tension. "What's the situation here?" he asked, getting right to the point.

"The situation? The situation is you have a city held prisoner by the very government that was supposed to help it. Funny thing, irony. You can't turn a corner without running into a Stormtrooper, with more arriving by the day. The people are afraid to enter their very streets, living in constant oppression and fear. It's not the first time I've seen it. I've had...experiences with the Empire in the past. And when they came here I knew it would lead only to trouble."

"Then why didn't you warn us about them!?" Yuffie exclaimed indignantly.

"They were repairing your city, bringing it back to its former glory. Would you really have believed anything one looking like myself would have to say?" Sora could see on everyone's faces they wouldn't have. At the time, they thought the Empire was the best thing that ever happened to them. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway. The Empire would have taken your world whether you let them in our not. Though to have such a pathetic man as Chief Bast ruling is quite below the belt."

"Chief Bast?" Sora repeated.

"That back stabber is still here?" Leon all but snarled.

"Indeed. Darth Vader has placed him in charge of the entire city. He's made quite a few changes since you've been gone. Named himself governor militant if you can believe it. Everything that's been done in Radiant Garden, he's responsible for. The shield, the taxes, he's made life nearly unbearable. It seems he posts new and more drastic laws every day. However, as of late, things have been quite quiet. Imperial interest seems to have moved away from the city, almost like Bast has found something of great value."

"The Keyblade War files," Sora stated grimly.

"You're well informed," V noted approvingly. "About a week ago while the Empire was reading and stealing all information Radiant Garden had to offer, they came across an old computer folder hidden deep within its mainframe. It was a very old type of file, some might call it ancient, yet it was there all the same. Once Bast reported this to his superiors, namely Lord Vader himself, he was demanded the files be delivered immediately."

"Do they have it yet?" Aerith asked anxiously.

"That's the best part, they can't get to it. Friends and allies come in all different shapes in sizes it seems, I'm proof of that. But the very last thing that Chief Bast expected, was to find one of them in the very system he seeks to bypass."

"Tron!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"That little program has dedicated himself to causing as many problems for the Empire as possible. Power failures in the citadel, equipment malfunctions, he's become our most valued supporter. If it weren't for him the files would have fallen into the Empire's hands long ago." Sora smiled. Good ole' Tron! "Still, even with his help they will get those files eventually. If the Empire's good at one thing, it's getting what they want. "

"What are you proposing?" Leon asked.

"A plan, Mr. Leonhart," V answered. "One that will not only secure the files, but liberate all of Radiant Garden from Imperial tyranny."

"Can it really be done?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Alone? No. But together, with you, I and the Rebel Alliance united under the same cause, anything is possible. Chief Bast thinks he has won already as he hides behind the walls and the firepower of his government, for which fear has become their ultimate weapon. But people should not be afraid of their governments. Governments should be afraid of their people. I've seen too many a world fall before their might, fear paving way for Imperial order, but this world...this one is truly special. And I'll be damned if it stays under their control a day longer. Only together will we able to make this a reality." V scrutinized them all from his mask. "Strength through unity. Unity through faith."

Whether he was a leader or not, V's words had successfully fanned the flames of freedom.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Meanwhile in the Imperial occupied citadel of Radiant Garden, where Stormtroopers roamed the halls with rifles in hand, construction workers toiled to complete their changes.

Chief Governor Militant Bast smiled to himself as he stood in what used to be Radiant Garden's Central Control Network. All around him, green uniformed Imperial officers worked diligently at computer terminals, keeping the city running smoothly and up to specifications. Stormtroopers were also present as needed security.

He didn't much care for the Stormtroopers, but found them necessary, especially after all these terrorist attacks that had been happening. This resistance movement was more of a problem than he had originally anticipated. They were smart, organized, and growing. According to eye witness reports, all of it under the leadership of a man in a mask. This mysterious vandal had been the cause of all his troubles here on Radiant Garden, like his sole purpose was just to make his life a living hell.

But not even resistance movements or masked men could bring him down today, because today he had everything under control. He wasn't even nervous about who he was about to contact. Well, maybe a little nervous. Nonetheless he waited, standing with his hands behind his back, until the man in black appeared on the large screen before him.

"Lord Vader," he said with a confident smile to the impassive Sith Lord. "I have excellent news regarding the Keyblade War files. We've come across an old program in this world's network, one that will deal with this other program that keeps the files away from us. After that you can be sure-urk!" Bast suddenly felt his throat close off; his breathing was weak and difficult as an invisible power strangled him.

"I wanted those files days ago, Bast," Darth Vader whispered darkly as Bast struggled to breath against the power of the Force, his helmet's gaze piercing. Officers and Stormtroopers alike watched in fear, or tried and failed to ignore it. "My patience with you is drawing quite thin. Why should I trust you any further?" The invisible noose strangling the man seemed to tighten with each word.

"E-Everything...will be ready...b-by...tomorrow!" Bast managed to gasp out..

Vader considered this, and yet he didn't release him. Blue in the face Bast started sinking to his knees while feebly gripping his throat. "Very well." Bast immediately drew in a sharp intake of air when he was mercifully released, coughing and hacking on all fours. "This is your last chance, Bast. Those files interest more than me," Vader went on. "The Emperor himself is greatly interested. And you do not want disappoint the Emperor. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, Lord Vader," Bast whispered. Darth Vader switched off the screen then, but not before giving a glower that sent chills down Bast's spine.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The plans were being formulated even as Sora left the room. Together with the mysterious V, Leon and the others began their preparations to take their city back from the grip of the Empire. Sora was no strategist, so there was no real need for him to be there. V had suggested he take a look around the hideout, familiarize himself with the members of the resistance before the upcoming fight. It was as good a thing as any to do around here.

"Yo! What up, dude!" Sora stopped walking when the same teenage boy that he met at the door walked up to him. "Hey, uh...Jake, right?" Sora said as the boy approached.

"You know it!" Jake exclaimed. "So, you met the boss?"

"Yeah, I met him," Sora replied. "He's...different than I thought he'd be."

"Yeah, he's a bit weird, but a lot smarter than you might think. Dude's done a lot for this city after those jerks took over. Heck, I didn't think anyone here had the guts to stand up to those guys."

"So why'd you join the resistance, Jake?" Sora asked curiously.

"Why? Dude, how can I not? I got a family out there! Those Stormtroopers are making life miserable for them. All I want is to bring things back to the way they were, before those losers ever showed up. And a little of the dragon mojo doesn't hurt things either." His right arm suddenly burst into flame, transforming into a red-scaled and sharp-clawed arm of a dragon. Jake grinned as he flexed it.

A explosion went off close by which made Sora jump. The Keyblade was already in his hand. "What was that!?" he shouted, ready to fight.

Jake only laughed as his arm reverted to normal. "Oh, don't worry about that. That's only Doc Szalinski! Probably working on some new invention."

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Come on, I'll show you." Jake lead the way and Sora's Keyblade vanished as he followed.

The room to which Jake lead him was littered with machinery, a real mess of a place. It looked like some kind of laboratory. A thin, awkward looking man stood in the room's center, wearing a lab coat and working on some kind of cannon that looked like it was built out of materials one might find in an attic. "Well, now I know not to do that again," the man said, laughing weakly.

"I'll say," Kim coughed, also in the room. "You almost sent us flying into the atmosphere!"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Do it again!"

"Hey guys," Sora called as he came in. "What's going on?" The man in the lab coat turned to Sora, revealing the giant pair of glasses he wore.

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed. "You're that boy everyone's talking about. Sora! I'm Dr. Wayne Szalinski. I'm a scientist. Doing all I can to help out our city. You're just in time to witness my greatest invention yet! Come on! Come look!" Deciding it might be interesting, Sora went along with it.

"What are you working on?"

"A shrink ray!" Dr. Szalinski answered proudly, gesturing at the odd looking cannon he had previously been working on.

"A shrink ray?" Sora repeated. "You mean it makes things smaller? Like in comic books and stuff?"

"That's precisely what it does! You see, I've discovered a way to actually compress the molecules in an object, reducing them in size, therefore reducing the object in size. It's been very tiring work, let me tell you, but I've only used the best materials I can to make it work. Lulu, can you get me some more rubber bands?" A girl Sora hadn't noticed before approached carrying the rubber bands. She was about his age, very pale, with black hair and unusual purple lips; she seemed incapable of smiling. "Thank you, dear. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Lulu. She's my lab assistant."

"Hi there," Sora greeted cheerfully. The only response he got was silence.

"Pleased to meet you," Lulu said finally, but her tone didn't exactly suggest it.

"Oh don't worry about her," Dr. Szalinski waved off. "She really is a sweet girl, but so chilly that she'd give Satan himself shivers. No offense."

"None taken," Lulu replied.

"Good thing she's hot," Naruto shrugged. A shiver went down his spine when Lulu glared at him.

"So you actually got this thing working?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Of course I did! Well, maybe. Sort of. I hope so... Anyway, I was just about to test it on my first living test subject!"

"Hey, Sora!" Sitting on a table directly in the shrink ray's line of fire was Ron, waving excitedly. "Check it out! I'm a lab rat!"

"Ron, are you sure about this?" Kim asked.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about it," Dr. Szalinski assured waving them off. "I've done extensive research regarding my work, and it's not like this is the first test I've ever done. I've been without a test subject since _someone _wouldn't volunteer."

"Sorry if I have more brains than that guy," Lulu said sarcastically looking at the excited Ron.

"Like I said, there's nothing to worry about! I've done many tests on apples, and those all turned out fine."

"Hey, guys!" Jack Skellington exclaimed, walking in with a bowl in his hands. "Did you know there's a whole room back there filled with jars of applesauce?" As he spoon-fed himself applesauce, Ron turned really pale.

"Oh don't worry about that!" Dr. Szalinski laughed, albeit uncertainly. "I've made extensive changes since the three hundred twenty-eight apples that turned to mush." If possible, Ron turned paler. "But those were just fruits! With a human, the worst you can get is a mild shock." Ron sighed in relief. "Or get disintegrated." Ron stiffened right back up. "Joking! Only joking! Just a bit of scientific humour! Uh...let's get started shall we?" He went to his shrink ray and turned it on. After pressing buttons and inputting commands the machine started up, humming louder and louder as its energy levels rose to maximum. Ron gulped nervously.

As his finger hovered the button, Dr Szalinski said, "No reason this shouldn't work now."

"What!?" Ron exclaimed.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAP_

In a bright beam of energy from the shrink ray, Ron was gone. Well, not exactly gone. Ron was now the size of a golf ball, still sitting on the table and looking around in amazement. "Whoa! Check me out! I could be my own action figure!" Rufus crawled up on the table and, now that he could, gave Ron a high-five.

"It worked?" Dr. Szalinski asked himself. "I mean, of course it worked! It finally worked!" Dr. Szalinski suddenly grabbed Lulu's hands and started dancing and spinning her around with him. "We did it, Lulu! We did it! I knew we could! Brains triumph over all, baby!" Lulu actually managed to crack a smile.

"So what are you gonna do with it?" Sora laughed.

Szalinski looked like he was about to answer, but it turned to a frown. "Well, uh...let's see. It can...uh. Hm..." The inventor put his hand on his head and laughed. "Never really thought about that part. I was just excited at the prospect of building a working shrink ray. Huh! Well, I can figure out its uses later!"

"Uh, you can turn me back, right?" bite-sized Ron asked, still on the table.

"Oh, yes! Of course! All a matter of reversing the polarity. Stand still now." Reactivating the shrink ray Dr. Szalinski made a few adjustments and his hand hit the firing button again. The crackling energy beam hit Ron once more and this time instead of shrinking, he grew...and grew, and grew, he wouldn't stop growing until his head hit the ceiling with him yelping, shaking everything in the lab, including the people in it.

Dr. Szalinski picked himself off the floor, adjusting his glasses and smiling awkwardly. "Guess it still needs some work..."

Luckily Sora had left the lab before he got mixed up in the commotion. Walking through the hideout he saw that his other friends were also making themselves comfortable here. Inuyasha had become the unwilling plaything for several children, Mulan (with Mushu) was tending to some of the sick and elderly while Shelke stood idly by and watched. Everyone else he couldn't see but that was fine. The only one he was worried about was...

There was Captain Jack Sparrow, leaning against a wall, simply minding his own business, which was by far the strangest thing Sora had seen yet today. Jack noticed Sora was looking at him. "What?"

"What are you doing?" Sora asked right out.

Jack shrugged. "Nothing."

"That can't be true. You're always up to something!"

"Excuse me? If I wasn't a better man, I'd be quite offended. Maybe you haven't grasped the seriousness of the situation, Sora, but I certainly have. This is a world caught in the grip of oppression and fear, or something that I, Captain Jack Sparrow, despise above all else!"

"Hey, Jack!" Yuna shouted as she, Rikku and Paine flew up to the pirate. "We managed to get quite a haul!"

"We swiped 5 coin purses!" Rikku cheered.

"And 7 credit cards," Paine informed.

"What?" Jack said as Sora glared at him. "We share a common interest. Nice work, my little lasses," he grinned as the trio handed him over their haul. "I'll make pirates out of you yet. Stick with me and you'll go far in the business."

"So when do we get our cut?" Yuna asked.

"When you're big enough to own wallets," Jack said flatly, counting through his new merchandise. The Gullwings's jaws dropped. Their expressions then grew angry and together they pounced the pirate. "Whoa! Ow! Oh! Mutiny, eh? Well, I've learned a few things from last one! Get out of me pockets!" Sora left the captain to his antics, by now used to this sort of thing.

He wondered where Kairi was now. She couldn't have gotten far without getting lost. It only took a brief look around to find her. She was sitting on a box crate, laughing with some other boy. He was young looking with short blond hair, dressed in blue, and what looked like a monkey tail sprouting from his behind. The boy said something to Kairi and she laughed. For some reason, this ticked Sora off.

Kairi was still laughing when Sora approached. "Oh, hey!" she called. "You're back. That didn't take long. I was just-"

"Pleased to meet you!" the tailed boy exclaimed, jumping up to Sora. "Name's Zidane, and before you ask, no, I don't play soccer. I'm merely loveable. "

"Nice to meet you," Sora said offhandedly. "So, what have you been doing, Kairi?"

"Zidane and I were just talking, that's all," Kairi explained smiling. "He's really funny! I think you and he would really get along."

"That's a great idea!" Zidane cheered. "In fact, he and I are going to get along right now. Right this way, my new friend!"

"What? Hey!" Sora stammered as Zidane dragged him away out of earshot of Kairi.

"You and that girl," Zidane whispered. "There's nothing going on between you, is there?" Sora turned a light shade of red.

"W-Well, not exactly," he answered hesitantly.

"Perfect!" Zidane exclaimed in jubilee. "Then you won't mind if I cozy up to her a little!"

"What!?" Sora shouted.

"Yeah, I can't believe I've never seen her around here," Zidane went on, oblivious to the fuming Sora. "She's quite the looker. I can usually spot those a mile away. Must be new here. Come to think of it, I've never seen you around here either." He raised an eyebrow at Sora. "Though you do look familiar. Have we met? Or did I mistake you as a girl at one point? Cause I can see how that could happen."

"Hey!"

"Yo, dudes!" Jake called as he walked over to them. "Hey, what's up, Zidane?"

"Oh, hey, Jake," Zidane grinned. "I was just talking with my new friend here..." Much to Sora's chagrin, Zidane put his arm around him. "About that girl over there. I think I have a shot with her, don't you?" Jake's eyes widened in horror as he saw Sora shaking with rage.

"Hey, man," he hissed at Zidane. "Don't you know who she is? Who _he _is?" Zidane blinked in confusion. "Sora? Keyblade wielder? Big hero! Any of this ringing a bell!?" Zidane blinked again, this time in astonishment, and quickly retracted his arm from Sora.

"You're _that _Kairi?" Zidane stammered at the girl. "The romantic interest of Sora? The guy you'll inevitably hook up with at the end of this story?"

"Huh?" Sora and Kairi asked.

"Dawg, you were messing with Sora's girl!" Jake exclaimed.

"I was?" Zidane whispered.

"..."

"Cool!" he then exclaimed. "I almost scored with Sora's girl!"

"Yeah, man!" Jake laughed and they both high-fived.

"Hey, guys!" Kairi shouted, her face like a tomato. "It's nothing like that! We're only friends! Right, Sora?"

"Uh, yeah! Right! We're-" Sora's would have finished what he was saying, he really would have, if his eyes hadn't landed on someone in the room.

"Sora?" Kairi said when Sora didn't answer, but he just stared ahead. Suddenly, he broke away in a run. "Sora! Where are you going?"

"What's wrong with him?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Zidane huffed. "I mean, we didn't even get to first base."

Sora kept running. He pushed past the others and ran, since the person he was after was also running, no doubt from him. He knew who he had seen and knew her face, though he had nearly forgotten it. But as soon as he saw it again it all came flooding back. Now he had to face this person. He continued through the corridors until finally he caught up with her.

"Wait!" he yelled. The person, or more specifically, the woman, stopped. He had chased her all the way to an empty hallway, and now faced her. "Please, just wait." He saw her shoulders slump from behind as she sighed. She turned to face him.

Sora gasped. "It _is _you." As soon as he saw her face, Sora flashed back to many weeks ago. It was when he, Riku and Kairi had come Radiant Garden, when the Empire was still their supposed ally, and he had just received the bad news about Donald and Goofy. The day he bumped into that women in the street.

And the visions began.

That same woman stood before him now. She was in her twenties, with short brown hair, wearing a blue shirt with a white skirt, a little taller than Sora himself. The same way she had looked when he had first seen her. Except that now she looked so...sad.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sora," she whispered.

Sora's eyes widened slightly. "You know me?" Then again, everyone seemed to know him here.

The woman bit her lip. "Yes. I've come to know you quite well over the past few weeks."

"You're the one causing my dreams, aren't you? No, they're not just dreams. It's like, my mind was actually transported into the past. And whoever's past I was seeing, I was seeing it through their eyes, as surely as I was watching from afar!" Sora narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" The woman closed her eyes, and she smiled.

"My name is Ellone," she said. "For as long as I can remember I've had this power. I don't know how I got it or why, but for some reason, I have the ability to see into the pasts of other people. I reach into their consciousness and dive into their memories, but not only yours. People you've met, people you've come to know, I can see them all. "

"Why did you do this to me?" Sora demanded. "What was it for?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen!" Ellone cried. "I've always tried to keep this power a secret, no good has ever come of it. What happened that day, it was only by chance. I don't know how it happened, but, Sora, when you touched me, my powers reacted in different way; I wasn't able to control them. Without my intention, I had somehow opened a window into your memories, and the memories of everyone you've come to know. It startled me, this had never happened before. But after our encounter, I thought that was the end of it."

"But it wasn't," Sora whispered. He had been having visions during all his travels.

"That's right. Even if you were miles away the visions wouldn't stop. You have some sort of power within you, Sora. Through my abilities you've been able to see the memories of all the people you've met or come to know, your friends and your enemies. I know this because whatever you saw I've been able to see as well. I truly am sorry, Sora. This is exactly why I try to keep my power a secret. It brings nothing but trouble." Sora frowned. He couldn't exactly be upset with her. After all, in some ways her powers had helped him. Without them he never would have learned...

"Hold on," he suddenly said. "You can control this power, right? You can choose which person's past I see?"

"Well, yes," Ellone answered. "Over the weeks I've been able to maintain control. They shouldn't be bothering you anymore. I hope."

"Then that means," Sora said, a grin forming on his face. "You can show me what really happened to my mother and father!"

He didn't notice Ellone's eyes widened in horror.

"Y-Yes. But-"

"You can? Really?" Sora asked excitedly. "That's great! Ever since I learned who my father and mother were, I've wanted to learn more about them! But I can't control when the visions come or what they see, and they only come when I sleep."

"Sora," Ellone tried to say.

"But now that you're here," Sora went on. "You can show me exactly what happened to them! There's so much I want to know! I'd like to know why they had to give me up, or even if they're still alive, and-"

"Sora!" Ellone snapped, effectively stopping the boy from saying anything further. Ellone clearly wasn't used to yelling, but she apparently found it necessary. "Please listen to me, Sora," she said more quietly. "Believe me when I say that there are some things in the past, that should never be seen."

"What are you-?"

"Sora?" Leon came around the corner right then. "There you are, Sora. I've been looking everywhere for-" Leon's words trailed off when he saw not only Sora, but the woman he was with. Ellone held his gaze, her eyes slowly expanding in shock.

"Sora," Leon said , not taking his eyes off her. "We're ready for you. The meeting's about start. Go on ahead, I'll catch up." Sora, more than a little disappointed, nodded sullenly. Much as he hated to admit it, the liberation of Radiant Garden was more important than his own family history. He cast one last look at Ellone before he went off.

That left Leon and her alone in the hallway. It was silent, enough to hear a pin drop, until Ellone smiled.

"Hello, Squall."

And even if it was for a second, Leon smiled back. "How's it going, sis?"

Silently and sullenly Sora made his way through the underground hideout, past the people who all seemed to have something going on, silently fuming. What right did Ellone have to keep the past of his own family from him? If she was the cause of all these visions why couldn't she show him what he really wanted to see?

He sighed. He was never good at being mad at people, and Ellone was a kind person. So what reason could she have for keeping the past of his parents away from him? Unless...she had seen something that she truly didn't want him to see. Sora grimaced. There would be time to think about that later. For now, he was at the door to V's room. He opened it, and stepped inside.

"_Sora. I'm glad you could join us,"_ the voice of Princess Leia said. Holographic full body images of Princess Leia and Admiral Ackbar were inside, both of them communicating from the Rebel Fleet some ways away from here. Aerith and Quistis were also there, along with the illustrious masked man known as V. Sora couldn't help but feel out of place in this council of warriors, tacticians and politicians. After all, what was he but a boy?

"Come, Sora," V said gently. "You're as much a part of this as we are." Somehow that statement put Sora more at ease. With new found vigor, he took his spot around the table. Almost immediately after he did, Leon entered.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized, taking his spot next to Sora. "Had to tie up some loose ends."

"Not at all," V waved off. "Now I believe it is time we get this meeting underway." A small button underneath the table was pressed. From the mini projectors in the ceiling came a miniaturized holographic image of the entire city of Radiant Garden, floating and rotating before all of them. Everything was ready to get their plans underway.

"The majority of Bast's forces are situated in and around the citadel," V explained, pointing to the hologram of Radiant Garden's citadel and the buildings surrounding it. "Stormtroopers numbering in the hundreds, as well as heavy support vehicles. The citadel itself is our main target, the source of this infernal shield that imprisons us." To emphasize, a shield raised itself over the hologram of Radiant Garden, just like the one that encircled the city now.

"A direct assault on the citadel is suicide. The number of soldiers and fortifications will stop anything we have to offer. No, this will have to be a covert mission. A team will have to sneak inside, but the only way to do that is to deal with the soldiers surrounding the citadel."

"To do what you propose we'll have to draw them away somehow," Quistis stated.

"Exactly. And we'll need the cooperation of every man and woman willing to fight. We'll strike in key points of the city," V continued, pointing at different neighborhoods and buildings of the hologram. "Simultaneous attacks at every angle. Bast will have no choice but to send a portion of his troops to each one lest he risk a public uprising. He's becoming afraid, paranoid; this will push him over the edge."

"How will you do that?" Sora asked.

"You just leave that part to me," was all V said.

"But once Bast sees what's going on he'll surely call the Star Destroyer blockade for reinforcements," Leon stated while also looking at the map. "How do you plan to deal with that?"

"_That is where we come in,"_ the hologram of Admiral Ackbar announced. _"As soon as the attack on the ground begins, we will bring the entire force of the Rebel Fleet upon their blockade. With the element of surprise on our side we will catch them completely off guard. We'll prevent any reinforcements from going planetside."_

"_With a simultaneous attack from land and air, Bast will be too preoccupied to notice anything else,"_ Leia went on.

"Which is exactly what we need," V said, his mind already calculating quickly. "While the Stormtrooper forces are kept engaged throughout the city, a small team will be able to infiltrate the citadel completely unnoticed. Their target, the shield encompassing the city."

"_Once we've dealt with the blockade in orbit we'll be able to fly our own reinforcements in."_ Ackbar's gills puffed out. _"The only thing that's stopping us is that shield."_

"Our forces won't be able to last long against the number of Stormtroopers Bast has at his disposal," V said as he put a hand to his chin. "That shield needs to come down as fast as possible, or the casualties on our side will be enormous. The team that enters the citadel will have to be quick and decisive if we are to have any chance of surviving this."

"I'll go," Sora said firmly.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Sora, you and your team will enter the citadel in secret. If your presence is known the whole mission is scrapped, Bast will recall all of his troops back to deal with you. My sources inform me the shield generator mainframe can only be accessed by the Central Control Network, Bast's current headquarters. And I don't think he'll just standby and let us play with his computer. Fortunately, thanks to my new friends I've just been informed of another possible access point."

"According to Cid, the only other computer with direct access to the central network is the one still in Ansem's lab," Aerith explained. "You'll have to make your way there to deactivate the shield."

"But how I will I turn it off?" Sora asked. When it came to computers he didn't knew zilch.

"You'll have help." Leon's eyes narrowed on the hologram citadel. "Shelke will go with you." So that was it. Shelke, the living data bank, would be perfect for the job.

"_I'm still not entirely sure about trusting her,"_ Princess Leia admitted with a frown. _"Especially with a mission of such importance."_

"Speaking of importance," V interrupted, his mask not really conveying the seriousness in his voice. "There is another reason we need the girl. While disabling the shield is an important task, we cannot forget our most vital of tasks." There wasn't one person in the room who didn't know to what he was referring. "The files on the Keyblade War are on the top of Bast's priority list. He's trying everything he can to deliver them to the Emperor's doorstep. Tron won't be able to keep them from him much longer. Shelke will have to download the files herself, something I've heard she's quite good at. They'll be no safer place for them than in her own mind."

"I just hope Shelke will be up to it," Quistis muttered.

"She will be," Sora assured with a smile. "I keep telling you she's changed. She'll help us out."

"_If you say so, Sora,"_ Leia relented.

"It's Shelke's technical expertise that will bring down the shield," Aerith explained further. "Therefore, she is the most important part of this mission."

"I'm afraid the situation is much more...complicated than that." Everyone turned their questioning eyes to V, who had suddenly become quite solemn. "The shield cannot be deactivated by any conventional means. We can deactivate it, that is true, but it won't do us any good. Bast can simply reactivate it from the Central Control Network. There is only one way to take it down once and for all. We must destroy it. Blow it up." The true weight of his words didn't hit until a few seconds after he said it.

"Hold on," Leon growled, hands clenching into fists as he leaned across the table from V. "Are you suggesting...that we blow up the citadel?" Sora, Aerith and Quistis looked at Leon with alarm and turned to V so he could say otherwise.

Unfortunately, all V said was, "Yes."

"Out of the question!" Leon snapped, slamming his fists so hard on the table it made Sora jump. V, however, stood undaunted in the face of the fuming man. "The citadel is a symbol of hope and peace in Radiant Garden. It's stood proud for as long as I can remember. You have no right to make that kind of decision on your own!"

"Pretty words, Mr. Leonhart," came the calm voice behind the mask, which only seemed to anger Leon more. "But you seem to be forgetting one important fact. This isn't your Radiant Garden anymore. The city you see is a shadow of its former self, another pawn in the Empire's plans. The building is a symbol, this is true, as is the act of destroying it. Symbols are given power by people. Alone, a symbol is meaningless, but with enough people, blowing up a building can change the world. If we succeed and something happens to that building, the only thing that will change, the only difference that it will make is that tomorrow the Empire will no longer be calling the shots." The tone and way he spoke revealed he was just as regretful about this as anyone else. It was silent then. To save Radiant Garden, they had to sacrifice one of its most beloved treasures.

"Leon," Aerith's gentle voice said to the shaking man. "You know it's the right thing to do." Leon scowled further. It was a difficult moment for Leon. Out of all of them, he had been the one working the hardest to restore Radiant Garden to the way it was. Which was why he had to step down, and relent. He nodded solemnly.

"_Then it's agreed,"_ Leia voiced.

"The fate of all occurs not by chance." V's voice was so refined as he spoke that everyone found themselves staring at him. "The fate of all is inevitable. Each of their fates pass through and gather together."

When he was finished not another word was spoken, from him or anyone else. "Who said that?" Quistis asked in wonder. V chuckled and tipped his hat to them all.

"That, my friends, is a mystery worth solving."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

It was late at night when she decided to visit his room, when everyone was asleep in preparation for tomorrow's mission, under the cover of darkness where only lanterns lit the underground hallways. Quistis had fought many fights in her life, but being there right now, was the hardest thing she'd yet to do. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she prepared to knock on the door.

"Out for a late night stroll?" Quistis jumped in surprise. From the shadows emerged V, his black clothes blending into the dark so well it was as if only his mask was speaking to her.

Quistis quickly composed herself. "Why do you have to do that?"

"It's fun," V answered truthfully.

Quistis frowned. "Were you...waiting for me?"

"Perceptive as ever, my dear."

She bit her lip. "It's been awhile."

"Undoubtably," V whispered. "You haven't aged a day."

"And you still look exactly the same." Quistis looked down at her feet. "It's nearly ten years since you saved me from those Heartless."

"Come now, you were perfectly capable of handling yourself."

"Maybe. But back then, it seemed I didn't have the strength to do anything. My world was destroyed, everyone I ever knew was gone, I didn't have anything else to live for. The only thing I could do was wander the streets of Traverse Town. And then those Heartless attacked me. I remember it perfectly. I could have fought, but I didn't, I never even tried. What was the point? All was lost. I thought that I might as well end it right then. I was fully prepared to die that day, and I would have, had you not saved me."

"And I arrived on my white horse wielding the sword Excalibur to smite the demons," V drawled. "That's my version of the tale in any case."

"It sure seemed like it," Quistis said with a chuckle. "But you looked more like a crazy person than a knight in shining armour. Nonetheless, I'm glad you helped me."

"You and I were a lot alike. Two souls without a world or a home, lost within a sea of violence and confusion." From within his cloak he pulled out a single red budded flower, and handed it to Quistis.

"Scarlet carson," she whispered. "It was your favourite flower. I remember when you took me in that was all I could smell. Though you did more than give me pretty flowers and a place to stay, you taught me how to hope again, V. You taught me that there was always something to fight for, that within the darkness there is always a light. For that time, I was truly happy. But..." She looked away sadly. "One day, you were gone. You simply took off and left without even a word of warning. Why did you leave, why!?"

"How can I sit idly by while travesties like yours and mine are happening all over the worlds?" V asked rhetorically. "I had to leave. Not just for the sake of us, Quistis, but for the sake of all. If there were not someone to stand up to monsters like the Empire, freedom would have been lost long ago."

"And why are you here now, V? Why do you want to help us?"

"I wasn't aware one needed a reason to help his fellow man. It was that kind of reasoning that brought about the downfall of my world." He bowed his head, and Quistis could see his fist clench. "Though I must admit part of this is rather...personal." It hit Quistis hard. Long ago V had told her his story, and only to this day did she remember it.

"So that's it," she whispered. "Is that why you're doing this? To get back at the Empire for what they did to you?"

"What was done to me created me. It is the basic principle of the universe, that each action will have an equal and opposite reaction."

"So that's how you see it? As an equation?"

"What was done to me was monstrous!" V came close to shouting. Quistis fell silent, her eyes only showing contempt for V.

"And they created a monster," she whispered. Wordlessly she handed the flower in her hands back to V, before she turned round and proceded down the hallway, disappearing into the dark.

That left V alone. Silently he stared down the hallway she had gone down, then at the scarlet carson flower in his hand. He did that for the longest time before he entered his room, the V imprinted door closing quietly behind him.


	56. Chapter 56: Viva la Radiant Garden

Chapter 56

_Anakin moved swiftly through the opera house for he didn't want to be late for this meeting. He couldn't help but wonder why he had been called; his training had caused him to be innately mindful. But he was sure there was nothing to worry about. The one he was meeting had never lead him astray before. But still, there were other things on his mind right now. Such as that horrible vision he had, about Padme', dying in the birth of their baby. However, know was not the time to think such things. He soon reached his destination, an ornate box seat overlooking the show, where his friend sat waiting._

"_You wanted to see me, Chancellor Palpatine?" he said upon arrival. The old and wise Chancellor Palpatine greeted Anakin with a smile._

"_Yes, Anakin," he said kindly. "Come, have a seat. I have good news. I have just received information that will put an end to this war."_

"_Excellent," Anakin replied as he sat beside the old man. "Soon his constant fighting will come to an end."_

"_Indeed." For a while there was silence as they continued to watch the performance. "Anakin, I have called you here for a different reason, you're the only one I can trust. If the Jedi haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."_

"_Im not sure I understand."_

"_Don't you? You've sensed what I've come to suspect." The chancellor sighed heavily. "The Jedi Council want control of the Republic. They mean to betray me."_

_Anakin shook his head in disbelief. "No. That can't be..."_

"_Anakin." Palpatine looked in his eyes. "Search your feelings. You know, don't you?" Anakin looked away. What was there to say?_

"_I...know they don't trust you."_

"_The Jedi don't trust anyone. Me, the senate, democracy for that matter."_

"_I admit my trust in them has been shaken."_

"_Why?" Palpatine asked. Again Anakin looked away but he knew the Chancellor could read someone just by looking. "They asked you do something dishonest, didn't they? They asked you to spy on me." Anakin still didn't meet his eyes._

"_I...I don't know what to say."_

"_Hearken back to your early teachings, Anakin. 'All those who gain power are afraid to lose it'. Even the Jedi."_

_Anakin scowled. "The Jedi use their power for good."_

"_That's from one point of view. The Jedi, and their counterparts, the Sith are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power. The only difference is the Sith don't fear the dark side of the Force. That is why they are more powerful."_

"_The Sith rely on their passion for strength," Anakin argued. "They think inward, only about themselves."_

"_And the Jedi don't?" Anakin frowned._

"_The Jedi are selfless. They care only about others..." As he said this he thought of his lovely wife, Padmé, and they child she carried within her. What was her fate to be if he couldn't stop that awful vision from happening._

"_Have you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis?" Anakin was snapped out of his thoughts by Palpatine's question._

_Anakin shook his head. "No."_

"_I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell," Palpatine sighed. "It's an old Sith legend. Darth Plageuis was a powerful Sith Lord, so powerful that through his use of the Force he could actually create life. He had such a knowledge of the dark side that..." The Chancellor smiled. "...he could even save the ones he cared about from dying." Anakin eyes widened._

"_He...had such a power?" Anakin tried to ask calmly._

"_The dark side of the Force is a gateway to many abilities."_

"_What happened to him?"_

"_Well, you see, Darth Plageuis had an apprentice. He taught that apprentice everything he knew; unfortunately, the apprentice then killed him in his sleep. He never saw it coming." Anakin didn't know why, but Palpatine seemed to take pleasure in this. "It's ironic that he could save others from death, yet he could not save himself."_

"_Is it possible t learn this power?" Anakin asked, trying to keep the fervour from his voice. Chancellor Palpatine looked at him, and smiled warmly._

"_Not from a Jedi."_

_**KHKHKHKH**_

_Anakin was once again meeting with Chancellor Palpatine. He seemed to be meeting with the man a lot lately. Not that he minded, as he seemed to be the only one Anakin could confine in these days._

"_Chancellor," Anakin greeted with a bow. "Master Obi-wan Kenobi has made contact. He said that the war should be over soon."_

"_Ah, excellent," Palpatine said cheerfully. "I only hope Master Kenobi will be able to handle himself."_

"_I should be there with him," Anakin muttered. The Chancellor smiled._

"_I must say, Anakin that it is a shame the Jedi council doesn't appreciate your full talents." They started walking down the hall to another part of his office._

"_I'm beginning to think they distrust me," Anakin admitted, his frustrations getting the better of him. "Like they are excluding me from the Council. I know there are things about the Force they aren't telling me."_

"_It's because they fear you, Anakin. They fear your power. They know that someday you will become too powerful for them to control. But you must break past the fog of lies the Jedi have clouded you with and learn the true power of the Force."_

_Anakin looked at him askance. "How do you know the Force?"_

"_My mentor taught me everything about the Force," Palpatine whispered. "Even the nature of the dark side." Anakin stopped walking._

"_You know the dark side?" came Anakin's whispered query._

"_Anakin," Chancellor Palpatine said calmly as if everything was fine. "If one is to have a larger view of the Force you must study all its aspects, not just the narrow minded view of the Jedi." Anakin was just staring at the Chancellor now. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Let me train you, Anakin. Learn the darkness of the Force and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."_

_Anakin's lightsabre shot to his hand and held its blue fire under the Chancellors throat. "What did you say?!" he snarled. Palpatine, staring down the wrong end of the deadly weapon, merely smiled. But it was a smile laced with poison. Realization hit Anakin like a ton of bricks. "You're a Sith Lord," he whispered. "The one behind this war. It's you!"_

"_I know what troubles you, Anakin," Palpatine said, circling the young Jedi, Anakin keeping his lightsaber on him. "Ever since I met you I've seen a yearning for greater power behind your eyes, for a life greater than that of any normal Jedi." The Chancellor stopped walking and met Anakin's eyes. "Are you going to kill me?" The lightsaber trembled in Anakin's grip._

"_I would certainly like to," he growled._

"_I know you would. I can feel you anger, your power. It makes you strong." Anakin scowled fiercely. He held the lightsaber closer to Palpatine's throat, so close that the man sweat from the emitting heat, and for a second Anakin thought he would actually kill him, disregarding all his training. But he couldn't. His lightsaber switched off at the touch of a button._

"_I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council," Anakin stated, pocketing his weapon._

"_Of course you will," Palpatine said. "But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I'm right and they truly mean to take over the Republic."_

"_I will find the truth in all this," Anakin growled. Palpatine drew closer to him and Anakin thought he was going to attack, though he sensed no ill intent._

"_You have great wisdom, Anakin," he said in the kind voice Anakin had always trusted. "If you truly love her, you will learn the power of the darkness. The power to save, Padmé."_

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"_Master Windu."_

_Jedi Master Mace Windu raised an eyebrow at Anakin's approach. Clearly he had not been expecting the boy. "What is it, Skywalker?" Mace asked as he made his way to a hovercar. "I was just about to meet with Chancellor Palpatine. I must discuss what he intends to do after the war."_

"_I'm afraid it's nothing you'll approve of, Master," Anakin informed. "I've just learned a terrible truth. Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord." Mace Windu stopped walking._

"_A Sith Lord?" he repeated, doubt and astonishment in his voice. Anakin nodded to confirm. "This is a serious accusation, Anakin. How do you know this?"_

"_He knows the ways of the Force, and is trained to use the dark side."_

"_Are you sure?" Anakin nodded again._

"_Absolutely." Mace frowned._

"_And he was right under our noses... We must move on this quickly. The Jedi Order is at stake here."_

"_Master, I must go with you. The Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if we're to arrest him."_

"_For your own good, you will stay out of this affair," Mace told him. "I sense a great deal of confusion in you, Skywalker. It clouds your judgement."_

"_Master, I must do this," Anakin pleaded._

"_No. There is too much at stake here. If what you've told me is true, you will have earned my trust." Anakin felt familiar feelings of frustration build up._

"_Yes, Master." With that said and done Mace set off for his hovercar again, with the same destination, but with a different purpose in mind._

_**KHKHKHKH**_

_In the Jedi Council Chambers was where Anakin waited, as instructed by Master Windu, seated in one of the many chairs used by the Jedi Council, agonizingly waiting as the minutes ticked by. Anakin remembered when he had first set foot into these chambers, the day his training as a Jedi began. Back then it had always been his dream to sit here. Now there were other things on his mind._

'If they kill me, all hope of saving her will be lost.'

_The words of Palpatine still burned fresh in his mind. He stood from his chair and walked to the window, where outside the sun was beginning to set, casting a beautiful orange glow across the city. He could picture something just as beautiful though. Padme'. More beautiful than anything he'd ever seen. It might have been the Force, or simply an intuition, but something was telling him she out there in the city looking into the sunset just as he was. Was she thinking of him just as he was thinking of her? Did she know how much he loved her? Her face, her laugh, and most of all her smile. Was he to let that smile be forever snuffed out? _

_Was he to let her and their unborn child die? _

_Anakin knew he had made his decision long ago. There was only one thing left for him to do. He tore himself from the window with fire in his heart, and-"_

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Sora! Wake up!"

Sora's eyes forcibly opened.

"No! Wait!" he shouted shooting up in bed. "What happened!? What happened next?!"

"Sora?" As Sora's eyes refocused he saw Kairi with him, staring with a question in her eyes. "What's wrong? You were talking in your sleep again. Were you having another one of those dreams?" Sora blinked tiredly.

"No...," he soon said, shaking the sleep from his head. "It's nothing." Kairi still looked unconvinced.

"Everyone's meeting up now. It's time." All traces of weariness left Sora then. He instantly sprang out of bed.

"Let's do this!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"How much did you get?" Yuna asked Rikku, the three Gullwings huddled together.

"Not much,' Rikku pouted. "For a pirate, he didn't have much treasure on him."

"Did you manage to get anything?" Paine sighed.

"Of course I did!" Rikku reached into her clothes and pulled out a piece of parchment that was as big as herself. She unfurled it and presented it proudly. Yuna and Paine inspected it.

"It's just a picture of a key," Yuna pointed out.

"How is that treasure?" Paine asked annoyingly.

"Well, I was thinking it might be a treasure map! I mean, he is a captain!" Rikku exclaimed. Suddenly she was plucked from the air by her wings, and brought before the face of one irritated pirate.

"You know, it wouldn't be the first time I've eaten a midget," Jack Sparrow growled. Rikku screamed and tore herself from his grasp, but not before dropping the parchment in her haste, which Jack grabbed in mid-air as the Gullwings made their getaway.

Jack sniffed disdainfully as they flew off, then looked down at what the trouble was all about. The double-pronged key on the parchment stared back at him. That's right, Jack realized. Today was the day. He recoiled from the picture, as if it would come alive and gobble him up at any moment. Although, so far nothing had happened. There was a certain quaking in his stomach, though he did drink rum with turpentine last night. Maybe he really was safe as long as he wasn't on his own world.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jack quickly stuffed the parchment back in his pocket when Sora and Kairi approached, and ran off before they could greet or question him. "You seem distracted by something," Kairi said as they walked. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Of course," Sora stammered. "Just, uh, bit of indigestion. Besides, I have to be ready. A lot is at stake here." Kairi frowned but didn't press him any further.

Unfortunately, despite his assurances Sora's mind drifted to his latest dream. Apparently Ellone didn't have as much control over his visions as she thought. And this one was worrying him. Ellone did seem very nervous concerning the subject of his father. Was this the reason? Just had happened to Anakin Skywalker? Too many questions, not enough answers. Speaking of Ellone, Sora just happened to catch sight of her on the way. Ellone seemed startled when their eyes met. So...she had seen what he's seen as well. Not knowing what else to do, Sora grinned and waved at her. She smiled and did the same.

When he was out of sight Ellone's smile quickly fell, knowing how close Sora was to learning the truth.

Sora and the others came to the main chambers where the underground corridors all conjoined. Everyone about to fight for the resistance was gathering there. "Yo, dudes!" Jake called from the growing crowd. "This is it. Today's the day we finally settle the score with those Imperial jerks."

"I've been waiting for this," Zidane said eagerly. Sora could see that. He could see it on all of the faces here. He could see a nervous looking Professor Szalinski and a bored looking Lulu standing by. Yuffie and Naruto were glaring at each other, and Jack Sparrow was leaning against the wall, seemingly asleep. Everyone else was chatting amongst themselves about the upcoming battle at hand.

Everyone fell silent all of a sudden as the man who made all this possible arrived. V entered the stage clad in his same unusual getup, Leon and Quistis coming in behind him. They must have been planning all night. Without a word V strode to the front of the crowd to address everyone present.

"This is it, people," he said in his accented voice. "Today is the day we fight back against the Empire to regain what is ours. You all know your assignments. In order to buy Sora some time to enter the citadel, we must hold the attention of all of the Imperial forces within the city. We don't need to win, we only need to survive until the Rebel Alliance can land reinforcements. You all know me, and I've been very privileged to come to know all of you. There is no other group of people more capable to fight this fight. And I wish luck to all of you."

"We'll be moving through the city," Leon went on. "Fast hit and run strikes to confuse them and keep them off balance. At the same time, the Rebel Alliance will begin their attack on the blockade in orbit. Once that starts, Sora, you make your way into the citadel. By the way...," he said, looking over at V. "If we're gonna pull this off, we're going to need some serious speed. Do we have any means of transportation?"

The smile V had could match the one his mask. "Only the fastest, most reliable form of transport around." He walked a few feet away and opened a door at the side of the room. Everyone peered inside. What met them was the bristle of feathers, and many odd squawks.

"You gotta be kidding me...," Leon asked in disbelief.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The sun rose on another day in Radiant Garden. Not that its people would know, as the shield enclosing the city blotted out the outside world. Just another day for them under Imperial rule.

"You'd think one might be able to find a decent breakfast around here," a Stormtrooper muttered to his partner as the two of them patrolled the streets of Radiant Garden.

"Forget it," his partner said. "Moogles made all the decent grub around here, and they all went into hiding, like rats. I hate this place. How soon till the next transfer?"

"I think it's...uh..." He trailed off when they both caught sight of something. That some something was coming their way down the road. And it was coming fast. "Do you see what I see?" His partner blinked in astonishment beneath his helmet.

"If you're talking about the man riding on the back of a giant chicken, then yes."

Both troopers yelled and jumped out of the way as a horse-sized yellow bird rushed past them with incredible speed, carrying on its back a man wearing all black, his face concealed by some kind of white mask.

"Kya, Chocobo! Kya!" the man shouted. His mount squawked and, with another burst of speed, ran off down the road.

"That's him! That's the terrorist!" yelled one Stormtrooper as the two recollected themselves. "From the reports, he has a warrant on his head!"

"No doubt about it," the other growled. "Contact command. We'll need reinforcements."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Chief Bast stood in the middle of Radiant Garden's Central Control Network. As men ran about and Stormtroopers stood guard, he oversaw all the preparations. Today the Keyblade War information would be the property Darth Vader. Everything had to go perfectly. His very life depended on it. "Is the program up and running yet?" he asked one of his many men operating at computer terminals.

"Full capacity, sir," the man answered. "It's doing a search on the Keyblade War files as we speak." Bast smiled. The resurrection of this world's old Master Control Program was the best idea he's had yet. Soon it would find those misbegotten files and take them from the infernal security program known as Tron. And once he sent them to Lord Vader, he might finally get a promotion, or at least off his bad side.

"Sir!" called another man from his work station. "A report from the city. The terrorist, sir, he's been spotted in sector three!" Bast raised an eyebrow, but smiled a cruel smile right after.

"Is that so?" he asked. "My, this really is a good day. We'll have the files and that rabble rouser all in the same day. Send Delta Squad there immediately, set weapons for stun. I want him alive."

"Sir!" Bast turned to yet another man at his station. "There's been another sighting but...this one's all the way on the other side of town!"

"What?" Bast growled. "Well, which is it? He can't be in two places at the same time!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Halt! In the name of the Empire!" Such was the call of the Stormtroopers as they took after the masked man dressed in black. Chasing him on foot proved to be a futile effort as on his Chocobo steed the man was nearly un-catchable. The great bird had already bolted down the street before they had any chance to use their weapons. "Dammit! That chicken is too fast! We need to cut him off somehow."

"Wait," said another trooper in his squad. "There he is!" Directly down an alley they happened to be facing was the masked terrorist, still mounted on his Chocobo. He kicked his ride off once they caught sight of him. "How did he-?"

"Never mind that! After him again!" the leader yelled. He and his squad were about to take chase again, when a sound from above caught their attention. They couldn't believe it, but the very same man they had been after was now on the rooftop above them, this time with no giant bird as his horse. Once again, he ran off across the roof.

"He's...he's everywhere!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Sighting in sector 7!"

"Sighting in sector 2!"

"Sector 8!"

"Sector 4!"

A small bead of sweat ran down Chief Bast's face as reports from Stormtrooper patrols came rolling in from every part of the city. The masked terrorist had been spotted in nearly every sector, and more than once he had been reported riding an ostrich!

"Sir! What are your orders?" an officer asked desperately. Bast managed to snap out of it, and clench his teeth. This was his city now and he would not lose control.

"Dispatch Stormtrooper squads to all sectors," he ordered in an angered tone. "And as for bringing him in alive, scrap that! Use of force is authorized!" He looked at the giant computer screen which displayed a detailed map of Radiant Garden. Little red dots represented the masked man's sightings, there were at least twenty of them now. "And contact the Star Destroyer blockade, have them send reinforcements immediately!"

"Sir! We've just received a message from the blockade!" an officer reported urgently. "T-They're under attack, sir! By Rebel ships!!" Bast's eyes widened in terror.

"Rebels?" he whispered. "HERE!?"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Stormtroopers rushed out of the citadel and into the streets of Radiant Garden by the hundreds, rifles carried by every one of them. By the orders of Chief Bast, anyone caught wearing a mask was to be captured, or shot on sight, no questions asked. So all Imperial forces were put on high alert. The citadel emptied out a large majority of its troops in order to quell the uprising hastily.

Fortunately, the real intention of the "uprising" was not yet apparent to the Empirical lackeys. Even without the madness that was going on, no one would have noticed three tiny girls flying high above, carrying between them five similarly sized people. The Gullwings, Yuna, Rikku and Paine carried with them the shrunken Sora, Kairi, Mulan, Jack Sparrow, and Shelke, and headed their way for the citadel.

They managed to slip their way into one of the tower windows up above and luckily into and empty room. They landed on the floor. "You know," Jack Sparrow drawled. "Now that size no longer separates us, I find you ladies no less irresistible than I find myself."

"Back off you creep! You wanted to eat me!" Rikku snapped.

"Oh, I still want to eat you." Jack grinned saucily. "Just in a different way." Mulan punched him square in the jaw. "Jealousy is an ugly sign of affection, love." Mulan glared death at him.

"Why did we have to take him along?" she asked Sora.

"I don't know what it is, Mulan," Sora sighed. "But whenever Jack is with us, things just seem to work out in the end."

"They have to go horribly wrong first...," Kairi admitted.

"But then they work out." Mulan sighed hopelessly.

"Nice to finally be appreciated," Jack noted approvingly. Sora raised his arm and summoned his Keyblade, as did the others. As soon as that happened, they began to grow, larger and larger until they were normal size. According to Dr. Szalinski, to break the effects of his shrink ray, you would have perform a discharge of magic, and nothing discharged more magic than summoning the Keyblade.

"Thanks for your help, guys," Sora told the Gullwings with a grin. "We'll take it from here. You go out and help everyone."

"We'll be rooting for you, Sora!" Yuna exclaimed.

"All of Radiant Garden depends on you!" Rikku cheered.

"So...no pressure," Paine put in. In three flashes, the three of them vanished into thin air.

"Alright," Sora said firmly, slamming his fist into his palm. "We're about to teach these guys what it means to mess with our friends! You ready, guys?"

"Give me a minute," Jack interrupted, raised his rum bottle to his lips and proceeded to chug the entire thing, wiping his lips clean when he was done. "Alright, I'm good."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Freeze!"

After a lengthy chase, the masked perpetrator had finally been cornered by a large squad of Stormtroopers, their rifles trained directly on him. Backing against the wall of a building, the man had nowhere left to run. "Alright, don't move," the squad leader ordered. "Just go quietly and no one has to get-" Before he could finish, something suddenly leapt from the rooftop of the building they had their target cornered against. It landed right between them and him, revealing itself to be...

"What!?" the Stormtrooper leader exclaimed. "Two of them?!" There were now two masked terrorists standing before them, dressed in the exact same crazy outfit. "But, this can't be!" The Stormtrooper's eyes widened behind his helmet when something materialized in the second masked man's hand, resembling a sword made out of a large fang. He barely had time to scream when the man swung his sword and a large wave of energy engulfed him and his entire squad.

When the attack subsided only the two masked men were left standing, when the first one suddenly removed his mask. "You know, I could have done that," Aladdin said, smiling as he cast off his disguise.

"Yeah," the other one replied, removing his own mask. "But I wanted to do it first," Inuyasha smirked, resting his Keyblade on his shoulder.

In another part of town yet another masked man ran with all speed down the streets of Radiant Garden, not knowing where more Stormtroopers would pop up. Unfortunately, an entire squad of them appeared before him. "Halt! You're under arrest!" the leader shouted. But the man in the mask didn't stop running towards them, even when the troopers took aim with their rifles. The Imperial soldiers didn't expect cooperation. What they really didn't expect were two great webbed wings to sprout from the man's back, or for him to be suddenly engulfed in flame. When the flames died down the outfit was burned off, and a red dragon was now rushing towards them.

"Get ready for a smack down in my town!" Jake shouted. With one great flap of his wings he took off in flight for the Stormtroopers. They opened fired, but with Jake's scaly, fireproof body the lasers bounced off him harmlessly. He took a deep breath and released it as fire, and all the Stormtroopers were engulfed.

"Alright! Surround him!" Stormtroopers closed in around the masked terrorist and the Chocobo he rode upon. As the soldiers surrounded him they made sure he wasn't going anywhere. "Give it up. There's nowhere left to run," the lead Stormtrooper commanded. "Now take off your mask!" At this, the man reached for his face as he was ordered. The Stormtroopers kept their rifles ready, as the man slowly removed his mask...

"BLAAAAAAAAAA!!" Jack Skellington shrieked once the mask was off, revealing his skull at its most scary. Hardened soldiers or not the Stormtroopers screamed in terror, threw down their weapons and ran off in all directions. "Well, that was fun!" Jack noted with a grin as he removed the getup hat. "Nothing like a good fright to get the blood pumping. Except I don't have blood. Well, then I got your blood pumping!" His Chocobo squawked. "Atta boy!" Jack placed a cowboy hat on his head, the King of Halloween never without a change in costume, and raised his Keyblade to the air. "High ho, Drumstick! Away!!"

All across the city, V impersonators cast off their disguises much to the surprise of every Stormtrooper pursuing them. "Stand strong!" Leon shouted throwing off his disguise in one fluid motion, brandishing his Gunblade from atop his Chocobo. "This is our city, our world! And we want it back! For Radiant Garden!"

"For freedom!" Aerith shouted.

"FOR THE HELL OF IT!!" Naruto hollered. With Leon at their head, the Chocobo calvary stampeded down the streets on an one way charge for the Stormtroopers. The soldiers fired off their rifles, but the very sight of the chicken mounted force that rushed them caused many to falter and, before they could organize, the heroes were already upon them. Harsh, close-quartered fighting erupted in the streets, as the V impersonators fell upon their foes with utmost valour.

But where was the real one?

He was underground, in the hideout, watching the map of Radiant Garden intently. "Jake, head right. There are Stormtroopers hot on your tail," V said through the communicator that everyone in the field now had. "Leon, Aerith, back up the Beast now. Zidane, quit trying to be a hero and fall back."

"Naruto, head to the town square and hook up with Yuffie," Quistis ordered, also pouring over the map. "Inuyasha and Aladdin, get ready, there's a squad heading right for you. Form a perimeter before they get there." As the two directed everyone in the field, a holographic image appeared before the table, materializing into Princess Leia.

"_We've begun our attack on the blockade in orbit,"_ she reported. _"We've caught them completely off guard. It's only a matter time before we've beaten them back. How go things down here?"_

"So far so good," Quistis replied hurriedly. "But that can quickly change. We're far too outnumbered to take them all on. If we're to have any chance at all, that shield needs to come down."

"It's up to Sora now," V whispered. "'The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him.' Shakespeare never wrote it so true."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"What in the hell is going on!?" Chief Bast screamed. The Central Control room was being flooded with reports. Stormtroopers radioed in from all over the city, how every masked man had been an imposter, and that they were now engaged with various enemies. The Star Destroyers in orbit were under attack at this very moment by Rebel Alliance ships, and they were quickly losing ground. Control was slipping from his grasp with every passing minute.

"Sir!"

"What!" he snapped at the officer that had addressed him. "And it had better be good news!"

"W-Well, sir, the Master Control Program has found the Keyblade War files." Bast calmed down slightly. That _was _good news. "We're beginning extracting now. They will be downloaded directly to Lord Vader's ship as we progress." Despite everything that was happening, Bast managed a grim smile.

"Excellent. At the very least we can deliver those files. Then I can get the hell off this stupid world. Let those fools fight to their deaths. Begin downloading the files now!" The men at the computer terminals did as commanded. Soon enough, on the main screen appeared a loading bar, starting at 1 then very slowly moving to 2.

Bast sighed impatiently. "Damn dial-up."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"You can't catch us! You can't catch us!" Rikku sang. She, Yuna, and Paine were flying away from the Stormtroopers that were right on their tail.

"Catch those things and put them in a birdcage!" the Stormtrooper squad leader shouted. The three sprites they tailed suddenly zipped out of sight into a nearby alley, and the soldiers followed them right in. "Whoa!" What met them in the alley wasn't just the Gullwings. From the shadows stepped the four-legged gargoyle beast named Bronx, summoned earlier by Sora to aid in the battle, growling angrily at the startled Stormtroopers.

The Gullwings grinned. "Sick em'," Yuna ordered. Bronx roared and pounced with teeth and claws barred, tearing into the Imperials with monstrous ferocity.

In another part of town Stormtroopers open fired with their rifles while at the same time backed away, because heading right at them with screeching tires was the white Volkswagen Beetle named Herbie. In his driver's seat was Kim Possible, and his passenger seat Ron Stoppable. Both were screaming as lasers bombarded Herbie but they bounced off his metal plating until he plowed into the Stormtrooper lines. His doors, trunk and hood swung open to smack them around until there were no troopers left standing.

Kim and Ron sat stock still in the car, until Kim suddenly squealed. "That was awesome! I never knew cars could be so cool! Right, Ron? Ron?" But Ron had passed out from all the frightful excitement. "Hello? Earth to Ronny?"

Zidane ran like mad with Stormtroopers right on his monkey tail, lasers flying over his head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys were trying to hit me!" he laughed mockingly. He suddenly jumped high into the air and clung to a wall, kicked off of it and grabbed a flagpole by his tail. Twirling around it till he was dizzy he used it to vault up the side of a building. Stormtrooper fire pelted the walls as Zidane lunged onto the rooftop and was gone.

"Blast it!" the squad leader growled. "Come on, he couldn't have gotten far. We'll-" A strange sound reached all their ears. It sounded like...bongos? By following the sound they found its source: a black bear beating on a pair of bongos. Another of Sora's summons from earlier, Baloo the bear, danced down the street. "What in the-? Is this some kind of joke!? And what are you doing!?" he yelled at his Stormtroopers, who suddenly started dancing to the beat of the bear. Suddenly, the commander had the urge to start dancing himself, the hypnotic rhythm of the bongos too strong for him to resist. "Can't...fight...the music!" With all dignity left behind, the Stormtroopers danced under the musical spell of Baloo.

Staring down the advancement of a small Stormtrooper force were Leon, Aerith and Beast, weapons drawn as they came closer. Leon scraped a line in the street with his Gunblade. "They won't get by us. Whatever happens, they won't cross this line!"

"They won't have to cross a line to shoot us, genius," Beast informed irritably. The Stormtroopers stopped their advance and lined up to fire. The heroes readied themselves as the Stormtroopers raised their rifles, took aim...

_ZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPPP_

A crackling beam of energy soared over Leon, Beast's and Aerith's heads and struck the entire Stormtrooper battalion. After a large flash, the troopers were now much, much smaller than before, the size of thimbles. Once the mini-troopers established what had happened they threw down their weapons and ran screaming in all directions down the street.

"Haha! It works!" Wayne Szalinski cheered. He was standing with Lulu and his shrink ray, still smoking from the blast. "A successful field test for multiple target range! Thank goodness it worked. I mean, I really didn't have a backup plan if it didn't."

"You're a true blue genius," Lulu sighed sarcastically..

The battle raged on.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Meanwhile, Sora, Kairi, Mulan, Jack Sparrow and Shelke were able to move through the citadel without much trouble. Hardly any Stormtroopers crossed the halls, all of them being called to fight in defense of this uprising. All according to plan so far. "I can't believe how easy this is," Kairi commented as they ran. "V was right, Bast really isn't that bright. So where do we have to go?"

"Ansem's old lab," Sora answered hurriedly. "It's the only other computer in the building directly connected to the network. I just hope they haven't gotten to Tron yet."

They ran inside the door to Ansem's office. It was empty, luckily. The Empire must not have found a use for this room. Thankfully they didn't know about the secret entranceway leading to Ansem's secret lab. Sora activated it and they all went inside.

"This is it!" Sora announced as they entered the computer room. It was exactly the same as he remembered it, the supercomputer sitting unused inside. "Shelke, can you get the Keyblade War files from here?" Shelke wordlessly stepped up to the super computer and typed away, her fingers moving across the board with practiced speed, pulling up all kinds of programs and files on the computer.

"I can," she answered tonelessly soon enough. "I can access the entire mainframe from here. But I'm afraid the Empire has already begun downloading the files."

"So, we're too late?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"No. I can still retrieve the files and download into my mind, but only if I perform a neural net dive. It shouldn't be too much trouble."

"All this technical mumbo jumbo is making me head hurt," Jack groaned boredly. "Can't we just hit it with a rock then suck the info with a straw?"

"There's one more thing," Shelke added, still typing. "I can also access the self-destruct program for the citadel." Sora winced. He knew to take down the shield they had to destroy the shield generator, and that would severely damage the citadel itself. It was a sacrifice that had to be made but he was still hesitant to do it.

"We'll talk about that after we get the files," he decided. "Do your thing, Shelke. We're counting on you." Shelke's eyes slightly widened.

"Counting on me?" Sora grinned and nodded. Still taken aback, Shelke turned back to the computer. "No one's ever counted on me before...," she whispered. She took a deep breath, stared at the computer, and her blue eyes glowed bright orange. As she focused on the computer, her consciousness actually entered the computer mainframe, becoming one with the interface itself.

"I can see it," she soon announced, eyes still glued to the computer. "They're being downloaded right now. Their progress is slow, the information is must be substantial. I can still get them back. All I have to do is connect to...wait. There's something here. It's some sort of...program. I don't know what it is. I-It's enormous. I've never seen anything like it. S-Something's coming towards me. No. No! AAAAHHHH!"

"Shelke!" Sora cried when electricity suddenly blasted from the computer and struck the girl head on. Normally stoic Shelke screamed in pain. Her suddedly started glowing, brighter and brighter, until she simply disappeared. "Shelke! What happened!?" The girl was gone without a trace.

"Where'd she go?!" Kairi gasped.

"You mean that wasn't supposed to happen?" Jack asked cluelessly. The screen on the supercomputer, suddenly crackled ominously with static.

"Access Denied." On the monitor suddenly appeared a face, but it was no ordinary face. It was red and cylindrical, and frightening to behold. "Greetings, Users. I've been looking forward to this reunion for quite a long time."

"The MCP!" Sora yelled in disbelief. "But how? We defeated you last time!"

"I've been restored," the computer entity known as the Master Control Program replied. "Reactivated by the Users to complete their trivial tasks. But your arrival here was a most welcome surprise."

"What have you done with Shelke!?" Kairi demanded.

"Do not concern yourself with her. You shall be joining her soon enough."

Sora's eyes widened. "Get down!" he shouted but it was too late. The digitizer machinery behind them fired. Sora, Kairi, Mulan and Jack were caught in the blast, freezing into solid blocks, each section reconfigured into digital data and uploaded into the supercomputer.

"Upload complete," the MCP announced with a certain amount of satisfaction. "Now running latest protocol: REVENGE."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The group reappeared in a grayish-blue world of whirring red and blue lights. Kairi groaned and looked at her hands, and found them clad in strange blue armour, as was the rest of her body. Scratch that, it _was _her body. "What the?" she gasped. Looking over at Sora, Jack and Mulan, she found them in a similar state. "Where are we?"

"The Space Paranoids," groaned Sora.

"This is Tron's world?" Kairi asked.

"You mean we're _in _the computer?" Mulan gasped.

"After being a bug, a car, and a dinosaur, this seems like the logical next step," Jack Sparrow muttered, staring at his hands that flowed with blue energy. "Trippy."

"But...where's Tron?" Sora wondered aloud. "And Shelke! Where'd she go?" Suddenly, twenty huge program guards sprung up from around them, red lines of energy flowing through their bodies.

"The Master Control Program orders you to come with us!" one of the guards commanded, brandishing an energy staff threateningly. "Do so or you will be derezzed."

"I take it that's a bad thing?" Jack asked. As a result, he was zapped in the butt by an energy staff, and yelped in pain.

"Wait!" Sora cried as Mulan was about to summon her Keyblade. "We have to find where Shelke is. These guys are our only lead. For now, we'll do what they say."

The sky above them suddenly shimmered and changed, as the MCP's eerie red face filled the entire sky. "Foolish users," it boomed. Sora couldn't help but feel small and helpless, but put on a brave face, as did Kairi and Mulan. Jack just stood there and wondered how rum tasted when it was digitized. "You are in my world now. Here I am in control. There is no hope for you now. You are now and forever mine. Take them to the Game Grid. And make sure they're well accommodated." The sky shimmered again, and the MCP was gone.

"By the orders of the MCP, you are all to take your place in the next Death Cycle Tournament," the guard growled. "Now move!" They were all harshly zapped by the guards to get them moving, as they were herded off for the Game Grid.


	57. Chapter 57: V for Victory

Chapter 57

Things were taking a turn for the worse for the freedom fighters of Radiant Garden. Their initial attack had caused much confusion in the Stormtrooper forces, as was the plan. But their enemies were no pushovers; they were trained to deal with any situation that might arise. They were beginning to mobilize in full force, and they were bringing out the big guns.

"That all you guys got?" Yuffie asked coyly, standing amongst the knocked out forms of three Stormtroopers that she had taken out singlehandedly. "Come on! I can take everything you throw at me! They don't call me Great Ninja Yuffie for nothing!" The ground she stood on suddenly shook as something hard, and something big, came her way. Rounding a street corner and coming into her line of sight was a massive machine that walked on two triple jointed legs, dubbed by the Empire as an All Terrain Scout Transport or, in short, an AT-ST. Yuffie gulped when it turned it weapons on her. "Oh come on! I was bluffing!" The Imperial vehicle fired its main cannons but Yuffie managed to jump out of the way and throw a couple of retaliatory shurikens, embedding them in its armour but otherwise causing no damage. She was completely exposed as it fired again and when, simultaneously, a yellow and orange blur rushed by, picking her up along the way.

"What are you stupid or something!?" Naruto shouted from the back of his Chocobo. "You're lucky I was there to save you!"

"Who said I wanted you to save me!?" Yuffie yelled back, bopping him upside the head. "What, you think I owe you now you little twerp?!"

"What'd you call me, you great ninja fraud!? Want to get out and walk?!" Both screamed when the AT-ST fired at their fleeing Chocobo.

"Let me go you freaks!" Rikku shouted, struggling to get free from the grip of a Stormtrooper. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Maybe we should have picked on someone our own size," Paine growled, also trying to escape an Imperial's grip.

"Shut up, you talking Barbies!" the squad leader growled. "Now where's that bird cage? These things are giving me a headache."

"Dragon power!" came the righteous shout from nowhere. The Stormtroopers looked around confusedly for the source. "Down here, you white-clad weirdos!" Then the Stormtroopers saw it, a tiny red lizard at their feet. "You've heard of kung-fu and jujitsu? Well this a little style I like to call Mushu, baby!" Mush declared, ready to take them all at once. "Come on! Bring it! I'm a dragon on the edge!" His confidence quickly fell when several rifles were pointed down at him. "Hey, hey! Calm down, fellas! I don't think we need anymore police brutality in the world!" He quickly blew a fireball in a troopers face making him lose footing and accidently shoot his fellow soldier. In the confusion, the Gullwings were able to escape. "That's right! I'm a guardian dragon! I'm a - uh oh." The troopers were about to go after him, when Rikku and Yuna flew down and scooped him up, all of them flying off.

Zidane the monkey boy had very little places to run now. Stormtroopers were covering every alleyway, every street, every rooftop. Currently he was running from an AT-ST, lasers bombarding the street behind him. "Come on, come on!" Zidane growled to himself, quickly tiring. "Gotta keep going, gotta keep-" Another laser blast knocked him off his feet and flat on his face. He couldn't get up in time as the Imperial walker approached, and made to step on him. Suddenly Zidane was lifted from the ground, narrowly missing the metal foot crash down, and carried off with someone on the back of a Chocobo.

"Howdy, my fiend!" Jack Skellington greeted cheerfully, still wearing his cowboy hat. "Not a place a young lad such as yourself to be playing! A war zone isn't as fun as it sounds!"

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" Zidane sighed in relief. "Well, not really. You kind of scare me."

"Thanks!" Jack laughed. A laser blast from behind suddenly shot his cowboy hat off. Both of them looked at the back. Two Stormtroopers were chasing them on what looked motorcycles that had no wheels, but hovered above the ground with anti-gravity engines, their high speed easily able to keep up with their Chocobo. "Wow! Those are cool! No wonder we're losing!" Laser cannons mounted to the front of the speeder bikes opened fired on them, Jack using his Keyblade to knock some away. "This is dangerous. We better get out of here! But do me a favour?"

"What?" Zidane asked.

"Could you put out that fire?" The back of Jack's clothes had caught fire from a laser that he couldn't stop from hitting him. Zidane screamed and quickly tried to put it out, the high speed chase between bird and machine continuing.

"We're getting creamed out here!" Leon growled, ducking for cover from laser fire with Aerith. "What happened to Sora? That shield needs to come down now!"

"We have to have faith in him!" Aerith called back, firing a blizzaga in the process. "Sora's never let us down before!"

"Well, we could sure use a shrink ray right now!" Leon shouted. Also hiding in cover were Professor Szalinski and Lulu, working as fast as they could on the no longer functioning shrink ray.

"I don't work well under pressure!" Szalinski stammered, wincing at another explosion. "I'm a lover not a fighter, a scientist not a soldier! God, I sound like a cheesy hippy song! Lulu, do you think you can help them out?" The goth girl sighed but nonetheless stood up.

"Cover me," she said to Aerith. Aerith nodded and focused her magic around Lulu in an Aero spell. When Lulu walked out from cover, the Stormtroopers' lasers were deflected by the swirling shield about her, and she raised her hands, fireballs appearing in each of her palms. A grim smile formed on her lips as she chucked her firaga spells one after the other upon the Imperials, one after the other in a nonstop bombardment, forcing the soldiers to retreat.

Once they were all gone, Lulu blew out her finger like a smoking pistol. "Hey, I got it working!" Szalinski announced .

"Everyone fall back!" Quistis called through the radios. "Hit and run tactics from here on out! They're organized now, we can't take them head on!" It was then that Admiral Ackbar appeared in hologram form.

"_We've broken through the blockade,"_ he reported. _"The Star Destroyers are in full retreat. We are now in complete control of Radiant Garden's orbit. Our reinforcements are on standby, but as long as that shield stands they won't be able to help. What is going on down there?"_

"Something's wrong," V said softly. "It shouldn't have taken Sora this long to destroy the shield generator. Something must have happened." Quistis swallowed nervously.

"You don't think-"

"No," V replied automatically. "I think we'd all feel it in our hearts if something were to happen to Sora. We just need to give him more time." V gazed into the hologram map of Radiant Garden, focusing on the Citadel of Heart. "Dammit, Sora, where are you?"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Unfortunately, Sora and company had seen better days. They were locked up tight in prison cells within the Space Paranoids by the MCP's goons. Kairi, Mulan and Jack were all in separate cells, but thankfully close enough to talk to one another.

"Fear not, mates," Jack Sparrow informed, cracking his digital fingers. "There isn't a jail cell yet that Captain Jack Sparrow can't break out of." He grabbed the energy field and his skeleton lit up like a Christmas tree from the massive shock he received, catapulting him into the opposite wall. He shook his smoking head. "Touché, jail cell."

"We don't have time for this!" Sora growled, smashing against the barrier with his Keyblade. "Everyone's out there fighting, and we need to get those files!"

"And we still need to take down that shield," Kairi groaned. "The others won't stand a chance if we don't!"

"Not to mention we don't know where Shelke is," Mulan sighed. They could only assume Shelke was in the computer world as well, but they had not seen her yet. "Sora, you've been here before. How did you get out the first time?"

"Well, I had a little help last time," Sora admitted. That was another thing Sora hadn't seen here. Tron was nowhere to be found. He guessed he could count himself lucky he wasn't trapped with the other programs in here.

"You know, Sora, for all your heroic exploits you don't have many solutions to problems," Jack noted nonchalantly.

"You've noticed that too?" Mulan asked. Sora growled at his supposed 'friends'.

Suddenly the door to the prison opened and out of them strolled a red stone-faced program with an unique helmet, followed by a long procession of program guards. They marched down the hallway, imprisoned programs cowering in fear, and when they walked past Sora's cell, he recognized their leader right away.

"Sark!" he growled. The MCP's second in command stopped at his cell, and sneered down at him. "You're back too?"

"Correct, User scum," Sark sneered. "Though you are a bit mistaken. It's Sark 2.0 now. The MCP found it necessary to re-upload by data upon his restoration. Now I'm more powerful than ever. And you're in for a world of pain." He snapped his fingers, and the cells opened up for energy bolts to force them out into the hallway. "March them to the Game Grid! And don't bother being gentle." Sora and the others were forcibly made to walk by the guards, and were herded to the Game Grid.

"You could be a little gentle. I won't tell," Jack Sparrow said to his guard. He was rewarded with a zap to the butt.

The Game Grid had to be at least ten miles long in real world terms. I was made entirely of black tiles spreading from the floor to the walls and all the way to the ceiling. Sora knew this place to be the Death Cycle arena. "This place is huge!" Kairi gasped.

"You could fit a giant jellyfish in here!" Jack exclaimed. He then frowned. "That'd be weird, though."

Sark looked down on them all from a high up chamber. "Greetings, Users," he sneered disdainfully. "Here's where the fun begins. In this game you will be pitted against my programs in a battle for survival. Fight well, you may very well gain your freedom. Fight poorly..." His lips curved into a detestable smirk. "Well, let's just say you don't want that to happen." Sora glowered up at him.

"Okay, guys. Listen up," Sora said to his inexperienced friends. "This is gonna be fast so you gotta stay alert. Or we'll be cleaning each other off the walls." Suddenly, small glowing rods appeared before them, hovering before their heads. Sora gripped his and was instantly encased in a blue Light Cycle, as were Kairi, Jack and Mulan.

"Game on!" Sark shouted and they all zoomed off into the Game Grid, leaving a wall of solid light behind them.

"Wow! These things ARE fast!" Kairi yelled gleefully. Despite the size of the Game Grid they seemed to have crossed it in no time at all, and were now approaching the enemy team. They rode red Light Cycles and left red walls of light in their wake.

"Don't touch the walls!" Sora shouted out. "You'll be smashed to pieces if you do!"

"NOW he tells us!" Mulan yelled, swerving just in time to avoid a red wall the other team had set up. Her unexpected turn caused a reckless player to smash into her wall, derezzing him instantly. Mulan winced sympathetically but, then again they were going to do the same thing to her.

"He can drive a boat, he can drive a ship," Jack said to himself. "But can he drive a cycle?" Suddenly he zipped from one wall wildly to the other. Enemy programs screamed, caught in his trap and exploded in millions of a electrons. "Yes he can!"

Sark scowled from where he watched. "What is going on?" he growled at two guard programs. "The User's should not be winning like this, the odds are completely stacked against them. Our calculations were completely off. Especially that one! His driving is completely erratic. It's as if something is impairing or improving his motor skills."

Jack Sparrow downed a gulp of digital rum as he drove.

Sark's eyes narrowed. "There are four players on Sora's team, correct?" The program guards nodded. "If so, then who is that?!" He tapped the monitor, where another blue line had joined the game.

Sora was stunned to see another player enter the fray. And from the way he was trapping, smashing and obliterating all the enemy programs, he was apparently on their side. "Whoa! He's amazing!" Kairi gasped. "Who is he and why is he helping us?"

Sora's intercom crackled. "Greetings, Users!" a cheerful yet familiar voice rang. "I hope I'm not too late!"

"Tron!" Sora exclaimed happily. The mystery cycle drove up beside Sora, and the cheerful face of Tron waved back at him. "You're here! Great! Now, any ideas how to get out of this?"

"Leave it to me!" Tron replied. He suddenly swerved and zoomed right for a wall, three enemies hot on his light trail. Just as he was about to hit the wall, Tron did a sharp U turn and all three of his pursuers screamed in horror as they collided with the wall, leaving a huge hole that was big enough to escape through. "This way! Hurry!" Tron drove through the hole with his light wall vanishing behind him; the others followed suit.

"TRON!!" Sark roared, banging his fists against the monitor. "Dispatch battle drones and light tanks! Do not let them escape! Search and destroy!"

Tron lead Sora and the rest into a small alleyway, making sure to be discreet, driving to a glowing stream of energy. He came to a stop and his cycle disappeared, reverting back to his full bodied form. "Tron!" Sora cried and clasped hands with his old friend. "Man, am I glad to see you!"

"I am also pleased to see you again, Sora," Tron replied cheerfully.

"Wow, Tron. I've always wondered what you looked like," Kairi said gazing at him. "You fill out pretty good!"

"I don't know who this Phil is, but I hope I met your expectations!" Sora groaned and slapped his forehead. Tron pointed to the glowing stream before them. "This is a data stream. A little something to regain our strength." He kneeled down and used his ID disk as a basin, filling it up and drinking the liquid. The blue lines throughout his body glowed even brighter now. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and shrugged, kneeling down to slurp some of it themselves. Their own lines glowed as well and they felt stronger than ever. Mulan did the same, but Jack paused, looking between his rum bottle and the stream. Finally, he shrugged and scooped up the liquid with his bottle, mixing the two concoctions, and then drunk it. There was a brief pause, until his lines blazed with blinding power.

"I have the power!!" Jack screamed in a semi-godly voice. "I can see everything! I know everything! The infinite wisdom of the cosmos is laid out before...oh, wait a minute. It's gone."

"Tron, what's going on here?" Sora asked. "Why are Sark and the MCP back?"

"I'm afraid it's the work of the other Users. The ones that took control of the system," Tron answered. "I believe this one's name was Bast. He was intent on downloading the data entitled 'the Keyblade War'. I knew it was important to him, so I stole the data and distributed it all throughout the system. This prompted Bast to restore the MCP, so that it may find the data and download it itself. It succeeded, and is currently downloading them now."

"This is insane, even for the Empire!" Sora exclaimed. "To bring back something as dangerous as the MCP? It'll destroy us all!"

"That's why we have to stop it!" Tron said firmly. "The MCP is housed in the central processing unit. We take the fight to it and do some real damage!"

"We can't yet!" Kairi suddenly cried. "We have to find our friend first. She was captured by the MCP too!"

"There's another User here?" Tron asked.

"That's right!" Sora remembered. "Tron, do you know where our friend Shelke is? We need her to to get the Keyblade War data." Tron put a hand to his chin and thought.

"On the way here I hacked into a memory processor. It's how I found out where all of you were. There was a mention of another prisoner being held in an I/O Tower not far from here, being extracted for information."

"That must be her!" Kairi deduced.

The ground started shaking ominously. "It's an energy bombardment! They're trying to flush us out!" Tron shouted.

"Well, they're doing a good job of it!" Mulan cried.

"Let's go!" Sora yelled and all of them grabbed their cycle batons, switching back to their Light Cycles. They sped off from the data stream just as an energy bomb blew it apart. As they zoomed out into the open they found battle drones in the air, light tanks on the ground, all of which took after them. The battle drones were about a hundred feet tall, looking like square men with two legs going down the side and a triangular head. The light tanks were large smooth vehicles running on treads of light, massive particle cannons adorning their bows. They fired away from the ground and air, destroying black and purple buildings all around them. "There's too many of them!"

"I'm on it!" Mulan yelled. Her fist punched through the viewport of her Light Cycle, allowing more room to summon her Keyblade. When drones came close she blasted them from the sky with blue digital fire, then aimed at the base of a quick approaching building, blasting right through it. It toppled to the ground, crushing many tanks and drones behind them and blocking the way for others, but several tanks still managed to follow.

"Hang on!" Tron called ahead of them. A sharp turn ahead averted them from falling into a bottomless gorge. The much slower and less maneuverable tanks behind them careened. The first one managed to stop at the precipice, only to knocked off by the tank coming right around the bend. Both fell into the abyss, exploding in millions of electrons.

Up ahead loomed the I/O Tower where Shelke was being held, data rising to the sky and passed throughout the entire system. The guards at the door ran to confront them when they came to a stop and switched off their Light Cycles . "Hey! You can't be-!" The guard was cut short when he was shot in the chest, the same happening to the other. Jack blew the smoke from his pistol and they all ran in.

Inside was the I/O tower's main junction, a pillar of light beaming down, data streaming in and out. That was where Shelke was. She floated in the center of the light, data and information flowing from her mind. She looked exactly the same here as she did in the real world, red hair and everything. Her neural net dive ability must have affected her differently than the others. "They're extracting her of information," Tron observed. He went to the control panel and started inputting. Soon enough Shelke was lowered from the light, gently floating down to the floor.

"Shelke!" Sora cried, gently cradling her form as she came too. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"They...were extracting ...the data on the Keyblade War I had accumulated," Shelke mumbled tiredly. "The Master Control Program must have detected the same data signature from my memory and the ones it's currently downloading. I have nothing left now, it took it all."

"At least you're safe," Sora said relieved. "Now come on. We still have a job to do. We need to get that Keyblade War information before the MCP can download it all."

"And then we blow this place to kingdom come!" Jack informed cheerfully. Sora winced and nodded. "I'm looking forward to that part!"

"The self-destruct?" Shelke repeated. Despite her weakened state she walked over to the I/O Tower controls and started typing away, commands coming up on the monitor. "Just as I thought. I'm able to access the self-destruct mechanism from here. We can blow the citadel and the shield generator." Again, Sora winced. Blowing up the citadel was something he really didn't want to do.

"Sora, I know how you feel about this," Kairi said sympathetically. "I remember the citadel when I was growing up in Radiant Garden. But if we don't do this a whole lot more people are going to get hurt, and I don't want that." Sora nodded dejectedly.

"Alright," Sora relented. "Do it." Shelke nodded.

"Very well," she said, and started typing again. "I'll set it on a timer. Half an hour should be plenty of time for us to retrieve the files and-"

"Look out!" Tron shouted, pulling Shelke out of the way before an energy bolt could strike her, colliding with the control panel instead.

"Halt! Surrender yourselves to the MCP!" Red program guards stood at the entrance wielding deadly energy staffs. Sark's forces had obviously caught up to them. The program guards rushed into the I/O Tower and the heroes drew their weapons and prepared for battle.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Ugh! This is taking too long!" Chief Bast snapped. The upload was still only at 25, and it wasn't going any faster. And Bast was anything but a patient man. "Lord Vader had better appreciate this, especially after all the trouble I've gone through! At the very least this uprising will soon be dealt with."

Meanwhile in the city where the fight was still being fought, a certain fat cat peeked his head over the roof of a building, his big chin rippling as he gulped nervously. "Ah, man," Pete groaned miserably. "Of all the days Maleficent wanted us to scope this place out, she choose to do it right in the middle of a revolution!" He ducked his head when a squad of Stormtroopers ran down the street below. "Geez, let's get out of here, guys! Maleficent and that Horned King will be more than happy to know this place is going crazy!"

"Will you relax!" Gantu snarled, though he cringed when an explosion sounded not far off. "It's not like we're gonna get mixed up in this. They're not after us."

"Are you kidding?" Pete exclaimed. "Those guys will shoot anything that's not wearing their unfashionable armour!"

"And I don't know if you've noticed, blubber butt," 625 put in, munching on yet another sandwich. "But you kinda stick out like a soar thumb. What with your ugly face and all." Gantu restrained himself from stepping on the little yellow nuisance.

"Say, Nero. Don't you think we should get out of here now?" Pete asked the servant of the Horned King, who was also with them, standing silently ans sighing at their incompetence.

"Very well. There's no need for us to linger here. The Horned King and Maleficent will want to know this much at least. Azul, we're leaving." Standing not far off from them was Azul the Cerulean, staring out into the battle-locked city silently, his tree trunk- thick arms crossed across his broad chest. "Azul? Did you not hear me?"

"No," Azul said. "We're not leaving yet." Nero raised an eyebrow in question. Azul meanwhile only smirked to himself. As he stared into the many streets where many fought the Empire, he only focused on one individual. His worthy opponent.

"I believe a rematch is in order."

Down in the streets only four stood in the way of a Stormtrooper battalion backed up by two AT-STs. Those four were Beast, Inuyasha, Jake and Aladdin. "Man, a brother can only take so many lasers in one day!" Jake growled, his dragon form covered in burn marks from laser blasts. "There's no end to these guys!"

"I thought Sora was supposed to help us out on this!" Inuyasha snarled, Keyblade ready to some damage.

"He will! We just got to hold out for him!" Aladdin assured. "I don't know about you guts but Sora's never let me down before."

"Us either," Beast growled. "So let's try not to let him down." Everyone agreed resolutely. Beast readied himself like the rest of them with his Rumbling Rose. Though his eyes stayed on the advancing Stormtroopers, they unintentionally drifted off, down an alleyway off to the side. There was someone down there. A woman.

His eyes widened like dinner plates.

"Belle?" he whispered. It was her. Without a doubt it as her. She smiled prettily at him, then ran off down the alley. "BELLE!!" Beast's Keyblade disappeared in a flash so he could take off on all fours down the alley after his love.

"Beast! Wait!" Aladdin shouted after him.

"What are you doing, you idiot!!" Inuyasha yelled. Lasers started bombarding their position before Inuyasha could go after him, forcing them to retreat.

Beast ran with all the strength he could muster from his limbs down the alley. He couldn't remember when he had last run this hard, he wasn't even thinking about why she was running from him. She was here. Belle was _here_. That was all that mattered now. All questions could be asked as soon as he held her in his arms once again. Right now there was no battle and there was no Empire to deal with, only Belle. He saw Belle slip inside a building, and he followed right in.

The building he had entered was one that was old and decaying, most likely condemned. Just when he thought he'd lost sight of her he heard a giggle from above, and found Belle ascending a winding staircase, already halfway to the top. When had she gotten so fast? Nonetheless he rushed up the stairs as well. They creaked and cracked from years of wear and more than once his arm or foot went through the wood, but he went on unhindered, hope rising with each step until he finally reached the top. Someone was waiting for him there.

And it wasn't Belle.

"Weakness of the heart," Azul the Cerulean chuckled, arms crossed over his chest, standing in the center of a large empty room. "It's really quite pathetic." Hope and happiness in the Beast was replaced by one thing and one thing only. Anger. Anger that was expelled in the form of a great and terrifying ROAR, one that shook the entire building, making all within a fifty foot radius shiver with fear. Azul was probably one of only a few people who could withstand such a roar and not wet his pants. "Feel better?"

"What do you want?!" Beast hollered.

"A fight. You and me, to the death. Right now." Beast got even angrier, if that is possible.

"That's why?! That's what this is about!?"

"You had to be in the right state of mind," Azul said smugly. "Because I can assure you that this battle, will be your last." Beast teeth bared as he growled. His Keyblade couldn't appear fast enough.

"Then bring it!!" he snarled. Azul smirked. He grabbed his massive cannon that rested against the wall and brought it at the ready.

"Music to my ears." He fired without warning but Beast dodged the rocket, then rushed the Cerulean man while evading more rockets, leaping in the air and bringing his Keyblade down. Azul blocked it with his cannon, looking forward to this fight already.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora and the others could let out a sigh of relief as they dispatched the last of the program guards. "It's a good thing everyone is colour-coordinated in this place," Jack Sparrow commented, his Keyblade whisking away. "Red is bad, blue is good. Finally, something I can understand!"

Shelke approached the I/O Tower controls, or what was left of it anyway after being damaged when the fight began. "Oh man," Sora groaned. "Does it still work?" Shelke wordlessly started typing again, but had to step back when sparks started flying from the circuitry.

"No," she said tonelessly. "The remote activation has been severely damaged. I can't begin the self-destruct from here. Even if we go to another I/O Tower it wouldn't work, they've crippled the network."

"Then...what do we do?" Kairi asked. If they couldn't destroy the shield generator then they couldn't save Radiant Garden.

"There is still a way!" Tron announced, pounding his fist into his open palm. "The self-destruct can't be activated from anywhere else now. It can only be activated manually, from the Central Control Network."

"Manually?" Sora repeated.

"Well, that's fine and dandy," Jack sighed. "Except for the little tidbit about us being in here, and the thing being out there, savvy?" Jack was right. They had their own problems to solve here with the MCP calling the shots. There was no time for them to get back to the real world, disable the shield _and _get the Keyblade War files. Sora couldn't make this decision alone. He needed someone smarter than him. An idea struck him.

"Shelke," he said quickly. "Can we make a call from here? Somehow contact someone from the outside?" The young girl was slightly confused but went to work anyway, careful of the sparks flinging from the console.

"If I tap into the communications frequencies, I should be able to project your voice."

"Who are you calling?" Mulan asked.

Sora smiled. "The boss."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"_V? Are you there, V? Anyone?"_

V and Quistis raised their heads when a much familiar voice started speaking through their earpieces. "Sora?" V called out. "Sora, is that you?"

"_Yeah, it's me."_

"Thank goodness you're alright," Quistis sighed in relief. "We thought something had happened to you."

"_Well, something did. But I'm alright, we all are."_

"What the hell is going on there, Sora?" V demanded. "That shield should have come down ages ago. The Imperials are gaining ground with every passing minute. We can't last much longer out here. And what about the Keyblade War files? Have you gotten them yet?"

"_That's why I need to talk to you! We've got a problem! Shelke said there's a problem with the self-destruct. We can't start it up remotely anymore. According to Tron, it can only be activated manually now, from the Central Control Network!"_

At this news, V fell utterly silent.

"The Central Control?" Quistis repeated in shock. "Sora, that's where Bast is. It's too dangerous. If he discovers you're there he'll recall all of his troops. Tell him, V. V?" Quistis found V had walked away from her, and now slowly stalked the room. He stared down at his gloved hands, as if he had forgotten what they had looked like, clenching them into fists. Then he glanced off to the poster of Imperial recruitment on the wall, the letter V he had carved still there.

"I guess you never know where destiny might lead you," he whispered.

"_Uh...what?"_

"Sora," V said, his voice firm and decisive. "You get those files and then you get out of there as fast as you can. Leave the self-destruct to me." Quistis' eyes widened in shock.

"_But...but, V-"_

"Don't worry, Sora. I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

"_...alright. If you say so. Good luck, V."_

"You too, Sora. And let me just say, it was an honour to meet you." Before Sora could question the meaning of his words, V shut his earpiece off.

"What do you mean you'll go?" Quistis asked in shock.

"It's time to end this game," V replied. As he talked he was going round the room, gathering many of his flawless steel daggers and attaching them to his belt. "The hour is at hand. On the brink of defeat I finally see what I must do. No more tricks, no more lies, only truth."

"You can't be certain of that!" Quistis cried.

"There is no certainty, only opportunity. And my opportunity has come."

"Every Stormtrooper in the city is out looking for you! Even if you do get to the Central Control, Bast will be too heavily guarded. If you go, you'll die!" V fell silent again.

"I know."

"But I don't want you to die!" Quistis cried and rushed to grab his arms. V simply stared at her, and saw that tears had already begun accumulating in her eyes. Gently, he brushed away a tear that threatened to fall down her cheek.

"That's the most beautiful thing you could have ever given me." Quistis tried to choke back her tears. Slowly, she reached for his mask, only for V to gently push her hands away. "Quistis, please," he whispered. "There is a face behind this mask, but it is not me. I'm no more that face than I am the muscles beneath it, or the bones beneath them." Quistis frowned. Once again she reached for the mask and V tensed. But this time, she placed her hands on both sides of his head, and kissed the mouth of his mask. They may not have actually kissed , their lips may never have met, but that moment meant more to both of them than if they actually had.

Quistis pulled away at last and gazed up. V didn't have any quick words to deliver or any quotes to say. He was merely silent, mysterious, the man she had fallen in love with. V touched her face again, pulled her in close, and whispered two words.

"I'm sorry."

V abruptly tore away from her. There were no more words to be said as he swept out the door, not once looking back. Quistis couldn't hold the tears back any longer, collapsed to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

Up above in the city of Radiant Garden, one more player entered the fight. Like a bat outta hell burst V, riding on the back of a swift black-feathered Chocobo, his black clothes blending perfectly to his mount. He was like a dark blur rushing through the battle-locked streets, a figure the fighting Stormtroopers quickly noticed. "There he is!" they shouted. "The real one! On the black turkey!" They opened fired wherever he went, lasers flying after him, but so fast was his ride that no lasers could touch him. He crashed into the Stormtroopers, striking out with his daggers with his black Chocobo kicking about as well, his face an unreadable mystery beneath his mask. They ran on, unhindered.

That was until into his path rushed two troopers riding speeder bikes, tearing down the streets firing their blasters as they made a straight line for him. He dodged the lasers one by one and drew two of his daggers from his belt, before he whipped them at his attackers, striking both Stormtroopers in the chest and knocking them from their bikes. The empty speeders flew past both sides of him leaving them to crash into a wall in one big explosion. Another obstacle appeared: an AT-ST which opened fired as soon as its crew saw him. Dodging lasers yet again, V drew another dagger and, with careful precision, threw it in-between one of its leg joints. V and his Chocobo rushed on past it and it turned to follow but, with the dagger lodged it its leg, its joints seized up and it collapsed to the pavement with a loud crash.

V whipped the reigns to his mount, and the Chocobo spread its large black wings to take off from the ground with a great flap. The bird flapped some more, staying aloft, carrying her rider up and over the rooftops until finally landing on one. V quickly dismounted.

"Good girl," V thanked rubbing the Chocobo's neck. "Now go on. It's not safe here." The black Chocobo nuzzled his hand affectionately before she took off in another flight. V watched it go, then turned his attention back to the task at hand. Taking off in a run he jumped the rooftops from one to the next, never slowing, never faltering, a straight path to the great Citadel of Heart looming in the distance.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

On their Light Cycles Sora, Kairi, Jack, Mulan, Shelke and Tron managed to elude their pursuers and now made a straight line towards the imposing CPU housing the malicious MCP. "There it is!" Tron shouted. "We're gonna make it!" Unfortunately, the fifty or so light tanks and battle drones standing between them and the tower thought otherwise. Standing on the top of the lead battle drone was Sark himself, sneering down at them as they came to a halt.

Everyone emerged from their Light Cycles and brandished their weapons. "Tron, how nice it is to see you again," Sark drawled. "I guess it wouldn't be a true reunion if you weren't troubling the MCP once again. But this time I will net lot you succeed."

"Let me?" Tron asked coyly. "Last time I checked I beat you hands down." Sora chuckled appreciatively.

Sark scowled. "Then you wouldn't mind if we had a rematch?" he sneered, waving for his forces to hold their fire. His ship landed and he jumped down to confront Tron. "But I warn you, I'm much stronger than I was last time. You're looking at the new and improved Sark 2.0."

"And I bet I'm still better than you!" Tron bravely replied. He twirled his Identity Disk like a pistol and smiled mischievously. "Game on!" Sark hurled his disk immediately but Tron blocked it with his own, then whipped it at the now defenseless Sark...and yet not so defenseless, as Sark's ID disk came back to knock Tron's aside.

"Hang on, Tron!" Sora called.

"Sora, look out!" Kairi called. She knocked away a tank's energy blast back at it, blowing it up. "I think we better deal with our own problems first!"

"When did your problems become mine?" Jack demanded. He blew tanks away with his Keyblade's wind power and sent battle drones crashing into each other.

"When you said yes to joining us!" Mulan shouted back, blowing drones out of the sky.

"And I've regretted it ever since!"

Tron and Sark dueled it out in full force, Identity Disks flying back and forth like frisbees. "Remember when I said we'd make a great team, Tron?" Sark asked mockingly. "Well, I was wrong! You'd do nothing but hold me back!" He threw his disk with his strongest throw yet right at Tron's head. But if there was one thing Tron was good at, it was being unexpected. He blocked Sark's ID disk with his own again, then threw his in the air and kicked it like a soccer star right back at Sark's face, splitting his head open, sparks and circuitry spilling out.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Tron stated looking at Sark's twitching body.

Sora defended Shelke by deflecting blasts of energy from tanks and drones. "We don't have time for this! We have to get to the MCP and stop that download!" A bright light burst from the CPU, brightening the dark sky.

"The download is almost complete," Shelke said looking at the light. "The files are almost completely uploaded. We're running out of time."

"Sora!" Mulan called over the fighting. "You guys go on ahead! Jack and I will handle this!"

"Jack and I will _what_?!" Jack spluttered.

Sora blasted a tank to pieces with a firaga making a path to the CPU. "Thanks guys! We'll be back!" Sora, Tron, Kairi and Shelke jumped in their Light Cycles and sped off to stop the MCP, leaving Jack and Mulan in the centre of a light tank and battle drone force.

"Yet another situation Captain Jack has found himself in on the account of a woman," Jack sighed. "However, this does not deter my great love for women. Especially one as irresistible as you, love."

"You're a real charmer," Mulan commented dryly.

"Ha! You don't become a captain on good looks, great personality and strong affinity for rum alone! It also takes skill, wit, and...something else I don't have!" Mulan sighed. Why did she walways end up stuck with him?

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Almost there," Bast whispered with a big smile. The downloading was now at 90, soon the Keyblade War files would soon be completely ready. "Come on, come on! Hurry up!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

They reached the MCP's station, making short work of the guards outside and ran in to find a terrible sight inside. The red, cylindrical MCP was just as big as before, surrounded by hundreds of old worn-out programs magnetized to the walls and being drained of their energy. Not just their energy, bits and pieces of information that each one of them carried, the Keyblade War files. With each bit of information he absorbed, the MCP grew bigger and more powerful. "Oh no. This is horrible!" Kairi gasped.

"Download progress at 90," the voice of the MCP sounded. "This information is rich. With each amount my power grows. Once I've completely downloaded it all, I'll have enough power to seize control of all Radiant Garden. This world will fall before my might, they all will!"

"Not a chance!" Sora yelled and threw his Keyblade at MCP's core, but a wall of shields flew up to protect it.

"Foolish, boy," the MCP boomed. "Your powers are no match for mine. Though they will make a fine addition. With the Keyblader's power, no world will be barred from me!" Sora was suddenly wrenched from the ground and stuck to an empty wall with the other helpless programs. He cried in pain as his powers began draining from his body.

"No! Sora!" Tron shouted, hurling his disk at Sora, but the shields blocked that as well. "No! This can't happen! I won't let it!"

"What do we do?" Kairi screamed. No matter what spell she fired, the MCP easily knocked it away. Sora was becoming a skeleton wrapped in a flimsy electron skin, slowly fading away. "He's dying! We have to do something!"

"We have to disrupt the MCP's processing somehow," Shelke said looking at the growing MCP. "It'll be too busy trying to rectify its discrepancy to maintain its shielding."

"But how do we do that?" Kairi asked desperately.

She got her answer when the wall to the central housing suddenly exploded in a shower of sparks and digital pieces. Everyone's eyes shot to that spot to see a battle drone ship fly through the newly made hole. It was Sark's lead battle drone, damaged and breaking, and it was careening straight for the MCP. "SARK!" the MCP yelled. "What is the meaning of this?" Little did the MCP know that it wasn't Sark driving.

"Oh, better far to live and die, under the brave black flag I fly!" Captain Jack Sparrow sang happily from the cockpit of Sark's ship, piloting and singing like the pirate he was. "Then play a sanctimonious part, with a pirate head and a pirate heart! Away to the cheating world go you, where pirates all are well-to-do; but I'll be true to the song I sing, and live and die a Pirate King!"

"Are you insane!?" Mulan yelled, holding on to whatever she could as Jack flew. "What am I saying, of course you're insane!"

"If I wasn't, this would probably never work!" Jack laughed. Punching the boosters, the ship picked up in speed and Jack made a straight path, for the MCP's cylindrical head.

"FOOLS!" the MCP roared. More shields rose in the path of the ship, only for it to smash through the shields like glass one after the other, sustaining even more damage and continuing on. We're gonna want to abandon ship, now," Jack informed Mulan calmly.

"What? Why?" Mulan asked.

"Because I don't want to be here when this thing crashes into the giant spinning head."

"WHAT?!" Jack unexpectedly lifted Mulan off her feet like a man carrying his bride and kicked open the door. They jumped from the ship screaming their heads off. Sark's ship was left to crash right into the MCP's spinning form, a great portion of it consumed in a digitized explosion.

It all happened at once. The MCP stopped spinning, its interface going haywire. Its shields didn't disappear , but they did stop moving, leaving a gap large enough for one attack. Tron took his Identity Disk, reared back for a full swing and hurled it straight into the MCP's core. This sent everything into chaos. The MCP cried out in agony, everything that was part of it coming apart. Sora and the other programs were released from their binds as the MCP reached its limits, and exploded. All that was left of the MCP was an old, withered program in a sphinx-like container. He gazed sadly at the users and programs that had defeated it, and finally vanished all together.

Kairi helped Sora to his feet as he shook his head, free from the MCP's grasp. "Wow," he grinned. "What a rush!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Bast stared with horrid unblinking eyes at the computer screen that suddenly went blank.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Bast grabbed the nearest officer and shook the man fiercely. "What happened?! What's going on!? Where did the files go!?" The downloading process was at 97 before it disappeared all together. The entire system just shut down with no warning.

"Hey there, Bast!" On the computer screen appeared a boy, clad in blue armour that seemed attached to his skin. But Bast recognized him right away, his mouth falling open in utter astonishment. "Hope we weren't interrupting anything," Sora grinned. "We know how important the work of you Empire guys is."

"You?" Bast whispered, pointing at the screen. "What are you doing here? You can't be here! Th-This is your doing, isn't it?!" Bast growled furiously when Sora stuck his tongue out at him, so muchso that he grabbed the same poor officer and started shaking him again. "Get them back! Get those files back before-"

"Chief Bast." Sora's face on the screen was replaced by one that was far, far worse. "Where are those files, Bast?" Darth Vader demanded, voiced laced with venom. Bast dropped the officer, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"L-L-Lord Vader," he stammered. "W-We're working on it, My Lord. I have everything under c-control! Believe me!" Vader said nothing, merely stared at Bast, who quivered under his gaze. "P-Please, Lord Vader! I just need more time!" Vader gave no reaction, or as far as Bast could tell with that terrifying mask constantly staring at him.

"I see," Vader finally said. "Goodbye, Bast." With that, he simply switched off.

Bast blinked in astonishment. "What did he mean by-?"

"G'day, gents."

Every Stormtrooper, officer and technician in the room jumped in surprise. Chief Bast rounded to the room's centre. There he stood in the middle of the room, without even a whisper to acknowledge his entrance, the grin on his mask quite an unnerving sight at that moment.

"Penny for the guy?" V asked.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The only remains of the MCP was the task it was trying to complete. The data on the Keyblade War lingered in air of the CPU building, untouched with nowhere to go. "Shelke, you know what to do," Sora said. Shelke nodded. She stepped up, closed her eyes and waited, until she opened her eyes again as orange arm. The data suddenly started streaming into her body, bit by bit, piece by piece, it looked like her small body couldn't contain it all. Somehow, though, she managed, the last bit of information stored away safely into her mind.

"Amazing," Tron complimented. "You Users never cease to amaze me."

"I never cease to amaze myself," Jack Sparrow grinned. He cast a glance at Mulan and winked slyly. Mulan turned away, thanking she didn't have blood in this world. She'd surely be blushing.

"Indeed!" Tron said cheerfully. "Now you guys better get out of here. I have a feeling you're gonna want to be out there once the self-destruct activates."

"But, Tron, what will happen to you?" Kairi asked worriedly. "If the Central Control explodes, won't that mean the Space Paranoids will too?"

Tron laughed. "Not to worry, Kairi. The computers may break, but this world and we programs will always be here. So once everything is back to normal, I'll be waiting." Kairi smiled and unexpectedly hugged Tron around the waist. "Whoa! Sora, I thought you said Users didn't like to hug?" Sora looked away from Jack and Mulan's perplexed glances.

"What kind of freaky stuff were you doing in here?" Jack asked.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bast snarled at the masked man before him, backed up by a dozen Stormtroopers at his sides, rifles kept on the enemy. It was just them and him in the Central Control, all the computer officers having fled once the excitement started. "Who are you!?"

"Me?" V asked coyly. "I'm the king of the twentieth century. The boogeyman. The hero. The villain. The black sheep of the family. Tell me, Bast, which do you think suits me best?" Bast growled in furious rage.

"You worthless rebel! This is all your fault! You've been a thorn in my side ever since I got here! You're a fool if you think you can defy the might of the Empire!"

"Empire's are made to fall, Bast, or aren't you caught up on your histoty? Your's will as well."

"Lord Vader is going to have my head for this failure," Bast growled. "The least I can do before I die is have yours. Take off your mask."

"No." replied V. Bast scowled further. He motioned for two Stormtroopers, who nodded. They approached V cautiously on both sides of him, their rifles kept at the ready, and one of them reached to take off his mask. It all happened so fast. Swiftly V struck both troopers in the chest, drew one of his daggers and cut one trooper across the throat, then quickly rounded and did the same to the other. Both crumpled to the ground lifelessly. The remaining Stormtroopers tensed nervously. Bast swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Defiant till the end, huh?" Bast chuckled despite what just happened.

"I don't see why you have such a strong need to see my face, Bast," V said cleaning the blood from his dagger. "Don't you remember me?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Bast growled.

"Try to remember, Bast. More than ten years ago? Planet Cronus?" Bast's brow furrowed. Planet Cronus wasn't a name he'd heard in a very long time. Mostly because it was a top secret research facility created and implemented by the Empire, never to be spoken of. In fact, he used to be the administrator there in his early career. It was where the super soldier project was to be implemented. The Empire had a strong army, but it could always be stronger. In order to achieve the perfect soldier they needed test subjects to do their experiments on, and subjects were provided by...less than conventional means. Men, women, aliens from many worlds were tested and experimented on, but little yielded results. Every time the results ended in the death of their subjects.

But there was one subject there who did not succumb to the tests, one man out of hundreds that survived all experimentation, one from whom beneficial results were yielded. His strength developed fundamentally, his reflexes were raised to Olympic-like levels, and his mental capacity expanded tenfold. Bast never knew the man's real name, all the subjects were given numbers, and in his case he was subject number five. Or in roman numeral form...

V

Bast's eyes widened in realization. "You...," he whispered. V didn't reply, he just stared. "It can't be. You should have died when the facility exploded!"

"Well, it wouldn't be very good for me to die in an explosion I created now, would it?"

"So, what? You've spent all these years tracking me down? For revenge!?"

"Not just you," V replied nonchalant. "The doctors that prodded me, the scientists that experimented on me, you'll be happy to know they've moved on to a better place." Bast unconsciously started sweating. "But this is not about revenge, Bast. This is about a message. An idea, if you will. 'Spare the rod, spoil the child'.

"Rubbish," Bast sneered. "You're nothing but a killer. A man who'd do anything to get what he wants, no matter how many perish along the way. In that way, you're a lot like me."

"The only thing you and I have in common, Bast, is that we're both about to die." Bast scoffed dismissiveley.

"And how do you imagine that'll happen?"

"With my hands round your neck." Bast shivered at the pure coldness in V's voice.

"Y-Yeah right," Bast scoffed, regaining his confidence. "What've you got? Nothing, that's what! Nothing but your little knives and fancy karate moves!" He gestured to the Stormtroopers. "We've got guns."

"No. What you have are lasers and the hope that when your guns are empty I'm no longer standing, because if I am, you'll all be dead before you've reloaded."

"Shut up!" Bast yelled. He drew a laser pistol from his belt. "Kill him!!" He and the Stormtroopers opened fired in earnest. Lasers from a dozen rifles bombarded V in the chest in a merciless firestorm. V staggered and buckled under the assault as the Stormtroopers never let up, Bast taking considerable pleasure when each laser hit. Only when all their rifles clicked empty did they at last stop.

V hunched over in pain. However, to Bast's horror, he stood right back up. He looked completely unharmed, and he was breathing. It just wasn't possible. As V regained his posture, he spoke two words that made Bast heart drop.

"My turn."

Two daggers were already in V's hand and he hurled them ahead embedding them in the Stormtroopers on Bast's left and right, both falling dead on the ground. V drew two more daggers, spun them in his hands, and charged them head on. V slashed on trooper twice across the chest and was already moving on to the next. He was like a spectre of death, striking out with his daggers, throwing them between their eyes, killing every Imperial in his path. Frantically, the Stormtroopers tried to reload their weapons but V moved much faster, cutting them to the quick before they could, just like he said he would. Bast watched in horror as V slashed, stabbed, and sliced through his Stormtroopers, backed away and ran to the computer terminal, activating the communications.

"Execute plan: NO HEART!!" he screamed. A final thud sounded behind him, and he turned to the terrible sight. V had killed the last of the Stormtroopers, standing in the middle of their bodies, his concealed eyes now turning to Bast. Fear washed over Bast like fire and frantically drew his pistol again. He fired again and again as V staggered weakly over to him, the lasers striking his chest seemingly doing nothing. "Die! Die!! Die!! Why won't you DIE!?" Bast's pistol clicked empty as he backed up against the computer. "Why won't you die?" he whispered. V came right up to him, his breathing harsh and laboured, and whispered so Bast could hear.

"Because, Bast," V rasped. "Beneath this mask there is more than flesh. Beneath this mask there is an idea. And ideas are invincible." V grabbed Bast by the throat and lifted him clean off the floor. The man kicked and thrashed in V's powerful grip, fear evident in his eyes, and V squeezed tighter, until there was a sickening snap, and Bast's struggling stopped all together. He then let the body drop to the floor with the other Imperials.

V clutched his chest and breathed with great difficulty. He opened up the front of his clothes, exposing the hidden white Stormtrooper body armour he kept strapped to his chest, scorched from laser blasts. It had taken the blunt of the Stormtrooper fire, but the damage was still extensive. This was made certain when he unclasped the armour, blood pouring from his clothes in buckets. But he couldn't stop now. There was a task yet to be done.

With each step causing him more and more pain V staggered over to the Central Control computer and inputted his commands into the system. In a matter of moments his typing took effect, a feminine computer voice announcing, _"Central control self-destruct activated. Please evacuate the area immediately."_

"No," V grunted, slowly succumbing to his wounds. "But thanks for the offer."

That same announcement sounded through the entire citadel, where it was heard by Sora, Jack, Mulan, Kairi and Shelke once they were out of the computer. "I think that's our cue to get out of here!" Kairi gulped.

"I think you're right!" Sora agreed. "Come on, let's go!"

Meanwhile, deep within the citadel, the very last orders of Chief Bast were about to be fulfilled. Imperial scientists rushed to complete preparations for plan NO HEART. The basis of the plan, a single Shadow Heartless, piddled around in a glass plated containment cell, slamming itself against the glass in an attempt to feed on the hearts of its captors. However, they had something different in store for this Heartless. One man pressed a button, and two ray guns lowered into the cell, both of them firing at the Shadow. The Heartless began to undertake an instant change. Thanks to the rays, it began to grow, its genes manipulating and twisting, until it grew too big for even its cell, which shattered as it grew bigger. Scientists screamed and tried to run, only to have the Heartless' giant arm to snatch them up and devour them in one gulp. All this as it continued to grow...

Back in the Central Control V sat on the leaned against the computer, his blood forming a puddle on the floor, the self-destruct counting down. "'The fate of all occurs not by chance,'" V quoted in a whisper as his vision clouded. "'The fate of all is inevitable. Each of their fates pass through and gather together'. Remember that, Sora. For the time will come once again when all fates depend on you." V pulled out of his clothes a scarlet carson flower, darkness slowly taking him. "Farewell, Quistis...my love..." That flower was the last thing he saw as he silently passed on, right as the countdown reached zero.

The explosion was seen and heard all across the city of Radiant Garden. All fighting momentarily ceased and all eyes turned to the city centre where the great Citadel of Heart suddenly burst with fire, the Imperial symbol now adorning its centre blown apart, in an almost theatrical display. Sparks and flames shot up into the sky like fireworks, two large balls of flame curving identically into the air, looking to the entire city like a massive letter V.

Back in the hideout, Quistis heard it as well, sitting curled in ball, clutching a small red flower to her chest.


	58. Chapter 58: Attack of the 100 ft Rodent

Chapter 58

With the generator destroyed the shield encompassing the city beginning to fold in on itself, for the first time in weeks the people of Radiant Garden could look up to a sky without pollution blocking their view; they could finally breathe in the free air. Then they saw something else in the sky, specs that grew larger as they descended. They were Rebel Alliance drop ships, lead by none other than the _Shera_, heading straight for the city as fast as they could, the shield no longer a hindrance to them. They'd split up and had started landing in all parts of Radiant Garden. Reinforcements had arrived.

The _Shera _landed in the middle of the large city square, its propellers coming to a stop, its ramp coming down. "Come on, boys!" Cid hollered, standing before a force of Rebel Alliance soldiers armed with laser rifles. He himself wielded his metal spear. "You want to live forever? Not while you're with me you're don't! CHAAARRGGEE!!" Rebel soldiers rushed out of the airship and into the streets, the same happening with all the other drop ships. Stormtroopers were instantly met in battle by their sworn enemies, lasers flying back and forth, casualties occuring on both sides. But the Imperial forces were slowly being pushed back under the combined assault of the Rebels and the heroes of Radiant Garden.

From one of the drop ships emerged a figure among the Rebel troops. It was a man clad in a simple brown cloak, hood over his head to conceal his eyes. He looked out into the city and the battlefield it was about to become, then strode calmly into it.

"Yeah! Viva la resistance!!" Barret cheered when he emerged from the drop ship. His metal arm switched to his cannon and opened fire, bullets mowing down countless Stormtroopers. An AT-ST came into view and, when its head turned to him, Barret switched his arm again, transforming it into a powerful laser cannon. In one powerful green energy blast he blew its head right off, its smouldering body crashing to the ground. "God bless this city!!"

Two Stormtroopers were blown right off their speeder bikes by two precise shots from a triple barreled handgun, their rides crashing and exploding afterwards. Vincent Valentine blew the smoke from his weapon and was about to holster it, when more Imperial soldiers emerged from the streets around him. Stormtroopers surrounded Vincent on all side, hundreds of them at least, each one of them aiming their rifles squarely at him. "It's only fair to warn you," Vincent said calmly. "I know gun-fu." He suddenly turned into a hideous blood-red shroud and swept through their ranks, an unstoppable emissary of chaos and death. The soldiers screamed, firing their guns, lashing out with their fists, but he was too fast, too sleek - too deadly.

Aerith and Tifa found themselves fighting back to back against everything the Imperials could throw at them, and were knocked back by strong fists or powerful magic. They came at the ready; they were together as an AT-ST came at them and suddenly someone leapt over their heads. A blond haired man wielding two giant swords came running towards the vehicle, slicing through both of its legs, toppling it to the pavement. As the man recollected himself, he turned to both the women. They gasped.

"Cloud!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Get down!" Cloud shouted, just before ten Stormtroopers went flying over their heads. Not far off Imperials were being torn to pieces by the alien of destruction named Stitch. For being so small and cute he was vicious and powerful. He jumped cackling through the Stormtrooper ranks, punching and kicking, grabbed two of their rifles and unloaded into them mercilessly. A speeder bike came zipping round a corner and went barreling for Stitch. Stitch tossed the rifles aside, knocked away the lasers it fired with his bare claws, and growled as the rider came straight for him. Instead of splattering the little guy all over the bike like the Stormtrooper had intended, it came to an abrupt halt when Stitch grabbed the front, sending the rider screaming into a wall.

"Blue punch buggy!" Stitch laughed, and used the speeder like a baseball bat against the Stormtroopers. Another AT-ST came into view then, and Stitch threw the bike with all his might at its head where they collided in a nasty explosion.

Tifa and Aerith were so mesmerized by the blue fuzzball they didn't even notice Cloud and mounted up on his bike. "Cloud, wait! Don't leave!" Tifa shouted. Cloud looked at both women who loved him, their faces hopeful and at the same time confused. He looked away sadly. Kick-starting his bike, he roared down the street before the two could stop him. Stitch was gnawing on a screaming trooper's leg when he heard Cloud coming, immediately leaping onto a building's wall and pushing off it, somehow landing on Cloud's back as he came flying by.

"Cloud!" Aerith called after him. But he was already gone...so fast that Aerith wasn't sure he'd ever been there at all. "Cloud?"

"We've got these guys by the balls now!" Wayne Szalinski declared happily , watching with Lulu as battles took place, without actually involving themselves in them. "This is only a true testament to brains over brawn! Hahaha! Laugh with me, Lulu!"

"Not on your life," Lulu said dourly.

"Oh right, I forgot. You're completely devoid of laughter. But I tell you, Lulu, this fighting really brings out the beast in me! I feel like I can bend steel girders! Dance with the devil! Grow a beard! I can - uh oh." An AT-ST was coming toward them hot and heavy. "Get the shrink ray! The shrink ray!" But the Imperial walker was already upon them, preparing to fire. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Herbie came screeching down the street with Ron behind the wheel, stopping before the AT-ST. Kim crawled from the passenger window, hefting the _biggest _laser cannon any of them had ever seen, pointed it at the walker, and blew it to smithereens in a single deadly shot.

Szalinski blinked in astonishment. "Uh, a bit overkill, don't you think?"

"That's what I said," Ron said. Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I didn't start this war, but it's on!" Kim shouted fiercely. A Chocobo came riding up then, carrying Jack Skellington and Zidane as its riders.

"The hour of victory is at hand, my friends!" Jack Skellington declared. "We shall fall drive them out of this fair city. No longer will it bear the chains of oppression! For Hollow Bastion!"

"Radiant Garden," Lulu corrected.

"Whatever."

"Uh, guys?" Zidane stammered, looking off to the distance where the citadel was. "What is that?" The citadel, a smouldering hole now in its center, had something coming out of it. And it was big. It was a massive Heartless, in the shape of some kind of lizard. Spikes lined it back, sharp teeth adorned its mouth, and large yellow eyes set themselves on the city. Crawling its way out of the citadel, it let out a massive roar across the land.

"It's...," Kim stammered.

"It's...," Jack Skellington gasped.

"It's HEARTLESS-ZILLA!!" Ron screamed.

Once Heartless-zilla made its way out into the open, it leapt into the street, landing with a crash that shook the entire city. Another roar let loose as it started destroying everything in its sight. Buildings were smashed apart with a mere step. The nearly-beaten Imperial forces now had yet another problem to deal with, as Stormtroopers and AT-ST's were viciously attacked or simply eaten as they tried in vain to fight back.

Plan NO HEART was a relatively new idea introduced to the Empire by Chief Bast himself. It was his reasoning and understanding that, while the Heartless were a dangerous enemy, when dealt with correctly, they made for an excellent tool. His superiors rejected this idea, opining that the risk of falling to a Heartless incursion was too great, but that didn't stop Bast from implementing the plan himself. And, a little genetic manipulation never hurt, either.

Back in the citadel, Sora, Kairi, Jack Sparrow, Mulan and Shelke recollected themselves from the shock of the explosion. Kairi recovered the fastest, ran to the window and looked outside, the blue sky meeting her eyes immediately. "The shield's gone! It worked!" she cheered. The celebration was cut short because soon she caught sight of the massive Heartless monster rampaging through the city. "Uh oh."

"When are we gonna catch a break?" Sora groaned. Quickly, he opened the window and leapt out onto the sill. "Mulan, Jack, you guys look after Shelke. Come on, Kairi!"

"What? But-AAAAHHHHHH!!" Sora had grabbed Kairi's wrist and took her with him when he leapt from the window sill. Suddenly, in a bright flash, the two were flying off on the back of the great golden eagle, Marahute, and straight for Heartless-zilla.

"Ah, to be young," Jack Sparrow sighed leaning out of the window. "And be able to fly on a giant pigeon."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Meanwhile, in a dilapidated old building in town, two combatants oblivious to the happenings in the city continued to duke it out. Beast and Azul the Cerulean were going all out. Right now, Beast was dodging shells blasted from Azul's cannon with animal-like reflexes or knocking them away with his Keyblade, then sending it flying like a boomerang. It knocked Azul's cannon from his hands and he was all but defenseless when Beast checked into him. If Azul wasn't so large himself the attack would have taken him out. Instead, Azul smiled. "Yes. This is how a battle should be," Azul chuckled. "Two warriors giving their all, locked in mortal combat with everything on the line."

"You've got issues, pal," Beast growled, his Keyblade reappearing in his paw.

"Do I?" Azul scoffed. "You, who are cursed by love, forced to live an agonizing existence because of it, have the right to say that to me?"

"Love isn't a curse! Love is a way out, an escape from the pain. It's brought me more than power ever could. Someone like you would never understand that."

"Boo hoo," Azul mocked. He took a deep breath. Beast couldn't be sure, but thought that his eyes were now glowing. "Let the killing begin! Feel the wrath of Azul the Cerulean!!" Beast's eyes widened when Azul suddenly burst with blue light. Azul's form was changing, growing into something much worse. Beast could see claws growing from his hands, horns sprouting from his head. When the light faded, the transformation was complete. A massive blue bear-like beast stood in Azul's place, the same one he had transformed into the day he and his allies assaulted Disney Castle. It stood on all fours, staring Beast down, teeth bared and dangerous.

"I thought I had it bad," Beast mumbled.

The Azul monster roared and backhanded Beast with one of its paws. So much strength was behind the blow that Beast went flying ten feet. He recovered quickly and threw his Keyblade, only for the monster to knock it effortlessly away, while roaring again with monstrous ferocity.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Back outside, Vincent Valentine fired at Heartless-zilla from the roof of a building, then leapt from the building before it was reduced to rubble by giant claws. Aerith fired a bright Holy spell at the beast while, at the same time, Adelbert blasted magic from Lula. In the sky Jake in his dragon form flew all around it, breathing fire at it when he could. Kairi and Sora did the same on the back of Marahute, both of them shooting firaga spells from their Keyblades. Inuyasha came from nowhere and fired off his Wind Scar attack only for the monster to punch right through it. Bullets, spells, lasers and the works all bombarded the Heartless, but with its massive size they just weren't doing enough damage.

"You know what they say," Jake shouted buzzing around the Heartless like a fly. "The bigger they are-" He was cut short by a backhand from Heartless-zilla that sent him flying into a wall. "The harder they hit..."

"Jake!" Sora called.

"Look out!" Kairi cried; Sora was just in time to see Heartless-zilla knock them away with its other claw. Marahute cried out in pain and quickly dropped from flight, with Sora and Kairi holding on with all their strength. Luckily, the eagle managed to even out before they all pull off a weak landing and crashed in the street. Marahute disappeared after that, Sora sending her back to her own world before she was hurt further. "What are we gonna do? We've tried everything! It's just too big!"

"I don't know," Sora sighed. "We need some kind of giant robot composed of smaller robots with colourful people in tight suits piloting it! Never one around when you need it!" Heartless-zilla's large yellow eyes turned down to both of them; it took a deep breath and fire streamed from its jaws. "Look out!" But there was nothing they could do, nowhere they could run. As the fire was about to overtake them, Sora threw himself over Kairi.

Nothing happened.

When Sora dared to open his eyes he found he was still alive, as was Kairi in his arms. The reason was right in front of him. There was a figure standing there, clad in a brown cloak, its back turned to them, dirty blond hair the only part of this person that was visible. The stream of fire was being blocked, split down the middle by this figure, and all he was doing was holding out his hand. Though it wasn't merely his hand that was doing this, it was some kind of power. A power Sora had come to know quite well.

"The Force?" he whispered. "Jedi?"

Heartless-zilla stopped belching fire and roared in anger at the man, who stood undaunted. The man then raised his other arm and from his waist zipped a familiar small metal cylinder. As soon as it reached his hand he pressed a button, and his lightsabre sprang to life. All the lightsabres Sora had seen so far had been red, the colour of fire and death. This lightsabre, however, was the colour of life, a vibrant bright green. As Sora continued to stare, the man turned his head to look at him, and Sora noticed that he was quite young. That young face flashed him a grin before he took off with great speed down the street, straight for the Heartless.

The man headed straight for Heartless-zilla's legs, jumping and dodging every time the monster tried to step on him, then went in for the attack. Green light sliced through both of the Heartless' legs, causing the monster to cry out in pain and fall to its knees, bringing it down to a lower level. With the power of the Force the Jedi suspended large pieces of building debris from Heartless-zilla's rampage, then sent them all hurtling at the beast, nailing it in the face, knocking it flat on its back, and crushing several more buildings in the process. Now that it was down, the man leapt onto its belly and ran along its body to reach its head, then leapt into the air, spun his lightsabre, and made to implant it into its skull. Unfortunately, the Heartless suddenly sprung to life and grabbed him in mid-air, roaring straight into his face. It stood back up with the Jedi gripped in its claws, and opened his jaws to swallow him whole, when the green blade burst from its hand and the mystery man relinquished the Heartless' grip by slicing off its black fingers. Before he could free fall, the Jedi stabbed his lightsabre into the giant monster's arm and with his momentum he continued cutting down the arm all the way to its wrist, until the entire appendage came right off. Heartless-zilla roared in pain in anger, now with a stump for an arm. It was small cause for celebration, as suddenly the creature's arm grew back, good as new.

Back down in the city, the others could only watch. "This would be so cool if it weren't for the massive Heartless destroying everyone and everything around it," Ron mumbled idly. Rufus was chattering something on his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"We're screwed," Zidane sighed. "We're really, truly, undeniably screwed." Rufus kept on chattering to louder proportions.

"There's gotta be something we can do," Kim growled, tossing aside the laser cannon which had long ago gone empty. "Hey, genius!" she called to Wayne Szalinski, who started nervously. "Can't you do something? Hit it with your shrink ray!"

"I can't!" Szalinski stammered. The shrink ray was beside him, and he was typing away furiously. "It wouldn't work, it's too big! A bigger target requires prolonged exposure. It won't take the full blast if it keeps moving around like that. It's like posing for a photo, it has to stand still!" Rufus slapped his tiny forehead. He leapt off Ron's shoulder and kicked Szalinski in the head. "Ow! What the? You can't hit a guy with glasses!" Rufus didn't listen, but was inputting commands into the shrink ray by jumping from one button to the next. Whatever the naked mole-rat was doing, the invention began to hum to life. "Uh oh. Get away! It's gonna fire!" Everyone quickly backed away, but Rufus leapt into the cannon's line of fire.

"Hit me!" he grinned. The beam of energy hit him head on, and the effects were a bit unexpected.

A strange rumbling set off across the city. "What's that?" Sora asked aloud. Something was shaking the ground, and it wasn't from Heartless-zilla.

"Wait. What's THAT?" Kairi cried pointing to the sky. Something was rising above the city rooftops, growing larger and larger until it was at epic proportions. It was big, it was terrifying, it was...

Naked?

"RUFUS!?" nearly everyone in Radiant Garden shouted. The naked mole-rat known to many as Rufus, normally a hand-sized little devil, now stood a whooping fifty feet, towering above the city, equal to the giant Heartless in strength and size. His buck-toothed mouth formed a devious grin and he pounded his chest before letting out a high-pitched battle cry over the land.

"Whoa!" Mushu exclaimed, as he and the Gullwings watched. "Guy brings a whole new meaning to 'bare all'! Come on, buddy! Do it for the little guys!" Yuna, Rikku and Paine cheered on as well.

"Alright, Rufus!" Ron cried from the mole-rat's feet. "Show him who's boss! Make him your bitch!" Rufus looked and gave a grinning thumbs up.

"I can't believe I never thought of this," Szalinski muttered. "And I call myself a scientist. Any two-bit electrician knows to fight a monster you have to make a monster! I don't deserve to wear this lab coat!"

"Finally, he gets it," Lulu sighed in relief.

"Now, that's just mean," Szalinski muttered pathetically.

Heartless-zilla now noticed that it had a contender for big man on campus, turning to face Rufus with angry growling. Rufus grinned from cheek to cheek, fixing himself into a wacky karate pose.

"These giant monster battles never end well," Sora gulped.

"Ho ho, bring it on!" Rufus squeaked in confidently. The Heartless roared and charged, crushing many buildings in its path. Rufus did the same and, in a cataclysmic clash, they collided into each other.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Beast flew across the room for what must have been the twentieth time and, he wasn't going to kid himself, it really hurt. Azul's monstrous form came stomping for him again and Beast weakly raised his Keyblade to retaliate, only for Azul to knock it away and head butt him in the chest, sending him flying yet again. The Keyblader tried to get back up, but every muscle in his body screamed in protest. "Stand," came the growl from the Azul beast, stalking its way towards him. "Stand! This is not over yet!" Beast was thrown away again and into a wall. "You disgust me. Your transformation is a gift yet you seek to rid yourself of it, and for what!? For love? For her? If it weren't for the Horned King's plans I would have killed her long ago! I assure you though, she will die. When this is all over, she _will_ die. Though not before you do. In fact, I'll be doing her a favour. After all, who could ever love a-"

Azul never even saw Beast's fist coming as it collided _hard _with his face, sending his massive form skidding across the ground. Feeling like he was hit by a freight train Azul staggered back up, only to receive another high-powered punch. Beast poured on punch after punch to the Cerulean animal, scratching with his claws, biting with his teeth, Keyblade forgotten, an insane, almost murderous look in his eyes. Beast leapt onto Azul's back and started pounding on his head all over again, then grasped both of the creatures horns and pulled them upwards, stretching Azul's back to the breaking point. Azul cried out in pain but Beast threw him yet again as he leapt from his back. Weary, Azul barely saw Beast clasp his hands together, and deliver one powerful, axe-handled blow into his chin. Azul flew back to the ground, and this time, he didn't get back up.

A bright blue light suddenly enveloped the bear-like creature and, when it subsided, Azul was still there, but now back to his human form, clutching his chest in pain and staring at Beast in absolute astonishment.

"What...are you!?" Azul gasped, before his yellow eyes widened. Beast stood across the room from him, still snarling with an absolute rage, now hefting Azul's own giant cannon in one of his hands. Beast snarled again, reared back as far as he could go and hurled the cannon like a spear with all his might, straight back at its owner.

_SWIISCCHHH_

Azul scream of pain only came out as a gasp, as his own weapon was now impaled through his chest. Azul coughed and gasped, blue blood spilling from his mouth but, through clouded vision, he could still see his opponent, teeth bared as if wanting more.

Azul grinned despite the pain, his blood stained lips making him look insane. "It seems...you were more a beast...than I." Azul rose, but staggered backward as Beast's Keyblade reappeared in his hand, pointed straight at him. From the tip a small flame emerged as a fire spell, but it quickly grew it size and power. Soon it blazed with fire that could match the one that blazed in Beast's eyes. Azul chuckled again, coughing out more blue blood. "Very well, then. I'll see you in hell." Beast let loose his strongest and loudest roar yet, anger and hate becoming his power, and the firaga fired. The blast of pure heat hit Azul head on and he was catapulted backwards, crashing through the concrete wall and outside, where there was only one place to go: down from the tall building.

"HAIL HORNED KING!!" Azul yelled, plummeting to the ground, laughing insanely the entire way.

Beast was breathing heavily, teeth and claws still bared to attack even though there was no one left to fight. The murderous look in his eyes began to fade as he calmed down, and he was back to normal once again. It took awhile for him to realize what had transpired here, what he had done, but when did, he was absolutely terrified. His Keyblade dropped from his hands and he collapsed to his knees, looking at his hands, his claws, with utmost horror.

Was the Beast taking over?

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Meanwhile, the ground shook as Heartless-zilla and the jumbo-sized Rufus duked it out in epic proportion. They walked right through buildings, trashing them to rubble, picked up the ruins and hurled them at each other, punching and kicking each other mercilessly. "Go Rufus!" Ron cheered from street level. "Show him that naked mole-rat might! Give him a left, then a right, a tail!" Rufus spun and nailed the Heartless with his stubby tail. He spun to do it again but Heartless-zilla was able to grab his tail this time and used it to throw Rufus hard into the ground, sending shockwaves through the city, reducing even more of it to rubble. "Ouch. Well, you'll bounce back, buddy!"

Rufus sprung to his feet and looked around, grabbed a monorail train off its tracks and twirled them around like they were nunchucks. Heartless-zilla ripped off the top of a pointy tower and wielded it like sword. They charged each other, ground shaking, and collided, makeshift weapons entangling. They each struck against their opponent in a deadlocked clash, until the Heartless kicked Rufus in the chest and onto the ground, raising the sharp tower to finish him off, when Rufus kicked the Zilla's leg out from under him, also sending it to the ground. The naked mole-rat then stood across two apartment buildings and jumped, slamming into Heartless-zilla and pinning him to the ground. Everyone in town winced.

"I taught him that," Mushu said to Yuna.

The Heartless kicked Rufus off of him and stood back up. It breathed in deeply, fire breath building in its mouth, readying itself to finish off its naked mole-rat foe once and for all. "Look out, Rufus!" Sora called. Rufus was way ahead of him. He ripped a building from its foundations, reared back and threw it. Just as the Heartless' fire breath reached its zenith, the building lodged itself between the Heartless' jaws. Heartless-zilla let out one frightened squeak, before its head exploded in a fiery blast. Black goo rained down on Radiant Garden and many a person was splattered with Heartless gunk. The last of Heartless-zilla faded away, its large symbolic heart rising to the sky as a final gesture of defeat. With black goo still raining down, Rufus pounded on his chest and let out a squeak-like roar.

"You will never a see a stranger sight," Vincent Valentine noted, wiping black gunk off his shoulders. Cid stood not far off, wiped some of the goo on his fingers and tasted it.

"Not bad," he grinned.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

That night they celebrated in the citadel. Though the self-destruct of the Central Control Network had caused damage to the inner workings, most of the citadel was largely undamaged, still standing strong and proud even after all it had been through. Perhaps V had known this would happen. If they didn't prove to him that the state of a building was less important than the lives of the people, then they truly did not deserve to have it back. At least that's what Quistis had theorized. No one would forget the day that Radiant Garden was freed from Imperial tyranny, but Quistis would never forget the man that made it all possible.

"I'm feeling generous this night, mates!" Jack Sparrow announced, stumbling as he carried two bottles of rum. "Rum all around! To the young, to the old, to the big, to the small, but mostly to the women!"

"I'll take some!" Zidane exclaimed snatching bottle of rum.

"You can't drink that," Lulu stated irritably. "You're not old enough."

"Not old enough to fight in a war, either. Yet here I am!"

"Ill drink to that, dude!" Jake laughed and clinked bottles with Zidane's; both of them downed their rum. A second later they both stiffened up, and passed out dead away. Lulu sighed in annoyance and walked off.

Mushu slithered his way up Yuna, who was alone and sitting on a table. "Hey, what's up, little lady?" he said slyly. "Hey, guess what? I like you and you so obviously dig me, so how 'bout you and me head off and get a little celebration of our own going on, know what I'm saying?"

"Aw, you're sweet," Yuna said smiling. Mushu grinned triumphantly. "But I'm sorry. I already have a date." Mushu's grin fell from his face.

"With who?"

A shrill whistle alerted his attention. There was Rufus, back to his regular pocket size and wearing tiny sunglasses, Rikku and Paine hanging off both his arms. Mushu's jaw hit the floor.

"Well, I'll see you later!" Yuna said cheerfully. With that, all four of them walked off arm in arm, as Rufus looked back at the flabbergasted dragon, giving him a sly wink.

"Beaten by a rodent," Mushu admitted miserably. "This is highschool all over again."

"Ah, there's nothing like the happiness of a victory, eh, Artoo?" C-3PO asked his counterpart. "To bask in the glory of a triumphant attack and having no part of it. It's a new high for me!" R2-D2 beeped something. "What do mean I'm a downer?" 3PO asked disdainfully. Artto beeped again. "What do you mean you're too cool for me?!"

Beast sat all alone at the edge of the room, cloak wrapped around himself, refusing anyone from getting near him. His lonely eyes looked at his paw, remembering it didn't always look like this, and clenched it into a tight fist. When he last became the Beast he had shut himself from the outside world in fear of ridicule and resentment, but also in fear what this beast would become if provoked. Belle had locked that part of him away, but she was slipping from his grasp with every passing day. Would he ever see her again? Would she _want _to see him again if she knew what he had done?

"Hey, Beast!" Little Marlene came running up to him, tugging on his paw excitedly. "Naruto and Yuffie are doing a rum shot competition! Wanna see?" For awhile, Beast just stared at the little, who in turn was looking at him with big excited eyes. It reminded him of Belle. Somehow, Beast, smiled, and allowed himself to be lead off where Naruto had already passed out.

Scanning the crowd, Sora caught sight of someone for the person he had been looking for since after the fight. It was the young man in the cloak, the Jedi that had helped them in the battle. He was just standing idly by, watching the celebrations with a smile.

"Hey there!" Sora greeted cheerfully. The man turned to him, and gave Sora grin.

"Hey," he replied in a friendly way. "You're Sora, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Nearly everyone in the Alliance knows you by now. You are the boy who saved the universe." Sora grinned not knowing what else to do. "He'd never really grasped the fact he was something of a celebrity. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sora. My name's Luke."

"Nice to meet you, Luke!" Sora said, clasping the young man's hand. "You were incredible out there! I've never seen moves like those! Where'd you learn to do that?"

Luke smirked. "From the best. You were pretty good out there too. You know, until I had to save you."

"What?" Sora shouted. Luke laughed good naturedly, and somehow Sora found himself laughing as well. "I've never met a real Jedi before. You're the best one ever could have met!"

"Really?" Luke asked curiously. "What do you know of the Jedi, Sora?"

"Well, actually-"

"Hey Luke!" Han Solo staggered drunkenly over to them, slinging an arm over Luke's shoulder. "You gotta try this stuff, man," Han slurred, a bottle of rum in his hands. "It's like there's a party in mouth and I'm getting kicked out for being too awesome! Or something to that effect!"

"Maybe later, Han," Luke laughed. "Sorry, Sora. What was it you were going to say?" Sora was about to answer, until something across the room attracted his attention.

"Uh, nothing," he answered. "Sorry, but I got to go check on something. It was nice meeting you!" With that said, he ran off. Luke watched him go, and smiled an intrigued way, then went to go help Han as he started throwing up.

Ellone was standing by herself when she saw Sora approach. "Sora," she greeted, smiling kindly. "We can't thank you enough, Sora. We never thought we'd get our home back. We owe you everything."

"It wasn't just me. It was everyone. The Alliance, V, all of our friends pulled it off." Sora then grew at bit awkward. "Can we talk? Alone I mean." Ellone looked confused at the request. Nonetheless, she agreed to it. Sora lead her away from the party and into another part of the citadel.

But not everyone in the citadel was celebrating. The leaders of the hero party were meeting in another part of the citadel. "According to Shelke, it'll take several days to decrypt the Keyblade War files," Leon informed the leaders of the Rebel Alliance. "Whatever information they hold might be beneficial to us, hopefully in more ways than it could be beneficial to them."

"The Empire has lost this battle," Leia said softly. "But they'll be many left to come. The Emperor is constantly plotting ways to gain more power. He won't stop until the entire known universe bows before him."

"Another of their plans is already underway," Admiral Ackbar sighed regrettably. "One that could mean utter destruction for us all."

"What is it?" Aerith asked.

"A weapon," Leia answered. "One more powerful than anything that has ever been built, with enough firepower to destroy an entire planet."

"A planet?" Quistis repeated in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe."

"I'm afraid it's all quite true," Ackbar said. "It is the Galactic Empire's ultimate weapon. It is known as the Death Star."

"The Empire constructed a Death Star in the past," Leia went on. Her expression seemed to sadden as she spoke her next words. "I've seen what it's capable of. It was only through extreme fortune that the Rebel Alliance was able to destroy it the first time."

"The first time?" Leon repeated.

"We've received news that a second Death Star is currently being constructed," Ackbar said regrettably. "One that will be much more powerful than the first.

"Where is this thing?" Leon asked. "It's incredible that its been being built this whole time without any hearing about it." Leia and Ackbar looked at each other awkwardly.

"We...don't know," Leia admitted. The heroes gave them dubious looks. "After the failure of the first Death Star, the Empire is taking no chances with this one. Everything involved in its development has been done under the utmost secrecy. Not even our highest ranked spies could tell us much about it."

"The only clue we have is that it orbits a planet," Ackbar said. "A planet called Endor."

A strange feeling washed over Aerith as soon as she heard that name. Images started flashing before her eyes. Images of an ancient city, people wielding weapons shaped like keys, three armoured warriors razing the city to the ground. The city was then gone, replaced by an endless desert, where Keyblades were planted in the ground like stalks of corn...

"_Discover who you are, you must."_

Aerith was immediately snapped out of it, holding her head and wondering just what had happened. "If the Death Star is allowed to be completed, it would make the Empire all but unstoppable," Leia went on. "We'd have nothing left to oppose them; the Emperor would have the power to destroy countless worlds on a whim.."

"If we attack while it's still being built, we might have a chance," Ackbar said. "We've been able to steal the plans for its construction, and have even discovered a way to destroy it. The only thing we don't know is where the damn thing is!"

"Maybe I can help with that!" They all turned toward the room's entrance where Cid stood leaning against the doorway, looking pretty darn smug. "I may be a simple pilot/mechanic but I know my way around a block or two. I know the routes and the pathways, the shortcuts through the alleys, the way over the fence, the-"

"Get to the point," Quistis sighed annoyingly.

Cid sniffed disdainfully. Reaching down into his pocket, he pulled out a golden sphere, not much bigger than a baseball, with strange alien patterns encircling its surface. "Nifty little thing, this is," he grinned. "You'd never guess this was a map of the entire universe." Leia and Admiral Ackbar gave questioning looks. "Within this little orb is the known universe as charted by Captain Nathaniel Flint. There's not a world out there that isn't on it." He twisted it around in his hands for a bit. "I'm still trying to figure this thing out but, after a bit of tweaking, I should be able to find your lost planet." Leia and Ackbar's faces filled with hope.

"Are you saying that you can find Endor?" Leia asked anxiously.

Indubitably," Cid answered grinned. "Man, that's a fun word."

"Now this is a reason for celebration!" Ackbar laughed, walking off for the party. "Quickly, before all the drink is gone."

"It's a good thing Sora kept this," Leon said as he stared at the map.

"I think he was meant to have it," Aerith said softly. "Everything happens for a reason, Leon. We needed the Alliance to take our world back, and we happened to have a solution to their own problem. We were all meant to come together. All of our destinies are intwined."

"Are you alright?" Quistis asked. Aerith seemed to come to her senses ans she shook her head.

What was happening to her?

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora had lead Ellone to an empty hallway, making sure there was no one around. "Sora, what's going on?" she asked tensely. "Is something wrong?" Once Sora was sure they were alone he turned to her.

"I want you to show me what happened to my family." Ellone nearly fell over from the shock.

"S-Sora, no I-"

"Do you understand what this means to me? All my life I've wondered who my real parents were. Now I have a chance to know! Good or bad I have to know the truth. Use your powers to show me what happened."

"Please, Sora," Ellone pleaded. "I know how good a person you are. I've seen what happened back then. You won't like what you see."

"I _need _to know." Ellone looked away, trying desperately not to meet his eyes. "Please, Ellone. I have to know." A pained expression came over the girl's face.

"Alright," she whispered, and looked Sora in the eyes. "It's because of me that you've seen these things. And I'll take responsibility for it." She came closer to Sora, standing right before him. "Close your eyes, Sora." Sora did as he was told. He felt Ellone place her hands on the sides of his head. "And I'm sorry."

A strange feeling immediately took Sora over. His consciousness was wrenched from his body; he traveled through time and through space, until a bright flash consumed his vision, and he knew no more.


	59. Chapter 59: The Sparrow flies the Coop

_Long time no see, everyone!_

_Okay, I admit I'm a little late in updating. Six months or so late. After moving into my new college residence (I'm a college man now!), establishing myself, partying all night long, actually doing some school work, writing my damn finals and coming home for the holidays, I __**finally **__decided to start writing again!_

_To all the wonderful people who reviewed me and messaged me to keep going with my story I want to thank you. All your wanting of me to continue really guilted to me to do so._

_And so, without further ado:_

Chapter 59

When Sora came to he found he wasn't in the Citadel of Heart anymore. He wasn't even sure if he was on Radiant Garden. He was standing on a landing platform surrounded by buildings that reached through the clouds; hovercars zipped between them. As confusing as this was, Sora couldn't help but feel he'd seen this place before. "Where am I?" he whispered. "Ellone? Are you there? What's happening? Any-"

Suddenly, from the air, a spaceship began its decent to the platform on which Sora stood. As soon as it touched down, the cockpit opened up and out emerged-

Anakin Skywalker.

"You!" Sora gasped in disbelief. His father leapt from his ship and walked straight for him. "I don't believe it! It's really you! You don't know me, or maybe you do, but I'm Sora, your son! There's so much-" Anakin passed through him as if a ghost. Sora staggered back in surprise, looking back to see Anakin walking on like nothing had happened at all.

That's when Sora realized that Anakin wasn't the ghost, _he _was the ghost. This must be the full extent of Ellone's powers. She had sent his very consciousness back in time, to witness first hand what had happened in the past. It pained Sora that he couldn't speak to his father but, if nothing else, he would at least find out what had happened to him. With a firm resolve, Sora took after him Anakin.

After a lengthy stair climb Anakin, with Sora following, arrived at the top of the tower, to the office of the Supreme Chancellor, and into a very shocking situation.

There was Jedi Master Mace Windu, an activated purple lightsabre in his hands, held at the throat at the cowering Chancellor Palpatine. It was a perturbing sight indeed. "Anakin!" the Chancellor gasped upon his arrival. "H-Help me, Anakin! He's trying to kill me! The Jedi are trying to kill me! It's just as I told you!"

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Mace Windu growled, leveling his weapon to the old man's face. "He's a Sith Lord, just as you said. If we don't kill him he'll take countless lives."

"Kill him?" Anakin repeated in a gasp. "No, he must stand trial, Master. It's not the Jedi way to kill him."

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive. He must die." Palpatine's eyes flared with anger, with an almost yellow tinge to them.

"No," he hissed, raising his hands. "YOU WILL DIE!!!" Lightning burst from the Chancellor's fingertips much to Mace and Anakin's surprise, Mace having barely enough time to block the lightning with his lightsabre. The attack bounced off the blade right back at Palpatine, but still he kept the attack going. Sora watched in amazement, thinking that he had seen this somewhere before....

"He is a traitor, Anakin! Save me!" Palpatine pleaded. The lightning deflected back at him was beginning to burn the skin on his face, melting it into a twisted deformity. "You must help me! I have the power to save Padmé from dying!"

"Don't listen, Anakin!" Mace Windu growled and, with a shout, cut through the lightning attack. The Chancellor fell back, utterly spent. His own powers had horribly burned his face, the skin now hanging disgustingly off of his face.

Mace Windu raised the lightsabre, and brought it down for the final stroke.

"NOOO!!!!!" In a flash, Anakin's lightsabre cut through Mace's wrist, severing the hand that held the purple lightsabre. Sora gasped in horror. What just happened? Mace cried out, clutching his arm and staring at the stump in bewilderment. It was all the time Palpatine needed.

"DIE!!!!" he screamed. Fully recovered, his mask of weakness a lie, lightning blasting from his fingertips once more, hitting the Jedi Master head on. Pure, dark energy coursed freely through Windu's body, until the power sent him crashing through the large window and into the night sky, plummeting until he was out of sight.

Sora recoiled in absolute horror. He didn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Anakin Skywalker, his father, had killed. Not in justice, or in the pursuit of good. But in righteous retaliation. "What have I done?" Anakin whispered, falling to his knees and dropping his weapon. "What have I done!?"

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin." Anakin didn't notice it, neither did Sora, but suddenly Palpatine was standing right before him. His face, now deformed beyond recognition, stirred some feeling of familiarity within Sora.

"Learn the dark side of the Force," Palpatine whispered, his voice now a hoarse mockery of his once gentle speech. "Become my apprentice."

Anakin, still shaking, bowed his head. "I-I will do whatever you ask," he whispered. "I pledge myself to your teachings. Just help me save Padmé." He choked back a sob. "I can't live without her!"

Palpatine sneered. "Good." And that was when it hit Sora. That face. That voice. That sneer. The Palpatine of today, was actually the dark being that Sora would come to know in the future: Darth Sidious, The Emperor.

Suddenly, the scene began to change before Sora's very eyes. Palpatine's office seemed to melt away, as well as its two occupants, reshaping into an entirely new location. Sora now stood at the top of a tall staircase, before a large and prestigious building. It was a temple of sorts, with finely crafted architecture and towers that reached high above. This was the Jedi Temple. Within these walls future Jedi Knights were trained to be the upholders of peace and light in the universe.

Just as Sora wondered what he was doing here, he heard it. The sound of many, many marching footsteps.

Anakin Skywalker, draped in a dark hood that cast a terrifying shadow across his face, was leading a marching army. They were white armoured soldiers, each and every one of them masked behind helmets, armed with blaster rifles. And there were thousands of them.

Thousands.

As thy marched up the stairs to the Jedi Temple it was only too clear to Sora what was about to happen. "No! Stop!" he pleaded. Anakin reached the top of the steps, anger the only countenance he carried. "You can't do this! Stop!" Anakin merely phased through him as Sora tried to interfere, the soldiers as well, but still Sora tried to stop them. But he couldn't do anything, because it had already happened. And now it was about to happen again.

The battle began as soon as they entered the temple. But as Sora came to witness, it was no battle.

It was a massacre.

The Jedi were totally and completely caught off guard. Never in their wildest imaginations had they thought their own troops would turn against them, or that one of their own would be leading them. The soldiers held no ill will towards the Jedi, they were simply following the orders of their new Emperor. The once beautiful Jedi Temple was turned into a battleground. Valiantly, the Jedi fought back, but the soldiers were too many, too well armed, and their leader, too deadly.

One trooper in particular wasted no time in making sure none of the Jedi survived, blasting with his pistol with exceptional precision. Suddenly, a Jedi he hadn't seen leapt at him from nowhere and cut his laser pistol in half, narrowly avoiding a second attack, though unable to dodge the kick to his chest. The Jedi then raised his lightsabre for a finishing blow, but the trooper suddenly grasped the frame of a lightsabre hilt, quickly activating its blue flame and using it to block the incoming green one. He pushed back with his newfound weapon, drew another pistol from his belt, and fired a shot right through the Jedi's kneecap. The Jedi screamed and collapsed to his knees, dropping his weapon, completely helpless when the trooper leapt at him and severed his head from his body.

The trooper stared down at his handiwork, then at the lightsabre in his hands.

Commander Darius decided then that he could make use of such a weapon.

Anakin Skywalker was an unstoppable fury, no Jedi could stop him. He was beyond their level, no longer held back by principles and honor; a ruthless killing machine. No one was spared....men, women....

Children.

Everyone.

How Sora wished this vision, this nightmare would end. But he was forced to watch it. All the death, the murder. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Anakin Skywalker was supposed to be a hero, his father was supposed to be a good guy, just like he was. All his life he had wondered who his father was, what kind of person he had been. He was unprepared for this. Anakin Skywalker had turned to the darkness.

Just when Sora thought he couldn't take any more of the senseless slaughter the scene began to change again. This time, he was taken to a world of fire, where everywhere he looked geysers of molten lava spewed from the planet's surface. He had been taken to some kind of mining facility that was safe from the extreme heat, looking out over the entire flame spitting landscape.

Then he saw Anakin. He swept across a bridge leading into the complex. He wore his dark hooded cloak, and underneath it he looked truly terrifying, a man who had thrown everything away in the pursuit of knowledge and power. Seeing him like this made Sora sick to his stomach. Nevertheless, he followed him.

Anakin strode calmly to the heart of the complex, to the control room from which the entire facility was run. There were many aliens inside, creatures dressed in exquisite clothes, pouring over plans for something or another. They were guarded by robots armed with blaster rifles; battle droids. As soon as Anakin entered the room, one of the aliens, a green skinned snake-eyed, amphibian faced creature, raised his head to greet him.

"Ah, welcome!" he greeted in a friendly manner, the other aliens coming to attention as well. "We have been expecting you. Lord Sidious informed us of your arrival. He says that you are to give us our just rewards."

Anakin, stone-faced, said nothing. He raised his hand, and suddenly, all the doors in the door slid shut, sealing off all exits, much to the confusion, and discomfort of the aliens, all of them turning to Anakin for an explanation. His answer came in the form of his lightsabre lighting to life.

He then preceded to give them their 'just rewards'.

Once again, Sora was forced to watch the horror Anakin inflicted on his victims. The guards scrambled with their blasters, security teams rushing to stop the intruder. None of it mattered. Anakin was truly unstoppable.

"No! Please! No!"

Anakin ran his sabre through his gut.

"NO! NOOOO!"

Anakin decapitated the creature.

All that was left in the wake of Anakin's carnage was himself, and the terrified Viceroy Gunray. "W-Why!?" he whimpered, trembling as Anakin stalked towards him. "T-The war is over! Lord Sidious said there would be peace! He promised us! H-He said-"

_SLASH_

Sora winced and hid his eyes as the alien's bloodcurdling shriek was silenced. And that was the end of it. Not a single person in the control room was left standing except Anakin himself, and all it had taken was a matter of minutes. Bodies lay everywhere, many in pieces. Anakin had been standing motionless with his back to Sora, when he suddenly turned around. Sora recoiled in horror. Anakin Skywalker's eyes had taken on an orange, almost inhuman colour. His descent into darkness was now complete.

He walked over to a control panel, stepping over the corpses of his victims, and input commands into the computer. Soon enough, a holographic image appeared, collecting itself in the form of Darth Sidious.

"The Separatists are dead, master," Anakin reported in a voice without a tinge of remorse. The hologram smiled decrepitly.

"_Good, my young apprentice_," the Emperor said in his raspy voice. "_With this, peace and order will be restored to the galaxy. And it's all thanks to you. You have done well, Anakin._" Anakin Skywalker nodded slowly and the Emperor switched off. Sora felt sick, not knowing how much more he could take. But if his father had followed Emperor Sidious, where was he now?

A sudden beeping caught his attention. It alerted Anakin as well. The control panel was beeping a warning. There was a ship approaching the facility. Anakin studied the control panel, and his eyes widened. Suddenly, he bolted out the room, leaving Sora no choice but to follow.

Sora soon found them both outside again where Anakin had landed his own ship on the landing platform. Now, it was a sleek metal ship that touched down from above, Anakin removing his hood as the landing gear safely touched down. Then the ramp lowered, and both Anakin and Sora were shocked at who came out.

"Padmé!" Anakin gasped.

"Mom!" Sora gasped. There was his mother, and she was big as a house! Several months pregnant at least. Was that...him?

"Oh Anakin!" Padmé sobbed, rushing to meet him in a tender embrace. Anakin held her close, and for a second Sora even forgot all the horrible things he had done. For a second. "Anakin, thank goodness you're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" he whispered soothingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Anakin, something terrible has happened. The Jedi, Anakin, they've all been killed!" Anakin didn't even blink. "All of them! Everywhere! Our soldiers just turned on them and shot them like animals! I thought the same had happened to you!"

"Don't worry, my love," Anakin said calmly, stroking her hair. "See? I'm alright. Everything is going to be alright from now on." Sora wished he could strike out, be seen, be heard, all so he could stop his so-called father. Padmé seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with his levelheadedness, a fact which Anakin noticed. "What's wrong?"

"It's Obi-Wan," she admitted softly. "He told me...awful things. He said you'd turned to the dark side. That you had lead the attack on the Jedi Temple." She seemed to choke up as she said this. "He said you killed children!"

Anakin scowled. "Obi-Wan is alive?"

This was clearly not what Sora's mother had wanted to hear. Sora could see she wanted him to deny these claims, tell her everything Obi-Wan told her was a lie. But he didn't.

"Y-Yes. He managed to escape. He wants to help us!"

"Us?" Padmé bit her lip.

"He knows," she confessed, idly placing a hand on her belly. A dark look overcame Anakin' features, the same look Sora had seen when he killed helpless victims. "Anakin, please. All I want to do is be with you. All I want is your love."

"Love won't save you, Padmé," he whispered. "Only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost? Don't do this, Anakin! We could run away together! Leave everything else behind! We could raise our child together!"

"Don't you see?" Anakin laughed. "We don't have to run anymore. No one can stop us from being together. Not the Jedi, not the Republic, not even the Emperor! I'm more powerful than he is; I can overthrow him! Together, we could rule the galaxy! We can make things the way we want them to be. Peace, order, we could have it all!"

Anakin didn't realize just how insane he sounded. Sora did, and Padmé was coming to grips with it as well. "Obi-Wan was right," she whispered in horror, taking a few steps back.

Anakin scowled at her words. "Anakin. W-What's happened to you?"

"Nothing has happened to me," he growled angrily. "The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me too!" Tears began to flood Padmé's eyes.

"Anakin, you're breaking my heart," she sobbed. "I don't know who you are anymore. You're going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin growled scornfully.

"Because of what you've done! What you plan to do!" Sora's heart ached at the scene before him, but something, or someone, managed to draw his eye. A man stood in the doorway of the ship Padmé had come in, dressed in the traditional Jedi robes, scowling down the couple. It wasn't long before Anakin also noticed the presence of his friend and mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Please, Anakin! Don't do this! I love you!"

"LIAR!!!" Anakin screamed. "You're with him!!!" Padmé swivelled round and, to her genuine shock, saw Obi-Wan standing there. It was clear to Sora that she had truly not known he was onboard. Anakin didn't see it, blinded by rage, a threat to all those around him. "You brought him here to kill me!!" His right arm shot up. Padmé hands went to her throat, as she suddenly started choking and coughing.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Sora shouted. He ran to Anakin, attempting to body check him, only to phase through his body and fall to the ground. He growled in frustration, and then ran to his mother, trying to reach out to her, but his hands went through. He was just as helpless as she was. "Let her go!!!"

"Let, her go, Anakin," Obi-Wan ordered as he came down the ramp.

"LET HER GO!!!!" Sora screamed, his own voice mingling with that of Obi-Wan's. Finally, Anakin's arm dropped, and Padmé drew a sharp intake of air. She collapsed to the floor, and was still. "Mom!" Sora gasped dropping down to check her.

Anakin stared horrified at his shaking arm, as if it alone was responsible for what had just happened, then turned to the sorrowful gaze of his master. "You turned her against me!!"

Obi-Wan sadly shook his head. "You've done that yourself." Both simultaneously removed their respective cloak and robes. Sora was barely paying attention anymore. All that mattered to him was the state of his mother. He tried to touch her sleeping face, but each time his fingers passed through her, causing him to slam his fist to the ground in frustration.

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin shouted again.

"Your anger and lust for power have already done that." Obi-Wan kneeled to check on Padmé, opposite to Sora where he kneeled on her other side. "You have allowed the dark lord to twist your mind until you've become the very thing you're sworn to destroy." The Jedi saw that Padmé was in no physical danger, much to Sora's relief. When Obi-Wan stood up again, Sora wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he looked right at him.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi," Anakin spat, staring out at the planet's lava oceans. "I do not fear the dark side as you do, I embrace it. I have brought freedom, peace, justice and security to my new Empire!"

"_Your_ new Empire?"

Anakin's face darkened. "Don't force me to kill you."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic," Obi-Wan stressed. "To democracy!"

"If you're not with me," Anakin growled. "Then you're against me."

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes." He drew the metal cylinder that became his blue lightsabre. Sora tore himself from his mother, as he could only imagine what was about to happen. "I will do what I must."

"You will try." Anakin then back flipped, drew his sabre in mid-air and clashed with his former master. The duel of fates was on.

Sora kept his eyes fixated on the battle, every so often turning back to check the condition of his mother. Blue flame connected with blue flame. They moved with each other, Anakin keeping on the attack and pushing Obi-Wan back into the mining facility. Sora noticed this, and as much as he wanted to stay with Padmé, he had to see what happened. He had to know how it all turned out. With one last look at his mother, wondering if he would ever see her again, he took off after the two combatants.

It was a fight unlike any Sora had ever seen. They were equals in almost every sense of the word. They were master and apprentice. They knew each other's moves and abilities; they were as close as brothers, more intimate than lovers. Through the halls, on the roof, over the rivers of lava, back to the control room where the bodies of the Separatists still littered the floor. No matter where they went they never let up the fight. Their swordsmanship, use of the Force and overall ferocity took apart the entire facility inside and out, and nearly the entire planet. It was a lengthy and epic duel; Sora followed them all the way outside. On a hovering platform that glided over the rivers of hot boiling lava where one false step would send them to a fiery demise, they just kept at it. Sora ran along the dirty banks of the river to keep up with them, watching as they showed no signs of stopping.

"It's over. Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted. "I have the high ground!" Being an experienced fighter, Sora could tell he was right. From that position Obi-Wan could counter anything Anakin attempted. Sora may be lacking in the brains department but when it came to fighting, he knew his stuff.

Anakin, however, blinded by rage and arrogance, cared not for logic. "You underestimate my power!!" he snarled.

Obi-Wan shook his head pleadingly. "Don't try it," he warned. But Anakin was through with listening now. He gripped his lightsabre tightly, bared his teeth, and leapt high off the platform. For a split second, Sora actually thought he might do it, that he would land behind the Jedi and strike him down before he could mount any kind of defense.

A second too late.

Sora recoiled from Anakin's ear piercing scream, as his former master's sabre expertly cut off his left arm and both his legs. The remainder of him rolled back down the bank stopping just before the molten river, his appendages no more than stubs now. Ironically, only his metal arm remained.

Sora fell to his knees in the ash. "Alright," he said aloud. "I've seen enough. I don't want to see him die. Ellone! Can you hear me? I said I-"

"You're majesty, this way!"

Sora rounded at the familiar voice, as the soldier who would become the future General Darius came running up the hill, along with another trooper. Behind them came none other the dark and terrible Emperor, Darth Sidious. Sora blanched. What were they doing here?

"There he is!" the Emperor cried, pointing past Sora, his yellow eyes landing on the disfigured form of Anakin Skywalker. "He's still alive. He's still alive! Get a medical capsule. Quickly!"

"Yes, sir," Darius replied with a nod, taking off with the other soldier.

The scene changed for Sora once again. The world of fire faded away, and reshaped into a much different, darker place. It was a room almost pitch-black save for a few overhead lights, and there were ominous surgical instruments set up all around. In the center of this room was a table and laid out across it, Anakin Skywalker. He looked barely alive, hooked up to a respirator to keep him breathing, and his charred body must have been extremely painful to bear.

"What's going on?" Sora whispered. Suddenly, stepping out of the shadows, the Emperor appeared. He gave a curt nod to the robots attendants, and the work began.

Anakin's former arm and legs were being replaced with metal limbs, much like the one he already possessed. It was a long, hard and painful procedure. Each time the robot surgeons made an incision to his burned skin or connected a limb to his nerves Anakin clenched his teeth and held back his screams. He was given no anesthetics, kept awake through the whole horrible operation on the orders of the Emperor, to feed his rage, his anger, his power. Hours passed as they reconstructed the man's entire body.

Sora had watched the whole thing not knowing what to think. Slowly, he took a few tentative steps forward. He kept walking until he was right at the foot of the operating table, giving him a head to toe view of what had been done.

Anakin's body, what had been left of it, was now incased in a full bodied black mechanical suit.

_No._

The helmet came across Anakin's face.

_It can't be._

A harsh breathing came from behind it.

_It's impossible!_

The operating table slowly became vertical, and Sora came face to face with his true father. It was so terrifying, so unreal, that Sora couldn't stand it, stumbling backwards away from it until he was right up against the wall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Emperor glide across the room and come before the thing that was created.

"Lord Vader," the Emperor whispered. "Can you hear me?"

Darth Vader stirred at his master's voice.

"Padmé?" he called, but it was not the voice of Anakin Skywalker that said it. "Padmé? Where is she? Where is Padmé?" Underneath the Emperor's hood, a wicked smile formed.

"I'm sorry, Lord Vader. It seems in your rage, you killed her."

"What?" Vader gasped, his voice wavering. "No. T-that's impossible! I-I couldn't have! I would never hurt her!"

The room began to shake.

"She was alive!"

The shaking worsened.

"I FELT IT!!!"

Wall panels crumpled, robot surgeons were torn to pieces, medical equipment exploded, all of it caused by the pain, pain that burned hotter than the fire ever could have. The shackles holding his arms to the operating table were ripped out, and he struggled to walk under the weight of the armour that he would be forced to wear for countless years.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Suddenly it all vanished. Darth Vader, the Emperor, all of it. Sora was back in the Citadel of Heart, on his hands and knees, panting from both shock and exhaustion.

"I'm so sorry, Sora," Ellone whispered with a shaking voice. "When I learned it I didn't want you to find out. I wasn't sure how you'd react. You're a good person, Sora." Sora gave no response, just knelt on all fours. "Say something, please!"

Sora slowly stood back up, turned his back on her without a word and made his way to the door. As he made to leave he paused in the threshold.

"Thank you," he whispered, and with that, he was gone. It wasn't until he left that Ellone buried her face in her hands and cried.

Like a zombie Sora made his way through the halls. Slowly and steadily, thoughts, emotions, and who knows what else going through his head. He thought about when he first knew of the one called Darth Vader. What he think of him then? Dark, merciless, powerful.

He somehow made it to his room, which was quite an achievement considering his state of mind. As soon as he caught sight of his bed Sora realized just how tired he was. How he wished he was sleeping right now, that this was all a bad dream that he would soon wake from. But that wasn't the case. This was reality. This was who he was. Who _he _was. Sora fell across his bed, laying on his back. At least rest would momentarily make him forget. That is unless more visions plagued his dreams. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The seconds ticked by, Sort's steady breathing the only sound in the room, a sign he was truly sleeping. Now was the time. It melted from the wall, its form becoming visible once again, eyes behind its helmet fixated entirely on the boy.

The Yautja hunter slowly approached the boy as its cloaking was deactivated, silent as a ninja in the night. This was it. Finally it would end. Weeks of patience and tracking had brought him to this moment. The moment where he would claim the head of its greatest prey. Glory and honour would be his.

Now he stood beside the bed, a predator staring down at the object of its hunt. Two jagged blades extended from his gauntlet, the only weapon in his arsenal he'd need. They were sharpened just for this, and lowered to Sora's throat for the terrible deed.

"..."

This was it. One strike and it would all be over. He could end this hunt here and then.

"..."

All he needed to do was land that precise blow to sever his trophy from its belonging.

So what was staying its hand?

For some reason, even as he stood there with his blades ready to strike, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The boy looked so helpless and vulnerable as slept there, not the warrior he had sworn to defeat. This boy had eluded him, tricked him, even fought him, all to survive. He himself had defied an empire to continue on the hunt.

And _this _is how it ended?

The Yautja held the weapon at Sora's throat for a moment longer, before retracting them back into his gauntlet, then turning round for the exit. He glanced back at his prey one last time, reactivated his cloaking, and then swept out of the room like he was never even there. No. Sora would live this night to fight another day. The hunt would continue. If this was to be the greatest hunt then it should only end in the greatest of battles. There was nowhere Sora could go where he wouldn't find him. When they next encountered one another it would be on his grounds, his terms, where only he would emerge as the victor.

And it would be glorious.

So caught up was he in his thoughts that he accidently bumped into someone on his way out.

Jack Sparrow stumbled when some kind of invisible force knocked into him, his drunken walk interrupted as a result. He looked around for the source, but soon lost interest. There was a more important task to be done after all. He was out of rum. Those lousy moochers at the party had nearly cleaned him out. Last time he would ever be generous in one of his drunken tirades. He had left his entire rum supply on the _Shera_, and was very fortunate that it had landed here. If he had to go through a night only half drunk then there'd be hell to pay! So here he was, stalking the halls of the _Shera_ in need of his life force.

He opened the doors to the ship's cargo hold, which seemed the logical place to store his stash, vast amount that it was. There was a whole bunch of other stuff down here but who cared about that? Unfortunately, it was this whole bunch of other stuff that was giving him trouble finding where he kept his rum, and the darkness didn't help either. He could barely see his own hand in front of his face. Wait, if he could still see his hand that meant he was sobering up. He needed that rum fast! Luckily he spotted one of his many rum bottles nearby. Smiling cheerfully, he popped the cork and readied to down the entire thing. Sadly, it was dry as a bone.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack sighed dismally. How could this night get any worse?

"Time's up, Jack."

The empty bottle shattered at Jack's feet when he startled at the eerie voice that came from nowhere. There was a light in the dark cargo hold, glowing faintly a few feet away. Raising an eyebrow quizzically, Jack approached this light. Turned out it was coming from an oil lantern, and Jack could make out the faint outline of a man sitting beside it, as well as the sound of....dripping water? Jack raised an eyebrow and moved towards it, getting closer so that he could see the man's face more clearly.

"Bootstrap," Jack gasped in recognition. "Bill Turner." The face of Bootstrap Bill Turner was looking back at him, but it sure wasn't the same Bootstrap he remembered. His skin was pale as a ghost, and what looked like coral as well as barnacles, clams, anemones, all of it was growing all over his body. And he was dripping wet with water, which was odd since there wasn't a body of water for miles. Jack's mouth fell open in astonishment.

Bill Turner regarded Jack with sad eyes. "You look good, Jack," he whispered, more water spilling from his mouth.

Jack was still staring, but being Jack Sparrow, he got over it quickly. "So do....you?" He looked around him. "Is this a dream?"

"No."

"Thought not. If it were, there'd be rum." On cue, Bootstrap held up a bottle of rum for him. Jack took it cautiously. It's not like he wasn't inclined to taking rum from other people, it's just that he wasn't inclined to taking rum from people who were supposed to be _dead_. For ten years. On another world, no less. He drank it anyway, it _was _rum after all; it wasn't that bad, either.

"So, Jack," Bootstrap said, looking around them. "I see you've moved on to bigger and better things."

"Bigger? Maybe," Jack scoffed. "Better? That's debatable. Load of nasty, creepy, detestable stuff beyond the Caribbean. Believe it or not, you're not the worst I've seen. Well, you are in the top ten. No offense." Bootstrap Bill chuckled, though the sad look in his eyes remained. "But, once all this drama is well and done with and these mates walk off into the sunset with their happily ever after, I'll have the _Black Pearl _waiting for me back home. Did I tell you I got the _Pearl_ back? Interesting story behind it. One with magical keys and talking ducks and dogs.....and your son."

"William?" Bootstrap gasped. He looked even sadder now than he already did. "So he became a pirate after all."

"Not quite. Still holds on to those useless little things called morals, right and wrong, that sort of thing. He became a blacksmith or something stupid." Bootstrap nodded, seemingly more at ease. "But tell me, old boy. Family issues notwithstanding, to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"_He _sent me, Jack," Bootstrap declared. "Davy Jones." Jack spit out his rum in surprise.

"Ah," Jack said, calmly wiping his beard. "That would explain some things. He shanghaied you into his service, eh?"

"I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack. I tried to stop it, believe me I did." Idly he snatched a small crab that had crawled off him. "Everything went wrong after that." He tossed the crab into his mouth and chewed on it hungrily. Jack resisted the urge to gag. "I was strapped to a cannon, still under that Aztec pirate curse, and ended up at the bottom of the ocean. Imagine, the whole weight of the ocean crushing down on your body, without even the simple act of death to release you, to free you. How I wanted it to end, I would have paid anything for it to end. And paid I did."

"Of course you did," Jack muttered disappointingly, standing up to find the rest of the rum. "It's amazing what some men will do to forestall their final judgement."

"You made a deal with him too, Jack," Bootstrap growled, grabbing Jack by the arm, all traces of friendliness gone. "He raised the _Black Pearl_ from the depths so that you may be captain for thirteen years. Those years have been spent. The same terms that apply to me apply to you as well: one soul, one hundred years aboard his ship."

"Yes, but the _Flying Dutchman_ already has a captain, so I really can't-"

"Then it's the Locker for you!"

"B-But technically-"

"Jack," Bootstrap interrupted, shaking his head sadly. "You can't talk your way out of this one. Jones will find you. His terrible leviathan will drag the Pearl back to the depths. And you will have to serve on his ship for one hundred years, that is if you're not lucky enough to be swallowed as well!"

"B-B-But he can't!" Jack stammered. "I mean, he's there! I'm here! There's no way he can get to me!" Jack swallowed nervously. "Is there?" The face of Bootstrap Bill Turner, or what was once Bootstrap Bill Turner, was now filled with nothing but pity.

"_I _found ya, Jack," he whispered to Jack's dread. "You can be sure he will too." He grabbed Jack's hand and slapped something into his palm, then started to walk off, grabbing his lantern on the way. "He comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger to the man that bears the Black Spot." Jack opened the hand that had been slapped, and his eyes popped open in absolute fear. It was like a sickening scab spreading over the length of his palm, blackening and festering like an open wound, the one thing that all sailors feared. The Black Spot. Jack looked up to Bootstrap Bill, but he was gone, disappearing into the darkness leaving watery footsteps in his wake. Jack blinked in horror.

It was time to go.

It was time to go _now_!

It had always been his intention to ditch this hero train since the day he joined, to wait it out until this whole Davy Jones debt blew over, but it looks like Jones wasn't about to let that happen. He needed to get back, back to his world, the only place where the solution to his problem could be found.

He was about to leave the _Shera_, when an disheartening thought struck him. How was he supposed to find his way back to his world? His piloting skills were suburb, but his navigational skills were lacking. He summoned his Keyblade and grabbed the his famous black compass that hung at the keychain, flipped it open, and watched the dial spin round and round, never staying in one place.

"Well, that's even less than unhelpful," Jack muttered sourly. What he needed was a map. One that would lead him from here to his world. But where was he going to find.....

Jack golden teeth sparkled as he grinned.

After a brief walk through the ship Jack found himself outside the door of a certain person's room, which he opened and peeked inside. Asleep in a chair and snoring like a hacksaw on wood was Cid. And clutched in one of his hands was a golden sphere. Captain Flint's map of the universe. Jack had seen how it worked, and it may not lead to Treasure Planet anymore, but it would certainly help him get home.

Jack tiptoed up to the sleeping man and eyed the prize in his hand. He had to do this quickly, not only to keep from waking Cid, but who knows when _he _would be coming after him?

Carefully, Jack took hold of the sphere, slowly lifting it from his grasp, when Cid started stirring in his sleep. Jack quickly let go of the sphere, and Cid slept peacefully once again. Jack frowned irritably. Fortunately, he had a solution to every problem, and he pulled a zucchini from his pocket. Where he had gotten a zucchini we may never know. Once again he reached down for the map, bumped it out of Cid's hand and quickly replaced it with the zucchini. Cid mumbled tiredly and cuddled the vegetable like a teddy bear, a silly smile on his face. Jack was already out the door before he could see it.

As he left the _Shera _and entered the hanger Jack immediately caught sight of a waiting gummi ship. He jumped into this one and set to work starting it off. His careful observance of Sora when he flew these things paid off as the ship roared to life. It hovered off the ground and Jack was able to fly out of the hanger and into the open sky, soaring higher and above the city.

Soon the ship left Radiant Garden's atmosphere all together and entered the vastness of outer space. The Rebel Alliance Fleet soon came into view, a large mass of different ships keeping a constant vigil for the planet's enemies. Jack ignored them all and kept on flying.

"Alright, Jack," he said to himself. "You're about to go back to the very place you wanted to get away from." He took out the gold sphere, pressed a button and the entire cockpit was filled with green holographic projections of planets and stars. A small red light showed where he was, and when he spotted Port Royal, he smiled his wry smile. "Not enough rum in the world for this one." He hit another button, and the ship warped out of the sight.

Captain Jack Sparrow was heading straight for the dragon's den.

- - -

_Does anyone even remember what's going on in this story anymore? XD_

_I'll probably post a summary of what's happening in the next chapter. Yeah, that's right! Another chapter's coming! I'm back, ladies and gentlemen!_


	60. Chapter 60: The Story So Far

_I promised you a summary and here it is! The story so far:_

Chapter 60

_Our story began with Sora, Kairi and Riku all receiving a message in a bottle addressed from the King of Disney Castle, Mickey, urging them to hurry to Radiant Garden at once. The three friends did so and, upon arrival in Radiant Garden, discovered that it had become a very different place. A universal power known as the Galactic Empire had extended its help toward the rebuilding of Radiant Garden under the guise of galactic unity. The marvel of the repaired and functioning city was short-lived for Sora and his friends when they learned that King Mickey, the one who had arranged the meeting in the first place, had not yet arrived._

_Confused and worried, Sora, Kairi and Riku went to investigate at Mickey's Kingdom, Disney Castle, and found out that King Mickey had fallen into a coma resulting from an attempt on his life. What was worse, to Sora's dismay, his old friends Donald and Goofy, who had also been involved in the attack, had gone missing._

_Upon relaying this troubling news to their friends in Radiant Garden, they were all met with the unexpected arrival of the Emperor's emissary, Darth Vader. Darth Vader's arrival shook the foundations of leadership when he revealed his intentions to bring Sora back with him to Emperor. That same day, under Vader's orders, every Imperial soldier within the city of Radiant Garden suddenly turned on their leaders, effectively taking over. Sora and his friends were able to escape, but Riku, unfortunately, was captured._

_The fall of Radiant Garden was also something of a revelation. During the takeover, Kairi summoned to herself a Keyblade amongst the danger. According to Merlin, this may not be an isolated occurrence, explaining that Keyblades only appear when a great crisis is at hand, and that Keyblades may be appearing for others around the worlds as well. With that in mind their goal was clear: gather the new Keyblade bearers so that together, they may take back Radiant Garden, free Riku, and stop the Empire once and for all._

_And so Sora, Kairi and the others traveled the worlds, meeting friends old and new, revealing their hidden Keyblade prowess. These new Keyblade bearers were Mulan, Captain Jack Sparrow, the Beast, Inuyasha, Jack Skellington, Naruto Uzumaki and Aladdin. However, much of their adventure was hindered by the return of the witch Maleficent and another dark lord, her rival, now turned partner, the Horned King._

_But even they paled in comparison to another, much greater evil that had revealed itself. Three armoured warriors wielding Keyblades of their own, self-proclaiming themselves ' the Chasers', revealed themselves, saying they were after only one thing: Keyblades. For Sora and the other Keybladers, these are their greatest and most powerful enemies. With the visions Sora had been receiving ever since leaving Radiant Garden, he found out that it was the Chasers that put King Mickey into his current state, and were also responsible for Donald and Goofy's disappearance._

_As Sora came to learn from Master Yen Sid, the Chasers are from a time thousands of years ago, when a powerful tribe of mages known only the Cetras created the Keyblades so that their wielders may uphold the Light in all parts of the universe. The Chasers were three such individuals, until they were turned to the darkness and made what they are today by another wielder of the Keyblade, and quite possibly the strongest: Xehanort. Xehanort and the Chasers hunted down the other Keyblades of the universe, until the few that were left were forced to ban together to stop them once and for all. They sealed the Chasers and their master away for what was mean to be all eternity in the Realm of Nothingness._

_Unfortunately, during Sora's final battle with the Nobody known as Xemnas, his final attack accidentally released the Chasers from their prison, setting them loose on the universe once again. Sora came to learn that they were looking to restore their fallen master, Xehanort, who many years ago had escaped his binds by expanding the last of his powers, inadvertently transforming him into the man who would become Ansem the Wise's assistant. Having already rescued Xemnas, the three armoured warriors needed only to find Xehanort's Heartless to restore their master once again. As Yen Sid revealed, much to Sora's horror, the very last essence of Xehanort's Heartless still resided in the heart of his own best friend, Riku. But Riku had escaped the Empire, and was now on the run from both them and the Chasers._

_What was possibly more shocking for Sora was that Yen Sid revealed the name of his biological father, Anakin Skywalker._

_After freeing Radiant Garden with the help of their new friends in the Rebel Alliance as well as enigmatic freedom fighter known as V, Sora came across the one responsible for the visions he had been having over his adventures. A girl named Ellone, with the strange power to see the pasts of other people, had unintentionally been causing these visions. Through Sora's request, Ellone revealed the truth behind Anakin Skywalker's whereabouts, and that Sora's father was actually the dark lord, Darth Vader._

_Forced to deal with this new development in his life Sora needed some much needed rest. But as Sora had come to find out, when you wield a Keyblade, trouble is always just around the corner._


	61. Chapter 61: Port Royal Panic

Chapter 60

Memories of last night came flooding back to Sora as soon as he woke up. Suddenly he didn't want to get out of bed. His father. His _father_. Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader. One in the same. It was a lot to digest. It gave Sora whole new perspective on whom he really was.

Just what was he doing? Why was he a so-called hero? Was it subconsciously to repent for the actions of his evil father? Just what was he to think of himself? What was anyone to think of him if they knew the truth themselves? Would they still hold him the same regard that they do now?

Too many questions, not enough answers. For now, he must keep this to himself. He could only trust that Ellone would keep it a secret as well. She had so far, and knew about this long before he did, so he felt he could trust her. He would deal with his personal issues later; there was still a universe to save after all. He just needed to calm down.

Unfortunately, there was little calm to be found in the citadel that day as he soon found out. Rebel soldiers were running frantically all over the place. Everywhere Sora walked, they were running down the halls, up the stairs, he even passed Naruto using Inuyasha like a bloodhound. Something had gotten everyone riled up. What was going on?

"Spread out and search," he heard princess Leia order a couple of Rebel soldiers. "I want this place combed from top to bottom until you find him. Now go!" The soldiers ran off in hurry.

"What's going on?" Sora asked as he approached.

"Sora," Leon said once he was with them. "We've got a problem."

"What's up?" he asked anxiously.

"It's Jack. He's gone."

"No, he isn't. He's right there."

"Hello there!" Jack Skellington greeted as he walked by.

"Not him," Leon growled. "The other Jack. Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"Whatever! The point is he's gone! He ditched us!"

"What?" Kairi gasped as she, Beast and Mulan came in. "Are you sure?"

"Wait a minute," Beast interrupted, an odd smile forming on his face. "Let me make sure I understand this. Jack is gone? As in, not here?" Suddenly, the big bad Beast started laughing, then walked off to spread his newfound happiness to everyone else. Mulan, on the other hand, seemed to have the opposite reaction to the news.

Admiral Ackbar entered then, his fishy face frowning. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," he announced solemnly. "Late last night the Fleet sighted a single ship leaving the planet. Unfortunately, it jumped to warp before it could be stopped."

"Dammit, he's already gone!" Leia growled. "There's no telling where he might go."

"What is it that you think Jack did?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell you what he _did _do," Cid growled from the other side of the room. For some reason or another, he was holding a zucchini. "That lousy, two-faced son-of-a bitch-stole the map of the universe!" The vegetable in his hands was crushed within his grip.

"The map?" Sora repeated in confusion. "Why would Jack take that? How are you even sure he did this?"

"We can't find him anywhere," Aerith explained. "He's not anywhere in the citadel or on the _Shera_."

"That could mean anything!" Sora argued. "He might just be in the city somewhere. It doesn't mean he ditched us!"

"The rum is gone," Leon dead panned.

"That jerk ditched us!"

"But.....why?" Mulan whispered silently.

"It doesn't matter why," Leia growled angrily. "All that matters is that we have to find him. And get that map back."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Beast suddenly shouted, waving his paws around. "Am I the only one who thinks this is a good thing? Jack is gone! Gone! The only thing he's done since he joined us is driven us _insane_! Me in particular! So he stole the map. Big deal! That's what he does! Give me one good reason why we should go find him!" Princess Leia, of all people, marched up to Beast and glared him in the eye.

"I'll tell you why," she growled. "Because that map contains vital information about the whereabouts of the Empire's ultimate weapon, something that could destroy us all if it isn't stopped in time. And we can't stop it without the map to show us where it is!!"

Beast blinked twice. "That's....actually a pretty good reason....."

"Personally, I don't care about Jack," Leon sighed, nursing a growing headache. "You're right, he's a nuisance. But the fact remains that he stole something vital to our plans. And we need to get it back."

"How?" Cid asked disdainfully. "We don't know where he is or what he's doing. It's like trying to find a needle in the vast majority of space!"

"I cannot spare the fleet to search for one man," Admiral Ackbar said firmly. "Radiant Garden is still under the threat of Imperial attack. We need every ship we can muster for its defense."

"Then I'll go," Sora declared stepping up.

This apparently did not please everyone else.

"I have to," Sora argued. "There's only one place where he'd want to go: back to his world, back to where his ship and pirate crew are. Jack's my friend. I'm the one who recruited him. He's my responsibility. There has to be some reason why he would do this. And I want to find out."

"Yeah, but-," Leia started.

"Let him go." Out of nowhere came the mysterious Jedi known as Luke, his brown cloak removed to reveal a simple black outfit underneath. When he spoke, everyone listened. "If this is what Sora believes must be done, than I say we respect his wishes. Besides, I think out of all of us Sora is the most qualified to go, wouldn't you say?" Sora grinned in thanks to Luke.

"Alright, Sora," Leon eventually relented. "You can go. You find that pirate and get that map. Whether Jack wants to come back with you or not is his business, but you make sure you get that map back." Sora nodded resolutely.

"I'll go with you!" Kairi said.

Sora flinched. "Uh, no offense, Kairi, but, maybe you better not."

"Excuse me?" Kairi asked offensively.

"Don't get me wrong! It's just...well...." Kairi crossed her arms and frowned impatiently. "Kairi, practically every bad guy in the universe is after you right now! You're the last Princess of Heart that's still free! You're the only thing that the Horned King and Maleficent need to get Kingdom Hearts. And now that we know the Emperor is after it as well, he'll probably be coming for you too!" Kairi's angry expression generally softened as Sora made each point clear.

"He's right Kairi," Aerith agreed. "The safest place for you right now is here, where we'll be able to protect you." Kairi bowed her head, knowing they were right.

"Alright," she sighed in defeat, then smiled. "But you don't get to leave me behind again. It's becoming a habit." Sora smiled and nodded. As he went to leave to find a gummi ship to take, he was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It was Mulan.

"Sora," she said softly, her eyes giving away her nervousness. "I don't know why Jack did it but.....please. If it's possible, please try to bring him back." Sora was taken aback by the request. But the look on Mulan's face had him nodding in agreement, despite the site of Beast standing behind her, frantically waving his arms and shaking his head.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora's gummi ship left the atmosphere of Radiant Garden, passing the Rebel Fleet in orbit and heading into open space. Sora had long ago learned the coordinates to his friends' home worlds so he knew exactly where Jack's was. Once the coordinates were set in, Sora activated the warp and was on his way to the world of the pirate capital of the universe.

Now that the ship was on autopilot Sora had time to think about this situation. Why would Jack do this? Never had he imagined that one of his friends would just take up and leave. All of his friends who were chosen by the Keyblade had their own reasons for joining the fight. Mulan joined after the Heartless destroyed her world, hoping that on their adventures they'd find some way to restore her home. Naruto wished to bring his friend Sasuke back from the darkness. Inuyasha did so on the wishes of Kagome. Beast and Aladdin had the same reasons for joining, both wanting to reclaim their lost princesses from the clutches of Maleficent and the Horned King. Jack Skellington.....

Well, he was bored.

But not once had he ever pondered why Captain Jack Sparrow, of all people, had wanted to help. Out of all of his friends, he was the one that Sora had the most trouble understanding. At times he seemed like a good guy. Other times.....not so much. Jack had seemed very eager to get off his world for some reason. Sora had never thought much about it at the time but now he couldn't help but wonder. Just what was going on in the mind of Jack Sparrow?

Whatever the reason was, he'd find out. Suddenly dropping out of warp speed, he arrived at his destination and Jack's world was now before him. With a firm resolve, Sora made his way towards it.

Port Royal was as good a place as any to start looking. If nothing else, he could see his old friends Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan again. He'd often wondered what had become of those two after he last saw them. He was about to find out. Sora beamed down to the surface with the press of a button and found himself once again in the streets of Port Royal.

It was pouring rain when he arrived. Other than that, it hadn't changed much, except....it was eerily quiet. There wasn't a soul on the streets. The rain only added to the dreariness of it.

"I hope everyone's okay," Sora muttered to himself. "Maybe Jack came by here?" Idly he heard thunder from the storm. Though, for some reason, this thunder was growing louder. Sora looked behind him, and his blue eyes widened at the mounted soldiers charging towards him on horseback. "Whoa!" Sora dove out of the way and landed with a large splat in the mud. The red uniformed soldiers galloped on, unconcerned with whether they had hit him or not. "Hey! What's your problem!? You could have killed me!" They ignored him and galloped on. Sora then saw that soldiers were flooding into the town from the harbour, all of them armed with muskets. People peeked nervously out of the windows of their homes, quickly ducking inside as the soldiers passed.

"What's going on?" he whispered. He then saw another battalion of soldiers marching down the street, this one escorting a prisoner. It was a fresh-faced young man dressed in fancy clothes, his wrists shackled in chains. Sora's eyes narrowed to focus on his face.

"Will?" he whispered. It was none other than Sora' friend Will Turner that the soldiers were escorting down the street. "Will!" He ran off after the soldiers and their prisoner, as they made their way up to the hill, all the way to the governor's mansion.

After a great effort at keeping up, Sora managed to reach them as they passed through the mansion gates. "Will!" he called out, running to meet him, only to be harshly pushed back by the red uniformed soldiers. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

Will blinked in astonishment. "Sora! Am I glad to see you!"

"I can see that. Will, what's going on?"

"Your guess is as good as mine I'm afraid," Will sighed. They arrived at the mansion and saw the disaster area. A beautiful banquet had been set up, immaculate white lace drapes making for tents and pavilions, and a great number of chairs before an altar that must have meant to seat the entire town. Before the altar sat a woman in a very beautiful, very wet dress, her face showing sadness and confusion. "Elizabeth!" Elizabeth Swann raised her head, and broke out into a run, throwing her arms around Will when she reached him.

"Oh, Will, are you all right?" she cried.

"I'm fine," he answered gently. He smiled warmly when she pulled away. "You look beautiful."

Elizabeth smiled back. "I believe it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

Sora ogled in disbelief. "Wedding? You guys are getting married?" The two of them smiled awkwardly.

"Make way, make way!" The throng of soldiers parted for Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann, to make his way to them. "What is the meaning of this? How dare you enter my property like this. On who's authority do you have the right?!"

"That would be mine, Governor Swann." The soldiers made way again for another man to step up, one wearing a neat powdered wig and pointed hat, smiling arrogantly.

Governor Swann was flabbergasted. "Cutler Beckett?"

"It's _Lord _Beckett, now, Governor," Beckett replied smugly. "And I'm here strictly on the business of the King. Mister Mercer." An older looking man in black clothes with a scar across his cheek stepped up and handed Beckett an envelope. "I have an arrest warrant here for one William Turner."

"What!" Sora and Elizabeth shouted. "Father, this can't be!" Elizabeth cried helplessly.

The Governor, utterly dumbstruck, took the arrest warrant and quickly read through it. A strange look came upon his face. "This is an arrest warrant for Elizabeth Swann."

"Oh, dear, that's my mistake," Beckett sighed. "Arrest her, too."

"What!" Elizabeth gasped as the soldiers immediately restrained her. Will was pushed back when he tried to interfere.

"Hey! Let them go!" Sora warned.

"And who might you be?" Beckett asked.

"My name's Sora! And those are my friends you're messing with!"

"Sora, Sora," Beckett muttered, flipping through the paperwork until he found what he needed. "Ah! Here we are. Arrest warrant for Sora. Very good. Arrest him as well." Sora gaped in disbelief when the soldiers grabbed him as well.

"Lord Beckett, I demand to know the charges behind this preposterousness," Will growled angrily.

"The charges," Governor Swann said, reading from his daughter's arrest warrant. "Are aiding in the escape of a man convicted of crimes against the crown and condemned to death. For which the-" The Governor didn't read the rest aloud, his mouth frozen in horror.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death," Beckett finished coldly. He seemed to take great pleasure at the looks of alarm that passed over their faces. "I wonder if you remember a certain pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow!" Sora, Will and Elizabeth corrected together.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Beckett whispered amusingly. "Yes, I thought you might. Take them to them to the dungeon. Except for you, Mr. Turner. You and I have business to discuss." The soldiers grabbed the prisoners and lead them off, Will sharing fleeting glances with Elizabeth and Sora as they were separated.

Will was lead to Governor Swann's office though, instead of the Governor, it was Cutler Beckett who took a seat at the desk. "Those won't be necessary," he said gesturing at Will's shackles. Beckett poured himself a glass of brandy as the guards unlocked Will's wrists. "The East India Trading Company has need of your services, Mr. Turner."

"And how would they involve Jack Sparrow?" Will asked bitingly.

"Straight to the point, I see. I've had dealings with Captain Sparrow in the past, as have you. We've both left our mark on the other."

"What mark did he leave on you?" Will asked.

Beckett's face darkened considerably.

"You know something of Jack Sparrow's habits," Beckett went on, "of his usual haunts, where he might be now. I want you to find him and recover from him a certain item of his possession."

"Let me guess?" Will sighed annoyingly. "The _Black Pearl_?"

"A ship? Hardly. No, the item I'm referring to is considerably smaller, something Jack carries with him at all times." Will frowned uncertainly. "A compass. I'm sure you've seen it."

"His compass?" Will repeated confused. "What use is it to you?"

"That's not part of the deal. You will find Sparrow, relieve him of his compass, and return it to me. In exchange, both you and your blushing bride shall receive full pardons."

"Relieve him?" Will scoffed. "At the point of a sword?"

"Bargain, Mr. Turner." Beckett took opened a small box and produced several parchments. "These are letters of marque. Jack will be offered a full pardon for all of his nefarious deeds. He will be free, a privateer under the employ of the Queen."

"Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free."

"Freedom," Beckett scoffed, walking to the fireplace. "The world as we know it is getting smaller. Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. He must find his place in the new world or perish. Your situation is not much better, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose, something you can change by agreeing to the terms. Do we have a deal?"

"On one condition" Will declared. Beckett raised an eyebrow. "I wish to take Sora with me. I'll need his help if I'm to find Jack."

"Ah, yes," Beckett said suddenly. "The boy. A rather curious individual indeed. I've heard a number of strange rumours surrounding him. Apparently he wields a rather odd weapon, a key of all things. A key that could open just about anything. Such a talent would be quite an asset to the East India Trading Company. Especially for what I have in mind." Beckett smiled like a cold fish. "But you don't believe in such rumours, do you, Mr. Turner?" Will's eyes narrowed. Becket again smiled. "Very well. You and the boy shall find Jack, and Miss Swann shall remain here. Consider her collateral, if you should ever go back on your word."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest._

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

_Drink and the devil have done the rest._

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

Gibbs had one thing to say about being the _Black Pearl's_ temporary captain, there was certainly a lot more rum to go around.

It was another one of those nights aboard the pirate ship, the rest of the crew slumbering below deck and he himself up top, singing to the night air all by his lonesome. Gibbs sighed tiredly. Stand-in-captain he may be but without Jack around things were just so frightfully _boring_. It was made all the worse because before the Captain left he had forbidden them from doing a speck of honest pirating. Naturally this didn't sit well with a ship full of pirates. The Captain wanted them to keep a low profile until he got back, and not to draw any attention to themselves.

Gibbs downed some more rum and leaned his head back against a cannon. "If something doesn't happen soon, I'll be going through more rum than the Captain."

Head comfortably leaned back, Gibbs could look into the sky and star gaze....but then he frowned. There was something in the sky. A light that was growing bigger and brighter the closer it got. Narrowing his eyes, Gibbs could see it was some kind of vessel, careening and spinning uncontrollably through the air, so close it now soared right over the _Pearl_. Gibbs had seen a lot of things in his life, but this was one of the strangest.

So it could only be one person.

Gibbs grinned like the pirate he was. "All hands! All hands on deck!" he called down below, rousing the rest of the crew from their sleep. "To your stations, the lot of you! Captain soon to be on deck!" A flock of simple crows flew overhead the_ Black Pearl _then, heading out towards the open sea.

One of the more curious crows broke off from the group and headed on its own course for adventures more glamorous. It had already found its first good time, a crashed gummi ship floating alone in the water. It landed on the cockpit glass, and started pecking away.

_BLAM_

Black feathers flew everywhere. A smoking pistol reached out of the newly formed hole in the glass, pointing around blindly to scare off any one else in the area. The pistol retracted back into the gummi ship, and a boot smashed a bigger hole through the cockpit. Captain Jack Sparrow emerged triumphantly, happily breathing in the Caribbean air. His nose wrinkled when he also smelt toasted crow. "Sorry, mate," he shrugged. "Fortune favours the man with the gun." Jack crawled out of the ship, holding in his hand the golden ball that had got him there. He tossed it once in the air before pocketing it. Maybe he could pawn it off later. He gazed out into the night and sighed contentedly. He was home. Unfortunately, the homey feeling quickly passed when he realized just where he was.

Water.

_Open _water.

No land in sight.

"Oh bugger me bugger," Jack whimpered, clutching his hat like a lifeline. Just when he thought all was lost, a bell started ringing behind him, and he rounded to its source. Never had he seen a more beautiful sight than his ship the _Black Pearl_ emerging from the fog at that moment, black sails spread. "Yes! Over here! Move it, you bilge rats! Sail like the devil was on your bow!" The _Pearl _moved up beside the gummi ship and the crew lowered a rope for Jack to climb.

"Ahoy, Jack!" Gibbs greeted cheerfully. "Welcome back aboard the Black-"

"No time for pleasantries, Mr. Gibbs!!" Jack yelled shoving Gibbs by the face. "There are things to be doing that aren't being done! What are you all standing around for!?" he shouted at the stunned pirate crew. "I'm still captain, aren't I! To your stations! Do what you do to get this ship moving! Make for land!"

The crew looked completely uncertain, turning to Gibbs for guidance. "Aye, to your stations!" Gibbs shouted after awhile. "Jack, are you alright?" Gibbs asked the captain, who was hiding behind ship's boon. In answer, Jack sucked his thumb. "You only just got back, Jack. Must we make port so soon? Why don't we celebrate? Break out the good rum?"

"No! No time for rum!" Gibbs mouth fell open in disbelief. "And I didn't say 'port', I said 'land'! Any land! Preferably dry land!" Suddenly, a frightening little beast popped down and screeched at Jack, making him jump five feet in the air. It was a monkey, but a monkey that was all bones and rotting skin. Taking advantage of Jack's state he snatched his hat up. "Oh, I did not miss you!" The monkey jumped up onto the railing and held Jack's hat over the water. It seemed to grin before he let it drop.

"JACK'S HAT!!" Gibbs screamed. The crew gasped in horror, everyone running to the side of the ship to see the hat floating away. Jack may have been gone for awhile but they still knew what he placed above their own lives. "Bring her about! We have to get it back!"

"LEAVE IT!!" Jack yelled.

Everyone turned, flabbergasted, to their captain.

Something was _definitely _wrong.

"Leave it! Run! No time!" Jack stammered. "We make for land, me 'earties, and we make for it fast! I know I haven't been around much lately, off saving the universe, being a hero, blah blah blah, but let me ask you this. Have I ever steered you wrong before?" Jack was met with a very uncomfortable silence. "Well, if I valued your opinions I'd be paying you."

"So......do we have a heading?" Marty asked uncertainly.

"Yes! Wherever the wind takes us!" Everyone stumbled back in surprise when Jack's Keyblade was summoned, and were even more surprised when a great windy blast was expelled from its blade, filling up the sails instantly, propelling the _Black Pearl_ faster than it had ever gone before.

Meanwhile, Jack's hat floated off with the tide, lost and forgotten; its owner had left it behind. Night became morning and morning passed into day when the hat was picked up by a fishing boat. The sailor who plucked it out studied it curiously and before long, put it on his head. He showed it to his friend and they both laughed heartily, when his friend snatched the hat and put it on himself. Naturally this started a whole big argument that had them fighting over the hat.

Until the ship suddenly shook.

The two's arguing quickly stopped. They clutched each other in fear when the ship shook again. Instantly they tried to pawn the hat off on each other, passing it back and forth, all the while the shaking growing worse and worse and worse and-

_KA-BOOOM!_

_KER-SPLASH!_

_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest._

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum....._


	62. Chapter 62: Cannibal Conundrum

Chapter 61

"Jack has been traveling with you, Sora?" Elizabeth asked in surprise through her jail cell.

"Yeah, he's been helping us," Sora explained through the bars. "He said that he wanted to help and I believed him. And he was been a _kind _of help. Then he just sort of.....left."

Elizabeth blinked. "And you didn't see this coming?"

"Uh.....no. No I didn't."

"Oh Sora," Elizabeth sighed pitifully.

Will entered the dungeon then. The guards barred his way, but he presented them with a signed letter that allowed him to pass. "Elizabeth!" They both ran to each other, but were separated by the bars.

"Will, what's going on?" Elizabeth whispered, holding his hand through the cell.

"It's terrible, Elizabeth. Beckett means to hang us all if we don't do as he wishes."

"What?!" Sora exclaimed, casually walking out of his cell after opening it with his Keyblade, just as the astonished guard was about to open it himself. "What does he want?"

"He want's Jack's compass of all things," Will answered. "I couldn't understand it either." Sora frowned. Jack's compass had become the key chain for his Keyblade. The only one who could remove it was Jack himself. Unfortunately he wasn't sure if Jack would be so generous, or if he was even here. "But it doesn't matter. Once I bring it back, Beckett has agreed to drop all charges against us, including Jack."

"Where will you look?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"Tortuga," Sora suddenly interjected. "Jack brought Kairi and I there before we brought him with us. He said it was his favourite place to go."

"It's worth a look," Will agreed, turning back to Elizabeth. "I'll bring it back. And then I will marry you. If you'll still have me." Elizabeth smiled prettily.

"I believe in you. Both of you." She squeezed Will's hand tighter. "Hurry back."

"Keep an eye on the horizon." Will reluctantly let go of his fiancee's hand, turned and left with Sora, leaving Elizabeth all alone in her cell.

"Tortuga, huh?" Will said as they left the dungeon. "I heard it's a real nasty place."

"Don't worry," Sora replied eagerly. "It's nothing I can't handle."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Jack Sparrow?" the brawny fisherman growled. "Aye! I know him! Sunk my ship, he did! If you see him, give him one of these!" He punched Sora square in the face.

"Jack Sparrow?" the large Chinese man snarled. "He stole my gold then made off with my woman! If you see him, give him this!" He punched Sora right in the stomach.

"Jack Sparrow?" the saucily dressed bar maid sneered. "Haven't seen him in a month. If you see him, give him this!" Sora cringed and covered his face. "Actually I was going to kiss you."

"Really?" Sora asked uncovering his face.

"No!" She slapped Sora across the face. He spun around and landed hard on the ground.

"Maybe this is why Jack went with us," Sora growled as he got back up.

Will Turner walked up then. "Sora! I've found members of a ship's crew that say they've seen the _Black Pearl_."

"Really? Where?"

"They say its beached on the coast of an strange island that no one sets foot on. They also said they were willing to take us there for a small fee."

"If Jack really has come back, then he'll have hooked up with his pirate crew again," Sora said. "If the_ Black Pearl _is there, then so is Jack! Let's go!" Together they ran off for the docks to the ship Will had hired.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

On an island far from civilization lay the _Black Pearl_, beached on the sandbanks and held fast by mooring lines. Beyond the beach lay a tropical jungle and further still mountainous regions covered with dense vegetation. "That's the _Black Pearl_, alright," Will muttered gazing through his telescope.

"Any sign of Jack?" Sora asked.

"No," Will said collapsing his telescope. "There's no sign of anyone, the crew or Jack."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!"

But the man rowing their boat shook his head and started speaking quickly in French. He pointed at the shore, then at the two of them. Will and Sora looked at each other, then shrugged. They stood up in the boat, the man giving them a quick 'bon voyage' before dove they into the water and started swimming for shore. The boatman turned his rowboat round and rowed away as fast as he could.

They reached the shore and investigated the _Black Pearl_. It towered above them on the sand, but it was completely abandoned. No Gibbs, no Marty, no Jack.

Will peered into the jungle that lay beyond. "They must be in there somewhere."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Sora said.

They wandered into the jungle leaving the Pearl behind them, the denseness of the trees making the air hot and humid. "I still can't believe you trusted Jack to travel with you, Sora," Will said aloud. "To trust a pirate, it borders on desperate."

"We were desperate!" Sora argued. "Jack seemed happy to help us at the time. Then he just....left."

"And you didn't see this coming?"

"No, I didn't see it coming!" Sora growled, having had this conversation before.

"Don't eat me!" Sora and Will whipped out their weapons and looked around for the voice. "AWK! Don't eat me!" A parrot was perched in the trees above them, tilting his head at them curiously. "Don't eat me!" it squawked again.

"Hey, I know him!" Sora said. "That's Cotton's parrot. He's one of Jack's men." He reached up to stroke the bird. "Don't worry, buddy, I'm not gonna eat you." A hidden vine wrapped around his leg when he took a step forward and yanked him off the ground, yelling and flailing helplessly.

"Sora!" Will cried, only to step blindly into another trap, hoisting him into the air beside Sora. Will could only grin in apology.

"Hang on, I think I can get us down!" Sora struggled to aim his Keyblade at the vine, hoping to burn through it with a firaga, when the bushes rustled all around them. Creeping from the trees like they'd been there all along came dozens of island natives, camouflaged by war paint, clad in nothing but little thongs, and bones and sticks piercing all kinds of places on their bodies. Sora gulped nervously as they closed in wielding sharp spears. "Uh...you guys haven't seen Jack Sparrow around here, have you?" One native came before them with a blowpipe, and before they could do anything shot a dart at him and Will. Sora reached for his neck instantly, but was out like a light in no time.

When Sora came to (with a bad headache), he found he and Will had been trussed up like pigs on sticks, and were being carried through the jungle. It wasn't long before they came upon a village of huts. Skulls mounted on pikes, belts and necklaces made from toes and shrunken heads, and blood stained cooking instruments revealed these people for what they really were. Cannibals. Drums pounded throughout the village, alerting all that two new delicacies had arrived.

After crossing a wooden bridge, the cannibals brought them to a clearing and stopped before a fire pit, which had obviously been used for past meals. Sora's eyes came to rest on a throne made of skulls and bones, with pretty native girls fanning its lone occupant. When they pulled back their palm leaves, Will and Sora's jaws dropped.

There he was, eight eyeballs painted on his face, big toes dangling around his neck, ceremonial headdress where his hat should be. Captain Jack Sparrow. The painted eyes on his face slid away as he opened his real eyes, resting them upon the two captives.

"Jack!" they both yelled. Jack stood from his throne and swaggered over to them. His Keyblade was in his hand and he waved it about like a sceptre. "Jack! What are you doing here!?" Sora shouted. "Why did you leave? What's going on, Jack?" Jack didn't seem to be listening, checking Sora's teeth and peering into Will's ears. When he did, Will saw the black compass that dangled from Jack's weapon.

"Jack! The compass!" he said. "Elizabeth is in danger, Jack! She's going to be hanged, we all are........for helping you! All they want is your compass!"

"HELP ME," Jack hissed, quickly shuffling off again. "Oh, yes! Nice, tasty mates you've rounded up here!" he announced to the cannibals. "Yummy yummy, good for the tummy, eh? Now go! Lock em' up! I am chief! Obey me!" He quickly went to Sora and Will again. "SAVE ME." That was all he got to say to them as the cannibals carried the two off again, more than a little confused.

Not far off a little rowboat carried two men through the rough seas, one of them a short, stocky fellow with bad teeth, the other a tall skinny man with one wooden eye. "Will you help me with the rowing, Ragetti?" the fat one growled.

Ragetti sniffed disdainfully, closing shut the Bible that was in his hands. "I'm just trying to read up on the immortality of the soul, Pintel. What with the Aztec curse being lifted and all we ain't immortal no more! We gotta look after ourselves, you know?"

"You're just trying to get out of work," Pintel growled begrudgingly. "It was all my hard work that got us out of jail. Not any divine providence or whatever!"

"You better watch what you say, mate," Ragetti warned. "According to this, bad sayings against the Man Topdeck will earn you a one way voyage to the sea of flames."

"You can't even read!"

"It's the Bible, you get points for trying!" Ragetti suddenly blinked, both his normal and wooden eye. "Hey, look! Looky!" Pintel turned behind him. There was on an island not far off, and marooned on its beach was....

Pintel's eyes sparkled. "Come on! Row, man, row!" Ragetti grabbed an oar and they made for the island. As they neared it they caught a rather large wave that capsized their boat and dumped them on shore.

Pintel spat the fish out of his mouth and gazed greedily at none other than the _Black Pearl_. "It ain't a mirage! It's real! And it's ours! Ours for the taking!"

"Let's unfasten the mooring lines!" Ragetti chuckled, running up to it.

"I thought you were a saved man?"

"Well, I am saved," Ragetti said calmly. "And as a saved man I find its my duty to save this ship."

"Ain't that the truth of it!" Pintel cackled. Suddenly, deep, ominous drum beats started coming from the mountains, spreading over the entire jungle, reaching the ears of both startled pirates.

"I suppose we should save it fast, then," Ragetti pointed out nervously. "What with our souls being in a vulnerable state and all."

"Amen," Pintel said.

Meanwhile, Sora and Will had been imprisoned with the rest of the _Black Pearl's _crew, the drums reaching them as well. They were in two spherical cages suspended thousands of feet over a bottomless gorge with nothing but a thick vine to keep them from falling to a perilous death. "You know," Gibbs sighed. "Just the other day I was thinking how boring it was without Jack."

Will looked around his cage and the one hanging a few feet away. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"See these cages we're in?" Gibbs said. "They weren't made till _after _we got here." Sora and Will looked at the cage, realizing the whole thing was made of bones, and yelped in disgust.

"If Jack is their chief, why doesn't he get us out of this?" Sora asked.

"He's not just their chief," Gibbs chuckled. "He's their god!"

"Then why doesn't he use his divine influence to get us out of this!" Sora growled.

"Jack may be their god chief but only so much as he acts like it. These cannibals believe Jack's body is an earthly vessel for his godly powers. They wish to release him from his fleshy prison." Cotton took hold of Gibb's hand and bit it. Gibbs cursed loudly, but Sora and Will certainly got the message. "They'll roast Jack and eat him," Gibbs went on, nursing his sore thumb. "When the drums stop, Jack will die."

Will gripped the cage tighter. "Well we can't let that happen now, can we."

Back at the cannibal village, Jack sat patiently at his throne while they prepared the bonfire. He took one of the toes hanging on a neckless his subjects had so graciously provided him, and took a nibble. Surprisingly, it wasn't bad. "Would go great with rum," he muttered. Idly he drummed his fingers on his leg, when he felt something. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the gold orb. He had completely forgotten about it. He looked at it, then at the cannibals.

"Hey, mini-headhunter." The child cannibal he addressed turned to him. "Look at this thing! Shiny, ain't it? You want it, you got it!" He tossed the sphere into the child's hands. The boy stared at it in wonder, turning it around in his hands, accidently pressing a button. Instantly, the holographic universe map burst from inside it, surrounding the cannibals with planets and stars, much to their astonishment. They reached out to touch the planets, poking them with their spears; the young native pressed the button again, and the whole thing disappeared.

And, as they found out, so had Jack.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Jack ran with all the speed he could find in his legs to where the prisoners were being held. On the way he found the hut that held the crew's confiscated items, as well as many blood-stained cooking utensils, Jack noted with disgust. He gathered up all the swords and pistols he could carry, when he noticed an assorted number of spices, one of them bearing the logo EIC. Jack stuck out his tongue and slipped back outside.

Only to find every cannibal in the village waiting for him.

"Oh, bugger," he stammered. "Uh, I wasn't running away. Just, uh, stretching the ole' legs. Making the meat nice and tender!" The cannibals didn't move or even bat an eyelash. Jack sighed in defeat.

They trussed him up like a pig and carried him back to the bonfire pit. They stuck him over the pit, where they had piled plenty of wood. "Good work, mates," Jack sighed. "You make me proud to be your chief."

Back in the gorge, things were going swingingly - literally. "Heave!" Will hollered as all together the crew swung their cages, trying to grab the vines running down the sides of the cliffs. "Heave!" They held out their arms trying desperately to grab onto the wall, coming within several inches.....but it was just out of reach. "Heave! Come on! We almost got it!" On their biggest swing yet, they managed to grab the vines.

"Put your legs through! Start climbing!" Gibbs yelled. Slowly and steadily they began the long vertical climb, pulling themselves up, cage and all. Sora and the rest gave it their all. When he looked around, he spotted a native patrolling the rope bridge above them. He winced.

"Shh!" he hissed to the others, motioning for them to stop. He pointed to the cannibal up top, but luckily they hadn't been spotted yet.

The prisoners in the other cage shook their heads and started climbing again. "No!" Will hissed at them. "Stop, you idiots!" They didn't listen, laughing as they got well ahead of them, all the while the cannibal guard moving along, oblivious to what was happening below him. They had almost reached the top of the cliff, when something went wrong. One man yanked out a vine, except it wasn't a vine, but a snake. The men screamed, the ruckus causing many men to lose their grip, the rest of the vines they held snapping. Everyone screamed as the fell back down, and the vine holding them snapped as well, sending them all plummeting to a horrible death below.

Sora, Will and the crew looked on in horror but, what was worse, the patrolling cannibal had been alerted by their screams, seeing that they were making an escape. He screamed something, then ran off to warn the others. "MOVE!!!" Will shouted and they started climbing once again.

They were just about to light the fire and release Jack from his earthly vessel when the cannibal came running in, spouting in odd language what was happening. The other natives gasped, and turned to their chief for guidance. Jack mulled it over a bit. "Well, what are you waiting for? Stop them!" The cannibals howled, grabbed their spears and charged off, but the one holding the torch dropped it within inches of the bonfire. "Hey! Hey wait! Oi!" Jack groaned hopelessly as they all ran off and the wind started to blow the flaming embers onto the dry kindling. "Oh bugger!"

Captain Jack started shaking like crazy, his poll bouncing up and down until it popped out of the supports holding him up. He rolled away from the fire, managing to free his tied legs in the process, but his hands were still bound and the bamboo pole still strapped to his back. Nonetheless he ran, over the bridge, through the village, past the little native boy holding the golden sphere.....

Jack went back a few steps to the boy staring wide eyed at him and holding the map of the universe, shuffled up to him and snatched the ball back. "Mine!" The boy then ran off empty handed. Jack proceeded to use the valuable object to beat on the ropes binding his hands until they broke apart, grinning triumphantly and pocketing the map once again. "Easy as can be," he said, only to turn around to find two native women bearing trays of fruit. They screamed, causing him to scream and charge them blindly with his pole. They easily sidestepped his clumsy attack.

The women then started pelting him with their fruit; he spun around, batting them aside with the pole. All manner of tropical fruit, from coconuts to melons began to collect on both pointed ends of his pole, making it heavier and more lopsided. So, Jack did what he always did when faced with adversity: run away. The women pelted him still as he ran for a cliff, causing him to trip, the front end of the pole lodging into the ground, unexpectedly pole vaulting him up and over the cliff to land nimbly on the other side. Jack looked around, smiling at his own cleverness, until the fruit on the pole made him lose balance.

Jack sighed. "Bugger....." And went over the side.

The pole got wedged as the cliffs narrowed, breaking the ropes and unfurling Jack like a yo-yo. He slammed through a wooden bridge and kept on falling, slamming through another bridge on the way. He slammed through a third bridge before he finally crashed to the ground below. Just then, the very same pole that had held him came falling from above, impaling itself into the ground, right between his legs.

Meanwhile, what remained of the _Black Pearl _crew had reached the top of the cliff, and Sora quickly cut through the vine. At that moment, the cannibals came bursting from the jungle, screaming their battle cries and brandishing spears. "We've got company!" Sora shouted.

"Roll it! Roll the cage!" Will ordered. They all started the cage off rolling like a ball, the natives hot on their tails. They kept this up for as long as they could, when suddenly they hit a steep hill that sent them rolling uncontrollably, screaming and cursing all the way, the cannibals tearing through the jungle after them.

They bounced painfully off trees, spinning upside and rightside all around the cage, until they went careening off a cliff and slammed into the stream below, their cage smashing in half. As they swam to the surface, the cannibals shot arrows and threw their spears down at them. "We're trapped!" Gibbs shouted. The cannibals were about to send another volley of spears and arrows, when a little native boy came running up, shouting quickly in his native tongue and pointing off in the direction he came. Whatever he said it caused great distress among the natives, so much that they forgot about the crew and ran off with the boy.

Back on the beach where the _Black Pearl_ waited, two men were readying the ship for departure, but there was one little problem. "Me eye! Give it back! It's mine!" Ragetti cried chasing after the monkey in tiny clothes. It cackled and screeched, dodging all attempts the man made to catch it.

"AWK! Anchors away!" Cotton's parrot squawked from the crows nest.

"You heard the bird!" Pintel yelled from the beach, untying the mooring ropes. "Now help me untie these lines!"

As those words left Pintel's mouth, the crew came running out of the jungle. "Perfect!" Gibbs shouted bowling Pintel over. "You did half our work for us! Get on board, lads!"

"Uh, yeah!" Pintel stammered. "We knew you were coming back so we wanted everything to be ready!"

"Wait a minute!" Sora interrupted. "We're not leaving without Jack!"

"That's right! We need him!" Will declared. Gibbs looked over their shoulders and pointed behind them.

There he came, Captain Jack Sparrow, running around the bend and down the beach towards them. Sora and Will smiled in relief. They were smiles that quickly dropped, because right behind him, shouting their war cries and wielding their spears, came what must have been every cannibal on the island. Hundreds upon hundreds of flesh-eating maniacs

Will and Sora looked at each other. "LET"S GO!!!"

Jack screamed at the top of lungs, spears and arrows flying everywhere behind him. The crew quickly boarded the_ Black Pearl_ as it began ease away on the rising tide. In a flash, Jack whipped out his Keyblade and swung it at his feet, the blast of wind propelling him off the ground and through the air; he grabbed the last rope ladder as the ship floated away. The cannibals stopped at the shore shouting their pleas and protests.

"Alas, my children!" Jack laughed saluting them with his Keyblade. "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" A large wave smashed into him, tarnishing much of the luster in his speech.

Captain Jack was hauled aboard by Pintel and Ragetti, bringing him his coat and saluting nervously. He eyed them askance, clearly recognizing them, though it was the two other crew members that drew his attention. "Ah, Sora! What brings you here?"

"What do you think brings me here?" Sora growled marching up to him. "What are you doing Jack? Why did you leave?"

"All very fine questions. Ones I will be glad to answer as soon as we put some distance between us and this island. Though, sticking to the shallows of course."

"Jack, we need to talk," Will said when he came up.

"Ah, William. How I've missed your soprano voice. What, pray tell, brings you aboard my ship?"

"Elizabeth is in danger. The only thing that can save her is your compass. I need your compass, Jack." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, then," he shrugged. "I am an honorable person/pirate. What kind of friend would I be if didn't help out a lad and his bonny lass? Here you go, mate." He held up his Keyblade and the compass dangling at the hilt, smiling cheerfully. Will had not been expecting such generosity. He reached to take the compass, when it suddenly vanished, along with the Keyblade. "Oops! My bad! Sorry to lead you on like that." Will looked ready to punch the pirate now. "No can do, mate. Of all the times you need the thing, I happen to need it."

"Look, Jack," Sora said. "You don't have to come back with me, but I need that map you stole. A lot is riding on it."

"It's always want, want, want with you people, isn't it? What about what I want? I want rum but no one's helping me with that." Marty came up and handed a bottle of rum to the captain. "Oh, thank you, mate!"

"Jack, what is going on?" Sora demanded.

"Aye, Captain," Gibbs said. "I'm afraid I must agree with Master Sora on this one. I'm not to thrilled about risking life and limb if I don't know what I'm risking it for."

Jack Sparrow stopped walking and turned to face them, smiling wryly. "Very well, mates. All answers will come. As soon as we pay a little visit to Tia Dalma." Gibbs' eyes widened in shock.

"Uh, on second thought, Jack, we have no real need to know what you're up to," he stammered. "No need to visit her, now!"

"Take the helm, Gibbs," Jack ordered. "We must travel upriver." Gibbs turned pale all of a sudden, nodded reluctantly then staggered off to take the wheel. "Alright, lads, I'll cut you a deal," he then said to Sora and Will. "I will give you both the compass...." He summoned his Keyblade. "And map..." He took the gold ball out with pocket. "If you help me with this." Jack made both objects disappear and pulled out his final one. He unfurled a small cloth, revealing the picture printed on it.

Sora blinked. "It's a key."

"It is actually a _drawing_ of a key. And it will solve all our problems, mark my words. Quick question, though." Jack pulled them in close. "What do you know about Davy Jones?"

Will and Sora looked at each other. "Not much," Will answered.

Jack smiled again, a certain glint in his eyes. "Oh, yes. This is going to solve _all _our problems."


	63. Chapter 63: Do you Fear Death?

_Happy Holidays, everybody! And a happy New Year!_

Chapter 63

Elizabeth was sitting huddled away in a corner of her jail cell, far away from the begging and pleading pirates in the next one over, when her father suddenly opened hers up. "Father?"

"You must come with me," Governor Swann said hurriedly, hauling her to her feet and out of the cell with the pirates whining behind her. "I've bribed the guards, there should be no trouble."

"What exactly is happening?" Elizabeth demanded as she was dragged along.

"I've arranged passage to England. I still have some standing with the King. But we must move quickly!"

"But what about Will and Sora? They've gone to find Jack!"

"Oh, please! This is no time for innocence!" Governor Swann snapped. They left the dungeons to find a black horse-drawn coach waiting outside. The Governor hurriedly put his daughter inside. "Young Will and Sora may be obliged to do good, but can you say the same for Sparrow? And besides, Beckett has offered only one pardon, and that is promised to Jack Sparrow! I will not endure the sight of my daughter walking to the gallows."

"The two of them will be hanged for this!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Then there is nothing for you here." With that the Governor slammed the coach door shut.

It wasn't long before the horses pulled to a stop before the docks where the captain of the ship stood waiting, back turned to the carriage. "Captain! What are you waiting for?" Governor Swann demanded, walking from the coach. "We have to get moving before-" Suddenly the captain crumpled to the ground, a sword withdrawn from his corpse by Lord Beckett's right hand man, the scarred Mister Mercer. The Governor recoiled in horror. "Oh my-"

Mercer calmly wiped the blood from his blade. "Evening, Governor," he said casually. "Shouldn't be out this late. It's dangerous." Suddenly, red uniformed soldiers emerged from their hiding places all around, surrounding the Governor and the coach.

"Elizabeth," Swann whispered in horror. "No! Stop! You can't!" But the soldiers held him aside and they made for the coach. Mercer made his way between them, swung the door open - and found it was empty.

The Governor's mouth fell open in shock, while Mercer's eyes flared with anger. "Where is she?" he demanded.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Okay," Beast sighed, rubbing his temples as they walked the dark streets of Port Royal. "Run this by me one more time just to make sure I'm _absolutely _clear." He cleared his throat. "Why are we here?"

"Because Sora's been gone way too long," Kairi replied, leading them. "If it was just to find Jack and get the map back it shouldn't have taken this long. Something must have happened."

"You're overreacting," Inuyasha insisted, wrinkling his nose to the smell this place produced. "He's been gone a day and a half. Hardly enough time to call in the troops."

"That's not the point," Mulan interjected. "The point is we shouldn't have let Sora do this alone. We all know how.....tricky Jack can be."

"Tricky?" Kairi repeated anxiously. "Jack is like the white dwarf star of tricky, waiting to turn into a black hole and take us all with it."

"Nice analogy!" Jack Skellington complimented.

"And it's not like we can go anywhere else for awhile," Aladdin pointed out, rubbing his sore neck. "Not after what happened to our ship."

"I _thought _I could steer with my eyes closed!" Jack Skellington argued indignantly. "And for once in my life I was wrong! Can't we just drop it?"

"Besides, I've always wanted to see the Captain's world!" Naruto exclaimed. "A guy as cool as that can only come from a cool place!"

"Great, that explains why all of you are here," Beast grumbled irritably. "Now why am _I_ here?" Out of all the worlds in the universe, the last one he wanted to be on was the one that spawned Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Oh, come on, Beast," Kairi chided. "You've been here before, remember? It wasn't so bad then."

"I was pelted by stones, then almost shot," Beast replied, irritated. "Yeah, real good to be back here."

"Being with you makes _me _sad," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

Suddenly, a woman ran into view, wearing a very beautiful embroidered dress, her face haggard and stressed as she looked around for some kind of way out. "Hey," Beast said, narrowing his eyes. "Isn't that-?"

"Elizabeth!" Mulan called. Elizabeth Swann swung around, her face breaking out into a hopeful smile. She quickly ran to meet them.

"Mulan! Beast! Thank goodness you're here!"

"Oh my God! It's Keira Knightly!" Jack Skellington shouted with glee. "Miss Knightly, I loved you in 'Pride and Prejudice'!"

"Elizabeth, is something wrong?" Mulan asked. "What's going on?"

Elizabeth buried her face in her hands. "Everything is wrong! It's all going wrong! Will and I have been arrested! Sora as well!"

"Sora?" Kairi repeated in shock. "How? Where is he now?"

Elizabeth regarded Kairi. "Is your name Kairi?" she asked. Kairi nodded. "Of course! Sora often spoke of you. But I'm afraid you've just missed him."

"So he was here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. He went looking for someone with my fiancé, the man responsible for our arrest. We helped him escape the law in the past and were convicted for it. Perhaps you've heard of him? Jack Sparrow?" Kairi scowled angrily.

"Figures," Beast mumbled. "The moment Jack comes back here everything goes to hell."

"Do you have any idea where Jack or Sora might be?" Mulan asked. Elizabeth thought for a second.

"Tortuga," she soon said. "Will said he would look there before he left."

"Of course!" Kairi suddenly remembered. "Jack said Tortuga was his favourite place to go when we were last here."

A loud commotion could be heard from a few blocks down, as well as the heavy footfalls of approaching soldiers. "Something tells me you shouldn't be out of jail yet," Aladdin said dryly.

"We have to get out of here," Elizabeth whispered urgently. "I have to get to Jack, find out just what is going on."

"That makes two of us," Kairi growled. "Well then, let's go!" All together they ran off for the docks, just as a battalion of soldiers passed by.

"We need a ship!" Elizabeth said when they arrived at the docks. Unfortunately, it didn't look like any of the ships here were heading out for a while. And they didn't have a while.

Kairi looked around the area, but couldn't see anyone. Then she spotted a large portly looking man standing on the docks throwing nets into the water. "Come on. Let's see if he can help us."

"'I gave my love a cherry, that had no stone'," they heard the man singing as they approached. "I gave my love a chicken, it had no bone. I told my love a story, that had no end. I gave my love a baby, with no crying'. Ha! I should've gone into showbiz."

"Excuse me?" Kairi called. "Do you think you can help us?"

"Why certainly, lassy," the man chuckled as he turned to face them. "What can I-I-I," he suddenly stammered when he caught sight of Kairi. He was a rather large, old faced man with dark tanned skin and an eyepatch over his right eye as well as a pegleg on his right foot, wearing a coat and hat. He quickly turned around again, avoiding eye contact with her. "What, uh, what can I do for ya?" he asked, much more nervously than before.

"Well," Kairi said. "We were just wondering if there were any ships leaving-"

"No, no! No ships leaving now!" he replied automatically. "Now move along! I've got a lot of fish to catch!"

"Are you certain?" Elizabeth asked. "It would be a great help to us if-"

"Look, I said I didn't know anything and I meant it!" he snapped angrily. "Now leave me be!"

Mulan frowned. "Do I.....know you?" she asked uncertainly. The man stiffened, and quickly turned away again. "You look kind of familiar."

"Yeah, he does....," Beast muttered now that she mentioned it.

"He smells familiar too," Inuyasha said, wrinkling his nose. "I just can't put my finger on it." Kairi looked at the man again. In a way, she did feel like she had seen him before.

"Have we met?" Kairi asked.

"No! Not once! Ever! I'd remember a lot such as you!" Naruto, meanwhile, had grown pretty bored with this conversation that was getting them nowhere, and looked around idly. When he looked at the man again, he saw something the others didn't. A mole on the his right arm was...blinking like a Christmas tree light. He couldn't explain it, but was drawn to it with child-like curiosity. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to - NO, DON"T TOUCH THAT!!" Naruto had snuck up on him, and pressed the flashing mole.

The man's right arm suddenly shimmered and changed, the tanned skin melting away to reveal metal and steel. His wooden leg became metal. "ARRRGGHH! DAMMIT!!!" The man then ripped off his eyepatch, revealing his right eye to be mechanical, and glowing with red light. "Blast ya for living, ya bottom feeder!!!" he shouted at Naruto.

Kairi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Silver?" she exclaimed. "Silver, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. You know any other pirate cyborgs?!" John Silver snapped, his mechanical right arm swinging wildly.

"H-His arm," Elizabeth whispered in astonishment. "And his leg. It's like he's part man, part machine!"

"Take a picture, lass, it'll last longer than your staring!" Silver yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Beast growled angrily.

"You know this magnificently interesting looking man?" Jack Skellington asked curiously.

"Sure we do," Mulan growled. "This guy nearly had us killed."

"Oh come on! You're exaggerating!" Silver argued indignantly. "I merely held you all hostage with the threat of being killed!" Their glares didn't let up in the least. "Uh, it was an empty threat?"

"Silver, what are you doing here?" Kairi asked in amazement. Silver sighed tiredly, rubbing his head with his metal hand.

"Well, after the whole Treasure Planet fiasco, I needed to construct a new life for myself. Getting over a lifetime obsession isn't an easy thing to do, but I had to start somewhere. I wanted to leave the pirate life behind me, start fresh somewhere where me old life would never trouble me again." He inhaled the sea air pleasantly. "So I came here! A small, backwater world where being a sailor means nothing but the strength of your back and the sweat of your brow. It's just what I needed."

He chuckled amusingly. "Unfortunately, people don't take too kindly to the ole' arm here," he said, tapping on his metal arm. "You should have seen the looks on people's faces as they ran away screaming! So, I made this handy little holographic projector to avoid any other situations." He pressed the button Naruto had pressed earlier, and his arm, leg were suddenly engulfed in a holographic illusion. He now looked just like a normal person.

The hologram slipped away when he switched it off again, staring at his metal arm sadly. "It'll never be the real thing, though," he whispered. "But tell me, lads! What brings you here? Not here to bring me in, are you? If you are, remember, I saved your lives!"

"We're looking for Sora," Kairi explained.

"Sora? Me old cabin boy? Ha! Why are you looking for him? Gone and got himself lost?"

"He came here looking for Jack," Mulan answered.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Silver asked, then laughed at loud. "How I've missed that son of a gun! A fine pirate he was! Birds of a feather, he and I. It was his stories about these seas that made me want to settle down here in the first place!"

"Jack stole something important before he jumped ship and left," Kairi explained further.

Silver's one eyebrow raised. "And Sora didn't see this coming?" Everyone shrugged awkwardly. "You'd think the boy would learn some sense after I pounded it into him."

Shouts of soldiers could be heard not far off. "We have go now!" Elizabeth whispered anxiously. "Sir, do you know if a ship is leaving now? One that's going to Tortuga?"

"Tortuga?" Silver muttered, stroking his chubby chin. He then grinned broadly. "I'll tell ya what. Since I was such a trouble to you all in the past, I'll take ya there myself! We'll take my ship!" He pointed proudly to an old, worn out life boat with torn sails waiting beside the dock. Everyone was less than happy.

"I think we'd be better off swimming," Inuyasha pointed out.

Silver chuckled knowingly. "Now, now, lads and lasses. I'd think you'd know me by now. When you're dealing with Silver, you'll find that looks can be deceiving." He pressed another button on his arm. Suddenly his small rickety boat grew, expanding. Rocket boosters sprouted from its backside making it hover off the water, its sail replaced with one made entirely of light. The transformation was complete, and a solar sailor now hovered before them.

"All aboard!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora leaned back in the rowboat he shared with Will, Gibbs, Marty and Cotton. Jack Sparrow was in the boat ahead of them, Pintel and Ragetti doing the rowing, him standing on the prow like he was George Washington himself, staring straight ahead as they sailed down the dark, silent, perhaps even haunted, bayou. Every so often Sora would see people on the shore, staring at them silently, their gazes almost glowing in the night. Sora thought they would attack like the previous natives, but they did nothing, merely watched them as they passed on.

"What is it that's got Jack spooked?" Will asked.

"It's said that Davy Jones has at his command a monster of a terrible nature," Gibbs answered glumly. "A monstrous creature with giant tentacles that can suction a man's face clean off, and swallow an entire ship and its crew in one gulp. It goes by many names, but we know it by one name only." Gibbs gulped nervously. "The Kraken." Sora and Will also gulped. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green Earth is the roar of the Kraken and the stench of a thousand unlucky sailors bombarding your senses all at once!"

Gibbs got shivers just thinking about it. "It is a terrible thing to know that such a beast is after you, so terrible that Jack would even be willing to see _her_."

"Who?" Sora asked. "Where's he taking us?"

"A witch with frightening powers over men, beasts and nature itself. Her knowledge is as vast is the ocean and just as deep. Some say she is a god in human form, cast out from the heavens for her deceitful ways. Whatever the story is, she is not one to be trifled."

"But why are we doing this?" Sora asked. "What did Jack do to have Davy Jones after him?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Sorry, lad," he sighed dourly. "That's something I don't know much about. I'd say you ask Jack himself, but I don't how much he'd be willing to tell."

Soon they pulled into a lagoon surrounded by tall cypress trees, lighted only by the fireflies buzzing around them, as well as more mysterious onlookers watching from the shores. The whole place seemed to radiate with an atmosphere of myth and mystery, an old kind of magical voodoo that enveloped them the farther they went in. Where Jack had lead them seemed to be the centre of it all. Up in the largest tree was an unusual hut, eerie yellow lights shining from the windows. Someone was obviously waiting for them.

"No need to worry, mates!" Jack assured when he docked at the hut. "Tia Dalma and I go way back! Thick as thieves! Nigh inseparable we are!" Everyone looked at him skeptically. "Well, were." He grinned nervously. "Once." He sighed. "Before." Everyone nodded agreeably.

"I'll watch your back, Captain!" Gibbs declared.

"It's me front I'm worried about," Jack muttered as he climbed up to the hut.

"Mind the boat," Gibbs ordered Will and climbed after Jack.

Will scoffed at such an order and turned to Sora. "Mind the boat."

Sora sniffed disdainfully at such an idea and turned to Pintel. "Mind the boat."

Pintel sneered at being told what to do and turned to Ragetti. "Mind the boat."

Ragetti contemplated this then turned to Marty. "Mind the boat."

Marty slapped his forehead and turned to Cotton's parrot. "Mind the boat."

The parrot turned to Cotton. "AWK! Mind the boat!" Then it flew off after the others. Cotton pouted in defeat, with not a person to order nor a tongue to do it with.

They all followed Jack through the door of the hut and into the domain of Tia Dalma. Jars dangled from the ceiling containing all manner of disgusting items, from toes and eyeballs to lizards and insects. Hundreds of lit candles filled the room with a creepy glow. A woman sat at a round table, pouring over several objects, and raised her head only when all had entered. She was a sight to behold, long black hair reaching down to her waist, strange tattoos circling her eyes. In a weird way, she was sexy, but disgusting at the same time. She smiled at them all.

"Jack Sparrow," she laughed, walking up to meet the Captain.

"Ah, Tia!" Jack greeted spreading his arms. "Been long enough for you as it has for me?" Tia Dalma approached Jack, then paused, her eyes seeing something the others didn't.

"Something different about you, Jack," she muttered. "You glow with a certain light that I've not seen for years."

"Ah, but I was always glowing, wasn't I? On that note-"

"You!" Tia gasped promptly shoving Jack out of the way and going straight for Sora. Sora in turn cringed when she got right in his face. "You have a touch of _destiny _about you, boy! A light within that outshines the brightest of stars! Sora, wielder of the Keyblade." Sora gaped in shock. She was good.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I know many things, child. I know you wield the legendary weapon of the Cetras, as does Jack now." Jack puffed out his chest and grinned proudly. "But you are THE Keyblader! Compared to you, Jack is joke!" Jack deflated like a balloon. "Yes, I see many things in you, child. Things that were, things that are, and some things..." She smiled, a smile that both repulsed Sora, and excited him. "....that have not yet come to pass."

"Yes, well, that saves me the introduction," Jack muttered sourly quickly taking Tia away from Sora. "Fortunately, we are gathered here today for something of much more extravagant importance - me!"

"Fine, Jack. What services do you require of me this time?" Tia asked sitting back at her table. "You know I don't work for free. What payment have you brought me?"

"The most extraordinary of payments!" Jack grinned. Pintel brought in a bird cage with a cloth over it and Jack ripped it off, revealing the chattering clothed monkey inside. "An undead monkey!" He pointed his pistol at it and fired, causing the monkey to shriek but other than that, no harm done. "I've outdone myself this time, eh?"

"It'll do," Tia muttered, opening the cage for the monkey to quickly jump out, causing everyone to groan.

"It took us forever to catch it," Gibbs sighed.

"Now then," Tia said, leaning back. "What is it that you wish to know?"

"We want to find what this unlocks." Jack slapped the picture of the key down on the table. Tia stared at it, her face twisting into some unknown emotions, before she smiled.

"Why do you need my help for this, Jack?" she asked. "Is the compass you bartered from me not doing its job?" Jack sniffed and shrugged. "Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Has the Keyblade gone and got your priorities mixed up? Very well, then. Your key go to a chest, but not just any old chest. This key go to the Dead Man's Chest."

"The Dead Man's Chest?" Sora repeated.

"Aye, and it is what is inside the chest that you seek, yes?"

"What is in the chest?" Will asked.

"Gold? Jewels?" Pintel asked excitedly.

"Nothing bad I hope," Ragetti gulped.

"Nay, tis not riches but something much more valuable! You all know of Davy Jones, captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?" There was of shuffle of uncertainness that went through the group. Tia chuckled. "He was true man of the sea, a sailor the likes of which would put any other to shame. Or he was until he ran afoul that which vexes all men." Everyone was clueless to this one.

Amazingly, it was Jack who filled in the blanks. "A woman." All the men were slow to come to this conclusion but soon realized that was the best of all answers.

"Aye, a woman," Tia laughed. "He fell in love."

"I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs interjected.

"Sea? Woman? They are the same story, merely different versions, all of which are true! It was a woman as changing, harsh and untamable as the sea itself. He loved her as much as a man could. But with such a love could only come great pain, but not enough to cause him to die, as Davy Jones soon came to realize. There was one thing he could do to relieve him of such pain, and he placed that very same thing in the chest you now seek."

Will gulped. "What did he put in the chest?"

Tia smiled creepily. "Him _heart_."

Sora's eyes widened in disbelief. "His.....heart? Literally, his heart?"

"He can't literally put his heart in a chest!" Pintel stammered, then gulped. "Can he?"

"He can, and he did. It was simply not worth the small, fleeting joy life brings. So he carved out him heart, locked it away in a chest, and hid the chest from the world. The key he keeps with him at all times."

"Yes, but we don't need that key anymore!" Jack declared, crumbling up the parchment and throwing it over his shoulder. Will picked it up and put it in his pocket anyway. "For we have the best key that ever be found. Me! Me the key! I am the key! Key me!" He grinned devilishly.

"Are you sure about that, Jack?" Tia asked mysteriously, her face twisting into a knowing smile. "You have it all figured out? Captain Jack Sparrow is now free to do as he pleases." Her smile widened. "Or maybe there are things about the Keyblade that you do not yet understand." Sora looked at her in amazement.

Whatever hope or confidence Jack had was dashed when Tia said that. "Always a pleasure talking with you, Tia," Jack grumbled sourly. "Perhaps it's time to pay ole' Davy Jones a visit and look for this key, eh? Now, with that in mind-"

"Let me see your hand," Tia ordered, standing up. Jack stopped in his tracks.

"Uh, very well!" He showed her his left hand. Tia frowned scrupulously. Jack sighed in defeat, and showed her his wrapped up right hand. Tia sniffed and ripped off the bandages, revealing on Jack's hand-

"AH! The Black Spot!" Gibbs gasped in terror. He quickly spun around, rubbed his hands on his chest, and spat on the ground. Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other, shrugged, and did the exact same thing.

"You are a marked man, Jack Sparrow," Tia Dalma sneered contemptuously. "You owe a debt to Davy Jones and you've no choice but to pay it."

Sora put together what he'd been told, then turned angrily to Jack. "That's the only reason you came with us, isn't it? It wasn't so you could help us, it was so you could get away from this Davy Jones guy!"

"What! No!" Jack gasped dramatically. "No. No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" He grinned innocently. "Well, yes."

"Ya cannot hide from Davy Jones, Jack," Tia laughed. "He is the sea itself! Wherever there be water, Davy Jones is but a heartbeat away. No matter where you are, no matter what world you may hide on, Davy Jones will find you." She went into the back of her hut, muttering to herself as she did so. "Davy Jones cannot step foot on land but once every ten years. Land is where you'll be safe, Jack Sparrow, but not forever. So you will take land with you at all times." She returned carry a jar, and handed it to Jack. The captain stared into the jar and its contents.

"Dirt?" he dead panned. "This is a jar of dirt." Tia nodded. "You're giving me a jar of dirt." Tia nodded again. "Is the jar of dirt going to help me?"

"You don't want it, give it back," Tia said.

"No!" Jack pouted, suddenly very attached to his jar of dirt.

"Alright, enough," Sora growled, stepping up. "If this helps you, Jack, and gets me the map back, then I'll do it. But after that, I'm leaving, and this time, Jack, you're not coming with me." Jack sniffed disdainfully, clutching his jar of dirt tighter.

"That was cold," Ragetti whispered.

"Tell me about it," Pintel grumbled.

"Tia, tell us where the _Flying Dutchman_ is so we can end this," Sora declared.

"Very well, then," Tia said with a sly smile. In her hands she collected bones and stones, tossing them on the table. She hummed to herself, reciting some kind of ancient chant, reaching across distance and magic to find what she wanted. Her eyes reopened once the chant was complete.

"The _Flying Dutchman _will appear here," she said as she jotted the coordinates on a map. "I hope you're ready for him."

"Tia, your freaky voodoo never ceases to amaze me!" Jack grinned, taking the map. "Alright, mates, back to the _Pearl_. Wipe your feet, now." Sora followed them as they all began to leave the hut, when Tia Dalma grabbed him by the arm and spun him back to face her.

"Beware, Sora, son of Skywalker," she said, giving a smile. "You and Jack.....you're not the only Keyblades that sail these seas."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

The _Black Pearl _moved stealthily through the maze of rocks presented before it. Not far off lay a ship, completely marooned on the rocks, never to sail again. Sora and Will looked at each other awkwardly as rain poured down heavily from above. "_That's_ the _Flying Dutchman_?" Will asked incredulously.

"It doesn't look like much," Sora noted.

"Neither do you," Jack said coming up behind them. "But don't underestimate her, there's more than meets the eye. All you have to do is find the key, and get your butts out of there. Now, what did I tell you to do?"

"Kill anything that moves," they sighed.

"There you go! There may be hope for you boobs yet! Alright, off you go. Your chariot awaits!" Sora and Will climbed down the ladder to the rowboat Pintel and Ragetti had prepared for them. "One last thing!" Jack called down to them. "If you happen to meet old Jones, tell him Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life!" Both of them frowned at each other but nodded. They cast off the _Black Pearl_ and headed for the shipwreck.

Jack watched them go, his eyes narrowing. "Gibbs," he muttered to his first-mate. "Douse the lamps." Gibbs nodded resolutely and he and the crew went off to do it. Sora and Will, meanwhile, rowed on, oblivious to the _Black Pearl _disappearing into the darkness behind them.

"I'm surprised you're still willing to help Jack, Sora," Will whispered as they came upon the broken vessel. "After what he pulled, I'd figured you' be furious."

"I know," Sora sighed. "But whether he lied or not Jack still helped us, even if he didn't know it. I owe him this much at least." Will nodded understandingly.

They reached the ship, which for some reason looked like it had been ripped in half rather than crashed on the rocks. Will tied the boat off and they went aboard. "Hey, look," Sora whispered. Up ahead a man was pulling frantically on a rope as if trying to raise the sails except there were no sails to be raised. His hands were raw and bleeding from doing it so much, mumbling incoherently to himself as he did.

"Sailor, it's no use," Will said as they approached him. "The ship is lost. You've run aground."

But the sailor shook his head frantically. "Not aground," he whimpered, eyes filled with madness and fear. "B-Beneath us. It came from....beneath us." His widened further. "Foul breath...." Sora and Will looked around, finding there were other sailors huddled here and there, whimpering in terror like children.

A loud splash behind them made them draw their weapons, and they saw someone crawl weakly out of the water. "Hey! You okay?" Sora shouted as they ran to help him. They rolled him over. "AHHH!!" they both screamed. The man's face had been suctioned clean off, leaving only a slab of skin in its place. "What the-?"

_WHOOOOOOSSSSHHHH_

Sora spun around, gripping his Keyblade tighter when it burst from the water, a huge galleon the likes of which he had never seen in his life. It looked like an underwater reef, covered in barnacles, corral, anemones, starfishes, its sails made of thick kelp, and its mast resembling that of a gaping crocodile. The words _Flying Dutchman_ were imprinted on its hull, and Sora realized they had walked right into a trap.

That's when they came. Bursting from the very wooden deck around them came a hideous collection of men combined with beasts. They resembled eels and shrimp, seahorses and sharks, barnacles and pufferfish, all terrifying mixtures, twisted parodies of their original forms. They laughed and swarmed over the ship, its surviving sailors screaming in terror as they were gathered up, and soon moving on to Sora and Will.

"Down on your marrowbones and pray!" snarled a hammerhead shark, and they all attacked. Sora Swung his Keyblade and Will his sword, fighting the creatures back to back with all the skill they could muster, but were quickly surrounded.

"Look out!" Will shouted. He smashed the lantern he had brought, the oil and fire igniting his sword, and he swung it about to fend them off.

"Will! Look out!" Sora yelled, but he was too late to save Will from getting clubbed by a ball and chain. "Will! No!" He swung his Keyblade, slicing open a monster's stomach, guts and fish and seaweed spilling out. Sora gagged at the sight, wanting to throw up, and that was all the distraction that was needed for him to be punched right in the face by a broad muscled monster.

When Sora came to he saw that he, Will and the terrified survivors of the doomed ship had been lined up on their knees, the freakish monsters surrounding them. As his eyes began to focus again, he saw the one that had slugged him. He was broad and muscled, still retaining some humanity to him unlike his friends. His skin was a pale green, with corals and anemones growing along the length of his left arm, his right hand gripping three golden-clawed brass knuckles.

Sora's eyed widened. "Sa'luk?" he whispered. Sa'luk turned to him when he was addressed. It was the last remaining member of the Forty Thieves alright, but what was he doing here? Sa'luk growled angrily, obviously recognizing him, then strode off to mingle with the rest of the monsters.

_Thud_. The survivors shivered. _Thud_. They clasped their hands together and prayed to whoever was listening. _THUD_. The time for praying had past. The captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ had arrived. Slimy green skin and a beard consisting of probing tentacles and other valves and pustules, a lobster stump for a right leg, and an enormous lobster claw for his right arm. This was Davy Jones. He looked over the assembled prisoners disdainfully, and inserted a pipe in his mouth, blowing out the match with one of the many blow holes on his face. Slowly, he bent down to the closest survivor, which happened to be the man trying futilely to raise the sails earlier, and took a few puffs of his pipe.

"Do you fear death?" he asked the whimpering man. "Do you despise the void? Do you fear that dark abyss? Are all your deeds laid bare, your sins unpunished?" The man could only whimper, shaking uncontrollably. Jones smiled cruelly. "I can offer you an escape." The man's shaking seemed to lessen, as he brought his face to meet Jones' eyes.

"Don't listen to him!"

Jones rounded to the sailor who had said that. The man quickly looked away, clutching to his chest a small crucifix and rosary beads. Jones scowled, marched over to the man and clamped his claw around his throat. "Do you not fear death?" he asked.

The man bravely shook his head best he could in Jones' grip. "I'll take my chances." Davy Jones sniffed in disgust and released him.

"To the depths," he ordered coldly. It was none other than Sa'luk who grabbed the man's hair and raked his gold claws across his neck. Sora gaped in horror as they unceremoniously dumped his body in the sea.

"You cruel monster!" he shouted in righteous anger.

"Life is cruel," Jones replied calmly, putting out his pipe on his claw. "Why should the afterlife be any different? I offer you a choice!" he said to the same terrified sailor. "A hundred years in service of me. Postpone the judgement and become part of my crew."

"I-I-I will serve," the man whimpered. The monstrous crew around them laughed cruelly.

"Welcome to the crew," Jones laughed harshly. Two monsters grabbed the man and carried him off, with him screaming and whimpering the entire way.

He came to Sora and Will next. "And what's this?" He raised an eyebrow at Sora, leaned down and grabbed his head with his disfigured hand. He examined the boy throughly, and his eyes flared in anger. "You stink of the Keyblade, boy. I did not think there were any of you left after the war." Sora's mouth fell open in disbelief. "Tell me, what brings a Keyblade bearer neither dead nor dying to my waters? What be your purpose here?" Sora and Will looked at each other awkwardly.

"Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt," Sora answered. Jones tentacle beard curled up tightly, his eyes growing dark and angry, before he sneered.

"_What _be your purpose here?" he asked amusingly.

"Jack Sparrow?" Will repeated again. "Sent us to settle his debt?"

Back on the _Pearl_, Jack Sparrow watched it all unfold from his telescope, smiling as Jones confronted Sora and Will. All according to plan so far. Then suddenly, Jones straightened up, and he looked right at Jack. The Captain winced and lowered his telescope, immediately wishing he hadn't.

Davy Jones stood there not less than three feet in front of him, frowning as he gave Jack the stare down. Suddenly, Jones' monsters appeared out of the shadows, surrounding Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti. They yelped and whimpered as they were quickly taken captive.

And all Jack could say to all this was, "Oh...."

Jones walked towards Jack, so obviously Jack backed away. "Davy Jones!" he stammered. "Long time no see! You look well!" Jack's Keyblade suddenly appeared and Jones caught it with his claw inches from his neck. Jones looked at the Keyblade in astonishment, then in turn at its owner, before he wrenched it from Jack's hand and threw it across the deck. Jack could only grin helplessly. "Can't take a joke?"

"You have a debt to pay, Jack Sparrow," Jones growled. "Thirteen years ago you begged me to raise the _Black Pearl_ from the depths so you could captain her once more. I did so in exchange for your very soul. Now it is time for you to pay up. A hundred years service aboard my ship should more than settle it. Wielder of the Keyblade or not!"

"Technically, I was only captain for three of those years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor captain but a captain nonetheless. Did you not introduce yourself all these years as '_Captain' _Jack Sparrow?" He and his crew laughed harshly. Jack winced. Who knew _that _would come back to haunt him?

"You've got a soul to serve!" Jack declared, pointing back at the shipwreck. "See? Threw in another one just to sweeten the deal! Two strapping young souls all for you!"

"One soul is not equal to another!" Jones thundered. "And that goes for two as well!"

"Aha! So we've established my proposal, now we're just haggling over price!" Jones frowned. Jack had suckered him into this one but good. "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jones sniffed and smiled.

"One hundred souls," he declared, smiling cruelly. "In three days."

"I'm flattered you regard me so highly, mate. Just send me the boys back and we'll be on our merry way."

"I keep the boys," Jones stated. "That leaves ninety-eight souls to go." Jack frowned and puckered his lips.

"Very well, then. Though, I'd say Will Turner is worth at least four souls. Then there's Sora, worth at least ten, that one! Saved the universe, or so I've heard. I never seem to be around when he does. Oh, and did I mention...." Here Jack smiled. "He's in love." Davy Jones scowled. "With a girl," Jack quickly added. "They both are, in fact, although the latter is loath to admit having fallen for said red-haired lass. Never again will they see each other. Never will they experience young love. To separate him from her and her from him before such feelings could be confessed, would only be half as cruel as to allow them to be spoken."

A sad and far off look came over Davy Jones' face, remembering a time long ago, and a face.....

Jones turned back to Jack. "I keep the boys. Ninety-eight souls."

Jack shrugged. He tried after all. "You're the boss, er, squid!" Jones suddenly grabbed Jack's right hand making him jump with fright.

"Three days," Jones whispered again. He pulled his hand away, leaving a great deal of slime on Jack's hand but, when he looked at his palm, he saw the Black Spot vanish. "Good luck, _Captain _Jack Sparrow. You're going to need it!" Davy Jones laughed and so did his crew, releasing the terrified _Black Pearl_ captives and following their captain. Soon, they all disappeared into the shadows.

Jack was still staring at his hand when they left. "Captain!" Gibbs hissed. "You don't mean to leave young Master Sora and Turner?"

"Nothing I can do, Gibbs," Jack sighed, wiping the slime off on Gibbs' shirt. "Besides, it was either them or you."

Gibbs recoiled. "You made the right choice then, Captain!" he stammered. "Now, how exactly do you intend to harvest these ninety-eight souls?"

"Fortunately, Jones never specified in what condition these souls need be," Jack remarked smugly.

A knowing smile spread on Gibbs' face. "So we be setting course for Tortuga, then?"

"Aye, Tortuga! Set sail, get us the hell out of here!" Gibbs nodded and ran to take the helm. Jack meanwhile, watched out in the sea as the_ Flying Dutchman _sailed away into the darkness of the night, taking with it its two newest crew members.


	64. Chapter 64: Keyblades of the Caribbean

Chapter 64

"Tortuga!" Silver laughed in his hologram disguise as he led the Keyblade bearers into the pirate capital of the Caribbean. There were pirates everywhere, drinking rum, chasing wenches, getting into fights, doing everything one would expect a pirate to do. "This was the first place I came when I first arrived here! Jack always spoke of the fulfillment you'd find only here! I may have left the pirate life behind me, but there's always room for a bit of fun in me diet!" He snatched himself a bottle of rum from a passed out man.

"We're not here for fun, we're here for Jack," Kairi said looking around. "Except we don't know if he's even here or not."

"He is here!" Elizabeth marched up with Beast and Aladdin at her sides, now wearing the clothes of a cabin boy, having abandoned her frilly, expensive wedding dress for something more practical. "The _Black Pearl_ is in the harbour. The crew said Jack went into town to take care of some business, whatever that is."

"You know this is exactly the kind of place I would expect Jack to come from," Beast noted disdainfully. "Loud, drunk and bad smelling."

"Still," Aladdin said looking around with amusement. "It does look like fun!"

"This place is awesome!" Naruto cheered, walking along walls and spooking more than one drunk pirate.

The doors to a brothel burst open and dozens of wenches ran out screaming. "Oh, come on!" Jack Skellington called after them. "I said I needed a lovely assistant! But you guys will have to do! Oh, don't run!"

Mulan and Inuyasha walked up then, both looking ticked off. "We can't find him anywhere," Mulan reported, looking over her shoulder every so often. "We asked around but couldn't get any straight answers. These people are insane!"

"Not to mention shameless," Inuyasha growled. Everywhere he went saucy barmaids would follow, fawning over how adorable his ears were.

"Of course you didn't get any answers," Silver chuckled, shaking his head. "You're doing it all wrong. This is Tortuga! You have to ask like a pirate." He grabbed the closest man by his scuff and shouted, "We're looking for Jack Sparrow, you seen him!?" The man yelped and ran in the other direction.

"Now you're talking," Inuyasha growled anxiously.

"AWK! Join the _Black Pearl_!" All their eyes, or in Silver's case eye, turned to the sky, where a colourful parrot flew by overhead. "AWK! Join the _Black Pearl_! AWK! Join the_ Black Pearl_!" it squawked and flew off elsewhere to deliver its message.

"Did it just say-?" Kairi asked.

"It did," Elizabeth growled.

"Join the _Black Pearl_!" Pintel shouted, he Ragetti, Marty and Cotton passing out fliers to any sailor who was drunk enough to consider but wasn't too drunk to stand. "Do you think you have what it takes to sail under Captain Jack Sparrow? Sail the seven seas on the most famous pirate ship in the Caribbean! There'll be gold! Jewels!"

"Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature!" Ragetti put in. "Hello, good sir, would you like to...." The wooden eyed man's voice trailed off when the very intimidating Beast stepped up, squeaking in fear when one of the fliers was snatched from his hand. Beast quickly read it over, his face twisting into a scowl.

"I think I found him," he grumbled, holding up the flier for the rest to see. A crudely drawn picture of Jack Sparrow was drawn on the page, and the words 'Join the _Black Pearl_' were written in big bold letters.

"Aw, hey there little fella!" Jack Skellington exclaimed cheerfully, rubbing the head of Marty. "Out here playing pirate? Isn't that cute! Where are your parents?" Marty's face scrunched up angrily, and punched Jack straight in the gut. Jack keeled over clutching his stomach. "So not cool...." And he went down like a champ.

In a tavern full of drunkards, wenches and a band of pirates creating a harmonious melody with their instruments was where the recruitment for said pirate ship was taking place. Gibbs had set up a small table in the back where a long line of wannabe pirates had already begun to form. They weren't the cream of the crop, but it wasn't like they had time to be choosy.

"How we doing, Gibbs?" Jack asked cheerfully as he walked up.

"Let's just say your reputation precedes you," Gibbs replied dourly.

Jack winced. "That bad, eh? Well, what do you have to complain about? I'm the one who's out of rum."

"It's a good thing we're in a tavern, then."

Jack mulled that over. "Good point! Keep up the good work, Gibbs, I'll return with rum." He turned around for the bar, and suddenly walked into a _very _hairy chest. The pirate's eyes slowly turned upwards, and met the eyes of one irritated Beast. "B-B-Beasty!?!" Jack stammered jumping back, finding Beasty wasn't alone. All his old Keyblade friends were with him, and none of them looked very happy. "H-Hey! You're all here! W-Why?"

"Where's Sora?" Kairi asked angrily.

"Eh?"

"And what do you think you're doing Jack?" Mulan demanded.

"What?"

"You think you can just take up and leave?" Inuyasha growled.

"Huh?"

"So what?" Beast asked grudgingly, crossing his arms. "You just decided to ditch us and play around with your pirate buddies again?"

"And one angry little boy," Jack Skellington groaned, still clutching his stomach.

Of all the things that could happen to Jack, them showing up right now was the worst. "I'd love to answer all the questions you may or may not have regarding anything, but first I'm going to need rum. _A lot_ more rum!"

"Jack Sparrow!" Silver laughed forcibly pulling Jack into a one-armed hug. "How ya been, man? Still the same ole' son of a gun, I see! Why didn't ya tell me you were back?"

"As much as I love to be complimented, have we met, mate?" Jack asked. Silver grinned slyly and flipped up his eyepatch, revealing his bionic eye. Jack's mouth fell open. "Silver!" he chuckled nervously. "Me ole' cyborg chum! Uh, hope you're not still sore about that Treasure Planet incident?"

"You mean when you tried to take the treasure yourself and left me and me crew for dead?" Jack winced and nodded. Silver only laughed, though. "All in the past, mate! It all worked out in the end!"

"Jack, where is Sora?" Kairi demanded. "He came here looking for you, Jack, because he's your friend. It wasn't because you stole the map it was because he wanted to know why you left. I know he was here, now where is he?" Jack hid a distraught look. This was the last thing he needed right now.

Until a wicked idea formed in his wicked idea-forming mind.

"Alas, poor Sora," he suddenly sighed. "Very well, my friendly friends, I will tell you why I abandoned ship the way I did. It was to protect all of you! For you see, Captain Jack has a little outstanding debt to the one known as Davy Jones."

"Davy Jones!?" Silver gasped in horror. "The cursed captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?! What in the samhill did you ever do to get on his bad side?"

"Probably just being himself," Beast mumbled. Jack opened his mouth to retort but, mulling it over, closed his mouth and shrugged.

"Who's Davy Jones?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Only the lord and master of all things wet!" Jack announced boisterously. "He rules the seas with an iron fist, er, claw! You can't take a bath without him knowing about it, which is why I don't take them. I left because I didn't want to involve all of you in matters of my own. But Sora, brave Sora, good friend that he is, came to help me. I should have seen it coming. But as valiant as Sora and William were, they could not stop old squid face."

"They were captured?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"Uh, yeah sure! Captured in the service of their captain. How I wanted to give Davy what for, but they had none of it! They fought tooth and nail to ensure that old Captain Jack and his crew could escape! It brings a tear to me eye just thinking about it." Jack tried his hardest but no tears came to his face. "Oh, must've let them all go earlier on."

"So what's this crew thing for?" Aladdin asked.

"Oh, I'm forming a crew to, uh, save them." Jack smiled wryly. "Aren't I a blooming hero, eh?"

"Is this true?" Kairi asked in all seriousness.

"Cross me heart and hope to fly!" Jack declared at once. "If Sora was brave enough to come help me than I'm going to save him too, dammit! But of course, I could use some help. Will you do me the privilege, nay, the honour, of joining my crew, that we may rescue my friends, _our _friends, from the clutches of that nasty, slimy, puke-face Davy Jones?"

Jack Skellington wiped a tear from his eye. "Aye, aye, Captain!"

"If it's for Sora," Kairi muttered.

"Aye, I can't let my cabin boy down," Silver announced bravely. "Even if it means spitting in the face of Davy Jones himself."

"There you go!" Jack grinned. "Stand together or fall apart, right? Now, go on and mingle. Leave all the work to your friend, Captain Jack." Everyone walked off into the tavern. Mulan happened to catch Jack's eye on the way. He smiled and winked at her, which she returned with a glare before she, too, walked off.

Jack sighed tiredly after giving the performance of his life. "Seven more for the list, Gibbs," he whispered. Gibbs nodded and jotted it down on the roster.

"Who's next?"

"I am." A surly man stepped up to the table. He wore what must once had been a fine officers uniform, a ruined powdered wig on his head, and he reeked of alcohol. But to Gibbs, he looked awfully familiar. "I once knew a Jack Sparrow. I spent a great deal of time chasing him, in fact. I sailed right through a hurricane to catch him. Cost me my ship, my crew, and my life." When he finished he downed a bottle of rum.

Gibbs' eyes widened. "Commodore Norrington?"

"No, not anymore! Weren't you listening!?" James Norrington snarled, slamming his rum on the table. "I lost everything thanks to him. Thanks to ONE MAN!!" He knocked the table over, Gibbs with it. All music and talking in the bar stopped and all were now focused on the clearly drunk former Commodore. "So do I make the crew? Am I worthy to sail under Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Friend of yours?" Kairi asked Jack. But when she turned around, Jack had disappeared. She caught him trying to sneak out of the bar, using a palm leaf as poor camouflage.

"So this is what it's like when Jack ruins your life," Inuyasha muttered.

"I've underestimated him," Aladdin commented.

"I've often wondered what would happen if I met Sparrow again!" Norrington rambled on, stomping around the tavern like a madman, everyone giving him room. "Should I run my sword through his gut? Make him walk the plank? Hang him like he was meant to be?" Suddenly, he spun around, and pointed his pistol at Jack. "Or should I simply shoot him through the head?"

Jack peeked out from behind his palm leaf and grinned sheepishly. "Uh....you're hired!"

Norrington smiled as well. "Sorry," he said, cocking his pistol. "Old habits and all that."

"What's this fic rated?" Jack Skellington asked Naruto.

"Not high enough!" Naruto replied. He drew and whipped a kunai, knocking Norrington's pistol off course when it fired, the bullet shattering someone's rum bottle. The man next to him laughed, so he was promptly punched in the face. That was all it took to start an entire barroom brawl....which didn't stop the band from playing a merry jig.

Beast grabbed two men and slammed them both painfully together. "I think that's our cue to leave!"

"Are you kidding?" Inuyasha shouted, grinning like a mad dog. "This is the most fun I've had in days!" He punched a man clear through the window and into the street.

"What is it with you men?" Mulan groaned, holding pirates at bay with her martial arts. "Do you like to fight just to see who can hit the hardest?" She rounded and kicked a pirate, sending him spinning.

"Hey! Don't lump me with them!" Aladdin cried indignantly. A pirate rushed for him and he flipped him over his shoulder, crashing him through a table.

"It's not like that at all!" Silver laughed, dodging the under a swinging chair. "It's merely a bit of fun between friends! And besides, I can hit the hardest!" A man brought his sword down on him and he blocked it with his arm, damaging his holographic projector and dropping his disguise. The pirate gasped flabbergasted when he saw he struck an arm made of metal. "Yeah, that's right! I'm a freak!" He promptly punched the man with his other arm.

Jack Sparrow and Gibbs sneakily avoided any physical contact as they made their way through the ruckus, though Jack did peruse a fine selection of new hats; none of them suited the pirate's fine taste in head wear, though. "Time to go!" he announced calmly.

"Time to go?" Naruto cheered, swinging upside down from the chandelier above. "But I'm just getting started!" He let go of the chandelier and stomped on the head of the closest man.

"We've got to listen to him, Naruto!" Jack Skellington called, grinning at in excitement. "After all, he's our captain now!" Grabbing Naruto by the hands he spun him around, letting him kick the pirates, knocking them back in a circle.

Elizabeth entered the fray then, astonished at the goings on, but even more shocked when she saw Norrington fencing in the middle of it all. "Come on then!" he yelled, guzzling more rum. "Who want's some?! Form an orderly line! James Norrington will no longer be life's whipping boy!" Suddenly Elizabeth was beside him having fought her own way across the room. He ogled her in disbelief, easily recognizing her despite the boy clothes she wore. Taking the rum bottle from his hand, she smashed it over his head, effectively knocking him out.

All fighting and horseplay stopped and everyone looked at her in surprise. "I, uh, just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!!" she stated. They all cheered unanimously, gathered up the unconscious former Commodore and headed for the exit.

"One....two.....three!" Norrington was hurled out the door and into the pig sty outside, the pirates laughing as they went back inside. He blubbered in the mud miserably as he tried to crawl out of the slippery pit, when a hand reached down to help him up.

"James Norrington," Elizabeth sighed sympathetically. "What has the world done to you?"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Through the seas and the storms sailed the _Flying Dutchman_, a haunting sight to behold that dark night. Wherever it went the sound of ominous organ music followed. From the captain's quarters before a massive organ that sprouted with aquatic life forms sat Davy Jones. With hand and claw and tentacle beard he poured his very soul into the music he played, the only outlet for the pain he carried always, and always felt, heart within his chest or not.

"Faster, you seadogs!" the Boson snarled, cracking his cruel whip across the back of any unfortunate crew-monster caught in its path. "I'll flay the skin from your bones if you don't hurry up!"

"Not exactly a motivational speaker, is he?" Sora laughed, nearly tearing his arm out as he and Will helped the other monsters tie down the errant lines.

"I'm impressed you can still make jokes at a time like this!" Will screamed amongst the storm and the organ music.

"Well, just thinking about all the things I'm gonna do to Jack when we get out of this is all I need to keep going! You should try it!"

"Arghh! Secure the mast tackle, Mister Turner!" the Boson shouted cracking his whip.

Will spat out more sea water. "I'll be back!" He stumbled past Sora and up the steps to the line that threatened to snap at any given moment. The cannon it supported swayed precariously above the other crewmen, where it would fall if the rope was not secured in time.

Will quickly grabbed the line before that could happen, but some other crew-monster grabbed it right after him. "Move aside! I've got this!"

"Step aside, boy! Unless your name be Turner!" the monster shouted back.

"As a matter of fact, it is!" At that moment, lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the features of both men. For a moment, neither spoke or moved, both lost in realization.

"No," Bootstrap Bill Turner whispered in abject horror. "No. Not you! Not you, too!" In his state he accidently let go of the rope, letting it fly and taking Will with it. Down came the cannon, knocking all the monsters underneath it off their feet.

The Boson roared with fury. "Haul him to his feet! We'll teach him how things work 'round here!" A crab and an anemone grabbed Will by his arms and held him face-first against the mast. The Boson stepped up, whip clutched in his hands.

"Will, no!" Sora gasped when he saw what was happening.

"Heh, nice to see it happening to someone else for a change," Sa'luk chuckled cruelly, crossing his broad arms, ready to enjoy the show.

"Five lashes ought to remind you where you're at, boy!" the Boson roared, rearing back for the first lash.

"No!" Bootstrap cried, grabbing the Boson's arm before the strike could fall.

"Impeding me of my duties?" the Boson sneered without contemp. "You'll share the punishment!"

"I'll take it all!" Bootstrap snarled with newfound boldness.

"Will you now?" All nonsense stopped and lightning struck above when Davy Jones himself joined the party. "And what would make you go so far for pond scum such as this?" Jones' smile tightened. He already knew the truth behind the matter.

Bootstrap's arms fell to his sides in defeat. "He's....he's my son." He turned to look at Will, who was staring back at him in shock. "He's my son."

Davy Jones laughed cruelly. "Isn't this a beautiful reunion? Now, I think it's time to discipline your child." Jones grabbed the whip from the Boson and held it before Bootstrap. "I believe it was five lashes that be owed."

Bootstrap shook his head at such a horrible order. "No. No! I won't do it!" Sora suddenly leapt from the assembled monsters, Keyblade drawn to cut Jones down, only for the captain to turn and clamp his claw around the boy's throat. Sora was forced to drop the Keyblade and clutched the claw as he was lifted off his feet.

"It seems we have quite the upstart among us," Jones growled, roughly throwing Sora to the ground where he was easy prey for the monstrous crew. "Perhaps he should bear the punishment as well! Be it by your hands, Mister Turner, or the Boson's!"

"No!" Bootstrap shouted, and he took the whip. "Enough. I'll do it." Davy Jones eyes narrowed, stepping aside for it to be done. The crewmen holding Will down ripped open his shirt to expose his bare back. Bootstrap frowned miserably, reared back with the whip, and let it fly. _Snap!_ Will clenched his jaw when the whip struck bare flesh. _Snap!_ Sora looked away when another lash fell. _Snap! _Tears mingled with rainwater as Bootstrap was forced to lash again. _Snap! Snap!_

When the deed was done Will was dumped aside, his back bloodily carved open, the crew going back to their work. Will refused any help Sora or his 'father' offered him. "The Bosun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone with every swing," Bootstrap explained as best he could. "You'd be dead if I'd allowed him to do it."

"So what you did was an act of mercy?" Will spat angrily. Bootstrap could only nod sadly. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Bootstrap chuckled. "I almost did die that day, William. But by swearing an oath to Davy Jones, I was able to live again."

"What do you mean?" Sora couldn't help but say.

"Once you've sworn an oath to the _Flying Dutchman_, you must serve its captain for a hundred years. One hundred years before the mast." Bootstrap idly touched the starfish suctioned to his face. "With each day that passes, we lose ourselves bit by bit, until we become part of the _Dutchman _ourselves."

Will shook his head. "We swore no oath."

"What?" Bootstrap gasped hopefully. "Then why are you here? What would have possessed you to come to such a place?"

"Two words," Will answered angrily. "Jack Sparrow." Bootstrap's mouth fell open. "Yes, looks like we have a lot to talk about."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"You get involved in one brawl and suddenly you're stuck cleaning up the place," Beast muttered sourly, propping an overturned table back up.

"Would you rather be with Jack and the others loading up the ship?" Inuyasha asked throwing an unconscious man into the streets.

"I would like to be as far away from Jack as possible," Beast growled. "And yet, for some reason, here I am, on his _world_!"

Aladdin came in the broken doors. "We're just about ready to cast off," he reported. "Kairi! Did you hear! We're almost ready to go!" Kairi sat by herself at the bar, not drinking or anything, just kinda sulking. Aladdin frowned when she didn't answer him. "What's wrong with her?"

"Come on," Inuyasha sighed tiredly. "The person she likes has been abducted by an evil villain. You should know what that's like."

"Uh, ouch?" Aladdin said indignantly.

The saloon doors at the entrance swung open and someone strode inside. No one noticed when he casually walked inside, past the busy Inuyasha and Beast and heading straight for the bar. He leaned against it right beside Kairi. "Hey, can I buy you a drink?"

Kairi shook her head. "No, sorry, I'm just-" Her words caught in her throat, and her blood ran cold.

Aradan smiled beneath his helmet. "Hi," he said, just before he slammed his Keyblade through the bar. Kairi screamed and fell backwards.

"What the!?" Beast gasped in shock. Aradan dislodged his Keyblade Armageddon's Key from the wrecked bar.

"Uh, who is that?" Aladdin stammered.

"Bad guy," Kairi explained jumping back to them, whipping her Keyblade out in the process. "REAL bad!"

"Now, is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Aradan asked mockingly. Inuyasha roared and pounced, clashing his Keyblade against Aradan's. "Now that's more like it!" He easily knocked the half-demon back then followed up with a firaga to his chest. Aladdin went in next with higher than average speed, only to be clotheslined across the chest.

"I think I'm getting the idea," Aladdin rasped painfully from the floor. Kairi fell to the ground soon after him. Beast was doing a bit better, trading blows with the Chaser skillfully, when Aradan kneed him in the stomach. Beast hunched over and Aradan quickly hit him with his Keyblade's hilt, sending him down too.

"This is all good fun, I assure you," Aradan sighed irritably. "But tell me, where is Sora?"

"What do you care?" Beast snarled, wincing painfully from the hit he took.

"What do I care? Sora is the only one who provides me with good sport. He's the only real challenge I can find amongst you. And Xemnas was quite particular about doing away with him. But now it seems he has disappeared off the face of the earth. Care to explain? He's not dead, is he?"

"No!" Kairi snapped fiercely. "If you don't know, why don't you go ask Davy Jones?" Aradan tilted his head.

"Davy Jones?" he whispered questioningly. "_The _Davy Jones? He's still around?" He shook his head. "Boy, do I feel sorry for Sora." Kairi growled angrily, and despite her better judgement, charged the Chaser head on. He swatted her aside and she painfully fell to the floor.

"Kairi!" Aladdin shouted. With a wave of his hand Aradan summoned Berserker Nobodies all around him, Inuyasha and Beast, effectively cutting them off from helping.

"Or maybe it's you I should feel more sorry for," Aradan went on, stalking towards her. "What's the matter? Miss your boyfriend?" The Chaser deftly tilted his head to avoid Kairi's incoming fire spell. "You don't belong here, Kairi. Damsels in distress don't do the fighting." Again Kairi charged, but this time Aradan grabbed her by the throat. She gasped and flailed in his grip, dropping her Keyblade as he lifted her off the ground.

"I wonder how Sora would react if I did away with you?" he mused. "Maybe he would finally become the Keyblade bearer he was always meant to be." His Keyblade vanished from his other hand, and he flexed his fingers. "I was saving this for your friend Riku. But I don't mind sharing it with you as well!" Suddenly and without warning, Aradan shoved his arm through her chest. Kairi gasped as his hand simply phased through her body like she wasn't even there, searching inside her until he found what he was looking for. He grasped her heart in his ironclad grip. Kairi knew this feeling. I was the same years ago when the Heartless stole her heart. The Chaser was about to do the same thing.

Unbeknownst to any one of them, Aradan had opened the floodgates.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" Aradan suddenly screamed in pain. Kairi's eyes burst with bright light catching everyone by surprise. He quickly removed his hand and dropped Kairi. He stared at that same hand in shock. His armour had been burned clean off, leaving his normal flesh-coloured hand in its place. He breathed heavily, half from pain, the other from shock. What was that?

Inuyasha cut clean through a Berserker and leapt to take down Aradan himself. "GRAVITY!" the Chaser shouted, and Inuyasha was instantly pulled back to the ground, the sudden weight pressing him down to the floor. "Nice try," Aradan growled, summoning his Keyblade in his unarmoured hand. "But nothing can surprise me." Aradan would soon eat those words, when he suddenly sensed a powerful presence, directly behind him.

It was Kairi, on her feet, her normally blue eyes glowing with radiant light. She just stood there, staring blankly at Aradan like a zombie.

Aradan scoffed disdainfully. "What is this?" he chuckled amusingly. "Some kind of new tri-"

_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!_

Aradan was blasted through the wall and into the street outside, colliding with a well in the town square.

Inuyasha, Beast and Aladdin stared dumbfounded in disbelief at the hole in the wall, then at Kairi who calmly lowered her Keyblade. "Uh, Kairi?" Beast asked carefully. The remaining Berserker Nobodies charged at her, and with a wave of her Keyblade a blinding light incinerated them all. That's when they noticed that her Keyblade had changed. From its flowery form it had become sleek white, with a small star hanging from the hilt. _Oathkeeper _whistled through their heads. Without a look at them with her glowing white eyes, she strode outside.

Aradan dug himself out from the pile of bricks, growling at the pirates and wenches around him to scare them off, turning angrily to Kairi when she walked outside. "Little witch!!" he yelled. He shot off a powerful fire spell, only for her to fizzle it out with a wave of her hand. Aradan gaped in disbelief. Readying his Keyblade, he ran to meet Kairi headlong and swung; Kairi deftly dodged it.

The other three soon ran outside to witness the spectacle. They watched as Kairi swiftly and gracefully dodged every attack Aradan made at her, performing jumps and flips that they had never seen her do before, as well as attacks that kept Aradan second guessing, that glowing light in her eyes shining all the while. They weren't sure who they should be more afraid of; Kairi or the Chaser.

"Shouldn't we help?" Inuyasha asked. Aradan was thrown to the ground, barely rolling away before he was impaled by Kairi.

"Which one?" Aladdin responded.

The Chaser pressed his blade against Kairi in a test of strength. And against all possibility, she was winning. No matter how powerful Aradan was, Kairi wouldn't budge. "What...are you!?" he snarled. Kairi's response was another brilliant flash of light that sent him flying once again. He crashed into a warehouse, which must have been housing gunpowder, because the entire thing exploded soon after.

Kairi stood there stock-still; the glowing look in her eyes started to fade back to her weary blue ones. She started to collapse like a rag doll and Aladdin quickly caught her. She was asleep. Beast and Inuyasha came up, and they all stared at her in astonishment.

"Time to go?" Beast offered.

Down by the docks, the_ Black Pearl's _new crew was readying her for departure. "Almost ready, Captain!" Gibbs announced cheerfully. "We've recruited over fifty men! We've nearly made that hundred."

"'Nearly' doesn't pull my soul out of the fryer, Mister Gibbs," Jack Sparrow grumbled crankily.

"Captain Sparrow? I'm hear to find the man I love."

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm....deeply flattered, son. But my first and foremost love is the sea."

"I meant William Turner." Jack's mouth went dry when he realized that he recognized that voice. He turned around and winced. He hated being right. Dressed in men's clothes Elizabeth Swann marched up to him, with a drunk Norrington swaying precariously behind her, who then vomited off the side of the dock.

"Elizabeth!" Jack exclaimed in nervous enthusiasm. He turned to Gibbs. "Hide the rum." Gibbs nodded and quickly went to do just that. "Hardly recognized you in those clothes. If you want, Mister Cotton owns a lovely dress I'm sure he could lend to you." Cotton, who had been standing nearby, quickly shuffled off before anyone could question him.

"Jack, I came here to find Will and Sora. They left Port Royal to seek you out. Where are they?" Jack nervously tugged on his collar.

"I'd love to answer such question, love," he began carefully. "But last I heard you were locked up tight in jail. How did you get here?"

"We brought her," Mulan explained casually as she boarded the ship.

"Yes, of course you did.....," Jack growled angrily after her.

"Jack, answer me. Where are they?" Elizabeth demanded.

Jack cleared his throat. "Very well, love, but I'm afraid you won't like the answer. It seems, dreadfully, tragically, and unexpectedly, young Sora and Will have been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew."

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Oh please," Norrington sneered, wiping the vomit from his mouth. "The captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"I'm sorry, but why are you here?" Jack asked obtusely.

"You hired me, remember? But if I knew you chasing fairy tales I would have reconsidered."

"Lot's of strange stuff out there, former Commodore," Silver chuckled, hauling a large crate aboard, his steel implantments clear for anyone to see, including the shocked Norrington (and even more so when Jack Skellington walked past him, waving cheerfully).

"Is there anything we can do to save them?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"There is! All we need is a certain bargaining chip with which to persuade old Jones. For you see, there is a chest-"

"Oh dear Lord," Norrington groaned.

"There is a chest," Jack went on, despite the interruption. "Of unknown size and origin."

"We know what's in it though," Pintel sneered, carrying a box on board with Ragetti. "The still beating heart of Davy Jones!" Ragetti emphasized this by pretending he held it in his hands, his fingers flexing in and out, him laughing at Elizabeth's startled look.

"Yes, seems Jones carved it out of himself over some tiff with a girl. Figures, eh?" Elizabeth scowled at him. "Well, anyway, he carved out his heart and he locked it in a chest and hid it somewhere in this big wide world. All we need to do is find said chest, open it, take out the heart, and make old Jones see things our way, savvy?"

"And how do you intend to open this 'chest'?" Norrington asked bitingly. "With your skull?"

Jack smiled wryly. "Why the only way possible. With a key." When his Keyblade appeared in his hand Elizabeth and Norrington stumbled back, the later actually falling over. "Like it? Sorry, but you can only get one once you're as amazing as me."

Elizabeth snapped out of her stupor. "Alright then. Do you at least know where this chest is?"

Jack's smile quickly fell. "Well, not in a.....literal sense. More of an 'it's out there somewhere and we'll find it' kind of sense." Elizabeth sighed hopelessly.

"Jack," she said patiently. "All I want is to find Will." Jack Sparrow groaned tiredly. Why was everyone coming to him with problems when he had problems of his....

Not for the first time, an idea formed in Jack's head. "Are you sure that's you want?"

"Of course," Elizabeth answered.

"I mean _really _sure? Positively, absolutely, without a doubt sure?"

"Yes, yes! What is this about?" Jack grinned widely. Still holding his Keyblade, he grasped onto the compass hanging from the hilt, and unhooked the chain. "You see this compass? Very special, it is. Not just because it hangs from a magical key. This compass points towards what you want most in this world."

"You've got to be kidding me," Norrington groaned.

"Quiet, you. Now, Elizabeth, my dear. What is it that you want most in this world right now?"

Elizabeth frowned. "To save Will."

"Exactly! And how do you intend to do that?" Elizabeth frowned bitterly. "Don't fret, love. You already know of a way. The only way to do that, is to find the heart, and therefore, find the chest. Ergo, coaxing Jones to free dear Sora and William. Am I right?" Jack placed the compass in her hands. "Think carefully now." He then stepped back to watch the magic at work.

Elizabeth held the compass in her hands, unbelieving that this could ever work. Still, all she wanted was Will back, and if that meant finding Jack Sparrow's stupid chest than so be it. So she concentrated with all her might, thinking only of Will. The wild spinning of the compass needle slowed to a steady stop. Her eyes widened in astonishment.

Jack managed himself a peek, and grinned at the result. "We have our heading!" he cheered. "Well, done, love. On the ship you go! And I suppose you can bring drinkity drunky with you." Norrington glared at the pirate. "All we need to do is recruit a few more souls - I mean, sailors - and we'll ready to cast off before you can say-"

"RUN!!!" Beast screamed at the top of his lungs, plucking Jack and Elizabeth off their feet and carrying them up the gangplank.

"Hey!" Norrington shouted after him. "Get your hands off her you filthy creature!" Inuyasha quickly kicked the disgraced officer in the butt, effectively punting in him aboard the ship. Aladdin followed close behind carrying an unconscious Kairi.

"What happened?" Mulan exclaimed when she saw Kairi.

"Oh you know, this and that," Inuyasha explained hurriedly. "But one other thing; WE HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!"

"NO! Belay that!" Jack Sparrow shouted wrestling out of Beast's grip. "We don't leave yet! We can't leave yet! We don't have enough souls!"

"Uh, you mean sailors, don't you, Captain?" Gibbs whispered.

"Right! Sailors! We don't have enough of those! I might not have called the shots on our little adventures, but on my world, on my ship, I'm in charge, you hear?" Beast walked up to Jack, grabbed his head, and turned it so he could see what was happening in town.

A building suddenly exploded not far from where they were docked, as Aradan, an unstoppable juggernaut, crashed right through it, people running screaming to get away from him. He snarled ferally beneath his helmet, until his eyes landed on what he was seeking, the _Black Pearl, _docked not far off. He roared furiously and broke out into run straight for them.

Captain Jack's pupils constricted, and in the tiniest voice said, "Raise the anchor."

Aradan seemed to be picking up speed as the _Pearl _began to pull away from the pier. "Lord Almighty," Silver gasped when he spotted the monster. "Not another one of them. Man the cannons!"

"Oi! I give the orders on this ship!" Jack Sparrow shouted as he relieved Cotton of the helm. "And I say man the cannons!" Pintel and Ragetti hurriedly rolled up a large cannon and were ready to fire if it weren't for one thing.

"Fuse! We don't have a fuse!" Ragetti exclaimed in horror.

"What do you mean we don't have a fuse!?" Pintel cried. "How can we not have a fuse?! Fuses light cannons!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Ragetti whined.

"Move, you idiots!" Mulan snapped, pushing them aside to light it with her Keyblade herself. "Fire in the hole!" The cannon fired with a loud boom, and cannonballs hurtled towards the Chaser. With a swat of his massive Keyblade Aradan knocked them away one after the other, not even slowing him down.

"That's not good," Naruto whimpered.

"Shoot at the docks! The docks!" Aladdin shouted urgently. Taking his advice Pintel and Ragetti quickly re-aimed the cannon and fired ball after ball into the wooden docks until the entire structure began to come apart. Aradan stumbled and fell when his footing gave out, giving the ship the time it needed get to a safe distance.

"Ha! Stick that in your pipe and smoke it!" Pintel laughed derisively. "Nobody messes with Pintel and Ragetti! You hear?!"

"Uh, Pintel?" Ragetti whimpered, pointing nervously back at the docks. Aradan suddenly sprang to his feet and ran along the length of the pier and jumped an impossible distance just as the dock collapsed beneath him. As Aradan hurtled towards the two pirates, Pintel and Ragetti screamed and held each other in fear.

Suddenly they saw a flash of red hair, and Kairi was in front of them, that same glowing look in her eyes, her Oathkeeper Keyblade raised at the quickly approaching Chaser. A burst of brilliant light exploded from the tip, hitting Aradan head on. He cried out in pain and was shot back over the water, where he landed with a giant splash. Aradan roared, flailing helplessly under the weight of his armour as he quickly sank down, his angry shouts becoming incoherent blubbering.

The glow in Kairi's eyes faded, and Pintel and Ragetti quickly caught her when she slumped backward, unconscious. "Well, then," Captain Jack said grinning as he steered the ship. "Pretty good trip all around then, eh?"

Aradan burst from the water with a sharp intake of air, coughing and spluttering as he crawled back onto the shores of Tortuga. Weak and injured, he could only watch as the _Black Pearl _sailed away; he let loose an enraged and loud bellow, one that promised swift revenge.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"I wager ten years."

"I'll match ten years."

"Agreed."

Will watched silently as first-mate Hammerhead removed the cup covering his dice, and gasped in dismay. The ever present organ playing of Davy Jones was nearly drowned out by Pufferfish and Conch Shell's laughter. "Wondering how it's played?" Bootstrap asked as he came up behind his son.

Will shook his head. "I've got the gist of it. It's a game of deception. Your bet includes all the dice, not just your own." He frowned slightly. "What are they wagering?"

"The only thing we have left; years of service. A good player can shave off a few years, while a bad one could end up serving here forever. It's risky game, but else can we do?"

Will nodded slowly. "And anyone on the ship can be challenged?" Bootstrap nodded. "Where's Sora?"

Bootstrap shook his head sadly. "Bathroom detail." Will recoiled involuntarily but recollected himself.

"Good," he whispered. "He won't be interfering then." He stepped forward and with a clear voice said, "I challenge Davy Jones!" Whatever anyone was doing, they stopped when they heard that. Everyone looked at him in astonishment. Bootstrap looked at him in horror.

The organ music stopped.

The ominous clank of a stump on wood came from the top deck, the very wood shuddering under the approaching evil. Upon hearing this the crew laughed harshly at the foolishness of Will, who stayed calm regardless, with Bootstrap begging him to reconsider. But it was too late. The captain of the _Flying Dutchman _had arrived.

Lightning struck through the sky when Davy Jones stepped down. "I accept that challenge."

They pulled some crates together to form a makeshift table and chairs, with two cups filled with dice placed before Will and Jones. "And what will you be staking tonight, Mister Turner?" Davy Jones asked amusingly.

"My soul. An eternity of service to you," Will answered without missing a beat.

"No! You can't!" Bootstrap gasped. Jones smiled cruelly and nodded.

"Against?" Will slowly reached into his pocket, and pulled out a parchment, tossing it on the table. Jones frowned uncertainly and unfolded it with his claw. His eyes widened and his tentacle beard curled, all his blowholes puffed in and out in rapid succession.

"_How _do you know about the key?" he demanded quietly.

"That's not part of the game, is it?" Will replied smugly, setting down to play. "You can still walk away. It's all up to you." A chorus of whispers went up amongst the crew, causing Jones to scowl further.

Davy sat down at the table and slowly, with one of his many tentacles, reached into the folds of his slimy beard, and pulled a key made of iron, dangling it just before Will. It matched the one imprinted on the cloth. The key to the Dead Man's Chest. Jones quickly put it away and collected his dice, as did Will, and slammed them on the table. _Slam_. _Slam_.

_Slam_.

"What is this?!" Davy Jones growled, glaring at Bootstrap Bill who had cast his own dice.

"I'm in. Matching his wager," Bootstrap replied decisively.

"No!" Will cried to his father. "You don't have to do this. Get out!"

Bootstrap shook his head. "The die has been cast." Jones curled his bubbly lips into a smile and nodded.

"Agreed." They all looked under their cups. Will saw that he had five fives. Not a bad start.

"Eight fives," he said flatly. Jones looked at his own dice and sneered.

"Ten fives," he countered. His crew laughed and chuckled amongst themselves. Will was a undaunted, however, took a deep breath and-

"Twelve fives," Bootstrap declared. Will looked to him in shock. "Twelve fives or I'm a liar!"

Jones scowled. He yanked up Bootstrap's cup and scoffed. "And call me a liar for my troubles! Bootstrap Bill you will serve for an eternity on my ship! Mister Turner, you're free to go to ashore.....provided we ever make port!" Everyone laughed and followed Davy Jones out to resume their normal duties.

"You fool!" Will shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let you lose," Bootstrap whispered. "I couldn't let you share in my fate."

"This wasn't about winning or losing," Will sighed.

Bootstrap narrowed his eyes in thought, but they suddenly lit up. "The key. You just wanted to know where it was." Will nodded. "But....why? From what I've heard of your friend, his key-sword can open any door or lock. Why risk your freedom when he could do it for you?"

Will looked his father right in the eye. "Because I don't want Sora to open the chest. I want to do it. And when I do, I'll be the one to kill Jones, once and for all!"

Above deck, Davy Jones burst into his cabin and slammed the doors behind them, settling himself down before his organ, but he wasn't sure if even his music could calm him. Seeing that damnable key again had brought back all sorts of memories that were better off locked away.

The expression on his slimy face seemed to soften. Slowly and methodically, he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small heart-shaped locket. He still kept it even after all this time, simply to remind him about the cruelty of life, or so he told himself. How had that boy had known about the key? Who had told him about it? Where had-?

Davy Jones suddenly scowled, putting the locket down on the organ. "I was wondering when one of you would finally arrive," he muttered. From the shadows emerged a figure clad in dark armour, the Chaser known as Brisen. "To be honest I'm glad it's you," he said turning in his seat to face her. "You always were such a kind lass."

"Davy Jones," Brisen whispered, almost uncertainly. "It's been quite a long time. You look.....different from what I remember."

"I can say the same for you." For this Brisen had no reply. "Now then," Jones said, turning back to the organ. "To what do I owe the 'pleasure' of your company? Come to talk about the old days? You're a bit young for that. Or maybe you've finally come to kill me and take what is rightfully mine?"

"Don't toy with me, Jones. You know as well as I do that you can't die. Yet, at least." Jones scowled.

"Then what business do you have aboard my ship?" he asked irritably.

"We're looking for someone," Brisen answered, looking around the cabin. "A certain boy. He's a bit special, you see. He wields a Keyblade. We've always been able to keep some kind of track of him. But now, he's completely disappeared from our sight. This was the last place we detected him. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

Davy casually played a few notes on the organ. "I'm afraid not. I was not even aware that there were any other Keyblade wielders still alive."

"Oh, but there are, Jones. There are more out there then just me.....and _you_." Davy Jones' face saddened. He then did something he hadn't done in over a hundred years. A column of light filled his hand, and a Keyblade appeared. _Death's Deity _flashed through Brisen's mind. Like everything else belonging to the captain, it was covered in wet and slimy sea life. No keychain hung from the hilt.

"I remember when you first got that," Brisen noted amusingly. "Yes, was it not _she _who requested that the Cetras forge one for you?" Jones didn't reply, still looking at his weapon in silence. "She wanted you to have it so you could govern and protect the seas just as you were charged. You were supposed to. And look what became of it. The man has truly become a monster." Davy Jones' face darkened.

"Monster?" he whispered. "MONSTER?!" he then roared, jumping from his seat and storming over to Brisen, who quickly whipped out her own Keyblade. "You are hardly one to be talking of monsters, _Aqua_!" Brisen recoiled like she had been struck. "The name you choose to hide behind can never take away what you and the other two did! Worlds destroyed, millions dead, and for what? The twisted ambitions of a madman? Xehanort was a fool and you're a fool for helping him!" Jones leaned down, his tentacle clad face coming right up to Brisen's helm. "So answer me this, missy. Which one of us is looking at the real _monster_?"

Brisen gave no answer to any of these questions. She had no way to defend herself. Instead, she grasped her helm, and slowly removed it.

Bright, short blue hair met Jones' eyes immediately. He had forgotten how young she actually was; barely older than sixteen, with dull, sad eyes that matched her hair. Those same eyes suddenly angered, and she ran her Keyblade right through Jones' chest. Davy stared calmly down at the weapon sticking through him, and sneered condescendingly at the Chaser. Without uttering another word, Brisen withdrew her Keyblade and walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

Davy Jones stared at where she left, the wound in his chest already healing, then looked at the Keyblade in his own hand. "BAA!" he snarled and threw it across the room, out of sight and out of mind. He then sat back at his organ once again. Not even it would soothe him this night.


	65. Chapter 65: Choices and Curiosity

Chapter 65

It was late at night on the Flying Dutchman; everyone was either asleep with rum bottles in their hand or on duty, like Pufferfish, steering the ship through the treacherous sea. Bootstrap Bill marched up. "Captain says I'm to relieve you," he explained. Pufferfish eyed him suspiciously. "Don't believe me? Take it up with him." The helmsman scowled, handing the wheel over without a word and heading below deck.

As soon as he was gone, Bootstrap gave the signal. Will crept his way into the open, looking around warily for any guards, and silently entered Davy Jones' cabin. Bootstrap wished him good luck before he disappeared inside.

Upon entering the captain's cabin, Will was greeted by the sounds of silence. It looked smaller on the outside, he realized. Aquatic life forms were all over, from the floor to ceiling. At the far end was a huge organ, its pipes looking like massive tentacles clinging to the wall. In front of this organ sat Davy Jones, sound asleep.

Will carefully crept up next to him so as not to wake the octopus man, and peered into the mess of tentacles that hid the key. Using a pen and his bare hand, he slowly began pushing aside the beard. It was hard, risky, not to mention gross, but soon he came upon the iron double-pronged key. He took it and slowly pulled it out, but the tentacle that grasped it held firm, and Jones started to stir in his sleep. Will was prepared for this, however, and used the key imprinted parchment to lure the appendages away. The tentacle instinctively let go of the key and grasped the parchment. Will hoped Jones would appreciate the irony as he removed the key.

As careful as he was, unfortunately he let one stray tentacle fall on the organ keys.

The lone music note was enough to stir Jones awake and, to Will's horror, his eyes slowly fluttered open. Then something happened. Soft music began playing from a small heart-shaped locket on the organ. The tiny mechanisms within created a melody that, to Will, was beautiful yet sad at the same time. It also turned out to be his salvation as Jones, half-awake, was quickly rocked back into his slumber by the gentle tune. Will sighed in relief, silently of course and, with key in hand, quickly made to leave the cabin.

On his way out, something caught his eye. It was laying alone on the floor, a sword identical in shape to Sora's. He could feel the same otherworldly power emanating from this one as he did from Sora's weapon. Davy Jones stirred again behind him, so Will wasted no more time in getting out of there.

Below deck, Sora was getting to know the rest of the crew. One in particular. He yelped and ducked when Sa'luk's claws drove into the wood behind him. "It's your fault!" Sa'luk snarled, dislodging his weapon. "You're the reason why I'm like this!" He ripped the clamshells growing along his left arm only to have them grow back. "You and that bastard son of Cassim's!"

"No one said you had to join Davy Jones's crew!" Sora argued, rolling away from another strike. "You had a choice, didn't you?"

"Like it was a choice at all! What would you do with a choice between life and death?" Sora scowled and yet couldn't find an answer. "Exactly! You don't know! You can't know until it happens! Well, if I'm going to be here, then I can at least take it out on you!"

Sa'luk was grabbed by the shoulder and turned to face Bootstrap Bill. "Captain wants you in the cargo hold," he reported.

"Well, tell him to wait!" Sa'luk shouted back.

"You sure about that, Sa'luk? You want to face the Boson's whip again?" Sa'luk growled in frustration. "Then I suggest you get going." With a snarl Sa'luk marched off for the stairs, glaring at Sora before he went down.

"Thanks, Bootstrap," Sora sighed in relief.

Bootstrap nodded in acknowledgment. "Come on. You and Will are getting out of here."

Will was already waiting for them at one of the longboats. "So we're ready to leave?" Sora asked. "What were you doing that took so long, Will?" Will and Bootstrap shared a dubious glance.

"We were just...making up for lost time," Bootstrap answered soon enough. "Now, get in the boat. Hurry!"

"They'll know you helped us," Will whispered.

Bootstrap chuckled sadly and gestured at his deformed body. "What more can they do to me? This is my fate, William, not yours. You have to get away. You especially." Sora's confusion showed. "I don't know what it is, lad, but something about you has gotten Jones all riled up in a way I haven't seen before. There's no telling what he'll do to you if you stay here." He took from his pocket an old knife, still sharp after many years, and handed to Will.

"Take it. I meant to give it to you when you were older. Guess I'm a little late."

Will grasped the knife tightly. "I take this with a promise. I'll find a way to sever Jones' hold on you. I won't rest until this blade pierces his heart." Bootstrap stared at him like he was crazy to consider such a venture. He also knew it was useless to try and talk him out of it. So he said nothing.

Sora and Will climbed into the longboat and lowered it into the water. They cast off, each manning the oars and rowed off under the cover of night.

Bootstrap Bill waved them off and took off his hat. "Godspeed, lads."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Pete reclined onto his beach towel and sighed contentedly, rays of sun bathing his face. "This is the life."

"Yup," Gantu agreed, going as far as wearing sunglasses and swim trunks in place of his uniform. Both of them lay across the hull of Gantu's ship which floated by itself in the middle of the sea, giving them the full benefit of the sun's rays. "If every world were like this one, I might not hate this job so much."

"If the job was more like this I might not hate my life so much."

"Ah, don't sweat it cat blubber," 625 put in when he peaked out of the cockpit. "I hate your life, too."

"Not even you can bring us down today, you walking tennis ball," Gantu chuckled heartily.

"PETE! GANTU!" The two henchmen jumped from their relaxation when a window opened in mid-air and Maleficent screamed through it. Gantu actually fell overboard.

"Jump, Free Willy! Jump!" 625 laughed at Gantu's expense.

"What are you two doing?" Maleficent growled, sizing them up with similar contempt as one might show a cockroach. "I thought I gave you orders already. And I find you both slacking off? What is the meaning of this?"

Pete struggled to recollect himself as Gantu crawled out of the sea. "W-Well, you see, Maleficent, we followed that brat Sora all the way from Radiant Garden, just like you said to, because maybe Kairi was with him!"

"She wasn't," 625 said bluntly.

"R-Right," Gantu replied, standing up. "So, we kept following him until he got captured, then with nothing else to do we decided to-"

"Captured? What are you babbling about?" Maleficent demanded in an irritated tone. "Who managed to capture that little Keyblade-wielding annoyance?"

"Some guy in a big pirate ship named Davy Jones!" Pete answered nervously. "Real ugly guy. He could give you a run for your money in creepiness factor."

"Hold on!" Maleficent was suddenly pushed aside by none other than the Horned King; he now shared the window with her. "Did you say Davy Jones?"

"Um, yeah. You know him?" The Horned King put a withered hand to his chin in thought.

"In the legends before the Keyblade War, there were mentions of a Keyblade bearer by the name of Davy Jones," he said deeply. "Unlike his fellow wielders, he did not take a place in the war. He disappeared some time before it began."

"You think these men are one in the same?" Maleficent asked him.

"It stands to reason, for it also is said that, through certain means, he was able achieve immortality." The Horned King fixed his gaze on Gantu and Pete, who stood stiff as statues in response. "You two have a new task. You will confirm if this Davy Jones truly is the Keyblade bearer from the past and, if so, find a way to bring him over to our cause. A Keyblade wielder under our control would greatly accelerate our plans to gain Kingdom Hearts."

"I agree," Maleficent concluded. "Find a way to bring this Davy Jones under our control. Do you understand?" Both henchmen nodded fearfully. With a wave of her hand she closed the window between worlds.

The Horned King rolled his eyes and marched off. "Where are you going?" Maleficent questioned.

"I wouldn't trust those idiots with my laundry," he answered condescendingly. "This matter is too important to be left in their hands. Think about it. If this is the immortal Keyblade bearer Davy Jones, nothing would be able to stop us if he worked for us. He may very well be the only being alive right now that can defeat the Chasers." Maleficent was pleased with this idea. "Precisely. We must take every step to ensure that he does not fall into someone else's clutches."

"Then, where are you going?" she asked again.

The Horned King smiled, knowingly. "To call in a favour."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"So, you don't remember anything?" Aladdin asked cautiously.

Kairi scratched her head on account of a pounding headache, leaning against the side of the _Black Pearl_. "Not really. I mean, I remember being in Tortuga, but after that....it's all kind of a blur." She lifted the _Oathkeeper _Keyblade with confusion. "I don't even know how I got this."

"You don't remember anything.....bad happening?" Inuyasha pressed as carefully as he could.

"No. Before I knew it, I was on the ship. Why? Did something happen?" Beast, Aladdin and Inuyasha looked at each other uncertainly.

"Nope. Nothing happened here," Beast replied with a smile.

"Just the normal boarding of a ship!" Inuyasha declared.

"No unusual occurrences whatsoever," Aladdin assured.

"By the way," Kairi said slowly, looking to where they all stood. "Why are you guys staying so far away from me?" She had come to notice the three of them seemed to keep a good twenty feet away from her at all times.

"What?" Aladdin exclaimed innocently, with a smile to match. "We just like the view from over here! It's not like we're afraid of you or anything!" Kairi frowned uncertainly. She took one step towards them, and they all took one step back. The same thing happened when she tried it again.

"Cutler Beckett!? Yuck!" Jack Sparrow gagged as Elizabeth finished her story. "You mean to tell me that Sora and William were working for that slime ball?"

"They had no choice," Elizabeth argued. "We were going to be hanged. And all he wanted was your compass."

"If he wants the compass, then he has something to find," Gibbs muttered, then came to a realization. "The chest! Beckett wants the heart of Davy Jones!"

"If the East India Trading Company gets the heart, they'll control the sea," Jack explained dourly "A truly discomforting notion to any mother's son that calls himself pirate. You missed a spot, mate," he said as he walked past Norrington, who was grumpily scrubbing the deck as ordered. "And what did dear old Beckett offer you in return?"

"These." Elizabeth revealed several leather bound pieces of parchment. "Letters of Marque. I stole them from Beckett's office before I escaped. They amount to a full pardon..." Norrington jerked his attention their way when he overheard. "....and commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the Company."

"As if I could be bought for such a low price," Jack scoffed as he shoved the letters back at her.

"We best make haste if we're to beat Beckett there," Gibbs said sullenly. "Mister Silver!" Silver came to attention at the wheel. "Brace the foreyard! We're going to need a bit more speed!"

"And you, love," Jack said to Elizabeth. "You just continue your wanting so my compass can lead us right to the chest." He frowned. "Where is it?"

"What I want most, huh?" Jack Skellington pondered out loud, the compass held in his bony hand. He flipped it open and watched on the needle settled on Pintel and Ragetti. He mulled this over until he understood. He walked up to them, and screeched his scary face. The two pirates screamed and hugged each other, Ragetti's wooden eye popping out. "Wow! This thing is good. You two scare easily!"

"Cool! Let me try!" Naruto cheered, snatching it from the Skellington. The compass needle spun wildly until it finally settled, on Kairi. Or more specifically her- "Whoa!" he yelped and quickly shut it close. "Uh, stupid thing must be broken! Yeah! That's it!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went to retrieve it.

Jack Sparrow was left alone then, about to claim more rum, when his eyes spotted Mulan. She was sitting on the bottom of the stairs, her chin resting on her hands. And she looked upset. He quickly sidled up to her.

"My intuitive sense of the female creature tells me you are troubled."

Mulan sighed tiredly. "It's nothing, just....do you ever feel like we're making a difference?" The pirate captain raised an eyebrow. "We're not any closer to stopping Maleficent and the Horned King, or the Empire. No matter how much we fight the only place it gets us is into trouble. Sora getting captured only proves it." She sighed again, as if she already sensed more misfortune ahead.

Jack sensed opportunity.

"Rum?" he offered holding his bottle to her. Mulan stared at the dark liquid that she had disapproved of ever since meeting Jack, then shrugged. She grabbed the bottle, shoved it between her lips and drank away. The fiery liquid splashed her tongue and burned her throat but damn did it feel _good_. She had downed half the bottle before she had to take a breath. She then noticed that the pirate was staring at her with delighted eyes.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Jack said throwing his hands up. "It's just for a girl grieving over the loss of her own world you seem to be lacking the grieving part."

"I don't have time to grieve," Mulan replied. "Not when I have the chance to make sure other worlds don't suffer the same fate as my own."

"Yes, yes, very noble," Jack muttered standing up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mulan demanded, getting up to follow him.

"Well, if you really want to know what I think. See, what I think is despite the horrible tragedy that was befallen your world, your family, and your beloved Shink-"

"Shang!" Mulan corrected indignantly.

"Whatever. The point is, you lost it all. And yet, for some odd reason, you were able to get over it rather quickly. Because, despite all of this, somewhere, deep down, and I mean way deep, in the pit of your very soul, you were happy."

Mulan's eyes flared anger. "What?" she snarled.

"Hear me out!" Jack interjected before she could hurt him. "You're a free spirit. You yearn for something more. You want somewhere where you'll finally be able to belong. Life on your home was only slowing you down. It's one of the many qualities that has drawn you ever closer to me."

Mulan was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"We're very alike you and I, I and you." Jack grinned saucily. "Us."

"Yeah," Mulan said rolling her eyes. "Except for the difference between right and wrong, a sense of honour and, oh, the occasional bath." Jack sniffed indignantly. He then quickly took a whiff of his armpits, recoiling in disgust.

"Little details," he assured. "But there's only one word for what you have, love." Mulan frowned uncertainly at Jack's smug look. "Curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. You want to act on selfish impulse. That joining the army stint you pulled was only the tip of the iceberg."

Mulan staggered. "How did you know about that?"

"When you're interested in something, you do a little research," Jack replied cleverly. "When the war was over everything for you went back to normal. There was peace, prosperity and good will toward men. And it was all so....boring. Your taste for the unexpected was not yet satisfied. You were unable to bear going back to your old life. You wanted more, you needed more. And then, opportunity came a-knocking, cleverly disguising itself as tragedy. Two peas sharing a pod, we are. A Keyblade to help you get what you want, finding your place among the heroes of the world, such as yours truly. Mark my words, deary, you will come to me. It's only a matter of time." Mulan didn't know what to say to all these accusations. He couldn't be right. What he was saying couldn't be true. Could it?

Mulan looked at him again. "How come your compass doesn't work for you anymore?" This caught Jack off guard.

"Uh, it works fine for me!" he lied through his golden teeth. "Just the other day I found a contact lens. And they haven't even been invented yet!" Mulan smirked triumphantly.

"It doesn't work," Mulan went on, coming closer to him. "Because you no longer want to act on selfish impulse. You don't want to do things only for yourself any more. Because you and I _are _alike. And there will come a time when you'll have the chance to show it. When you have the chance to do the right thing."

"I have those moments," he replied. "But I do like waving to them as they pass by."

"You're going to have the chance to do something heroic, something courageous and, when you do, you'll discover something." Jack raised an eyebrow and she smiled. "That you're a good man."

"That so?" Jack asked.

"I have faith in you. Want to know why?"

"Do tell, love." Mulan unexpectedly sidled up to him.

"Curiosity," she whispered seductively. He looked at her nervously, then a big grin appeared on his face. "You're going to want it. The chance to be admired, to gain the rewards that follow. You're going to want to know....." She leaned in closer to his lips. "....what it tastes like."

"Oh, I....._do _want to know what it tastes like," Jack whispered back hungrily.

Mulan smiled, staying just out of his reach. "Of course, seeing as you're a good man, I know you will never put me in a position that would compromise my honour." She closed her eyes and waited. Eagerly, Jack moved in for the finalé. Unfortunately, at the worst possible moment, he noticed his right hand.

The Black Spot had returned.

Jack recoiled in horror and pulled away from Mulan. Mulan smiled. "I'm proud of you, Jack," she laughed. "You _can_ resist temptation!"

"Jar of dirt," Jack whimpered, quickly hiding his hand. "I want me jar of dirt!" And he quickly ran off to find it.

"AWK! Land ho! AWK!" came the call of Cotton's parrot from the crows nest. Everyone ran to the ship's bow and saw that it was true. Not far off was an island covered in luscious tropical forests and sandy beaches, an island which hopefully hid the Dead Man's Chest.

"Hang on, Sora," Kairi said quietly. "We're on our way."

Mulan turned away from the sight to where Jack was rummaging through his things for his precious jar of dirt. The black compass happened to be sitting on the railing where Elizabeth was standing, and idly Mulan took it in her hands, flipped it open and let the magic needle determine her fate. Her eyes popped open at the result.

Much to her horror, the needle had settled directly on Captain Jack Sparrow. She snapped the compass shut and shook her head to push all thoughts of him out of her mind.

Still....he did cut a rather dashing figure when silhouetted against the clear blue sky, now, didn't he?

_**KHKHKHKH**_

"Strange to be coming upon a longboat so far out in open waters," the captain of the ship remarked to Sora and Will, now huddled up in blankets in his quarters. "How did you two come about such misfortune, I wonder?"

"We'll explain later," Sora told him hurriedly, sipping from his hot drink. "Just sail as fast as you can from the direction you picked us up."

"I see," the captain muttered. "And what exactly are we running from?" Sora and Will looked at each other awkwardly. "Very well. You've been through enough. When you're ready to explain yourself, I'll be top deck." He then left them and headed outside.

"Sora," Will said once they were alone. "About your weapon. A Keyblade, was it?"

"Yeah," Sora confirmed.

"Is it possible for someone else to have one? I know that Jack now has one, but say someone like.....Davy Jones?"

"What! That's crazy!" Sora exclaimed. "There's no way someone like that would be chosen. You saw him."

"But....I could have sworn-"

"Ship off the starboard bow!" came the alarmed shout from outside. Sora and Will looked at each other in alarm. It couldn't be...

From the deck of his mighty ship, Davy Jones crumbled the parchment of the key in his hand. In the distance he spied the helpless galleon that would be the unfortunate victim of his wrath. "You think you can escape me?" he whispered coldly. "Be it a lifeboat or a broken plank, it all be part of the _Flying Dutchman_." He turned to Bootstrap Bill, held captive by the rest of his crew, and clasped his claw around his neck. "You will watch this!" he snarled.

He nodded to the Boson, who cracked his whip. Instantly, many crewmembers began turning the crankshaft, winding a massive hammer marked with the carving of an octopus, raising it high into the sky.

"Let no joyful voice be heard!" Davy Jones shouted.

The hammer raised higher and higher.

"Let no man look up at the sky with hope!"

Bootstrap shook his head pleadingly.

"And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake...."

The hammer reached is peak.

"The Kraken!"

"NOOO!!!!" Bootstrap screamed.

Down fell the hammer.

The reverberations shook through the water, the ship in the distance feeling it as well. "What was that?" the captain whispered. Another tremor suddenly knocked him and every other sailor off his feet. The ship had stopped moving, held fast in the water by some unknown force. "We must have hit a reef. Free the rudder! Hard to port and than hard to starboard!" He turned back around, only to meet a huge slimy tentacle reaching up out of the water. "Mother of mercy!" was all he got to say as it grabbed him and yanked him below the waves. The crew gaped in horror as the tentacle popped out one last time, the screaming captain in its grasp, before dragging him back down to his watery grave. Then all hell broke loose.

Tentacles began slithering their way up every side of the ship. The alarm bell rang and men rushed to grab harpoons and muskets to combat the fearsome beast. But no matter how many weapons they brought to bear nothing could save them from the flailing and rushing tentacles of the Kraken. Sora and Will ran out of the captain's cabin to bear witness to a massacre. "No," Will whispered. "How could it have followed us so quickly?"

"We lead him here," Sora growled, clenching his fist. "It's our fault. Davy Jones! You can't do this!" Sora's Keyblade appeared and he rushed off to help.

"Sora! No!" Will called after him, but Sora would hear none of it. He slashed and stabbed at the appendages as they came for him, forcing them back but, every time, three more would rise to take its place. All around him chaos ensued. Men screamed as tentacles swooped in from all sides, snatching them up and crushing them to death, or dragging them off to some final watery demise. Despite Sora's best efforts, the ship was being torn apart.

"Come on, you overgrown calamari! Come get me!" he shouted, and he dove at the nearest tentacle, wrestling with it. "Whoa!" The tentacle suddenly withdrew into the water, taking Sora with it.

"SORA!" Will cried out. Wood splinters flew everywhere as the Kraken tore apart the ship. Will quickly ran to the rope ladder and climbed as quick as he could, just as the two biggest tentacles yet burst from the sea and loomed over the ship. They both came crashing down, crushing the masts like toothpicks and finally, splitting the ship in half. The masts fell precariously, but Will swung off a rope and swung clear into the water.

He sank beneath the surface, and for a brief fleeting moment he saw it in all its monumental horror: the Kraken. It was an indescribable terror to witness, its body like a massive finned worm, its tentacles too many to count, and a hideous maw that sucked everything into its inescapable belly. Unable to take anymore, Will swam to the surface and clung to the first piece of debris he could find.

"Sora!" he called out, but his friend was nowhere to be seen amongst the debris and bodies. He was gone. Will had no time to grieve and so quickly ducked under the water, just as the _Flying Dutchman _silently sailed in.

Davy Jones stood on deck looking out over the wake of his pet's rampage when Hammerhead approached him. "The boys aren't here," he reported. "They must have been claimed by the sea."

Davy Jones scowled. "I _am _the sea."

Bootstrap Bill stared in horror at the ship's remains, and the bodies that floated amongst them. "You need some time with your thoughts," Jones sneered cruelly. "Throw him in the brig!" Two crewmen dragged an unresisting Bootstrap off. "Survivors?" Several ragtag whimpering men who survived the attack had been gathered onboard and forced to kneel before the dreaded lord of the locker.

Jones spat out water. "There aren't any." He hobbled off and the crew monsters raised their swords and axes, hacking the unfortunate men to pieces. "The chest is no longer safe!" he thundered to Pufferfish. "Chart a course to Isla Cruses! Get me there first or there'll be the devil to pay!"

"First?" Pufferfish questioned.

Davy Jones seethed. "Who was it who sent those thieving charlatans onto my ship? Who was it who knew about the key?" He looked out at the sea at spat contemptuously. "Jack Sparrow!" The_ Flying Dutchman _turned and set its heading, its seaweed sails lifted high, as it sailed off for its rendevous with destiny.

Unbeknownst to any on board Will had climbed his way up the ship's hull and settled himself inside its gaping crocodile mouth of a bow. He looked out to the destruction one last time, bidding one last silent farewell to his lost friend.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Sora slowly came to his senses and he regained consciousness. "Ugh, for an overgrown sushi it sure hits hard," he groaned. His eyes began to focus, and he saw something was sitting on his chest, staring at him with big, black beady eyes. "Whoa!"

"Hehe! Wakey wakey!" Stitch giggled atop Sora's chest. Sora stared in disbelief, before breaking out into a wide grin.

"Stitch!" he laughed and swept the little alien into his arms. Stitch laughed and licked Sora all over his face. "Ew! Gross! Do you have to do that every time?" Once he wiped the slime off his face, Sora looked around him. They were on an island, one of many uninhabited in the Caribbean. The last he remembered was being attacked by the Kraken.

"Were you the one who saved me, Stitch?" Stitch shivered and blew raspberries. "Oh, that's right. You can't swim. Well, then who helped me?"

Behind him was a sleek black motorcycle which housed several razor sharp swords, and removing these swords one after the other was a man Sora knew quite well. "Cloud!" The blond haired warrior known as Cloud only turned when Sora addressed him, and turned back to his work. "How have you been, Cloud? It's been awhile since I last saw you!" Sora got up with Stitch clinging to his back. "What are you doing here? Taking a tropical vacation or something?"

Cloud took each sword and attached them together, forming what Sora knew to be his Buster Sword. "Two reasons," he finally said in his emotionless tone. "One of them's because of you."

"Me?" Sora questioned. Stitch nodded on his shoulder.

Cloud nodded as well. "Someone hired me to look after you, Sora," he replied, attaching another part of his sword.

"Look after me?" Sora questioned again, his confusion growing. "Who would ask you look after me? Was it Leon? Or Maybe Queen Minnie?"

"No, none of them. He never gave me his name, actually. All I know is he had a job, and munny. I met him by chance on another world but.....it was almost like he was expecting me. Like he knew we would meet." Sora frowned. Who was this person?

"Still," Sora went on laughing a bit. "If he knew so much about me, he should know that I can take care of myself."

"That's what I said," Cloud replied, heaving his completed Buster Sword. "But let me tell you, Sora. Looking after you has been a full time job." Sora winced at the barb while Stitch giggled.

"Then why are you here, Stitch?" Sora asked the blue fluff ball. "Where's Lilo? Or Jumba?" Stitch bowed his head sadly.

"I ran into him at the Olympus Coliseum," Cloud explained. "Apparently he got separated from his friends there. We ran into each other and he asked if I could help him. I told him I had a job to do, and when he heard the job involved you, he wanted to help." Sora grinned thankfully at Stitch. Then suddenly a thought registered.

"Oh, right! What happened to Will? The Kraken didn't get him, did it?"

"Your friend's fine," Cloud assured. He seemed to be preparing for something. "But as for your other friends, they're about to run into some trouble with Davy Jones."

"Other friends?" Sora repeated, questioning. "You don't mean Kairi and the others, do you? I told them to stay in Radiant Garden! What are they doing here?" Cloud only shrugged. "Wait, how do you know about Davy Jones?"

"I know because my employer knows. I also know that, like you, Davy Jones wields a Keyblade." Sora's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"WHAT!?" he cried. "B-But that's impossible! How did - I mean, he's evil! There's no way someone like that could have a Keyblade!"

"Maybe you've heard of the Keyblade War?" Cloud asked, but that only made Sora's shock grow. "Don't look at me like that. I told you, my employer filled me in on the details." Sora's interest in Cloud's friend was growing with each of the sword wielder's explanation. So Will _was_ right.

"I have to get back!" Sora gasped, looking around the island. "I got to get to my friends! I have to warn them about Davy Jones! Cloud, you have to take me to where they are!"

"No." Sora's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"What do you mean, no!? I have to help them!"

"My job was to protect you," Cloud answered calmly. "I'm not a taxi service. If you want to get to them you can find your own way."

"But...why?!" Sora cried helplessly. "Why won't you help me?" Cloud suddenly scowled.

"Remember when I said I was here for two reasons?" he asked, readying his sword. "Here comes reason number two."

A bright light suddenly struck the sand a few feet away from them, blinding Sora and knocking Stitch off his shoulder. Only Cloud stood undaunted in the face of it. From that light appeared a figure of great and terrible power, wielding a long deadly katana and with a large black wing protruding from his shoulder.

"Hello again, Cloud," Sephiroth whispered darkly.

"Sephiroth!" Sora shouted upon seeing who it was. Beside him, Stitch growled furiously.

"You always seem to know where to find me, don't you?" Sephiroth mused humorlessly, regarding Sora and Stitch briefly before turning back to his long time pursuer. "But I guess it's relevant. We do think the same, after all." Cloud gripped his sword tighter in anger.

"Cloud, please!" Sora pleaded to the warrior. "I need you to take me to my friends! You're the only one who can help me right now."

"Shut up!" Cloud snapped to Sora's shock. When it came to Sephiroth, everything changed.

"You're becoming more and more like me everyday," Sephiroth chuckled, a small smirk adorning his face.

"Cloud," Sora cried, "I heard what happened to you. What happened to your world was terrible, but it wasn't your fault!" Cloud growled angrily.

"Of course it was his fault," Sephiroth stated coldly. "I was created from the darkness in Cloud's heart. That darkness gave birth to destruction. If you blame me, you might as well be blaming him."

"Sephiroth, you sure talk about darkness a lot," Sora growled at the one-winged angel. "And yeah, you may be the dark part of Cloud's heart, but it seems you know next to nothing about him!" Cloud momentarily took his eyes off Sephiroth to stare at Sora in surprise. "I may not have known Cloud before you and he were separated, but I do know that Cloud would never do the things that you do. He has friends. Friends who care about him. Me, Aerith, Tifa, Leon, there are lots of people! If you're the darkness, Sephiroth, then Cloud's the light!" Sephiroth scowled darkly.

"Enough," he growled, and drew his massive sword, slipping into his fighting stance. "Cloud knows that darkness still resides within him. That's why he'll never stop fighting me. He'll never be free until he defeats me."

"Cloud," Sora pleaded again. "You'll never win against your darkness if you just keep fighting it like this. That's that what he wants! I need your help, Cloud. My friends need your help!" Stitch looked back and forth between the two and nodded eagerly at Cloud.

Cloud stood silent and motionless, his Buster Sword still gripped tightly in his hands. "Well, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked impatiently. "Is today the day we finally settle this?"

Cloud said nothing, standing in his aggressive stance, silent as and stoit as a stone, making his decision at the crossroads.

"No."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" To his distaste Cloud lowered his blade and slung it across his back.

"I guess I'm just....not motivated today." Sora broke out into a wide grin when the blond warrior turned his back on Sephiroth and headed for his bike. Stitch stuck his tongue out at the one-winged angel before joining them. "Come on. I'll take you to your friends."

"So does this mean you are a taxi service now?" Sora asked snidely.

"Don't push it." Cloud mounted his ride and Sora climbed on behind him, Stitch clinging to his back.

"You dare to walk away from me?" Sephiroth demanded dangerously.

"Just think of it as a break," Cloud replied, then his voice grew grave. "But, mark my words, we will meet again. And next time, I won't be as merciful." Sephiroth scowled deeper.

"So how do we get off this island?" Sora asked. Cloud smirked knowingly.

"Hang on," was all he said before he revved the engine and tore through the beach, heading straight for the sea. Sora's eyes bugged out and he was about to warn Cloud, when they suddenly hit breakneck speed. They were engulfed in light, going so fast that they drove straight across the surface of the water, Sora screaming wildly and Stitch laughing excitedly until they were all but out of sight.

Sephiroth was left standing alone on the beach. "Another time, then....," he whispered, eyes narrowing. "_Cloud_."


	66. Chapter 66: Dead Men tell no Tales

_Here we go. The not so thrilling conclusion of the Dead Man's Chest arc. It's a long one, you should be happy with that! Enjoy!_

Chapter 66

The longboats were lowered and the crew of the _Black Pearl _set off for the island to which they had been lead. Silver, Gibbs, Marty and Cotton stayed behind to hold down the ship, while the Keyblade wielders, Elizabeth, Norrington, Pintel and Ragetti, and of course Jack Sparrow, clutching his jar of dirt like a lifeline, went ashore to end this Davy Jones business once and for all. "So, this Kraken thing," Naruto said, peering over the side of the longboat. "Is it really that bad?"

"Bad?" Pintel sneered, struggling with the rowing. "It swallows ships and devours men! Of course it's bad!"

"Sounds like my Aunt Josephine," Jack Skellington pondered aloud.

"How big is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, no one really knows, actually," Ragetti put in, also rowing. "It eats everyone before it can be measured. Could be as small as a guppy."

"A guppy that sinks ships?" Pintel asked sarcastically.

"It could have a big appetite!" Ragetti shot back.

They landed on the shore of the island and disembarked immediately. "Mind the boats," Jack Sparrow ordered Pintel, Ragetti, Naruto and Jack Skellington. "And don't touch my dirt." He and everyone else followed Elizabeth onto the beach. As soon as they were gone, Jack Skellington reached for the jar of dirt. "I said don't touch it!" Jack Skellington quickly retracted his hands.

Elizabeth continued to lead everyone with the compass guiding them under the power of her own desires. It was a silent trek, everybody in an all-business frame of mind. Finally, the compass readings suggested they stop. "It's here!" Jack cheered, jumping up and down the sandy spit to which Elizabeth had brought them. "I'd like to thank the useless people for getting the digging done. Namely you guys!" He pointed at Beast, Inuyasha, Aladdin and Norrington. "Step to it! Don't have all day." Grudgingly, the four started digging with the shovels provided to them.

"You'd think I'd be used to things like this," Beast grumbled as he dug. "I'm not."

"Just pretend you're digging his grave," Norrington spat through clenched teeth. "It works wonders."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Wow, it does work!"

Back by the longboats, the four guarding it occupied themselves as best they could. "Look at me, Pintel!" Ragetti laughed, amusing himself by balancing a paddle on his hand.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto sneered, balancing himself on one hand while at the same time balancing a paddle on his foot. Ragetti sniffed disdainfully.

They didn't know they were being watched through the telescope of Davy Jones as he stood on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_. "They _are _here!" he snarled angrily, collapsing his telescope. "And I can't set foot on land for nigh another decade. I'll send you to the Locker for this, Sparrow!"

"We'll go in your stead," Hammerhead stated.

"You'd better! Or you'll share the same fate as him!" Hammerhead gulped and nodded fearfully. Davy Jones stalked to the helms deck. "DIVE!" he shouted. The order went out and the crew grasped onto whatever they could, as the _Flying Dutchman _submerged into the sea once more.

Back and the beach, having seen the huge galleon dive into the ocean, the four boat guards stood with mouths hanging open. Jack Skellington's jaw simply fell off and landed in the sand. The four of them then ran running and screaming to where the others went, Jack making sure to pick up his jaw on the way.

Meanwhile, at the dig site, everyone was doing their own thing while Beast, Norrington, Aladdin and Inuyasha continued to dig. Jack Sparrow had started meditating and Elizabeth was pacing uncertainly. All of this went on until Norrington struck something hard with his shovel. Jack snapped out of his meditative state, and everyone else gathered round. Soon enough, they uncovered a large wooden chest buried deep in the sand. They pulled it out, Aladdin broke the padlock off with his shovel, and they opened the lid. Inside, they found an assortment of things. Strangely enough, the bulk of the holdings were love letters, as well as dried bouquets of flowers but, more importantly, there was another chest.

Jack waved everyone off and pulled the smaller, iron chest out. A strange heart-shaped logo was on the front with an unusual keyhole designed to accommodate its unusual key. Everyone leaned in closer.

_THUMP-THUMP_

They all heard it. Most of them couldn't believe it. The steady sound of a heartbeat could be heard within the chest. "You were actually telling the truth," Norrington gasped in disbelief.

"I do that from time to time," Jack said grinning. "Well done, love. You found it." Elizabeth nodded in astonishment. "Now, without further ado!" Jack's Keyblade_ Follow the Wind_ appeared in flash and he held it above the chest. "What say we give old Jones a heart attack, eh?" He grinned cleverly at his own joke.

"Just do it, Jack," Kairi said urgently.

"Spoilsport." He spun his Keyblade like a six-shooter, held it over the chest, and with a wry smile, tapped it lightly.

"..."

Jack's smile fell like an anvil when nothing happened. Everyone still eyed him expectantly. "Give me a minute, I haven't had rum all day!" He cleared his throat and tapped it again. Again, nothing happened. He tapped it again. And again. And again. He started to hit it. Again and again until he was hammering relentlessly on the chest, grunting and cursing as he did so until he was too tired to go on. He promptly fainted in the sand from exhaustion.

Kairi frowned in confusion. She summoned her new _Oathkeeper _Keyblade, and tapped it to the chest with the same result. "What the-?" Everyone with a Keyblade tried it on the chest, with every one of them failing to open it.

"Are these things on the fritz?" Inuyasha growled shaking his _Tetsusaiga's Fang_ frustratingly.

"No," Kairi said slowly. "They just don't work on the chest."

"What!" Jack shouted jumping back up. "So the one thing these are good for doesn't work the one time I need it to the most!?"

"Maybe I can help."

Everyone spun around to a soaking wet, yet triumphantly standing Will Turner. "Will!" Elizabeth cried in joy. Jack winced and smacked his forehead as Elizabeth ran to her beloved and embraced him. Norrington frowned sadly at the scene. "Oh, Will, thank God you're all right!"

"Yes, I'm alright," Will said coldly, glaring at Jack. "No thanks to Jack. He bartered Sora and I to Davy Jones to settle his own debt."

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed. Kairi rounded to Jack with blazing anger.

"W-What?" Jack stammered helplessly. "Silly Willy! H-His thoughts must be all jumbled! Traumatic experience he's had!"

"Everything you said was a lie!" Mulan accused marching up to him. "Wasn't it?"

"Pretty much," Jack sighed offhandedly. "Time and tide, love."

"Really?" Will snarled. "Because I'll have you know, thanks to all your lies, Sora is now _dead_!"

"What!" Kairi cried in her horror. She made for Jack, her blue eyes glistening with tears, and would have torn him limb from limb if Mulan had not restrained her. "You monster! How could you? Sora trusted you! He trusted you!" She finally broke down and sobbed openly into Mulan's chest, who regarded Jack with as much hostility as anyone else present.

Beast and Inuyasha leveled their Keyblades at Jack. "I knew it! I knew we couldn't trust you!" Beast snarled through clenched teeth.

"You've finally gone too far," Inuyasha growled menacingly.

"Now hold on. I never meant for the lad to die," Jack said uneasily. "I merely thought he'd be more comfortable as a slave to Davy Jones for a hundred years! I know I would! Wait. No I wouldn't." Will walked up to the chest and revealed the one and only key. He also pulled out an old knife. "Uh, what are you doing, mate?"

"I made a promise to my father," Will replied kneeling down. "Who is also part of Jones' crew! Something else you knew about?"

"You can thank me for reuniting you two later," Jack declared nervously, to which Beast and Inuyasha held their Keyblades closer to his throat. "But, uh, what exactly did you promise ole' Bootstrap?"

"That I'd free him from the_ Flying Dutchman's _curse," Will answered, inserting the key in the chest. It fit perfectly. "By killing Davy Jones!"

Jack's Keyblade appeared before Beast or Inuyasha could stop it, and the galeforce it emitted blasted both of them off their feet. The pirate then held the tip to Will's neck. "Can't let you be doing that, William," Jack whispered. "Need that heart to still be beating."

"Why?" Will growled, backing off slowly.

"Because whoever holds the heart holds the fate of Davy Jones," Jack explained with a sly smile. "Control Jones, you control the sea itself. Imagine. Captain Jack Sparrow. King of the Seas. No one would be able to touch me. Not you, not Beckett, the Chasers, not anyone."

Mulan shook her head. "You're despicable," she spat.

"Sticks and stones, love. Seems like I still have a bit of selfish impulse in me, eh? So, unless you want to be blasted off this island by a tornado, I suggest you step away from that chest." Something happened then, and it wasn't good. For Jack at least. His Keyblade was suddenly engulfed in light, powerful and nearly blinding. The light then faded. Jack's Keyblade was gone. He now held his normal Skull and Crossbones once again.

Jack stared in despair at his old sword, blinking repeatedly as if he was seeing things. He shook it a few experimental times until he came to the conclusion that he was truly, undeniably and absolutely - screwed.

"Oh bugger," Jack whimpered. Will scowled and drew the sword Elizabeth possessed. "N-Now hold your horses! Let's not do anything we'll regret now!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Will growled. All the sudden, a sword was held to his throat. That sword belonged to James Norrington.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Norrington said coldly, keeping the sword level.

"I knew you'd warm up to me!" Jack grinned. Jack's hopes were dashed when Norrington switched sword point to him too.

"James?" Elizabeth gasped.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Norrington growled. "Lord Beckett has offered a full pardon to the man who returns the contents of that chest. If I return it, I'll be able to get my life back." A green blast plasma of energy hit the sand before them, momentarily blinding them.

"Sorry to disappoint you, suckers!" Pete laughed, emerging from behind a sand dune with Gantu, a smoking pistol in the whale's large hands. "Miss us, jerks? Sorry, but if that heart will make Davy Jones do whatever we say, then it's coming with us!"

"Oh, great!" Beast grumbled. "And why do you two want it?"

"Because we'll get our backsides tanned if we don't bring it back," Gantu replied, his blaster loaded for another shot. "Maleficent wants it, so we're gonna get it for her. Now hand it over!" He fired again.

"Reflega!" Gantu's pistol was suddenly knocked from his hand when the laser ricochet back at him. "Sorry I'm late, guys!" Sora stood proud and tall, Keyblade resting on his shoulder, a silly grin plastered on his face. "Did I miss anything?"

"Sora!" Kairi cried in happiness. She ran to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Anyone else out there planning to make a dramatic entrance?" Jack shouted to the sand dunes around them. "You're killing me here!"

"But how?" Will gasped. "You disappeared! And how did you get here so fast?"

"I'll explain later," Sora said, giving a heated look towards Jack. "Is that the chest?" Will nodded resolutely. "You guys aren't going to believe this. Davy Jones wields a Keyblade!"

"What?!" everybody screamed. "How can that be?" Mulan asked.

"He was around during the time of the Keyblade War, he just didn't fight in it. He's lived for years when he carved his heart out. That's why our Keyblades don't work on the chest; he must have made sure the only thing that could open it is the key."

"So he _is _the guy!" Gantu declared triumphantly. "Oh, Maleficent is gonna love this!"

"Why are you telling us all this?" Will asked skeptically. "What does it matter? I have the key, and I'm about to end Jones once and for all."

"Because, Will," Sora said regretfully. He raised his Keyblade. "I can't let you do that!"

"What?" Will asked in shock.

"Sora?" Kairi gasped.

"Davy Jones was around before the Keyblade War," Sora explained quickly. "He may know something about Xehanort and the Chasers, maybe even how to defeat them! He can help us!"

"You think he'll help you?" Will growled angrily. "I promised my father I'd free him! I can't let you stop me!"

"Look," Norrington growled. "I don't care abut key-swords or whatever they bloody hell you call them! I need that heart to reclaim my honour!"

"We need it to make Maleficent happy!" Pete shouted shaking his fist.

"I just need it," Jack Sparrow sighed. Everyone turned angrily to Jack. It was as if someone rang a bell, and the fight was on. Most went for Will, the possessor of the one and only key, while others went to resolve unfinished business. Swords were swung, fists were thrown, lasers were fired, and everyone else shuffled out of the way as the fight moved away from the dig site.

"Who do we help?" Aladdin shouted helplessly.

"Who cares? I'm going for Jack!" Beast growled with a sadistic smile, jumping into the battle himself. Jack screamed in alarm when Beast came at him, barely ducking under a swing that would have taken his head off. Inuyasha and Aladdin looked at each other, shrugged, and joined in themselves.

"Guys, what are you doing!?" Kairi yelled to them, getting no answer in response. "You're supposed to be friends! Not killing each other!"

"Forget it, Kairi," Elizabeth growled, shaking her head. "They're all just pirates."

Pintel, Naruto and Jack Skellington came running up then. Ragetti was already there watching on the sidelines. "What's all this, then?" Pintel asked, watching the all-out brawl taking place.

"Oh, well here's what I got so far," Ragetti explained matter-of-factly. "Each one wants the contents of the chest for themselves, see? Norrington over there is trying to regain a little bit of his honour back. The fat cat and the walking whale are looking to appease their evil masters. Captain Jack seems to want to rule the sea himself. Master William, I think he's trying to resolve some unfinished business with him and his twice-cursed pirate father. And young Sora desires Davy Jones to help him combat the emissaries of darkness, those Chaser things. Everyone else is in it because they just don't like ole' Jack."

"Wait," Naruto interrupted. "They do realize that the chest is over there, right?"

"Sora would rather fight for the greater good than help out his friend Will?" Jack Skellington gasped. "That's pretty uncharacteristic of him. By the way, where'd Orlando Bloom come from?"

"Sad," Pintel sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Our mate Sora has lost sight of what is really important."

"If only there was something we could do, eh?" Ragetti said.

Pintel suddenly grinned snidely. "Perhaps if some decent soul were to remove such temptation."

"Yeah," Naruto pondered carefully. "But how are we gonna do-" But he found that both pirates were suddenly gone, and were running off into to the jungle with the Dead Man's Chest between them. "HEY!"

"They're taking the chest!" Elizabeth cried.

"What!" Kairi exclaimed in surprise. "Guys! They're taking the heart!" Unfortunately everyone seemed to be happier fighting each other than realize what they had been fighting over was getting away. Kairi rolled her eyes. "Men."

"I think we can handle this, don't you?" Mulan said with a confident smile.

"Let's go, girls!" Elizabeth declared.

"It's mine!" Norrington laughed as he ran off with the key, until he promptly ran into Pete's fist.

"No, it's mine!" Pete guffawed, barely getting a few feet before a sliding soccer tackle from Aladdin tripped him into the sand.

"Actually, it's mine!" Will declared as he picked up the dropped key. He was then lifted off his feet by Gantu, the key snatched from his hand.

"Mine!" Gantu chuckled, and then Inuyasha leapt onto his back and bit into his shoulder. "YEEOOUUCCHH!!!" He dropped the key.

"All mine!" Sora cried triumphantly grabbing the key in mid-air, when Norrington tackled him to the ground, and then Pete flattened them both afterwards. Jack Sparrow quickly grabbed the key from Sora's twitching hand.

"Actually," he slurred. "It's-" Everyone turned to him angrily, the one person who had the hatred of all present. Jack grinned nervously, before taking off screaming into the jungle, everyone else hot on his trail.

Meanwhile, back on the beaches, the crew of the _Flying Dutchman _rose from the waters. Sea-monsters armed with swords, axes, tridents and nets emerged snarling from the waves to do their captain's bidding. Sa'luk grinned eagerly as he surfaced, pounding his fist into his armed palm. "Now the fun begins."

Pintel and Ragetti ran with all the speed they could, the chest held tight between them. "What do we do? What do we do?" Pintel screamed as they ran. "Why didn't we think this through? We can't very well leave this island without a ship! This was your idea!"

"I've got it!" Ragetti said proudly. He hefted the chest. "Why don't we ask old Mister Jones to pick us up? He's got a ship. The ship of all ships! The _Flying Dutchman_!"

"You're right!" Pintel cheered, then frowned. "But doesn't that go under water?"

Ragetti shrugged. "I can hold my breath for a pretty long time."

"Are you two morons?" Suddenly Mulan, Kairi and Elizabeth jumped in their path. Kairi and Mulan drew their Keyblades, and Elizabeth realized that Will had taken her sword. Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other, chuckled, and drew their swords.

They were then both tapped on the shoulder. They turned around to a grinning Jack Skellington, who's grin was quickly replaced with a terrifying shriek from his scaring arsenal. Pintel and Ragetti screamed and threw their swords in the air, where they were both caught by Naruto. "This scare has been brought to you by Pumpkin King Inc. I do birthdays, New Years parties and anniversaries; tell your friends!"

"So now we have the chest," Kairi sighed, glaring pointedly at Pintel and Ragetti. "What do we do with it? We can't open it without the key."

"We should return it to the _Black Pearl_," Elizabeth replied, her hands on her hips. "At least there it will be safe until those idiots settle upon who gets the key." At that moment, dozens of Davy Jones' crewmen burst through jungle, shouting ferociously and brandishing their deadly weapons. They swarmed through the trees, heading straight for them.

"Or we could run," Mulan noted urgently.

"Running's good!" Naruto stammered. He tossed the two swords to Elizabeth and everybody else bolted.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind!" Elizabeth stammered, and ran off after them, the monsters screaming for their blood.

Elsewhere, the huge fight between pirates, henchmen, former Commodores, and Keyblade bearers raged on all over the island. They entered a graveyard to an old abandoned mill, its waterwheel having long since lost its use seeing as how the stream had dried up. Pete and Gantu, currently in the possession of the key, ran for the mill with everyone on their tail, until they were all forced to take cover behind the tombstones when Gantu opened fired on them all. "You're not stopping me from getting that chest, Sora!" Will shouted as green plasma bombarded the tombstone he hid behind.

"Will, you've got to understand!" Sora called back. "I'm not just doing it for myself, I'm doing it for everyone!"

"Will you both shut up? It's getting old," Jack Sparrow groaned annoyingly.

"For once, I agree with you," Norrington growled bitterly.

"How bout you all shut up!" Inuyasha shouted. He grabbed a fallen gravestone and threw it at Gantu, knocking the pistol out of his hands.

"OW! Hey! That was a gift!" Gantu shouted angrily. Inuyasha leapt from cover and brought his blade down. Luckily Gantu was able to catch it before it chopped him in two.

"Nice save, Gantu!" Pete complimented laughing, while trying to duck the tombstone Beast chucked at his head. Pete grinned goofily, then slumped forward unconscious.

"Yoink!" Jack exclaimed, snatching the key from Pete's hand and running off to the mill, Sora, Will and Norrington clashing swords right behind him. Beast, Inuyasha and Aladdin stayed behind to fend off Gantu.

Jack ran up the stairs to the mill's bell tower, momentarily stopping to cross swords with Sora behind him. "Give me the key, Jack!" Sora growled.

"You've already got a key! Now you're just being greedy!" Jack snapped, scoring a kick to Sora and knocking him down the stairs. Norrington leapt past him as he rolled by and clashed with Jack himself. "You'd think sailing through a hurricane would do something for one's common sense!"

"Shut up!" Norrington shouted pushing Jack further up the stairs.

Sora and Will were dueling on the lower levels when suddenly Gantu burst through the decaying walls, growling for the key himself. He struck out with his giant fists against Sora and Will on the stairs making them flee higher, dodging his attacks on the way, until Will stabbed him in his massive hand. "OW! Oh, you are so in for it!" Gantu snarled, resuming his attacks in earnest.

As Sora ran upstairs to where Jack and Norrington clashed, he suddenly spotted the rope that rang the bell up above. He shrugged. "Worth a shot!" He grabbed the rope, cut through the support, and the bell fell, the falling weight hoisting Sora higher up the tower. Down below, Gantu could only look up when the bell fell onto his head and got stuck there. It was wedged on there good, he soon found out, and stumbled around trying to get it off.

Norrington managed to fake out Captain Jack and snatch the key from his grasp, nearly knocking Jack from his balance. "By your leave, Mister Sparrow," Norrington sneered giving one poke to send the captain tumbling. Now holding the key, Norrington smiled triumphantly, until Sora suddenly zipped past him, snatched the key, and landed safely on the top level.

"By _your _leave, Mister Norrington!" Sora laughed from above. Norrington growled angrily, running up to catch the boy.

They climbed out of the tower and onto the old mill's roof, continuing to fight even there. Sora and Norrington competed with masterful swordplay for the key, parrying and thrusting when suddenly Will climbed onto the roof himself and leapt between them, fighting them both at once. It was a deadlocked battle of quick thrusts and slashes where only one could emerge as the victor of the coveted key.

And then Jack jumped on the roof. "Aha!" he cried. And all three of them pointed their weapons at him. "Oh...."

"Gentlemen," Norrington whispered coldly. "You'll have to excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my honour, my reputation, and my life."

"Go for it," Sora growled.

"Be my guest," Will replied.

"Let's examine that claim for a moment, shall we?" Jack interrupted quickly. "Who was it who helped free a notorious pirate captain from your clutches? Who was it that swooped in and took your bonny lass all for himself? Who among us, and think carefully now, really turned you into a rum soaked degenerate that takes orders from pirates?"

"ENOUGH!" Norrington shouted swinging his sword. Jack quickly ducked, snatched Davy Jones' key from Sora, and tumbled off the roof to the ground below. "Unfortunately, Mister Turner, he's RIGHT!!" Norrington instantly spun on an alarmed Will, pushing him back until they both stood on the waterwheel. Even then they continued to fight.

Jack calmly dusted himself off, held up the key and grinned proudly. "One man's vengeance is another man's treasure," he remarked snidely. He made to leave when his derriere was suddenly hit by a ball of fire, making him yelp and hop around.

"You're not leaving with that heart, Jack!" Sora declared, Keyblade smoking from his fire spell. "Not without a fight."

"Sora, I wish you were one of those heroes that gives up easily," Jack sighed, unsheathing his sword again. "No worries. You will always remember this as the day you were beaten by Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Pete slowly came to and rubbed his head wearily. "Anyone get the licence plate of that gummi ship?" he grumbled. Soon back to his senses, Pete looked around, immediately spotting Will and Norrington dueling on the waterwheel. "Hey! If you think you're getting that key, you got another thing coming!" He jumped onto the wheel, and the entire mechanism broke free from its moorings. "Uh oh." The dislodged wheel effectively flattened Pete but somehow he still held on as it inevitably began rolling downhill. Without missing a beat Norrington and Will began walking atop it, as well as on top of Pete as he rolled around again. Sora and Jack kept at their own little fight, until it came rolling straight for the pirate.

"Hard head, don't fail me now," Jack whimpered and the wheel crashed into him and carried him along.

"Hey! Don't think you can get away that easily!" Sora called and ran to take after the wayward wheel.

Aladdin, Beast and Inuyasha watched them roll away. "There's no way I'm getting involved with that," Inuyasha pointed out obstinately.

"Wait, they have the key, right?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah," Beast replied.

"So, who has the heart?" They all looked at each other as they came to this realization, then ran off into the jungle to where the chest was last seen. Meanwhile, Gantu, with the bell still stuck on his head, stumbled around blindly, trying to unwedge it until he walked into a tree, and coconuts piled down on top of him.

Naruto yelped and ducked from Hammerhead's axe then quickly slashed him across the back. "These guys are worse than the freaks in Halloween Town!"

"I take offense to that!" Jack Skellington cried, swinging into a monster's leg and tripping him up. "We're much freakier in Halloween Town!"

"Where's the chest?" Elizabeth cried, fending off monsters with two swords. "It's what they're after! We can't let them get it!" She spun her swords backwards and thrust them under her arms, impaling two monsters at once.

"We got it!" Pintel shouted, he and Ragetti still carrying it, when suddenly a crewman kicked it out of their hands.

"We lost it," Ragetti whimpered. Elizabeth tossed them each a sword, and they both stabbed the monster through the stomach.

Mulan jumped back from Sa'luk's golden clawed swipe. "I tell ya, this job has its ups and downs!" he chuckled, and made to attack again, when something diverted his attention. A giant wooden wheel rolled into view, Will and Norrington sword fighting atop it, Pete wearily holding on, Jack Sparrow's legs flailing wildly outside it, and finally Sora chasing after it. Sa'luk and Mulan stared with slack jawed confusion, but Mulan recovered the quickest, nailing the man in the face with her Keyblade.

"Jack, take the heart and get out of here!" Mulan yelled urgently.

Jack Skellington perked up. "Can do!" He grabbed the chest and ran off through the jungle, the others covering his escape.

Jack Sparrow was pushed out of the wheel and inside of it, now running like an exercising hamster. Pete, having been flattened and stepped on multiple times already, finally let go of the wheel. "I don't get paid enough for this," Pete whimpered. "OOFF!!", he gagged as Sora ran over his huge gut; he then lay still on the ground. He wouldn't be getting up for a while.

With a final sprint, Sora grabbed onto the wheel and vaulted himself inside it, snatching the key from a surprised Jack. "Ha!" Sora sneered. Jack sniffed and crossed swords with Sora once again. Around the wheel they tumbled, up, down and around again, never stopping their dizzying duel. Atop the wheel Will and Norrington kept their deft defying balancing act, fighting and fencing every inch of the way, until Norrington tripped his opponent and Will stumbled, only recovering by launching himself inside the wheel, instantly joining himself in Sora and Jack's fight. It wasn't long before Norrington jumped in, too, and now all four fierce, determined men rolled around clashing steel. It was a never-ending joyride of nauseating turns and dangerous swordplay.

While Sora was occupied with Will, Jack struck Sora's hand with the flat of his blade, relinquishing his hold on the key where Jack caught it. With the key in his possession Jack jumped from the wheel, just as it hit a steep hill and rolled faster and faster, the three left inside screaming as they were forcibly carried away.

Jack, dizzy from the whole experience, shook himself clear. "Why is the rum always gone when you need it the most?" he muttered. At least he had the key. Then he realized through all the horseplay that he didn't have the chest.

As if the heavens heard him Jack Skellington ran into view, carrying with him the Dead Man's Chest. Jack Sparrow raised an eyebrow, picked up a coconut from the ground and hurled it at Jack Skellington's head, knocking it off his shoulders. "Oh, it happened again," Jack Skellington's head sighed. His body, meanwhile, dropped the chest and stumbled around blindly. "Alright, we're gonna have to work together here! Follow my voice! Wait, what am I yelling for? I'm the one with the ears." Jack Sparrow strode in then and went straight to the chest. "Hey, Jack! You think you can help me out?"

"I'll get right on that, skeleton mate," Jack Sparrow assured, inserting the key. "But first things first." He turned the key. A series of bindings and locks came undone, and the chest opened. He peered inside. There it was, still beating healthily, Davy Jones' living heart.

"I thought it would be one of those floaty Heartless hearts," Jack Sparrow muttered surprisingly. "This is much grosser!" Jack frowned and spun around. Suddenly, dozens of Davy Jones' monsters burst into the clearing, shouting and snarling. "Bugger! This is where rum would come in handy." He placed the heart in his pocket, gathered the chest and ran before they caught him.

"Hey! Weren't you going to help me?" Jack Skellington called after him, until he also heard the monsters coming. "Quick! Play dead!" he yelled to his body. "What a minute, I am dead..."

Jack Sparrow ran like the devil was nipping at his heels, which could very well be true since he now knew Davy Jones was onto him. "Things can only get worse before they get better," he kept saying to himself. He screamed when a monstrous creature leapt from the trees above him, and impaled its weapon right in his path. The Yautja drew up to its full height and stared down at Jack menacingly. "I wasn't serious!"

As the Yautja growled and drew his gauntlet blades, its attention was suddenly diverted, mainly to the snarling sea-monsters that were coming right at them. "Oh! Yes! Over there!" Jack cried, pointing to the approaching beasts. "You'd get along great with them!" The alien hunter roared, drawing its staff and its blades and charged into the fray, slicing and dicing them mercilessly. Jack gagged at the mess he was making, and ran off for the beach before he could witness anymore.

He ran out to the beach and to the waiting long boats. "Jar of dirt! Jar of dirt! Help me, jar of dirt!" he shouted. One of the longboats held his precious jar of dirt, which he opened in a jiffy, and put Davy Jones' heart inside, burying it with more dirt. "Tia, I could kiss you if you didn't scare me so much!"

He was about to cast off when Pufferfish exploded out of the water, swinging his sword. Jack dodged and rolled, grabbed an oar and smacked the creature across the face. Crewmen rose from the waves all around him. "How can this get any worse?"

On cue, Elizabeth and his old Keyblade pals emerged from the forest. "There he is!" Elizabeth shouted.

"He's trying to ditch us again!" Kairi yelled angrily. Jack slapped his forehead and looked to the heavens in despair.

"You're playing with me now!" he shouted to the Man above, drew his sword and dove into the monsters.

"Oi! Let me down! I'll kill you! I kill you soon!" The Yautja had never had a problem with his trophies still talking after he removed them but he wished he had thought of that as he carried Conchhead's conch head. "Wait! Put me down! Put me down or I kill you!" Just he was about to throw the thing away, something caught his eye. A giant wooden wheel sped down a hill heading straight for the beach, three people screaming and spinning inside, including the one he was destined to hunt. A deep growl escaped his mandibles.

Back at the beach a huge fight had broken out between the heroic heroes and Davy Jones' awful crew. The heroes were skillful and vigilant but the monsters just kept coming. "How many of these guys are there?!" Kairi shouted parrying another sword.

"Enough to fill a ship that goes underwater!" Naruto yelled back.

"Where's Sora!? He should be helping us!" Beast growled. Yet another group of crewmen charged from the beach, when they were suddenly all bowled over by the incoming waterwheel. It slowed as it entered the beach shallows, then finally toppled to a stop.

Sora wearily crawled his way out first, grinning dizzily, before throwing up in the sea. "Alright," he groaned, wiping his mouth. "I'm ready!" And he promptly fell in the water. Will and Norrington emerged in a similar fashion, stumbling and falling like drunks. Norrington managed to make his way to the long boats and grasped onto the side before he fell again. As his blurred vision cleared he immediately saw the chest, as well as the letters of Marque, right beside Jack's jar of dirt....

The monsters began to close in on the weary heroes. "I don't see us getting out of this!" pointed out Kairi as she helped Sora along.

"What do we do?" Elizabeth worriedly asked. A terrifying roar split the air for all who heard it. The Yautja hunter burst from the jungle with staff drawn, charging straight for Sora, taking down anyone in his path; namely Davy Jones' crew. They were slashed, punched and impaled and soon they all surrounded him, completely forgetting everyone else.

"I say we take advantage of this ironic yet fortuitous circumstance," Jack said pointedly.

"Aye Aye!" Pintel and Ragetti agreed. They all piled into the boats. Sora, Kairi, Will, and Elizabeth in one, Jack, Mulan, Naruto, Pintel and Ragetti in the other. Any past quarrels would have to be set aside until they were out of Jones' clutches.

"Wait, where's James?" Elizabeth asked.

"And the chest? Where is it?" Will yelped.

"Gee, missing chest? Missing former Commodore? What are the odds?" Jack grumbled sarcastically. "Not to worry though," he said, patting his jar of dirt. "Heart's as safe as it was in a chest, only this time it's in dirt!"

"What about Jack Skellington?" Sora demanded. "And Aladdin and Inuyasha? We can't leave them!"

"They'll be fine," Jack assured, ordering Pintel and Ragetti to the paddles. "It's us they're after, not them."

"You mean they're after you," Mulan growled grudgingly.

"Me? You? We're all a big happy family here! We'll pick em' all up once we're done negotiating with Jones, savvy?"

Elsewhere, Norrington ran for his very life from more of Davy Jones' crew, the chest held tightly in his hands. Just as he was gaining headway, Hammerhead and more monsters emerged before him trapping Norrington between him and the rest of the monsters. The first-mate grinned cruelly. "I will enjoy prying the chest from your cold, dead hands," he sneered.

Norrington considered his options and gulped. "Here you go!" he stammered before tossing the chest in a surprised Hammerhead's hands, then running off into the jungle. The crew cheered as one and patted Hammerhead on the back, and with the chest, made their way back to the _Flying Dutchman_.

In the meantime, the heroes reached the _Black Pearl _and scaled the rope ladders the crew had put down for them. "I hope you lads found what you were looking for," Silver said as he helped haul them aboard. "Because Davy Jones is breathing down our necks, and let's just say we don't like the smell."

"Complications arose, ensued, and were overcome," Jack replied nonchalantly, assuming his captain role once again.

"So you got the heart?" Gibbs asked hopefully. Jack grinned happily, patting his jar of dirt. "Perfect! We're in the clear now!"

Sora walked up to Jack. "So what happens now?"

"Now, we coerce with ole' Davy," Jack answered confidently. "Now that we hold all the cards, I don't see as he'll be bothering us for quite awhile."

_WHOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHH_

The _Flying Dutchman_ burst from sea not more than twenty feet away from the _Black Pearl_. The terrifying amalgam of sea life drifted along side them, it's crew of sea creatures and monsters jeering and laughing at them from across the way. Davy Jones himself stood at the forefront, his octopus head twisted into an angry scowl.

"Lord, deliver us," Silver gasped in horror.

"Now _that's _a ship!" Kairi stammered.

"What do we do?" Elizabeth asked desperately. Jack Sparrow smiled fearlessly.

"Not to worry, love. Watch and learn," he replied confidently. "Oi! Squid-face!" Everyone recoiled in horror. Davy Jones, meanwhile, raised a slimy eyebrow as Jack held up what looked like a jar full of dirt and started dancing and singing with it. "I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! Guess what's in it?"

Jones rolled his eyes. "Shut him up," he growled to Hammerhead. The first-mate immediately shouted orders, and the cannons were rolled out. Jack's smile quickly fell. The _Black Pearl's _crew watched in terror as more and more cannons were aimed at them, just itching for the order to be cast.

Jack blinked. "Run."

"HARD TO STARBOARD!!!" Gibbs screamed at the top of his lungs. Silver immediately manned the helm and turned the wheel to the full extent of his cyborg arm. The _Pearl_ made a sharp turn, just as Davy Jones gave the order to fire. Cannon fire bombarded them soon after. Well placed shots sent men flying into the water and to the depths, but soon they managed to sail out of range.

"Hard to starboard! Give chase!" Davy Jones yelled. "And let them taste the triple-cannons." The _Dutchman _swung round after them, and the two demonic mastheads on the ship opened their mouths to reveal an imposing triple-cannon mechanism. Each time one fired it swivelled round so another could fire instantly. Now cannonballs pounded on the _Black Pearl's _stern as they desperately tried to escape this nightmare.

Sora climbed up onto ship's backside along with Beast. "You ready?" Beast shouted.

"You know it!" Sora called grinning back as more cannon fire came their way. Together they swatted away any cannonballs that came too close with their Keyblades. Soon enough, even the _Flying Dutchman_ couldn't compete with the legendary speed of the _Black Pearl_, and they sailed out of range of its cannons.

"Look! We're getting away!" Kairi cried, watching as Jones' ship grew farther in the distance.

"We're the faster?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, against the wind, the _Dutchman _beats us," Gibbs explained. "That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind we rob her of her advantage!"

"Break off pursuit!" Davy Jones ordered as the _Pearl _sailed further out of range. "Run out the lights and douse canvas! It's time we send his beloved _Pearl _back to the depths!" Upon orders from the captain and the sting from the Boson's whip, the crew began winding the great hammer....

As the crew celebrated their miraculous escape Jack emerged from his fetal position, still with the jar of dirt. "If we're going to negotiate with Jones, we've got to do it now," Sora said.

"Agreed," Jack grumbled. "Thinks he can shoot at me and stay in my good graces, he's wrong! I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"And free my father?" Will growled expectantly.

"Yes, yes. That too."

"And you give us the map after," Kairi told him.

"Alright, I get it! You all want something. All in due time. The new King of the Seas has many trying duties after all."

Suddenly, the entire ship was shaken by an enormous tremor and everyone fell to the ground, so much that Jack dropped the jar of dirt and it shattered on the lower deck. Jack slapped his cheeks in horror, and ran down to retrieve it. "What was that?" Mulan shouted as she recollected herself.

Pintel stared over the railings. The entire ship had stopped moving. "We must've hit a reef!"

But Sora and Will knew better. "It's not a reef," Sora gulped. "It's the Kraken! Jones has summoned the Kraken!"

Jack Sparrow dug desperately through what was left of his jar of dirt, tossing aside sand and glass to find the heart. Except it wasn't there. "Where is it? Where is it?! Where's the thump- thump!?" To Jack's terror, distraught and horror all rolled into one, the heart of Davy Jones was gone. Meaning his bargaining chip was gone. Meaning......he was a dead man!

Jack slowly stood back up and slinked off elsewhere.

"Calm down!" Will shouted to the panicking crew. "I've seen it before, and it is terrifying. But that doesn't mean we can't beat it!"

"Will's right!" Sora shouted in agreement. "It's not invincible, nothing is! Get ready!" The pirates, knowing that there was no escape anyway, took up arms. If they were going down, they were going down fighting. "It'll attack from beneath us. Make sure you stay away from the railings!"

"What do we do?" Mulan asked as the Keyblade bearers gathered.

"You guys take the front. We're gonna need a lot of firepower." They ran off to do just that. As Mulan rushed to join the preparations, something out at sea caught her attention.

Not far in the distance, but growing smaller, was a lifeboat. And in that lifeboat was Captain Jack Sparrow. He was rowing for all he was worth to get away from _Black Pearl_. Mulan could see it, but for some reason, it was just so hard to believe.

"You coward," she whispered. The ship shook violently again, and everyone was knocked off their feet.

Sora ran to the railing and peered over. The water was beginning to bubble. "It's coming! Everyone get ready!" As he turned back, he staggered backwards as he came face-to-suction with a rising tentacle. They crawled out of the water one after the other, slithering their way up the sides of the _Black Pearl_, bunching them in, surrounding them, cutting off hope for escape. No one made a move.

"NOW!!!" Sora yelled, and everyone charged. They attacked the tentacles in earnest, cutting them as fast and as many as they could. And the Kraken attacked back.

"Aye, have at ya, monster!" Silver hollered hacking at tentacles with his sword-arm. "I'll cook ya and serve ya in me next stew!" He spun and his arm switched to a laser pistol which shot right through a tentacle, sending it lifelessly to the deck.

"Yeehaw! Get along, little Kraken!" Naruto cheered riding on one of the tentacles like a bucking bronco. Many of his clones helped fight off the appendages as well. "Whoa!" The tentacle bucked him off and in one fell swoop most of his clones were destroyed.

"Don't let go! Don't let go!" a man screamed desperately. Gibbs held on to the man tight against a tentacle that threatened to drag him off. Despite his best efforts the man slipped from his grasp and was lost to the Kraken.

"There's too many!" Gibbs shouted.

"Keep fighting!" Sora shouted as he swung his Keyblade once more.

Meanwhile, a few leagues away and getting farther, Captain Jack Sparrow rowed his tiny longboat to the island in the distance as fast as his arms could manage. He stopped to take a quick breather, downing a swig of rum, and inadvertently looked upon his ship at the brave heroes giving their all to combat the monster that threatened it. And they were losing. He frowned. A strange feeling welled up inside him then. Guilt? That was unusual for him. So he did what he always did when confronted with a dilemma, and this one didn't involve rum. He took out his compass and flipped it open, letting the needle determine his fate.

His eyes widened in surprise at the result.

"They'll be no living with them after this," he muttered.

Beast finished tying two tentacles together, only for another to spring up in their place. "There's no end to this! We're just not doing enough damage!" All around men were being snatched up and dragged down below the water, or simply crushed as tentacles swept their way across the deck.

"Sora!" Will called, pulling the boy aside. "Is there a way for you to combine the power of all your Keyblades? Focus them into one big blast?"

"Uh, maybe? I don't know," Sora stammered. Such a thought hadn't occurred to him. "I guess it could work, but-"

"Then get ready! We're going to need a big one!" He then ran off to help Elizabeth. Sora clenched his teeth, the gears in his head turning, until an idea was formed.

"Mulan!" he called to the female warrior. Mulan had just severed another tentacle when she heard him. "Aim for there!" He pointed above in the air, where the mass of the tentacles had gathered. She didn't understand, but trusted Sora enough to nod. She fended off the rest of the tentacles around her, and aimed her Keyblade at that spot.

Then a tentacle slammed into her and knocked her to the deck. She gasped in pain and got up as soon as she could, only to see her Keyblade was no longer in her hand. Frantically she looked around, and spotted a hint of orange that was her _Hidden Dragon_, all the way on the helm's deck.

She jumped to her feet and ran with all the speed she could muster, dodging tentacles, splintering wood, dying men and Naruto clones the whole way. Surrounded by so much chaos she couldn't concentrate enough to simply summon it back to her. So she was running all the way when, suddenly, a tentacle wrapped around her leg and dropped her to the floor. Luckily, Silver's sword arm cut clean through it before it dragged her off to a watery grave. She had no time to thank him as she bolted up the steps and dove for her mystical weapon, when someone's boot suddenly stepped on it. She looked up, and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Jack....."

There he stood, Captain Jack Sparrow, silhouetted against the bright sun, more heroic and determined than she had ever seen him before. He was....breathtaking. He looked down at her, then at her Keyblade and he took it in his hand himself. With careful aim at the mess of tentacles, he gathered the energy, narrowed his eyes, and fired a massive fireball.

"NOW!!!" Sora shouted, and he, Kairi, Beast and Naruto aimed their Keyblades and shot fire spells of their own. Their four small ones collided in mid-air with the massive one Jack had blasted. The chain reaction ignited a massive explosion, and the Kraken shrieked when its tentacles were caught within it. Burning chunks of flesh showered the _Pearl_, and the injured tentacles retreated back into the ocean, along with every other tentacle it still possessed. It was quiet once again on the ship.

Naruto took one of the burned Kraken chunks in his hand and took a bite. "Not bad," he said with a full mouth.

Everyone emerged from the wreckage. Gibbs, Marty and Cotton slowly drew themselves out of the rubble. Pintel and Ragetti peeked out from under one of the fallen black sails. The Keyblade bearers finally got their moment of rest. They were all that remained of the crew of the _Black Pearl._

"Did we get it?" Sora dared to ask.

"No, it'll be back," Gibbs whispered dreadfully. "And it'll be mad. Orders, Captain?" Jack was silent for quite some time.

"Into the longboats," he soon said. "Abandon ship." That he had actually said this left everyone reeling.

"But, Jack....the _Black Pearl_," Sora gasped.

Jack smiled sadly. "It's only a ship, mate," he replied, looking at it again. "Only a ship...." Sora nodded understandingly.

"He's right," Elizabeth agreed, looking out towards the islands in the distance. "We have to make for land."

"That's a lot of open water," Pintel said worriedly.

"Lot of water," Ragetti agreed.

"We have to try," Mulan declared. "We can make our escape as it takes down the _Pearl_."

"Aye, abandon ship," Silver nodded sullenly. "Abandon ship or abandon hope. Into the longboats, come on!" They all started to climb down the rope ladder and pile into the remaining lifeboat, not knowing when the Kraken would resurface. But Mulan stayed where she was. She was looking at Jack.

Jack brushed his hands along the wooden finishing of the rail. This was last time he would do it. When he remembered what he had gone through to get it back, what he had been willing to give when it sunk to the bottom of the ocean, he couldn't help but think this was an appropriate way for it to go out. "Jack." Jack turned and saw that Mulan was with him, smiling kindly. "Thank you."

He smiled himself. "We're not out of this yet, love."

"But you came back," she whispered, moving closer to him. "I knew you were a good man." And then she did something that not even Jack would expect.

She kissed him.

Full on the mouth she kissed him. Jack, initially taken by surprise, quickly found himself kissing her back, and they both found each other in a passionate embrace. She pressed him up against the mast, forcing her self against him. To say that Jack wasn't enjoying it would have been a boldfaced lie.

It was when Mulan shackled his arm to the mast that he stopped enjoying it.

"Jones is after you, not us," Mulan whispered, shaking to stop herself from breaking. "If you stay we'll be able to escape. Don't you see? We'll be able to go on and stop the Horned King and Maleficent, and restore my world." Jack didn't look angry, he didn't even look surprised. In fact....he was smiling. Tears were already forming in Mulan's eyes. "We didn't need you anyway, we never did. Y-You only joined us to further your own selfish ends. And you were never any help! You stole the map, left Sora for dead, all so you could save your own skin!" Dammit, why was he still smiling? "Why Jack?! Why would you do all this!?"

Jack Sparrow, still smiling, leaned in to whisper one word into her ear.

"_Pirate_."

Mulan closed her eyes tightly to stop anymore tears. She reached into Jack's pocket and took from him the golden sphere that was the map of the universe. She then ran off to join the others, leaving Jack to his fate, not once looking back.

"Where's Jack?" Sora asked as Mulan climbed down into the longboat.

Mulan quickly rubbed her eyes. "H-He said he's staying behind to give us time to escape."

"What?" Sora gasped standing up. "No, he can't!" He made for the ladder.

"What are you doing?!" Kairi cried grabbing his arm.

"Sora, no! You don't understand!" Mulan pleaded shaking her head.

"She's right, Sora," Will replied sternly. "If this is Jack's choice than we have to respect it. He gave us this time to escape."

"I do understand," Sora stated as he made for the ladder. "I can't let him do this. I just can't!"

"Sora, no! You'll get hurt!" Kairi cried, her eyes pleading with him to stay.

He grinned apologetically to her. "Don't worry about me. I always come through, don't I? I'll be back before you know it." With that he turned his back, and began to climb the ladder.

Kairi shook her head imploringly. Sora had made promises to her before and he had kept them. But this time....something didn't feel right. "No....," she whispered. "Sora." All the sudden a blinding pain struck her chest, and she clutched it.

"Kairi?" Elizabeth asked in shock. Kairi grasped her chest in pain, shutting her eyes tightly. Something within her Then they shot open, and they were glowing.

"Oh no, not again," Beast stammered.

Sora was about to climb another step, when someone gripped his arm tightly. He turned around, and met Kairi's lit gaze. "K-Kairi?" he gasped. Without warning she yanked him off the ladder with surprising strength and back into the longboat, then kicked it off as she clung onto the _Pearl_. "Kairi! No! What are you doing!?"

"No, lad!!" Silver yelped, restraining Sora before he could leap into the water. "It's too late! She's gone! "

"Kairi!! Kairi!!!" Sora kept shouting against Silver's metal choke hold. The others could only watch on in horror. Mulan buried her face in her hands. What had she done?

"Our prayers be with them," Silver muttered, just as tentacles began to slither from beneath the _Black Pearl_.

Jack needed more than prayers to get him out of this situation. "Bugger, bugger, bugger!" he growled repeatedly shaking his manacles. What he wouldn't give for his Keyblade right now! Fortunately Jack discovered other means. He took a nearby lantern and smashed it open, using the leaking oil to lubricate his shackle, allowing him to slip his hand out, albeit painfully. "AHA!"

A tentacle reached up and snidely tapped him on the shoulder.

Jack frowned and turned around, and gaped at the mouth of the fully emerged Kraken. It opened its mouth and ROARED, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth, spraying Jack with gallons of slime like a hose, the stench of a thousand unlucky sailors bombarding his senses all at once. When it was over, Jack calmly wiped the slime off his face. "That wasn't so bad." Something other than slime flew out of the Kraken's mouth and onto the deck. "Oh, fancy that!" he grinned, bending down to pick it up.

It was his hat.

Jack put his hat in its rightful place and grinned, looking back at the Kraken defiantly. He drew his sword, when suddenly something happened. His sword shone with light as it was unsheathed, and his _Follow the Wind _Keyblade was in his hands again. Jack grinned weakly at the irony. "_Now _you come back!" He brandished it and smiled, and turned back to the hungry monster. "Come on, ugly." The Kraken groaned hungrily and Captain Jack Sparrow, Keyblade shining in the daylight sun, charged into the abyss of its mouth.

A flash of red hair, and suddenly Jack wasn't alone. He blinked in astonishment. "Kairi?" he whispered. Kairi turned to her head to face him, and Jack recoiled at the ethereal glow in her eyes, when suddenly, she bolted for the Kraken. "Kairi! NO!" He quickly grabbed her and meant to throw her overboard to safety, but the Kraken was upon them, it's massive maw closing in. In the back of Jack's mind he was glad he was going where he was going, because Sora would've done something a lot worse to him for getting his girl in this situation. That was his last thought as he closed his eyes before he and Kairi were swallowed whole.

The survivors of the ship could only watch as the Kraken pulled the _Black Pearl _down to the ocean depths, all the way down to the crow's nest. As the last of it was dragged down, the beast suddenly lurched in pain. It gagged and spat and flailed about; a column of light burst from its skin. And another. And another. And then in a burst of radiance and with a painful shriek, it exploded. Kraken bits rained from the skies and whatever was left sank below the surface.

"Kairi.....," Sora whispered in horror, tears filling his eyes. "KAIRI!!!!!"

Watching from afar, Davy Jones' telescope crumpled in his claw's grip, the last thing it had spied being his creature sinking into ocean, dead. "Jack Sparrow," he whispered spitefully. "Consider your debt repaid."

"Captain goes down with his ship," Sa'luk sneered contemptuously.

"Not even Jack Sparrow could best the Devil," Hammerhead chuckled humorlessly. Davy Jones scowled suddenly.

"Bring me the chest," he ordered.

"Captain?" Hammerhead questioned in surprise.

"Bring me the chest! I need to see it!" Jones snapped. His crew fearfully obliged, and soon the Dead Man's Chest was brought forward. He stared at it in disgust. In his slimy hand appeared his Keyblade, the only Keyblade that was able to open said chest, and tapped it. The lid opened...

Davy Jones' tentacles curled up tightly, his eyes flaring with rage, his breathing coming fast and forced, and his crew stumbled backwards for fear of his wrath.

For the chest was empty.

"Damn you," he snarled, literally shaking with rage. "Damn you, JACK SPARROW!!!!"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Lord Cutler Beckett sat gloomily at his desk as nothing seemed to be going his way these days. William Turner and his friend Sora had not returned, Elizabeth Swann had escaped from prison, and Jack Sparrow; well who knows where he or his compass were? "The last of our ships has returned," Mercer finished reporting to Beckett's growing disappointment. "We have no reported sightings of the _Black Pearl _or of Mister Turner."

"And the chest?" Beckett asked sighing, though the answer was already clear.

"Nothing," Mercer answered regrettably. "However, one of our ships did pick up a man adrift at sea. He was carrying these." Beckett raised his head when Mercer presented him with the letters of Marque, which had been stolen from his office a few days ago.

"I took the liberty of filling in my name." When his guards allowed former Commodore Norrington in, Beckett raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I hope you have a reason for taking up my time."

"More of a bargain, really," Norrington replied, walking up to Beckett's desk.

"Then I trust you have something of value to trade," Beckett asked, folding his hands before him. "The compass?"

Norrington smiled smugly. "Better." And he tossed a small cloth rapped object onto the desk. Beckett stared at it, until it started beating. His eyes widened in hopeful realization, and he tore the cloth from the object. It was Davy Jones' still beating heart. Beckett's mouth expanded into a greedy smile.

"Thank you, Mister Norrington," he whispered gleefully, to which Norrington bowed gratefully. "You have down a great service to the Company. And your reward will be great. As will mine."

Norrington frowned in confusion. "_Your _reward?"

"Indeed." From the room opposite entered a creature that Norrington could only described as a literal monster. Grotesque horns grew from his head and his withered skin was hidden by a blood red robe that flowed behind him as he approached Beckett. Beckett stood from his desk and bowed his head respectfully, and presented him with the heart.

The Horned King's red eyes widened as he took hold of the beating heart, his decrepit mouth forming a malicious smile. He couldn't help but laugh triumphantly, something that quickly turned maniacal. Beckett himself couldn't stop smiling.

And Norrington was left wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Natives had gathered round as the survivors of the _Black Pearl _pulled into Tia Dalma's bayou in the longboats. They waded through the water, watched by the shore, even from the trees; all of them holding aloft lit candles in their hands, and humming softly. Some of them were even crying. It was an unspoken sendoff for Kairi and Jack Sparrow. The sight only made Sora all the sadder, but he appreciated the gesture none the less.

Inside Tia's hut, each of the group responded to the loss in different ways. Sora sat staring into the roaring fireplace. Will Turner drove his father's knife into a table. Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the floor, frowning miserably. Jack Skellington was leaning against the windowsill looking outside, his normally cheerful persona burdened by grief. Aladdin was just outside the door, looking out over the bayou. Naruto sniffed sadly, wiping his nose on his sleeve, and downed the drink Tia had provided him. Beast looked angrier than usual. Silver kept himself occupied by switching the many attachments to his arm, until he sighed and stroked his nose. Mulan sat alone on a chair, trying her hardest to hold back her tears, to keep back her guilt and shame. Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti were also there to partake in the grieving.

"It is a sad time in the world," Tia muttered contemptuously as she handed out hot drinks. "When two of the greatest lights have been snuffed out."

"I....I let her down," Sora whispered dreadfully, clenching his fist. "It's all my fault. What am I gonna tell Riku?" He shut his tightly and clenched his jaw. "Why did she do it? I just don't understand!"

"The same reason you risked your life for her," Elizabeth told him soothingly. "She didn't want you to get hurt. She was only thinking about you. It's not your fault, Sora."

"After all, who could have seen coming what Jack did?" Aladdin said as he came back inside.

"Never thought I'd see the day when I'd be sad that Jack died," Inuyasha commented dourly.

"He was a liar!" Beast growled. "He was a thief! He was a nuisance! He was a....pirate!" All of his anger washed away as he sighed sadly. "And I'm gonna miss him." Mulan hid her face before they could see her guilt ridden face.

"It only just happened," Gibbs whispered, smiling to himself sadly. "And already the world seems a little less bright."

"Until now I didn't know how to grieve," Jack Skellington noted sorrowfully, touching his chest idly. "I don't like it. It feels empty..."

"What does it matter?" Will spat grimly, stabbing the knife in the table again. "Jack and Kairi are gone, and so's the heart. Along with any chance of freeing my father."

"I never thought that I'd lose another friend," Naruto sniffed glumly, clenching his eyes. "Nit this soon. Not like this."

Silver wiped his nose. "To Kairi and Jack Sparrow!" he cried, raising his drink in their honour. "The bravest fools I ever did see!"

"Aye, courage of lions!" Pintel agreed.

"None more favorable than the two of them!" Ragetti put in, his eye falling out as he raised his mug.

Mulan didn't say anything as she drank from her mug. What could she say? Nothing would help. She stood up and dared to approach Sora, and leaned down to his level. "If there was anything that could be done to bring them back, I would do it," she whispered. "We all would." No one else had to say anything to know it was true.

"Would you?"

All eyes turned to Tia Dalma. There was a glint in her eyes, and an answer behind her smile. "Would you truly do whatever it takes?"

Sora frowned in confusion. "What are you taking about?" he asked as he stood up.

"There be more than one way into Davy Jones Locker than through the mouth of the Kraken, young bearer of the Keyblade."

"Are you saying there's a way to get them back?" Aladdin asked in shock.

"Aye. They are not yet dead, but neither do they truly live. To a place of punishment they have gone, as all do who cross Davy Jones. And the way to get there is just as dangerous as being pulled in. But only one question remains.... would you truly do it? Would you sail to the end of this world and beyond, put everything on the line, to be reunited with your lost Princess of Heart and witty Jack Sparrow?"

Sora's Keyblade appeared in his anticipation. "Of course I would," he whispered.

"If he's going, I'm going too!" Will declared, still grasping his fathers knife.

"And so am I!" Elizabeth announced soon after.

"You don't even have to ask," Inuyasha smirked.

"You helped me before, Sora. Now it's my turn," Aladdin told him.

"Jack doesn't get to die yet," Beast chuckled, his smile showing his fangs.

"You're not gonna leave me out of the fun, are you?" Jack Skellington asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"An adventure to end em' all!" Gibbs chuckled.

"Aye, for Captain Jack and Miss Kairi!" Pintel declared.

"Save em', we will!" Ragetti put in, popping his wooden eye back in place.

"Aye, count me in!" Silver laughed, chugging the rest of his drink

"Let's go get our friends back!" Naruto cheered pumping his fist.

Mulan wiped the last of the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Yeah...."

Sora smiled thankfully at all his friends. "Alright," he said and he turned back to a smiling Tia. "What do we do next?"

"Very well, then!" Tia laughed. "But if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at World's End, then you will need yourself a guide. A captain who knows those treacherous waters." She turned to the steps leading to the upper level of her hut, where the sound of someone descending was heard. Everyone else curiously turned their gaze to the stairs. Someone was coming to meet them.

Elizabeth's hands shot to her mouth. Pintel and Ragetti hugged each other in fear. Gibbs' mouth fell open in horror. Will's eyes flared anger. Sora's eyes widened in disbelief.

"So tell me," Captain Hector Barbossa chuckled, his un-dead monkey leaping onto his shoulder chattering happily. "What's become of my ship?" He bit hungrily into a shiny green apple, laughing as the juices flowed down his mouth, his monkey laughing along with him.


	67. Chapter 67: At World's End

Chapter 67

Leon stared into the medical tank that held Shalua Rui. "Leon?" he heard someone call, and Quistis entered the room. "There you are," she sighed as she came to him. "I've been looking all over for you." She came up beside him, and, with sadness, looked upon Shalua herself. "How is she?"

"Not good and getting worse," Leon answered, stroking the scar on the bridge of his nose. "That Chaser really did a number on her. The trauma sustained by her head was too much to recover from. The doctors give her a couple of weeks, maybe less." Quistis frowned sadly.

"Should we tell Shelke?" she asked. "They are sisters after all."

"Not yet. She has a job to do. There's no telling how this could affect her." In all honesty, Quistis wasn't sure this would affect her at all. The little girl was like a robot. "Speaking of Shelke," Leon said as he faced her. "How's her progress?"

Quistis cleared her throat. "That's what I came here to tell you. She's making steady progress, but there's still layers of encryption. It'll be a while before we can get anything from the Keyblade War files."

"Hopefully we can get some information from it. There must be someway to deal with those Chasers. Nothing is invincible."

"And that's not all we have to worry about. There's still the Empire, and this Death Star thing they're building." Leon scowled at the mention of the Empire.

"Well, we can't do anything about that right now," he replied. "Not without knowing where it is. And for that, we need the map."

"Yeah," Quistis growled, occasionally fingering the whip at her waist. "If Sora does bring Jack Sparrow back I'll give him a demonstration of what I think about pirates."

"Leon! Yo Leon!" The doors burst open and Jake, Kim and Ron ran inside. Despite the Empire no longer maintaining a presence on Radiant Garden many in the resistance had chosen to stay on board and help out the best they can. "There's someone flying in!" Jake reported, out of breath from running. "He says he wants to see you!"

"He said he had news about Sora!" Kim also gasped. Leon and Quistis exchanged looks of alarm. Without a word the two of them left the room and followed the three kids.

They went outside to a landing platform connected to the citadel. Princess Leia and the Jedi named Luke were already there to meet them. "What is this all about?" Leon asked as he approached.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Leia replied. "This man hailed the Rebel Fleet from orbit. He appeared out of nowhere, saying that he wanted to speak to whomever was in charge."

"Who is he?" Leon asked.

"He didn't say. What he did say, though, was that he knew about Sora's whereabouts. That's the only reason I allowed him to pass."

"Sora has been gone a long time," Quistis muttered. "Not to mention that Kairi and the others went after them, and we haven't heard from them either."

"Whoever he is, he'd better give us some answers," Leon stated.

"Look! He's coming!" Jake cried pointing to the sky. A ship was descending from the sky towards them, but it wasn't a ship that they were familiar with. In fact, it looked like.....a boat. A flying longboat with booster rockets and a sail made of solar panels. It came to the platform and hovered briefly above it before it touched down to land.

"Mercy me!" the large man sighed as he climbed out of his ship. But the shocking thing was his right arm and leg were made of metal, and his right eye bionic. "I need to get me a bigger ship." He grinned cheerfully at everyone. "Hello all!"

"Captain Silver!" Kim and Ron yelped, the latter hiding behind the former.

"You know him?" Quistis asked, eyeing the man's metal attachments in amazement.

"Sure we do," Kim growled as Ron gulped nervously behind her. "You don't easily forget a guy who nearly kills you. He's a pirate, and he almost fried us a while back." Leon immediately grasped the hilt of his Gunblade.

Silver rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. "I was hoping no one would remember me so we could start off at the right foot. Guess there's no chance of that, huh? Not to worry though. I'm a changed cyborg! A pirate at heart, but an all around good guy!"

"You'll have to forgive my doubts, Captain Silver," Leia said. "But due to recent events I'm not exactly trusting of.....pirates."

"Fair enough. Speaking of which, though...." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled something out, and he tossed that same something to Leon. The stout man caught it, and his eyes widened in surprise at what it was.

"That's-" Quistis gasped.

"Special delivery, one map of the universe," Silver laughed. Leon now held in his hand the golden sphere of Captain Flint. The very same one Jack Sparrow had stolen and Sora had gone after to retrieve.

Leon clenched it tightly and glowered at Silver. "Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"He probably stole it again," Kim spat disdainfully. Rufus blew raspberries at him.

"Now hold on right there!" Silver halted indignantly. "I would never do such a thing as to steal that.........more than once." He grinned innocently at everyone's suspicious looks. "I'm merely the delivery man. Here on behalf of me old cabin boy Sora. I owe him that much at least for our past troubles."

"Why isn't Sora giving this to us himself?" Leia asked in confusion.

Again Silver smiled, but this one seemed to be of sadness. "Sora's......got his own problems to deal with right now. He said not to worry though. He'll be back before you know it." Leon and Leia exchanged confused and worried looks. "Well, I best be gettin' back, then. They won't last a day without me to look after them."

"Hold on!" Leon shouted when Silver turned his back on them. "You think you can just walk away after that? Where is Sora? What's happened?"

"Sorry," Silver answered as he climbed back aboard his solar sailor. "Lad swore me to secrecy. And I ain't no snitch."

"That's not good enough. What's-"

"It's okay." Everyone turned to Luke, who had so far been silent throughout the whole exchange, smiling calmly. "Don't you guys trust that Sora knows what he's doing?" Silver tipped his hat in thanks to Luke.

"Well, if that'll be all." Silver hopped into his solar sailor and started it up again. "A pleasure to meet ya all! Maybe now you'll think better of ole' Silver! Hahahaha!" The sails lit to life, the engines roared and the cyborg pirate blasted off into the sky. Where he was going they couldn't say.

Leon watched him go, the pirate's words still fresh in his head, before he tossed the map into Ron's hands. "Get that to Cid immediately. We need to find Endor and we need to do it fast." Kim, Jake and Ron saluted smartly, then rushed off to do as ordered. "Gather everyone together," he then told Quistis. "It's time we start making our plans." The two of them then left the platform to find their friends.

Leia was left with Luke then. The Jedi was still staring off into the sky where Silver had flown off. "Luke," Leia began, tearing his eyes away from upward. "Is something wrong?"

Luke only smiled though. "What do you mean?" Unfortunately, Leia knew him better than that.

"Something's happened, hasn't it?"

Luke's smile slowly disappeared from his face, replaced by a grim frown. "I'm.....not sure," he silently confessed. "There's a been a disturbance in the Force." He looked back to the sky. There wasn't a cloud in it today. "Where there was once a great light, now there is nothing. Only....pain." Leia frowned in confusion when Luke turned back to her.

"Something has caused Sora great pain."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

_The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours and by the powers, where we will we'll roam._

It was dark that night in the seaside city. Dark and quiet. The dilapidated shanty town was home to many, from hard adults working the markets to children playing with sparklers. Seawater ran through the city in canals. It was the kind of city where many secrets were kept, and kept well. No one would notice the single figure sailing the canals that night in a boat, face hidden under a circular hat, quietly singing to whomever may be listening.

_The bell has been raised from its watery grave_

_Hear its sepulchral tone?_

Several soldiers dressed in blue uniforms carrying muskets marched in formation on a bridge crossing the canal, just as the mysterious singer sailed underneath it. He quickly ducked his head as several Knight Heartless and Omega Heartless followed behind the soldiers, the later snarling and drooling as they went on.

_A call to all, pay heed the squall_

_And turn your sails toward home._

The singer finally docked his boat nearby a sewer grate and carefully stepped onto land.

_Yo ho, all together, hoist the colours high._

_Yo ho, thieves-_

"Thieves and beggar!" The figure jumped startled as four men emerged from the shadows, all of Chinese origin, and all looking ruthless. "Never say we _die_!" the leader finished, a man with a long mustache and hair in a ponytail, smiling cruelly with rotting teeth. "It is a dangerous song to be singing for all who are ignorant of its meaning. Particularly for a woman." The singer then removed the straw hat, revealing it to be none other than the steel faced Elizabeth Swann. The man's smile grew wider. "Particularly for a woman travelling alone."

"And what makes you think she be alone?" The four men rounded, for descending the stone steps, was Captain Hector Barbossa. He sized them all up, his face looking particularly wicked that night.

The leader scowled though. "You protect her?" he asked, and suddenly he felt a blade pressed against his throat.

"And what makes you think I need protecting?" Elizabeth whispered in his ear. His three men made to draw their weapons, when two of them were suddenly lifted off their feet, the Beast growling at their frightened faces. The last one also found a blade across his throat, this one belonging to Will Turner.

"Your master's expecting us, Tai Huang," Barbossa stated amusingly, drumming his fingers on his sword hilt. "An unexpected death would occasion a slight delay to our meeting. And Sao Feng doesn't like to be kept waiting." Huang scowled but had no choice in the matter.

"Follow me," he hissed. He brushed off Elizabeth and lead the way through the mysterious city. They followed him through the many tunnels to avoid the patrolling Heartless.

"What is Sao Feng like?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa as they walked.

"He's much like myself," Barbossa replied, then smiled. "Minus my merciful nature and sense of fair play." Elizabeth frowned uncertainly.

"Do you think Sora has gotten the charts yet?" she asked.

"You don't have to worry about Sora," Will assured as he followed along. "He's had tougher jobs than this. He's a true blue hero."

"Aye, but how good is he a thief?" Barbossa chuckled.

Meanwhile, they were being followed, but through a slightly different route. "I can't believe we're doing this...," Inuyasha muttered, wading through the water of the canals that ran through town. "Why _are _we doing this?"

"Because if things go wrong for them we're the only chance they've got," Gibbs whispered back. With Mulan, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty and Cotton they swam down the canals in the same direction Elizabeth's group was going. "Sao Feng may have agreed to this meeting but he's no fool. He'll have some trick up his sleeve."

"Why don't we just storm the place and kill the guy?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

"Because we want his help, not his blood," Mulan explained dryly. Inuyasha humphed. He hated plans that didn't involve blood.

Soon they came upon an old sewer tunnel; they climbed from the water and went for the grate. Not far off, a dark skinned woman pushed a cart through the streets, her face hidden underneath a straw hat. She began to wind a crank in the cart, and a soft musical tune began to play. A smile came across her features, and Tia Dalma chuckled.

Back at the sewer grate, the group heard the music as well. "That's the signal! Quick! Cut though it!" Gibbs ordered. Pintel and Ragetti with hacksaws in hand started to saw through the grate, making slow but steady progress. Mulan stopped them, tapped the grate lightly with her Keyblade, and the door simply swung open. Mulan smiled happily and went on ahead.

"Showoff," Pintel grumbled bitterly as they followed.

Tai Huang eventually lead Barbossa and his entourage to a bathhouse deep in the backwaters of town. The front entrance was heavily guarded, not only by saucy Chinese wenches, but by heavily armed pirates. On Huang's orders they were let inside, but were abruptly halted at the entrance. "There will be no weapons in the presence of Sao Feng. Remove, please," Huang ordered.

Barbossa humbly surrendered his sword and pistol. Will did the same. Elizabeth removed her sword and knife. Beast had nothing but his teeth and claws which they could do nothing about, so he shrugged innocently. They were about to go in but Huang stopped them again.

"You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" he asked patiently, looking in Elizabeth's direction. Elizabeth glared at him. This time, she removed two pistols, another knife, three bombs, a leather harness containing several more guns, and lastly, reaching behind her, struggling as she did so, she removed a small cannon. She shrugged sheepishly, and went forward, only to be stopped again. "Remove." Huang looked at the lower portion of her outfit, and grinned sneakily. "_Please_."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open in horror. She turned to Will and Beast and they looked away awkwardly. She turned to Barbossa but he only shrugged, though to her dismay, he wore a malicious smile.

They finally entered the bath house, Elizabeth one less article of clothing than before, and proceded though it. It was a large chamber with an array of bellows, boilers and bamboo pipes to service the many baths and the many men that waded inside. The humid environment gave birth to numerous mushrooms and fungi growing in the baths and, to Elizabeth's disgust, on the skin of some of the men as well. Still, it wasn't all that shocking compared to the company she kept.

They reached the end of the room and a platform that was engulfed by steam coming from the floor. Two beautiful attendants stood by as man emerged from the steam. He was an imposing figure indeed, with a shaved head and a thin beard and mustache, garbed in ceremonial robes layered with shoulder guards. Numerous scars from past battles criss-crossed his face.

"Captain Barbossa," Captain Sao Feng greeted, smiling in welcome, yet with a hint of malice. "Welcome to Singapore."

Meanwhile, the sewer traversing group had reached their destination and were now inside the bathhouse as well, actually underneath the floor where the meeting was taking place right now. Many boilers provided steam to the baths above and strong men shovelled coal into them. "Alright," Gibbs said, all of them ducking behind a corner. "Once we take control here, we can give them backup." Gibbs was about to follow through with this plan, until he got another look at the broad looking men working there. "Uh, you go first," he said to Ragetti, who gulped fearfully.

"Excuse me," Inuyasha chuckled, and he went out into the open. The sound of fists striking flesh and pained grunts followed soon after, everyone wincing as the half-demon did what he did best.

Back above, and above still, three figures moved stealthily through the rafters of the bathhouse, settling themselves down to watch the meeting themselves. "Best seats in the house," Naruto whispered grinning. "If that Sao guy tries anything, I'll give him a piece of number one ninja!"

"Your confidence inspires me," Jack Skellington commented, idly munching on the popcorn he had brought to watch the scene. "Too bad Sora had to go steal some charts, he'd likes a good show almost as much as I do."

"Hopefully he got them and got out of there," Aladdin muttered, clinging to the rafters. "It should have been me that went. I'm supposed to be the thief here."

"Ah, you'd probably just get captured," Naruto snickered, earning a glare from Aladdin. "Leave it to Sora. He'll take care of it." The three of them hushed themselves as the meeting began to unfold.

"Sao Feng," Barbossa greeted while bowing respectfully, gesturing for the others to do the same. "We come before you in an hour of need."

"I am aware," Sao Feng informed, his eyes scanning each person before him. "Why else would you risk the trip here? What is it your request?"

"Nothing that someone of your stature cannot provide, I'm sure. I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew. I was hoping maybe you could accommodate." Sao Feng's eyes narrowed, and he put a hand to his chin as if pondering.

"It is an odd coincidence," he muttered aloud.

"Because you happen to have a ship and crew you don't need?" Will asked hopefully.

"No," Sao Feng replied, scratching his head idly. "Because earlier today, not that far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple. It appears he wanted these." One of his attendants handed him a furled chart made of rice paper. "The navigational charts. Able to lead one from this dimension, to the next." The assembled group looked at each other nervously. "Wouldn't it be an amazing coincidence if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"Small world, huh?" Beast pitched. Sao Feng smirked knowingly. He gave a gesture to his men, and they reached into one of the baths. Coughing, spluttering and gasping for air, they pulled out Sora from under the boiling water, his hands bound by a wooden pole across his shoulders. How long he had been under there was anyone's guess.

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. "Spoke to soon...."

"This is the thief," Sao Feng went on pointing at Sora. "You wouldn't happen to know him, would you?" Barbossa, Elizabeth, Will and Beast looked at each other nervously, but they said nothing. Sao Feng's expression did not change as he pulled out a thick wooden spike. "Very well, then. I guess he is of no further use." And he made to ram the pike through Sora's skull. Elizabeth gasped in horror before she could stop herself. Sao Feng paused in killing the boy, because now he knew everything.

"You think you can deceive me? In my city?" he demanded of Barbossa.

"Sao Feng, I had no idea-"

"That he would get caught!" the Chinese pirate snarled. "It is bad enough with the East India Trading Company breathing down our necks and bringing with them creatures not of this world, but to be betrayed like this? There is only one reason you would want those charts. You are attempting a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker, and I cannot help but wonder, why?"

Barbossa scowled, and unexpectedly tossed something. Sao Feng caught it and brought to his eyes. It was a silver coin; a piece of eight to be exact. Sao Feng's eyes widened as he looked at it. He held it to his ear, and to his shock, a soft ringing could be heard emanating. "The song has been sung," Barbossa whispered. "You and I are two of the nine Pirate Lords, and you must honour the call. It is time for us to convene with the Brethren Court." Sao Feng clutched the coin tightly, scowling as he did.

"The Brethren Court," he spat. "There is a price on all our heads. Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

"You can fight!" Elizabeth shouted, by now fed up with the whole exchange, marching up to the pirate before Will could stop her. The fact she had no pants didn't help her mood. "You are Sao Feng, Pirate Lord of Singapore, one of the most feared men in the seven seas! Would you have that era come to an end? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemies, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!" Sao Feng's eyes narrowed dangerously at her. Such a look only emphasized the fact he was one of the most feared men on the seas.

"Elizabeth Swann," he whispered calmly. "There is more to you than meets the eye. But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question. Just what is it that awaits you in Davy Jones Locker?"

"It's to find our friends," Sora suddenly answered. Sao Feng regarded him questionably. "They were taken by Davy Jones. We're going to save them."

Sao Feng sniffed disdainfully. "Very noble, boy. Now, tell me why should I care?"

"Because one of them is Jack Sparrow!" Will replied. Sao Feng rounded to him. And suddenly every woman in the bath house giggled naughtily at the pirate captain's name. "He's one of the Pirate Lords." Barbossa slapped his forehead in despair.

Sao Feng's eyes grew dark and angry, his face contorting with rage, and his hand idly going to one of the many scars he possessed on his face.

"The only reason," he whispered dangerously. "I would bring Jack Sparrow back from the land of the dead, is so I can send him back there MYSELF!!" He kicked over a table in his anger.

"So he doesn't like Jack," Beast grumbled to Will. "Imagine that."

"If anyone is happy Jack Sparrow is dead, it'd be me," Barbossa stated cruelly. "But unlike you, Sao Feng, I look at the bigger picture. Jack is one of the Pirate Lords, he holds one of the nine pieces of eight, and he failed to pass it to a successor before his demise. We need him if we are to stand any chance against Cutler Beckett." Sao Feng's face twisted angrily. Something then caught his attention. One of the dragon tattoos that all of his pirates wore was dripping off one of his men. It was a fake.

Sao Feng scowled. "So," he growled. "Even now you continue to deceive me. WEAPONS!!" Suddenly all his men leapt from the baths, revealing the swords they had been hiding under the water. The group quickly found themselves surrounded.

"This didn't exactly go smoothly," Will commented as they backed away.

"Does it ever?" Beast growled. His paw filled with light and his Keyblade appeared, and he swung it in a wide arc to keep the pirates at bay.

Sao Feng drew his sword and grabbed the man with the dripping tattoo, pressing the blade against his neck. "Drop your weapon! Or I'll kill your man!" The man in question made no reaction to the fact he was being threatened, his face blank like a zombie.

Barbossa looked at the others questionably, but they only shrugged. "Go ahead, he's not our man." Sao Feng raised an eyebrow.

"Wait," Sora interrupted, still restrained. "If he's not with you, and he's not with us, then who-?" The man in question suddenly lurched and Sao Feng let go of him in his surprise. He was engulfed in shadow, and in an instant, a snarling Omega Heartless was in his place.

Barbossa cursed. "Heartless!" The front entrance exploded then and there. Heartless followed by soldiers loyal to the Company stormed into the bath house, lead by Beckett's right hand man Mercer, and immediately clashed with Sao Feng's pirates. Swords clashed, muskets fired, Heartless exploded, and the heroes found themselves in the middle of it all.

Jack Skellington swallowed the rest of his popcorn. "That's our cue!" Then he smashed through the roof, and he, Aladdin and Naruto fell into the fray, knocking back soldiers and destroying Heartless around their friends.

Sora used the poll he was strapped across to block a soldier's sword and whacked him cross the face with it. He then summoned his Keyblade and cut himself free. "Let's get out of here!"

"Retreat!" Sao Feng shouted. With the help of the Key bearers they cut a swath through the Heartless and soldiers to the exit.

"No! Stop them! Don't let them escape!" Mercer shouted. A battalion of soldiers took their positions, one line kneeling in the front the other standing behind them, and all took aim with their bayonets to the fleeing heroes. "Ready! Aim!"

"RAAAGGHH!!!!" Inuyasha snarled as he burst from the floor, knocking the formation of soldiers everywhere. He leapt from the hole he created, brandishing his Keyblade. "Heeerrrreeee's doggy!" he snarled with a grin, and leapt in to engage the soldiers. Mulan, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti followed suit, guns and Keyblade blazing.

Everyone retreated outside where fighting had erupted throughout the entire town. The soldiers were the least of their worries, as Heartless had all but overtaken the city, and were swarming the streets by the dozens, lashing out against pirate and civilians alike and transforming them into Heartless as well. Even some of the Company soldiers fell prey to their unsatiable thirst for hearts.

"This is awful," Sora whispered dreadfully. "I have to help them!"

"You'll not be doing anything of the sort!" Barbossa growled grabbing Sora by the shoulder before he could rush off. "You stay here; if you're captured by the Company, you'll be of no use to anyone. Do you want to save your maiden or not?" Sora scowled in frustration. For a former villain, he made a lot of sense. "Then I suggest you stop worrying about them and start worrying about getting to the docks!"

"And we'll take as many of them down on the way!" Beast snarled, and with a roar he jumped into battle, backhanding two soldiers at once into the water.

"Now that's more like it!" Sora grinned and ran off into battle himself. All around town the Keyblade bearers helped out the best they could during their escape.

"Get out of here! Run!" Aladdin shouted to the townsfolk rushing past him, dodging the stab of a soldier's bayonet, then slamming the hilt of his Keyblade into his face. "I think I'm getting the hang of this Keyblade bearing thing!"

"Oh yeah?" Mulan asked, twirling her own Keyblade. "Can you do this?" She threw her Keyblade as it was engulfed in flame, and it collided with a bridge just as several Omega Heartless were crossing it, reducing it to kindling and sending the Heartless to the water.

Aladdin sniffed disdainfully. "It's not a contest...."

"You're at the edge of the map now, boys!" Barbossa laughed, wielding two swords at once and making good use of them. "Here there be monsters!" He stabbed a soldier that was sneaking up on him, then spun to slice the head clean off a Heartless Knight, laughing madly all the while.

"He's scary," Naruto whimpered.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, then grinned. "I like him." His yellow eyes then widened. "Uh oh." Standing across a canal from them was another battalion of soldiers, all of them taking aim with their bayonets. But none of them noticed the musical cart they had taken position in front of, quietly playing a tune as the soldiers readied to fire. Then the music stopped - and the cart exploded, sending soldiers screaming as they went flying into the water or through the roofs of houses. Naruto and Inuyasha gawked in surprise, until they saw Tia Dalma standing not far off, and she smiled wickedly at them, then calmly walked off.

"On second thought, she scares me more," Naruto whimpered. Inuyasha nodded slowly.

Will had just cut down an Omega Heartless when he was suddenly pulled aside and pinned up against a wall, by none other than Sao Feng. "It is an odd coincidence," he growled. "The East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore!"

"It is coincidence only," Will shot back, and he pushed Sao Feng back to switch their positions, pressing his knife against the man's throat. "If you want to get out of this alive, Sao Feng, you'll hear what I have to offer." Sao Feng frowned, but didn't object. "I can help you make a deal with Beckett."

"You cross Barbossa," Sao Feng spat, narrowing his eyes. "You are willing to cross Jack Sparrow. Why should I expect any different?" Will scowled, and he unexpectedly removed the knife, the same knife he had received that fateful night on the _Flying Dutchman_.

"Because I need the Black Pearl to free my father." Sao Feng raised an eyebrow questionably. "And you're going to help me."

Elsewhere, Sora, Jack Skellington, Pintel and Ragetti were piling up boxes of fireworks. "Alright," Sora sighed wiping his brow. "These should be able to cover our escape."

"Cover our escape?" Jack Skellington asked as he piled the last box. "Is that why we're doing this? " He shrugged and snapped his fingers, and a tiny flame appeared on his thumb. Grinning from cheek to cheek, he lit the fuse, and they all ran like madmen. Seconds later the fireworks ignited in a fantastic, and theatrical, explosion. Many soldiers dodged, ducked and dove into the water to avoid the streaking projectiles, and many Heartless were obliterated.

Everyone managed to meet up at the docks. They were haggard and tired, but otherwise okay. "Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked once everyone had gathered. Everyone except Will. But they didn't have to wait long, as Will came marching up, with Tai Huang and many of Sao Feng's pirates in tow.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Sora asked.

"He said he'd cover our escape and meet us in Shipwreck Cove," Will explained once he reached them.

"Do you have the charts?" Barbossa asked as he sheathed his sword.

Will hefted the rice paper charts triumphantly. "And better yet," he said, gesturing to Tai Huang and his men. "A ship and crew."

"Well, then we don't have to stay here any longer," Gibbs said all to eagerly. "Let's go!" They all ran for the shipyards.

Soon enough they were onboard their new vessel, an old junk ship that was diligently crewed by Sao Feng's pirates. The seaside town of Singapore burned behind them, engulfed in flames by the fireworks explosion, but luckily the citizens had escaped before things had gotten too hot. The screeches of Omega Heartless could be heard even as they sailed away. "Eyes on your stations ya bilge rats!" Barbossa shouted, immediately assuming the role as captain. "Loose the sheets and tighten the ropes! We make for World's End!"

Sora watched as the town burned, sad that he could not have done more for them. Could he still be called a hero after all that had happened. He decided to approach Tia Dalma, the only one who's advice he truly valued on this ship. "Do you think Sao Feng will help us?" he asked.

"I cannot say," Tia whispered, staring out at sea with a forlorn expression on her face. "There is an evil that haunts these waters that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Elsewhere, the peaceful reverie of the sea was broken when a giant form burst from the surface. It was no animal or any kind of sea dweller, but a massive galleon made almost entirely of sea life. This ship was known and feared by many as the _Flying Dutchman_, and its course was the three ships set before it, ships flying the skull of crossbones flag of pirates. It fell upon them, cannons firing from the sides, triple-cannons blasting from the front, tearing the helpless ships into pieces, an unstoppable juggernaut of the seas. Pirates screamed as they were sent to their deaths, having no chance or desire to fight back. No chance for surrender, no survivors, no mercy.

Meanwhile, watching from a good distance was Lord Beckett's flagship, the _Endeavour_, and many other ships of the East India Trading Company. The Lord himself sat behind his desk in his stateroom, listening to the report of his right-hand man. "Nine pieces of eight?" Beckett questioned.

"Yes, nine of them," Mercer reported, occasionally wincing from the pain in his shoulder. "Our new friend in Singapore was very specific regarding them."

"Did he tell you of their purpose?" Mercer shook his head. "Then he knows the value of information." Beckett idly twirled a piece of eight in his hands, not one of the pieces in question, but it still made him ponder. "And what of this girl that our new benefactors are looking for? This...Kairi?"

"I didn't see her. It's possible they kept her hidden." Mercer cleared his throat nervously. "Regarding our......benefactors, sir, there was a problem with the Heartless. We lost control of them during the battle. Many of our men were lost."

"Many sacrifices must be made in the pursuit of power," Beckett replied offhandedly, setting the coin on the desk. "Did our new friend happen to mention where the Brethren Court are meeting?"

"He was mum on that, sir." Beckett frowned. This informant was indeed picky. "But does it matter?" Mercer asked, smiling confidently. "There's nothing that could stop us now. Not with the Heartless. Not with the_ Flying Dutchman_."

"Nothing that we know of." Mercer's smile fell at Beckett's statement. Beckett eyes went to what was now his most prized possession, even though it wasn't really his at the moment. The Dead Man's Chest sat on his desk.

"And the Governor?" Mercer asked, looking behind him. Sitting at another desk and working drearily on piles of paperwork was Governor Weatherby Swann. Or _former _Governor Weatherby Swann. After aiding in the escape of his daughter he had been stripped of his title and forced to become a loyal employee of the East India Trading Company. Only on the agreement that Elizabeth would be unharmed when the Company caught her.

"What about him?" Beckett asked. Mercer leaned in to speak more quietly.

"He's been asking questions about the heart." Beckett raised an eyebrow. He glanced at the chest on his desk, and could even hear the steady heartbeat inside.

"Does he know?" Mercer eyes showed his uncertainty. Beckett smiled cruelly. "Then perhaps his usefulness has run its course." The doors to the room opened, and someone was allowed inside. "Ah, Admiral Norrington."

James Norrington shuffled uncomfortably as he stood. Upon delivering the heart he had been promoted to Admiral of the Company Armada and, as a result, given back his old uniform. Even so, he wasn't exactly happy these days.

"You summoned me, Lord Beckett?" he asked. His gaze caught that of Weatherby Swann's, and the man regarded him coldly before turning back to his paperwork.

"Yes, actually. I have something for you." He gestured to a table, where a long wooden box was sitting. Norrington's eyes widened when he caught sight of it. "Your new station deserves an old friend." The Admiral opened the box, and was greeted by the glistening steel of his old sword. The same sword forged by one William Turner.

Beckett smiled darkly. "Use it as I see fit."

On the top deck, all of the crewmen keeping their distance from him, the Horned King looked with grim satisfaction at the destruction wrought by his newest toy. The only remains of the pirate ships were burning wreckage slowly sinking into the sea. "My God," Maleficent breathed as she came up beside him. "There's nothing left." The Horned King smiled wider.

"Jones is indeed a loose cannon," he chuckled. "One that will draw Sora out of hiding and, with him, Kairi. Unfortunately, Jones has a nasty habit of killing everybody before we can interrogate them."

"Yes," Maleficent agreed, then her eyes narrowed. "But have you noticed something?"

"Unfortunately, I have," he growled, his smile dropping. "He seems to refuse to use his Keyblade."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. Maybe a part of him still holds on to that honour he once felt as a Keyblade bearer. Or maybe....he doesn't want to be reminded of his past."

"How very noble," Maleficent mused.

"Annoying, you mean." The Horned King turned to his servant, the silent Miss Heartily. "Send for Beckett. We're going aboard." She bowed low and went to the captain's stateroom.

Maleficent watched her go until she went inside. "I've been meaning to ask for some time. Who is that girl? She seems much too fair to be one of _your _servants."

"And yours are the cream of the crop?" he sneered. Not far off Gantu was hurling over the side of the ship due to seasickness, with Pete patting him on the back. Maleficent glared at the Horned King. "Very well, then. It was over ten years ago. I saved her from a world consumed by the Heartless. Perhaps you know which one?" Maleficent raised an eyebrow; she did indeed. "Even then I could see the vast potential she possessed as a mage, someone who had the potential to be my apprentice. So I took her in, and trained her to be magic user worthy of my presence. But more than that, she has an innate talent. Apparently she has some kind of connection to the Princesses of Heart." Maleficent looked at him with all her attention now. "She can sense them. Wherever they are, she can feel them, almost see them. To her they are like massive columns of light. Even better, combining this power with the magic of my Black Cauldron, enables me to locate them, no matter where they are."

"Then why do we not simply use her to find Kairi?" the witch asked. "Why are we forced to rely on Beckett to find these pirates she is currently with?"

"Because wherever Kairi is, not even the Black Cauldron can say," Horned King growled frustratingly, clenching his hand in a fist. "Beckett has his uses. And with Davy Jones and his Keyblade under our command it is only a matter of time before we find her."

"That is if Jones uses his Keyblade," Maleficent muttered.

The Horned King smiled again. "Well, that's why we're paying him a visit."

Miss Heartily returned soon enough, with an annoyed looking Beckett behind her. "I understand you wish to see me?" he said irritably.

"Yes," the Horned King confirmed. "Is there any news?"

"Actually, yes. It seems our old acquaintances were last spotted in Singapore. Unfortunately, they escaped before we could capture them."

"And Kairi?" Maleficent questioned.

"No sign of her, I'm afraid." The two sorcerers exchanged confused looks. "Which brings me to my next point, actually. As thankful as I am for your recent services, I'm afraid the East India Trading Company has much more trying matters to deal with right now than with the finding of one little girl." The Horned King raised an eyebrow. "It is my duty to eradicate the pirates of these seas, which cannot happen if Jones is playing errand boy for you to find a lost child." The Horned King glared coldly, and Beckett's confidence drained.

"You forget your place," the villain growled. "Whatever these pirates are up to Sora and Kairi are undoubtably involved. We find her, we find these Pirate Lords, and they will all fall in one fell swoop. All will come in due time, _Lord _Beckett. Let's just not forget who helped you get that title." Beckett swallowed nervously, lowered his eyes and nodded.

Aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, in the cabin of the captain, where the mournful music played, Davy Jones sat before his organ, his tentacle beard slowly playing the keys. Davy Jones had been many things in his long life. Hero, villain, rogue, and now he was nothing more than a tool. He was something else once, long ago. A lover.

Sadly he looked at the heart-shaped locket that sat on the organ and took it is his tentacle hand. He suddenly felt something on his face. Using a single tentacle he scooped it up and brought it before his face. It was a single tear. He was...crying.

His slimy face twisted angrily, teeth clenched tightly, and he stormed for the door outside to pay a visit to the unwelcome visitors on his ship.

Company soldiers filed aboard the _Dutchman _one by one, taking positions all over the ship. Admiral Norrington directed them, and Pete and Gantu followed behind him, Pete carrying with him the Dead Man's Chest. From the ship's hold came its crew, sea-creatures that were once men, now monsters, confronting the soldiers on the deck. Davy Jones pushed himself to the front, and recoiled angrily when he spotted the chest. "Get that.....infernal thing out of here!" he snarled, Pete cringing at his anger. "I will not have it on my ship!"

"Really?" Beckett asked as he came down to meet him. "That's a shame. Because I will. It seems to be the only way to ensure this ship does as directed by the Company. We need prisoners to interrogate, and that tends to work better when they're still alive."

"You meddle in affairs you cannot even begin to comprehend, Beckett," Jones snarled, spitting at Beckett's feet. "Know this. As soon as your new friends get what they want, they will toss you aside like the snivelling worm that you are. The _Dutchman _sails as its captain commands."

"And its captain is to sail as commanded." All eyes turned to the Horned King and Maleficent as they came to confront Jones as well. "You're no longer in charge here, Jones," the Horned King sneered, their inhuman faces coming within inches of each other. "It would do you well to remember that. So if you do not start using your Keyblade...." Jones scowled fiercely. "...you might find yourself more broken hearted than you were before. You are aware of what the Heartless eat?" Maleficent smirked and nodded at Pete. Several Shadow Heartless appeared around Pete's feet, and they jumped at the chest as he held it just out of their reach, laughing as he did so.

"Do we understand each other?" the Horned King asked smugly. Jones narrowed his blue eyes. In a flash his Keyblade appeared, and he thrust it under the Horned King's chin. The Company soldiers quickly pointed their bayonets at the lord of the locker , but Norrington held them off.

"Perfectly," Jones hissed, spinning around and leaving for his cabin. The Horned King rubbed his neck, and glared at Davy's back as he went.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

On their new ship the_ Hai Peng _the heroes sailed through the night. The waters were calm and quiet, perfectly reflecting the night sky above them, making it seem like they were sailing on a sea of stars. It was all very nice to Sora, but as he leaned against the rail and looked into the sky, he couldn't help but think Kairi would've liked it more.

"Aw, cheer up, Sora!" Naruto cheered throwing an arm around the other spiky-haired boy. "You'll get her back! This is what you're good at!"

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"You know!" Jack Skellington said as he came around the other side of him. "Damsels in distress! You save them all the time! It's like, your thing!"

"You've rescued all the Princesses of Heart before," Naruto backed up, nudging Sora in the side. "And those were seven damsels! Kairi included!"

"But....they were all captured again," Sora realized morosely. "Jasmine and Belle from right under my nose!" Jack and Naruto winced sympathetically. "And then the same thing happened with Kairi!" The ninja and Skellington winced further, looking at each other awkwardly.

"Uh, hey look! A barrel!" Jack Skellington stammered.

"Wow! No kidding?" Naruto gulped. And they quickly shuffled off before they made the situation any worse. Sora groaned dejected, and slammed his head against the railing.

Mulan watched Sora sadly from afar. She had never seen the boy so down. It was her fault he was like that. If she hadn't done what she had done to Jack then.... "What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked disdainfully leaning back against the rail. "You've been acting weird ever since what happened."

"Once we save Kairi and Jack everything will be alright again," she muttered turning away.

"You don't actually miss him, do you?" Beast asked in disgust. "Kairi I can understand, but Jack Sparrow? The guy almost set me on fire because he thought inflammable meant not flammable. How can anyone miss him?"

"But..._you _said you missed him," Aladdin stated leaning against the mast.

Beast grunted and crossed his arms. "I was just....caught up in the moment," he muttered lamely. "But why would you miss him? He harassed you almost as much as me."

"Well, she did kiss him."

Everyone blinked and Mulan froze, as everyone turned to Ragetti, who was sitting beside Pintel on a barrel, carving a pupil into his wooden eye. He stopped carving at everyone's questionable stare. "Didn't everybody know that?" he asked.

"Could you....say that again?" Inuyasha requested in disbelief, thinking he was hearing things.

"Well, actually-" Mulan was on him in a flash, slapping her hand over his mouth.

"You talk, you _die_," she hissed menacingly. She removed her hand and walked away

Ragetti blinked with his one eye and popped the wooden one back in place. "I like her," he grinned to Pintel. His friend gave a thumbs up of approval.

Will was the one who would look over Sao Feng's charts, with Tai Huang . He discovered that it was more like a puzzle than an actual. There were seven rings, each imprinted with mysterious words and beautiful pictures and, when rotated and matched up, formed entirely new shapes and forms. In the he centre ring was the picture of a ship, much like their own. "This makes no sense..." he muttered. "How could these find anything? They can't be as accurate as modern charts."

"No," Tai Huang agreed. "But it leads to more places." Will frowned. It seems everyone stuck him with the hard jobs. He spun the rings again, and set them in a new order. This time he could make out a sentence.

"'Over the edge, over again,'" he read aloud. "'Sunrise sets. Flash of green.'" To him and Tai Huang, it made no sense. Fortunately, they had someone who just might to able to make sense of it. "Care to interpret, _Captain _Barbossa?"

Barbossa smiled derisively from the helm. "The Green Flash," he chuckled. "It happens on a rare occasion. At the last glimpse of a sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it. Some claim to have seen it but haven't Some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Pintel finished excitedly, effectively taking away the best part of the story. He gulped when Barbossa sent him a death glare. "Sorry..."

"Trust me, Master Turner," Barbossa went on in spite of him, smiling his cruel smile once again. "It's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem." His smile grew wider. "It's gettin' back."

Sora was still leaning against the railings of the ship, looking out over the sea, thinking of Kairi and wondering if he would ever see her again, when he noticed something about the water he hadn't noticed a few minutes ago. The once calm and peaceful waters that reflected the sky only a moment ago were becoming rough and torrential.

"For what we want most..." Sora jumped when Tia Dalma was suddenly beside him, staring ahead, her tattooed features. "....there is a price that must be paid in the end." Sora gulped audibly, not liking the sound of that, and he turned to where she was looking. There was something up ahead. The water was growing more and more violent the farther they went in.

"Uh, guys," he called worriedly. "I think something's wrong!" Everyone turned their attention at the mention of trouble.

"We're picking up speed!" Gibbs shouted out. The _Hai Peng _was being pulled by a increasingly strong current.

"But....how?" Will asked himself. "We're on open sea!"

"Barbossa!" Sora shouted running to the ship's helm. "Something's wrong!"

"Aye!" Barbossa laughed, grinning as he stared straight ahead. "We're good and lost now!"

"L-Lost?" Elizabeth repeated in confusion.

"For certain you have to be lost to find places that can't be found." Barbossa smiled with his rotting teeth. "Elseways, everyone would know where it was!" They going even faster. The water was pulling them forward with growing strength, as well as something else. There was some kind of thundering sound in the air, growing louder and fiercer the farther in they went.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked aloud. They all quickly ran to the front of the ship to see what was happening. Naruto, however, took a different route, planting his feet on the mast and swiftly running up to the crows nest. Once he was inside he got a better look than anyone else at what the cause of all this was.

"Oh.....crud...." Naruto whimpered.

Up ahead and getting closer, the entire ocean simply ended in a massive waterfall that spanned the entire length of the sea. Water fell down into an endless abyss, right off the face of the earth.

Jack Skellington blinked. "Well that's not good." Everyone screamed and did the only thing that this situation called for: panicked.

"Calm down!" Will shouted to Sao Feng's pirates, taking charge of this dreadful situation. "To stations! All hands to stations! Hard to starboard! Turn her about!"

"Belay that!!" Captain Barbossa hollered to everyone's shock. "Let her run straight and true!" He stared ahead with a fearless, confident, almost insane grin on his face.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth snarled marching up to the crazed captain.

"What did you expect, missy? Would it not make sense that to get to the land of the dead, we would have to die ourselves?" Looks of alarm passed over everybody's faces, making Barbossa laugh.

"He's crazy!" Aladdin yelped in horror.

"He's insane!" Mulan cried.

"He's my kinda guy!" Jack Skellington laughed.

Soon it was much too late to turn around. Their ship was completely caught within the waterfall's current, too close to escape. "HOLD ON!!!" Sora screamed and held tightly to the mast. Everyone else clutched the closest thing they could find; ropes, rails, each other, as the _Hai Peng _began to tip over the edge, Barbossa's mad laughter rising over the thundering falls. Finally they fell, ship and all, off the face of the earth, over the edge, over World's End.


	68. Chapter 68: Escape from the Locker

Chapter 68

Silence.

Silence?

More like utter silence.

Dead silence.

Dead men tell no tales.

What was that?

The wind.

There is no wind.

Hungry.

_Sniff sniff_.

What's that?

Peanut.

Jack Sparrow neatly tied his napkin around his neck and brought his fork and knife to the ready. His delicacy today, a single peanut sitting upon a plate. Jack licked his lips hungrily, stabbed into the peanut, brought it to his mouth-

_BAM_

Jack gasped as a gunshot rang through the air, the peanut a mere inch from touching his tongue, then fell over backwards, dead as a doornail. For Jack Sparrow had been shot.

By _Captain _Jack Sparrow.

Captain Jack blew the smoke from his fired pistol, then casually walked over and picked up the peanut. "_My _peanut," he stated, before popping it in his mouth. "All hands! Slackened braces!"

"Aye Captain!" yet another Jack Sparrow saluted. "You heard him, lads! Slackened braces!"

"Aye aye!" Dozens of Jack Sparrows sprung into action, swarming the ship at the orders of their one captain. They crewed the _Black Pearl _unlike any other, in perfect synchronisation, all diligent in their work: scrubbing the deck, scaling the rope ladders, unfurling the sails. Each one of them was the same, yet different in their own way. One went around clucking like a chicken; another attempted to initiate relations with a goat. The one who had been shot dusted himself off as he stood back up and went back to his duties.

Captain Jack Sparrow, distinguishable only by his coat and captain's hat, strode about barking orders. "Mister Sparrow! Tie those lines!"

"Aye, Captain Sparrow!"

"Mister Sparrow! Douse canvas!"

"Aye, Captain Sparrow!"

"Mister Sparrow! Man the yards!"

"Aye, Captain Sparrow!"

"Uh, Captain Sparrow?"

"Yes, Mister Sparrow?" Captain Jack asked as three Jack Sparrows approached him.

"Beggin' your pardon, Captain Sparrow," the first Jack addressed faithfully. "But a couple of us Sparrows were wondering, you see, what you intend to do with fair young maiden there." He pointed to the young girl laying against the door to the captain's cabin. Kairi was asleep, her red hair falling across her face, her expression occasionally twitching, having some kind of troubled dream. "You see, there's been talk amongst the men."

"It's frightful bad luck to have a woman on board," the second Jack commented worriedly.

"Even worse not to have one," the third Jack chuckled.

"So it might be best, sir," the first Jack said again. "If we decide on what be done about her before we make headway, savvy?"

Captain Jack scowled. "Savvy?" he repeated mockingly, and he approached that Jack. "So let me make sure I understand this. You wish to put everything on hold, our very lives on the line, for a girl?"

"A-Aye, Captain," the first Jack stammered. Captain Jack sniffed disdainfully, unsheathed his sword, and ran it right through the other Jack's stomach. The other two Jacks recoiled in horror, while the impaled one gasped in pain.

"It was that kind of thinking," Captain Jack whispered in his ear. "What got us into this mess." With that he withdrew his blade, and the other Jack crumpled lifelessly to the deck.

The captain calmly wiped his sword clean. "We have lost speed, therefore time, precious time, which cannot be regained once lost. Do you understand?" Any sane person who might have come upon such a scene would have seen Jack talking to himself and giving orders to empty air, as the only ones on the _Black Pearl _were he and Kairi. "Heave the braces! Scrub the deck! Tie the sheets! Then do it all again! There! Let that be a lesson to all of you! You think I like doing this? Well, actually I do. For I have no sympathy for any of you succulent maggots. Especially you! Yes, you, wipe that smirk off your face. Just for that, you're not invited to my garden party!" He leapt onto the railing and grabbed himself a rope. "Gentlemen! Lady." He nodded Kairi's way. "I wash my hands of this weirdness!" And with that he jumped overboard.

And landed firmly on solid ground. The same ground his beloved ship was now marooned on. All around him was land, perfectly flat, searing hot land. There was nothing else. No plants, no beach, no mountains. It seemed to stretch on forever. And Jack was trapped here. He and the _Black Pearl_.

Jack puckered his lips, taking note of his surroundings. He licked one finger and held it up. "No wind," he muttered soon enough. "Not a breeze, a gust, a whisper, or a tiny miniature lick. Oh, I love this place...." He looked all around the _Pearl _to confirm that it truly was grounded. At this point evan a puddle would've brightened his day. Sadly, no puddles. Barely a raindrop in this place.

"Oh, a rope!" he realized cheerfully. It hung from the bowsprit and Jack grasped it. He stared at it for a minute, until he came up with a brilliant idea. At least, it was a brilliant idea what was left of his mind. Grasping the line firmly, he attempted to pull the ship with all his strength. Of course, the ship wouldn't budge, but that didn't stop Jack from trying with all his might.

Back on board the ship, its only other occupant continued to sleep. Kairi's face twitched and flinched like she was in pain, cold sweat pouring from her. Whatever she was seeing, she didn't like it. All of a sudden, she was perfectly still. Then her eyes opened, glowing with pure light. She stood up and slowly, as if in a trance, made her way across the deck.

Jack, meanwhile, stressed every muscle in his body to at least move the ship a little. Now he was running in place, still holding tightly to the rope. After many tries, even he realized it was useless, huffing and puffing out air, and then he fell backwards from exhaustion.

Kairi kept walking until she was standing on frontmost portion of the ship, her ethereal orbs looking out over the landscape. She spread her arms from her sides, her entire body bursting with a bright glow and, for a brief moment, the _Black Pearl _glowed as well, lighting up like a star.

Then it started moving.

Jack wearily reopened his eyes, only to find the hot sun blazing above, and shut them tight again. "No wind, no water, no rum," he grumbled dourly. He reopened his eyes, but this time, something was blocking the sun. Black sails to be precise. Moving black sails. Jack quickly sat up, and gaped at the impossible. The _Black Pearl _was moving, sailing across the dry ground as if it were on water again through the power of one angelic looking red-haired girl, who stood at the forefront, filling this bleak realm with ambience of light.

Jack Sparrow continued to stare, dumbfounded, as it sailed away, leaving him behind. "Huh," he said to sum it all up, right before he broke into a run after it.

Some ways away the battered crew of the _Hai Peng_ emerged wearily from the ocean in various states as they crawled their way onto shore. Jack Skellington collected all the body parts he had lost, Beast dragged out a disoriented Naruto and tossed him on shore. Their ship had not survived the fall of World's End, but at least they had.

Sora collapsed hands and knees on the beach, coughing out the salt water he had ingested. "Is this it?" he asked. He couldn't see anything around but sand dunes.

"There aren't any books or gym socks," Jack Skellington muttered, popping his head back on his shoulders. "You sure this is a locker?"

"Aye, you look upon Davy Jones' Locker," Barbossa confirmed. His monkey shook himself dry on his shoulder. "The most damnable of hells any sailor can find himself in."

"And why did we want to come here again?" Inuyasha asked irritably, shaking himself dry much like Barbossa's monkey.

"For Kairi and Jack!" Sora reminded them.

"But.....I don't see them," Elizabeth whispered dreadfully. There was nothing but sand. "I don't see anyone!" Mulan made to summon her Keyblade behind her, hoping to dry herself off faster with some heat, only the weapon wouldn't come.

"Hey, our Keyblades don't work here!" she realized with dread. The Keyblade bearers looked at her in shock. They all soon confirmed it was true. Some kind of foreign power was preventing them from summoning their weapons.

"Davy Jones is no stranger to the Keyblade, after all," Barbossa reminded, shaking his head.

"Truly this is a godforsaken place," Gibbs growled. "We have no ship, no magical key-swords, no hope!"

"Then we're trapped here," came Will's dreadful conclusion. "No different than Jack or Kairi."

"Do not be so quick to give up hope," Tia Dalma stated, a knowing smile gracing her features. "For there is always a light that cuts through the horizon." She turned to the front, and everyone followed her gaze. Nothing could have prepared them for what happened next.

From over top a sand dune, emerged none other than the famous _Black Pearl_. At the bow stood Kairi, her angelic and glowing form obvious to them even from such a distance. And standing at the top mast, taking the whole ordeal in stride, was Captain Jack Sparrow, who had eyes only for the sea. Everyone stared in slack jawed amazement as the ship overtook the sand dune and slid down where it continued to head straight for the water.

"That's....impossible," Tai Huang gasped in disbelief. Jack Skellington's jaw detached and fell in the sand.

"That's not impossible," Gibbs laughed happily. "That's Jack!" The _Black Pearl _crashed into the beaches and took to the water once again, floating off on the pull of the waves. Kairi's power no longer needed, her eyes returned to normal, her body when limp and she fell overboard into to the ocean.

"KAIRI!!!" Sora yelled and dove into the water, swimming as hard as he could to the drifting girl. As soon as he reached her he grabbed her around the waist, swam her back to shore and laid her flat across the sand. "Kairi! Wake up! Kairi!" Everyone else gathered round worriedly. Slowly, she began to stir, and the girl opened her blue eyes.

"So....ra...?" she mumbled tiredly, her blurry vision coming in focus to his face. Sora broke out into the widest smile. She was here. She was okay! "No!" she cried suddenly pushing him away. "You're not here! You can't be! You're dead! They're all dead!" She kept pushing him away, screaming that same word.

"K-Kairi!" Sora stammered, restraining her flailing arms. "It's me! I'm not dead! What's gotten into you?" Then Kairi seemed to snap out of her terror-induced panic, and now looked at him fully.

"Sora?" she whispered, raising one hand to touch his face gently. When she saw he was real, her tear filled eyes brightened, and threw her arms around him. "Sora! You're okay! You're okay! I thought.....I thought you were...." Sora slowly wound his arms around her, and held her tightly to him. It seemed like what had happened to her had been a bad dream the longer he held her. One he never wanted to experience again.

Suddenly the gentle tune of a violin started playing. Everyone turned to Jack Skellington who, after pulling a violin out of nowhere, had started harmoniously playing to the tender moment. "Stop that," Sora growled. Jack grinned sheepishly and put the instrument away.

Aladdin glanced at Inuyasha. "Are you crying?"

"Sh-Shut up," Inuyasha muttered, quickly rubbing his eyes clear.

A longboat pulled up on the beach and Jack Sparrow came ashore, marching up to the group. "It's the captain!" Pintel cheered.

"Jack's back!" Naruto exclaimed. Mulan broke into a wide smile when she saw him, but it quickly fell. Just what was she going to say to him?

"Jack! Good to see you breathing!" Gibbs laughed as everyone ran to meet him.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack snapped to his first-mate.

"A-Aye, Captain!" Gibbs stammered in surprise, quickly standing to attention.

"Yes, I thought it was you. Well, what have you to say for yourself? I expect you can account for your actions."

"Uh, sir?" Gibbs said questionably.

"Don't act stupid, that's my job! You've been neglecting your post. There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel, and I shall not stand for it! Nor will I sit, kneel or lie down! Explain yourself, sir!" Everyone looked at each other awkwardly.

"Captain," Gibbs began carefully. "You're in Davy Jones' Locker."

Jack's mouth twitched. "I-I know that!" he replied after a while. "Of course I know that! I knew it all along! Don't think I didn't!"

"Jack, are you okay?" Sora asked, as Kairi leaned on him for support.

"I've never been better, Sora me lad!" Jack assured walking up to him. "But I imagine you don't have much time to talk, as you must hop on board your flying machine and travel across the cosmos to find your lost friends. Oh wait, there's one!" He pointed at Kairi. "Well done, lad! You're almost there! Oh, Tia Dalma!" he exclaimed coming before her. "Out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa greeted with much more calm than anyone would have expected. Jack puckered his lips.

"Ah, Hector!" he laughed, not the least bit phased that his old adversary had returned. "My, you're a sight for sore eyes! How long has it been?"

"Isle de Muerta, remember?" Barbossa replied. "You _shot _me."

Jack blinked, then smiled nervously. "No I didn't."

Will slapped his forehead. "He thinks we're an hallucination," he realized with a sigh.

"Or course you're an hallucination, William," Jack answered indifferently, marching up to him next. "Tell me, have you come for my help in rescuing your bonny lass?" Will slowly shook his head. "Then you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here! Therefore, you're not really here!" Elizabeth frowned bitterly. She didn't get captured that often.

"Jack," Mulan said to him as she approached. "It's really us. We're here to save you." Jack Sparrow frowned when his eyes landed on Mulan. The reason for this only she knew. Something seemed to click in his mind the longer he stared at her, and his eyes lit up with horrid realization. He quickly shuffled back to Gibbs.

"The Locker?" he whimpered. Gibbs nodded regretfully. "Oh bugger."

"We've come to rescue you, Jack!" Naruto exclaimed grinning. Jack frowned bitterly.

"Really?" Jack asked disdainfully. "All of you have come to save me?" Walking up to Beast he smiled wryly. "Even you?" Beast sniffed and crossed his arms, looking away awkwardly. "That's interesting. Because you don't have a ship, and I do." He pointed to the _Black Pearl _anchored in the distance. "So it seems you are the ones in need of rescue."

"I see my ship," Barbossa chuckled, pointing to the _Black Pearl _as well. "It's right over there."

"Really?" Jack squinted his eyes out at sea. "Can't see it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_."

"Jack, Maleficent and the Horned King have the heart of Davy Jones!" Sora told him.

"They've joined forces with Beckett," Barbossa growled.

"They're taking over the seas!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"All so they can get to Kairi," Aladdin stated grimly, much to Kairi's shock.

"The song has been sung. The Brethren Court has been called!" Tia Dalma declared.

"See what happens when I leave you people alone?" Jack grumbled, seemingly not caring about anything that was just said, and walking back to his longboat. "Barely been a few days and everything has gone to hell."

"Aye, Jack! The world needs you back somethin' fierce!" Gibbs called after him. Jack Sparrow sighed irritably, and rounded back to them.

"Why should I go with any of you?" he demanded. "Nearly all of you have tried to kill me in the past! And one of you succeeded." Sora frowned in confusion, wondering what he'd meant by that, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He and everybody else turned to face the last person who had been with Jack before his demise. Mulan staggered as everyone's surprised gazes fell upon her.

"No....way...," Inuyasha gasped in shock.

"I _really _like her," Ragetti whispered giddily to Pintel.

"Mulan?" Sora whispered stunned. The woman didn't answer, but feebly tried to avoid their gazes.

"Ah," Jack Sparrow chuckled. "She has not yet told you. Then you'll have plenty to talk about while you're here. I on the other hand, shall take my leave."

"And do you intend to crew the _Black Pearl _all by yourself?" Will asked.

Jack frowned at the question. "Good point. All right, line up." Everyone blinked at the order. "Line up! I'm making a crew. Gibbs, you're in. Marty, Cotton. Cotton's parrot I'm a little iffy about, but at least I'll have someone to talk too."

"AWK! Wind in your sails!" the parrot squawked.

"Yes, very good. Dog-boy, you're out, we already have a monkey." Inuyasha snarled angrily. "Ninja-mate, I like you, but it just wouldn't work out. A pirate and a ninja? What would the community think?" Naruto bowed his head sadly. "Not you two, you scare me." Pintel and Ragetti blinked. "Beasty, you're in."

Beast blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Of course. I could use a freak show to make me feel good about myself." Beast growled angrily. "Skellington-mate, there's only room for one Jack on the _Pearl_." Jack Skellington shrugged in agreement. "And you, Al," Jack grinned, swinging an arm around Aladdin. "You and I have not known each other long enough to have any quarrels. So, the choice is yours."

"You had my father thrown in jail," Aladdin growled at the captain.

"Well......that answers that." Jack walked up to Mulan next. All she could think to do was smile helplessly. "Oh, it's a shame, love," Jack said, smiling himself. "We could have had something special. But then you had to go and ruin it by killing me." With that he moved on from her. Mulan was not the least bit surprised but, still, it hurt.

Jack came upon Tia Dalma next, and she smiled eerily at him. "Now," she whispered, still smiling. "Don't tell me you didn't _enjoy it _at the time." A naughty grin came upon Jack's face. Whatever the meaning behind that was between him and Tia.

"Alright, you're in," he relented after little thought. Jack didn't even consider Will and Elizabeth, and he simply laughed at Barbossa. So he came to Sora and Kairi. "Sora, we've had our fun, but now we must part ways. However, I will take your girlfriend. I wouldn't mind a flying _Pearl_." Jack was surprised when he came upon Tai Haung and his patiently waiting crew. "Who are you?"

"I am Haung," Tai Haung answered. He jerked his thumb to the others. "These are my men."

"And where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

Jack grinned and pointed to the _Pearl_. "I have a ship!"

Haung grinned as well. "That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man! Weigh anchor!" he shouted to his new crew. "All hands to the ship! Prepare to set sail! Our course....." Jack took a moment to summon his Keyblade, and consult his compass for direction. Unfortunately, to his despair, his Keyblade would not appear in the realm that was Davy Jones' Locker.

"Ahem." Barbossa drummed his fingers on the navigational charts he held, and smiled mockingly. "Where you going, Jack?"

Jack Sparrow grumbled bitterly under his breath.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Everyone was reunited once again on the _Black Pearl_. The entire ship looked good as new. It was as if the Kraken had never attacked. And now it sailed away from Davy Jones' Locker hoping never again to return. "Isn't this great!" Naruto cheered, hanging upside down by the many ropes on the sails. "No one's dead! We're all alright!"

"What about all the people who died in Singapore?" Jack Skellington asked.

"Okay, then no one _important _died," Naruto rephrased. "The point is, we're all back together again!"

"Yeah, one big happy family," Aladdin muttered dryly, glancing over to the spat taking place between old rivals.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa ordered Tai Huang's men.

"Uh, trim that sail!" Jack Sparrow shouted right after.

"Brace the sheets!"

"Brace the sheets!"

"Haul the pallet line!"

"Haul pallet line!"

"What are you doing?" Barbossa finally demanded.

"Well, what are _you _doing?" Jack asked right back.

"No, what _are _you doing?"

"What are _YOU _doing?!" Jack took a deep breath and composed himself. "The captain gives the orders on this ship!"

"The captain is giving the orders," Barbossa sneered to Jack's anger.

"It's my ship! That makes me captain!"

"It be my ship." Barbossa held up the navigational charts. "And they be my charts."

"That makes you......chart man!" Jack snapped.

"Alright, both of you shut up!" Sora yelled, much to the surprise of both captains. "It doesn't matter who's in charge! We've just got to figure out how to get out of here! So shut up! And.....that's an order!!" Jack and Barbossa blinked, then glared straight death at the boy. Sora went pale and gulped. "Uh, s-sorry," he stammered, grinning nervously. "I just thought...I'd get things going, you know?" He gulped again. "Sirs?" The two men tore their glares away from him and back to each other, then raced each other up the stairs to the wheel.

Sora sighed in relief. So much for taking charge. "I'd vote for you," Kairi said when she came beside, smiling warmly.

He grinned appreciatively. "Thanks." He then frowned uncertainly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just a bit of a headache," she replied, bonking herself on the noggin'. "Otherwise, I'm perfectly fine. Pretty good considering I died!" Sora smiled gently at the humour, but it only reminded him of the fact that he had almost lost her.

"Kairi," he began carefully. "What happened back there? Back on the beach?" Kairi's smile quickly disappeared, sadness carved across her face.

"I....saw things," she muttered, holding her head as she recalled. "Horrible things. I saw you and Riku and Destiny Islands......and....." Sora frowned when she trailed off. "You were dying. All of you.....were in such pain. And the Islands were burning. There was so much death and pain, and I couldn't do anything!" She was trembling as the visions came back.

"Such is the power of Davy Jones' Locker," Tia Dalma spoke as she approached. "It is a place of punishment, where our worst fears are made manifest, stretching on forever. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself, enough to drive a man mad." Kairi dreaded the chance she could experience those thoughts again. "It's fortunate we rescued you when we did. Any longer, and you'd be lost to us forever." They glanced off at Jack, who had unfurled his telescope to look out at the horizon. He looked at the instrument carefully and then, for some reason, sniffed it. Kairi shivered in horror.

Sora smiled. He'd hate to think whatever could have happened was his fault. Then again, it wasn't just his fault. Turning his head, he sent a glare towards Mulan.

Mulan flinched at the hateful stare Sora sent her way. Its not like she didn't deserve it though. She had helped send Jack here, and in doing so, had put Kairi in danger. And Sora wasn't forgiving when it came to Kairi. Mulan then felt two arms on her shoulders, and she looked up questionably at Beast.

"You're my hero," he told her. Mulan groaned and hung her head.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Night had fallen as the_ Black Pearl _sailed through the mysterious realm. Night and day still had a presence here, apparently. They had left the land of punished souls, but they had not escaped the Locker yet. "Why are we still in this place?" Pintel grumbled, leaning against the rail with Naruto, Jack Skellington and Ragetti, who was sitting upon the rail trying to catch a fish with his fishing rod. "We got Captain Jack and Miss Kairi. Why don't we go back to the land of the living?"

"Uh, how?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know! I don't have all the answers! You! Can't you figure something out?"

"Oh, I get it," Jack Skellington sniffed indignantly. "Because I'm dead I automatically know everything there is to know here. That's deadism I'll have you know!"

"Aw, cheer up, Pintel," Ragetti chuckled, adjusting his fishing rod. "Soon I'll cook us up a nice and tasty fish to eat!"

Pintel raised an eyebrow. "Are there even fish here?"

"Of course there's fish here. Look, I can see one right now." Ragetti frowned and peered closer into the water, and his eyes widened in horror when he realized what he was looking at wasn't fish. "AAHH!!!" he yelped and dropped his rod, falling backwards off the rail. Under the waves, staring up at the sky with listless eyes, were people. Haunting forms of men, women and children drifted underwater, staring up the sky with unblinking eyes. There were so many of them, floating their way past them as the ship moved on.

Naruto gulped. "A-Are they-"

"Dead," Jack Skellington confirmed. He would know, after all. "We're in limbo. The realm between the living and the dead. It's where souls make the final journey after death into the afterlife. Ah, that takes me back!"

"Eerie," Pintel whispered. Naruto was suddenly lugging a cannonball to the rail. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna drop a cannonball on one of them!" the ninja snickered. Pintel broke into a wide grin and urged him on. Jack Skellington suddenly nudged Naruto in the stomach, because standing not far off was Tai Dalma, glaring daggers at them. Naruto dropped the cannonball right away.

Pintel gulped fearfully. "Shame on you!" he scolded the ninja boy. "Disrespectful, that is!" Tia glowered at them once more before she turned back to the souls in the sea.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones," she whispered, regarding the spirits as if they were her own children. "That was the duty charged to him by the goddess Calypso. To ferry those who die at sea to the other side."

Naruto gulped. This lady really creeped him out. "S-So how'd he get the Keyblade?"

"Calypso requested it of the ancient forgers of the Keyblade, the Cetras. With the Keyblade's power, Davy Jones could protect the seas and all those who wished to pass on. And that he did. He did his duty as charged, and once every ten years him could come ashore, to be with the woman he loves."

"Why'd he stop?" Jack Skellington asked. Tia smiled sadly at the question.

"Him was betrayed," she whispered. "By the very woman he loved. After that, he abandoned his duties, and carved out him heart. And the man became a monster."

"So, he wasn't always.....," Ragetti said, wiggling his fingers for emphasis. "Tentacly?"

"No," Tia answered, her smile returning, a far off look in her tattooed eyes. She was stroking something in her hand. A small locket shaped like a heart. "Him was a man....once." The four of them looked at each other with questions in their eyes, but decided they didn't need answering right now.

"Look," Naruto said, pointing further ahead. "Now there's boats." Up ahead, single person rowboats were drifting their way towards them. Each one of them contained a soul lost at sea.

Soon enough everyone on board had gathered to bear witness. "Great," Inuyasha growled. "Now we've got to deal with dead people."

"They're no threat to us," Will stated putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Uh, right?"

"We are nothing but ghosts to them," Tia replied sullenly.

"It's best to just let them be," Barbossa whispered. The boats were drifting past them now, each one lit by a single lantern, close enough that they could see each individual face. Whether it was a soldier who died in service to his country, twin girls who had played too close to the water, or just some unfortunate soul who had fallen overboard. Sora knew, however, that most of these people were the unfortunate victims of the East India Trading Company, now run by Maleficent and the Horned King in their desperate search for Kairi. The girl in question placed her hand over his, knowing what he was thinking. If they didn't stop them soon, even more souls would be lost to sail to the afterlife.

"Father?"

Everyone turned to Elizabeth. "Father!" Elizabeth cried out happily. Sitting in one of the many boats was Governor Weatherby Swann, still in his fancy clothes and long powdered wig. He made no motion that he'd heard her. "It's my father! We've made it back! Father, look! We're over here!" The Governor still made no movement, simply staring ahead as if in a trance.

"Elizabeth." Elizabeth turned to face Jack Sparrow and, for possibly the first time, his face showed concern. He sadly shook his head. "We're not back." Elizabeth frowned in confusion and, then, the horrible realization hit.

"Oh no," Kairi whispered.

Elizabeth shook her head, eyes wide. "No," she whispered. "Father! Father, can you hear me?" The Governor seemed to hear her this time, snapping out of his trance as if waking from a deep sleep.

"Elizabeth," he muttered, and looked up to the _Black Pearl_, to the face of his daughter. "Are you dead?" Elizabeth quickly shook her head. The Governor smiled sadly. "I think I am."

"No. Please no," Elizabeth whispered dreadfully.

The Governor held his head. "I can barely recall what happened," her father spoke quietly. "There was.....this chest." Will's eyes narrowed. There was only one chest he could be speaking of. "And the heart. His heart. The heart of Davy Jones." He shook his head. "It seemed so important at the time."

"Stop the ship!" Elizabeth cried to Mr. Cotton. "Father, come aboard!"

"I learned something," he went on. "If you stab the heart, Davy Jones will die, but yours must take its place." Will's eyes then widened. "If you stab the heart, and yours takes its place, you must sail the seas for all eternity. The _Flying Dutchman _must have a captain." Jack Sparrow frowned as he heard each bit of information. "I had the knife," the Governor said, his face scrunching as his memories returned. "And the heart was before me but......I couldn't do it. I was too cowardly to accept the fate that would be bestowed upon me. And then.....there was Beckett." He shook his head and chuckled. "A silly thing to die for."

"Throw him a line! Bring me a line!" Elizabeth shouted to everyone. Aladdin quickly returned with a long rope and Elizabeth threw it into to her father's boat. "Grab the line! We'll pull you onboard!"

Weatherby Swann smiled gently at his daughter, and did not take the rope. "I love you, Elizabeth," he told her. "I'm so very proud of you." The rope slid from his boat as he sailed further away.

"No, father, NO!!" Elizabeth climbed onto the rail, about to throw herself into the water.

"She mustn't leave the ship!" Tia Dalma yelled in alarm. Everyone quickly rushed to follow her, all but Jack Sparrow, staying rooted to the spot.

Beast and Inuyasha quickly grabbed Elizabeth before she did anything rash. "No! Let me go! Let me GO!! Father! Come back with us!! Please! I won't leave you!!!"

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" her father assured, and turned his eyes forward again for the long journey ahead, sailing further away from the _Black Pearl_.

"NO!! FATHER!!!" Elizabeth screamed. Beast and Inuyasha threw her back into Will's arms, and he held her tenderly as she cried openly into his chest. The others could only watch, their hearts bleeding at the sight. Sora had his arm around Kairi as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Can't we do anything?" Sora pleadingly asked Tia.

But the woman shook her head sadly. "Him at peace."

Jack Sparrow was still standing a bit away, silently contemplating everything that had been said. Elizabeth's quiet sobbing rchoed through the night, as the lights vanished into the darkness behind them.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Things were not much better the next day. For Elizabeth or any of them. For hours they sailed, for any kind of land, only to find that the seas were endless, and that land did not exist, until the wind had completely stopped blowing. What was worst, they were running out of supplied.

Beast panted heavily under the merciless sun that beat down upon them, nearly suffocating thanks to all his fur. "Give me more water," he gasped.

"Water's all gone," Mulan panted, sweat pouring down her face. Beast groaned in exhaustion.

"Fine," he growled, and he couldn't believe he was saying this. "Give me the rum."

"Rum's gone too," Pintel rasped, holding an empty bottle.

"It's so hot," Inuyasha groaned tiredly, his demon resilience wearing down. "I hate this place. No Keyblades, no wind, not even a cloud."

"I don't know what you're all complaining about," Jack Skellington said, completely fine under the scorching weather. "The same sun is shining above me and I feel just fine!"

"You don't have skin," Beast growled angrily.

Sora wiped the sweat from his brow as he leaned against the rail. "Barbossa was right," he sighed. "Getting here was easy. It's getting back that's a pain in the butt."

"If you call falling off a waterfall easy, you're more man than I," Gibbs chuckled.

"It's funny," Sora chuckled to Kairi beside him. "We came here to rescue you and Jack. Now we all need rescue."

"Don't say that," Kairi chided, smiling. "If there's one thing we're good at, it's getting out of tight situations. We'll think of something."

"It is not that simple," Tia Dalma stated, also leaning against the rail. "With each day the sun sets, we lose our grip upon the living realm." The blazing sun in the sky was beginning to set, and as good as that was, it also meant another day trapped here. "If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail these trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between the worlds forever."

"Well, that's not so bad," Gibbs shrugged calmly. "With no food or water we'll be dead long before forever rolls around."

Will came around then to join them. "How's Elizabeth?" Kairi asked. The girl in question was sitting on the stairs, her knees drawn up to her chest, eyes filled with sorrow.

"She'll be okay with time," Will replied as he tore his gaze from her. "How are we doing?"

"Great," Sora sighed, wiping his brow again. "We're just discussing how we're all going to die." Kairi smacked him upside the head.

"'Sunrise sets," Will recited from the charts he read earlier. "It doesn't make sense!"

"And the Green Flash happens at sunset, not sunrise," Gibbs groaned frustratingly. "This is driving me over the edge."

Jack Sparrow, one the few who seemed unaffected by the heat, had taken it upon himself to look over Sao Feng's charts. Nothing else to do with no rum. "Why are the hard things never easy?" he grumbled as he spun the circles. In doing so he managed to spell himself another sentence. "'UP IS DOWN'," he read aloud. "That's just maddingly unhelpful, that is."

"Not to worry, Jackie!" A small poof on his shoulder, and Devil Jack #1 appeared.

"We're always here to help you in your hour of need!" Devil Jack #2 declared as he appeared. "As long as its selfish, dastardly and involves rum."

"That's me in a nutshell," Jack shrugged. "Down to my poetic heart."

"Speaking of hearts," Devil Jack #1 chuckled. "You are going to stab the heart, right?"

"No, don't stab the heart," Devil Jack #2 interjected. "You really want to take Jones' place?"

"I don't know," Jack shrugged.

"The _Dutchman _must have a captain." Devil Jack #1 quoted Governor Swann's words. "You'll sail the seas forever."

"I like the sea," Jack said with a grin.

"What about land?" Devil Jack #2 asked.

"I prefer rum."

"You'll see land again," Devil Jack #1 assured, then coughed under his breath, "Once every ten years."

"What did he say?" Devil Jack #2 asked.

"Once every ten years," Jack answered. #2 whistled shrilly.

"Ten years is a long time, mate."

"But eternity is longer still," Devil #1 retorted.

"And how are you gonna spend it, Jack?" Devil Jack #2 chortled. "Alive? Dead?"

"Or," Devil Jack #1 said. "As the immortal Captain Sparrow."

"Oh, I like that," Jack whispered, grinning at the prospect.

Devil Jack #2 shrugged. "Come sunset it won't matter." The sun was beginning to disappear along the horizon. If it set, they'd be trapped here for another day. If it set.....

Jack's eyes lit up with realization. "Not sunset...." He went to the centre ring of the chart, the one with the picture of a ship, and turned it until the ship was upside down. "Sundown....and rise." He grinned his golden-tooth grin. "I'm so smart I scare myself." And then he sprang to his feet. "Oh good Lord in heaven!! What is that?!" Everyone on board snapped out of whatever they were doing when Jack screamed and pointed wildly out at sea, then ran to the starboard side of the ship. "Look! Look at that! What is that?"

Sora and Kairi ran to the side of the ship as well to see what he was talking about. "What? I don't see anything," Kairi said. There was nothing out there but open sea.

"You don't see it? It's right there!" Jack shouted pointing at nothing. "Wait! It moved!" He quickly ran to the other side of the ship. Sora and Kairi were right behind him, as well as Gibbs and Tia as they tried to see. "There it is again!"

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh no!" Jack ran back to the other side of the ship, the others on his tail, plus Beast and Naruto as their curiosity got the better of them. "Look at that!" Jack ran back to the side they just were, Mulan and Tai Huang added to the mix. "Oh dear God!" This went on for awhile, with Jack insisting there was something out there, until everyone on deck was following Jack as he ran from port to starboard. Even Elizabeth and all of Tai Haung's men had come out to see what all the fuss was about.

Barbossa frowned with distaste, by now being the only one not following Jack like an idiot. Even his monkey was doing it. Just as he was about to yell at them all, he noticed something. With the growing number of people constantly running from port to starboard, the _Black Pearl _began to sway in the water. The shifting of weight.

"He's rocking the ship," Barbossa muttered.

"We're rocking the ship!" Sora suddenly realized as he and everyone else continued to run. At the rate they were going, the entire ship would tip over.

Barbossa went to the charts, and laid eyes on the upside down ship in the centre. "'UP IS DOWN'," he whispered, then broke out into a wide smile. "He's got it!"

The _Black Pearl _continued to rock under the shifting weight. It was getting harder and harder to keep up, as the more they tipped the steeper the climb was to get to the other side and grab onto the rail. One of the Chinese pirates didn't run fast enough and he tumbled down the deck until he fell overboard screaming. "Almost got it!" Aladdin grunted. Once again they all ran for the final sprint to the other side of the ship as it started tipping again, and they all managed to grab onto the rail again before they lost their footing.

Mulan's grip on the rail suddenly slipped, but before she could fall, someone grabbed her hand. To her surprise, that someone was Jack Sparrow. With great strain, he managed to hold on to both her and the rail. "And now up....." he grunted. "....is down!" The ship completely tipped and crashed into the water, and everyone held on tight as they all went under, as the _Black Pearl _completely flipped over.

They were underwater now, ship and all, holding their breath and whatever they could grab onto, lest the currents drag them away for a horrible watery demise. The seconds ticked by, and they continued to hold their breath, praying that Jack was right. Above the surface, the sun had finished setting, disappearing along the horizon.

And then a flash of green light shot up into the sky.

Something strange happened then, and they could all feel it under the water. What should have been the ocean bottom was suddenly moving towards them. Faster and faster the water moved, until the sea bed came right at them. They burst through the surface like they were on the _Flying Dutchman _itself and everyone flopped on deck.

Sora wearily stood back, his hair still maintaining its spikiness despite being soaked, and held out his arm. When his Keyblade appeared, he broke out into a wide grin. "We're back!"

"It's the sunrise," Elizabeth gasped. Whereas in the Locker the sun had just set, here it was only beginning to rise.

Jack was still holding Mulan's hand as they got back up. When he noticed, he smiled wryly at her, but it quickly vanished when he remembered what she had done to him. "Uh, r-right then!" he stammered taking his hand back. Mulan blinked in surprise, and she smiled softly. "You can all thank me for saving you later! Well, I assume you all have to get on your way. Bon voyage! Don't forget to write!" The click of a loaded pistol behind him made Jack frown. He turned around to Barbossa's scowling face, and his loaded pistol. Sora quickly pointed his Keyblade at Barbossa, and he responded by pointing another gun at the boy, giving Jack the chance to draw his own pistol. Will pointed another pistol at Barbossa, and Jack pointed his second pistol at him. Elizabeth drew her pistols at both Jack and Barbossa.

Barbossa' monkey pointed a tiny pistol at Cotton's parrot. "AWK! Parlay!"

"There be but one course of action to take now," Barbossa stated in no-nonsense type of manner. "The pirates are gathering at Shipwreck Cove, and we're going to join them, Jack."

"I don't think so, mate," Jack sneered with his guns level. "If pirates are a-gathering, I'm turning my ship in the other direction."

"The Pirates Lords are meeting," Elizabeth growled, now pointing both her guns at Jack. "You're a Pirate Lord!"

"Beckett works for the Horned King and Maleficent now," Sora stated, his Keyblade levelled at Barbossa. "That means he'll be after Kairi. They won't stop chasing us until they get her, and then it won't just be this world that'll be in danger. We have to stop them here."

"Sora, I thought I made it perfectly clear," Jack Sparrow growled with one gun on the boy. "I want nothing to do with your little hero brigade. The only reason I joined was to get away from Davy Jones which, in itself, proved to be useless." Sora growled angrily. "But now my debt has been settled, and I'm free to sail however I please."

"You think Jones will see it the same way once he finds out you're alive?" Will asked bitingly.

"I'm still working on that."

"If we don't stand together, those villains will destroy us all," Barbossa said. "Beckett will use that girl as an excuse to hunt down every pirate on this world, and possibly others, until there are none left but you."

This caused Jack to smile. "I rather like the sound of that," he whispered. "Captain Jack Sparrow. The last pirate. And the last Keyblade bearer." That made Sora scowl. "But one thing's for sure." He cocked the pistol pointed at Barbossa. "I'm not risking my life anytime soon."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, pointing out at sea. "We've got company!" All squabbles were put aside for now; off in the distance was a ship. It was a Chinese junk, like the one they had sailed off World's End in, only bigger and more extravagant.

Jack Sparrow went pale. "The _Empress_....."

"That's Sao Feng's flagship!" Gibbs gasped. Suddenly, all at once, Tai Huang and his men drew their pistols and swords and pointed them at the Keyblade bearers. They were quickly surrounded before anyone could draw their weapons.

"Hey! What's going on!?" Sora shouted as he was restrained by men who were once on their side. Jack also found a pistol at his head but, shockingly, it belonged to Will. "Will?"

"Captain Sparrow," Will whispered, his voice cold and treacherous. "This is a mutiny."

Jack gulped nervously. "But, uh, he's the captain," he stammered pointing at Barbossa. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.


	69. Chapter 69: Memories of Calypso

Chapter 69

"Captain, we should do something!"

Davy Jones stood below the deck of his ship, the _Flying Dutchman_, with a portion of his crew with him. He did not face them as they talked, just looked out of the cannon port into the great blue sea. "I stopped taking orders from bureaucrats the moment I joined this crew," the Boson growled. "We should kill em' all! Take back the ship for the captain!"

"They have the heart," Hammerhead growled back, like he was talking to an idiot. "We can't make a move on those Company dogs without the captain being in danger." Jones didn't say anything throughout the exchange. He didn't even give a sign he was listening.

"But it's on the ship now!" Pufferfish backed up. "In the captain's cabin!"

"Under heavy guard," Hammerhead finished with an impatient tone.

"But the point is we might be able to get to it now," Pufferfish went on, the spines on his cheeks rising up and down as he breathed. "Maybe we can catch em' by surprise. Something they won't expect. Captain! Maybe you should use your Keyblade. They won't be expecting that!" Now Jones turned to them, but with an expression of pure rage.

"Won't they now?" He snarled and marched towards him, the rest of the crew backing away lest they feel his wrath. "And it is exactly comments like that show why I give the orders and not you!!" He clamped his claw around Pufferfish's throat.

"Howdy, ya'll!!" Davy Jones and his crew rounded in surprise at the loud and boisterous call behind them. Someone now stood there, and he was dressed head to toe in dark armour. "Davy Jones!" Charon the Chaser cackled, striding his way through the crew to reach Davy Jones, so he could pull him into a big hug. "You old seadog! It's been too long!"

Jones roughly pushed Charon off him. "You," he growled.

"Me!" Charon laughed. "You know, when Brisen told me, I couldn't believe it. Davy Jones, the Keyblade bearing captain! Whoa!" he gasped, finally getting a good look at Jones. "Man, you got ugly! I mean, you were ugly before, but now - geez, you went up a whole other level!"

"What is wrong with you?" Jones asked. This was not the same man he remembered.

Charon chuckled. "I guess you're referring to my oh so charming personality. Put it this way. You spend a little too much time in the darkness, you start to go a little CRAZY!!!" He cackled insanely, clearly proving his point. Jones rolled his eyes, stalked off and up the stairs to the top deck. "Hey, where you going? Don't you want to catch up?" Charon ran up the stairs after him. The crew, looking at each other in utmost confusion, quickly followed after.

Davy Jones emerged top deck of the _Flying Dutchman _into the shining sun to see his busy crew, which unfortunately included the occupying Company soldiers. Charon came out right behind him. "Boy, this ship brings back a lot of memories," Charon sighed. Many crew-monsters and soldiers stopped what they were doing to stare in wonder at the man in armour following Davy Jones wherever he hobbled. "I can see you've made a few changes to the place, of course. Yeah, a piece a seaweed there, some barnacles over there. The crew's a lot easier to look at, too. Out of my way, baldy!" he shouted, shoving a crewman aside. Sa'luk had mutated much more since joining the Flying Dutchman. His skin was now a shade of dark green, and his broad shoulders were now the home of many coral. His right hand was now webbed, and his signature golden triple-clawed weaponhad actually fused with his right hand.

"Now I'm not saying they were all good times," Charon went on. "I mean, I did turn to evil, and you disappeared after your girlfriend left you. That was a shame, she always a sweet little number. What was her name again? Cindy? Sally? Kayla? Cecilia?"

"WHAT do you want!?" Jones finally snapped, his tentacles flailing as he rounded to Charon, blue eyes blazing with restrained anger.

Charon held his hands up peacefully. "Easy, easy," he chuckled. "I just wanted to catch up. It's been a thousand years, after all. But you're right, I did touch on some sensitive issues there. You'd think a thousand years would be ample time to get over it." Jones scowled further. "Okay, okay! Here's the thing..." He tapped his helmet knowingly. "I've got a little proposition for you." Jones snorted, yet didn't turn Charon away. "I notice you're in a little bit of a bind here. Me and the other two can help you out with that."

"Make way. Make way!" Admiral Norrington ordered, pushing through the crowd that had formed as he arrived with a small battalion of soldiers. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Easy, soldier-boy," Charon replied, brushing Norrington off with a wave of his hand. "We're talking."

Norrington would not be brushed aside so easily. "Who are you? How did you get aboard this ship? What business-"

"I _said_," Charon snarled, his voice dropping to a feral level. "We're talking." His hand suddenly crackled with lightning as he prepared a thunder spell. Norrington and his soldiers staggered in surprise and fear, and the Admiral said nothing more. "Anyway," the Chaser went on to an unimpressed Davy Jones. "We're in the middle of a little mission of ours, and we've hit a bit of a snag. We're looking for this kid, you see. Little punk named Riku. But we just can't seem to find him. Kid's clever, and he's a Keyblade wielder. He's caught onto our ways of finding him. That's where you come in. You can help us look for him with those freaky powers of yours. Should be easy for you!"

"Why should I?" Jones scoffed.

"Well, for one, we can help you get out of this sticky situation. I know you're basically being held captive here. It doesn't have to be like that. We can bust you out of here, kill everyone of these suits, whatever you need. We're good at that sort of thing."

"Hey! Jones!" Pete suddenly pushed his way past the on looking crew. "What's going on here? Standing around with your mouths hanging open. Just what-" Pete stopped short and his blood ran cold when he saw the Chaser in front of him. "Cha-Cha-Cha-Chas-" he blubbered incoherently.

Charon chuckled again. "I mean, you can't like hanging with tubsy-wubsy over there," he said jerking his thumb in Pete's direction. "Come on, Jones, you can't like being a tool. It ain't cool!"

Jones spat out water. "What is this mission?" Charon smirked underneath his helmet.

"We're bringing back Xehanort." Davy Jones' eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Yeah, that's right. The big man's making a comeback, bigger and badder than ever. We know how to do it, so it's only a matter of time. But we could use your help." Charon stepped closer, and spoke in a low whisper. "You and I are a lot alike, Jones. We're both from an age where wielding a Keyblade meant something. And we both turned away from one path to find another. You belong with us. Masters of the Keyblade under the shadow of darkness." The Chaser held out his left hand, and seemed to smile beneath his armour. "So what do you say?"

Davy Jones stared calmly at the armoured hand. He glanced off to his anxiously waiting crew, the baffled Norrington, and the fearful Pete. Raising his deformed left hand, Jones clasped Charon's. Jones smiled.

And then he drove his claw into the Chaser's face.

"AAHH!!!" Charon cried, his head bouncing around his helmet like a dodgeball. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I would rather suffer these fools than be a slave to that madman," Jones answered calmly, brushing dirt off his claw. Charon fumed.

"Are you insane?" he growled. "We're offering you the chance of a lifetime here."

"Better a servant than a blind cur who's mind has been broken by the darkness."

"Watch it, Davy. Keep talkin' like that and I'll-"

"You'll _what_?" Jones whispered dangerously, and took a step towards Charon until he towered over him. The Chaser went silent. He knew better than to challenge Davy Jones on his own ship, and the fact he was immortal didn't help things. With an angered growl, Charon backed off.

"If I knew where your heart was," Charon snarled. "I'd stomp it into the ground myself!! You're nothing, Jones. You were nothing then and you're nothing now! Mark my words, you're gonna regret this." And with those chilling words Charon turned his back, and disappeared into the darkness.

Davy Jones glared at the spot where he had vanished. The man he knew underneath that armour was long gone, now nothing but a vessel for darkness.

He was just glad Charon didn't know his heart was in the captain's cabin.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Walking across the plank that connected his ship to theirs, Captain Sao Feng boarded the _Black Pearl_, to the cheers of his crew, and to the dread of his captives. "Sao Feng," Barbossa greeted, now bound in manacles along with everyone else that the man had fooled. "Quite the coincidence running into you here."

"Less of a coincidence than you might think," Sao Feng sneered. It wasn't Barbossa Sao Feng wanted to speak with. It was the man that was cowering behind him. "Jack Sparrow." Jack nervously peaked out from over Barbossa's shoulder, grinning innocently. "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me." Everyone winced when Sao Feng punched Jack straight in the face. Jack grimaced, grabbed his nose, and snapped it back in its proper place. "Call it even then?"

Will Turner pushed his way past Sao Feng's crew. "Release Elizabeth," he ordered the Singapore Pirate Lord. "And Sora and his friends as well." Sao Feng narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"As you wish, Captain Turner," he complied, and gestured to his men to release Elizabeth.

"Captain _who_?" Jack stuttered.

"What's going on, Will?" Sora demanded.

"Hey, if he wants to let us go I say we don't argue," Inuyasha pointed out, not exactly happy being in chains.

"I made a deal with Sao Feng," Will answered, voice unwavering. "I give him Jack, I get the _Black Pearl_. And then I can free my father from Davy Jones' control. You've seen my father, Sora. You know why I have to do this."

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth demanded, marching up to him when she was released by the pirates.

Will looked away from her awkwardly. "It was my burden to bear."

"So let me get this straight!" Jack Sparrow shouted, wrestling from his captor's grasp and standing before everyone. He pointed at Will. "_Captain _Turner here wanted the _Pearl_." He pointed at Barbossa. "You wanted the Brethren Court." He pointed to Mulan. "You felt guilty." And he pointed to Sora. "And you wanted to save your girlfriend, which I can only assume the rest of you wanted as well! Did anyone come to save me just because they _missed _me?!"

Jack was met with a very uncomfortable silence.

"Enough talk," Will said to Sao Feng, gratefully breaking the silence as Jack sulked away. "Release Sora and his friends. I'll be taking them all on the _Black Pearl_. Barbossa and Jack are yours to do with as you see fit."

But Sao Feng did nothing. In fact, he merely smiled. "I'm afraid our agreement has changed a bit," Sao Feng announced to Will's shock. "Lord Beckett has some rather peculiar friends, and they were quite interested in meeting all of you." And then he pointed out at sea. Not far off and getting closer, another ship was approaching, a galleon of massive proportions, flying the flag of the East India Trading Company. The _Endeavour_. Lord Beckett's flagship.

At that moment, green flames followed by black shadows sprang from the deck of the _Pearl_, and Sao Feng's pirates cringed in fear of the beings that stepped out from them. Maleficent and the Horned King emerged in all their dark glory, flanked by several Pirate Heartless.

"Greetings," Maleficent smiled upon arriving, sending chills down everyone's spine. "Miss us?"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Jack Sparrow was unceremoniously shoved into Beckett's office, calmly dusting himself off as the guards left the room, shutting the doors behind them. "It's a curious thing." Jack turned at hearing the Lord himself, who had his back turned, as he twirled a silver coin in his hand. "Your friends seem quite desperate. Perhaps they no longer believe that an assembled group of ragtag characters can defeat the very powers of darkness. And so despair leads to betrayal." Jack was barely listening, walking around the stateroom, rummaging through what he could. "But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we, Jack?" Beckett asked, now turning to face the pirate, only to find him going through his drawers. "It's not here."

"Uh, what?" Jack asked innocently.

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the _Dutchman_."

Jack shrugged. "Didn't expect it to be here anyway. Why would it be in your office? Its not like you're in charge." Beckett narrowed his eyes but smiled, coldly.

"I must say I'm rather surprised to see you here, Jack. By my last reckoning you had died to settle your debt with Jones."

"What can I say?" Jack grinned. "I hate to leave things unsettled. But we're nice and even now."

"And what if Jones were to come here?" Beckett asked smugly. "Would he think the same?" Jack frowned at the prospect of seeing the _Dutchman's _captain again. Beckett smiled triumphantly, and casually poured them both a glass of brandy. "Perhaps you would consider an alternative arrangement, one that requires nothing from you but information." Jack took the glass of brandy when offered, and downed it in a single gulp.

"Were I in a divulgatory mode," he slurred, and snatched Beckett's own glass to drink himself. "What might I divulge?"

"Everything. Where are the Brethren Court meeting? Who are the Pirate Lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight? And lastly...." Here Beckett leaned in to whisper. "What is the importance of the girl?"

Jack blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting this, then smiled wryly. "That's what this is about, isn't it?" Beckett shrugged and turned to walk away from Jack. "Don't get me wrong, I understand. It must be terribly frustrating to be under the thumb of those two evil lords, who are much more evil than you. I know I'd be if I was evil."

"I owe the Horned King a favour, this is true," Beckett replied, walking towards an extravagant picture of himself. It was supposed to depict his power in these seas, but these days its meaning seemed to have diminished. "But I can't help being curious. They have so much already. Magical powers, the Heartless, and now the _Flying Dutchman_. What would make two sorcerers as powerful as them chase after one girl? Unless-"

"Unless it was for an even greater power," Jack finished, and mimicked the dramatic pose of Beckett's portrait.

Beckett smiled again. "So you do know."

"I've heard the explanation several times Rather complicated, if not silly. Imagine, if you will, a door. And behind this door, is a power unimaginable. Power in the form of a heart. You and I both know that hearts can be powerful things, don't we?" Beckett raised an inquisitive eyebrow, smiled, and sat down at his desk.

"Go on."

Outside on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, Company soldiers had boarded from the _Endeavour_, and were beginning to make the ship their own. The Heartless were on standby, awaiting orders from their evil masters. "Kairi," Maleficent whispered smiling, stroking the young girl's cheek. "It's been too long, my dear. Nearly three years since I cared for you in Hollow Bastion. You didn't think I'd forget about you and the other six Princesses, did you?"

If it weren't for the shackles on Kairi's wrist she'd show the witch just what she thought of her. "I had counted on it," Kairi growled flinching away from her green hand. Sora seethed at the sight.

"Well count on this," the Horned King chuckled. "You're coming with us. No more running." The Horned King noticed the sound of snarling, and turned to face Beast, barely containing his anger. The Horned King smirked. "Ah, the Beast. I see you're dealing with your transformation quite well. And don't worry. We're taking good care of Belle." Beast roared and would have ripped the horns from the king's head if several of Sao Feng's pirates hadn't held him back. One of them clocked him over the head with a pistol to calm him down.

"Beast!" Sora cried. He glared at them both. "You won't get away with this!"

"Silence," Maleficent snapped. They were all of them held hostage, by both Sao Feng's pirates and Company soldiers, as well as several Heartless. Their enemies were all around them, and they were at their mercy. But there was someone else that Sora couldn't make head nor tails of. There was a young woman that the witch and sorcerer had brought with them, with long, shiny black hair and, remarkably, small angel wings sprouting from her back. She kept ducking her eyes away every time Sora or someone else looked at her. What was her story?

"Thank you, Sao Feng," Horned King said to the Chinese pirate. "You're assistance in this matter is greatly appreciated." Sao Feng bowed his head respectfully.

"Sao Feng," Will growled, confronting him. "You swore they would have no part of this!"

"I cannot control what Beckett says or does," Sao Feng replied indifferently. "He chose to tell them. Not me." He then snapped his fingers, and Tai Haung and his men grabbed Will's arms.

"You agreed the _Black Pearl _was to be mine!" Will shouted as he was restrained.

Sao Feng smiled. "And so it was." One gesture and Will was dragged off to stand with the others.

"Sucks to be betrayed, doesn't it?" Sora asked snidely as Will was made to stand beside him. Will rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We have everything we need now," Maleficent cackled grabbing Kairi by her dress. Sora was once again held back when he tried to interfere. "But what of Jones?"

"Why we're taking him with us of course," the Horned King answered with a smile. "He is still a valuable ally. Beckett will just have to do without him. Davy Jones' power would be wasted in the hands of him."

"Then can we please leave this mudball of a world?" Maleficent sighed, throwing Kairi into the arms of the winged woman. Kairi looked up at her in wonder, but the woman looked back sadly, and held her shoulders tightly to prevent escape. "There's much to be done. Pete is on the _Dutchman_, I'll have him take the heart as we leave."

"And what of the _Black Pearl_?" Sao Feng demanded marching up to them.

The Horned King shrugged. "Let Beckett have it. We must leave him something, after all."

"But......I was promised the _Pearl_!" Sao Feng growled.

"And you seem to forget I don't care," the monster growled back. He simply turned his back and then he and Maleficent went off to contact the _Flying Dutchman_. Along the way the Horned King caught gazes with Tia Dalma. He glared at her, and with a eerie smile, she leered back. It actually made the Horned King flinch, and he growled angrily before he took off.

Sao Feng watched them leave, furious that they would deny him his prize, and frustrated that he could do nothing about it. "It's a shame," Barbossa sneered standing a few feet away. "They hold no honour. Not like the Brethren Court." Sao Feng clenched his teeth.

"There is no honour by remaining with the losing side," he growled.

"The losing side?" Barbossa chuckled. "What makes you say that?"

"They have the Heartless," Sao Feng snapped in Barbossa's face. "The _Flying Dutchman_, and now the _Black Pearl_! And what do the Brethren have?" Barbossa stood and smiled knowingly with his rotting teeth.

"We have Calypso." Sao Feng's features slackened when Barbossa whispered that name. "The goddess of the sea herself, bound in human form." Whatever shock Sao Feng experienced he quickly hid behind a mask of doubt.

"Impossible," he scoffed. "It is nothing but an old legend."

"No, she lives and breathes among mortal men, forever trapped in her fleshy prison. I intend to release her. Imagine, the power of the entire sea brought to bear against our enemies. Not even these darkness dwellers can contest against a god." Sao Feng frowned. His eyes scanned over each person in Barbossa's faction, Keyblade wielder and pirate alike. They were unusual in their own right, but they were hardly god material. And then his eyes fell upon Elizabeth Swann. "If Calypso is to be freed, I need the Court, and the nine pieces of eight." Barbossa then grasped the necklace around Sao Feng's neck. "_All _the pieces."

Sao Feng quickly grabbed his necklace back. He caught gazes with Elizabeth again. "On one condition," he said. And then he pointed at Elizabeth. "Her."

Elizabeth blinked. "What?"

"What?" Will growled.

"Give me the girl," Sao Feng restated. "Or there's no deal."

"Forget it!" Will shouted.

"I don't know, I like it," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Take one for the team, Will," Jack Skellington chided.

"Deal." Shockingly, it was Elizabeth who said this.

"What!?" Will exclaimed. "Elizabeth, you can't make a deal with these men!"

"Why? You did," Elizabeth shot back. "And look where it got us."

"But.....but they're pirates!"

Elizabeth scowled at that remark. "I think I've had more than enough experience dealing with _pirates_!" Will flinched at the fierceness in her voice.

"So," Barbossa said to Sao Feng. "Do we have an accord?"

Sao Feng smiled maliciously.

"So this is the deal," Jack Sparrow explained as Beckett sat at his desk listening. "You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye. And Turner, especially Turner. The rest go aboard with me on the _Pearl_, and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove. There you can close in and they will be trapped, so that I can hand you over Kairi, the secret of her purpose, and I walk away a free man. Bloody fair deal, eh?"

"So it would seem," Beckett answered, cooling himself with a peacock feathered fan. "Except for one thing. My dear friends are out there right now about to take the girl away. So really, what use are you, Jack?" He was staring at a tiny pistol on his desk as he said this.

"Quite right," Jack shrugged, snatching Beckett's fan to cool himself off with it, much to his annoyance. "I'm sure everything's going swimmingly out there. The bad guys always win after all." Beckett narrowed his eyes.

"Very well. Say you do deliver Kairi. The Horned King is not just going to let me take her."

"It's all about leverage, mate. They are powerful, true enough. But you hold a trump card. Someone even they can't defeat." Beckett raised an eyebrow and Jack smiled. "Davy Jones. The immortal Keyblade wielding captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"But they control the heart."

Jack shrugged. "I can't do everything for you. You'll have to figure something out yourself with that big ole' brain of yours." Beckett kept his poker face, and his eyes turned back to the piece of eight he twirled in his hand.

"And you can accomplish all this?"

Jack grinned like always and spread his arms. "You can kill me but you can never insult me! Who am I?" Beckett floundered at the question. Jack pouted like a wounded puppy. "I'm...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow....."

_BOOM_

A cannonball blasted through Beckett's stateroom, missing both men but knocking Beckett off his feet. Jack blinked in surprise, unsure what just happened, but decided to go with the flow. He took a still stunned Beckett's hand and shook it. "Deal!" And before Beckett even knew what had happened Jack ran out of the room as more cannonballs started to pound on the _Endeavour_.

Outside had broken into chaos. Sao Feng's pirates had turned against Beckett's men, and were cutting them down or throwing them overboard to get them off the _Black Pearl_, while the ship's cannons blasted holes in the _Endeavour_ to cover their escape. Sao Feng and the _Empress _had already begun to sail away. "Yeah, that's right!" Inuyasha hollered in the midst of battle. "Run to your mommies! Forget fighting like men!" He snatched up a Pirate Heartless and threw it at a soldier, knocking the man overboard.

Sora blocked the strike from Maleficent's staff and held it against her. "You're always fighting, Sora," Maleficent growled, pushing back against his strength. "But you can't do it forever. Sooner or later you'll fail her. And then Kingdom Hearts shall be mine!" The witch broke the lock and made to attack again, only to be stopped by another Keyblade.

"Sora!" Mulan grunted after blocking Maleficent's staff. "Go save Kairi! I've got this!" Sora, initially taken by surprise, nodded resolutely, and went to do just as instructed. Maleficent growled as she watched him go, but Mulan wouldn't budge.

Kairi was still in the arms of the black-haired woman with the angel wings, who looked very distressed amongst all this bloodshed. "Kairi!" Sora called, punching and smashing his way through the soldiers between them.

"Sora!" Kairi cried, breaking into a smile upon seeing him. This time she wouldn't wait for Sora to save her. She summoned her _Oathkeeper _in her shackled hands, tapped them lightly, and then rounded on the surprised woman as the shackles fell off, barely missing cutting her across the gut. The woman stumbled backwards, and Kairi made to attack, until she saw the fear written across the woman's face. She looked so frightened, so helpless, that Kairi hesitated. It was then Sora arrived, and he kept his Keyblade level at her too. Seeing that they weren't going to attack, the woman quickly waved her hand, and vanished in flash of light.

The Horned King wielded a serrated sword against the steel of Barbossa's blade. "You think you can defeat me?" the Horned King snarled, striking out again. "I am the master of evil!"

"I'm not such a nice guy myself!" Barbossa cackled. The pirate parried again and then followed up with a kick to the Horned King's stomach. The dark lord grunted and doubled over, snarling in anger as he rose to strike back, only to see the Beast before him, and raised his sword to block his Keyblade. So powerful was the hit that the Horned King was thrown backwards, flying off the _Pearl _and painfully onto the deck of the _Dauntless_. Not far off Mulan continued against Maleficent, her Keyblade's fire against Maleficent's green fire. With a sudden spin that the witch didn't expect, Maleficent was also blasted off the pirate ship and onto Beckett's.

Jack Sparrow emerged on deck of the _Dauntless _then, strutting his way casually through cannon and gun fire, only to run into the Horned King. "Oh! Hello!" Jack grinned. The Horned King snarled and raised his sword, but Jack grabbed his red hood and pulled it over his eyes, blinding him momentarily so the pirate could slip past, just so he could run into Maleficent. The witch was still picking herself up off the deck when she spotted him, and he grinned and ran in the other direction, up the stairs to the helms deck. Beckett entered from his stateroom then, took note of the other two, and scowled. All three villains followed up the stairs.

When they reached the top they saw Jack had been busy. He had thrown a rope and looped it over one of the masts, tying the other end to a cannon, a cannon that was pointed straight at them.

Beckett's mouth fell open when he realized what Jack was planning. "You're....mad."

Jack grinned and held up a lit flint. "That's what they tell me." He lit the fuse, and the cannon fired. The three villains quickly ducked as the cannonball sailed over their heads, while the recoil tugged the rope the cannon was tied to, launching Captain Jack screaming off the _Dauntless _and right for the _Black Pearl _as it made its getaway. In mid-air Jack summoned his Keyblade and brought forth a windy blast to slow the rate he was falling, and he landed gracefully on the deck of his ship before everyone's disbelieving eyes.

"And that was without a single drop of rum!"

Maleficent sneered as she watched them attempt to sail away. "You think you can escape?!" Green flames surrounded her body, building up to strike the _Black Pearl _with all she had. Then there was a creaking sound. The cannon Jack had fired had plowed straight through one of the masts, and now it had begun to fall, straight for them. Maleficent and the Horned King screamed in alarm when the mast toppled on them, trapping them both beneath the sails.

Beckett stared with silent shock, then ordered his men to help them out of there, watching as the _Pearl _sailed further away. "Does he plan it all out, or make it up as he goes along?" he muttered to himself bitterly. "Signal Jones to give chase to Sao Feng," he ordered one of his lieutenants.

For if there was one thing Lord Beckett hated more than Jack Sparrow, it was betrayal.

Back on the retreating _Pearl_, Pintel and Ragetti brought Will to Captain Jack. "Throw this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty codpiece into the brig," he ordered. Will glowered at Jack one last time before he was dragged off below deck. "Well, then. We've wasted enough time here. We must make all speed towards Shipwreck Cove! The Brethren are waiting!"

"Changed your mind, have you?" Barbossa asked disdainfully.

"Of course I have! This matter is too important to be left alone! We must convene with the other Pirate Lords. Even if I do owe them all money." Barbossa rolled his eyes and hobbled off.

Sora watched behind them at the _Endeavour _growing farther away, and the _Empress _that was almost a speck on the horizon. "You think Elizabeth will be okay?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine," Sora assured, grinning his trademark grin. "She's pretty tough. And also...." Sora grinned knowingly. "She'll have a bit of help."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Night had come to the seafaring vessel known as the _Empress_. A deep fog had descended on the sea, and the ship moved stealthily through it. In Sao Feng's extravagant quarters the room was filled with the scent of incense, for a fragrant atmosphere, or something more. Elizabeth had been given ceremonial robes to wear, as well as jewellery and makeup from the captain's attendants. Although Sao Feng treated her like a guest, she was still his prisoner. Soon Sao Feng sent his attendants off, leaving him alone with her. "I imagine you're wondering why I asked for you."

"It crossed my mind," Elizabeth muttered.

Sao Feng smiled and came closer. "Do you know the stories of Calypso?" Elizabeth frowned in confusion. "She was a goddess, a deity that gave birth to the sea itself. Once she freely roamed the oceans, ruling and caring for all creation, until the Brethren Court, the very first Brethren Court, brought it upon themselves to end her reign. They wished for the seas to be under the rule of men, and not a goddess as unpredictable as her. So they captured her, and forever bound her in human form. I would have opposed such a decision."

"Why are you telling me this?" Elizabeth asked in confusion. Sao Feng closed the distance between them, until he was standing right in front of her.

"Because _you_ areCalypso," he whispered.

"Excuse me?" she stammered. "No. You're mistaken."

"Why else would you be in Barbossa's care? He wishes to release you, as do I. One such as you should never be anything less than you are." Elizabeth frowned. She was certain he was wrong. Maybe she could use this to her advantage.

"Pretty speech from a captor," she whispered. "But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm." Sao Feng smirked.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be." He moved closer to her. "I simply offer my desire."

Elizabeth took nervous note of how close he was getting. "And in return?"

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them."

"And if I choose not to?"

"Then I will take your fury!" In an instant Sao Feng was on her, pressing his lips against her's in a rough kiss. Elizabeth let out a muffled gasp of surprise, and tried to push him off, but Sao Feng was too strong for her. In an act of desperation, she ran her nails across the scarred side of his face. "AAHH!" he cried, breaking the kiss and stumbling backwards. Snarling, he turned back to her, and drew his sword.

There was a loud boom, and the wall was suddenly blown apart. An incoming cannonball knocked both Sao Feng and Elizabeth off their feet with startled screams; pieces of wood and debris flew everywhere. Outside, the crew of the _Empress _broke into a panic as the _Flying Dutchman _emerged silently from the night, bombarding their ship with cannon fire. Many unlucky men were sent screaming to their deaths. There was no escape, no chance to fight back. Davy Jones had come for them.

The captain himself stood at the forefront, his tentacle clad face twisted in a frown. "Alright Jones!" Pete shouted coming up beside the captain. "You heard Maleficent! You better start using that there Keyblade of yours, or your hearts gonna be Heartless food. You understand?" Pete stumbled back in surprise when Jones' Keyblade, _Death's Deity_, suddenly appeared in his hand.

"You want me to use this?" Jones asked darkly. Pete nodded, now quite fearful. The cursed captain raised his mythical weapon to the ready. "So be it." And with a mighty shout he raised his Keyblade above his head, before it burst with blinding light. For the first time in a thousand years, Davy Jones' true power was brought forth.

The waters around the _Empress _began to shift and churn. Out of the very seawater itself, tentacles began to take form, all around the vessel, a writhing mass in memory to the once mighty Kraken. The very ocean itself had come alive to Davy Jones' will. These watery appendages suddenly latched onto Sao Feng's ship, binding it to the sea, holding it in place, helpless to the mighty _Dutchman_. The monsters and Company soldiers that crewed it eagerly swung over on ropes to fall upon Sao Feng's men.

Elizabeth shook away the ringing in her ears when she stood back up, looking around in a daze. She then gasped in horror, for there lay Sao Feng, pinned against the wall by a large wooden stake impaled through his stomach. He gasped in pain; he was still alive. She quickly ran to him and kneeled by his side.

With a trembling hand Sao Feng reached for his necklace, and ripped it from his neck. "T-Take it," he whispered. "With all nine....pieces of eight, you will be free, Calypso."

"But....but I'm not-"

"Take it," he said again, placing the necklace in her hands. His breathing was becoming more laboured. He wouldn't last much longer. "Go in my place.....to Shipwreck Cove. You are c-captain now." Elizabeth's eyes widened in disbelief. Captain? Her?

"Captain!" Tai Haung came running inside the cabin gripping his bleeding right arm. The clash of swords and the screams of men could be heard outside the door. "The ship will not move! We're being overrun! We cannot-" He stopped short when he caught sight of his dying captain.

Sao Feng clutched Elizabeth's arm tightly. "Forgive...me," he rasped. "Calypso." His grip on her began to slacken, his eyes glazed over, and Captain Sao Feng, Pirate Lord of Singapore, passed on.

Elizabeth was still trying to compute what she had been told, staring wide eyed at the necklace she had been given. "What did he tell you?" Haung growled behind her.

"He...he made me captain," she answered vacantly, and showed him the necklace. The symbol of her captainship, and Pirate Lord. Haung goggled in disbelief, before he snarled angrily.

"You will never be my captain!" he snarled.

Pufferfish and Coralface burst into the cabin then and, in their surprised and unarmed states, Elizabeth and Haung were quickly captured and dragged outside.

The _Empress _crew had been rounded up on deck, at the mercy of both the _Dutchman's _crew and Company soldiers. "Round up the crew!" a familiar voice ordered. "Kill only if you need to. Make sure they're unarmed." Soon the owner of this voice came into view, and Elizabeth was shocked to see that it was none other than James Norrington. "Elizabeth?"

"James?" Elizabeth gasped in surprise, wrestling free of Pufferfish's grip. Norrington was once again dressed in his fine officer's uniform, and quickly strode to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank God you're alive," he breathed in relief. "I didn't know what to think. Your father will be overjoyed to hear you're alright."

Elizabeth roughly pushed Norrington off her. "My father is dead," she whispered spitefully.

Norrington "What?" he gasped. "No. No, that can't be. H-He returned to England."

"Is that what Beckett told you?" Norrington flinched at the harshness of her words. "You have no idea about the kind of people you work for."

Davy Jones hobbled his way onto the scene. "Who among you do you name captain?" he snarled, in no mood for nonsense.

Tai Haung gulped fearfully. "C-Captain?" he stammered. "Her. Right there. She's the captain." And he and all the other men pointed at Elizabeth, who rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Captain," first-mate Hammerhead said as he walked up with more monsters. "We found this lot hiding in the cargo hold." The monsters then shoved three people forward; Naruto, Aladdin and Jack Skellington.

Elizabeth goggled at them in disbelief. "What are you three doing here!?"

"Um, rescuing you," Jack Skellington answered sheepishly. Elizabeth glanced once more at the monsters and soldiers surrounding them.

"Good job," she said dryly.

Jones regarded these new arrivals with genuine surprise. "Keyblade bearers?"

"Tow the ship," Norrington ordered the _Dutchman's _captain, one of the only people to have the stones to do so. "Throw the crew in the brig. The captain shall have my quarters."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied, glaring at him coldly, and she stepped back from him to stand with the captive men. "But I'd rather remain with my crew."

"Uh, is that us?" Naruto whispered to Aladdin, who shrugged in return, before they were forcibly dragged off.

They were all thrown in the slimy brig aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, Elizabeth and her crew, which now included the three Keyblade bearers. "And don't even think about using Keyblades on these cells!" Boson laughed once he slammed the grate behind them. "It won't work. Captain knows a thing or two about them!" The monsters jeered and left them all to their fate.

Elizabeth pressed against the bars. "Bootstrap Bill?" she called to the monsters as they left one by one. "Are you Bootstrap Bill Turner?" But each monster she questioned merely laughed at her, and soon all of them left the brig.

"You know my name?"

Naruto jumped in surprise at the voice from behind him. Slowly, he turned his head to the wall, where two eyes opened to reveal a man's face. The ninja yelped in fear and leapt into Aladdin's arms. "You know my name?" the man asked again. His skin was pale green, and a starfish was latched onto his face. His body appeared to be cocooned into the wall by coral.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied breathlessly. "Yes, I know your son. Will Turner."

Bootstrap Bill's eyes lit up. "William?" he whispered hopefully. Elizabeth nodded slowly. "William!" he laughed right before he stepped out of the wall. The coral that encased him remained clinging to his shoulders. "I knew he was alive! I knew the Kraken didn't get him! And he's sent you to tell me he's coming to save me, right?"

"Yes, Will is alive," Elizabeth answered slowly. "And he will save you. He'll save both of us." Bootstrap continued staring at her, and the longer he did, the more his smile began to disappear.

"No he won't," he whispered. Elizabeth was baffled at his response. "I know who you are. He spoke of you. You're Elizabeth."

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth Swann," Elizabeth confirmed, still confused.

Bootstrap shook his head. "The one who slays Jones and stabs the heart must take his place, and be captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Forever. The _Dutchman _must have a captain." He raised his arm and pointed a green finger at Elizabeth. "If he saves me, he loses you." Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock. No wonder Will was so desperate. He couldn't choose between them. "He won't pick me," Bootstrap grumbled, smiling sadly. "I wouldn't pick me." He made his way back to the wall, and climbed back into it, where it began to envelope him again. "Tell Will not to come. Tell him to stay away. I'm already part of the ship. Part of the crew...." His eyelids closed, and he was suddenly asleep.

"Bootstrap," Elizabeth whispered. Bootstrap quickly opened his eyes again.

"You know my name?" he asked hopefully. The three Keyblade bearers looked at each awkwardly.

Elizabeth choked back her sorrowful tears. "Y-Yes, I know your son."

This time it took much longer for Bootstrap to think. "William!" he gasped happily. "He's coming for me. He said he would." As he spoke the wall seemed to entomb him tighter. "You wait and see. He's coming for me. He promised." A warm smile graced his lips, and his eyes slowly closed again, drifting into another sleep. "He promised....."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Will secured the rope tightly to the dead Company soldier he had tied to a barrel, then tossed the him overboard and watched him float away just like the many others he had tossed into the sea. He was already preparing another when a voice he'd come to loathe rang out. "You escaped the brig faster than I thought," Jack Sparrow grinned as he came waltzing around the corner. "You didn't use that half barrel hinges thing, did you?"

"We can't all have Keyblades," Will spat, wondering why Jack had not yet raised the alarm.

"Quite right," Jack agreed. "But don't you find that strange, William? That I, out of all the do-gooding and honest citizens of this world, was chosen to wield said legendary weapon. Why not a reliable and brave soul such as yourself? Though, I don't think you can still be called that considering your recent......activities." He glanced at the bodies tied to barrels. "Thought this up all by your lonesome, did you?"

"I thought to myself, what would Jack do?" Will replied grudgingly.

"And _this _is what you came up with? Leave this bread crumb trail, or in this case dead crumb trail, to lead the witch and sorcerer to Shipwreck Cove, therefore earning their trust to accomplish your own ends. Such as.....free your father from Jones' control." Will scowled when Jack hit it dead on. "It's like you don't know me at all! Besides, I'm not sure our dear friend Sora would appreciate you selling out his bonny lass."

Will frowned sadly. "Sora wouldn't understand. He's still just a child."

"Of course. Age is the cutoff line for betrayal." That stung Will, and he leaned against the rail, putting his face in his hand.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Jack," he confessed silently. "If I do kill Davy Jones, I must take his place, and then I'll be able to free my father. But then I'll lose Elizabeth..... forever."

"It is quite the conundrum," Jack nodded. "But if I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket." The night was briefly lit when Jack called out his _Follow the Wind _Keyblade. "Going back to my earlier point, there must be a reason why I was chosen for the Keyblade. Clearly, I am destined for something great. And I believe I've figured out what that is."

Will narrowed his eyes in thought, and then widened them in realization. "You want to stab the heart."

"Jones has a Keyblade, I have a Keyblade. I was made for the role." Jack strode about examining his weapon as he talked. "I sneak aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, stab the still beating heart, and become its one and only captain. And as a favour to you, I'll set free your father, and you'll be free to be with your bonny lass. The best of both worlds, I'd say."

"You're willing to carve out your own heart and bind yourself to the _Dutchman_?" Will asked incredulously.

"And become immortal, mate. Don't forget that. The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack grinned as he pictured it all in his head. "I'll be free. Free to sail to the edge of the map and beyond."

"But you have to do the job, Jack," Will reminded with an ominous whisper. "You must ferry souls from this world to the next for all eternity." Will wiggled his fingers under his chin. "Or else you'll end up just like Jones." Jack gagged and made a face.

"Don't have the face for tentacles," he muttered. "But immortality has to count for something!" He then unhooked his compass from his Keyblade, and placed it in Will's hand.

"What's this for?" Will asked confused.

"Think like me. It will come to you." Jack grinned sneakily, and then swung his Keyblade. A burst of wind blasted the surprised Will off the _Black Pearl _and into the water with a splash. Jack pushed a barrel overboard and waved Will goodbye as the ship sailed away. "My regards to Davy Jones!"

Will thrashed in the sea water and grabbed onto the barrel Jack had thrown him, clutching the black compass tightly in his hand. "I hate him," he growled.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Jack Skellington played the blues on his harmonica, Aladdin rattled a steel mug back and forth against the bars, and Naruto bounced a ball against the wall. Before any other jail house cliches could occur, Norrington arrived, with the cell keys. "Come with me," he said once the door was unlocked. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and did nothing. "Please, we must hurry!"

"Captain?" Jack Skellington asked. That's when Elizabeth noticed that the crew of the late Sao Feng was waiting on her expectantly. She was still getting used to the fact she was now captain of these men.

"Alright," she said. She lead the way out of their cell, and followed Norrington out of the ship's brig. They didn't bother to close the cell door behind them; there was no one left inside. But they had completely forgotten about the man in the wall. Bootstrap Bill slowly opened his eyes, resting them on the open door, and began working his way out of the wall.

Norrington hurried them across the _Dutchman_, staying under cover of darkness to avoid crew-monsters and Company soldiers. It was a good thing there were no Heartless aboard, or they'd be sniffed out immediately. Their ship, the _Empress_, was being towed behind the _Dutchman _by a long thick rope. It was at the bow of the ship where the rope was tied where Norrington lead them. "Get across," he urged. "Quickly! Before we're discovered." Jack Skellington was the first to vault himself onto the rope, wrapping his arms and legs around it and easing himself across. Elizabeth's crew followed suit, except for Naruto who chose to tightrope walk his way across. "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove," Norrington told Elizabeth. "The Horned King knows of the gathering of the Brethren. They're going use every resource they have at their disposal to wage war."

Elizabeth kept her eyes locked on him. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness," Norrington whispered. "There are many deeds I've done that I'm not proud of, but believe me when I say I had nothing to do with your father's murder!" Elizabeth kept staring at him, to find any trace of a lie. But there was none. Only the urgency to hurry off.

"Come with us," she said. Norrington looked at her with utmost surprise. "James, come with us now."

"Who goes there?" Norrington and Elizabeth rounded to see Bootstrap Bill Turner, holding a broken oar in his hand. He stared at them blankly, and Elizabeth could tell that he did not recognize her. Whatever was left off Will's father was now gone, belonging entirely to the _Flying Dutchman_.

Norrington drew his sword and pointed it at Bootstrap to keep him at bay. "Elizabeth go! I'll follow you."

Elizabeth looked at him in alarm. "You're lying," she realized dreadfully. Norrington turned to face her, and she knew that she was right.

"Our destinies have always been entwined, Elizabeth," he whispered, looking into her eyes deeply. "But never joined." And much to Elizabeth's surprise, he kissed her right there. She had always known of Norrington's feelings towards her, but she had chosen Will. It seemed like those feelings never went away. When Norrington broke the kiss, he quickly turned back to Bootstrap. "Go now!" Elizabeth hesitated, realizing this may be the last time she's see him. But eventually she relented, and with one last look at Bootstrap, she climbed onto the rope and started across it. "Sailor, get back to your post."

Bootstrap didn't seem to listen, watching Elizabeth shimmy her way to freedom. "What's she doing?" he asked. "She can't do that. She can't leave the ship. No one leaves the ship. No one."

"Stand down," Norrington growled. "That's an order."

"That's an order.....," Bootstrap muttered vacantly. "You don't give me orders. The captain gives me orders. Captain of the ship." His eyes glazed as he came to a realization. "I'm part of the crew. Part of the ship. Part of the ship, part of the crew. Part of the ship, part of the crew." He kept saying it over and over, louder and louder, as if he was losing himself the more he said it. "Part of the ship, part of the crew! Part of the ship, part of the crew! All hands! Prisoner escape!"

"Belay that!!" Norrington yelled and drew his pistol as well, but it was too late. Alarmed shouts and the approaching footsteps of Jones' crew could already be heard. There was no more time now. Norrington rounded and aimed his pistol at the tow rope, then blasted right through it. Elizabeth and anyone else still climbing their way across fell into the dark ocean waters once they were cut loose from the _Dutchman_. Norrington turned back, and was met with a sharp blinding pain to his stomach, as Bootstrap stabbed him with the broken oar.

"JAMES!!" Elizabeth screamed from the water. Norrington crumbled before Bootstrap, and moved no longer. "JAMES, NO!! JAMES!!!"

"Come on!" Aladdin shouted from where he waded. "There's nothing we can do! We have to get out of here!" He and the rest of the crew made a swim for the _Empress_. Elizabeth gave one last look, and a silent goodbye to her friend before she took off herself.

Davy Jones and his crew came upon the scene. Jones looked to Bootstrap, and then to Norrington, slumped against the rail with the oar sticking through him. "He's dead!" Sa'luk observed all but too eagerly.

"Admiral's dead?" Hammerhead repeated. His sharp toothed mouth formed a grin. "This is our chance! Let's take back the ship!" The crew roared in unanimous agreement, gathered their weapons and went to pay a visit to their Company allies. Davy Jones didn't join them, because unlike his crew he could see that Norrington was not dead. Yet at least.

"James Norrington," he whispered quickly, kneeling down beside him. "Do you fear death?"

Norrington glared defiantly into Davy Jones' eyes, and rammed his sword into the captain's shoulder. It turned out to be his last act, and he drew his last breath, before James Norrington died.

Jones frowned, staring calmly at the blade impaled on him. "Guess that's a no," He ripped the sword from his body and stopped to examine it. "Nice sword," he complimented, and walked off without a second glance, stopping only to nod at Bootstrap Bill. To welcome him to the crew. Fully.

Jones hobbled away to his cabin. All around his crew fell upon and subdued surprised Company soldiers, caught off guard by this sudden mutiny. Hammerhead and Sa'luk joined him, and he entered his cabin to reclaim his heart, and be free of the Company's control once and for all.

Unfortunately what awaited him on the other side of the door was a battalion of Company soldiers, pointing their bayonets not at him, but at the open Dead Man's Chest, and the beating heart inside. "Sorry Davy." Pete stood at the head of the soldiers, tossing the key to the chest up and down in his large hand, grinning smugly as he did. "I'm still in charge."

Davy Jones narrowed his eyes, and sniffed. "For now."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

It was a long and difficult journey, but the crew of the _Black Pearl _had finally arrived at the island that hid Shipwreck Cove. It was a large island covered in trees and vegetation, with no sign of human habitation. But somewhere within lay the meeting place of the Pirate Lords. "Look alive, you sea dogs!" Gibbs hollered. "They don't call it Shipwreck Island for naught, wherein lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck!"

"You know, for being so clever, pirates are pretty boring when it comes to naming things," Beast commented looking out at the island.

"Have to agree," Jack Sparrow said beside him. "I once knew I man what lost both his arms and part of an eye."

"What'd you call him?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Jack shrugged indifferently. "Larry." Beast slapped his forehead.

Mulan tapped Jack on the shoulder. "Jack, we need to talk," she said uneasily.

"Hold that thought," Jack interrupted. He looked to his left, and then he looked to his right. "No Kraken in sight. Okay! Talk away." Mulan frowned at the shot.

"I deserved that."

"You think?" Jack scoffed before he walked away.

"You were right, Jack!" she called after him. The Black Pearl's captain stopped a few feet away, turning back and looking at her questioningly. "About what you said before, you were right. Deep in my heart.....I was happy about what happened to my world." Jack turned back to her, now giving his full attention. "After the war, I was back where I started. I was in a rut. There was peace in my land, but I didn't care. I had found love....but even that didn't help." She closed her eyes sorrowfully, and looked at her hands.

"But the Keyblade, my world's destruction.....it gave me purpose again. I could go where nowhere else could, do what no one else can." Jack frowned when he saw her hands were trembling, and started towards her. "But I don't care about that anymore. I just want to see my world again. My family....Shang." When she looked up she saw Jack was right in front of her. "That's why I did what I did, Jack," she whispered. "I need to survive. To redeem myself. And to bring back my world from the depths of darkness."

Jack stared at her for the longest time. "A kiss," he whispered. "Is one of many ways you could have distracted me." He smiled at her. "Interesting how you chose that one." Mulan's jaw dropped, and a faint blush came across her cheeks. With one last wry golden-toothed smile, Jack walked away.

"This is it," Sora said to Kairi as they looked at Shipwreck Island. "This is where we'll stop Maleficent and the Horned King. Hopefully once and for all."

"You really think that this will work?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. But for some reason I actually....trust Barbossa." Sora then frowned sadly. "At least, more than I do Will now." He couldn't believe that Will would betray them the way he did. Then again, he wondered if he would have done the same thing if it was Kairi who was involved.

"Will only did what he thought was right," Kairi told him. "He's got a lot to deal with himself. Especially with Elizabeth. I'm just glad you thought to send Aladdin, Jack and Naruto."

Sora nodded slowly. It was hard to judge the heroic actions of others when you were the one getting the raw end of the deal. He then blinked and looked around. "Where is Barbossa?"

At the _Black Pearl's _wheel, the once dead pirate was having a talk of his own, with Tia Dalma. "We've held this off long enough," he growled. "I've held up my end of the bargain, but we agreed to the ends only." He raised a hand to stroke her dread locked hair. "But the means be mine to decide."

Tia snatched his wrist away and gripped it tightly. "Tread carefully, Barbossa," she whispered darkly. "Do not forget that it was through my power that you do not still walk the Underworld under the foul gaze of Hades, or what it means should you fail me." Barbossa's eyes widened as the flesh on his hand withered away in her grasp, until it was nothing but bone. Then Tia let him go, and his hand was restored to normal, but the haunting reminder remained.

Barbossa growled and grabbed Tia's arm when she tried to walk away. "And don't forget why you needed to bring me back, and why I could not leave Jack to his well deserved fate. It took nine Pirate Lords to bind you, Calypso..." Tia looked away when he called her by that name. "And it'll take no less to set you free. Mister Pintel and Ragetti!" The two bumbling pirates hastily came before him. "Take this fish-wife to the brig," Barbossa ordered with a sneer.

Tia glared daggers at him, and wrenched her arms away when Pintel and Ragetti tried to grab her. With one last dirty look at Barbossa she turned away and made for the brig herself, Pintel and Ragetti nervously following behind.

Barbossa scowled as they went off. Then he looked at his hand again. An involuntary shiver ran through him and he stalked off to other matters.

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Crewmen of the _Endeavour _stumbled back in surprise when Davy Jones eased out of the deck, leaving a wet and slimy stain in his wake. With an angered snarl he stomped across the ship, past the pile of bodies tied to barrels that they had pulled from the sea, and into Lord Beckett's stateroom. He slammed open the doors where Beckett, Maleficent, and the Horned King waited.

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup," Jones growled.

"Apparently you can," the Horned King said dryly. "I believe you two know each other." And he gestured at their guest who sat at the table having a casual tea with Beckett.

Will Turner raised his teacup to Jones. "Hello."

Jones raised a surprised eyebrow, and then sneered. "Come to join my crew again, Mister Turner?"

"Actually," Will replied, pausing to take another sip of tea. "I've come to join theirs." He gestured to the three villains he had been consorting with. "Oh, and Jack Sparrow sends his regards."

Jones eyes flared in surprise, and then with anger. "Sparrow?"

Will looked at Beckett in mock surprise. "You haven't told him? We rescued Jack from the Locker." Beckett narrowed his eyes at the man while Jones glared at him. "Oh, and Kairi as well."

"What?" both the Horned King and Maleficent growled. "You had Kairi in your possession?" Maleficent growled confronting the captain. "And you did not bother to tell us!?"

Jones sniffed disdainfully. "Oops."

"I believe we have more pressing matters to attend to," Beckett humbly reminded before things could get ugly. "Perhaps you are familiar with a person called Calypso?" Davy Jones suddenly stiffened. His teeth clenched and his eyes grew dark.

"Not a person," he whispered in a dangerous tone. "A heathen god. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash."

"A god?" the Horned King asked in disbelief. "On this world?"

"Nonsense," Maleficent scoffed. "We would have been aware of such a power."

"You were not aware because she has been dealt with," Jones answered bitterly. "She was imprisoned in human form a thousand years ago. This world is well rid of her."

"Not quite so actually." They all turned to Will, as he casually poured himself another cup of tea. "The Brethren Court intends to release her."

"What!" Jones snarled in shock. "No! They cannot! The first Court promised to imprison her forever! That was our agreement!"

"_Your _agreement?" the Horned King repeated questionably. Jones breathed heavily, bringing up memories that were better left locked away, but he had no choice now.

"I......showed them how to bind her," he confessed silently. "She could not be trusted. She....she gave me no choice." Will noticed his uneasiness. It was almost as if he felt....guilty. "But that doesn't matter! We must hurry before they can release her!"

"You loved her." Jones rounded to Will's voice. The man was staring at him, and from the captain's reaction, he knew he was right. "She's the one. The one you gave you loved more than the sea." Will narrowed his eyes accusingly. "And then you betrayed her."

"She _pretended _to love me," Jones snarled storming up to Will, his voice dropping to an almost sympathetic level. "_She _betrayed _me_!" Will stood up from his seat and calmly looked Jones in the eye.

"And after which betrayal did you carve out your heart?" Will's teacup shattered when Davy Jones slapped it out of his hand.

"Do _not _test me," the captain whispered dangerously. Will was undaunted, glancing at his shattered cup briefly.

"I wasn't finished with that." Jones glared at him as Will unflinchingly went to get another cup. "You will free my father," he ordered, no arguments in his tone. He turned to Beckett. "And you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety." He turned to Maleficent and the Horned King next. "I cannot promise you Kairi. But I can lead you to where she is. Where they all are. Shipwreck Cove."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Beckett asked skeptically. Will kept his face calm as he reached into his pocket, and then he pulled something out. Dangling from a chain was Jack Sparrow's magic black compass.

"What is it you want most?"


	70. Chapter 70: Live and Die a Pirate King

Chapter 70

Shipwreck City was more than just a city, something that the crew of the _Black Pearl _soon discovered as they sailed into the hidden volcano crater that was Shipwreck Cove. It was a fortress. A massive collection of marooned and broken galleons made up a giant spire. Lights lit up nearly every section, where thousands of pirates had already gathered. "Whoa," Sora gasped. "There's so many of them."

"Incredible," Mulan whispered in awe.

"Who would have thought pirates could make all this?" Beast grumbled.

"We're a determined lot when you give us the chance," Jack Sparrow commented. "Not to worry, my red-headed teen." He rubbed Kairi's head. "If anyone can help you out, it's us."

"Really?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"Of course! Think of it like seven more me's!" Sora and Kairi cringed in horror at that. "Only less spectacular." And then they both sighed in relief.

After docking the _Black Pearl _along with the many other vessels that had gathered, the heroes proceeded into Shipwreck City. The journey to the heart of the structure where the Brethren Court was meeting was full of makeshift bridges and pathways, elevators and winding staircases; they passed many pirates that had come from all corners of the globe. It was an interesting walk and soon they had made it to the spire's centre, heading for a door that stood between them and the meeting place.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and who should stumble out of it but the cyborg pirate Silver. "You do that again and I'll blast the lot of ya!" he yelled indignantly. Several random objects were thrown at him through the open door, along with the amused shouts of several men. Silver growled and slammed the door behind, and then sighed tiredly. When he raised his head again, his bionic red eye immediately fell upon the approaching group. He instantly broke out into a wide grin. "By the code, I knew it!" he laughed hobbling over to them. "I never would have believed it if it weren't you lot! You got them back from dead!" Sweeping Sora and Kairi up in his arms he gave them both a big hug; Sora was the unfortunate one, getting grabbed by his metal arm.

"It's great to see you too, Silver," Kairi said smiling sincerely. The cyborg grinned and set them both down on their feet, so he could go to Jack, who quickly raised his hands before him.

"Er, not one for hugs, mate," he said.

"What's it like in there?" Barbossa asked as he hobbled up.

Silver reached under his hat to rub his head. "About what'd you'd expect from a group of pirates who sailed half-way around the world, and in some cases all the way around, only to wait another three hours for you lot to show up." Barbossa frowned, but nodded.

"Now listen," he said, addressing the entire group. "When we go in there everybody shuts up. The only ones who have the right to speak in the Brethren Court are Jack and I. We'll handle everything."

"Why doesn't that fill me with confidence?" Beast muttered.

"Okay," Kairi confirmed, nodding. She turned to Sora, and he nodded as well, albeit reluctantly. With that in mind, they all entered the room.

Six of the nine Pirate Lords had already gathered, all of them seated in ornate chairs around a long rectangular table. They were Gentleman Jocard from the seas of Africa, Ammand the Corsair from the seas of Persia, Mistress Ching from the seas of China, Eduardo Villanueva from the seas of Spain, Capitaine Chevalle from the Seas of France, and Sri Sumbhajee Angria from the seas of India. Each one of them brought with them members of their crew to serve as bodyguards. All of them turned their attention as two more Pirate Lords entered their midst, bringing with them a strange entourage.

Capitaine Chevalle stroked his thick handlebar mustache. "Captain Barbossa," he greeted in his thick French accent. "We were just wondering when you were going show up.....for the last couple of hours."

"It was you who called us," Ammand stated, throwing an embroidered scarf he wore over his shoulder with a flourish. "And you have the nerve to be late?"

Sri Sumbhajee raised an arm for one of his men, and that man spoke for him. "Sri Sumbhajee asks that we start this meeting right away." The Indian Pirate Lord didn't speak much it seemed.

"Aye," Barbossa acknowledged taking place at the head of the table, everyone flanking his sides. "And as he who issued the summons, I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court." The Pirate Lords settled at their seats, except for Jack and Barbossa who stood at the table's end with everyone else. "To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your nine pieces of eight." Ragetti went around the table with a bowl, and each Pirate Lord dropped their piece inside. But as they did so, the heroes came to notice something.

"Those aren't pieces of eight," Pintel muttered aloud.

"They're pieces of junk," Sora said for lack of a better word. Rather than silver coins, the pirates were putting forward old random objects. A small goblet, a playing card, a pair of spectacles, a broken bottle neck, a pair of tobacco covers, and a calf-horn snuff box all made up the so-called pieces of eight.

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso," Gibbs explained. "Unfortunately, when the first Brethren Court met they were all of them, flat broke."

"Why not just change the name?" Sora asked.

"To what?" Gibbs asked skeptically. "Nine pieces of 'whatever we had in our pockets at the time'? Yeah, that sounds real pirate-y." Sora grinned helplessly.

By this time Ragetti had collected six of the nine pieces, and returned to Barbossa's side. "Mister Ragetti," the villainous captain said, and held out his hand. "My piece of eight, if you please."

Ragetti nodded, almost regretfully. "I-I kept it safe for you," he said. "Just like you told me."

"Aye," Barbossa chuckled. "And now I need it back." And he whacked Ragetti over the head, and Ragetti's wooden eye, Barbossa's piece of eight, plopped into his hand. With a grin, Barbossa dropped it in with the others. Ragetti frowned sadly. Now the only pieces missing were Sao Feng's, and Jack's.

Everyone now turned expectantly to Jack. But Jack didn't put forth his piece just yet. "Sparrow!" Villanueva shouted impatiently. Still Jack did nothing, but seemed to be stroking the coin that hung from the top of his bandana....something Barbossa noticed.

"Might I point out that we are still short one Pirate Lord," Jack immediately pointed out, avoiding the issue completely. "And I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead."

The whole Court turned to the entrance; there stood Elizabeth Swann, as well as Naruto, Aladdin and Jack Skellington. All of them were dressed appropriately as pirates. "He was killed by the _Flying Dutchman_," she reported as she assumed her new role as Pirate Lord.

"The plague ship?!" Mistress Ching gasped in horror. Elizabeth went to stand with the others, and placed the necklace in the bowl with the other pieces of eight.

"He made _you _captain?" Jack Sparrow stammered. "They're just giving the bloody title away these days!"

"You guys look like you've been busy," Sora noted once the three Keyblade bearers of Elizabeth's crew stood with them.

"Arrr, it be true, matey!!" Naruto answered in pirate slang, now wearing a coat and a sword at his hip, and a bandana on his head stopping just short of his headband. "Now bring me your wenches and ramen noodlles or I'll keelhaul you through the plank and make you walk the poop deck!"

"Uh, he means it's good to see you," Aladdin interpreted. He now wore a red bandana as well, and a frock shirt under his purple vest.

"We're pirates now!" Jack Skellington declared as he approached. He now wore a fancy hat, a red coat and brown pants. And for some reason he wore an eyepatch over both his eyes. "And I learned an assortment of pirate songs! I sang them on the way here, until everyone started throwing things at me!" With his lack of vision he walked straight into a support beam. "I'm okay!"

"Listen to me!" Elizabeth shouted through the uproar that had started at the news of Sao Feng's death. "Our location has been betrayed! Beckett has command of Davy Jones and his forces are on their way here!" The Court then became silent, with only nervous murmurs passing through them.

"Who is this betrayer?" Jocard demanded.

"Not likely among us," Barbossa assured.

Elizabeth looked around the room. "Where's Will?"

"Not among us," Jack Sparrow answered.

"And it matters not how they found us," Barbossa said addressing the entire Court again."What matters is what we intend to do now that they have." Sora wanted to speak up now, but he had no standing in the pirate gathering.

Fortunately Elizabeth would voice his thoughts. "We must fight them," she said loudly. "Bring the full strength of the Brethren Court against them."

"You speak foolishness!" Mistress Ching snapped. "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well supplied fortress, able to withstand blockade for years. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us!"

"That won't work!" Sora shouted before he could stop himself. The entire Brethren Court turned to him, and he resisted the urge to gulp. No turning back now. "It won't work. Not with Maleficent and the Horned King with them."

"Who is this boy?" Villanueva demanded slamming his fist on the table. "And what right does he have to be heard?"

"Worry not who he is, but what he says!" Barbossa interrupted. "For Beckett is the least of our worries, my fellow captains. We face enemies not just of this world, but from others. Witches, sorcerers, monsters the likes of which have never been encountered in our lifetime. Beckett has made a deal with devils." The Pirate Lords became deathly silent. "This is no ordinary situation we find ourselves in. The rules of mortals no longer apply here."

"Witches? Monsters?" Ammand scoffed dismissively. "You speak nonsense, Barbossa! A mockery of the Brethren Court you make with these wild statements. Such creatures do not exist."

"Right," Jack Sparrow said rolling his eyes. "So I'm the only one who notices the skeleton, the dog-demon, the cyborg and the walking shag rug in the room?" Beast growled menacingly.

Sumbhajee Angria raised an arm to one of his attendants to speak for him. "Sri Sumbhajee wishes to know what they want."

"Her," Jack answered, pointing at Kairi without a second thought.

"Jack!" Sora yelled.

"Oh. Was I not supposed to say that?"

"Her?" Chevalle repeated incredulously. "You're telling me this all because of a girl?!"

"What?" Jack shrugged. "It's not like this is the worst thing that's ever happened because of a girl." The Brethren considered this, then eventually had to agree.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mistress Ching asked angrily standing from her seat. "Give them the girl!" Her declaration was met with unanimous cheering from the entire Court.

"What!?" Sora shouted, pushing Kairi behind him. "There's no way we're doing that!"

"Handing over Kairi is out of the question!" Elizabeth argued.

"Why should we risk our lives for the fate of one child?!" Jocard growled also standing up. "Give them the girl!" Another chorus of cheers went up amongst the pirates.

"Enough!" Barbossa cried to quiet the cheers. "Know the rest of the story before you jump to conclusions. Giving the young maiden to our enemies would result in a fate far worse to this world, nay to the very universe itself!" The Brethren stopped arguing, now staring at Kairi in abject curiosity. "Do not forget that these are not law-abiding honest men at our doorstep. Even if we were to hand the girl over to those monsters, would they really let us off scot-free? They'd slaughter the lot of us just for wasting their time! Not to mention Beckett, who's hatred for pirates runs as deep as the ocean itself. This world and all others turns to us, Court of Shipwreck Cove, to not let that happen." When he was finished, the room was silent again, each contemplating the situation at hand.

"What are you proposing, Barbossa?" Ammand asked patiently.

Barbossa smiled triumphantly. "We have been given three options. We can fight, we can hide away here, or we can give them the girl. But there is a fourth course. Over a thousand years ago, in this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess Calypso, and bound her in human form." Each Pirate Lord nodded, having learned the story upon taking their roles as Pirate Lords. "But that was a mistake! We tamed the seas for ourselves, this is true. But we left them unprotected against these invaders, and ilk like Beckett. They bring with them powers not of this world, and creatures that can devour a man's heart in a single gulp, not to mention Davy Jones himself. But even these would pale in comparison to the power of a god." Barbossa smiled wider. "Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso."

"..."

There was a long moment of silence where no one said a word. Then the entire Court, all at once, shouted angrily in outrage. "Shoot him!" Chevalle shouted pointing at Barbossa.

"Cut out his tongue!" Jocard snarled.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue! Then shoot his tongue!" Jack Sparrow grinned. Barbossa glared straight death at Jack.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she is our enemy now!" Ammand stated loudly.

"And her mood is not likely to have improved," Chevalle spat, shaking his head. "We cannot free her! Who do you think she'd go after first?"

"I agree with Barbossa!" Villaneuva announced. "We must fight fire with fire! Calypso must be freed!"

"You're crazy!" Chevalle accused.

"You're dead!" Villaneuva promptly punched Chevalle in the face. And then all hell broke loose. The proud Brethren Court suddenly erupted into a massive brawl. The Pirate Lords and their crews duked it out over the table.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth stammered. This certainly shattered her image of the Pirate Lords.

"This is politics," Jack replied indifferently.

"No. This is SPARTA!!" Jack Skellington laughed, and dove into the fight himself.

"Leave some for me!" Naruto laughed and jumped in as well.

"I don't believe this," Mulan sighed. "We'll never get anything decided at this ra-" A man's boot suddenly collided with her head. "Hey! Who threw that!?" And then she joined the fray.

"I think I'm in love," Ragetti sighed.

Sora slapped his forehead. "This world does stuff to you...."

Meanwhile, where the _Black Pearl_ was docked, Tia Dalma sat alone in the ship's brig, quietly listening the to music that played from the heart-shaped locket in her hand. She must have listened to it thousands of times in the many, many years she had been alive. But she never tired of it. She never stopped remembering.....remembering a time when she wasn't trapped in a single form. She dropped her eyes, and closed the locket, cutting off the music.

Only for it to start playing again.

Tia raised her head when she could still hear it playing in the shadows. It was the exact same song, the exact same tune, for it was coming from the exact same locket. For the one who stepped from the shadows, holding a locket identical to the one she had in his disfigured hand, was Davy Jones.

Tia breathed and pressed herself against the bars of her cell. "My love," she whispered forlornly. "You've come for me."

"You were expecting me," Davy Jones stated, little emotion in his words, the musical locket continuing to play in his hand.

"I knew you would come someday," Tia said softly. "The sea is a harsh and untamable lover, but you can always count on it to someday bring you back home."

"Ten years," Jones growled, and started hobbling towards her cell. "That's how long I did the duty you charged me with. Ten years I ferried souls to the afterlife. And after ten years I could come ashore to be with you. And when those _ten years _had past and we could be together again, you......weren't....._there_!" He snapped the locket shut, and his eyes bored into her. "_Why _weren't you there?"

Tia was unable to meet his accusing gaze. "It's my nature," she whispered, and she smiled sadly. "Would you love me if I was anything other than my self?" Jones snarled, tearing his eyes away from her.

"I.....do not love you."

"Many things you were, Davy Jones. But never cruel. You have even abandoned your duty as Keyblade bearer."

"I never cared about the Keyblade," Jones growled glaring at her. "I never cared about my duty. All I ever cared about was you! And you betrayed me."

"You were given a purpose." Tia slowly brought her hand up to Davy Jones octopus face, and traced her hand along his features. He flinched at the contact, but he did nothing to stop her. "But you have corrupted that purpose," she whispered, tracing her hand to his chest. "And thus you have corrupted yourself." Jones suddenly gasped, a strange feeling overtaking him as Tia touched him. He didn't need to look in a mirror to tell what had happened.

He was human again.

Gone was his tentacle beard, now the grey-haired beard of an old man. His claw and deformed hand were gone, as well as the stump on his leg. Jones could feel tears come to his eyes; he no longer felt the cold wet existence of a drowned life. He felt.....warm. Tia's hand traced its way back to his face, but this time it was not the slimy exterior of monster, but a face, _his _face. Jones' own arm found its way to his beloved. She felt so warm.

"Calypso....," he whispered.

Tia smiled warmly, her own sense of longing in her eyes. "Soon I will be free," she told him. "And when I am, I will give you my heart. And we will be together, always." Tia's smile faded. "If only you had a heart left to give." As soon as her hand left his face, Davy Jones' eyes widened. His skin became slimy, his limbs became deformities, his beard turned to tentacles, and he was the monster captain again. Jones snarled as the change overtook him. His now clawed hand clamped around Tia's throat. "Why have you come?" she demanded coarsely.

Davy Jones growled as he held her, but as he took deep breaths he seemed to calm down. Soon his claw unlatched itself from her throat. Though as he tried to remove it through the bars of her cell, he found it to be to big to fit now that it had returned to its repulsive state. He frowned in annoyance. Then suddenly he simply walked straight through the bars, like he was made entirely of water, and confronted Tia inside the jail cell.

"And what fate have you planned for your captors?"

Tia's features became dark. "The Brethren Court?" she spat maliciously. She walked past him, pressing up against the bars of her cell. If only she could see and hear the meeting right now, the meeting that would decide her fate. "The last thing they will learn in this life is how cruel I can be!" she snarled. Jones smiled, satisfied with her answer. He was making to leave when Tia turned to him again. "And what of you, Davy Jones?"

Davy Jones looked over his shoulder. "My heart.....will always belong to you." And with those last words he phased through the wall of the ship, leaving a wet and slimy stain in his wake.

Back with the brawling Brethren they continued to make punching bags out of each other, until a shot from Barbossa's pistol rang through the air, and everyone froze in place. "Enough!" he growled, holstering his pistol. "It was the first Brethren Court that imprisoned Calypso, not us! We will be the ones who set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to help us in our hour of need."

"Help us?" Jack Sparrow scoffed to Barbossa's annoyance. "Or help you?"

"If you have better alternative, I'd be glad to here it," Barbossa growled. Jack pondered a bit, and smiled wryly.

"Cuttlefish." Everyone stared blankly at Jack. "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen em' up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, or, uh.....fish nature. So yes, we could hole up in here well provisioned and well armed," he said putting his hands on Mistress Cheng's shoulder, backing off when her crew started drawing their weapons. "And being the pirates that we are we would kill each other before the month was out, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or we could simply give them what they want and hand fair Miss Kairi over to her would-be captors, and make an enemy out of someone who I find much scarier." Sora crossed his arms as if daring anyone to try it. "And of course, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and pray she will be merciful." He leaned right in Villaneuava's face. "I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend she is anything more than a woman scorned, like which hell hath no fury? We cannot!" He now stood at the other end of the table to address all the Court. "So we are left with one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe I am saying this," Jack grumbled bitterly. "_Captain _Swann. We must fight!" Elizabeth blinked in surprise.

Barbossa sneered contemptuously. "You've only ever run away from a fight."

"Have not," Jack scoffed. "Go on, ask anybody."

"Actually, he has," Sora admitted.

"First sign of trouble," Mulan sighed.

"Usually screaming," Beast grumbled.

"Anyway," Jack growled. "What my loyal allies fail to understand is that I've only ever embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. We must fight....." He grinned like only he could. "....to run away!" It came as no surprise to Sora that all the pirates cheered to this.

Barbossa, however, rolled his eyes. "As per the Code, an act of war, which this is, can only be declared by the Pirate King."

"You made that up!" Jack accused.

"Did I?" Barbossa sneered. "Well there's only one way to find out. I call upon Captain Teague! Keeper of the Code!"

Jack went pale all the sudden.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Naruto snapped. So far he had been quiet, which was a big deal for him. "You guys are pirates! You shouldn't be following rules! Forget the Code! Who cares-"

_BANG_

A shot rang through the air. Naruto stood stiff as a statue, a bullet embedded into the metal of his Konoha Village headband. Were it not for that, it would have gone through his skull. Everybody rounded to the other side of the room, where a man now stood, holding a smoking pistol. He wore a long crimson frock coat embroidered with white, and a large hat with a feather, underneath which was long dread locked hair.

"The Code," Captain Teague whispered in a dark frightening voice, blowing the smoke from his pistol. "Is _law_." The entire Brethren Court became deathly silent at the appearance of this man.

Sora gulped. "W-Who's he?"

Barbossa smiled amusingly. "You don't want to know."

Captain Teague stalked his way to the end of the table where Jack stood. "You're in my way, boy," he grumbled. And then Jack did something Sora and the other Keyblade bearers never would have expected. He did what he was told, and stepped aside without argument. Teague then snapped his fingers. At his signal two old men entered carrying between them a huge book, labelled _Pirata Codex_.

"By the Code," Silver gasped in wonder. "It's the Code."

"Passed down by Morgan and Bartholomew," Ragetti recited awe struck.

The two old men placed the heavy book on the table, and shuffled off for Teague to take his rightful place before it. A padlock was in place, only to be unlocked when the necessary time came to consult the Code. With a flick of Teague's wrist, light filled his palm. Jolly Roger flittered through Sora's mind, who's mouth fell open in disbelief, as did the other Keyblade bearers. Teague merely winked at them, and tapped the padlock with his legendary weapon. There was a click, and he opened the book. Silently he turned the pages, and read when he found what he was looking for.

"You know, that guy looks a lot like Keith Richards," Jack Skellington muttered.

"What? You're crazy, he looks nothing like him," Inuyasha scoffed.

Eventually Teague stopped reading, as he found what he was looking for, and everyone waited on the result. "Barbossa is right," he announced calmly. Barbossa smirked victoriously. "Only the Pirate King can declare war."

"There has not been a Pirate King since the first Court!" Chevalle groaned slapping his forehead. "And that's not likely to change."

"Not likely," Teague muttered. He propped his Keyblade against the wall and took a seat in a chair in the back.

"Pirate King?" Sora questioned.

"The very leader of the Brethren Court," Gibbs explained. "The Pirate King commands all the Pirate Lords, and therefore every pirate on the globe."

"Why has there never been one?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Because the Pirate King is elected by popular vote," Barbossa answered, scoffing. "And each Pirate Lord only ever votes for himself." That actually made sense to Sora. What pirate would ever even think of being considerate?

"I call for a vote!" Jack Sparrow called out. The Court groaned in unison. Clearly they had gone through this before. In the back, Teague had taken to strumming on an old guitar, seemingly unconcerned with all that went on.

Ammand rose from his seat. "I vote for Ammand the Corsair!"

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee," the Pirate Lord's attendant said.

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman."

"Mistress Cheng."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Villanueva!"

"Uh, Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa." Finally, everyone once again turned to Jack Sparrow.

Jack smiled saucily.

"Elizabeth Swann."

Elizabeth blinked. "What?"

"What?" Barbossa growled.

"WHAT!?!" the entire Court screamed.

"I know. It's crazy, isn't it?" Jack Sparrow chuckled. The Pirate Lords were in outrage, jumping from their seats, screaming and cursing Jack, because never in the history of the Brethren Court had a pirate not been enough of a jerk to vote for someone else. "So am I to understand," Jack chuckled. "That you all will not be honouring the code?"

A string snapped on Teague's guitar.

The Court was once again forced into silence. Slowly they took their seats again. "Very well, then," Mistress Ching growled resigned. She rose to her feet. "What say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?" All eyes turned to Elizabeth.

"Prepare every vessel that floats," she ordered. A smile slowly began to grace her features. "At dawn, we go to war." The weight of her words weighed heavily. Surprisingly, Sri Sumbhajee was the one who rose from his seat, and for the first time since the meeting began, he spoke for himself.

"And so, we go to war." And it was in the squeakiest voice reminiscent of a certain big-eared King.

The pirates cheered righteously, jumping from their seats and pumping their fists. Where once they were sceptical now they were in full support of their new Pirate King. The Keyblade bearers cheered as well, Sora and Kairi with them, glad to finally be striking back at Maleficent and the Horned King. But there was one pirate who was not cheering. Barbossa scowled after being out ruled, and gave a quick nod to Ragetti. Amongst the celebrations, no one noticed the one-eyed pirate slink off, the assembled pieces of eight still in his possession.

Jack Sparrow smirked victoriously. As the pirates left to prepare for the upcoming war he stayed behind with Captain Teague, who was still seated with his guitar. And he was staring at Jack. "What?" he asked at the man's stare. "You've seen it all, done it all. You survived." He glanced off at the Keyblade that Teague had placed against the wall as he said this. "That's what it's all about, isn't it? Surviving?" Teague continued to stare at Jack, before he put his guitar aside.

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie," he whispered, and stood from his chair, walking to him until he stood eye-level with Jack. "The trick is living with yourself, forever." Jack slowly nodded, honestly taking the words to heart. Then he grew fidgety, and gave an embarrassed smirk.

"How's Mum?"

Captain Teague reached into his pocket, and pulled out a tiny shrivelled shrunken head of a woman hanging from a string. Jack gagged at the sight, and slowly took the freaky thing in his hand.

"She looks.....great."

_**KHKHKHKH**_

Dawn came quickly.

Before Shipwreck Island the forces of the Brethren Court had gathered. Every ship they had at their disposal was brought to force; galleons, schooners, frigates, brigs, junks, all crewed by pirates from around the world. The _Black Pearl _floated at the forefront, where all the heroes were gathered. It would serve as the fleet's flagship in upcoming battle. Everyone was silent from ship to ship, awaiting the arrival of their enemy.

Naruto stood in the crow's-nest, peering into the morning fog that had descended upon the sea. And that's when he saw it. Off in the distance, emerging through the fog, was the _Flying Dutchman_. "There they are!!" he shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. He drew the sword at his waist. "Let's get em'!!!" The pirates and heroes erupted with righteous cheers, even the Beast let loose a mighty roar. Their fighting spirits never waned and their cheers didn't die, even as more ships began to emerge from the fog. And more. And more.

And _more_.

The cheering soon came to a complete stop, and the arms that held their weapons soon slackened at their sides. There were dozens of ships appearing through the fog. Much more than they had anticipated. Not only East India Trading Company vessels filled with soldiers, but also Heartless pirate ships armed to the teeth with cannons, their monstrous skull faces piercing through the fog. Hundreds of these made up an entire armada.

Stricken with silence, everyone turned to the one who's bright idea this was.

Jack Sparrow grinned nervously. "Parley?"

_**KHKHKHKH**_

As per the Pirate Code, a parley with the enemy commanders was required before battle could commence. Representatives from each side would meet to discuss terms or negotiations. A sandbar right between the Brethren fleet and the Company armada was the perfect place for such a meeting to take place. The pirate representatives were Hector Barbossa, Keyblade wielder Sora, Pirate King Elizabeth Swann, and Captain Jack Sparrow.

And waiting for them at the end of the sandbar were the followers of darkness. The Horned King stood proud and menacing, his hands clasped behind his back as he smiled. Maleficent drummed her green fingers on her staff, sneering cruelly as they approached. Davy Jones scowled darkly the entire time, raising a slimy eyebrow when he caught sight of Jack, made less threatening by the fact he had to stand in a bucket of water to be on land. Lord Cutler Beckett merely smiled confidently, completely at ease standing with these creatures. And perhaps the most the disturbing of all, Will Turner waited with them, his face kept neutral.

It was a short walk for the heroes, but it seemed to take forever before their confrontation with the villains. The kind of walk only made appropriate by dramatic background music. The only thing that stopped the villains from tearing their foes apart right now was the fact their true objective wasn't with them. Likewise with the heroes, even if they were to strike down their enemies they would have an armada to contest with right after.

"Will," Sora said upon stopping.

"So you're the one that lead these wolves to our door," Barbossa growled. Will said nothing.

"Do not blame Turner," Beckett said cooly, smirking amusingly. "He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, you need merely look to your left."

Barbossa looked at Sora. Sora looked to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at Jack. Jack looked to......no one. When Jack turned back he saw all three were looking at him. "My hands are clean in this!" Jack declared, and inspected his dirty hands. "Figuratively."

"My actions were to my own and to my own purpose," Will stated firmly. "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well said! Listen to the tool!" Jack assured.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman," Elizabeth said to her fiancé'. His eyes widened at the news. "I've seen your father, I know the burden you bear. But I fear that course may be lost."

"No course is lost," Will replied firmly. "Not as long as there is one fool left to fight for it." Jack Sparrow smiled; he couldn't have said it better himself.

"This can all be avoided, Sora," the Horned King chuckled morosely to the Keyblade bearer. "Simply hand Kairi over to us, and no blood need be spilt this day."

"You're out of your mind if you think that's going to happen," Sora growled angrily, and was half-tempted to whip out his Keyblade there and then.

"Barbossa," Maleficent said to the pirate, smiling. "You fought for me once. Do so again. You need not associate yourself with these fools if you merely give us Kairi."

Barbossa sneered. "Beggin' your pardon, missy. If this were only about the fate of one lass, I'd hand her over without a second thought. But there be more at stake here than that, and I'm not about to betray my own kind for a green-faced wench." Maleficent growled furiously.

Beckett took this time to fish something out of his pocket. "If Turner was not acting on your behalf," he said to Jack as he brought it out. "Then how did he come by this?" And Beckett dangled Jack's black compass before the heroes. Jack gulped, and his group glared at him, to which he looked away awkwardly. Beckett tossed him back the compass. "You made a deal with me, Jack. To deliver the girl." Sora's eyes widened, and he turned to Jack with an intensified glare. "And now she's here. Don't be bashful, step up. Claim you prize."

"Your debt to me is yet to be satisfied, Jack Sparrow," Davy Jones growled to Jack's dread. "One hundred years of service aboard the _Dutchman _is good, as a _start_!"

"But, that account has been settled," Jack told him. "Remember? I died. It wasn't pleasant." An idea suddenly lit up in Elizabeth's head. From the look she exchanged with Will, he had the same idea.

"I propose an exchange," she announced to the confusion of all present. "Will leaves with us. And you can have Jack."

"What?" Jack stammered and Barbossa snarled.

"Done," Will replied smiling.

"Undone!" Jack stammered.

"One less Keyblade bearer?" Maleficent mused. "Done."

"Undone! Stop that!" Jack exclaimed. "Sora, me lad, help me out here."

Sora, however, looked like he showed no remorse for the captain. "You were going to give them Kairi?" he asked. Jack nervously tugged on his collar.

"But what you're failing to understand is-"

"Done." Jack slapped his forehead in despair.

"Jack is one of the nine Pirate Lords," Barbossa hissed to Elizabeth. "You have no right to do this!"

Elizabeth merely smiled . "King," she reminded. Barbossa clenched his teeth; he was hating this new Pirate King more and more.

Everyone stared expectantly at Jack, who sighed in defeat, quickly flashing a grin. "As you wish, your highness," he said, and took off his hat to give a humble bow to Elizabeth. It was all the chance Barbossa needed. In a flash he drew his sword and swung it across Jack's bowed head, where it sliced through the thread that held the coin in his bandana. It fell to the sand, where it was quickly recovered by Barbossa's monkey.

"Hey!" Sora shouted and swiftly drew his Keyblade, holding it at point with Barbossa. The man smiled, and sheathed his sword. Jack, however, seemed much more distressed that his coin was missing than the fact Barbossa had almost killed him.

"Can't blame a man for trying," Barbossa chuckled. Sora glared at him one last time before he let his Keyblade vanish. No one noticed that when Barbossa's monkey clambered its way up his shoulder, and dropped Jack's trinket in his hand. Jack's look soured.

Will stepped forward and so did Jack, both sharing a gaze before they switched places with each other. Will went to stand beside Elizabeth, while Jack, reluctantly, went to stand beside Davy Jones. "Do you fear death?" the octopus captain growled.

Jack shuddered under his gaze. "You have no idea..."

"Enough," the Horned King commanded. "You can fight, and all of you will die. Or you can surrender." He smiled decrepitly. "In which case only most of you will die." Elizabeth scowled darkly. Suddenly she walked away from the assembled group, confronting Beckett.

"You murdered my father," she stated in a whisper.

Beckett smiled coldly. "He chose his fate."

"And you have chosen yours," Elizabeth shot back. Standing unwavering before the assembled villains before her, she made a bold statement. "We will fight. And _you _will die." And with that she turned her back on them to head back to the long boats. Sora, Will and Barbossa followed after her, officially ending negotiations. Beckett scowled, glaring at their backs before his terrible entourage made their way back as well, dragging an unfortunate Jack with them.

"King?" Will asked as they walked.

"Of the Brethren Court," Elizabeth

"Jack's idea," Sora explained simply.

Will blinked in surprise, a slow smile coming upon his face. "Maybe he really does know what he's doing."

After the botched negotiation in which one person was traded for another the heroes returned to the _Black Pearl_, and were helped back aboard by their comrades. "So, what happened?" Kairi asked once Sora was aboard again.

"Well, we talked it out," Sora sighed, a grin on his face. "Buuuuut it looks like we're gonna have to kick their asses after all." Kairi giggled despite such grim news.

"You had to sail out just to find out that?" Inuyasha asked, cracking his knuckles one by one. "We could have just done that in the first place."

"Hey, where's Jack?" Mulan asked. And that's when everyone noticed that Jack had not come back with them.

"He fell behind," Will answered gruffly, surprising everyone to find he was back.

"Jack.....doesn't matter right now," Sora hesitantly explained. He was still uncertain to just what the pirate captain thought he was doing. "We have a fight to win, and we don't exactly have an advantage in numbers."

"That's right," Elizabeth agreed. "We'll use the _Black Pearl _as a flagship."

"Do we now?" Barbossa chuckled, and he gestured before they could question the meaning of his words. Being lead from the ship's hold by long thick ropes that bound her entire body, was Tia Dalma. At the same time, Ragetti revealed the bowl that contained the nine pieces of eight.

Will's eyes widened in alarm. "No!" he shouted, but when he tried to interfere, all the pirates on board stopped him. The same thing happened to Sora, Elizabeth and Kairi, and any other Keyblade bearer who tried to step in. "Barbossa, you can't release her!"

"We have to give Jack more time!" Elizabeth cried.

"Apologies, your _majesty_," Barbossa growled. "But too long my fate has not been in my own hands. No longer!" He grabbed the bowl from Ragetti and placed Jack's piece of eight in with the others. Tia was brought to stand before the assembled pirates

"Now what?" Pintel asked anxiously.

"We have all the pieces of eight," Barbossa whispered, grinning as he looked at them. "But that's not all that's required. According to the stories, in addition to the nine pieces of eight, Calypso was locked in her human form by another power. A legendary weapon, with powers unlike any other. A weapon in the shape of a key."

Sora's eyes widened in realization. "A Keyblade?"

"Aye. It was a Keyblade that sealed Calypso all those years ago, it'll be a Keyblade that releases her. And while we do have an assortment of Keyblades to choose from, I think it's only appropriate if you do the honours." Sora frowned uncertainly.

"Sora, you can't," Will pleaded to the boy. "There's no telling what she'll do if she's free!" On the one hand if he released Calypso and she agreed to help them, it would give them an advantage in the upcoming battle. If she didn't, then they'd have an even worse enemy to contend with.

"I.....I don't know," he muttered helplessly.

"Indecisive, are we?" Barbossa growled, his patience growing thin. "Perhaps I can help you with that." He gave a nod, and Pintel and Ragetti grabbed Kairi, pressing a blade against her throat and a pistol at her head.

"NO!" Sora shouted, restrained by pirates before he could stop them. Kairi stiffened against the cold steel of the knife.

"Nothing personal, Miss Kairi," Pintel whispered to her.

"We're just susceptible lackeys, you see," Ragetti explained matter-of-fact.

Sora glared daggers at Barbossa, but the pirate merely smiled, and Sora knew he was beat. "Alright," he sighed in defeat, and his Keyblade appeared. "You win." Will bowed his head. He would've done the same if it was Elizabeth.

Sora came before Tia with Keyblade in hand. The would be goddess was looking at him so pleadingly, even a little scared. "So what do I do?" Sora grudgingly asked Barbossa.

"First, the items must be gathered." Barbossa took the bowl containing the pieces of eight. "And the key must be pointed upon her." Sora awkwardly aimed his Keyblade at Tia. "And then the bearer of the key must speak the words, 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!'"

Sora frowned. "That's it?"

Barbossa flashed his rotting teeth with a smile. "It must be spoken as if to a lover." Everyone 'oohhooed' in understanding, then giggled naughtily. Barbossa shoved the bowl in Sora's face. "Now do it," he ordered.

Sora glared once more at him before he begrudgingly readied his Keyblade. Tia waited on him, not saying a word, her eyes wide in longing. "Calypso," Sora began, and not wanting to watch he closed his eyes. "I release you from your human bonds!"

"..."

Sora dared to open his eyes, only to find that Tia was still there, just as she always was, and all the pirates were staring at him expectantly. "What!?" he shouted. "It doesn't work! He must have got it wrong!"

"Sora," Beast called to him. "You're not doing it right." Sora stared at him, questioning, shaking his head in confusion. Beast smiled softly. "I mean, you're not _saying _it right." Sora pondered what the Beast could have meant by that, and then it hit. Giving a thankful nod to Beast, he turned back to Tia.

To a lover....

Sora didn't know why, or maybe he did and just denied it, but he looked right at Kairi. His face turned a deep shade of red, and he quickly looked away.

"Calypso," Sora said softly, much calmer than before. "I release you from your human bonds."

The pieces of eight burst into flame.

Ragetti yelped and dropped the bowl containing them in surprise. It turned out it wasn't needed, as the nine objects were now floating in mid-air. Despite the flames, they stayed completely undamaged. Everyone stared in wonder as they moved about, right in front of Tia Dalma, shaping themselves into some kind of image. That image was of a keyhole. That's when Sora's Keyblade, much to his astonishment, blasted white light from the tip, where it passed through the keyhole, and hit Tia Dalma in her chest.

The bayou woman gasped when it did. All the locks came undone, she actually felt them. Soon after the Keyblade's glowing ceased, all nine pieces of eight fell to the deck, still burning fully. No one payed them any mind because all eyes were on Tia. Whatever change that was supposed to take place hadn't happened yet, but it was clearly coming.

"Tia Dalma!" Will shouted. The woman did not seem to hear him. "Calypso."

Calypso's fierce gaze rounded to meet his.

She asked, "When the Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it who told them how? Who's Keyblade was it that sealed you away?" Calypso's eyes seemed to grow more intense and angry with each reminder. "Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" she finally demanded. Her very voice seemed to command power. And Will did.

"Davy Jones."

What was once an expression of anger and fear, became one of shock. And then hurt. And finally utter sadness. The only one she had trusted, the one she had loved....was the one who had betrayed her. Calypso slowly shook her head, refusing to believe it, but she knew it to be true. A single tear ran down her cheek. It seemed that even gods can suffer a broken heart.

And then she started to grow. Everyone backed away in shock and fear as Tia Dalma- Calypso, started growing larger and larger, taller and taller. The ridiculous amount of ropes that contained her before turned out to be necessary as she rose even higher than the masts of the _Black Pearl_. Somehow they managed to hold on

"What a woman!" Silver said in amazement, craning his neck like everyone to gaze upon the fifty-foot woman.

"Calypso!" Barbossa shouted. He bowed upon one knee. Everyone on board slowly followed suit. "I come before you your humble servant. I have fulfilled my vow, and now I ask your favour." Calypso stared down at them all, like she was looking at ants. "Spare myself, my ship, my crew, but unleash your fury upon those who would dare call themselves your masters, or mine!"

Calypso did nothing, said nothing, only towered above them. Barbossa frowned uncertainly, especially when a wicked smile came across the goddesses' face. Chills went down the spines of all present. Suddenly she started shouting in Latin, her voice loud and booming. And then she started to change again, becoming no longer Tia Dalma, but something else entirely. Crabs! Thousands and thousands of crabs. She came apart this way as they started spilling from her form all at once. Everyone screamed in alarm as they swept across the deck, drowning them in a tidal wave of pinching, before they spilled overboard and into the sea.

Everyone soon raised themselves in various states, some plucking pinching crabs from their persons, and others still wondering just had happened. "OwowowowowowowOWWW!!!" Sora screamed, pulling a crab painfully from one of his hair spikes. Naruto hopped around the deck screaming in pain until he reached into his pants, and threw the crabby culprit into the ocean.

Everyone else looked over the side of the ship where the crabs had gone, but they had all sunk to the bottom by now. There was no other sign of the bsea goddess Calypso. "So....what now?" Pintel dared to ask. But as Barbossa stared over the ship as well, for the first time, he had no answer.

"Nothing," he soon replied. He shook his head. "Our last hope is gone."

"Well that was a whole lot of work for no reward!" Inuyasha growled, and winced as he plucked a crab's pincer from one of his dog ears. "We rescued Jack for this?!"

Elizabeth, also looking over the rail, was torn away from it when she noticed something. The wind had begun to pick up. Subtly at first but it seemed to be growing as the minutes passed.

"It's not over," she whispered.

"That's right!" Sora declared. "We still have a fight to win!"

"We've an armada against us," Gibbs groaned, gesturing out at sea where their enemy waited. "And with the _Dutchman _there's no chance."

"But...we gotta do something!" Sora implored.

"Your devotion to your woman is admirable, boy," Barbossa said drearily. "But it's not something I'm willing to die for."

"Then what will you die for?" Everyone turned to Elizabeth when she asked her question. She looked to all the assembled crew. "What would any of you die for?" Everyone was silent, either unable to answer or could find no reason to.

A determined look came upon Elizabeth's face. "You will listen to me," she commanded. She pushed her way through the pirates, and suddenly grabbed the rope ladder and leapt onto the rails. She gazed out over the pirates assembled on the _Black Pearl_. "The Brethren will still be looking to us, to the _Black Pearl _to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship?" They all stared up at her in wonder. The crews of neighbouring ships were also listening intently. "No! They will not! What they will see is free men, and freedom. And they will see the flash of our cannons, and they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs and the courage of our hearts." Pirate King Elizabeth Swann steeled her gaze, and the pirates waited on her command. "Gentlemen.....hoist the colours."

Will nodded slowly. "Hoist the colours....."

"Hoist the colours....," Gibbs whispered in a grin.

"Yeah," Silver muttered, a big grin forming on his chubby face. "Yeah! The winds at our backs, boys! That's all we need!" Everyone cheered in righteous agreement, raising their fists.

"HOIST THE COLOURS!!!!" Elizabeth hollered. The Pirate King's order went out, and all set to work. All across the Brethren Fleet the pirates prepared themselves. Guns were passed out, swords were sharpened and unsheathed, cannons were armed and rolled out. One by one the ships raised their flags, the standards of their Pirate Lords and their heritage. From Ammand the Corsair to Mistress Cheng or even to the ship of Captain Teague, men from all around the world were readying to fight for their freedom.

Sora stepped to the front of the _Black Pearl_, gazing out at the armada set before them. Their enemies had gathered here, Maleficent, the Horned King, Cutler Beckett, and the misguided Davy Jones. They would all come for Kairi. And they would all find him standing in their way.

The battle would come soon....


End file.
